Haphazard
by Idle.Inkling
Summary: It was unplanned. And it turned into a chaotic occurrence. Who said business and pleasure can't be melded together? [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you **E3** for assisting me with this! I know we've had our differences with how this story should be tackled. And I've taken your points on board and incorporated yours in! I hope this chapter is what you also had in mind. Again, _THANKKKKKKKKSSSSSSHUUU!_

Had to republish this because of the mistake that a fellow author gave me. I'm sorryyy!

 _Early apologies for any mistakes spotted!_

Disclaimer: I own none of Naruto, apart from this story concept.

 **Pleasure is Business**

The echo of designer heels clicking across polished granite tiles pierced through the silence of the building lobby. It was the confident stride of a young woman who to look at her, exuded contemporary class and an urban sophistication. She stepped into the elevator and as the doors slid open, her black embellished finger pushed the button for the forty-fifth floor.

Everyone in the open plan office greeted her as she sauntered past countless bays of fashionably clad employees. Tsunade in turn smiled and greeted them good morning. The women wore skirts and heels, the men, shirts and brogues. Looking good wasn't a requirement, but it was expected of them.

"Good morning, Sakura," Tsunade said as she arrived at the imposing oak door of the corner office.

"Good mo-morning, Tsunade-san," Sakura chirped. "You can go straight in, he's expecting you."

Tsunade strode into the office when the young employee opened the door for her. Kakashi looked up from his laptop; cup of coffee in hand, spectacles in the other. He motioned for her to sit down near the seat in front of his desk as he resumed to drink his cup of coffee.

"No," he finally spoke, huffing lightly. "...He didn't get an invite. Because he's a pompous, opinionated prick. My company isn't going to be a reference for him."

Tsunade smiled. She loved the ironfist he worked with, there was a reason why he was both feared and admired in the publishing industry. Her hands dropped neatly on her lap as she crossed her leg over one another.

Darkened orbs flashed her way, his lips pursed. "I'll call you in fifteen, someone important just came in," he curtly replied in a dismissive tone into the headset. Tsunade raised an amused eyebrow as he threw his headset to the desk.

"..Bastard," she heard him mutter in his breath.

"That's the nicest thing you could ever say to anyone," Tsunade said quietly to try and lighten up the mood. "Bad morning?"

"You don't know the half of it," Kakashi replied dully, exhausted.

"Sakura," he said into the intercom unit of his desk. "Bring a cup of espresso. Thanks." He turned back to his assistant editor and just smiled.

Tsunade rose from her chair and settled on the edge of his desk with a thick brown sealed envelope in her hand. "You alright? You look like... shit."

Kakashi stifled a laugh. "You weren't here last week, and work's been hell."

"So I've been told." She placed the envelope down on the desk, "This is the copy of this month's issue; a fresh copy."

"Oh, out so soon?" His face lit up from its previous stressed expression. He checked the calendar that was beside his intercom, frowning slightly. "It's out a week early," he noted.

"This issue must be perfect." Tsunade claimed enthusiastically. "And so, I simply asked for the copy to be finished a week early. Just so we can scrutinize it and send it back with a few more tweaks."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled lightly. "Asked? You _asked_ them?"

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?"

"You, Tsunade Senju, are a vixen and you simply do not ask when you want something."

Tsunade was still laughing when the door to the office flew open and Sakura tottered in carrying one small coffee on a silver tray.

"Here you go, Kakashi. I'll leave these here for you," she said cheerfully as she placed the tray down on the mahogany side table and made a sharp exit.

"Thank you, Sakura,"

"Kakashi?" One blonde eyebrow raised curiously. "When did you guys become so informal? And don't dare think I didn't see that smirk. I hired her, Kakashi. She's a talented and intelligent girl! Don't even think about-!"

"Relax. She's practically family." He huffed. "She's dating Naruto."

"Really?" Interest piqued. "How's that going?"

"Nosy much?" Kakashi stalked to the tray and picked up the small coffee cup before he made his way back to the desk. Smoothly, he fitted in the small gap between Tsunade legs and offered her the beverage with an innocent smile. "This is your favorite, is it not?"

She sheepishly took the coffee cup off his hand and took a sip, as she watched him sit back down on his seat.

"So when is the deadline for this issue?" Kakashi formally asked, flicking through the pages of the book.

Tsunade placed the cup down and retrieved her planner. With a prolonged hum she found her place on the calendar. "The twenty-eight. That gives us a lot of time to improve the color schemes, fonts, and the things we advertise. It has to appeal to a lot of people."

Hastily she took the copy off his hands and showed him a particular page on a model named Ino Yamanaka. "Do you see how the colors completely contrast, and how the writing is nearly invisible?"

"Yeah."

"This entire page needs to be scrapped and redone. No one wants to spend their time making the words out."

Kakashi squinted his eyes, trying his utmost best to fixate on the light blue writing. "Is this a fact?" He pointed on the page.

"Where?"

"The one that says that seventy-four percent of men try harder in the bedroom because of small romantic gestures."

"No, no... nope. That's just bullshit that we made up." She flatly said without even batting an eyelash.

"Speaking of men - how was your time off with your lover, Dan?" He grinned. "Time in paradise? A bit of chafing in between your legs?"

She snorted. "Who told you this?" Tsunade was shocked that her boss was privy to that particular piece of information, but she shouldn't really be surprised. Every scrap of gossip made its way through this office at some point.

"Through the grapevine. You know how it is." He reclined back on his seat and placed with his pen. "You tip and they spill. I even know who's fucking who sometimes."

"Funny!" She sardonically laughed.

"You aren't going to give me a little bit of detail?"

"Nope."

"Sex must have been quite shit, then."

"Hey!" Tsunade barked. "And why are you presuming that we _did_ _it,_ anyway?"

He pointed squarely on her neck. "You think that light bruise on your neck is subtle?"

"W-What?!" She fumbled with her collar as she furiously blushed. "Okay, lay off. It's been here for _two weeks_ ; it's not going away."

"Sure." He smirked lightly, wearing his spectacles again. "Anyway, now that you're here, I need you to do me a favor."

Tsunade's facial expression contorted into a wary one. This meant trouble. It was probably the reason for the small talk and espresso, to try and soften her up. She grimaced in anticipation of the question as she gazed out of the high-rise windows across the corner of 9th Avenue and West 56th Streeth. The April ran streaked the tall panes of glass and blurred the view of the monochromatic concrete metropolis.

"I'm not really in the mood."

"The situation is dire. I need you to go home and pack a bag." As the words sank in, Tsunade's eyes widened and she glared knives right into her boss.

"Don't you dare, Kakashi!" She growled. "Not again. You're not sending me to another country!"

"You can't refuse," he spoke calmly, sipping his coffee, "I have already booked a ticket. Well, two."

"Two?"

"You shall be accompanying me on this trip. Just the usual."

"Kakashi, I already have my vacation booked up! I'm meeting with Dan's family! No. I will not go. Screw you; choose someone else!"

"I've tried contacting Itachi, but he's undergoing surgery to get his appendix out. Kurenai is in the Land of Lightning on her honeymoon with Asuma."

"Don't make me beg on my knees!" She choked out with exasperation.

He chuckled. "You should be used to it by now."

Tsunade grimaced. "...You're not going to let me go, are you?"

"Listen, it'll be five days at most. It's for our next special edition. We need it." Kakashi pushed himself up and leaned in closer, tipping her face by her chin. "I'll email you the details."

Tsunade huffed out dejectedly, before caving into the comically large grin plastered across Kakashi's face. "Alright, but you better make damn sure we're flying first class."

"Of course."

"And we're staying in a posh hotel."

"I don't care, feel free to pick where you'd like to stay, as long as we get these interviews done."

"Alright," Tsunade replied as she walkdd back to collect her handbag, "but you owe me one."

"I'll pick you up later." He grinned, as he waved her goodbye.

She was very familiar with that grin. That grin of superiority.

* * *

The hypnotic drone of the engines prevented Tsunade from sleeping. Even in the luxurious fist class, the dull rumble was enough to keep her awake. She turned on the overhead reading light and reached into her bag for a book. As she flicked to her page she looked at her companion who was preoccupied with work. His fingers tapped against the keyboard of his laptop vigorously, as if he were pressed up for time.

"What's keeping you?" He asked without looking up.

"I can't sleep in airplanes. You should know that by now." Tsunade drawled, snuggling with her blanket.

Kakashi smirked suddenly, his typing ceased. "Yeah, how can I forget?"

"Don't you even dare!" Tsunade dangerously warned. She leaned in and invaded his personal space with her forearm on the elbow rest that sat in between them. They were a mere breath's away. So close. _Too_ close. "What are you typing up?"

"A letter."

She leaned in further, chest blatantly pressed against his arm. He bit down in his lip. God's sake, she was too close. He reached in his own bag and pulled out a travel guide to the Land of Grass. "Read, or go to sleep. Either way, stop being so close."

Tsunade bitterly took the guide off from his hands and muttered profanity under her breath. As she skimmed through the section on the best shopping districts in the city, she became distracted by a young honeymoon couple making out on the other side of the isle. Just as they started to get a little too amorous for discretion, they stood up, straightened their clothing, and sheepishly made their way to the bathroom at the front of the gallery. Tsunade puffed her cheeks and blew out a frustrated sigh as she returned to her book. Sometimes it felt like everyone was having sex but her.

Out of boredom, she quickly cast a glance at Kakashi. He was no longer typing away, rather, his stare was fully fixated on the bathroom up ahead. Was he counting how long they were in there? He noticed them too, huh. Tsunade bathed in the question about what lingered in his mind right now. Did he also feel the same strain as her? Was he also thinking about...

She watched him remove his glasses, shut his laptop, unbutton the first three buttons of his polo, and recline back on his chair.

"Are you interested?" He finally breathed.

"In what?"

"You know what."

"In them?"

"Sex in airplanes is your forte, is it not?"

Tsunade snorted. "Please."

"Dan seems to be that kind of man."

"Well, he isn't."

"So, you've never tried airborne sex with him?" His lips expressed a slanted grin filled with triumph. "...What a shame."

Tsunade playfully smacked his arm and threw his book at him. "Go to sleep, you fucking pervert."

* * *

The plane landed at the Hidden Grass airport, and she made her way through customs, then luggage collection, and finally out onto the street. Kakashi followed shortly on with his own luggage. He straightened his charcoal coat and rearranged his grey scarf. Outside the air was biting cold, sharp even. The sky was overcast, but flawless. It wasn't long until their private driver drove through and loaded their suitcases into the trunk.

"Have you been given our rendezvous?" Kakashi formally asked as he opened the door of the silver Mercedes car, letting Tsunade in first.

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

He sat close to Tsunade, closer than she would have thought. His hand glided on her leg as his lips pressed against her ear. "Our interview is in five hours. So wear something nice, and we'll meet up with our client."

She nodded and glossed her lips with a Mac nude lipstick. "The earlier the better. Once we're done with business, I can have my peace and enjoy the leftover time, right?"

Kakashi smiled. "Sure."

* * *

The quiet tap of keys on a laptop keyboard was the only sound that could be heard, everything else was silent and peaceful. Tsunade sat in her hotel room at a large mahogany writing desk, typing up the last section of the article for the magazine The interview had gone much better than she had expected. Mei had been very receptive to their questions and the material for the feature piece was outstanding. She smiled as she glided her finger on the trackpad, and relished the moment when she clicked _'send'._

She stood up and sauntered in her hotel room. She settled down on a black leather sofa and just laid there, exhausted. Come to think of it, she hasn't seen Kakashi since the interview. He said something about having a few drinks with that woman, Mei. She smirked. Drinks, huh?

She has accompanied him too many times to know that that was a cue for something _more_. Seeing that this circumstance fits in with all the previous ones, she would not even bat an eyelash when she sees Mei naked in his bed tomorrow. How many times has he done this whilst being on the trip with her? Too many times. Granted, she's also been...

A soft beep from her phone broke her inner thoughts.

She hurriedly clasped her phone. "Hello?"

"Can you do me a favor?" A husky voice from the other line asked.

"Kakashi," she tutted. "What?"

"Open your door. Let me in."

Tsunade motioned to her door with confusion. "I thought you were with that Mei woman. What happened?"

"What do you think?" He snapped. "Had drinks and she gave me a blow-"

"Actually, don't even answer that."

"I'm joking." Kaakshi said evenly. "We had drinks with her boss and negotiated another feature for our next season's magazine."

"Oh."

"Now, let me in."

With a twist of the door knob, Kakashi came crashing into her room, toppling over her. Tsunade shrieked as she took a couple of steps back, her phone slipped from her grip as she held him into place.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he drowsily moaned. "...We just had a couple of drinks."

Tsunade propped him on the couch before she retraced her steps back to retrieve her phone and to close the door. Kakashi stripped himself from his blazer and tie, leaving a portion of his muscled upper torso exposed.

"Why didn't you come with me?" He asked. "I invited you, didn't I?"

"I thought you were initiating something else."

He laughed. "What, a threesome?"

Her cheeks flushed.

"You're dirtier than I thought."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just joking."

"Honestly," she huffed. "You're as perverted as Jiraiya."

He grinned slightly albeit it disappeared as fast as it appeared. His eyes sparked with a dark glint with a dozen of underlying messages. He unbuttoned his shirt further more and draped his arm on the edge of the couch. "Where have you been all night?"

"Here. I've finished the article and sent in to HQ. Shisui should have retrieved it by now." Tsunade sat down on the coffee table and crossed her legs. "Do you want to look at it?"

He waved his hand to incline. "I'm too tired for that."

"I knew you were going to say that."

"You know me so well."

"Too well."

"Can I see what you have in your bar?" Kakashi drowsily asked, pushing himself up. "I need a drink."

"Make that two."

They settled down in Tsunade's private bar and settled a drink amongst themselves. Being in the same industry opened an array of subjects they could possibly talk about and it wasn't long until they were fully engrossed with each other.

Lost in the conversation, Tsunade didn't notice Kakashi cup her hand until his thumb stroked the back of it as he smiled. Tsunade smiled back and gave away no reaction to his obvious flirting. Her exterior was calm and collected with no indication that on the inside, she was starting to getting flustered. Despite the perverted side that he wore as his facade, he was a genuinely caring and attentive person. And seldom does Tsunade see this side, but tonight she saw his layers unravel.

As he ran his hands through his hair to dishevel it, Tsunade's words stopped mid-way. He was certainly attractive. They weren't boyish good looks, but rather a rugged, masculine allure that wound around the taut stands of lust within any woman.

He released her hand and took a sip from the glass of red wine. "Do you want to eat?"

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

They ordered the most expensive dishes they could find through room service, and continued to talk for hours until the sun set. The silver shimmer from the moon cast a glorious, cold silver glow in the patio atrium that adjoined the bar. Kakashi smiled when she talked, he laughed at her jokes, she found him oddly charming in every way. Tsunade even finally confided in him about Dan and their rocky relationship, and how he's suddenly so distant all of a sudden. She found it endearing that he so animatedly rebuked the man.

However, it followed with: "So I _was_ right."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You don't have to rub it in."

"So sex _has_ been stale."

"Not stale." She shook her head. "It just feels like sex now."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "Sex is _supposed_ to feel like sex."

"No! I mean, before there was a connection." Her eyes strayed away. "But now... it's fuck and leave. Just like-" their eyes met and her words left in a helpless heap of mess. Inwardly she cursed at herself for the poorly chosen words she constructed, as she forced herself not to make direct eye contact with him. She could feel the intensity of his stare. Her last sentence cannot be misconstrued for anything else, but a reference. A reference for...

"I see." He said plainly, reaching for his beverage.

Her eyes were transfixed on his chiseled jaw line and rough lips. She watch longingly as he took a sip from a glass of water, letting a half-melted ice cube roll around his tongue until it melted. Their gazes met again, but this time he didn't yield, rather, he continued to linger. She leaned forward and caught her beverage.

"What is it?" She finally asked, licking her lips. Tsunade knew he had spent the last couple of hours mentally undressing her. His subtle lecherous glances that was cast on her had become rather palpable. She cocked her head with a curious look knitted on. Just what the hell is he thinking about?

"Nothing. Nothing at all." His eyes finally found hers as he took another sip from his glass of water.

"Remember, we have to attend Mei's fashion catwalk at one thirty, followed by an evening interview with Ai and Darui."

"The big-time millionaire duo?"

"Yes. Don't be late; from what I've heard they are both extremely punctual people."

"I'm not reall-"

"And that's why I'm trying to get your butt into gear!"

As the conversation moved towards modelling and the catwalk they are supposed to attend to, his hand slid slowly across the couch towards hers.

"Would you like to try and be a model?"

She roared out a laughter. "No thanks. I don't like posing in front of the camera."

Kakashi smirked. "...Are you sure about that?"

In the time it took his index finger to race sensuously along the length of her thumb, her cheeks had flushed a bright salmon hue. He leaned in towards her, his heady cologne drifted across to her. It was sweet yet masculine, a scent which melded with the smell of alcohol and cigarettes. Involuntarily she found herself also leaning in towards him.

"That was only one time." And she quickly added, "Besides, wouldn't it be weird for me, an assistant editor, to feature in your company's magazine?"

"Why not?" Kakashi shrugged. "No one will mind. They'll be too busy looking at your bre-"

" _That's_ why I'm not modelling for shit."

"Hmp. Suit yourself."

"I shall."

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when her phone vibrated in her hand. She turned it on and saw on her homepage that she had one message from Dan.

 **One new message**

She opened the file eagerly.

 **Dan:** Busy? I was just thinking about you. Call me.

"I um..."

"Is it Dan?" He quirked.

"Yeah."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if he called you for phone sex."

"God, when will you stop?" She snarled through her teeth. "Not everything revolves around sex, bastard."

Kakashi drew her in and kissed her softly on the cheek. She sucked in air and bit her lower lip as her hands instinctively clutched around his shoulders. It was hard to regain her personal space when he was this eagerly intrusive. Finally, he resigned a cheeky smirk.

"Tell me everything tomorrow."

"You wish!"

"So you _are_ going to put on a show for him."

"Why do you care?" She looked back at her phone. "...If it leads to that, then-"

He slithered away from her, collected his belongings and idly made his way out. "Goodnight, Tsunade."

Once the door closed with a click, Tsunade made her way to her bedroom with a goofy smile plastered stupidly on her face. Quickly she texted back to him before she threw her phone on the bed. Languidly she stripped herself bare of her work clothes: the white silken blouse, the black pencil skirt, and her bra. As she put her hair up into a bun, her phone vibrated against her sheets.

After she slipped into a large polo shirt that belonged to Dan, she scurried towards the bed. Her finger swiped on the screen and she accepted his call. "Hey,"

"Hi. So, where's your boss?"

"Probably in his own room."

"Good."

"I'm sorry that you had to cancel with your parents. I didn't know that-"

"I know."

"Are you pissed?"

"Of course not. Your work must come first."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Just don't do it again."

"I know."

"Shizune is asleep right now,"

Tsunade grinned. "Uhuh."

"Do you wanna-?"

She gave a teasing moan through the phone, smirking as she did so. "Dan-kun,"

On the other line she felt his breath get heavier. "You know I love it when you say my name like that. Say it again."

Tsunade bit her lower lip. She let her spare hand wander lower. "D-D...an," she sucked in some air and put her fingers to work.

"I can't wait until you come back home, Hime." He said huskily over the phone, laced with heavy lust.

"Me, too." Her fingers were now drenched in her essence, she moaned. "I miss you."

"What I would do to you right now."

"Mhm. Do tell."

"Strip you bare. Bend you over. Lick you dry. And-"

"And?"

"Shit. Shizune's awake."

"Don't leave."

"I have to."

"Dan!"

"False alarm." He coolly replied with a relieved sigh. "She just went to the toilet."

"Don't do that!" Tsunade growled.

"Sorry. Where were we?"

"You were telling me what you're going to do to me when I get home."

"...Right. It's a bit awkward starting again."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "How about you listen to me?"

"It's always a pleasure.."

"I'll come home. Strip tease for you-"

"With that new black lace lingerie you have hiding in your closet?"

"Yes."

"I look forward to it. What happens after?"

"I'll push you to the bed and rip your clothes off. And give you the best possible blowjob."

"I love the sound of that. God, I love it when you become dirty."

"You better, because I just got shaved for you. It's quite awkward to have someone else wax it off for you. A man, no less."

"A man?!"

"I'm just fucking with you." Tsunade giggled. "It was a woman, of course."

"Send me a photo."

"You wish."

"I'll send you one."

"Since when do you take pictures of your dick?"

"Now. I'm in the mood."

"If I'm feeling generous, I _might_ send you one."

"Send me one now." Dan urged through the line. "Men need pictures, Tsunade."

"You're getting impatient,"

"It's all because of you, Hime. You're making me go hard."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let me listen to you."

"W-What?" Tsunade blushed.

"Don't tease me with your cute little moans. Just do it."

"You want me to ma-masturbate on the phone?"

"Yes."

She pressed her phone against her chest and contemplated on the idea. She was familiar with masturbation, but to do it while someone listened? Never. She sharply sucked in air through her teeth and closed her eyes, as she pressed the phone to her ear again.

"F-Fuck it... alright."

With her clean hand she put Dan on loud speaker and discarded her clothes in a messy heap on the floor. She sighed as she spread her legs fully. "Gods, the things I do for you."

"That's why I love you."

Tsunade licked her lips gently, sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, and wished he was stroking his shaft. She wanted to hear him groan over the phone, hear him jack off like her. Phone sex was never her specialty. Goddammit she hated it when Kakashi was right.

As she slid her fingers down her mound, she opened her lips, and imagined that she was displaying herself to her hungry lover's gaze. She felt alarmingly exposed, but she somewhat liked the feeling. Shameless, lewd and liberated, is what came to mind.

She circled her clit with her middle finger, soaking the length of it, taking pleasure in her hard, little nub. Her hips joined in, rolling with the circles her fingers made. Sucking on her lips once more, she moaned out to Dan. She heard him stir in his seat, probably to make himself more comfortable.

"Let me hear you." He whispered lowly.

Tsunade slipped in two fingers down her petaled folds, engulfing them with her wetness. She guided them into herself gently, in and out, soaking her digits. The air in the room grew thicker with sexual tension, she gasped. Her fingers began to move a little faster inside of her.

"D-Dan..."

Her spare hand worked on her upper torso, doing its own deed. She caressed herself, twisted her hardened nipples, as she simultaneously quickened the pace of her fingers.

"Ah..!"

Her body writhed as her hips bucked and her toes curled.

"Fuck! Dan... mmhpp!"

Her slippery softness clung to her fingers, feeling like a fiery furnace, causing a soft whimper to escape from her lips. Her heart thrummed faster as her needs built. She lost herself in her own desire that she forgot the show she was putting on for her boyfriend.

Her half-opened lids finally squeezed shut and she was lost in a giant euphoria of pleasure. Her fingers strummed over her wet core, curling inwardly and drawing her glistening dew over her clit. For an exquisite moment, she bit her lip and her fingers flicked rapidly over her clit. Her skin flushed and shimmered with perspiration as her hips began to roll upward toward her touch.

"...I'm about to-" She gasped. "..Oh god!"

Her hips began to oscillate to the tempo of the tune her fingertips played on her core. She gasped again, quickly falling back into the throes of passion. Her moans rose from a soft whisper, to a more spirited level. The sweat beaded on her body as her elation turned into ecstasy.

She was lost, so lost, that she could no longer hear Dan's voice over the phone.

She was so close. Nearly there. She could feel it; just around the corner!

 _"Come on," a sultry voice commanded. "Come for me, honey. Come."_

 _She writhed underneath him, neck strained, legs tightly wrapped around his hips, hands weltering on his shoulders. His hands burned, it hurt. He held her closely to his body as he fucked her into submission. He grunted per powerful stroke he made._

 _"Oh god!"_

 _"Yesss... that's it, come for me!" He drew away from her, gripped her by her hips and pounded into her repeatedly; eager to see her drown in ecstasy._

 _"It hurts.." She gasped through teary-eyes. "But don't stop. Don't, I'm begging you." Her hands covered her face as she began to cry out in pure pleasure._

 _His hands took her wrists and pinned her arms above her head with aggression. "Don't hide from me, honey."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Now... come and say my name."_

And she did. In a spiral of disorientated cord of pleasure, she cried out his name: _"Kakashi, honey!"_ She almost screamed as she felt a whitewash of pleasure intoxicate her. In soft pants her hazels eyes came alive lazily and her mind registered to her location.

"...Tsunade, are you okay? I think the line's breaking up."

She flinched, half-awake. Her throat croaked out a cry. Her eyes stung with tears. Alarmingly, she pushed herself up on the bed and wiped the tears off her face. Why was she crying so suddenly?

"Tsunade?"

Instinctively, she reached out to her phone. "I'm here."

"You forgot I was on the phone, didn't you?"

She feigned a chuckle. "Sorry, sorry."

"That sounded fucking amazing, Hime."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." She sniffed, wiping her dripping essence with her discarded skirt.

"Listen, Shizune is calling for me to read her a bedtime story. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"...Yeah."

"I love you."

She swallowed, _hesitated_. "I... love you, too."

The line went dead. And she threw her phone to the floor.

"...Kakashi," she whispered as she pressed her face against the palm of her hand.

She needed to take a fucking bath. And a long one at that.

* * *

A/N: Yush. Dirty, indeed. This fic will go for several chapters, but it isn't that long. I swear, this story will have more than just sex. I'm trying to incorporate a human side to it, and I hope it will show as this story continues to unravel! With **E3's** help (he's really good at incorporating sucker punches) I hope to deliver it right!

Yay, for modernism, right? Or is it nay? I have always wanted to write a modern story concept. Never thought it would be like this. :P

Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are welcome!

xox


	2. Chapter 2

**Linger and Leave**

The sight that Tsunade witnessed that morning in Kakashi's hotel room was a morbid one. She hoped she could erase it fully from her mind, but it seemed to have been permanently etched into her brain. She remember how a cold shiver reverberated through her spine as she watched him vigorously wash his hands together in the kitchen sink.

The lines in his face screamed out his petrified and helpless expression. As he continued to _'clean'_ his hands, he grew weaker and his eyes began to lose its sight. As if he didn't even know what he was staring at anymore.

Tsunade didn't know what to do, she stayed stood in front of him with her mouth half-open. His hands bled and the portion of his skin cracked because of the constant swipes of soap he lathered on. It was until he stared crying out about it not coming off, that Tsunade dropped the keys and bag in her hands and rushed by his side.

She pushed him away from the sink and pressed against him next to another counter. Her hands grabbed a fistful of his black polo shirt, as she huffed out short breaths. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"T-Tsu..nade," he slowly spoke. He blinked several times, trying to recognize his surroundings. Quietly he glanced down at his bleeding hands with a soft apologetic expression. He didn't look vaguely surprised, it was as if what he had done wasn't good enough.

The blonde tiptoed and clasped both sides of his face and drew him down to her. "...Why the hell are you harming yourself?!"

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to invite you to breakfast. But right now, I'm here for a whole other reason!"

"What?" He mumbled, annoyed.

"It looks like I'm here to save you from yourself."

"Quit exaggerating."

"Exaggerating?!" She roared, yanking up his hand. "This is not an _exaggeration!_ You're bleeding!"

Tsunade quickly rummaged through the drawers and cabinets, checking each and every component for a first aid kit. Upon retrieving it on the top cupboard, she gently guided Kakashi to a nearby stool and tended to his wounds. After she cleaned his hands from the blood, she found that his hands were barely scarred, it only had small traces of where his skin splintered.

With a grimace she disinfected his wounded and put a plaster over it. Kakashi's gaze never left her meticulous hands, tending to his needs, being as soft as feather. Being the hot tempered woman she is, she shoved back the leftovers of the bandages and slammed the box closed before she shot a menacing glare at him.

"Well?" She prodded.

Kakashi didn't look at her in the eye, but he did caress her hands with his own. "Can we forget this ever happened?"

"What? No-!"

"Please."

"We're going to talk about it!"

"...Tsunade-"

"We always dodge this. There will always come a time where you act like this - melancholy and shit!" She roared. "All those time... we never talked about it. You keep telling me it's nothing. Well, _this_ isn't nothing!"

"How can I talk about it when I don't know how?!" He fought back, startling her. "...I want to, I just..."

"Well-"

"Just drop it, Tsunade."

"Do you really expect me to just forget about this?"

"Yes."

It was until after a while that Tsunade trudged back to his door. He raised his chin and looked at her standing by his door, waiting patiently for him. "Don't tell me you're not hungry. Come on, we have to be at our rendezvous at one thirty."

Kakashi feigned a smile. "Let me just get my coat."

* * *

That afternoon, as planned, they attended the catwalk that was organized by Mei Terumi - a revered icon in the fashion industry. Her looks could enchant, and her intelligence and taste would be to die for. She was everything men (and women) lusted and adored.

Kakashi came in leisurely, with Tsunade tottering behind him as she fumbled with her clothing. They took their seats in the front row, and the show started in the same glowing manner of extravaganza.

As the catwalks took place, Kakashi took out a wad of paper and began to scribble down on it. One after the other perfectly shaped women came out in small numbers that left barely anything to imagination. They sauntered on the platform with a fixed look of determination and foxiness, taunting and showing off their bodies that women craved to have across the world.

Their features were sharp and focused. Makeup varied and complimented their features evenly. They flaunted their good looks and pristine skin with an excessive amount of confidence. At the end of the platform they would pose - as you would - and stare squarely at the camera with a slanted smile or smirk.

Lights sizzled and dazzled per new entrance of a model, and the crowd were captivated.

The show ended with Mei Terumi coming out herself with nothing but a blue bikini on and a loose kimono. Her heels clacked on the platform, her hand on her hip, and she directed her smile at Kakashi, as she walked on by. The other models followed after her, like ducklings would.

Mei was given a microphone as the room became a pandemonium filled with cheers, whistles and claps.

"Thank you very much!" She laughed, bowing slightly. "But, this show wouldn't have been as great, if it weren't for a very special guest." Her hand gestured to Kakashi to come forward.

Reluctantly, with a small sound at the back of his throat, Kakashi joined her on the stage with a smile. Their hands intertwined and she leaned against his body, the other hand skimmed over his white shirt in a flirtatious manner.

"Kakashi Hatake, you may have heard about him, was the person who funded this show for us this afternoon!" She drew his attention down to herself and tiptoed.

He looked down at her with a matching smile, his arm snaked around her waist. Mei planted a soft kiss on his cheek and grinned slightly. "Well," she regained her composure and drew away from the silver-haired man. "Getting back on topic, Kakashi is the founder of Poise. One of the - if not the - biggest company in the fashion industry!"

The cluster of applause grew louder by the second. The lights dimmed and that was the cue for the final speech. Kakashi took the microphone and took the matter in his own hands.

"It's been an honor to be here, in the most anticipated fashion show of the year." He delicately placed his hand on Mei's shoulder, "The work you do is absolutely stunning, and you deserve all the publicity you have gained."

The show ended and only the VIPs remained for meet and greets, and questioning. Tsunade, before she could reach Kakashi, was surrounded by anxious men who tried to impress her. She grew flustered and, at the same time, incredibly annoyed. She watched Kakashi drape his arm around Mei's waist, from where she stood.

"Are you guys currently dating?" One curious interviewer asked the two.

Kakashi sheepishly scratched his head. Mei slapped his chest, giggling quietly. "Don't act so shy!"

"...So are you?" He prodded.

"I don't really know." She craned her neck and looked up at the ravishing man who lazily returned her look. "Are we... honey?"

Tsunade felt a notch tie in her stomach at the mention of _'honey'._ Her hands ran down on her arms as she sucked her breath in. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, it prickled. She felt the hotness of his breath against her skin again, as if they were together again. The way he whispered it to her was enchanting... almost poisonous.

"Miss-!"

She broke out of her own world and snapped back. "What?"

"Is there a possibility that you're free this afternoon?"

"No. I've got work to do."

Kakashi feigned a chuckle, but the underlying tone it contained, Tsunade knew, was filled with annoyance. She knew how he didn't like people being privy to his privacy. And now, this was stepping into the boundaries Kakashi often held off-limits.

Mei coyly smirked at the interviewer. "You can kind of say that. Kakashi and I actually have a long history together."

"Really? Can you specify more on that?"

"Well-"

Kakashi palmed the camera. "That's enough for one day."

Without bickering, the interviewer left with disdain. Mei tugged at Kakashi's arm with a pout, "I was just teasing. C'mon, let's have some fun, Mr. Hatake."

"Mei-"

"I trust you don't have any reservations after this?"

"Why?"

"I want to take you out for lunch, and maybe... I can give you a little private show back at my suite."

Kakashi looked at his watch before he surveyed the area keenly. He didn't see why he shouldn't have a little bit of fun. His eyes then landed on Tsunade who grew to be overwhelmed with the amount of men piling up around her.

"Actually," he expressed a slanted, rueful grin. "I have someone important I need to attend to."

"Who?"

He dipped down and kissed her near the lips, intentionally teasing her. "...I'll see you around."

"I'll call you!"

"Sure thing." He turned on his heels and hurriedly paced towards his assistant editor. He grabbed her by the hand and led out of the crowd. "Geez, Tsunade, I leave you for a few minutes, and you're already playing Juliet. I thought you already found your Romeo?"

"Bastard, you left me for an hour!" Tsunade bit back. "By Gods, honestly..."

"I'm sorry about that."

"So, who is this important person you have to attend to?" She asked. "Is it another-"

"You."

"What?"

"You're the important person I have to attend to."

"What?!"

"I want to show you something."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Tsunade sharply asked once the door of the car was opened for her. Kakashi took her by the hand and led her out. His gloved hand resumed to hold hers tightly as he tugged her along behind him.

"You'll see."

They entered an empty construction site in the middle of the Grass' city. It was until they got to the highest point of the unfinished building did he finally release her from his clasp. He smiled with gaiety, removed his sunglasses, and gestured to the spacious surrounding. "What do you think?"

She frowned. All she saw was pillars of concrete, no glass work, or any interior decoration done, it was just a grey room of concrete. "What?"

"I don't know if I've told you this, but our company is branching out of Konoha." Kakashi pocketed his shades. "This is one of our locations."

"Great," Tsunade plainly replied, dumbfounded. "What of it?"

"Tsunade Senju, I want to give you a proposition."

She folded her arms. "And what would that be?"

"I want you to relocate here. You'll be in charge in this district."

"What?" She sharply inclined. "I-I don't want to relocate!"

"It's a great opportunity! Your salary will double, and for your first three months here all expenses shall be covered!"

"But-!"

"You have worked with me for years now. I have seen what you're capable off. And I want to entrust you with this." He stepped closer to her and placed his hand softly on her shoulder. She shivered. Didn't he know what...

"Let me think about it." She answered curtly, eyes made out of steel. "I can't make a decision like this without consulting with Dan."

"Of course." He lightly raised her face up by her chin with his index finger. "Just don't think about it for too long."

"R-Right..."

"Okay." He smirked. "We have our final reservations tonight. After that, we shall have three days to ourselves."

"Alright."

Kakashi swept his hand over her soft tendrils and tucked it behind her ear. "I'll see you tonight. And remember - dress to impress."

* * *

Dressed in a lace, backless dress, Tsunade strolled in slowly through the classy marble and tile mosaic atrium of the hotel's inner courtyard. The lavish decorations, western mosaics, even the unique sculptures; the place was more akin to a palace than a hotel.

As Tsunade sauntered to the bar, she admired the beautifully frescoed walls, framed between dark-wood panels and beveled glass. The panorama of scenes from ages past transformed the bar into an art gallery.

She placed her clutch bag on the polished bar-top and settled into a comfy stool. As she comfortably watched the older gentleman pour the whiskey and Angostura bitters into a cocktail shaker, her phone began to ring in her bag. In the quiet solitude of the spacious room, it sounded much too loud and discourteous. Tsunade removed it as quickly she could and pressed it to her ear with an apologetic glance at the people around her.

"Where are you?" She quipped quietly.

"Enjoying the view."

"Well, if you don't get your backside here you will have the pleasure of viewing my foot kicking you right up in your balls!"

"Ouch," he deadpanned.

"So?"

"Like I said, I'm enjoying the view."

That is when she saw his reflection in the beveled mirror at the back of the bar. In he walked, hair slicked back, donned in a suit and tie. Her eyes were became drawn to him subconsciously. Muscular and handsome, he was impeccably dressed in an expensive, charcoal woolen suit jacket. He slapped his phone shut, expressing a slanted grin.

"Ka-Kakashi," she breathed, lost for words.

"I thought you were going to kick me in the balls, Tsunade?"

"Forget about that. You actually dressed up!"

His hand found her waist as he shadowed over her. "So did you. I haven't seen you dress like this since..." his words left his mouth, a rueful tone etched at the edge of his lips. "Well, you look like you're ready to impress."

"Thanks."

"Our driver should have the car outside by now." He looked at his silver watch and tutted. "I hope we can make it in time."

"Why? What time is our meeting supposed to be?"

"In ten minutes."

"What?!"

His hand left her waist and relocated on her bare back. "C'mon, let's not waste time."

Tsunade stumbled as she drew out a whimper. His hands still burned.

* * *

Their last meeting went as well as it good be. Their next issue was finished, and it just needed to be typed out. Tsunade inwardly sighed out with relief, her job was nearly finished. God, she missed home.

After their dinner Kakashi proposed they walked instead. Of course she protested because of her lack of clothing, but after he clothed her with his coat, she couldn't exactly complain anymore.

The route which they had taken had a street with endless cafes, luxurious boutique shops and antique brass lanterns which bathed everything in a soft glow. They strolled together under the clipped chestnut trees.

In the far distance up ahead was the hulking form of their future second headquarters, standing resolute under a sky clouded by a blanket of snow baring white and grey. They stopped for a moment to gaze at the building.

"What's your answer?" He finally asked.

"I still don't know." Tsunade softly replied, shuffling her hands together to get some warmth. Her nimble fingers shivered and were deadly cold. In the end, she stuffed her hands in the pockets of his coat.

Kakashi took one of her hands with his gloved one and tugged her along. Tsunade unexpectedly blushed a little as Kakashi interlaced their fingers, his warm palm warming her own. They continued to stroll together, hand in hand, perusing the brightly lit boutique shops up and down.

"It's been a while, huh?"

Tsunade blushed and guided them across to a shop front in order to avoid having to provide an answer the question. They stopped in front of chocolatier, the golden caramel display behind the glass, a succulently sweet taste. As Kakashi stood behind her, she felt him rest his hands on her shoulders. It seemed like it took an age, but she eventually plucked up the courage to ask him.

"What are you thinking about now?"

"Chocolate," he replied.

Tsunade smirked and leaned back against his body, as he gave her shoulders a playful squeeze.

"Liar." Her eyes demurely watched his reflection in the glass shop-front.

"...You know the answer."

"I do."

"So you know."

"That you're actually thinking about manipulating me into accepting your ludicrous offer of promotion?"

Kakashi chuckled. "Tsunade, you really are unbelievable."

A shiver of excitement ran down her spine as his fingers absently began to encircle around her waist. Despite the cold night air, she could already feel a prickling heat spreading through her body.

"And you're a bastard."

Tsunade tilted her head to gaze up into his eyes. He turned her body to face him as she felt her cheek redden in an embarrassing flush. Kakashi smiled disarmingly as he stepped close, placing one hand on her hip. Tsunade felt an involuntarily flutter, and immediately rebuked herself for the childish indulgence.

Every feeling felt new and ungoverned, adolescent in their impure, adulterated power. She gazed into his eyes, her body arched for him. He swiped the golden strands of her hair from her face and stroked her face.

"You were really beautiful tonight, _honey_." He whispered, lost in her eyes. Tsunade felt her knees weaken as she held him close to herself. A part of her wanted him to say it again. Say it again, just like he used to. She tiptoed and pulled him by his blazer's collar. As he bent down to touch his lips against hers, he abruptly pulled back and rushed to the trashcan.

With a harsh tone, he began to vomit violently. Tsunade grimaced.

"I'm sorry... I don't think-"

Tsunade rushed by his side and placed her hand on his chest. "Are-Are you okay? Do you want me to call us a cab?"

"Er-yeah." He groaned. "...I'm sorry about this."

Tsunade threw his arm over her and allowed him to put his weight against her. As her arm wrapped around him to keep him into place, she drew out a sigh of exasperation.

He was just drunk, she concluded bitterly. She should have known. He was off character to begin with and the hint of whiskey that clung onto his clothes was potent. Her nose wrinkled at the fragrance of strong alcohol.

"Did you drink before we met up?"

"...Yeah."

"You shouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry."

"Look at you, you're losing your balance."

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi's head lobbed over to hers and he exhaled. "I'm sorry," he muttered again with more sincerity.

"You should be."

"I owe you one."

"You bet your ass you do."

He smiled.

After she called for a taxi, they remained stood like that. Kakashi continued to mutter incoherent things into her hair as she tried her best to keep herself upright.

"This sucks."

* * *

With some assistance with the hotel staff, Tsunade managed to place Kakashi down on his bed. He seemed to have dozed off in the cab, that bastard. With an endearing look, Tsunade watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was in a deep slumber, she concluded. She was used to watching him sleep now, it was a normal occurrence in the past.

After their tryst, she would wake up in the night, and find him fast asleep beside her. Weak and poisoned with fatigue, he never shifted from his sleep to catch her adoring him in the dark.

Slowly, lithely, she crawled onto the bed and loomed over his sleeping form. Softly, she descended down to his lips. She kissed it tenderly and savored the feeling his cold lips pressed against hers. When she drew back, she parted some of his hair away from his face, and forced a smile.

She missed him. She missed his hands, his teasing, and those damned lips. She closed her eyes and saw his eyes smiling at her. She even missed the smell of those stupid cigarettes he sometimes smoked after they had sex. That smug expression on his face always made her roll her eyes, him knowing her thighs were shaking from his ministrations.

He shifted slightly. "...R-..Rin,"

Tsunade kissed him again, but on the cheek. "You always say her name in your sleep, you fool."

As she left his room, she heard him mumble the same name over again.

"Rin,"

* * *

A/N: Late I know. It's just because I kinda forgot that I write stories now. Ehehe. Sorry, my bad. But yeah, fast paced I know. But that's because I don't want this to be a long winded story. I ain't about that life.

I don't know if you picked up on the big give away last chapter. When Tsunade was masturbating, the flashback that occurred was of her and Kakashi. She even screamed out his name. That should have given everything away. Hahaha.

I love reviews. Please review. I know, shameless review request. Sue me. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, though! I'd love to hear your thoughts and predictions!

xox


	3. Chapter 3

**Underlying Truth**

 _2 years ago..._

The last of the office lights faded signalling end of the day. The dedicated employees had finally given up and headed home for the evening. Stress was his middle name. He had worked hard for the success of his business and faced some mighty competitors within his market. He needed a break. Staying late had become a regular thing, for not always the right reasons.

The abrupt piercing sound of the office phone followed. Lifting up the receiver Kakashi leaned back.

"Naruto," he sighed. "What is it this time?"

"Come downtown with us!"

"You just want me to pay for all the food you're going to order."

"C'mon, you're like my favorite uncle!"

"Maybe next time."

"Awww, you old gee-"

Kakashi slammed the phone down.

His office lights dimmed, only the glow of his office lamp remained. Kakashi turned to see the ravishing scene of his assistant editor on the edge of his desk. Her stockings and stiletto heels, which were as black as the evening, contrasted against her milky skin. Her cream blouse was half done, exposing half of her lingerie. He licked his lips at the delectable sight. She was his Achilles heel. He couldn't control his greed.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Kakashi grinned, pulled her into his seat and had her straddle his lap. "You know the answer to that."

"Do I?" She teased wickedly.

Even as he removed his tie and shirt their eye contact never broke. Tsunade cupped both of his cheeks and smiled. Kakashi in turn gripped her by her hips and drew her into him.

"You tease." Kakashi smirked before leaning in tentatively to touch her lips to his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth on a sigh as his hands reached around and clasped her firm bottom. She ran her fingers through his hair and across his scalp as they kissed eagerly.

"Say it." She whispered against his lips. "Say you want me."

"By all Gods, you know I want you." He roughly pulled her shirt open and buried his face into the swells of her breasts. His hot tongue sizzled through her skin like hot iron into the water as he worked his way up to her throat. "I'm crazy about you, honey."

"Mhm... I love it when you call me that." She moaned.

His lips mashed against hers, a passionate press of hot, moist flesh as their tongues danced against each other.

"Oh, fuck," Tsunade whimpered, as Kakashi's untamed fervour possessed her body in what way he wished. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled tightly as his hands roamed her body and his lips began their descent. He played his tongue and teeth down the side of her sensitive neck and she tipped her head back as he passionately kissed her throat.

Tsunade's hands roamed the landscape of his chest, resting on his firm pecks, the warmth of his skin fueling her fire. Kakashi's unrelenting assault of her body was animalistic and impassioned before she was lifted and propped on the desk again.

He wasted no time. Their lips locked once more in a messy amorous embrace, tongue fighting against each other in their state of lust. He grabbed her breasts, squeezing the glorious handfuls. Tsunade gasped in his mouth, caught off guard.

"Getting impatient, aren't we, honey?" She flipped her hair on the side and kissed his cheek.

"Take your shirt off." He firmly ordered. "Now. Now-" He took the matter into his own hands and pulled the shirt right off of her and threw into randomly in his with the clasp behind her, he freed the beauties from their restraints. He flung her bra to the ground before suckling on her erect nipples.

He groaned hungrily. The phone call didn't matter. Nor did the never-ending paperwork on his desk as he pushed it to the floor. Roughly, he pulled both of her panties and skirt off her legs in one go and pushed both her legs up on the desk.

"Oh my god!" Her back arched as he took her engorged clit between his pearly white teeth, gently nibbling his way to her ecstasy. His rough tongue slid up and down over her smooth lips. "Honey, please, please-!"

The palm of his hand rained down on her mound, smacking against her hot, wet skin, "Fuck, Kakashi!"

"You're so wet, honey." He pushed her legs to spread wider. She cried out as he pushed two fingers into her. He groaned at the feeling of the wet heat of her pleasure.

"Don't you dare stop, Kakashi."

He smirked as he continued pumping his fingers inside of her, watching her breasts jiggle. The backdrop of his sordid little scene was perfect. His office window looked out over the city streets below. At fifty floors high, he wasn't afraid of someone finding out about his dirty liaisons.

"Kakashi!" She cried out. Her slick juices welcomes him to finger her harder, clenching around them as he pushed in a third. "Oh god, fuck!" The shrill of her orgasm rang out as her cunt tightened around his fingers, throwing herself back as her euphoria washed over her.

The rise and fall of her heaving tits made him want to pound her right there. His grunted at the tightness he felt in his pants, he was getting hard. Allowing her time to enjoy the sensation, he ran his fingertips over her skin, teasing her hardened nipples.

"That felt good," she smiled, still trying to catch her breath.

Kakashi knelt back down and licked her wet cavern with his hot tongue, letting the hot sensation sink deeper, before he began to rhythmically lick her womanhood again.

"You're ready." He finally concluded, unbuckling his belt, bringing his pants and boxers down. He rubbed his shaft and positioned it right in her entrance. He leaned against her and squeezed her breast, rolling her nipple with his thumb. "Do you want it?"

"Yes," Tsunade breathed, voice laden with lust. "I want you inside me. Put it inside me."

Kakashi pushed the head of his erection at the entrance, listening to her quiet yelps. He pushed further slowly with his hands firmly planted on her side of her head. Her walls clamped against his member and his stiffened even more. He forced himself against her muscles, sawing in and out of her. "G-G... Nnnn, Tsunade. God, you're as tight as ever!" Holding her hips, he sank in deeper.

Tsunade muffled her cries with the palm of her hand, as she watched him sink in deeper and deeper at a quicker succession. Her back arched towards his body instinctively and he took this opportunity to embrace her body close to his, gradually lifting her off the desk.

"I'm obsessed with you," he huskily whispered in her ear.

Tsunade locked her legs around his waist whilst her arms draped lazily over his neck, pulling him into a heated kiss. Kakashi grabbed her ass cheeks and teasingly squeezed it before he slapped it vigorously.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt herself descent, taking in more of his member into her aching, hot womanhood. Kakashi began to pump into her aggressively at a quick pace that she could no longer control her moans. Per stroke, she felt her breasts sway and brush against his speckled skin.

Softly, Tsunade buried her face in the crook of his neck, hiding her burning blushes. He was pushing her over the edge. God, she loved this feeling, his hands, his tongue, hi-

"I'm about to come," he announced weakly, breaking through her thoughts. "You are on birth control, aren't you?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Wh-What, no!"

"Fuck. Why didn't you-?!"

"Just do it inside of me." She clamped tighter around him. "Just-"

"I'm _not_ getting you pregnant."

"I'll go to the pharmacy and get those pills. Don't worry."

Kakashi held her face with one hand and gave three more powerful thrusts before he groaned. Tsunade kissed him as she felt his ejaculations inside her, its liquid felt hot like fire as a portion of it ambled down her thigh.

"Tsunade," he whispered, "I'll trust that you won't end up pregnant."

"I don't want to get pregnant." She clarified with a bite.

He carefully laid her down on the desk and softly kissed her forehead. "This is just sex, honey. Nothing more and nothing less."

"...How many times do you have to reiterate that? It's become some kind of mantra now."

"I'm just reminding you." He stroked her hair away. "Because the way you looked at me tonight was different."

Tsunade froze.

"The moment we get out of this office, we're done for the night."

She rose from the desk and shuffled past him, retrieving her clothes that had been scattered around his office.

"I know, don't worry." She muttered, buttoning her blouse. "Fuck and leave, right?"

Kakashi nodded, following her example.

"Fuck and leave."

* * *

Lonely nights came and went until she found herself in his arms again, in the privacy of his home. Affectionately, she kissed his collarbone and drew his attention down to her as she ceased a kiss. He responded idly, cupping one side of her face, pulling her deeper in.

"What's the matter?" She asked, parting away from him slightly.

Kakashi took a sip of his wine and continued to look out to the fire that crinkled and flickered strands of ember in front of them. He distanced himself on the couch from her and rested his chin on his palm. Tsunade crawled towards him and held his arm. He merely glanced at her as he sipped his alcohol.

"If you aren't even going to look at me; why did you ask me to come home with you?" Tsunade snapped, snatching his glass from him. She placed it down on the glass coffee table and stood in front of him, annoyed.

"...Should there be a reason?" He asked dryly, standing back up to try and retrieve his drink.

Tsunade pushed him back down on his leather couch, straddled him and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders. "Jesus Christ, tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm just stressed." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "Stop pestering me so much."

His hands stayed by his side, not even a twitch of a movement from his fingers to linger on her legs, body, breasts or face. They just looked at each other, wallowing in deadly silence. Quietly, she took his hand and pressed it against her breast, hoping it would tempt him in any way.

He gave a wry smile. "Are you _that_ desperate?"

"I'd rather deal with a perverted Kakashi than a depressed one!" She snapped, yanking his hand back down with enough force to make him hiss through his teeth. "I'm trying to make you feel better, you bastard."

As she started to shuffle off his lap, his arms encircled around her and locked her into place. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and breathed her sweet jasmine fragrance in. Her silk blouse came undone, just limply clinging on her body, buttons off.

"Thank you." He whispered, hugging her closer.

Tsunade awkwardly placed her hand on top of his head before she rested her lips in the shroud of his silver tresses. "Let's talk." She squeezed her eyes shut painfully as she licked her lips. "Talk to me, Kakashi."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

She felt his lips arch into a smile of pity, as his hands remained on her back, resting on the straps of her bra. She winced as she felt his blunt nails dig into her skin, caressing it selfishly as he pulled her closer to him - no gaps remained. They stayed like that, like living statues, for several minutes. But this time they cherished the warmth of another body close to their own, as they submerged themselves in beautiful silence.

"Have you ever had a lover?" He finally initiated a conversation that broke the ice.

"It never got serious. Before it did, we would break up." She answered truthfully.

"So, it was just sex?"

"...No," Tsunade played her fingers through his hair. "That was never the case."

Kakashi pulled away from her and stared with bewilderment. "Does that mean I took your vir-"

"Of course not." She laughed. "I've had sex before, but not as frequent as this."

"I see..."

Tsunade kissed his cheeks and lips, before she settled on his neck, attacking it with fervor. "Why are you asking me this?"

Kakashi patted her on the back and he kissed her collarbone. Lightly, he brushed his fingertips across her chest, as he used his spare hand to intertwine with her golden locks. "Nothing in particular."

"I'm not using you." She reassured.

"I know that."

His lips found hers once more, but this time the kiss was more sincere and lively. She gasped in the middle before he drew into again, his tongue melding with hers in a heated passion. "...I see her," he whispered as he drew back.

"What?"

"No-Nothing." He pushed her bra straps off the slope of her shoulders and sensually dragged it down, exposing her flesh. His hands trickled over her body, followed by his hot kisses, branding her with his tongue. Tsunade bit her lower lip as she watched him work his way back up to her. Their noses touched, they didn't move, they looked at each other with half-lidded eyes. "Come with me to the bathroom."

"...And do what?"

"Bathe with me." He pecked her luscious lips with a grin. "And we'll talk."

Soap and warm water lathered on their skin, uncoiling their vexed and tired muscles. Kakashi leaned back against Tsunade, and she welcomed him with her arms encircling around his neck. Her nails trickled down on his chest, as she nibbled his ear playfully.

"God, you're amazing," Kakashi murmured, running his hands on her legs that bruised against his sides.

"How so?"

"Every time I'm with you, you always know how to make me feel relaxed."

Tsunade's hands withdrew and settled on his shoulders. Softly, she massaged the stiffness in his shoulders away. "I'm glad."

* * *

Once they came out of the bathroom, Tsunade sheepishly collected her clothes. She didn't know how to approach the situation ahead of her. The only reason why she'd end up next to Kakashi at the end of the night, was because they had sex. He would be too fatigued to even tell her to go home. And she would be too tired to give two shits.

But now, they were still fully clothed. Granted, they did just bathe together, but... they didn't fuck. So technically, she shouldn't even stay for the night. Because, that's what a couple would do. Tsunade blushed at the thought. They weren't exclusive. Of course not! They could still fuck other people, but at the end of the night, they were each other's satisfaction.

Just as she was about to get her top back on, Kakashi took her by the arm, and flung her onto his bed. "Who said you were leaving?"

Tsunade swallowed. "I-I-"

He shadowed over her, with his hands firmly planted on each side of her head. "It's late," his eyes softened, "you can sleep here tonight."

"But, Kakashi, we-!"

"I know what our agreement is." He discarded his bathroom, and settled underneath the duvet with only his pajama bottoms on. He encouragingly patted on the other side of the bed, urging her to nestling beside him.

Shyly, Tsunade crawled and dug under the covers. She held her half naked self and clamped her eyes shut. Kakashi turned the lamp and lights off via remote control with a sigh.

In the dark, he reeled her in, breathed her scent in, and grinned. His nose rested on the crook of her shoulder and his arm was lazily thrown over her waist. Albeit it was loose, it felt protective. Tsunade placed her hand on top of his, turning her head back to him.

"Goodnight, Kakashi." She whispered.

Almost immediately, his mouth found hers. His lips harshly molded with hers with intense fervour "Goodnight."

For the first time they spend that night in each other's embrace, listening to each other's breathing as they both pretended to be fast asleep. Kakashi submerged himself in his own darkness, and Tsunade spent the whole night contemplating about her feelings on the situation, and on herself. It wasn't until past midnight, she was sure Kakashi had drifted off to sleep.

His snoring was soft and quiet, but evident to his exasperation. Begrudgingly, she shoved back the conclusion she reached in her head. But, quietly, she agreed with herself:

"I wouldn't mind spending all day here with you like this, you fool."

* * *

After that night, everything reverted back to normal. They fucked without meaning but lust. Kakashi was more driven, more sexually adventurous, and Tsunade was morbidly curious and ready to try something new. It wasn't a surprise when objects were brought into foreplay. Kakashi ensured she would scream his name in pure ecstasy as he violently pounded her down.

He was unrelenting with his strokes, kisses and hands, that choking out his name wasn't even enough to voice her pleasure. Their Sunday night ended in the same manner: meet; eat; fuck until they dropped.

Her body ached. It was an ache that reached from her toes, toes that curled each and every time he made her come, to the follicles of her hair, hair he had wrapped around his fingers and pulled with such perfect timing. It hurt to even open her eyes, because opening them would mean that it was time to go home and get ready for work.

She groaned. Good God, this man and the things he's done to her. She can still feel the proof of where he had entered her, touched her, tasted her.

Internally, she shook her head in disappointed at herself. She did not love the man. He did not love her. She was not his lover and he was not hers. They just fucked. In many sessions, it was his home, sometimes in hers, or in her office, only seldom in his own office. How this moment of tryst happened, she didn't know. Late nights with him as they edited the articles together all compiled into a heated session of making out.

Of course, it was left to just making out in the first night. But it progressed into something more... _wild_. It wasn't long before she found herself bound to his bed being worn down by his tongue. The same tongue that lured her come and work for him as his assistant editor. His glances at her that were so innocent before, now only voiced his wants and needs.

He _wanted_ to fuck her. He _needed_ her beside him.

Her eyes lingered on the pale skin that stretched out possessively on top of hers. It constantly amazed her when she woke up in his bed, in his home, and in his arms.

The misty half-light of a new day filters through the large picturesque windows of his bedroom and plays with her mind. It whispered things that made her hopeful and almost forget that falling for a man like this was dangerous.

She wanted to believe that his warm dark eyes, with their constant sparkle of mischief, could possibly look at her and see a future. She wanted his husky accent to roll the syllables of her name in the sunlight and not just whisper it against her skin with the heat that made her melt in the dark blanket of the night.

After weeks of fucking like animals in heat with no promises or discussions of anything more, just delving into the demands of their want, she announced she wanted to be cut clean.

No more of this heartless sex.

She wanted more. More than just the physical.

It hurt that she felt something for him. Something he doesn't feel. She had began to secretly fall for him and his soft touches, lingering gazes and rough kisses. Every night was just another session of hoping that he would somehow see her in a new light. Where she wasn't just his assistant editor whom he seduced to his bed. She wanted to be seen as...

"Kakashi..." Tsunade whispered against him. "..Say something."

"What is it that you want?" He asked. "Jewelry? Money?"

"No!" She shrieked. "I don't want those things. I'm not a materialistic person, you know."

"Right."

"I just don't want any of this anymore."

She sat up and leaned on the headboard of the bed, averting her glance away from him. Her hands shakily gripped the sheets around her naked body. Kakashi snaked his arm around her waist as he messily gave her neck sultry kisses.

"Don't leave me like this, honey."

 _"Tsunade."_ She firmly corrected. "My name is Tsunade."

"I know. But to me-"

"I need to go. We have a conference meeting in two hours, and I still need to get ready."

He held her by the wrist when she attempted to rip the sheets off her. "Don't go."

Tsunade slid into the bed once more, but only to kiss him on the lips one last time. "Goodbye... honey."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts and predictions?

xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Anesthesia**

Everything went as a normal could go. Kakashi never batted his eyelashes at her presence, nor did he constantly require it. They met in formal circumstances, and left work at varied times. At times, they would find themselves the only people on their floor, but they approached the situation with formality. He'd see her across the hall and curtly greet her with a soft nod.

Everything went back to normal.

They were working colleagues. Nothing more, and nothing less.

Derogatory comments were not shared - they remained respectful towards each other. Despite the feeling of bitterness felt on both sides. Tsunade was aware that Kakashi felt indignant with their situation. She couldn't blame him since she did leave him on the edge, without any answers as of why she wanted to stop their sessions of tryst.

But... why would he even be privy to her feelings? Surely, he'd ignore it. Tsunade has known men like that. He wasn't special, and he fitted into the criteria very easily.

That morning, Tsunade drove to work, as usual. She hurriedly came into the building with her brown coat half undone, coffee in one hand, and bag in another. She pressed to her floor but, to her bewilderment, she came into a construction site. Sheepishly, she tottered in with a raised brow. Men with hardhats surrounded her supposed workplace.

What the hell?

"Can I help you?"

She gasped, staggering back slightly. Before she could trip over an abandoned pipe on the floor, he had supported her weight by encircling his arm around her back. "Whoops, I don't want you tripping here, miss."

"I'm-I'm sorry," she stuttered, flushed. Her hazel eyes refused to break contact with his dark evergreen pair. He was simply stunning. And that smile, she blushed harder.

Like the others he wore a hardhat and a vest over his clothes. Unlike the others, he didn't have a speck of sweat on his skin, he remained pristine. He removed his gloves and held out one hand. "I'm Dan Kato, the architect."

Tsunade clasped his hand with a faint smile. "Tsunade Senju, the assistant editor."

Dan chuckled, as he withdrew his hands into his pockets. "You work on this floor, I take it."

"Yeah. Well, supposedly, anyway. What happening?"

"Reconstruction. You see, your boss ordered a complete do over with this floor, and the forty-fifth floor."

"What?!"

"Yeah. Wait, haven't you been informed about this?"

Tsunade shook her head. "...Goddammit,"

"If you want, I can tell you more about this over some coffee or lunch." He smiled meekly, placing both hands on his hips.

"A-Are you asking me out?" She raised an eyebrow with an amused expression. "We've only talked for five minutes."

"I like you." He said simply. "And it wouldn't hurt to ask a beautiful woman, like you, out."

"...Okay,"

"Okay, what?"

"Meet me down at the lobby at 12:45, that's when my lunch break is." Tsunade turned and entered the elevator. Shyly, she waved back at the architect who didn't break his gaze at her. Once the doors slid shut, she palmed her face and drew out a sigh of exasperation. "...What have I done?"

* * *

Down at the twenty-fifth floor, Tsunade saw Kakashi sauntering through with the same poised look. Carefully, hesitantly, she approached him with her heels clicking on the polished floor. "Kakashi," she hurried to his side, and clutched his arm.

He stopped and glanced at her. "Tsunade, what is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me that our floor was under construction?!"

"I did. In fact, I notified everyone via email. Didn't you receive it?" He looked at his watch, he was in a hurry. Dryly, he smiled, drew his arm out of her reach, and continued to walk through the open plain office. "Ask Itachi to walk you to your temporary office. I've got an important meeting to attend to."

"But-!"

"You'll do just fine, Miss Senju." Kakashi said in the distance, disappearing from her sight.

With a resigned huff, Tsunade sat down at the nearest seat and buried her face in her hands. She bit back her scream and stifled her sobs. God it hurt. Those stone cold eyes of his sliced through her, and his distanced attitude burned her. She knew he was only doing it to reinstate their platonic working relationship, but she never knew it would hurt this much.

"Tsunade, are you alright?"

She raised her head and saw the stoic Uchiha looming in front of her, detached. "..Yeah. Can you just show me to my office?"

"Sure thing. Follow me."

* * *

At exactly 12:45 she found Dan lingering in the lobby, minus the hardhat and vest, but with a white polo shirt and black pants. He waved at her with gaiety and, in turn, she smiled. They went and found the closest cafeteria in the district and talked there.

Tsunade didn't expect to find such an insightful person, but she did. She was fully engaged and captivated with his interests and small banters. She loved that when he talked it was filled with such passion. She loved that his eyes sparkled and creased upwards as he smiled sheepishly, apologizing for speaking too much. She loved that he listened to her with the same attentive and passion attitude he displayed earlier.

She loved everything about him: he was smart; gentle; kind and funny.

He cupped her hand that lazed on the table. "It's a pleasure talking with you, Tsunade."

"You make it sound like it's already over." She laughed, sipping her coffee.

"We have approximately ten minutes."

"Ah,"

"...I'd love to think we have a future. I know it's too bold of me to say that. But you have stolen my breath away, Tsunade Senju." His thumb stroked the back of her hand. "I think this is love at first sight."

"...What?"

"I know this isn't even a date, nor have we known each other for a long time, but I think I'm in love with you."

Her heart skipped a beat. "What?" she asked again.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too straightforward. It's just, I thought, it's better to say it now."

"Are you telling me... you see a future with me?"

"I'd like to think so."

She loved everything about him, from looks to intelligence.

But what she loved the most was... he was the opposite of Kakashi.

* * *

After Dan parked in the company's private parking zone, Tsunade drew his attention and kissed him fully on the lips. At first, he stared in bewilderment, but with a sigh, he craved and gave in. His hands gripped her sides, lifting her up slightly, and propped her on his lap. Tongues melded in a chaotic amorous mess. Hands skimmed and wandered all over, but their mouths never parted fully.

Dan reached up to cup her cheek tenderly. "Hey, hey," he pulled away forcefully. "What's the matter?"

Tsunade blinked several times, trying to register. She felt him wipe away her tears softly. "I-um... Dan, I-"

"I never took you as a woman who would do it on the first informal date, let alone first encounter." He hugged her closer, patting her back soothingly. "...You're not ready, Tsunade."

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't even moved on from your past." Dan tucked in a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Who are you even thinking of when you were kissing me?"

"I..." _Kakashi. Kakashi. Kakashi._ His name filtered across her mind. She shook her head. "Please, just forget about this."

Dan pulled her by her hair with gentleness, exposing her neck. Sultry he kissed and licked her neck with palpable fervour. His spare hand worked to unbutton her shirt. Hungrily, he pulled her into a forceful kiss. "I'll make you forget about him."

"Dan, I-" Tsunade bit her lower lip. "-I don't want this. Not right now." Her hands quickly re-buttoned her shirt before it clasped each side of Dan's face. Her lips moulded harshly against his with silent underlying passion. Teasingly, she tugged at his bottom lip as she drew away. "You're right, I am a third date kind of person."

He laughed whole heartedly. "God, I love you even more!" His hand stroked her cheek leisurely. "I'll respect your wishes, and I'll wait until you're ready. I won't force you. But I will make you forget about him."

* * *

 _Months later..._

He'd been looking at Tsunade like he loved her. She could never think of a softer word. It was more than just want. It was maybe admiration, maybe humour. It made her feel like a woman. There was no sweeter feeling in the world. His boyish slanted grin was forever engrained into her mind.

That look. And the way he laughed when she told him she was scared of moths. The way he was so serious with everybody but when he saw her, his face softened into a smile. His green eyes. She couldn't get over him.

But... she simply couldn't stop thinking about _him_. The dream of being something to him had run on repeat so many times but it was still clear as a summer sky. Everything else faded, seemed flimsy and meaningless. She went about her daily routines, faked every smile, pretended to feel nothing for her boss. At night everything came alive. The memory of him, imagining where things could go, what his skin would feel like against hers, how precious it would be to touch him.

It would take hours for her to try and dispel him from her thoughts, and the few hours of sleep she got were restless. She'd wake in the morning, her vest damp with sweat and the sunlight forcing her out of bed. She couldn't take it any more. Something had to give. She felt like she was living someone else's life. Everything happened but she felt immune to it all.

"Remove your clothes for me, Hime." He whispered in the rim of her ear, hands gliding on the swells of her breasts.

Tsunade compiled and removed every piece of clothing she had on, laying boldly bare beneath him. She watched with swarthy eyes of his lustful expression. He looked like a wild animal that had been caged, awaiting to be released. Her lips curled upwards. "...Do you want to fuck me?"

Dan held her hair, amd drew in dangerously close. "Not fuck, Hime. But make love. Fucking is the term used for whores. Do you _want_ me to _fuck_ you?"

His eyes screwed tightly, scrutinizing every inch of her body. He needed to sheathe his length deep inside and claim her for his own.

That's exactly what he did.

"Like I said, I'll wait until you're ready, and I'll make you forget about that bastard who broke you."

Placing his hands at her hips, holding her in place, he gave her lips a gentle tease with the tip of his cock. He was too impatient for much more. With little more than a wide grin and his eyes aflame, he speared his length into her waiting cunt. If rebirth felt invigorating, he had to call the feel of her body a close second.

Lust possessed him as he pinned her to the crisp, fresh sheets and drove his cock into her with vigour. Filling the room with her pleasure, unmeasured whines and rasping breaths injected more life into him than anything before. Every inch of Dan's body tingled and smouldered, fired on by their passion.

His hands had a life of their own, pawing at her splayed body, mauling her flesh and groping at her tits. His mood was feverish, but his touch was practised and precise, coaxing every whine and shriek from her he possibly could. Dan's lips descended to join his fingers; his teeth soon followed. He found it amazing how the delicious taste of a woman's skin is made so much sweeter by her desperate, vulgar moaning and swearing; the tenderness of her flesh seems so much richer when it's quivering and slick with sweat. The aroma of her essence was made all the better by the wet sounds it created.

She excited his senses, electrifying him more and more. Dan had been lost for too long, drifting and aimless, without a thought for what he was missing. Impaling the dazzling blonde to the bed, releasing every ounce of frustration and pent up desire into her, gave Dan new life. He laughed as their eyes locked, wondering how many more times he could feel reborn in one day.

Their chests pressed together, her nipples grinding against him, while their lips wrestled. Dancing tongues were shared between them, accompanying their moans and simple gasps of pleasure. The rhythm of their gyrating bodies was almost comforting while they basked in their adoration for each other. The peace was short-lived once their breathing became harsher and deeper.

The fervour returned, as did their brutality. Gripping her hips again, after an approving nod, Dan held himself above her for just a second, pausing to admire the stunning sight. Her eyes closed in anticipation a moment before he resumed the savage, unadulterated fucking. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar clenching of her walls around him.

His thrusts became more strained and desperate as she tightened. She bucked and writhed beneath him, struggling in his hands while her lungs searched frantically for every breath. Biting into her breast, Dan's teeth raking her nipple, he sent her careering over the edge. Her hips rose, falling hard as her chest did likewise. Turning rigid and failing to breathe, her tight tunnel at last clamped down on him, firmly demanding his own climax.

Dan succumbed to her as their lips met once more, deep and hard. They swallowed each other's moans, holding tightly to the other as she received pulse after pulse of me inside her.

With a sigh upon orgasm, she whispered a name Dan didn't recognize. For he did not know how completely enamoured she was for someone else. That didn't mean she didn't love him. She did. She just can't seem to escape from her own darkness.

He pulled out of her with exertion and laid beside her. "I love you, Tsunade."

She stared at him breathlessly, cheeks flushed. She watched him cup her face, awestruck. "..Dan I-"

"I know you won't say it just yet. But I do love you." He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you."

Tsunade pushed herself to his body and held him tight, releasing her stifled sobs. Dan staggered at first, but he settled with embracing her warmly. He smiled slightly, as he soothed her with his words and actions. "I won't leave you, Tsunade."

"Dan,"

"Hm?"

She clutched at him, desperately.

"I love you."

And with that, her darkness disappeared.

* * *

Life resumed as normal. Tsunade's strides became as sophisticated and confident as before. Her mind was no longer filtered with Kakashi's presence. She was finally purged from those feelings.

"This is this month's article template," she placed the wad of paper down on Kakashi's desk. "So, what do you think?"

"A little bit plain, don't you think?" He removed his spectacles, as his lips pursed. "Any alternatives?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's Autumn, Tsunade. I think the issue will more inviting if it had warm colours, instead of cold."

"So what, we're scrapping this whole idea, then?"

"I'm afraid so."

Tsunade removed the template and pushed it into her bag. With a smile she turned on her heels and began to saunter towards the door. However, Kakashi's voice moved faster than her:

"Congratulations."

She turned around, eyebrow raised. "On what?"

"Heard about you and the architect Dan Kato." He fiddled with his pen with an amused look. "Looks like you finally found yourself a paramour."

"..Yeah,"

"I'm happy for you, Tsunade." He said simply. "I trust you have found your _real_ Prince Charming."

"Indeed." Tsunade played along with easiness. She could feel the tension that has been coiled around them for month finally dissipate. A wave of relief engulfed her, and she couldn't help but express her gaiety. "Let's just hope there won't be an evil witch to fuck things up."

Kakashi laughed. For the first time in months, she heard him finally laugh. "I've missed your humour, Tsunade. I'm glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"It's a good thing we relocated our main quarters in this building, is it not?"

"You mean, you did that so-"

"A fresh start in a new office has to be done. Everyone gets tired of the same office." He spoke dryly, almost dismissively.

"I'm just glad my office is larger than the last." Tsunade joked.

Kakashi smiled.

"To new beginnings."

* * *

The following morning, Tsunade went to work at 7:00. An hour earlier than everyone else. As she skimmed through her presentation ideas, she saw that the main lights were being flicked on. Curiously, she peeked her head out and saw Kabuto near the photocopier. Their gazes caught, and his continued to linger southwards.

"Tsunade-san, why are you so early?" He finally inquired.

"Preparing for my presentation." Tsunade carried her documents over to the conference room, unbeknownst to her that Kabuto shadowed behind her.

As she neatly stacked her papers on the desk, she heard a faint _click_ by the door. Stopping suddenly, Tsunade ceased all movement as she listened intently, trying to locate the source of the sound. Sensing something moving to her side, she turned her head as Kabuto stepped out of the shadows grabbing her roughly from behind.

Tsunade let out a startled shriek, which was quickly muffled as a hand clamped tightly over her open mouth. The man's other arm wrapped around her torso, pinning her own arm against her side as he pulled her body into his. She could feel the beating of his heart as he held his hard, muscular chest pressed firmly against her back. As she struggled, he held firm, lifting her petite form clear off the ground as he spun around and compressed her shaking body between him and the wall. She could feel his warm breath on her exposed neck as he held his face against hers and whispered in her ear.

"We're all alone,"

She attempted to strike, but he caught both fists with ease. Kabuto took this opportunity to reel her in and steal a lavish kiss. Tsunade stared, bemused. "Wh-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Don't act like you haven't done this before."

"...What?"

"I've seen you before come into the office early in the morning. Only difference was, Kakashi was also in his office." His hands worked to rip her white blouse open. "You guys liked to fuck hard in the office, if I recall correctly."

Tsunade gasped alarmingly.

"...You didn't even notice me. Too busy gagging down on his dick, right?"

"Shut up."

"Make me." He bruised her lips with his own, biting down hard on her bottom lip, making it bleed. "We have an hour to ourselves... honey."

Tsunade cringed.

"That's what Kakashi often called you, right? Honey. So sweet."

"Shut up!"

"I can expose you as the real whore you are. Seducing the most prestigious man in this company is a sin, Tsunade Senju. Of course a fucking beautiful woman like you can make him go hard. With your ass and tits refined so boldly like this." His tongue seared through her throat. "Tell me, do you often wear skirts because it grants easy access? So he can just bend you over, and take you from there."

Feeling her body pushed hard against the edge of the table, he forcefully bent her over using his unrelenting grasp on her hair to hold her face pressed firmly against the cool, smooth surface. She panted hard and struggled against him as he pushed her black pencil skirt up over the soft, smooth cheeks of her ass. Relenting in her futile struggle, Tsunade felt his hands roaming over the most private areas of her body, pawing her pussy through the thin material of her underwear.

"Did he touch you like this?"

Tsunade wriggled under him, with countless attempts to land a strike. It was futile. He overpowered her with ease. She shrieked, whimpered out as she felt her undergarment being pushed to the side, as his fingers crept into her hot cavern. "Go-God... stop! I don't-"

"I don't care about what you want. I care about what I want. And I want to fuck you, honey."

One. Two. Three. Three digits entered her roughly, pumping into her vigorously. She bit her lip, not giving him the satisfaction of her moans. Her eyes stung with tears. What the hell is happening? How could she have possibly anticipated this?

Her bra was pulled down to the extent both of her erect nipples were revealed. His mouth greedily sucked on both, taking turns on each one, as he continued to pump his fingers into her. He grinned as a moan slipped past her lips. He was winning. She was finally cracking.

"Stop, stop, sto-!"

"I heard you the first time." He drew out his fingers that were damp with her essence. He sucked on the juices with a slurping sound. "Fuck, you taste amazing."

"Don't..."

He unzipped his pants.

"Don't!"

"I hope your boyfriend wouldn't mind if I fucked you in both holes." He exposed his semi-erect member. "I don't have a condom. I guess this will do. You won't mind, right?" He snickered, rubbing his shaft, trying to get it to fully erect.

Tsunade kicked him away from her and attempted to flee out. However, she was locked into place by two very strong hands gripping her arms. "Why the fuck are you running away?!"

"Kabuto-"

"You're not going anywhere."

Just as he was about to slam her against the wall, a cluster of chatter broke through their silence. Kabuto looked towards the door. "What the fuck? Early staff? Oh, shit!" He had forgotten about the early commission meeting.

He grappled Tsunade harder. "Tell anybody about this, and I will make sure you will have hell."

Tsunade didn't speak.

"That's a good bitch."

Quickly he zipped his pants, tucked in his shirt, ruffled his hair, and stepped out of the meeting room. Tsunade hugged herself tightly, before she started to piece together her clothing. Idly, she sat down on the chair, and tried to remove the memory of being dominated... of being nearly raped by a fellow workmate.

She buried her face in her hands. "...Fuck."

When the door opened with a click, she gasped back.

Kakashi sauntered in the room with a stoic expression glued on his face. It wasn't until he saw a distraught Tsunade, that his expression contorted into something more worried laced with anger "...What happened to you?"

"No-Nothing, just stress."

"You've been crying."

"Stress gets to me."

Kakashi walked up to her and pulled her up on her feet. She winced as he held her forearms, regretting it immediately. Lithely, without inflicting more pressure, Kakashi pulled the sleeve of her blouse up, revealing a marks of Kabuto's fingers. "What the fuck is this?!"

"No-Nothing!" She tried to fight back.

"Who the hell did this to you?"

"No one."

"Tsunade," he grabbed her fully. "You better start speaking to me."

"I told you-"

"Did Dan do this?!" His eyes were poisoned with rage. "Tell me!"

"No, he didn't!"

"Then who did?" His eyes softened whilst his lips twisted in disgust. "...Were you raped?"

"Kakashi..." she fell into shambles.

"Tell me. Please!" He engulfed her with his arms, hugging her protectively... _possessively._

She swallowed. "...Kabuto."

Tsunade looked up, and to her surprise, she saw something she didn't think she would see in Kakashi. Pure anger fuelling his strength. His jaw was clenched together, and his hands had balled into a fist, grabbing a handful of her shirt. As more employees entered the premise, Kakashi's anger intensified. He pulled away from Tsunade and pushed the door open.

Tsunade staggered behind him. "What are you going to do?!"

"I'm going to break him!"

* * *

A/N: Oh nooo! I'm sorry if the last scene was a bit of a slap in the face. But... those things are often unexpected. And my writing isn't omnipotent where I reveal everyone's emotions in one go. I like focusing on Tsunade's more than anyone else's.

Thoughts and Predictions?

xox


	5. Chapter 5

**Rag Dolls and Toys**

Soldiering through the countless work-clad employees, Kakashi flexed his dominant hand before it settled into a tight clutch. He trudged into Kabuto's small office with a feigned smile. Kabuto greeted him politely with a slanted grin, as he sifted through the heap of paperwork on his desk.

"I've finished the document you asked me to finalize." He drew it out from the pile and extended it to his boss.

Instead of accepting the piece of document, Kakashi slammed his knuckles into the bones of his face. With a distinct _crack_ sound, Kabuto stumbled backwards before he lost his balance entirely. He fell onto the floor with an owlish expression of befuddlement. "What the fuck?!" He snarled through his teeth, propping his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"You pompous and lascivious bastard." Kakashi hissed back with animosity gurgling at the tip of his tongue.

Kabuto got back on his feet before he straightened his shirt and tie. "I can sue you for assault and battery in the office!"

Kakashi's darkened face contorted into something more senile. "Sue me, did you just say?" He reached out, grabbed the back of his head, slammed his face into the desk, and hurled him out of his office. Kabuto rolled several times on the floor before he slammed against one office cubicle. He groaned groggily, barely registering to his surroundings.

Kabuto touched his nose, taken aback by the sight of blood littering on his fingertips. He shook his head and stared again. That can't be right. He glared at Kakashi who had rolled up his sleeves. "You bastard! I can expose you... and your whore!"

The silver-haired man clenched his jaw shut again, as he approached him idly. He glowered down at his employee with a darkened glare. "What did you just say?"

"..You heard me!" He spat out.

"Did you just call her a whore?" He pressed his foot down into his abdomen, sinking deeper to deprive him easiness of breathing. "She's not a whore, you filthy shit. She's a _woman._ "

"Like I give a shit!" He grinned, chuckling manically. "For someone who's defending her. Didn't you treat her like one? Fucking and just leaving her to collect her clothes. Why won't you just throw one hundred ryos while you were at it?!"

"That's enough out of you!" In a mixture of fury and regret, Kakashi began to violently - and repeatedly - stomp down at Kabuto's stomach. "You ungrateful piece of shit!"

"I will sue you after this!" Kabuto reassured after the beating, whizzing slightly. "...And trust me to make her life a living hell."

Kakashi stepped back before he grabbed Kabuto by his collar. Sharply he whispered: "Try and sue me, you won't get anywhere. I control what comes out to the public. I can silence you, and your bullshit. Lawsuits won't work against me. I can get away from it, you bastard. You're messing with a man who has enough money to buy a country. And if you dare try to touch her again, I will make sure you won't see the day of light ever again."

"Hm. For someone who threw her away like trash, you sure are a possessive fuck."

"I didn't throw her away. And I'll _never_ give her up. Especially to bastards like you." He threw him back down on the floor before he continued out loud:

"You're done in this industry. I will ruin you as a publicist. No company will hire you, because I am your reference. Unless my company allows it, you won't get a single interview from any companies, let alone the rival company of Poise." He rubbed his bloody knuckles. "Get your shit out of here before I call security."

Kakashi pointed at a random employee who had become skittish. "You." He sternly spoke. "You have been promoted. Move your things - that's your office now."

"Sir, the commission meeting is about to-!"

"Cancel it!" Kakashi dismissively shouted, trudging past everybody, as he made his way back to his office.

Tsunade followed Kakashi back to his office quietly. She closed the door behind them to gain privacy from the commotion that occurred outside of his office. She watched him stretch out his fingers in pain. Softly, she held his dominant hand with hers and covered it with her spare. "You didn't have to do all that for me."

"Why not?" He asked sharply. "He took advantage of you!"

"...I know, but you're risking everything here. Why didn't you think about that?"

"You-" Kakashi hesitated by biting his lip. "...It was the spur of the moment. You were the only thing that mattered in my mind. Granted it was a reckless move, I'd rather face lawsuits, than have you raped in a frequent basis."

Tsunade kissed his bleeding knuckles. "You fucking fool."

"How are you feeling?" He softly asked, stroking her hair back.

"I feel like shit. But I'll manage."

"Good." He pressed the palm of his hand onto the surface of her back, pushing her against him. Quietly, he buried his nose in the tresses of her golden hair, cherishing the familiar scent he would often smell in bed with her. He hugged her tightly with one arm. Tsunade rested her hands on his muscled chest, sighing lightly.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked. "I can take you home."

"No. I want to stay."

"All right." He nestled in deeper. "Whatever you see is fit, Tsunade."

"Kakashi,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for what you did."

"I would do it all over again for you."

* * *

Later that night, after the scandalous assault shot through the grapevine like wildfire, Kakashi waited for Tsunade to finish getting ready to go home. He folded the collar of his dark coat, as he leaned against his office door, waiting for his assistant editor to come out. After several minutes of waiting, her office door handle twisted before it was pushed open.

"Tsunade," he started, startling her. "Want to get a nightcap with me?"

She paused her rummaging. "Would I imposing?"

"I want to talk to you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I want to spend time with you."

"Just like old times, eh?" Tsunade smiled, leading the way out of the office. She looked behind her to make sure that Kakashi was attentively following behind her. Delicately, he placed his gloved hand on her shoulder, clutching it with a meek expression.

"Exactly like old times."

After a heated debate in the parking lot on whose car to take, which led to Tsunade's lost, they went out to get two cups of hot chocolate for the night. They then went back into the car, and Kakashi drove off to the distance, out of the city. In the car, Tsunade looked out at the window as they crossed the bridge out of the Leaf.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Kakashi kept his attention on the road. "Just trust me."

They drove to the top of a hill, and settled on the edge of it. Tsunade removed her heels before she undid her coat to place it on the ground. With a sigh she sat down on the ground and rested against her elbows, as she stared out to the twinkle lit city of the Leaf below them. "This is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Kakashi sat down beside her with his cold chocolate drink in his hand. "I like going here to clear my mind to think."

In wallowed silence, they indulged in the soft chill in the air as a buzz of cars bellowed from the distance. Yellow lights polluted in front of them, twinkling seductively, like a flame to a moth. They adored the scene appreciatively, in silence. Tsunade propped herself up and hugged her knees to her chest. Kakashi remained relaxed in his position: one hand planted down as support, legs slightly parted, cup in one hand.

"...Can I tell you something?" Tsunade breathed shakily.

"What is it?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth as her nails dug in deep into the fabric of her blouse. "I feel so unmade - broken. Ever since this morning. It's like it's still happening. I don't know what to do. I can only pretend it doesn't affect me, but it does. I want to remain strong, but I can't. I don't like feeling so goddamn vulnerable and weak!"

Kakashi enveloped her body with his coat, silencing her. He pulled at its lapels to make it prominent on her body. Boldly, he stared squarely at her eyes without any intentions of shying away. His hand took hers, and he held it affectionately. He pressed his cold lips against her shaking hand, calming it. "I'm here for you."

She ceased the opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck, encircling it tightly. With a stifled sob, she began to openly cry on his shoulder. He held her in place, rocking her like a baby, whispering soothingly in her ear. He tightly closed his eyes with a rueful tinge etching his features. "Let it out. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay with you as long as you want."

"I-I-I..." she sobbed in an incoherent mess. "...don't leave me tonight, please."

"I won't." He promised sincerely. "I won't leave you."

Tsunade rested her face into the crook of his shoulder, muffling her dying sobs. Kakashi patted her on the back, as he kissed the crown of her head softly. His hands rested on her back, entangled with her golden locks. He clutched at her shirt as his frustration and regret grew. "I should have come in the office sooner. I should have never..." he swallowed thickly. "... I should have never let you go." His whisper was lulled and hush that Tsunade didn't hear it through her sobs and inner turmoil.

"Tsunade I..." His words were muted in her mind.

She clutched at him tightly for both warmth and embrace. It had been too long since they have been in such close contact, that Tsunade didn't know if they were crossing the boarders of their platonic relationship. She continued to press herself against him with desperation to feel another's warmth.

"...and I wished I told you this sooner." Kakashi finished.

In disarray, she pulled away from him with a puzzled look. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You weren't listening, huh?" He stroked her hair, "Don't worry. It's not important." He reeled her back into an embrace with a faint boyish grin. Granted, Tsunade knew it was fake, she ignored it and buried her face into his chest.

"Tell me what you said." She whispered.

"Maybe in the near future,"

"...Liar."

"You know me too well."

* * *

They spent the another hour on the hill lying on the backs, starting up at the swarthy sky which had speckles of lights in the darkness. It was almost hard to imagine that they are in fact balls of gases floating in space. They were too beautiful to believe they held such destructive power.

Kakashi pointed up at the sky, specifically the shooting star that bypassed them. "A shooting star - make a wish."

Tsunade snorted. "If I did have a wish, it would be to attain monstrous power so that I can just maul people down into the ground."

"If you did have such power, you would be breaking everything in your path, Tsunade. Considering you have a really explosive temper."

"Hey!"

He laughed lightly. "You do!"

"What was your wish?" She asked keenly, turning her head to the side to make direct eye contact.

"...I don't believe in such things."

"Of course you don't. You're too sceptical for this kind of shit, right?"

"Right." Kakashi agreed as he rolled over to her side, sharing his coat with her.

The stayed laid down on the ground for several more minutes, just contently listening to each other's breathing. It wasn't until the chilled air grew rigid and heavy, that they decided it was time to call it a night. As Kakashi drove back to Tsunade's penthouse, she began to drift off. He looked at her occasionally with a worried expression. It wasn't until he saw how peacefully asleep she was that he resigned a sigh of relief.

Kakashi pulled over in her parking zone, and shook her to wake her up. Her breathing was faint and light, but she was in a deep slumber. Kakashi got out of the car and opened the door on Tsunade's side, hooking her arm over his neck, before he cradled her into his arms. He walked her up into her penthouse with relative ease, and placed her down on her bed softly.

Smoothly, he removed her shoes and placed them down beside her bed. He then climbed on the bed, shadowing over her like a predator would over their prey. His hands clutched the silken beddings while he dipped down to her lips. Just one kiss, he told himself. Just-

She shifted and murmured in her sleep. "...Dan,"

Kakashi bitterly retraced his movements from her until he was stood beside her bed. Instead, he deeply kissed her on her forehead. How could he possibly destroy her again? She was made whole by another man. It would be selfish to break her down into a helpless heap of trash. She needed to trust him... and he would be betraying that trust if he kissed her.

As he tucked her into bed, his frown grew more evident with regret. His ran his hand through her hair, as he kissed her through the tresses of her hair.

"You asked what my wish was," he lowly said against the crown of her head. "...I wished to make your pain go away."

* * *

 _"Did he touch you like this?"_

 _"Your boyfriend would mind if I fucked you in both holes, right?"_

 _"God, you taste fucking amazing."_

Tsunade broken out from the endless loop of her nightmare by jolting upwards. Her chest rose and fell at a dramatic stage, with perspiration speckling on her skin. She cried into the palms of her hands. Desperately, she turned on her lamp and whipped her head side to side, looking for any intruders in her premise through teary eyes. With a sigh, she leaned back on her oak headboard.

A shadow shifted in the corner of her room, and she froze. She clutched at her beddings and curled up into a ball. Was Kabuto in her room right now? She shivered at the thought. It wasn't until the sound of faint snoring eased her apprehension away. The shadowed figure registered into her mind. Kakashi was fast asleep on the recliner chair she had in the corner of her room.

His form was slumped backwards in an uncomfortable position. His breathing was heavy itself, and he didn't look like he was going to wake up soon. "...Rin. Rin, where are you?" He spoke painfully in his sleep.

Tsunade approached Kakashi with a blanket in her hands. Neatly, she tucked the blanket around Kakashi to make sure he didn't freeze himself that night. He kept his promise. He didn't leave her. He was right there with her.

"Thank you, Kakashi."

* * *

That morning, Tsunade awoke to the sweet smell of eggs and bacon. She pried her heavy eyelids open. It grew difficult, but she soon saw the golden light seeping through the blinds of her bedroom. Subconsciously, she pushed herself up to walk to the kitchen. Almost immediately, she was met by a myriad of colours of food.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." A masculine voice greeted from the kitchen. Tsunade lobbed her head to the side. Kakashi's voice sounded.. _different._

"Since when did you learn how to cook?" She asked with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Dan appeared in the living room with a frying pan in his hand. "I always cook."

"D-Dan!"

"It's like you've seen a ghost, Hime."

"I-I thought you were in the Land of Lightning."

"Kakashi called me this morning, got me a private plane, flew me down here, and I'm now on a two-day off - _with_ pay."

"He did that?!"

"Uhuh. He said it would be good if I spent some more time with you, because you have been feeling stressed as of late."

Tsunade bit her bottom lip. "Thank you for agreeing to fly back here."

Dan retreated back into the kitchen, before he came out without any kitchen appliances. He curtly welcomed Tsunade into his arms. "It's my pleasure. I'm sorry about all the travelling recently. I want to spend more time with you, but..."

"Focus on your job, sweetie," Tsunade interrupted lightly. "Don't worry. I'll still be here waiting for you."

"I'm glad to hear you say that," he pecked her lips and grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too," She mirrored his gaiety with her hands skimming over his broad back.

Their moment of intimacy was broken by the slice of the doorbell of her penthouse. Without any further knocking, the door opened, and Kakashi waltzed in with Tsunade's car keys in his hand. "Am I interrupting anything?" He innocently asked, fully aware of what he was interrupting.

"Not at all," Dan spoke curtly in an uneasy tone. "What brings you by, Kakashi-san?"

"Tsunade's car keys. I drove her car here, and now I'm returning her keys."

"You shouldn't have gone to such extreme lengths, Kakashi-san."

Tsunade tried to wriggle out of Dan's grip, but he continued to reel her in possessively. With a slight shriek, she was engulfed by Dan's muscular arms and soft kisses. She laughed as she blushed deeply, trying to fight back with very little strength. As her eyes scanned back to Kakashi, she saw him looking at her with endearment. His lips showed a faint smile, and his furrowed eyebrows eased.

It was when Dan playfully groped her bottom that she jolted back and softly punched him. "I'll start preparing all the food on the table." She motioned for Kakashi to sit down at the table, "You're more than welcome to join us for breakfast, Kakashi."

"No, no. I wouldn't want to impose any further."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he smirked.

As she entered the kitchen to retrieve the remaining dishes, Kakashi gave a stony glare at her paramour. Tension coiled around the atmosphere, making palpable and strong. It felt dense and compact, almost suffocating. He pushed his hands in his pockets, and continued to glare at Dan. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I won't hold back on you."

 _If you try and hurt her..._

"Nor will I." Dan confirmed with the same steely eyes meeting his.

 _If you try and touch her._

* * *

A/N: I wanted to write a lengthy piece of fighting scene, but I remembered: they're not flipping ninjas! This also showed a little bit of Kakashi's feelings and thoughts, because I felt it was about time to reveal a portion of it.

Thought and Predictions?

xox


	6. Chapter 6

**Envy is an Ugly Colour**

 _Present day..._

It had been a perfect day, the sun out in full force, the brilliant azure sky broken up by pillows of clouds. Tsunade was dressed casually, as was Kakashi, mindful of the heat simmering off concrete and brick. Despite the crowd there was a relief to finally be inside where the climate was carefully controlled, not for their benefit, but for the priceless works of art housed within.

They were in the Sallu Plaunge, which housed a collection of ancient artefacts and antiquities from the Ninja Era, when Kakashi caught a glimpse of golden floating amongst the remnants of ancient civilization, so out of place, and yet, fittingly housed amongst some of the western world's most revered art.

Hopefully inconspicuous, he tracked the invisible aura of sensuality that clung to her like perfume, subtle yet drawing him in. He followed her, at first with his eyes, and then with his feet, stumbling past a stranger whom he didn't take notice off. She was just as he remembered, stealing away his breath, despite standing before a masterpiece painstakingly carved from a block of marble two hundred years before she'd been born. Gold cascaded over her shoulder, framing her sculpted face. It was the face of a goddess. Aphrodite brought to life, looking at ease before the larger than life mythical figures of Cupid and Psyche.

She wore a quietly amused smile, the corners of perfectly painted cherry red lips turned upwards, her complexion appearing carved from marble in contrast. She wore a simple white sundress, a hint of lace at the hem and capped sleeves, the scoop neck teasingly promising, while retaining a feel of innocence, at odds with the crimson pumps she wore, showing off a perfect pair of legs from ankle to mid-thigh.

"What do you think of this artwork?" She finally asked, oblivious to his attention.

"Breathtaking," he said simply, not taking his eyes off of her.

"You little-"

 _"Kakashi~!"_

A chirpy voice sang through the silent museum. Kakashi turned around and was engulfed by a curvaceous woman who wasn't afraid of showing off her skin. She grinned, pulling him down into a cheeky kiss on the cheek. "Hello there, handsome!"

"Mei," he smiled, keeping his hands firmly in his pockets. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I wanted to see you. This was the only opportunity I had." Hidden behind smoky dark lenses, her blood red smile burnt itself into his retinas. He watched her go, helpless to do otherwise, hypnotized by the gentle sway of her lips, undone by the sultry smile she cast over her shoulder before abandoning him to his mundane surroundings. "If you want, we can meet up later. There's a banquet tonight at the Corrosere. Be there by nine." she said before she vanished in the room.

Tsunade snorted derisively. "Honestly? Are you going to pounce?"

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"She's poison."

"It's only a banquet."

"So they say," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you jealous?" he teased.

"I am not jealous!" She adamantly protested, puffing red. "Why should I be?"

"Don't worry," he stroked her cheek. "You can be my plus one. That way, you won't have to pout all night, while I have fun."

"Shut up," she bit back harshly, "go have _fun_ with miss narcissist."

"Is that jealousy I sense, Tsunade- _chan_?." He mussed up her hair before he dodged her wrath.

* * *

Kakashi was not sure what he'd anticipated, but she'd defied even his most outrageous expectations in her choice of adornment. She wore what could only be described as an indigo chiffon strapless dress with a draped bodice, that matched the dark honey of her eyes. A slender chain of gold links wrapped twice around her narrow waist, emphasizing her perfectly formed breasts, her cleavage displayed by the deep cut of her gown. What she wore beneath, he could only guess at. As she moved, luring him deeper into the room, her hem swept the floor, giving the illusion that her feet never touched ground.

"Are you ready?" He asked, adjusting his personalized gold cufflinks.

Tsunade pinned her hair up messily, grabbing small portions of hair out, to make it even messier. She bent over to the mirror and applied her makeup on. First, she applied a coverup of foundation - a thin layer. Before she brushed it up with a bronzer and blush. She outlined her brow line, making it more prominent, and prepped her eyelashes for mascara.

As she did her own bidding, Kakashi was grimacing beside her. He took the eyelash curler from her and snorted. "What on earth? Do you want to take your eyeballs out with this?!"

"It's to curl my lashes. So when I apply mascara, my eyes will look bigger."

"My god, I don't get women like you."

"Well, you're male. So what do you know?" Tsunade jokingly shot, applying her mascara. "All you do is slap on some clothes, cologne, and you're ready."

"Actually," Kakashi corrected, "I styled my hair back tonight. Just to have a bit of appeal."

"Alright, let's go." Tsunade finally said after she applied a light tinge of lipstick. She rushed out, grabbing her shawl, and purse. She staggered back when she saw Kakashi scrutinizing his reflection. His tie was lobsided and messily done. She sighed with exasperation before she sauntered back.

"Come here," she turned him around and undid his tie. As she knotted it back, she felt him linger his gaze at her openly but pretended to not notice it. She patted his tie done, before she moved onto his hair. Gently, she swiped it further back to tuck in place the locks of hair that was mussed out. "There. Don't you look handsome?"

"Thank you,"

"But you really need to learn how to do your tie neatly, you know."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?" She inquired, looking back as she twisted her door open.

"Because that'll mean you won't have to do it for me."

"I'm not your personal slave, Kakashi." Tsunade sneered jokingly. "...Go hire someone else."

"Your humour never ceases to amaze me." Kakashi chuckled.

Tsunade gave a dry smile, as she walked into the elevator.

"You look beautiful," Kakashi whispered. "I'm a lucky man to have you as my plus one."

"I'm not your arm candy." Tsunade clarified.

"No, you're not," he agreed passively. "You're _my_ assistant editor."

* * *

Fake smiles, faker laughter. The clink of champagne flutes, the low buzz of conversation. Men in suits, women in party dresses. The smell of overpriced perfume and superiority. It was the same as always. He felt so out of place there but nobody else seemed to realise it. He could act like them but he'd never be one of them. Secretly, he hated them. He hated them all. He only smiled for Tsunade. He couldn't stay away from her. Everything seemed brighter when he was in her company.

He'd been watching her for god knows how long. He wanted to describe her as something more than beautiful, because one overused word didn't seem like enough of a compliment. She was more than all that. More than beautiful movie stars and beautiful sunsets. She was _more_.

It seemed to him at first, that he was glorifying her in his mind only because he was so desperate for someone real to connect with. But the more he asked about her and the more he found out, the more obsessed he became. She was everything he'd ever wanted.

At the party, men around him talked about money and politics and education. Women talked about designer shoes and jewellery and each other. Nothing felt comfortable. It was stiff and formal and no matter how many times he played this game, it never got any easier. He wasn't losing, but he wasn't winning either. He was just there; existing, but not achieving a single damn thing.

Champagne and caviar and Cuban cigars. All of it extortionate, all of it unnecessary.

Social climbers, fat cats, and trophy wives. They were people, just like all the other people in the world and when the end came, everyone would be lying six feet under. The mansions and cars would be no good then. The sprawling estates would be gone and everyone would have the same equal rectangular space in the ground. Why couldn't they see that? He knew they should have feelings but they all acted like clones with only superficial differences in taste and wealth.

Maseratis and Lamborghinis in the underground parking lot. Cartier on their wrists and Chanel on their necks.

The ugliness of concealed greed. The want behind the gleaming white smiles, the irrepressible desire for more and more until more became too much and a lifetime of regret awaited them in old age. He saw them make the same mistakes and he couldn't warn them because then they would be offended and he'd be cast out of the circles. And he needed the circles. He needed to go round and round with the same people only to keep the gnawing loneliness at bay. Even if they didn't understand, even if they were blinded by their egos, they were still company. And company meant sanity.

But there was no originality, nothing new, nothing that excited him.

Except tsunade. He'd tried to put her down into words but they were so flimsy and mediocre. He couldn't write her onto a page; she was human, not a figment of his imagination. He'd always taken inspiration from strangers on the street, people who he wouldn't see again and who could easily be written in a few sentences. Not people he knew well. Not her. No, he knew too much about her. Every last word in the world wouldn't be enough for him to write an accurate description of her.

He tried. But the words stared back at him contemptuously like they themselves believed they weren't adequate.

He talked to her. Put on a front of cheerfulness and geniality and made her laugh. Every time he saw her, he tried a little harder, tried to get more out of her until she told him her secrets and made him swear to keep them. And all this time, he felt the tangible connection between them; something light and golden, hovering below the surface of his consciousness and making him believe she was the only one...

She caught his eye across the room at that precise moment and smiled fleetingly before the crowd of glitterati swallowed her up again. He couldn't blame them. She was bubbly and sparkly to be around and she emanated a certain unique warmth that made all people feel important. She was one of those rare people whom everybody loved and everybody wanted to be around, and none of them wanted her more than him.

"Kakashi, you actually came!" Another voice caught his attention.

Mei appeared from the shroud of crowd with a small number dress which complimented her already generous curves. Her dark hair swayed effortlessly on her hips, as she made her way towards him with a foxy grin. She was also irresistible, that he could not deny.

"Mei," he replied plainly, drinking his scotch. "You look wonderful tonight."

"Well, thank you." She said, straightening out her dress. "So, what is a hot _and_ single guy like you doing in this bar all alone?"

"...Can't a man enjoy a his beverage alone?" Kakashi joked with a matching grin.

"Good point," she drank her champagne. "But no. A man as exuberant like you can't be alone. Especially when a woman like me wants to dance with you." She took him by the hand, took his drink and placed it on the bar. "...What do you say?"

"I don't think I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

"You are fucking charming," She purred. "Just to let you know: if you do let your hands wander, I won't stop them."

* * *

Tsunade, by the time she managed to escape from the hoard of men, sat down in the bar and watched Kakashi dance with Mei for the fifth time. Their eyes never broke contact as they danced. Mei, being on five inched heels, was able to pressed her forehead against his affectionately. She smiled, as she tickled her nose against his. Kakashi's hands stayed as low as her waist, whilst hers wandered wherever she saw fit to grope.

At the end of the slow tempo song, the gap between their lips closed. Tsunade watched as they exchanged coatings of saliva from their tongues. Kakashi's hand, for the first time, dipped downwards and grabbed a handful of her firm bottom. Mei yelped and pushed herself against him, granting him access to her neck. He bit at her neck softly, before he pulled back, smirking.

Her phone rang in her purse, and she hurriedly rushed out to the balcony to answer it. She pressed her phone against her ear, relieved to hear a familiar voice: "How are you, Tsunade?"

"God, I've missed your voice." She murmured.

"I'm sorry if it took too long to get back to you, but I just recently got back to work." He huffed through the phone. "Construction isn't easy. The materials that were ordered were not of the right measurement, and now we're facing a little bit of crisis."

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"I can hear music. Where are you?"

"At a banquet."

"Ah," he simply replied without being articulate about it. "Are you with Kakashi-san?"

"I'm his supposed plus one, but I haven't really talked to him since the beginning of the event."

"You sound disappointed."

"Relieved, you mean." She laughed. "He's a handful at times."

"All bosses are."

"Dan," she looked over her shoulder and saw that he was still entertaining Mei. "...I love you."

"Are you okay?" His tone lowered. "You don't sound fine."

"No, I just have to hang up." Tsunade lied. "I'm being called in."

"Alright."

"Goodnight,"

"...Yeah,"

The line went dead almost instantly. Tsunade placed her phone back into her purse and strode into the room with confidence. Almost instantly, new male comers saw her from the other side of the room, and walked up to her, asking her to dance after lavishing her with compliments.

It was the same mundane shit she put up with... all for _him._

* * *

Kakashi dismissed himself from Mei after their heated dancing, settling back to his original position in the bar. Again, his eyes fixated on Tsunade with obsession. She looked good. She looked even better when she excused herself from the crowd and appeared at his side to murmur a soft greeting into his ear.

"Hey," he replied. "How'd you like the party?"

"Same as usual. Ostentatious and exorbitant, though better now I have someone to divulge that to."

He laughed. "I've missed your superfluous vocabulary, you know."

"And I've missed you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Since the last forty-five minutes?"

"Yes." she said, with a smirk. "You should be flattered."

"Deeply,"

"Everyone here is too narrow minded for my liking. God, can't we just head home?"

"Do you want to go-"

"Kakashi, honey, come over here." Mei called from a distance.

 _"Honey?"_ Tsunade repeated sharply through her teeth. It stung. "That's what you two call each other?!"

"We'll talk later." He whispered, getting up from his seat.

Spitefully, Tsunade drank the left over of his drink and left the banquet. As she walked down on the cobbled streets, with vague sense of direction, it began to precipitate heavily. The darkened clouds began to profusely pigment the ground. She quickened her pace to evade further wetness, but she found it difficult as she was still at a distance from the hotel. With no money to pay for public transport, Tsunade had no other choice but to soldier on.

She cursed at herself sourly. Why did she even care that even the likes of Mei had the same connection she had with Kakashi?

Why did she even care that they branded each other _honey_? She didn't own the word.

...Why does she even still care for Kakashi?

By the time she arrived at the hotel, she was damp, ruined, and just plain tired. Before she could open her door, she heard giggling and chuckling down in the corridor. She turned and looked over her shoulder. She watched Mei push Kakashi against his door, kissing him with fervour. He clasped a handful of her hair, and tugged it back, murmuring incoherent words.

"Are you ready? You won't be able to sleep tonight."

"I'd rather be with you than sleep," Mei purred, twisted the key in the door.

"Good," he untied his tie and followed her in, but stopped mid-way to look out of the room. Finally, their gazes locked together. His darker toned eyes gave an apologetic look, whilst hers burned with ferocity. He retraced his movements back, and attempted to mend fences.

"Tsunade, I-"

"What the hell are you doing out there?" Mei grabbed Kakashi in, before she closed the door behind them.

Tsunade pushed her own door open, and slammed it shut.

"Fucking bitch." she finally vented out loud.

* * *

A/N: There will obviously be a follow up on this scenario. But, yeah, the flashbacks are finished (as you could see), because nothing happened past that last scene. Kakashi and Tsunade continued to re-establish their platonic relationship, and it is what it is today, because of that.

The title should have given it all away. This was just about jealousy on _both_ sides. And oh! This story is nearing its end now, you know. ;)

xox


	7. Chapter 7

**Slow Burn**

Mei leaned against the door frame, sipping her morning coffee as she watched Kakashi sleep. He was sprawled out in the middle of the bed, with one arm tucked under the pillow and the other resting low on his stomach under the thin white sheet.

A slow smile played on her lips, and she felt her body react to the man in the bed.

Images of last night flashed through her mind, her body still showing the marks of his rough hands and teeth. She bit her lip and thought about the things he had done with his tongue. She was not innocent by any means, but that had been an entirely new experience, and she had allowed him access to every part of her body.

 _Very willingly and with reckless abandon_ , she thought to herself. Never before had she begged or screamed so much, or cum so hard. She blushed at how she had soaked the bed, and his admiring praise for her. He had looked at her with such lust in his eyes before he completely destroyed her with his tongue, feeding off her sweet taste.

He had been so confident, and knew exactly what to say and do to make her agree to every last little naughty, downright dirty thing he had asked for. "He's so fucking gorgeous." She whispered to herself, sipping on her coffee.

He began to stir under the covers, groaning groggily, shifting idly to his side. His eyes drowsily pried open, as he propped himself up on one elbow. He looked at Mei who was wearing a bathrobe. "Morning," he grinned.

"Morning," she replied back in the same manner, putting her coffee down on a nearby glass table, before she crawled on the covers of the bed. As she straddled him, her bathrobe began to come undone. She kissed him lustfully, and forcefully when he didn't reciprocate. "Shall we recreate what we did last night?"

He could only produce a slanted smirk.

"I could make you forget about her again."

"Mei-"

"...And I can make you feel better."

Her robe came completely undone. She clasped the sides of his face and draw herself closer to his nose, being only a mere breadths away.

"Say you love me." She whispered.

Kakashi froze.

* * *

It is overwhelmingly beautiful and beyond the imagination. When a man loves, he loves so deeply and profoundly. They can touch you or just look at you in such a way that is so distinctively their own that you catch fire from the spark of need they create within you. You feel valued and among the stars. The feeling is almost inconceivable. The way you look even changes. You are beyond whatever you were before they claimed you.

But, sometimes an empty coldness sweeps through that is so bitingly bitter that to curl in on yourself, holding yourself tightly, offers no warmth. You feel as if you are destitute, alone—even in a room full of people. When you love a broken man, they hold all that controls you in the palm of their hands or at the ends of their fingers. You merely wait, holding your breath, hoping today that they focus, if not for just a moment, on you before turning away.

No one knew this more than Tsunade. She was tired of holding her breath. Sometimes it caused her to forget how to breathe alone. She was tired of hoping. It only caused her to lose faith in herself. But she could never deny that she loved him and would most likely never love someone else so deeply for as long as she lived.

She had to leave, force herself to go away and deny the deeply engrained urge to be with him. He had become her addiction.

Tsunade knew that he had already come to the realization of what she was about to do. It was his sixth sense, to know her better than she knew herself. She could tell in the sadness of his eyes, by the extra love he attempted to lavish on her as well as his increased physical presence. Even his touch was a plea. But, she had to do this. She was dying inside. She was becoming nothing but him. When he left her, not just in body or mind, but in soul—even for a moment, she became nothing. And, she had done this willingly, without thinking, only loving.

What else do you have to give a man after you have given your all and he is still not yours?

She broke out of trance when the hotel's telephone reverberated in her hotel room. Hurriedly, she placed her cup of coffee down on her coaster and answered the phone. "Yes, Tsunade speaking."

"Hey, do you want to grab breakfast together?"

"K-Ka.." she choked. "..I've already had breakfast."

"Of course." He paused momentarily, taking in a deep breath. "Listen, we need to talk."

Her stomach turned. Since when did he talk so sternly? Did... did something happen?

"Maybe later." She turned to hang up, but his voice beat her to it.

"I'll swing by for brunch. Surely you'd be hungry by then."

"Right... okay." She spoke reluctantly.

"Are you doing okay?" The worried tone that rang in her ear made her feel uneasy. She sighed as she massaged her temple.

"Yes. Don't worry about me."

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me."

"Alright. See you then."

Tsunade slammed the phone back to its dock with an irritated expression. With a haggard huff, she pushed her hair up into a ponytail before she tucked her dark blouse into her long skirt. On her way out, she grabbed her cream coat and fastened it around her body.

She needed to walk for a while to clear her head. Somewhere where he wouldn't possibly show up.

* * *

As she walked through the beautifully adorned Cherry Blossom park, she came across an extremely familiar face whom she didn't think she would see again. Her pace quickened as they both recognized each other. "Oh my god. Is that really you?!" She shrieked with a wide smile she couldn't contain.

"Well, isn't it the vixen, Tsunade Senju," His masculine voice dipped a tone, making it more refined.

"Jiraiya!"

They both settled on a park bench and talked from thereon. Tsunade crossed her legs and looked directly at him with acute interest in his conversation. She smirked at his passion - it has never changed since High School.

"So, Icha Icha never went well, huh?"

"What do you mean?" He snorted back, brushing his hair back. "It's still in its polishing stages. It should be out in no time."

"Right," she sceptically said, trying hard not to roll her eyes. "So, where is Orochimaru now?"

"He's the leading surgeon across the world, you know!" Jiraiya enthusiastically claimed, almost boastfully of his best friend's accomplishment. "Seldom do I see his face, but I hear about him everywhere I go. He's making a lot of money now. He's like a walking piggybank!"

"I haven't talked to him since..."

"Five years ago."

"Yeah!"

"After you worked in Poise, I buried myself in my own bidding, and Orochimaru pursued his dream job." His voice held a tinge of ruefulness within it. "We all started becoming successful in our respective fields that we forgot to stay in touch."

Tsunade held her hands together, displaying the same expression of regret. "...Yeah,"

"Speaking of Poise," Jiraiya began in a brighter tone. "How's Kakashi? Are you still working closely with him?"

"Yeah." Her tone grew more mundane by the second.

"I know what happened," her childhood friend finally confided. "One of the fresh printed template of the Konoha Now newspaper held the statement of Kabuto - a former employee of Poise. It was descriptive of your steamy liaisons with him."

Tsunade's pale complexion darkened two shades darker with a red hue. _"W-W-What!?"_

"I'm guessing that what he was telling was true, then."

"Ho-How come I never saw this in public?"

"Because Kakashi shut down all the publications of this article - for two million. He paid for a cover up. Supposedly, anyway. But now, I can see that that wasn't a rumour at all. It was all true, wasn't it, Tsunade?"

"...It was," she nodded shyly. "But-!"

"You broke it off, didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"You're not the kind of woman who'll be content with just the physical play, Tsunade. I've known that since High School. And that's why you never made it to Prom Queen. It was that slutty tart who was willing to give up her dignity to get the whole squad kissing her ass all the time."

"The bastards were very clear they just wanted to treat me like a rag doll. Why should I even put up with that?" She evenly replied. "Pricks."

"You fell in love with him." It was no longer a question, but mere observation.

Tsunade was stricken back, she felt her heart skip a beat with apprehension. Her cheeks puffed out a scarlet shade, and her mouth grew drier. Giving up her facade, she nodded quietly. She knew she couldn't lie to Jiraiya. He knew her too well.

"You poor doll," he said, shaking his head. "He will never be the type of man that lives a normal life. He will never give you a family or let you walk freely within that mind of his. He can't help it. He'll only break your heart, leaving you too ruined by his love to take a chance on giving yours to anyone else."

"How do you know?"

"I've seen men like him work. And I've closely worked with him. He was the one who made the sales of my Ninja Scrolls shoot up. That was the first fantasy based story I wrote, and he made me a millionaire. He said he loved the magical aspects to it, the fact that ninjas could wield their natures."

"Does he do this often," Tsunade asked with a tear threatening to fall, "keep a woman like this?"

"He never lets them make it this far."

Tsunade remembered. She had ignored all the warnings.

The woman in Land of Grass with all the jewellery falling from her body was a major warning. The way she had cried, calling out his name as he ignored her, and walked away. He then came up to Tsunade and kissed her on the cheek. Tsunade had watched the two of them. The woman was arguing in another language with her finger in his face, then crying and pleading. He seemed to say something to her, but it only made her cries worse. When he noticed Tsunade, he simply said something brief and left the woman standing there. Only later, Tsunade discovered that the woman had been a spurned fling—the one he usually stayed with in his business trips.

"Do you know Mei Terumi?" Jiraiya asked.

"..Yeah," a knot tightened in her stomach.

"From what I've heard - and this is some juicy gossip - she has known Kakashi since they were children. Drifted away after High School, and reunited in the Fashion Industry."

"And?"

"She has been obsessed with him ever since." He continued. "Almost desperate, in fact. Rumour has it, she intentionally tried to lock him down by pretending to be pregnant."

"What?!"

"I know right!"

"Why does he keep associating himself with her?!"

"Tsunade," Jiraiya held her hand, calming her down. "The woman is the most attractive woman in the world - according to the Top 100 Most Beautiful Women magazine. You can't blame Kakashi when he somehow loses all of his IQ points, and sleeps with her. She is enchanting, like a forbidden fruit in the garden. You cannot resist it forever."

Jiraiya drew in closer with concern. "Do you _still_ love him, Tsunade?"

"Yes," she finally confessed out loud. "And I don't know why, Jiraiya. I have been with Dan for two years, he's given me everything I've wanted: a stable relationship, and just someone who genuinely cares."

"But deep under all of that want, your real desire is Kakashi."

"...Do you think of me as a filthy woman?"

"Not at all. Just conflicted. You are in love with two different men. Obviously it'll get complicated." His tone grew sterner, "But do you want a piece of advise from a dear old friend of yours?"

"What is it?"

"Let go of Kakashi. Like Mei, he is poison. He's ruining you. The Tsunade I knew wouldn't be this sensitive when it came to relationships. So don't cave, goddamnit! Go back to this Dan person, be happy with him, resign from your job, move away, start anew, and rebuild your life."

Tsunade looked away, shamed.

A little over two years had drifted by since their trysts. Were those days still worth it?

Are they still worth her sanity?

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Tsunade's hotel door for the fifth time, growing more agitated by the second. He turned his phone on and looked at the time. Where could she have possibly gone? As he searched deep in his pockets for the spare key, the elevator rung and Tsunade strode out of it. He gawked at her, bemused.

"Where have you been?"

Tsunade stopped, a few feet from him. She collected her thoughts in her head, and unclenched her fists. This was it. This was her ultimatum. She met his glance squarely - evenly - without hitching a breath.

...This was the last straw. No more.

"I want to resign, Kakashi."

His face fell from befuddlement to disbelief. And his head cocked to the side, with his mouth opening slightly.

Those sharp four words cut through him deeply like broken glass, and his world shattered around him. His Achilles heels... his pillar... his support... his Eden was slowly slipping away from his possessive grip.

"What... did you just say?"

* * *

A/N: Dun-dun-duhhh! Oh no. Whut? That's right. I'm firing shit up now!

Thoughts and predictions?

xox


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden Fruit**

"What... did you just say?"

Tsunade opened her hotel door, and trudged in hastily. "I'm flying back home tonight. I have already booked a flight."

Kakashi followed her in, closing the door behind him, with a befuddled expression. He kept his hands in his pockets and retained a respectable distance from his assistant editor. "What spurred this on?" He sharply asked, sharing more emotion than he'd initially expect.

"I just decided to wise the fuck up, that's all." Tsunade replied back with the same bite in her voice, to strengthen her already weakened mind. She needed to stay strong and not show any faint cracks that he'll surely manage to seep through. As she shoved all of her clothings into her carry bag, Kakashi had joined her in the bedroom, quieter than usual.

"Why now?" Kakashi finally asked. "You could have left at any time - why _now?"_

"Because I can't take this anymore, Kakashi. We pretend - that's _all_ we ever do. We pretend that we've never seen each other past working colleagues. We always fucking _pretend_ that we're ignorant of each other's feelings! I can't keep this masquerade anymore. It is breaking me mentally! _This_ \- everything is fucked up in so many levels!"

"Hey, can we just tal-"

"I mean what was I thinking?!" Tsunade said out loud, persistently continuing further. "I am still working for someone I have slept with _more_ than my own lover. How _fucking_ _delusional_ was I to think that this will work? That maybe someday everything will be all right?!"

"...Tsunade," he approached closer, hands out to grab a hold of her to calm her down, but she slapped his hands away.

She zipped her luggage closed and fastened her coat together. "I will give you my resignation slip as soon as I get home." She pushed her luggage past Kakashi with enough force to make him stumble back. "Goodbye, Kakashi."

Those words cut deep like glass through every fibre of his being. His head started to become light, completely frazzled and bemused, whilst his heart began to beat vigorously. Was she leaving him _again?_ Surely not. No, he won't allow it.

His face darkened, and he held her tightly by her wrist, stopping her from walking away from him any further. His lips pursed tightly in thought. He tried to make his thoughts coherent in his head, but he just couldn't seem to piece it all together. With an abundant amount of force, Kakashi pulled Tsunade back and snatched her luggage off of her.

"You're not going anywhere." He stated simply. "I won't let you go that easily. Not this time. _Not_ _again_."

"Get out of the way," she snarled. "Besides, wouldn't you be happier to be with Mei right now? Quit wasting your time on me."

"Oh, so is that what this is?!" Kakashi bitterly spat out with venom. "The fact that I fucked another woman? Shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

Tsunade felt the air around them twist and tighten ominously. It became almost tangible that she could cut through it with a blunt knife. She distanced herself from Kakashi slowly, taking one step back at a time. Her throat grew dry as her body began to perspire against the tension he was injecting in the air. Fire burned in his pupils, it was frightening.

Kakashi was _livid_.

He stalked her in the room, hurling her bag out of the bedroom and into the living room. "Do you want to know why I keep sleeping with other women?"

Tsunade shivered. "...Ka-!"

He had already taken her by her forearm, shoving her against the wall with immense pressure. He caged her in by placing both of hands at each side of her face. "Do you want to know why?"

She swallowed. "..Why?"

His left hand clutched her by her hip, digging in his fingers into the fabric of her clothes and her skin. She whimpered, this was the first time she's seen Kakashi like this towards her. His hand burned against her flesh, it hurt. His spare hand grasped her throat, and locked her into place against the wall. He leaned in slowly, sinking fear into her flesh and bones.

"Because of you," his knee pressed in between her legs, rubbing sensually against her. "You, my dear, are the sole reason. I knew in order to keep you, I had to reinstate a platonic relationship. And I went through any means to stop myself from trying to touch you. From paying whores, to sleeping with women who would be more than willing to sleep with me.

I did it all to stop my urges of touching you, trying to kiss you, having you close to me. I did everything to keep you out of my mind, but miraculously, you would always come back, and I'd have to start all over again, trying to forget about wanting you, lusting for you." His hand that coiled around her throat wandered downwards to the swells of her breasts.

"Stop," she weakly pleading, trying to push him to regain her space. "This isn't like you!"

"What would you know about me?" He argued back, grabbing a fistful of her shirt, as he sunk deeper against her. "You want the truth? I have envisioned taking you on my office desk each and every time I see you, just like old times. I would imagine you at night when I'm fucking other women...Do you really want to know the real me?"

"Kakashi!" Tsunade stifled her sobs by biting the bottom of her lip. "Let me go. You're scaring me!"

"I have tried all these years to keep up a facade with you - and your paramour Dan. I did all those things all for you, to keep you! And now, I find out that you're leaving me, regardless?! And for what? For sleeping with another woman?"

"...release me,"

"You ended what we had, Tsunade. You were the one who chose this path."

"We had _nothing!"_ She finally cried back. "We only fucked when one of us felt like it. We both used each other for pleasure, not for love. I waited for you to look at me differently, for you to say my name with the same sincerity as you would for Rin. I waited for those things to happen, but you never did!" She finally regained her strength to push him back. "I was just your whore, right? Fucking me in any way you pleased. Fuck and leave is what you called it, right?!"

"Leave Rin out of this!" Kakashi sternly warned. "You don't know anything about her!"

"I know that you would always whisper her name in your sleep after our tryst. I know you fucking love her! I have seen how you look at her. It's unlike how you would look at other women - at me! That's all I need to know, you bastard."

Kakashi approached again. This time he grasped her by her cheeks, and forcefully mashed his lips against hers. It wasn't surprising that she didn't reciprocate willingly, until his tongue managed to plunge into her wet cavern. He listened to her whimper, try to draw breath, as he persistently kissed her against and again. He remained calm with each attempted slaps and punches she tried fruitlessly to give despite her will dissipating.

"That's enough out you," he whispered, drawing away finally. "Stop trying to figure me out with your meticulous attitude. Because up until now, you don't know what I'm truly capable off, honey." His fingers played through the locks of her hair, before it wandered down south, planting one strong caress on her breast. "You want me. I know you do. I've always known."

"..Yet you played me. You knew - yet you led me on?!" Tsunade's rage fuelled her vigorous slap that Kakashi could not intercept. She watched him stumble back, somewhat surprised at the strength her assault withheld. His bottom lip was cut by her nail, and he sucked on the blood that ambled down his lip. "I don't want you. I fucking _despise_ you!"

Kakashi chuckled lowly, wiping the remaining blood away. "So why were you screaming my name the other night with such ecstasy?"

Tsunade froze. "H-How did you know about that?"

"I came back to ask if I could ransack your bar for some drinks. But I got more than what I bargained for when I came in. I heard your sweet little moans in your bedroom, and since I was mildly concerned, I peered in." He placed his hand on his hip, producing a slanted half-smile. "And what did I find? A naked Tsunade with her legs spread, masturbating. And to add more to my surprise, you scream out my name upon release."

"That was because of familiarity." She reasoned. "...Out of habit, that's all."

"Oh?" He sceptically replied. "Then why did you also kiss me the night after?"

She winced back, knowing she was trapped in a cage she couldn't break past. Kakashi slowly took one step at a time towards her, licking his bleeding lip. He cornered her and held her firmly against the wall. His eyes, that held so much rage, calmed and softened at her. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her neck, gradually licking his way up.

Tsunade cried out, as she tried to fight back. Kakashi seized both of her hands and pinned it up above her head with one hand. His spare hand worked to unbuckle the belt of her coat, before he began to unbutton her shirt languidly.

"No," she weakly protested. "Stop. Stop, Kakashi!"

"You stubborn woman." He snarled through his teeth, stopping her plea by moulding his mouth against hers. Her shirt finally came half undone, granting enough access to her breasts. His hand slipped in under the fabric of her shirt and seized her handful orbs. He groaned against her lips. "I've missed you so much, honey." His hand pulled her bra down to expose her flesh, twisting her hardened nipples. "I don't think I can hold back."

"Kakashi," she panted against his touch. "...please, let me go."

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love with someone else!" She found her ground once more. This time she held more resolute in her answer. Quickly, her hands slipped past his loosened grip, and she pulled her bra back up. "I have to get back to Dan. I can't spend more time with you." Upon instinct, she stroked his cheek soothingly. "Can't you see what this is doing to us? You're not acting like yourself. The Kakashi I know is not like this. He is lazy, with a dry sense of humour that still manages to make people laugh. He doesn't do this. And what's more important, the Kakashi I know, is in love with another called Rin Nohara."

He held her hand with a frown knitted into his face. "That was a long time ago, Tsunade."

"But that was the man I was fond of. That was the man I grew to trust among the rest. He was the man I secretly admired."

"I'm not losing you again." The fire lit once more. He scooped Tsunade off her feet and threw her on her bed, before he joined her. Before she could scramble off, he straddled her and pinned her down by her arms. "Let me have this."

"You're not listening to reason and it's scaring me," she whispered, gazing up into his eyes that was clouded with fear, possession and raging lust. He was afraid to let her go. He was perfectly content as long as she was by his side. But, that very moment when she claimed her resignation, he seemed to have lost his normal composure and let himself drown in darkness.

He was no longer Kakashi. He won't stand to reason. All he wants is for her to stay. No matter what the cost.

She swallowed thickly with fear. "Alright... I'll stay in the company," she lied swiftly through her teeth.

Almost immediately, Kakashi's eyes burned with further heat. His grapple around her wrists tightened. "Lying is very unbecoming of you,"

He began to descend, kissing the flesh of her breasts in an amorous mess. His tongue circled, before his teeth sank into her skin. He then reached up to her lips and slipped in his tongue in quickly succession. Tsunade forced herself to reciprocate, and immediately found herself forfeiting against his overwhelming heat and determination.

She felt his hands leave her wrists, and concentrate on her hips, gripping her into place. Upon parting lips, he attacked again before they had enough time to gather their breath. Involuntary, she moaned into his mouth and arched her body upwards. He slipped his arm around her, and kissed her cheek.

"Kakashi-"

"Tsunade," he lightly interjected.

"...this is wrong."

"I don't care."

"I'm with Dan now."

"Are you trying to convince yourself?"

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly at the thought. _Was_ she trying to convince herself?

"I'm in love with him." she icily spoke.

"And I said, lying is very unbecoming of you." He let her drop on the mattress. His eyes creased at the pleasant sight of her hair sprawled all over the covers, dishevelled, with her shirt roughly undone, posing so submissively. "You're not fighting me any more."

"I've become tired."

"Liar," he smirked. "You want me just as bad as I want you."

"You're greatly mistaken."

Kakashi buried his face in the crook of her neck, and began his assault there. He nipped at her skin as his hands groped and skimmed through what he claimed his two years ago. Tsunade weltered her fingers into his shoulders, moaning uncontrollably when his fingers found her core, teasing her through her undergarment.

"What's this?" He whispered rhetorically. "You're moaning for me."

Tsunade gathered her breath and attempted to clear her eyes off lust, to no avail. She sucked in some air and wondered back to her conversation with Jiraiya.

 _"You do want a future with a man you love, right?" He asked keenly._

 _"Of course I do!"_

 _"Then leave swiftly, without looking back. Because, Tsunade, you're like Eve. You're becoming tempted by the serpent - that is your inner lust - to take a bite to the forbidden fruit - that is your desire for each other. And Kakashi, he's Adam, the man who will eventually betray you after the sinful deed is done."_

 _"What do you suggest I do?"_

 _"Don't succumb. Find your ground and stick to it. Kakashi is a reasonable person. He would never dare hurt you intentionally. But once he's exposed, Tsunade, he will lose it."_

It's exactly as Jiraiyas said. Kakashi _did_ lose it. And now, so was she. Little by little, she was losing her ultimatum, as she felt his touches on her skin finally materialize to realism, not fantasy. She arched her body against, feeling his fingers run circles around her clit. She cried out alarmingly to Kakashi, who broke out from his marvelling to look at her with concern.

He stopped immediately, stunned by the tears slowly trickling on her cheeks, as she panted.

"I'll give you one chance, Tsunade." He finally spoke with a sane tone. "...If you still wish to go, I will no longer stop you. This is wrong of me to do. If anything, I'll be no better than Kabuto." His hands left her, and he distanced himself on the bed. He then palmed himself, groaning out in agitation. "I don't know what came over me to... _hurt_ you like that. I don't want to hurt you, Tsunade. I care for you too much."

Tsunade sat up, buttoning her shirt closed. She sat silently in front of him, until she sighed out. "...Thank you,"

"So?" He looked up. "What's your decision?"

"I... don't know."

"I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. But it contradicts what I did to you. You're right, I kissed you because I wanted you. I screamed your name, because I was thinking of you, and our time together. I started seeing Dan to forget you. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but now... here..." They made eye contact, neither willing to yield. "Kakashi, be honest with me, do you see a future with me?"

"Tsunade-" he reluctantly spoke.

"So, that's a no."

He looked away shamefully. "I don't know. And that's the truth."

"You've always been a man stuck with the past - never truly living the moment, nor looking forward to the future." She looked at him sympathetically, "Because that's where your happiness truly lies, right? With Rin. You never told her you loved her, did you? In that commemoration party, five years ago, why didn't you tell her?"

"How could I?" He confessed finally, "I wanted her and Obito to be happy together. I didn't want to spoil that."

"You regret that moment, don't you?"

"...No,"

"You're a lot of things, Kakashi, but being a good liar is not one of them." She crawled towards him then slung her around around his neck. They looked at each other with half-lidded eyes heavy with desperation. Her lips pressed against his whilst his arms encircled around her petite form. He drew out a sigh, as she kissed him willingly.

"Tsunade,"

"Hm?"

"Is this your way of saying goodbye?"

"...Yes,"

He pulled her into him closer. "Honey,"

"What is it?"

"Let me at least have you once more."

Tsunade parted slightly from him.

He stroked her strands away from her face, admiring her beauty with sincerity. "Let me make love with you, just this once."

Reluctant at first, Tsunade remained silent. But, slowly, she began to lose against the warring battle against her counterpart. This was the first time he looked at her like Rin, but it held regret and not love. It held the possibilities of what could have been. His eyes were filled with admiration for her but, at the same time, ruefulness.

She hooked her arms around him, pulling him down on the bed along with her. Upon lying back down, their lips began their dance, as their hands worked around each other's body to discard all the clothing.

As they kissed, Tsunade thought back to Jiraiya's reference to Eve and the forbidden fruit in the garden.

She remembered that story from her childhood, about Adam and Eve in the garden, and the talking snake. Even as a little girl she had said - to the consternation of her family - What kind of idiot was Eve, to believe a snake? But now she understood, for she had heard the voice of the snake and had watched as a wise and powerful man had fallen under its spell.

Eat the fruit and you can have the desires of your heart.

It's not evil, it's noble and good.

And irresistible.

There was no happy ending in the end. They faced the consequences of their sins, and as will the people who replicate them.

In the bag that was cast away to the living room, Tsunade's phone began to vibrate. After a minute, its vibration died and a voicemail was slipped in.

 _"Hey, Tsunade, I forgot to tell you last night that I'm flying over there this afternoon - well, night, I think. I've been transferred to another fraction, because construction here has been put on hold until the right materials have been delivered._

 _I'll see you tonight. You're staying at that hotel in the West District, right? I should be there in two hours. I'm already about to depart in the airport. All right, I'm rambling. I'll see you soon. I love you."_

The phone line died with a beep, and the message was saved in the phone. Their judgement was already passed.

Adam and Eve have been degraded, reduplicated forever, photocopies of photocopies, mistakes copied, magnified, augmented.

...With the same consequences lying ahead.

* * *

A/N: Thought and Predictions? Also, thank you **E3** for doing the Adam and Eve reference. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**In another Life**

"Ohhh," was all she could manage as she was touched for the first time. With very gentle persuasion, he coaxed her to lie back on her bed. Soft kisses caressed the flushed skin of her neck as his hand slowly rolled against her sopping pussy. Tsunade hadn't realised how wet she was, but she could feel it now as his fingers became slick with her arousal. His lips teasing the sensitive skin of her neck felt wonderful, he was being so soft and tender.

Tsunade closed her eyes and sank into excess. It felt like she was floating on a tranquil sea, as the warmth of the sunlight filtering through the gap in the bedroom curtains splayed across her face. There was nothing now but the moment, the feeling, the ache for pleasure and release. Years of sexual frustration were culminating in this moment, and she wanted to soak up every single second of it.

Kakashi stroked his palm slowly over her soft, shaven mound, across her flat toned stomach and up between the swell of her firm breasts. Her breathing was slow and deep causing her chest to rise and fall like placid waves. Kakashi's mouth watered in anticipation of tasting such a delicate and delicious creature. She looked so beautiful like this, with her silky blond hair spread across her bed, and her cheeks flushed a rosy red with apprehension and hope.

The warmth of Kakashi's breath felt wonderful. Tsunade shuddered as he began to kiss his way around her little pink nubs of sensitive puckered flesh. Each nipple became painfully taut as his tongue roamed ever closer to touching them. It seemed as though it took an age, but when his lips finally closed over one of her tight nipples, the most exquisite warmth radiated through her body. He sucked and suckled on her lovingly, tracing slow circles with his tongue. Tsunade could already feel the hushed tingle of arousal radiating from her core. She'd wanted this for so long, and now it was actually happening.

His hands roamed her slender body, slowly caressing each and every hill and valley of soft flesh. Little whimpers of delight made Kakashi smile as Tsunade's body yielded to his touch. She was nothing like any of the other girls he had been with; she was genuine... _emaculate_.

"You have an amazing body," he whispered quietly. Tsunade felt a little quiver of delight ripple through her as she heard his words.

"Oh, Kakashi," she sighed, unable to article anything further.

His chin bristled the delicate flesh of her breasts as he slowly began to descend her body. Every curve and swell of her torso was kissed with affection. As Kakashi shifted his body on top of her, Tsunade's legs parted to allow his hips room on the bed between them. The act in itself felt decadent and rude, how she'd craved to part her legs for a man she had regular trysts with before.

The ticking sensation of Kakashi licking her naval made her smile, it was one of those dreamy smiles which radiated complete joy and bliss. However, the smile slowly faded and was replaced with parted lips as he traced a scorching path lower with his tongue. As it stroked over the crest of her smooth mound, she bit into her bottom lip. Tsunade could feel her inner thighs now resting against Kakashi's broad shoulders, and even the tickle of his shaggy silver hair on her soft skin.

Tsunade lifted her head and looked down. Through the foggy haze of sexual tension she could see the longing in Kakashi's eyes. He paused and admired the soft pink folds of her womanhood for a moment, just taking in the sight before him. With his right hand he cupped her warm, slick pubic dune and stroked slowly back and forth. Each time his hand pried her supple, pliable flesh upwards, her delicate petals parted and she moaned. When the temptation was finally too great, he descended for a first taste of her body. Kakashi stroked his tongue over her warm, smooth skin, and revelled in the sweet taste of the woman he lusted for.

"Oh my God, you taste so good," he groaned, in between two deliciously long licks.

Each little whimper from Tsunade made him want to please her even more; he could tell by the way her body was reacting that she was no longer accustomed to these sensations. He took his time, and made love to her delicate folds with his hot mouth. Each little quiver of her body drove him wild, it was so enjoyable to give so much pleasure. The girlish moans and deep breaths that resulted from his tongue dipping inside her were just divine. He continued lapping at her gooey folds of delicate flesh until she sank slowly into delirium.

Kakashi had gone down on several girls since they parted, but none of them had tasted as good as Tsunade. There was almost a kind of citrus note to her arousal, something he found utterly intoxicating. As her hips involuntarily rolled, pressing her desperate sex against his mouth, Kakashi gripped the soft creamy skin of her thighs tightly and began to feast. Tsunade gasped as he licked and sucked at her pussy with a flurry of enthusiasm. She could feel the distant rumble of a thunderous climax approaching.

"S-Slow down, please," whispered Tsunade through ragged breaths. "I don't… I can't…"

Her mind was a fuzzy jumble of sensations and emotions, all renew and deliciously ungoverned. By now Tsunade was like putty, pliable and willing. She hooked her hands behind her knees and held her legs apart for Kakashi, as he lifted them from the bed and up to her chest. All sense of modesty had now been lost; the fact that she was so crudely splayed on her bed only heightened her arousal. As her eyes slowly closed, she felt Kakashi's tongue begin to circle downwards slowly. Just as it stroked over her tight puckered bottom, her eyes shot open.

"W-Woah," Tsunade stuttered as she lifted her head from the bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm licking your ass," he replied, gazing up at her from between her thighs. The look in his eyes made her ache inside. As his tongue extended and began to circled her little crinkle, her lips formed a little 'O' shape and her eyelids drooped. Tsunade's head flopped back onto the bed and she sighed; it felt so good, she'd never imagined. As Kakashi felt Tsunade relaxing into it and becoming more enthusiastic to the act, he gripped her firm little cheeks and buried his tongue inside her. The little squeal of surprise that escaped her lips sounded so fucking kinky.

It had been a risk as not all girls are into ass-play, but Kakashi had been aching to sample everything Tsunade had to offer. Whilst he was enjoying the feeling her clenching down on his intrusion, he reached over her thigh and started to stroke the tip of his index finger around her swollen clit. He rolled it gently from side to side, teasing her throbbing nub of sensitive nerve endings.

"Oh, sweet Jesus…" she moaned, as he smiled slyly to himself. Tsunade couldn't take much more of this, and Kakashi knew it. As if on cue, her fingers gripped his hair tightly and tugged it hard. She mashed his face between the apex of her thighs and cried out, "Oh my god, Kakashi, I'm gonna come!"

Before she was able to taste the delicacy of sweetest excess, everything stopped; his tongue stopped wriggling and his finger stopped circling. Tsunade had been teetering on the edge of something monumental, and was now being denied the very thing she wanted more than anything, a mindmelting orgasm.

"Not yet, honey," whispered Kakashi, before blowing cool air across her swollen, flushed-red clam. He knew what he was doing, and the frustration in her sigh was evidence of just how close her body had been to tipping the scales. He placed soft kisses along the hot flesh of her puffy outer labia, as his fingertips caressed her inner thighs.

"Please, just... don't tease me," Tsunade bit back her lip.

His mouth crashed against hers for one eager kiss, so eager, drank and fed on his name, the desperation, the need. Denied. Again. Kakashi didn't give her release but he gave reward – he ravished her, nip after nip on the flesh of lips swollen, the underside of her tongue and the hollows in her mouth, swallowing her mewls.

Eagerly he unbuckled his pants and removed it, discarding it aimlessly on the bed. "I want to savour this - with you." One smooth thrust, taking all of him, sinking deep, and deeper. Deeper. Kakashi held nothing back, gorged himself on all she had to give – lust-screams, muscles gripping, the stretch of soft tissue, coils of wet flesh and want around his cock. Tightness. He waited until her reactions ebbed into shivers and one drawn-out moan. He tugged at her hair. "Say my name, honey. Say it."

Words tumbled from her mouth as she began to mumble unintelligibly. Her body was experiencing more sexual stimulation than she'd ever dreamt possible, and her mind was having trouble processing it all. Her pussy ached, her back and knees were sore; it was everything she'd hoped it would be and more.

Tsunade's entire body set alight as she became inflamed in wet electric fire. Her body writhed and shook with the force of the explosion which had started between her legs, but had now spread from the tips of her toes to the hair follicles on her head. Kakashi was still sawing in and out of her slowly, and every millimetre of his flesh that stroked her core only stoked the raging inferno of her nearing orgasm. With tears soaking into the soft while cotton of the pillow case, she wished with the last shred of sanity that remained that that moment would last forever.

A wave of euphoria crashed into her as she felt the room begin to spin. It tore through her like a powerful gale coursing onto land from a turbulent, stormy sea. With no thoughts but the messy chaos that a monstrous climax had left behind, Tsunade had nothing left. The inevitable comedown was slow and excruciating; it felt like giving something up she wasn't yet ready to leave behind.

Wanting Kakashi to come as well, she whimpered breathlessly, "I want to see."

With a wince, she watched as he lined up his big, cum-slicked cock and drove it back into her depths, spreading her sore folds of swollen flesh. Each thrust was a beautiful agony she now longed for more than anything. His momentum was urgent and purposeful; he needed to come. As Tsunade looked up into his eyes, he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her hard.

The tempo of his hips rose violently, as his grunts became heavy. He held her desperately for dear life as he sank in deeper and deeper into her hot depths, reclaiming what was his. Tsunade bit into his shoulder to suppress her undying whimpers and moans. Her hands shakily raked over his back when she felt his length enter her in a different angle, hitting her right on the spot.

"Oh god," she cried, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Kakashi, you fuck so good."

His hand clasped at her hair again before he tugged her back, forcing her to make eye contact with him. Bright hazel met jaded black. His thrust became less animalistic, and more sensual. Each thrust held smoothness and softness. Quietly, he leaned in until their noses were touching. "Tsunade," he murmured quietly, "...thank you,"

With a final thrust, he groaned into her ear, releasing his hot cum into her. Tsunade welcomed him into her arms, and kissed him passionately on the lips, savouring the tenderness of his touch. "I love you," she whispered to his ear. "I know what you're going to say... but I need to tell you my feelings. I've always loved you."

Kakashi remained mute, as his softened glanced continued to linger on into her hazel pool. One hand rose up and cupped her cheek, caressing her fleshwith the pad of his thumb. He chuckled dryly, choked back his sobs, and kissed her on the forehead before he leaned his own against hers. Their eye contact didn't break and it grew more ferocious by the second.

"Thank you."

* * *

After taking a shower and replacing the sheets, they both laid back down on the bed half naked. Tsunade snuggled up next to Kakashi, placing her head on his chest as she ran her fingertip on his chiselled abs. Kakashi played with her damp hair lazily before his hand drooped lower on her back. She looked up at him with her big hazel eyes taunting him.

"We still haven't talked about it,"

"...I know,"

"Shall we?"

Kakashi rested his head on the pillow, sighing haggardly. "Let's get some sleep first."

Tsunade joined him under the covers with a sceptical expression. Lovingly, he took her into his arms and drew in her honeycomb scent. Her chest mashed against his harder pair as she was reeled in. She kissed his neck and hugged him back. "The answer will be when we wake up, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Then I don't think I want to fall asleep."

"Tsunade-"

"..I already know the answer." She sniffed lightly. "I'll give you my resignation slip as soon as possible; I can assure you that."

"Okay."

Tsunade tightly closed her eyes.

"Kakashi, honey,"

"What is it?"

"You've won your bet."

He raised a brow. "What bet?"

"Remember the first time we slept together?"

"..Yeah,"

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"What?"

"You told me you'd end up breaking me if we continued any longer. And I adamantly said that I wasn't a doll that would melt in the arms of a man."

His heart sank.

Her sniffles turned into quiet sobs, "You were right."

"Honey," he breathed ruefully, holding her like a precious baby.

"...You really did break me."

They held each other close, listening to each other's emotions pour out. She would cry and he would apologize softly like a feather. They settled their tryst with a heated kiss of passion, as their hands interlaced with one another's.

Kakashi whipped her hair back, "Let's go to sleep."

"..Yeah."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, broken with the scattered pieces desperately kept in between them in an amorous mess.

* * *

Tsunade awoke from her nap, shifting from underneath the covers, numb from Kakashi's arms. She smiled as she turned around, expecting to see his sleeping form lying next to her. But all she saw was a vacant space on her bed, with an envelope placed neatly on the pillow beside a rose.

She pushed herself up in a sitting position and opened the envelope. Her breathing stopped momentarily reading message written inside. Eventhough she knew, somewhere in her heart, that this was the outcome that was meant to be it still killed her. She read and reread the short sentences that were written so eloquently with a fountain pen he always kept for important documents.

She cried out, burying her face into her hands. It hurt. It fucking _hurt_. She knew, this was the right thing to do. My god, she knew he was only trying to do the right thing. But the right deed isn't always the easiest road to travel in. It was the most treacherous in Tsunade's case.

Tsunade's head snapped up when she heard a key twist into her door's lock. Quickly, she slipped the letter and the rose into her side drawer and slipped under her bathrobe. With some kind of hope burning once more, she watched the door knob twist dramatically. Upon instinct, her lips arched into a smile before she hurriedly ran to the door.

"You changed your mind, Kak-"

"Hey!" A different man greeted her by the door. A man who was taller, cleaner looking, with sharper features. His emerald eyes glimmered against her dulled hazel.

"Dan," she murmured in disbelief. "W-W-What are you doing here? And why do you have a key to my room?"

"Oh, this?" He gestured to the golden key in his hand. "Kakashi gave it to me in the lobby."

"Just now?"

"Uhm, yeah. Well, five minutes ago - I kinda got lost here."

Tsunade scurried to the double doors that led out to the balcony. She peered down, immediately catching the tousle of silver hair amidst the mundane surrounding of grey. She watched his private car stop in front of him before he was given his key back. She watched him fumble with the keys. And finally, she watched him look up at her. His eyes were concealed by his shades, but she could see his forlorn expression.

He gave a simple nod. And left it at that. He pushed his bags into his car and didn't look back.

Dan placed his bag on the sofa, picking her discarded one in the process. "What's the matter? Kakashi told me that he had an urgent matter to attend to."

"No-Nothing,"

He crept up to her from behind, seizing her at the right opportunity, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "Finally, it's been weeks since we last saw each other."

Tsunade forced a smile, placing her hand on his that were on her stomach. "Tell me about it."

"So, how have you been?"

"...Great," she lied through her teeth. "Just great."

They headed back inside and sat down on the nearby leather sofa. Dan crossed his legs and looked at her with worried eyes. "What's the matter?"

"I uhmm," Tsunade wiped the first tear that cascaded down on her cheek. "Dan-I...I-" She failed to find her words to voice her betrayal. Without realizing it, she found Dan scooping her up into his arms until she was safely against him as he hugged her tightly. "I..."

"Hush," he patted her back soothingly. "Kakashi told me all about it."

"What?" She pulled back. "He did?!"

"Yeah... that you're no longer happy working for him. That you're resigning." He replied, drying her from her tears. "That he abused your generosity and overworked you until you become so stressed. That it was all his fault."

Tsunade suddenly felt a whitewash of relief. Kakashi actually took on the burden and protected her. "..Right, yeah."

"Listen, Hime," he took both of her hands, kissing them both tenderly. "I have a proposition."

"And what would that be?"

"Since you no longer have a job to keep you in the Land of Fire, I'd like you to come with me to the Land of Lightning. I've been offered an amazing job there, and you can find more jobs as an assistant editor."

"Dan-"

"I know, I know, it's risky moving to another count-"

"Yes."

"What?"

"I'd love to move there with you."

"Really?" He flashed his signature boyish smile that made Tsunade melt. "My god, you really _are_ my perfect woman." He kissed her on the forehead where Kakashi previously kissed. "Thank you so much, Hime. You don't know what you're giving me."

"When will we move?"

"Two weeks." He stroked her cheek. "The sooner the better. I have already saved enough money to get us a spacious house in an estate. I also have some leftover to buy us all the furniture and to lavish you with anything you'd like to have." His voice was soft and promising. It was everything Kakashi's voice lacked. "Are you sure you want to move with me?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I want a brand new start."

"I love you. Good god, I love you so much!" He mashed his lips against hers, withdrawing with a sigh. "You're making me so happy right now. Not only do I get my dream job, but the woman I love will live with me there."

Tsunade smiled wholeheartedly. She didn't deserve this. She doesn't deserve a man like Dan. He was too perfect for a broken woman like her.

"I'll make you happy, I swear I will." Dan reassured. "I know we've had our rough patches these past few weeks, but I swear I'll be the man you want me to be."

"Oh, Dan," Tsunade sighed out. "You're too good to me."

"Let's go out tonight. I'll pay for dinner to celebrate our new chapter together."

Tsunade nodded. "Okay, let's get ready."

As Dan took a shower, Tsunade walked back to the side drawer and looked at the letter Kakashi gave her. She bit her lip, rereading the same words over and over again, trying to find an alternative to those sentences. But could not find any.

This was for the best, she finally concluded.

"Hey, what do you have in your hand?" Dan asked from behind, ruffling his hair with a towel.

Immediately, Tsunade jolted back and hid the rose and paper behind her, smiling innocently. Behind her was a bin, she noted. Slowly, she took a step back and discarded the letter and rose into the bin.

"No-Nothing." She looked over her shoulder and looked at the crumpled piece of paper and the crinkled rose. Turning back round, she coyly smiled at her lover and sauntered towards him. With the most gaiety she could muster, she wrapped her arm around her neck as her hand stroked downwards of his toned stomach. "Come here," she tipped his face down, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mhm," he groaned, taking her fully with fervour. Before parting, he tugged her lower lip back with a smirk. "My dear Princess, you kiss like an angel."

Tsunade blushed. "Stop calling me Princess, Dan."

"You're my Princess." He took her hand and suavely kissed it. "And soon, I'll make you my Queen."

Her blush deepened. "Dan Kato, you fucking romantic sap."

"Sue me," he grinned seductively.

"Oh, I will soon enough!" She laughed. "Just you wait."

He lightly kissed her cheek and slapped her butt. "Come on, let me get changed. We still have our reservations, Hime."

"Alright, alright." She waved dismissively, disrobing boldly in front of her lover.

He whistled out loud. "Woah,"

"What?" She asked innocently, "Haven't you seen me in bra and panties before?"

"I've seen you naked, Hime. Don't worry." He slipped into his boxers and pants, chuckling quietly.

Tsunade skimmed through her luggage, looking for an appropriate piece of clothing. Her eyes lost sight of her clothes as she drifted back to the bin which held the crumpled letter.

She smiled crookedly, retracing his words in her mind.

 _I'm sorry, my dear. Maybe in another life we'll get our second chance._

* * *

A/N: T_T

Would love your thoughts on this chapter and the characters!


	10. Chapter 10

**One more Chance, One more Time**

Days bristled on by like a dying flame, slowly dwindling away but never fully dissipating. It all had been slow after arriving back in Konoha for Kakashi. Everything, through the scope of his tentative eyes, appeared mundane and unappealing. As he listened to the pitter-patter against his crystal glass windows he tapped impatiently on his mahogany table.

In his spare hand was his whiskey, slowly being diluted by the cubes of ice bobbing from underneath. He took a sip with a grimace before he rubbed his fingers against his stubble, sighing out loud in exasperation. With an iota of work ethic left inside him, Kakashi plunged himself under his documents once more as distraction.

However, just as he was about to become fully engaged with his work, Sakura tottered in shyly. "Uhm, Kakashi I have a letter for you."

He gestured for the young adult to come forward without glancing up. Quickly and lightly, Sakura took paced strides to his desk and placed the rectangular piece of envelope on his desk. Before she could reach the door, Kakashi's stern voice froze her:

"Sakura, get Tsunade in the room. I need to run some things over with her about this article."

"Kakashi-san," Sakura politely readdressed, knowing her boss was not in the mood. She had turned around to catch him glaring at her questionably, as if to ask why she hasn't moved yet. She cleared her throat, straightened her posture, and curtly said, "Tsunade-san hasn't come to work for the past week."

Realization stung deep in Kakashi chest. His dismissive grunt alone was enough to usher the timid girl from his office. With another grunt Kakashi pushed himself back up on his feet and took the envelope into his hand. He inspected the item curiously, taking a mental note that it was hand written. His eyes tightened along with his gut instinct when he distinguished the feminine strokes of the letters.

"Tsunade," he endearingly whispered.

Almost eagerly, like fuel to a dying machine, Kakashi found new strength in his limbs. He opened the envelope and searched its contents. The lines on his face etched in further as he wore a look of disdain. It was nothing but a resignation letter. Of course, what else did he expect? They ended everything in the hotel room. He shouldn't have lit his hopes up by thinking she was writing something personal for him.

He looked squarely at her signature at the bottom of the page confirming her desire to resign. The ink was blotched halfway of the signature; a sign of hesitation. His lips pursed at the thought of Tsunade hesitantly signing her resignation.

Did he make her cry again?

He filed her resignation into his file cupboard after he signed in his own signature underneath hers. He needed some fresh air. His room felt too restricted and heavy for his taste. When he stalked through the open pan office area he noticed how everyone's conversation were hushed and secretive. It was unlike the booming and cheerful environment he bathed in when he walked through.

Mid-step, Kakashi stopped and flipped his phone open. He scrolled down through his contacts and selected Tsunade's name. There was a slight debate on whether he shoulder call or message her. Just as he was about to ring her number, a calloused hand gripped his shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that,"

That monotone edge of his voice was distinguishable. "Itachi," he lightly acknowledge pushing his phone into his pocket.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

"...Yes,"

"Pick yourself up, then." He whispered with condescension. "We didn't become partners just so you can tear half of this company apart."

"I know."

"You're better than this."

 _"I know."_ Kakashi almost snarled through his teeth.

"Forget about her and move on. From what you've told me, you were the one who ended it. So don't sulk about your decisions." Encouragingly he slammed the palm of his hand on his back. "The satisfaction derived from the fleeting things of life is not lasting; and our wants remain unfulfilled. There is thus a general sense of dissatisfaction accompanied by all kinds of worries."

"What are you trying to imply?"

"You're a hailed genius, right? Clear yourself from that drench of alcohol and figure it out for yourself."

Kakashi stepped aback, tugging at the lapels of his charcoal coat before he wore his shades on. Behind the blackened lens, his eyes tightened at the thought before his lips curled upwards. This was nothing but a fleeting moment in his darkest moment.

He was Kakashi Hatake.

A young multi-billionaire who ascended from the Hatake throne of fortune.

A man hailed as one of the most articulate beings in the business industry. Blessed with sharp features and a sharper mind, Kakashi was the full package for any woman.

He tipped his shades at the thought.

"You want the old Kakashi back?" He prompted, grinning wider than ever with gaiety.

Itachi leveled his stare. Unsure if he was just wearing another mask underneath his broken self, he merely acknowledged his prompt with a small nod, eyes burning aflame.

"You got him."

He turned to his around to the cluster of his employees who were pretending to not eavesdrop. With two strong claps he received their attention. All the rummaging through wads of paper ceased, hushed whispers lulled, and any movements froze. Not a pindrop was heard in the room.

Kakashi removed his shades, tucking it inside his coat pocket. "Ladies and gentlemen, our sales have fluctuated these past few months. We are losing our spot as the biggest magazine in the world! Everyone here has been rendered inept because of sheer lackluster towards work."

Interest piqued. Kakashi could tell he has captivated every single one in the floor.

"I'm calling in for overtime. And-" he managed to say before pandemonium ensued, "if we reach number one in this month's issue, everyone will get bonus pay in their mail the following day! If you have failed to notice, I am a competitive man. I will not settle with the pathetic second place we received recently! I want results. And I want it now! Coffee and tea will be refilled and I expect everyone to have a better work ethic in this floor when I come back."

Itachi scrutinized every single worker on the floor. Although they were mortified by their boss' audacity a look of relief washed over them when they realized that Kakashi was, indeed, back.

His charisma was as crisp as autumn leaves. Everybody loved its sound, and are enticed to them.

"Itachi," Kakashi spoke without hesitation, drawing his phone out.

"What?" He turned to look at the silver-haired man but was instead greeted with a silver phone. He caught it swiftly with a question underlying behind his expression. "What do you want me to do with your phone?"

"Throw it. Burn it. I don't care. I'll buy a new one."He turned back around, adding another to his list of requests. "And find me a new assistant editor as soon as possible. Also, get a cleaner to dispose of any objects left behind by Miss Senju. She won't be needing any of it."

"But-"

"It's time to get to work!"

* * *

"Must you leave, Nee-chan?" Nawaki whined with a pout.

Tsunade hugged her brother tightly, patting him softly on the back. "You're twenty-one years old, Nawaki. And you have inherited the Senju Incorporation, that's a lot of responsibility. So don't pout like that - you're not a child anymore."

"You should have been given the company, Nee-chan. I mean, you're smarter than me! It's just ridiculous how sexist how our family is. A male heir must be the one who will ascend to the family's throne. I mean, fuck that! Screw the gender-!"

"Nawaki!" She scolded sternly. "Stop swearing! You're really getting Father's dirty mouth."

He slouched in defeat. With a boyish slanted smirk he disheveled his dark locks, quietly appreciating his sister's motherly side. "Promise me that you'll call me at least once a week. I want updates from you guys!" He looked at Dan particularly. "Every week, okay?"

"Yes, yes." He chuckled lightly. "You're welcome to visit us, you know."

"Really?!"

"Dan-"

"Awesome!"

"-he's going to end up camping at our place." Tsunade finished with a groan.

"I don't mind. I've always seen your brother as _my_ little brother. I would love to have his presence around."

"You're a cool guy, Dan!" Nawaki locked his arms around Dan and Tsunade, reeling them both in into a tight embrace. "But I will not hesitate to hunt you down if you hurt my sister. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

After more childish sobs and scoldings between the two Senju siblings the two lovers departed from the Land of Fire that evening. Dan held Tsunade's left hand that had a silver diamond ring slipped on her index finger. He leaned his head against her and kissed her hand. "I can't believe you're going to be a Kato soon."

Tsunade giggled. "Wow, you're eager. We haven't even planned it out yet!"

"Well, we have sixteen hours to spare before we arrive in the Land of Lightning." He grinned suggestively. "We can start planning now."

Initially she scoffed, but she saw that he was serious about it. Lithely, she scooted over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I have something for you,"

"Oh?"

She nodded, handing him a silver box.

Dan uncoiled the red ribbon and opened the box, finding an emerald crystal necklace resting in its cushion. "Tsunade, this is-"

"It's my grandfather's necklace. Nawaki told me to give it to you."

"I can't. This is-" He pushed the utterly expensive gift back into its container.

Tsunade stopped him from stuffing it in further with a gentle touch. "I want you to have it, as my future husband."

"Hime," he softly whispered.

"Take it as a symbol of my love for you."

Affectionately, she cupped his hand and kissed him again. This time it was on the lips.

"I love you, Dan Kato."

* * *

The night falls. The night falls. The night falls and falls and falls until there was nothing but the moonlight and the soft howls from the outside. Inside Kakashi's room was a small glimmer of light from his lamp, as he worked through countless amount of articles on his own.

"Uhmm, Kakashi-san," a timid voice whimpered across the room.

"What is it?" He removed his spectacles to glance up at his new assistant editor. She was unlike Tsunade, she didn't dress sharply nor did she possess the same caliber as the blonde. She was a frail being who was scared to even take one step into his office. Not that he could blame her. He has been nothing but brutal and professional towards her.

He didn't regard her as a friend, like he did with so many others, but a machine he simply needed to keep his business up and running. From the moment Tsunade left, Kakashi isolated himself in his place of work. Ensuring he would not have the indulgence to pay whores for the night, not to touch another woman's flesh whom just wanted his riches.

He preserved himself behind his desk, working away in the dark until it was dawn. It was because of his sacrifices that his company's sales saw a dramatic rise over the last month. Those numbers on the paper are enough to keep him going.

"What is it?" he prodded impatiently.

"Do-Do-Do you want me to work overtime with you?"

He scrutinized her appearance as she stood. Her hair was a mess, locks of hair tugged out from her ponytail, cardigan buttoned wrong, skirt drooped past her knees, with her face half exhausted. He pitied the girl.

"No, get some rest." He waved dismissively. "You've earned it."

"T-Thank yo-you!" Quickly she disappeared without a trace.

"Kakashi!" Shisui boomed through the office with oozing zest. "Stop working and come with us to a strip club!"

He almost choked on his coffee. "Shisui, what the hell?!"

"C'mon, loosen up! And throw some twenties at sexy women who will give you a lap dance!"

"I've got work to do."

"But-"

"Have fun."

"But, you love strip clubs!" He protested desperately. "You even go home with some of those gorgeous strippers!"

"I'm not like that anymore."

"What the hell do you mean? Have you turned _gay?!_ "

"Nothing like that," Kakashi sighed. "I'm not reverting to that pathetic side of mine. I simply refuse to give in."

"It's high time you forget about Tsunade-chan! Bury yourself in another's woman's tits and have fun!"

Kakashi grimaced at the thought. "Quit prodding my patience, Shisui. Because it's running short at this time of night."

"So what, you're just going to sit here and work?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because this is the only thing that keeps me sane," he reasoned honestly.

* * *

A month and a half past on by after their last tryst and yet the hurt still burned. Tsunade buried her face into the palms of her hands, sobbing hysterically to no end. Her legs trembled on the toilet seat and her hands became soaked with her salty tears. She couldn't afford to wake Dan up this time of night. It wouldn't be right, he just got back from work.

Her blood-shot eyes glanced back at the pregnancy test that was discarded in the wooden lattice bin. She bit her lower lip, thinking back as of why her period hadn't returned and why her breasts were feeling quite sore and tender all of the sudden. She gasped back and choked back into tears. The pregnancy test told her everything. It came back positive. She was pregnant.

In a frantic manner, she attempted to contact Kakashi. When his cell phone came back dead on the line, she tried the company's phone number.

"Hello, this is Poise Magazine. How can we help you?" A woman from the desk - Tsunade recognized - politely said.

"Hey, connect me to Kakashi Hatake please."

"May I ask who's calling?"

"Tsunade," she swallowed. "Tsunade Senju."

"Tsunade-san!" the woman gasped back in the line. "O-Of course. Right away! But I must warn you, he's in a meeting with Mei Terumi at the moment. He might be busy."

"It's fine. Just patch me through."

"One moment,"

She heard the dialing tone in her ear, before it was picked up. She waited for him to speak, but she received none. "Kakashi?" she tried to muster up her will to speak up. "Kakashi, it's Tsunade. Listen, we need to talk-"

"Baby, I've missed this," a feminine coy voice said from the line.

Sloppy kisses was heard from the other end of the line. Followed with clothes being torn open. She heard Mei gasp out in surprise near the phone, giggling quietly. "Forget the phone call, Kakashi. You left me without saying goodbye last time. Therefore we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Mei," Tsunade's heart stopped upon hearing his husky voice on the line. "It might be important."

The phone was picked up, and clothes were being fastened closed. "Hello, this is Kakashi Hatake speaking."

Tsunade swallowed thickly again. What should she say?

"Hello?"

"Kaka...I am-" she panicked and hung up the phone immediately.

Quietly, Tsunade crept into their bedroom, only to find Dan wide awake curled up with a good book. She stood in front of him, biting her lip. "Dan," she finally spoke.

He looked up from his book. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I-I'm pre..pregnant."

His face lit up, half astonished. Immediately the book was stashed into his side drawer, and his duvet was ripped off him. He stood up with a beaming expression, as he walked over to Tsunade. "Really? We're going to have a child together? I'm going to be a father?!"

Tsunade touched her stomach, feeling sick at the fact that they acted so stupidly at the hotel, and acted purely upon impulse. Kakashi forgot to put a condom on. And she forgot to get the after-morning pills after they had sex. She shook her head slowly, trying to silence her sobs. This was _their_ child.

"Dan... we need to talk,"

"About what?"

"About the truth." Tsunade stared straight into his eyes. "The truth about me and Kakashi."

* * *

 _Six months later..._

Kakashi neatly stacked his files on his desk before he grabbed his coat. He swiped his phone on and checked that the time was 14:38. He still had time to spare. He took the bouquet of strawberry sorbet flowers on his desk and headed out. As he walked towards the elevator he was stopped by Itachi who, once again, scrutinized his actions. "You're dressed in your finest silk suit." he noted lightly, analyzing him further. "And you have a bouquet of _those_ flowers."

"What about it, Itachi?"

"You're off to see Rin, aren't you?"

Kakashi smiled, skimming past his partner. "Cancel my meeting if I can't make it!"

"Will do." Itachi saluted at him when he entered the elevator.

Kakashi got into his car and drove off from the city. Near the outskirts of Konoha, Kakashi parked his car underneath the leaves of Cherry blossoms that beautifully swayed in rhythm with the zephyr. He smirked lightly, tipping his shades up, and gripping the flowers he held in his hand. Quietly, he walked up the cobbled stone path and climb up the brick stone stairs. He continued to walk further down the tamed forest with the flowers firmly in his hands.

At the end of the path, he halted and stepped one back, putting his hand in his pocket to voice of nonchalance. "It's been a long time, Rin." He then approached at a slow pace as if to tease. When they were at the right amount of distance, he gave his flowers to her with a smirk. "These are your favorites, right?"

"Thank you,"

"I've come to talk to you to confess." He spoke in a smooth and calm manner. "I met a woman in my workplace. You have seen her a couple of times in Poise's parties. She was my assistant editor - a strong and independent woman. She intrigued and beguiled me from the very beginning. Our relationship, however, was strictly platonic until... after you and Obito..." he lost his sentence mid-way, but her frown urged him to carry on. "It continued for months - three months, at most - before she backed out."

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Now, you might be wondering why I'm telling you this." He looked right back up, clenching his hands into fists. "I made the same foolish mistake with her. The same mistake I made with you. Men can be such idiots, right? Taking everything for granted, never knowing how important they are until we lose them." His face fell forlorn, as he tried to search for the strength to carry on. "I lost her, Rin. Because I couldn't stand the choice of forsaking your existence. I simply couldn't love her."

The wind continued to howl between them.

"If I told her I loved her, I knew I would have to forget about you." He scowled at himself, mentally kicking himself. "And I couldn't do that then. I felt it would also be selfish to make her wait for me to fully love her willingly. So I suppressed my feelings until the bitter end. Inevitably, I had to release her, because I could tell I was suffocating her. And because I wanted her to become happy, like I wanted you to become happy with Obito."

A slither of tear dropped and cascaded from Kakashi's eyes, as he looked up at the unforgiving heavens that began to bleed out profusely. He closed his eyes and forced a dry chuckle. "You know what's really fucked up?" His lips formed a smile. "I actually wanted to love her. With everything I had, I wanted to love her. But I just... I didn't want to forget you.

I came to tell you this, because I... I am a man with many regrets. A man who often reminisces of what ifs: what if I did this?" His eyes softened at her. "What if I had confessed to you at the Commemoration Party for Poise. What if I told you I loved you in the beginning. Would you be in my arms today?"

He knelt down and swiped over the dirt on a stone.

"...Would you still be alive?"

His fingers traced around the engraved letters in the stone memorial stone. He looped over her name several times before he rested his head against the stone cold surface in defeat. "Rin..."

 _It has been three years since you died... but I can still see and hear you clearly in my head._

* * *

A/N: TT_TT

Technically, this is the last chapter. But I decided to extend upon it and clarify some things. Next chapters will be Kakashi's past, up until he meets Tsunade, and his perspective on their relationship. So it will be quite long.

Would love to read your thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

**Silver Days of Naivete**

"Kakashi!"

"Kakashi!"

The young teen burst out of his family's compound with his eyes clamped shut, hands into fists, and his lips pursed tightly. He maneuvered wherever his legs subconsciously took him; just so he could get away from his mother's wrath. Even from afar he could hear her shouting his name, yelling for him to get back and finish his extensive mathematics lesson.

In today's lesson he had to solve logarithmic equations. He understood it from inside out, but he just could not longer muster up the strength to force a facade that would please his mother's eyes. He was done pretending he wanted to become exceptional. Truthfully, he just wanted to fit in with his peers. That is why he pleaded not to be advanced up in the school.

Damn it all. Why does he even have to do all of these lessons?

Karate. Piano lessons. Violin lessons. Extra mathematics, science and English lessons. Calligraphy lessons. The list was never ending. Ever since he was five years old, he was nurtured with an abundance of lessons children wouldn't dream of doing at such a young age. It had come to a point Kakashi wasn't willing to do any of those extra lessons with his private tutors.

Kakashi ran into the shroud of green bushes that led through the forest, relieved he could no longer hear his mother's booming voice from the distance. He jumped and hopped over the obstacles, crossed a small stream and jumped down to the ground below. He fell with a thud into his hiding place.

With a sigh he began to swipe the dirt away off his black shorts and white shirt. It wasn't until he looked straight up that he saw an unfamiliar figure. The thirteen year old gasped back before he scurried back, falling square on his bottom. "Who are you?" He jabbed his finger at the person sitting down in _his_ hideout.

She turned around bemused at his reaction, before she giggled. "I'm not a ghost, don't worry."

"I can see that," he sighed out loud, "but who are you? And what are you doing in my spot?"

The girl leaned against the tree next to her, retaining her sitting position. "I liked the correlation of the shrouds of green and auburn leaves of the trees here. It makes the sky look like it's floating amidst it all."

Kakashi blinked. He thought he was the only one who liked that.

"I'm Rin Nohara," she smiled with zest, offering her hand out as a gesture of a handshake.

The young boy walked out and held her hand with his own nervously. "I-I'm Kakashi Hatake. I live over there," he said as he pointing behind him.

"I know. We're neighbors!"

"R-Really? I didn't notice,"

"Well, we only just moved in a couple of days ago."

"I see," Kakashi finally eased and sat with his legs folded, in front of her. He cupped his chin, quirking his eyebrow up, trying to think of a question. "...What are you doing with that book? Are you writing something?"

"Yup, but I can't show you." she embraced the book protectively away from his grasp. "It's not finished yet."

"What's it about?"

She winked at him, "It's a secret."

Kakashi groaned back. _Girls_ , he figured.

"Do you like books?" he asked keenly.

"Yes! I have a whole collection at home." She confessed without a care. "I am a bit of a romantic sap because of it."

"You know," Kakashi began softly, "you don't talk your age. It's funny."

"Neither do you. It's more sophisticated, like mine. My dialogue is different from the others, because I read a lot of books. I have a tendency of copying the way my favorite characters speak."

"Same!" Kakashi outwardly claimed with excitement, but immediately blushed shyly.

Rin laughed out, as her hand covered her mouth. "I'm glad to have found someone who's like me."

"The feeling is mut-"

"Kakashi-sama!" His butler called out not far from their location.

Kakashi whipped around, frantic that he would be found. Quickly he got up and prepared himself to bolt away. However, his hand was clasped by Rin's, stopping him from running away.

"Take me with you," she gently said. It wasn't a request, but a soft order.

With a nod he held her hand tightly and ran deeper into the forest with her tugging from behind. When they reached out of the river's tributaries, they stopped to gather their breaths. Kakashi knelt down and splashed his face with the cool water. He looked over his shoulder to look Rin who was still panting out loud.

"You said you were a romantic sap, right?"

"Y-Yeah,"

"Tell me," he turned around to face her, ruffling his silver locks to dishevel its state. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Rin's heart skipped a beat and she became flustered.

"I-I think... I do now."

Kakashi smiled innocently, unaware of what his question triggered. _"Girls,"_ he snorted.

* * *

"Sweetie, please calm down." Sakumo pleaded, as he massaged his temple. "This is the first time Kakashi has ever rebelled. Leave him be. He's stressed - that's normal!"

"But he has to excel! He is our only heir, Sakumo. When he takes over the business we built he needs to be the best in the field! This is our treasure!" She exclaimed passionately.

"Our child's happiness is worth more than our company," he evenly replied without an ounce of venom enveloping his tone, but with enough sternness to overpower his wife's rage. "Kakashi is thirteen years old. He has been slaved since he was four. Listen, we haven't given him a proper childhood, don't you feel bad about that?"

"I do! But this is for his future!"

"Yes, but my point is that our son hasn't been living like the normal child. He only has one friend, for crying out loud! And that's Obito Uchiha, the boy down the street."

"Who cares?!"

"You better watch your tone. This is our son, not our employee!"

"Sakumo-"

"Mom, Dad." A small voice interjected in the room.

In sync both parents turned and looked at their son who was clasping a young girl's hand tightly. They were rendered speechless at the innocence their son wore.

"Kakashi," Sakumo lightly acknowledged.

"Can I show Rim upstairs to our library? She also likes books."

"Sure, son, go right up." Sakumo smiled, ignoring his wife's snarl.

The two hurried up the curved marbled staircase with excitement. The older silver-haired man chuckled to himself with amusement. "Okay, he has _two_ friends now. And one potential girlfriend."

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't even want to think about that."

* * *

The following day, Rin was enrolled in the same school as Kakashi. As she introduced herself to his class, he noticed his bestfriend blushing - _gushing_ \- furiously at her. He smiled, his friend had yet another crush. As he rested his cheek on his palm lazily, he wondered if having a crush wouldn't be so bad. He has never felt the feeling before. Apparently you would feel your heart beat faster when you see the person you like.

He's never had that feeling before. Well, there was this one time. But that doesn't count. He had just finished running and he happened to see a girl from his class.

Tentatively, he watched her skittishly take her seat next to Obito. As always, Obito enthusiastically introduced himself before he started to boast about his fine qualities as a student hoping it would somewhat impress her.

Politely, Rin smiled at his claims without any reprimand whatsoever. Unbeknownst to Kakashi, Rin was also sharing secret glances at him as she pretended to laugh at Obito's corny jokes.

He smiled and stared out of the window beside him, staring at the Cherry Blossoms swaying side by side outside. It was so peaceful. He could only wish he could cherish the quiet zephyr outside with a good book.

He broke out of his musings when the teacher slammed two sets of thick books down onto the desk, startling the rest of the class.

Kakashi flinched back with a sigh, opening his book with pursed lips.

Today was just another ordinary day.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Kid Kakashi, Rin and Obito! This is nothing but an opening to what I have in store for you guys later on!

Also, random note... but I have been listening to these songs lately and noticed how it related so much to Kakashi and Tsunade's situation! (And just the characters, really). If you're interested looking these songs up, here are the titles and artists:

Tell me you love me by Boy Epic

One more time, one more chance by the film 5 centimeters per second (GREAT film btw!)

Distance by Christina Perri

King by Lauren Aquilina

These are the songs that kept me going as I wrote these chapters, I dunno why... I just them _suiting_. Then again, this is just my personal opinion. :)

Thoughts on the chapter?

xox


	12. Chapter 12

**One smile, A thousand Lies**

Two years flew before the young children's eyes. Kakashi and Rin found their similar taste in books, and would often invest their spare time in the libraries instead of the yard. It was because of this that many girls would often tease Rin. Kakashi was aware of their gazes and over infatuation towards him, he was not ignorant. But he'd rather pretend he was, so he wouldn't be confronted.

However, that method would never work. Girls, one after the other, would throw themselves in front of him to desperately ask him out to a festival, to movies and whatnot. He never batted an eyelash at these requests, because he could tell they were childish feelings. They were neither sincere nor genuine. Their attraction was merely fueled with materialistic desire and the sole reason that he was the most gifted student in the school.

Not that Kakashi outwardly boasted about his social status in school.

"Uh, Kakashi-kun!" One girl approached him with a box of chocolates in her hands. Forcefully, she bowed down in front of him and offered the red box to him. It was Valentine's Day today, he realized. And it wasn't long until they would graduate to go to High school.

Lazily he took the box off her hands with a stoic expression. "Thank you,"

"I was thinking... maybe we could go to the festival tonight?" She keenly asked which generated a lot of people's attention in the school halls.

Kakashi sighed out in exasperation, as he slouched his shoulders. Nonchalantly he patted her on her shoulder and sauntered on by without glancing back. "No thanks."

As he began to stalk the halls he pretended to be occupied with the task of reading to sway anyone's intention of stopping him to give him a gift. Just as he was about to head down to the library, he was engulfed by two arms locking around his neck.

"Kakashi!"

Closing his book in defeat, he curtly acknowledged her presence with a blander tone: "Mei,"

"It's Valentine's Day, you know."

"I'm aware." He replied before he continued his journey down the steps, fully aware she was following right behind him, swaying her hips like so.

"Come with me to the festival."

"I refuse."

"But-!"

"Go ask somebody else." He buried his nose back into his book.

Mei grappled onto his forearm desperately. "Honestly, what's made you so icy over the years? You weren't like this before. We used to go out to festivals together, remember? We won a lot of prizes, and even shared an apple toffee together!" she puffed her cheeks, "You even held my hand at one point."

Kakashi sighed out again - for what seemed to be the thousandth time. "That was two tears ago, Mei. Let it go. Things have changed since then. Our parents ushered us to the festival, remember? I didn't invite you out. It was all compulsory."

They shared a deep eye contact without any intentions of yielding any time son. It wasn't until Obito's voice vociferated through the halls that Kakashi broke his gaze from her.

"Kakashi, I need a favor from you!" Obito shouted at the top of his lungs, jumping down the whole flight of stairs before he lunged and stole Kakashi away from Mei in quick succession. He continued to drag his bestfriend out of the school buildings until they reached the running tracks.

"You sure are full of life today, Obito." He flatly noted, but with a genuine smile. "What is it?"

"It's Valentine's Day today!" He claimed, rummaging through his bag to retrieve six boxes of expensive chocolate. Kakashi felt a sweat drop occur on his forehead. What the utter hell?

"Obito... girls handing me chocolates is one thing, but for you to-"

"Baka-Kakashi this isn't for you!" Obito adamantly claimed out loud. "Don't flatter yourself by thinking you can turn someone _like me_ gay for _you_! Pfftt. I don't even see why girls like you! You've turned snobby over the years, and you're not even that cheerful anymore! Stoicism is not a trending thing, you know, dobe!"

Kakashi bit back his tongue to hold back, but his laughter gurgled out of his throat. He lost his stoic composure as he started to hysterically laugh out loud until tears were falling from his eyes. "You never cease to make me laugh, Obito."

"See! Why won't you be more like that with everybody else?"

"I hate the attention," he simply shrugged.

"What?! You, yourself, are _Attention!_ " The Uchiha shouted out loud with more force. "Geez. Girls fawn over you when you take a pencil from the table for god's sake!"

Kakashi grimaced at the thought. "That's weird."

"I don't care. Anyway, back to our _original_ topic!" Obito spread all of the chocolate boxes on the ground. "Which one should I give to Rin?"

He held his chin, humming at the thought. He also thought about giving Rin a box of chocolates, but found it would simply be interpreted in a different way. Especially by Obito. "She likes white chocolate. So, I'll pick this one." He pointed at the golden laced box with a white silk ribbon.

"You really know your stuff, Baka-Kakashi!" Obito grinned. "I also need you to do another request from me."

"Obito-" Kakashi began with a groan.

"Please! I'm pulling the Bro code, right now! Do this one favor for me!"

"...What is it?" He asked sharply, desperate to get back to reading his book.

"Ask Rin out for me to the festival tonight!"

Kakashi's bored expression fell into disbelief. His heart stopped for a moment.

"Huh?"

* * *

Later that afterschool, when everyone made their way home curtly to prepare for the festival, Kakashi rode on his bicycle with Rin cycling beside him. They made a brief stop at the steep river bank, abandoning their bikes nearby.

Kakashi slung his backpack from his shoulder and onto the ground, before he settled flatly on the grassy plain. Rin followed his example but sat with her legs firmly together. There was a considerable amount of distance between them, but they were still close enough to hear each other's light breathing.

"Kakashi-"

"Rin-"

They both spoke at the same time. They stuttered and their words slipped from their mouths. Kakashi shook his head and urged for her to continue with her sentence first, but she insisted that he should first. Seeing it was the only way to not run in loops, Kakashi cleared his throat and picked up where he left off.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" He asked, throwing a pebble to the river watching it create small ripples upon impact.

Rin blushed. "Yes, I am. How about you?" she scooted over towards him, until their hands accidentally touched. However, instead of backing away, Rin clasped onto his cold fingers, biting her bottom lip with uncertainty. "Kakashi, are you going to go?"

It was another way to ask if he would go with her. With a quick evaluation, Kakashi saw through the underlining of her words, realizing she was also inviting him. He licked his lips as he contemplated if he should answer her truthfully. "...Yes," he lied through his teeth. "I'm going. Do you want to meet up?"

Her blush deepened into a darker hue. "Yea-Yeah! That would be fun. Festivals are no fun without your friends."

"Meet me by the shrine at sharp seven." Kakashi said simply, slipping his hand from hers as he stood back up to retrieve his bag and bike. As he propped his bike up, he looked at Rin who glued her glance at him. "Shall we head home?"

As they cycled home, Kakashi used one hand to text Obito.

 _Meet me at the shrine at seven._

He then closed his phone and pocketed it in his shirt pocket. This was for the best, he concluded. This was for the benefit of the two closest people he has in his life. This was just a way to show them his gratitude for being his friends.

This was the right thing to do he kept on telling himself until it became a mantra in his head.

Despite that, he knew... he had also wanted to invite her out to the festival.

* * *

As the end of their school year drew closer and closer, Kakashi buried himself in the extra activities his mother organized for him in preparation for the exams. Monday till Sunday he was preoccupied with schoolwork, revisions and extra lessons. It was only in school did he see Obito and Rin, after the festival occurred.

From what he heard, both Obito and Rin grew fonder of each other in the festival. From the start he had watched them in background, hiding from their sights but being close enough to eavesdrop. Rin was livid to find that he had abandoned her, and Obito was somewhat confused at his lacking presence until he realized this was _the_ plan.

They had walked side by side at the beginning, until Obito mustered up enough will to hold her hand with the lame excuse that he didn't want her to get lost in the crowd. Kakashi didn't follow them after that. He was confident that they enjoyed the rest of the night with each other company, instead of wallowing of the possibilities why he stood them up.

As he walked back home, a part of him was burning. His chest felt tight. He stopped and felt his heartbeats: it was beating at a quick pace. He closed his eyes and smiled, so this is what _it_ felt like. With a darker expression, he clutched at his shirt, scowling bitterly at himself. Obito deserved Rin. He loved her from the moment they met. And Rin... she probably won't even ask why he wasn't present.

Of course the day after that, when Rin confront him, he lamely made the excuse that his mother confiscated his phone and made him do extra calligraphy lessons for the night. Rin bought it - she had no choice but to, anyway. She knows what his mother is like: she's like a tyrant!

They barely spoke after that, seldom swapped books they truly recommended and simply drifted away. From within the school boundaries, he watched Obito and Rin sit together and swap bentos - just like what they did before. While he roamed the halls, with Mei persistently following him. There were times he liked her company, it made him feel human, but her iron grip around his soul tired him.

It was until one afternoon when Kakashi was propped next to the window sill that he began to reevaluate his decisions. Rin was out and about the yard in her P.E uniform, bringing in the equipment from their activity. Slowly, he jumped down to the floor and hurriedly made his way down the stairs. At the entrance he pretended to bump into Rin, and suavely apologized with a slanted smile.

She reciprocated and handed him the box of equipment when he offered to give her a helping hand.

"Tell me, have you been avoiding us?" She asked, walking beside him through the halls.

"No," he answered truthfully. _Just you._

"Then why won't you spend more time with us? I know your mom is a control freak, but you have managed to break out of her restraints before, why not now?

"Because my future as the company's CEO is nearing and it is inevitable, Rin." he flatly reasoned. "My mother and father wants me to..."

"What about _your own_ dream?" Rin urged on. "You want to write, don't you?"

"I do..." _Because I want to write about us... the three us together. Three naive children roaming around with heavy responsibilities on our shoulders. I want to capture our moments... together._

"The Kakashi I know would fight to become a writer."

"That was two years ago, Rin," he huffed haggardly. "I have think realistically. In order to live with my head up high in this prestigious family, to have the life my parents envisioned for me, I have to take this job."

Rin stopped pacing next to him, her lips pursed. "I miss the old Kakashi."

* * *

When the exams drew to a close and the graduation day came, Kakashi decided what he was going to do. He was going to become a writer, like Rin encouraged him to. He would attend the same High school as Obito and Rin, like they originally planned. And finally...

...he would tell Rin his feelings.

It was rather convoluted, strained and frazzled by his other thoughts. Was this a mild crush? Or young love budding up in his heart? It didn't matter. He needed to voice this out, to figure all of this out. When the graduation ceremony ended, Kakashi hurried to find Rin instead of his parents. He saw her nearby in the cluster of the other students, taking a photo with her other friends.

"Rin!" He enthusiastically waved, running towards her.

"Kakashi," she sweetly replied. But her words were jagged and were unlike before. Where did the softness of her voice go?

The silver prodigy stopped and clutched at his graduation certificate. "Rin, can we talk?"

"Uh... sure," She seemed doubtful, he noted.

"In private?"

Rin screwed a look of skepticism at him. "Why?"

"To talk. I need to talk to you, Rin."

"RIN!" Obito shouted from the distance, rushing by their side. "I actually passed! Haha!"

Kakashi fist bumped his bestfriend, grinning slightly. "That's great, Obito!"

"Come on, Rin." The Uchiha tugged at her hand, pulling her away from the Hatake.

"Where are you guys going?" Kakashi cocked his head slightly to the side, wondering why he wasn't invited. He used to always be invited to their hangouts. It was always the three of them. What happened to that?

"We're going on a _friendly_ date," Obito foxily grinned, giving a peace sign to Kakashi. "Well, to Ichiraku's."

Rin latched herself onto Obito's arm, halting him. "Wait. Kakashi told me he wanted to speak to me." she quirked her eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Kakashi distanced himself from the two in that exact moment. "Nothing,"

He forced the best smile he could give. "Enjoy your date."

"Wait, Kakashi-" Rin tried to stop him. "Are you going to the same High school as us?"

Kakashi smiled again, forcing the lie to come out of his lips: "Yeah, I am."

She looked relieved. "I'll see you there."

"...You will,"

With that, he turned on his heels and paced away from his friends. He wasn't going to be a writer. Nor was he going to attend the same High school as them. He would sign the enrollment papers to the prestigious private school his mother set up for him. Surely, since his parents are wealthy with strong connections, a late submission wouldn't be bad.

The Hatake in his name was enough to sing out power.

He crinkled the rolled up certificate in his hand, as he continued to walk through the crowd.

"Kakashi, what's the matter?"

It was until then that he looked up, catching Mei standing right in front of him with a look of concern. She wasn't acting like herself, being annoying. What the hell? Instead, she swatted something wet off his cheeks. "You're crying,"

"Am I?" he stroked the tears away, befuddled why he didn't notice earlier.

"Come on, you'll still see them!" Mei tried to cheerfully say. "I mean, you're going to Konoha High, right? And not, Academy Saga High, right?"

Kakashi smiled again. "Thank you, Mei. But no, I'm going to the same High school as you."

"R-Really?" She tried to hide her own budding happiness, but simply couldn't hide it. "But, seriously, you'll still see your old friends."

Kakashi, for the last time, curled his lips upwards to try and force his gaiety. "Yeah, I will."

 _No, I won't._

One smile alone that day told a thousand lies.

* * *

A/N: There will be more to this, I swear! This is just scraping the top! THIS IS RAPID UPDATING! Because my muse simply won't let me sleep! It's begging me to write more! D: I am officially enslaved!


	13. Chapter 13

**One Missed Call**

Kakashi came home that summer, after finishing the first year of his high school. He stepped into his house and curtly greeted his mother and father before he idly made his way up. Sakumo looked at his son sympathetically. "Do you see what we're doing to him, darling?"

"What?" she snapped back. "He's thriving in his studies - the best one in the country, Sakumo! We're making him become successful."

"And miserable." he added swiftly. "Ever since he parted away from Rin and Obito, he has been nothing but depressed."

"That's part of life, Sakumo. We win some, we lose some."

"Kakashi shouldn't be forlorn like this. He deserves to be happy as well."

"Happiness can come later when he succeeds our company, my love."

"Money isn't everything. It cannot buy us happiness."

"Sure it can!" she fought back. "Do you think we would be happy right now without money? We lived in poverty before. Were we happy then? Of course not! Money is happiness."

Sakumo grimaced at his wife's materialistic view.

"And soon enough Kakashi will see that, friends isn't happiness... it's money and success and power."

* * *

 _Next school year..._

"Next!" Their hand-to-hand specialist ordered.

Sheepishly, the next boy stepped on the lattice mat to face Kakashi. With a short roar he lunged forward and threw a ferocious jab towards the stoic silver-haired teen. Without batting an eyelash: Kakashi swerved, grappled his forearm and slammed him down onto the ground with the same pressure applied onto his shoulder blade.

"Tap out now, or I will dislocate your shoulder." Kakashi icily spoke, applying deeper pressure. "Your choice."

The boy grew frantic and immediately vigorously tapped out. Kakashi released him and wiped the small bead of sweat on his forehead. Idly, he got back to his plain posture and waited for his next challenger to skittishly walk up.

Today was just another day, he sighed.

* * *

Kakashi walked through the school yard during recess with his black blazer slung over his shoulder. As he forced himself to walk across the yard to get into the school building, he checked his inbox on his phone. There has been a total of 89 unread messages - from Rin and Obito. He already knew what they texting him: why wasn't he attending Konoha High? When he promised he would. Why didn't they see each other during the summer break?

He shook his head softly as he closed his phone and tucked it into his pocket. He hasn't seen them for a year. Mainly because last summer he traveled abroad with his parents. He didn't really get to come home then, not that he wanted to. There was nothing to come to, apart from spiraling questions from his bestfriends. He had often thought about them and how they were doing, but he never did dwell on the situation. It was nothing but a fleeting question.

As soon as he walked through the corridors, he felt pairs of eyes set straight at him. He sighed exasperatedly, days like this are the worst. Just as he was about to make his way up to the roof, another bold girl of the day rushed up to him. He scrutinized her on the spot without saying anything.

She became flustered, fiddling around with her fingers like so. The pink streaks slashed across her face deepened when their eyes caught contact. "Uhmm... I... uhmm..."

"No." Kakashi coldly dismissed before he continued his way up to the rooftops. He payed no attention to her childish sobs and the comfort of her friends, softly chiding her that they told her that he was not in a good mood. That maybe next week she could try again.

When he opened the steel door to the rooftop the scope of his eyes were greeted by the soft auburn hue of Mei's hair, as she kept her back faced at him. He smiled sincerely, settling beside her near the fencing of the roof. "Do you always have to be here?"

"It's my hideout too," Mei smirked back, flipping her wandering strands away. "Too many annoying boys. Seriously, you would think that since we're in the second year that they would take their studies seriously."

Kakashi sank down on the flat surface, sighing back. "Tell me about it."

"How about you?" She asked with her interest piqued, sitting beside him. "How many today?"

"...Ten," he plainly spoke.

"Hey, that isn't so bad. At least the numbers are decreasing day by day."

"That's only because I'm keeping a front of this cold bastard play. It's not easy keeping a facade, you know."

"I know, okay. Sure I know. I have been doing it to keep the boys at bay, because I only have my eyes set on somebody else..."

Kakashi leaned his head back to the fence. "Is that so?"

Mei fixed her black skirt, nodding slightly. "...Kakashi-" she leaned in closer to him to make him acknowledge her. But what her eyes caught next was unexpected - he had fallen asleep. His head was lobbed to the side and his snoring was faint, but his breathing seemed heavy. Softly, she took him in and rested her head on her lap. She played with the strands of his hair, pushing it away to expose his forehead.

Quietly, she kissed his forehead and stroked the strands of his back.

* * *

Later that afternoon when the bell dismissed them, Kakashi waited for Mei in the lockers to collect her shoes. But she never showed up. Curiously, he checked his watch and saw that she was ten minutes late. Odd. He slipped his shoes off again and put on his shoes for school. As he wandered through the school halls, his gut disgustedly twisted in his stomach.

He had a bad feeling about this.

The higher year - well, nearly everybody - had an eye for her. That was why he would always walk with her home and to school. He made sure he made her feel secure with him by retaining a respectful distance. It was because of this very reason he got close to Mei again. Every single day she would be the only person - that's a girl - he would talk to.

His legs began to change pace subconsciously as worry clamped him. Rushing down the hall, he ran into a first year who was donned in his karate outfit. He made an abrupt halt, "Have you seen Mei Terumi anywhere?"

The boy leveled his gaze with his significantly darker darker orbs. He curtly nodded and pointed to the classroom down the hall. "I think she's in there."

"Thank you," immediately Kakashi rushed past the boy who continued to look at him with mild curiosity.

He swung that door open and stalked the classroom. His eyes fell on his maths teacher who had Mei sprawled on the table, clothes half-torn off. They looked at him with a look of confusion as of how he got into the room. All this time they thought the door was locked, and no one else was in the school building.

"What the fuck..." Kakashi snarled with venom through his teeth. "What the fuck?!"

"Kakash-!" Mei staggered off the desk to collect her remaining clothes spewed on the floor. "This..."

"You!" Kakashi redirected his glare at their middle-aged teacher and stomped towards him. Before the older male could react, Kakashi had already grabbed a hold of his throat, slamming him against the chalk board. "You filthy bastard. What the fuck do you do you think you're doing with a minor?!"

"I-I didn't force her!" The teacher stammered back in his weak defense. "She failed her exam so she came here... to _negotiate_."

"What the hell is this? Some kind of cheap porn?!" Kakashi's grip tightened even more as his eyes tightened ominously. "I will make sure you will no longer work here. You should know better than to take advantage of a girl - who's a minor!"

"I haven't even had sex with her yet. Only oral. That's it, okay?!"

"You still _touched_ her."

"Kakashi, that's enough!" Mei fought, trying to pry him off their teacher. "It was my decision. I take full responsibility of this!"

"I expected better from you," he whispered before he hurled the older man to the set of desks adjacent to their position. The older man crashed against the set of desks before he toppled over his back. "What are you doing whoring yourself out?" He asked Mei with the same sharpness he gave the older male, grabbing a hold of her forearm. "Do you even know what you were doing?!"

"I did, alright! Of course, I did. If I failed this exam I will fail for this year, okay?! That would mean I will be lowered down sets and I will no longer be with you..."

"Enough of this!" Kakashi, this time, transferred his grip on both of her arms. He clutched her to the extent that his fingers had started to dig into the fabric of her shirt. "Enough of always saying you're afraid to lose me! This is fucking insane!"

"Kakas-"

"I will always be with you, got it?" He shook her. "No matter will happen, I will be here for you. If you do fall a few sets down, I can help you get back up. There's no use of you whoring yourself out."

Mei teared up slightly, as she sobbed out. "...I'm sorry."

"You didn't know better."

Seeing his chance, the maths teacher bolted out for the door, startling Kakashi. Just as he was about to make his grand escape, he was sent back in with a kick. The same boy from before sauntered into the scene coolly with an innocent expression.

"Perverts have no place here," he said matter-of-factly.

Kakashi looked at the boy who possessed sharp dark features. It was odd how he greatly resembled... "What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Itachi," the boy blinked. "Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Kakashi repeated back, retracing the fact that he possessed that same surname as Obito. "...I see,"

"You bastards," the older man snarled, wiping the blood off his teeth. "Do you really think they will believe your claims? I am a highly respected teacher here! They won't believe you so easily."

"That may be true, but that won't stop me from beating the shit out of you if I see you near her again." He held her by her hand and led her out of the classroom with Itachi tottering not far back.

"Uhm... you're Kakashi-san, right?" He asked politely.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "Yes, I am."

"I look forward being in your hand-to-hand combat team."

"You're welcome anytime, Itachi."

* * *

They walked home to their apartment complex then. They made one brief stop to a convenience store to get drinks before they headed home. As they climbed through the steps of the stairs, Mei staggered behind him. She watched him halt by his door without blinking. Kakashi drew out his key but he didn't fully lodge it in the keyhole.

"I can't believe you would go to such lengths to be with me."

Mei blushed suddenly. "...Love has its strangest ways of persuading people to do things they wouldn't normally do."

"You really do love me then, huh."

"...Yes," Mei balled her hands into small fists. "That is why-!" before she knew it, she had already charged up to Kakashi and pushed him against his apartment door. "...that is why..." she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down to her. She kissed him with the strength she had. Her mouth felt his reciprocate and draw in his tongue into her mouth upon sighing.

Mei moaned back, as his hand cupped her maturing breasts. "Kakashi... take me."

He drew back with a pant, distancing Mei away from him by an arm's length. "No... I can't. This can't happen."

"Why not?" she persisted, hot and bothered by his touch.

Kakashi wiped the traces of their kiss with the sleeve of his blazer. "You know why, Mei. I've told you why numerous times, remember?"

"Rin Nohara?!" Mei cried out. "She's still your reason?"

"I still... love her," Kakashi confessed weakly.

"You haven't talked to her in a year! How can you say that?!"

"I-I don't know... I just feel that I..."

Mei embraced herself and took one step back away from Kakashi. He reached out for her, but she swatted his touch away, afraid she would melt against it. Quickly, she unlocked her door and ran inside her apartment without looking back.

Kakashi stood by her door and heard faint sobs from within. He sighed as he drew away, giving her the space she needed. Just as he was about to enter into his own apartment, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He flipped it on and saw that his reminder popped up.

1 Missed Call.

He selected it and turned it to loudspeaker.

 _"Kakashi, this is your father. Something terrible has happened to your mother. She was involved in a car crash. Please, son, hurry home as fast as you can."_


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight**

Without haste, Kakashi packed his things and headed straight to the train station after he slipped a note through Mei's door. The train ride took an hour and fifteen minutes, and Kakashi didn't sleep through a second of it. He remained apprehensive and frightened of what might lie ahead for his mother. He clutched his silver phone with both of his gloved hands, praying to any God out there to save her soul.

When the train finally halted, Kakashi was the first one to jump out to the station and bolt out. He grabbed a taxi and headed straight to the hospital. He met up with his father in the reception. Sakumo's face was paler than usual and the lines on his face were more prominent. Kakashi dropped his bag and quickly hugged his father as tightly as he could.

"Father, where is mother being kept?" He asked eagerly, ready to head down to corridors.

Sakumo held him by his arm and shook his head softly. "We cannot see her yet, Kakashi. She's undergoing operation."

"...What..?"

"A crash happened in the intersection. Your mother was in a middle of a phone call when it happened. Kakashi, broken shards of glass has been lodged up your mother's stomach. It's a matter of getting them out, and stopping the bleeding." Sakumo checked the time on the hospital's wall. "She has been in ER for quite some time now. She was prepped for operation two hours ago."

Kakashi dropped on the hospital chair, cursing underneath his breath lowly. "How could this happen? How could mother be so reckless?"

Sakumo sat next to him and reeled him in silently. "Your mother is a fighter, son. She'll pull through this."

"But-"

"Go home and get some rest. I'll stay here for a little while longer."

"Father-!" Kakashi turned to protest.

"Go, son. I'll call you when any news about your arrives."

* * *

Kakashi went home as instructed, though begrudgingly. He dropped his things for his now old butler to collect and return into his room. Quietly he walked through the shroud of woods near his house and wandered down the familiar route he would trace through at a daily basis. He crossed the small stream and jumped down into his small hideout.

Upon jumping down he encountered a familiar girl. His eyes gaped at her sharp and matured features. Her chocolate hair has grown longer until it was just past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white sundress with a pair of sandals. They both stared at each other quietly.

"...Kakashi,"

"Rin..."

She regained her composure quicker than Kakashi could. Before he could register, she had already charged up to him and slapped him across the face. He stared wide-eyed at her teary eyes which spelled out bitterness. He has never seen her portray such animosity before. His eyes softened. He really has hurt her, hasn't he?

"You liar." She snarled through her teeth. "You promised. Yet you... I haven't seen you for nearly two years, Kakashi!"

"I know." he said shamefully.

"Why did you do it? Why are you isolating yourself?!"

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you."

"Kakashi..." she said sympathetically. "You're such a lonely person."

Finally, she distanced herself and pursed her lips at the thought, forcing herself to look up at the sky they both admired when they were younger. Kakashi approached her slowly and quietly looked up at the darkened sky. The canvas of dark blue hue was polluted with many stars twinkling from above. With a small huff, he bowed his head down in disgrace and found some strength in his hand to stretch it out.

Rin looked down surprisingly at his bold move as he weakly interlaced his fingers with hers. She looked at him - he was crying. She has never seen him show such emotion before. Upon impulse, she grasped his outstretched hand and welcomed him into a hug by swerving him to her. Kakashi looked down with a startled expression at her outward kindness.

"My mother was admitted in the hospital today, Rin." He caught his trembling bottom lip and held her close. "...She was involved in a car accident."

"What?" She gasped out. "Is-Is she okay? Kakashi, I-I am so-sorry!"

"It's not your fault," he caressed her supple cheek and forced a timid smile that hid his breaking self. "I don't know yet. The doctors are keeping a tight lip."

Rin betrayed herself and allowed Kakashi privy to her guilty expression. "I'm sorry for slapping you like that. I had no right."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

She raised her head up and quickly seized him by the hand. "Let's go to the shrine!"

"Why-What?"

"Let's pray for your mother's health and well-being!"

They settled down in the shrine, payed their respects and knelt down with their eyes closed. As they murmured their prayers, the cold night was filtered with the burning sensation of the candles burning down. Kakashi opened one eye and saw Rin desperately praying for a woman she never really grew fond off. He smiled, she was simply too gentle for her own good.

When they finished praying, Kakashi and Rin made their way back to their hideout - where only the two of them knew. As they walked, Rin would give surreptitious glances at the silver-haired boy. To which he would reciprocate with a faint smirk.

"So, where are you studying?" She asked curiously.

"Academy Saga High." He answered right away, stuffing his hands into his coat pockets.

"No way!" She yelped out in disbelief. "Wow. That school is amazing from what I hear."

"It's alright. You're not missing out on much, don't worry."

"Have you met any new friends?"

"Nope. They're just acquaintances in my eyes. Apart from Mei, of course."

Rin mentally took note at how his voice softened at the mention of the foxy Mei Terumi. They have always been close. But their relationship were always strictly platonic, Kakashi made sure of it. Rin was well aware of Mei's affection towards Kakashi, it was blatant and without any subtlety. Mei is a girl who knows what she wants, and will get what she wants one way or the other.

Kakashi was one of them.

"Are you guys perhaps in a relationship now?"

He choked back slightly, before he licked his lips. "..No,"

Her eyes tightened. Was that uncertainty in his voice? Odd.

"How about you and Obito?" He asked back, glancing down at her. "Are you guys together?"

"No." She blushed away. "Obito's nice and all, but no.. we're not."

Kakashi breathed out in the night, hiding his faint guilty smile.

"I see."

* * *

That night Kakashi rushed back to the hospital, this time with Rin by his side. They both entered the premises of the hospital and rushed past the reception after they got the information of where his mother was being kept. They blitzed towards Ward 3 in search of Room 102.

"Father!" He called out in the corridor. "How's mother?"

Sakumo produced a slanted smirk. "She's doing fine for now. In a coma, but her life has been stabled." His gaze wandered from his son to the young girl beside him who was holding onto his arm. They made a fine couple indeed, his eyes creased upwards at the thought. This girl could potentially be his son's happiness. If only his wife could see that possibility. "Rin-chan, it's so nice of you to come all the way over here."

"Well, Kakashi told me what happened. I just... I wanted to be here for him and for your family."

"Thank you. You're a really kind girl, Rin-chan."

She bowed down respectively, flustered at the fact that she was being the center of attention of the Hatake. "O-Oh... This is nothing, Sa-Sakumo-sama."

He patted her on the head softly and walked on by. "I'll get some coffee. Kakashi, you should go and see your mother."

"Yeah.."

They both came in the room and Kakashi propped himself on the stool his father settled next to his mother's bedside. With a stifled sob, he held her frail hand which contained light cuts from the glass. "Mother... can you hear me? It's me, Kakashi, your son. I'm right here, mother. Stay with me." He gripped her hand tightly with both of his own desperately. "Listen to my voice, Mother. Please."

Rin watched in the background as her loving son held her gently, sobbing quietly under his breath as his nerves slowly got the better of him. She watched him kiss his mother's hand, pleading softly for her to open her eyes. She listened to him hum her favorite song, talk about their old times, encourage and soothe her. When Sakumo came into the room, Kakashi stood up and wiped her light brown hair away from her face.

"Son, you should sleep now." His father softly spoke, handing him a cup of tea.

"..Yeah. Mother will be alright, right?"

"Of course she wi-"

His peaceful voice was abruptly disturbed when the soft beatings from the monitor began to suddenly fluctuate and dwindle away. A sudden whitewash of anxiety poisoned the two Hatake men, as they bolted out of the room calling and pleading for help. Rin stood in the corner of the room, horrified. She watched as the strokes of green in the monitor began to...

"K-Kakashi.." she cried out, finding her legs to bring her out of the room.

Doctors rushed into the scene and immediately began to prepare her for resuscitation. Kakashi took several steps back until his back completely pressed against the wall. Sakumo sank on the nearest metal bench and buried his face in the palms of his hands. He drew out a cry, but sustained it. Kakashi lost his balance against the wall and sank down completely on the floor, bewildered of what just happened.

"M-Mother... she-she was just...Father, how...?"

* * *

Rin had no other choice but to go home that night. It was past midnight, and Kakashi planned on staying longer until there was word of his mother's recovery. The doctors came out of the room with a look of relief on their faces. Kakashi and Sakumo, both with dark circles rimming under their eyes, looked at the doctors and nurses passing on by.

One doctor approached them, but his smile was not entirely optimistic. He looked at them with sympathy, as if they have already lost her. "She's doing fine, Mr Hatake. However, the percentage of her waking up - realistically speaking - is slim. There's a bigger chance she will enter the vegetative state where she will remain in the coma for months - years, maybe."

"What are you saying...?" He lowly asked. "That there's nothing you can do for my wife?"

"Not as of now. We can only monitor her progress."

"That's..."

"Please get some rest, Hatake-san."

"But my wife..."

"She won't be able to wake up right now."

* * *

When Kakashi came back to his school the following day, after his father insisted, he solely devoted his attention on his studies. In order to numb himself from the pain of thinking about his mother's well-being, Kakashi did everything to numb it all away. It was during break that he saw Mei again on the rooftop. He fell into a chaotic mess of emotion constriction as he tried to keep him his facade in front of her, as she asked him a torrent of questions about his mother.

"I heard earlier this morning from my father about your mother..." Mei whispered when they both settled down in a sitting position on the roof.

"So that's how it is..." he blandly replied back, paying mild attention to her.

"I'm here for you Kakashi. You know that, don't you?" She placed her hand on top of his. "I know I may seem desperate, but that's only because you keep walking further in front of me to the point I can no longer keep up. Kakashi, please tell me what I could do to help you through this period of pain you're feeling."

"Mei-"

"As a friend, I want to help."

"Thank you, but there isn't anything you could possibly do."

* * *

It wasn't until two months passed that Kakashi heard from his father. It was in the middle of class when he heard. Quickly, Kakashi ran out during his trigonometry class without bothering to pack up his things. He hurdled past all the obstacles in his way to the train station in a quick and desperate pace. When he arrived back in Konoha, it was already night time.

He panted as he ran under the snowy night, hoping he would make it just in time. By the time he had reached the hospital, his father was already drowning in tears. He walked in the room slowly and eyed his mother who was now awake. He smiled, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. Something was wrong. Awfully wrong. "What's the matter, Father?"

"Kakashi, say what you want to your mother quickly. She... doesn't have long."

He became stunned. "What?"

"Come here, my little flower." His mother said lovingly despite the cracks in her voice. Kakashi walked towards her with caution. His held her frail hand and said nothing. "You know I love you, don't you."

He nodded.

"I've always wanted the best for you. Even if it doesn't look like it, I always have, my dear son." She cried out. "You will be successful, you got it? You will ascend to our company's throne and make it greater than it is today, okay? Promise me that, my dear son."

Kakashi sank down onto his knees and nodded, promising her he would fulfill her wishes.

"That's a good boy. You've always had a gentle heart, Kakashi. And I'm grateful for it. For you have been the best son a mother could ever have." She stroked his hair and patted it down with the remaining strength she had. "You'll be a great man, my little flower. Any woman will be lucky to have you."

Kakashi tried to laugh, but it came out as mere sobs. "Mother..."

"Save your strength."

"I love you, Mother."

She faintly smiled. "I love you too."

Kakashi spaced himself away from his mother and allowed for his father to come by her bedside. He watched as his father stroked her face with the pad of his thumb, as he caressed her soft flesh. He listened attentively as his father recited his vows to her, promising her that they will see each other again. He listened as Sakumo sang their song softly, like a lullaby.

Kakashi watched and listened through his own personal scope.

His mother was slowly slipping away from their grasp, he could tell. Her languid breathing had turned heavy and desperate. She was heaving by the end of Sakumo's song. Lastly, he watched as his parents exchanged words with each other.

"I love you, Sakumo... I always have." She smiled.

Sakumo kissed her on the lips as a way of saying his goodbye. "I love you too, my dear."

The sound of the heart monitor became faint, and it drew its final beep on her last sigh. The room became preoccupied with the sound of the flatline from the monitor. Kakashi balled his hands into fists as he gritted his teeth together, bitterly crying. Sakumo looked at his son and welcomed him into his arms, patting him on the back, as nurses and doctors went into the room and evacuated them out.

Her time of death was listed down and the doctor's gave their deepest sympathies. Not that their sympathies even mattered. Kakashi knew this was just routine for them, a mantra they would mutter.

"This is what love feels like?" Kakashi asked through his teeth, clutching at his shirt as he tried to regain the tempo of his breathing.

"I guess it is," his father replied with a soft murmur.

"It hurts..." Kakashi cried out. "I don't want to feel this feeling, Father. It's too heavy for me to endure."

"But you will endure..." Sakumo's eyes met his son's younger pair. "When you find the person you love the most, you will endure for their sake."

* * *

Two days after Kakashi's mother's death, her funeral was planned and readied by a hundred people Sakumo hired. Kakashi prepared himself in his room, readjusting his thin black tie and fitter blazer. As he fixed his golden cufflinks he scrutinized his reflection with an arched brow.

The door quietly opened and Rin shyly stalked into the room with her black dress. She sat down on his bed and crossed her legs. "Are you ready?"

"How can a son be ready for their mother's funeral?"

The funeral was held like any other. The priest spoke the most generic things a person could possibly say in a funeral. It was all routine, Kakashi thought. It didn't matter what the priest had to say. He was mother was dead. And she won't be brought back because of this lavish funeral his father set up. He knew why his father did this, but it still doesn't change things.

As he dropped the piece of rose down to his mother's coffin, his eyes screwed on an apathetic look. He can no longer feel the sadness and the gripping feeling in his heart. He felt numb. Rin interlaced her fingers with Kakashi's, as she led him back from the coffin. However, when the tribute ended, his grip from hers slipped away and he simply disappeared - as if his existence was wiped clean from the world.

It wasn't until the sun had set that Rin looked for Kakashi in the woods. She crept into their hideout with caution and found him there, sitting down with his head buried in his hands. Rin jumped down and retained her distance from him.

Kakashi eventually stood back up and wiped his teary eyes. He idly walked towards her with his hands in his pockets. "Hello,"

"Hi."

"How's Father?"

"Doing the best he can with the crowd."

Kakashi's eyes softened, as he took her hand in his own. "Thank you for being with me tonight, Rin."

"It's my pleasure to be with you tonight." She smiled faintly. "Are you leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah..."

"I wish you would stay so we would all be together again."

"So do I..." He cupped her cheek affectionately and genuinely smiled. "I'll miss you."

Rin placed her hand over his hand on her cheek, sighing as she melted against his warmth. "Then don't leave..."

As yellow sparkles filtered around them and the willow dew in the darkness of the night, they fell silent as they wallowed on each other's heartbeats and breathing. The fireflies twinkled around them and highlighted their features softly.

"I must." He whispered, drawing her in even more.

Kakashi's eyelids slowly closed as he leaned in closer. Their noses touched slightly as they angled each other's faces before their lips tediously touched for a second. Rin giggled, drawing back, but Kakashi reeled her back in to experience a deeper sensation against her lips. They molded perfectly together upon a sigh of satisfaction, upon years of waiting for the kiss.

He drew in again and again, holding in tightly against his firm body. The softness of her lips was unlike he would have ever imagine. She was... _exquisite_.

Rin tip-toed and leaned in closer, moaning quietly at the back of her throat. When they drew back to gather their breaths their eye contact never broke. Kakashi removed the silver necklace that was around his neck. With granted permission, he locked the necklace around her neck before he stroked her hair.

She looked down at the necklace that had a ring in its chain with engraved kanji on the inside. She frowned at him, but he simply said nothing. "Kakashi?"

"I had my chance," he whispered. "He also deserves his."

"Wha-?"

"This is just for now, Rin..." he smiled ruefully. "Goodbye."

He left her that night in the woods without looking back. She remained stood on her spot, reveling in the sensation of her first kiss. She looked down at the ring entangled in the necklace Kakashi had given her. She inspected the kanji engraved into it.

 _Above the Horizon..._

Her lips pursed as she finished the broken sentence: "...I'll be waiting. Where we'll see each other again."

It was her favorite line from her beloved novel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Drunken Love**

"Kakashi-san," Itachi said simply as they sat on the rooftop that day. "Did you write this?"

Kakashi looked over his shoulder and eyed the scrap paper shoved in an envelope that Itachi curiously read. He nodded plainly, looking back down on to ground. "Tempest. It was a fleeting idea from the time." He tried to refrain himself from chuckling lowly at the once childish dream he had to be an author. Ridiculous, he sneered inwardly.

"You should become a writer."

The silver-haired boy snorted back in derision. "My future has already been decided for me. I will take up the position of CEO in my family's company."

"How about this?" Itachi gestured to the crumpled pieces of paper he was supposed to post to a publisher.

Kakashi took the wad of paper from his grasp and spewed it all over their surroundings before the wind caught it and scattered it away with a howl. He looked as he felt his dream slowly dissipate before his eyes. A writer was what he wanted. But a CEO was what he promised his dying mother. He pursed his lips tightly at the thought. He won't let her down, no matter what.

"What about you?" the older student asked. "What do you want to do?"

"Get into the business industry. Be an investor, or something." Itachi hummed for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure. I haven't ironed out all the details yet."

"What if I told you to work _with_ me," Kakashi looked straight at him then, "we could negotiate something and become partners."

"With you? And not _for_ you?"

"With me, Itachi. I'd like to think we'd make a good team." Kakashi smiled. "We have, in fact, managed the hand-to-hand combat sessions as of late. I haven't known you for a long period of time - just a couple of months - but you're the kind of man I'd like to work with."

"What's your proposition?"

"Join me and become the president of my company." He stretched out his hand, waiting for Itachi to seal it with his own. Without hesitation Itachi took his hand and softly shook it as a sign of agreement.

"I look forward working _with_ you soon, Kakashi-san."

* * *

In the final seminar of school, the hand-to-hand combat tournament reached its peak and dawned on its finals. As Kakashi prepped himself up the combatants were announced.

 _Kakashi vs Obito_

The whole stadium roared out their cheers and urged for them to come onto the mat. Both Kakashi and Obito appeared on the center of the mat at the same time. They smirked at each other as they shook each other's hand, before they drew away and waited for the bell to ring. The bell rung and the match started.

Obito took the fist lunge and drew Kakashi into an upper-cut. Kakashi's eyes grew fierce at the incoming attack, but the corner of his eye saw the other incoming punch from Obito's real dominant eye. A diversion. He smirked as he drew back from his relentless strikes.

With a lithe swerve, Kakashi dodged another of Obito's reckless attacks before he jabbed his fist deep into his abdomen. He watched as he staggered back, gasping for air. Kakashi approached at a fast pace and landed another hit under his chin, sending him adrift before he stumbled down onto the fighting mat.

He watched as his friend threw himself side to side to try and get himself up. It was no use, he was dazed and heaving. The win was certainly his-

"Go on, Obito!"

Kakashi shot a stare up into the crowd and saw Rin admist them all, cheering for Obito. It wasn't soon until their entire school began to chant and cheer for him. Preoccupied by the sudden pandemonium, Kakashi didn't notice Obito stagger back up and hurl his fist into his cheek. It felt like a train crashing into another when his knuckles pressed against his cheekbone with a distinct _crack_.

Kakashi stumbled back, completely stunned. Obito seized this opportunity to throw numerous amounts of punches at him, not wanting to waste another second. The silver-hair boy spat out the smidgen of blood before he caught sight of Obito's fist near his face. As quick as lightning, Kakashi's body registered to the incoming danger, he caught his fist with one hand and rammed in his knuckles in his stomach again.

Obito gasped out in a raspy tone.

"Keep it up, Kakashi!" Mei shouted from the crowd.

The prodigy had all of his reserved strength pent up in his dominant hand before he crashed his fist square into Obito's face, sending him back down. Kakashi wiped the blood off his nose and waited for his friend to come back up. But he never did.

The victory was his.

* * *

After the tournament, Obito approached Kakashi with a chappy smile outside of the stadium. "That was some punch, man. I swear I heard my bones crack with that punch."

Kakashi chuckled back. "Sorry."

Obito sat down on the steps and propped his chin on the palm of his hand. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to support you when your mother died. I was away then. And I heard the day after she was buried. I tried looking for you, but they said that you had already left."

"Don't worry about it."

"How are things on your side?"

"Busy, but what can you expect?" He took a breather for a second. "There will be more exams coming in soon. Have you prepared yourself for them?"

Obito grinned cheekily - another way of saying no. "I will, I will. Don't worry, Baka."

"Don't take these exams lightly, because they will determine your future."

"I know, I know."

Silence settled in then with the light zephyr breezing by.

"I'm thinking about asking Rin to be my girlfriend, you know." The Uchiha confessed confidently with a matching grin. "Any advice you can give?"

"...Don't break her heart," he simply, as he rose up from his slouch sitting form. He bag was slung over his shoulder and he began to make his way to Mei who waited for him at the bottom of the steps. As he walked down, he waved at Obito. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Baka-Kakashi."

* * *

When Kakashi turned to the direction towards the train station, he was pulled back by Mei and he received a small peck on the cheek. He smiled and lightly hugged her as a way to say goodbye. He waited for the train to come for thirty minutes, and sat within its realms of confinement for an hour and fifteen minutes - without stop.

Upon coming home Kakashi received the chills that something was wrong in the house. The butler refused to say when he asked, adding more fuel to the fire of curiosity. The late teen climbed up the mahogany stairs and wandered down the halls towards his bedroom. He checked the library first, but found that his father was not there.

Just before he reached his room, he peeked into the slot of his father's door. There he saw something he shouldn't have. His father was on top of another woman, ravishing her with sultry kisses as she moaned quietly. His hand worked deftly around her curves, which stimulated her to arch her back and rock her hips forward to engulf more of him.

The woman looked _young_. A woman in her twenties - mid twenties. But she was by no means a novice at sex. She knew was she was doing, Kakashi could tell. But what was she doing with his father? More importantly, what was his father doing with someone like her?!

Kakashi backed away from the slot and hurried through the halls to find his room. He dropped his bags immediately after he locked his door, panting slightly at the wash of anxiety which shot over him. He sat down on his bed and threw himself down on the mattress, thinking back from what he just saw. His father was neither kind nor gentle then. His eyes which were so soft before burned with raw want and needs.

Sakumo was rough. Unlike his personality. He took her like he owned her, whispering inaudible things that made her yelp back and urge him to fuck her harder.

Kakashi buried his face in his hands and drew out an unrestrained yell of frustration. Just what the hell is happening to his family?!

A knock echoed throughout his room twenties minutes later. Kakashi hesitantly opened the door, and glared at his father who was now fully dressed in his standard suit and tie. Sakumo pushed the door open and took a seat in his room, sighing lightly. "...You were not meant to see that."

"Of course not." Kakashi scoffed. "You don't want me to see my _brilliant_ _father_ sink so low to take on a whore, right?!"

"Kakashi-"

"You had sex with another woman on Mother's bed, Father!" the late teen vociferated, nerves shaking with anger.

"You wouldn't understand!" Sakumo, for the first time, raised his voice at his son. He trembled at the sight of his own son distancing himself in disgust. The older silver-haired man shook his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Kakashi."

"How many?"

"What?"

 _"How many women?!"_

"Since your mother died; a round total of six."

"And you would... on Mother's bed." Kakashi found himself almost gagging. "You disgusting piece of shit."

"Like I said you wouldn't understand!" Sakumo roared again. "I just cannot forget about your mother, Kakashi. She's everywhere in this house. There are many ways humans get over grief and depression. That is: sex, drugs, alcohol. They are common factors. Mine is a mixture of sex an alcohol. When whisky isn't enough, I look for company."

The teen grimaced.

"The warmth of another woman is sometimes the thing you need to keep sane. I know it's an abhorrent deed, son. But can you at least understand my pain?"

"Why won't you get help?"

"I tried several times. But all I end up thinking about is suicide." Sakumo truthfully said. "I have been feeling suicidal for months now."

"Father!" Kakashi cried out. "Promise me you won't do that. That isn't how you should go!"

The older man looked at him with his dark rimmed eyes - he was already fatigued, Kakashi could tell. With a small smile he nodded and continued to drink his scotch. "I promise, my dear son."

Sakumo approached Kakashi in the room and patted him on the head, murmuring the words:

"I love you, Kakashi."

* * *

 _One year later..._

Kakashi hurried home after his graduation. He burst into the front doors of his house in search of his father. He called him by the phone and heard his phone singing upstairs. With a smile, Kakashi leaped up on the stairs and blitzed into his room. At first he made sure that he wasn't preoccupied. The room was silent from the other side; Sakumo was probably researching about his stocks.

When the late teen opened the door he was greeted by the sight of red. His father laid on the wooden floor with a knife protruding out of his skin, breaking right past his spine. Slithers of blood were strewn around his corpse, staining the polished wood. Kakashi rushed to his father's side and tried to feel for a pulse - for anything!

He found none. Any signs of vestige of life was rendered naught. His father has been dead for quite some time. Kakashi's frantic expression escalated into wails and screams of agony. "Father! Wake up. Wake up goddammit! You promised you wouldn't do this!"

He cried hoarsely, clutching onto his father's frail corpse. Sakumo was gone. His father was gone. He was engulfed with a large amount of depression that he lost his stable mental state. Alcohol and women were the only things that kept him sane from his suicide urges. Did that mean that it simply he couldn't find his painkiller anymore?

Kakashi laid down next to his father's body with his hands stained in his blood. He stared with wide open eyes at his father's peaceful expression. Sakumo looked relieved in his final moments.

He must have ended up sleeping next to his father's dead body, because the next thing he remembered were cops checking for his and his father's pulse. They covered his father's body with a white cloth before they placed him down on a stretcher. Kakashi was helped up by a man with blond hair and startling blue eyes. He blinked to get a clearer look at the man.

"M-Minato-san," he spoke in disbelief. His godfather - more specifically, Sakumo's student in college before he built an empire.

The blond smiled. "You're fine, Kakashi. We're here."

"Why?" He asked, specifically about his appearance in the scene.

"I have been visiting your father at a frequent basis ever since I moved up here with my wife Kushina and son."

"...Naruto," Kakashi softly said. "I haven't seen him since his christening. I'm such a terrible god father."

Minato escorted him out of the scene, ruling out the possibility of a homicide.

"Let's get you into a newer set of clothes, Kakashi."

* * *

For the month Kakashi stayed in Minato and Kushina's residence. He tried to eat with them, but couldn't find the appetite. He tried to sleep at the same time as them, but could simply not stray away from the haunting nightmare that would clutch him in the darkness.

Post traumatic stress disorder was what he was diagnosed with. A disorder which brings about insomnia and dreams of the traumatic experience he underwent. He sat down on their porch that night, counting deeply in his head to preoccupy the emptiness. The floorboards shifted slightly from underneath him and Minato sat down next to him.

"How are you holding up?" He softly asked.

"Better." Kakashi licked his lips, nodding quietly to himself. "I've stopped having dreams of Sakumo."

"Kakashi," Minato began without condescension. "Don't be spiteful about what your father did."

"He promised me he would get help. He promised he would watch me become successful." Kakashi bitterly said through his teeth, his voice cracked by the sheer amount of pain welling up in his voice.

"Listen-"

"I'm planning on heading back to central Leaf." Kakashi said suddenly, wiping his tears away. "I need to begin shadowing in my late parent's company, so I can ascend to my rightful role as the CEO."

"Don't you think that's a bit-"

"Daddy!" Naruto squirmed in the back. "I want to play with Kakashi-nii!"

Minato looked at his son who was pouting at him for hogging his _brother Kakashi._ With a huff he withdrew from their conversation and carried his son onto Kakashi's lap. The silver-haired teen took Naruto and settled him firmly in his grip.

"What's the matter, Naruto?"

"Mommy and Daddy are really annoying! They always tell me to eat vegetables before I can eat ramen." the child vented childishly.

Kakashi shook his head as he tutted softly. "You should be grateful to them,"

"Why?!"

"Because they won't be around forever. Don't take them for granted Naruto."

 _Like I did..._

* * *

Back into Central Leaf, Kakashi opened up his old apartment and settled his belongings back onto the shelves and compartments. When he collected the rest of the boxes from outside of his apartment, he saw Mei staring at him with wide eyes. He awkwardly smiled, trying his best to hide the cracks in his stability. "Hi neighbor."

"K-Kas-Kakashi!" Mei dropped all of her belongings and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm glad you're doing okay. I heard what happened. That's terrible!"

As Mei persistently pressed her body against his, Kakashi's mind frazzled and reverted back to the time where he caught his father in bed with another. His hands shakily reciprocated her hug, as he buried his nose in the crown of her head, nuzzling in the locks of her hair. "Mei..."

 _"The warmth of another woman is sometimes the thing you need to keep sane. I know it's an abhorrent deed, son. But can you at least understand my pain?"_

Finally, he did. He understood his father clearly. He gritted his teeth together, praying to God to have the strength to defy the sinful urge he was having. Mei drew away from Kakashi, blushing slightly. Kakashi found himself admiring her for the first time. Mei really has developed over the years. Her body was almost an hourglass now, and her breasts have become bolder over the years.

He breathed in heavily, as he licked his lips. His thumb swiped over the fullness of her bottom lip, burning sensation into her. Initially she drew back from his outward touch, but he firmly kept her against him. He seized her in quick succession and rammed his lips against hers with intense fervor. She felt him gasp and whimper, but he paid no attention to it.

"I'll give you what you've always wanted." He murmured against her, biting down into her lip.

 _And I'll have what I need.  
_

 _My sanity._

* * *

His hand clasped hers and he pulled her toward him. He slipped his arms around him, and without another word dipped his head and brushed his lips against hers. The swift touch left her skin tingling and her lips parted to invite more. Her eyes closed and she sighed when he came back for another touch, his mouth linger longer this time, nibbling, tasting.

Mei clasped around his biceps through his suit jacket, holding on while he kissed her until her knees became weak. Kakashi's tongue touched hers, giving her just enough attention to tease her senses but leave her wanting more. She settled into the kiss, releasing her hold on his arms to slide her hands up on his chest and link them behind his neck. Her tongue pressed against his and she moaned softly as the kiss deepened.

The sensation was unhurried, the intensity building slowly until they grew far too stimulated to tolerate more teasing. "Actually," Kakashi hesitated, drawing away. "I-I don't know if I can..."

"I want you, Kakashi." She spoke to keep him going. "I want this. Give it to me."

Mei thought about how long she'd waited to experience this with him. The sensation of his body pressed against hers while his mouth traveled over her had been an recurring fantasy for a long time. She pushed up on his tiptoes to trail her mouth over his chin. His jawline rasped against her lips, the smell of his crisp cologne making her want to nuzzle his throat.

"W-Wait..." Kakashi staggered again. "I need to ask something. With all the time I've known you, I haven't seen you in a relationship. Does that still make you a virgin?"

She felt flustered, but she looked at him straight in the eyes. "I've done oral with some."

"How about full penetration?"

Mei shook her head.

"Waiting for marriage?" Kakashi doubted his question as soon as he asked it.

"For you."

Silence settled around them, so thick with tension that it felt like a physical presence in the room. Mei counted the seconds that passed by mentally begging for him to say something.

Kakashi pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. "I'm not holding back on you."

* * *

In her bedroom, Kakashi drew into Mei's ear and whispered tenderly. "You're so beautiful naked, Mei."

The sound of his deep voice and his softly spoken words filled her with pleasure. Mei let out a whimper and turned her head, catching his mouth with hers. His arms wrapped around her, trapping her palms flat against his chest and keeping her close.

Kakashi's lips teased hers, his tongue delving into her mouth with warm, sweeping caresses. She pushed her hips against his erection, rubbing back and forth. The knowledge that all of that hard length was just for her caused a husky cry to catch in her throat.

Kakashi groaned and slid one hand up her spine, his lips roaming over hers as his fingers clasped the nape of her neck. She tore her mouth free and tilted her head back, letting out a deep sigh. His lips nibbled their way down the side of her neck, the tip of his tongue dipping into the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Please!" She begged. "I'm ready, Kakashi."

Kakashi turned them both around and backed her toward the edge of the mattress. He pushed her down and stripped himself from his black boxer shorts, freeing his aching member.

He climbed over Mei, his muscled thighs moving between her parted legs. His chest came to rest against hers, his erection nudging her intimately. Mei bent her legs and spread her knees, letting out a soft moan as his cock rubbed back and forth against her wet core. He reached back out onto the silver packet resting on her sheet and ripped it open with his teeth. He simply slotted in his member into the condom and smirked.

Kakashi kissed her to distract her, the warmth of his body comforting her. Before long she felt him completely inside her with his hips resting against hers.

"I can feel you," She moaned out, "Oh god. I can feel you!"

He smirked. "I can feel you too, Mei."

The sensation of him sliding into her body made her move beneath him to deepen the connection. His groan had her clutching him tighter, one hand curled around the back of his neck and the other on his shoulder.

Mei pulled his mouth to hers, wanting to taste his lips again. She gave his tongue a soft lick, her moan sounding more like a sigh as his cock plunged deeper into her. His strength overwhelmed but he was so controlled and careful she knew he would never hurt her.

His mouth grew more demanding as his thrusts intensified. He grabbed Mei's hand and grasped onto it tightly. "I want to fuck you harder." He rasped huskily, shakily thrusting straight into her.

Mei looked into his eyes, feeling his slick length gliding into her as she rubbed her swollen clit. His clenched jaw and the intensity in his gaze left her unable to look away. He leaned on one elbow, using his free hand to reach down and clutch her ass. He gripped her tightly and pushed her back to meet his plunging cock, filling her so completely she was left gasping.

His thrusts became so deep, so intense, that all Mei could do was hand on and let him take her with him. Without warning his body suddenly stilled and he pressed her hips up hard against him, holding her there and stopping her from moving.

Mei pulled back just enough so she could look into his eyes, watching the expression of satisfaction come over him as his body shook and he came inside her. She cradled his face in her hands, kissing his lips as he groaned and jerked one final time.

* * *

Kakashi sat at the edge of the bed, looking over his shoulder to see her sleeping deeply after their exhausting heated scene. Slowly he got up and shakily got the feeling of his legs from the numbness of ecstasy he felt. Carefully, he slipped his boxers back on and walked around Mei's apartment, looking at the photos she had filtering around her walls.

His eye was caught when he saw the two of them as children using watermelons to cover their mouths as they cheekily smiled. He remember this day as clear as day. They were only five years old. He looked at Mei's naked form peeking out from the sheets. He felt satisfied. By all gods, he felt all of his pain wash over him for a while.

But he was breaking another person for it.

Kakashi walked over to Mei and kissed her on the forehead. She shifted on the bed and yawned at his touch. "Hello there, charming."

"Hey."

"What are you doing there? Come here and sleep with me." She open the duvet to welcome him into its warm depths.

"Thank you, but no... I can't stay." He looked at the ticking clock. "This was just a one time thing, Mei."

"W-What?!" She stuttered in disbelief. "You mean like a one-night stand?"

"I do."

"Do you not care about me?" Mei sniffed tearfully.

Kakashi pressed his lips against her forehead with a sigh. "I do. Of course, I do."

"But what?" She asked, glancing up at him.

He stared at her without uttering another word.

 _But I don't love you..._

* * *

Mei moved out of her apartment the following week to pursue her dream as a fashion designer in the Land of Lightning. Kakashi spent most of his time shamefully dodging her existence, by moving out to a hotel room which was closer to his workplace. They never talked after they had sex. Kakashi felt it was best to leave it at that, when they were at their highest with each other.

It was selfish, he knew.

But he was essentially a selfish person.

Kakashi readied himself for work of shadowing the temporary CEO of the company. He walked down the hotel lobby and waited for his chauffeur to drove down in his black Mercedes. As he waited impatiently in front of the hotel, he turned on his heels to walk down to the curb. However, he found himself nearly toppling over.

He caught his balance, but not the same could be said for the woman he crashed into. Quickly, he tried to clasp onto her hand to bring her back up, but it only brought him down to the ground along with her.

Kakashi fell on top of her with his palms on each side of her head. He blushed with complete embarrassment as their eyes locked. Her hazels eyes locked with his significantly darker orbs. He stuttered his apology and helped her back onto her feet.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry." He said again.

She patted her clothes down and to clean it from the debris. She tried to smile, but her short temper failed her. "Be more aware of your surroundings next time."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I know, I know." He marveled at her sight. She was simply stunning, he nearly forgot to breathe. "If you'd give me your name, I could reimburse you for that ruined top of yours."

She glanced down at her stained shirt, a blotch of coffee was spread on the fabric. She groaned. "For goodness sake."

"What's your name?"

Her blonde hair came into a mess when she glared at him and his calm exterior. "Why?"

"I can pay for that shirt I just ruined." Kakashi said simply.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

She snorted and pushed passed him, hurriedly making her way down the street to catch a cab. Kakashi looked as the distance between them began to lengthen. "At least give me your first name!" He called out eagerly.

When she grabbed a cab, she looked back at him, smiling faintly.

"Tsunade."


	16. Chapter 16

**Coffee for Two**

Upon entering the Poise Headquarters, Kakashi was escorted upstairs to the main floor. He gaped in awe at how busy the building was. The thought of managing all of these people in the near future left him beyond befuddled. He glanced at his watch and waited for a man who was named Shisui Uchiha. Great, he huffed, another Uchiha. A distant relative of Obito's, maybe?

A taller man with shaggy hair approached him lithely with a grin settled on his face. "By all Gods, it's like Sakumo in the flesh."

Kakashi glanced the dark featured man with light skin. He stretched out his hand and waited for him to grab onto it. Shisui stopped and shook his hand gaiety. The heir smiled faintly and slipped his hand from his grip and shoved it into his pocket. "Shisui, right? My father has talked about you before."

"I'm honored." He smirked. "Your father was the first person to believe in me, you know. So I owe him a great deal."

Shisui led him through the offices and explained what each room what used for, with the slight subtlety that it could be used for so much more than _regular_ _paperwork_. To which Kakashi cocked his head and quirked a brow, questioning as of how he hasn't been admitted to HR yet. When they reached the end of the corridor, Kakashi found himself in awe at the double oak doors towering of them.

The Uchiha pushed both doors open at the same time and show him his office. "This was your father's office. It's yours now." He said simply, crossing his arms together whilst he leaned against the door.

Kakashi stepped into the office and scanned around it briefly. "Did he work in here a lot?"

"All day."

"Did he use this office for _more_ than just paperwork, too?" the late teen asked.

Shisui caught his laughter by hugging his stomach and biting onto his tongue. "Kid, what do you think your father was? He wasn't running a whore house here. Sakumo-sama was a noble man who respected everyone in his workplace - and vice versa. Don't think your father would do such a dirty deed here."

"I see."

"Look, you may be younger than me by four years but I can already tell you have more knowledge than me." He said languidly as a matter-of-factly. "While that might be the case, I know your father more than you - in the realms of the office that is. He has never cheated on your mother, nor has he tried to do his dirty liaisons here."

"Right." Kakashi swiped his fingers on his deceased father's desk. "I'll trust you."

"Good, that's the right answer." Shisui placed both hands on his hips. "Now, shall we get started?"

"On what?"

"We need to make you the CEO of Poise today, Kakashi."

* * *

 _Two years later..._

"Hello there, youngest CEO ever!" Shisui chirped in Kakashi's office, as he propped himself on the seat adjacent to his desk. "How are you feeling now?"

Kakashi made his black sunglasses more prominent on his nose and groaned, reclining back onto his black leather seat. "I'd appreciate it if you would stop yelling, Shisui." He groaned weakly, massaging his temples gently.

"So how was she?" The Uchiha keenly asked, drawing closer to his CEO.

The silver-haired man grinned at the thought as flashbacks replayed over and over again in his head like a broken record. "Amazing."

"Oh?" Interest piqued. "Was she a screamer or a moaner?"

"Screamer."

"Oh, you lucky fuck!" He laughed out loud. "Loud women in bed are the best. She fucked you dry, didn't she?"

Kakashi smirked and said nothing more.

"You dirty little shit!" Shisui jokingly said. "The first escort, and you've had the best sex ever."

"The first and last." He clarified sternly. "Those kinds of women are not my type."

Shisui grinned, whistling lowly as he did so. "Well, there's this new employee two floors down. And holy crap, Kakashi, she's quite the stunner. Maybe she can be _your_ type."

"Uhuh. I'm not sleeping with any of my employees, Shisui."

"But she's hot!" He further protested. "Full package: perfect and round breasts, firm ass, and a fucking beautiful face. She's the real deal, Kakashi. Check her out this break. I could have just died from a heart attack when I interviewed her - and might I add, she's intelligent as fuck."

Kakashi looked at his watch and sighed. "She's the last of my concern. Did you get anything back from Rin Nohara?"

"You mean your sweetheart?" He teased. "Yeah, I have. She's in the same city as you, Kakashi. And she's a writer, you know. Finished masters in English Literature. She was so brilliant, she was boosted up the ranks. She's reading a chapter of her highly acclaimed book in thirty minutes at the West 54th District."

Kakashi took a sip from his coffee and smiled brightly. "Thanks."

"H-Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm off to see her."

As Kakashi slipped into his coat and scarf, he paced down the halls with Shisui tottering behind him as he stuttered. Kakashi pressed the button on the elevator and waited for the silver doors to slide open. Shisui leaned on the wall with one arm, huffing out loud in exasperation. "Listen here, why are you going to see her anyway? I thought you did everything you did in high school so that Rin could have this Obito person."

"Obito Uchiha."

"Whatever. He may have my surname, but we're not related. There are many other Uchiha out there." He dismissed derisively.

"I did do everything, but from what I've heard nothing happened between them." Kakashi stepped into the empty elevator. "The horizon has come and I'm off to see her." he said simply as the doors panned shut.

Shisui pulled a face at his last sentence. "What Horizon? That little romantic sap."

* * *

Kakashi rushed to the designated rendezvous with a smile on his face. He walked into the library and sat down on one of the chairs, waiting for Rin to show up. Seeing that he was twenty minutes early, it was only normal to find that he was the only one in the meet and greet area. He began to tap his fingers against his leg as he waited patiently.

"Kakashi?"

He looked up and saw Rin donned in a dark blue fitted dress and black heels. Her hair still retained its length by her shoulders, and she still possessed her round eyes of innocence. Rin really has grown into a fine woman.

Sheepishly, Kakashi rose from his chair with her book in his hand. He timidly walked towards her and smiled awkwardly. "Hi,"

"Hey."

"So, I've read your book." He slowly began to get the rhythm of their atmosphere. "You got your dream in the end."

She feigned a smile. "Well, one of us had to, right?"

"It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Nearly four years." She clarified with an smooth tone. "It's been four years since you left me in the woods that night."

"I know. But I'm not sorry for it." Kakashi replied back. "We were too young then, right? What would we know about love?"

"That's exactly how I perceived it after a few weeks of wallowing on the _why_. Why did you kiss me and lead me on?" She chuckled. "And then I remembered, you were in a dark place then. Obviously, you wanted to seek solace in the closest person to you - and I just happened to be there, right?"

Kakashi retreated backwards with disdain written all over his face after her sensed her spiteful attitude. "I see I'm not welcome here. I'll take my leave." he curtly nodded at her, a less articulate goodbye from the last time. He turned on his heels and began to take paced steps out of the hall.

Rin looked at the slope of his back, as she watched him walk away from her again. With a sigh, she called out to him desperately: "Wait, wait!"

He turned back around with an arched brow. "What is it?"

"Stay. _Please_ stay." she insisted. "And we can get a cup of coffee later."

Kakashi took a seat at the back, smiling faintly. "I would like that."

* * *

After Rin had read a sample of the first chapter and had finished a long meet and greet, she met up with Kakashi at the entrance of the library. They walked side by side, like they always did, on the streets reminiscing about the earlier days. Kakashi deftly slipped his hand around her waist and rested his hand there, as they continued to walk.

They settled down in a small cafe and ordered two black coffees without any extra sugar. Rin smiled at Kakashi who slung his coat over the wooden chair. He returned her gaiety with his own slanted one, taking a seat adjacent to her. "How have you been after these four years, Kakashi?" she softly asked, taking a sip off her coffee.

"Busy, carrying the company."

"Not that," she insisted. "I mean, what about _you?"_

"I started going to the gym a year ago." He said on the top of his head, earning a giggle from Rin. "I'm still single, so that hasn't changed. What else? Oh. I've gotten a penthouse."

"You really haven't changed," she whispered softly. "I saw you in the cover of Konoha Press yesterday. Officially crowned the youngest CEO ever. You looked great and pretty satisfied in the photo."

"The perspective the camera caught is nothing but a white lie." He drank his hot beverage. "Because I'm neither of those things."

"Oh?"

"I wouldn't call myself happy or satisfied with what I have."

"You have everything one could ever want!"

Kakashi leveled his state at her, keeping quiet at her naive observation. He lost his family. He doesn't have a woman he loves in his life. All he has are whores and an abundance of wealth. This, to a materialistic person, is the perfect life. It's not. Under all of these lavish luxuries was a lonely man who uses every single money he has to extort company for the night.

Just like his late lonely father before he committed suicide.

"No... I do not." He finally said weakly. "There's more to life than wealth and extravaganza."

Rin cupped his hand affectionately, stroking the back of his hand with his thumb. "I guess, you have changed a little." she whispered. "I've missed you, Kakashi - _genuinely_. I haven't spent proper time with you since we were children."

"And I regret every single moment of it." He sincerely said with unevenness in his voice. "But we have the present to catch up, don't we?"

She gave him a coy smile as her eyes flickered an underlying message. Her hand remained on top of his affectionately, not wanting to break from their connection. "We do, yes."

Kakashi smirked. He was familiar with that look.

* * *

In the shadows of the alleyway, Kakashi pressed Rin gently against the brick wall and roughly took her. Rin entangled her arms around his neck and reeled him in upon a moan behind her throat. Kakashi laced his fingers into her dark locks and sucked onto her lips as he drew back. Rin's eyes flustered her eyes open, breathless.

"You kiss really well."

"I've had some practice." He playfully smirked.

"I bet you have." She flashed the same seductive expression at him, the same as she had before in the cafe.

Kakashi drew her in for another passionate kiss, breathing in her scent and savoring her taste on his tongue. He smiled against her lips when they parted slightly, staring lovingly at each other's eyes. "Rin," he stroked the hair from her face away. Slowly, he cupped her face again and kissed her on her lips, dancing with her tongue upon a sigh.

He clutched Rin's hips into place and pushed himself against her petite body. Upon a satisfied sigh, they parted away each other with a smile. "I want to spend more time with you." he whispered, playing with her hair. "I don't want to run away anymore." he pressed her forehead against hers. "I want us to have our time in the Horizon."

Rin laughed quietly. "You're still reciting lines from my favorite novel."

"You bet I will keep on reciting them."

Before they could kiss again, Rin's phone vibrated in her coat pocket. She shifted from his grip and answered her phone call. Kakashi watched her gleeful expression fall into ashes, as her face contorted into something more serious. Kakashi clutched her shoulder and squeezed it for comfort. "What's the matter?"

Rin hung up the phone and worriedly looked up at Kakashi. "It's Obito..."

"What about him?"

"He's in trouble with some loan sharks."

"What? H-How do you know?!"

"He's my boyfriend, Kakashi."

 _"...What?!"_

* * *

Kakashi hurried to their apartment and swung the door open, where he saw four tall men don in black surrounding Obito. "Hey!" he roared out, stomping into the room with Rin hiding behind him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Who the hell are you?" One man asked from the group.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Well, your friend here Kakashi owes us some money."

"How much?"

"Ten thousand."

Kakashi took out his wad of cheque with a Parker pen. He signed the paper and ripped the paper out, offering it to the loan sharks. They reached out hesitantly, stunned at his outward persona. "Take it." He ordered stiffly, urging them to take it off his hand. "And get out of here."

The blond man took the cheque and silently ordered his crew to leave with a nod. When the door closed, Kakashi bolted towards Obito and backhanded him across the face. "You reckless man!" he chastised sharply through his teeth. "What are you doing associating yourself with those bastards?!"

Obito held the slap mark etched across his cheek. "Hello to you too, Kakashi."

"What the hell is going on, Obito?"

"I haven't gotten a single decent job, okay?" The Uchiha fought back. "I didn't get to graduate from High school!"

"What?"

"...That's what's happened to me over the years."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me, Obito?!"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you! My bestfriend who has warned me about these things. The very person who cheered for me through my years. How can I let you down?"

Kakashi backed away, shaking his head. "I could have still helped you. Gotten you a decent job to keep you afloat."

Obito sat down on the sofa and hid his face shamefully behind his hands. "Leave, Kakashi."

"Obito-"

" _Please_ just leave. I cannot think with you in the room."

The silver-haired man stuttered back before he respectively left their apartment. Rin followed him out straight away after ridiculing Obito's attitude. Outside from their apartment, she found herself pushed against her own apartment door with Kakashi crashing his lips onto her.

"Kakashi, stop." she whispered, pushing him away to gain her space. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have led you on. I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Come with me, Rin. You deserve a life better than this. Let's have our chance together." He pleaded. "I'm done making sacrifices. For once, I want to be selfish and have what I want."

Rin slipped from his grasp and drew away. "We've had our chance, Kakashi."

"Don't go."

"Obito needs me."

"Rin..."

"You left me that night, Kakashi."

"It was for the best then. Obito loved you."

"Who cares?" Rin spat lowly. "I loved you back then!"

"What are you saying?"

"You loved me at my best. And Obito loved me at my worst."

"Rin."

"Please, Kakashi, forget what happened between us. If you value our friendship - and what we have."

"What?"

"We've had our chance when we were younger. And you broke it."

* * *

"So, how's your sweetheart doing?" Shisui smirked when Kakashi arrived back to their HQ. "Had a quickie in the toilets, or something?"

Kakashi grimaced. "Don't talk about Rin like that."

"O-Okay. Something obviously went wrong."

"I'm heading up on the rooftops to get some fresh out. This city is too congested for its own good."

Before Shisui could inform him that he had an interview for quarter past - five minutes from then - the doors slid closed and Kakashi continued to ascend to the highest point of the building. With a sigh the older man slumped his shoulders forward. "I give up."

Kakashi walked into the building's roof with his hands in his pockets. His paced and carefree steps became slow and cautious when he saw a woman on the phone leaning on the edge of the building confidently. She was clad in a white shirt that was tucked in a long brown pencil skirt with three black inches heels. He retained a distance from her, listening quietly to her murmurs over the phone, waiting for her to hang up.

When she inserted her phone back into her pocket, he cleared his throat getting her attention. She whipped around and laughed awkwardly. "Oh, hi."

Kakashi smirked and joined her and leaned on the edge as well. "I haven't sen you before. Are you new?"

"I just started today." she smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Just Tsunade."

"Well," he smirked lightly, "Just Tsunade, it's very nice to meet you. I'm-"

"I know who you are." she said, interrupting him. "Kakashi Hatake - the youngest CEO. The son of Sakumo Hatake, a multi-billionaire. You attended Academy Saga High at the age of fifteen and graduated at eighteen. You never attended college. Instead, you began shadowing Shisui - your father's right hand man - before you ascended onto your rightful throne."

"Impressive. You've done your research."

"And you're the man who spilt his cold coffee on my favorite white shirt when I was on my way to town." She added with a bite.

Kakashi's eyes widened at the realization. "Yes. I knew you looked familiar when I saw you. Wow, to think you'd be in my company."

"I know." she laughed. "I wouldn't have guessed this either. But Poise is one of the biggest companies in the world. You'd be stupid to pass up on the opportunity."

"You flatter, Tsunade."

She smirked.

"Mind if I pry?" He asked lightly, "Was it an ex-boyfriend over the phone?"

"Boyfriend isn't the term to use for that man."

"Fuck buddy?"

Tsunade threw her head back, roaring out a laughter. "I don't do _fuck buddies_ , Kakashi-san. I am a woman with standards. I am not anyone's booty call."

"I can tell." he smiled. "Well, whoever he is, he's insane to have let a woman like you go."

She rolled her eyes and walked back to the elevator door. "Do you butter women this much before you melt them in your hands?"

"Maybe."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder. "It will take a whole lot more to have me putty in your hands, Kakashi-san." a grin flashed through her features as she teased him with a wink.

"Wait!" he called out.

"What is it?" Tsunade turned around to face her posed boss staring at her with intensity.

"I look forward working with you, Tsunade."

"So do I, Kakashi-san."


	17. Chapter 17

**Writing Sins and Tragedies**

The young Uchiha laid on their bed in contemplation of how wasteful he has been with the vast majority of his life. Of course, back then popularity and the social ladder was what dictated his life. But now he finds himself dictated by a bigger set of laws of living. He was broke without a decent job. He hasn't gotten the right set of qualifications to support himself on his own two feet.

All he has is Rin.

She was enough in his eyes. But is _he_ enough for her? With Kakashi back in the picture, as successful as ever, Rin's feelings could be swayed once more. He's always known about her feelings towards Kakashi. Surely Kakashi knows about it too. He isn't a dense man.

Kakashi was a great man. A suitable partner than he will ever be with Rin. His success made his jealousy prickle to the point it became hatred. How much farther must Kakashi walk in front of him? How much more will he become a better person than him?

Obito pushed himself up on the bed and looked at Rin's naked sleeping form underneath the sheets. He reached out and stroked the slope of her back affectionately, as he bit his lower lip. She's always been there for him, rooting for him no matter what.

The least he can do is to give her a future she wants.

Discretely, he slipped into his pants and shirt and walked out of their apartment. As he walked down the rusty stairwell, he lit himself a cigarette to calm his nerves. He sifted his hand in his pocket in search of his car keys when he was suddenly grabbed and flung into the alleyway.

Disorientated, Obito shifted on the damp pavement with a grunt. "What the hell?!" he snarled out irritably.

"Why didn't tell me that you had a loaded friend, huh?" the hunky blond man sneered through his teeth, gurgling saliva out from his mouth. "This ten thousand cheque he gave us is legit, you bastard!"

"He's not my friend, okay?" The Uchiha growled back, trying to find his balance. "And he's a billionaire. That ten thousand isn't anything to him."

"Is that so?" The man curiously said, placing one hand on his hip. "Well then... make it your job to extort money from him."

"What?!"

"You heard me." he said simply. "Get more money from him. He's your friend, isn't he?"

"How many times do I have to tell you fucker?!" Obito vociferated with his veins throbbing out. "He's not my goddamn friend!"

"That doesn't fucking matter, because he thinks you are." A gleam of light lit in the depths of his dark pupils. "Get more money from him. Run him dry. And if you do, all of your debts will be lifted - including your precious high school sweetheart."

Obito's eyes tightened. "What are you trying to say, huh?!"

"We made a deal, remember?" The man licked his lips before he snapped up his knife. "Your bitch is one of the payments you opted for! You have a lot of gambling debts, Obito-kun. And we agreed if you failed to pay your first ten thousand, we would take the matters in our hands. Human trafficking is very common way to gain a lot of fucking money in one night."

Obito balled his hand into a fist.

"Your Rin-chan may be inexperienced, but she's a fresh enough meat to attract a lot of customers. A beautiful woman too." His eyes dangerously creased upwards. "She wouldn't be hard to sell in the market."

"You bastard, don't you even dare!"

"So, what's it going to be?" The man cocked his head to the side slightly upon inquiry. "Your friend's wealth or your girlfriend?"

* * *

"Look, she's the new employee I've been talking about, Kakashi!" Shisui said in a hushed tone to the CEO of the company.

Kakashi looked curiously at Tsunade who casually strolled on by with a stack of papers pressed against her chest. He merely smiled, but said nothing more. He glanced back down at the portfolio he had compiled about Obito from a hired investigator. His eyes tightened at the countless amount of claims of debts that has since compiled since his graduation from high school. What a reckless boy.

"New meat, I see." Another voice said from the coffee maker. "She's a stunner ain't she, Kakashi-san?"

"Quite." he glanced at Kabuto who quietly drank his cup of coffee whilst observing the blonde from the other side of the room.

"I would definitely like to bed her - I mean, it would be a privilege to have sex with a woman like her." Kabuto snickered back, taking another sip from his hot beverage.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, Kabuto." Kakashi blandly said, heeding no attention to his lewd mind.

"You're not looking at how fine of a babe she is! Have you those perky tits? It's making me thirsty just looking at them. And that ass, I wonder how tight she is." he sighed out in satisfaction of his imagination. "Look at how pretty her mouth is. I wonder if it's also useful for o _ther things._ I would like to deep-"

Kakashi slammed down the wad of paper onto the granite tabletop where the coffee maker stood, with a stern expression. "I don't want you to look at _my_ employees like they're some kind of new whores at a whorehouse. I respect you as an acquaintance, but not as a friend. If you're only going to see her as an object for sex, keep your mouth shut."

It was at that very moment that Tsunade approached them with exasperation, the files still kept against her chest. Quietly, she squeezed in the middle of them and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. Kakashi stepped away to give her enough space, whilst Kabuto and a couple of other employees retained their close proximity. Kakashi went back to his reading and his employees continued to linger.

When Tsunade bent over to get the tub of sugar small gasps of awe were made, gaining Kakashi's attention. He looked as they quietly reached out to pretend to clutch her ass cheek, gasping in awe. One employee positioned himself directly behind Tsunade and leaned in, pretending to reach up at the cupboards above them. Subtly he leaned closer to until his crotch and her ass were nearly pressed together.

Tsunade leaned back, gasping at the feel of his crotch against her backside. She looked over her shoulder and saw one working colleague looming behind her. She tried to smile to remain professional.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized curtly, "But can I just get some milk?"

His hand reached out towards the milk and he poured it into his coffee, with Tsunade still against him in an uncomfortable state. After he poured himself some milk, he hand retreated back in an idle motion, making sure his hand swiped past a portion of her breast. Tsunade burned red with embarrassment, feeling the fleeting touch of his fingers on the side of boob, ghost fingers brushing past her nipple.

Upon impulse, she drew back and stupidly thrust against his crotch even more. With yet another yelp she jumped back and stirred her coffee in her cup. She staggered backward, feeling herself lose her balance. One hand pressed against her back whilst another grabbed a hold of her coffee, taking it before it could spill all over her top.

Tsunade craned her neck and saw Kakashi supporting her from behind with his eyes dangerously tightened. "Are you done?" He sternly asked the men adjacent from them. "Have you humored yourselves enough, huh?"

Kabuto retreated from the scene with his hands up in defense, holding his laugh back, whilst Kakashi stared daggers straight into him. With a small shift, Kakashi's hand slid away from Tsunade's back and he stepped in front of her. "I asked you a question!" he barked out. "Have you humored yourselves enough?!"

They remained quiet.

Shisui raised a brow before he stepped into the situation. "Is this your first time seeing a woman in a workplace? I am all for admiring women, but doing _that_ is not acceptable in our place of work. Take your lewd personalities out of this company, because that is not what we need."

Tsunade's co-workers shuffled out of the scene after being dismissed by the two leading members of Poise. However, the tone of disrespect remained in the atmosphere with some men murmuring to the man that she wanted it as much as he did if she thrust back to him like she did. Whilst others treated him like a war hero for cupping a feel. Tsunade, out of disgust, grabbed all of her folders and hurried out of the floor.

As she pushed the button down to the lobby she saw Kakashi hurriedly trying to catch up to her. Just as the doors were about to slide shut, his hand clasped on one side and pushed it back open. He attempted to be gentle and offer her a kind smile, but her mortified expression told him to do otherwise.

Kakashi cleared his throat and felt as the elevator began to descend. He heard her sniff and clear her throat, distancing herself from him at a considerable amount. "Tsunade-san," he reached out and caressed her shoulder, "listen-"

"When I signed up for an interview for Poise I didn't think that your company would be run by a bunch of over lascivious sons of bitches. I expected more from the vaunted Sakumo Hatake's son." Her eyes coiled into a different hue. "You watched. You knew what they were trying to do."

"Listen-" he tried again, but she slapped his hand off her shoulder.

"I know I am a woman. And that contrary to belief, I am _adequate_ enough to be here. I am more qualified than most of your employees here, yet I get the short end of the stick and become some kind of show for people?" she snarled out. "Let me get something straight, Kakashi Hatake, I am not some kind of side show that will bring some kind of sexual relief for your employees."

"I know you're not." He said simply. "And I should have interrupted sooner than later. I don't have any excuses, because it doesn't take away the fact that they did take advantage of you. I'm sorry. As your boss, I will listen to what you would like to say."

"Kakashi-" she began, slumping her shoulders forward.

Kakashi pressed the button and made the elevator shaft pause and become stagnant. He looked at his watch and set a timer of five minutes. "You have five minutes to pour your heart out and give me all the complaints you want. I'd imagine this past week has been difficult. Forgive my tardiness and lack of care."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Slap me if you'd like. Anything to make you stay. Anything to make you forgive me as your boss."

"I can't do that."

"Then at least," he paused when he took her by her wrists, drawing himself a little bit closer, "allow me to take you to a lavish dinner tonight. I'll let you eat whatever the hell you'd like. Top up my bill - it's all on me. Anything you'd like. Or a shopping spree, if you'd like."

"This is the weirdest way to apologize, Kakashi. You don't owe me dinner or a shopping spree." Tsunade laughed. "And extorting dinner out of me is a smooth move - but I know this will benefit _you_ more than me."

"How so?"

"I don't know, it just sounds like you're using this as an excuse to ask me out."

"I'm not asking you out." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. "I have no interest in any other women. This is a genuine way of saying sorry."

"So you have a girlfriend."

"No, no." he chuckled dryly, scratching the back of his head. "I'm just an admirer of another woman."

His clock beeped, cutting them both off from their conversation.

Kakashi clicked his watch and smirked. "That's five minutes. What's your decision?"

Tsunade bit her bottom lip. "I'd like to have a nice friendly dinner with you sometime."

"Name the time and place."

* * *

Later that night Kakashi approached Tsunade's working cubicle with her coat already slung over his forearm. He watched attentively at the fast motion of her fingers as she corrected the columns of an article. Her multitasking of drinking coffee whilst simultaneously typing at a quick pace was effortlessly done that it left Kakashi admiring.

"You don't have to finish the whole thing tonight, Tsunade-san." He softly whispered, leaning into her working space. "I thought you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Give me a moment." she said without looking at him.

The moment became a fleeting word as she worked through the article, correcting everything she could spot lacked care with grammar. Unbeknownst to her that several minutes have already spiraled into a full hour. She was later approached by Kakashi who had takeout out on his hand. He grabbed an office chair and dragged it into her working cubicle.

"You never stop, do you?" He asked, opening his takeout box.

Tsunade swirled around and took the other takeout box from the plastic box and broke the chopsticks into two. "So, I guess we're having our dinner here, huh?"

"I'll accompany you for the night."

"Are you sure? You can go home, you know."

"I want to know more about you." He quickly said in a soft tone, offering her soy sauce to put on her Chinese noodles. "Since you know a lot of about me, I think it's only fair for me to know something about you."

"Fine." Tsunade sighed, placing the takeout box on the table. "I'm from a family of four - and I have a younger brother. I like sour sweets, and I'm not really fond of chocolates. I am currently single - living the lonely life - and so far I've had three different boyfriends. I like drinking moderately, peace sake if it's available. I'm a control freak and I always want things done _my_ way. Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Yeah, what has caused your breakups with these different boyfriends?"

"One was a cheater. The second one was just too childish for my linking; I don't even know what I saw in him. The third one was just a user."

"For money?"

"Money and... other things." Her tone faded away at the mention of _other things._

"You're not lucky with men, are you?"

"I hope to be soon enough," she laughed. "Here's to hoping the next one won't be so bad."

Kakashi swallowed his noodles and smirked. "The next one might be closer than you think."

Tsnade demurely looked at him with a friendly smile. "Let's just hope."

* * *

Obito waited out of the Poise building with his hands deep in his coat pockets. Kakashi's car was still parked in the front, so he should still be in the building. As he waited in the dark, he heard the sound of heels hitting the pavement and faint chatter and laughter. He raised his head up and saw Kakashi aiding some woman into her coat as they continued to laugh.

He continued to linger in the dark as he took mental notes as to who the woman was Kakashi was keeping close. He continued to stare until Kakashi had escorted her to her car and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as goodbye. Kakashi then flipped his phone up and dialed a number. Obito tried to listen in closely, leaning in closer.

"Rin," he heard Kakashi say.

"Can I come over?" Kakashi sighed in the dark, watching his breath dissolve in the air. "I know where we currently are, yes. But I'm not going to see you, I want to propose something to Obito. Hopefully this will keep him at bay of gambling and dealing with more loan sharks."

Obito watched him nod and smile. Something was up. Why was he saying Rin's name so fondly - _affectionately?_ Has something happened between the two of them? No, that can't be. But the glimmer in Kakashi's eyes told him all the things he needed to know. He has never seen him wear that expression before. That expression of love.

"So can I come over?" Kakashi asked again. "Obito's not home?"

The Uchiha braced himself.

"I'll come over regardless and wait for him. Okay, okay." Kakashi walked over to his car and unlocked it, laughing quietly at whatever Rin said over the line. "I'll see you there. Thank you."

* * *

Kakashi arrived in Rin's apartment, mildly surprised that she actually welcomed him in without any hesitation. He stepped into their home and sat down with her on the couch. He crossed one leg over the other and looked at Rin who was sat across from him.

"What has he been doing all these years, Rin?" he asked with desperation lacing his tone.

"Obito has been glambing. He only did it for fun at first." Rin rubbed her arms uncomfortably. "He used to be a plumber. It doesn't sound like much, but he did earn enough money to buy basic necessities - food and clothes. I would just top it on with my own salary. But then... he won a large sum of money in gambling."

Kakashi watched her swallow nervously, purposely looking away from him. "Rin?"

"And then one night the same men you saw came into our apartment. They dragged Obito out of the bedroom. And left me locked in with one of their people."

"Did... did they do anything to you?"

Rin shook her head, choking out a sob. "Just... touches. They never tried to rape me. They just wanted to intimidate me - put me in my place."

"What did they do to Obito?"

"Threaten him mostly. Asking for the money he borrowed from them, plus interest. I heard a lot of shouting between them all."

"Rin, you don't deserve this. Get out of here before anything happens to you. Because if anything were to happen to you -" he reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her toward him. "If anything were to happen to you, I don't know how I would forgive myself. Just stay away for the time being. Let me deal with this, polish him up."

"How are you going to help him?"

"Yeah, how are you going to help me?"

Kakashi jolted up, slipping his hand immediately from Rin's. He stared straight at his bestfriend and swallowed thickly. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what is it?"

"Come and work for Poise."

"What?" Obito looked at him with bitterness. "You want me to work for you?"

"You're only going to relay messages and do simple tasks. Qualifications are not needed." Kakashi stretched his hand out for a handshake. "You can work your way up the ranks after I teach you the ways around the office. Your pay will go up soon enough. Just persist and you will get promoted."

"Why are you doing this? We haven't talked in God-knows-how-long, and all of a sudden you're touching my girlfriend as if she were your own, and you're now trying to be my employer?"

"Hey-"

Obito immediately grabbed a hold of his hand and smirked. "I'm just kidding! If you're willing to help out, I'd obviously take it with open arms. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow would be ideal." Kakashi smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Kakashi- _sama."_

"Just address me the way you have been, Obito. We've known each other for a long time."

* * *

Outside from his own apartment, Obito went up the rooftop and dialed on his phone. When the other line picked up, he grinned with triumph. "Hey, I'm in."

"In? Did you manage to persuade him?" the man from the other line spoke.

"Nope. He came to me instead - offered me a job in his company. I'll be closer to him than ever."

"Good. Good. That's great."

"Also, you may be interested in another target." Obito lit himself a cigarette. "You know for your trafficking scheme? Well, there's this very beautiful woman in his company. You can have her instead of Rin."

"I'll come to the conclusion myself, Obito."

"I've already sent you a photo via email. Haven't you checked it out?"

"No. Wait one moment..."

There was a short pause and a press of keys.

"Holy shit."

"Yeah."

"She's got the package. My god, a woman like this exists? Do you know where she lives?"

"Not yet. But I will soon enough."

"That's a good boy, Obito."

"Just promise me that you will keep Rin out of this. Got it?"

"Just bring the money and my new whore to make me more money. Then we're even."

"Consider it done."


	18. Chapter 18

**Fifty Shades**

 _Two weeks later..._

"You asked for me?" Tsunade asked, peeking her head through the gap of Kakashi's door. The CEO gestured for her to come forward with a chappy smirk. As ordered Tsunade paced towards him in a decent pace. She stood a respectable distance from him and awaited for any orders. Kakashi placed the documents he had in his hand and sauntered towards her.

"I have an important job proposition for you, Tsunade." He said lightly, placing one hand on his hip.

"Well don't keep me in suspense." She snapped jokingly. "What is it?"

Kakashi held her chin and tip it upwards softly, making her look straight at him. "I want you to manage a team to organize next season's magazine. You'll be the boss - anything _you_ say goes. Of course I will check the final product, but in terms of managing and constructing the issue, Tsunade, I want you to lead this project."

"Wh-What?! Are you sure?" She gasped out loud in disbelief. "But next season is fashion's biggest season of the year! Are you sure you want _me_ to be in charge of such a big project? Kakashi, what if I let you down? This will be disastrous for your company."

"Don't worry about it." He stroked his index finger upwards on her chin. "I know you won't let me down. You may be inexperience but you have enough insight and I trust your intuition. Besides, this opportunity will grant you the chance to show everyone just who is the boss around here - apart from me, of course." He grinned. "Tsunade Senju, I want you dominate across the board and subdue whoever dares cross you. This will be a way to instate people's respect towards you in this company."

Tsunade blinked for a while, speechless at the golden opportunity he's giving her. "Are you sure about this, Kakashi?" She asked again, placing one hand on his bicep. "Because I am not invincible. I can fail at this when pressure gets the better of me."

"That's what makes us human, Tsunade. My instincts are always right. And right now it's telling me to entrust you with this project." He winked at her as a form of friendly dismissal. "They're waiting for you in the meeting room. Wallow in the power of dominance, Tsunade, because they will forfeit against you. No one will dare try and touch you like they did before."

The blonde nodded and turned around on her heels to walk out of the room.

"Tsunade," he called out hastily, gaining her attention. She quirked her eyebrow at him in question. He merely smirked and gave her a rugged, coy stare. "Go kill them."

"I shall."

The door suddenly opened and the newly employed Obito stumbled into the room, skittish. Paperwork spewed all over the floor to Tsunade's feet. He chuckled and scratched his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He stuttered out loud as Tsunade knelt down in front of him to assist him. Intentionally he dipped his hand down at the same time as hers, inevitably touching her hand.

He pretended to be flustered at the immediate touch of her hand, drawing away like a cub from a predator. Tsunade cocked her head to the side in question, but didn't dwell on it. She offered him the scattered pieces of paper hastily and helped him back up on his feet. "Don't be so clumsy next time. Be aware of your surroundings, okay?" she softly scolded.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm sorry. Yo-Your name is?" Obito keenly asked to which Kakashi looked at him suspiciously in the background.

She meekly smiled. "Tsunade Senju."

"That's a very beautiful name, Tsunade-chan~" Obito chirped. "My name is-"

"Obito Uchiha," Kakashi interrupted into their conversation, walking in between them to act as a barrier. "He's my bestfriend from my childhood years."

Tsunade nodded with a curious glance. "Interesting. Well, if you don't mind Obito-san I have a meeting to attend to. It's very nice to meet your bestfriend and I hope we can catch up later on."

"Sure thing, Tsunade-chan!"

When the door closed Kakashi let out a huff and grabbed the set of documents from Obito's hands, skimming lightly through the contents to see if any are relevant. "I don't know why you're acting like that Obito. If it's a ploy you're trying to act up, stop it now. I don't want to fire you on the spot, since you're a close friend of mine."

"Is it wrong to be nice to a beautiful lady?"

"It is when you have someone like Rin already on your side!" Kakashi subconsciously barked out without realization. He scrunched up two sets of paper in his grip and threw it into the bin. He placed the rest of the documents on his desk, taking a small breather to recollect his thoughts. He didn't mean to raise his voice at him so soon, nor did he want to get his jealous side to come to life. But seeing him flirt openly when he already has the greatest woman one could possibly have was... _infuriating._

Obito leaned onto his desk and fixed his own tie, whistling out loud. "Kinda sounds like you like Tsunade-chan."

"Don't be absurd." Kakashi scoffed back, shooting a glare straight at him. "She's attractive, yes. But that doesn't mean I am interested in her. She's becoming a close friend of mine. That is all."

"Please, being friends with someone like her is what gay people would say. The last time I heard from you, you weren't gay."

Kakashi opened his drawer and scavenged for his staples. He laughed out loud at Obito's remark, as he reloaded his stapler with a new set of staples. "I have no interest in relationships, Obito. I'm taking care of my Mother and Father's Empire. This is their Piece of Eden. As their successor it is my job to ensure that this company will continue to flourish and thrive."

"If you say so," Obito grinned.

"Don't you have some paper rounds to do?" His boss asked sharply. "Relay all those messages to all the staff on this floor before ten o'clock, Obito. It's crucial they get this message passed out to them."

"Roger." He mockingly said.

* * *

When break came, Obito came down the steps and yawned. He stretched his back and uncoiled his tensed limbs from all the lifting, running and delivering work he's been doing for the past two hours. He walked over to Kakashi's office and discretely entered into its premise, ensuring that no one would see him slip through.

Quickly, he checked its perimeters and saw that he was the only living soul present. Obito stalked the computer monitor Kakashi had on his desk and turned it on. As it began to spiral to life, Obito checked the mahogany desk's components for anything worth any as intel. When he opened the last drawer on the right he came across a framed photograph of the three of them during graduation. As usual, Kakashi was the center of attention of the lens with him and Rin by his side smiling innocently and meekly.

Obito ran his fingers on the glass, sighing out quietly as he cherished the sweet moments of innocence he once possessed. However, he broke out of trance when he heard the door knob creak and twist. With pure haste, Obito turned the computer back off, shoved the picture back into the drawer and hid himself in the closet Kakashi had at the corner of his office.

He kept a small gap open to look into the room and to see who just came in. Kakashi trudged into the room, exhaustion apparent in the lines of his face as he threw his blazer on the wooden coat hanger. He then loosened the his tie around his neck as he threw himself on one of the chairs adjacent to his desk.

Obito kept watch as he saw a blonde woman - Tsunade? - lean down near Kakashi's ear to whisper secrets that only he was privy to. The hidden Uchiha shifted angles and got a better view of Kakashi _and_ Tsunade at a close proximity. He swallowed as the two quietly interacted with each other, sharing fleeting glances and laughing amongst themselves.

He watched attentively at Kakashi's hand which strode from her arm to her hip, and to her own hand caressing him softly. Tsunade flipped her hair to the side and smirked whilst Kakashi licked his lips and bit down into it. He had said something that Obito didn't quite catch, but it was enough to make Tsunade cry out a laughter loud enough to fill the room.

To which Kakashi responded by rising him to his seat to hold her by each side of her arms. As Tsunade laughed she pushed her body against Kakashi, burying her nose in the crook of his shoulder. The silver-haired man smiled and hugged her, containing her gaiety. It wasn't until Kakashi kissed the crown of her head that Obito suspected something was definitely afoot between the two.

* * *

Kakashi leaned back against the edge of his desk as Tsunade slipped her hands against his hips, placing her palms flat on his desk. She smirked again. "You really are a tease." Slowly she withdrew from him and took a seat on one of the chairs meant for the clients. She crossed her legs and bit into the lid of the pen she had in her hand. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"Keep up the good work you're doing." He bent down and tipped her by the chin again. "That smirk on your face is satisfaction, Tsunade. They're not defying you or testing the waters are they?"

"When they saw that I was the assigned leader of this month's project they didn't utter a single thing. For the first time I feel respected in my workplace." She smiled at him. "And I have _you_ to thank."

"You're always welcome."

Kakashi walked around his desk and sat down on his own chair, pushing himself forward to his desk. When he reached down to the right side of the desk he noticed that his last drawer was slightly open. He was a meticulous person, he doesn't leave drawers _half open._ His eyes sparked in suspicion, knowing he somewhat had reached to a conclusion.

His eyes darted at his closest door which was also peeking out. It was not fully closed either.

"Tsunade, come out with me." He said so suddenly, throwing her off. "I have something to tell you. Besides, somethings ought to get out before I start my work."

* * *

Obito hurriedly came out of the closet with his phone in his hand. "Hey, what did you need me to do?" he asked through his phone.

"Try hacking into his account. Remember the USB I gave you? Plug that into his computer and I should be able to hack into it and get his bank account details."

"Alright."

Obito turned the computer screen back on and plugged in the small USB. With a type of a button a whole load of operating windows began to filter around the computer screen, drawing out thousands of cryptic commands written in green. He gaped in awe, watching it all run its course with the loan shark controlling it from his secluded area. "How are you doing this? You're actually breaking into his firewall!"

"It's the power of hacking, my friend." the voice said simply through the line. "Tell me, how's our other negotiation coming along?"

"I met her today. Her name is Tsunade Senju. I think getting her details will be an easy job for you."

The man snickered lowly. "Of course it will be. I can't wait to see a fine babe like her in person. Are you sure she looks as good as she does in the photo you gave me?"

"Even better."

"Good because, between you and me, my right hand is quite tired doing all the pleasure giving lately. I can't wait to get my hands on the _real_ thing." A groan was heard over the phone. "Tonight might be a good night to drop by on her house and have a little bit of fun with her. Loosen her up a bit."

Obito laughed. "You twisted bastard. Whatever makes you happy."

"Ouch. Obito doesn't care about another person's well-being? Just who the fuck am I talking to? I like this Obito. Maybe we have a place for you in our black market business."

"I'm listening."

"Finish this job right and I can get you a slot."

"What is the job like?"

"Fun. You will earn a lot of money every night. And since we do trafficking - there will be nice women waiting for you. I can even be nice and let you have a piece of the fresh meat we're about to have. Tsunade was it? You can have the option - watch her get boned, or bone her yourself - if you get this done."

Obito grinned against the phone. "I don't know... I already have a girlfriend."

"Who barely pleases you. This one we can force to do whatever you want. Imagine how good you'll feel afterwards."

"...Rin-"

"This bitch is better than your girlfriend - no offense."

The word COMPLETE stapled onto the computer screen, catching Obito off guard. "Wait, are you done?"

"I can manipulate the computer now without the USB. So remove the little device and get out of there."

"Alright."

Swiftly, Obito made his exit.

* * *

Upon coming back home to Rin, Obito grabbed her by the hips and spun her around to steal a deep kiss. He made her gasp out and slipped his tongue into her hot cavern, making her whimper and grow weak against him. She tried to fight him off, but his hands seized hers and pushed them up against the wall. "Obito-" she struggled as his grip.

 _"Take your woman by force to bed if you have to. What's wrong with that? She is your property, isn't she?"_

"Shhh." He placed his finger on her lips to silence her whilst his other hand worked to unbutton her shirt. His pressed his lips against her throat and bit into her flesh harshly, making her gasp out in response to pain. She gripped his arms to push him away, but he bit down even more. "I'll make you feel better, Rin. So be a good girl for tonight."

Rin stared at him, bewildered to who she was looking at. This wasn't Obito. The Obito she knew was kind and considerate. This Obito she was looking at wasn't him. She struggled even more, yelping for him to release her. Her yelps, however, soon turned into fruitless screams of protest as he continued to harshly take her clothes off her.

"Obito!" she cried out loud, but he paid no attention to her.

He unclasped her bra and began to suckle onto her small breasts, stimulating her core with his other hand at the same time. Rin whipped her head side to side, unable to stop her moans. Obito kissed his way up to her lips before he kissed her passionately on the lips, tugging her hair back to expose the skin of her pristine neck.

"You will let me, won't you?" He bit into her ear, as he unbuckled the belt of his pants, before he lifted her up against the wall. His member pressed against the lips of her wet entrance, threatening to enter her at a given moment.

Rin buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and muttered a weak validation which allowed Obito to thrust inside her. Upon reflex she arched her arch back against the wall and moaned out in instant ecstasy. "Obito-!"

"Rin, I love you." He murmured in her ear. "I love you. I love you."

Her fingers tangled with her dark locks, looking straight into his eyes. She pressed her forehead against his and submitted to his will and wants with a nod.

"I will take you until your legs go numb."

* * *

The moon embarked its highest mark and every single employee were beginning to head home half exhausted. Kakashi remained sat behind his seat, wearing his spectacles, reading and reviewing his recent stocks. He looked up at the door when it slowly opened, smiling faintly at the presence of his current favorite assistant editor. "How was it?" He asked.

"Fantastic. We've had a unanimous voting of which design to opt for next season." Tsunade took a seat and crossed her legs and neatly placed her hands on her lap. "Not only that, I have meticulously planned out our time management so we will have enough time for improvements. So far, we're moving at the right pace."

"Excellent." He smirked, biting in his pen lid. "I'm about to head out. Would you like to join me for a short nightcap?"

Tsunade flicked her eyelashes up as she looked up to lock glances with him, lips arching into a coy smile. "I would like that."

* * *

When Kakashi pulled over in Tsunade's apartment street he smiled at her. "Goodnight, Tsunade."

She reached to open the car door, but hesitated. "Do you want to have coffee? I can make a mean cup of coffee."

"Are you inviting me upstairs, Tsunade-san?" he said with a smirk, initiating a more formal tone.

"What if I am?" She asked, testing the boundaries of how far Kakashi was willing to go. "Are you going to fire me for offering you a cup of coffee?"

Kakashi unbuckled his seat belt and pushed his door open. "If you're offering, then I can't say no."

Tsunade led the way up to her apartment, fumbling with her keys nervously knowing that Kakashi was scrutinizing her from behind. She put her lower lip as she pushed her key into the door's hole with Kakashi's hot breath titillating her bare neck. His hand touched her back and made their way sensually downwards, breathing becoming heavy.

Tsunade tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. Kakashi drew closer. His hand covered over hers and yanked out the key. "This is the spare key for my office, Tsunade. It won't work for your door."

She giggled to cover her embarrassment, swiping the keys from him again to lodge in her brass key. When they came into the apartment Tsunade went to the kitchen with Kakashi following closely behind. After she boiled the water, she placed both of her palms against his chest and pushed herself up to press her lips closely to his. "Would you like the _real_ coffee?"

"Tsunade," he grabbed both of her wrists and slowly distanced himself. "I like you, but I won't have this with you. Having sex with you is not a good idea. I like where we are - as friends." He cupped her by her cheek. "You're tired and too intoxicated from the amount of sake we just had. You're not thinking clearly."

"You really are too nice for your own good."

"I'm sorry."

"No, I should be the one who's apologizing. It's inappropriate for me to do this to _you_ \- who's my boss." Tsunade walked away and turned off the whistling kettle, pouring themselves a cup of hot water. "I wasn't lying though - I _do_ make one mean cup of coffee."

Kakashi accompanied her by the table top and watched as she made them both a cup of coffee. He took a sip, laughing softly and giving a nod. "You _do_ make one good cup of coffee."

"See?" She proudly grinned.

When they made their way to the living room, Tsunade's eyebrows began to knit together with apprehension. Some of things were misplaced. She gasped back when she saw her bedroom door wide open along with the windows in her living room. She dropped her cup of coffee immediately and clutched around Kakashi's arm.

"So-Someone was here."

"What?"

A flicker of a silhouette flashed behind Kakashi before the lights were immediately dimmed and shut down. She shrieked when the silhouette loomed over Kakashi. "W-Watch out!"

Immediately Kakashi dodged the incoming strike of the sharp edge knife, letting go of his cup of coffee. With a sharp hiss from the burning liquid, Kakashi pushed Tsunade back away from them before he crashed onto her coffee table. He swerved to the right off the table before he grabbed a hold of the shattered cup and threw it to the mysterious intruder.

Hastily Kakashi got back up on his feet and disarmed him from his knife and rammed him into the wall. However before he could fully temporary immobilize the person, he was punched to the ground and knocked out cold. Tsunade screamed out when the silhouette trudged past Kakashi and calmly walked towards her with the knife back into his hand.

Immediately, she was twirled around and made to press against the wall with the knife edging onto her throat. "Now you're going to be a good girl and remain quiet."

A man with a husky register rung in Tsunade's mind.

"Ok-Okay..."

"And you'll do whatever I want."

"Okay."

Just as he was about to unbuckle his pants, Tsunade slipped through the gap of his arms and kneed his crotch. Immediately she snatched the weapon away and threw it out of the window before he could tackle her to the ground. She shrieked under his restraints as he pushed his weight down on her. His hands palmed her shirt and popped off all her buttons in one go.

"I told you to be a good girl, didn't I?!" He slapped her across the face and grabbed a hold of her by the cheeks.

"Get off her!" Kakashi roared hurling him to the other side of the room. Before he could grab another hold of him, he threw the coffee table towards to them. To which he instinctively crouched down and shielded Tsunade. When he looked over his shoulder the intruder had already made his exit. "Fucking bastard, get back here!"

Kakashi ran out of the apartment and followed him down the firestairs. He chased after him in the damp alleyway, but found that he had a vehicle waiting for him at the end of the road.

When he came back to the apartment, he saw Tsunade trying to clean up her apartment with shaky hands. He approached her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You can't stay here tonight. It's not safe. He could come back."

Tsunade held his hand. "I'll be okay. Don't worry."

"What do you mean 'don't worry'?!" He vociferated. "No, I am not leaving you here alone. You're coming with me. Just for tonight - get your clothes and stay with me."

"But-"

"It may be deemed unprofessional to the eyes of others, but I no longer care. You saw what that bastard was capable off."

"Kakashi-"

"Come home with me." He encircled his arms around her and reeled her in to provide comfort. "I'll take care of you, don't worry."

* * *

Obito came awake at the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and answered groggily over the phone before he received a serious of profanities from the other line. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She had somebody with her, you bastard. The same man who gave me the ten thousand! Why didn't you tell me that she has a fucking lover alongside with her?"

"She doesn't. They're not together. I don't know why he was in her apartment so late at night."

"But you were right. She is a fucking beaut."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing. It's too risky trying to get a woman like her. Especially if your goddamn friend is involved."

"So, what, is she out of the equation?"

"Afraid so."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, Obito, it does."

"I'll find another replacement as soon as I get recruited." Obito reassured, making sure Rin wouldn't be brought back into the equation. "All will not be lost."

"Alright."

The line went dead.

Obito gripped his phone, as he cursed at Kakashi in his head. _Bastard, why did you have to be there?!_

* * *

 _One month later..._

Today was the last workday before holiday leave began for Kakashi and his subordinates, a very auspicious day for rule-bending and shenanigans that would be punished severely on any other day. As such Shisui and Tenzo had decided that it was incumbent upon them to cap off the year with a little harmless holiday mischief. Itachi had only to remind them of the Hatake's stunt with the fake holiday bonuses last year, and it was collectively decided that he should be on the receiving end of this year's hilarity.

The plan they'd concocted had all the necessary elements for excitement. It was daring, it was dangerous, and above all, as Shisui had already explained, it was _technically_ Kakashi's fault he wasn't more punctual. Furthermore, it was _technically_ the best present they could give him, all things considered, and if the plan was going to succeed, someone was going to have to put their neck on the chopping block.

Shisui then came to be standing on his superior's desk with a roll of scotch tape accompanying the cigarette in his mouth and a sprig of something green clutched in his hands, preforming an act of stupidity that was the stuff of legends.

Itachi darted his stony glare upwards at the tilting mistletoe. "Guys, she is going to _disembowel_ us!"

"Stop being so dramatic, little cousin. You aren't even taking part of the act."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that!"

Itachi Uchiha was the actual mastermind behind the mechanics of the mistletoe scheme, but he lacked the necessary audacity and flare to carry out the execution. Shisui had no such qualms. He liked to push the buttons of authority, and in some cases, like now, he couldn't resist banging his fists on the buttons of authority. When he was younger that meant testing Sakumo's patience. Now it meant testing Kakashi Hatake's.

Tsunade Senju was an unfortunate, yet necessary casualty in today's escapade.

"Shh... here she comes!" Shisui hissed through his teeth as he plastered another layer of sellotape before he graciously hopped off the chair.

By the time Tsunade stepped into the office with a sizable stack of paperwork under one arm and a steaming cup of coffee in hand, the three culprits were innocently pacing around in Kakashi's office.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Why are you here?"

"Same thing as you, Tsunade-chan." chimed Shisui.

"Dropping off paperwork?"

"Exactly." He clicked his fingers at her, winking slightly.

"Where are your paperwork?" She raised a curious brow.

"Well... uhh... I didn't think this out well enough."

Tsunade shrugged him off lazily, knowing she can easily pry out any information she desires from any of them. As she neatly stacked her documents on his desk, Kakashi pushed his way through his office with the same demeanor he would always have every morning. Shisui watched as Kakashi immediately looked at Tsunade with a bright smile, instead of taking notice of any of them.

If there was one thing Shisui knew, it was that Kakashi was completely oblivious to how often he watched his only close female subordinate while he would sit there idling his time away. His thoughts could be a million miles away on all sorts of other things, even the kinky things he'd like to do to his next date, but invariably his eyes seemed fastened to Tsunade Senju with invisible staples. Kakashi was also helplessly married to something that had the potential to be his downfall, but he did not yet realize the snare he'd stepped into.

He watched her, and she watched him.

Finally, she prized a file worthy of the Kakashi's attention and raised it from the pile. They exchanged the cursory pleasantries, hands brushing together like timid kittens, and they engaged in a quiet conversation amongst themselves.

Shisui looked at Tenzo. Tenzo tipped up a corner of his mouth and raised an eyebrow. Itachi merely pulled away. Shisui cleared his throat theatrically.

"Hey, Kakashi."

There was something devious beneath Shisui's casual tone of voice, and he didn't like it.

"Yes, Shisui?" He asked cautiously.

"I think I left something of mine on your ceiling earlier."

Kakashi looked up, recognized what he was seeing, fit the pieces together in his mind, and froze. He opened his mouth spasmodically, like a fish gasping for air, but he never successfully produced a sound. Words were suddenly elusive things that kept dying in his throat.

Mistletoe.

Taped to his ceiling.

Above his desk.

Specifically, above Tsunade and himself.

More worrisome than any of his initial consternation was the way his skin prickled irrationally when he noticed Tsunade watching him with wide, spooked doe eyes. Against all of his better judgement, his eyes dropped to her mouth, and he instantly wished he hadn't looked. A treacherous spark of wanting flared up, but he extinguished it with vicious desperation. _No_. This desire belonged chained in the darkest corners of his mind, along with all of his other increasingly numerous yet decidedly inappropriate thoughts about her.

Shisui looked positively gleeful, and the others had all ignored their present occupations to listen furtively to their CEO's reaction. He had an all-consuming urge to shoot something . . . like the offending piece of mistletoe, or a certain subordinate named Shisui Uchiha . . . but that would probably lead to an inquiry so . . .

He straightened his paperwork decisively and returned to signing forms as if no interruption had occurred, "Cute, Shisui, _very_ cute. I'll ask that you remove that before you leave this office today. I will not be so charitable if I return and find it still here."

Shisui was poised on the brink of a comeback, but he was promptly interrupted.

"Merry Christmas!" The all-too-familiar fake-bespectacled countenance of Obito poked around the doorframe, but on observing the spectacularly crumpled glower on Kakashi's face his grin faltered, "What have we got here?"

Apparently, Kakashi had been mistaken when he thought the situation couldn't possibly get any more embarrassing. He muttered a colorful curse under his breath, and cast a sidelong glance at Tsunade. She appeared to be completely absorbed in scanning a packet of expense accounts.

"Kakashi is betraying a tradition!" Tenzo jabbed his finger at him accusingly.

Obito assessed the situation, and his expression showed of smug amusement, "The legendary ladykiller of the Leaf can't even manage one peck on the cheek?"

"No way in Hell, Obito!" Kakashi growled like a baited animal. He did not show up for work this morning just so everyone could have fun at his expense. And he was more than a little terrified of giving in to temptation, "That would be _extremely_ unprofessional. You're supposed to be my friend. You tell them!"

"Well, it _is_ a tradition."

Tsunade was the one who jumped to his rescue. She rolled her eyes, put on a great show of annoyance, and thrust his personal mountain of paperwork right under his nose, much to his relief. The irony of that did not escape him.

"Enough." Her voice snapped like a whip, "Could everyone please stop distracting our productive morning with this nonsense?!"

She was not feigning annoyance. She was exasperated, but not for the reasons stated.

She would never admit it, even to herself, but her pride was wounded by Kakashi's obvious disgust. She didn't expect him to want to kiss her, nor did she particularly want him to want to kiss her, at least not in front of an audience, but the words "No way in Hell" were brutal. Her fists twitched when she realized she was in the perfect position to smack him upside the head for that remark, and she had to put them in her pockets to restrain herself.

"Fine." Obito suddenly made up his mind about something and addressed Kakashi challengingly, "If _you_ won't kiss her, _I_ will."

Kakashi almost had a mini heart attack at those words. Tenzo collapsed with a sickening thud, and Shisui was choking on the cigarette he'd swallowed, but nobody was paying them any attention. Surely Obito hadn't actually said . . .

. . . He had indeed.

He seized her hand and raised his eyebrows playfully before planting a respectful kiss on her knuckles. Tsunade flinched back upon reflex and pulled her hand back, as Kakashi's eyes widened in shock-horror.

He suspected he was bothered far more than she was by the innocent gesture, and he didn't like that. Where had his rational brain disappeared to? Why hadn't it even left a note saying when it would be back? He inwardly snarled, mentally kicking himself. Just as he was about to order Obito to take himself out on his rounds, raw pandemonium ensued about the incoming Christmas Party Poise was holding later on that night.

He glanced at the woman standing serenely beside his desk to make sure everything was still alright between them. She met his eyes unflinchingly, just like she always did and graced him with a secretive smile that was so tiny he almost missed it. Yet, it was a smile meant for his eyes alone, and the intimacy was comforting.

"Mistletoe is poisonous, Kakashi," She informed him, "That's not conducive to the office environment. It should probably be disposed of immediately."

Effortlessly, she'd not only read his mind, but assuaged all doubts. This time, he actually considered kissing her for her brilliance.

"Thank you, Tsunade."

* * *

Later that break Obito lit himself a cigarette on the company's rooftop and observed from above in serenity. As he puffed out clouds of smoke from his cracked lips, he received a phone call. Without batting much of an eyelash, Obito placed his cigarette in between his lips and pressed the phone against his ear. "Hello?"

"It's done."

"What is?" He asked.

"I've extorted a million from his account. It's not much, but his firewalls began to tighten again - this was the most I could get."

Obito grinned. "Is my job over now? Would it be alright if I join you now?"

"Of course, my man. You're now welcome in our gang."

"I can't wait to join."

"Merry Christmas, motherfucker."

* * *

Later that night when Kakashi was about to head home to get ready for the big party of the night, Obito approached him with his resignation slip in his hands. He simply slid the folded paper on the desk and waited for him to acknowledge it. Kakashi looked up from the paper he was signing. He took the slip of paper from him and read its contents.

"What is this?"

"I found another job."

Kakashi reclined back on his chair with an arched brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes. I would appreciate it if you can permit my leave."

"Obito..." he began softly. "Don't join those loan sharks. They are nothing but trouble."

"I am staying in a legal job, Kakashi." Obito tensely claimed, shaking in fear against Kakashi's intense glance. "I-I-In the East District ther-there's-" he was cut off when the sound of the nub of the fountain pen scratched against the paper. Kakashi sealed the resignation slip and inserted it into his drawer. Obito simply cocked his head to the side in question.

"There. It's official - you're no longer working here."

"Thank you."

Kakashi rose from his desk and held Obito by his forearm, holding him down on his spot. "Take care of Rin, okay?"

"What makes me think that I won't?"

His eyes softened. "Obito," he simply said, "I know you."

The Uchiha wrung his grip from his forearm and straightened his blazer. "It was good working for you, my friend. I hope to see you around some other time."

"I'm glad to hear that you still regard me as your friend."

Obito froze in his tracks, as he peered over his shoulder. Kakashi's stare were beginning to burn with such raw intensity, he was starting to feel himself melt. He nervously laughed and said his goodbye.

When the door closed and gave Kakashi back his privacy, he turned on his computer's monitor and scanned the notification of a hacker leaking into his computer's system and the missing one million in his account. His eyes glazed with ice at the feeling of betrayal that welled up in his heart. Obito was in his company for one reason... and that was to con him.

He has known for the past few weeks, but silently ignored it. At the back of his mind he was convinced that Obito would do the right thing and stay in the company. He didn't give a shit about the money, just his friend. His first friend - who was sinking in the dark. It was too late now. He's made his decision. And so has he.

Kakashi speed dialed a number on his phone and waited for the other line to pick up. "It's me." he said plainly.

"What would you like to be done?" a computerized voice asked to hide their identity.

"Are you currently in the company's parking lot?"

"Just as you ordered."

"Good. Follow Obito Uchiha to his rendezvous. I'd imagine he's off to meet _them."_

"Then what?"

"Take pictures. Then take your leave. Give me all of your findings tomorrow morning. I can't do it tonight, because of the party we're holding."

"Consider it done."

After the line ran dead, Kakashi dialed another number.

"Rin," he spoke with high regard.

"Kakashi, why-why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my plus one tonight."

"What? But Obito-"

"Probably won't be coming home any time soon." Kakashi spoke hastily to cut her off. "Come with me tonight. Just for tonight."

"I don't know..."

"I want to talk to you. Spend time with you."

"Kakashi..."

"And I have something important to tell you."

"About what?"

Kakashi's eyes tightened as his lips trembled. Was he really going to do this? Does he have enough guts to sacrifice his bonds with his first friend to salvage what he could possibly have with the girl he's loved for years? No. This wasn't the time to contemplate about those things. Obito betrayed him and Rin. He doesn't deserve Rin.

"It's about Obito, Rin."


	19. Chapter 19

**Ships Collide at Nightfall**

From inside the pressurised, air-conditioned solitude and comfort of his car, Kakashi's feet alighted at last on the wet street. Damp was something the Leaf did well. His bones shivered in their skin to feel the heavy weight of the city's gloom on them once more; it was not a feeling he relished.

Warm air and a pleasant, clean aroma greeted his senses. His feet welcomed the soft, cushioning carpet beneath them as he walked towards the mahogany desk ahead of him. Kakashi allowed his sight to flit from wall to wall, admiring the wood-panelled walls, stained dark. High ceilings, decorated with plaster arches, housed old, brass lights which cast a strange hue across the room. He slowed his pace to admire the rich, artistic landscapes which adorned to the walls in their ornate frames.

"About time you got your tardy ass here." Shisui remarked with a snicker, nudging Kakashi by his side. "There are loads of hot women in there."

Kakashi straightened his black tie and looked at his watch. Rin was impeccably late. She insisted she would travel by herself, so he gave her the space. But now, thinking back, that wasn't a good idea. He straightened his blazer and made his way down further into the building with Shisui grinning smugly by his side. When they reached the main hall, past the titanic double crystal glazed doors, they were overwhelmed with the amount of people littering in the room.

"Hectic, right?" Shisui whispered into his ear.

"It always is."

* * *

"Five bucks says she'll turn you down before you can introduce yourself."

Shisui chomped down on his cigarette, nibbled like an enraged rabbit, and made a futile effort to glare ominously at Itachi, "You think you are _so_ funny, _Lines_. But you're not."

"I think he is," Tenzo grinned and laid a five on the table, "I'm in. Kakashi?"

Kakashi replied with a self-assured smirk lounging in the hammock of his lips, "I'll just watch. By and large, gambling is much more enjoyable as a spectator sport."

"Fine. But you're missing out on some good money my friend," Tenzo turned to the next person at the table.

Kakashi raised a tawny eyebrow in a way that managed to effectively convey both disdain and reprehension, and resumed stirring his drink in silence. He did not approve. He checked his phone for the thousandth time that night - scorn paling against his skin. Rin hasn't responded to his text messages and calls. Where is she?

This was a celebration of passion, music and dance. The music was loud, not blaring, but had enough force that it could be felt in the chest. A steady erotic, rhythmic play of the percussion was a back drop to the give and take of the music. To say that it was romantic was an understatement. It dripped sex.

His eyes darted around the room. He saw nothing, not one sign of her. She was not one likely to be looked over, even in this crowd of the beautiful and exquisitely adorned. Kakashi gulped down his flute of champagne and grabbed another as the waiter went by. Why did he feel so nervous?

"Holy shit!" Shisui gasped, cigarette dropping from the grasp of his lips. "Look, it's Tsunade!"

In the midst of the colorful crowd stood out the five foot four women in high heels with a sleeveless black dress with a simple form fitting cut that fell across her toned thighs. What made the dress so remarkably her was the delicate black lace. What seemed to show through the lace was her luscious pristine skin. To watch her move was to wonder if you could possibly see a hint of something forbidden. It was an illusion though. Well, at least some of it was.

Kakashi's eyes gazed across the room, anxious to see his assistant editor all done up and in less constricting clothes. However, his attention was caught by someone else who appeared from the shroud of the crowd.

"Rin," he delicately spoke, approaching the timid girl dress in a simple cream dress.

Tenzo and Shisui groaned out loud as they face-palmed themselves. Since when was he so easily enamored? Itachi simply blankly blinked at the occurring events unfolding in front of him. He shrugged the matter off and took sip from his own champagne and continued to challenge his cousin into bets where he knew he will lose.

Shisui whistled through his lips when Tsunade past them swiftly as she fixed her bangs that crowned her face. "She's hot. Flaming hot. How can Kakashi not see that? He's a lucky man having a woman like her beside him all the time. I mean, he's choosing _that_ woman over her! That's absurd."

"Wow. Tsunade sure works fast." Tenzo remarked, gesturing at the bar where they saw her reciprocating another man's flirtatious advances. In the midst of the act, however, Itachi saw her small glimpses at Kakashi who danced and smiled with another woman who was donned in a simple dress. Her fleeting glances were short and casual that her partner at the barely noticed.

"You are wearing the hell out of that dress," the man whispered in her ear.

There was something so familiar. This was not the first time she had looked into the intensity of those ice grey eyes, Tsunade was certain of it. Who could forget such a hauntingly unique color, the distinct clarity, the way they seemed to bore through her. Has she seen this man somewhere? She simply tilted her head with her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Do I know you?"

He rustled his darker shade of blond hair, grinning slightly. "Not that I know off. If I have seen you before, you wouldn't be a mere stranger by the bar." his knuckles brushed downwards on her throat. "You would be _my_ woman."

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to dance with me?" He stretched out his hand toward her, a silent plea.

Tsunade contemplated about the idea and took his hand delicately with a small smile. His chappy grin turned into a seductive smirk, as his arm wrapped around her waist, reeling her in, as he took a good look at her cleavage. She was the full package, indeed.

* * *

Kakashi kept his hands firmly on Rin's hips, smiling as they slowly moved in sync. Rin had both of her arms around his neck, reeling him in closer to her. He leaned his forehead against hers and stared into her eyes lovingly. She flushed against his attentive look fully fixated on her. It burned with intangible fire and want inside her. His gentle touches on her didn't help bring her sanity back on the matter either.

"I feel so under-dressed." She spoke with a small laugh.

"No, you're prefect." Kakashi whispered back, kissing her forehead gently. "You're the most beautiful woman in this room."

"Don't talk like that." Rin softly warned without a bite. "You'll make my legs go weak and-"

"Then let them go weak. I'll catch you if you fall." He played with the strands of her hair as he titled her head to the side, drawing closer into her. His half-closed lids watched her grow passive against his burning hold, succumbing to his desires. He wanted her. He always has. There isn't another woman who can hold a candle against her in his eyes. Rin made him feel complete. Without her...

He kissed her on her cheek, making his lips linger on her skin. His hands began to wander on her body, one wandering downwards whilst the other grasped her firmly on her side. "Rin..." he murmured.

She threw her head back and drew out a satisfied sigh. "Kakashi... you told me you wanted to talk about Obito. That you wanted to tell me something important about him. What is it?"

This was it. Just tell her, he says to himself. Tell her and she'll be his once and for all. He will finally get something he wants in life.

"Let's talk outside."

* * *

"Let's go somewhere private, Tsunade-chan," the man whispered into her ear, pulling her back to press firmly against her butt. His groan was strained and it shook with want, his hand resting underside her breasts. "Somewhere we can go have some _fun."_

Tsunade slipped from his hold shakily, vision and balance frazzled. She held her head and distanced herself further away from the mysterious man. Did she tell him her name along the way? How did he... her vision weakened further. "I need some fresh air. It's too claustrophobic in here."

She turned around and made her way through the crowd quickly. It seemed to take forever to get to the huge, opened double doors that led to the house gardens. Tsunade immediately removed her shoes as she approached the end of the intricately laid stone patio. The coolness of damp grass beneath her feet seemed to help as she began to run. She could even feel a breeze swoop down from the distant tree line, carrying such an intoxicating scent.

"Breathe deeply," the familiar voice commanded. "You will lose consciousness soon if you continue to breathe so shallow."

Tsunade threw her head back and filled her lungs with air. It took a moment, but the swirling feeling began to subside. She did not dare open her eyes.

"What did you do to me?"

"What have you done to me?" There was an edge of amusement in his voice.

She opened her eyes and watched him stroll toward her. Each stride was so controlled, so deliberate, so dangerous. Tsunade suddenly wondered if she should run. There was no one anywhere near them. They were totally alone. She could still hear traces of the music drifting across the open space. If she screamed, no one would hear her.

"Would you want to be heard?"

She stood up slowly. Her eyes never left his. How could she have used the word ice before to describe them? They were the palest of grey, full of emotion and heat. They were melting her. Every ounce of defense, every warning signal faded within her. Tsunade felt pulled to this man. Just who was he? His movements were so graceful that from across he seemed more delicate, but this man was a tower of masculinity. With his bowtie undone, the first three buttons to his crisp white dress shirt loose and his dark hair moving with each step over his shoulders, he looked wild.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, admiring her to the bone. "You are perfect," his voice was thick and low, "so delicious."

"I don't know you," was all she could manage, breathless and weak.

"Yes you do," he said, rubbing his cheek to hers once more. His voice was hot in her ear. "You know me as I know you. Your mind and your body know me. Don't they?"

Tsunade turned her head desperately trying to find his lips with her own. He was toying with her and this made her anger flare. She pushed at his chest. He was solid and unmovable. Frustrated with herself, she fisted the material of his shirt.

"This is crazy."

He laughed a low rumble from his chest that she could feel ease through her. Or, was it a growl? He raised his hand and grabbed a handful of her hair between his fingers. When he jerked her head back, she let out a small sound and it was immediately absorbed by his lips. His tongue was in her mouth and exploring. She welcomed him hungrily and was rewarded with a groan that made her thighs shiver. His other hand caught her around the waist and boldly rested on the swell of her ass, squeezed and pressed her into him. She felt his need for her. The size of him, the hardness, made her whimper.

"I need to taste all of you," he whispered, letting her up for air. His lips ran down the length of her throat. He kissed and he sucked, pausing at that special spot. His large hands weighed her firm, round breasts and massaged them expertly, making her solid nipples draw up into painful knots. His thumbs rubbing over them only teased the hard nubs through the delicate lace of her dress, making her eyes tear.

"I know you, you don't need to know me. Just relax, and we'll have some fun," he huskily whispered just as her nipples became exposed to the night air.

Then, they felt the moist heat of his mouth, sucking. His teeth caused her to cry out. The sound that sprung from deep inside her was met by a song of low howls in the night. They seemed to have come from the tree line. It was her imagination, she was certain. All of this had to be a dream. His hands and her body, the feel of them together was beyond explanation. She had no thoughts or words, only sounds. They were sounds heightened by the beating of her heart. But, her heart was not alone. It was like the music, a driving beat supported by others in a rhythm that made her hips begin to move.

Her dress was already pulled up around her waist. His hands were already digging into her thighs.

"No," she breathed, pushing him away from her. "Not here. Not like this. I barely know you, yet-"

"And that's the thrill of it. What, don't you like it? Afraid your dearest boss will find out?"

Tsunade shivered. The thought of Kakashi seeing her like this with a stranger killed her inside. No. He can't see her like this. She doesn't want him to think of her like this. The look of respect he would always give her was one of the most satisfying looks she has ever received. And if he sees her like this - naked in public - that could be the end of it.

"Stop. Stop it. No, I can't. I don't know you, I don't do things like this."

"Then let me be your first," he murmured across her torso.

* * *

"What is it about Obito?" Rin keenly asked with her arms folded.

Tension coiled around them as Kakashi looked blankly at her, rifling through the possible sentences he could say to her to ease the pain. This was it. His ultimatum has already been set - he's going to make Rin his tonight. However, deep in his consciousness, he knew that this was wrong. To take her at her lowest point - where is she is vulnerable. He breathed at the thought. This is the time where he'll get his wish. He has acted this scenario out countless amount of times in his head: from the point where he tells her about Obito to his confession.

Tonight was the night he was going to tell her that he loved her. More than loved her. Words cannot comprehend and fully capture his feelings towards her. It was almost palpable in the air. He clutched both of Rin's hands and looked squarely at her, burning holes into her heart.

"Rin," he said, preparing himself. "Obito is not the man you think he is!"

She gawked at him with her wide brown eyes. Quickly, she slipped her hands from his and hugged herself tightly. "Kakashi, if you're only telling me this to make me break up with him, don't. It's not going to work."

"But-"

"He has supported me at my lowest when you never even bothered to write me a letter. I know what Obito has done over the years. It's abhorrent, yes, but he did it all for me. If you think that his actions are fully corrupted and selfish, you're greatly mistaken. Obito cares about me, Kakashi. And I care about him."

"Just listen to me-!"

"Please, Kakashi." Rin pleaded persistently, distancing herself away from him. "Don't try. You never loved me, I know that much. Obito has always loved me. I cannot be with a man who doesn't share my feelings. There was a time where I truly loved you - maybe I still do, but... you're too much of a selfish man."

"I just don't want him to hurt you!"

"You have hurt me more times that he has!" She cried out. "You may not have seen it, Kakashi. But the wounds you have left runs deeper than any of Obito's. Tell me right now - have you ever loved me?"

Kakashi bit his tongue back. Rin was becoming furious.

"See?" She gasped out in exasperation. "You can't even answer straight away!"

"No, I-"

"That's it, Kakashi, stop."

"Rin.."

"Do you even want me to still be in your life?!" She roared out. "Because you're making it hard for me to make an excuse to myself to allow you to be in my life. I appreciate everything you're doing for me. But, deep down, you're doing this out of spite right? You want to do right by me? Let me be free to choose what I want, Kakashi. I want to be with Obito. I won't leave him because things are getting rough in his life. I trust that he will pick himself up someday."

"How can he when he quit my company?" Kakashi asked with steely eyes, hands balled into a fist. "He left to probably go to those loan sharks!"

"No... he wouldn't do that." Rin spoke weakly. "Obito would never-"

"He has!"

Rin took another step back from Kakashi as she shook her head in disdain. "No, you're lying. Obito wouldn't do that to me. He promised me that he will-"

"What, change?!" Kakashi spat with immense disgust. "He's playing you, like he did me."

"You're lying."

"I would never lie to you." Kakashi grabbed her by her arm, but she shook him off and shot another sharp look at him.

"Don't!"

"Listen to me!"

"I'm going home. Don't follow me, Kakashi. And please - for the love of God - _don't_ ever try and find me ever again. "

Kakashi watched her take her leave silently, as he cursed himself. It hurt. He couldn't breathe. This was probably the feeling she got when he walked out on her in the forest. His diaphragm felt as if it has clutched and seized a hold of his heart, jaggedly piercing it. He rasped out a groan, losing the feeling in his legs. He could no longer take the feeling.

His vision frazzled and glazed with tears. With a final sigh, Kakashi let out a frustrated shout when he punched the marble wall next to him. Crimson liquid ambled down his knuckles as he icily stared at it with short pants.

The pain felt good. So good.

He licked the blood off his knuckles and huffed out to recollect his calm demeanor. "Tsunade..." he whispered to himself.

Maybe she could fill in the void Rin left.

"NO!" He growled to himself in pure spite. Not her. Not like that. He cannot possibly think about that... with her.

* * *

The moon kept hiding behind the clouds. There was a rush of blood. He was there with her, dominating her. Then he was gone. She saw him standing, the wind caught up in his hair, his naked body clothed again, strong and beautiful against the sky. He began to shift right before her eyes. His face shifted, caught between animal and man.

His eyes icy grey eyes glowed and he grinned seductively as she peeled her clothes back on. "You were such a good girl at the end, Tsunade." his tongue slithered across his lips, tasting her lingering essence that stained his lips. "You loved it, you dirty little girl." He sniffed her bunched up panties in his hand, cherishing her sweet scent and threw it back to her. "Your defiance in the beginning was very sexy. But in the end, you were just as turned on as I was."

He fastened his belt closed. "I lived out your expectations, didn't I? By letting you call me by the man's name you hold forbidden on your tongue. I wish I can hear you sweet moans again."

Tsunade stared breathlessly, barely finding enough strength in her legs that have been numb. "This is nothing but a one nightstand. Nothing more."

"Of course." He grinned. "You will never see me again. Since you were such a good girl."

When he vanished in the shrouds of darkness Tsunade's eyes grew wide at the realization. _No. NO!_

 _"Now be a good girl and remain quiet."_

His eyes. Those piercing eyes, she knew she saw them before. He was... no. It can't be. Tsunade shakily touched her her lips swollen from his relentless attacks. It can't be, she inwardly cried.

Was he... the same man who broke into her apartment?

* * *

All attention was immediately snagged by the appearing food, or in Shisui's case, the appearing waitress. She was a pretty little thing with long brown hair and large, ink-stain dark eyes. Shisui couldn't have looked more lovelorn if he consciously tried.

"Excuse me, Miss?" The Uchiha cleared his throat, "My name is Shisui, and I was wondering . . ."

The waitress didn't even look at him, "Anyone need a refill?"

Itachi wordlessly handed her his empty glass, and she departed. As soon as she was out of sight, the table erupted in laughter. Money changed hands over the table. However, their inner pandemonium ceased when they saw both Tsunade and Kakashi appear back in the room after fifteen minutes of disappearing. Tenzo arched a brow at Tsunade's now slightly disheveled appearance and Kakashi's haggard look.

"Guys, I think they just did the nasty." Tenzo whispered to the people in his table.

Shisui twirled back on his chair and scrutinized the two with his own eyes. A gleeful twinkle polluted his eyes. "Hah! I knew it!"

Itachi, however, silently took in the information that both Kakashi and Tsunade were accompanied by different suitors. To which he saw leave minutes earlier before. The girl whom Kakashi was with left five minutes ago, and the mysterious man Tsunade was with just recently slipped through the crowd.

"Something's not right." he finally spoke, gaining their attention.

Tsunade strayed away from Kakashi at the bar, but he held her firmly. They talked with great intensity. Itachi watched at how Tsunade bit her lower lip refusing to look at Kakashi in the eyes, and how he tipped her face upwards. They talked then, found solace in each other, and touched each other as affectionately as they would any other time.

"I'm going home," Tsunade spoke, taking one last sip from her drink. "I'll see you after the holidays, Kakashi."

"Wait!" He held her again. "Let me drive you home. Taxis will take forever to get here."

"So you're going to be a Good Samaritan and you're going to see me home without any hidden agenda?"

"I want to talk to you." His eyes softened. "Right now, you're the only person I want to talk to."

Itachi watched them take their leave by slipping on by through the crowd discretely. Kakashi helped her slip into her coat and he gently guided her out of the building with his arm thrown around her shoulder.

* * *

Kakashi pulled over in front of Tsunade's apartment complex in the same quiet manner and watched her unbuckle her belt, but this time instead of waving a friendly goodbye, he reached out and held her by her wrist. She looked at him with bemusement. "What is it?"

"Can-Can I come up with you?" He asked shakily, looking at her with a torn facial expression. "...Will you let me?"

Tsunade looked at his haggard state and his bleeding hand. What happened to him during the party with the woman he was with? He looked tarnished and vulnerable. The lines near his mouth were deeper with grimace and his eyebrows were furrowed together in resentment. Although his hold on her wrist was gentle, the look in his eyes were fearsome.

Her own pair of eyes softened with pity.

Deep beneath his wealth and posed facade, was a lonely and broken man.

She forced herself to look at him again. He grew more desperate.

"Yeah... of course." She said in a hushed tone.

Tsunade guided him upstairs to his apartment with her hand firmly in his grip. When she opened the door, Kakashi slipped in and gently pulled her right in with him. They stared at each other at the longest time with uncertainty.

Kakashi felt a shiver reverberate in his spine upon looking at her generous dress, showing her raw skin. He licked his lips, cursing himself for caving into his inner temptations. He closed the door with a slam and pushed her against it.

"I really am a selfish man," he remarked, thinking about what Rin snarled at him.

He took Tsunade into his arms and held onto her as he cried out in pain. They held each other in a deep embrace before he descended down onto the floor, listening to each other's breathing.

Kakashi had wanted to take Tsunade. But her solace provided more comfort than a body for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Placebo Effect**

Tsunade approached her living room the following morning and saw Kakashi still fast asleep on her couch with his shirt completely torn off. Sake along with whiskey bottles rolled on her coffee table, creating a fine mess. She huffed and propped herself on the couch where Kakashi laid. Her deft hand ran across his lithe muscles with a playful smile when he came awake.

"...Hey," he groggily greeted, taking a hold of her hand and placing two fine kisses on it. "How are you feeling?"

She leaned down on him with her chest pressed against his. "Fine. A little bit dizzy - from all the sake we've had last night."

"Yeah, last night was pretty hectic." He weakly grinned, rubbing his reddened eyes. Before he could talk again he swallowed thickly and licked his lips, tasting the mixture of whiskey and peach sake. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the night. I appreciate it."

"Don't get too accustomed." Tsunade quickly snapped, pushing herself up to collect the empty bottles of alcohol. "This is not your Bed and Breakfast."

Kakashi laughed weakly as he got up into a sitting position, grabbing a hold of his shirt that was flung over her couch. He barely remembered anything about the night in her apartment. For which he was grateful for. He drew out an exasperated sigh and stretched out his coiled limbs, yawning heavily in the process. He walked over to the kitchen as he buttoned his shirt up, keenly watching Tsunade fix up her kitchen while donned in a large white shirt and denim shorts. Her hair loosely came out from its bun as she moved at a quick pace.

He leaned against the door frame and smirked, folding his arms. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Why?" She asked, peering over her shoulder. "Are you going to cook for me?"

"If that is what you'd like."

Tsunade produced a soft smile. "Eggs and bacon sounds nice."

Kakashi rolled his sleeves up and searched in her fridge. He frowned when he saw that she was barren of the ingredients. Quickly he grabbed his car keys that were on her kitchen table and headed up without saying another word. He returned several minutes later with a loaf of bread, box of eggs and bacon in his hands. Tsunade could only looked at him slyly whilst she bit her bottom lip.

"Getting your boss to run your errands, eh?"

"Is that so bad?"

He smirked playfully. "I'll let it slide just this once."

Tsunade sauntered across the room and turned on the radio to fill up the void with music. As they did a collective amount of chores they sang along and foolishly danced with the tune. Kakashi grinned when Tsunade took his hand and pulled him into a cheesy short dance. Their foreheads touched at the final moment, allowing for them to gaze into each other's eyes fully. Their noses rubbed against one another as they pulled away and awkwardly chuckled.

"Breakfast is served!" Kakashi claimed quickly, flipping the strips of bacon on the frying pan with zest.

* * *

As they ate they found themselves submerged in laughter and playful snide remarks to lower each other's self-esteem. Somewhere in the middle, when Tsunade asked for his scrambled eggs, they began to spoon feed their food to each other. Tsunade bit down into the toast Kakashi offered to her that had avocado on it, after she indignantly claimed it was a disgusting combination.

"O-Okay, I have to admit, that was pretty good." Tsunade confessed.

Kakashi stretched out his hand and ran his thumb on the corner of her mouth to wipe of the excess of avocado. Instead of wiping it onto the tissue cloth, he licked it up from his thumb and boyishly smiled at Tsunade. "Cat got your tongue?"

"N-No..." she snapped out of her idle musings and continued to eat whatever was left on her plate.

"So what are you going to do this holiday?"

"Read, most likely. Cozy up in my apartment and cry about my sad single life at New Year's with some ice cream on the side."

Kakashi smiled almost sympathetically as he placed his hand on top of hers and sensually rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "Come out with me this weekend."

"And go where?" she almost laughed.

He looked at her seriously. "Anywhere."

"Kakashi-"

"Anywhere away from this city. We can go to clubs, casinos and just have fun. Forget that we are still sad and single people who will end up eating ice cream alone on New Year's Eve." Kakashi leaned in closer, determined to get a response. "What do you say?"

Tsunade drank her orange juice and recollected her thoughts as Kakashi scanned through his inbox on his phone. Once he was finished he flipped the phone back down and squeezed her hand playfully to put her back on track. She flinched and forced a smile on her face. He was getting desperate. And from what she has gathered from last night - it was because of Rin. The woman he was completely infatuated with in the party.

She was his childhood crush. And, in essence, she was the final piece that completed him as a person.

But she's also the reason why he's acting like this. From last night's experience, Tsunade can now judge Kakashi as a bad drunk. The alcohol augmented his sorrow and sadness on the subject, making him vulnerable and fragile against her touch. Thankfully he fell flat on his back fast asleep, after he barfed out violently in her toilet.

She wanted to go. To forget her own pathetic life that has spiraled out of control, but from what has happened from the night before... With _that_ man. A shiver reverberated down her body, sending chills down her spine. Tsunade sucked in air through her teeth sharply, rubbing her arms that had goosebumps all over. "I can't. I want to spend some time with myself in peace and quiet."

Kakashi's hand retreated and a produced a soft nod. "That's fine. Enjoy your vacation the way you see fit."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. I'm better alone anyway."

Tsunade produced a rueful expression as she grabbed a hold of his wrist to stop him from drawing away completely. "Hey," she said softly, sending a look of reassurance at him. "If you ever need anything, just call me. I'll be here, okay?"

"Thank you," Kakashi stood back up and tilted her face upwards before he planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'll hold you up to that."

* * *

"Obito, is there something you're not telling me?" Rin delicately asked the following morning when he didn't arrive last night. She continued to fold their clothes from the washing line as she made a fearsome eye contact with him.

The Uchiha threw his hands up in defense, shaking his head with defiance. "No, no. Of course not. I just slept in with a friend after I resigned from Kakashi's company."

"Why did you resign from his company?"

Obito shuffled in the room without looking at her, unfolding the newspaper on their dining table. "I thought you said you trusted me." he said simply, flicking through the crisp grey pages.

"I do!"

"Then don't question my motives all the time Rin. I quit because I felt that I was not suited for it. That's all there is to it."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course I promise! I would never lie to you, Rin." Obito indignantly claimed with his eyes shot open.

As she folded the final set of clothes she nodded sulkily and refused to make eye contact with him for the rest of the morning. A part of her knew Kakashi was telling the truth. A part of her was scared of Obito. And another part of her loved him. From last night's drama, Kakashi was serious enough to drive Obito away from her. He was determined to... _save_ her.

Rin shook her head.

No, he did it out of spite against Obito. He didn't do it out of love for her.

Kakashi, after all, has never looked at her with such passion and tenderness. Only as a love interest for the physical. He was notorious to have slept with a lot of women anyway. Maybe he just wanted to have some fun with her because he knew she was a novice at sex.

Either way... she was sure that he doesn't love her.

* * *

 _Three nights later..._

Kakashi walked in an underground club filled with expensive prostitutes filtering in the neon-polluted light seclusion. He pushed his hands in his pockets and surveyed around the area of females sauntering about in overly generous lingerie. He was forced to sit down on a red leather seat so he could watch several females dance around him. He bit his lower lip as they drew closer to him to muss him his hair, teasing him and his manhood.

"Goddamn Shisui," he growled under his breath. Since when did he know about this place?

"How much are you?" Kakashi asked a dark haired woman in a black lingerie. She winked at him and straddled his lap to grind against his growing hardness. He groaned softly, as the rhythm of her hips increased and pressed harder again him. She bit into his ear and whispered seductively: "One thousand, but for you... I can go to seven hundred and fifty."

Kakashi held her by her face and pushed his thumb into her mouth, watching her swirl her tongue around his pad. "Come home with me."

"Is that what you truly desire?"

"Yess..." he hissed impatiently. "I want to have fun tonight. To forget my troubles."

"Ohh... I can help you with that."

His eyes twinkled sinfully. "I know you can."

* * *

On her hands and knees, the sinewy muscles of her naked back jerked with each thrust Kakashi pushed into her. He had her long black hair pulled back, tightly gripped into a wad in his hand. He yanked it harder, pulling her face up so he could see the expressions on her face in the large wall mirror at the head of the bed.

"Oh god, fuck me!" She screamed and moaned as sweat ran down her face and dripped off her chin.

The steamy humidity sent sweat dripping down Kakashi's own face, onto his chest then onto her. A puddle had formed on her skin, accentuating the large tramp stamp on her lower back. Yanking her hair even tighter, he slapped her ass hard with his other hand. The loud smack echoed around the room amidst her moans and his own grunts.

"Fuck me!" Her voice cracked as her sloppy cunt dripped its sticky nectar down his balls. "I'm yours. Goddammit, have everything. I don't care!"

Furiously, he shoved his throbbing, erect cock into her harder and faster.

"This is just the beginning." Kakashi dangerously reassured. "I'm going to make you scream by the end of this night."

* * *

Kakashi watched in the mirror as her lips pulled into an 'O' and then her jaw jutted forward. As her eyes closed, her forehead furrowed and she wrinkled her little cute nose. The next thing he knew she was screaming out very loud.

"Goddammit! I'm cumming!" She jerked her head forward, so Kakashi let go of the his grip on her hair. "Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck!"

He wasn't going to stop his pumping because he knew he was getting close to cumming himself. So he continued his thrusts as he watched the muscles all over her body clench. Kakashi grabbed her by the hips very tight. There is no way in hell that he was going to let her wriggle out of his grip.

She had dropped her head, her hair hanging down on the bed. On her knees, her thighs spread out wide before him, Kakashi was still pushing his cock into her soaked cunt.

She jerked her head up, slinging her hair hard. Some of it landed and stuck to her sweaty face. She looked at him in the mirror with her big brown eyes.

"You haven't cum yet?"

Kakashi grimaced and shook his head. She must've seen his muscles clench. He finally could feel an orgasm building quickly in his nuts.

"Cum baby! Cum for me baby!" She shouted. "Cum baby!"

She later said his lips quivered as she watched his face in the mirror. An orgasm shot through him so hard that it felt like internal tubing could've come loose. He knew he grunted loudly and maybe shouted, but his mind wasn't really processing anything except orgasm at that moment.

Kakashi kept pumping his cock into her core until he thought he had drained everything possible out of that orgasm. Finally, when the climax had subsided, he started to pull his cock out, but just as he was about to pull the head of it from between her pussy lips, he felt some more oozing. Kakashi stopped and let the cum drip into the entrance of her cunt, then pulled it on out.

As he sat back on his haunches, she started to move and he stopped her.

"Don't move," Kakashi ordered, "I want to look at the mess I made."

She didn't budge. "You like what you see?"

Still on her hands and knees, her ass pointed upward, he looked over the results. While her entire body was a shiny sheen of sweat, the entire inside crack from the top of her ass down, through her pussy, was just slick in cunt juice. It had oozed down her thighs. Some of his cum oozed from between her splayed, pussy lips and slowly dripped over her clit until a thin string of it started to make its way down to the bed. They had soaked the bed. The sheets were a wet mess.

Kakashi stroked her folds and licked the juices off her her, as he held her down by her hips. He grinned at the taste littering over his tongue. She tasted tangy along with his own juices. As he ran his hands on her sweaty body, his eyes creased upwards with delight. "Lie down on your back."

"Why?"

"Who said we were done yet?"

"What?"

Kakashi spun her around and pinned her down on the bed, his member pointing into her entrance. "I'm going to make you scream, remember?"

She stared breathlessly at him. He was impeccable. "...Why?"

"Because it gives me pleasure to hear a woman scream as I fuck her into submission. I like being in charge of the outcome. The harder you scream and moan for me, the more pleasure I receive from it." He thrust his member into her entrance, making her buck down and swallow down hard.

"Oh god... you are a really fucked up man."

"I know I am." Another sharp thrust made her careen off the edge. "I fuck women to have a placebo effect. To think my life is perfect."

"Is you life not?"

"You don't know the half of it." He grinned sharply, taking her in sharp and hard thrusts.

As he watched her writhe underneath him weakly, giving him all the validation he needed, he grunted out like a wild animal and grasped out her throat. "Scream. Scream for me!"

Was this the satisfaction his father got when he would pay women up to his room?

Domination. Complete possession of power of the outcome. In the realms of the bedroom, he was absolute. Everything went his way. Just the way he wants it - just how he wants it.

Kakashi shook the thought off his head and buried his face in the crook of her neck, licking the sweat speckling on her skin in a sultry tone.

All he wanted was to forget about _her._ And how much his heart ached because of her.

* * *

 _New Year's Eve._

Tsunade heard her apartment door ring with a distinct echo in her apartment. She placed her bowl of popcorn down and headed down to the entrance of her apartment. Without an ounce of thought, she opened the door up and saw a chappy man crowned with pure, silver hair. "Kakashi," she whispered out loud in disbelief at his haggard appearance.

His red rimmed eyes softened for her as his cracked lips produced a meek smile. Whilst donned in a simple white shirt and jeans and a brown coat, Kakashi had a bag of groceries in his hand. "I brought enough ice cream to last us an eternity. Can I come in and spend New Year's Eve with you?"

"Of course." She moved out of the way and allowed him to come in.

A tinge of strong alcohol became palpable around the air with a concentrated masculine cologne. Kakashi emptied his grocery bag on her kitchen table, revealing five different kinds of ice creams. Tsunade looked at him fondly with a meek expression. What a foolish man. She sauntered towards him and offered him a spoon. "There's still an hour till midnight."

He smirked. "Shall we watch something then?"

Tsunade led the way back to her living her with her bowl of popcorn and reclined back in comfort on her sofa. Kakashi followed and casually sat down next to her with his legs wide open. As they watched several channels together, Kakashi's arm started to stretch closer and closer to her own until it was fully encircled around her neck. He reeled her down and made her lean against his shoulder.

Tsunade peered up at him when she felt his hand transfer to her side, clutching at her thin shirt. She huddled up against him and shared her popcorn with him. She fed him her popcorn as he gave her scoops of ice cream, as he kissed the crown of her head.

"Where's Shisui?" she finally asked, turning the volume down low at the cheesy rom-com airing on TV.

"Probably throwing twenties at some strippers."

Tsunade bit back her laugh. "Oh my... that is so him. He appreciates the body of a woman too much."

"He has an eye for big breasted women. D cups and above."

"That means I'm not safe then." she joked out. "Being a D cup and all."

He chuckled back. "Don't worry, you're an exception."

"An' why is that?"

"Because Shisui knows his boundaries." _He will never betray me - father's only living kin._

"And I'm that line of boundary?"

"No," he gazed down at her, licking the excess of the ice cream off the spoon. "I am."

Tsunade could have sworn she felt shivers run down her spine.

* * *

As the countdown happened, Tsunade and Kakashi eagerly counted down along with the public, watching the dazzling fireworks set off in a whiz. When the bell tolled in the Central Leaf immense pandemonium vibrated through the entire city. Tsunade hugged Kakashi and he returned the same gesture by patting her gently on the back.

Just as they were about to part away from her other, Kakashi felt a sudden urge clasp around him to grasp her by her cheek and push his lips against hers. He kissed her. Deeply. The kiss turned from friendly to intense and heated. His tongue slipped into her mouth, as he held the back of her head pushing her firmly against his lips. Tsunade's luscious lips responded with his rhythm and moaned at the back of his throat.

Kakashi's hand wandered downwards and felt the swells of her breasts and the curves of her ass cheek. He kissed her once.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Until she was left breathless and swollen from his touch. He pulled back and wiped the expanse of her lips with his thumb, giving it a final peck. "Happy New Year."

She was dazed by his touch to even respond curtly. The sensation of his lips against hers burned.

"Happy New Year." Tsunade murmured, knowing he didn't plan on taking one step further from their kiss.

It was just a kiss to fill their lonely void after all.

As they both became flushed with their amorous activity, Kakashi caressed her cheek and drew her into a hug. "Here's to hoping we won't be spending the next New Year's alone."

Tsunade smiled. "...Yeah."

Unbeknownst to the two Kakashi's phone began to vibrate against the kitchen table.

The phone came to life as the caller ID showed up on the screen.

 _RIN NOHARA._


	21. Chapter 21

**Vicissitudes**

 _Nights before..._

"This is our HQ," the blond man with grey eyes said with oozing pride. He smirked as he placed both hands on his hips, scanning around their dark secluded area barren of unwanted furniture. This place just was a place to hide out in, to discuss business with and to fuck whores in.

Obito scratched the back of his head, expecting more from the mundane room. But he forced a smile and watched as women strode into the room, sitting down on the couch just as they were told. They all looked incredibly lackluster and without of light, the Uchiha noted. But my god... he almost gasped... they were incredibly hot.

"Choose one," his superior said, nudging him closer to the vulnerable group of women. "I've had my share in the party you said Kakashi was going to attend to. And guess who fucked that beautiful babe you were talking about?"

Obito quirked an eyebrow and cried out in disbelief: " _Tsunade?_ You fucked her? She's not an easy woman. No... she's.."

He produced two sachets from his pocket and grinned darkly. "One packet can make a woman's libido go crazy. She couldn't resist me being that wet and horny. You should have seen how defiant that bitch was at first, but when I started fuck her, all she could say was, _harder._ " His licked his fingers at the thought of his dirty encounter. "She was so tight, you wouldn't believe it - she's like a virgin!"

"Didn't Kakashi notice that she was missing?"

"Maybe. He was with this other girl. Quite a tarnished looking one compared to Tsunade." He clicked his tongue as he tried to pinpoint the face of the girl from the party. He grinned at the realization at who the woman was that Kakashi was holding so affectionately. "He was with Rin at that party."

"What?!"

"Yeah. They were so mushy with each other too." He shrugged it off casually. "I don't know where they went, because I had my hands full - quite literally. Obito, you should have seen how glorious her tits were - big and soft. A full round D cup. Sucking them were not enough now that I think about it."

"You said you saw Rin with Kakashi." Obito sharply growled, ignoring his telling of banging another woman he didn't give two shits about. "What else did you see?"

"I saw her grab a taxi and leave quite hurriedly. That was all."

Obito pushed his hands in his pockets and tapped his foot against the floor furiously. Rin... and Kakashi. _Together_. Dancing. He could not even fathom the raw imagination he had floating in his head then. He grabbed his packet of cigarette and lit one with pure haste to calm his nerves.

"Fuck one of these bitches, Obito. It will make you feel better." The man whispered in his ear.

"No, I can't. Rin-"

"Might have fucked Kakashi in that party, considering how close they were when they were dancing."

"She wouldn't..."

"You told me she loved him when they were mere children."

"That was a long time ago!"

"That doesn't guarantee that her feeling have changed. Obito, when a girl foolishly loves a man sometimes they are willing to give up _everything_ when the chance is given. Kakashi might have wanted to screw her, and since she had sentimental feelings for the man, she allowed him to. You know, a quickie."

Obito balled his hands into raging fists as he felt a vein throb in his temple. With a growl he barged up to the women on the couch and grabbed one woman nearest to him. He looked at his superior as if to ask permission if he could take the whore in the toilet.

He shrugged, but he looked at him with amusement when he locked the toilet door shut.

The Uchiha forced the woman to kneel down on the cracked toilet floor and unbuckle his pants. Obito eagerly pulled down his boxers and guided the woman's mouth to it. The warm, wet sensation of her tongue stroking around the glans of his head finished the job her thighs had started just moments before. He was now hard as a rock and rolling his hips into her fist. Obito tilted his head back and squinted as the burnt out florescent tube on the ceiling buzzed and flickered.

The pressure was unbearable. The prolonged anticipation of a hard fucking had turned her sexy black g-string into a warm, cum-soaked mess. "Oh fuck," she moaned hungrily around Obito's stiff member.

As the pinching and twisting of her nipples through the fabric became more urgent, she couldn't ignore the ache any longer. She pulled her mouth from his cock with a little 'pop', stood up and turned around. Her deft fingertips made short work of the buttons on her jeans and as she wriggled them down over her hips, she bent forward at the waist. A quiet moan of appreciation from Obito had her smiling as she braced herself with her hands on the top of the cold porcelain tank.

As he lined up and pushed forward, he felt the warm, liquid velvet grip of her tight sex slowly engulf his throbbing length. She wiggled and rolled her hips as she pushed backwards, ensuring every inch of steel-hard cock disappeared into her hot, gooey depths.

"Fuck, yes," he brokenly gasped as his head dropped forward and eyes rolled. Rin has never given him this satisfaction. They fucked out of passion and not pleasure. He had to make sure she was not hurt, but with this woman - _whore_... he could do what he wanted. Fuck he as hard as he can. He grinned at the thought.

He gripped her slender hips, enjoying the quiet, echoing sounds of flesh impacting flesh. Enjoying the ripples which shook her firm little bottom each time he forcefully thrust forward, each time her knees threatened to buckle as her legs spread wider to grant her desperate fingers access to her throbbing clit.

It didn't take long, Obito could tell she was close by the urgency of her rubbing and kneading. The little pants and whimpers of pleasure had become broken moans and breathy sighs. He watched her back arch and her ass grind into him harder, a frenzied attempt to take him as deep as she could.

With a flurry of powerful thrusts, she finally broke. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the porcelain tank lid threatened to tear it from the wall. Her legs trembled, struggling to maintain her body weight. Obito could feel her muscles clench down on him and pulse with the exquisite, ruthless waves of her toe-curling orgasm.

He was close himself, he could feel the all too familiar sensation of a tightening in his balls, the squeezing tingle of impending climax.

"I'm going to come," he hissed out, still stroking in and out of her tender, swollen flesh.

With that, she pulled forward causing him to slip out of her. She quickly turned and sat herself down, taking his straining, hot flesh in her hand. It glistened in the clinical blue-tinged light, pounding with the blood surging through it. With her sex-hazed eyes staring directly into his, she popped the head of his cock back into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around it quickly.

Obito held onto the paper dispenser with a death-grip as with a flurry of strokes from her delicate manicured hand, she began to milk him dry. His cock twitched and pulsated over and over into her hot mouth as she swallowed every single drop.

"Oh fuck, you're incredible." _Better than my girlfriend._

He slapped her softly on the cheek and threw two twenties to her face. As he buckled his pants up, he pushed the door open with a smug grin on his face. The blond man was sat on a red leather chair with a drink in his hand as he eagerly waited for his return.

"So?"

"I didn't know fucking could give me so much pleasure."

"My friend, you haven't even seen the half of it." He grinned. "I like you."

"And I love being here." Obito grinned back. "Hey, what is your name, really?"

The man looked at him with interest, smirking at the thought. "I never really had one. I was left an orphan at the age of three and was taken in with another gang, because apparently I had the potential to look needy and beg for money." He sipped on his drink. "But I've always been addressed as Tenma."

"Tenma," Obito repeated.

"Yup. Meaning demon - which I love."

Obito grinned. "Well, Tenma, show me how to have _real_ fun with these women."

* * *

When Obito drove home, fully satisfied, he grinned at the triumphant feeling welling up in his stomach. He pulled over to his apartment and climbed up the stairs. When he opened the door he crept inside and looked at the wall clock _6:04._ They were at it all night, it seemed. Slowly he crept next to Rin and laid beside her, throwing his arm over her to reel her in next to him.

She groaned at his touch and shuffled in closer. "...Obito," Rin spoke softly in her sleep.

He produced a rueful smile. How could he explain what he has done all night? He grunted at the thought, pushing it at the back of his head. He didn't need to think about that as long as Rin doesn't find out. Which she won't, he will make sure of it.

Daylight came and Obito received a call from Tenma. "Hello?"

"Negotiation is about to go down now, Obito. We've caught a buyer for five of these whores. A whopping half a million he's paying us!"

"What?" He spoke out of disbelief. "R-Really?"

"Fuck yes. This is our biggest buyer of all time, man. If we do this right, you'll get fifty thousand. What do you say?"

"I say... fuck it, I'm in."

With pure haste, Obito slipped out of the covers and kissed Rin on the cheek and headed out to seal the deal.

* * *

The deal went smoother than Obito had anticipated, and he received the full fifty grand in cash on the same day. He smiled with gaiety as he flickered through the sweet smell of money filtering through his fingers. This is what Kakashi probably felt with the success he's had.

Kakashi must be fucking happy and content with his life, because he has everything. And now, he will too. He will have enough money to move the fuck out of their shitty apartment and will have enough for Rin. He smoked a joint, relishing the thought of finally pleasing Rin and giving her what she deserves.

Forget the whores he has to take advantage off and the business he has to help run. At the end of the day, Rin was what mattered.

"And Kakashi said money can't by you happiness." Obito scoffed out loud, blowing smoke through his lips. "Well, I'm fucking happy and that's only because I've received this perfect sum of money."

Ungrateful bastard. Can he not see that he has everything he could possibly have in life?

Obito dialed Tenma with a grin surfacing on his features. "Hey, man, let's go hit the clubs and scout for potential clients and women."

"Cool. There's this strip club downtown. I'll message you the address, meet us there."

"Sure thing."

"And Obito... don't tell your girlfriend about our deals, understand?"

"Of course I won't. She won't know a fucking thing."

"Good. Good. Keep doing what you're doing and we'll be even soon enough."

* * *

 _Two months later..._

Rin shook out the contents of the bottle and cradled the pills in her open palm. They were tiny and pale, robin's egg blue, marked with the pharmacist's X for authenticity. Controlled doses of sertraline. _"Take two tablets by mouth once daily."_ Always the same instructions. Carefully, she slipped the pills back into the bottle, one by one, until there were only two remaining. She took them with water and wondered absurdly if the medication was harmful to the life inside her. She set the bottle on the counter with its fellows, and laughed ruefully at the foolishness of sentimentality.

The pills in the bottle beside the faucet were far more lethal, and she had purchased them with intent. One type of pill to force the uterus to shed its lining, along with its fragile tenant, and another that would cause the uterus to expel it all a few days later. Still, she didn't touch them. Not yet. Not yet.

Was she having second thoughts?

Her fingers strayed to the flat plain of skin below her bellybutton and remained, clinging like dazed moths to her starched shirt. She knew there was a concept she wasn't grasping, and it was something important, but imagining a child of her own was like imagining the ocean. She'd heard of the phenomenon. It was supposed to be incredible, if secondhand accounts were to be believed, but she had never seen the waves crashing into the beach or tasted the salt air or heard the shrieking gulls doing cartwheels above the surf for herself.

Why hadn't she told Kakashi _everything_ when she called him on New Year's? Why did it feel like someone had sewn her lips closed whenever she tried to explain what she's seen? What she saw Obito do. She stared at the bottles on her sink and wondered how the two parts of her life that were never supposed to touch had crashed into each other without warning.

She wandered out of the bathroom like a child lost at a market, hands out, feeling her way along familiar walls with fingertips. She was alone in a maze of dark futures, and somehow, along the way she'd dropped what was most important to her. _Obito._

She slid gratefully into a couch and closed her eyes shut.

* * *

Kakashi heard a soft knock on his door and straightened up. Who the hell would stop by unannounced on a Saturday night? He made his way dazedly to the front door and threw it open incautiously.

Rin took a few steps back when the door flew open inches from her nose. Of course it would be her.

She looked nice, but then, she dressed smartly even when she wasn't going to a party. That was her nature. Surprisingly, it was the strange look in her eyes that grabbed his attention more than anything else. It was a look he knew all too well after staring into his father's eyes before he died, but he'd never seen her wear it so openly on her face before. _Fear_.

"Kakashi," She said, "I need to tell you something."

In retrospect, he should have known the world was ending the instant he heard the tremor in her voice. A shaking voice in Rin was roughly the equivalent of any other woman tearing her hair out and sobbing. He should have known he wouldn't like what was coming next, but he didn't think.

"Of course. Come in," He gestured toward the inside of his apartment, but she remained on the threshold.

He finally realized something was amiss when she just looked at him, like a hunter looking at a trapped rabbit she must kill. She seemed to be steeling herself before she brought the knife down. Immediately, his imagination conjured up the worst scenarios. She was hurt by Obito. She was sick. She was dying. Oh please, in the name of every God he didn't believe in, don't let her be dying. That would be a pill he could not swallow.

Finally, she blurted it out. Quickly, like a shot of bitter whiskey.

"I'm pregnant."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, confused as to why... "Why are you telling _me this?"_

He was not the father, he knew. He has never touched her like _that._ Obviously, Obito was the father. Why isn't she telling _him_ this?

"Because... there's something I need to tell you."

"And that would be?"

"Obito's not the father."

It stopped him cold. She could almost hear the echoing shatter of something irreparable being smashed to bits in the silence that followed. He gazed at her as if he was seeing her for the first time, and she felt rather than saw the heat of his eyes traveling downward, shamelessly raking over her body. He didn't seem to care that she was watching him, or that she'd turned as pink as a tea rose. Maybe that was the point. Retaliation. His eyes were black, and she felt naked in the dark.

She unconsciously took another step back. The air crackled the way it did before a thunderstorm.

Kakashi's jaw tensed as his palms grew more sweaty. "...Then who is?" he sharply asked, feeling his Adam's apple tremble with fright and pure anger. He could not help but hear the voice cackle at the back of his mind, that she committed a sin above all with _another man._ But he's always viewed Rin as a chaste beginning. Pure and innocent. To know she has committed infidelity burned a new fire inside him.

Rin watched him from beneath the screen of her eyelashes for his reaction. For the first time since she's known him, she couldn't bring herself up to look at him in the eye. She was grappled by his grip when he shook her with the growing urge to harm her. But he knew he couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

"Tell me! Who is the father?!" His eyes widened at the realization. "Were you...?"

"No!" She screamed back, "It was my free will. They told me if I did it... Obito would be safe."

"They?!" Kakashi's eyes burned with fire. "Who the fuck is _they_?!"

"It was all protected sex." She continued as her eyes stung back the tears. "But he... the man with..."

"Tell me what happened, Rin!"

"I found out what Obito was doing! He's in the black market. Extorting women, drugging them and selling them. But they messed up in one deal, and it caused a rift between him and... this man named Tenma. Do you remember? The blond man in our apartment."

"... Yeah,"

"He threatened to kill Obito. To drive him under. Knowing Obito, and how bad he's gotten now, he wouldn't quit even if it meant his life."

"So you..."

Rin looked away shamefully. "Yes.."

"So who's this bastard father?!"

She whispered the words in a hushed tone, but it was loud enough for Kakashi to hear. His eyes widened at the foreign spoken name that fell from her lips.

"Tenma."

* * *

A/N: Like the title of this chapter shows, the fortune Obito got just fell into shambles unexpectedly... with Rin paying for his debts. As you can tell, the flashback is about to its climactic stage.


	22. Chapter 22

**Killing Innocence**

"Please, come in." Kakashi gestured inside where there was warmth. Rin nodded silently and crept in with apprehension. As she paced down the long corridor, she felt his hand softly press against her back, navigating her through his bachelor pad. When they finally came into the sitting area, she saw a familiar woman sitting on his couch with her legs crossed and a glass of wine in her hand.

She gazed up with her mouth half open, acknowledging her presence immediately. Quickly she tucked away the documents on her lap, placed down the glass on the coffee table and stretched out her hand as a greeting. "Hey, you must be Kakashi's friend. I have seen you from the Christmas party."

"Hello. My name is Rin Nohara." Rin timidly said, shaking her hand. "You must be..?"

Kakashi cleared his throat. "This is Tsunade Senju, she's editor of mine. We were just discussing an article that's due to be published next week."

Tsunade straightened her clothes, fixed her hair and shyly looked away from Rin's articulate gaze. With some courage, she raised her head back up and forced a smile on her face. "I think we should discuss our work tomorrow, Kakashi. I don't want to impose further, since you have a guest."

"Right, yeah... sure." He looked at his watch and nodded understandably. "Let me walk you out."

Tsunade curtly said her goodbyes, gathered her things and skittishly made her way out. When she reached the door, she turned around and patted her boss on the chest, giving him a wink. "Isn't she the woman you were dancing with in the party? She's cute. Very innocent looking."

Kakashi took her by her wrist and pulled her closer to his body, placing a sudden kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. And we'll finish what we've started."

She blushed, with a pink hue tainting her cheeks. "You know, ever since New Year's, you have been giving me mixed signals. You kiss me so suddenly, touch me so affectionately, but when _she_ comes into the picture your attention is averted completely to her. Kakashi, I'll tell you this now, don't lead a woman on; it's not appealing."

"...I can't help it." he whispered, gazing directly down at her formal clad body where only a small slither of her cleavage were exposed. "Can you blame me?"

"I'm going. Be with the woman you truly love, Kakashi. Don't try and fool me with your fleeting kisses, because I know I'm just filling in the void she left." Tsunade slipped her wrist from his hold. "I'm no one's replacement. Remember that."

She pecked his cheek and gave an alluring gaze that lasted for a strong two seconds, as she bit down on her lower lip. Her hand gripped his waist and she smirked with a seductive tone. "I think I need to have a golden rule from now on: dating bosses are off the table. Not that we were. But constantly flirting with the occasional making out sessions we have, isn't professional. Like just a moment ago, you have to admit it could have escalated to something we would have regretted."

"You mean sex?"

"Yes. That's what I mean." She almost laughed. "If you truly love that woman, don't give up on her. Get back in there, she looks like she really needs you."

"Tsun-"

"I'll see you on Monday, Kakashi- _san._ "

"Y-Yeah... I'll see you then, Tsunade-san." He watched her open the door to let herself out with a strained expression. She's right. He was playing her along with other women to fill in the ache Rin left him. But now Rin's here...

Kakashi wiped the palms of his hands and huffed out to gain confidence. "Right... let's do this."

* * *

Rin looked up at Kakashi when he casually walked back into the sitting room. "She's a really beautiful woman," she stated bluntly with feigned meekness. "I'm surprised that you have kept your hands to yourself whilst being alone with her."

If only Rin knew what they did on the couch in the midst of trying to review the article. The close distance between them, the influence of alcohol, the feeling of loneliness, all contributed to their messy make-out session. Kakashi grunted at the thought of touching the bare skin of her upper torso for the first time. The smoothness of her skin, the softness of her delicious...

"She works for me. Our relationship must be strictly platonic and professional." He clenched his fists tightly at the bold white lie he told her. Maybe he was scolding himself, as well. Tsunade is his employee. What they have been doing is completely and utterly disgraceful. Kakashi grimaced, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his shirt, destroying the remaining sensation of her lips firmly against his.

He shouldn't have kissed her. What was he thinking?! Sure, she's extremely attractive, almost unbearable, but she's also his friend. Surely that's worth more than her body and sex.

"I know you're not blind, Kakashi." Rin said matter-of-factly. "You are obviously aware that she's attracted to you, right?"

"Tsunade is not stupid." he chuckled dryly. "She's not attracted to me. She actually has, ummm, a boyfriend."

"And that's why she's spending her Saturday night here - with you?"

"What is wrong, Rin?" He grew exasperated. "Don't you approve of her working closely with me?"

"No, no, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She locked her stare directly at him without speaking further, jaw clenched.

 _...Maybe because I'm jealous._

Kakashi ruffled his hair with agitation. "Let's stop talking about me and my employee. We're here to talk about you and your circumstance."

"I don't want to deliver this baby," Rin softly said, running her hand on her still-flat-stomach. "I don't want it at all, Kakashi..."

"But that would mean that you're going to kill it."

"I wanted Obito's..." she cried suddenly, tears slowly cascading down on her face. "I wanted to be pregnant with Obito's baby. I wanted us to be a family. To be happy together."

Kakashi sat down on the couch and sighed out loud. "So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Let me stay here for five days. There are these pills that will kill the fetus before it can survive. All I have to do is drink these pills two times a day for five days." She reached out and held onto his hand. "But I cannot do it alone, Kakashi. I need you to be beside me. You're the one who gives me strength."

Kakashi placed his hand on top of hers, before he drew in and kissed her on her forehead with all of the strength he could muster. Lovingly, he encircled his arms around her and hugged her protectively. He cried softly against the locks of her hair, as one slither of tear ran down his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't be with you when you needed me the most, Rin."

"No, it's not-"

"I promise you - you have my undivided attention. Tell me anything you want, and I'll see to it that you'll get it."

"I want you to stay with me through my trails. Can you please do this for me?"

He smiled, hugging her tightly. "It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

 _4 days later..._

"Kakashi-san," Tsunade formally addressed with an even glance, taking long strides of nonchalance in his office. She placed down a sheet of paper on his desk before she dropped the posted rough copy of their next issue. "Here's your mail. Tanchi-san seems to have taken a unauthorized leave again. You seriously need to get a new assistant."

He tipped his glasses up on his nose and nodded.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and leaned in forward, unbeknownst to her that her chest was a mere ten centimeters away from his face. Kakashi glanced up, backing away slightly with an uncomfortable expression. Her breasts were infamous in the building. Not because of the size - they have seen bigger in the office, and her breasts are only an average D cup from what he could see - but because of how it is boldly shaped. It was definitely... seductive.

He shook his head and leaned all the way back on his chair. "Can you please re-edit the pages 14 and 37? There are several typos again."

"Sure thing." She paused for a second. "Listen, Kakashi, when I told you that I want a professional relationship, I didn't mean shut me out completely. We are still friends, aren't we?"

Kakashi relaxed and continued to fill in the document on his desk. "I'm sorry you feel that I'm isolating you. It's just... I'm really busy. I need to go home as soon as possible."

"If you're that desperate to go home, I can do your share for you tonight. I have nothing better to do."

"Are you sure about that?"

Tsunade shrugged with a smile. "I don't see why the hell not. I have no one waiting for me at home and my date isn't until next week."

"You found yourself a date?"

"Blind date." she rolled her eyes again. "One of the pains you have to go through when all of your friends are in relationships."

Kakashi smirked lightly. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it. I just feel bad for the guy who's going on the date with you. Boy, will he have a surprise."

Tsunade reached out for the wad of paper stacked on his desk and playfully hit him on the head. "Shut up! In case you have forgotten, I am an absolute delight."

He snorted out loud.

"You cheeky bastard."

* * *

When Kakashi arrived back home that night he found Rin curled up on the couch, fast asleep. He sat down on the edge of the couch and pushed her bangs away from her face before he sensually touched her cheek with his knuckles. He smiled and leaned down, kissing her lightly before he pressed his lips against her ear. "Goodnight, my love." He kissed her again. "I love you."

Lithely, he pulled the blanket up on her body and walked out of the sitting room to take a nice hot shower. When he got out of the shower, he walked back into the sitting room with only a towel around his waist. Rin was still huddled up by herself on the couch, curled up in an uncomfortable position. After a small debate amongst himself, he cursed inwardly and made his way towards her.

Quietly, he hooked her legs over his arm and cradled her in his hold. Slowly, and gently, he carried her to the guest bedroom. When he laid her down he heard her grumble out his name in her sleep. He smiled meekly, intrigued to as of what she was dreaming about for her to mention his name. Just as he was about to leave the room, Rin shifted on the bed and clutched onto his forearm.

Drowsily she looked up and mumbled, "Stay. Sleep with me tonight."

Kakashi quickly gave in and pushed her further to the other side of the bed before he slid under the covers as well. He ripped the towel from his waist and settled with the fact that he was going to sleep with the woman of his dreams with only his boxers on. This wasn't so bad, right? He tucked his arm behind his head and sighed in contemplation of what he's supposed to do in situations like this.

If it were another woman, he'd surely be ravishing her by now. Tasting what they'd have to offer. But Rin's different. He looked at her sleeping form and closed his eyes tightly. His heart was beginning to throb again. With no haste, he turned on his side and stretched out his arm to snake around her waist, to reel her in. Finally, when she was against his body, he buried his nose in the crook of her shoulder with content.

His hand slipped underneath her shirt and felt the skin of her stomach, wondering if the fetus was still alive. If Obito now knew the consequences of his actions. Of his betrayal. Kakashi nestled his face even more into her shoulder, leaving small traces of kisses on her skin.

Rin groaned out and wiggled in his grip. "...Kakashi,"

He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. "...yes?"

"Mhm..." she smiled in her sleep. "I love you."

Kakashi shook his head. If only she would say that while she was conscious. He bit his tongue and refrained himself from saying more. She wasn't talking to him specifically. She's fast asleep. Obviously she doesn't know what she's saying.

He ran circles on her skin with his thumb, as he tried to catch his sleep.

"...I love you, too." he finally muttered before his consciousness faded away into the dark bliss.

* * *

In the wet, dark seclusion of their HQ, Obito was casually sat on a crate with a gun resting on his lap. He smoked his joint and watched as Tenma and a woman, they decided to buy, have rough sex on the mattress. Tenma yanked her dark hair back and slapped her ass cheeks vigorously until she was yelping out in pain. The Uchiha grimaced and looked away from the action.

He looked at the screensaver on his phone and specifically looked at Rin. It's been two weeks since he's last seen her. Maybe after this business is over he can buy her something that will cement their love for each other. An engagement ring perhaps? Rin has always wanted to have a marriage ceremony. And now he has the money to provide her the best wedding she could possibly want.

He blew out a nimbus of grey smoke and watched it dissipate slowly. And maybe after they get married, he'll tell her the truth about his job. That it's dangerous and she should never try and pry into his business.

"Yes, you little whore!" Tenma's rugged voice sliced through Obito's musing. "Why are you fucking crying, huh? Take it. Take it!"

"Hey!" Obito stood up from the crate with his eyebrows knitted together. "Give her a break. She's fucked four men an hour ago. She's tired, Tenma."

Tenma threw the exhausted woman off him and rubbed his shaft eagerly. "Come here. Come here now!"

Obito looked with away with disgust as he forced his shaft into her mouth. He closed his eyes shut and gripped the gun in his hand as he heard the impact of slaps followed with hoarse cries. He looked over his shoulder and watched Tenma gag her with his throbbing member.

"Swallow it. No, no. Don't spit it out. Let me see your dirty mouth swallow it." He grinned, slapping her across the face once more. "Swallow!"

When she finally swallowed his cum, he spat on her face and pushed her down on the mattress. He looked at Obito and snorted, as he buckled his pants back together. "Want to fuck her?"

"No... I don't."

"Alright then." He walked up towards him and took the gun from his hand and aimed it at the naked woman on the mattress. Without any sympathy, he pulled the trigger and released two bullets into the woman's chest before she could even react and shriek.

Obito stared in shock-horror. "What the fuck did you just do?!"

"She's so fucking loose. No one will want to fuck that."

The Uchiha grabbed Tenma by his collar and rammed him into the wall. "You fucking bastard, that doesn't give you the right to kill her! After you fuck her, you kill her?! What kind of sick fuck are you?!"

"The most messed up you'll ever come across." He grinned with pride. "What? Don't act surprised. It's business, Obito. Don't worry, I'll clean up this mess."

"You better." Obito pushed him away from him and walked off. "I'm not cleaning this shit up for you."

* * *

 _Two days later..._

"Thank you for coming with me for the ultrasound." Rin said with a matching smile.

Kakashi mirrored her gaiety. "You're not pregnant anymore, are you?"

"No, I'm not." She slid her hand down on her stomach. "And this is the way it should be. I cannot bring up a baby I cannot truly love."

"I understand."

"Thank you for everything you've done, Kakashi. Without you, I don't think I would have gotten the courage to take those pills."

"I'll always be here for you. You know that."

"I know..." she said quietly, meeting his gaze. "And that's why I'm so grateful to have you as a friend."

"Friend." Kakashi repeated back with a feigned chuckle. "Of course."

Rin searched in her bag and got out a wrapped parcel. She pressed it against Kakashi's chest, "Take it."

"W-What is this?"

"I have finally finished the book I have been writing since I was a child."

"When did you start writing this?"

"On the day we first met." Her dark chocolate eyes locked with his blackened pair. "I want you to have it."

"But this is the original copy. Shouldn't you publish this?"

"I wrote it for you." Rin insisted, pushing the parcel against him even more. "I didn't write it for anyone else's validation. I just want yours."

Kakashi looked at it with a befuddled expression. Finally, his lips curved upwards and his burning gaze met hers again. "Thank you."

"But I don't want you to read it just yet." She added quickly with flustered expression. "I want you to read it on your birthday."

"My birthday?!" He spat out. "Rin, do you know how far away that is?"

"I do."

"It's in September!"

"It's worth the wait."

Kakashi laughed out loud, clutching onto the object with a beaming smile. "I'm sure it is."

"I guess... I'll see you around?"

He welcomed her for a hug before he nodded. He kissed the crown of her head and closed her eyes tightly. "I don't want to part like this. Is there any chance you can stay with me?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are. And so am I."

Rin cupped his cheek, smiling faintly.

"Maybe it's time to move on, Kakashi. Move on from the past." She quietly murmured. "We can't all have what we want. Just like we can't have the Horizon we envisioned."

"You expect me to move on from the past? The past is where my happiness lies. Do you really expect me to abandon that?"

"What about Tsunade?"

"What about her?"

"Don't play with me, Kakashi. You know what I mean."

"Are you really suggesting that I..."

"I'm not ignorant. And neither are you. Let yourself fall for once, Kakashi. It will feel so good. I've seen the way you look at her when she's not looking at you. It's filled with so much love and passion. You just choose to not feel it, but I have seen it all. After spending five days with you, I have seen how your mood lights up when you talk to her over the phone after a stressful night. Don't you see what this is?"

"How did you come to this _ridiculous_ conclusion?"

The tears that welled up in Rin's eyes finally fell. "Because it's the way you look at me."

"...No-"

"Let go for once, Kakashi. Don't ruin this with her. Treat her the way she should be treated. And tell her how you-"

"I'm not doing anything like that..." he sternly snapped. "Because I don't feel anything for her. She's nothing but sexual relief."

"Is that what you keep telling yourself?" Rin whispered. " _Have_ you slept with her?"

"No, but-"

"Is it because you couldn't?" she pressed. "Or _wouldn't?"_

"You know why, Rin. I know you've always known."

"Don't stop yourself from loving someone else, Kakashi. It isn't as bad as you think. Take it from me."

"Even after finding out what Obito has done, you will still stick by his side?!"

"I promised him. That I will stay with him until the day I die. You can say we have already made our vows. We're not married by any means - but who needs a paper to confirm your love?"

"...I shouldn't have left to boarding school. I should have stayed with you."

"But you did. And there's nothing you can do to change it."

Kakashi pushed his hands in his pockets as he shakily breathed out.

"Learn to love. I know that you're afraid to lose anything else, because you have lost far too much already. That being said, gamble Kakashi. Trust me, Tsunade is worth the gamble."

"...Rin, I can't. You're-"

"You deserve to be happy. Chasing after me won't do that." Rin cupped both of his cheeks and brought him down to her to lean his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for taking advantage of you, Kakashi. But, really, you deserve to be happy. And I won't be the person who will give that to you."

"Obito doesn't deserve you. Not anymore."

"Oh, Kakashi," Rin sighed. "...Obito's not a bad person. Please, _please,_ don't hate him. I chose to protect him and that's why I don't regret my decision. No matter what pain comes over, I will do anything for him. And I'm sure Tsunade will do the same for you."

"Stop it about her..."

"Don't run away. Aren't you tired of running away?"

"I'm scared..." he weakly confessed in a hushed tone. "...I've lost so much already. I don't want to lose anything anymore. I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I'll always be here for you - as you have for me. As a friend." Rin smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair before she consoled him with a tight hug. "You know...Sometimes it's good to be scared. It means you still have something to lose."

Kakashi looked straight into her eyes without muttering another word.

"We have to make decisions in life. This is my decision. I want to make sure that you're happy. We may not like the outcome of this, but we have people we have to protect. The hardest decision is the right decision, Kakashi. For the sake of the people we love, we must make sacrifices."

"I know that I have to move on. I know that I need to stop running away. But 'I know' is far different from 'I can'." Kakashi slowly spoke.

Rin leaned in and angled herself so that her lips would meet his. Their lips pressed against each other's until that was the only sensation left. Their tongues melded together in an amorous mess, as they held onto each other desperately. Finally, Rin softly broke the kiss and stared straight into his eyes.

"We are hopelessly in love with a distant memory. An echo from another time, another place." She whispered. "A place that belongs in the Horizon. Not in this lifetime."

* * *

It was nightfall when Kakashi got back in his office. When he entered the meeting room, he saw no one but Tsunade collecting the filed documents in. She looked up and smiled at him quietly. "How was your afternoon? You didn't come back after the end of your break and I thought-"

Kakashi found himself walking towards Tsunade without thinking anything through.

"-I thought something has happened to you. I'm glad to see you in one..."

"Tsunade," he spoke simply, tipping her chin up towards him. "God, you're so beautiful."

"Hey-Hey, are you drunk?!" She alarmingly questioned, jerking backwards slightly.

He simply smiled, as he held her hand firmly "...Maybe I am."

 _I'm scared as hell to want you. But here I am wanting you anyways..._

 _There's no going back._

"Tsunade,"

"What is it-?"

His lips found hers.

And the Wicked Game began its dance.


	23. Chapter 23

**Wicked Game**

"Come on, lie down there." Tsunade softly commanded as she kept hold of his arm that was slung around her neck. Kakashi drowsily moaned and sat down on the edge of her bed, as ordered. She then knelt down in front of him and undid the laces of his shoes and took them off his feet. "Come here, you reckless man."

The blonde yanked his tie towards her before she undid the knot. After she finished rolling up his tie, she placed it on her beside table. Carefully, with shaky fingers, she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He chuckled as Tsunade undressed him with care and caution, his hands strode up and down her sides, softly caressing her generous orbs.

"Well then, I guess it's time to undress you." He grinned.

Tsunade yanked both of his hands down from her sides, gaining a sharp hiss. "I don't care how drunk you are. Cross the boundaries again and I will bring hell on earth on you."

"You're so sexy when you're mad. It's turning me on." Kakashi slurred out, pulling her abruptly to him - sealing the gap. Tsunade, upon instinct, placed her knee in between his legs as her hands gripped into his broad shoulders. She gasped at the audacity Kakashi had to steal a quick kiss from her without her consent. Quickly, she distanced herself and slapped him across the face.

"Control yourself!" She sternly scolded, pushing him down onto the bed. "I am not having this."

"Wow..." Kakashi laughed. "I have been rejected by the most precious women in my life. First, Rin. Now, you."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

He closed his eyes and continued to laugh drowsily for no apparent reason. "I tried to tell Rin that I loved her today. But she rejected me - for the hundredth time. The one woman I have loved since I was an ignorant child can't even look at me in the eye anymore. I tried to kiss her and force her to become mine. I've tried everything to win her over, but it's never enough."

"Kakashi..." Tsunade sympathetically whispered.

"I never got to tell her that I love her, because I would always feel a lump in my throat that stops me from speaking. But she knows. She's always know that I am in love with her - that I will do everything and anything for her." He opened his eyes again and stared up at the high ceiling dawning over him. "Then there's you..."

Tsunade flinched back. "W-What about me?"

"Your presence alone is enough to make my composure grow weak. Your smile... is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen." Slowly he pushed himself up into a sitting position. He encircled one arm around her waist while his spare hand held the back of her head. "I don't know whether to hate or love you. Each and every time I see you, all I ever think about is kissing you."

She blushed deeply.

"I never think that way about other women - just you." He drew closer and watched her, through half-lidded eyes, mirror his actions. "Only you can truly make me forget... to feel good."

He pecked her lips to tease, but she leaned in for a deeper sensation. It was gentle, but captivating, a mixture of dirty martini and salty ocean water. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold ocean air. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappears.

Desire ignites the world around them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them. The rest of the world is engulfed in our lustful burning flames as their kisses grow more urgent; rushes.

As their lips pulled apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tsunade whispered, holding one side of his face. "Each and every rule I have, you seem to tear down with ease. Why? I don't want to get involved... not like _this_."

"So why did you kiss me?" Kakashi asked huskily against her lips. "I'm not breaking down any rules, Tsunade. You just never really applied those to me. Admit it, you are attracted to me."

"And what if I am..."

Kakashi pulled her closer and began to suck on her throat sensually, flickering his tongue on her skin to brand her his for the night. He gave it one powerful suck and drew away, watching her skin redden per second. Tsunade watched him with half-lidded eyes as she ran her fingers through the locks of his hair. She sucked in all of the air she could take, and watched him kiss her further down.

"If you are attracted to me, then don't fight it. Let me take you - all of you." He bit her earlobe and palmed her left breasts, giving it a greedy squeeze. "I've always wanted to undress you. It'll be like living the dream."

"What about Rin?" She gasped when he twisted her hardened nipple through the fabric of her clothes. "Oh gods... don't be so rough. I don't do rough."

"I'll make you feel right. Forget about her. Tonight, it's just you and I." He ripped her blouse open in quick succession, as he muted her gasp with his mouth. "Forget about your rules. And I'll forget about Rin. We want this, I know we do. To fuck each other." He seized her and pushed her down onto the bed before he shadowed directly above her vulnerable position.

He hiked her skirt up and bunched it around her waist, revealing her lace suspenders and black sheer panties. He hooked one of Tsunade legs over his shoulder and dove down to her wet core. He kissed her folds through her panties and parted it to the side to expose her aching womanhood. Sultrily, he kissed the wetness of her folds and inserted two fingers inside her.

Tsunade immediately jolted upwards and whimpered, upper torso arching upwards as her legs began to spasm. "K-Kakashi... Oh my god. Your fingers... oh my god."

Kakashi held her down on the bed and began to ravish her sweetness with his eager tongue. He watched her writhe underneath him, giving out the most innocent moans he has ever heard. This sensation was new to her, he could tell. To be fingered and licked at the same time... He smirked - he must her first oral. His hands strode up underneath her shirt, pushing it away completely. He then grabbed her breasts and yanked down her bra down to expose her assets.

Tsunade rolled her hips subconsciously closer to his mouth and shrieked out in surprise. Her hands held Kakashi's as she tried to regain her composure. Their fingers intertwined together as Kakashi plunged his tongue into her wet depths, licking her sweet juices up.

"You taste like honey." He murmured, rising up from between her legs. "It's a very suiting name for you."

"What is?" Tsunade heaved.

"Honey." He squeezed in the gap of her legs and descended for a kiss. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, releasing his aching member from his boxers. Tsunade stared at his member pointing straight up at her and swallowed. It was already erect. Kakashi stroked his shaft and slid it over her clit, teasing her relentlessly. He grinned as Tsunade bit down on her lip to suppress her moan.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into her ear. "Are you ready for me, honey?"

She nodded and immediately was engulfed with overwhelming sensations. The feeling of pain, ecstasy, pleasure and tightness all spiraled like wildfire in her body. She gasped out when Kakashi hit her g-spot, swearing that she was about to come in any second. Tsunade buried her face in the crook of his shoulder and dug in her nails into his hardened back.

"Slower..." she moaned out. "Slow down, Kakashi. You're hurting me."

Kakashi groaned out in frustration but his urges stopped. He stared at her as he panted. "What is it? Where am I hurting you?" Had she been a hooker, he wouldn't have been having this conversation. But this was Tsunade. Judging by her sensitivity and her tightness, she hasn't had much sexual experience. Tsunade released herself from her shirt and threw it onto the floor and hooked her arms and legs around Kakashi.

"...I just haven't had... sex in a long time."

Kakashi took his member out of her and spat on his hand before he started to lubricate his member with his spit. He scrutinized her half-dressed state. Her skirt was still bunched up around her waist and her suspenders were still attached, along with her high heels. He freed himself from his pants and boxers, kicking them free before he removed his socks.

"I'll try to be gentle." He reassured, as he spread her legs wider apart. "For you."

Without spending another time, he slowly pushed his member inside her groaning slightly as her pussy muscles clamped around him. Pushing in slowly, he made sure she would feel every inch of him as he opened her up. As quickly as he felt himself at the bottom of her tunnel, he began to pumping in and out. And he wasn't gentle about it! Tsunade held onto Kakashi and moaned out hoarsely into his ear.

"Oh god... Oh god! Kakashi..." she cried out, tears stinging her eyes. "Please... don't. Not like this. It hurts. I'm not ready... oh my fucking god!"

Kakashi grabbed a hold of her hand and laced his fingers with hers, as he stared straight into her eyes. "I'm here, honey. I'm here. Come for me, honey. Come for me!"

Tsunade's eyes rolled upwards as she succumbed to the intoxicating whitewash of pleasure. She clawed the sheets underneath her as her legs trembled violently. She convulsed and writhed and her moans and cries turned into a senseless babble.

Kakashi tried his best to continue fucking her through her wriggling, eager to also reach his peak. At last, he felt his peak nearing and so he pulled out of Tsunade and began to spew the ribbons of cum onto her sheets as he rubbed his wet shaft. He stared at Tsunade who still had her legs spread, showing her swollen pussy lips. She bit into her index finger as she scrutinized him.

He crawled towards her and kissed her on her sweating forehead. "You were incredible."

"So this is what sex is like with you..." She gasped out. "I can't feel my legs."

"You'll get used to it." He stroked her shaven core and licked the juices off his fingers. His hands wrapped around her skirt and he yanked it down her legs along with her suspenders. He then removed her high heels before he sucked on her toes and licked the curve of her feet. He then had her legs rest on his shoulders as he slowly entered her again.

Tsunade groaned. "W-What are you d-d-doing?"

"What does it look like?" He asked, kissing her softly on the lips. "Round two."

She threw her head back in defeat. Kakashi drew her closer and gently whispered:

"Let me satisfy you, honey."

* * *

Kakashi awoke to a sharp ringing in his head that next morning, unaware of his surroundings. He groaned as he tried to pry his eyes open, but it felt like wrenching two rusted doors open: hard and stiff. He squinted instead and looked at the woman who had her head on his chest and her arm around his upper torso. Did he hire a prostitute last night?

He looked down and recognized her sunkiss hair and features. He gasped out in disbelief, regretting it immediately when he felt a sharper sensation stab into his head. He licked his cracked lips and swallowed thickly. How? Did... they just? No... The lack of clothes Tsunade had was enough to confirm his fear. He winced back when Tsunade cuddled against him even more with a sigh.

"Mhhmm... you were so good last night," she whispered, kissing his skin in a sultry manner. "I think I might have passed out."

"Tsunade... I don't recall what happened at all last night. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing here!"

Tsunade jerked upwards in disbelief, grabbing the sheets to push against her very naked body. "Wait a minute... Are you telling me that you don't remember the things we did last night? The things you did and said to me?"

Kakashi thought about the words he was about to say carefully. "...No," he began casually, "I don't. Did we really...?"

"Yes!" she shrieked out with exasperation. "Yes we did!"

"Oh god, no!" He groaned out, sinking deeper into the bed. "Oh fuck. I don't even remember sleeping with you."

Tsunade clenched her jaw as she looked away from him with disgust. "Of course you don't. Because I'm not Rin, right?"

"No, no!" He reached out to touch her, instead he ended up yanking the sheet from her grasp. The sheet slid right off and revealed her naked body to him. Hand and finger marks were left on her waist and forearms, with one hickey on her neck and collarbone. Oh god... how hard did he...? "What the hell happened to you?"

"To me?!" She screamed back. "You did this to me last night! Do you really not remember?!"

"I honestly don't remember touching you."

Tsunade sniffed and wiped her tears away, crawling away from the bed revealing her reddened ass cheeks. Kakashi grimaced. What did they do? Quickly, he stood up and got into his boxers and paced down the room to halt her. He swiveled Tsunade back around after she slipped into her silk bathrobe, and kissed her on the lips.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, kissing her again. "Is this what you want me to remember?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to merely remember..."

"What is it you want from me?"

Her fingertips ran down his abs, and she sucked in some air to calm her nerves. "I want you."

"...Tsu-"

"Just for the physical - not emotional. I want to feel the sensations you gave me again. I just want us to fuck."

Kakashi held her by her hips and shook his head slowly. "I'll just end up breaking you. This is not a good idea."

"Then we'll just keep our feelings off the table. Surely that won't be so hard. Neither of us are in love with each other."

"You're right about that."

"Come on, honey. Let go for once and free-fall into the unknown."

Kakashi smirked and kissed her on the lips, lifting her up to make her wrap her legs around his waist. He softly pushed her against the wall and kissed her again with a deeper need.

"Alright then, honey. You have all my attention. I'll fall into the unknown for whatever it is we have."

"Sex. We have sex." Tsunade undid the strap of her robe and exposed her body. "I'm all yours, honey."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes,"

"From now on..." his fingers traipsed over her shivering body, burning his touches into her skin. "...you belong solely to me in the bedroom."

Tsunade nodded and submitted to his demand. Kakashi grinned and took her for all she had against the wall, ravishing her sweetness and lust.

"This is just sex," he clarified in between their kisses. "No love. No emotion."

"That's the dream, isn't it?" Tsunade kissed him harder to hush him.

The only rule in the Wicked Game was to not fall in love.

At a quick glance, it was a simple game to play. However, it's not a simple rule to keep.

Unbeknownst to the two, one had already broken the rule.

* * *

A/N: Who do you think has already broken the rule? Tsunade or Kakashi? :)

xox


	24. Chapter 24

**Habits**

The next morning Tsunade sauntered into Poise's building with her regular cup of coffee in her hand plus Kakashi's in the other. When she stepped into the elevator, Kakashi miraculously entered just in time before the doors slid shut. He pressed the button for their work floor and stood beside her. She offered him his cup of coffee silently as a way to start a conversation.

"You're the best," Kakashi quickly said as he took the cup off her hand. "You got the order just right too. I swear, you're too good to be true." After he took a sip from his beverage, he leaned down and pressed his lips on her cheek. "I like that I can now kiss you whenever we're alone."

Tsunade leaned closer to his kiss and smiled. "You're not the only one. But I can't do tonight. I feel _sore._ And the bruises still hasn't disappeared. I appreciate you trying to be gentle last night, but this is from the one nights ago. To be honest with you, it's starting to really hurt."

"Take a couple of days off. I'll allow it with pay!" Kakashi said instantly with concern. "I'm sorry about that night. I wish I could remember what we did - why I was so rough on you. You know I'll never hurt you like that, sober, right?"

She looked at him with sincerity and nodded slightly. "I do. Just let it go. It's all in the past - it's not like you killed me. And I can't have you treating me specially because we sleep together. I want to be treated the same as the other employees. Don't try and take that away from me."

Just as the elevator was about to reach its destination, Kakashi forced her gently to crane her head upwards. He leaned in slowly and kissed her lips tenderly, as his hand clutched her waist. When the elevator doors slid open, Kakashi pulled back and feigned nonchalance. He walked out first and Tsunade tottered behind him quickly with flustered cheeks.

"Still walking awkwardly there, Tsunade!" Shisui exclaimed after he wolf-whistled at her. "I wonder who the lucky guy is!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sat down in her work cubicle, dropping her bag beside her. She pushed her chair closer to her desk and she took a sip from her coffee. When Shisui's alluring stare persisted, Tsunade expressed her exasperation with a loud sigh. "What is it?!"

"You can deny it all you want, but I know the walk of chafing when I see it." He winked. "And that pretty little hickey peeking out there on your collarbone isn't helping your denial."

She buttoned her blouse up to the very top and huffed out loud. "Don't you have anything better to do? So what if I had a little bit of fun over the days? Is it wrong to have an active sexual life?"

"No, not at all. I just find it _cute,_ " he simply shrugged. "Who's the lucky bastard?"

"Shi-"

"Is he bothering you?" Kakashi came in from behind and clutched at her office chair, eyeing Shisui in particular. "Don't you have errands to attend to? Why are you bothering people who are at work?"

Shisui's eyes creased upwards as he looked at the two. Just as he predicted, Kakashi came in like a loyal dog protecting its owner. His grin showed clearly and he didn't plan on hiding it. He took the brown files from Tsunade's work station and dismissed himself after cheekily saying, "I'll leave you guys _alone."_

"Do you think he knows?" Tsunade whispered into Kakashi's ear. "He looked like he figured something out."

"It's fine; don't worry." He pecked the crown of her head and gave her a reassuring hug before he proceeded to walk towards his own private office. He closed the door and sat down on his leather chair, sighing out loud. As he played with his Parker pen, he began to contemplate about their supposed _relationship._ It only consisted of pure sex. They seldom talked to each other, like before. He bit his lower lip as he shook the thought off from his mind.

As he flicked through the possible guests he could feature in his magazine, he came across one very familiar name. He dialed the number slowly with apprehension and doubt. The phone rang on the other line and it wasn't long until a feminine voice answered it.

"Hello?"

Kakashi swallowed slowly, wiping the palm of his hand on his lap. "Mei, is that you?"

"Oh dear... is this Kakashi?!"

"It's good to hear from you again." He smiled sincerely. "Listen, the reason why I'm calling is because I want you to feature in our next issue. You are a revered model in the fashion industry. It'll be a privilege to have you feature. I'll pay you upfront and get you a private jet to get here."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll pass."

"Oh... sure, sure. I understand."

"I don't want your money or private jet," she clarified. "Maybe we can talk about this over dinner?"

"Sure. Name the date and place."

"Tonight. At 8 sharp. Think you can bring your handsome ass over here? I haven't seen you in so long."

"It takes 13 hours to cross the country, Mei."

"Who said I was crossing the country?" she laughed over the phone. "I'm here in Leaf City on business. I guess I can always spare some time for you."

* * *

As Tsunade used the photocopier, Kabuto stood beside her with an amused smirk. "You know, Shisui is right. You have been walking quite awkwardly nowadays. It's pretty obvious that you're experiencing some chafing in between your legs. If you don't want a lot of people to know, stop walking like that. Gain confidence in your strides again."

"No you too, Kabuto." Tsunade sighed out loud. "Why is everybody prying?"

"Because the woman we have all been trying to court is getting laid. Obviously, you're taken now."

Tsunade lamely looked at him as she cradled the wad of paper in her arms. "I'm not taken. What we have is not serious."

"So, it wouldn't hurt your secret lover's feelings if I asked you out?"

She shook her head and tutted. "I'm a busy person, Kabuto. Thank you but I can't."

"Well, at least you can't say that I didn't try."

"You're sweet." she smiled, opening the door.

"Sweet can't seem to get a man a girlfriend these days."

* * *

When Tsunade entered into Kakashi's office, she heard him laughing out loud on the phone, smiling wholeheartedly and completely invested in the conversation. She quietly crept up behind him and turned his chair towards her, smirking when he looked at her with widened eyes of innocence as if he was caught cheating on her. Not that would be possible. They weren't exclusive anyway.

"I'll you see tonight. Okay, sure. Bye." he said simply, hanging up immediately. When he placed the phone back down, Tsunade leaned on the edge of his desk and raised a curious brow. He smiled plainly at her. "How are you holding up? Are you still in pain?"

"Kind of." She pouted. "Listen, for tonight, let's just laze around. Not as friends with benefits, but just as friends. Let's talk like we always do."

"I'd love to..."

"But?"

"But I've got a dinner plan already arranged."

"Funny how convenient that timing is. Just right after I say I can't sleep with you tonight."

Kakashi pushed himself up from his chair and snaked his arms around her waist, smiling lightly. "That's not it at all, honey. It's for the next issue. Listen, listen. I'll make sure that I'll be able to swing over to your place later tonight. We can do whatever - talk, watch a movie or both." He kissed her square on the lips as he smirked. "As friends. Alright?"

"Yeah," she blushed. "Thank you. I just... need someone to talk to tonight."

"I'll do my utter best to cut the meeting short and get the deal sealed." He leaned in to her cheek. "Just wait for me."

* * *

"What the fuck did you do, you fucking bastard?!"

Obito found himself shoved against the wall at gunpoint. Quickly, he revealed his own gun and pressed it against Tenma, smirking lightly. "What? Do you have a problem with that?"

"You just exposed our women to the police anonymously!" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "How dare you! No one fucks me over and gets away with it!"

"This business was killing itself. I just so happened to be the one who brought it all down." Obito slapped the gun away and pushed him to gain distance. With nonchalance he raised his own gun and directed it at him. He cocked his head and raised a brow when he noticed that Tenma had stiffened in front of him. "We have ruined and exploited too many women, Tenma. It's become too sickening. Watching you fuck those women before injecting them with drugs. What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"It's business!" He spat back. "This business has generated you hundreds of thousands! Or have you already forgotten about that?!"

Obito lowered his gun and sighed out. "It's the business I want to be in anymore. Your sickening act has made me realize that this is not me. I shouldn't have even gotten involved with you sick fucks. You are the reason why I have lost so many people along the way."

"Ah. I see. You're gonna cop us out, aren't you?!" Tenma growled, clenching his hands together. "Mark my words, Obito - when you walk out of that door, you better live in fear and watch your back."

"Is that meant to be a threat?"

"You're gonna need it," Tenma grinned ominously, "I won't let you go so easily. No one betrays me and gets away with it!"

Obito twirled the gun on his finger before he pushed it into his holster. "I would kill you now, but I'm not that kind of person. You're gonna live your pathetic life alone, you bastard." He turned on his heels, slumped his back, and proceeded to walk out of their headquarters.

"Don't you dare walk away. Obito Uchiha, you are a dead man!" Tenma growled. "I'll make sure you and your girlfriend will see Hell!"

The Uchiha stopped to look forward his shoulder, revealing his intimidating expression burning ferociously in the depths of his eyes. "You dare threaten Rin again, Tenma, and I swear... I will kill you."

* * *

In the midst of a luxurious restaurant, royal red curtains draping from the high arched windows, polished wooden floors, charismatic waiters and waitresses and the deep shroud of wealthy customers, Kakashi found himself engaged in a conversion with a woman he never thought he'd see again. Nonchalantly, he sipped his red wine and smiled as she continued to spew with disregard of how arrogant and boastful she sounded.

"I see you've made quite a living, Mei." He blandly replied with a polite expression. "From modeling to running your own company that's running on a national scale? That's pretty impressive." Albeit he was only adding fuel to the dying fire, he had to hand it to her for persevering and achieving her dream.

Mei smirked, completely lavished by his generous compliment. Her hand outwardly reached out for his and sensually rubbed her thumb on the back of his hand, making him raise a brow. "How about you? How's your parents' company doing?"

" _My_ company has reached its peak in terms of sales and publicity - one of the leading magazines in the world." Kakashi subtly corrected as he drew his hand back from her reach. "Speaking of business, Mei, are you willing to donate some of your time to be part of our issue?"

"I don't know..." she smirked seductively, flaunting her assets that were bound within her low cut red dress. Her body was unlike Kakashi remembered from way back when, it has truly matured. Those curves, and seductive lips of hers were nearly enough to throw his composure off. He cleared his throat and crossed his leg under the table to become more comfortable.

"What do you want? I can give you your pay right here - upfront." He reached for his chequebook in his inner blazer pocket.

Mei shook her head and stopped him from reaching further into his pocket, but touching his hand again with a firm grip. "I don't want your money, silly. In truth, I just wanted to see you tonight. To see how you've been. I see you everywhere in magazines, you're quite infamous as the bachelor boy who inherited his parents' billions."

"It's all for publicity." He answered matter-of-factly, sending shivers down her spine. "I have enough allowance for my pride to let the media in my life. I may be perceived as the spoiled Hatake brat who never worked for his wealth. While that may be true, I am not letting the business stay stationary. I'm the CEO of Poise, it's my job to ensure that the company reaches truest peak in terms of sales. If being perceived as a bachelor boy in the pages gains more publicity, then I don't have a problem about it."

"I see..."

"Reformation has taken place in my company. We are currently trying to seal the deal to build two more quarters in the other nations to fully function globally. This way-"

The auburn-haired woman giggled, making Kakashi raise a curious brow. "Did I say something hilarious to you?"

"You were just never this passionate about businesses, Kakashi," said Mei in a casual tone. "You were all about writing fiction and reading books until dawn."

Kakashi held the bridge of his nose and sighed out in exasperation as he recalled the fleeting dream he abandoned willingly for the sake of his family's pride and ambition. Thinking about it now, his dream, he couldn't help but retort and reprimand his younger self for being so naive and selfish. "That was a long time ago, Mei. I haven't picked up the pen to write stories in years."

"I like this new Kakashi," she smiled. "Dominant. More raw. It makes you _sexy,_ "

He didn't flinch at her outward flirting. So Mei upped the ante by leaning back to beckon for a near waitress to come by, purposely leaning backwards to shamelessly show the curves of her breasts. When she slumped back on her seat she noticed how Kakashi looked at her plainly, bored and rather unamused. She coyly smiled, as her foot under the table made contact with his.

"What's your deal?" She finally asked. "Do you have a girlfriend and I'm making myself a fool?"

Kakashi staggered back and found himself in contemplation on whether he and Tsunade... Finally, he shook his head, "No, I don't. Hence the _bachelor_ label."

Mei rose from her chair slowly and gave him an alluring look as she walked to the bathroom, brushing her hand on his shoulder as she went along. A suggestive hint to follow her. Kakashi looked at his watch, _9:15_ it said. "...Tsunade," he whispered to himself. Hesitantly, he got up from his chair and followed Mei along. When they came into a shadowed corridor, Kakashi boldly looked down at her very defined butt.

He groaned, mentally kicking himself for even looking down. Mei turned on her heels and leaned on the wall seductively. "I want to offer a proposition, Kakashi Hatake." she said teasingly.

Kakashi loosened his tie, feeling the heat rising per second. "And what would that be?"

"Since you like doing business so much, I'd like to propose this _negotiation_. I'll do the interviews you want me to do, if you make me the cover of the issue..."

"Consider it done."

"I'm not finished," Mei signaled with a dominant smirk, gaining closeness to him as she swayed her hips in motion. Her fingernail traced his shirt and resumed to stroke downwards until she reached where he was most sensitive. Without warning, she grabbed him and watched him groan back in shock. "I want you and I to maybe re-do our last activity."

"..What?" he managed to voice, though it came out strained.

"Need I remind you?" She whispered into his ear, "The time we lost our virginity."

Kakashi looked at his watch again, feeling the time slowly slipping past his grasp. He still had to meet up with Tsunade. She was expecting him. This can't... "Mei, that was the time _you_ lost _your_ virginity. And no... I can't. I have another scheduled meeting with a subordinate of mine. I need-"

"Is it wrong to still harbor some unfinished business?" She asked in a sultry tone, grabbing hold of his face to make him look directly at her and not at the walls. "Do this with me once and I'll do that for your magazine. Think about it, _my_ name on _your_ magazine. I'm the biggest model there is this year, my name will be enough to sell you a million more copies."

"But..."

"I thought you were a business man, Kakashi. One who's willing to do anything to reinforce your late parents' empire?"

He swallowed - _hard._ Mei was a seductive devil. She was more forceful than he could remember.

"Just for tonight, Kakashi." she whispered in his ear. "Be _mine_ again."

Kakashi grew more enchanted by the second. However, he flinched back when he felt his phone vibrate in his blazer pocket. He looked at the message from Tsunade:

 _The movie is about to start. You are still coming, right?_

Mei curiously looked at the screen of his phone, anxious to see what he would type. Kakashi bit down on his lip and began to type of answer, making her grin. When he shut the phone closed, he allowed Mei to wrap her arms around him to draw him into a ferocious kiss.

"You have really become a naughty man," she whispered.

"Let's just go to your apartment."

"Eager?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

Tsunade looked at her phone at the incoming message: _I'm sorry, I'm still stuck in dinner. Rain check?_

She sighed out loud and threw her phone gently on the coffee table and sank deeper on the couch, cuddling up underneath her fleece blanket alone. _Figures_ , she muttered to herself, closing her eyes shut.

* * *

The following day Tsunade went to work in an emerald long sleeved blouse, black pants and her standard black heels. When she walked into Kakashi's office, she merely leashed her anger at him for two seconds before she hurled the templates of the next issue. Kakashi responded upon reflex and caught the object with relative ease, before he looked at her.

He gawked, but out of confusion. "Why are dressed like a nun today? My god, you even have all your buttons done up to the very top. Aren't you choking?"

"You cannot just call truce, okay? You stood me up last night. Or have just forgotten about that?"

"And this is your way of retaliation?" Kakashi questioned back. "I hope you won't question my religion or try and convert me."

"That's not funny." She tensely said.

With a low groan he pushed himself up and walked over to her, much to her dismay. He grabbed her by her hips and held her down firmly. "Whatever it is you're doing, it's not working. I'm sorry I stood you up. I was just really having a hard time to negotiate her. She had a lot of demands and it took forever to please her." He said subtly, hoping she wouldn't catch the unintentional sexual innuendo. "I'm sorry. I truly am."

Tsunade slumped back and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Fine."

"So... I take it we're good?"

"Yess..."

"Now, I have to ask... Why this?" He gestured to her outfit that barely showed any skin.

"Have you forgotten about the bruises on my body? Not to mention the hickeys you gave me!"

Kakashi could only grin with pride.

Tsunade immediately felt repulsed. She pushed him and watched him topple over the leather chair that was positioned in front of his desk.

"Don't think you can do it again."

"Was that-"

"Good morning, Kakashi!" Another voice boomed into the room, making Tsunade look over her shoulder to see how the intruder was. The auburn-haired woman walked over to him and smiled, offering him a cup of coffee.

"Mei..." he gasped in disbelief. "I... what... What are you doing _here_?"

"To visit you. After last night I couldn't forget about you and the things we did..."

Kakashi watched as Tsunade's calm demeanor plummeted down to anger.

"Tsunade?" He tried to asked, knowing well that she knew he did more than just _dine_ last night.

She simply huffed and took her leave.

* * *

 **Character analysis for 'Guest'**

Okay, let's start off with Kakashi. Kakashi is an extremely convoluted man. He doesn't know what he wants from the bottom of his heart. Throughout his entire life he has lived under his mother's thumb - to be prestigious, to be talented, to be a revered Hatake member. Kakashi has never had the power to choose what he wanted to do. He did, however, have the power to choose his friends. This is why he cherished them above his own happiness; he feels as though he owes them his gratitude for not leaving him alone. Hence, giving Obito the chance with Rin when they were teenagers.

Since he has very little in life he truly cherishes, his mentality can be truly vulnerable. His vulnerability contributes to his feeling of weakness. As if his life is beyond his control and he is spiraling into oblivion. In order to regain superiority over his life he capitalizes on his predatory nature by using others to his benefit; an unhealthy method he saw his father do. Sex is his rehab. He does not to it out of pleasure, but for suppression of hurt, and reinstatement of power. That is why you often see him sleeping around with women.

Now, his relationship with Rin isn't at all complex. If anything, it's m _essy._ I purposely made it like this, because it represents life well. Life isn't a straight line, it is jagged and often awfully crooked. Kakashi loves Rin, but his obligation as Obito's friend made him deny those feelings for years. This is where his convoluted character shows - he wants Obito and Rin to be happy together, but he also feels like he's entitled to that happiness _with_ Rin. This is what messes up their relationship. It is evident Rin also feels the same way, but she is now committed to Obito. Her kindness and faithfulness also contributes to their pain and unsteady relationship.

Kakashi is a character who has lost too much already. And as conveyed in one of the previous chapters, Rin was his breaking point where he reverted back to his ways of sleeping with other women. To sum up Kakashi's character I would say he's best described as a man who is broken and confused with life, because of the lacking amount of control and power he has over his own life.

* * *

Obito is Kakashi's opposite - they are like Yin and Yang. Instead of companionship and a stable relationship, his wants are more materialistic. He wants what Kakashi has, and Kakashi wants what he has. They lack two aspects that make a life whole - stability in both financial aspects and private. Obito, as foreshadowed, has been gambling and has gotten into trouble with some loan sharks. This is another point that screams that he is addicted with money.

He is spiteful against Kakashi because of the wealth he possesses. Despite owning that much wealth, he always seems to be dissatisfied and this pisses Obito off. Unbeknownst to him, Kakashi craves human attention and interaction from a loved one and that he would selflessly do anything to help him and Rin out in exchange of their companionship.

However, his betrayal in the short period of time he worked with Kakashi broke that possibility. Not because he stole a lot of cash from his company, but because he not only betrayed Kakashi but Rin as well.

Obito is as conflicted as Kakashi is in life. They have the same feeling of inferiority and inadequacy. His love for Rin and fear that she will leave him for Kakashi - because of his success - makes him crave for money even more. This then begins the trials and tribulations that he is currently going through.

It's a matter of perspective on who's the better person between the two, to be honest. In one way, Kakashi may seem to be the good character, but others may see him as a home-wrecker. If he truly wanted Obito and Rin to be happy, he wouldn't have kissed Rin nor should he have tried to reconnect with her again. Others can see the other side of the coin and say that he's just trying to do what right by Rin.

The same can be said about Obito. Other's may argue that he's only doing doing for the benefit of Rin and for a better future and living standard. Whilst others may perceive him just as Kakashi does, pure evil and corrupted beyond measure.

* * *

Tsunade in the midst of this can be perceived as the innocent one. She is oblivious to the things that are spiraling out of control around her. To her it simply just happens without meaning - that she has just inherited the worst possible luck ever. On the flip side, she can be seen as Eve who convinced Adam (Kakashi) to eat the forbidden fruit (lust). Not necessary through dialect, but suggestive actions.

Her relationship with Kakashi can be seen as a shallow one - pure lust and sex. But there is an underlying emotion attached in the midst of their trysts. As seen before the prequel, Tsunade fell in love with Kakashi along the way of their regular intercourse. This inevitably leads her to show jealousy and anger towards Kakashi and his new companions (like Mei).

Truth be told, I feel that I have portrayed her as a weak woman. That was not intentional. I wanted to split her away from her canon!self, to add deeper depth and dynamic between her and Kakashi. She is not strong physically, but she is insanely strong mentally, being able to conceal her emotions in order to shut people out at a daily basis an extremely difficult task to do.

Her relationship with Kakashi is levels beyond Rin and Kakashi's. With Rin and Kakashi, it is obvious - they truly love each other, but there are many obstacles that block their chances. With Tsunade, however, there's more than meets the eye. It's two people exploiting the other to fill their void. For Kakashi, it's for mental stability. For Tsunade, it's for the sake of pleasure. They provide the means that meet halfway.

Their physical relationship and friendship is what's so hard to keep apart. It's not like oil and water, where water is more dense than oil. No. Their feelings are paradoxical. It is inconsistent and conflicting. It's what makes them human. The feeling of closeness, being at such close proximity of intimacy is what inevitably breaks them.

* * *

A/N: Hoped that helped. It's rather lengthy. Please, if you have an account, tell me! And ask me question via message! ^^

xox


	25. Chapter 25

**Can't Pretend**

"Tsunade, wait!" Kakashi called, only to receive the sound of doors closing shut. When he tried to pace his way towards his double doors, Mei clutched at his forearm and pouted childishly. He sighed and stared at the door, contemplating further whether he should chase after his blonde editor. "Why are you here?" he finally asked, staring down at the model.

"Don't you want me here?" She questioned back sharply.

He continued to look down at her evenly without any sympathy to her feigned hurt. He yanked his arm from her hold and pursed his lips. Moments past, but he remained silent - burning her silently instead with his ferocious glare. Finally, he shook his head and distanced himself away with a grimace. "I thought we had an agreement that _this,_ " he gestured, "is supposed to kept professional. Your scheduled photoshoot isn't until Wednesday, Mei."

"So this is how you treat the women you used for sex?"

Kakashi clenched his hand into a fist. "It was business. _You_ were the one who proposed it, remember?"

Mei wrinkled her nose as she tried to cry, to get his sympathy. Kakashi snorted at her attempt and, with a huff, made his way out of his office. As he paced down the corridor, he pushed his hands into his pockets and tried to come up with a plan for Tsunade. When he finally reached her working cubicle, he stopped dead without any words forming in his mouth - he only stared.

Tsunade, who was transfixed with her work, didn't feel his articulate stare until she tilted her neck a little bit and caught a glimpse of him. Upon impulse, she flinched back and shrieked at him, whacking him with a thick brown folder. Kakashi defensively crossed his arms and withstood the impact of a wad of paper hitting his arms.

"This is assault and battery, Tsunade!" He jokingly claimed out loud.

She rose from her chair, but instead of giving him a sense of comfort she kneed him in between his legs. The silver-haired man groaned out in pain and fell onto his knees, clutching around his private area. "...Tsunadeee..." he whizzed, growing redder per second.

Tsunade merely tiptoed past him and proceed to saunter towards the photocopy room. Kakashi followed limply, groaning per step he took until he reached the room. With another grunt, he closed the door shut and twisted the lock on the door. He leaned on the photocopier and took a breather, salivating in the relief that was beginning to wash over him.

"What was that for?!"

She quirked her eyebrow up. "So you'll learn to _not_ use it whenever a woman pounces at you. I mean, is it truly that hard to not sleep with someone else?!"

"Tsunade, it was-"

"I am not mad because you didn't choose to sleep with me. I am mad, because you not only lied to me - you stood me up! This was supposed to be our first time to spend time together as friends, Kakashi. Can you think of how I felt when you didn't show? How it was somehow my fault that I didn't offer my body to you?!"

"Listen..." he whispered, "I didn't do it out of pleasure, okay? It was business. She refused to sign up the contract, unless we engaged in some _acts._ "

"That fucking _harlot_ is poison, Kakashi." She spat out with venom. "Attractive to the eyes, but deadly for the heart. She will play you, I swear to God she will."

Kakashi attempted to lean into her to try and silence her, but she tilted her head to evade his lips from touching hers. "Honey," he murmured, "what do I have to do? I'll do anything, my dear. I swear. Just say the word and I'll do it without any hesitation."

"Alright..." she whispered back, running her hand on his tie as her other hand worked to make him fixate his glance at her. "There's a theater play on Saturday that's showing Tempest. I want us to watch it as _friends_ \- no kissing and no sex at the end of the night."

"Okay. That doesn't seem to be too bad. How long is the play?"

"Two and a half hours." She smiled.

"What?!"

"And you're paying for the VIP seats, okay?"

"And how much is that?"

"Two hundred per person."

"What?!" Kakashi vociferated again.

"You want my apology, right? You're going to have to earn it."

"Well," he traced his finger down on her blouse, "As long as you dress up like a nun on that night, I'll do just fine."

"Good. Be there by half six. The play starts at quarter to."

"Okay,"

She smiled wickedly. Kakashi could of sworn he saw horns protruding out of her head, then.

"Okay."

* * *

 _That Saturday..._

Kakashi arrived at the theater that night in his black and white suit and tie. As he parked at the front of the theater he noticed that the area was plagued with the Press. He grunted to himself before he got out of his car to give his key to the doorman. He walked over on the red carpet, smirking at the flashes of the camera - fully aware that this will hit the frontpage of the newspaper as soon as possible.

Other special guests walked elegantly in front of him, smiling politely before making their way in. Kakashi stayed on the red carpet and checked his watch, looking around to find a nun-like clad blonde. A white Mercedes stopped in front of him and a creamy skinned woman was helped out by one of the other vacant doormen. He could have sworn that his jaw dropped.

Tsunade was clad in a long sleeveless dress. It had a beautifully draped net jersey fabric that falls from the perfectly fitted sleeveless bodie, designed with a hint of mesh, cut outs, an thin straps cross the open back. His bit his lip at the sight of the sexy side slit on the floor length skirt that gave the La Femme evening gown an added touch of elegance.

It was anything _but_ a nun-like outfit.

With a grin she approached him. They remained casual in the eyes of the public until they got inside of the building. When they walked over to the reception area, Kakashi finally let out a laugh. "You sly woman."

"What?"

"You know what."

"I believe I don't."

"You know I won't be able to touch you tonight and you wear the sexiest dress you have ever worn." He bit his lower lip to suppress his urge. Instead, he kissed her on the cheek and forced her arm to link around his. "Well, nonetheless, you look absolutely stunning tonight, Tsunade."

Quietly, without looking up to meet his gaze, she smiled and blushed deeply.

* * *

As the play continued under the darkened theater, Tsunade looked at Kakashi and noticed how transfixed he was with the entire story. She saw him grin and grow more perplex at the apex of the play. Stupidly, she laughed softly and felt a little bit of pride build up inside her for choosing something that Kakashi also enjoys. Finally, Kakashi leaned back on the chair and placed his hand on the arm rest, gasping at the sudden plot twist that happened within the story.

In an idle motion, Tsunade's fingers crept up onto Kakashi's hand before she interlaced her fingers with his. Kakashi stared at her hand and clutched at it with a boyish grin tugging his lips upwards. Throughout the entire play, he couldn't help but look at the blonde beside him, and clutch at her hand when the story progressed further.

Their lingering glances at each other soon touch and they continued to stare at each other in the dark. Tsunade leaned in and rested her head on the slope of his shoulder and sighed out loud, nuzzling into him. Kakashi waited for a couple of seconds before he leaned his head on top of hers. His thumb that was placed on top of her hand began to sensually rub her skin, as they grew more weary of the play.

"I like this..." Tsunade whispered.

Kakashi swallowed at first, before he smiled and kissed the crown of her head.

"...Me too."

* * *

At the end of the play, Tsunade rushed into the women's bathroom and emerged out of it in a shorter black cocktail dress and a monochrome coat. Kakashi waited for her in the parking lot and opened the door for her to put her luggage in. "I guess this is goodnight?" he said with uncertainty.

"I'd like to walk. Wouldn't you?"

He took her by the hand and led her to the elevator that descended out of the parking lot. "Then let's walk."

On the way to Tsunade's apartment they grabbed a cup of coffee and proceeded to walk together, giggling and laughing at each other. When they finally reached the entrance to Tsunade's apartment complex, Kakashi stopped along with Tsunade and wallowed in silence. She coyly looked up at him, biting her lip as she did so. "I really enjoyed your company, Kakashi. See? This is what friends do - they don't ditch each other!"

Kakashi laughed and agreed with a nod. "I know. I'll be wiser next time."

"As you should learn."

"Well, goodnight."

Kakashi turned on his heels and began to step down on the stone steps. Tsunade cleared her throat to catch his attention. When he turned around like a lost puppy, she gave him the come-hither look. He retraced his steps back with confusion. She grabbed the lapels of his blazer and twinkled his nose with hers, laughing softly. "It's rude to night give a girl a goodnight kiss, you know."

"But you said-!"

"I know what I said..."

"Are you sure you'd like me to kiss you?"

"Uh huh." She licked her lips and waited for his touch. "Actually-!"

Before she could withdraw her mind from its far places, his arms were around her, harder and more secure than before. She felt again the rush of helplessness, the sinking yielding, the surging tide of warmth that left her limp. And the quiet face of Kakashi was blurred and drowned to nothingness. He bent back her head across his arm and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to him as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. And before a swimming giddiness spun her round and round, she knew that she was kissing him back.

Kakashi drew away by a millimeter, completely out of breath and panting softy. He cupped her face affectionately and stared in the depths of her hazel eyes more than he ever did. He licked his lips and leaned his forehead against hers, feeling her glide her hand up on his chest.

"You've never kissed me like that before," she whispered.

"I've never kissed _anyone_ like that before."

They stared for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Your heartbeat is very fast, Kakashi."

"I know."

Tsunade grabbed a hold of his face and deeply kissed him again, this time pushing herself against him to feel _more._ He didn't resist, but simply complied and kissed responded to her in the same manner of urgency and need.

"Truce?" She asked quietly.

"You know that I've always been truce with you."

"Do you want to come upstairs with me?"

Surprisingly, Kakashi shook his head and parted from her completely. "No... not tonight, honey."

"Is this payback?" She asked playfully.

He grinned. "Maybe."

"See you on Monday, then."

He saluted and hurried down the steps. "You shall."

* * *

As Kakashi walked away from Tsunade's complex, he couldn't help but show his growing gaiety subconsciously. He looked back at her building before he proceeded to walk down in the streets. He planted his hand on his chest and felt the beat of heart grow faster by the minute. He stood still on the street, looking up at the dark sky as white started to bleed from it.

He held his hand out and frowned. "Snow?"

His smile widened, clutching at the fabric of his tux to feel his heartbeat retain its rapid pulses. The euphoria that washed over him made him seem unbalanced and for the first time craving. Craving for Tsunade, but not out of lust nor need.

But simply out of...

He stopped his word halfway. His eyebrows knitted together, as he looked back at her apartment complex again.

"...Love?" he finally finished.

Surely that wasn't the case.

Kakashi shook his head and muttered underneath his breath, with confusion:

"Am I in love with Tsunade?"

* * *

A/N: Alright, story recommendations! Because I forgot to do this since forever! :P

 **Behind Enemy Lines - E3-FantasyandReality**

My personal favorite KakaTsu fanfic. It's extremely well-written and it inspired me to write _this_ story.

 _[AU] Sarutobi's suspicion arouses as Danzo plots an act against him. But what exactly is he plotting? In order to find out he sends out the only available Sannin, Tsunade, to earn the Root's Captain's trust. But somewhere along the lines, something goes wrong. Terribly wrong. Rated M for mild swearing, violence and sexual scenes_

 **The Kakashi Chronicles - Mina Larouge**

Definitely should follow this up!

 _The Kakashi Chronicles tells about the secret life of Kakashi, one we all wish to know about and which unfolds his deepest secrets and desires. Mature content (ch11) and as the story keeps developping. Drama, fights and humor._

They're both KakaTsu fics! :)

xox


	26. Chapter 26

**To Dream another Day**

The streets were dark and damp, with no one in sight. The crows crowed in the distances before a flap of wings fluttered through the zephyr of the night. The peacefulness that instilled within the darkened city was disrupted with the rustling of clothing and shrieks and sardonic laughter. There was an echo of designer heels clicking against the pavement in a quick tempo, but it soon seized when muffled cries resumed.

"You're not going anywhere!" Tenma growled, holding his hand over her mouth as his spare hand grabbed the woman's breast forcefully. She fought with all of her strength, but soon found none in her will to fight any longer. He grinned behind her and snapped her further up, thrust his pelvis against her. "You are beautiful woman, you know that."

She cried and whimpered against his touch.

"Obito, subdue her before the police get here." Tenma ordered firmly.

The Uchiha emerged from the darkness with a weary look on his face. He retrieved a syringe from his pocket before he idly stepped closer to the woman. Carefully, he pulled her shirt lower and jabbed the needle into the side of her neck. Within a second, the woman's body went limp and flopped lifelessly in Tenma's arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Hey, hey - what the fuck do you think you're doing to our girl, huh?!" One of the pimps growled from behind.

Obito looked over his shoulder and secretly reached for his gun in his back pocket. He clicked his tongue in irritation and glared at them silently, as if to probe them to take the first shot. Four silhouettes stood adjacent to him - not too far. He cocked his gun and moved quietly towards them with a stoic face.

One man staggered back and lashed out his gun in front of Obito. "Don't you fucking move, bastard! I'll blow your brains off!"

He took another step forward before he quickly lunged towards the wielded man. In a lightning quick succession, he grappled the gun and dug his elbow deep into the man's abdomen. The man whizzed back and fell onto his knees. Obito twirled his gun in his finger before he dodged from another man's attack from the side. He simply took a step to the side and slammed the gun into the man's skull.

With an irritated expression, Obito snatched out his gun from his backpocket and aimed it at the remaining two who stood at his sides. He glared at them daringly. "Move even an inch and it will be the end of you." he dangerously warned.

Tenma smirked in the background, and violently ushered the girl into the backseat of his car. "Hey, man - c'mon!"

Obito, without batting an eyelash, released fire on the two in the head before he hurried into the front seat of the car. "Drive! Drive, you bastard!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked in the midst of it all.

Obito shifted on the bed and sighed out in relief, as he reached out to Rin's hand. "Yeah... it was just a bad dream, that's all."

Rin cuddled up with him and sighed as well, breathing in his minty scent. "You look like you could use a hug."

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Yeah... I think I do."

* * *

"So...?" Shisui tried to subtly pry, rolling an office chair next to Tsunade's. "I saw you in the cover of the newspaper today. You and Kakashi in the premier of Tempest, eh? Was that a _date_?" He grinned wildly at the thought.

Tsunade shot him a glare and playfully slapped him on the face. "Get back to work, dumbass."

He dramatically groaned out in pain as he held his chest tightly, as if he were just shot. "Your harsh words wound me, Tsunade-chan!"

"You ought to grow up, Shisui..." she looked at him almost sympathetically.

He grinned and propped his chin on the palm of his hand and crossed his legs over each other. "So, I hear it's your birthday two days from now. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," she plainly replied, scanning the documents on her desk.

"Nothing?" Shisui parroted back. "C'mon, there has to be something!"

"My parents do not really communicate with me. My brother is away on business and I have no one in my life to celebrate it with." Tsunade huffed, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. "...I'll just bury myself with work."

"Oh, I won't allow that."

"Wha-?"

Just as their boss was sauntering on by innocently, Shisui put his hands together near his mouth and vociferated: "Kakashi, it's Tsunade's birthday soon, you know!"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and meandered through his other work-clad employees to get to Tsunade's working station. "What?" he frowned with a wrinkled face.

"It's Tsunade's birthday two days from now!"

"Oh, really?" he spoke with great interest. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing!" Shisui enthusiastically answered for the blonde. "She's gonna be _alone._ "

Tsunade buried her face into her hands and groaned in embarrassment. "Please, just shut up."

The wavy-haired Uchiha rolled the office chair back and leaped off, whistling as he walked off with triumph.

Kakashi occupied the chair Shisui sat on, and stroked the back of Tsunade's back, kissing her on her shoulder blade. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not a big of a deal." She huffed out, lifting her face up from her hands.

He looked straight into her eyes and leaned his lips against hers softly. His hand secretly snaked around her waist to pull her closer towards him. "It matters to _me_ , honey. Let's get away on your birthday. Just you and I."

She drew away whilst stifling a laugh. "Oh my god, you're serious."

"I am."

"And where are we going to go?"

"Anywhere you'd like to go."

"Kakashi-"

He tipped her chin and smirked at her cuteness as she tried to protest. "Don't be sly. Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

She took his hand and kissed the back of his hand. "You're sweet, but you don't have to do this."

"I want to do this, Tsunade. Just you and I." He leaned in once more, but this time into her ear. "In a cabin where we're not surrounded by anybody else."

"I like that," she whispered. "Okay... fine. Let's spend it with each other."

"Great,"

"Just let me choose where to go."

"Of course."

"Kakashi,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for all of this."

His eyes softened. With as light amount of affection, he clutched her shoulder and smiled genuinely.

"Anytime, honey."

* * *

As the engine of the car softly roared and the wheels rolled along the road, Tsunade touched the blindfold that was wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. She giggled softly to try and calm her apprehension fluttering around in her stomach. "Honey," she softly spoke as she tried to extend to her hand to hold his hand. "Please tell me where we're going."

His hands were tight on the steering wheel. On any other day traffic on route nine would have been sparse, but today of all days; it was bumper to bumper at five miles an hour. The radio had given him all he needed to be convinced he would be at least three hours late; an overturned fuel truck with no alternate route to the exit for the lake. His mind began to wonder to what the coming three days would entail. The embrace, the connection, the stolen moments of time they shared. His thoughts settled on what their first weekend away would be.

Kakashi removed one hand from the steering wheel and held her hand smoothly. "It'll be a surprise. I think you'll like it." He glanced at her nervously biting her lower lip, to her white summer dress that elegantly shaped her body. "Just trust me."

When they finally pulled over, Kakashi took all of their luggage before he opened the door to take Tsunade's hand. She shrieked when she unexpectedly stumbled on the stony pavement. "Oh god, oh god. I feel like you're kidnapping, Kakashi!"

He smirked and tugged her along with him. "Be careful, Tsunade."

"Well, that's quite difficult because I can't see a damn thing!"

After a couple of minutes of walking down a path they arrived at their destination and Kakashi dropped all of their luggage and crept up behind her, encircling his arms around her waist as he propped his chin on her shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked gently against her ear.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Kakashi, it's my birthday today. Don't piss me off!"

Slowly, Kakashi complied and carefully pulled down the blindfold and revealed the sight to Tsunade. A shroud of oak trees loomed over them with one single cottage in the midst of it all. Further up ahead, a huge lake laid glistening under the shimmering sun. Birds flew over them and rustled through the leaves, as other animals that surrounded them scurried away.

"Oh... god this is-"

"Happy Birthday." He turned her around and stole a deep kiss from her luscious lips. "You look ravishing today, Tsunade."

"Thank you," she shyly replied.

A man approached them, donned with jeans and a dirtied long-sleeved shirt. He wiped his hand on his jeans and extended it to Kakashi. "Pleased to finally meet you, Kakashi-san."

"Likewise," he nodded politely.

"I see this is your... girlfriend?" he frowned. "Or wife?"

"Uhm..." they looked at each other with embarrassment. "We-We're..."

Tsunade tugged his hand and forced a smile. "We're girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Oh!" the man gasped. "For how long?"

"Long enough to grow tired of each other," Tsunade tried to laugh.

He reached into his pocket and said nothing more. As he shared a look with Kakashi, he handed him the set of keys. "If you need anything, you have my number. Remember, just cross that bridge over there to get to other public facilities to do recreational activities such as fishing, swimming and what have you."

"Thank you."

After the man left, Tsunade rolled her eyes and went to retrieve her baggage.

"Girlfriend and boyfriend?" Kakashi asked with a frown, trying not to laugh at her bold white lie. "Couldn't have said a better lie?"

Tsunade shot a look at him. "Well, you didn't say much so I had to step up and take matters into my own hands."

"I'm not complaining," Kakashi said to defend himself lightly. "Actually, I don't have any complains about what you said."

She felt her cheeks redden and grow warmer per second. Upon impulse to defend herself and hide her burning cheeks, she whacked him with her bag and watched him stagger sideways until he fell over a bush.

* * *

When they got into the cabin, Tsunade expressed her smile and dropped all the things in her hands and turned to Kakashi. "Okay, I love you."

Kakashi felt his heart miss a beat. "What?"

She ran up to him and pounced on him, locking her legs around his waist as he held her up upon instinct. "I love you for doing this for me," she kissed him deeply. "This is the first time I've truly felt happy on my birthday. And it's with you. For that, I love you."

He laughed stupidly for thinking she meant it genuinely, and not a way of expressing how chuffed she was. "Anytime, honey," he leaned in for another kiss. "Anytime."

"Let's get unpack." She pecked his nose and smiled coyly. "After that, maybe we can rest. It's been a long drive."

"Wouldn't you like to eat first?"

"After."

"Alright. You're the boss."

* * *

 _Later that night..._

After indulging in nature with Kakashi, hand-in-hand, they came back into the cabin to catch some sleep. Tsunade hugged her loose cardigan around her body tighter as she stepped out of the cabin's balcony, sucking in the cold air in the night.

The scenery is beautiful and serene, quiet and cool. She could almost taste the freshness of the crisp night air. From where she stood, she could view the dark, moonlit trees of the mountain, grouped together in silent formations. The crackling fire that Kakashi lit, gave her a welcome warmth as she admired the scenery.

Tsunade could smell the wood burning, and faintly hear a small rustle in the surrounding greenery that is trees and tall bushes, guarding their miniature counterparts: The flowers and the weeds. Kakashi walked up behind her and latched onto her unexpectedly, chuckling lowly as she shrieked in his hold. "Hello," he murmured against her neck. "What are you doing out here?"

"Admiring." She smiled sincerely. "What about you?"

"Admiring," he parroted back.

She rolled her eyes.

"I have a present for you."

Tsunade was twirled around and greeted with a thin box that had a rose gold hue accent to it, and a small jar of marbles. She accepted them with a frown, particularly at the jar of marbles. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"The marbles... it's... well this old man told me that you can make three wishes with it." He chuckled dryly, rubbing the back of his head. "It's stupid, but... it's better than having only one wish, right?"

She opened the box first and in it she saw a silver sterling necklace which had a topaz stone in it. "Kakashi, this is expensive. No, I can't..."

"I chose this for a reason," Kakashi spoke, lifting the necklace from the cushion and locking it around her neck. "It reminded me of your beautiful eyes."

"...Kakashi..." she softly spoke.

"Let's go in and have some wine, huh, Birthday Girl."

* * *

As the fire began to burn he turned and caught her watching him. The smile on her face was beautiful. The look in her eyes was as if she were a million miles away. He watched her watching him, waiting for her to realize he was watching back. When she finally came back from where ever she was her cheeks flushed and her voice failed her...she tried to speak, but nothing came out.

He saved her by speaking first.

"Wine?"

"Yes, please..."

"Talk to me, Tsunade." He softly spoke, settling down on a nearby chair.

As she began to divulge more details about her life, her family life, her frustration tears began to fall from her eyes. His hand found her back and began to gently stroke her spine; first one hand and then awkwardly two. She re-positioned herself to be seated directly in front of him. His strong hands felt so gentle on her back. She stopped talking and allowed him to touch her...to feel her...to relax her. Her tears stopped, her body gave in and her mind drifted.

He slowly brought his hands up her sides, his finger tips grazing the sides of her breasts. He paused. She shuttered with a gasp...and to her dismay, a moan escaped her throat. He still wasn't certain he should continue, but as she leaned back into him his hands engulfed her breasts. She sighed. His lips found her neck and she laid against him, contented, soothed, slack in his embrace. They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity until, without a word she stood. He joined her on his feet and looked down into her eyes.

Looking up at him she asked,"What would happen if I did this?" as she reached and unbuttoned his top button.

"Well, if you were to do that, I would have no choice but to do this," as he reached and unbuttoned her top button.

"And this?" she questioned with another button.

"This," he answered with a similar act.

Soon they stood facing each other, both of them with open shirt fronts. The fire dying, the lights dim, her chest a crimson red above her bra.

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I am," she said

He slowly walked her backwards toward the bed. As she felt the bed against her legs she stopped. He opened her shirt and began to kiss her body; her neck, her lips, her cheeks, her shoulders. He dropped to his knees and unclasped the belt holding up her skirt. As it fell to the floor she sat down on the bed and lifted her feet to allow him to remove it from around her feet.

As his lips found her legs, she fell back on the bed, allowing her body to feel things she had thought long dead. His lips found her thighs, gentle nibbles, and as if of their own accord, her thighs began to spread. She felt the heat growing between her legs, the pressure building, the desire come alive.

His lips found the edge of her panties...slowly putting pressure on that secret place of hers. Her breath was getting ragged, the sounds from her throat continued to surprise her. He gently pulled the damp material to one side as his tongue began to touch her... taste her... tease her. Slowly up one side and down the other, his breath so warm his tongue so wet.

He paused long enough to reach beneath her and liberate her from the soft pink panties that had somehow become very wet.

His hands were underneath her as he resumed his touches, her mind a blur, the need within her growing. As the realization of what she was doing swept over her, it was met by another sensation rushing over her, through her...within her. His warm lips exploring her, his tongue teasing every part of her intimacy, his hands held her tightly. The waves began to build faster and harder... intense... her body clenched... her back arched... her legs wrapped around his head and she sank back into the bed... spent and satiated.

Somehow during the course of action she had shed her shirt and bra and she lay there before him naked, exposed, and feeling absolutely lovely.

He stood above her with the hint of a smile on her face. Desire overtook her, a desire to please...a desire to give of herself... a desire to delight him... to cause the same intense feelings to flow through his veins. As she stood from the bed he watched her, his gaze never leaving her body. She came to him without a word and pulled him to a chair.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked. "What..." her finger on his lips.

"Just sit... and wait..." she whispered.

As she watched him watch her she smiled. Somewhat out of character, she enjoyed him watching her move. She slowly pulled the blankets from the bed and spread them in front of the fire.

She sat on the center of the blankets and looked at him. "Kakashi?"

"Yes, Tsunade."

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Just the way you sit there watching me makes me feel beautiful." she answered.

His smile widened as she extended an arm and wiggled one finger in that universal "come here" gesture. He slowly rose from his chair and joined her in front of the fire.

She whispered softly, "Kakashi, you have given me an amazing gift... in so many ways... you have made me feel alive, to feel wanted and desired... to feel beautiful."

As she moved to one side of him she placed her hands on his back and gently pushed him down. Lying on his stomach he folded his arm under his head and closed his eyes. Climbing atop him she straddled him, her hands on his back, her thighs tightly against his sides.

She began to slowly stoke his back... his arms... his shoulders. As she bent to kiss his neck her nipples brushed his back... an electric thrill coursed through her.

"Tell me this," she said. "Why does this feel so right?"

"I don't know," he offered, "But it does."

* * *

They were silent as she continued to explore his body, her hands finding every part of him, kneading... caressing... needing. As she felt his body relax she crawled off of him and lifting his arm helped him roll to his back.

"You're clay, and I'm the sculptor," she whispered. "Stay where I put you and don't move."

She positioned his arms so they were straight out from his body. She gently spread his legs slightly apart. Crawling on her hands and knees she began to kiss his body. Starting at his left hand she slowly kissed up his arms, as she moved slowly higher she felt him quiver with anticipation.

Her lips found his chest, his neck, his throat... his lips. He returned her kisses hungrily but as instructed... he didn't move.

Breaking their kiss she began to move down his body. Her lips found his chest, in her opinion, a perfect chest, just the right amount of hair...enough to be masculine without being in the way. Her lips found his nipple; slowly she circled in with kisses before taking it into her mouth and biting down gently. His hiss of pleasure brought a smile to her face. Looking up at him she found him to be watching her, their eyes locked as she pulled away from his chest and moved lower.

She took her time moving down his body, certain of what she would find. To his frustration, she moved to one side and continued to kiss down his hip and thigh. The groan of disappointment made her laugh.

"Silly boy..." she said.

Her attention to his body was precise; her fingertips traced random patterns on his skin. As she reached his ankle, her eyes met his and she began to move up his other leg. She held his gaze as she slowly climbed ...his calf... his knee... his thigh... his inner thigh. Closing her eyes and bending her head as if to bow, she let her cold hair fall across his firmness, moving from side to side, her eyes closed, she began to lower her head... slowly... imperceptibly... she moved closer.

He felt her hot breath on him now. Her lips so close to touching him, his desire growing. Her tongue extended to gently flick his aching hardness. As she knelt at his side, perpendicular to his body, he viewed the most beautiful silhouette against the red orange glow of the fire. As she took him into her mouth she looked up through her hanging hair to meet his eyes. With eyes locked she moved lower, engulfing all of him within her...so wet...so warm...her lips around him.

"Tsunade?" he asked.

She slowly raised her head while intentionally allowing her teeth to gently scrape his shaft, "Yes Kakashi."

"May I move my arm?"

With a mock stern look she considered his request, "If you must, but only one."

As she returned her lips to his body, his hand found her back and gently caressed her skin, the tips of his fingers skimming across her. She slowly continued to give him, what she hoped, was a similar pleasure to what he had given her. She felt his body begin to tense, heard his breath begin to deepen...felt the tension building within her mouth. Slowing her tempo she savored every moment, to be able to cause such pleasure was enjoyable. Satisfying him was her only goal, giving without concern.

His hand tightened against her back, a sign he offered to let her know what was about to happen. He expected her to pull away, but instead she took more of him into her mouth... deeper... harder... all of his rigidity within her mouth and throat.

The tension in his body exploded, the moans from his throat reminded her of a wild animal. She received his eruption into her mouth. A salty sweetness... evidence of the pleasure she had caused.

She relaxed to a lying position with her head resting on his thigh, her fingers tracing his fading hardness.

"I have an idea," she said. "Come see what I found before the rain began to fall."

Together they rose and she led him to the backdoor of the cabin. The rain had stopped and a fog was hanging in the cool night air. The hot tub in the middle of the deck was perfect. As they neared it together they found a small cupboard, within were a supply of candles and a CD player. She began to light candles and spread them on the railing of the deck while he brought the music to life. Quiet music filled the air as he turned to watch her, the candles casting shadows on her face.

They slowly entered the water together with hands joined. As they settled into the water across from one another she lifted her legs and brought her feet into his lap. As if he read her mind, he began to gently rub her feet.

"Kakashi?" she asked.

"Yes, Tsunade."

"Please tell me about yourself. Tell me about your hopes and dreams... your fears and your fantasies.

Tell me what has happened in your life to cause you to be so amazing," she asked.

He chuckled softly.

"Alright..."

* * *

Tsunade shifted from her sleep later that night and found Kakashi softly asleep at her side, turned to her. She smiled and caressed his cheek lovingly before she pressed her lips against his skin. Quickly, she ripped the sheets off her and retrieved the jar of marbles on the table, abandoned. She went out to the balcony and raised the marble up to the moon, watching its colors reflect from the silver shimmer. It only took several minutes for her to genuinely make two wishes, but on her third wish...

...she hesitated.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and down at the necklace hanging around her neck. She fiddled with the expensive necklace around her and bit her lip, contemplating about her last wish.

"...Maybe wishing this wouldn't be so bad." she whispered to herself.

* * *

Early the next day, they packed up and left the cabin and made their way back into the city. Tsunade frowned when Kakashi turned several turns away from her street, but didn't say anything until he stopped in an unknown street.

"What is this?" She asked, unbuckling her belt.

"You'll see..." he said simply, slipping out of his car.

Tsunade followed him into the building and rode up the elevator with him. She watched him open the black door at the top floor, and tiptoed closely behind him as they entered the penthouse. "New place?" She asked.

"Do you like it?" He asked, turning around.

"It's amazing." She gasped. "...Wow."

Kakashi walked over to her, grabbed her hand, held it out and planted the silver key on the palm of her hand. "It's yours." He smirked happily.

"No!" She cried out. "No... Kakashi... this is..."

"Happy Birthday." He kissed her on the lips and savored the moment of her softness against his. "How do you like it?"

"I can't take this!" She pushed the key back to him. "No... I can't... Kakashi this is too much! Besides I don't have enough money to cover this."

Kakashi pulled out a slip from his inner pocket and smirked again, offering it to her. "Well, you don't have to worry about that. You are now officially the company's assistant editor. You have just received a promotion, Tsunade. Your salary will pay for this apartment and then some."

"Don't do this just because we sleep together..." she shook her head. "Because it's making me feel like a whore."

"I've done the numbers several times, Tsunade. _Your_ articles and your dedication to my company as seen a dramatic increase over the past year. I would have promoted you even if you didn't talk to me. Your work is truly amazing - it's only an added bonus that I get to sleep with you." He swiped her locks away affectionately, staring straight into her eyes. "You deserve all of this."

"...Kakashi..." she began once more, but smiled faintly. "Thank you so much."

Kakashi took her in and hugged her deeply with a sigh.

"God, I adore you."

Tsunade laughed and nuzzled up closer to him. "You fucking fool."

"Tell me... what did you wish for?" He asked. "You know the third wish is the most important, right? You better not have wasted it on clothes and shoes."

"Of course not..."

"So... what did you wish for?"

"I can't you tell that. It may not come true!"

Kakashi patted her on the head rocked her back and forth. "All right, all right."

She clutched his shirt and sniffled quietly, burying her face into his chest. "What would you have wished for?"

"Heh..." he chuckled. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I plan on wishing it on my birthday! I don't want you ruining it, Tsunade!"

"Okay, okay."

He kissed her forehead and breathed her in.

"For now, I'd just like to cherish this moment with you, Tsunade."


	27. Chapter 27

**Beginning of the End**

Kakashi awoke to the sound of gentle snoring and the alluring scent of warm woman. Long limbs draped over his chest and thighs, wrapping him in a snug cocoon. He shifted his arm and realised his elbow had somehow become nestled between a pair of breasts.

Kakashi lifted his hand to block out the sunlight streaming through the open drapes and blinked to try and regain his focus. He remembered being in such a hurry to get Tsunade out of her clothes last night, drawing the curtains had been the last thing on his mind.

Following on from her massage, they'd showered, changed and shared a quiet dinner. After downing a couple of glasses of wine with their meal, she'd invited him back to her penthouse to continue on with the evening. Now, lying here with her wrapped around him, Kakashi couldn't be happier he'd accepted her invitation.

He smiled and rubbed his palm over his face, remembering the way he'd pinned her to the bed and thrust himself inside her, the way her body had welcomed him in. The heat between them had grown steadily throughout the day, eventually reaching a point where urgency took over. When she'd locked her ankles around his hips and he'd finally come inside her, the erotic image of her being brought to orgasm still filtered his mind.

Now, here she lay, wedged against his side, her body relaxed in sleep. Her face was tucked in under his chin and soft breaths puffed from her parted lips. He stroked her locks from her forehead and smiled as her moan of protest was muffled against his throat.

"Hey," Kakashi whispered. He ran his thumb over the frown line between her brows. "I need my arm back."

She tilted her head and her eyelids fluttered as she fought her way out of sleep.

He chuckled at the expression on her face. Since he couldn't get the leverage to move her away, Kakashi slipped his arm under her and pulled her closer. He tugged and manoeuvred her until she lay along the length of him, her long legs bending at the knees to cradle his hips.

He swept his hands up and down her spine and delved his fingers under her hair, relishing the purr-like sound that vibrated in her throat. Her breasts flattened against his chest and the warmth of her inner thighs embraced his awakening cock.

"Hmm…you're hard again," she said, her words slurred as she shifted position.

"Can't help it. You're naked and you won't stay still."

"You're naked, too." She trailed her lips along the underside of his jaw. "I know a way we can make the most of the situation."

He sank his hand into her hair and massaged the back of her scalp. "I'm open to ideas."

She lifted her hips and wedged a hand between their bodies. When her warm fingers closed around his erection, Kakashi sucked in a breath. His heart slowed to a heavy thud and his arm tightened around her as she repositioned herself. He let the breath out in a whoosh of air when the damp heat of her pussy slid down his cock. "God, Tsunade, I like the way you think."

Her hands crept beneath his shoulders and she held him close, laying her cheek against his thudding heart. "I like the way you feel," she said. Her lips played lazily over his chest, her breath moist against his skin.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her and trailed his fingertips down her back. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of tropical flowers that clung to her hair. He took his time thrusting inside her, his strokes long and deep. Neither of them was in a hurry.

Their bodies rocked together in silence. He closed his eyes and lost himself in her, in the sensations she brought alive inside him. Each time her breath caught or her thighs clenched around him, he had to fight the desire coursing through him. She had a way about her that seemed to know exactly how to push all his buttons.

He enjoyed being with her, took pleasure in the energy that crackled between them. Mentally, she intrigued him. Physically, they were explosive together. All she had to do was shoot him a knowing look from those hazel eyes of hers and it set him off. He'd never had a woman get under his skin so easily before.

Kakashi wondered what it would be like saying goodbye to her when their time would finally come to an end. Under normal circumstances he had no trouble parting ways with women. His past relationships had always been short-term and casual, no complications. Each one had ended amicably with minimal fuss.

As far as long-term relationships were concerned…well, he didn't go there.

"Kakashi?" Her voice more alert now, Tsunade pressed her mouth to his neck and nibbled gently.

"Yeah?" He swept his hands down her spine and clutched her rear. He squeezed her flesh, urging her hips down to meet his thrusts.

"I like being with you," she said, nuzzling his ear.

He lifted his chin to give her more room, letting out a quiet groan when she flicked her tongue over his earlobe. "Hmm…me, too," he said.

"I want to spend more time with you." Her body wriggled against him, somehow managing to deepen the connection between them.

A lazy growl rumbled in his throat and he hugged her tighter against him. "Same here," he said.

She worked her way up to his mouth, leaving a trail of kisses along his jaw line. "So, I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere soon. This time it'll be my treat, I promise."

Her words finally penetrated the sensual fog in his brain. Kakashi's heartbeat kicked up a notch and his hands froze in place at her waist. His gut churned with sudden frustration… _disappointment_. Stepping into another foreign boundary would mean his conflict would result into him _actually_ being in love. He wasn't ready yet. Not for this. Not too soon. He exhaled a long breath through his nose and tried to shake off the feeling. "Tsunade, don't."

"Don't what?" She circled her hips, lifting her body just enough so each movement had her nipples grazing across his chest. Her lips brushed his, sending a shiver through him.

"Complicate things." His eyes flickered open. Her writhing hips and mobile mouth stoked the desire inside him, turning what had once been a slow heat into burning desire.

An intense need came over him to flip her on her back and start pounding away inside her; release some of the built up tension, stop her ruining the moment with words. He couldn't keep his head together when she kept moving against him.

She slid her palm over his chest and a sound remarkably like a laugh eased from her. "Your heart's racing," she said.

He tightened his hold at her waist, urging her back so she sat astride his lap with her hands resting on his chest. Sunlight filtered through her hair, casting an almost ethereal glow over her body. Her head tilted slightly to one side and her expressive eyes were alight with laughter. His gaze narrowed as he watched her.

Her lips quirked. She kept her attention on him and lifted her arms above her head in a long stretch. "No need to panic," she said. "I only want your body. Nothing else."

"Wait—what?" He couldn't keep his eyes off her, the thrust of her bare breasts as she reached her arms skyward, the softness of her widespread thighs. Her blonde locks cascaded over one shoulder, her nipple peeking through the strands. The desire came over him to pull her close and lap at it with his tongue. "You're a relationship kind of person. You said so yourself."

"I know, but _you're_ not." She leaned forward and rested her palms on his stomach. Her hips began moving again, shifting slowly forward, sliding even slower back. "So, I've decided I'm okay with that. No strings." She smoothed her hands on his bare chest, her fingers stroking his nipples.

His belly quivered and his cock pulsed inside her. She drew her lower lip between her teeth and gave him the look -

that look - that drove him crazy.

Kakashi groaned and dragged her against him. A startled breath squeaked from her as his mouth claimed hers. He shoved his hand into her hair and held her close, his lips moving over hers. There was nothing gentle about the kiss; it turned fiery in an instant. Tongues delved and searched, hands clutched and gripped. The heat of her arousal stirred his senses. Her soft whimpers almost snapped his self-control.

His hand swept over her breast, stroking her sensitive skin until she arched her back and pressed her nipple into his palm. Kakashi smiled against her mouth. He broke the kiss and let his lips wander over her cheek, her temple, the corner of her eye.

He squeezed her breast, lifting her puckered nipple. One quick swipe of his tongue had her body twisting above him. He gentled his thrusts to a slow grind, his body sliding against hers as he worked on her sweet flesh. He sucked on her, drawing her nipple slowly into his mouth, running his tongue over and around the hardened bud.

She threaded her fingers in his hair, tightened her grip. Her hips jerked above him and she let out a strangled moan.

"You like that, huh?" Kakashi said against her moistened nipple. He flicked his tongue over her, thrilled at the way she responded to his touch.

Her answering sigh whispered above him. Her heartbeat quickened against his lips. He knew she often grew quiet during moments like these, he'd seen the silence sweep over her before.

"You going to have your way with me now, Tsunade?" he asked. He eased her away from him until she once again sat upright, his cock still firmly embedded in her.

A slight smile appeared, her eyes dark with passion as they settled on his. Her lips, swollen and pink, were damp from his kisses. His gaze wandered down to her breasts, to the flushed nipples that glistened in the morning sunlight. His breath caught at the sight.

She widened the spread of her thighs and sank deeper onto him, rocking against his erection. Kakashi curved his hands around her hips and lifted himself into her, meeting her downward movements with his upward thrusts.

Her mouth dropped open and her hands fluttered restlessly at her breasts, lightly stroking her nipples. "That feels so good," she said, her eyes on him as her cheeks flushed with arousal.

He bent his knees, bringing his thighs up to rest against her rear. She leaned back on him, her hips rotating at a quickening pace as they watched one another. Kakashi slid one hand up her inner thigh, caressing her soft skin with his fingertips. He dipped his thumb into her folds, watching her eyes cloud over as he massaged her clit.

The writhing of her hips increased intensity, grinding harder against him in time with his strokes. He dug his heels into the mattress and shoved himself inside her, his gaze settling on the sway of her breasts as she moved against him. His thumb pressed and caressed, circling her clit, spreading her moisture over her slick skin.

"Are you going to come for me?" he asked.

She drew her lower lip between her teeth and nodded, her grey eyes blazing with heat. Her hands cupped her breasts, her thumbs teasing and taunting her hardened nipples. He watched her belly tighten as his thrusts grew stronger, felt her thighs grip him as she rocked against him.

Her soft breaths turned to whimpers as it swept over her. She tipped her head back, her curls flowing over her shoulders, her eyes drifting closed as she stroked her nipples.

"That's it," he said, his voice husky and deep.

Tsunade arched her back and cried out. She ground her pussy on him, pressed her clit against his massaging thumb. Her legs trembled, her belly quivered. She leaned her weight heavily on his thighs as her body shook. Her hands gripped her breasts and she let out a final, guttural _Oh_ as the last tremors left her body.

"Jesus, Tsunade, you're gorgeous." Kakashi kept thrusting inside her, her sounds of release only increasing his need. He encouraged her closer with his palm at her back, bringing her breasts to his mouth. She rested her elbows either side of his head, her breaths still hot and heavy as he sucked her nipple between his lips.

"Kakashi." She jolted against him, sinking her fingers into his hair as he hammered away at her. He kept her close with one arm around her back, his other hand cupping and moulding her breast. He flicked her nipple with his tongue.

"Kakashi, I think I'm going to…"

He closed his eyes when it claimed them both, felt his chest burn as he thrust hard again and again. His palms slipped down to her ass, urging her on. He'd never felt so out of control before, so overcome by the sensations tearing through him. He groaned long and deep, clutching her flesh in his hands. His hips jerked and his cock pulsed as he finally released himself inside her.

Kakashi's body trembled, weak and spent, as he came back down from the high. A hoarse sound broke from his throat; he wasn't sure if it was a laugh or a sigh of relief. "It gets better every time," he said in wonder, tugging her roughly against him. His stomach sank deep and he pulled in long breaths, trying to settle his pounding heart.

Her answering laugh brought a smile to his face as she settled against his chest. Their breaths intermingled and they lay quietly together, his fingers threading into her hair, stroking softly. It wasn't till she started to stir against him moments later that he thought to speak. "Tsunade,"

"Mmmm?"

"I love..." he bit his tongue back. "I love being with you."

She laughed lightly, drenched with weariness. "The feeling is mutual."

* * *

 _2 weeks later..._

"So, what was he like?" Anko pressed on further, after they settled down on Tsunade's cream couch with a cup of coffee in their hands. She flashed a devious grin that made a shiver run down Tsunade's spine.

The blonde awkwardly chuckled before she took a large sip of her coffee, to bid herself enough time to create a sentence that will satisfy her friend's curiosity. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently, fully aware of what she _actually_ means. Her feigned ignorance faded away when Anko shot her a skeptical look that was laced with disappointment with her half-ass lie. "Quit prying!" She finally shot.

"I know you're dating, Tsunade. Always saying you can't make it to my arrangements. You even refused to go on a spa date with me on your birthday, telling me that you're going to a cabin."

"I could have gone alone."

"Tsunade," Anko lightly began, "there's no way in hell you'd go to a cabin alone! Who's this guy you're dating?"

"I am not dating anyone!" She protested louder.

"Quit lying..."

"I'm not _lying._ We're not exclusive, we're just having fun."

"Fun?" She mimicked with more criticism. "You're just having _fun_? Is that like having sex like a bunch of rabbits?!"

"Anko!"

"There's no other way to describe this. You two are just fucking, that's it?"

Tsunade nodded.

"Bullshit!" She laughed out. " _You_ do not do _'no strings attached'_ because you're a very emotionally attached person. Unless, somehow, you changed over the past few months?"

"I'm not lying..." she muttered. "We are just having fun. It's like not I'm throwing my body and dignity away to some stranger, Anko. I know him and I feel comfortable with him. Yes, we have sex quite frequently but it's not animalistic or anything like that."

"So... you guys have blown each other?"

Tsunade blushed.

"Oh my god. Have you...?" Anko shot her finger at the blonde, as she gasped out in disbelief. "You have given him a blowjob?! I thought you don't do those things!"

"I wanted to... for him. For once, I wanted to satisfy him. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You poor girl." She spoke sympathetically with a knitted frown of worry. "How can you not have caught on yet?"

"Caught on what?"

"Listen to yourself - you have spent countless amount of days with him, even went on trips with him alone, and you let him sleep here with you! Yesterday, you even told me that he bought you _this_ penthouse before you guys went out to brunch. That is what couples do, Tsunade!"

"We only do those things because we're friends."

"For someone who's so smart, you can be so dense when it comes to relationships." Anko shook her head lightly, tutting as she did so. "Can't you just admit that you're in love with him?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Tsunade gaped. "I am not in love with him - he's my boss, idiot!"

"What?!"

"He's my boss."

"The ridiculously handsome silver-haired man on the cover of Unparalleled?!"

"That's the one."

"Holy shit! You've hit the jackpot on that one. Why didn't you tell me that you're dating him?!"

"Because... I am _not_ dating him!"

"Doesn't sound like that to me." the other woman snickered. "How can you not be attracted to a man like him? He's fucking handsome, smart and filthy rich! You must be fucking blind to not see how he is _perfect._ I mean, if you don't want him, I can probably fill in for you."

Tsunade almost choked on her coffee. "What?! Ew. Gross. Doesn't it put you off that I've slept with him before you?"

"Who cares?" She shrugged with such a carefree attitude. "He's probably bedded a lot more women before you came into his life."

"Anko..." she looked at her evenly. "Don't even get any ideas."

"See! Don't you see how protective you're getting? If you guys were just fuck buddies, you wouldn't give a shit, but here you are giving me the silent glare."

"Don't be ludi-"

The door knob twisted and hastily opened, revealing a slightly disheveled Kakashi in the door. His brown waistcoat was undone and his white polo shirt was ruggedly folded and unbuttoned from the top. He removed his shades and smirked at the sight of Tsunade sitting on the couch, missing sight of the precarious Anko who sunk down on the sofa.

"I was looking for you today." He spoke gently, sauntering towards her.

"Why?"

He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, sighing into her mouth before his tongue intruded into her mouth. His left hand cupped her face while his spare groped her breast with enthusiasm. "I haven't seen you in days, honey. And quite frankly, being in the room with only Shisui and Itachi has made me miss you even more."

"Kakashi..." she tried to speak, as he worked to unbutton her shirt.

"What is it?" He struck the expanse of her neck and moved his lips sultrily against her, nibbling and teasing.

Tsunade pushed him away with red streaks vandalizing across her cheeks. "We have a guest."

Kakashi slowly looked to his side and saw Anko giving a radiant smile to cast her innocence - he did not buy it. Swiftly he extended his hand out as a greeting. "I'm Kakashi, pleasure to meet you."

Stricken by his masculinity and deep voice and his piercing onyx eyes, Anko couldn't help but gawk and linger. It wasn't until Tsunade came into her peripheral, that she snapped out of her bold admiration and clutched his hand. "A-Anko."

"That's a beautiful name, Anko-san, it suits you," he smiled before he turned back to Tsunade. "I guess I'll just see you tonight?"

"I guess so."

"Alright..." Boldly, without thinking about Anko's presence, Kakashi took Tsunade by her hand and pulled her up towards him before he stole a deep kiss from her. Just as he was about to part, he discretely squeezed one of her ass cheek, and smirked at her quiet moan of surprise. He rubbed his nose against hers. "I miss that sweet sound, honey. It's really been a long time."

"Maybe tonight, after the party." She kissed his cheek and distanced herself away from him.

Kakashi nodded and moved to make his way out. When the door finally closed, Anko was the first one to shriek. "Oh my god, he's hot!"

"Anko..."

"And his sexual aura is unbelievable! Just watching the both of you... and the way he didn't give a damn about me being here. Tsunade, you have tamed yourself a player!"

"Stop talking like that..."

"And the way you kissed him is no lie! What was that tongue action, you sly woman? Deepening the kiss and moaning as he worked you up! You really know how to turn a man on during sex, don't you? Then again, you have had a lot of practice with him."

"Anko!" her amber eyes widened with shock-horror.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. But you really need to see yourself, Tsunade. Actions speak louder than words. The way the both of you acted was potent with raw want for each other, but the way he stared at you Tsunade... is something else. I think he's in love with you."

"Stop trying to be so meticulous."

"Hypothetically, if you were to fall in love with each other, what would you do?"

"If that were to happen, we'd be confident enough to talk about it! We'll sort it out together... or make it work."

"Oh, so you _do_ want to be in a exclusive relationship with him!"

"If it comes to that, I don't see that reason why we should fight it. We have some things in common and our chemistry is great."

"I don't think it's an _'if'_ scenario, but a _'when'_."

"What nonsense are you spouting out now?" Tsunade asked with exhaustion.

"It's inevitable that you guys will fall in love; it's just a matter of _when_."

It could have been the coffee, but Tsunade felt her stomach churn unexpectedly.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Tsunade stood in front of the en suite mirror, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders in loose waves as she readied herself for the night ahead. She wore only a pair of black lace panties, partly to avoid getting makeup smudges on her dress but also because it gave her a warm feeling wandering around half-naked in front of her lover. She stroked her lashes with one final coat of mascara and stepped back to assess her efforts.

Kakashi chose that moment to appear in the open doorway, his jet black eyes meeting hers in the mirror. His gaze dropped to her bare breasts and lingered. "I need a little help with my…tie," he said with a half-smile.

Tsunade's attention drifted over his reflection, her pleasure growing as she took in the view. They were heading out tonight to their friend Ai's thirtieth birthday celebration, a James Bond-themed party in a private room at a local reception centre. Her lover looked the part with his usual messy silver hair styled so it sat neatly against his head. His broad shoulders filled out his white shirt and a pair of black pants hugged his narrow hips. A bow tie hung loosely around his neck; she knew he'd come to her to fasten it in place.

She set the mascara tube on the vanity and turned to him, smiling. Tsunade reached up to catch the ends of his tie and manipulated the lengths into place, indulging in the urge to rub her breasts against his shirt while she worked. "You look so handsome," she said as she breathed in the subtle scent of his cologne.

He smiled. His hands smoothed down her spine, cupping her hips, pulling her close. "You're beautiful," he said, "but I hope you're planning on wearing something more than this. You'll give the guest of honour a heart attack—not that he'd be complaining." Kakashi leaned in to kiss her temple and said in a low voice, "We both know how he feels about you."

Ai had never made a secret of his attraction to her upon first encounter in Poise's promo party. Over the past few months, after the catwalk show in the Land of Iron, it had become so obvious that even their other friends were aware of his feelings. Truth be told, she actually felt a little eager around him, too. Not enough that she'd ever think of jeopardising what she had with Kakashi; just enough that being near him encouraged a tingle between her thighs that made her want to jump her lover whenever they were alone. With a head of blond hair, sharp dark eyes and a jaw forever covered in a couple of days' worth of stubble, Ai had a roguish look about him that caught the eye of many women. Despite the attention not one of them had ever managed to snap him up, which eventually led to the nickname _'Single Ai'_.

Tsunade often wondered why he'd never become more involved with a woman but she had to keep reminding herself it wasn't her problem. "It doesn't matter how Ai feels about me," she said. "I'm just happy I'm with you." She pressed a soft kiss on Kakashi's mouth then gave his tie a final tweak. "You really do look good; all pristine and polished. Makes me want to get you all mussed up."

"Mmm…Later." Kakashi's hands cradled her waist, sliding upwards until his thumbs brushed the undersides of her breasts. His teeth clamped her lower lip and gave a gentle tug, his tongue flicking over the spot he'd just seized.

Her eyes drifted closed and a sigh slipped from her. She loved what he did to her, how he made her feel. "We still have time," she said, palming the front of his pants, rubbing his hardening member. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "I haven't put my lipstick on yet. Why don't I just unzip you and…"

His responding laugh ended on a groan when she squeezed him. "Ah, honey. We both know I'll only end up ruining your mascara." He clasped her chin in his firm grip, planting a long kiss on her mouth that did nothing to cool the heat rising inside her. "Later," he repeated his voice noticeably huskier this time around.

"Alright..."

Kakashi smiled. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Tsunade wrapped her arm around Kakashi's, and he escorted her into the building, to the room where the party was being held. Everyone was wearing evening gowns or tuxedos. The staff was in slacks or skirts with white starched shirts and black ties. There were tables covered in heavy white linen tablecloths, gold-rimmed plates, crystal wine glasses and water goblets, and more pieces of silverware than Tsunade had ever seen before. A large area appeared to be a dance floor, and a band played softly in the back on a small stage.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked kindly, smiling at her.

"I would.."

They held each other in the dance floor, moving slowing in sync with all of the other dancers who moved with such enchantment. Kakashi held one of Tsunade's hand whilst his other rested firmly on her hip. As they circled around the floor, their eyes never wavered and drifted apart, until... Kakashi's eyes broke its connection with hers, as he became more occupied with a familiar brunette who just waltzed into the room.

His footwork immediately stopped and his fingers released itself from her grasp. Tsunade looked up at him to try and shake him out of it, but to no success. She looked over her shoulder and immediately caught a glimpse of the reason why Kakashi suddenly broke down in front of her. She grabbed a hold of his face and directed it towards her. "Hey, we have to keep on dancing... the song's not finished."

Kakashi took her hands and softly put it back at her sides. "I'm sorry... I-I've gotta..."

Tsunade looked away and merely shrugged. "Then go..."

"Listen-"

" _Just_ go and talk to her."

He slipped completely past her and disappeared in the shroud of people in the room. Tsunade huffed and turned to leave the dance floor with shame, but an outstretched hand stopped her. She looked up and saw the most mischievous Uchiha offering her his hand for a dance. "Are you still in the mood to dance?"

"S-Sure... I don't see why the hell not."

* * *

"Rin..." Kakashi spoke quietly as he approached her. "It's been so long. How are you?"

"I've published another book and it's already been made the best selling book of the week! It's topped the charts. So far, life is good." She smiled. "How about you? How are you holding up?" A glimmer of concern faded into her pupils as her tone of voice grew more rigid and apprehension, as if she were expecting the worst. She looked at the dance floor where she saw him last, seeing the partner he was dancing with, with another. "I see you're with Tsunade. I'm hoping that's a good sign. Are you guys-?"

"Dating?" Kakashi shook his head. "We're just friends."

"I see..." she replied back, lowering her tone. "Tell me, do you think it's appropriate to leave her with another man like that, so you can just talk to me?"

"I just wanted to see how you are. After what happened to you, you abruptly cut me off and never returned my calls."

Rin looked perturbed, as she played with her fingers. "There was a reason for that, Kakashi. You needed space to move on - _we_ both needed it. After what happened, I just needed to be alone... to grieve. Unwanted or not, I still killed a part of me. And you needed it just as much as me. I didn't want to burden you any more, Kakashi. I didn't isolate myself from you out of spite. I have nothing against you. I can never hate you, you know that."

"...Right..."

"Go have fun, Kakashi. You have been smiling up until you saw me in the room. I don't want to dampen your night even more."

"I just want to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"It's concerning about Ten-"

"There you are!" a masculine voice spot from Kakashi's blindspot.

Dramatically, Kakashi turned around and locked glances with a man he thought he would never cross paths with again.

"Obito..."

* * *

"Okay, having a sulky woman on my shoulder is deeply offensive," Shisui joked lightly. "It's a bit of a slap on the face, Tsunade."

"Sorry..."

"I know I'm not the partner you wanted to be stuck with on such a romantic ballad." he sighed to collect his thoughts. "But truth be told, you should have seen this coming."

"Seen what coming?"

"Kakashi, leaving you for Rin. It's very typical of him. It doesn't matter who it is he's speaking to, when Rin comes into the room he sees no one else but her. She's the reason why he's never fallen in love with anyone else. His love for her is unparalleled to those in movies and dramas. No one can ever hold a candle against Rin in his heart."

Tsunade stayed awfully quiet.

"Not even the gorgeous Mei can do anything about it. Kakashi, since I've met him, has been infatuated with Rin. Of course, he'd still sleep with other women, but at the end of the day his mind was elsewhere - with her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're like the hundredth person I've seen become so emotionally invested in him. Not only that, you're the only woman he's been most intrigued about. These two emotions between the pair of you needs to reach a conclusion. Sleeping together isn't the best way to go, Tsunade - especially if you are sleeping together constantly."

"And why isn't it a good idea?"

"Because one will always fall harder than the other. And that's when problems start to happen."

"Well, newsflash: we _aren't_ in love with each other." she defended quietly, moving in rhythm with his footwork.

"If you say so."

She quirked her eyebrow up.

He rolled his eyes. "I've seen affection more than a dozen times, Tsunade. They don't come easy from pure sex where you discard each other as mere objects for satisfaction."

Tsunade looked away.

"Truth be told, I've always wanted to be in a relationship. They're far more satisfying than sleeping with a random girl every once in a while. But I never got the courage to settle down. When I did feel something, I would run away and ruin it. I want to find someone who'll make me stop running away." He looked at her straight into her eyes. "That's exactly how Kakashi feels, as well."

"What?"

"He's a man stuck in the past - still in love with Rin. He's just waiting for somebody to get him out of it. You never know, you may be that _somebody_ he's waiting for."

She blushed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Let me tell you something, Kakashi has never showed such care and interest to any woman he's slept with - but you." Shisui drew away from her after the cluster of music softly died down. He politely planted a soft of on her cheek and left it at that. "Think about it." he simply said, making his way out of the dance floor.

Dazed, Tsunade looked at Kakashi who had his back turned to her. She bit her lower lip at the thought of Kakashi and Rin. She wasn't jealous, no! Just disappointed at how fast he left her in the celebration. It was just like being ditched when they were supposed to watch movies together in her old apartment. She whipped her head to the side and prepared to walk out of the dance floor again.

However, a deep voice froze her her tracks.

"It's good to see you again, Tsunade."

She turned around in shock to see the awfully familiar faded blond hair that was neatly gelled back, and his sharp grey eyes. He held her firmly by her wrist. "It's nice to see a familiar face around here. Say, want to have a little bit of fun - and have round two?"

"Are you insane?" She jerked her wrist from his hold. "I am sober this time, you bastard. I am not letting you take advantage of me."

"I took advantage of you, did I?"

"Yes, yes you did!"

"You wanted it, as much as I did." He leaned in closer, as he forced himself against her. "Admit it, you're just a little closet whore who craves for _special attention._ You bent over for me that night and begged for me to put it in. How can you say I that I took advantage of you?"

She shook her head and tried to calm her nerves that began to show. "I-I-I didn't... do anything of that!"

"Come on," he jerked her. "Just one dance, Tsunade."

Just as Tsunade allowed herself to get whisked away for another dance, she felt her body suddenly take sudden steps backwards. Her eyes widened at the sight of silver hair coming into her sights.

Kakashi pushed his palm against the man, as he held Tsunade by her waist. "I'm sorry, but she's _mine_." Without much thinking, he pulled Tsunade up and kissed her on the lips before he glared at the man ominously, as he gritted his teeth to contain his anger. He heard the majority of their conversation and how he labelled her as a whore. However, his glare softened into a surprised manner when the man's face registered in his head.

"You're-!"

His eyes bitterly tightened.

"You're Tenma!"

Obito stood in the background with his own mouth hanging open. What is he doing here?! Secretively, he reached for the gun in the holster located against his back and cocked it.

* * *

A/N: Rushed. I'm sorry.

xox


	28. Chapter 28

**Jagged Affection**

"Ah, so you _do_ know me, Kakashi-san." He began politely, smirking devishly at him. In order to reinstate dominance within the conversation, he swiped his blazer to the side and revealed a gun tucked away in his side. He clicked his fingers and looked at him with warning drenching his silver pupils. "Are you going to continue to bark, Kakashi-san?"

The silver-haired man protectively kept Tsunade behind him, as his eyebrows knitted together into a stern expression. He must make his next move with caution; so that he won't end up with a bullet hole penetrating through his body. His eyes tightened when he held Tsunade's hand from behind, feeling her tremble slightly. "How dare you..." he snarled.

Tenma casually threw his shoulders back in relaxation, raising a brow in question. "How dare I what?"

"Call Tsunade a _whore_ again," his mouth twisted at the foul word he branded her with, "and I will not know the boundaries anymore. I will not hold back on you."

"Are you sure you want to _threaten me_ Kakashi-san?" He asked sharply with his face contorting into something much more sinister. However, the silver-haired man refused to yield under his potent pressure of rage and oppression. Instead, he slung his blazer off and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, taunting the man silently with a nod.

His onyx eyes gleamed with animosity and his lips pursed in dismay. This man has crossed the line with Tsunade. For him to have the audacity is one thing, to mark her as a sexual object is another thing. "Do you want to take this outside?" He pressed, clenching his hands into tight fists.

Tenma grinned at his taunt, clicking his knuckles. "Shall we have a bet? It'll make everything much more interesting."

"And what would you like? More money to extort from me?" He gritted his teeth to leash all the hatred he hand pent up inside him. "I knew about your ploy, using Obito as the catalyst to catch me off guard. You really are a bastard of a kind."

"While money can be very tempting, I don't think I'd like any of it." He licked his lips. "I'd like my prize to be Tsunade."

She froze in the background, but Kakashi held onto her. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a reassuring look. She whimpered out weakly, "Kakashi..."

"And I'd like you to watch." he added sadistically.

Kakashi snorted back in derision. "You really are a fucked up man. Alright, but if I win I'd like for you to leave this city and _never_ come back."

Tsunade clutched his forearm with a startled expression littering around the lines of her face. "What the hell are you doing?! What if you lose, huh? Are you really..."

"Trust me." He said simply. "Just believe in me and I swear I'll protect you."

"No, you are not gambling my dignity away!" She hissed, digging her fingers deeper into his forearm. "What the hell has gotten into you, Kakashi?!"

"Tsuna-"

"If you really care about me, then walk away from this!"

His eyes softened for her. "I do care about you!"

"Then give up your pride and walk away!" She growled, hard ember burning in her pupils. She was absolutely _livid._

"I'm sorry..." he hung his head and allowed his pride to slip away from his fingers, and let passivity take over his composure. He allowed Tsunade to take his hand and usher him away. He allowed her to calm him down with her sweet words. He allowed her to get the better of him.

"Walking away?" Tenma laughed sardonically. "Pathetic! Then again, it's easy to get manipulated by a woman. What, do you still have your head in the clouds? - Or in this case, in between her legs?! Get a grip of yourself and grow some _balls_ to fight me, Kakashi-san."

They continued to walk away quietly. Tenma gritted his teeth - he won't let him get away unscathed.

"How does she feel now, Kakashi?" He spat out. "Loose, right? I made sure to fuck her right," his eyes creased when Kakashi halted. "...lick her right."

Kakashi's hand curled into a fist, but Tsunade held onto him. "Don't." she whispered. "Please, don't."

"She's good at begging, isn't she? She begged for me to release her from her sexual shackles, alright. Her alluring eyes and amazing body were just too fucking _sexy_ to refuse. You should have seen her, Kakashi, and they way she screamed for me to go faster and harder - just like a little _dirty_ whore."

His face darkened. "...I'm sorry..." he softly whispered, alarming Tsunade.

"Do you want to know another interesting fact?" He grinned. "This all happened when you were on the other side of the garden with Obito's beloved Rin. Yes, can you feel your heart sink, Kakashi-san? Your newly beloved was stripped bare in public and fucked." His senile smile widened at the edges. "She was screaming when I loosened her tight little asshole, begging for me to _pull it out."_ He began to cackle softly. "It was one of the most satisfying moments in my life!"

Kakashi fueled all of his anger into his dominant fist and charged at the smug-faced Tenma. His knuckles connected with the bones of his cheek, making him dramatically hurl onto the floor. Kakashi's eyes blazed with raw animosity as he hands trembled with unparalleled rage. "Don't you even dare open your mouth again!" He locked his hand around his throat, yanking him back onto his feet before he slammed him into a nearby pillar.

The people gasped at the sudden outburst of violence and the music that occupied the building died down. Everyone were too deep in the shock to react at the sudden crashes between bone and bone. Rin and Obito watched in the background, undecided whether they should intervene and risk being warped into Kakashi's wrath. She reached for her lover's hand, looking for comfort but found none. Instead, she felt the same emotion run down Obito's spine as he watched his former bestfriend release Hell in the party with disregard.

By the look of Obito's eyes, Rin could tell...

... he was also _afraid._

Even Ai, a six foot six man buffed with extraordinary muscles, couldn't find his strength to stop Kakashi. Everyone just stared and watched as they swapped strikes with one another relentlessly.

"Stop it!" Tsunade yelled, rushing to Kakashi's side.

Rin flinched at the blonde's iron will that enticed her to make a daring move of going in between two raging men. She couldn't help but smile. Even _she_ couldn't find it within her to protect Kakashi in such a circumstance. Yet, _that_ woman... she didn't even begin to hesitate.

"Kakashi, Kakashi!" She grappled his arm to prevent him from landing another blow. "Stop this... _please!"_

He wrung his arm from her grip with an agitated grunt. "Get out of the way, Tsunade. Can't you see what I'm doing for you? Why do you insist on defending this lowly bastard?!"

"I am not!" She held his hands that were covered in a scarlet hue. She kissed his cracked hand and closed her eyes tightly. "You're bleeding, you idiot. Stop hurting yourself for me."

Realization struck him when he finally looked down at his bleeding hands. "...Tsunade,"

Tenma cackled once more, wiping the smidgen of blood from his face with triumph. "I expected more, Kakashi-san. Is that all you can truly do?"

Kakashi took another hasty step forward, but Tsunade refrained him. _"Please!"_ she insisted with desperation, pushing her hand against his chest.

Ai finally had enough courage to shake off his fear to walk over at the highly controversial scene. He became the barrier between the two combatants, with his frame directly looming over them. "Enough of this bullshit! If you want to fight, then take it outside!"

"Fine by me." Tenma shrugged.

Kakashi looked down at Tsunade and shook his head. "I won't go... I promise."

"You!" Ai jabbed his finger at Tenma. "You're fired! Hiring you as a guard for tonight was a mistake. Regardless of your expertise, you are a reckless man who just agitated one of the most privileged guests of the night!" The blond man then turned to Kakashi. "You're lucky that you have enough money to get out of this. But if he files for assault and battery, be damn sure that you bring in a big fat cheque."

"You have my most sincere apology." Kakashi curtly said, leveling his glance at him.

"You're lucky nothing got damaged," Ai plainly said, straightening his tuxedo before he turned around to the startled guests. "I am deeply sorry about the inconvenience, but please, proceed to enjoy this party as you did minutes ago. This matter has been dealt with." He turned back at the slightly battered Tenma and glowered down at him. "You're going to be held downstairs until I come to a decision whether I should call the police or not."

Tenma wiped his bloody nose and breathed in contently. "Whatever you say." His glance caught a inconspicuous Uchiha blended in with the guests with Rin by his side. "Don't worry, I have seen what I came here for anyway."

"And what does that mean?"

His lips expressed a slanted smirk. "It means that I found the dog that ran away from me. Rebellious dogs deserve to be put down. That's all."

* * *

On the upper floor, in a private room, Tsunade washed Kakashi's hands from the blood. Her fingers lingered on his forearm until their gazes inevitably met. Kakashi tipped her by the chin and lightly kissed her. "I hate that you never told me what happened that night."

"I'm sorry."

"What are _you_ sorry about?" He whispered, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. "I should be the one who's apologizing. I should have paid more attention to you that night and noticed your disappearance before I also went outside. If I had been more aware, then you wouldn't have been violated and _used._ That man disposed you like a rag doll, Tsunade."

"At that time, when it happened, I loved it." She painfully confessed. "I didn't know that my drink was spiked then. I did suspect it, but didn't think much of it back then. When the drug started to kick in, I just felt imprisoned inside with sexual frustration. So when he... took advantage of it, it felt _good._ And I hate the fact that I loved the feeling of a stranger inside me, telling me what do to. On some days, I think back and actually feel like a whore, Kakashi. I didn't fight to keep my dignity... and that's what disgusts me."

"It's not your fault!" Kakashi said aloud. "You were under an influence. Those drugs made you think like that. You wouldn't do that if-"

She fluttered her eyes at him wearily. "What do you think of me when we engage in such amorous activities? Do you see me as a mere whore?"

"No," he softly spoke. "Nothing like that."

"Then, please tell me, what do you think of me?"

"In my eyes," he said quietly, "you are very special. You're a woman whom I greatly admire and adore. You are the only one who can make me forget about everything else in my life." He leaned in on her lips. "And after tonight, I have come to a realization that _you're_ the woman I want by my side, Tsunade."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tsunade, I think I'm falling-"

A gunshot rang from downstairs, followed by raw pandemonium.

Kakashi immediately jolted away from Tsunade and looked about. "What the fuck?!"

* * *

 _Minutes before..._

Obito languidly approached Tenma as he walked out of the main room. "What on earth are you doing here, causing havoc?"

"Why, I came to get you back, Obito. You see, I have come to an epiphany that you are my greatest asset. _We_ made a business - we made millions!" He enthusiastically claimed with a series of gestures. "We could build an Empire, my dear friend. Just you and I."

"I am not building an Empire with you, that relies on the bodies of extorted women! What we did was wrong - fucking immoral!" He roared out. "Can you not see that?"

"See past the shrill thrill of male dominance? No, of course not, Obito." He pushed his hands into his pockets. "So, what do you say? Are you in?"

"I am not betraying Rin! Not again. I have learnt that not everything is about money. Not when it means in order to achieve it we have to thrive in people's sorrow."

"Speaking of money, where is the sum that you stole from me?" He asked sharply. "Don't think I would overlook the 2.5 million that's missing. Where is it, Obito?"

"I am not obligated to tell you."

"You see, you're not in the negotiating end, my friend." He swiftly pulled out his gun from his side and pointed it at him. "Talk." He cocked his gun. "Talk or I'll blow your limbs off."

"Aren't you afraid of killing me in public?"

"We have killed many people in public, Obito. Or have you suffered from long term money and have forgotten about it?"

He chuckled dryly. "So, that's it? You plan on sweeping me under the rug? Do you really think you can disappear from the records like that?"

"You're forgetting something, Uchiha - I don't have any public records! I am untraceable. Not even a birth certificate is under my name."

Obito gritted his teeth.

"Tell me before my twitchy finger pulls the trigger."

"I gave it away."

His eyes narrowed. "Bullshit."

"I did. I gave it to a local charity who helps fund free counselling for women who have been sexually abused."

"You motherfucking liar!" He shot his first bullet, but missed Obito by a millimeter. Upon recoil, he staggered back and this gave enough leeway for Obito to ram him into the ground. The Uchiha palmed his face down into the ground as he tried to pry his fingers off the trigger. Tenma grunted in frustration until he finally punched Obito in the abdomen to wind him.

Swiftly, he kicked Obito down into the ground and reveled in the sight of him suffering on the floor. Quickly, he went to retrieve the gun. When he aimed the gun at Obito and attempted to shoot, it only faintly clicked. Obito looked up and revealed the magazine in his hand. "Looking for this?"

"You...!"

Obito retrieved his own gun but found himself fumbling with it. The furious blond stomped to Obito and attempted to snatch the gun from his grasp. They both struggled with each other, as they both tried to point the gun directly at the other. They crashed open the double doors and the stumbled onto their sides, watching the gun sweep on the ground.

Tenma hurried up to retrieve the gun, and Obito lagged behind him. Before Tenma could turn around to shoot the Uchiha, he was tackled and Obito held the gun. In a series of attempts of regaining power over the scenario, Obito tried redirecting the gun away from him. Kakashi emerged from the cluster of crowd with Rin and Tsunade behind him. "Obito!" He yelled out, somewhat surprised.

The gun pointed directly at Tsunade, as the two struggled for power.

Kakashi's eyes shot wide open and his body moved upon impulse, shielding her from the incoming danger.

The metallic noise sliced through the air before its deafening crackle hit through flesh and bones.

The gun rang again.

Obito's eyes widened.

 _"You bastard!"_

* * *

A/N: I need to ask you guys something. There are two outcomes for the sequel that continues after this flashback. I could not decide which path to take, because I liked both paths. So I'd like you guys to write which one you'll like. Just type down 1 or 2 in the review.

Choosing 1 - would mean that Dan will stay with Tsunade

Choosing 2 - would mean that Dan will leave Tsunade. (E3-FantasyandReality will co-write this with me)

I'll then choose which path to choose first. Both of these options will be explored by the way! So basically, you will see both outcomes - if Dan leaves or stays. You'll see how it will affect the plot. I just want to know which one I'll do first. So I can do it in advance.

xox


	29. Chapter 29

**To Kill a Mockingbird**

Kakashi felt the ricochet past his shoulder's skin and bones, tearing it open before it lost its momentum and descended down into the ground. He grimaced and grunted out loud at the deep, burning sensation releasing in his shoulder. With a submitted groan, he sank down onto his knees, hang his head down and gripped into his shoulder. His fingers twitched at the feeling of hot blood pouring and slipping past the gaps of his fingers.

Hoarsely, he rasped out in pain and felt his head whiz and start to spin - he was losing consciousness. The pain continued to circle around him and poisoned his consciousness, threatening to steal it away in any second. He blinked and tried to shake it off, barely registering to Tsunade who knelt down in from of him, trying to talk to him. "...What?" he mouthed, barely strong enough to put sound to his reply.

His slither of consciousness was on the verge of waning away, until...

Another gun shot echoed in the room.

 _"You bastard!"_ He heard Obito screech out.

Kakashi blinked harder and peered up at Rin who remained stood in the crowd, somewhat shocked and lackluster. He watched her place her hand on her abdomen and wrinkle her face in bitterness. Although the growing stain was not visible on her black dress, he picked up on the traces of scarlet hue that stained her hand. "Rin..." he weakly rasped, catching Tsunade off-guard.

Rin suddenly lost her balance and fell onto the ground, pressing her hand onto her abdomen as hard as she could. Kakashi pushed himself to Rin's side and scurried towards her to scrutinize the situation. His eyes flared open when he saw a gaping hole in her stomach, seeping out blood. "Rin! No, no, no, no!" he said out frantically, helping her to press her hand against the hole.

"Kak-Kakashi..." She whispered.

"You're going to be fine, I promise." He soothed, as he tried to cradle her into his arms. Rin shook her head and remained on flat on the floor, hyperventilating rapidly with short series of breaths. Kakashi clamped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, praying in his mind for any God who was willing to listen. He looked back at the dazed crowd and vociferated: _"Call a fucking ambulance!"_

Tenma backhanded Obito and sprang out of the building, freeing himself from the restraints from the other bodyguards that stood in his way. The Uchiha tumbled on his back, unaware of the situation that befell on the room. He looked around and found Rin whimpering in Kakashi's arms. "Rin!" He called out hurriedly, trying to rush to her side.

 _"Don't!"_

His movements froze at the ferocious gleam Kakashi bore into his eyes. The tone of his voice was laden with animosity and protectiveness. Obito couldn't help but stand still on his spot, helpless at the situation that unfolded in front of him.

Kakashi grabbed Rin's hand and leaned his forehead closely to her. "Don't close your eyes. Don't close your eyes. Stay with me please, Rin. Just stay... Don't go. Don't leave me. Everything will be okay. The ambulance are on their way; you're going to be okay!"

Rin's lips edged a soft smile filled with gentleness and a jaded happiness. "I want... I want..."

"What is it?" He softly asked. "Tell me what it is you like. Keep talking to me. Tell me anything."

"The Horizon..." she finished with a smile.

Kakashi expressed his own slanted smile, as he continued to grip her frail hand. "We'll go..." he secretly said. "We'll go to the Horizon. Just stay with me."

"Oh, Kakashi," she murmured weakly. "...I've always been with you." Her hand reached for the silver necklace that was hidden underneath her dress, revealing its pristine condition along with the engraved ring dangling within its chain.

Kakashi touched the necklace and bitterly closed his eyes. After all these years, she kept it. The necklace he gave her before departing, before he started running away from his own emotions and wants. The necklace that held the significance of their dying dream: of meeting again in the Horizon, and being truly one again. The pain that ebbed in his shoulder began to fade in his mind - it didn't remotely hold a candle to the bleeding sensation he was feeling in his heart.

"Rin, don't talk." he insisted softly, stroking her face. "Please... save your strength."

She feigned a positive attitude, but Kakashi could see that past her facade - was a scared woman who was trying to cling on the vestige of life. Finally, she laced her fingers with his and looked up at him with unparalleled fondness. "I just wish... we could have had a second chance?" Her voice cracked at the end and she began choking out loud.

Quickly, he propped her up slightly. However, it was already too late. Rin gurgled out blood from her mouth and began to cough out hoarsely. Kakashi pushed down harder onto her wound, before crying out loud. "Stay with me, damn it! Don't go, don't go!"

Rin's face stilled and her eyelashes failed to flutter again, her body suddenly became rigid and her pulse began to weaken per second. He flinched back at the realization. Tsunade looked away from the grotesque sight, holding her hand over her face to hold back her urge to vomit. Obito fell onto his knees in despair. Every inch of his body shivered with an series of raw emotion, as he froze in shock-horror.

Kakashi cried softly and forced himself to close her eyes shut, before he stroked her face for the last time and bitterly drew himself back. "Goodbye... my love."

Carefully he laid her body back down on the floor and held his wound again. Tsunade tried to approach him, but he slapped her hand away. "Don't come near me, Tsunade... I can't think straight right now." His weary glance caught the distraught Obito before it landed onto the abandoned gun on the floor. He clenched his teeth together, as he found enough strength to regain control of his limbs again. "You ungrateful, bastard..."

Obito snapped up to see him glowering down at him. He remained mute and wide-eyed, beyond strained from the predicament he had caused on himself.

"You had everything in life. _Everything!_ And what do you do? You fucking throw it away!" He bellowed uncontrollably. "Your _greed_ for money has led to _this!_ Now, let me ask you this, Obito, was this all worth it?! Huh? Was this worth Rin's _life?!"_

When the Uchiha didn't respond, Kakashi jabbed his finger angrily jabbed his finger at him.

"Why couldn't see you that?! You had everything I ever wanted, you bastard. You had a free life, where you were not restricted and governed by a set of rules because of social standing. You had a family who truly showed they loved you - despite the achievements you received academically. And most of all, you had the only woman I loved in my life!"

Tsunade craned her neck at the last sentence, pursing her lips slightly.

"Yet, you were still unsatisfied?"

"Kakashi..."

"I would have given up every single one of my possession to be with Rin and have the life you had." He said after he crookedly smile, feeling the strength in his lower torso dissipate, leaving him to fall in mid-air.

 _You just don't see it, do you? You had the love and companionship I have been chasing all my life._

* * *

He felt his body drown into thick oblivion, not moving nor in control of his limbs. He simply felt himself loosely get entangled with his petty regrets and harbored hatred, as he drifted deeper and deeper into the unknown. He remembered trying to open his eyes, to no avail. The lids dominated over his sheer will power and refused to open no matter how motivated he was.

His body just continued to idly drown away.

A susurrus crept up behind him in the wake of poignant regrets, inevitably shifting him and breaking him off his shackles. His limbs began to meticulously knit itself together and his consciousness grew stronger. His eyes snapped open and received a glimmer of light shining through his darkness. He squinted and felt himself pull towards it subconsciously.

With his hand held out, he grasped out for the intangible source of hope. His fingertips slipped past its existence, but the dark cloak that suffocated around him dispersed into a thousand white shards. One by one, Kakashi watched the blackness convert into whiteness.

"Rin?" He helplessly called out at the barren surrounding.

 _"Kakashi!"_

He turned back on his heel and was greeted by a blazing ray of light.

* * *

"Kakashi!"

He shifted in his sleep and painfully unbolted his eyes to scan his surrounding. At first, he took note that he was on a hospital bed with his shirt off before he registered to the warmth radiating from another person. He peered up and Tsunade's face registered in his mind. Quietly, he licked his lips and swallowed before he spoke. "...Tsunade," her hand slipped from his hand and her smile grew rueful. "W-What happened? What about Rin? Did they manage to-"

She shook her head, as she bit her lip back to refrain herself from saying more.

"What about Obito?" His eyes tightened and his lips twisted with disgust. "What happened to him?"

"Investigation. With everything the guests heard from Tenma and Obito, anything he says to defend himself will ricochet back. He has no choice but to confess his crimes."

Kakashi nodded. "Listen, Tsunade, before the shooting-"

"Don't." She shakily pleaded with sternness. "It's okay. Just get some rest."

After rustling with her clothing, she stood back up and caressed the supple of his cheek, letting her lips stay close against his skin longer than usual. "Just say it, Kakashi. We've ran our course. This was never meant to be permanent, anyway. We had this coming - I guess, I just never thought it would be _this_ soon."

His hand slipped from her hip and he batted his eyes up at her, silently acknowledging what she was implying. He took her hand and kissed it tenderly. "All good things have to end, right?"

She tried to smile, but he saw through her disappointment. "Yeah..."

"Goodbye, Tsunade."

She gathered her belongings and made her way to the door. After she twisted the knob clockwise, she looked over her shoulder and demurely looked at her boss staring at her in a daze. As if he meant to tell her something, but has now bitten his tongue back, keeping it to himself. He has always been the mysterious kind. With a small encouragement, she pulled the door open and faintly smiled at him before she turned back round.

"I'll see you around, Kakashi."

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

After the highly controversial party that led to one fatality and one wounded, the reputation of Poise and Ai's own company took a beating from the public. Their record sales plummeted down drastically before it fluctuated along the week. In the main floor of floor, Tsunade waltzed into the open pan office as usual, with her shades on, donned in a slightly fitted black dress and closed-toe heels.

She entered Shisui's office and to her surprise, she saw his belongings all boxed and taped up. "Did you get fired?"

He gave his signature rugged smirk. "No. I was supposed to be relocated, but with Kakashi's recently diagnosis of PTSD, I can't really go anywhere, can I? This company cannot stay upright without its foundation. Right now we're lacking one pillar, but with the remaining three, we're bound to do just find until he comes back."

"And who are these three people?"

"Itachi, you and myself." His eyes twinkled at the mention of his own name. "Kakashi's most trusted subordinates."

"Speaking of Kakashi, have you talked to him recently?"

"No. You?" He asked, unboxing his belongings again.

Tsunade dropped all of her things on the floor and rolled up her coat's sleeves as she helped him unpack. Whilst pulling a face, she shook her head. "I wonder how he's doing."

"He isolated himself. No visitors his doctors told us. His psychiatrist also advised me to stay away and to give him enough space to open up. I find it strange that _you_ haven't seen him, though. After Ai's party, I thought that you two would escalate to something _more_."

"What made you think that?"

"Wait," he pulled a skeptical face, "didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Shisui stabbed his pair of sharp edged scissors into the seals box, swearing mentally at Kakashi.

 _Fucking fool. I thought you were going to confess to her that night._

* * *

"Now, close your eyes and I want you to take a deep breather, Kakashi-san."

The silver-haired man obliged and breathed in deeply, clasping his hands together over his stomach. When he opened his eyes back open, he stretched his legs on the couch and sighed out in peace.

"Slowly recollect your thought on that night again, Kakashi-san." the calmness of the psychiatrist's voice reverberated down his spine, soothing him.

Kakashi's face scrunched up with bitterness as he recollected his memories. "There had been a lot of commotion when I got down the stairs. After I managed to get through the cluster of people hanging around in fear, I saw Obito and Tenma struggling for power over the gun." He winced at the vivid memory of the sharp shooting of the gun and the ghastly feeling of his flesh being shot open by the bullet. He bit his lip and hesitated to speak further.

"Continue, Kakashi-san..."

He fisted the material of his pants and shook his head. "No, I can't. This is as far as I can go."

"We're getting there. In order to get you better, you need to retell this. To come to peace with it."

Kakashi's patience finally exploded and he jolted up on his feet. _"Come to peace with it?!"_ He snarled out with venom. "How can I _fucking_ come to peace with this, you bastard?!"

"Please calm down. Aggression isn't going to solve anything. What you need is time of healing and patience. I know what you're going through."

 _"Fucking bullshit!"_ He vociferated with all of his might, hurling the glass coffee table over and smashing it into smithereens. "You don't know what I'm going through! Have you ever seen your loved one die right in front of you, huh?! Have them ripped out of your life in an instant?!"

The man hesitated to speak.

"All you know is the situations you've read from a fucking book! You have never truly lived what I've been through."

"Kakashi-san, please take a seat." He gestured at the sofa behind him.

Instead of complying, he snorted out of derision and and shook his head. "Fuck this. And fuck you!" He grabbed his coat and sauntered out of the office, slamming the door directly behind him.

* * *

When Kakashi got back home, he slung his coat over his office chair and stared at the titanic bookshelf filled with trophies and accolades he gained since early childhood. He excelled at obeying his mother's ways, but he never had the pleasure to strive in what he truly loved. He loved writing as a child, thrived in escaping into fiction to stray away from the cruelness of reality.

His love for writing grew exponentially when he met Rin. He remembered how he would often sneak out to his - _their -_ hiding place to read and compare books and authors of the week. They would write short stories and share it with one another, as they worked on a larger project that they hoped to publish one day. His smile waned at the ache and thought of his childhood with Rin.

The way her eyes sparkled at the mention of literature burned a fire inside him. It was needless to say that he fell in love with her the moment he met her, he just didn't notice it until it was too late to act on it. Rin was his inspiration to pursue his dream and rebel against his parents, but when she faded away in the distance memory, he was set into a one-way road - no turning back, no left or right.

He was successful, yes. There was no denying that. But was he happy? With all this money, was he? In this empty penthouse where countless amounts of whores waltzed in to be fucked. Could he really say that he's truly happy? Take away his fame and money, he was just a lonely man who sought for affection and company. He just wanted...

His teeth gnashed together when his short fuse finally blew. Without thinking about it again, his eyes flashed with flames and his fist rammed into the shelves. His normally calm and pleasant demeanor slowly changed and his face contorted in an all - consuming anger; his nostrils flared, his eyes closed into slits, her mouth quivering that were unintelligible came spewing into space like a volcano releasing its pent up emotions into the darkness.

His hands crashed into his accolades and smashed it into fragments before he pushed them all of in a violent torrent. Everything came crashing down from his shelves, but he was not yet sated and sane. He began to violently throw all of his other belongings to the other side of the room. Everything propelled into the wall and crashed into pieces dramatically, as he screamed out every profanity he could think off.

"Motherfucking liar!"

Smash.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!"

Clash.

"She was..." His hands finally settled by his sides and his tears streamed free from his eyes and onto his cheeks. "Rin was..."

He sank down onto his knees and buried his face into his hands, sobbing quietly to himself.

* * *

"Shisui, what are you doing?" Tsunade asked with daggers welling up in her pupils, crossing her arms over her chest. She was sat down on a plush stood in the bar, right after work with the Uchiha.

He lazily propped his chin on his palm and smirked playfully. "Here's your blind date!" He announced so suddenly, jumping off the stool to introduce a tall and lean man. He was donned with a sharp jawline, dark green eyes and dark brown hair. A fairly light-skinned man who had a nice smile to match his sharp-edged features.

"Keuchi Heiki ," he said politely when he stretched his hand out as a kind gesture.

Tsunade lightly shook his hand and gave a half-smile. "Senju Tsunade."

"You're much more beautiful than I thought, Tsunade-san." Heiki lightly complimented, taking a seat beside her.

"So, you got a flatter, huh, Shisui?" She directed her attention at the now-missing-Uchiha. When she tried to survey the area, she saw the bar door shut immediately with the flash of Shisui's body whizzing past the large windows. Her eyes tightened and she clicked her tongue irritably.

The brown-haired man scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly to salvage what very little conversation they had. "Not a fan of blind dates either, huh?"

"Are you about to tell me that you're not, as well?"

" _Actually_ , I'm not a fan. But being the only single man in my friendship group is quite lonely. I only started dating last month - with no luck of getting a third date."

"Ah," Tsunade took a sip from her wine, feigning interest. "So, what's your profession, Heiki -san?"

"I am a training-doctor in the Konoha Central Hospital. As you can tell, I am deprived of vitamin D, being pale and all. Simultaneously juggling studying and work is an extremely difficult task to juggle around."

"You don't look that bad." She swiped the straying lock of his hair to make him look sharper. "There, you look even better now."

The man chuckled, running his hand through his hair sheepishly. "I'd really like to get to know you better, Tsunade-san. Right now, you're this mystery woman who has just been ambushed with a blind date. For that I am truly sorry. My intel seems to have shown discrepancies when he said that you're a willing victim to my boring life stories."

Tsunade giggled quietly. "You have humor in you. Women find humor _very_ attractive, you know."

"Well," he seductively looked at her, "if you agree to go on a proper date with me, you'll know more of my _humor._ "

She rose from her seat and took a piece of tissue cloth. "I'm not dating at the moment, but you can try again this weekend." she slid the piece of tissue to Heiki before she grabbed her coat. "Maybe then, you'll be able to know more about me."

"I look forward for it." He pocketed her number in his pants and smirked. "Know that you are my priority for this week."

She flashed a look that made his legs turn jello. Thank god that he was sitting down.

"Let's just hope your humor will be strong enough for me to remember you til this weekend."

* * *

 _Four weeks later..._

With a smirk on Kakashi's face, he unbuttoned his jeans and took his still limp member out for the brunette escort he bought for the night. Her eyes were glued onto it; she was mesmerized as he slowly jerked it. She bit her lip and let out a fake sigh of protest, and then gently placed her hand on his thigh, tracing her hand up to his member. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his dick and freed him completely from his boxers.

She licked her lips and pulled herself close to him, so that his dick as just a few inches from her face. She then licked the underside of his member, starting from the bottom all the way to the top, making him groan out softly. She kept her eyes on his as she traced her tongue up the shaft. She licked slow circles around the head, her tongue running over his hole.

She cupped his balls in her left hand and then licked the seam in-between them, once again running her tongue up his shaft, driving him crazy. She kissed and licked him a few more times, before sucking enthusiastically a few inches into her mouth. She sucked on the head for a few moments, only letting half of him into her mouth and then slowly took his whole member into her mouth, letting it graze the back of her mouth.

She held it there for a moment, and then slowly came back up. When he was almost out of her mouth, she went all the way back down again. "Get hard for me, baby." his member was pulled out of her mouth and she began to stroke it ferociously to force him to harden. However, his member stayed limp and Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Fuck, man, what is wrong with you?"

"I-I am not feeling fully aroused..." his stared down at his member owlishly. "What the fuck?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

"Uhmm... six weeks ago." His mind registered immediately. _Tsunade..._

"You think you broke _it?_ " She curiously asked, studying it in depth.

Kakashi immediately pulled his boxers back up and buttoned his pants. "That's it... I think we're done tonight."

"W-What? Does that mean I'm not getting paid?"

He reached for his wallet on his bedside table and got out a wad of paper notes and passed it to her. "There. The full grand."

"I-I can't take this much. I haven't even fucked you yet."

"Take it." He pushed her hand back. "Just take it. And shut the door behind you when you leave."

* * *

Tsunade didn't know how things escalated as fast as they did with Heiki , but to find herself already nearly stark naked in his bed surprised her. He sank down on her and gave her sloppy, burning hot kisses along her neck before he greedily sucked her nipple. She moaned and writhed underneath him, feeling his fingers trailed over her core. She bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes back. "Clothes..." she rasped out. "Take your clothes off."

"As you wish," He eagerly unbuttoned his polo shirt before he kissed her sultrily on the lips again, making her push the top off him instead. He palmed her lopsided bra that exposed one breast and concealed the other perfectly. "God, you're perfect."

He unbuckled his pants, surprising Tsunade the size of his bulge. She gasped, but he devoured her soft sounds with his mouth. As he worked her up and stimulated her body, her heart began to quicken and her lust began to slowly fade away. She grip the sheets underneath her and whimpered uncomfortably, feeling intimidation instead of excitement springing her body when his pants came undone and her panties were put to the side.

"Heiki ," she moaned out. "...I do-don't think I can..."

"What do you mean?" He asked, opening a packet of condom and placing it over his hardened member.

"I'm not ready."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No..."

"Then, what's the matter?"

"I can't..." her fingers trailed down his torso. "I'm not ready to be this intimate with you." She grimaced at his kisses that were mixed with tongue and saliva. When she gasped out for air, he leaned back up and stroked himself. She felt a sudden bite clamp behind her skull and protrude itself inside her. The sudden craving for someone else... someone she's willing to... Her eyes softened at the realization. _Kakashi..._

"Sure you can be." He sank down and threatened to push his member into her wet depths. She squirmed and closed her legs to stop his entrance, but he persistently opened her legs to let himself in. "What's the matter with you? You're the one who suggested this! Don't lead me on, Tsunade."

She let out a frustrated cry and forcibly kicked him off her, quickly retrieving her clothes. She slipped into her skirt and blouse again in great haste, as he tried to regain his composure. "Listen, maybe we can try this again some other time?""

"Just get out." He interjected coldly.

"What?"

"I can't be with a woman who's _this_ fucking bipolar! Go and get out of here. It's either we fuck or we don't."

"What?!"

"Are you committed or not?"

"Of course I can be committed! It doesn't mean I must have sex with you _this_ soon!"

"And I thought you were so perfect."

Her eyes screwed together with repulsion. "You fucking pig!"

* * *

It was at midnight that Kakashi heard a faint knock at his door. He dropped his spectacles on his book and placed it on his bedside table, before he ripped his sheets off him. When he opened the door he was caught off-guard to see his assistant editor standing at his door, heaving with her eyes stinging with tears. His own pain and overwhelming depression subsided almost instantly at the sight of her again. "W-What happened to you?"

"I-I-I know thi-this may sound straight up, but..." her voice hitched, "but... I tried to have sex with somebody I thought I could finally exclusive with."

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "That _is_ bold to say, Tsunade."

"But I couldn't..." she confessed in tears. "Because of you. I wanted you, not him. I've missed you so much these couple of weeks, Kakashi. I haven't seen you or at least gotten a measly text. I don't why I'm here... All I know is that I wanted to see you... to see how well you're doing."

Kakashi's stern expression softened for her, but he remained stood on his spot.

"Everything about him felt wrong, but I tried to convince myself that it was because this was new to me. That wasn't the case, however... it never was the case. It was just wrong. Kakashi, please-!"

His lips abruptly found hers, silencing her quickly. Tsunade's eyes at first were wide open with shock, but it soon subsided and closed shut. Her body arched backwards to meet his lips fully, as she felt her hands creep up at the curves of her side. When they parted slightly, Kakashi looked at her deeply in the eyes. "Does _this_ feel right?"

She nodded quietly. "It does."

Her embraced her and took her into his seclusion, closing the door shut. He pushed her against the door and sank her down along with him on the floor, pulling her close to his body. "I've missed you, honey."

With a small laugh, she hugged him closer and sighed out in relief, relishing his breath on her skin again.

"I've missed you, too."

* * *

A/N: Eyyy! We're nearly at the same part as chapter 3! Next chapter (I think) will be the last chapter of this flashback before we go back to the present. If not, then it's on chapter 31 (for sure!) that we come back to the present! Just bear with me as I decide whether I should lengthen it by one more chapter.

Reviews are deeply appreciated! Yup, I'm being bold right now. ;)

xox


	30. Chapter 30

**A Step to Tomorrow**

 _Three days later..._

The last rays of the sun had long since died, duskiness cladding the sky in hues of the darkest mauve, when Kakashi returned to his apartment after a prolonged visit to the memorial stone of his parents. The visitation to Rin's grave would have to wait, he made a mental note at the back of his head. After all, he could make an early departure tomorrow morning and pay his respects to her then. But for now... that will have to wait.

He undid his tie, unfastened his shirt and hung his blazer and coat over a nearby chair. As he folded his sleeves over, he was briskly interrupted by a knock on his door. When he opened the door, his facial expression contorted into apprehension and anger within a millisecond. "I'd never thought I'd see you again..." he said sternly, through his gritted teeth.

"I can't stay long."

"You're not welcome here." He spoke rigidly, blocking his way of entrance into his home.

Obito resigned a huff, knowing well enough that Kakashi ruled with an iron fist. So instead, he reached into his inner pocket and retrieved an envelope, passing it to him lightly. "I think you'd want that, Kakashi."

"And what makes you think that?" He challenged, taking the piece of envelope from him, ready to tear it up into shreds.

"Because it belongs to Rin."

The motion of his hands ceased, and he grew rigid. He took a breather before he leveled his glance at Obito. "What is it that you want?"

"To give what is rightfully yours."

His eyes narrowed ominously. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Rin loved _you,_ Kakashi. She always has. I always thought it's because of the talent and wealth you possessed." Obito then softly spoke, "But that was never the case. Rin loved you because... well, you were _you._ Ever since we were kids she was fond of you. And that never changed into adulthood. The book she wrote, Kakashi - that I suspect she has given you - is about the two you. The childhood you had, and how you two drifted away, waiting for the Horizon."

Kakashi remained mute.

"...I never got the Horizon. That speaks volumes. Only you and Rin have this utopia, that is sacred to just the two of you. Where no one else can interfere. I really envy that, Kakashi."

"Why are you really here? Your trail is supposed to be finished, Obito. You're done."

He smiled meekly, albeit it lacked enthusiasm. By the jagged lines of his expression, he could tell that underlying weariness. "I know. I just came here to say goodbye, my friend."

His face fell into befuddlement.

"And I'm sorry, for everything."

"How did you get here? You're supposed to be taken to jail."

Obito raised his wrist, revealing the half-done cuff, grinning slightly.

"...Why?"

"I have matters left unfinished."

* * *

In the darkness of the night, where the shadows lurked and loomed in the dead streets of the city, Tenma coolly sauntered through the alleyway that led this his secret HQ. He lit himself a cigarette and puffed out a slither of silver clouds into the dark night. When he unlocked the rusted door to his HQ, he noticed that the chains were shot undone. With deep trepidation, he retrieved his gun and cocked it.

When he pushed the door open, he adamantly aimed his gun at the dark seclusion. He turned the switch back on, and the lights flickered on in a buzzing motion. A cold shiver reverberated down his spine, and forced him to have sweat run down his temple. "Who the fuck is in here?" His enraged voice boomed, echoed and twisted in the hallow space.

Drips of water filled the space.

Tenma continued to walk down with apprehension, taking note at the empty rooms of his HQ. Where were all of his other members?

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

He blazed the flashlight underneath his gun at the open space, and to his horrified expression, saw body limbs spewed around the area. He groaned back in repulsion, as his eyes tightened and readied for the slightest movement made. "Bastard..." he said quietly, crouching to blend in with the furniture in the room.

Six pale faces were littered around the room, drenched in their own blood, weeping in their own sorrowful death. Light footsteps occurred before another body was discharged and thrown into the heap of corpses. Tenma rose his gun and shone his light at the intruder who killed the majority of his members. His grimace turn into a wave of disbelief. "Obito...?"

The Uchiha's eyes were glazed with burning hatred, as his lips were twisted into a sinister grin. "What is the look on your face, huh? Is that fear?"

"Shut up!" His finger twitched at the trigger.

But Obito was quicker: he lashed out two bullets on his arm and shoulder. In a quicker succession, he hurdled towards him to kick the gun free from his hand. He watched Tenma fall on the floor, grunting out in pain of the bullets. He stepped on his shot shoulder and pressed down on it, keeping his gun aimed at him closely. "This is for Kakashi."

The gun opened fire again. And the bullet tore through the side of his neck, making the blood amble down his skin.

"And now..." his hand shook with overwhelming hate. "This is for Rin."

The gun was directly pointed on his forehead, but as Obito was about to pull the trigger, he grimaced and hesitated. "You can burn in hell. In case you haven't smelt it yet, this entire building is now filled with kerosene. - And now, I'm going to burn your sins along with it."

Tenma wriggling on his spot, gagging in his own blood, as he hold the hole in his throat, gasping deeply for air.

Obito glowered at him with no remorse.

His silver eyes widened at Obito pointed his gun at the source of the kerosene.

Obito gave a rueful smile.

"We can burn together, like the sinners we are."

Tenma tried to scream.

"I'll see you in hell, you bastard."

The gun blazed forth for the last time. And almost instant, the flames licked itself to life violently, roaring furiously and devouring anything that stood in its way.

Obito fell down onto his knees and smirked to himself. As he closed his eyes at the flames running wild towards him, he saw Rin's bright smile for the last time.

 _I guess this is it for me too, Rin..._

* * *

Kakashi glowered at the gun which laid on top of his fresh linen sheets, lying still with the magazine already loaded inside. He sunk down on his knees and gripped the sheets desperately upon contemplation. His eyes then traced onto the subscription drugs he received for depression spewed all over his covers. His eyes were bloodshot and the strands of his hair were heavily matted against one another.

He hasn't slept for five days.

More like, he couldn't sleep for the last five days. Stricken with heavy insomnia, and the fear of reliving Rin's death in his dreams, Kakashi stopped trying to sleep. Instead, he created remedies to prevent himself from sleeping. From hiring women to please him or to strip for him, to drugs to keep him high throughout the night - he did them all... to _forget_.

To forget about Rin.

And everything they had.

With pure haste and agitation, Kakashi lunged for the gun. With a deep breath, he positioned the gun in his mouth and shut his eyes closed. His fingers slowly cocked the weapon, and he grew rigid at the click of the gun. This was it. End it here. All the pain and regrets.

End it. With one bullet.

He cried out, and his hand shook at the thought of taking his own life.

 _"Kakashi!"_

 _"Kakashi..."_

 _"KAKASHI!"_

His eyes snapped open, as his tears poured down his face, caressing his cheeks before dripping off his jaw. With slight hesitation, he withdrew the gun out of his mouth and proceeded to cry out hoarsely. "Goddamn it..." he swore thickly, throwing the gun across the room. _"Goddamn it!"_

The doorbell reverberated in every fiber of his being, bringing him back to life. He flinched, wiped his hands and eyes before he managed to get back up on his feet. Slowly, he sauntered towards the door and twisted it open. To his ultimate surprise, he was not greeted by the dark features of Shisui Uchiha, instead his eyes were stunned beyond comprehension at the petite blonde standing in front of him, with a takeout plastic bag in her hand.

He cracked a crooked smile. "...Tsunade."

She brought up her hand and showed him the takeout. "I remembered that Chinese was your favorite."

"Thank you." His weary eyes creased upwards upon expressing his gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me like that." she simply said. "I just thought that it would be nice to-"

He was faster than her. In an instant, his arms locked around her and snaked her into a tight embrace. "Thank you..." his voice trembled quietly.

"It's only Chinese takeout, Kakashi..." Tsunade whispered back innocently, with a frown knitting her features.

 _If it hadn't been for you... I would have definitely tried to kill myself tonight._

* * *

 _Two years later..._

At the break of drawn, when golden rays of light start to pigment through the blinds, Tsunade traced her finger on the line of his defined jawline as he slept peacefully. Carefully, she snuggled in closer and nipped a kiss from his slightly parted lips. After she parted, she nuzzled up against him and buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, sighing with contentment.

Ever since the faithful night... when she saw him again, her heartbeat wouldn't stop racing so quickly. Maybe - _just_ maybe - she felt something. Something odd, and slightly precarious, considering the circumstances. It couldn't be possible, could it? She was not ignorant to the sign of love, but with _him?_ Surely not. It has been two years since she saw him again. Their relationship was reinstated back to being a platonic one, but - after a series of events - she found herself to be lying down in his bed again.

 _Naked_.

She swallowed thickly. It's been a while since she found herself in his arms. Ever since Rin died, right in front of his eyes, he retained his distance from her. Making sure, he'd only touch her where he knows won't be too fragile to break her. Ever since then, he had be cautious with where they stood in their social circles. He refrained himself from giving her a fleeting glance, matched with a slanted smirk. Nightcaps between just the two of them seldom happened, as well.

Tsunade would only see him depart with whores, taking them to clubs and having his way with them in his place. She's seen it a dozen times. Especially when they would go out to clubs, with Shisui and other work mates, Kakashi would have a woman in his arms, devouring them animalistically. Sometimes, taking them in bathrooms and getting more drunk afterwards.

Ever since Rin died... he has been nothing but dysfunctional. Drinking, smoking and intoxicating himself to death was what he did, for the past two years. Except on one specific date - Rin's death. He would drive all the way back to his hometown, where she was buried, and pay his respects there. With no exceptions. Kakashi always found a way to meander past all of his meetings, just to place a fresh bunch of flowers on Rin's grave.

Rin was special to him, Tsunade knew. Whatever it is that they have was clearly important to him. Her fingers trailed over the necklace he wore that had a ring locked in it. Surely, she didn't feel anything for a man like _this._ But no matter how she looked at it, she saw the same outcome of nearly every circumstance.

... She bit her lower lip and clamped her eyes shut at the conclusion she inevitably reached.

She was in love with Kakashi.

Of all people to fall in love with, she fell in love with a man who was scared of commitment - a man who is essentially damaged goods. Unexpectedly, she shrieked out of surprise when she felt his hand brush against her naked skin. He mumbled something incoherent in his breath and drew out a huff, pressing harder against her, meshing his chest against her breasts.

"Let's stay here for a while, Tsunade..." he murmured, locking her into place. "Just you and me."

Streaks of pink surfaced on her cheeks before it faded slightly, when she nodded and turned around so he could spoon her from behind. His arm was lazily, but protectively, thrown around her waist and his breath tickled against the expanse of her neck, ever so slightly. She reached down and intertwined her fingers with his, smiling faintly at the feeling of his limbs closely against her.

She has always relished in the moment after their hot session of intercourse. Albeit she would never say it out loud, she was always drawn into the idea of having sex with him because after it... she could be closer to him.

"Kakashi,"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering..."

"What?"

"Can we go back and have what we had?"

"You mean..."

She nodded.

"Are you sure?" His jagged voice sounded more refined now. By the looks of it, her proposition appealed to him.

Tsunade sunk deeper into the bed, feeling a knot tie in her stomach. This was a bad idea, she thought. But maybe it might give her a chance to make Kakashi see past this facade. Past all the sex they have. Maybe he could also realize the feeling she has, and reciprocate it. Maybe... soon... he could love her, too.

"Yes. I'm sure."

* * *

The last week passed in one slow breath, languorous strokes of time, deeds unspoken, fragile. Kakashi could feel the change, slithering within quiet corners, dwelling in moans and drenched sheets. It was a vortex of desires, devoid of thought, devoured by sensation, but perhaps that was what all of them needed. Slowly, intrinsically, the split pieces melded together, forged into hard metal, still raw and heated, barely starting to cool down. Emotions pulsed in the dark, skin-felt, sliding on the tip of tongue and lips, yet never spilling past them. To ravish and be ravished, chisel the rough layers, peel them one by one, until only the fleshy parts remained, tender and vulnerable.

Months spiraled past their control, filtered with their amorous activities. The days of hoping for Kakashi to finally see her as someone more than a sleeping buddy, was withering away to nothingness. It has been approximately three months since they started their trysts, and Kakashi grew progressively worst. From playing with her, to have other partners on the side. Although, they did specify they could have multiple partners on the side, the Kakashi Tsunade knew wouldn't do anything like this.

He wouldn't intentionally hurt her.

He knows about her feelings, by now. The way she would look at him at their little moments of intimacy after climax. How she would touch him. He knew about those things, yet...

Tsunade snapped her head back up when she felt icy fingers grip her by her sides. "What are you doing here all alone?" He huskily asked, unbuttoning her blouse open so he could sneak his hands into her bra. He unhooked the front hooks of her bra and let it cascade down onto the floor, no longer needed. He nipped her ear, and grinned seductively at the softness of her orbs. "Man, these are so addicting, honey."

"Kakashi..." she tried to say coherently, but it came out in needless pants. "We're in the photocopier room. People can come in and-"

"I locked it, don't worry."

"But still-!"

"Let's have some fun."

Tsunade curled her hands into tights fists as her face became relatively darker, and shaded. Is this how low she has sunk in his eyes? Just a woman he'll pine to, just to coax to have some _fun_ with? How dare he! Quickly, she turned on her heels and slapped his face to the side bitterly. "What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?!" she growled out, closing her blouse to conceal her bare skin. "The Kakashi I know wouldn't treat me like this."

He felt the sting of her slap, rubbing it sensually with laziness. "Wasn't this our new reinstated negotiation? Whenever one of us feels like it, then..."

She let out a groan of disgust. "Get out of my way."

"Wait a minute," he held her back. "What is the matter with you? You used to like this."

"Used to." She bit back her lie. _I never liked any of this._

"Tsunade... I'm sorry." Kakashi handed her back her discarded bra with shame. "I didn't know that..."

"Just forget about it." She let her blouse fall before she fastened her bra back on. As she clothed herself back again, she took a breather and walked out of the room without looking back again.

Kakashi leaned on the photocopier, dazed about the mixed body languages Tsunade has been sending him recently. "What is going on with that woman?"

Later that night, when he was on the phone with Naruto, Tsunade surprised him in the office. He grinned. They were alone, and she was in front of him wearing a lingerie underneath her office attire. This vixen... Kakashi took the chance and ravished her intensely to blow off the building steam he had pent up inside himself. However, upon their release, he noticed something entirely different about her.

The way she looked at him was filled with... admiration and _love_.

Could she possibly be?

Kakashi shook his head in denial. Tsunade couldn't be possibly be in love with him.

* * *

 _Days later..._

As they bathed together in the Kakasi's bath, her fingers trickled over his skin with deftness. She was extremely good with her hands, especially at massaging. He leaned back and pushed against her breasts, turning his head back slightly to exchange a feverish kiss with her. His hands strode up her legs and rested on her knees momentarily before he resumed his motion again.

"You always make me feel good." He softly spoke, meeting her eyes lazily. "Thank you."

Tsunade only smiled, burying her face into the back of his head as a planted a kiss through the tresses of his silver hair.

When they both submerged from the bath, Kakashi watched as Tsunade tiptoed to her abandoned clothes, as if to contemplate whether she should slip back into them and head home. His heart sank at the realization that - because they didn't have sex, she doesn't technically have the right to sleep beside him. However... after tonight...

No. He can't afford to let her go.

Before she could slip into her blouse, he grappled her forearm and threw her gently on the bed. After he persuaded her to stay with him for the night, he embraced her as tightly as he could, breathing in her sweet scent. This was what they were before - intimate. Because of the series of events that transpired against them, he realized that he lost touch with the feeling of intimacy.

Tsunade had always been his source for such things. She changed him; made him experience what it is like to be cherished. With each other, they felt what it could be like if they were together. He buried his face deeper into the tangles of her golden locks, relishing in the scent of honeysuckle. His fingers gripped into her hip, gliding slightly up to her flat stomach.

His eyes softened.

Tsunade completed him.

He was just to blinded with his scars to see it. To see that she is more than a temporary antidote for his wounds.

"I wouldn't mind being here all day with you, you fool." He heard her mutter in her breath.

Secretly, he grinned, knowing she thought he was already fast asleep. He finally closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her body. _If only, honey... I would stay with you like this for eternity._

He felt her entangled her fingers with his and stifle a small cry, alerting him. Carefully, without her knowing, he lifted her head up and witnessed silver lining meandering her cheek. His face fell forlorn. Just as he was about to comfort her, Tsunade brought his hand to her mouth and she kissed it tenderly, wiping her tears away. He fell back down on the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut again.

"If only I could..." he whispered to himself. "...if only I could love the way I did back then."

He turned to face her back again, swearing at himself mentally.

"...If only I could love _you_ the way I did back then."

When Tsunade turned around to him, he took the opportunity to sweep her in and wrap his arms around her. He sighed and feigned sleep, as she shrieked and whimpered out a protest out of confusion. "...Tsunade," he muttered drowsily, to make it sound like he was still asleep. He pressed against her forehead and stayed that way.

She cuddled up against him and reeled him in, smiling at the warmth his chest provided.

He looked down at her and mirrored her gaiety with his own crooked way.

Tsunade meant more to him than he ever thought. She was his missing piece, essentially. Without her...

Sleep caught onto Kakashi before he could finish his musing, making him obsolete as he became consumed with the eternal darkness of oblivion.

* * *

Early that morning, Tsunade awoke to the smell of breakfast: the fresh smell of eggs, bacon and toast. She got out of the layers of the sheets and slipped into Kakashi's fluffy bathrobe. She peeked out of the bedroom door and saw Kakashi preparing the food down onto the small table of two he had. Their eyes met, and he waltzed to her with a beaming expression.

Before she could voice out her impressed expression, his lips caught hers and rendered her mute. "Want to have breakfast with me?"

"But you said..." she tried to say, but he was more hasty.

"After this, I was wondering if you'd like to get out of the city with me." He proposed lightly.

"What's the special occasion?" Tsunade asked skeptically.

"I want you and I to spend some time together - alone." he said simply. "Just like we used to before, remember?"

She blushed at the thought. "You want us to...?"

He took her hands and pecked her on the cheek. "I love spending time with you, honey."

"...I love it when you call me that." she murmured once more.

"I know you do." he smirked highly. "You're the only one I call by that nickname. And you're the only one I'll ever call by that name."

She blushed deeper than ever before. "Are you sure?" she prodded finally.

"With you," he kissed her again, gentler this time, "I'll always be sure."

Upon the mesh of their lips, Tsunade felt a familiar aura radiate from him that fueled the way he kissed her. It wasn't rash or hard, but gentle and smooth. His fingers coiled around a handful of her hair, tugging it slightly to angle her to a deeper kiss. She felt this before with him...

...two years ago.

When they parted, she bit her lower lip and demurely looked up at him.

She was more in love with him.

"Alright then... just you and me."

* * *

 _The next day..._

When Kakashi reached his office, he saw Shisui stacking some of his finished documents in his arms, whisking it away to his own desk to read over. "I tried to look for you yesterday, you know. I found it surprising when I didn't find you in Rin's grave." his partner coolly said.

He cocked his head to the side. "Why would I be at Rin's grave?"

Shisui looked at him strangely. "Wait... you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Kakashi..." the Uchiha took a deeper breather. "It was Rin's death anniversary yesterday."

The CEO's face fell into shambles. How could he forget?! Who could make him... His eyes widened, and his heart cracked. _Tsunade..._ She managed to make him forget about Rin's existence completely. He spent the entire day in her company, without an ounce of care in the world. He was far to infatuated with her, that he forgot about Rin.

Was Rin... slipping away from his mind? Was she beginning to fade from his memory?

No... he won't allow it. No matter what the cost, he won't allow for her existence to perish away like it's nothing.

* * *

After they ate out, Kakashi drove Tsunade back to her penthouse and escorted her up the stairs. When she was about to say her goodbye, he rammed her inside her own home and ripped her clothes off in quick succession. She parted away from him to inquire what was wrong, but he refused to say. He was too scared to look her in the eye and find himself melt even more in her palms.

Because if he did give into her, Rin would be no more in his memory.

"Kakashi... what is going on?" She breathed.

"I want to fuck you..." he breathed, untying his tie and wrapping it her eyes so she could not look at him. When her sight was taken away from her, Kakashi pushed her into her bed and stripped her from the clothes that remained on her body. He pinned her down and sunk down against her. "Please..." he gritted his teeth, as tears welled up in his eyes, fighting his own demons inside of him "...Don't take her away from me."

Tsunade shivered against his touch, ignorant to the things he spoke off. "I'm scared, Kakashi..."

His tears fell from his eyes and his desperation took over him. He can't afford to love another. If he does... Rin... He would forget Rin. No. He didn't want to forget her. Not yet. He can't let her go. "I'm sorry..." he muttered.

Kakashi gripped her by her throat and rammed inside her without any hesitation. Tsunade jolted back and squirmed, crying out at the sudden penetration. "Kk-Kakashi!"

He closed his eyes and let Lust take over his senses.

Her legs trembled, parted, invited him in – and still she was blind. The flat of his tongue slithered against raw nerves and tissue, lick upon lick, sinuous and lavish and strained, twisting wildly. Her back arched even as her hips burrowed into the mattress, all thought and speech eluding her. She sank back, boneless, felt his tongue lick, devour the remnants of her release. He drank her in, every drop of her spent desire. When she spoke, the slow utterance she used, the guttural aggression in her voice nearly brought him over once voice cooled his feverish flesh as she dragged the words over the source of her heat.

"Are you satisfied now?"

It wasn't a question. The answer lay in the slathered on the curve of his lips. Kakashi was well aware of what she told him with her eyes, that were now exposed.

 _This will never happen again._

* * *

It happened one last time, before Tsunade decided enough was enough. Everything they had - every control that Kakashi deeply relished himself in - dissipated into nothingness. Time spun itself slowly to move idly: Tsunade soon moved on with her life, and got herself a paramour who loved her more than she could ever handle, but Kakashi stayed the same.

Pathetic and alone, filling in his void with whores.

It was all routine they would pretend that they were nothing - not then, and not in the past - whilst they tried to move on with their own lives. However, at the hotel... when she claimed she was leaving his life for good... Kakashi could not longer hold back his pent up want for her. Again, he moved on haste and impulse, as his fear began to take control of him.

She fought him - tried her mightiest to. But she soon caved in to her own inner desires. One that far exceeds his. Unlike him, Tsunade moved upon the feeling of love towards him. Even after all these years, after everything he's done to her, she still loved him.

As she slept peacefully, after their love making, Kakashi stroked at the slope of her shoulder and smoothly kissed her cheek. "I wish I had the strength to say to you how much I love you, too. Despite my sickness and how much of a messed up man I am, I did truly love you."

He left her with a note and headed down into the lobby, where he met her lover. They bumped into each other, switch some pleasant conversation, before he gave the spare key to Tsunade's hotel room. When his car finally parked next to him, he looked up and saw Tsunade looking down at him from her balcony, distraught. He pursed his lips and nodded at her, trying his hardest to not show any signs of regrets.

He got into his car and drove off desperately from the scene. He parked into a nearby alleyway and released all of his emotions from there. With a hoarse cry, he banged his head against the steering wheel before he started to relentlessly punch the hood of his car. "Gah!" he screamed, burying his face into his hands.

For the second time, he let himself cower away and not confess to the person he loves.

* * *

 _Present Day..._

The night was warm, swelling with summer winds, pretty, fluttering things. Kakashi gazed at the gleam of the night, streaked with shades of blue, transient lights, made immortal by human perception. His presence was the sole thing cool, familiar yet foreign in some ways. It was part of the change, of the sweeping tide, less devastating now, ebbing slowly.

"I guess I overstayed my welcome here again, Rin," he whispered upon conclusion, tugging at the necklace he had given her that Obito sent back to him in the envelope. He tucked it back in his shirt and cleared his throat, kneeling down to give her memorial stone one last kiss. He stroked the curves and ridges of the stone and pressed his forehead against it.

"Goodbye, Rin."

 _I'm ready..._

 _It's time I finally move on..._

* * *

"Dan... please, say something." Tsunade tried to say, without breaking up into tears. "Tell me what you're thinking about right now."

The man shook his head in disbelief. "I don't know whether to show forgive you, or to hurt you."

"...Dan, I'm sorry I didn't fight it hard enough. It's just-"

"Why didn't you?!" He sneered out of disgust. "Why didn't you fight for _us_?! I-I guess it's my fault, right? I didn't please you well enough?!"

"It's nothing like that, Dan!"

"Then please explain to me, why did you do this?"

Tsunade choked up in her own tears, shivering on her spot unable to respond. "Please, don't leave me... I love you."

He snorted out of derision and collected his things hurriedly. "That baby is not mine. That baby is Kakashi's. You should be telling him this."

She tried to stop him from packing, but he yanked his arm from her hands with a deathly glare. "I don't want your filthy hands to touch me."

"Dan!"

"Don't!" He raged, slamming his half-packed bag on the bed. "I loved you, Tsunade! I was prepared to give up everything for you! Ever since I met you, I never looked at anyone else the same way ever again. You became my dream, my dear." His voice grew softer per sentence he spoke, but the animosity in his eyes remained. "I hate that you did this to me."

"Give me a second chance, please. I'm begging you!" She held onto him. "I want to marry you, Dan. I swear, I do."

"You should have thought of that before you allowed that man to take your clothes off."

* * *

A/N: Uhm... yay for finally getting into the present? I tried to make references with chapter 3. The chapter of them in the bath, giving Kakashi's perspective rather than Tsunade's. I made others as well, but it's vague. I don't like the final result of this, but couldn't settle for anything more. I'm getting busier with my school work.

xox


	31. Chapter 31

**Against the Current**

A little Kakashi ran through the bushes of his hideout and jumped down, panting slightly, in the middle of the night. He wiped the dirt off his shorts and neaten up his polo shirt, running his hand through his hair and mussing it up more. Patiently, he waited in his hideout with his legs crossed. It wasn't long until the bushes started rustling and a small figure emerged from it.

He sighed out in relief and got up on his feet, clutching onto his book. "Rin!"

She tugged at her dress and meekly smiled at him, showing the book she brought along with her. Unexpectedly, she grabbed a hold of his hand and tugged him along, deeper into the forest. "Let's go before it's too late!"

Kakashi stuttered and his footwork stumbled over each other. He was far too surprised by her oozing enthusiasm, given that it's 4 o'clock in the morning - and they snuck out. He grew flustered, as her hand held his firmly without an ounce of thought of him letting go. He grumbled under his breath, showing the pink streaks across his cheeks.

When they finally got to the riverbank, they laid down their coats and sat on them. Rin opened her book, and he opened his. As they submerged themselves in the linguistics of the book, the sun began to rise above the slopes of the silhouette of the mountains, right in front of them. Rin looked up from her book and smiled with awe. "Kakashi, look!" her index finger pointed directly at the rising sun.

The silver-haired boy looked up, mirroring her awestruck expression. It is the first thing to pierce the darkness, carrying with it the torch of a new day. You don't see it at first, it is nothing but a small warm, rosy glow, completely humble compared to the magnificence of Helio's chariot. But the newborn phoenix sun starts to shake off the ash from its soft down, and you start to see the bright red scarlet of the morning.

There is a moment - a pause - before it harked its song and took flight, spilling golden light upon the plains, across the hills, penetrating the deepest of forests, and scaling the tallest of peaks.

"It's beautiful!" He mumbled innocently, shifting his hand slightly.

"I know... waiting for the past hour was actually worth it!" Her hand shifted, as well.

When their hands touched, they both flinched back out of innocence, but after a while they began to linger. Kakashi licked his lips and extended his pinky to Rin's. She looked down in embarrassment and entwined her pinky with his. They both blushed heavily, looking away from each other, but their fingers remained together. Kakashi resumed to read his book, and Rin began to write in her notebook.

"The Horizon..." she finally muttered.

"What?" he softly asked.

"..This moment can be call The Horizon." she smiled plainly. "A place where only you and I can have."

Kakashi blushed heavier. He looked away and let the strands of his hair block his eyes. With a small smile, he nodded approvingly.

"I like it..."

* * *

Kakashi stood on the spot where they last claimed their own. He looked down at the exact spot they sat on, when they were mere aspiring children. He produced a slanted smile. "If only you were here..." he whispered finally. _Then we could have had our Horizon again..._

He turned on his heels and walked away from the riverbank, hands firmly in his pockets. "I really should get back home."

He put on his shades and continued to trudge through the forest, without looking back.

 _Everything here is all behind me - it's now all in the past._

* * *

Tsunade sat down on her bed, contemplating whether she should re-dial the Poise company again. Instead, she dialed Kakashi home number and waited for it to ring. When she was taken to voicemail, she hesitated upon hanging up. Instead, she took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. Her hand shook with nervousness, but it stilled after a while.

"Kakashi..." she weakly spoke, through her strained voice. "I need to talk to you. It's urgent. I know we said that we must move on - go on our separate paths - but... I don't think I can.." she cried. "I'm pregnant, honey. And I need you, more than ever. This is your - _our_ \- baby, honey. So please... call me back."

She hung up the phone with a relived sigh, before she crawled underneath her sheets, resuming to cry.

* * *

Upon coming home, Kakashi was greeted by the warmth of a woman. With a light chuckle, he reciprocated her affection and hugged her back. "Missed me?" he asked casually, feeling her push against him more persistently. "I'll take that as a _yes._ You have always been an emotional woman..."

She drew back and revealed her childish pout.

"...Mei."

He tucked a strand of her hair to the back of her ear before he pressed his lips on her cheek. "I've been thinking about what you said..."

"Really?" Interest piqued, and her eyes became heavily polluted with stars.

He caressed her face tenderly and his lips tugged a wide smile. "Yes. I've been thinking about it, _extensively._ "

"And what's your answer?" she crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Yes..." he murmured, drawing her into a small kiss. "...you can move in with me."

* * *

Later that night, Mei ruffled underneath the new silken sheets she put on as an alternative. Her deft hands followed the curve of Kakashi's lightly muscles back. He was fast asleep, deep in his peaceful slumber. She played with the strands of his hair, before she ruffled it back to its disheveled state. After a while, she rustled from the bed and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

As she prepared herself from hot chocolate, she saw the flashing notification on the telephone dock. She pressed the button with her manicured nail, waiting to hear the message.

 **You have 1 New Message.**

There was a beep in the middle.

 _"Kakashi...I need to talk to you. It's urgent. I know we said that we must move on - go on our separate paths - but... I don't think I can.." she cried. "I'm pregnant, honey. And I need you, more than ever. This is your - our - baby, honey. So please... call me back."_

Mei nearly dropped the steamy cup in her hand. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. Kakashi and... _Tsunade?_ When did they...? Without any signs of hesitation, or second thought, she deleted the voicemail and panicked in her head. What if Kakashi found out that she was pregnant? Obviously, he'll want to be with her. No doubt about it. She started biting onto her nails. But she was so close! Kakashi was finally letting her in his life.

Why did this have to happen?

"Mei," a warm voice rang, "what are you doing here?"

She turned back around and feigned a radiant smile. "Just getting something to drink, _honey._ " she tested the waters.

Kakashi ruffled his hair and opened his fridge door. "I told you... don't call me that. I don't like it."

"What's wrong with _honey_?"

He looked at her evenly, without any signs of reprimand. "Who was on the phone?" he asked, diverting from the topic.

"Just... some salesman."

"Really? At this time of night?"

"You know how some are - they're persistent."

He shrugged and placed the glass on the sink, heading back to bed. "Alright.."

"Hey, Kakashi..." she called out, watching him look over his shoulder. "...Are you sure about this?"

He smiled wearily. "I am. I want to see where we'll go together."

"Together..." she repeated with gaiety. "I like it."

"Good. Now hurry up and drink your hot chocolate. So we can sleep together."

She felt the mug on the tabletop and followed him out of the kitchen. "I don't need a drink anymore." As they shuffled out of the kitchen, Mei looked back at the telephone dock.

She'll just have to keep Tsunade away.

No matter what the cost.

So she can have her own happy ending.

Kakashi is close to loving her, and she won't have anyone jeopardize her chances.

* * *

A/N: As always, the starting chapters are short. It will get longer, I swear! It's just a setup to the bigger things. ;)

xox


	32. Chapter 32

**Crossing Line**

 _A few months later..._

"Wow, Nee-chan, you've become _really_ fat." Nawaki subconsciously gawked at the size of his sister's belly. What was more surprising was that she still allowed him to enter in her apartment, without any injuries from her powerful slaps. Cautiously, he entered her premises and propped down on her cream sofa, looking around at the small one-bedroom apartment she owned. It was no near as lavish as the one she previously owned in the Leaf City.

Tsunade sat adjacent to him, stroking her belly with endearment. "I think I'm going to give _it_ up for adoption..." the lightness of her eyes darkened into a molten golden hue, accentuating the dark circles which hugged the bottom of her eyes. She didn't think of raising her head up to see her bother's distraught reaction; she didn't need another look of disapproval. She's had a lot of that over the few months.

The daunting stigma of being a single mom. She couldn't cope. Besides, she has gotten in touch with a couple of potential parents who will cater to her child's needs more than she could ever do. Considering the circumstances she's currently in - unemployed, single and depressed. A child is the last thing she needs. She's a firm believer that children should be raised in a loving home, filled with happiness and oozing aura of warmth. She doesn't want to ruin this for her child.

"Are you sure?" Nawaki finally inquired shakily, wiping his palms together. Then, he clicked his tongue irritably, "If only Dan didn't leave you. God, I never knew he was _this_ lousy. Knocking you up and leaving you-"

"Dan would never do that!" Tsunade roared protectively, finally raising her deep glare at her little brother. "He's a good man. The best man a woman could ask for."

"Then what happened?"

"I cheated on him." She whispered in a hushed tone, afraid that saying a sin out loud would purge her corrupt soul from the world. Slowly, she bit she lower lip until it bled slightly. "...I was not faithful to him. This is not his baby, Nawaki. And that's the truth."

"But why?"

"I don't know why!" Tsunade cried. "I guess, at that time, I needed something else. I didn't see the bigger picture. Our future together - mine and Dan's. Looking back now, I just wish I didn't try to love _that_ man. I tried to tell him that I'm pregnant, but he has never replied. _He's_ the one who left me, Nawaki. Not Dan."

The younger Senju gritted his teeth and gripped his hands together tightly. He looked at his helpless sister with dulled eyes. How would their father react to this? After everything his sister has done to break away from his chains to gain independence, claiming she doesn't need his help. Right here, right now... she needs her family more than anything. He drew out a cheque book from his inner pocket and clicked his pen open.

Tsunade flinched at his sudden movements. "Nawaki, no! I can't take your money!"

"You need it. To build your life up after you give the baby up for adoption." He ripped the paper off and slid it on the coffee table. "When are you due?"

"...Two weeks."

He smiled. "I'll stay in town for longer, then."

"Nawaki, but father-!"

"I don't care what father thinks. He didn't raise me - you did. Let this be my way for thanking you, Nee-chan." He drew his cheque book back and leaned back on the couch with a sigh. "So, what's the gender of this baby?"

Tsunade touched her belly again, running her hand gently over the over-sized shirt she had on. "I didn't want to know. It's better that way - so I won't get attached."

"I see... but, Nee-chan, are you sure about this?" He prodded. "This is also _your_ kin."

"I know." She said softly. "And that's why I'm doing this. Since this baby is half of my DNA, I am doing the most loving thing to do - giving them a better quality of life."

"How about the father? Why won't you reach him one last time?"

"I've reached out a dozen times. The message is clear - he doesn't want to have anything to do with this baby."

* * *

At three in the morning, Tsunade returned from one of her frequent trips to the bathroom. Sprawled bonelessly in bed, Nawaki was vaguely aware that the last one had lasted longer than usual.

She nudged him. "Nawaki? Could you call the midwife? The number is in my phone in the living room. Ask her to come over."

He leaped up, suddenly awake. Was his sister finally...? "Midwife? You're in labor? The baby's coming?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Ask her to come."

Nawaki dashed out of the bedroom, almost tripping over a nearby chair. He found the phone but fumbled through the directory for what seemed like hours until he found the midwife's number. Natsumi, the midwife, sounded too languid and calm for his peace of mind, but promised she'd come as soon as possible.

He dashed back in his sister's room and found her leaning over, holding onto the bed frame and grunting. He rushed over. "What's wrong? Is it bad? I'm sorry, I'm not a woman and I don't know how this works. I mean, I do, but-"

She stood upright. "It's fine. But I'm definitely in labor."

"You're sure? Okay, let's get you to the hospital. We don't want you giving birth here."

She glared at him. "No, I don't. And I won't. This baby will be born here." Her brother's face contorted into disbelief, but she continued to snap at him. "The hospital is miles away from here! If we go, I'll end up popping this kid out in your car!" She took a breather and opened her mouth to continue the argument when she stopped again, grabbed the bed frame once more and started to grunt and pant. This time she swung her hips around at the same time.

When she straightened up again, Nawaki said reasonably, "You can't have the baby here, there's no equipment. Unless you want the baby to be born in a basin - which, by the way, won't leave a good impression on the new parents."

"What equipment?" she asked, baffled, ignoring whatever nonsense he said further on.

"You know, an operating table and stuff. I've seen it in the movies."

"And here I thought you actually knew where babies come from."

He was still trying to convince her when they heard a discreet knock on the front door. Nawaki moved to answer it, but Tsunade called him back. "You want to dress first?" he looked down and saw that he was still donned in his favorite cartoon shirt and shorts.

Natsumi, the midwife, was a calm placid woman dressed in grey sweats and carrying a large medical bag. Her assistant was small and thin, but with the same air of competence. Both their hands had skin dry up from constant washing with antibacterial. Nawaki grimaced, were they going to...? He felt like gagging already.

In the bedroom, Tsunade was just finishing another contraction. She greeted Natsumi with relief but sent the assistant to get her a drink.

Natsumi looked at the laboring woman with experienced eyes. "You're not hanging around are you? Try to relax. Do you want a bath?"

"No," panted Tsunade as another one started. "Just need to keep moving." By now, her whole body was swaying and gyrating with each contraction. It looked, thought Nawaki, like extreme belly dancing.

Her face was bright red and bathed in sweat. She grimaced with effort, but she didn't look like she was in agony, and thank God, she wasn't screaming. He wouldn't have been able to stand that. She reminded him of someone at the 20 smile stage of a marathon - all sweaty and red. Just by looking at his sister, Nawaki could feel his own stomach churn and tie strangely inside.

At a nod from Natsumi, he tentatively tried to rub her back, but Tsunade snarled at him, and told both of them to keep their hands to themselves. On the next contraction, she dropped to all fours on the floor, but continued to move her hips frantically.

"Do something," Nawaki told Natsumi.

"No need, she's doing it all beautifully. This baby is coming very soon." Nawaki tried not to look while Natsumi examined Tsunade, but heard her say she was ' _Nine and a half centimeters'._

For what seemed like an endless time to Nawaki, but was only a few minutes, Tsunade stayed on all fours, writhing and swaying. By now her grunts sounded more like groans and occasionally screams. He felt helpless in the face of her self-contained struggle.

Then suddenly, it was over. Tsunade sat back on her haunches and grabbed an old T-shirt to wipe the sweat from her face and neck. "That was tough!" she said, panting slightly.

Natsumi examined her again. "You're ready to go, you clever girl." She spread a waterproof sheeting on the floor."

"Are you going to get into bed now?" asked Nawaki. Both women looked at him with pity.

Abruptly, Tsunade's face started to go red again. This time, she stayed kneeling with her hands braced on the bed. Natsumi hovered near, murmuring, "Easy, easy, breathe gently."

Tsuande couldn't. Her whole being was concentrated on pushing. Nawaki could see the pressure in her body. Once. Again. "There's the head," said Natsumi quietly. "Have a little rest, then go again." Another enormous push and with a rush, the slippery body slid out into Natsumi's waiting hands. "You are so welcome, little one," she told the newborn.

Tsunade collapsed, feeling every fiber of being becoming drained. She huffed and puffed to regain her breath, but her vision remained hazy. However, she still found the strength inside of her to reach for the baby who was bundled up in a white cloth, their umbilical cord already cut. As she gathered it into her arms, it took its first breath and in front of Nawaki's fascinated eyes, it started to turn pink.

"It's a baby!" He said giddily. "Holy crap, that was the weirdest child birth, Sis!"

She subconsciously cuddled it against her breasts as she smiled at Nawaki. "Nothing is ever like the movies, dummy."

"Don't you want to know what it is?" asked Natsumi. "Or do you want me to take it away and wait for the adoptive parents to come?"

Tsunade looked at her child fondly. He possessed the eyes of Kakashi. The pure blackness the child possess. However, it held polluting innocence and brightness. It was neither jagged nor tainted like Kakashi's. A small tousle of blond hair tuck up from his head - he was truly a mixture of his parents. She laughed out and produced a small cry.

"What is it?" she softly asked.

"It's a baby," Nawaki told her, shrugging back.

Natsumi laughed. "It's a baby boy."

The door opened and the assistant allowed the new parents to settle in the living room. Tsunade looked up at the midwife, then at her brother. "Uhm..."

"Do you still want to give him up, dear?"

She looked down at the innocent being cradled in her arms. He was sure a spitting image of his father. As much as it petrified her how much he exuded in his father's sharp features, she couldn't help but feel protective of him. How could she let someone like him go? He's her son, after all.

"...I don't think I can.." she looked up at her brother specifically. "I can't give him up, Nawaki."

"Then don't. Surely they'll understand."

Tsunade huddled up her son closer to him, rubbing her nose softly on his forehead. She smiled and laughed with gaiety. "Hiroki Senju." The baby gurgled and wiggled around in her arms. "I think you like it, don't you?" Her smile was faint and weak, but she held her child as tight as she could. "Welcome to the world, my son."

* * *

 _Eight months later..._

Declined job application upon declined job application fell on her coffee table, as she tried her best to multi-task with being a mom and a woman trying to look for work. Each and every time she mentions she's a single mother, who can only work part time, the door of opportunity slams shut on her face. No one wants that - they want a fully committed employee.

This used to be easy.

She groaned, tucking Hiroki back to his cradle after bottle feeding him. She sat back down on her bed and turned her laptop back on, looking for more available jobs that were close to her area. She listed all four of the vacant places and sent in her CV to them via email. She took a pen and listed the companies' names down, circling them and pinning them on her board.

Quietly, she walked back to where Hiroki slept. She stroked his cheek and smiled. "Mommy is trying, Hiroki. I'll get us a better place to live, where you'll get better access to schools and parks. Where you'll meet new people. Probably find a decent girl to marry. I'll try my hardest to give you the best life you could possibly have." She leaned down and kissed her child on the forehead.

"Mommy loves you."

* * *

Mei wrapped her arm around Kakashi's, and he escorted her into the building, to the ballroom where the party was being held. Everyone was wearing evening gowns or tuxedos. The staff was in slacks or skirts with white starched shirts and black ties. There were tables covered in heavy white linen tablecloths, gold-rimmed plates, crystal wine glasses and water goblets, and more pieces of silverware than Mei had ever seen before.

A large area appeared to be a dance floor, and a band played softly in the back on a small stage. A young photographer had them stand before a beach sunset backdrop for a quick picture of the two of them. Kakashi put his arms around Mei 's waist, and the two smiled. The maître d' told them they could sit where they wanted, so they joined a young couple on their honeymoon. They were served a lobster dinner that was cooked beyond perfection and enjoyed pleasant conversation.

"So how long have you two been together?" asked the woman.

"Over a year." Mei cuddled up closer to Kakashi.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. We've known each other since we were children." He spoke formally, mirroring her gaiety.

"Oh, how wonderful!" chimed the woman. "Do you have any plans on getting married?"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, chuckling lowly. "As of now, that's not in the table."

"Ah... I see. But I wouldn't be surprised if you get an unexpected delivery. You too are like early lovebirds, who can't keep their hands off each other."

"You mean a baby?" he choked. "No-no... A baby is still in a distant future for me."

Mei swallowed thickly at the thought of Kakashi having a baby. Unbeknownst to him, he already had _one_ with the woman he once loved. She would have told him, but the glimmer in his eyes has returned since he opened up to her. She loved having this warm Kakashi around her. If she told him about his long-lost child, then he would inevitably leave her.

She clutched at his arm. "Shall we meet some of the VIP guests, dear?"

* * *

Tsunade beamed at the acceptance letter she had. At last, she landed herself a job! She showed the piece of paper at her son who was busying himself with his cuddly toys on the play carpet. "Look, Hiroki! Mommy has a job now!" She hugged the piece of paper closer to her chest, thanking the Gods above endlessly through her tears of happiness.

The following day, she slipped into a black formal dress and hooked on her heels. She scrutinized herself at the mirror, swaying side to side to see how well the dress fitted her. With satisfaction, she walked out of the bedroom and sauntered quickly to her son, picking him up into her arms and kissing him on the cheek. "Mommy is gonna go now, Hiro-kun." She kissed him again. "How about a kiss for mommy?"

Hiroki softly giggled and nestled his head in the crook of her shoulder. He then started to shift in her arms, trying desperately to get back down. She released him on the playmat and looked at the young babysitter who watched him attentively. "I should be back by six. If anything happens, call me by my cell."

"Sure thing."

"Okay... I'll see you guys at six!" she straightened her clothes and headed out.

She parked in the bottom floor and used the elevator to get up to the lobby. Upon entering the lobby, she was greeted by another woman. A business-clad woman who had her long, brown locks pinned up neatly. Her thin lips were decorated with a dark shade of lipstick, and her eyes were nicely shaded with mascara and a thin line of eyeliner. Although she wore thin-framed glasses, her emerald eyes still pierced through Tsunade.

"Glad to see you again, Tsunade-san. I am your boss from this day on."

"Understood."

They began to walk through the lobby.

"I believe you worked for Poise?" She skimmed through her portfolio. "I talked to the CEO of the company, Kakashi Hatake, and he confirmed it. What was more remarkable was that he actually spoke very highly of you on the phone, telling me that if - and I quote - _'didn't hire you, I'm the biggest fool in the world'._ "

Tsunade remained silent.

"I can see what he means. You clean up nice, and so far you are impressing me, Tsunade-san."

"T-Thank you. May I ask, when did you talk to Kakashi-san?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago. He's in the building, currently. Do you wish to speak to him?"

"N-No..." she shook her head, swearing at herself for even thinking of that man. "It's fine."

They continued to pace down the marbled lobby and to the elevator. When the golden-colored doors slid open slowly, Tsunade's eyes widened dramatically at the sight of locks of silver hair peeking out from the mundane crowd. She watched closely as the crowd began to shuffle out. There, amidst everyone else in the elevator who walked out, was Kakashi. He wore his standard black and white suit, wearing his black glasses.

She watched as he brushed past her with nonchalance.

"Hey, Mei," she heard him say. "I'll be home at around eight. Yes, the reservation is at nine. I'll be there, I promise. I was held up at a meeting. I'm about to fly back home now. I should be there soon. Yeah, yeah. I miss you, too."

"Tsunade-san!" Her boss interrupted so suddenly. The blonde flinched back to reality and shuffled into the vacant elevator space, fumbling with her fingers slightly. When she looked up, she saw the slope of his back turned at her.

Kakashi hung up on his phone and turned around upon hearing a very familiar name. "Tsunade?" He turned around and saw a slender blonde woman in black in the elevator. His eyes widened behind his shades. Before he could confirm her identity, the golden doors slid shut and blocked him out. He knew that she was working here now, but he didn't think that he'll bump into her.

He wanted to talk to her. To see how well she was doing. If she's married that Dan yet. Whether they have a child yet. If they could be friends again. If... he clicked his tongue and whipped his body back, and continued to walk out of the lobby.

It was already too late, though. He was about to miss his flight.


	33. Chapter 33

**Catastrophe**

Kakashi leaned down and kissed her softly, then more deeply, wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back and pushed her gently onto the bed. He caressed her arms, his fingertips just brushing her skin. Mei gasped as she pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side. She ran her fingers lightly up his back as he began to kiss down her neck to her bra-covered breasts. He kissed along the edge of her bra as he reached behind and unhooked it. His dark yes looked up into her green eyes, seeing her arousal. He paused, waiting for a sign that she was ready. It only took a moment before she nodded her approval.

Kakashi slowly removed her bra, exposing the large, firm breasts and small, pink, hard nipples. He smiled as the sight of the two lovely mounds. He took the left nipple into his mouth, while his hand gently tugged at her right. Mei gasped and moaned at the feeling of his lips, running her fingers through his silver hair. Kakashi licked and sucked the small, rock hard nipple, teasing it with his tongue. He switched nipples and Mei squirmed and moaned, but made no effort to stop him. She felt her panties grow wetter while Kakashi worked her nipples.

Kakashi began kissing his way down her stomach. He removed her garter belt and tossed it away. With each kiss, he moved further and further down until he reached the top of her stockings. "Mind leaving these on for now?"

"Not at all."

Kakashi smiled and kissed along the edge of her stockings. He reached up and grabbed her saturated panties, smelling the sweet aroma of her arousal and darkened by female juices that flowed from her pussy. Just as before, he looked up into her eyes, awaiting her permission and approval. He didn't have to wait long; Mei quickly nodded. Kakashi slid her panties down, over her legs and shoes, and tossed them aside. Mei now was naked except her stockings and shoes.

Kakashi's eyes quickly focused on the mound of womanly goodness before him. He could see the shine from her juices, smell the musky scent of her arousal. He leaned over her, breathed in her aroma and smiled.

Kakashi crawled up her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs slowly, gently. Mei seemed to purr and gasp. He kissed the apex between her thighs and her hip, then kissed around her labia. She moaned loudly and squirmed. The sweet taste filled Kakashi's mouth as he licked her labia from base to clit and back down. Then he slid his tongue inside her, probing around inside her. Mei moaned loudly, squirming under Kakashi's talented tongue. She began to pant, feeling her orgasm quickly build.

Kakashi considered building it up, but the pressure of his rock-hard cock trapped in his trousers reminded him how much he wanted to bury it deep inside her. He decided he wanted to make her cum, so he slipped two fingers inside her pussy, and sucked her clit into his mouth. Mei screamed as her body convulsed and shook while the sweet, warm juices flowed freely coating his fingers and face. The taste was sweeter than he had hoped and it fueled his own desire. The musky odor of her sex filled his nostrils. He felt his pre-cum leak out of his cock and all he could think of was feeling is cock inside her pussy.

Quickly, he kicked off his shoes and pushed his pants and boxers onto the floor. He crawled up her body with his cock rock hard, seeking out her pussy. Mei was still shaking when he put the tip at her entrance. She responded by thrusting her hips and entrapping his penis within her pussy. He gently pushed in, with each thrust going a bit deeper until he was fully within her. He knew he wouldn't last as long as he wanted, but was hoping to bring her to a second orgasm. Mei met him thrust for thrust and soon he was pounding her with aching want. They moaned, panted, sweated, and fucked until Mei's pussy clamped onto his cock and she screamed.

Kakashi's battle was lost and he filled her with his seed, releasing a primal growl.

As Kakashi began to come down from his own orgasm, he kissed Mei's face and noticed tears in her eyes. Before he could ask, she began to weep. Kakashi wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close and whispering in her ear, "It's okay baby. It's okay."

Mei cried for a several minutes with Kakashi's cock still inside her, then composed herself and sobbed, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Me."

"I don't understand."

"It happens after I have sex, especially if I have a big orgasm. I can't control it. It's so fucking embarrassing."

Kakashi moved her sweat-soaked hair from her face and said, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. If my making you cry means you had a big orgasm, then I hope I make you cry after sex a lot."

Mei laughed. This was the first time it happened with Kakashi. In the past, this had driven men away, or it was a one-time thing. "Really?" she asked.

Kakashi kissed her softly. "Really," he said as he slid off her, moved to the far side of the bed, pulled her into his chest, away from the wet spot, and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Tsunade was good at her job - committed and an over-achiever. It didn't come to her surprise that the man in charge of Unparalleled magazine took an interest in her work. Her work station moved upstairs, the main floor of the building. Ever since she came in the company, the company saw an unexpected rise in terms of sales. Her ways of tampering with the articles and making them - well, essentially - better, caught like wildlife in the workplace.

It wasn't a surprise that her talent and looks caught the undivided attention of her the boss of Unparalleled.

Over time, their playful banter and private innuendos morphed into flirting, albeit Tsunade didn't think much of it. It didn't hurt that his athletic and toned frame always smelled good, and his scent often wafted in the air long after his departure. He was sexy, he knew it and he didn't apologize for the women who almost openly flirted with him. He laughed it off like a gentleman, and was always professional with his subordinates.

And Tsunade went on throughout the day with a smile on her face, though it might be forced on most occasions. Although, she received a promotion, her pay remained roundly about the same. She was still retrained by the bills, finding it difficult to provide for her little boy who was growing fast before her eyes. Although she loved her job, sexism was prevalent within the company. With the men having nearly twice as much pay as her. Considering that most of those people are below her stature, she found it abhorrent.

Hiroki is such a sweet boy. Always obedient and cheerful - he really is like his namesake. He didn't possess any of Kakashi personalities, not that Tsunade has seen anyway. Although, his fast learning abilities does frighten her. Since Kakashi was awfully smart - and was a proclaimed righteous prodigy in his time. Apart from the brains and the daunting eyes, Tsunade concluded, Hiroki wasn't anything like his father.

The moment she came home, she slung her things over the couch, paid the babysitter and hurried to her little boy's play area. She watched him fondly, as she chewed on her microwaved dinner. She wasn't used to this kind of lifestyle yet, but there was no doubt in her mind that she'll adapt - for her son's sake. She kept her eyes firmly at Hiroki, as he clanged the plastics bricks together and made a fuss.

Hiroki then dropped all of his toys and glanced at his mother, blinking his big black eyes. "Mo..mo..." he muttered, stretching his hands out. Slowly, he got up on his feet and stumbled towards his mother, wobbling side to side and staggering backwards. Tsunade, after inheriting some grand motherly instincts, dropped her food and hastened towards her son.

Quickly, she scooped him up in her arms and cuddled with him, laughing wholeheartedly. "Look at you! You're already taking your first steps."

The boy continued to look at her innocently in the eyes. Tsunade kissed his forehead and rocked him in her arms. "Come on. Let's change your diapers and let's head to bed. Mommy is very tired, Hiroki."

* * *

"So, how does it feel like being tied down for so long?" Shisui asked lightly, shuffling past the portfolio of possible candidates of a new assistant editor. He looked up Kakashi, who had his eyes fixated on the screen. He has been looking at it intensely for several minutes now. He hasn't even moved his fingers! The Uchiha peered over and saw Kakashi staring directly at their team's Christmas picture from three years ago.

His grin widened at the realization that Kakashi was specifically eyeing the blonde clad in a stunning long red dress in the picture. Tsunade was next to Kakashi in that picture, and even though it was hidden from the camera's lenses, Shisui could remember how Kakashi held her hand from behind. Hence the awkward position they had, although some would argue that they were all squished together to fit in the picture. But, even the silver-haired man cannot deny that he was looking at her in the picture, the same way he would always look at her.

"Trouble in paradise?" He tried again, this time successfully gaining his attention.

Kakashi looked at him, slightly dazed. "What?"

"Are you and Mei going through some rough patches?"

"No, no, no..."

"Then why are ogling at Tsunade?"

He cleared his throat, ready to deny his accusation, but sunk in defeat. "I saw her a couple of weeks ago. Ever since then, I just have the urge to get on a plane and fly over to the Land of Lightning and talk to her. Ever since she showed up in my life again... I've just been thinking about how sour we left things. However, I don't think Mei will like it if I told her this. She's pretty insecure about Tsunade."

"Oh? What is this? Some kind of soap-drama?" He laughed out. "Why won't you talk to her, then?"

"Because..." he slammed his laptop closed. "..I don't know."

"What's the harm of trying to talk to her?"

Kakashi looked at Shisui, then reached out for his phone. "I'll call her and arrange a meeting."

"Alright. And then-"

"Kakashi-san, Mei-san is waiting for you in the lobby. She says it's urgent." a young male voice said through the inter-com.

He huffed and pushed himself up from the desk, slipping into his charcoal coat.

"I guess it'll have to wait."

* * *

Minutes, hours, days, months and _years_ transpired against them, taking time that they cannot get back. The world separated them beyond comprehension. Now, the years have made them age and wiser. But they were still kept apart by the tides of the cruel outcome.

The high-rise building stood tall and luminescent in the darkness. Constructed in the heart of the Land of Lightning, it was surrounded by other concrete towers that unrivaled the size of the law firm that was famously known as Trinity King. It was as if the architecture of the building itself symbolized the large staff of powerful businessmen that diligently worked demanding schedules, hidden away in their glass boxed offices, day in, and day out.

Juggling being a mother and work was not easy. It was much harder than she had anticipated, and Akihiko (her boss) wanted her to be a hundred percent committed to her job at the firm. That was his number one expectation when he decided to take her under his wing. Of course, she had enthusiastically expressed that he would see nothing but the best from her.

But that particular night, Tsunade just wanted to quit everything—her job, her being a mother, her life … all she wanted to do was forfeit.

 _I'm tired, so very tired,_ she thought in despair.

Little did she know that as she sat there with her head down on her arm, Akihiko King had just so happened to walk by her office. He was now standing in the threshold of her door that had remained ajar, staring at her.

Something inside his chest began to squeeze uncomfortably.

"Tsunade …"

She gasped and sat upright, looking startled and then embarrassed. "I am so sorry. I..."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to scare you," he said in that deep charismatic voice. Akihiko had a Hollywood smile, a charming personality, and a satire sense of humor. Every morning he'd walk across that floor, right past Tsunade's office in his expensive selection of Italian suits, smiling nonchalantly at any woman who was bold enough to hold his gaze.

He was a good man, but he didn't like the world to know it. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. He was a passionate man, but no woman inside the business had experienced that side of him. Akihiko King didn't like to play by the rules. He _made_ them. His relationship with Tsunade had always remained professional and never too personal. But he just couldn't bring himself to walk toward the elevators that evening, not when his gut told him that she was in distress.

"Are you all right?" he asked, stepping closer toward her desk.

Tsunade looked up into Akihiko's gleaming green eyes. Astonishingly, they were expressively warm in that instance, which was quite the contrast from the monochromatic suit he was wearing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She forged a smile and fidgeted with some documents in front of her.

"It's late," he began, "Why are you still in here?" he sounded genuinely curious.

"I, uh... I'm working on Hinata Hyuuga's interview you wanted me to look at."

"You can do that tomorrow. Come on, I'll get you a cab." He slid his hands into his pockets.

"No, Akihiko, I…" Tsunade paused, running her fingers through her long blonde locks in frustration. _How am I going to explain that I don't want to leave yet?_ Her hazel eyes began to brim with tears. "I just can't go home right now."

That uncomfortable squeeze inside Akihiko's chest turned achingly painful. For the past six weeks he had noticed Tsunade's zombie like state at work. She would get everything done and do her job well, but it was evident that she was so unhappy… and Akihiko knew why. He just felt that it wasn't in his place to interfere, which was why he'd avoided to approach her sooner about the subject of her well-being.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade broke the silence. "I'm just going through something right now. I promise I won't let it interfere with my work." She anxiously wiped her tears away.

"I'm not concerned about work at the moment," he expressed with a frown. "I'm concerned about you."

A part of her so desperately wanted to tell him what was going on. She needed _somebody_ to talk to.

He took a moment to contemplate a spontaneous thought. "Would you like to join me for a drink?" His question surprised her. "In my office," Akihiko added, as if that made his proposition _safer_.

* * *

She'd always loved his expansive work space. His collection of abstract artwork was very impressive; they disguised the mundane vibe that all the other offices had in the building. Tsunade sat on a comfortable black leather lounger, sipping on a glass of Scotch. The city lights twinkled in the distance as she stared out the window.

Akihiko stood in front of his desk, leaning his weight back while drinking his liquor. His eyes were determinedly fixed on Tsunade. A vinyl was spinning on his old record player, changing the atmosphere with some relaxing mood music. It occurred to him in that moment, that the reason why he didn't like to be around Tsunade (unless it was absolutely necessary) was because he was attracted to her… _sexually_.

She was wearing a silk white blouse, tucked inside of a grey pencil skirt, with a thin silver belt fastened high at the waist. Her office attire was as always immaculately perfect and modestly sexy.

It was hard not to notice Tsunade's cleavage. She was undeniably sexy; long toned legs, a generous bust size, and creamy complexion was enough to drive him wild. Her catlike eyes were an alluring, warm hazel color, and her lips were proportionally plump and kissable. He could not believe that she had been working under his nose for two years, and he had only recently noticed her.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Life.." she teared up finally. "Being a single mom. Don't get me wrong, Hiroki is an amazing son, but... Right now... The stress is catching up to me. I love him to bits, but as he begins to grow up... I see more and more of his father inside him. And then, there's the feeling of inadequacy as a mother. That I haven't provided for him as much as I should have. I don't know - I feel that I'm failing him."

"Don't say such things. You're a terrific mother. I've seen the way you worked, Tsunade. It's truly admirable." He drew dangerously closer.

She sniffed and choked back on her words, wiping her tears away. She wiped the palms of her hands and stood back up. "I'm sorry.. I should get going now. You see, uhmm-"

He had pulled Tsunade forward by her blouse and was kissing her, mouth to mouth, tongue, heat, and forbidden contact. "No, I don't want you to leave yet."

Akihiko's mind was racing a mile a minute. It was difficult to rationalize when something below was standing at full attention, pressed up against her thigh. He'd been in many similar scenarios with many beautiful women like this before, but _never_ with Tsunade Senju.

Instinctively, he reached for her thighs, hoisting her up. In a flash she was lying flat against his desk, legs spread, shirt buttons flying open before he devoured her neck like a hungry lion that had pounced on an unsuspecting gazelle.

Had anyone passed by his office, they would have been caught. But he didn't care in that moment. Too much sexual tension had accumulated over the months, it had not been clear to either party of just how much until they wound up tangled in each other.

Akihiko's hand trailed up her inner thigh, feeling the heat against her panties. She was starting to get wet for him, and this only drove him mad with desire. However, she broke the kiss and pushed him away from her. "This can't... you and I _can't_ happen."

"Why not?" He panted, "You're single, aren't you?"

"I have a son." She reasoned. "I.. I have to get home."

"Wait, come on Tsunade." He cradled her face with his hand. "If not tonight, then come out to dinner with me some other night."

"I have a son." she repeated, sterner this time. "I should be dedicating my spare time to him. I can't be involved with anybody right now, Akihiko-san. I-I'm sorry... but I need to go."

He watched her go in a flurry, piecing her clothing back together. When his office door slammed shut, he licked his fingers that were still warm from her core. "She's driving me crazy."

* * *

When Tsunade arrived home, she found the babysitter asleep on the couch, and Hiroki still wide awake, fumbling and crawling around the limited space he had. She slung her bag on the nearest chair, dropped her keys and car keys into the dish near her door, and welcomed Hiroki into her arms when he staggered towards her. "Hey there, honey, how are you?"

"Mommy..." He fell against her, as his own feeble attempt to hug her.

"Did you miss me?" she softly asked.

He nodded.

"I missed you too." She ruffled his sunkiss hair and took him into her arms. "What do you want to do?"

"Play!" He exclaimed with zest.

"Of course you do..." she weakly laughed, trying her hardest to seem full of energy in front of her son. When, in fact, she was already drained to the bone.

She flinched when she felt a small palm press against her cheek. "Huh?"

Hiroki cocked his head to the side. "Mommy... sad?"

"No, no, no... Mommy's not sad." She sniffed.

The two-year old boy sat down flat on his bottom and gawked at his mother. "Mommy sad." It was no longer a question, but a statement.

"My.. you're really as meticulous as your father..." She said under her breath.


	34. Chapter 34

**Obsessions and Possessions**

When Mei crept into the room earlier that evening, she saw Kakashi sat on the piano chair with a glass of dirty vodka in his hand. He seemed to be musing about something in his head, she couldn't see past his shadowed stoic expression. He remained sat on his place for what seemed to be an eternity. He flipped his phone on and looked at it for the longest time. The light blue hue reflected on the glass his attentive eyes. He took a sip from his beverage, but his stare never left the screen of his phone.

She held onto the doorframe, chewing on her bottom lip as she debated whether she should walk over to his lonely soul. Kakashi didn't seem to take notice of her presence. Whatever it was he was looking at on his phone, it was probably more important than her. She watched him rise from the stool, stretch out his limbs and groan out.

He took his glass of alcohol and consumed it in one painful gulp. He sneered at the potent ounce of bitterness and sharp sting of the drink, but at the same time he seemed to cherished the burning sensation at the back of his throat. It was as if, after the longest time of feeling numb, he felt a new sensation that revitalized him. He pressed his phone against his ear and began to talk out loud. "Shisui..."

Mei leaned in to listen closely.

"I think it's about time. I'm flying off to the Land of Lightning Sunday morning, so I can swing by her workplace the following day. I'd like for you to cover for me. Yes, I know, I should have done this two years ago. But can you blame me for hesitating? Our company was on the verge of reclining. I'll need to go now before another crisis strikes."

"Kakashi..." she softly spoke out, making him jolt back and flip his phone back.

"Mei, I thought you were asleep."

"Clearly." She took another step closer to him, her emerald eyes piercing through him through the darkness of the night. "Who are you going to see?"

"It's not what you think." He defended lightly.

"You're going to see Tsunade, aren't you?"

"How did you-"

"Because I'm not blind, Kakashi!" She screeched uncontrollably with a wave of flying gestures. "You think I don't know that your screensaver is of your team from three years ago? When _she_ was still in the company?!"

"Mei..."

"You look at that screensaver every single day, staring into space." Her voice cracked into soft sobs. "You have never looked at me, the way you looked at her, Kakashi."

He came into her aid hurriedly, calming her down from her incoming wave of sobs by embracing her tightly. He patted her on the slope of her back and whispered incoherent words to her that seemed to comfort her. Her sobbing calmed and ceased, but she held onto his white polo shirt like a dog would onto its favorite toy. She bit her lower lip and pressed herself against him.

Kakashi sighed, taking her in deeper. "What can I do to make you feel better? To make you trust me?"

"Don't go..." she said simply. "Stay with me. Don't go and meet with that woman."

He buried his face into the crown of her head and nodded understandably. "Then I won't."

"Really?" she gasped, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I won't go to Tsunade - _ever._ If that's what you want."

"I love you, Kakashi."

He kissed her forehead. "Let's get some sleep."

* * *

 _The next night..._

Kakashi stood by his floor to ceiling window again, drink in hand, watching the nightlife in meditative thought. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. The only time he was able to feel anything so deeply was when he was listening to music. It was his sanctuary in a way. As depressing as this song was, it gave him an odd sense of comfort.

He finished his drink and sauntered toward the kitchen. The floor plan had an open concept design, and all his furniture was very modern and masculine. There was no trace of a woman's touch or any photos of friends and family members on display. He was a wealthy and lonely man, who had a love hate relationship with monogamy. Sure, he had slept with a variety of women, but he never led them on. Kakashi was always honest about his intentions.

He knew that he was emotionally crippled and he did not want to be a dead weight that some poor young woman would have to drag around, nor did he want a clingy sort of chick to anchor _him_ down. It had grown on him like the expensive suits that hung in his closet. However, his faithfulness to Mei wasn't a secret. He has grown to adore her for the past two years.

But ever since that evening when he and Tsunade had crossed paths… he couldn't get her out of his mind.

It's been two years since he caught a glimpse of her. And yet...

 _I need to get outta here._ He switched off his music, grabbed his jacket, and headed out the door to venture to one of his favorite bars.

* * *

Tsunade's stomach was in knots as she walked into her firm on Monday morning. She hadn't seen or heard from Akihiko during the weekend (not that she was expecting to), but the incident that had happened in his office felt so surreal. A part of her had wanted it to be just a dream, but at the same time, she felt odd satisfaction. She _has_ been without a partner for years. To be frank, she was getting lonely.

Distracted with her phone, she wasn't paying attention when she suddenly collided into a suited, hard chest. He was dressed in a dark, pinstripe suit… smelling of Gucci.

"Oh my God!" Tsunade looked horrified. "Akihiko, I am so…"

"You need to watch where you're going," he sternly said, pivoting around her to get inside the elevator.

Hearing his words had brought on whiplash for Tsunade. Akihiko 's demeanor, the way he spoke to her, the _tone_ he used had sounded so contemptuous and mean. She didn't bother looking back because she did not want to look into those hypnotic green eyes that only radiated nothing but irritation.

 _Great way to start off my morning—pissing off the boss._ Tsunade sighed and walked through the busy floor until she reached her office. Articles would soon pile up on her desk, and it was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

Tsunade had spaced out as she photocopied some documents in the filing room. Her work day had been long and stressful, but five o'clock was soon approaching, and in no time she would be out of there.

 _I am not going to stay in late like last Friday,_ she told herself. Throughout the afternoon, her interaction with Akihiko had been minimal. She'd gone to his office frequently to drop off some files and have him review some contracts, but his attitude toward her had been very cold and standoffish. It was as if nothing had happened between them. If Akihiko was strict and arrogant before, he was more so than ever. Tsunade felt like he didn't even want to tolerate her presence, let alone look at her.

A sad little sigh escaped her lips as she finished photocopying and turned around.

" _Ahhh!_ "

Papers went flying out of her hands.

"Shoot, I'm sorry!" said one of the employees, reaching down to help his colleague pick up the papers. "I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that."

"It's all right. I keep bumping into people today like a klutz." She laughed nervously, looking up her smile immediately faded away. The hint of sliver hair that parted in the middle was enough to set her off. The long-haired bespectacled man looked up her, also befuddled for a moment. But his awestruck face turned into realization, he knew her as well. "Kabuto..."

"Ah... it's been a long time, Tsunade."

She hurriedly compiled all the loose papers from the ground and gathered it all in her arms. "Ex-Excuse me."

* * *

The sun was setting in the horizon, shining its last few rays of light before it would finally go down, and the sky would descend into darkness. Tsunade's red pumps clicked behind her as she walked with confidence toward Akihiko King's office.  
He kept speaking into the telephone as she ripped the paper off and slowly slipped it toward him on the desk.

"Mhm… Right…" He glanced at the note and read it. "Yes, I understand." Akihiko's voice was calm and collected, but his body language was the exact opposite. He pulverized the paper in his fist and tossed it into the trash bin that was approximately ten feet away. Then he looked up at Tsunade with burning green eyes, thrusting an angry finger at the chair across from him, demanding that she sit.

His reaction had only worsened her nerves, but like the good intern that she desired to be, Tsunade obediently sat down, crossed one thigh over the other, and patiently waited for her fuming boss to finish his telephone call.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Sure, that can be arranged. I'll see you then." _Click._ Akihiko was now off the phone and staring right at Tsunade Senju. She wondered if his silence was foreshadowing a massive meltdown, or if he was just trying to calm himself.

 _Please don't rip me to shreds._

He opened the file that was on his desk and slid over the contract she had handed him earlier. "This is unacceptable."

"Why?" Her voice squeaked before she cleared her throat.

Akihiko scowled and then scoffed. "You're kidding me, right? How the hell did you even get this job if you can't even revise a article that I asked you to draw up properly?" He raised his voice and Tsunade was afraid that he would soon explode like a volcano. In the rare moments when she'd seen Akihiko 's rage firsthand, she had prayed that he would never lose his temper on her like that.

Tsunade swiftly skimmed over the documents, looking just as confused as he was. "I… I don't understand… this isn't the same article I had typed out and printed for you."

He folded his arms in his chest. "You mean to tell me that someone _stole_ those documents and replaced them with this garbage?"

She blushed again in embarrassment. "I don't know what to say, I just… I swear this article is not the one I had typed out!" Tsunade suddenly remembered that before she had gone to Akihiko 's office, she had taken a break and gone to the ladies room. Someone must have switched the files with her. But who would have done such a thing? Who could have been so malicious as to stoop to such a level and jeopardize her job?

"Look," Akihiko began, "I'm not trying to be an asshole here, but you have to understand why this would piss me off. This month's issue is extremely important, Tsunade. I can't fuck it up. We are head-to-head with Poise's sales here. We can finally take the lead. If you can't take this seriously then perhaps you should consider another career."

His words stung her like a thousand killer bees. Someone else had deliberately tried to sabotage her position, and now Tsunade was paying the price and receiving Akihiko's wrath.

"I apologize," she said. "I'm not sure what happened. I left my office for a moment and when I came back I—"

"I don't want excuses," he interjected.

Akihiko could not hide the hunger in his eyes as his gaze wandered toward Tsunade's sheer white blouse. One of the buttons had accidentally come undone, and he was able to see the black lace bra that was salaciously teasing him.

 _So supple… so lickable._ He imperceptibly adjusted himself down below and focused his attention back on her crestfallen face.

"Are you firing me?" Her voice trembled.

He realized right then that he was perhaps being a little too harsh. In truth, he could have handled it much better because the problem was easily solvable, and Akihiko _was_ a problem solver. Go to Akihiko King. He was the Land of Lightning's finest.

"Please just let me show you the document on my computer." She desperately tried to save her job.

"That won't be necessary."

"Akihiko , please…"

"I'm not firing you, Tsunade, relax."

 _Oh, thank you, God. Thank you._ She slowly breathed out, waiting for her parasympathetic nervous system to regulate her heartbeat. It was difficult to be in his office now after what happened last Friday. Every time she looked at Akihiko, all she could think about was his burning lips against hers, his hands tracing every curve of her body, the taste of his lust dipping off his tongue…

"Just draft me a proper contract before you leave," he requested.

"Yes, I'll get on that right now." Tsunade stood up, avoiding his eyes.

The smell of her perfume had permeated Akihiko's office, even when she left, the sweet scent of roses lingered. He sat at his desk, closing his eyes for a moment, remembering the way she had moaned for him when he'd touched her sodden panties.

Something twitched inside his boxer briefs.

He cursed in his head. "Fuck. Is this how Kakashi felt, as well?"

* * *

Tsunade had printed up the right contract, just like she said she would. She'd been relieved to see that Akihiko was not in his office when she'd gone to drop it off. But her anxiety skyrocketed through the roof when she walked toward the elevators and found him standing there, waiting.

 _This must be my karma,_ she thought, as she kept a safe distance away from her attractive boss. Both of them stood in silence, making no exchanges.

The elevator was taking its sweet time to reach their floor, so Akihiko stole an opportunity to glance over at her. But still, he made no effort to initiate a conversation.

When the metal doors finally opened, Tsunade hesitated to step in first.

"After you." He gestured with his hand.

After they were both inside, Akihiko pressed the "G" button that led to the ground floor. The doors were now closed.

 _Ding… ding… ding…_

Tsunade prayed that the elevator would stop at another floor and allow other employees to take the ride down with them. But her prayers were not answered. She could feel such intense sexual tension between them, and it only amplified in the closed space they were sharing.

Akihiko wanted nothing more than to press the emergency stop, push Tsunade back, and wrap those long sex legs around his waist. He wanted to hear her skirt tear as he'd hike it up, slip her panties to the side, and fuck the fuck out of her. He wouldn't cum until he'd beat her wanton pussy till she was good and sore, moaning his name, begging him to go harder… _deeper_.

"Tsunade?" Akihiko finally spoke, pulling himself out of his X-rated fantasy. He turned his head and looked at her. "I just wanted to apologize again for last Friday. I…"

"I've moved on from it, Akihiko-san. I suggest you do as well." She cleared her throat.

 _Ding!_

The elevator finally reached their floor. "Enjoy your evening," said Tsunade, stepping out first, fumbling for her car keys.

He walked out of the building feeling slightly hurt that their almost sexual encounter had meant nothing to her. Then again, why would it? She was already mercilessly taken. She was married to her job as an assistant editor and as a mother. She made it abundantly clear that she didn't want to be involved with anyone else.

He huffed and unlocked his car, watching her slip into her own. From the distance, he watched her undo her coat, arranged her sheer shirt and put her seatbelt on. Then she drove off icily.

He knew he shouldn't be saying it. Nor should he be acknowledging it, but... that woman was driving him crazy. And if the article that Kakashi shut down a few years ago was indeed correct, then she wouldn't have a problem soliciting an affair with him - as her boss. He has never seen a woman like her - as strong and fragile, as her. She held a good front, but... he knew... she was just a fragile woman underneath it all. All he needs to do is to get through the thickness of her skin.

"Tell me, was your claims true about her and Kakashi?" he finally inquired the shadowed man.

Kabuto emerged and tipped his glasses up. "Very true. In fact, I've seen it with my very own eyes. Wouldn't you say that that's enough?"

"A man who was made redundant by Kakashi will say anything to please me right now. I gave you a job, because I know how good you are. However, I also hired you because of this very reason. I want you to tell me more about the two of them. And I don't want you to bullshit."

"Why won't you see it for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a man who likes to be organised. You can say, I couldn't be in the office to watch them all the time. So I set up another set of eyes to record it for me."

"Oh, you sick fuck."

"But, aren't you as sick as me?" He challenged. " You can see as clear as day that she's not even mildly interested in you. Yet, here you are, trying to devise a way to make her yours."

"Unlike Kakashi, I don't plan on stringing her along. I just need to make her see that. You don't see a woman like her every day. And I'm not about to let a woman like her go."

* * *

When Tsunade reached her apartment, she did the routine she would always did: drop her keys into the bowl near the door, sling her coat over her coathannger, and kick off her high heels. But as she fixed her hair, she saw a man's coat on her cream couch. Her eyes widened when she saw her son being playfully raised up high by a white-haired gallant. She looked at him with warmth. "Jiraiya... you should have told me that you were dropping by."

He stopped his swirling motion and dropped Hiroki back down on his feet. He placed his hands on his hips and grinned mightily. "Now, wouldn't that ruin my grand entrance into your life?"

She giggled sincerely, cooping up her son into her arms. Hiroki grabbed a hold of her nose, and she wrinkled it playfully. Her son laughed out hysterically and proceeded to grab a hold of her nose, twisting it lightly and pinching it. Jiraiya looked at the way Tsunade interacted with her child. It was endearing to see her love someone so unconditionally. Judging by the dark circles of her eyes, she was completely and utterly exhausted.

"I shall be cooking tonight," he announced suddenly. "You should rest. You're turning into an old hag, Tsunade."

She shot him a stern glare, knowing he had punctured her into one of her most delicate topics. The thought of ageing has never appealed to Tsunade. The sight of wrinkles and saggy skin was the last thing on her mind.

"And if you don't mind, I invited a guest tonight."

"Who?"

"Orochimaru."

"What?! He's actually still alive!" She gasped jokingly. "Holy crap. I haven't spoken to him in nearly ten years."

"Exactly. Since he's in the area, I thought it would be nice to have a little get together." Jiraiya watched her put Hiroki into his playpen with his favorite teddy bear. She huffed and sat down on the sofa, not taking her eyes off her son. "...Who's the father?" he asked finally. His gut told him who it was in a hushed manner. The features alone struck to him. Those scrutinizing eyes belonged to someone he knew very well.

Tsunade massaged her temple and took a breather. Finally, she found her footing and looked at him. "Kakashi."

" _And_... why isn't he helping you with this child?"

"Because I was wrong about him - he's just a selfish prick who doesn't want to commit." A pause. "I don't want a relationship with him - past platonic - but I do want him to build one up with his son. I don't want Hiro to ask me where his father is in the future, because I wouldn't know what to say. _'Sorry honey, your mommy made a stupid mistake to sleep with your father who couldn't care about your existence'_?!"

Jiraiya shook his head disapprovingly. "This doesn't sound like Kakashi at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Kakashi isn't the commitment type of guy, but Tsunade... a family is one of his most precious possessions. Have you seen how protective he is with his late parents? He still pays the bills for his parents' house, to hold on to memories. He prioritizes family, Tsunade. It may not seem like it, but I've worked with the man for years, and I have seen him past his facade."

"What are you proposing I do?"

"Try... just one last time. Video chat with him."

"I don't know, Jiraiya..."

"Give it a try. It'll make you feel better."

After actually thinking about it, Tsunade shook her head stubbornly. "It's been _two years_ , Jiraiya! He has not contacted me ever since I became pregnant with Hiroki. If he actually cared for me, if his words were actually sincere at one given point, then he would have tried to come and visit once. I even fuc- _freaking,_ " she took a mental note that Hiroki was gaping at her, "I invited him to our son's first birthday! He's missed everything. His first steps, first words..." she started to have a mental breakdown, crying profusely in front of her best friend.

Jiraiya immediately consumed her petite form with his huge arms. "Shhh... it's gonna be okay, you old hag." he joke, gaining a crooked laugh from her. "Dry your tears. If you don't, your son will get worried. Even though he's not that efficient with his words yet, he can voice his concern."

"I know..."

"Stay strong, Tsunade. You've done so well so far." He dried her tears for her. "You're the best mother there is in this planet. Look at you! I truly admire you."

She was still drying her tears when there was a knock on the door and Jiraiya went to answer it. A pale man who had striking features stood by the hallway, waiting for Tsunade to acknowledge his presence. When she looked at her side, she saw her missing bestfriend. Without an ounce of thought, she rushed up to him and jumped up onto him. "Orochimaru!"

"It's been a while, Tsunade." He said softly, although his pronunciation of her name dragged like a slithering snake.

"I've missed you, you pale fool!" She cried happily.

Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya, silently asking him of her current mood. To which, Jiraiya shrugged and shrouded them both with his arms.

"I see you're still vitamin D deprived," the gallant joked.

"And I see you're still on your steroids." The man shot back.

"And Tsunade is still high on her boob implants!" Jiraiya laughed out, gaining a powerful punch in the gut by the blonde.


	35. Chapter 35

**Amidst it All**

 _Later that night..._

After cooking a very basic ramen meal, Jiraiya washed the dishes and Orochimaru cleaned the rest. As they did the chores, Tsunade had her cheek propped on the palm of her hand and unintentionally went to sleep. The snake man patted Jiraiya's arm and pointed straight at their female companion - exhausted and already snoring lightly. Reluctantly, after having a heated hushed debate, Orochimaru grabbed a thin piece of blanket and threw it around her body.

He touched her by each sides of her shoulders and tenderly kissed her on the cheek. Jiraiya smiled at him fondly, as he continued to wash the bowls. To which, the snake-like man shot him a stern glare. "Don't even fill your head with fantasies, you perverted fool."

"Wha-?" He breathed out. "I _would_ never do such an a abhorrent deed! - Not even for research purposes."

 _Lies._ It was potent and it dripped with every syllable the gallant rolled at the tip of his tongue. The raven-haired man left Tsunade in peace and walked around in the kitchen aimlessly, looking for anything to clean. However, from the looks of it, the entire area was well kept and organized. Granted it was small, for a person as busy as Tsunade, she was top-notch with her cleaning.

"So, who's the father of that little boy crawling around?" He finally asked with a sharp brow up. It had bothered him since he came through the door. A little Tsunade, whose features were mongrelized by another man. The child was cute and innocent, he'd give him that, but those eyes he possessed something... _attentive_. Albeit the boy was quiet, minding his own business with his toys, his eyes remained watchful of the scenario. Especially when he touched Tsunade intimately. He's not romantically interested in the blonde, because it would feel wrong to even think about engaging in such activities with her. She was like his little sister.

Jiraiya's rhythmic movement ceased and his body became awfully rigid for a second. "It's not someone you know."

"I already know that, you fool." He lowly spat, taking a seat.

"It's her boss."

"The one in Poise?" His eyes narrowed. He's heard a lot about the conspicuous man - Kakashi Hatake - and how he's reigning as the youngest prodigy to inherit his parents' billion-mark company. The man was notorious with the several suitors he has per public appearance. He'd never think Tsunade would be included in his long list of mates, though. She was not like any woman he's dated in the journal. Tsunade was... _better._ She shouldn't have fallen for the silver-haired man. She's supposed to be smarter than that!

"That's the one." Jiraiya said as lightly as he could, but by judging the reflection of his image from the window, Orochimaru knew better. Underneath the fool's collected demeanor, he was pissed. _Extremely_. Orochimaru's known that Jiraiya's had a severe crush on their blonde companion for years, ever since elementary. But Tsunade always looked the other way - she always looked for men different than Jiraiya.

Twenty years has passed since then, and they were still friends. Jiraiya has never made a move on her, not without her willing consent. And Tsunade reinforced their platonic relationship by constantly discussing about her boyfriends over the years, and being his extremely supportive wing-woman. Orochimaru traced his pale lips with his fingers, looking at the blonde as he did so. He's kissed Tsunade once; it was a dare.

She was so innocent back then, trembling in his hold as he kissed her. It was his first kiss, too. They never spoke about it; for Jiraiya's sake. Since then, the pure sensation just became a distant memory of the past. Trying to recall the sensation gave Orochimaru a stinging hiss on the lips, he hated such feeling. It simply didn't feel right. A relationship like this with Tsunade was the most he could ask for. They always had each others back and their relationship was very simple - no _funny business._

"I wonder how that could have happened." He mused carelessly, letting the other man into his inner thoughts.

"Well..." Jiraiya began, having one hand make a circle whilst the other only had the index finger out. "They had sex." His index finger pierce through the shape of the circle he made with his other hand. "And as they were having sex-"

"I know about the topic of reproduction, you fool." He interrupted with heavy disgust.

Before Jiraiya could tease even further for his long-running virginity, a sharp cry penetrated through the atmosphere. Jiraiya grew alert, whipping his body around. Hiroki was on the floor, flat on his bottom and holding his head in pain. His mouth was wide open as he cried frantically, screaming for his mommy to make him feel better. The two male exchanged looks and talked with their eyes.

 _'You go, Oro. You're good with people!'_

The pale man's eyes tightened with repulsion. ' _I'm good at cutting them up, you fucking idiot. I don't babysit! How do babies even work?'_

 _'Are you shitting me?! And here you have a PhD!'_

 _'Again... Not with babysitting!'_

Hiroki trudge his way to his sleeping mother, whose consciousness was wrapped with a velvet of sleep. He grabbed a fistful of her skirt and started tugging at it to wake his mother up. Tsunade groaned sluggishly out of her sleep, Jiraiya and Orochimaru held onto each other for dear life knowing all Hell was about to break loose.

"Mommy, my 'ead hurts!" Hiroki proceeded to cry out.

All of a sudden a gush of new-found-energy possessed Tsunade and she knelt down in front of her children and checked his head for any light appearance of bruises or cuts. When she saw just a small red spot on his head, she massaged his head and kissed the spot which had a red hue on it. "Let mommy make it better." She kissed it again. "Is it better now, Hiro-kun?"

The blond still held his head, drawing himself to his mother. He buried his face in her breasts and resumed to cry softly. Jiraiya pouted, whispering underneath his breath that kids can be so damn innocent. If only he could bury his face in a woman's breasts like that. Orochimaru's eyes remained cold and detached. He _really_ hated kids. They were whiny, loud and just troublesome.

As Tsunade worked to calm her son down, she shot a death glare at the both of them.

"Pray to your Gods that those dishes are cleaned properly, Jiraiya. Because I swear, you should have been looking out for Hiroko's well-being."

Orochimaru snickered smugly, but his hysteria was taken away from him upon making eye contact with her fiery hazel eyes.

Shamefully, he looked down at his feet and murmured, "Sorry."

* * *

It was all routine for Kakashi: go to work, attend to meetings, go home and _maybe_ get laid. He has the job that generates him a lot of money at the end of the day, and a very sexually active lover at home. He should be content with everything. He was of good health, he owns a multi-billion company, has several houses across the country, and has a gorgeous girlfriend. He huffed that morning, weary of how repetitive his life has gotten.

His fingers slammed onto the enter button on repeat, scanning briefly through his mail that morning. His eyes were filled with dread - hollow from happiness. What could be possibly be missing from his life? Surely, he had everything. Over the years, he has become devoted to one woman, slept with only one woman, listened only to that woman. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mei..."

She was an exquisite woman in her own right. Materialistic, like his mother, but a caring and soft woman. He twirled his chair around, looking out at the blocks of towering building in the mundane atmosphere. Grey clouds glowered over the city, mercilessly raining onto the grey-scaled area. He reached out for his coffee and sipped it carefully. His eyes trailed down at the phone he had unlocked on his spare hand.

The door of his office suddenly unlocked and one pair of thin arms wrapped themselves elegantly around his neck. He smiled, kissed her forearm lazily as she dipped down to kiss him on the nose. "Surprise, handsome." Mei said slowly, positioning herself on her lap.

"Hey there," He sensually kissed her, as he twirled his chair back around. "Why are you here? I thought you had-"

"I canceled it." She played with his tie, fixing it up a bit. "For you. I wanted to see you."

"That's sweet, but you shouldn't have gotten out of your way." He reached out to his laptop and woke it from its sleep mode, revealing the new lockscreen wallpaper. Mei's smile widened when she no longer saw Tsunade's face amidst the photo. Instead, she saw a picture of her and Kakashi holding each other close in the photo.

"You changed it." She noted quietly, biting her lower lip. "Oh my... this is my favorite picture of us, too!"

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said." He replied softly, twirling his finger with her hair, kissing the slope of her shoulder. "And since we had busy schedules, I thought it would be nice to see you every once in a while - even if it is just a lousy picture."

"Aw, you romantic sap!"

Kakashi looked at her longingly, "Let's go somewhere, Mei. Let's get out of here and spend some time together."

"W-What... you mean it?"

He nodded. "I do."

"Oh my god..."

He took her hand and kissed the back of it tenderly, feeling the warmth of her limbs against his cold skin. "No interruptions. No work. Just us. Would you like that?"

"Oh god, yes..."

His faint smile grew more prominent on his face.

"It's about time our relationship progressed, my dear."

* * *

Her skin gleamed with moisture and her long hair clung to the back of her neck. She absently trailed her fingers over her shoulder, wincing at the tenderness there. After only two days in Land of Grass, the harsh rays had already given her a rose-tinted glow. She shuddered to think what damage might've been done if she hadn't kept up her endless applications of sunscreen.

She'd spent her first day taking a leisurely swim, followed by an afternoon nap that had somehow slipped into early evening. Most of her second day had been filled haggling with street vendors, with Kakashi, for souvenirs to take home to family and friends. Now, all she wanted to do was peel off her tank top and skirt and stand under the shower until her skin cooled. She'd maybe follow that up with a quiet dinner and a few glasses of wine at one of the local restaurants.

Two strong hands held her by her hips before cold lips made contact against her perspiring skin. His lips arched against her flesh, cherishing the way her breath was caught. He watched her breasts rise up and down in the most alluring way, he licked his lips and looked up at Mei who had her attention fixated on the scenery. With a small huff, he rested his chin on her shoulder and continued to look out of the same scenery as her.

"I made reservations for tonight," he said lightly. "I just thought I'd let you know."

"Really?" She smiled. "Where?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Mhm..." her rouge lips kissed his damp silver-hair, smelling the faint scent of chlorine from the swimming pool. "You know I _love_ surprises."

He grinned, biting her ear playfully. "I think you'll love this one."

"And what makes you so confident?"

Kakashi didn't say anything else. He slapped her butt and winked at her, making his way back into their room. "Make sure you dress you finest, my dear. Because this will be the best _date_ you will have."

"Do you want me to wear anything underneath?" She slyly asked with a seductive purr.

He looked over his shoulder, sharing her same devious intent. "You know how I like it."

"Oh, I do. Lace it is."

His eyes flickered at the mention. "Make it sheer."

"Oh... I _will."_

When Kakashi walked out of their room his hand shifted into his pocket, feeling _the_ object amidst loose coins and his keys. He then looked at his watch and pursed his lips.

"Should I...?" He paused, shaking his head. Thinking about it will make things worse. Now is not the time to think, but the time to _act._

* * *

Before Tsunade could walk out with the stack of photocopied documents in her arms, she came across Kabuto in the room. Immediately, her defenses were up and her eyes were filled with trepidation. He just stood there, with his arms folded over his chest. He grinned at her protective stance, tutting slightly. "C'mon, Tsunade, we're all friends here. What happened between you and I is in the distant past. I even got fired and battered by your lover because of it!" His face softened, but Tsunade's display of scorn remained. "What do you say... truce?"

"You _fucking_ make me sick in the stomach!" She growled, clutching the wad of papers closer to her body. "You think you can just abuse me like that and casually says things like this?! Do you even know what you put me through, you sick bastard!"

"It's not like I raped you." He shrugged.

Her eyes blazed. "Oh... you-!"

"I see you have a son now." His grin and sinister aura flashed, but it made Tsunade shiver. "He's cute. I've seen the picture of him on your desk. You know who he reminds me off, though. He looks like a certain billionaire who you used to whore your body out to. Does he sound familiar? Or have you whored yourself out too much that you can't remember which billionaire."

Tsunade's lips twisted in disgust, but she retained her safe distance. "Why me... Kabuto? Why do you persist on doing this?"

"Oh come on. Don't sound like that. Don't act all innocent." He huffed out. "You were the one who stole the promotion that righteously belonged to me! Why did you get it exactly?" Tsunade felt as lump in her throat. "If I remember correctly, it was because you willingly dropped all your clothes for him. He's not blind, Tsunade, and you're not stupid. You wanted to thrive and he wanted to fuck.

He never loved you. Felt anything for you. He just wanted to sleep with you and the fastest way to make you enthusiastic about it, is by promoting you, giving you what you dream off." He slowly approached her, reaching out to touch her.

Tsunade grimaced, reliving the time Kakashi kissed her on her birthday in the cabin. The way the made love in front of the burning fire. His lingering glances, fleeting kisses and gentle words and touches. The way he murmured how much he cared for her, that she was the only woman he ever kissed with such passion. Her heart sunk at the realization that her buried feelings were starting surface again. She loved Kakashi, truly, at one point. To hear someone else point out the truth jaggedly ripped through her.

Kakashi never loved her. Up until the very end.

He just wanted to use her.

"You're just so beautiful."

She stumbled backwards, but it wasn't enough to evade his tightening grip. She shrieked when he grabbed a hold of her and seized power of her body's movements. She tried to fight him off, to regain her distance, but he was simply too strong for her. Her back was pushed against the floor with her arms hung up on top of her head and her lips seized by his mouth.

Tsunade glared at him as he flickered his tongue against her mouth and plunged it right in. His spare hand worked its way to hoist up her black dress, despite her crossing her legs. "Oh come on, it's a little bit too late to be closing your legs." He hiked up her dress and revealed her undergarments, feeling the fabric. "Mhm.. for a mother, you still wear sexy underwear, Tsunade." She shivered, feeling her heartbeats quicken, and her breath palpitate. "You're really a MILF."

"Stop..." she whimpered.

"Do you know what it means?" He tipped his glasses up his nose before he breathed in her scent.

"Stop!"

"It means-" he fondled with her orbs through the fitted fabric of her dress and grinned devishly. "Mom I'd like to fuck."

"Kabuto, please..." She shook her head frantically. "Don't. I'm begging you."

He released her and snorted. "You're still so weak and pathetic. Look at how you beg. I wasn't going to do anything with you."

She sunk down onto the floor, holding herself tight, as she looked up at him. "What?"

"I just wanted to blow off some steam." He casually reasoned, taking several steps back. "You were just the nearest person to me."

"You mean..."

"Yup. It was all fun and games."

"You really are sick!"

"I will warn you this..." He glared. "This will just be the beginning."

"What the hell are you-"

"And if you tell anyone, let's just say... Kakashi can be exposed - in a very bad way in the media." His grin resurface. "You two were really careless with your carnal activities. What do you think the public will think when they see the CEO in such a _compromising_ position with his former assistant editor? Sales will recline and the reputation he has been building up will come crashing down, along with his Empire."

She looked at him owlishly. "What leverage do you have to do such a thing?"

"You'll see soon enough."

He disappeared, leaving Tsunade to pick up the spewed pieces of paper.


	36. Chapter 36

**Event of The Undoing**

As night descended and smothered the stifling heat of the daylight hours, South Beach became a shameless hotbed of sex, drugs, and tequila. The streets baked so hot under the merciless midday sun, that you could still feel the heat rising from the sidewalk concrete late into the night. Beautiful women sauntered from one bar to the next wearing just enough clothing to keep them legal, but not so much as to discourage the attentions of lonely, wealthy men.

The dusk air was filled with the tantalizing scents of fresh cuisine. The rich, sweet aromas of spicy pork, jerk chicken, and flame-grilled peppers drifted down the streets on a gentle breeze that blew in from the ocean.

Gaudy neon lights bathed the art deco buildings in splashes of eye-catching color which bled from one shade to the next, whilst the beat of the drums and the throbbing strum of acoustic guitar strings breathed a new life onto the street once the sun set below the horizon. The hypnotic sounds spilled enticingly from the open doorways of hotels and nightclubs.

Kakashi led Mei away from the cacophony by persistently taking a hold of her hand. She willingly gave in under his power and allowed herself to be taken away. They walked together, kicking sand and carrying their sandals as they walked. Mei dusted some of the sand that fell on her white summer dress and proceeded to nuzzle up closely to Kakashi. He held her hand and tugged her further along.

When they finally reached their destination, Mei could only gape out in awe. Lit candles in lanterns were lit and spewed around one dining table. Professional waiters and waitresses waited obediently until the said order was given. With haste, they prepared the meal and prepared the chairs for both Mei and Kakashi to sit on. When Mei descended on her seat, Kakashi picked off a piece of rose off its stem and carefully placed it behind her ear, endearingly.

She blushed heavily, whilst he smirked in a chappy manner. "Mei Terumi," he looked through her as if she was some sort of precious jewel. "I was going to wait..."

"What... do you mean?" She weakly whispered.

"But I don't think I'd like to wait any longer."

"Kakashi..."

He got on one knee and took out the velvet box in his pocket. Before he could open the box, Mei lunged down at him and pushed him against the sand.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"...Will you marry me?" His voice barely came up under her weight. When she frantically nodded, he slipped the ring into her finger and kissed her deeply on the lips. "God, you're stunning."

One man cleared his throat to grab their attention. "I thought there was a cue for the proposal, Hatake-san."

"Nah, it would have been too obvious."

"So... no more music for desert?"

He didn't break his eye contact with her. "No.."

Mei leaned closer to him. "Shall we eat?"

"We shall," he kissed her again, regaining his balance to stand back up. "Future-Mrs-Hatake."

She smirked. She _loved_ the sound of that.

* * *

"Is everything okay, Tsunade?" Akihiko asked softly, peering through her door and watching her wipe her eyes with tissues. She looked at him in pieces unable to make her words coherent. She broke down in her words, failing to find her footing. He approached her with concern, but stopped when her body language rejected his gentle touch immediately. "I'm not going to hurt you." he reassured.

She dried her tears and fixed her dress. With a rugged sigh, she calmed herself down and her nerves ceased to shake. Finally, she found the strength to make direct eye contact with her boss. Her lips pursed with hesitation, but his warm green eyes invited the words out of her mouth before she could even resist in. "I'm just so alone..."

"You're not alone." He smiled sympathetically, cupped her hand with his significantly bigger one. He tipped her chin, the same way Kakashi used to, and brought himself closer to her. When they were within as small distance to seal the deal and kiss, Akihiko drew her in and kissed her on the forehead. The warmth that his body provided and the solace his words brought comfort to her heart, breaking her open to vulnerability. She clutched around him and welcomed his incoming embrace. "You have me." he murmured finally.

She breathed him in, nodding at his reassurance. "Thank you..."

"Come out with me tonight..."

"I can't," she began, but he silenced her with his finger.

"It must be difficult moving into another country where you do not have any relatives or friends close by." He stroked her hair away from her face before he seemed to express pity on her behalf. "I can fill the void; if you let me. I won't hurt you, if you let me in, Tsunade." His nose touched against the tip of hers and their gazes met, heating into something more potent and delirious.

"I can't.." She said again, weaker this time without any ultimatum. Akihiko could see that he was growing into her. She wet her lips and continued to look at him straight into his eyes, as the palms of her hands grew moist.

"It's only a wedding party. I can drive you back home whenever you like."

"Akihiko-san..."

"Just Akihiko." He lightly corrected. "Please, Tsunade, give me a chance. You are the only employee I've seen to be like this. You are so smart, independent just so goddamn mesmerizing. "

"I really don't think I can."

"Yes, you can."

The gaze he held in his eyes were most definitely hypnotic. With a slump of her shoulders, she resigned her defeat.

"Okay... I'll go with you."

* * *

Tsunade took a moment away from the wedding festivities. She rubbed the chill from her arms and strolled through the grounds of the reception center. Her heels sank into the damp earth and the dew tickled her toes. Gnarled trees towered overhead, surrounded by neat flower beds and lush grass. The darkness enveloped her.

She wandered toward a park bench set in an alcove surrounded by fragrant blooms. Tsunade lowered herself to the wrought iron seat and braced her hands on either side of her, watching as dots of moonlight broke through the leaved canopy above and shimmered across her dress.

Her thoughts drifted to Akihiko, stirring the butterflies in her belly again. Although they'd only shared a couple of dances and minimal conversation throughout the night, each new encounter had acted like a kind of foreplay, building the intensity inside her until she'd had to escape outside to catch her breath.

Tsunade sighed and watched her breath curl out before her in a cloud of mist.

"I thought we were past being so awkward with each other."

She sucked in a breath and looked up to find him leaning against a tree, watching her. "Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" she asked.

"Because when I talk to you head-on you'll always find a way to flee. I know you don't trust me, but I am a reasonable man." His eyes glimmered with humor. "Is it because I smell? Or do I have bad breath, that I am not informed about?"

Tsunade chuckled, but refused to answer his question to humor him, knowing well enough that it was rhetorical.

He approached her slowly. When he was close enough to her, he cupped her cheek. She drew back and retained her distance, holding herself tight as she turned around. "Don't you want to see the pictures of the wedding? It's very beautiful."

"I'll have to take your word for it."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "I suppose you'll be able to look at the pictures soon enough."

"I don't care about the photos right now, Tsunade." Amusement filled his deep voice. "I prefer looking at you."

Her stomach dipped with pleasure. Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed. His hand crept up the curve of her neck. She had her hair pinned up in intricate little twists and felt his fingers sweep over her skin. He leaned in and whispered against her ear. "Turn around fully so I can see you, please..."

Tsunade ignored the warmth spreading through her and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "Don't."

He turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, reeling her against him. He looked deep into her, making her feel naked under his gaze. "Don't, what?" he asked curiously. "Don't look at you like I want you? Because that will be very hard to do."

The way he looked at her was exactly the way Kakashi used to look at her. And the way his touches burned through her skin, scarring her, reminded her of the coarse touch of Kabuto. She winced and drew back again, this time warning him not to come any closer. "I-I... don't... want any of this."

"Tsunade..."

"Take me home," she ordered shakily. "Actually, I'll take a cab home."

"I didn't mean to-"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Akihiko-san, I am have _no_ intention of dating!"

He shoved his hands into the swells of his pockets. "Is it because of Kakashi? Did he break you too much to trust other people, like me?"

She glared at him ominously, piercing daggers into him with her gaze. "Don't you ever speak of him in front of me." she icily spoke.

"And why not?" He pressed.

"Because it's none of your goddamn business!" She growled.

His smug face fell into disarray, embarrassment. "I'm sorry... I-I-I didn't mean to pry. Just let me take you home, it'll be safer."

"No. I'll take the cab."

He watched her walk away from him without looking back.

When she disappeared from his sights, he kicked through the wet plain and gritted his teeth in frustration. "Fuck!"

* * *

Mei continued to adore the precious diamond ring on her finger, as she sat down on their bed, biting her lip to tone down her excitement. The jewel glimmer on her finger and her gaiety grew brighter beyond comparison to the ring. However, her bright mood dimmed when she saw Kakashi emerge from the bathroom clad in a suit underneath his black trench coat.

She watched him take his brief case and small small luggage. He tied his red tie on and ensured that it was sophisticated enough, before he gelled his hair back to make his look more prominent and professional. He smirked at his reflection and was satisfied that he didn't like like a man who just got out of bed.

He crept up to Mei and kissed her on the lips, drawing back too soon, too fast. Mei tried to lock him down on the bed and persuade him to stay at home with her, but he was too smooth and quick for her clumsy decision to clamp him down. "When will you be back home?" she pouted.

"As soon as possible. Give me three days." He pulled up his tie and stared down at his watch. "I'm going to be late. I've got to go, Mei."

"I love you." She said abruptly upon his leave.

Kakashi stopped at the door of his penthouse swallowing hard in his throat. With found strength, he twisted the door knob and walked out of the penthouse to feign ignorance of what she had said. Granted he's heard her say it a dozen times to him before, it wasn't only after he proposed to her that he felt obligated to return the same affection. His lips pursed. He's never told anyone that he loves them in front of their face.

He clutched at his belongings and grunted at the thought. He already submitted to the beliefs of a monogamy. What more should she want?

Mei hugged her legs closer to her chest, admiring the ring on her finger with weary eyes.

Not once has he told her that he loved her.

* * *

The late-autumn light was fading quickly as Kakashi Hatake slipped a thick sheaf of papers into his briefcase and snapped the locks closed. He finished his cup of coffee, paid his fee and exited the cafe with nonchalance. Quickly, he got into his car and drove into the quarters of Unparalleled. His gut tightened as he drove towards the quarters of another magazine company. He was familiar with their work and their quarters, but he hasn't stepped into its realms since two years ago. When he found out that Tsunade...

His grip around the steering-wheel tightened at the thought of her name. It was wrong to fill in for Shisui. He shouldn't have flown to the Land of Lightning. However, there was no going back now. He parked into their private underground parking lot and used the elevator to ascend to the working floor. He registered at the lobby and hopped into an elevator. He walked out of the elevator and handed his black coat at an assistant, and snapped his suit back prominently.

He was directed by Akihiko's assistant. A very attractive woman who was blessed with striking blue eyes and brunette hair. She deliberately swayed her hips hypnotically to capture his attention, but Kakashi's eyes glanced elsewhere. When the glass-panned doors were opened for him, he stalked into the room with oozing confidence. There he saw Akihiko with a dark glimmer in his green hued eyes.

"What was so important that you had me fly over here?" He questioned, taking a seat in front of the man.

"I - well, _my_ father wants to offer a proposition."

He reclined back on his seat and rested on leg on top of the other. "I'm listening.."

"A collaboration. Where the two main power houses in the Fashion Industry joins forces and creates the issue of the year - no, _decade._ We-"

"I refuse." Kakashi casually responded. "My parents raised the company of Poise up as an _individual_ company. No collaborations or partnerships with any other rivals. I am going to respect that tradition and make sure I expand Poise further as an innovative and _individual_ company. Is this really the only offer you are going to propose to me, Akihiko? If this is, then I have truly wasted my time."

"Hear me out-"

"You know that I rule with an iron-fist, Aki'." The formality died down slightly and the tension uncoiled. He addressed him so casually that he almost forgot that this was supposed to be a formal meeting. "I've respected your wishes to have the first release of last month's issue, because of the drastic recline in your sales. I now ask you respect my ultimatum."

"But Kakashi, imagine how big this will be!" He persistently continued. "The company will let you have fifty-one per cent of the sales."

Kakashi's eyes glazed with trepidation. "What's the deal here? You do know that you're giving me _over_ half of the profit, right?"

"Fine." He huffed. "By collaborating we were was hoping that we might be able to cement a partnership."

"I suspected as much." He rose from the chair and straightened his outfit. "I am sorry, but I'd have to reject your proposition. Poise and Unparalleled are _rivaling_ companies. It has been like that for decades. We both have our reputation and individuality to keep. By joining forces, we are erasing our own identities as a company. Besides, our ideals simply do not correlate, Aki."

Akihiko groggily sighed out in exasperation. "Wow. If only Father would see how stubborn Sakumo's son is."

He gave a slanted smile. "I think we're done here."

"No, wait." He called out. "I just want to ask one last thing."

"What?"

"How did you do it?" he spoke cryptically with intrigue.

He raised one silver brow. "Do what?"

"How did you do it with Tsunade?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm trying my hardest to..."

"Court her?"

"Yes. But, she's so distant. I thought she'd soften up over the course of two years, but she's grown more rigid and impervious."

He blandly glanced at him silently, as if to reprimand him. "I never tried. My actions were simply genuine and out of concern. I didn't do the things I did for Tsunade because I had an underlying agenda, Aki. I did it, because I _cared."_

"I do care!"

"You only care because you want something from her." His voice was stern and protective.

"Who doesn't? She's an amazing - single - woman! She is so goddamn perfect."

Kakashi shrugged off his infatuation and proceeded to walk out of his office. "Want a piece of advise, Aki?"

"What?"

"Don't you dare try and hurt her." He pushed his door open. "Because getting Tsunade will be the last thing of your concern, if you do."

* * *

Tsunade ran out of the abandoned room as she straightened the presentation of her clothes and hair. She refused to tear, to cry so helplessly under the circumstances. She was stronger than that. She clenched her hands by her side and resumed to trudged through the long corridor, touching her lips. The sensation still bled out profusely and left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her hands checked to see if all the buttons of her shirt was done up and that her lipstick was not as smeared as before.

She wiped the excess lipstick from her around her mouth and grimaced at her state. Hiroko was waiting for her in her office with his babysitter. It had been fifteen minutes since she disappeared, her son must be becoming frantic. He did just have a big wail session when he finally noticed that she left for work. His wails and screams became so demanding that the babysitter had no other choice but to drive him to his mother.

As she paced down the corridor, her heart sunk deeper than she could handle. Her legs stopped working by itself and her hazel eyes widened with trepidation. In front of her was a man donned in a sharp suit... with tresses of _silver_ hair. The sharpness of his features and the stature of his body were all too familiar to the blonde. She could even distinguish him by looking at the slope of his back!

He didn't seem to take notice of her presence since he was on the phone. However, when she tried to retrace her steps he suddenly caught a whiff of her aroma and glanced at her. He didn't say anything upon seeing her. The phone in his hand threatened to slip past his fingers, as his mouth parted slightly in shock. He scrutinized her in his spot, noticing her disheveled state.

"Tsunade..." he said evenly, tucking his phone away.

"...Kakashi" she bitterly spoke, feeling an odd prickle sensation dig into her spine. When his hand ascended from his pocket, Tsunade saw a silver ring around his finger.

Was he married?

"Mommy!" Hiroki called out.

Tsunade's heart dipped.


	37. Chapter 37

**Because I Once Loved You**

"Mommy!"

Kakashi frowned at the little blond boy who hugged and hid behind Tsunade's legs. _Mommy?_ He mouthed with befuddlement inking every features of his face. The boy had the shade of Tsunade's hair, but possessed daunting black beady eyes of innocence. He peered a little bit past Tsunade's legs and blushed when their glances caught, and hid again.

"You have a child?" He innocently asked, still frowning at the situation that befell on them.

Tsunade's blank stare suddenly darkened into a sinister glare. Her lips pursed with dismay and her brows burrowed together. He was joking, right? Did she have a child, she internally scoffed. After the dozen phonecalls she's made, he's still going to question the presence of her - _their -_ child?! What complete and utter bullshit! Flames burned behind her honey eyes and she scoffed openly at the father of her child. "What a question to ask..."

Hiroki looked out again at the mysterious silver-haired man who grew more and more clueless. Suddenly, he appeared from his mother's legs and tottered to him with curiosity. Within a feet from him, he glanced up and waved at the towering man. "...'Ello." he greeted with a natural pout, his beady eyes shining at the man's dulled pair. "Are you my 'addy?"

Kakashi was immediately taken aback by the sudden question. Did the child _not_ have a father? He glanced back at the paled Tsunade whose fangs were blunted from the sudden action her son did. Gently, he knelt down and stroked his child's cheek before he ran his hand through his soft hair. "No, I'm not, kid." he replied softly, enraging Tsunade further more. "You look like your mommy, don't you?"

The child nodded with pride. "Mommy is really, really, _really_ purty."

"Purty?" He repeated back. "She is, isn't she?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes in exasperation. Quickly, she took long strides and knelt down on the ground with Kakashi, drawing her son away from his hold. "Hiro-kun, do you wanna play?" she asked gently with feigned zest in her voice. Hiroki nodded with excitement and she picked him up from the ground and held him close to her chest. "How about we go back to mommy's office and you can play with your toys?"

"Yeah!" Hiroki said brightly, smiling widely.

Before she could escape the predicament that God dug her into, Kakashi softly took hold of her free hand and tugged her back. Irritation bled into the burning flames in her eyes when she looked back at him. "What?" she sharply hissed through her teeth, startling him at her potent animosity.

"Have I done something to you that I'm not aware off?"

"Figure it out yourself, Kakashi!" Tsunade spat back, releasing her hand from his. "I am sick and tired of always initiating the conversation! It's about time you grow up and figure out what you have done."

"I thought we left things with a mutual understanding."

"We _didn't_ leave things as good as you thought! For many years, I have struggled to find stability in my life and I have tried to reach out to you, but you just ignored me. Now I know why, you've moved on. You disposed of me like I were nothing. All those sweet words you said were a bunch of trash, weren't they. To butter me up? So you could just pry into my life and sleep with me? Isn't that why?"

"You are twisting what we were."

"I am done with you manipulative men - with your money and extravaganza. You think you can just do anything you'd like."

"Tsuande... I am not like that. Just tell me why you're acting like this, please!"

"I'm done. I've got work to do." She whipped her body back and walked off with her son in her arms. As she walked away from the father of her child, she bit her bottom lip to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. Why did that man have to show up? In the way he did - claiming to be innocent with the matter. Her heart hurt, she couldn't find the strength to breathe. Slowly, she let Hiroki back on his feet and sank down on the floor, holding herself tight.

Hiroki looked at his distressed mother and placed his small hand on her head, stroking it the way she would often stroke his head. He began to sniffle, but he held his own tears by balling his hand into a small fist. Tsunade looked up at her own son who was beginning to cry in front of her. Quickly, she reached out and wiped his tears away from his eyes.

"Why are you crying, Hiro-kun?" she asked gently.

He sniffed, but the tears didn't stop. "...'Cause, 'Cause... Mommy is sad."

Tsunade hugged him as tightly as she could. Her son was simply a gentle being. "Mommy is fine, don't worry. Mommy is always fine when she's with you." She kissed the crown of his head. "Because you're Mommy's happiness, okay?"

Hiroki nodded. "But... Daddy."

"What about Daddy?" Tsunade felt herself swallow for what was to come.

Her son didn't say more, but merely pointed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kakashi staring down at her with sympathy and mirrored grief. He helped her back up on her feet and didn't release her hand from his grip. "Let me make it right with you..." he proposed. "Please. Tell me what I've done, Tsunade."

Hiroki leaned against Kakashi's leg and gestured for him to pick him up by stretching his arms out. Almost willingly, he picked up him and had him resting him on his forearm, as his tiny arms latching around his neck. The blond boy nestled against his neck and smiled at his tearing mother. Tsunade has wanted to see Kakashi hold their son since he was born, and here it was happening at the most importuned moment.

She couldn't help but take her eyes off the ring that was around his finger. "M-Maybe your wife is waiting for you..." she spoke reluctantly.

"I'm not married yet." He faintly smiled. "But I am engaged - last weekend - with Mei."

Carefully, she took Hiroki away from his arms. "Please... just _go_. I don't want to do this again with you."

"Tsunade," he softly said. "I want to make things work with you."

For the first time since they met each other again, Tsunade looked at him with the sincere emotions she held inside her. Her eyes finally released the tears that long since welled up. "...You can't."

"Wh-W-What do you mean?"

"It's been nearly three years, Kakashi!" She cried openly. "I've waited for you - I've _always_ waited for you! I can't keep doing that. Not now."

He looked at her and the boy who was suckling on his thumb, with such shame.

"I loved you." Tsunade carried on with her voice shaking like a leaf in the wind. "I _loved you_ more than I've ever loved anyone. And I have forgiven you _more_ than anyone else. But not this time... _this_ , I cannot forgive."

"Please..."

"Take your leave, Kakashi." She simply said, turning on her heels to walk away again.

The silver-haired man's hands fell by his sides and he was left speechless beyond comprehension. Everything had spiraled too fast, that his mind still couldn't wrap itself around the situation. Tsunade's tears tore him up inside. She's been hurting for a long time by the looks of it. And that boy in her arms, quietly suckling on his thumb, struck a nerve inside his very being. _His_ _eyes_ struck him.

Was he...?

Surely not.

Kakashi began to trace his steps back.

Hiroki surely _isn't_ his son.

If only he could deny that fact with such confidence. It's also been three years since they last slept together. Since... he left her. He gritted his teeth and threw himself against the wall in frustration, biting the bottom part of his lip until it bled. He thought he could come here to find a sense of reassurance with Tsunade - that they were _still_ okay. He thought he could take her out to a short break to a nearby cafe and laugh about the old times and confide in each other with their relationships.

However, he found revelation instead of resolution.

Tsunade has a son who was almost three. She was alone and bitter and... _hurt._ So incredibly hurt.

He clutched at his shirt as he felt his heart sink deeper than he could begin to fathom. The way she accused him off being false with his fondness towards her - his genuine attraction and care - struck to him like a blunt knife forcing its way into his heart. The pain was not instant nor was it subsiding... It felt jagged and awfully slow with its tears and burns inside him.

He held the bridge of his nose, sighing out a cracked sob.

"Kakashi-san..." a soft voice asked.

He opened one eye and saw Akihiko's assistant looking at him innocently. "What is it?" he croaked.

"Shall I lead out?"

"...Sure. Why the hell not."

* * *

Kakashi arrived back into his penthouse the following day, weary with his eyes red-rimmed with the lack of sleep he had throughout the flight. His breath stunk with alcohol and the darkness under his eyes were prominent against his light complexion. He entered the premise and threw his bags carelessly on the couch, grabbing himself another glass of scotch to drink.

"Oh my god, you're back!" Mei shrieked, charging up to him and ravishing him with kisses. "I've missed you."

He drew back from her wave of affection and headed straight to the bedroom, kicking his shoes off in disarray before he sat down on the edge of the bed. As he drank his scotch, he looked up at his soon-to-be bride and pursed his lips at the sudden thought he had light up in his brain. "Can I ask you something?" he asked as gentle and patient as he could muster.

"What is it?" She leaned against the doorframe in a seductive manner, showing off her skin underneath her silken bathrobe.

"For the past three years, did Tsunade call or tried to get in touch with me?" His blood-shot eyes looked through her with mild accusation. He bowed his head immediately as he shot the accusation. He gripped the glass in his hands and gritted his teeth, resuming to sob in frustration. "Answer me, Mei..."

She could feel her heart breaking at the sight of Kakashi clenching his jaw together, trying to keep himself together when all it is he wanted to do was break. Should she tell him the truth? That Tsunade was pregnant and she would cry over the phone, begging for him to at least attend her son's first birthday - to visit and get to know him. Mei knew, she knew, Tsunade _still_ loved him. There's no way in hell she would just allow him to visit their son in a platonic level.

She was single... and at that time, Kakashi was not properly devoted to her.

"Not that I'm aware of." she finally said, shaking her head innocently. "Why would you ask this?"

"Because I saw her... and _her_ son. I didn't notice it then - but as I look back... I can't help but think that I'm the father of that child."

Mei walked towards their bed and cuddled up against him, kissing his neck and leaned her cheek against the slope of his shoulder. "It could have been _anybody's_ child. You haven't seen Tsunade in three years. God knows if she's had other suitors in the past that walked out on her."

Kakashi confided in the comfort she provided and nodded plainly. "Yeah... you're probably right."

"If you were the father, she would have told you."

He held cupped her hand and smiled crookedly. "...Yeah."

"So don't beat yourself up about it." she kissed his cheek to reassure him further. "That boy is most likely not yours."

Lithely, she kissed his jawline before she kissed him deeply on the lips, unbuttoning his shirt. Instead of complying, Kakashi picked her up and threw her flat on the bed, wiping the sensation of her heated kiss of passion. With a shake of disapproval, he took several steps away from her. "I'm not in the mood, Mei. I-I-I still need to clear my head."

"Let me clear it for you." She gave him the come-hither look with a coy smirk.

Kakashi took his drink and left the room without looking back. As he wandered deeper into the penthouse, he reflected on what Tsunade had told him so adamantly. How she had loved him more than anyone else. He rested his chin on the back of his hand, on the marbled kitchen table. If he had told her that he also loved her then, that he wanted her for himself; would she have left Dan for him without any hesitation?

Would she still be as lonely as she would be now?

...As broken?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

There also came a time when he truly loved her, as well.

The memory is distant and the feeling is faint, but he relished it well in his heart.

* * *

"Are you telling me the rich, _hot_ guy pretended to be ignorant to the _fact_ that he was the father of this cute little munchkin?!" Anko gasped out in surprise, playing with Hiroki's cheeks as he was propped on her lap. Tsunade frowned at her friend's small attention span. However, Anko caught her eyes of despair and immediately stopped messing up her son's looks. "Why didn't you just tell him? Maybe he doesn't know."

"Oh please!" Tsunade scoffed. "He still lives in the same penthouse - and he still has the same phone number!"

"Why didn't you just call his company and patch him to you?"

"And leave a voicemail for anybody else to hear? No thanks."

"Tsunade... you should hear him out. Let him voice his reason of why he has been absent these past two years and 11 months."

The blonde massaged her temple and sighed again. "...No, Anko. I'm tired of excuses. I'm tired of men trying to give me the runaround!"

"Like this Akihiko guy? Who is blatantly showing affection on you?" Anko sarcastically asked. "Give one of these guys a chance! That Akihiko guy may not be as bad as you'd believe. Maybe he's an angel to be around, and a devil in bed." she gave a mischievous grin that suggested more things that Tsunade was used to.

Immediately she struck her friend and gestured to her son who was listening keenly, despite not quite getting the adult talk that's transpiring around him.

"Okay, fine, fine. Keep kicking all these fine men away from your life and be an old saggy woman who will buy twenty-four cats." Anko prodded on. "And those cats won't even love you, Tsunade. If anything, they'll eat you when you're dead."

She shivered. "Stop talking like that."

"Like what? Truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"What truth?"

"You have the father of your child show up, obviously disheartened that you shoved him off without any explanation. And you also have this _amazing_ Akihiko guy who's trying to date you? Maybe in the process give you a _fun time."_

Tsunade grimaced.

"You haven't gotten laid in _three years_!" Anko finally vociferated.

"My son is sitting on you! Can you please be more discrete?!" she snapped.

"I was, but you're there looking like a freaking monkey looking for bananas!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?!"

"Phone Akihiko-the-hottie and ask him for a casual date."

"No."

"C'mon! You deserve to have fun!"

"No!"

"Okay, fine. Let me ask you this: is he a gentleman?"

"Yes."

"Is he fine looking?"

Tsunade couldn't help her smile. "...Yes,"

"There you go! He's perfect for you! A rich guy who's nice with a banging appearance wants to bone you! Boo-hoo, Tsunade. What a sad life you live."

"You're really a sarcastic witch, you know."

She smirked. "The best there is, babe. Now call him!"

The blonde crinkled her nose. "...Maybe."

"Oh, screw you and your blessed good looks. Getting all the men and leaving them stagnant!"

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Akihiko snapped sharply at the silver-haired bespectacled man, shoving him into a corner. "I didn't tell you to do those things!"

"You specifically told me to break her mentally." Kabuto reasoned. "So I did."

"I didn't mean to _sexually assault_ her in one of the abandoned room, you fucking shit!" He growled. "I only wanted you to do mild damage to her, so I can comfort her and bring her in towards me. I did not mean for you to do those explicit things to her!"

"Relax. I didn't fuck her. I just ventured around a little - to _tease_ , if you may. She's still _fresh_ for you."

"That's why she would always flinch when I touch her, because you touched her in a more coarse way on the same spot!" He shouted. "I wanted her to be _closer_ to me- and not the other way round! She's more distant, more wary."

"As she should be. You're quite the psychopath to be doing all of this."

"What was that?"

"In a way, you were the one who conducted Tsunade's assault. Now, that isn't very romantic, is it?" He grinned darkly.

"...You bastard."

A ring from Akihiko's phone slashed through the palpable rigid atmosphere that began to descend on the two men. He answered the phone and plainly greeted the caller. However, his bland expression lit up when he heard the voice he's been craving for. "Tsunade!"

 _"Hey... I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to lash out on you. As a way to apologize for my rude behavior, I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime. All on me."_

"How about tonight?" He offered lightly. "We can split the bill at the end of the night."

 _"Uhm... sure. Tonight works."_

"Great. What time shall I pick you up?"

 _"Eight thirty. Do you know where I live?"_

"You're my employee. I can always look up your address, don't you worry."

 _"Al-Alright.. I'll see you then?"_

"Without a doubt." He grinned with oozing happiness. He closed his phone and grabbed his coat.

Kabuto tutted.

Akihiko glared at him one last time. "Our discussions never happened."

"If you say so."


	38. Chapter 38

**Masks and Devils**

Kakashi laid on his back in his bed with one arm tucked behind his head whilst the other rested on his stomach. He looked up at the high ceiling and allowed for his musings to consume his tired mind. Throughout the majority of his adult life, sex had been his rehab until it unconsciously plagued his own mind and heart. He stopped seeing women as humans, but as subjects to his desires. They were mere objects, in his eyes, that would bring him pleasure and subdue his ill mind.

...Not Tsunade. He's always viewed her as a _woman -_ the finest one there is. She was bold, powerful, gentle, independent and just _feminine._ She was one of the few people he respected without limit. He didn't want to sleep with her, because he knew he would tarnish the traits he so adored. But... he was a greedy man. He craved for her everything and she longed for his affection. It was a mismatched connection. The longer he slept with her, the more he felt the radiance of love. And it scared him. Albeit it was slow, the long-term effect caused him to deviate from his traits of hiring whores. Instead, he invested most of his leisure time with her.

He turned his back to Mei and locked his stare at the electronic clock he had sitting on his bedside table, flickering away to one o'clock. The red hue of his clock reminded him of the dress Tsunade so boldly wore in the Christmas party. The fleeting glances they exchanged that night amidst the crowd, the soft touches they shared behind everybody's watch, and the inevitable event of the undoing that occurred later that night spiraled in his mind.

She was soft and smooth - pristine beyond comprehension. Her moans were as sweet as her arousal. Kakashi licked his lips and pushed himself up to a sitting position, glancing back at his fiance. Her sleeping form was facing him, exposing a healthy portion of her breasts. He leaned closer, kissing her neck and nuzzling against her in desperation to feel her warmth instead of fantasizing about another woman.

He knew, if he kept reminding himself of Tsunade, the feelings he buried deep within would inevitably resurface and his relationship with Mei will be rendered obsolete. His hand lowered the strap of her shirt and proceeded to kiss her soft skin. Mei shivered and lazily opened her eyes, looking at her lover towering over her with desperate need. His eyes were wide and frightened, his lips were shaking and his hands were forceful.

"Kakashi..?" she merely whispered in the dark.

"Please..." he pleaded, biting his bottom lip. "Let me have you tonight."

She didn't know what spurred this sudden burst of angst from her fiance, but she could see from the reflection of his eyes that he was gravely hurting. Was this still about the retched child he saw? Kakashi was not a dense man, he could easily put two and two together without requiring much information. However, DNA and genetics are far from his feat of judgment. He cannot just say that the child he saw with Tsunade was his. And that's what's tearing him up - living in the unknown, with several unanswered questions.

Mei rose from her form and took him into her arms, kissing and ravishing his upper torso with her sultry lips and hot tongue. He shivered under her lecherous touch, she smirked. Taking the opportunity in front of her, she latched on to him and pushed him down onto the bed before she straddled him. When she knew she was in power, she pinned his arms above his head and kissed him deeply on his lips.

She would make him forget about Tsunade and everything else that belong to her. Kakashi belonged to _her._ Tsunade was just obstructing their happiness by showing up at the most inconvenient time. Why did she have to show up to Kakashi, with her kid? It didn't matter. She is going to marry Kakashi soon. As long as she can seal that deal; everything will be fine.

Her clothes were disposed into a useless heap in the darkness of the room.

"I'll give you everything."

* * *

Akihiko couldn't help but smile the day after his date with the woman who had fullmetal of a heart - Tsunade. Finally, he broke past her shields of defense. He kissed her deeply that night, showing her how much he wanted her. At first, she was defiant but soon she grew submissive against his burning touches and forfeited to his dominance. Had his driver driven slower that night, Akihiko was sure that he would have coaxed Tsunade into third base.

He was so close.

He groaned an ache from his lips at the thought.

The door of his office opened and his grin widened when he saw the blonde he was just thinking about, walk into his office. Tsunade dumped some documents onto his desk and took her leave, but he grappled her forearm and pulled her back to the desk. She turned around, losing balance on her heels, and her lips were met with his. Tongues were exchanged and moans were hushed when Akihiko pushed harder against her. She felt him hastily slide his hand up to her breasts, feeling the material of her bra underneath it.

"I call for a second date." He licked her lips before he devoured it again, bruising her.

"Last night was a mistake." she breathed, pushing him back to lessen the sexual advances he had radiating off him. "I'm sorry, but my son is my number one priority. If I do this with you - not only will it be deemed unprofessional, but my attention for my son will be cut in half. I barely spend time with him as it is, the last thing I need is-"

"One date shouldn't make you compromise." He touched her wet lips with his thumb and gazed at her. "You kissed me back last night. Doesn't that show me that you also want me? Just as I want you."

Tsunade bit her lower lip. Last night was a mistake. She only kissed him back because she felt vulnerable. She only allowed him to venture in the backseat of the car, because she wanted to feel _wanted_. After seeing Kakashi again... she just needed another person's warmth against her own to calm her inner turmoil. She glazed her eyes with steel when she looked back at him. "It was all a mistake."

"Give me this next date to make it or break it, for you." He proposed desperately. "I want _us_ to work."

"I really don't know..."

"I can be a father to your child. I will be your lover. You won't ever have to be alone again." He grabbed both of her hands and squeezed them with desperation. "Give me a chance. Maybe I can give you happiness."

Tsunade froze. A father to her child? Seeing the near future of Hiroki wondering who his dad is pained her. But if she were to take up this offer. Maybe she could salvage Hiroki from suffering from such thought. She wanted her son to have a fatherly figure. She wanted to have a complete family. Most of all, she wanted a man who would be there for her at the end of each day.

Maybe Akihiko was the one...

"Okay... one chance."

She submitted.

* * *

Mei snuggled up against Kakashi after their heated session of lovemaking. She glanced at the engagement ring that rested on her finger and smiled. "It's next month." she lightly said. "We'll finally be married next month."

Kakashi lazily played with her hair and smiled faintly. "..Yeah. Have you chosen a wedding dress yet?"

"It's being made in the Land of Lightning, as we speak - tailored and customized to what I want." she replied.

"I can't wait to see it." he murmured, kissing her on the crown of her head. "I bet you'll be very beautiful, my dear."

"I can't wait to hear your vows."

He chuckled. "It's still very short. I haven't finished it yet. But I swear..." he held her closer against him. "...it will be worth the wait."

"Kakashi," Mei whispered, gaining his attention.

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about having children of our own?"

His breath was caught. How could he respond to a question like that?

"I don't know... maybe in the future."

* * *

Akihiko was ecstatic when Tsunade agreed to meet him for the wine tasting, and hopefully, he would have the opportunity to see her as he had before. He looked forward to seeing her _even if_ he didn't get to see her as he had before. He felt something on the hike that made him nervous. He hoped she felt what he felt, hoped that this wasn't some getaway fling, and he hoped that he would think and talk with the right head!

He spent too long in the shower as he thought of the first time he saw her, which led to a quick climax. He dressed in tan linen trousers, a V-neck white cotton shirt, and a tan jacket; the ensemble fit his six-foot frame nicely. He splashed aftershave on the clean masculine line of his jaw, and not wanting to waste time, Akihiko left his lodge thirty minutes early. There was urgency in his gait that showed just how excited he was to see Tsunade.

The atmosphere inside the resort's banquet room was cozy and inviting. Bucharon Wineries had every wine they made displayed in the room for tasting, which made it difficult for any wine lover to select a wine. Akihiko had already consumed a glass of the finest Cabernet Sauvignon he'd had in ages. He was doing his best to wait for Tsunade, but his nerves got the best of him. This was so unlike him; Akihiko was the epitome of smooth when it came to women. He never let them see him sweat, never was at a loss for words, and never was out of control. He commanded his senses, and most times he was the one that left the lady breathless.

That was until Tsunade entered the room smiling. Her little black dress hugged every womanly curve she had to offer. Every click of her heels on the wood floor made Akihiko's desire edge higher. She surveyed the room searching for him, and as she did, she had the feeling that she was being watched. She was. The men in the room did double takes as their wives or girlfriends eyed her suspiciously. Unable to locate Akihiko, she sidled up to a table that offered her favorite white wine.

Breathlessly, Akihiko watched her as she unceremoniously downed the wine. " _Someone is as_ _nervous as I am_ ," he thought. He stood, approached the table where she'd selected the wine, and took her another glass.

"You did it all wrong," he whispered in her ear. Inhaling her scent he continued, "Should I teach you?"

Startled, Tsunade responded, her heart beating faster in her heaving chest. "You were watching me?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been here, watching me?"

"I saw you come in. Do you know how many heads you've turned?"

"What do you want to teach me?" Her smile was engaging and Akihiko found himself captivated by her again.

"It's a wine tasting, Tsunade. You downed that like a shot," he pointed at the empty glass on the table.

"Sit down," she looked him in the eyes. "Did we really come here for the tasting?"

"It's Grass, of course we did." Akihiko noticed her hesitation, "Go on, say what's on your mind."

"Food, wine, atmosphere… Akihiko, are you trying to just get me into your bed?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?" he gave her his best impression of boyish innocence. "Let me teach you to taste and get to know you. Please?"

"No, I wouldn't believe you. But I have the strangest urge to get to know you too, so I'll stay," she smiled and Akihiko's heart skipped a beat.

He smiled and rested his hand on hers, "Good, let's get started."

* * *

Instead of swishing her finger into the wine, she brought the glass to her nose, sniffed it and took a small swallow. As Tsunade lowered the glass, a wide grin spread across her face and a drop of wine landed on the corner of her mouth. "Are you sure you don't want to taste… I mean teach me?" Akihiko started to tell her, then he reached for her, but again he changed his mind. He leaned over the table and lifted the drop of wine from the edge of her mouth with his tongue. Electricity spread through Tsunade.

Leaning over the table once more, Akihiko lightly kissed the corner of her mouth and licked where the drop of wine had been. Tsunade moaned, pressed her mouth firmly to his, and as she took a breath, his tongue slid gently into her mouth. A blast of shivers spread throughout her torso. Desire blossomed between them and neither made a move to end the kiss, it grew. The kiss grew deeper, and passion radiated from them as they both began to moan in unison. Finally Akihiko ended the kiss, "Holy hell, Tsunade."

"Me? I'm not the one that licked wine from your face." she added, "But I'm so glad you did."

Goosebumps peppered Akihiko's arms, "Come with me." As he stood and offered Tsunade his hand, Akihiko knew that she would become his future. He didn't care where she lived, didn't care what she was before he met her, didn't care what they had to overcome, he only cared about making Tsunade his. "Come, please."

They left hand in hand, and feeling like teenagers on a first date. As they approached Akihiko's cabin, Tsunade was a bundle of nerves and filled with doubt. She stopped, "Wait."

"What is it?"

"I don't think..."

"You're with me, Tsunade." He stroked reassured. "I won't ever hurt you."

As if by magic, the strain in her heart eased.

* * *

They gazed longingly at each other and within seconds they were in a passionate lip-lock. There was no stopping the inevitable. The chemistry between the two of them was palpable and soon Akihiko 's hand was at the back of her dress on its zipper.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes. No," she was confused as desire pulsed through every cell of her body.

"I'll stop, but you gotta stop falling into my kisses like that."

"Come with me." Using his words and actions, Tsunade led Akihiko to the floor in front of the fire. "Talk to me."

"I can tell you're scarred, Tsunade." The atmosphere of the evening grew serious, though it was still very sexually charged.

"He hurt me, in every way possible," she said softly, "I won't be hurt again, Akihiko."

"I'll never hurt you. I don't know what this is, but whatever it is and wherever it goes I'll never hurt you. I want you— _all_ of you." He brushed his lips gently against her temple and intended to stop there, but she had something different in mind.

She was behind him again in an instant and she pulled off his jacket and let it drift to the floor. Tsunade reached her arm around him and they swayed to the music, "Akihiko, take off your shirt."

"No, you do it. Take what you need, Tsunade." A tear dropped from her eye, and within a second he kissed her cheek and dried the tear with his lips.

Tsunade undressed him slowly. Her eyes soaked up the sight of his every curve, every muscle, and every twitch. All of him intrigued her. She was reminded of what it was like to ache for the touch of another, yet she stood silent instead of taking action. She was not ready for him.

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. Tsunade, turn around," he placed a hand at the base of her neck and slowly inched the zipper of her dress down. "Red... so sexy. Lie down."

He pushed her onto the bed and as he sunk to his knees, Tsunade sighed. Akihiko took her hand in his hand and kissed her palms, "Nothing you can say will stop me from making love to you. I'll be gentle. And I'll make you forget about that bastard."

"I can't."

"Shh, baby," and with that he took her into his arms and fell into bed.

"Akihiko..."

"Let me get you something to drink, to calm your nerves."

* * *

At a tuxedo shop, Kakashi stared at his reflection as he tidied up the collar of his shirt. He was getting married soon enough. Two more weeks, he sighed. He fixed the cufflinks in his sleeve and neatened up his tie. There he stood oozing with power and sophistication. He tucked his hands into his pockets and continued to stare at his reflection.

He's getting married.

"What's with the frown?" Shisui spoke suddenly, appearing in his own attire. "You should be getting excited! You're about to marry the woman of your dreams!"

Kakashi removed the blazer off him and slung it over the leather chair, undoing his tie. With a resigned huff, he settled down on another leather chair and ran his fingers through his hair with exasperation. "I just can't seem to get Tsunade out of my head."

The Uchiha swore he nearly choked from his own spit when he said that. With a slight looked of befuddlement, he approached the CEO of the company and settled down next to him. "You didn't hook up with her, did you?"

"No. Nothing like that," he murmured back, slightly amused of the accusation. "I would never do that to Mei. It's just that I found out that she is with a child. I can't help but think that, somehow, that child is mine. I can't confirm it, because Tsunade is refusing to speak to me. But you should have seen the child's eyes, Shisui. It was a spitting image of mine."

"Now you're just hallucinating." Shisui groaned. "You're getting married soon enough! Quit trying to bog yourself down with these. Maybe Tsunade had a baby with Dan - who knows! They were going to get married, weren't they? It's only a fair assumption that when they consummated their marriage, she became pregnant. There may have been a recessive allele for black eyes in their family."

Kakashi wrapped his black tie around his hand and gritted his teeth. "But what if... that child _is_ mine? I can't bear the thought of not being there for _my own_ child's life for _three years!_ I want to be a father to my child, no matter what. I must know whether Tsunade was pregnant with my child. If he is indeed my son, I must know why she didn't try and tell me. Why she kept his existence from me."

"You're dead serious, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Settle this after you're married. Mei needs you now. The reception - _everything_ \- is beyond her grasp and control."

"I know." He paused. "The wedding will come first. The honeymoon will have to be cut short, and I'll find out more about Tsunade's son."

"Good. Now, let's get you out of this tux, so it can be preserved til your wedding."

"If he is my son..." Kakashi muttered. "I'll never forgive Tsunade for not telling me about him. She has no reason to hide him from me."

"Don't jump into conclusions!" Shisui quickly replied. "You'll cross that bridge soon. For now, put it at the back of your mind and concentrate on getting married."

"Getting custody wouldn't be so hard..." he persisted. "I can give him a better standard of living than Tsunade."

"Hey, aren't you listening to yourself? You're planning on taking away Tsunade's son!"

"If he is also _my_ son. I see no problem in providing the best for him! Even if it means taking him away from Tsunade."

Shisui watched him undress from his shirt.

"I'll go to war with Tsunade if I have to."

* * *

Tsunade's consciousness seeped back to her soul slowly like a dying flame. Her toes curled and her body ached, she looked around her surroundings in confusion. Her location didn't register to her mind until she saw Akihiko sleeping right beside her, naked. She gasped out and peered under the covers to see that she was also naked. Everything seemed to piece itself together then. This was Akihiko's private lodge and they went to the countryside for wine tasting.

But what didn't register to her was what seemed to transpire after wine tasting and heading back to his cabin. She remembered refusing to initiate in sex. She remembered him giving her a glass of white wine to drink. After that... she was not so sure.

"Hello there, lovely." he groggily greeted. "You were so amazing."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean? We had sex." He replied with a frown. "Don't you remember? You kissed me and said you wanted me."

"I-I-I don't remember any of that.." she palmed her face and groaned out. "I don't even remember having sex with you."

Akihiko calmed down her nerves and reeled her in. "Hey, hey... it's okay. You're okay, I'm here."

"Did... did you put something in my drink?" she asked groggily. Regretting the bold question immediately when it slipped past her lips.

"What kind of man do you think I am?" He defended quickly with widened eyes of disbelief. "Are you accusing me of put some date rape drug into your drink?!"

"I-I... don't know! It's just it's happened to me before - something quite similar."

"And you think I'm capable of such thing?"

Tsunade looked away, unable to look at him in the eyes after her accusation. Of course not. At least, she doesn't think so. He's a gentle man who won't indulge in other people's misery. He's more than that. "I'm sorry..." she whispered, trying hard to find her footing in the conversation again. "I shouldn't have accused you like that. I guess I really did have too much to drink."

"Don't worry about it." He stroked her hair lovingly. "..So, where does this leave us?"

Her heartbeat was caught. Where _did this_ leave them?

"Make sure you go to Hiroki's third birthday." she whispered. "Then, I'll give you my answer."

* * *

Akihiko didn't anticipate Mei's visit to be so soon - and so unexpected - until she appeared in his office wearing a blue fitted dress underneath her cream coat. He joined his hands together and leaned his chin on top of it. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mei Terumi? Are you crawling back to work exclusively for us?"

The brunette snorted away, folding her arms over her chest. "Now wouldn't that be a betrayal to my future-husband?"

"Ah. I almost forgot - you're marrying Kakashi in two weeks time, aren't you?" He coolly mentioned. "Why am I not getting an invitation, my lovely?"

Mei sauntered closer to his desk and slid a plain envelope on his desk with a coy smile. Her hand stroked the back of his before she grabbed a hold of his silken tie, pulling him up on his feet to close the gap in between them. "Is that a sense of jealousy I feel radiating from you? Well, do not fret we'll always have the past to look back on. Remember?"

"How can I not?" he eyed her generous bust. "You were immaculate."

"I guess you're still the same closet perverted and BDSM-lover." she bit her lower lip, as if to challenge him to take action. He knew better. Kakashi has been known for his violent outbursts to protect the ones he loves. If he were to touch Mei, and the news would spread like wildfire, he would have to anticipate the silver-haired man's raging fury pulsate from every fiber of his being.

He shrugged her off and grinned. "And what's it to you? Are you missing the hardcore aspect of things? Doesn't Kakashi give you the thrill?"

"He's become gentle over the years - it's almost suspicious." She bit her tongue back to refrain herself from talking more about her fiance. With another flash of a smile, she took her leave. "I expect you to be at my wedding, Aki-kun."

"Count on it."

* * *

As Mei stalked through the corridor, her heart leaped up unexpectedly when she saw the one blonde she despised the most. Tsunade was dressed under a black dress that exuded with professionalism, and her hair was done up in a messy accent to had casualty. A very balancing look for the day. With a forced grin, she approached the smaller blonde.

"Mei," Tsunade was the first one to strike, voice rigid with trepidation.

"Hell there, Tsunade-chan~!" Mei chirped with a fake smile. "I came to give you this!" she handed her an invitation envelope and placed her hand on her hip. "I hope you can make it!"

"What is this for?" Tsunade asked innocently, bemused as to why she was given an invitation. Mei and her were like water and oil - they never mixed.

The other woman still wore a smile that was on the verge on being smug. "It's an invitation to mine and Kakashi's wedding! I hope you can come, Tsunade-chan!"

She grew beyond speechless. Kakashi was marrying _her?_ He was not joking, after all. But why Mei of all people?! Since when did they share this intangible chemistry that they become so closely bonded that they are now marrying each other?! Kakashi never settled down in his life - not even for Rin. Yet he's willing to settle down for this harlot of a woman? What kind of standards does this man have?

"I'm giving you front row seat." She wickedly smiled. "Since you were Kakashi's ex assistant editor, I thought it would be a nice touch to have the best view. I'm sure Kakashi would love it as well."

"I don't think that I can go..."

"Oh, come on! Stop being like that. Whilst you're there, you can also tell Kakashi that your son isn't even remotely related to him in any shape or form."

Tsunade glared sharply. How dare she even slyly order her to do her wicked deed. The audacity of the other woman made Tsunade's violent persona flare, but she successfully leashed it before it went ablaze. _"What?"_ she hissed sharply.

"Your child couldn't possibly be Kakashi's. Just tell him that it isn't his." She grinned. "I'll pay you to do this stunt, because I also know that you're just fucking with my fiance's mind. We all need to move on, Tsunade. That includes you trying to drag him back into your life."

 _"It?!"_ the blonde repeated back. "Don't you dare refer to my son as an _it_! And I couldn't give a damn about your fiance's mind. I am living my life separately to his. It's him who's trying to pry into _my business._ Why won't you go pester your own lover?!"

Mei stiffened. She never thought that she would have such a mouth on her. One more wrong step, she was sure, and she would meet Hell. "I'll pay you." Mei hastily proposed.

Tsunade's voice was stolen before she knew it. Hiroki wants a father and she wants him to also have a fatherly figure. But she didn't want him to be associated with a man like Kakashi. He's sunk so low that he is even letting his whore of a future wife to do his bidding for him. Is he _that_ desperate to deny his own son's existence?! What different would be made if she did tell him this poorly concocted lie? She has already told him time _and_ time again that Hiroki was _his_ son!

What would this do for Kakashi? Will it make him more delusional and actually persuade him to think that he doesn't have a child that shares fifty per cent of his genetics?! She no longer cared. She was too weary of the charade, Tsunade no longer saw the point of trying to make Kakashi see that he is the father of her child. If she were to tell him this lie, then he would no longer be tied to her life. And he would go on with his life, feigning ignorance of being a father.

She didn't want him back in her life. He didn't want their son.

It was a win-win situation.

Tsunade looked back at the devious woman and gave her answer.

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

"Kakashi!" Itachi peered through the door and looked directly at the silver-haired man who was quietly straightening out his outfit. For one last time, he fixed his hair and sighed, looking directly at the darker featured man.

"Is it time?"

"Yes..."

He pushed his hands into his pockets and directed himself out of the changing room.

"Lets get myself married."

Kakashi casually walked up to the end of the aisle and stood there, awaiting for his bride-to-be to appear from within the double oak doors, adjacent to him. His wholehearted smile soon faded when he caught tendrils of soft sunkiss hair amidst the crowd. His onyx eyes locked with a caramel pair, unwavering. His mouth was left half open.

"...Tsunade?"

The crowd suddenly rose and the sudden soft melody of the piano filled the entire church. Mei was approaching him slowly with her father holding her arm protectively. Kakashi smiled at her with such admiration, despite half of his attention being stolen away by the blonde in the crowd. Mei was donned in a simple long ravishing white lace wedding dress. Her hair was curled and pulled up into a braid that curled into a bun. She smiled at him meekly, as she took several more steps forward. Her cheeks were flushed and her smile wouldn't perish.

Kakashi looked at his best-man, Shisui, for guidance but found him truly mesmerized by his bride. He grinned back at her and rubbed his hands together before he cleared his throat and waited for her to reach him. When they finally met, he took her hand from her father and shook his hand.

They both turned around to the priest, still holding each other's hand tightly. He leaned into her ear and said, "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"I'm really glad I'm marrying you today."

Mei's flushed cheeks deepened to a redder hue. She felt faint so she held onto his hand as hard as she could. For how long has she longer for those words to roll off his tongue? She's loved Kakashi more than she could ever fathom. He was always walking in front of her, unattainable. Yet now... on this day... he was beside her, holding her hand, waiting to be married.

"I feel the same way, too."

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other." the priest began strongly between the two.

Kakashi fixed his tie and cleared his throat. There was no going back now.

Tsunade looked away with in pain. She never thought it would be this hard to see him with another woman. She gasped out lightly when she felt Akihiko interlace his fingers with hers to give her comfort. With a small smile she nodded and leaned against him a little, gaining enough strength to look at Kakashi go through with the ceremony.

* * *

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have- the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tsunade watched Kakashi lean closer to Mei, encircling her arms around her to reel her in softly. His lips touched his wife's and his eyes drifted closed, drowned in passion. However, just as the kiss was about to intensify, Kakashi opened his eyes and looked straight at _her_. His onyx eyes pierced through her, as he continued to kiss Mei lightly.

He stroked the bride's cheek and smiled sincerely.

"I love you, Kakashi..." Mei said with gaiety.

He mirrored her expression. "Let's not keep everybody waiting..."

"Yeah."

* * *

After the toasts that were made from the best-man and bridesmaid, Kakashi walked out to the balcony that overlooked the mundane city from below. He took a sip from his champagne before he played with the silver ring that occupied his finger, replacing his temporary engagement ring that Mei insisted he had. The glass door opened behind him, forcing him to turn around. His breath was stolen when he saw Tsunade standing right in front of him. "...You.."

"I need to tell you something." She spoke shakily. "It's about Hiroki."

Kakashi drew in closer. "I-Is he mine?"

Her lips pursed and her eyes stung at the question he proposed. She wanted to reiterate the truth to him. Why is he so unsure of his son's identity? Does he not trust her claim? Is he jumping to assumptions that she's lying to get some money off him? It didn't matter. She isn't going to satisfy him any longer. It's about time they cut each other out and live truly separately. She was hurting just looking at him. Kakashi had always been her weakness - her kryptonite.

With a balled fist, she opened her lips and icily spoke: "No, he's not. Hiroki is from another man I slept with after Dan and I broke up."

Kakashi's heart crashed inside. He didn't know whether he should feel relieved or disappointed. He shifted slightly on the spot and backed away from the blonde. "So... I'm not the father?"

She shook her head, secretly reprimanding herself for lying. But this was the best. Kakashi now found the answer he _actually_ wanted. He didn't trust her claim, of bearing his son for nine months. He just wanted to live in denial - to live selfishly. She didn't want Hiroki to know a father like that. He's better off without his biological father.

"No, you're not the father, Kakashi..." she painfully spoke.

Kakashi's face fell and his expression was downcast. "Then who is?"

"I don't know!" She said with a sigh. "I'm a cheap woman who slept with a handful of other men. God knows who the father of this child is!"

He fiercely took her hand. "You're not the kind of woman who'd do something like that."

"What would you know about me?" She snorted, trying her hardest to keep up her facade and lies. "Have I told you that I love fucking around? I don't know, maybe it's out of habit now. Men used to come and go in my apartment, fucking me the way I'd like them to." Lies poisoned her tongue but she held her grimace in to make it convincing.

"Stop lying." He warned through his gritted teeth. "I know you, Tsunade. Talk to me goddamn it. I want to know what's going on. I am so fucking confused!"

"I've explained myself so many times in the past. And I'm tired of it." She wrung her arm from his grip and took several steps backwards. "Stay out of my life from now on, Kakashi. I don't want to see you ever again."

He stood on his spot on his wedding night, distraught. He clutched at his shirt again, feeling the same burning sensation in his chest.

She left him again...

* * *

Both and Akihiko and Mei listened to their conversation from the next balcony. He gave her a look of dismay and disapproval. "What did you make Tsunade do?"

"Tell Kakashi the truth..." she shrugged casually.

"The truth is that he _is_ the father." He shot back. "What are you doing? This is wrong!"

"Oh shut up!" She spat. "By doing this I'm not only getting what I want, but _you_ are as well. Imagine this: without Kakashi in the picture, you can have Tsunade all to yourself. Don't you want that?" her fingers trickled over his tie as her lips arched coyly. "You can finally get into her heart - _and_ her panties. She'll be yours exclusively." she seized him by the back of his head and pushed him towards her, before she pressed her lips against his ear. "You can fuck her, love her, spoil her, corrupt her. Anything you can possibly think off."

Akihiko couldn't find his will to resist such thing. He wanted her more than anything.

"With Kakashi being in the picture. The chances are that her heart will remain the same." She pushed him back to gain space. "So, do we have a deal? You're not going to tell Kakashi about the bastard child Tsunade has, and you're not going to tell Tsunade that I'm the reason that Kakashi doesn't know about the existence of his own child."

"And what are you going to do for me?"

"I'm not going to tell Tsunade that you selfishly ordered Kabuto to assault her."

"How did you know about that?"

"I have my sources." she replied plainly. "So, what's your answer?"

"Fine... we'll work together to keep them apart."


	39. Chapter 39

**Rising Tides**

"Finally, we're all alone." Mei celebrated, freeing herself from her short white dress, before resting on their king sized bed. She frowned when Kakashi didn't heed her the attention she wanted. His back was turned to her and he stared out to the dark night, contemplating from the looks of it. She could tell by the lines of his face that he was brutally beaten mentally by Tsunade's sharp words. "Baby," she tired to call out.

Kakashi remained untouchable. He was stuck in his own realm of musing. When Mei enveloped him with her embrace, he merely looked over his shoulder without any signs of affection. She pushed against him even more, sighing with content when she heard him grunt lowly. Her deft hands worked on his upper torso: undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt before she caressed every swell and inch his body had to offer. She bit into his ear with a seductive smirk. "This is the best part. We're going to consummate our marriage, my dear."

With another tiresome sigh, he removed her hands that were planted on his body and swerved from her other incoming touches. "Not tonight." he explained wearily, buttoning his shirt back on. "I can't think right." He sat down on their bed and ruffled his hair in annoyance. "I saw Tsunade tonight. She said that her son isn't mine."

Mei pretended to look surprise. "Oh? Well, aren't you relieved?"

"I don't know how to feel." He said quietly. "I have a gut feeling that she's lying to me. Tsunade would never do the sorts of things she told me she did. She must be-"

"For god's sake, Kakashi!" she roared out with frustration. "Why must you always loop around this matter? She said that it isn't yours. Take it at face value and move on! This night is supposed to be _our_ night. Not some bastard child Tsunade has. You haven't seen this woman in _three years._ Women can sleep with a handful of men, too."

"Tsunade's not like that."

"Stop thinking about that woman on our wedding night!" She cried out through a wave of gestures. "Pay attention to me for once, Kakashi. I am now your wife. You are my husband. Please, just for tonight, let it just be you and I. No one else."

He bowed his head down in shame. "I'm sorry."

She cupped his cheek and knelt down in front of him. "For once, give all of yourself to me." she kissed him lightly. "Your attention, you body, you mind and heart. Give them all to me."

Kakashi didn't respond, but he forfeited under his wife's command, and gave her everything she wanted.

* * *

As Tsunade pushed the trolley through the till, her mind became occupied with several matters that transpired recently. Akihiko was the first matter on her mind. Ever since that day, he has been approaching her strongly. He wasn't subtle with his advances either. Sure, he was a lovely man on the outside - in the public eye - but Tsunade suspected something darker in the man. He held an aura that was faint, but she could identify it as predatory. He seemed sincere about wanting a relationship with her - specifically her - but vague about being a father to Hiroki.

Then there was Kakashi. She felt herself bite her lower lip, as she recalled the event of the undoing on his own wedding night. He was shaking and breaking emotionally as she lied to his face. He was hurting that night. She hurt him. As much as she's grown to despise him, she couldn't bear the thought of brutally fucking him up emotionally. At every angle she looked at, she would always conclude that he protected her several times in the past. He was essentially a good man. Convoluted and selfish, but underneath it all he was a gentle man.

And essentially, he was the father of her son. If Hiroki were to find out that she pushed his father away, he would not forgive her. She was sure of it. Judging by his reaction and how quick he was able to identify Kakashi as his father astonished her to no end. How was he able to do that?! The attachment between the two of them was obvious and palpable. Hiroki knows Kakashi is his father. He often refers to him as _'addy'_ when he sees him on magazines or newspapers. It broke her heart when he pointed at Kakashi's face on the magazine and looked at her questionably.

"Miss..." the woman at the counter said politely, pulling her out from her thoughts. "That is sixty-eight yen, please."

Tsunade opened her wallet and saw that she forgot her debit card and that she was only carrying fifty-six yen. Shyly she closed her wallet and drew out the notes she had. "Uhm... Can I just return some of the items? I don't seem to have enough money."

She heard exasperated groans in the background, but she refused to turn around and acknowledge their impatience. However, before the woman could ask which items she wanted to send back, a hand clutched at Tsunade's shoulder, "Here. This is thirty yen. That should be enough to cover her expenses."

Tsunade gawked at the man who loomed over her with a flashing smile. Those striking eyes, the smile and his body frame. She knew them all. "...Dan?" she barely voiced, feeling herself grow weak on her knees when he looked down at her softly. "No-No... I'll just take some back. I can't take your money. It's alright. You have your own groceries to pay for."

Dan ignored her and payed her share of expenses. He then packed her remaining groceries and put them into her trolley. "It's nothing, really. This isn't nearly enough to apologize to you."

"Apologize for what?" She asked with shock.

Dan paid for his own share and packed them into two plastic bags. He ushered her away from the till so the others could pay for their groceries. They both sat down on a nearby bench before Dan elaborated further. "I recently heard from Nawaki about your current status - being a single mom. I can't help but blame myself for putting you in such hardship. I shouldn't have acted so brash then. You wouldn't have suffered as much as you are now. I'm truly sorry."

"Are you forgetting the fact that I _cheated_ on you? That's why you left - and you had every right to! Don't you apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing to you. You loved me so much, so selflessly, yet I failed to see it. I was so incredibly stupid, looking back on it now. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. You didn't do anything to deserve that."

He nodded understandably but his apologetic look still remained on his face. "How are you doing now?"

"I'm busy." She tried to ease herself into the conversation. It was no hard to do, since Dan's eyes were filled with kindness and it was enough to coax her to drop her guard. She licked her lips and let out an awkward chuckle. "Still lacking sleep. It's going to be Hiroki's third birthday this weekend. So I'm trying to get ready for that."

"Wow. Time truly flies. He's already three, huh?" He kindly smiled. "You're doing an amazing job."

"Thank you..." she blushed, holding her hands together. "H-H-How about you? How's your career doing?"

"Well," he looked proud of himself. "If you go to Greenstreet, you'll see the new National Library. I was the one who designed and led the construction to it."

"That's amazing!" She gasped. "Oh my god. You're doing really well, Dan!"

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "I didn't feel that proud about it, but seeing the way you react really burns me up." He reached up and undid the black scarf around his neck and undid the buttons of his grey trench coat. His hand dipped down in his shirt and he drew out the crystal necklace Tsunade gave him. He removed it from around his neck and placed it on the palm of her hand. "I believe this belongs to you. It's about time I returned it."

"But Dan, this was my present to you!"

"We never got married, Tsunade..." he said softly with a hint of sadness coating the syllables of his words. "I don't deserve to own something as precious as this. You should give this to Hiroki when he's older. He's going to love it." he closed her hand into a curled form and enveloped it with his own. "It's granted me a lot of things in life, Tsunade. I have achieved everything I have ever wanted; thanks to this."

"Oh, Dan," she said sweetly. "You should keep it."

"Keeping it reminds me of you all the time." He paused to gather his thoughts. "I finally understand why you did what you did. I don't blame you for it. Had I had a lover before you who I still had feelings for, I don't think I would have been able to stay faithful to you, either." He tucked her hair behind her ear and meekly smiled. "I bear no grudges or ill wills against you, Hime."

"Hime..." she sorrowfully repeated. "I never thought I would miss you calling me _your_ princess."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I forgive you, Tsunade. You should forgive yourself, too."

"Dan..."

"Give my regards to your son." He picked up his groceries and rose from the bench. "I really hope that he'll take up after you. You're a great person. I just regret walking out on you on that day. Things would have been very different, had I not." He eased another smile. "I'll see you around?"

She forced a smile. "Of course."

"Goodbye, Tsunade. It was good seeing you again."

Dan walked on from her, disappearing from the shroud of other people who also walked out of the supermarket. Tsunade gripped the necklace that was returned to her and bit into her lower lip again, refusing to cry in public. Dan was a truly sweet man. He deserved to move on and become happy with his own life. He deserved a loyal girlfriend who isn't as broken as her.

She covered her mouth as her tears began to fall. He deserved everything that isn't her.

* * *

"So, when's your honeymoon?" Shisui asked with a giggle of a pervert. Kakashi swiveled back around and took a sip from his coffee and met his gaze with nonchalance. The Uchiha looked at his younger cousin who innocently arched a brow at the both of them. "Itachi here wants to know some of the details when you get home." he gestured to him with a smirk and then a wink.

Kakashi resigned an appreciative huff of amusement. "Nice try, Shisui. I'd hate to break it to you, but I'm canceling our honeymoon for now. I have too many things on my plate as it is. I cannot take some days off to some resort, losing track of productive time."

"Ouch." Itachi spoke with a grimace. "It sounds like you've already hit a rough patch."

"What do you mean?"

"Normal husbands would go on vacation with their wives, you dumbass." Shisui retorted. "Not only do you get to relax, you can expect a little action during the day. You're the only man I've heard to see this opportunity of relaxation as a waste of time."

Kakashi rested his chin on the palm of his hand lazily and analyzed the stocks on his laptop, feigning deafness. The two Uchiha knew that he was giving them the silent treatment to fix the matter in his head alone. So they took their leave and left him to his own bidding. When the door closed behind them, Kakashi speed dialed a number on his phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

 _"Talk."_

"I want you to do something for me." He said casually, playing with the pen in his hand. "I need you to draw up the birth certificate of Hiroki Senju. Make it fast."

 _"How much are you willing to pay me?"_

"What is the amount you want?"

 _"Forty grand."_

"Fine." He quickly negotiated without an ounce of thought. "Just get me his birth certificate."

 _"Consider it done."_

He snapped his phone closed and pocketed it.

It was about time he knew the absolute truth.

* * *

Tsunade smiled fondly at Hiroki as he played with all of his birthday presents. Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru took an early leave from the party because their flight was due past midnight. The airport was one hour away and getting through the process of getting through the airport will take for eternity. Only a few were invited - some work mates and old friends came. She didn't want there to be a big fuss about this birthday anyway, her son never liked seeing a lot of people at once.

 _"And now, we have a special guest on tonight's show!"_ The television showed a talk show that interviewed the biggest names in the industries to date. Tsunade's attention was averted and she looked at the program with curiosity. _"Please welcome, the CEO of Poise, Kakashi Hatake!"_ The cheers made by the television caught Hiroki's attention and when he saw Kakashi walk on stage, he began to walk closer to the screen.

"Daddy!" He pointed at him on the screen, as he looked at his mother's forlorn expression. "Mommy - Daddy!"

Akihiko wrapped his arm around Tsunade's waist from behind and nuzzled up closer to her. She smiled and looked at him. "Hey there, beauty." he kissed her cheek and looked at her son who had his big doe eyes glued on the screen. "Let me talk to him." He walked over to Hiroki and carried him away from the screen before he switched the channel.

He placed him back down on his playmat and sat down next to him. "Hey there little guy. I'm Akihiko."

Hiroki blurred him out from his peripheral and continued to fumble around with his toys. Akihiko looked up at Tsunade who shook her head in a slow motion. He got back up on his feet and walked over to her. "I don't think he likes me. It's quite hard to get Hiroki's attention, you know."

"At least you tried." She said sympathetically. "Hiroki is always wary about strangers. Don't worry, he'll grow fond of you pretty soon."

"Really?" he smirked, reeling her in. "Is that you way of saying that you want us to be together?"

Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked up at him. "Yes."

He grinned instantly and took a hold of her face and kissed her deeply, in front of the other guests that were lingering around the apartment. Anko, who was in the background, shrieked happily and took a big gulp from her shot, murmuring that she told Tsunade so. He drew away from her and kissed her again on her cheek. "You're not going to regret this."

"I hope not." She happily sighed. "I'm tired of regretting decisions like these."

He stroked her hair back whilst his spare hand wandered down south, clutching her ass cheek with a cheeky expression. "You won't regret anymore. I promise."

Hiroki watched from afar as another man showed affection to his mother. He didn't like it. He didn't know why, he just didn't. "I want Mommy!" he suddenly spoke out in a cry. Tsunade immediately broke out from Akihiko's hold and rushed over to him with concern. She took him into her arms and lifted him from the ground. He nuzzled up against his mother's embrace and looked at the man who was with her. He had a bitter taste on the lines of his face.

"Mommy's here now, Hiro-kun..." she hushed him down.

He hugged his mother as tight as he could with his tiny arms. "I want Daddy..." he murmured.

"I know, sweetheart." She said gently. "I know..."

"Where's Daddy?" He asked further.

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly. Why did she have a son that shared Kakashi's genetics? He's too meticulous for his age. She hated the question as soon as it was produced by her own son. How could she answer this question? She was not yet ready. Her already damaged heart broke even more. Why must her son add to her heartbreak? "He-He's busy, Hiroki."

"Is he coming?"

"Daddy will try his hardest to come." She lied bitterly.

Kakashi will not attend. He will _never_ come.

* * *

The following day, before any of Akihiko's other employees could show up for work, he summoned Kabuto into his quarters. When the silver-haired man showed up curtly in his office, he said immediately: "You're fired."

Kabuto tilted his head in confusion and utter befuddlement. Did he just hear that right? That he was fired? The steely tone that interlaced with his voice alone spoke volumes. It was not terrifying, but it was reassuring that this was not a mistake he had made. He regained his composure and started to laugh at his whimsical attempt to get rid of him. "Where is this coming from?"

"I have gotten Tsunade. You are no longer needed, Kabuto. I suggest that you willingly take your leave before I call security."

"You wouldn't want to do that, you know." Kabuto cleverly tutted, pushing his glasses up. "I have leverage against you. Recordings, if you may. It will expose you to your lovely new paramour. That you orchestrated everything that caused her suffering behind closed doors. I wouldn't have done even half of the things you ordered me to do to Tsunade."

"Bullshit!"

"Which part?" He grinned. "Fire me then. You'll find out the next day that Tsunade will slip from your grasp. And about me and Tsunade - being beaten heavily by Kakashi was more than enough to make me regret my actions. Doing all of this again was never easy, but in order to get my life back - and the job I truly deserve - I did it at Tsunade's expense."

"You bastard."

"Am I _really_ the bastard here?" He scoffed back. "You just retain this benevolent exterior, but in truth you're a manipulative monster. You actually utilized Tsunade's sorrow for your gain. You're a selfish man. I truly pity her, you know, because she doesn't know what she has signed herself into, when she agreed to welcome you to her life."

"She will never believe you." His eyes narrowed.

"Tsunade is a smart woman, Akihiko. You really picked the wrong woman to mess around with, because she's not a woman who will bite every lie you feed her. She will believe the things I will tell her, if you fire me. " He said lightly. "You have me to thank. None of this would have happened without my help."

Akihiko snorted back.

"I was the one who made Tsunade vulnerable and unbalanced for you. And I was the one who supplied you with that drug to take on that stupid wine tasting area you coaxed her into."

He stiffened.

"I wonder what Tsunade will think when she finds out that you drugged her in your lodge?" Kabuto knew he had him at checkmate. His position in the company was safe, but he wasn't yet done. He took a daring step forward and tested the waters further more.

"What would happen if I told Kakashi what you have been doing to the mother of his child?"

The very thought of this information reaching Kakashi made shivers run down his spine. Kakashi held power in his grasp. He was no ordinary man. If he found out about any of this, he was sure that he would face serious consequences. He lacks power against the experienced silver-haired billionaire. He's still living under his father's thumb, unlike Kakashi. He cannot act on his own, without his father's validation.

"You wouldn't dare..." he snarled shakily.

"Try me." Kabuto cockily challenged. "I bet Kakashi will love to find out how you've hurt the woman he truly adores."


	40. Chapter 40

**Red Velvet**

"Let me take you and Hiroki out tonight," Akihiko softly said to Tsunade when he pulled over to her apartment complex. He took hold of her hand and affectionately kissed it without breaking eye contact with her. "I want to spend time with the both of you." He unbuckled his seatbealt and drew closer to her, pressing his lips against hers in a harsh motion. His hand transferred onto her thigh, stroking in sensually as their kiss deepened. "And I was thinking that I could spend the night with you."

Tsunade licked her lips and looked away slightly before she shyly looked back at him. She placed both of her hands on his chest, pushing him away from her slightly to regain to space. "That would be nice. I'd really like for you and Hiroki to get along with one another. He needs to knows you and become comfortable with you."

He smiled. "I can do that."

"Alright..." She kissed him on the cheek and opened the car door to let herself out. Before she closed the door, she looked back inside and gave him one last expression of meekness. "I'll see you tonight."

"Expect it, lovely." He winked mischievously, grinning at her until she closed the door with a huff. When he left alone in his own car, he clasped around the steering wheel and sighed out. He needed to move fast - and make her fall in love with him. That way he could finally seize her heart and make her his. Kabuto surely doesn't think that he'll let him do as he pleases. He can have his job for now, but as soon as he makes Tsunade his, he's going to go. Being able to enter her heart is a great feat, but he's getting closer.

"Just a little bit more," he silently concluded as he drove away from her street.

* * *

Tsunade greeted her son and Anko with a radiant smile upon entering the premise. She opened the fridge door and took out a cold bottle of water from it. As she opened the lid of the plastic bottle, she couldn't help but eye her friend's smirk at her. Without speaking out, she inquired her with a sharp arch of a brow. To which her friend's grin widened without any hesitation. Hiroki who was playing his cuddly toy looked up at the two women who communicated with their expressions.

He frowned and cocked his head to the side, still unable to understand their telepathic communication. So with a shrug, he hugged all of his toys together and scampered off to the corner of the room where his playmat was moved. He propped himself down and began to amuse himself by making sound effects as he made his toys fight against each other.

Anko finally rolled her eyes. "What's with that smirk, huh? I have never seen that smirk from you in years."

"Oh god," she sighed out. "Not with this again."

"He's good isn't he?" Her eyes flashed with lewd implications that made Tsunade receive a shiver in between her legs. The blonde sat down on the couch and crossed one leg over the other with elegance, as she drank her drink. Anko leaned in closer with piqued interest. "Have you guys done _it_?"

Without thinking much about it, Tsunade nodded with a faint tinge of happiness. With a sudden gasp, Anko threw a pillow to her. "Get out of here!" she yelped out, extremely surprised. "So, you're back on the wagon?! Oh my..." she laughed. "I never thought I'd see you this radiant again. Wow. He must know his stuff. How many times have you done it?"

Tsunade blushed heavily, drawing up her hand with three fingers up. "We've only been dating for a month. I mean, he works fast. _Real_ fast. He's trying to be a fatherly figure to Hiroki and at the same time, a lover to me. The least I can do is to show him affection at some ends of the week. I'm grateful that he has enough patience to deal with my son." she looked at the three year old boy. "Hiroki has been difficult lately. He doesn't like it when Akihiko tries to play with him."

Anko's face scrunched up. "Ouch. That's the worst."

"I know.." she curtly agreed. "We're trying to make things work, though. He's taking us out to dinner again."

"Ohhh~!"

"It's just dinner!" Tsunade defended instantly, biting her lower lip. "But he is going to stay for the night afterwards."

"Oh my... he wants you. You can tell when a man wants you, and this man does! What are you going to wear? Actually, are you prepared for the night later? Do you still have condoms? If you don't, I can head in the shops and buy you some. Or maybe, you should make sure you have lube. That is a must have in the bedroom!"

She shook her head slowly. "I'm okay. I don't need more condoms, nor do I require lube!" Truth be told, she doesn't want to spend half of the night just being physical. She wanted to feel how it would be like to have a man in the family. Maybe this time, she will be able to see how fit Akihiko will be as Hiroki's new father. And she won't be able to see that if her mind's clouded with lust and sex. Not to mention that the other night was to suffice for the week. Doing it in his car in a random parking lot was extremely risky, but thrilling in his hold.

Akihiko was the man who ignited her flame. Who became her other half in being a parent. He is gentle as he is equally rough in the bedroom. He essentially completed her life. He was a father to her son, a lover and a friend she could confide in. It has been so long since she felt content and complete with her life. He provided the necessary means to fill the void she had.

"Hey!" Anko snapped her fingers in front of the blonde to get her attention. "You're daydreaming!"

Tsunade flinched back. "I-I'm sorry. I was just thinking about..."

"Yeah... I know what you're thinking about."

She became flustered once more. "It's not what you think!"

"Sure, it isn't."

"Anko!"

"If you want to be adventurous, then who am I to judge?"

"I swear, it's nothing like that!"

* * *

"You have a visitor, Mei-sama!" One of the photographers shouted out, ceasing the photoshoot that was taking place. The brunette sighed and slipped under her silken robe to conceal the skin she was boldly showing whilst being in a lingerie. She walked out of the spotlight and saw Akihiko standing behind the blinding lights with a smitten look; to which she responded with a coy smile.

"Photoshoots, huh?" He casually asked, kissing her on her cheek. "You've never changed. You still have an unwavering eye at the camera."

"Yes. My time in the Land of Lightning mustn't come to waste. The landscapes in this country is utterly breath-taking, it's just a shame that today's weather is rather damp. Instead of frolicking outside, I'm stuck in here doing an early lingerie launch." She sat down on a stool and placed one leg on top the other. As they stared at each other, touch ups were done by her makeup assistant before she dismissed her with a simple hand gesture.

"Is Kakashi here? As of late, all your public appearances have been made without your husband's presence." He cleared his throat when a slither of pink lace came into his sights through her robe, when she leaned in closer to him.

"He's away on a business trip. Has been for three weeks now." she replied. "But he's coming back home tomorrow night. I won't be able to see him the following day, because that's when my flight arrives. We're busy people, Aki. We can't really latch onto each other every single day." She took a glass of water and gulped it in one go, amusing him so suddenly. "He promised me that when he arrives, we're finally going to our honeymoon."

"That sounds long overdue." He noted, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Are you worried that he might be tired of you already?"

She glared at him ominously. "Instead of trying to fixate on my lover, why won't you just concentrate on yours? I heard through the grapevine that you and Tsunade are now an item. Must be great, huh? Is she everything you hoped she would be?"

"Better." He smirked. "But it's just her son who's getting in the way. He's having trouble accepting me and is often really wary of me. He's really the son of Kaka-"

"Don't you dare say it." She hissed. "I don't want to be reminded that she has a child with _my_ husband. The more I can forget about it, the more I can live in peace under the same roof as Kakashi. He's not dense, Aki, he knows something is afoot. So the sooner you make that child welcome you as his father, the better. It will put all of Kakashi's suspicions down."

"I heard he's back on drinking again. Don't you think you're hurting your husband all too much with this? Why can't you just tell him that Hiroki is his son?"

"His hurting will soon subside!" She snapped. "But if he finds out about this, he will avert his attention to Tsunade more than me. You never know, a friendly exchange may lead into something more between the two. Tsunade is no stranger to taking two men at once. She did it before, so I don't see why she won't do it again. They have had sex several times - and she even fell in love with him. I don't trust them together."

Akihiko remained silent for a couple more minutes. Mei looked at him with concern in her eyes before it became filled with amusement and intrigue. "How is she?" she lightly asked, gaining his attention. "Is she better than me?"

He could only eye her from head to toe. "No one is better than you, lovely. She's great, but nothing like you. I can tell that she's not very active. Missionary is her preferred position; she likes being closer to me. But the satisfaction doesn't nearly cut it. Not only that, she doesn't want to do other things."

"Like BDSM?" She smiled. "Well, I have to give it to her, you are pretty rough. You get carried away. I remember how you like it, just how you like it. Those were fun times, Aki. I don't see why you can't just coax her into doing what you want her to do. You are filling in to be a father, when you don't really like children, and you're putting up with her broken misery. That accounts to something."

"What are you saying I do?"

"You've drugged her once. Why not do it again? Up her libido and use her." Her emerald eyes twinkled. "She won't hate it for long. I know I didn't. The drug makes a woman's body more sensitive. Making sex and your punishments more _desirable._ How did she react in the lodge after you tampered with her drink?"

"Submissive." He answered plainly. "Did everything I wanted."

"Like...?"

"You know what I'm into."

"I wonder how she could still walk after that. You were very harsh when it came to anal." She winked at him and stood back up, disrobing and heading back on set. She looked over her shoulder and intentionally allowed him to admire her body. "Frankly, I miss your roughness. Kakashi has become quite boring in bed."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He undid his tie slightly so he could breathe easier. Denying a woman like this was nearly impossible to do. Given their history together, as well. Usually, photoshoots like these often ended with just the two of them. Of course, photos were still taken, but not the kind that would be published to the outside world. Mei is every man's dream in the bedroom. She can be very dirty and very sexy. Although Tsunade held the sexiness, she lacked Mei's sultry personality that he craved for.

"I'm married now, Aki, to the man I've been wanting for so long." She said innocently. "I wouldn't want to _betray_ his trust."

"Call me if you need anything." He said simply, turning on his heels and heading out of the photoshoot.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Akihiko came to Tsunade's apartment only to see Hiroki sitting perfectly on the couch with his onyx eyes stuck firmly on the television. He simply ruffled his golden hair as he passed, going to the kitchen where Tsunade was chopping up some vegetables with haste. He crept up behind her and grabbed a hold of the knife she was holding as he kissed her nape. "I thought I was taking you and Hiroki out." His tongue slid down on the expanse of her neck and his spare hand clutched around her hip, as he breathed her intoxicating scent in.

Tsunade's grasp around the knife ceased and she reached behind her to grab a hold of his head from behind, pushing him against her as he ravished her neck. She unexpectedly gasped when he bit into her neck and squeezed her bust with desperate need. "Aki..." she whispered fondly with a smile, rolling her eyes with pleasure when his hand slipped under her shirt and bra. "I need to tell you something." She shrieked again when he rolled her nipple under her bra.

"What is it?" He said in a sultry manner, ready to whisk her off to the bedroom to gain some privacy so he could have his way with her. He heard her sigh when he released her and hastily plunged his hand into her long pencil skirt, feeling what now belongs solely to him. She was wet. Oh, he growled into her ear and began to sensually stimulate her. "Let's head to the bedroom, my lovely." he proposed, turning off the stove that was on pre-heat. "Dinner can wait." He popped all of her buttons off in one go and reached in, grabbing her assets with fervor.

She turned around fully and jumped on him, wrapping both her arms and legs around him as he pushed her over the marble counter. He grinned when he put his wet fingers into her mouth and she willingly sucked on it. "You like that?" he asked with lust, grabbing a hold of her throat. "Sweet isn't it? God, you're so sweet. I want to taste you." He kissed her and licked the side of her face like an animal. "I want to take you. I want everything you have to offer, my sweetness." He pushed his erection against her to voice his wants. "Tell me you'll let me have you. Tell me that you want me, too. Tell me that-" he stopped his sentence mid-way to push one finger back into her, to make her moan. "-you'll let me do _anything_ to you tonight."

"Aki..." She moaned, subconsciously touching her own breast, as he continued to pump his finger into her. "Hi-Hiroki is getting hungry. This can wait. _We_ can wait. After dinner, okay? After you spend time with him."

"Oh, c'mon." He drew out of her again and licked her wetness of his digits. "You're dripping right now. Do you really think you'll be able to cook with a straight mind?"

"Yes, I can. Let me just wash my hands, and I'll continue making dinner." She pushed him off her and watched him grow more irritant with the situation. She frowned at him questionably and tried to touch him, but he remained distant. "Hey, what's the matter? Aki, talk to me."

He washed his hands in the sink and wiped them dry. "I guess desert will have to wait, right?"

"Go spend some time with Hiroki."

"I like your son and all, Tsunade, but I don't think he's fond of me at all. He's a quiet boy and all, but he moves away each and every time I try and get close. Actions can speak louder than words. Frankly with everything happening in the company, I'm getting really tired of this. I want you to blow me off some steam. I want that to be tonight. No more excuses, okay?"

"Okay... I'll see to it." She replied. "Tonight."

"And we'll do things _my_ way this time, clear?"

She swallowed and felt a dangerous aura radiate from him. "O-Okay..."

Although he would never say it, the reason why he was so desperate to bed her was because of what he saw earlier that day. Mei was barely in clothes and all of her curves were on show for everyone to see. Talking to her alone about intimate things made something inside him grow _wild._ He needed it to be tamed and with Tsunade in his grasp and disposal, he knows that he could use her. They are exclusive lovers now. Sex was a natural aspect of the relationship.

When he got out of the kitchen, he sat down next to Hiroki and smiled at him with the most friendly attitude as he could. The blond adolescent looked at him twice but ignored his presence, continuing to watch his cartoons. Akihiko sighed out groggily, impatient of Tsunade's son's approval of his stay. It no longer mattered, at the end of the day Hiroki was going to go to sleep whilst he was going to fuck his mom.

* * *

After calling in a baby-sitter for the night, along with Anko's voluntary supervision, Akihiko escorted Tsunade to his own home. He could smell how apprehensive she was as he drove back into the city. When they reached his place, he introduced her to the room he had not yet shown her. Perhaps it was an idea taken from Jiraiya's recent Icha Icha novel, but he also had a playroom he held with such pride. Upon coming into the isolated room, he ordered her to take off all of her clothes with haste. He watched her like a hawk as she slowly discarded each strand of clothing she had on.

"Lie back Tsunade," he said quietly.

Once he had her restrained and under his control, he was the master and any pleas to be let loose would fall on deaf ears. This was it. Her last chance. He stroked her hair and licked his lips as he watched her anxiously make her decision.

She leaned forward slightly, touched her lips to his and lay back on the table. Power coursed through him, making him harder than he already was. That such a strong woman would be willing to relinquish power to him was his miracle and he intended to treasure her gift and open her to a whole new world of sensations.

Walking round to the top of the table, he took her left arm and stretched it over her head, along one arm of the 'X'. He then took one of the straps adorning the sides of the table and stretched it over her wrist, tightening the buckle until there was no chance of her wriggling out. Tsunade flexed her fingers – the strap wasn't uncomfortable, due to the padding on the underside, but there was no way she was escaping it. Her right arm received the same treatment, followed by both her ankles on the bottom half of the X.

Akihiko stood back and admired the woman spread-eagled on the table before him. Her full breasts were beautifully displayed due to her arms being confined above her head. Her nipples were still hard as rocks and pointing straight up in the air. He placed one last strap across her belly, tightening it so that her back was not able to arch off the table. He wanted her immobile, without the feeling of being fully restrained – that would come with time.

Moving to the bottom of the table, he grasped the largest lever and turned it so that the bottom legs of the X moved further apart. Tsunade gasped as she felt her legs part further, and felt her pussy leaking juices as her most private parts were exposed to the colder air. Akihiko drank the sight in with his eyes. He longed to dive right into her pussy with his tongue, but he had learned the art of patience over many years and knew it served to heighten her pleasure as well as his own. Grazing one finger up her leg, torso and up to her breast, he walked up the length of the table and captured her mouth once again in a ravenous kiss. Breaking it off, he stared into her eyes from inches away.

"Darling Tsunade, I promised no harm would come to you under my watch and this you may believe. I am not going to blindfold you for our first time, nor am I going to gag you – _yet_ – as I want, no I need to hear your moans and hear you beg and scream for release. And believe me – you will be begging and screaming before this night is over. Now hold tight, as there are a couple of items I need to retrieve before we begin."

She could hear him moving about over at the kitchen area, and then a familiar noise from behind her head... ah yes, the filing cabinet drawers being opened and closed. Try as she might, she couldn't see what he was doing, as he had intended. He returned to her, keeping the items he was carrying down low, and placed them, unseen to her, on a shelf on the underside of the table.

"I have stated I will not harm you Tsunade, but I may cause you some pain. Not enough to really hurt, but there is a fine line between pain and pleasure that I love to explore and I hope you will agree." With that, he leant over her breast and captured a puckered nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the nub and finally biting gently on it.

Tsunade tried to arch off the table with pleasure, but the straps held her in place, somehow heightening the sensation. Akihiko began to bite slightly harder on her nipple, and reached over to the other one to rub it between his thumb and forefinger, pinching it gently. He then swapped his mouth to the other nipple and changed to pinching the first one, feeling them swelling even more. Tsunade moaned deliriously and her head thrashed about from side to side. Considering, Akihiko straightened and rounding the top of the table once more, stretched a strap across her forehead and buckled it in place, effectively severely limiting her head movement. Moving back to her breasts, he continued to suckle, enjoying the sweet ripe flavour of her.

"W-W-What are you planning on doing?" She asked shakily.

"I plan on punishing you..." he said simply.

* * *

"I'm going to fuck you _hard_ now, Tsunade."

With those words, Akihiko gave one hard thrust and buried his whole member deep inside her. She was so wet she needed no other lubrication but the sheer size of him took her breath away. His cock felt to her like it was on fire after the coldness of the ice, her cunt branded by his hot shaft. He gave her no time to regain her senses, but immediately started driving into her again and again, pulling out to just the tip and then plunging furiously inside her. He placed the heel of one of his hands over her clit, the movements of his hard fucking making sensations pulse through it. Tsunade could hold back her orgasm no longer.

Little sparks of electricity began to shoot outwards from her pussy to every part of her body. Sweat broke out on her skin as she felt the familiar haziness wash over her. All the nerve endings in her body seemed to gather at her core, tightening and intensifying before exploding everywhere as she came, screaming in the most deliciously violent orgasm of her life. Akihiko removed his hand from her over sensitive clit and momentarily stopped his thrusting, keeping his cock firmly embedded inside her. He could feel her cunt muscles milking his cock, the contractions a beautiful caress around his stiff prick.

After a few minutes, he started moving again slowly, in and out, building up a rhythm.

"Please no," Tsunade gasped. "I can't cum again."

"You are not in control here Tsunade," Akihiko said softly. "You have to learn to let go, to surrender the control." With those words, he returned a thumb to her clit and gave it a gentle stroke.

"Oh god," Tsunade moaned. "How are you doing this to me?"

She had assumed with the intensity of the previous orgasm that there was no way she could cum again so soon, but sure enough she felt the familiar sensations soon begin to swirl again as he fucked her steadily. His cock was so huge it was bottoming out against her cervix with every thrust, causing her new and bewildering feelings. She had never had such a large cock before and if she hadn't been so aroused, she doubted she could have taken it all at once.

This time, he steered clear of her clit, with only the occasional thumb stroking gently over it. He let his cock do all the work, building her orgasm steadily with his patient fucking. She felt this orgasm come over her slowly. It felt like it started deep in her womb and then like waves breaking, rippled outwards to every part of her body. Her fingers and toes curled and clenched, the only parts of her body she could move. As Akihiko felt her pussy muscles clench on his cock once more he again slowed the pace down, although this time he kept thrusting in and out, ever so slowly, letting her ride it out.

He watched her come down from cloud nine, her breathing returning to normal, and decided he didn't want her too complacent. In a lightening flash, he removed his cock from her tight cunt and inserted the first two fingers of his right hand. His other hand pressed down just above the top of her mound and he immediately began to furiously finger fuck her, his fingers angled to hit the upper wall of her pussy. Her reaction was immediate as he could feel her straining at her bonds. She began to scream again for him to _stop_ , finally falling silent when she realised her demands were futile.

She could feel the tension building and it was like nothing she had ever felt before. He could see her fighting against it and growled at her.

"Let go Tsunade. Go with the feelings. Embrace it and accept what your body is capable of."

With that, she came in a flood of juices, her pussy squirting out fluid while contracting wildly. Her whole body clenched and her eyes rolled back in her head as she nearly passed out from the intense pleasure. Her back would have arched off the table had she not been strapped down. Akihiko plunged his cock back into her pussy, maintaining her orgasm. After a couple of strokes, her pussy contracted violently again, forcing his cock out and squirting another load.

Too weak even to scream, Tsunade finally surrendered to her body and when Akihiko once again forced his cock into her pussy, pounding away, she let fly with the feelings and rode them to another pussy clenching climax. As her cunt violently came, she felt Akihiko give one last powerful thrust and spill his hot seed deep inside her. His movements stilled and he left his shaft buried deep until the shuddering stopped and they both had their breathing under control.

Akihiko pulled his spent member out of Tsunade's cunt and slowly walked to the top of the table. He unbuckled the strap from across her forehead and leaned down to plant a kiss there. Undone by the sudden tenderness, Tsunade felt her eyes tearing up.

"Now that's the way to fuck." He said with a grin, swiping all of her locks away. "I loved you so much back then."

Tsunade couldn't find her words to speak, instead she glazed her eyes with a dangerous glare. A glare Akihiko could read from a mile away. She was hurt. Amidst it all, after the lust has cleared from her eyes, her normal composure returned to her once more.

 _Never again..._

* * *

When Mei arrived back into their penthouse, she pushed all of her luggage in and dropped her carry on bag on a nearby chair. From there she checked her mail swiftly until she noticed an A4 brown rectangular envelope which was labeled to be important with a red stamp. It was addressed to Kakashi, but she saw that it was also in her right to open up his mail. When she pulled the single sheet of paper from its contents, she couldn't help but gasp at her finding. "Oh god, no..."

It was a birth certificate. More importantly, it was Hiroki's birthday certificate. She stumbled back and relied on the wall behind her to give her the strength she needed. Kakashi was on to them. He's been investigating, even while he is on a business trip he had that wretched child is still on his mind. She groaned out and looked at the certificate again. It was a copy, but on it Kakashi's name was circled with a red marker indicating that he is the father. _"Fuck!"_ she screamed, tearing the paper up instantly.

She had make sure that Kakashi wouldn't be see this envelope. If he does... then he'll begin to know everything. Quickly, she scurried to her dresser and stored it inside the secret compartment she had underneath it. With a sigh she fixed her hair and tried to soothe her heartbeats. However, her head involuntary snapped up when she heard the door close shut. Quickly, she peered out from her private room and saw Kakashi also eagerly looking through the mail. When he didn't find the mail he wanted, he removed his coat and proceeded towards the kitchen.

"Mei?" He asked from afar. "Are you here?"

Shakily, she pushed the door open and traipsed over to her lover. "Hey..."

He turned around and, for the first time since they married, he genuinely smiled at her and welcomed her into his arms. "I've missed you..." he said softly, rubbing her back soothingly as he hugged her tighter. "I have so much to atone for. I didn't mean to be a lousy husband, my dear. I know how much _I_ mean to you. I'm sorry I didn't see it before." He planted his lips on her forehead and stroked her hair tenderly. "I'm truly lucky to have a woman like you in my life."

"Baby," she said softly. "I'm just glad to see you home."

"I'm sorry my business trip so long. I never thought it would drag on for so long." He pulled away from her and tipped her up by her chin with a smirk. "Let's go out tonight. I want to treat you to somewhere special. What do you say?"

"I would love nothing more."

"Great. I'll just go freshen up, but we'll go in ten."

"Okay.." Mei smiled.

It was decided then. She would fight for this man until the very end. Even if it means doing extreme measures. Softly she touched her flat stomach and ran her hand around it in a circular motion. Maybe it was about time that they have a child of their own. This way... she can truly secure him into this sacred relationship of theirs. Getting pregnant was easy. Having the child was the hard part, but it will bring Kakashi closer to her.

"Let's go, darling." Kakashi said, assisting her into her coat. "I swear, you'll love this place."

"I'll love what we'll do after this dinner." Mei winked at him seductively. "Let's skip desert, Kakashi. Because you'll get the _real_ one when we get back home."

He produced a slanted smirk, reveling into her vixen personality. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Kakashi awoke from his deep slumber later that night, finding himself embracing his naked wife underneath the sheets. He slowly retreated his arm from her and slipped out of the covers, wearing his boxer shorts again. He walked out into their balcony with his phone and a lit cigarette. He puffed out a slither of grey clouds into the darkness of the night, as he sped dialed the same number he did weeks ago.

 _"What is it?"_

"It's been a month. You wanted time - I _gave_ you time." He sucked into his cigarette and puffed out several more smoke rings before he carried on. "It's been a month. Where are is the birth certificate I asked for?"

 _"I mailed it to you two weeks ago."_

"W-W-What?" He shook his head. "No, I didn't get anything when I came back."

 _"That's not my problem. My work is complete, Kakashi-san."_

"Don't play with me." He warned. "Tell me what the results said. The letter must have been lost in the mail. I don't have the patience to wait any longer. Tell me what you saw - what you found out."

 _"Are you sure about that?"_

"Of course I am. Now, tell me. Answer my question. I need to-!"

 _"It's positive."_

"What?" Kakashi bit his tongue back. "Repeat that again."

 _"You're the father of Hiroki Senju, Kakashi-san."_

The cigarette in his fell and he subconsciously hung up the phone. He was shocked beyond belief.

"...He's _my_ son?"


	41. Chapter 41

**Cracked but not Broken**

Tsunade's morning was not as brisk as it would normally be. She sluggishly slipped out of the comfort of her sheets and pushed herself into her home slippers, to prepare herself for the morning ahead. As she tried to walk over to the living room, she hissed in pain when a sudden burning sensation zapped in between her legs. She held onto the doorknob and stifled a short cry to ease her pain. Instead, she bit her lower lip and forced herself out of her bedroom.

The sight she saw when she came out was almost unimaginable. She had to blink _four_ times before she was able to convince herself that she was not dreaming. Akihiko was feeding Hiroki his breakfast, as he watched his morning cartoons. She took one careful step forward and touched Akihiko's head to get his attention. He turned his head around and smiled meekly at her, to which she retaliated with a frown. Ever since last night, she has been short of words for her lover.

BDSM was not a activity she was fond off, yet she held her courage to do it _for_ him. The experience she was privy to shocked all of the nerve bundles in her body - the pleasure twisted into pain and overwhelmed it with fatigue. She expected Akihiko to stop, to see that she was becoming sore and tired. That her body could no longer cope with the pressing amount of pleasure and pressure washing over her limp body. He didn't stop. She could tell by his face - stopping was the _last_ thing on his mind.

"Morning, lovely." He drew up to kiss her on the lips, but she tilted her head in time that he ended up brushing her jawline. Hastily, he rose up from the couch and propped Hiroki's bowl on the coffee table before he wrapped his arms around his lover. For the second time he drew her in and successfully kissed her on the lips, having enough time to make her open her mouth willingly. "How are you?" he asked softly, running his hands down her backside. "Are you still chafing?"

Tsunade freed his hands from her body and glared at him with animosity and betrayal. "W-W-What are you doing here?"

"I came in to check on you, of course. I then found little Hiroki wandering around the apartment. So I made him some breakfast and actually got to have a decent conversation. I think he's starting to trust me. Either that, or... he was just desperate and hungry." He reeled her back in and firmly held her by her ass cheeks, treasuring her natural scent lingering between them. She looked undone, but she was still so very beautiful. "Come here, honey."

The blonde woman snapped back and pushed him away from her. Immediately she regretted her rash action since he received a bemused expression from Akihiko. "Hiroki," she said suddenly. "Go to your room, please."

The boy looked up over the couch and pouted at his mother, "But my show..."

"Go!" Tsunade snapped, before lowering the dial of her voice again. "Please, sweetie, for mommy."

Hiroki didn't say anything more. He simply fumbled with the remote and turned off the television, jumped off the couch and took his breakfast with him to his room. When the door shut behind him, Tsunade averted her glare back at her lover who continued to look at her questionably. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you today."

"Is this still about last night?" He innocently asked. "Tsunade, don't be so hard on me. You should have told me that you don't like bondage and incorporated toys. I wouldn't have done it with you, then. We could have just found an alternative to have pleasure." His fingers ran through his hair, as he chuckled lowly under his breath. "I just wanted to feel your body at great intensity, honey."

"Don't call me that." She warned stiffly. "I don't like being referred by that name."

"What is the matter with you?" He grabbed her by her forearm and shook her softly. "You can't hold this simple matter against me. BDSM is something I like doing. I thought that it might be nice to share what I like with you. I mean, I constantly do it for you - I always do what's important to you. Well, that kind of sex is what makes me. I loved being close to you, Tsunade. Feeling more of you better than before." He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her closer, mashing his lips with hers. "I love everything about you, darling. Your heart, your soul, your beautiful eyes, golden hair, perfect skin and glorious breasts. I love them all. Is it wrong to show you how much I love every inch and crevice of your body - of you?"

"I needed you to stop, but you refused me plea!" She distanced herself away. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me - that you knew the line between pain and pleasure. I was in pain, Akihiko! Yet... you carried on. You loved it when I pleaded for you to stop, when I was on the verge of crying. Just like a sadist. Had you cared for me you would have stopped!"

"Tsunade-"

"You _betrayed_ my trust!"

"So, that's it?" He shrugged, feigning a chuckle. "You get what you want and I don't? I have needs too, Tsunade. I want to be intimate with my lover every once in a while. BDSM is what gives me pleasure in bed. Yes, you can say I'm kind of a sadist - a mild one. But I wouldn't have ignored you, had I known that those screams were out of pain not pleasure!"

Tsunade remained distant from the conversation. So Akihiko took the first few steps and gently wrapped his arms around her. "I am truly sorry, my dear. I wouldn't have hurt you intentionally, you know. I am terribly sorry for being too caught up in my own sense of pleasure that I disregarded your own well-being. I don't want us to fight."

She choked a sob, clinging onto him desperately.

"Give me one more chance. And I swear, I'll make things right."

"One chance, Aki."

"That's all I need."

* * *

At the first break of sunrise, Kakashi pushed all of his fresh clothes into a small luggage and slung it over his shoulder. Before he could leave his penthouse, however, he saw Mei watching him like an eagle, without any clothes on. "Where are you going now?" she asked wearily even though her voice was still sharp with poison. She was already wary of the situation, since it was unlikely of him to leave for _two_ business trips one after the other.

"I'm going away for a couple of days." He said simply, making his way to the door. "You ought to put some clothes on, babe."

Mei must have said something on his way out, but he was too occupied and disorientated that his attention was impermeable to her complaints. He was eager to see his son. To finally address him as _his_ son. He twirled his house keys in his fingers and jumped into cab without looking back at Mei who peered down from their balcony. As he sat in the taxi, he began to shake his leg nervously to try and calm his nerves.

What should he get Hiroki? From what he gathered, it had been his birthday the month before. He cupped his chin and brainstormed quietly. He was a child at the age of three. Surely he wouldn't want anything extravagant. With some deep thought the most ideal present appeared in his mind and his lips involuntary arched upwards without an ounce of thought. An old fashioned cuddly toy would suffice, complimented with some tasty treats.

His meekness dissipated as soon as Hiroki's face popped up in his head. The sheer resemblance he held with his mother made him remember about the obstacle he has to hurdle over first. _Tsunade_ , he immediately thought with trepidation. She made it explicitly clear that she didn't want to see him any more. That she was through. He leaned his cheek on his palm and looked out of the window of the car.

He needs to persuade her to allow him into _their_ son's life.

* * *

As Shisui shifted through the documents that compiled on his desk that morning, his door unexpectedly opened without any prior knocking. He looked up agitated at the abrupt interruption. However, his previous emotion dissipated at the sight of Mei slowly sauntering in his office. His attentive onyx eyes scanned her from top to bottom, taking note that she was more _sheer_ than usual. Appareled in a daring black dress that was generous enough to outline her plain bra underneath through the sheerness of the fabric, Shisui found himself in a serious predicament.

"If you're looking for Kakashi, he's gone to the last business meeting."

"Bullshit." She spat out violently. All of these aversions are starting to get into her nerves. Kakashi went out of their house with great haste that he forgot his suitcase; that contained all of his partnership documents among other things. Contrary to belief: she was not a stupid woman. If anything, she was very sly and calculative. He left her again and she could only guess where he went: "He's gone to the Land of Lightning, hasn't he?"

Shisui refrained himself from making eye-contact or to show perspiration under the Hatake's wife's presence. He rifled through the papers and occupied himself with his work. It wasn't until Mei was up close to his desk that he grew insanely rigid. She pulled him up by his tie and yanked him closer to her face. With a light grin she caressed his shoulder before she cupped his cheek tenderly. "W-What are you doing?" he asked shakily, swallowing hard, knowing that her alluring presence was beginning to overpower his will.

"Can't you pity me, Shisui?" She spoke sweetly. "I'm a lonely woman who is scared that my man is out there cheating on me."

He swallowed again, but this time he yanked himself free from her seductive embrace. His weak posture straightened and he wore a mask of disgust at the Hatake woman. "Don't play around with me, Mei. You're scared that Kakashi is out there cheating on you?!" He snorted in derision. "That's rich coming from a woman like you..."

Her eyes narrowed, "What was that?"

"In case you've forgotten, I was the one in charge of your lingerie photoshoot. Don't think I didn't see you there openly flirting with Akihiko King, sending sexual hints. Kakashi isn't the issue in this relationship - since he's been the one who's been entirely devoted to you! You're the problem here, always craving for more when you already have everything you want. You're a petty and selfish woman."

She cackled a small laugh. "Wait until Kakashi hears what you just said to me. He's going to have your head!"

"I really don't think he'll care all that much," he shrugged. "I thought you were the perfect woman for him, but you're the lowest woman I could possibly think off. All you had to do was act until you could get what you truly desire - _marriage_. Well guess what, your pretty little picture of utopia with Kakashi will soon burn and crash. He will see you for what you truly are - a seductive snake." He grinned when he saw that she was left speechless. "He'll leave you."

"He would never do that. Kakashi _loves_ me!"

"Has he told you that he loved you?" He sharply asked, puncturing through her poised attitude. Knowing that he had won the battle, he gathered his things and made his way out of the office to prepare for the meeting he had arranged.

Mei sunk down on the seat in front of his desk, distraught. Kakashi has never said such thing to her. He always avoided reciprocating, finding an excuse to stop him from saying it, too. She hid her mouth behind her hand and closed her eyes tightly, crying as quietly as she could.

* * *

Akihiko hurried in his office and summoned Kabuto inside. When he saw his subordinate enter his premises he gestured for him to seat down swiftly. The man obliged and sat down adjacent to him, with the required objects he was asked to bring on his lap. Without saying much, Kabuto leaned in and planted the disks on his desk before he reclined back. The young man examined the objects and scrutinized the sloppy writing that labeled the date of each one. "Is this all?"

"Three isn't much, but it was all I could get back then. It's a little bit too early in the morning to masturbate, don't you think?" He said with a perverted grin. "Especially to your girlfriend who's on those tapes. Just what the hell are you doing, Akihiko? You're wanking off to your girlfriend getting fucked by another man."

He deposited the disks into his top desk drawer and folded his arms. "Don't think I'm just as disgusting as you. So this is the leverage you have on Kakashi, huh?"

The other man tipped his glasses up with a smug look plastered all over his face. His eyes creased upwards to further voice his pleasure in being dominant in the conversation. "I am a very meticulous man, Akihiko. I may lack in physical strength, but when it comes to the mind, I'm the very best there is. Don't think you can skip happily either, since I've also got _you_ under my thumb."

Akihiko's emerald eyes darkened into a more ominous hue and his lips pursed together bitterly. "You still have your job, don't you?"

"Yes, about that." Kabuto leaned in closer. "I want a raise. I think I'm entitled to such privileges, because you have me to thank that you're spending some of your nights screwing the woman you have been wanting for so long. Although it was dirty play, you have to give it to me that it worked. You have Tsunade as your girlfriend - and an extra baggage, her son."

"I will think about it." He finally replied with a bitter tone, knowing that he was already pushed against the corner. "Take your leave."

"Gladly." He pushed himself up from the chair and walked out of the office with exuding confidence. "I'll let you get back to your little videos. I hope you enjoy, they are pretty satisfying to watch."

Akihiko pushed one disk into the player of his laptop and waited for it to load. His attention was caught immediately when he saw Tsunade come in the radius of the camera's lens with Kakashi also approaching her from his desk. They talked for quite a while, sharing laughs, and flirting. It wasn't until Tsunade boldly took the first move to kiss the man that things began to transpire quickly.

All of their clothes were taken off with great haste and she was propped onto the edge of his desk with her legs spread for him. He watched her smirk at Kakashi, as he kissed her neck and breasts before he buried himself deep inside her. Akihiko loosened the tie around his neck and breathed heavily, as he watched Tsunade writhe under another man, moaning and smiling in their tryst.

 _"Harder, Kakashi.. Give it to me."_

He felt a shiver claw into his spine before it reverberated throughout his entire body. Tsunade shifted positions and leaned her chest against the desk, bending over in front of Kakashi. The silver-haired man willingly took her bold position and began to repeatedly thrust into her again, groaning out in pleasure at the tightness of her womanhood. He slapped her ass before he gripped each of her hips, pulling her in as he pushed towards her.

 _"Do you like that?"_ He asked, reaching down to stimulate her further with his fingers as he continued to saw in and out of her.

 _"You know how I like it."_ Akihiko's eyes widened at her mischievous grin. _"I like it hard, honey."_

 _"You want it hard?"_ He yanked her hair back and held her by her throat, kissing the side of her face and nape. _"I'll give it to you hard."_

 _"Ohhh... god. Yes, Kakash-"_

The door opened and Akihiko slammed his laptop shut in fright. The same blonde from the video walked into his office, wearing an elegant black dress and matching black heels. She smiled kindly at him when she placed one brown envelope down on his desk. With a slight frown she looked at him. "What's the matter?" she inquired softly, reaching out for his hand. "Aki?"

He flinched back and forced an innocent smile. "It's nothing, really. Thank you for dropping this off, Tsunade."

"You're welcome." She turned on her heels and proceeded to walk out.

When the door was shut once again, he flipped his laptop back open and proceeded to play the video watching his own lover carefully in it. Just who was this Tsunade he was watching? She was more dominant and open to sexual acts. She loved the feeling of thrill, smiling and laughing as her and Kakashi shared heated kisses during their acts. She would plead for him, whisper inaudible words into his ear, suck him off and allow him to do deeds she now claims to be taboo.

At the end of the video, he watched Tsunade and Kakashi kiss relentlessly as they tried to get back into their clothes. The CEO of Poise smirked when he revealed her bunched up panties in his hand. He put it back on for Tsunade, placing kisses on her womanhood in the process. Before he could slip into his own clothes, Tsunade pulled him back in for another kiss.

 _"It's getting late, honey..."_

 _"I don't care. I want to kiss you."_ She continued to lock lips with the man with intense fervor.

 _"Tsunade... keep this up and I think we'll have round two."_

 _"I wouldn't mind. Fuck me, Kakashi. I want you - only you."_

Akihiko ejected the disk from his laptop's compartment and expressed a sigh of agitation. She was never like that with him. Kakashi used her just as he had. They were as equally brutal with their strokes, but Tsunade was more complacent with Kakashi. If anything, she advocated all of the sexual acts that they performed with raw desire. Why couldn't she accept him as she had with Kakashi?

What was it that he had, that he lacked?

* * *

Tsunade excused herself from her working colleagues for lunch, grabbing her umbrella on the way out because it was profusely bleeding with rain outside. When she exited the lobby, she opened her umbrella and shielded herself from the rain. Quickly and lithely she maneuvered to her car with great proficiency that her legs were kept as dry as possible under the heavy rain. However, as she approached her vehicle as noticed that a man was stood beside it.

Trickles of wet beads dripped from his hair and down onto his face, drenching his clothes and making it stick against his skin. Tsunade quickly approached him and coaxed him under her umbrella. "What are you doing here?!" She gasped out, stroking his wet silver hair out of his face. "I thought I made it clear that I wanted you out of my life."

"You did make it clear." He said solidly. "The thing that you didn't make clear was Hiroki being my son."

"I already told you-!"

"That he isn't my son." He continued for her with relative ease. "But he is. He's _mine_ \- he shares my genetics, as well."

"Kakash-"

"Let me see him, Tsunade." He spoke firmly with eyes made of steel, his composure kept perfectly balanced. The wavering feeling in his heart stilled and became bound with fullmetal. His son was his objective. He wanted to build the bridge to his son to secure the bonds he still hope to salvage. Anything, he decided back then, anything would do as long as he got to hold him. His hands shook with raw need. "Let him hold him... just this once."

"You've had your chance. Stop crawling back when it's most convenient for you."

Kakashi held her by her forearm and silently pleaded with his softened eyes. "Please..." he whispered. "I'll get on my hands and knees if I need to. Just let me see Hiroki, Tsunade."

"No." She slapped his hand out of the way. "I'm not buying into your pity again. I have waited for you for three years. Where were you? I called for you for three years, yet you never came! I am fucking mad at you, because you chose to abandon our son! Do you have any idea of what is was like to be tossed around by companies, because I couldn't work fulltime? How I was always on the brink of being kicked out of my apartment?" She cried. "The feeling of being suffocated all the time..."

"I wish that I could have been there..."

"Well you weren't!" She roared out with all of her might. "You weren't fucking there! I was frightened for so long, I cried for so long and hoped for you for so long... But now, I feel nothing for you. If anything, I pity you. You're a coward among many things. One who couldn't even-!"

"I know I am!" Kakashi broke from his silence and painfully looked at the blonde. His teeth gnashed together and his eyes tightened with desperation as he tried to silence his own pathetic cries. With a groan, he palmed his face and allowed the tears to flow free from his eyes. "I know how pathetic I am! I should have been there with you. I shouldn't have left you, but Tsunade I swear I only knew of Hiroki's existence a few months ago."

"Bullshit!" She sneered. "You fucking liar!"

"You know me better than anyone! I wouldn't have left you had I known that you were carrying my child. I would have done everything to make you feel complete."

"How?!" She needed to hear this. Lies or not, she wanted to hear what the alternative outcome could have been. "How could you possibly make me feel complete?!"

He grabbed her by her arms and steadied her carefully, refraining her from doing anymore wild hand gestures. With an intense glare, he lost himself into the deep depths her eyes, until he reached her molten core, captivating her with his own fathomless obsidian pair. After they captured each other fully on the same wavelength, he spoke with haste and reassurance: "I would have married you!"

Her heart sunk. "...What?"

"I wouldn't have hesitated to make you my wife." His lips cracked a rueful smile. "I would have made us a family."

The grip she had around the handle of the umbrella lessened and the strong gust of wind pushed it out of her grasp, making her shriek out in surprise. As the rain began to heavily drench them, she looked back and attempted to retrieve her umbrella that flew out from her hand. However, Kakashi took her hand and pulled her back against his wet body, sharing his body's warmth with her.

"Forgive me."

"You would have..." she teared and choked out, "...married me?"

"Yes." He whispered. "I would have."

Her eyes narrowed at the thought, bitter that it didn't come true. Instead of welcoming him into a warm embrace of reconciliation, she began to slam her fist against his upper torso in frustration. "Why didn't you get back to me?! What could have possibly prevented you from getting in touch with me and your son?!" she pushed both of her fists onto his chest and bellowed repeatedly: "I am not believing anything you say. You're a lying bastard! A good for nothing lying bastard!"

Kakashi didn't stop her from hitting him - he felt that he deserved it. However, when he saw that it only brought retribution to her soul, he softly took her hands lowered it back down. With a shred of tears meandering down his face again, he closed his eyes tightly. "I deserve all of this, I know. But I just have to ask, why did you tell me that Hiroki was not my son?"

"You don't know?" She staggered back, wiping her wet locks from her face. "Mei paid me to do it."

His face fell into disbelief. That must have come out wrong. _What?_ How could Mei be affiliated with this problem?! "No-No... Mei wouldn't do anything like that."

"She did, and since I thought you didn't want anything to do with Hiroki... I decided that it was the right thing to do. She paid me handsomely for it." Her face fell in embarrassment. "I thought you were just a coward who made Mei do the dirty work for you. But now... looking at you..."

Kakashi's mouth was half open and the look of grief struck across his face.

Tsunade brought herself to walk up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder to give him strength. He looked down at her and before she knew it, she was engulfed by his wet arms. The paradoxical feeling of the wetness and coldness of the rain, and the burning warmth of his skin against her made her feel feverish. He was still crying quietly against her. Even under the rain, she could tell that his guards were broken and beyond repair.

He was truly innocent, wasn't he?

If he was purely ignorant about the matter with Hiroki, then she shouldn't bear a grudge against him. She pursed her lips and contemplated upon the possible idea. Even the likes of Kakashi can not cry on a given whim to deceive those he wanted to use. Those tears he possessed were genuine and it reeked with pain. Tsunade's shoulders sunk back and her unwavering hatred for him softened.

Willingly, she wrapped her arms around him. "I'll let you see Hiroki tonight. He deserves to meet his father in appropriate circumstances." Lithely, she nuzzled up to him and breathed in the same cologne that became his signature scent. With a sigh, her embrace tightened and their bodies meshed together under the rain without any gaps to separate them from each other. "...Just don't be late," she warned finally.

Kakashi took Tsunade into his arms and held her securely as if she didn't belong anywhere else. As he felt her nuzzle closer to him, he cracked a soft smile and mirrored her action by leaned his cheek against hers slightly, to create just enough to create pressure in between them. He hands crept up from her back and slowly curled around her hair, grabbing as small handful of it, as he treasured their embrace.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

A/N: Merry (Early) Christmas! God knows whether I can update tomorrow or not. I hope this was a good way to leave things off. :) Reviews with be merry to have this time of year~! My best wishes guys!

xox


	42. Chapter 42

**You have made me Blind**

Tsunade got into her apartment drenched from the rain. Her clothes were extremely damp, to the point it outlined all of her curves with jagged precision. She kicked off her heels as soon as she got home and excused the babysitter from her duty. Hiroki seemed to look at his mother questionably when she whizzed past him to head to her bedroom.

Standing outside the shower to avoid the initial cold spray, Tsunade slowly eased herself into the booth and sighed as the ever warming water beat off her body. She took the bar of soap and a rough sponge, and began lathering herself up, humming softly as she worked. Rinsing some water out of her eyes, she glanced up and was surprised to see the condensation was forming strangely. She gasped and rubbed more water out of her eyes. She then turned up the heat until it was almost scalding her, enveloping herself with warmth instead of coldness.

After she was finished revitalizing herself, she hopped out of the bathroom and slipped into an appropriate set of clothes that provided nothing but comfort. After she emerged from her bedroom, she sat down with Hiroki and played alongside him. He didn't seem to mind her intruding presence, if anything he craved it more than anything. He would giggle and cry out a laughter as his mother playfully pinched his nose.

Their playtime was interrupted by a patient knock on the door. Tsunade looked at the clock, seeing that it was already eight o'clock. He was right on time - right to the nanosecond. Quickly she moved towards the door and unlocked it before she pulled it open. At the crack of the door, she saw Kakashi in his civilian outfit. He was consisted of a simple black shirt and navy blue jeans with a pair of brown boots.

"Hey," he whispered.

She looked at him with an amused look on her face. "You're on time."

"Contrary to belief, I am a very punctual person when it matters." He took a step into her apartment with one carefully wrapped package under his arm. Slowly, he followed Tsunade down the short corridor that led into the living room. When they took a right, he was greeted by the soft light of fluorescent lights. He scanned the room briskly and found tendrils of soft blond hair poking out from the side of the couch.

Hiroki was hiding behind the couch, occasionally peering out to conduct some sort of surveillance around the area. He saw the man crowned with silver-hair approach him slowly and gently, as if he were a fawn and he was a kind hunter. He cocked his head to the side and realized that the man looked exactly like the man he branded as his _Daddy._ But where was his suit? His daddy always wore suits.

Kakashi knelt down in front of his son and placed his gift down on the ground, smiling wearily but meekly at him. "Hiroki..." he weakly spoke, stretching out his arm so he could stroke his son's cheek. However, he missed entirely when Hiroki swerved away from his touch. Instead, the three year old ran into his arms and buried his face into his chest whilst he grabbed a fistful of his shirt.

The silver-haired man laughed endearingly and engulfed his son with his arms, savoring his warmth against his. "Hello, my son."

Hiroki widely grinned when he pulled away from the embrace. His cheeks burned up with pink streaks and his onyx eyes twinkled with happiness. "Daddy!"

Tsunade finally knelt down next to Kakashi and placed her hand lightly on his back without making eye contact with him. "He loves you already." She noted with a soft expression, drawing her hand back from his back. She was the spectator of the scene and she scrutinized Kakashi's actions throughout. She has never seen him as happy and filled with gaiety as he was now.

The older man allowed Hiroki to pinch his nose, and cheeks squishing them together to make funny faces. Hiroki giggled when he pushed both of his father's cheeks together and his eyebrows knitted together to create a frown. With another giggle he released his cheeks from his small hold and just placed his hands on each side of his face, looking at him curiously.

"Have you been a good boy, Hiroki?" Kakashi softly asked.

The boy enthusiastically nodded as he played with his hands. "I take care of Mommy..."

"You do?" He gasped, looking at Tsunade for amusement. They shared a short lived eye contact. "You're such a good boy!"

"And, and, and... uhmm..." he fumbled with his words. "...I forgot..."

Kakashi pushed his present closer to him. "This is for you, okay? Daddy was very late in getting you a birthday present."

Hiroki took the soft present and propped himself on his mother's lap. He clutched at the sides of the wrapping paper and utilized all of his strength to rip it apart. He gaped in awe at the sight of a small brown bear with a neat blue bow tie smiling up at him. He immediately took it in his arms and cuddled against it, smiling widely at his mother who gave a look of awe.

"What do you say, Hiro-kun?"

He gaped at his newly-established father and jumped at him. "Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome."

Tsunade got back on her feet and wiped the dirt off her denim shorts. "I'll prepare us dinner. Make sure you make your daddy feel at home, okay?"

Hiroki nodded. "Yes, Mommy."

Kakashi lifted his son up in his arm and held Tsunade by her forearm. "I'll cook with you."

"It's dangerous to have a child in the kitchen, Kakashi."

"But Mommy, I'm strong!" The three year old protested adamantly. "I wanna cook with Daddy..."

Tsunade frowned, placing one hand on her hip. "How about mommy?"

Hiroki's eyes widened at the realization and hastily added, "And Mommy, too!"

Kakashi chuckled whilst Tsunade giggled quietly, as they looked at each other.

"Alright, let's have a family cooking session!" He announced.

As Kakashi prepared the ingredients needed for lasagna with Hiroki, Tsunade dialed Akihiko in the other room and waited for him to pick up. On her second attempt of calling him, he finally picked up the phone sharing a lazy greeting. "Hey, are you still coming over to dinner?"

"Oh... yeah... uhmm... yeah, yeah, I am." He seemed uncertain and shaky over the phone. "I'm just stuck in work."

"Take your time," she said softly over the phone. "I'll wait for you."

"Yeah, yeah.." she heard him groan over the phone. "Thanks." And the line went dead.

When Tsunade walked back into the kitchen with a forlorn expression, Kakashi cupped her hand and silently asked of her well-being. With deep blushes, she yanked her hand free from his grasp and hid her face as she nodded. He reached out and moved her hair that obscured her face. When he exposed her flustered expression, his lips arched upwards fondly. "Shall we start, _mommy_?"

She found her strength to smirk at his feeble attempt. "Yeah, lets."

* * *

Sapphire Blu was Land of Lightning's most upscale strip club downtown. It was the hot spot where all the wealthy CEO's, lawyers, doctors, including the rich and famous would come to spend their money on the sexiest dancers.

These weren't the typical women that were normally found dancing at trashy truck-stop stripper joints. The dancers were young and beautiful enough to be pageant queens. A vast majority of them were refugees that had been trafficked into the sex trade. But the club owner made sure that his employees were taken care of, which was why he had so many customers that were willing to cash out some serious dough on "his girls."

The club would open at happy hour every day, and many bachelors would pour in (married men included). They'd sit around a T shaped stage, drinking and watching these voluptuous women strip down to nothing, just for their viewing pleasure. Some of those men would request a private lap dance, and perhaps, maybe a little more… _a lot more._

It was eight thirty, and instead of going home to get ready and spend time with his girlfriend, Akihiko King was inside a dark room that was glowing from the blue fluorescent lamps.

"Fuck, how does this pussy stay so tight!" Akihiko groaned. Lost in the moment, nothing and no one else was on his mind. All he could focus on was blowing a massive load all over the stripper's ass. He wrapped his fist around her golden locks and tugged back hard. "Open your mouth!"

She obeyed, shutting her eyes as he spat inside. "Such a good fucking whore." He pet her head as if she were a dog and continued pounding into her, harder than ever.

Katya's moaning never ceased. She prayed he would soon finish up and leave, but would God in Heaven answer the desperate pleas of a sinning soul who slept with men every night by choice? These were Katya's thoughts as she forced her mind to adapt to her role as the _Whore of Sapphire Blu._

Akihiko was close to achieving his release. He was bucking into her like a bull when his cellphone rang. He had forgotten to set it on silent and it was ruining his mental preparation for a mind blowing _come_ , because he knew who was calling.

 _… Don't know why I didn't come…_

He tried to ignore it, but the phone kept ringing.

 _…why I didn't come…_

Akihiko closed his eyes.

 _… didn't come…_

Oh, the irony.

"Shit!" He pulled out of her, tossed away the condom and began to violently stroke his length. His wrist was burning but soon found relief. Two small jets of semen sprayed out over Katya's ass.

Akihiko was breathlessly disappointed to only have managed to ejaculate less than what he had anticipated.

 _Fucking phone,_ he thought.

* * *

Tsunade hung up the phone with exasperation and threw it onto the coffee table. She looked over the other couch adjacent to her position and saw Kakashi chasing a wet and naked Hiroki who managed to run away before he was dried. She reclined back and found herself amused as Kakashi hurriedly chased his own son.

"Hiroki!" He called, finally scooping the mischievous little devil. "No more running. Daddy is getting really tired." He ran the towel over his wet son and wrapped it around his body. "C'mon, let's get you changed for bed."

"Okkaayyy..." He giggled out.

Her phone finally rang, but she watched it go to voicemail. When it stopped vibrating against the wood, she picked up her phone and listened to the measly voicemail left instead.

 _"Something came up. I have to go. I'm sorry, don't wait up for me, lovely."_

"Mommy!" Hiroki abruptly launched himself on her in his fresh set of pajamas. She only noticed why he had cuddled up against her so fiercely when Kakashi appeared in the room with a wet shirt on. He didn't look impressed, but he did retain his benevolent exterior for his son. "Daddy got wet!"

"I can see..." she directly a glance at him, "What the heck happened?"

He wiped down on his wet face and sighed out. "Long story."

She ushered Hiroki off her lap and walked over to Kakashi. Using her deft hands, she took the wet shirt by its hem and pulled it off his body, unexpectedly making it sensual. When the shirt finally came off, she discarded it on the floor and made eye contact with him, unbeknownst to her her hand was firmly on his toned chest. "You're wet to the bone, you fool." Her hand glossed over his muscles with a small sensation of her fingernails following by.

Kakashi didn't break their eye contact. When she tilted her head away, he tipped it back to his direction. With a small smile he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me spend the night with Hiroki."

As he distanced himself from her, she couldn't help but plaster her eyes on the droplets of water that sat seductively all over his muscular frame, following the contours of his rugged muscles. Her eyes continued to roam over his broad shoulders and again over his rippling physique. The perfect form of his muscular abdomen gave away his penchant for regular gym sessions and healthy eating. Tsunade's gaze drifted lower as she curled her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down to keep herself from voicing her approval of his body.

She was very familiar of his body, but she hasn't seen it in years. It was no secret that she's a sucker for amazingly framed men with their toned abs. Kakashi was an exceptional man who had all the right toned parts she loved in a man. Her gaze fell short on the V line going down deeper into his pants which hid the rest of his body. She gasped when she suddenly saw Kakashi's face close to hers, as he tipped her up by her chin again.

"Are you alright?"

Frantically she nodded. "Y-Y-Yeah... I am."

"You're so red. Are you sure you're not running a fever from being soaked in the rain earlier?" He innocently leaned in, but Tsunade staggered back with fright. The sudden close proximity was intoxicating and widely taboo. However, when she tripped backwards and brought Kakashi down with her, she knew she fucked up. So much for retaining her own space.

He fell on top of her, his hand was planted firmly beside her head whilst the other one rendered her speechless. Kakashi didn't understand why she had pursed her lip until he moved his other hand and found out why the _'ground'_ felt so soft. He blushed furiously with embarrassment, drawing back immediately but too stunned to fully get off her.

"I'm so-so... uhm... sorry!"

Hiroki covered his eyes with his hands and stuck his tongue out, _"YUCK!"_

* * *

Later that night, Hiroki grabbed a thin story book and coaxed his dad to follow him to his mommy's bedroom. Quickly, he hurdled on top of her bed and sunk underneath the sheets. Kakashi followed a little while later and took the book from his son's tiny hands, sitting himself down near the edge. The blond boy shifted and settled in the center of the bed. Tsunade appeared in the bedroom last, settling on the other side of the bed.

"Alright, it's story time." He cleared his throat and opened the first page of the book. Hiroki cuddled closer with his mother along with the new stuffed bear his dad gave him.

"Long, long ago in Japan, there lived a poor woodsman. One day, he was cutting bamboo in a grove when he came upon one stalk of bamboo glowing a bright, golden color. Finding this mysterious, he approached it for a closer look." Kakashi tensely said to create a captivating atmosphere. He looked at Tsunade for validation to continue with the story. The quirk on her lips and the way Hiroki gaped at him was everything he needed to carry on.

"To his amazement, inside the bamboo was an adorable, tiny little girl. Since the old man and his wife had no children of their own, he decided to bring the child home with him, where he and his wife raised her with love and care. They decided to name her Kaguya Hime. From that time forward, whenever the woodsman went back to work in the grove, gold coins would come pouring out from the bamboo he cut. As a result, the old couple became wealthy.

Amazingly, within just three months Kaguya Hime grew into a beautiful maiden. Her beauty soon became known throughout the country, and one young man after another came forth to ask her hand in marriage. Kaguya Hime refused all of her suitors, but there were five insistent young noblemen who refused to give up. In order to dissuade them, Kaguya Hime asked for a gift from each, and promised to marry the first one to bring her the gift she had requested. But these items were not things that could be found anywhere on this earth, and so the five young noblemen soon lost heart and gave up."

Hiroki raised a brow. "I-I-Is she as pretty as Mommy, Daddy?"

Kakashi ruffled his soft tresses and grinned. "No one is as pretty as your mommy, Hiroki."

The child grinned widely, as Tsunade felt her heartbeat race.

He cleared his throat to continue on. "In the meantime the Emperor, who had heard of Kaguya Hime's beauty, also began courting the girl to become his wife and Empress. He too was refused. When the Emperor tried to force Kaguya Hime to come to the palace, she disappeared right before his eyes. The Emperor then realized that there was something unusual about Kaguya Hime, and so he too gave up."

Hiroki began to yawn tirelessly, rubbing each one of his eyes, trying his hardest to stay awake. Tsunade, however, due to the large doses of fatigue that has since compiled and strained her mind and body, began to slowly drift off into the abyss.

"Three years passed and Kaguya Hime became even more beautiful. Then, one spring, Kaguya Hime began to grow melancholy on moonlit nights. She would stare at the moon with tears streaming down her face. The old woodsman, worried, asked what was wrong. Gazing up at the sky, Kaguya Hime replied, _'Actually, I come from the moon. I was sent to live on the earth by my King, but now I have been told that I must go home. I will miss everyone here on earth, and that is why I am sad.'_ "

Both the mother and child has fallen asleep, but Kakashi continued to read until the very end.

"The old man was shocked, and not wanting to let his beloved daughter go, consulted with the Emperor to devise a plan. On the night of the full moon, the Emperor's guards hid Kaguya Hime deep inside the woodsman's house and surrounded it. Suddenly, the night sky became bright. Messengers from the moon dressed in brilliant clothes came down from the sky and descended to the earth on a cloud. At this sight, the guards become petrified and lost their courage. The messengers placed Kaguya Hime onto a palanquin and dressed her in a feathered robe. Leaving the heartbroken old couple behind, Kaguya Hime took off to the moon."

Finally he closed the book shut and looked at the two sleeping together. He placed the book on the bedside table and delicately walked over to Tsunade's side of the bed. He swiped locks of her hair away and silently admired her sleeping form. He specifically eyed her luscious lips that were slightly parted. Slowly, he descended down onto her, but before he could touch her tempting skin with his own he took note of the ring that was around his finger.

He was already married.

So instead, he settled with brushing her skin with his knuckles. He then crept back over to his son and laid beside him for a brief second. The initial plan was to leave and come back the following morning, but ever since he saw his son he couldn't detach himself from him. He has lost so many precious moments with him and he didn't want to lose anymore.

And so he remained laid on his side, facing his son's pure and innocent sleeping face. His eyes then wandered over to Tsunade's hand that was protectively on their son's side. He looked back at his left hand and eyed the silver ring around his pale complexion. With pursed lips, he slowly removed his ring and placed it on top of the book. Then, lithely, he reached out and intertwined his fingers with Tsunade's slender ones.

She sighed and unconsciously tightened the grip around their fingers. "K-Kakashi..." she murmured faintly in her sleep.

He smiled before he kissed his son on the forehead, bidding him goodnight. This was where he truly belonged - with his son... and with Tsunade. Whatever separated them before would be no more. He would make sure of it. This family of his will never break anymore. He will protect them from the forces that wanted to tear them apart. He loved his son from the bottom of his heart. And he cared for Tsunade as Hiroki's mother and his ex-lover. These people, he concluded, are what's precious to him.

"Daddy..." Hiroki mumbled, rubbing one of his eyes again. "Are you going now?"

Silently he shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere tonight, son."

Despite being half asleep, he managed to tug his lips upwards. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Hiroki."

For the first time in his life, he felt such a magnitude in his heart that he willingly confessed his love for his son. He has never told anyone else that he loved them in front of their face... apart from his son. Maybe this is what parental love really feels like - the act of unconditional love. Ever since he saw his son and knew he was his, he felt a burning sensation deep in his heart. He knew that he would love this boy no matter what happens.

He unlaced his fingers from Tsunade and turned off the lights. In the dark he cuddled up closer to his son and placed his hand a little bit higher than where Tsunade's hand was. Together they showed love and protection towards their sleeping son.

* * *

Tsunade woke up that morning with a warm sensation enveloping her hand that was on Hiroki's side. She lazily looked down and saw her hand and Kakashi's molded together with their fingers interwoven perfectly with each other. She bit her lower lip as she pushed herself up slightly to gain sight of Kakashi sleeping beside their son. The faint whiffs of his snoring brought familiarity to her ears. It was exactly just like before... when they-

"Mommy... I'm hungry." Hiroki groaned.

"Come on then, honey, let's prepare breakfast."

"What about Daddy?" He asked.

"Let daddy sleep. He's had a busy day yesterday, flying over here to visit you." She kissed his head. "C'mon, help me make your daddy some breakfast."

"Okkayyy!"

* * *

Kakashi was lured to the kitchen by the sweet smell of honey and pancakes lingering on by. He came in, wearing his shirt that had since dried. Almost immediately, Hiroki came tottering in with a plate of three pancakes decorated with blueberries and streams of golden syrup. He knelt down, ruffled Hiroki's face and took the heavy plate off his hands. He then looked up at Tsunade who had just finished cooking. "Good morning." he politely greeted.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Sit and we'll eat together."

Hiroki hopped onto his wooden baby chair and waited for Tsunade to place his breakfast on his small, personal table. Kakashi gave him his plastic fork and knife before she placed down a small portioned version of Kakashi's breakfast on his table. Both her and Kakashi then took a seat on opposite sides - Tsunade being next to Hiroki. However the boy whined out.

"What's wrong, honey?" Tsunade gently asked.

"Mommies and Daddies sit together!" He protested. "I saw it on TV!"

Without further argument, she took her plate and slid it over to the other side and came around the table. She quietly took her seat next to Kakashi and proceeded to eat her breakfast. The silver-haired man surreptitiously looked at her with meekness. "This is very delicious, Tsunade."

"Thank you..."

"I never thought that you were a good cook. The last time you cooked a meal, it was burnt black." He laughed as he took a sip from his orange juice.

Tsunade tried to glare at him, but the shiver in her lips as she tried to contain her own laughter, gave everything away. "Oh shut up. You weren't a great cook either, okay."

Just before Kakashi could make a witty remark, the front door opened and a cheery feminine voice chirped throughout the entire apartment. "All right, where is my favorite munchkin?" She called out.

"Auntie Anko!" Hiroki claimed excitedly.

It wasn't long until the purple-haired woman appeared in the kitchen with a beaming face, failing to take not of Kakashi's presence in the room. However, when she leaned in to Tsunade, she saw the spikes of silver hair next to her. Almost immediately, she jolted back and saw a clearer picture of the CEO of Poise, eating the last slice of his pancake.

"T-T-Tsunade... isn't that-?"

"Hiroki's father?" He kindly finished for her. "Yes, I am. It's lovely to see you again, Anko-san."

"L-Likewise!" she stuttered beyond belief, before she shared a look with Tsunade.

Kakashi chuckled and pushed his chair back, collecting all of the dishes to put in the sink. "I'll handle things from here, Tsunade."

"No, no, you're our guest-"

"But I insist." He pushed her back down on her seat and took Hiroki's plate off him. "It's the least I can do before I leave."

"You're leaving already?" Tsunade gasped back. "It's too soon. You can stay for another night, Kakashi."

Anko looked at her friend suspiciously.

"No, I must get back home. I have matters I need to attend to. The sooner I can deal with them, the sooner I can see Hiroki again."

* * *

Later that morning, Kakashi slipped back into his jacket and prepared himself for his departure. Hiroki held onto the teddy he was given and tried to hide his incoming tears with no avail. He knelt down in front of him and kissed him softly on his forehead. "Be good for mommy, okay?"

Hiroki nodded sulkily. "Why are you goin' Daddy?"

"I have work to do, son." He stroked him gently on the head. "But I promise that I will come back as soon as possible. We'll spend another day or two together."

"I don' want you to go..." he stomped his foot down and pouted at him. "Mommy don' want you to go, either!"

Kakashi gazed up Tsunade before he looked back at his sulking son. "I'll be back as soon as I can. For the meantime, your mommy will be with you."

Hiroki hugged the teddy tighter. "Okay..."

"There's a good boy." He smiled. "I love you, Hiroki."

"Me too..." he grumbled, sniffling away.

Kakashi stood back up and touched Tsunade by her shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Thank you again..."

"For what?"

His eyes watered as the faint lines on his face grew deeper. "For giving me a second chance to be a father."

Tsunade took his hand and kissed it tenderly. "You're the father of my son - that will never change. I will give you as many chances to be in my son's life."

"You're still a very forgiving woman. I am truly a lucky man." He brushed his hand across her face and left it at that. "Goodbye, guys."

"I'll see you soon."

"Bye, bye, Daddy!" Hiroki waved, still holding his teddy bear.

Kakashi turned and made his way out of Tsunade's apartment, drawing out a picture which consisted of Tsunade and Hiroki. Carefully, as he made his way down the stairs, he slotted it in his wallet, over his photo with Mei.

* * *

When they door closed behind Kakashi, Hiroki ran frantically to the other room to sulk. Before Tsunade could chase her son to comfort him, Anko grabbed her by her shoulder and twirled her around. "What was that?"

"What?" She hastily asked.

"You didn't even give him a kiss or hug goodbye."

Tsunade slumped her shoulders back. "A line has to be drawn somewhere, Anko."

Anko looked defeated, but she soon retaliated softly. "Drawn to what end, Tsunade? Kakashi is back in your life. So, are you going to waste your remaining life drawing more lines and boundaries?" she looked sympathetically at the blonde. "Or are you going to live your life crossing them?"

Tsuande seemed to have thought about it, but she remained quiet. Finally, she spoke, "He's married, Anko. And I'm in a relationship."

"A relationship that consists of obsession and sex! After what you told me about Akihiko and that little playroom he has where he basically used your body like a tool of pleasure, I don't trust that man. And Kakashi... if he was married, why isn't he wearing his ring?!"

The blonde walked away from the conversation. "It's better like this, Anko. We're better apart than together."

"How would you know?" She asked. "You have never been _together_ genuinely."

"He's married!" She reiterated. "And I have a lover of my own!"

"Tsuna-"

"Whatever fragment there is left between Kakashi and I is because of the sole fact that we have a son together!" She roared. "You're right, there's was no us - there has never been an us - and there _will_ _never_ be an _us_!"

Anko looked at her with pity. "...What will you do if he comes back?"

"What is there to do?"

"...What if he comes back and confesses his love to you?"

Tsunade laughed derisively at the hypothetical event that she used to yearn for. "He won't."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because the love he had left to give died along with Rin."

* * *

 _"You're so wet, Tsunade."_ Kakashi groaned in the video, sliding inside her again. _"You want me, don't you? You want this dick inside you, right?"_

She bit her lower lip and ran her hands over his body, as she silently nodded. _"I want it. Give it to me, honey. Let me feel you fill me up inside."_ Her legs began to shake as he pounded inside her relentlessly. _"Oh, gods, Kakashi. Just like that. Yes, yes, yes! Don't stop, don't stop!"_

He took her hand and gripped it softly to give her comfort per violent stroke he gave, as he gritted his teeth together. _"Oh... oh... Tsunade, you're making me crazy about you. My gods, you feel so hot and so good."_ He grabbed her by her hips and began to pump in a rhythmic manner. _"Take it, honey. Take every inch of me."_

Tsunade embraced him and locked him into place with her legs, looking deep into her eyes. _"K-K-Kakashi... I... think I'm falling in love with you."_

He seemed to have not heard what she had said due to his intense orgasm that nearly made him pass out. He regained his composure when he buried his face into the crook of her shoulder, getting the tempo of his breathing back to normal. _"W-What did you say?"_

She shook her head and smiled, stroking his hair with her fingers. " _Nothing..."_

Akihiko watched with reddened eyes and black circles hugging underneath his eyes. He scrunched up his beer can and puffed his lit cigarette. Throughout the majority of the night, he repeatedly watched their sessions together. Her moans of ecstasy burned into his brain that it replayed inside of him. Those sweet moans he wasn't yet privy too. As he puffed the last smoke from his lips, his office door opened and the person he wanted to see the most appeared from behind it. "Tsunade...?"

"I thought I'd find you here." She said simply. "What are you doing here? No one is coming to work today, Aki."

"I lost track of time, that's all." he reasoned weakly, closing his laptop shut. "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to see you." She took two steps to Akihiko's desk, but retained a respectable distance from him.

His gaze left her face and fell onto her breasts that were outlined by the tightness of her cream dress. He licked his lips as he stroked his clothed member underneath the desk. They were in the office - alone - just like the videos he watched with her and Kakashi. He pushed himself up from his chair and walked over to her. Almost instantly, he kissed her with fervor on her lips.

She was rendered speechless when he skillfully undressed her. He watched the dress fall and hug her heels, before he looked at her bare breasts. "You're a naughty woman, Tsunade..." he said in a dirty tone. "You're not wearing a bra and you're letting everyone else see these amazing tits of yours."

"Aki, this is your office!"

"What's the matter, honey?" He asked innocently. "Have you never had sex in an office before?" _Don't you dare lie to me... my dear... I already know._

Tsunade shivered when he drew her into his arms, twisting one of her nipples with rough want. She gasped and arched her back, drawing himself against him, and inevitably feeling his strong erection behind his pants. She squirmed and accidentally palmed the bulge he had. "You-You're already so big." she gasped back, as he suckled on her breasts like an infant. "Oh my god... Aki..."

"Do you want me?" He asked sultrily. "You'd like me to fill you up, wouldn't you?" _Just like Kakashi..._

She saw nothing but despair and want in his eyes. What could she do to make him sane again? What happened to the Akihiko she once knew? The man who was pristine and clean to the bone? The prestigious man who adored her as a _woman_ and not like _this._ Whatever he regarded her as, she couldn't feel the fondness and love he once gave her earlier in their relationship.

He's become corrupt. Or... he's now showing his corrupt side.

"Yes..." she reluctantly spoke, feeling a bitter prickle on his tonue. "I'd like for you to put everything you have inside of me.."

"Oh, honey," he spoke thickly, savoring the liquid syllables as he mirrored Kakashi's dialogue to her. "You won't be able to walk after I'm done with you."

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly. All she wanted was to have the old Akihiko back, but with every move she made he seemed to become more distant. With a forced smile, she kicked her dress out of the way and sat on the desk, spreading her legs wide her him in a seductive manner. Maybe if she were to comply he would come to his senses afterwards.

"Let's see what you've got, sweetie."

Akihiko undid his tie and tied it over her eyes. "Call me by the name _honey_ for this session, my sweet dear."

"W-W-Why?"

He kissed her to hush her down, eager to recreate everything he saw her do with Kakashi in the videos Kabuto gave him.

 _I'm going to purge every strand of memory of you have of that man. And you_ will _solely belong to me from thereon._

* * *

The moon had embarked on its highest mark that night, illuminating the mundane skyscrapers that plagued and towered all over the city. The night was calm and cold, but inside one particular building it was hot and it brewed with tension beyond comprehension. Mei came into her penthouse in a tiny black dress after she had gone out with a couple of her friends to a bar. When she came in, she noticed that the fireplace was already lit and the wood was crackling away whilst small ember flames sparked from the ball of flame.

Near the window, she saw Kakashi sitting down on a chair, drinking his drink at a moderate pace. With a coy smirk, she removed her coat and swayed her hips side to side, as she approached him. However, she was stopped in her spot when Kakashi's fiery glare darted straight at her. He drank the last drop of his martini and placed down it on the glass coffee table.

"I am glad to see that you still have a smile on your face after the atrocious and disgusting deed you did..." he said passively, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Mei rolled her eyes. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You paid Tsunade to keep my own son's identity from me!" He vociferated violently, jabbing his finger straight at her. "You _disgusting_ woman!"

The brunette immediately felt the wrath of his words dig under her skin. "I did it to protect you..." she reasoned. "She was going to extort money out from you by saying that the bastard of a son is yours! I couldn't let her do that to you!"

Kakashi's eyes flared even more. "That bastard of a son that you're referring to is _my_ son!" He grabbed the glass coffee table and hurled it to the nearest wall, making Mei gasp out in fright. "Protect me you say? Thanks to you I missed more time with my son!"

"Kakashi... you're scaring me." She tried to turn on her heels to evade the unfolding consequence, but her arm was grabbed with brute strength. She winced out and made it visible that her eyes were beginning to tear.

However, it fell on blind eyes. He was too caught up with his own blind fury that her pain and discomfort were futile.

"You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

A/N: Those last two scenes fit in with the title of this chapter: You have made me Blind. For Akihiko it's a matter of being blinded with jealousy. For Kakashi it is pure hate and disgust that's blinded him. More on these next chapter!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

xox


	43. Chapter 43

**Broken Two Faces**

Slowly, rhythmically, and silently, they began to fuck in sync. His gyrating hips were crushed against her ass with his large member buried between them. His thrusts were strong and unapologetic and she was sure that he had completed his own version of rationalizing and minimizing that she had. What felt like hours, was mere minutes, and she feared that he was getting close to orgasm. Her suspicion was confirmed shortly after.

"I'm gonna cum soon, honey." His hips grinding like pistons, disregarding his words.

He withdrew his cock from her sodden pussy and purposefully aimed it at her asshole. Tsunade braced herself for the stabbing pain that was sure to sting before pleasure set in. His saturated shaft made his entry smooth and he sunk in nicely, with just enough pressure to pry open her reluctant star. Before long, he was lodged inside, impaling her and stroking her with the same pace he gave her pussy. Tsunade's sphincter barely yielded as he rammed the ridges inside of her tunnel.

Tsunade bit her lip and reached out for anything to grab to make her pain subside. Akihiko bolted his fingers into her skin and rhythmically continued to loosen her hole. Her pursed lips was forced open to elicit a cry when his fingers entered her sore womanhood, rapidly thrusting inside of her like a bullet train. Her back arched and her hips bucked as her toes curled at the simultaneous fingering and ass fucking Akihiko gave her.

"Aki..." she finally whispered after spending forty minutes in silence. "I can't anymore... I'm tired."

He pulled his fingers out of her and pushed his fingers into her mouth, forcefully making her lick her own essence. "We're nearly there, honey." He rammed into her again and buried his member deep inside her, watching her shiver and spasm at the fullness of him. He dripped down and kissed her perspiring back. "Your body is so perfect. So nice and tight and wet and..." he grabbed her breasts and groaned with pleasure at the softness. "Just fucking perfect."

It took several more strokes from her lover until she felt his hot seed shoot inside her before it ambled out of her hole and down onto her inner thighs. She was twirled around and forced to lie on her back. She cried when she felt his scalding hands on her shoulders, pinning her down firmly on the table that was now polluted with their dripping essence. The tie around her eyes finally came undone and showed her reddened eyes from the amount of crying she did during the course of their intercourse.

The last slither of tear she had left to shed slowly meandered down on her cheek, showing her hurt from his brutality. She laid naked underneath him - used and violated to the point that she felt that her dignity in their relationship was robbed from her. Her lips trembled and the clouds in her eyes cleared after a couple of seconds. "Are you satisfied now?" she asked, trembling underneath him.

Akihiko ran his hand on her wet face and looked confused. "T-Tsuna-"

"You've hurt me again." She quietly cried, looking up at him. "I've given you everything I have to offer. What more do you want from me, to make this relationship work?"

"...I didn't-" he choked back. "You're..."

"Is the damage that you've inflicted on me still not good enough to see how much you've lost control?" She tenderly inquired, as she felt his fingers brush against her upper torso, cupping her with fervent need. She hissed through her teeth at the delicacy her breasts faced. They were aroused and sensitive to the hot touches of another person. With another squirm, her back arched from the table.

He took her into his arms and felt how limp her body had become. Slowly, he felt her forehead and saw that she was running down with a fever. Her eyes rolled back and her head lobbed to the side. She was like a rag doll in his arms - a broken doll he took for granted. His eyes narrowed at the predicament he was faced with. He pushed Tsunade over her boundary for nearly an hour while she was sick. Fatigue worn her down completely and now... "I'm so sorry..." he murmured, drawing her in for an embrace.

Her body was shaking, especially her hands and lips. She quivered in his arms and tried to fight off the fever she was experiencing, but it was clear that due to fatigue she was losing the battle. Quickly, he put her back down on his desk and got into his clothes. Carefully, he slipped on Tsunade's clothing and shoes. He then placed her on the chair and cleaned his desk with disinfectant before he hastily placed everything back on the desk.

"You're running down with a fever, Tsunade." He said to her softly. "I'll get you home."

"I can walk..." she persisted, standing back up weakly. "I can take care of myself."

He grabbed his coat and followed her out of his office. After they descended down into the main lobby, Tsunade's footsteps became uncoordinated and shabby - the way she walked was awkward, and he couldn't decide whether it was because of her chafing or tiredness. This, however, didn't matter when Tsunade pushed the door open to the streets and took two steps forward before she looked disorientated with her surroundings and fainted abruptly on the grounded.

Akihiko's eyes grew as big as saucers as he pushed his way out to cradle her in his arms. He shook her gently and tried to softly pat her on the face, but she remained unconscious.

"Wake up, Tsunade! Wake up!"

* * *

"You're not going anywhere!" Kakashi snarled in between his teeth, eyes flashing red and dangerous. "We're not finished talking." He took her arm and pulled her closer to him, at a more respectable distance. Mei looked down at the impressive grip he transmitted to dig his blunt nails into her skin, noticing that he was no longer wearing his silver wedding ring. She frowned and wriggled her arm out of his hold, taking steps backwards in fright.

"Where is your ring?" She shakily asked, rubbing the burning mark she had on her skin. He retained his distance and had his hands inserted in his pockets, trying to calm himself from the flashing thought of actually losing his sanity. Mei took a step forward again, finding her voice in the matter that transpired around them. She was a woman, she was aware, but she was not a weak woman. "Are you planning on leaving me, Kakashi?"

"It has been a recurring option in my conscience, yes." He answered truthfully without showing an ounce of softness to her, as he punctured her with the bitter truth. To be honest, he didn't know what to do - or how to tackle the situation which laid ahead of them. For as long as he kept his hands in his pockets, he knew he wouldn't dare try and get his hands on her. He didn't like striking people - especially women - but all he wanted to do was to strike Mei, and hurt her just as she's hurt him emotionally.

Not knowing Hiroki's existence was his greatest mistake. Abandoning Tsunade came second. He gravely hurt them unintentionally and the repercussions of such deed remained in his wake. However, it has been significantly eased by the mother and child - they welcomed him back into their lives. He was truly blessed to have had a son who inherited his mother's heart - the ability to love at a vast amount, that forgiveness came easy. He has since noticed that from Tsunade. Once she loves a person and lets them into her life, she will truly love them until it hurt. That was a flaw within her affection, but he had to admit that he was glad when she showed him the same act of benevolence.

"But first, I need to ask..." Kakashi looked at her with tamer eyes. "...Did you do this out of love for me, or spite against Tsunade? - In other words, did you know that Hiroki was my child, and kept his identity from me?"

Mei felt her mouth dry at such a direct question. She knew that answering this question truthfully would mean that their marriage would forever be tarnished and erased. Kakashi would no longer be hers anymore. He would go his separate ways and never look back at her again. She steeled herself and grabbed a hold of Kakashi's hands. "I did it from the goodness of my heart, babe! I swear, I thought that Tsunade was trying to get back into your life with a child she claims was yours. Of course, I had to act, because I wanted to protect you!"

She descended down to her knees and pushed her face against his stomach, holding him in his spot desperately. He became startled and frozen beyond his belief that he couldn't bring himself to move away from her hold. However, the tighter she held, the tamer his anger and flame became. "Don't leave me, Kakashi! I love you too much. I'm begging you, please don't leave me. I just wanted to protect you - I didn't want to see you hurt again. Can you blame me for being so defensive?"

His violent flame instantly dwindled away at the sight of her tears.

Kakashi dipped his hand down and interlaced his fingers with the strands of her hair with an apologetic expression. He hastily ushered her up on her feet before he pulled her in his embrace, holding her tight to calm her shaking nerves. "Forgive me, Mei. I didn't mean to scare you like this; you just wanted the best for me, didn't you?" he nuzzled into her hair. "I didn't mean to lash out. I just had a lot of speculations build up on my way here. I thought, after all this time, that you knew that Hiroki was my son."

She shook her head with false innocence. "I didn't know, I swear! Had I known that he was your son, then I would have also welcomed him with open arms into our own family." Her hands strode up to his face and grabbed each side of his cheek, running her thumb on the expanse of his cheek. "I forgive you. I know that you didn't mean to hurt me."

He kissed her. "I just want you to know something, Mei. I married you because I _wanted_ to, not out of obligation. You are also precious to me." His fingers stroked her face languidly. "The only thing I ask from you is honesty. We are husband and wife... no secrets must be spared in between us."

"Ye-Yeah..." she blushed.

Kakashi reached into his pocket and opened his wallet to retrieve his loose ring. Carefully he slotted his finger back in to show his sign of fidelity and affection towards her.

"Thank you, Mei."

* * *

Akihiko walked into the hospital room that Tsunade was administered to. There he saw the doctor drafting the final diagnosis for her sudden faintness. He shook her hand and listened attentively to what she had to say. "There are a two of factors that have contributed to your lover passing out," she formally started. "One of them is fatigue. The other is low blood pressure. The strain on her body may have been too much to handle. The body has a limit - and she has certainly reached hers."

"Is any of this serious? Can you explain more to me please."

"Another explanation is that the brain doesn't receive enough oxygen and other nutrients because of reduced blood flow. This happens because sexual arousal causes blood to flow from the brain to the genitals. This may produce an altered state of awareness or, some say, a true loss of consciousness. Some people intentionally deprive the brain of oxygen to heighten sexual pleasure and orgasm. This practice of auto-erotic asphyxiation — by oneself or to a partner — can result in accidental death." She cleared her throat. "I highly doubt that your girlfriend did this while you initiated in coitus, right?"

He sat down next to his sleeping lover and stroked her hand gently, as he shook his head. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," she formally included. "Can I ask you an extremely intimate question?"

"Of course."

"How sexually active are you and your girlfriend?" She folded looked at her clipboard and flipped back and forth. "In one day do you have sex more than once?"

"It's an erratic session that we have." Akihiko replied back. "We don't plan things. We haven't had sex that frequently, either. It was our first time to have sex three times this week. Why are you asking this, Doctor?"

She looked at him softly. "Tsunade-san is experiencing UTI - Urinary Tract Infection - and will be needing to stay on antibiotics for a couple of days. To add to her discomfort, she also has some swelling and soreness. This is due to vaginal excoriation - this can make any type of penetration-related sexual activity pretty much impossible. I'd advise that you and Tsunade-san to not engage in any amorous activities for a couple of weeks until she has fully recovered."

"Alright. T-T-Thank you."

"One more thing, Akihiko-san." She hastily said, giving him a card number. "I think you'll need this."

"What is it?" He asked, taking a hold of the card and realizing that it was a card for a therapist. "What the hell?"

"You could possibly have sex obsession—sometimes called hypersexuality, compulsive sexual behavior, sex addiction— which is a subject still up for many sources maintain that sex addiction is a psychiatric disorder. Hypersexuality is really just high desire and not necessarily a medical issue. Regardless, if sex is being used as a substitute for dealing with a real issue, it's best to consult a doctor or therapist."

"What are you trying to imply that I'm some sort of sex maniac?"

"I'm not implying, Akihiko-san, but inferring." She curtly replied, "If you'd want to have a healthy relationship with that young lady, you'll have to dial down your sexuality. Frequent coitus isn't bad, if your partner also wishes it. So, let me ask you this: has all of your sexual activities been entirely consensual?"

"What are you accusing me off now?" He sharply asked with narrowed eyes.

The doctor tucked the clipboard under her arm and sighed out, pushing her hands into the pockets of her uniform with exertion. "Take what you will from that, and keep the card number I gave you in mind." With that she exited the room to head to the next room to tend to another patient.

* * *

It wasn't long until Akihiko intercepted little Hiroki with his blue hat and teddy bear, scurrying about to find his precious mommy. He simply gazed at the babysitter who tottered on her heels to get to the hyperactive child. With a sigh he scooped up Hiroki from the ground and overlooked the child's uncomfortable gaze that was fixated on him. "There's no need to rush, Hiroki. You mommy is sleeping and visitors are off limits as of now."

Hiroki pursed his lips and hugged the teddy he had closer. "...Is my Mommy goin' to die?"

The child's tears wear evident then, along with his flushed cheeks as he tried it keep the waterworks at bay. Quickly, Akihiko wiped his tears away and stroked his sunkiss hair gently, rocking him in his arms. "She's not, Hiroki, no. Your mommy just needs to rest – she's sleeping, she'll wake up soon!"

The boy wiped the remaining tears away with his sleeve, sniffing away. Was this really Kakashi's son? Can a boy with a gentle heart come from a father who had one made of impermeable steel? Maybe this came from the roots of Tsunade's side. Although she was a fiery woman, she was a caring one. This young lad, Akihiko saw, had none. He wasn't fiery nor was he cold – he didn't take from either from his parents. He was pure.

"I want my Daddy." He grumbled his demand. "Mommy needs to see Daddy!"

Akihiko frowned. Does this child know who his real father is? Has Kakashi found out that Hiroki was his son? Several other questions spiraled frantically in his head like some sort of parade. He settled down on the waiting bench with Tsunade's child still propped on his lap. "Describe your daddy for me."

Hiroki grabbed a hold of his chin and brainstormed for a second. "Daddy has a really kind smile, he's tall with silver hair," he smiled brightly. "Mommy likes Daddy. They were… they were uhhmm….." he frowned again, trying to find the words he was looking for. "…they were holding hands and stuff!"

He feigned a smile and ruffled the innocent boy's hair, allowing him to stay seated on his lap. However, behind his façade, he was beginning to feel himself turn hot. Flashes of the scenes from the videos he carved in his mind so well, so intricately, played again and again in his mind. Kakashi's animalistic side, and Tsunade's… he took his time to breathe and wallow in the sound of her whimpers in his head. So sweet and… _enticing_.

"Stay with your babysitter, Hiroki, okay?" He ordered softly, placing him down on the next spot of the bench. "I just need to go to the toilet."

Curtly, he excused himself in search of a cigarette.

* * *

Tsunade was discharged soon afterwards. Akihiko covered all the expenses and took her and her son home. When they reached her apartment, he laid her down on the bed and made her take some antibiotics, just as the doctor ordered. Hiroki remained outside of the door, watching quietly as a random man kissed his mommy on the lips, feeling the fullness of her affection. With a grumble, he hurried out of his mother's bedroom and hid underneath the couch with the teddy bear his father gave him.

"I'll take care of him," Akihiko said softly, kissing her once more but on her neck. Due to the fever still being prevalent in her system, she obediently nodded and sunk down on her bed. He held her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and smiled. "Don't worry, I'm here. You've always wanted Hiroki and I to bond – maybe this is the time."

"….He wants to see Kakashi," she slowly spoke. "If he starts crying, please just call him and put Hiroki on the phone. He just recently saw his father, he's probably missing him dearly."

Her lover didn't say anything more, instead he kissed her hand and turned off the bedside lamp and exited her bedroom, hiding his darkened expression. When he walked over to the living room, he saw the boy's little foot poking out underneath the couch. He laid flat on his belly and faced the boy who hid with his teddy. "Hey there little man,"

"…Why do you kiss Mommy?" He asked innocently. "Only Mommies and Daddies can do that."

"Well, technically, I am your daddy." Akihiko tried to explain gently. "You see, I am not your real daddy, but I am your new daddy. This is how it works, kid, when your mommy loves another man – like me – he will become your new daddy."

"But I don't want a new daddy," grumbled Hiroki, "I like my daddy."

"I'm not replacing your daddy, Hiroki. I'm your second dad! Isn't that exciting? Two dads! So, that means you get more presents!" He grinned childishly to attract friendliness from the child without outwardly demanding it.

The three-year old broke down his guard and grinned back.

"While your mommy is still asleep, let's hit the shops and buy her something nice. What do you say?"

"Uhmmm…" The hesitation was clear, he's not coaxed well enough.

"I'll buy you some ice-cream, too." He winked.

The boy crawled out of his supposed hiding place, "Okay!"

* * *

Tsunade awoke by the sounds of rustling and a few hushed sounds. She pushed herself up and leaned against the headboard, hissing at the stinging sensation in between her legs. Her bedroom door suddenly opened and her lights were flicked on. She had to squint her eyes to gain a clearer view of who opened the door. Akihiko entered with a wooden tray that had a bowl of tomato soup and buttered bread on it. He fondly smiled at her, as he propped the tray over her.

He stroked the side of her face and felt her burning forehead. "You should eat, to gain the strength."

"Thank you for doing this…" Her shaky hand rose and tried to grab the spoon, but she couldn't remain balanced and the soup spilled on her sheets. "Aw, shit…"

Akihiko immediately dried it up and took the spoon from her, dipping it into the soup. "I'll do it for you…." Tsunade looked up at him with softened eyes, as she willingly opened her mouth to drink the soup. He supported her upper torso by snaking his arm around her body, and keeping her upright. "It's not too hot, is it?"

"No…" she shook her head, taking another sip. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad."

When Tsunade was finished with her meal, Akihiko brought her a glass of water with more antibiotics to take. He stroked her back as she took a big gulp of water to force the pill down her throat. When she resigned a satisfied sigh, she leaned back on the pillows and looked at her lover, taking his hand and faintly smiling. "I think you should go. You might get infected."

"I wouldn't mind." He said simply. "If I could take away the pain from you, I wouldn't mind."

"What's spurring this on?"

"I thought about everything you said…" he looked away shamefully before he found his momentum to catch a glimpse of her again. "…And you're right. I am a bit of a sadist. I can no longer deny that fact."

"Aki…"

"I guess it started when my mother's friend started to sexually assault me."

 _"What?!"_

He cleared his throat and held her hand. "Yes, uhmm, I was twelve when it happened. My mother and father had high profiles and would often arrange public meals with other the filthy folks they deemed were rich enough to be in their circle of friends. One of those friends saw me one day and preyed on me the next."

Tsunade stared in horror.

"I didn't know what she was doing to me, then. She told me it was normal. She was took me in my own bedroom where I was playing with my toys like a normal kid." He closed his eyes tight as he recalled the events. "She would whisper in my ear, ' _Aki-kun, don't cry, it feels good, doesn't it?'_ She didn't stop until I cried and expressed pain, because seeing me in pain was what gave her pleasure.

But I was a naïve kid, I started to perceive it as a normal recurrence. Then, she took my virginity at the age of thirteen, she pinned me down and descended on me. I couldn't voice my disapproval, because my mouth could just voice out helpless moans."

She immediately hugged him to provide comfort. "Don't talk if it's hurting you…"

"I have to." He said immediately. "I must tell you. You're the only person I've ever told this to, and by doing this signifies how much I want for this relationship to work. I need to get this off my system – to tell the woman I adore so much."

"O-Okay…" she nodded, "Tell me everything."

"Puberty hit me soon enough," he hesitantly continued. "And the sex started to feel so amazing, so undeniable. I finally knew what was happening, but never perceived it as rape. I just thought that this random woman was generous enough to fuck me." He laughed manically. "What I fool I was. Then, on my seventeen birthday, when I hit my stride – grew six feet three tall, gained a bigger and mature physique – she allowed me to fuck her.

So I did. I fucked her until she wept and screamed and begged for me to stop. Because that's how I thought sex was meant to be. But let me tell you something, Tsunade, hearing that bitch scream was one of the most satisfying moments in my life. I whispered the same things she whispered to me when I was a child, telling her _'don't cry, it feels good, doesn't it?'_ "

Tsunade shivered upon seeing the shrill ecstasy that crept up in his face.

"Ever since then, I fucked women until they couldn't take more. Of course, I didn't intentionally hurt them, Tsunade. I just have this voice… telling me that it feels so fucking good to see a woman so helpless, like I was, as I fucked them."

"I-I-Is that what you thought when you… slept with me?"

He looked at her with honesty. "Yes."

"Oh, god.." she gasped, hiding her fright as best as she could, but the terror that stained her eyes betrayed her. "Oh my god! You loved…."

"I couldn't stop, even if I wanted to." He confessed. "I just loved your moans."

"S-Stop," she gagged. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"But I want to change!" Akihiko claimed enthusiastically. "For you and Hiroki. That's why I'm admitting myself to rehab for a week – since that's the longest holiday I can take off from the company."

"You mean…"

"I want to get rid of this personality of mine. You opened my eyes when you fainted, Tsunade. I don't want to see that again." He cupped her by her cheek. "I know that I'm falling in love with you. I don't want to lose you."

"Aki.."

"And I know in order for you to love me, I'll have to make some sacrifices." He kissed her deeply on the lips, eliciting a moan from her, making him tingle inside. "I'll become a hell of a good father to Hiroki, and I'll be the best man for you."

She looked at him endearingly, believing every word he said. "Oh-"

"Mommy, Mommy!" Hiroki dashed into the room and jumped onto the bed, cuddling his mother immediately. "I've missed you."

Tsunade patted Hiroki on the back and smiled. "I've missed you too."

"Daddy called!" He claimed with exuding zest.

"He did?"

"Yup!"

"What did he say?"

"He's on the phone right now!" He gave the landline phone to his mother. Akihiko looked at Tsunade and kissed her on the forehead, bidding her goodnight before he carried Hiroki on his shoulder, whisking him away to his own bedroom. "Hey!" the boy squirmed.

"Bedtime for you, squirt."

"But-!"

"No buts."

"Awww…." He groaned. "Can you read me a bedtime story?"

"Sure, as long as you promise you'll go to sleep."

"Deal!"

Tsunade held the phone against her ear, "Hello?"

"Are you alright? I heard from Anko what happened. I can fly there right now, and I should arrive tomorrow by lunchtime."

"No, no… don't do that. I'm fine."

"Tsunade, don't act tough. If you need help, I can take care of you and Hiroki."

Her heart softened. "That's sweet, but you have your own business to run. Besides, I'm doing great now, don't worry."

"I could not give a damn about my business if you're sick. You matter more to me – you and Hiroki. You're the mother of my son, of course I'll take care of you."

"I have Akihiko taking care of me, Kakashi." She finally confessed.

"Aki?"

"Yes."

"You guys are together?"

"Yes."

"I see…. Is he taking care of Hiroki?"

"He is."

"I shouldn't worry, then." There was a pause in the line. "Goodnight, Tsunade. It was good to hear your voice again. I've missed it dearly."

"Likewise." She smiled, chewing at her bottom lip when she noticed just how much she cherished the sweetness in his voice. If only he didn't have to hang up so soon. Just five more minutes she wanted to say. Don't hang up yet, she desperately thought.

Kakashi chuckled at the other line. "If you'd like, I can stay here for longer. Right now, I can picture you biting your lower lip. You're being reluctant on ending the conversation, Tsunade. Seriously, I know you all too well."

Tsunade blushed. "Uhmmm…"

"Since I have all the time in the world, tell me more about our precious little son – or about yourself. I don't mind." She could swear that she felt him smile on the other line. "You want to talk, so talk."

"Well, it's a long story."

"I like long stories."

"But this spans on for three years."

"Alright, fine, we'll just have this conversation in person. I'll let you get back to sleep."

"Thank you…."

"Get well soon,"

"I'll try."

"And Tsunade…."

"Yes?" Her heart stopped.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite."

"That's big coming from the man who spent his whole night looking for them!" She laughed.

"I did us both a favor!"

She was still laughing when he stopped chuckling on the other line. With burning cheeks from either her fever or flustered mood, Tsunade leaned closer to the phone, as if she could feel him more the closer she leaned in. "I've missed this."

"Missed what?"

"Not being at each other's throats,"

"…Me, too."

"Kakashi," she softly began.

"What is it?"

"….Goodnight."

There was another pause.

"Wow, it _is_ hard to be at the receiving end of ending the conversation!" He laughed.

"…We're going to be here all night."

"I wouldn't mind. I enjoy your company, you know that."

Tsunade bit her lower lip once more. "Okay, it's time to say goodnight. So, goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

When the phone went dead, she sunk down on her bed and hid herself under her covers.

 _Goodnight, Kakashi…_

Kakashi threw the phone on the sofa and laid down beside it with a burning smile.

 _….Goodnight, Tsunade._

* * *

A/N: This story may take hiatus soon. I'm not sure, but it may very well take that route. I have my school to primarily focus on, and I've been finding myself constantly drawn to this story, writing up everyday. It's quite unhealthy, especially for a student like me where I have yet to sit my exams. Sooo... yeah, I'll give you guys a heads up when my hiatus will take place.

Feedback is appreciated and highly requested, because I need to know if I'm going the right way. I can't know that if barely anyone reviews.

xox


	44. Chapter 44

**Resolutions  
**

 _One month later….._

Hiroki tottered into his mother's room and glanced through the gap of the door granting him access into her seclusion. He frowned when he noticed that his mother was still under the covers, fast asleep in the arms of his second father – Akihiko. With a mischievous grin he pushed the door wide open and launched himself on Akihiko's stomach.

The man's closed eyes shot open as he jolted up, fully awake. He rubbed his stomach with a grimace building up on his face. Tsunade shifted and stretched her arm out around him, unaware of her son's presence and watchful gaze. Akihiko was not an embarrassed man, and so he kissed her hand lovingly before he leaned in to do the same with her lips.

"Mornin', love." He murmured, stroking her lovingly.

"We still have time to sleep," she whispered, cuddling up close to him. "After what we did last night – I think we deserve our rest."

Hiroki curiously cocked his head to the side. "What did you do last night, Mommy?"

Tsunade's groggy state immediately left her mind as soon as the decibel of her son's voice reached her ears. In an instant, she yanked up the covers and sat up on the bed, leaning back on the headboard. "H-Hiroki!"

"Do I have something on my face?" He innocently asked, wiping his palm on his face. "I-I-I was playing with colours and stuff…."

Akihiko looked at Tsunade and under the sheets his hand moved onto her naked thigh and he gripped it to reassure her. With a light smile he scooted Hiroki off the bed, took his boxer shorts from the floor and slipped it on underneath the covers. He then distracted Hiroki and had him subtly escorted from the room. "I just need to talk to your mommy for a bit, okay?"

The child nodded understandably, scurrying back to his own room.

With a sigh, Tsunade held the covers around her naked tighter as he closed the door. He cheekily smirked at her as he slipped under the covers again, kissing the curve of her back appreciatively. "Did you like it?" He inquired, drawing small circles on her back playfully. "I mean, last night. I didn't know what I could really expect since…."

Tsunade took his face and silenced him by pressing her lips against his, letting the sheets around her fall entirely to reveal her pristine upper torso. As they resumed their kiss with tongues and moans, he gently put her down on her back and straddled her into place, descending down to her curves he loved so much. She squirmed and laughed as he took one of her nipples into his mouth. "Is this another way of saying – round two?"

"If you'd like." His eyes flashed with newly ignited lust and anticipation. "We have a whole month to catch up on."

"Shower…" she breathed out, caressing the back of his head. "Let's do it in the shower-room. That way we can kill two birds with one stone."

He pecked her on the lips. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Tsunade quietly moaned as she felt his hands sensually lathered her body – specifically, her breasts – with soap. Her hand reached the back of his head and made him lean down to kiss her on the lips, as she pushed up against him, feeling his erection. She expressed her gaiety with a small chuckle, taking note that he's as active as ever.

Akihiko clutched at her breasts and mushed them together, making them bounce on his palms as he wickedly licked her nape in a rhythmic manner. "These are as soft as ever, my dear. They're so addicting too. I feel so thankful to have an amazing woman like you have a perfect set like these. Oh god….."

She sighed and melted in his arms, concentrating on the rhythm she was applying on his length to make it harden even more. His hands wandered down and played with her folds before it proceeded to penetrate her slowly – one finger first, then two…. then three, pumping sensually, as his other hand continued to toy with her boob.

The temperature of the room heightened greatly, and Tsunade didn't know whether if it was the temperature of the water pouring down on the both of them, or their built up arousal. For one month, even after rehab, Akihiko worked himself to get better. He had three therapy sessions every week – and he didn't miss one of them. He even spent more of his time with Hiroki, filling in the fatherly role that was left barren by Kakashi's disappearance again. Not that Tsunade blamed Kakashi for leaving since his life was in another country.

Akihiko was slowly becoming the man he promised to be. It was only fair to reward him her attention after everything he's done for her and her son, at the time he wanted her the most. His motions were more languid and sensual, not rough and animalistic. He grew more accustomed to her feelings as well, taking in account whether she was in pain due to his thrusts. He would occasionally make eye contact with her and murmur loving things that made her blush.

"Aki, I'm ready. Put it inside me. I want you – don't make me wait." She breathed heavily before she twirled around and pushed against the wet wall tiles, her legs hooked in his arms and her back arched as she welcomed him fully. His tip teased her, but soon enough even he couldn't resist her heat and he plunged everything he had into her core. "So good…" she smiled, kissing him to make the pain of penetration subside. It always happened with him, the size of his length was something she was not yet accustomed to.

He felt her nails welter on his shoulders before she buried her face into the crook of his shoulder. With a grunt he began to gyrate his hips, feeling her inner muscles clench around his aching member. His hands transferred from his hips to her back, embracing her closer to his body, feeling her burn up at the close intimacy they had. "Tsunade, Tsunade…" he whispered. "Look at me."

She did as she was told and locked gazes with him. With a smirk he confessed, "I love you so much."

The blonde woman was caught too off-guard to even realize that was she pressured against the wall with great intensity. Immediately, moans escaped her lips as she felt him penetrate her again and again – both fast and with need, but not rough. She whimpered and bit into his shoulder and her fingernails punctured his skin. She cried, but not out of pain but happiness.

"Tsunade…" he groaned, pumping into her in such a pace. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her hand and interlaced her fingers with his hair, kissing him on the neck before she made her way to his mouth. "Keep going. I like it – you feel good. Don't stop!" Her back pressed against the wall again as she received spams in her legs.

Akihiko closed his eyes and continue to pump inside her warmth, clenching her body with desperation. He didn't want to cum yet, not yet! Just a few more minutes in her arms, inside her, to hear her in ecstasy. It was a losing battle, he felt himself twitch inside her as she clamped onto him. With a grunt, his legs nearly gave up on him. "You're still so tight. I'm going to come. I need to pull out-!"

"Do it inside me." She offered, running her wet lips against his, seizing his bottom lip in a seductive lock. His eyes softened as his tongue extended and licked her lips before he locked mouths with her, devouring her moans. With a few more strokes, he kept her against the wall by groping both of her breasts.

"I'm coming, baby. I-oh god…" He felt himself ejaculate too soon. His hot seed was buried inside her depths, with some seeping out of her hot cavern when he pulled out and allowed her to stand on her shaking legs. He pulled her in for another kiss when he inserted his fingers into her. "How was it?"

"Hot." She smiled up at him. This time she took his lubricated fingers and willingly sucked on his fingers, tasting their mixed essences come into one. "And delicious."

He smirked, gripping her by her throat, watching her not bat an eyelash at him. "Tsunade…" he softly began, rubbing his nose against hers. "What if you get pregnant again?"

"Then I'll give birth to a beautiful child that will share _our_ DNA," she said simply, running her fingers down his body.

"I like that idea," said Akihiko with oozing enthusiasm. "Kiss me, Tsunade."

With pleasure staining her lips, she kissed him wholeheartedly when she tiptoed on her toes. The man was too tall for his own good. Out of all the men she's dated, he reigned the tallest with the biggest…..she blushed at the thought. Quietly she adored his masculine face and scrutinized his appearance. His green eyes are as striking as ever, and his body is as sculpted as before. It was like Kakashi's body, but more toned. This man was truly too hot for his own good.

"I love you." He said again, stroking the side of her face.

Only the sound of the droplets of water could be heard as they embraced each other with their bodies and lips, cherishing the closeness that was finally sealed with their intimate session. When the shower was finally turned off, Akihiko slapped her butt and hopped off first. "I'll whip us breakfast."

"Bring Hiroki along, he loves to cook with you." She expressed her fondness.

"Of course I will! He's my side-kick!"

When he left the bathroom, Tsunade sat down on the closed toilet seat in contemplation. She didn't really think of the repercussions of her actions in the heat of the moment. She ran her hand on her lightly toned belly, biting on her bottom lips.

 _What if she were to become pregnant?_

* * *

Mei happily sauntered into her husband's office with a gleaming smile. "I made it on the front cover, Kakashi!" She claimed with such joy that she felt herself falling from Cloud Nine. "I am this year's hottest model again! Oh my god. Can you believe it?!"

Kakashi removed his spectacles and abandoned it on the desk, when he approached his wife with a pride smirk plastered prominently on his features. Lithely, he slipped his arms around her waist and kissed her on her forehead. "I didn't doubt your chances at all," he swiped her hair away with meekness. "That's why I made us a reservation downtown at that prestige restaurant – Claw. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"I thought you have a meeting tonight?" She questioned, neatening up the presentation of his tie.

He joined her hands together and cupped the both of them with his own two hands. "I had them cancelled long ago. Don't think that I don't know how important this achievement this is for you. I'll lavish you with the best dinner the city has to offer."

His wife looked at him coyly, "And this is why you're the best husband a woman can ask for. You're hot, smart and very attentive to your woman's needs and news."

"I do try," he said with a smug expression, holding her closer against him.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"You shall."

She tried to prod on with hope, "I love you."

He cupped her by her cheek and pecked her on the lips. He didn't say anything more, so Mei took the courtesy to take her leave without looking back. Over and over again she tried with no avail. It's starting to feel fruitless by now. She'll just have to keep on hoping that one day those three precious words will roll out of his tongue when he's with her.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of his home computer's webcam, showing the possible outfits he could wear for the night. "How about this?" He frowned, yanking up a brown suit he so happened to find, in the darkest parts of his wardrobe. "…It's dusty, but could probably work?"

"No. That's like reverting back fifty years." Tsunade tutted from the other side of the webcam, looking bored from his own private show of clothes. She yawned and stretched out her limbs before she wiped the tear from her eye. "I really don't know how we got from Hiroki to…. _this_. I hope you're not going to give me a private cat-walk performance, Kakashi."

He rolled his eyes, trying his hardest to not look an ounce amused, but a crackle escaped from his lips and he ended up submitting to her dry humour. He had to sit down on his computer chair to compose himself. When he looked at his computer screen, he saw Tsunade looking at him fondly, almost sympathetically at his pathetic state, looking as beautiful as ever. He leaned in closer and smirked. "That's all the suits I have, Sherlock. Which one?"

"I liked the first one – just don't wear that shabby tie and leave the first two buttons open." She proposed lazily, propping her chin on the palm of her hand. She watched Kakashi excuse himself to the bathroom and waited for several minutes until he emerged wearing a tailored suit. He unbuttoned his shirt and suavely posed in front of her, grinning boyishly. Her eyes trailed at his black suit which had a silk accent that reflected on his slick attitude. "Wow. If only men can also be called a slut."

"Wha-?" He gasped out, looking down at his outfit with confusion. "Hey! You suggested this!"

"The amount of cleavage you're showing should be illegal, Kakashi."

"You said unbutton the top end of my shirt,"

"I said unbutton _two!_ " She curtly corrected. "I didn't say until you show half of your bloody body!" Although she wouldn't admit it, because of her pride as a woman, she was drawn to the sight of his lithe muscles peeking through the slither of his half-opened shirt. It was so casual and it complimented his lean body – damn it, why must he retain his image.

"Right, right," he quickly buttoned up and looked at Tsunade at the screen.

When Kakashi slicked his hair back with gel and straightened his outfit out, Tsunade felt her breath catch. He looked just as ravishing as he did when they…..she honestly doesn't know how to address their relationship. There was a reason why she chose that outfit, one that he may not remember, but it was the same one he wore when they went to see the Tempest play in the theatre, together. She wasn't being biased or anything when she said that the suit he wore was the sharpest one.

Before she could speak, however, Mei suddenly popped from the corner of the screen, specifically eyeing her as she walked on by. When she approached Kakashi she had him in her arms, engulfing him with her sexuality. Smoothly, she feigned ignorance of Tsunade's presence, and kissed her husband fully. She slipped her tongue into his mouth when he sighed, eliciting a groan of approval from his lips as he gripped her by her sides, drawing her in for more. Mei slyly opened her eyes and directed her glare at Tsunade who awkwardly sat behind the webcam. She shifted her position with Kakashi, so he would be facing against the blonde.

Tsunade grimaced when Mei grabbed Kakashi's behind and moaned when he nipped at her neck. Just what was this woman trying to prove? Before Mei could really put her plan into action, Kakashi pulled away hastily and wiped the sloppy evidence of their heated kiss. He looked embarrassed when he took note of the Senju smirking at him. Mei waltzed in and enticed Kakashi further by grabbing his hand and guiding it down on her curves. He swallowed thickly, but quickly drew back and gestured to Tsunade.

Mei faked her shriek. "Oh my, Tsunade-chan! I didn't see you there!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Of course not."

"I feel so embarrassed. You just saw my husband and I making out – this is awkward." Her words said that, but her triumphant smirk projected otherwise. She was over the moon that she saw her sticking her tongue down Kakashi's throat. It was a taunt: look, I'm kissing the man you _used_ to kiss… _used_ to get naked with. I have the man you _used_ to want – he's even married _me_ and not you.

"Don't worry, I've been on the receiving end with him, as well." She sprinkled a glittery smile that reeked with evil. She wanted to play passive-aggressive, so that's what she will get. "I know exactly how it _feels like_."

Mei shot a look at the blonde – a death glare – but it faded when her husband broke out a chuckle. She turned to him instead, "What?" A sharp inquiry slipped her lips.

Kakashi ushered his wife out of his room with a light kiss. "Get ready, babe. We're going to miss our reservation."

When he was left alone with his web-cam buddy, he laughed and sunk down on the chair. "My, you're really a piece of work, Tsunade."

"You're not mad that I said that to your wife?" She arched a brow. The initial reaction she had in her mind was more violent than this. He actually agreed with her.

"Not at all. Sometimes Mei is a lot of work and needs to be put in her place."

She laughed.

And he replied with a smirk of fondness.

"I want to see you again some time, Tsunade – you and Hiroki."

"You know you're always welcome here." She replied back quickly.

"Can I arrange for the three of us to go somewhere together? Hiroki has been asking and dying about a family outing. Do you think it will be appropriate for us to do that?" He slumped his shoulders back in defeat. "Considering our situation, being in relationships with other people. I hope they won't take it the wrong way."

"I would love for you to spend time with our son."

"So would I…"

"And with me."

Kakashi blinked twice. What did she just say?

"We have a lot to catch up on, too!"

He smiled, finally at ease. "I can't wait to see you and Hiroki."

Just as he said that, the tiny blond boy wobbled into the room with zest. Gleefully, he waved at him and grinned widely before his mother propped him on her lap. There she hugged Hiroki and they gaze at the webcam lovingly. Immediately, Kakashi clicked the shortcuts on the keyboard to screenshot their endearing look.

"Hi, Daddy!" Hiroki waved again enthusiastically.

Kakashi teared up and touched the screen. "Hey, Hiroki. How's my boy doing?"

"Good! I'm starting school soon!"

"Yeah, your mommy told me just now. Are you excited?"

He shook his head. "I dun wanna go to school."

"Why not? You can make friends there!"

"I have friends." He pulled his arm up and revealed the teddy bear he was given by Kakashi. "I have Ted!"

"Ted?" Kakashi pulled a face. "Such a creative name, Hiroki."

Tsunade kissed her son on the head. It was then that Akihiko entered the premise and hugged her from behind. Kakashi was too startled at the arms snaking around Tsunade to make a sound. Akihiko settled his arms underneath her breasts and nuzzled up next to her. He then took one step forward and kissed her on the lips to show outward affection. Tsunade playfully slapped him on the chest and made him avert his gaze at the screen.

"Yo, Kakashi!" He waved.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Hiroki suddenly boomed. "Have you told Mommy 'bout the trip?"

"Yes I did. And guess what?" He smirked. "Your mommy said no."

The child pouted at Tsunade as a way to inquire _why._ Tsunade was shocked that she couldn't say anything else. She soon found her footing and took a breather. "Your Daddy is just yanking your chain, Hiro-kun. I said _yes_. We can go together – the three of us."

Akihiko frowned. "What's this plan you guys have?"

"A one-day getaway. Hiroki has been asking me for ages. I'm flying over there and I'm planning on taking us to a small town. You wouldn't mind me borrowing your girlfriend too, would you?"

"Of course not!" He kissed her again. "Though, I'll be pretty alone."

Tsunade snorted back. "It's only a day, you sap."

"A day without kissing you?" He cuddled up again, making her squirm and blush when she made direct contact with Kakashi. "I don't think I can live!"

Kakashi looked at his watch and cleared his throat. "I've got to get going. I have dinner reservations. It's great seeing you again, Hiroki. Daddy will see you soon, okay?"

He nodded with gaiety.

"Goodnight." With a salute he turned off his webcam and exited the chatroom. With a sigh of relief, he went into his computer's documents to view the screenshot he took earlier of his son and Tsunade. With a few more selected controls he made it as his screensaver. He found himself staring at the particular photo for minutes on end. His son was growing up and his mother was….

He couldn't find his words. Tsunade was eternal in his eyes. Nothing he did could fully describe her back then, and that hasn't changed. With another sigh, he stood up from his chair and walked over to his master bedroom. When he walked over to the bedroom, he looked for Mei but found the room barren.

"Babe, our dinner reservation!"

She emerged from their private toilet with nothing but a silken bathrobe. "Change of plans."

With a grin, she shrugged off the thin clothing and revealed her ravishing skin.

"Desert can be served right here."

* * *

A/N: Nothing but a setup chapter. Still, hope you guys enjoyed this. Next chapter will show a bit more about Mei and maybe Akihiko.

xox


	45. Chapter 45

**Pretty Hurts**

 _Many years ago...  
_

"Look it's the weird girl again!"

"She's so ugly."

"She's like a ghost - creepy and ugly!"

The boys showed their disdain at the incoming long haired auburn girl. She was timid, clutching at her school books close to her chest, trying to evade the persistent glare she received. How cold, she pursed her lips and tried her best to ignore and forget. But how could she possibly forget? The wounds are too deep to overlook. She was only ten years old, but already self-conscious. With a shy glance, she tried to hide a part of her hair with the bangs she had cut for such occassion, like this.

"Hey, shut up!" One boy bellowed, taking her hand. She became startled at the sudden action. The silver-haired haired boy who lived in the same estate as her had taken her hand, without hesitation. He smiled and slipped his hand from hers immediately, turning back to the people whom he left stunned. He was unlike her, he reigned supreme in school. His prestigious ranking in the society was infamous - he's the only heir of Sakumo Hatake, a revered man in his respective field. "You don't know what pretty looks like!"

Mei squirmed when he tugged at her hand and led her away from the pressing scene. They scurried to the backyard of school, holding hands again. When they finally hid away from everyone, Kakashi slumped on his butt and breathed out. She knelt in front of him worriedly. "Uhm... can I ask something, Kakashi-kun?"

"What is it?" He asked lightly, gazing at her.

"Why do you always protect me?"

The prodigy jolted up into a sitting position on the ground, brainstorming in his head. When he failed to create a plausible excuse, he lamely grinned and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I just hate seeing girls cry for nothing!"

Mei held herself tighter than before, gazing up at him in an awestruck expression. She has known Kakashi since they were smaller than they were now. He's always been a good friend to her, out of obligation because of how close their parents are. He'd share his food with her, walk with her, talk with her, laugh with her. But she's always wanted to ask... if he was genuine. Did he like being around her genuinely? Or... She swallowed and blushed up the pale boy. She wanted to ask him so many questions.

Did he like being with her?

Were they friends?

But most importantly - did he find her pretty?

She couldn't find her voice then, and she watched the slope of his back as he proceeded to walk away from her with nonchalance. He's always been so close, yet so far. _Wait..._ she wanted to say, but nothing came out. It was all fruitless. Kakashi would look like he looked at her when, in truth, he looked right through her. An unattainable boy, whose musing far exceeded the limits of their world.

"Mei," he turned around and held out his hand towards her, "let's go?"

Ten steps, she estimated. Just a few steps until she would finally walk beside him. With haste, she walked towards him. She grew desperate, watching the boy in front of her become more mature, aging per step she took. When she was close enough to grasp for his hand, it faded away and another voice vibrated between them. She watched his gaze fall from her and onto another.

"Kakashi!"

She watched him turn away from her again, taking the hand of another girl. They smiled and walked in sync with one another, staying side by side. No matter how hard she tried to walk - to run - towards him, he was always unreachable and unfathomable. Every single time, she was always an inch away and an inch too slow.

Was she not pretty enough for his attention?

...Was she not adequate enough for a boy of his prestigious standing?

That's what she insisted on through puberty. Looks were what mattered for anyone - especially Kakashi. But how could she become prettier? She didn't know how entirely, but she's seen many celebrities do it. It wasn't until her mother offered her the poisonous choice:

 _"You like Kakashi-kun, don't you?"_ To which she would nod without much thought. Why would she lie any longer? The more she lied, the further he became from her. Presenting the truth made him more distant, more unattainable. For years all she wanted to feel was the feeling of his hand covering her own, walking by his side. Was that too much to ask for?

 _"Makeup my dear, it will work wonders for you. Work that attitude too, don't be timid. Stand your guard and hold your face up high, show everyone just who's more superior. That way, you'll definitely get Kakashi-kun's attention, he'll look at you as a woman, no longer as a little girl."_

 _"But, Mother, makeup is fake, isn't it?"_

 _"Do you want to stay ugly forever, Mei-chan?!"_

She shook her head furiously, holding her tears as best as she could.

 _"No one will ever love an ugly girl, Mei-chan. That's the cold truth. So, let's start shall we? He'll fall in love with you in no time - as well as all the other boys in your school."_

First came the concealer, then power, eyeliner, mascara and lipstick. She blinked at her reflection on the mirror with her mother glowing proudly beside her. This was the perfect mask, she concluded. All of her imperfections were erased and now she has a mask to hide behind. A mask of confidence and self-assurance, everything she lacked.

With a smile she nodded with approval. It was perfect - it made her perfect.

However, Kakashi continued to walk further and further away from her. Mei continued to persistently run without any stops, growing and developing through the years, but her efforts were all reduced to naught. He continued to look for something else - for _someone_ else.

She ran.

She cried.

She screamed.

Until she lost herself into Narcissism.

The last drop of her tear fell.

 _"I guess... I was still too ugly, after all."_

* * *

His tongue rasps on her throat, and finds the soft juncture between her neck and shoulder. She sighs deeply and runs her nails down his back. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, she nuzzles his ear; he licks and kisses more on her neck, running his sharp teeth over her vein.

She knows what he wants.

But she won't let him have it, not yet.

She pulls his mouth back to her, kissing him passionately, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and nibbling on it. He groans, and she swallows it down and rubs her warm wetness against his rock hard shaft. It pulsates and she shudders, wanting nothing more than to strip him and let him bury himself into her, over and over again. She runs her fingers under his waistband, back and forth, until he's panting, hands frantic to undo his pants.

She reaches behind and unsnaps her bra, and pulls it off as quickly as she can. She reaches down to pull off the tiny thong she purposely wore for him. He's got his jeans off, and his manhood juts out, straining, slightly erect from desire, a throbbing center of need. The very tip glistens. She leans down and licks him, just enough to make him curse. He grabs her by her thighs and pulls her close to him, so the tip rubs against her slick folds.

She gasps, and arches her hips and glances up into his eyes.

It lacked his darker, animalistic side. Rather, it was consumed with fondness.

"K-Kakashi..." she whispered out, as he flashed an irresistible smile. "Take me."

* * *

Slowly and deliberately, he moved to enter her. She reached to feel the head of his cock, already wet with pre-cum. Her legs opened wider yet, and his cock began its trek to her core. Their hips moved in unison to a rhythm that lovers know, a dance that they want to do again and again. His penis penetrated her more with each thrust and he could hear her soft _"ohs"_ each time.

Their pace quickened and he knew she was there as he felt her pulsing on his cock, pulling him inside her even more. The tension in his balls was rising and he was about to come with her. He wrapped her in his arms, lifting her off the bed as he shot stream after stream of semen into her. The moment was frozen in time, as if it would never end. Her spasms were in sync with his. Their sensation matched the intensity of the paintings that had brought them together. Then it was over. He collapsed beside her and they both fought to catch their breath.

They stayed there quietly for a while, languidly touching and kissing each other. He worked his way down Mei's body and opened her thighs. She was slick with his ejaculate and her moisture. He kissed her sex and used his tongue on her now swollen lips and clitoris. She gasped and arched her back as he did this, marvelling at the idea of another orgasm so soon. He pushed her further and further with his mouth and tongue relishing the taste of her. She fell into an abyss of sensuality as she came hard, flooding his mouth with more of her essence. She was trembling so he held on to her tight to bring her back to earth.

Mei pushed him off her and straddled him, kissing him just as he had kissed her. With one hand she pulled on the length of his cock, already almost fully erect. She felt his testicles in her hand, not as heavy as earlier, but certainly not empty yet. Then she returned the favour. She leaned down and took his cock into her mouth, first licking its entire length and then making slow circles with her tongue around the head. She took him in inch by inch and he groaned just as she had with each stroke. She finally had his full length in her mouth and began working her way back up, sucking and kissing. She left his cock to lick his balls and perineum. He knew he would soon come again but did not want it in her mouth. He lifted her and threw her back down on the bed, straddling on top of her.

And Mei had never felt such pleasure. She locked her legs around his ass, digging her heels into him, encouraging him to go harder, faster. Her mouth was at his ear, begging for him to go harder as the pressure between them built. It was a delicious fire consuming her, and he fanned it with every deep stroke, hammering at her now. Then suddenly, it was like an ocean, slamming over her, dragging her under as she orgasmed, clamping so tight around him. Kakashi let out a guttural groan as she let go, and her voice keened a high note and it was delicious for both of them. Before he knew it, he was dragged under with her, rolled by her orgasm, his mouth finding hers as his seed poured into her waiting womb, hot, thick, pumping. It was a delicious amazing agony for the two. When it was done, they stared at one another for a moment.

Mei licked her lips and took a breather, "...Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked breathlessly.

"Of course." He kissed her.

"Prettier than Tsunade?"

Kakashi played with the strands of her hair and kissed her on the forehead, as if to buy enough time to create a tiny debate in his head. After a few moments, he lazily murmured, "Definitely."

She hugged him as tightly as she could, feeling his heartbeat against her hot perspiring skin. He sighed against her and murmured how beautiful she was in his eyes - in the world's eyes, for she has been crowned the most attractive woman of the year. When he lifted away from her and laid down on his back, he pulled her close to his chest and looked at the depths of her eyes.

"I've always found you pretty."

* * *

Akihiko apprehensively waited for Tsunade to get ready for their own date night. As he waited in the living room, he bit into his nail nervously. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't properly courted Tsunade in a normal manner. They hastily skipped through all of the stages that led to the amorous activities that should have awaited for them. Instead, they locked each other in their embrace and engaged in sex several times. He couldn't say that he would have it any other way - sex with Tsunade was amazing!

But looking from afar, their relationship needs to have a substantial amount of chemistry - one that exceeds sex and lust. He's already confessed his love to Tsunade. It wasn't out of a whim - although, it may be perceived that way - he's been meticulously thinking about his feelings. It so happened that he blurted it out during their heated shower session. The fact that Tsunade didn't reciprocate wasn't a surprise to him. After all, there were a myriad of factors that has contributed to her hesitation of letting go entirely.

For one, Tsunade was an extremely wary woman. It was a given, since she's a single mother. Any life-changing decision she makes not only affects herself, but her beloved son. She has also become very strict with falling in love. The amount of times she's harshly rejected him could count at a direct reference for that analysis. Her heart has been broken again and again by two different men. One being Kakashi, and the other being Dan. Kakashi abandoned her in midst of her falling in love with him, and Dan shattered the already cracked heart she possessed.

And here he is, picking up the broken pieces up from the floor, hoping she would someday offer it to him as well. He was by no means a desperate guy. That wasn't his style. Begging for a woman for her affection when she refuses to give, is not a woman he had a mind. But Tsunade was different - she's only hesitant, because she's afraid to get hurt again. He could understand that, it's her defense mechanism. There's nothing he can do to make her think otherwise in a short period of time. However, since she's already offered her body and dignity to him, he knows he's not far from receiving her endless affection.

He wanted to change - not only for the sake of Tsunade, but for himself. He was drowning in the pits of Sadism and trauma of his childhood rape. The more he abused women in his bed, the more corrupted he became. His facade of being the perfect man and boss of one of his father's companies' branches was beginning to break, and he turned a blind eye. But now... he sees it clearly, the agony he faced and the corruption he committed to himself. Getting better was the only solution to break free from the shackles of his past, inflicting more pain on the innocent was no necessary.

One cannot simply breed love, when he wallows in hatred.

"Are you ready?" Tsunade's soft question broke through his musings, and his head involuntarily snapped up. In an instant his breath was taken away, as his eyes became plagued with her features. She was so aesthetically pleasing to look at. Her strapless black dress shaped her body well, complimenting her curves with a soft tone. The length of the dress was just above her knees, but it was of perfect length, as it accentuated her long, creamy, slender legs that he adored so much. Her hair was messily down up and her makeup stuck with a more natural accent, mainly making her eyes and lips pop.

She slipped into her cream coat and walked over to him, taking his hand and pulling him up from the couch. "Did I make you wait?" she softly asked again, wiping the creases of his suit gently. "You look handsome, Aki."

He expressed a slanted smile and took her by her hips, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You're so beautiful!"

"Thank you," she batted her eyelashes at him seductively as she demurely looked at him. "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking of taking you out to dinner first. Before we go to a drive-in cinema. I hear they're showing a very romantic film. With a quiet night like this, I hope for us to get to know each other better."

"Sounds romantic." She winked. "I can't wait!"

The babysitter came into the scene, with Hiroki in her arms. Tsunade looked back and placed a soft kiss goodnight to her son, and Akihiko followed her example briefly. When they were by the door, Tsunade looked at her watch and back at Hiroki who was waving at them goodbye.

"Remember, bedtime is at nine. If he's hungry, I've made extra and it's in the fridge. Call me if anything urgent happens, okay?" She instructed closely.

The babysitter nodded understandably. "Yes, Tsunade-san."

"We should be back by eleven." She smiled. "Goodnight!"

Akihiko slipped his arm around her waist and escorted her out of the apartment.

"Finally," he murmured against her ear, "I can have you for myself."

She blushed. As much as she hated leaving Hiroki, she also had a budding feeling inside her welling up. A new kind of excitement was found amidst the turmoil she had in her stomach. Although she won't voice it out (because it would ignite Akihiko's smugness), she was also excited with the fact that they were alone together in a different circumstance. They were having sex. Don't get her wrong, sex was good - but actually interacting with him on a more intimate level made her burn up.

As they walked to the car, she interlaced her fingers with his and smiled meekly.

"Let's make the most out of this night."

* * *

Tsunade awoke the next morning with a burning feeling in her chest, and a few butterflies in her stomach. As usual, Akihiko's arm was lazily thrown over her with enough security to make her feel safe. She bit her bottom lip as she recalled the events that transpired the night before. Dinner was the same - casual with small talk made in the middle. Their conversation ranged from their early school years to their family members. Although Tsunade hasn't met either of Akihiko's parents yet, she could already feel the magnitude their possessed with their sheer wealth and social standing.

They left dinner knowing more about each other's past, and that satisfied Tsunade. She felt more connected with him, knowing more fragments of what made him this kind of person. The movies were more intimate. They were under the shroud of a black sky which was polluted with shining stars, twinkling down on them to create a vibrant scene. The wind was calm, but the atmosphere was chilly, which resulted them cuddling up together for the entire movie. She blushed when she remembered just how much less transfixed she became with the black and white film that unfolded in front of them.

It wasn't long until their eyes left the screen and locked into each other, engaging in passionate locks of lips. She would caress the side of his face, as he held her close against his body. He would groan when she accidentally pressed against his hardened member, and she would moan when his fingers slipped underneath her dress. In the gravity of the calm night and the sensual film and the romantic dinner prior that, they found themselves falling in each others arms, enveloping neatly and perfectly against one another.

Of course, they didn't engage further on their desires, but for the rest of the evening they each had a fast heart rate and flushed face. For the remaining portion of the film, they watched together and listened to each other's breaths and faint heartbeats. On the way home, they were completely silent but the void that was left between them was filled with the budding sensations building up from their core. When they got home and prepared for bed, they lazily talked to one another until they both fell asleep.

For a night he prepared on a whim, Tsunade had to give it to him - he was good.

She turned around and looked at Akihiko in the face, smiling slightly. For everything this man has done for her, it was hard to hold back. It was hard to evade the incoming inevitability that she knew will come anyway, if she doesn't act on it. She leaned in closely to his hear in hopes that it would stir him from his sleep, and whispered:

"I think I'm also falling in love with you."

* * *

 _One week later..._

Kakashi packed his bags again and prepared himself for the long flight ahead of him. He looked at Mei who reluctantly handed him his coat. With a small look of pity and regret, he pulled her in closer for a warm embrace. "Stop worrying, Mei. Nothing's going to happen. I'm there to primarily spend time with my son, whom I haven't seen in a month." He patted her on her back and sighed lightly. "I'll be back sooner than you think, baby."

"I just can't stand thinking that you're with that woman." She finally confessed bitterly. "Given your history with her."

He chuckled. "We've both moved on. The only bond that ties us together is Hiroki. Apart from that, we're nothing but distanced friends. Trust me to stay loyal to you. I feel nothing for Tsunade, Mei. You should know that by now."

Even though he projected his thoughts like that, she knew otherwise. He still felt something for the blonde. Although she chose to ignore the pressing evidence of his fondness for Tsunade, she couldn't help but present her disdain to her lover. Ever since a week ago when they made love on the bed, her feelings for her silver-haired husband has intensified into something more vibrant. It didn't come as a shock to her that she's gotten overly protective again.

"I know..." she finally said.

"Goodbye, Mei." He slipped from their embrace, took his bags and left their penthouse in a hurry to catch his flight.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Hiroki vociferated with overwhelming zest and brightness it almost blinded everyone in the room. As he ran towards his father's welcoming arms, he accidentally tripped over an abandoned toy and landed flat on his face. Before Tsunade could react on the situation, he jumped back up on his feet and continued to run to his father's arms.

Kakashi embraced Hiroki as tightly as he could, as he smiled at Tsunade. She returned the friendly gesture but retained her distance from him. With a grin, he lifted Hiroki up high and propped him on his shoulder, making Tsunade gasp out in worry for her son's safety. However, Hiroki wailed out happily and pretended he was flying up high in the sky, and assured his mother that he was alright.

With a shake of a head, she whispered, "Good grief."

Finally Kakashi placed his son back down and approached Tsunade, patting her across her arm as a way of saying hello. Before they could initiate into a conversation, Akihiko emerged from the kitchen with his suit on. Hurriedly he kissed his lover on the cheek and breezed past Kakashi. "I hope you guys have a fun day!" he said on his way out, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Late." Tsunade elaborated to a very confused Kakashi. "So, are you ready?"

"Need you ask?" He grinned.

"I'm ready!" Wailed Hiroki from below.

Tsunade retrieved their bags and Kakashi immediately coaxed her into giving him the heavier load. They made their way down to his car, pushing all the luggage in the trunk. Tsunade then eased Hiroki into his booster seat and clamped his seat belt shut. Kakashi warmed up his car in the front seat and waited until Tsunade got inside. When she sat down beside her, he smirked happily. She caught his gaiety and mirrored it. He then adjusted the driver's mirror and looked at his son from there. He chuckled when he saw Hiroki swinging his legs freely with a beaming smile.

Tsunade caught his hand that was on the gear. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "He's been talking about this nonstop when you validated this, you know."

"I'm glad." He smiled, before he turned around to the blond child. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!"

"Here we go, to our first family day out!"

* * *

Akihiko entered into his office and reclined back on his chair before he immediately rifled through his drawers for the required notes he needed for his speech. What he came across was deemed to be far more interesting than his notes, however. He pulled out the three discs he buried deep under the sheaf of scrap documents he had. As he placed them on his desk, his door opened without any prior notice. Before he could react, Kabuto had already entered the premises.

With a grin, the bespectacled man walked closer. "Would you want me to leave for fifteen minutes whilst you _revise_ those discs?"

He grimaced at the audacity of a man beneath him. "What do you want?"

"I thought you'd be more interested in the other discs I've found in my basement. Funny, I forgot they were there. But, just in case you wanted them for your own lewd purposes, here you go." He threw four more discs on his desk and placed his hand on his hip with nonchalance. "Now, that's the end of it. I swear, I have no more copies. But you can keep it, since I won't be needing it."

Akihiko looked at the disks he has yet to see. He shook his head in defiance to his inner sins creeping back up to the surface. "Take your leave Kabuto, and take these foul videos with you. I do not want to be a part of it."

"Nah, I'll leave them there. Just in case you change your mind." He winked and took his leave then.

Being alone in his office again, Akihiko could only stare at the scattered disks on his desk. Upon admitting defeat to his desires, he locked his office door and seated himself back down again, slotting in another disk into his laptop. Almost immediately as the video started rolling, he felt the urgency to begin to stroke himself. But he retained himself from doing such as thing. Instead he watched attentively at the scene that began to repeat itself. He watched his lover in the arms of another, feeling a sensual satisfaction in his groin. The longer he watched, the longer he bathed himself in soft noises of their grunts and moans, the more delirious he became.

He shut his eyes tightly and tried to pry his attention from the explicit video playing openly in his office, but couldn't have the strength to stop it. He wanted to watch, to listen to them come undone. Because as they came undone, so did he. He sighed and unbuckled his pants with fervor, slipping his hand into his boxers to grab his member out. He leaned in closer to the screen of the laptop and paused it at Tsunade's most compromising position - being on her hands and knees on Kakashi's desk. Slowly, he stroked himself and stared straight at the lecherous woman in the screen. He grunted and his strokes became more rapid and needy. With a sigh of relief, he felt himself begin to ejaculate. He threw his head back and panted, "Tsun-Ts...unade,"

When he finally composed himself, he lodged in the last disc. The last disc he played was the shortest of all, but the most intriguing as well. It was different from the others. Instead of the video being shared between Tsunade and Kakashi, it was with another woman. A woman he wouldn't expect to be in the arms of Kakashi.

Who would have thought that Tsunade's best friend would be exposed in such a way.

"Anko...?" Akihiko spoke out loud upon noticing her in the video, locking lips with the infamous silver-haired lady killer.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the brilliant **TheHollowWorld!** This chapter has been split into two parts and the second part will be posted tomorrow! :) I think you'll like second chapter more than this, but here you go!

Forgive any mistakes TT_TT Gomei!

* * *

 **Not Yet Sober**

"Daddy, where are we?" Hiroki asked with pressing curiosity as they walked into a beach house, unbeknownst to him it was owned by his very father. He tottered in front of his parents with his teddy bear, and Kakashi followed his son closely before he set all of the heavy luggage down. He dipped his hand down and shuffled his son's hair, to which he craned his head upwards and smiled, "This is cool!"

Tsunade walked in last and revelled in the grand sight beyond her. It was an open space house - furbished, fully polished, neat and clean. Just as she'd expect from a man like Kakashi. She walked looked at the gigantic glass walls that was adjacent to her, leading out to the public beach. Looking around the beach house, it was abandoned for a period amount of time, but rejuvenated for the sake of their one day stay. The wooden steps to the upper floor was in the corner of her eye, and from there she saw more open panned windows with sheer white curtains flowing with the zephyr.

"This is a beautiful house," she finally said. "Not too big, nor too small. It's spacious and comforting at the same time."

Kakashi smirked. "Thank you. I tried my best designing a getaway house. In truth, I haven't been here for over a year. I just thought it would be nice to get away from the congested cities and come to a vibrant place, such as this. It's calm and peaceful."

Hiroki was suckling his thumb by then, no longer interested by his surroundings. Tsunade continued to admire the space that enveloped her, with Kakashi's watchful eyes trailing her every step. With a gasp she felt his scalding hand press against her back before he murmured icily, "I'll give you a tour later." Then in a louder tone he turned to their beloved son. "But for now, let's head out to the beach! I've already paid for the activities we're going to do as a family for this morning."

"What's a beach?" asked the blonde boy.

The silver-haired man looked at his son sympathetically with mild amusement. He's three years old, yet he's never seen the ferociously beautiful waves of the ocean, the glistening golden sand that was infinite. He crouched down to his level and smiled lovingly. "You'll see, my boy. And trust me, we're going to have a lot of fun! Now, let's go and get change. We have an exciting day ahead of us!"

Kakashi opted to wear a white long sleeved dress shirt that was rolled up with a pair of shorts and sandals. Hiroki followed his father's example and wore a pair of shorts and a shirt with flipflops and a baseball cap. Tsunade wore a floral print halter neck summer dress complimented with a pair of sandals and a sunhat. As the middle of their toes became filled with sand, Kakashi escorted them to his private dock which had his yacht.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the titanic boat which had the cliché stunning colour of white. Kakashi propped his black shades on top of his head and greeted the crew he hired for the day. They welcomed his family and confidently ushered them in to settle down with cool drinks and snacks. Hiroki was still very confused with his experience so he clutched at his mother's dress.

"Wow! You're really going all out, huh?" She asked, settling down on a plush seat before she was served with a chilled drink by a waitress. The silver-haired man didn't respond right away as he was telling the coordinates to their captain. He patted the man on the back and returned to them with a flashing smile.

He took Hiroki and propped him on his leg, grinning childishly when the child grabbed a hold of his nose. "I'm taking you guys to the best part of this beach resort. We're going to where the infamous coral reef is. When we get there, we're going snorkelling."

"What's that?" Hiroki inquired again, blinking his big doe eyes at his father.

"We're going underwater. You, me and your Mommy to see fishes and nature's finest!"

Tsunade smiled endearingly as Hiroki continued to played with his father's face to amuse him whilst Kakashi played along by tickling him into submission. The three year old screamed out his laughter, and resorted to soft kicks to retaliate against his father's childish attack that made him drown in laughs and giggles. Carefully, his tiny hands placed the side of his face as he rubbed the tip of his nose against his.

"I hoped to see you for longer," Kakashi spoke, directly his speech at both mother and child. She got off her seat and sat next to their son and stretched out her hand to touch his, he replicated her soft expression with fondness. The pad of his thumb ran tiny circles on the back of her hand, as she clutched around him. "I'm thankful that you understand."

"Sir," one of the crewmen interrupted lightly. "We're here."

The connection of their hands broke and the three of them were taken in different directions to prep them up for the leisure activity. The three wore the standard gear - mask and snorkel with fins. Hiroki grimaced at the gear he was fitted into, whilst Kakashi's attention was stolen by a certain blonde in a black strappy bikini set. Her body glistened under the rays of the sun, showing every curve she had to offer. She sauntered towards their son to neaten up his gear with a smile. When she turned to him, he hurriedly turned around to face the vast sea. Even the other crew members were forced to occupy themselves to have an excuse to look away.

"R-Ready?" He asked gently.

"Yeah!" Hiroki shouted with tainted excitement.

Tsunade was the first one to dive into the depths of the shimmering sea and Kakashi shortly followed. Hiroki stood by the edge, pursing his lips with apprehension. The drop from the yacht to the sea was titanic for the child. He began to scurry away, scared and trembling. His father swam closer and stretched his arms out, smiling warmly to soothe his inner turmoil.

"Come on, Hiroki," he said encouragingly. "Do you trust your Daddy?"

The little boy nodded quietly before he watched his mother also draw closer. He fumbled with his fingers and mumbled incoherent words under his breath, venting out his dwindling courage and overwhelming cowardice. He gazed up at his parents in the midst of the water, smiling and enveloping him with reassurance. With a deep breath he closed his eyes and let fate take a hold of him - he jumped and clenched his heart tightly.

Immediately he fell into his father's muscular arms. He peeked out and saw Kakashi grinning smugly at him, pulling down his goggles over his eyes. He softly gripped his sides and flipped his own goggles down over his face. Hiroki placed the tube into his mouth before he did the same for his father. Tsunade swam to them, placing her hand on his back to soothe him with the warmth of her hand and smile.

"We're going to swim down, okay?"

Hiroki nodded.

"Just keep breathing through the tube. Do you understand?"

"Mhm!" He nodded again.

"Good boy - we won't go too deep, anyway."

Hiroki became oddly excited and surprised when they dipped down under water, fully engulfed by the bright myriad of colours of the corals and the sea bed below. He blinked several times at the beauty of his surroundings - as he felt himself writhe against the soft waves of the sea, with Kakashi holding him securely. Hiroki looked at Tsunade who swam closely against his father. As they continued to swim through the denseness of the water, he stretched out his hand to touch a clownfish that wriggled smoothly on by.

They continued to glide through the denseness of the sapphire water, glazing over the corals underneath. Hiroki's eyes widened with appreciation for the blend of colours that were mixed by the corals in the depths of the sea. Smaller fishes swam on by and dispersed into tinnier groups to bypass both the child and his father. Hiroki reached out and softly felt the crevices of a small coral and giggled quietly at the weird rough texture he felt. It felt prickly and funny, but it didn't bring harm to his skin.

Sudddenly, Kakashi ascended back up and within a second they were back up on the surface, wet and glittering under the golden and baked sun. Kakashi removed the equipment from his face and laughed when Hiroki spat out the piece of plastic in his mouth. "How did you like that, Hiroki?"

"It's cool!" He grinned.

"When you're older, we can go deeper! We can go scuba diving."

Hiroki looked at his mother who was adjacent to them, "Can I, Mommy?"

"Sure you can," she softly replied.

He looked back at his father and beamed. "Can we go again, Daddy? I want to touch more fishies!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Kakashi frowned at Tsunade, "What do you say?"

She merely shrugged, developing a twinkle in her eye. She also wanted to go back down.

"Again, again, again, again!" Hiroki began to excitedly repeat.

The silver-haired man sighed in defeat whilst Tsunade giggled quietly.

* * *

Akihiko tumbled out of his car, swaying side to side and fumbled with his keys as he made his way up to Tsunade's apartment, to collect his things. He lodged his spare key into the keyhole and pushed the door open. He locked it again from the inside and scurried about to collect his belongings. After he pushed his clothes into the small supposed-travelling bag he had, he looked around Tsunade's simplistic room.

It was barren from much decoration, but it held all the necessities she needed in a room. He walked over to her wooden dresser and touched the framed picture she had of her and Anko during - what he could suppose to be - her College Years. The closeness of the two in the picture in the campus showed genuine friendship and fondness. Can someone so close to you really easily betray you? The bond he saw framed into one photograph spoke volumes higher than any other photograph he has seen of them.

When he lifted up the frame, he noticed another photograph hiding behind it. He face fell into a crestfallen expression when he saw that it contained of Kakashi and herself, smiling straight at the lenses as his arm rested on her waist to keep her close to him. That man he sneered in his mind was the one he envied the most. This inferior feeling precedes even to the time when he met Tsunade. Ever since he entered into the publishing industry, he was put toe to toe with the hailed genius who never had the chance to showcase his real talent.

Kakashi had everything one could ask for in order to have success. And he hated him for it.

To know that he still has intangible connection with his lover infuriated him further. Kakashi was the father of Hiroki, and Tsunade was the mother. They were a family - a completed kind. He placed the frame back down and opened the compartment on top and pulled out a thin dark blue book with golden trimmings that he's been eyeing for several days now. He flicked through the pages and found standard notes Tsunade took during meetings years ago. It was nothing entirely special he concluded.

Until...

He flicked to the last page and found a myriad of photos spew out of its contents. He frowned as he picked it up piece by piece. It depicted short snippets of the day Tsunade supposedly had with Kakashi many years back. He flicked the photo back and saw that it read: _Happy Birthday!_ Judging by its penmanship it was not Tsunade's, but Kakashi's.

He scrutinized each and every photo taken by a third person - probably another visitor of the lodge they visited. Throughout the entire strands of photos Akihiko saw both Tsunade and Kakashi holding each other affectionately, as if they were a real couple. From what he's heard from both Mei and Kabuto, they were nothing but fucked buddies who literally _fucked_ _up_ and had a child at the end of their sessions of tryst. However, after looking at the pictures he saw something evidently deeper than lust that many described they only had.

 _Love._

Kakashi deeply loved Tsunade, and she loved him too. He could tell from her body language: the way she would lean into him and the way he would look at her instead of the lenses. Many people knew about their lustful sessions. But only a few knew that underneath all that was something pure and grand. It wasn't lust that they were hiding all those years ago, but love. Underneath the grand scheme of curtains and lurking in the dark, they hid love with lust. Their real emotion fabricated into a shroud of lies of pain and sorrow.

His finger pressed against the photos deeply at the realization of things. How could he not have seen this before? What made him so blissfully blind that he became too damn naive to see it? And now, they were somewhere out there together again - _alone_.

He sank down on the edge of the bed in disbelief. Pessimistic thoughts clouded his judgement and knitted his own scenarios. What if their feelings ignited in that small time together? What if along the way they kissed? Or... what if they end up sleeping together? Their love will be rekindled, but this time it won't be twisted with thorns, but it will be established for what it truly is.

Rectified Love.

* * *

Hiroki kicked through the sandy beach, as he raced to his father who was sitting down beside the sand castle they made together. He wobbled slightly upon stopping beside him due to the bucket full of seashells he eagerly collected along the path. Kakashi tipped his sunglasses up and smiled at him, ruffling his sunkiss hair. He grinned and planted one seashell on the wall around the castle. As they continued to build and decorate the sand castle up, many people dashed out of the sea with shrills of laughter.

Kakashi looked up and was immediately mesmerized by the sight his eyes were treated to. He swallowed uncomfortably and tried to look away, but found himself completely glued onto her. Tsunade emerged from the waters in a new black and white bikini set, thoroughly wet from the swimming session. As she sauntered to the public showers, nearly every man stopped and stared, as she swooshed her hair back.

She showered and freed herself from the saltiness of the sea, running her hands down her body in a languid motion - unconscious to the attention she attracted in the area. When she made her way to them, he could feel himself smirk at the jealous faces that came on by. She took a fresh towel from the lattice basket and dried herself, before she sat down beside her son.

"Mommy, do you like it?" He asked with pride.

"It's fantastic, honey." She chimed, hugging him from behind. "Did you make this alone?"

"No," he shook his head. "Me and Daddy did."

She looked at him and smiled warmly. He reciprocated before he continued to build the walls around the castle. When he was finished fortifying the building, he sighed and laid down on the towel that was spread under the shade of the umbrella they brought with them. He reached out for his book and occupied himself with some light reading. Tsunade joined him in the shade, propping herself up by her elbows so she could keep a keen eye on Hiroki.

"Thank you for all of this," she quietly said. "This day has been truly beneficial for Hiroki."

Kakashi drew himself from his book and smiled. "You're welcome."

"I suggest you button your shirt up," Tsunade said jokingly. "Women have been losing themselves since you came in this beach."

He snorted back. "You're the one to talk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Unless you fit into the stereotypical views of a blonde - I bet you've seen all of those lecherous stares from all the men in the beach with drool dripping down from their mouth."

She laughed. "Oh, shut up."

"Though, I guess you're used to it by now. You're a very beautiful woman, Tsunade. Here I thought the years would have tamed you, but I was wrong." He looked at her directly, catching her gaze. "You're as perfect as ever. Even more than when I last saw you five years ago."

Whether it was from the glow of the sun or not, he noticed her beam slightly at his compliment. She laid down completely and closed her eyes. "You're not so bad yourself."

He chuckled, drawing his book back up.

As Hiroki patched up all of the sand into the bucket to create towers outside of the walls, another young boy walked over and sat down beside him. He looked at the boy who just quietly sat there, with a frown. "Do you wanna play?" he asked finally.

The boy nodded with a smile. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head furiously, knowing a boy that is roughly around his age is not very easy to find. "What's your name? I'm Hiroki." He pointed to his parents under the shade. "That's my Mommy and Daddy!"

The silver-haired boy with golden eyes cheerily smiled. "Taka - short for Takanori."

"Cool name!" He said with awe, catching his parents' attention. He turned to them when they quietly questioned the boy's sudden appearance. "He's my friend."

"Don't wander off, Hiro-kun." Tsunade said softly, falling back down on her back.

As the two boys rebuilt a new castle in a new patch of sand, they began to bond over the smallest things. With a stick found ashore Taka began to draw a picture into the sand. Hiroki sat receptively and watched with attentive eyes. His grin widened when he decrypted the picture being drawn by his companion. Taka threw the stick and grinned triumphantly. "It's a fox!"

"I like foxes!" Hiroki beamed enthusiastically.

"I know, right? Aren't they really, really cool?!" Taka grinned foxily. "Where do you live?"

"In the city."

"That sucks..." the boy claimed in a hushed tone. "I live in the countryside. I don't people there, they bully me a lot."

Hiroki showed sympathy as best as he could.

"I'm just too smart for them, and they don't get it." He pouted away.

"I could be your friend!"

A bright light shone from the depths of his pupils, as he snapped his head up. "Really?"

"Yeah! I also want a friend. And you're really cool!"

Both of the boys grinned at each other with their new found friendship.

"Do you like pranks?" Taka asked mischievously, hinting at the starfish on the sand.

Hiroki felt his ear perk up strangely, very intrigued with the prank his companion was referring to. "Yeah, yeah!"

Tsunade sat back up and watched her son interact with another child with such joyous expression. He was going to start school soon, maybe this is a great opportunity after all. Hiroki must be getting lonely being in the house all day with a babysitter. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Kakashi was still reading the red-clad leather book, before she laid back down.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly, flipping the page over of his book. "Is the boy upsetting Hiroki?"

"No, no. They're getting along just fine." She replied. "You know, that boy - in a certain angle - can be mistaken to be yours. His silver hair is just about the same shade as yours."

"Well, he has your eyes."

"No he doesn't! It's much lighter."

"It would be great to stop discussing how that child resembles one of us, because having one child is enough for me."

She smiled. "I never thought I would be a mother this young, you know."

"That makes the both of us."

"Kakashi," she turned her head to him. "Is it wrong to say that I don't have any regrets of having Hiroki?"

He closed his book and looked at her. "No, it's not. I feel the same way. I just hoped that it would have happened differently."

"He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The silver-haired man's lips crookedly arched up, as his hand drew out to touch hers. They laid beside each other, holding each other's hands in silence and submerged themselves in the pandemonium of the beach. Before Kakashi could say something further, Hiroki jumped in between them, breaking the connection of their hands. "Where's your friend?" he asked.

"Left. His parents said they had to go home." Hiroki casually said, cuddling up against him. "Daddy, can we build more sandcastles?"

"Wha-? Haven't we done enough?"

He shook his head. "I want to build more!"

Kakashi pushed himself up and yawned. "Okay, okay. We'll build more until you grow tired of it."

"Yay~!" Hiroki turned to his mother who looked at them with endearing eyes. "Wanna join too, Mommy?"

"I shall. But first, I'll grab myself a drink. Would you like one, Kakashi?"

"No, I'm fine."

"What about you, Hiro-kun?"

"No thankssss!"

Tsunade got up on her feet and swiped the side of her body before she sauntered towards the open bar not far from them. When she approached the bar she ordered her drink briefly. "One margarita, please."

"Right away," the bartender said immediately.

As she waited for her drink to be made she heard rustles of whispers from newly legal _boys_ as they eyed her from head to toe. She tried to refrain herself from talking, but one had the audacity to talk a seat close to her. He grinned and bit his bottom lip as he continued to scrutinized her body. "Hey," he deeply spoke, wiping the back of his hand on her arm.

She drew back slightly upon impulse.

"Do you want me to order you a drink?" He huskily asked. "A babe like you deserves a drink on a hot day like this."

Tsunade bit back her laugh. "Aren't I a little bit too old for you?"

"So? I like more mature women. You're definitely my type. I'm eighteen years old, what about you?"

She eyed him with derision clouding her eyes. "Too old for you."

"Really?" He stroked the curve of her back and ascended from his seat, "I don't that really matters. You're fucking hot. Who cares how old you are."

"There's nearly a decade difference. Doesn't that irk you out?"

"Not when they're as sexy as you." He leaned in closer to her ear. "What do you say...? A young man like me can give you a hell of a ride."

She laughed. "No."

"What, don't think I can fit your standards?" He grinned. "Well if one is not enough, there's four of us. Surely that will be fun, right?"

The bartender cleared his throat and pushed her drink forward. Tsunade hastily took her beverage and tried to space herself out from the younger male. "I'm not into outrageous gangbangs. What the hell do you think I am?"

"Come on, come on!" He pulled her back, not willing to see her go. "Let me start over. I'm sorry, really. I just don't know how to approach women."

"Why won't you start with a simple _'hello'_?"

"Will that get me laid?" He asked keenly.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "No, it will not. Certainly not with me."

"Well, maybe this joke will make you change your mind. Are you ready to hear it?"

"Fine. What is it?"

"Do you want to here a joke about my dick?"

Tsunade didn't know how to respond; she just stared frozen and far from impressed.

"Nah, it's _too_ _long!_ " His friends began to laugh in the background, praising him heavily with claps and high fives.

She feigned a smirk, childish bastards. For once she wanted to sink as low as them. So she coyly batted her eyelashes at him, "Well... do you want to a joke about my pussy?"

He seemed to get excited. "Sure, sure. Go ahead!"

"Nah, you'll _never_ get it." She rolled her eyes back, as his own friends turned against him and began to mock him for falling for it.

With that she got out of his hold and began to walk out of the open bar, until Hiroki dashed up to her and hugged her legs. "Mommy, Daddy and I finished the castle! Come see!"

"Ohhhh!" The man revved up. "We have a _sexy_ momma here." His interest and enthusiasm to bed the blonde revved up once more. He planted his hand square on her backside and grinned. "How about you feed me too, mommy?"

Tsunade stared at him in disgust, fearing that her son was becoming too exposed to such behaviour. Without her son being in the scene, she could easily hold herself. But with him being there she couldn't bear the thought of him being exposed to such derogatory language.

"Let me suck on those glorious tits until you give me some delicious milk." He made sucking noises with his lips.

He finally struck the cord when Hiroki looked curiously up at her in question, depending on her to clarify what the man meant. "Mommy... what does he mean?"

The stranger crouched down beside the child and grinned devilishly. "Your Mommy loves being sucked." He created a peace sign and began to vigorously flicker his tongue in between it. "And she loves this between her-"

Hiroki grew scared by the man's pressing presence, saying things he could not entirely comprehend. He clutched his horrified mother and pouted. "I don't like this man, Mommy."

He stood back up and huffed. "My, you have a stupid child, don't you?"

Tsunade's eyes flared open and her spare hand drew up, diving straight down to slap him square on the face. Her attempt was stopped when a firm grip held her by her wrist, keeping her hand in mid-air. Slowly her arm retreated back to her side.

"Thank, man! Whew. Women can be such crazy bitches."

"Tsunade," Kakashi said sternly, "I'm sorry for letting Hiroki slip from my sight. Can you please take him out of this bar? He shouldn't be here."

"Kaka-"

"Don't worry..." he smiled wearily. "Nothing is going to happen."

Tsunade quietly ushered her son from the scene, gently guiding him out of the open bar. The man tried to reach out to grab a hold of Tsunade's arm, but his arm was grappled by Kakashi's molten hold.

"Hey man, out of the way!"

His grip tightened and he forced him down on his seat, cracking his wrist slightly to elicit a cry off him. "How dare you call my son stupid."

"Hey, it's nothing personal. Geez, fuck off. People just want to have fun here. She was a sexy little bitch. You know how good it is to get laid - fuck, you must have slept with her to have a baby. She was good, wasn't she?"

Kakashi's twisted his wrist further, the soft cracks became sharp until he heard a _'pop'._ "I will fuck your wrist up, if you don't shut up. Don't you ever come near my son or his mother, you here? If you see you even looking their way, I will take action. And trust me, you don't want to know what I can do."

"Fucking shit." He yanked his arm free and cupped his wrist tenderly. "I can sue you for this! Don't think that I won't take this up to the manager."

"It's useless." Kakashi icily spoke.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?"

"Because I own this beach." He said matter-of-factly, throwing a napkin at him. "Clean yourself up."

The man looked down at his pants and found a dark pool hugging around his crotch area. He stared in disgust, he didn't even realise that he pissed himself in that moment.

* * *

Kakashi sat down next to Tsunade and flung his white shirt over her body. She appreciatively pulled it around by its hem and quietly smiled at him. "Why can't a woman feel good with what she's wearing without getting degraded on the spot?"

"Tsunade..." he softly said, running his hand on the slope of her back in a soothing manner. "Come here." Gently, he drew her into an embrace under the shade of the umbrella. Hiroki cocked his head to the side before he slowly approached them. He went to Kakashi's other side and leaned on him from there.

"Is Mommy upset?" He asked. "They said nasty things to Mommy, didn't they, Daddy?"

"They did.." he softly spoke. "And I don't want to hear you say those things, do you hear me?"

He nodded innocently. "Yeah. I would never hurt Mommy like that with bad words. I love Mommy."

Tsunade smiled and reached out to stroke her son on the cheek. "I love you too, squirt."

"I love Mommy _and_ Daddy."

Kakashi kissed his wet head deeply and smirked. "I love you."

Tsunade gazed straight up at Kakashi and tried her best to hide her meekness. That was the first time she's ever heard him say those words in such a manner. The softness of his tone and the warmth it provided was almost palpable underneath the golden day. She slipped into his shirt fully and sat up on her spot, looking back at him to catch him looking straight at her.

So many things have gone unsaid. So much time has been wasted on lingering glances. So much more love have been spilled over ghostly affection.

When they looked at each other, their buried thoughts were bought to light once more.

* * *

Akihiko managed to stumble into Anko's place that night - drunk. When she opened the door for him, he practically swarmed on top of her. She squirmed at his sudden weight and shifted about to drag him in and to push him on her couch. As she buttoned him up, she looked at him with worry. "You've been to the strip club _Moonraker's_ , haven't you?"

He retorted. "Of course not!"

"The glitter on your body and the scent doesn't fool me; I used to work there during my College Years. What were you doing there?"

"What do you think? I wanted to see some action of course! With Tsunade being with Kakashi and all. Since she's getting action with him, I might as well get some, right? Don't you worry, I paid them thoroughly and generously. Hell, I think I might have spent over two hundred on one stripper, but she was so beautiful it was too hard to resist her."

"Did you...?" she swallowed. "Did you have intercourse with anyone there?"

"Maybe..." he smirked a drunken smirk. "Nah, of course not! Why would I? God, I have Tsunade. A clean woman with morals. She's worth more than all of them combined."

"Why are you here?" Anko finally asked apprehensively. "We've only talked like three times, and yet you think you're allowed to drop by whenever."

"Oh, come on." Akihiko slurred. "Don't act like that. I know you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know you like having what Tsunade has - like Kakashi. I mean, she has me now. So does that mean that you want me too?"

She blushed.

"I thought just as much." He grinned. "Don't worry, I'm not like Kakashi. I won't do anything you'll regret."

Akihiko rose from his form and pulled Anko in, cupping her by her cheek and drawing her closer to his lips. She blankly stared at him, unaware of what and how she should act. For one she wanted to know how he knew about her and Kakashi's _accident._ Secondly, just what was he doing?

"Would you dare to kiss me?" he cunningly asked. "Your bestfriend's boyfriend."

Her heart stopped.

 _"Want to go somewhere more quiet?" Anko whispered into Kakashi's ear during an office celebration Tsunade invited her to. Her dark eyes traced her bestfriend who was openly flirting with the architect of the building, Dan Kato. Ever since meeting the man, she has been left infatuated. Or so she wanted to show. Anko knew that her hazel eyes would occasionally linger to the silver-haired man._

 _The man she was wickedly in love with._

 _Kakashi smirked at her invitation and gestured for her to lead the way. She opened the door to his office and led the way in. A small 'click' was heard when he closed the door, indicating that he had locked it shut. She twirled around and bit her lower lip, coaxing him to come closer to her. When he was within distance, she yanked at his tie and locked lips with him with intense fervour._

 _His hands wandered down her curves, as his lips left hers and planted messy ones down her throat. "Are you sure about this?" He huskily asked, discarding his shirt to the ground and stealing her for another poisonous kiss._

 _"Why wouldn't I be sure?"_

 _"Aren't you Tsunade's bestfriend? Don't you have a code?"_

 _She giggled in a seductive tone, kissing his muscled chest in appreciation. Her hot tongue stained on his skin, as she made her way back up. She unzipped her dress and allowed for it to hug her high-heels, shaking her head slightly. "Screw the code. I want you."_

 _"Hmp.." He grinned devilishly. "Am I worth it?"_

 _"You're worth more - a whole lot more."_

 _"What about Tsunade?"_

 _She placed her finger on his lips. "Forget about her."_

She snapped back to reality when her mouth was pressed against Akihiko's.


	47. Chapter 47

**Not Yet Sober II**

Hiroki that same night swung his legs free from his chair, as he watched his parents dressed in white dance in a cluster full of people. Tsunade was donned in a long white dress, whereas Kakashi settled with a plain white shirt and shorts. He licked his spoon free from the chocolate ice cream and looked up at the twinkling, swarthy sky. His attention then wavered and he searched for his parents again in the ground. There he saw his father twirl his mother around and hold her against him, swaying side by side as he whispered things into her ear that made her laugh and giggle happily.

Tsunade's back was against Kakashi's and his arm that snaked around her was under her breasts, holding her firmly against him. For another time, he spun her back around to face him so he could look into her eyes. They smiled at each other and Tsunade pulled herself into his arms and embraced him fully, resting her face on his shoulder before she closed her eyes and sighed out contently. Kakashi breathed her in and drifted away into her warmth.

"Do you want to head home?" He whispered. "It's getting quite late, and don't you have to call Aki?"

"He's not picking up. He may be sleeping already. Or he has a late meeting he had to attend." She nuzzled deeper. "But yeah, I'd like to go home now."

Smoothly, he twirled her out of their embrace and led her out of the dance floor with a smirk. When they reached their outdoor table, he picked a white flower and slotted it onto the curve of her ear. He stroked her hair back, making her burn up. "You look so damn beautiful."

She looked away and bit her bottom lip, suppressing the fluttering sensation she felt welling up in her stomach as the temperature in her cheeks rose. When she craned her neck back up she saw him admiring her with a soft smile before he leaned in and tipped her upwards by her chin, teasing her childishly before drawing back to their son.

Hiroki was then lifted up from his chair and propped strongly on his broad shoulders. The three year old grabbed a soft fistful of his father's hair, as they walked along the beach to reach his house. As they walked, Tsunade fiddled with the flower she was given on her ear. She blushed again when Kakashi caught her staring into space, living her own world to when he slotted the flower to captivate her beauty.

"Daddy, will you live with us?" Hiroki asked so suddenly, burying his face into the tresses of his hair. _"Pllleeeeeaaaaasssseeee?"_

Kakashi kept his hold on his son's ankles as he took a breather. "I'm sorry, Hiroki, but that's not possible. Daddy lives somewhere else - someplace really far from you and Mommy. I have to work to keep visiting you, Hiroki. Do you understand? I can't just move - it's stupid adult reasons, but you'll get it soon enough."

"I don't want you to leave again," he grumbled. "I want you to be my daddy. I dun wan' Aki-san."

Tsunade snapped her head up then, fully transfixed into their conversation.

"He hurts Mommy. He's nice to me, and Mommy most times, but sometimes I hear him hurt Mommy." He confessed. "It's not nice."

The silver-haired man turned to the mother of his child and wore a strong frown. "Mind telling me more, Hiroki?" he asked, continuing to trudge through the golden sand.

"In Mommy's bedroom. I see them wrestling on the bed and stuff. Mommy would also lose and she would be at the bottom crying and stuff."

At the realization of what his child meant, Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. Honestly, Tsunade was too carefree for her own good. She has been caught by her own son having an intimate session with her new paramour. Judging by the redness of her face, he knew that she also caught on what her son just said. Quickly, he thought - he needed to find a loophole out of this.

"Hiroki, as your father you'll listen to what I'm about to say, okay?" He said softly. "Akihiko is _not_ hurting your Mom. I promise you. It's an... _adult_ way to show love. You'll get it when you're older, but for now... try and forget it, okay? And don't talk about it to anyone else, you hear?"

He nodded. "Okay..."

"That's a good boy."

* * *

"God, I can't believe that just happened." Tsunade sighed out, sitting down on the white couch near the titanic windows that looked out to the long stretch of sand and the dark sea. She watched Kakashi pop a bottle of wine open, setting down two glasses on the wooden coffee table before he sank next to her. She huffed further, "I'm just glad he fell asleep. I don't know what I would say right now... I feel so ashamed."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Kakashi said simply, pouring wine into the glasses offering one to her. "You were having sex, so what? It's normal. Just learn to be more careful now. Hiroki is a curious little boy. Just be glad that he's still an innocent kid. Getting out of that was tricky, especially for a kid who likes to ask _why_. Don't worry about it."

She smiled and brushed it off, leaning against his shoulder as she curled up on the couch. "How are you and Mei?" she asked finally, turning the attention away from her. She had longed to ask that question and with a small sip from alcohol she felt empowered enough to do so. "I still can't believe that you _actually_ married."

He took it as a joke, but knew at the back of his mind that her statement was more personal than she had intended. "You can say our marriage is business. Or a loophole from life. The truth? She was the furthest woman from Rin and that's why I chose her. The reason behind our marriage is... a spur of the moment. Marrying her meant she would finally be exclusive to our magazine brand, thus increasing our sales. Not only that... I would no longer fear being lonely."

"Do you even care for her?"

"I do." he replied without hesitation. "I care for Mei a lot. I always have. I'm just trying my hardest to love her. I like her - but she _loves_ me. And marrying someone you _like_ is a classic mistake. But... I'm not saying I regret marrying Mei, no. If anything, I'm glad I married her, because she has given me companionship and love. That's all I could ever ask for in a relationship."

Tsunade nuzzled closer to him. "You've changed. The Kakashi I knew was a solitary man. Saw love and companionships as unnecessary things in life. Yet here you are spouting how you crave for such things. Where was this Kakashi three years ago?"

"How about you and Akihiko?" He said hastily, dodging the question swiftly. "How are you guys?"

"I don't know." She repositioned herself on the couch into a sitting position. "But we'll see how things go. So far, he's a great man."

"I never thought he would be in a relationship either, to be honest. Knowing his reputation and all."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked keenly.

"Aki has been known to have a lot of fling relationships simultaneously. But I guess you compelled him to settle down finally."

She drank her red wine in one gulp and faked a laugh. "I already know about that... yet I became involved with him. I guess I have a horrible taste with men."

Kakashi poured her another glass-full and she took it with pride. After she took another sip, she cleared her throat and leaned back on the couch, continuing on. "What is it with me and men, Kakashi? I seem to attract the wrong people. Apart from Dan. He may have been a romantic enthusiast with a bold character, but he was sweet and gentle and... everything I truly wanted in a man. And yet here I am, three years on - not married to him, and in a relationship with my boss."

She tried to laugh dryly, but it was just pitiful. "I love Aki and everything he's done, but at the end of the day - we're very different people. He wants different things and so do I. He's not a family man, but I'm with a child. I don't even know how I got into a relationship with the man. It all happened in a whirlwind."

He cupped the back of her hand with his own and gave a sympathetic expression, lips curving up slightly. "As long as you love each other, Tsunade, you should be okay. You're the type of woman who will refuse to fall, but when you do - you fall so hard it's hard to get back up. I know you'll fight for this relationship to work and I urge for you to do it."

He smiled at the end. "You deserve to be happy."

"So do you..."

"And I am." His voice was as calm as still water. "I have a son whom I adore so much. I have a wife, a job, decent amount of friends... and you. I have you back in my life. You don't know how happy that makes me. You're the one person I don't want to ever lose."

"Kakashi..."

"I like this," he whispered. "I like us being like this."

"Me too."

Before their moment intensified, Hiroki came slowly into the room, yawning in his fresh clothes and teddy bear. He rubbed his eye and yawned again. "Mommy, can you tuck me in again? I had to go pee-pee and I can't sleep now."

"Alright, honey." She said with a gentle smile, pushing herself up from the couch. They entered back into the room where Hiroki was put in for their stay. As she tucked him in, he looked at her deeply with meekness. When she raised an eyebrow to asked for his expression, he spoke first:

"You're very red, Mommy. And happy." He noted. "Are you happy that Daddy is with us?"

Tsunade kissed him on the forehead. "I am." she confessed weakly. "Mommy is very happy to be with Daddy again. Now, go get some sleep, okay. Daddy and I will catch up with you later."

"Okkkaayyy~"

"Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight, Mommy!"

When she arrived back into the sitting room, she saw Kakashi up on his feet clearing away the wine and glasses. He stopped when he saw her. "How is he? Has he gone back to bed now?"

"Yup."

"I guess I should turn in too."

Before Kakashi could slip past her, Tsunade held him down by his forearm. "There's still wine in that bottle; can we talk longer?"

"...Are you sure about that?"

"I want to spend more time with you. Unless you have other plans?"

"I would like nothing more but to talk to you, honey."

Whether it was by accident or on purpose, Tsunade found thousands of prickling sensations run down her entire being upon hearing the same name he used to call her fondly. She missed it - _everything_ about it. The way he would roll the syllables off his tongue was extremely muscular and confident. She missed the huskiness of his voice and the darkened pupils he possessed against the burning fire.

As he set down all of the glasses on the table again, his phone started to ring on the table. He looked at the caller-name and saw _Mei_ written across his screen. Instead of picking it back up, he flipped his phone over to make it go silent. Tsunade looked at him questionably, but he reciprocated with a smirk and offered her another glass of wine. He picked up his own and raised it up.

"To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings." She repeated, clinking her glass against his.

They settled back down on the couch and talked until they reached their heart's content along with the amount of bottles they could find in his storage.

* * *

When Hiroki found the sides of the bed to be empty of his parents, he took the teddy bear that Kakashi gave him and casually made his way out of the room. As he walked over to the sitting room, he saw that the room still glowed of ember from the fire crackling away. He sneakily peeked in to spy on his parents. The room was quiet, nothing else was heard but the soft flickers of tongues of the fire.

There - in the middle of the room - he saw his parents in each other's arms, silent but comforting. Tsunade clutched at the fabric of his shirt, as he kept his arms around her protectively. He kissed her forehead and cupped her cheek, drawing back slightly to look into the depths of her hazel eyes.

"I've missed you..." Hiroki heard his father said lowly, making his mother tear and have weak legs against his affection.

"I've missed you too." She looked away momentarily to find her ground. "I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow."

"So will I. Look after Hiroki for me, okay?" He kissed her on the forehead again. "And look after yourself especially. You and Hiroki are the most precious people in my life; I cannot bear the thought of losing either of you. So please _promise_ me that you'll stay safe."

"We will..." She took his hand off her cheek and planted kisses on it tenderly. "You take care of yourself, too."

"Why does it have to be like this?" he bitterly asked, engulfing her back against him. "Tsunade..."

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that you won't leave my life again."

"What?"

"It hurts when I think that you won't be in my life." He whispered, drunk and deep in his thoughts. "That's the truth. It always hurts me when you walk away. I can't bear it."

"It's no picnic for me either, Kakashi." She responded curtly. "I loved you so much then. Giving you up was one of the hardest things I ever did."

He smirked. "I'm such a fool. It took me to lose you to realize my real feelings towards you." A pause. "By that time, it was already too late. It was already time to move on with our lives."

"Wh-What did you feel for me?"

"...I felt everything I didn't want to feel," he stated genuinely, running his hand through her hair.

Hiroki continued to peek through to try and piece the scenario together. He noticed that three bottles of wine were already consumed and his intoxicated parents were having a ball of intimacy in the middle of the room, confessing everything truthfully without taking note of the repercussions it may have in the following morning.

"What are we going to do about Hiroki?" Tsunade asked, avoiding the topic she held taboo in her mind. She didn't want to trespass into his heart's' darkest depths and the secrets he has withheld from her. All she wanted to know was that they were together again - stronger than ever and that they will continue to support each other through thick and thin. She needs a friend, not another explicit affair.

Kakashi hummed for a second, but forfeited with a question: "What about him?"

"I hate this arrangement. You're only seeing him once a month - for a day. It's not fair on either on you... I want you, as his biological father, to be more involved. I could arrange flights when Hiroki will spend a full month with you. What do you say?"

"I'll have to talk to Mei about this." he replied dully. "We do live under the same roof, after all. I can't make decisions such as this on a wing. But I'll do my best to see Hiroki more. He's starting school next week, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is. He's growing up Kakashi, and I don't want you to miss more than you already have."

"I'll be here for him, don't you worry."

"Kakashi..."

"What is it?"

"This may be the alcohol talking, but..." she hesitated for a while until she felt an intangible connection with his heated eyes piercing through her with intensity; for the first time since they have since reconciled she has never felt so obligated to tell him how she truly felt. "...I never feel as happy as when I'm with you and Hiroki. Being in your presence makes me so undeniably happy; I don't even know why."

"We're just so familiar with each other." He replied evenly. "We know each other's weakness and strengths. I know you as a woman. And you know me as a man. You have seen me at my worst, and now you've seen me at my best. I've seen a lot of things from you, Tsunade, and everything you've been through defines who you are. I know that - I know what you've been through."

She warmed against him.

"I know your dreams and aspirations. I know your favourite dishes, alcohol and swear word. There are some days where you spend your day in sweat pants, others you're in your dress and heels. And I know that if you get kissed on your left side you'll start giggling." He grinned faintly and continued on, "We have come so close together that it's hard forgetting what we already know about each other. The loss of familiarity of our presence in each other's life has created a hole. But now that we're together again, we can't help but express joy."

"You understand me so well..." said Tsunade, wrapping her arms around his neck to reel him in. "Why can't Aki and I be like this? Why can't we talk so freely like this?"

"Because you're both hesitating from being who you really are."

"...We don't match, do we?" she bit her lower lip. "The only thing we have is sex. It's shallow, don't you think?"

"That's the only thing we had too, remember?"

"No... we had chemistry." she hastily replied. "Because as we continued to work together and get to know each other, we began to understand each other. That made sex with you better. I understood you - I _felt_ you. But with Aki... it's just in the moment."

Tsunade pulled herself into his body and held him with her arms still encircled around his neck. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his shoulder and closed her eyes tightly. "We have so much memories together. It's a shame that..."

"...It's just memories now." He finished coldly.

"Yes." She pursed her lips to keep her incoming sob in, but she couldn't retain in and the alcohol that intoxicated her system amplified her current emotion. With the conscious mind of knowing that she would regret it by tomorrow, she began to openly cry in his arms without any regard of the consequences. To her surprise, he was more welcoming and promptly soothed her.

"I hate seeing your heart break," said Kakashi, gritting his teeth together.

"This may be childish of me to say, but I want those memories back. I think I might have started to fall for the wrong man. After seeing you again... I-I'm having second thoughts with letting myself love another man. And I hate you for it. I want to move on from those memories, but each and every time I'm with you I just..."

"You're just too drunk now, Tsunade. This will all go in the morning." He paused for a second with a grimace staining the lines of his face. "You love Akihiko. Don't doubt yourself."

"...And you love Mei?"

He swallowed harshly. "...Yes. Yes I do."

"We've really..." she laughed and was unable to finish her sentence. "I'm so pathetic."

"Don't think like that." He softly scolded. "Don't reprimand yourself for no particular reason."

"But there is a reason! There's a lot of reasons to why I'm such a pathetic woman... I mean... I loved you for three years for crying out loud, knowing well that sex - and the physical - was all I was going to get. I ruined my engagement with Dan with our child. I cannot provide Hiroki everything he needs because he wants a fatherly figure! He wants to do all these things I cannot do because of my work. Hiroki is a sweet child and I don't deserve such a child. He deserves a better mother who hasn't fucked up her life."

Just as she was about to grieve more uncontrollably, Hiroki popped out from the corner with glassy eyes. "Mommy?"

In an instant, both parents detached from each other and Tsunade wiped the tears off her face. "Yes, honey? What is it?"

"Stop crying..." he sniffed, clutching his bear. "I dun like it when you cry. It makes me sad."

"Oh honey..."

"Are you crying 'cause of me?"

"No, no, no!" Tsunade knelt down in front of her son and stroked his cheek with her hand. "You're not making Mommy cry, Hiro-kun!"

"Is Daddy making you cry?" He almost looked crestfallen, thinking that his beloved father would hurt his mother.

"No, honey."

Kakashi crouched beside Tsunade and drew Hiroki in. "Mommy is fine. Why won't you go back to bed?"

He shook his head defiantly. "I want to be with Mommy. I'm not leavin' Mommy 'ad."

"Let me take care of your Mommy, Hiroki. Will you trust Daddy to do that?"

"Okay..."

"Go on, go to bed. I'll be with you in a moment. I'll deal with your Mommy first, okay?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

Kakashi escorted Tsunade to another spare bedroom and helped her to sit on the edge of the bed. From there he removed her sandals and threw them to the wall adjacent to them. He pulled Tsunade up on her feet and assisted her balance before he turned her around and unzipped her dress. His hands brought her dress down and watched it halt around her waist. He knelt down and sensually resumed pulling the dress down.

From behind, as he rose from the ground, he eyed her half naked body under the moonlit room. He gathered all of her hair and threw it over one shoulder before he buried his face in the crook of her shoulder, his half-lidded eyes opened once more and he drew away before he was tempted to do more.

Her clothing fell and hugged around her feet in a bundle of mess. She whimpered against his hot breath against her naked skin, titillated by the close proximity he gave her. She shivered at the feeling of his fingers brushing past her skin when he clothed her with a fresh shirt of his.

"Turn around for me."

She twirled and placed one hand on his shoulder, as he buttoned the shirt closed. Kakashi shook his head and blinked several times to try and wane off the dizziness he was feeling from the alcohol he had consumed; his fingers fumbled around, not quite getting it into the slot correctly. Once he closed all of the buttons together, she sat back down on the edge of the bed with a weary smile.

"Can you stay with me for the night?"

"I need to check up on our son first. I'll be back for you." He tipped her head up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Go tuck yourself in."

Tsunade watched him disappear from the room and wander back to Hiroki's room. As steadily as she could, she tiptoed out of the room and leaned on the walls for support. She peered into Hiroki's room and watched Kakashi tuck in their son gently.

"Would you like me to read you a story?" he offered lightly.

"How's Mommy?"

"She'll be fine, Hiroki."

He cocked his head to the side, "Do you love Mommy, Daddy?"

"I love your Mommy very, _very_ much."

"Why won't you live with us? I see Mommies and Daddies living together and stuff all of the time. Why won't you?"

"It's very hard to explain, Hiroki. I promise I'll explain it to you when you're older."

"Mommy told me she's happy with you, Daddy. I dun get it. You and Mommy love each other, but dun live together. Why won't you and Mommy just be happy?"

Kakashi's face fell forlorn. He settled in more prominently on the bed, clearing his throat slightly. He ruffled his golden locks that greatly resembled his mother's and cracked a slanted smile. "We are happy, but just not with each other. I care for you Mommy and you. Isn't that enough?"

He shook his head. "I want Mommy and Daddy together." He locked his fingers together to demonstrate the tight union lock he wanted from them. "You're my Daddy. And I love you, Daddy. I want to be with you and Mommy. But I can't..."

"Hiro-"

"Did-did you an' Mommy go far from each other, 'cause of me?"

"No, Hiroki!" He said immediately. "You're not the reason why we split up. Actually, you're the reason why your Mommy and I are together as friends again. The reason why we parted is that... I hurt your Mommy really bad a long, long time ago before you were born."

Hiroki sniffed and tried to contain his anger, but he balled a fist and hit his father on the chest. "Bad Daddy! Why-Why did you hurt Mommy?!"

"I didn't mean to. Daddy was really sick then. Your Mommy tried to help me, but I was too selfish and blind to see it. I am truly sorry for it, Hiroki. Don't cry and please don't hate me for it."

He pouted and stared at him harshly. "That's not nice."

"No, it's not. But I loved your Mommy then, I swear. I loved her very much, Hiroki. And I regret not telling her this before."

"Why didn't you tell?"

"Because I was scared, that's why. I was scared for a lot of reasons that I cannot tell you until you're older."

"Daddies can get scared?"

"Yes, we can get very scared."

"Are you still scared now?"

"No... not anymore."

"If-if you're scared... me and Ted can stay with you!" He indicated to his bear. "Mommy stays with me when I'm scared."

"You really love your Mommy, don't you?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Mommy is really, really nice. She always plays with me and takes me out to play in the park."

"Tsunade is really amazing..." he murmured under his breath.

"Daddy..."

"What is it?"

"Sorry for hitting you. Mommy says it's not nice to hit someone. Sorrrryyyyy..."

"It's fine, son. I deserved it. I hurt you Mommy and it's only fair that you defend her."

He cuddled with his stuffed toy and snuggled under the duvet. "Can you read me a bedtime story now?"

"Of course; if you promise to sleep properly now."

"I promise!"

Tsunade stayed against the wall with tears flowing down on her face, her hand muffling her quiet cries.

* * *

The next day came as fast as night fell on them. Tsunade awoke on an empty bed with a mild hangover kicking into her consciousness. She pushed herself up on a sitting position and groaned out groggily, grabbing the bottle of water on her bedside table. As she drank water, flashbacks from the night before began to piece together in her mind. Her intimate conversation with Kakashi by the fire and the conversation she managed to eavesdrop in her tipsy state.

She didn't know if it was her delusional state that pieced this acquired piece of information on the top of her head, but did she just hear Kakashi confess that he also loved her back then? She palmed her face and closed her eyes tightly. Goddamnit, she knew she shouldn't have drank so much alcohol, because she just loses her mind. She would cry and spill everything she felt. And by God, that's what she did to Kakashi.

Before she could contemplate further, the door opened and Kakashi waltzed in the room with a wooden tray in his hands. "Good morning," he greeted in a chirpy manner, as he laid the tray over her lap. "How's your head? It's not bad, is it?"

"It kills, but I'll live." She laughed weakly, looking at the meal he managed to whip up without setting the house on fire. "Wow. I'm utterly surprised with this." Her plate had charred eggy bread with strawberries and honey and a glass of fruit smoothie. "This is very thoughtful of you, Kakashi."

"Only the best for one who might be going through a hangover. We're driving back in three hours; I don't want Aki to see you half dead after I promised that I would look after you."

"About our conversations last night..." She started subconsciously, letting her thoughts slip out of her mouth before she could think about it.

"It's already been forgotten." He smiled, "We were both vulnerable and said things that were said on impulse and in the moment."

"Yeah, that's true. Thank you for understanding."

"No worries. Let me know if you have any trouble; I'll be with our son."

"Okay, thank you."

"Anytime."

They both flashed each other a captivating smile before Kakashi turned on his heels and walked off. When the door closed shut once more, Tsunade bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tightly. What did Kakashi think of her after that night when they both literally poured each other's thoughts out on the table without any regard. It was chaotic mess - she remembered crying and spilling every inch of her thoughts, whereas he shared snippets of his. They were both exposed by the power of alcohol and nostalgia, and she hated it.

"Stupid alcohol..." she cursed.

Sometimes she loved alcohol a little bit too much.

* * *

When they arrived back in Tsunade's apartment that afternoon, they saw Akihiko packing up his things from her apartment. Tsunade dropped her keys into the bowl and looked at her lover in question. He greeted her by flashing a coy smirk. "Sweetie, I didn't know that you would arrive so soon!"

"I thought you were taking your things out last night?" She asked, putting the bags down on the floor. "What happened?"

"Oh uhmmm... I was busy last night. Things happened and I forgot to collect my things." He walked over to her and attempted to kiss her on the lips, but she swayed to the side upon impulse and evaded his lips. He stared with befuddlement before he settled with just kissing her on the cheek. "I've missed you."

"Same..." she said in a monotone appeal, not knowing what to say. She closed her eyes and forced herself to peck him on the lips. Hiroki stared at Kakashi who stayed quiet before tottered he off into his room to drop his backpack off.

Akihiko looked at Kaakshi and nodded at him. "Thank you for returning my precious woman in one piece." He saw Hiroki come back into the scene so innocently with his beloved bear. "There's my favourite little man!" he knelt down on the ground and offered him an enthusiastic high five, which the child took with a beaming personality. "How was your trip?"

"Really fun! Daddy took us underwater to see fishies and stuff. I built five sandcastles too, with Mommy and Daddy." The child claimed proudly with shining eyes. "We're going to take Daddy to the airport now. Daddy needs to go home."

"Oh, I can drive." Akihiko proposed to the both of them.

Tsunade shook her head, "It's fine. I'll drop Kakashi off. I'll catch up with you this afternoon?"

"Sure thing." He cleared his throat. "Just call me."

"I shall."

He got back up on his feet and took Tsunade by her forearm and kissed her again. This time he successfully landed a heated kiss on her luscious lips, drawing a small scale of making out in front of Kakashi and Hiroki. Being a protective father, Kakashi shielded his son from the act by covering his eyes fully with his hand. The boy squirmed by the sudden darkness and remained oblivious to what was happening.

Aki picked up on the silver-haired man looking away with a dull expression, trying his utmost best to not look at them. Tsunade ran her hand down his upper torso and moaned back involuntarily when he pushed his tongue in. He drew back, satisfied that he made her voluntarily draw in for more. With a grin he pressed the pad of his thumb against her now wet lips, "We can carry on from that later. Maybe after brunch?"

"Mhmm... I've got work to do. Still have to cover two hundred words for the article."

"Mommy, Daddy needs to go!" Hiroki pulled her by her skinny jeans impatiently. "Let's go!"

"Go on, sweetie." He slapped her on the ass to urge her forward. "See you later!"

* * *

They briskly entered the premises of the airport and at the terminal entrance, Kakashi turned around and huffed, slumping his shoulders back in defeat. "This is it, guys." He said matter-of-factly, knowing well enough that water works was going to happen if he prolonged this goodbye with his son. So he knelt down, ruffled his hair and kissed him on the top of his head. "Daddy loves you very much, you hear?"

"Yeah." Hiroki replied before he hugged as much of him as he could. "I love you too, Daddy."

"Be good in school. Your Mommy tells me that you're about to start school. Make sure you make a lot of good friends there and don't you give the teachers a hard time."

"Okay..."

"That's my boy." He rose up from his curled form and stretched out his arms to welcome Tsunade in for a hug. She graciously took his offer and hugged him wholeheartedly. He sighed and breathed in her scent for one last time. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." She also confessed painfully, refusing to let him go from their embrace. "Take care of yourself and don't stress out too much, okay?"

He chuckled. "Fine, I promise."

When they drew away from each other their bodies locked and their heads with tilted slightly. They looked at each other with half-lidded eyes as they felt the tip of their noses touch - they were so close! Tsunade drew in and so did Kakashi. Their heartbeats quickened in sync as the anticipation began to flicker wildly like an untamed animal from inside its cage - it demanded to be heard and released.

Kakashi held her by her waist, and she had her arms around his neck. She tiptoed and opened her mouth slightly. As their lips were about to touch, both of them looked the other way at the same time with regret staining every inch of the lines on the face. Kakashi shyly looked back down at her and she did the same. His hands left her body and she retreated her hold from him too.

"I'll see you again soon." He said light-heartedly, changing the mood between them.

"Yeah..."

"I wish you and Aki luck."

"I wish the same with you and Mei."

He settled with kissing her on the cheek before he drew away. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye..." Tsunade mirrored with a heavier heart.

Hiroki waved from below, "Byyyyyeeeeee!"

Tsunade watched Kakashi mesh with the crowd until he was no longer in the scope of her eyes. She settled with a conclusion that he was already gone and that it was about time that they headed home. She took Hiroki's hand and guided him out of the bustling building. As they walked out, she noticed how heavy her son's footsteps were. When she looked down she saw him wiping the tears out of his eyes and clutching his bear for some kind of moral support.

Without saying anything further, she scooped him up into her arms and held him in place. "Let it all out," she whispered, stroking his back lovingly.

"Daddy said that I can only cry in two places: Mommy and Daddy's arms."

"Well, you're in my arms now, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." he grumbled.

"So you can cry now, Hiro-kun."

Within a second her beloved child began to bawl his eyes out. "I don't want Daddy to go!"

"You'll see him again,"

"But... But I miss him alreadddyyy..."

"So does Mommy, honey."

After they walked past the sliding doors, Hiroki began to notice that despite it being a sunny day he felt precipitation on her head. The three-year old looked up and saw that it wasn't rain hitting his head, but his own mother's tears. She flicked her shades back on to conceal her tears from him, but he had already caught on.

"Do you love Daddy, Mommy?"

She sniffed and chuckled lightly, but her son continued to gawk at her for an answer. By living Gods, he was just like his father. "I've always loved your Daddy, honey. This is just different..."

"How different?"

Tsunade looked at her son. "I can't explain it, but it's different."

* * *

Kakashi boarded his flight and sat next to the window, rolling his silver ring on his finger. He continued to glower at the piece of object that signified his fidelity for Mei in question. Before he could find himself sink under a myriad of questions that would make him doubt the lifestyle he meticulously built up the last three years, he pushed everything that happened between him and Tsunade to the back of his mind.

He was married.

And she was with a lover.

There couldn't be a possibility that-

"Yo, Kakashi!" A extremely masculine voice said out loud, before the leather seat beside him was occupied.

The silver-haired man looked at his side and saw probably the most perverted man seated next to him with a grin. "Jiraiya-san, fancy meeting you here. Were you here for business?"

His eyes developed a soft twinkle. "For my book: Icha Icha Makeout Tactics. It's official, it will make it on the bookshelves! Also, I was here for the women! No one can go to the Land of Lightning without visiting a few places for female companion. You know, for research. It's for the good of mankind."

Kakashi chuckled in disbelief of the audacity of the man. "Glad to know that you're still the same,"

"Well, I'm not a man with a child."

Silence dawned.

"C'mon, I'm tight with Tsunade. Did you really think that snippet of information will bypass me? I saw you bidding farewell to them too. I didn't want to intervene and break the lovely family moment you three were having, so I went on."

He huffed in defeat. "...I had forgotten that you're well acquainted with her."

"I've known her for a long time!" Jiraiya highly claimed, filled with pride. "See? A man like me can keep a woman; contrary to belief."

"When did you meet her?" Kakashi curiously asked, knowing that the flight was long and that they would have to make up for lost hours with some pep talk. This was better than enduring the unbearable silence with the meticulous man who could be judging him seven ways to Hell.

Jiraiya cupped his chin and hummed for a second before he grinned and spoke out:

"At the beginning of my first grade!"

Kakashi looked at the gallant who began to laugh hysterically at the sudden recollections he had.

"She was so flat-chested then!" He roared out. "Who would have thought that ply-wood Tsunade would be a mom!?"

"Ply-wood...?" the smaller man inquired.

"Yup. That was her nickname during in our Elementary school, but boy did that change during High school!"

"Uhm..."

"Let me tell you more about it. I bet you'll be very interested!"

"I think I would just want to sleep, Jiraiya-san."

"Nonsense. You'll find the story of us - the self-dubbed Legendary Sannin - an awesome story. We have a couple of hours to spare. I'll be done when we land on our temporary stop."

"That's a long time," Kakashi huffed.

"But it will be worth it. Now, let's start with how I knew that ply-wood Tsunade and snake-tongued Orochimaru were going to be my life-time bestfriends..."

* * *

A/N: Sannin flashbacks now guys! Why? Because in all honesty, I dunno how to progress from here. I'm still debating which route to take. I want to end this fic well, and we are nearing to the final bend. By that I mean... a possible twenty more chapters? I know, that may seem much, but not when I update rapidly. XD

The Sannin flashbacks will be concise and it will just skim over the important parts. :D

xox


	48. Chapter 48

**The Snake, The Slug and The Toad**

"I'm Jiraiya, pleased to meet you." The shaggy white-haired man bowed down respectively before he stood back up prominently with a goofy smirk. There was only one spare seat left in class. And to his luck, it was next to a really pretty blonde girl. Albeit it was also next to a creepy pale long-haired boy he didn't mind.

He made his way to the vacant desk and settled there, grinning at the blonde girl who caught his mischievous aura. He did a peace sign and grinned again. "You're very free to send me love letters, you know."

Tsunade immediately raised her hand up. "Sensei,"

Their old teacher, who was about to write the lesson's objective, froze and acknowledged her hand that was raised up. "Yes, Tsunade?"

"He's a freak." She gestured to the new student who was infatuated with her, not breaking his gaze from her. Frankly it was beginning to creep her out. "He keeps talking to me."

The teacher dismissed her claims with a lazy wave. "He's new, Tsunade. Make sure you make him settle down first. But Jiraiya, I'm warning you: no talking during class. Or else I'm going to send you to the Principle's office. Clear?"

"Yes, Sensei!"

* * *

That recess, Jiraiya scoped out the same blonde girl he was sat next to in class. He saw her tottering about with the same pale kid on his other side. As they walked side by side on the yard, he dashed in front of them and made a bedazzling entrance. "I'm Jiraiya the Gallant. Will you be my friends?"

Tsunade laughed. "Gallant? Aren't you too small for that?"

"Well, who asked you ply-wood?!" He raged defensively, making her snap about her unrefined body. They both grabbed each other's collars and rammed their heads together. "I don't care if you're a girl, I will show no mercy!"

"Bring it on, egg-head!" She gritted her teeth tightly, vein in her forehead throbbing out.

Orochimaru coolly walked towards them and parted them away from each other by slamming the palm of his hands on their foreheads. "Fighting if prohibited on school grounds."

Jiraiya rubbed his red nose and groaned out, slightly dazed from the sudden impact. "What was that for?" he growled aggressively. The cool-as-a-cucumber boy stood there resilient to his rage, analysing him with his molten golden eyes that resembled a snake. In all fairness, he looked pretty cool, but he wasn't going to admit it.

The pale student simply placed one hand on his hip. "Do you want to join us? We could show you around school."

"Oro!" Tsunade tried to protest, but was unable to. She knew that his words were the law. Orochimaru was a laid back boy who pretty much isolated himself and minded his own business. For him to invite a newcomer into their tight circle was very unusual. There had to be a reason for this, and she was going to ask why later on when they go home.

"Are you sure?" His facade fell and grew hopeful at the thought of the close friendship that was within his grasp. Fitting into friendship circles was never easy. He wiped his moist palm on his plan trousers and held it out to the other boy. "It's nice to meet you. You're Orochimaru, right?"

He nodded with a faint smile. "Yeah."

"And you're ply-wood Tsunade," he smirked childishly, gesturing at the blonde girl.

The blonde could have sworn she wanted to bring wrath on the boy, but Orochimaru held her by her wrist. Softly, he made quite a meek expression at the white-crowned boy.

"Let's be friends." He offered lightly.

Jiraiya rubbed his cheek with embarrassment, coating his gaiety with agitation. However, he knew that the other boy could see past the horrible mask that he put up. "If it's al-alright with her." he pointed at the petite girl who had her arms folded defiantly.

Tsunade immediately felt a sharp throbbing sensation on her skin - Orochimaru was staring at her, seeking for an answer. With a defeated sigh, she slumped her shoulders forward and gave up. How could she turn against someone who just wanted to have friends? "Fine, fine. Yes, you can hang out with us."

Finally, the egg-head burst out of his bubble and leapt up into the air with a fist bump. To which both Orochimaru and Tsunade blandly looked up at him.

They were going to be one strange set of friends.

* * *

"We're going to play Cops and Robbers, okay?" Three other people told the Sannin, chappy that they finally found a squad that was willing to play with them. "Whoever we catch will have to sit in that circle, because you've been caught. However, the other robbers can set you free, if we don't catch you. Okay?"

Jiraiya looked revved up whereas Orochimaru was mildly amused of the concept of the game. The teams were divided according to friendship groups and it was dictated that the Sannin were to be the Robbers first. And so when the game began, Orochimaru hid behind a building along with Tsunade whilst Jiraiya hid in the bushes.

As they hid behind the building, Tsunade was drawn back to safety and as a result she was made to lean against him. Her breath hitched at their bodies touching. Truth be told, she's never touched Orochimaru before and never really thought of it. But now... her back was pressed against his chest with his boyish scent filling up her nose. She blushed.

"Damn it, now I got cooties." Orochimaru cursed under his breath jokingly, making Tsunade leap from his body.

"I heard somebody behind that building!" One of their friends said out loud, ordering two people to go towards it.

Oh no. They were going to get caught. Before Tsunade could act, Orochimaru dashed out and waved his hand at them to get their attention. She was left behind the building, safe. She watched him get caught and escorted to the white circle that was dubbed as their supposed jail. Just in the corner, there was a quiet rustle - and then a pounce! Jiraiya jumped out from the bushes and ran to the circle, desperate to save Orochimaru.

She face palmed herself when she saw both of her friends stuck in the circle. They resumed to patrol around the area meticulously. With a deep breath, at the right time given when they faced away from the circle, Tsunade bolted out of her spot and ran as fast as her tiny legs could go. She watched as Jiraiya's face light up as she ran towards them, but Orochimaru's turned dark.

She should have seen Orochimaru's facial expression first, because he was trying to tell her not to come. Sure enough, the three of them were caught and put into ' _prison'._ That afternoon, after the other had left, they remained sat in that circle with their backs against each other.

Tsunade drew on the pavement with her forefinger; Jiraiya opted to whistle; and Orochimaru stayed quiet, warped in his own thoughts that far exceeded both of his friends'. After a while they couldn't find anything to say or do until Jiraiya broke their unison back resting and grinned brightly.

"Let's get something to eat, eh?"

"I don't have money," claimed Tsunade.

"Neither do I." Orochimaru said a moment later, pulling himself from his own world with dismay.

"Good thing I got money, right?" He pulled out a few crumpled notes from his pocket and displayed a look of pride that he could finally give back at them for their kindness. "C'mon it's on me!"

As they walked towards the nearest fast food restaurant, a sudden idea washed over him. Since Tsunade didn't have any money and he was basically paying for what she was going to eat, then wouldn't that be classed as...? "Hey, Tsunade, if you think about it - since I'm paying for your meal, this is like a date!"

She snorted back, "This is what friends do, Baka. We don't do dates. Why would I date an egg-head like you?"

He huffed back and folded his arms behind his head, pouting slightly. "I don't want a ply-wood girl like you anyway."

Just as hell broke loose on the streets, with Tsunade attempting to beat Jiraiya to a pulp and him trying to retaliate back by firing more harsh comments, Orochimaru picked up a faint smile on the boy's face. He was agitating her on purpose, but he didn't know why he was doing it. However, it's come to common belief that if you're mean to a particular girl - especially at their age - then you must truly like them.

So Jiraiya was trying to counter that belief by stating that he likes her so many will think that he's just teasing her, when in fact - he _does_ like her. For a thick-skulled boy who wasn't even close to his calibre, he was pretty sharp to flip things around to do reverse psychology on them. Who would have thought? Even though he did it unknowingly, he was still impressed.

He began to lag behind from them, admiring their fights and squabbles with admiration. Tsunade finally landed a hit on Jiraiya and he fell on the pavement, crying for god-knows-what as he held his groin area, tearing up like a baby. Orochimaru chuckled under his breath.

They were a weird pact, indeed.

But weird was better than cliche.

* * *

As they walked along Tsunade's residence, Jiraiya stared up with awe at the oak trees that glowered down at them with streaks of sunlight forcibly peeking through. They all stopped and stared at one particular residence along the area - it was a massive white modern house with a titanic rose gold gate. They looked at it for the longest time until a private black car entered into its premise. They continued to linger a little bit more and saw a small silver-haired boy get escorted from the car, reading a piece of literature without any care.

Jiraiya snorted back, "Rich people. I bet he's a spoilt kid."

They continued to saunter on until they finally reached Tsunade's house further down the line. They entered the premise and immediately Tsunade was met by her maid who collected her things and offered to make her and her friends' a meal. As they chowed down a bowlful of fruits in her back garden, Tsunade was summoned back into the house.

To which the two nosy boys looked into the residence and saw her father, donned in an expensive suit, reprimanding her for missing her curfew by ten minutes and that she spends too much time playing rather than studying. She looked down at the floor, playing with her fingers, wanting to cry but knowing she couldn't. In that moment, Jiraiya felt sympathy for her.

His attention then rose again when Tsunade's mother appeared in the scene with her little brother in her arms. She was sweet unlike her father, trying to give her support rather than downfall of self-esteem. She had a loving smile plastered on her face whilst her father had a deep frown due to either fatigue or stress - or both.

With shame cast on her head, Tsunade approached them with a crestfallen expression. "My Father said that you guys should leave," she sniffed and looked at them. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have made you guys walk all the way over here."

"Nah, it's fine. At least I can now see who my future parents in-law are." Jiraiya joked, hoping it would make her blow up like an explosive and hit him right on the face; after all, he'd rather have her blow her usual wrath, than cry so openly. Instead, she met his glance with a forced soft smile. He didn't like it one bit. "Hey, aren't you going to slap me?"

Tsunade remained quiet as she felt her father's glowering presence dawn behind her.

His darkened eyes were crowned by his light blonde hair. He stood a tall and masculine man, the bangs of his hair was parted in the middle, hiding his striking blue eyes. He placed one hand on his hip and scrutinized his daughter's friends. He didn't like them one bit - especially the dumb looking boy scowling at him.

"You have families to go home to, right?" He said sternly. "I suggest you go before it gets dark."

"Hey-!" Jiraiya began, but was abruptly cut off when Orochimaru yanked him back to make him shut up.

Tsunade's father quirked an eyebrow up. "What?"

"N-Nothing..." he grumbled back, reluctantly.

"Good; know your place."

Tsunade looked up at her father, horrified of his behaviour towards her friends. She tried to protect them, but it fell on deaf ears. He glared down at her and placed one firm grip on her shoulder that made her wince slightly, silencing her defiance against her will.

Orochimaru assessed the situation carefully. Judging from the stench that lingered in the atmosphere, her father was mildly intoxicated. By Tsunade's immediate reaction of his hand touching her shoulder, he knew it was a warning meant for her. If she were to be disobedient even more then she would suffer consequences when they were gone. Jiraiya wasn't making her predicament better, either.

Quickly, with disdain inking the lines of his face, he bowed his head down as an act of respect. "Excuse our intrusion, Sir. It was entirely my fault. We shall be heading home now."

"He-Hey, Or-Orochimaru!" Screamed Jiraiya as he was pulled along by his collar by his pale friend. Just as Orochimaru was going to close the door behind him, he looked at a forlorn Tsunade one last time. He hated leaving her like that, it made him feel helpless.

When the door was closed, Tsunade looked up at her father with shame. She didn't know what to expect until a sharp sting of pain etched and spread throughout her cheek, and her face was sent sideways. Her eyes stung with salty tears and she still mustered up the strength to look up at the cruel man with fire burning in her eyes.

"You bring shame on this family." He spouted harshly. "This is why you will never succeed our company. Women... it's beyond pathetic. Stop wasting your time with those other brats, and focus on your studies - show me what you're worth!"

Tsunade balled her hands into fists and nodded bitterly. "Yes, Father..."

* * *

In the yard the following morning, both Orochimaru and Jiraiya were greeted by an unexpected radiant smile from their blonde friend. She rushed up to them in the same manner as she would normally do, leaving them grasping for answers. Orochimaru looked at her with tightened eyes; there was a light bruise on her cheek.

"What happened to your face?" He inquired sharply.

She touched the side of her face, hissing quietly when she came in direct contact with the bruise. "Oh, this?" She feigned ignorance for the sake of making sure that they wouldn't worry. "I was so clumsy this morning that I ran into the bathroom door, half asleep."

 _Lies._ The snake boy hissed in his head, knowing far well that a door knob could not cause such an impact. He highly doubted that Tsunade ran with such speed that she slammed against it flat on the cheek. Jiraiya inspected the situation as best as he could and raised his hand up with meekness.

"Me, too! I do it all the time!"

Orochimaru palmed his face, "Idiot."

"What was that?!"

Tsunade eased her distance from them and smiled. "I've got to get going, I still need to go to the library."

When the blonde left them, the raven-haired boy shot another look at the other boy for his denseness. In retaliation he fixed a confused look on his face. In which, Orochimaru's stern stare turned into a glare. "Did you really think that she _ran_ to a door?"

"Of course not," he huffed, folding his arms again. "I'm not _that_ stupid, you know. But if she lied to us then it means she doesn't want us to talk about it."

Both boys looked at Tsunade who greeted her classmates in a cheery tone, wearing a mask to hide her suffering. They pitied her, truly. But they know that pity was the last thing she wanted from them. She was a strong girl who doesn't want other people wasting their time on her problems that she has to solve by herself.

"Let's cheer her up!" Jiraiya eagerly suggested.

For once, the snake prodigy agreed with the egg-head.

* * *

The three cycled to a nearby riverbank and settled there with their packed food. Tsunade sat in the middle of the two, eating her sandwich quietly. Orochimaru and Jiraiya continued to look onwards to the stretch of the river, admiring the glistening water that had a shimmering orange hue added to it, courtesy of the sun. Finally, she smiled wholeheartedly. "This is so good! How did you guys get it? There's always like an rush hour and none would be left."

"Well..." Orochimaru began, thinking back to how Jiraiya practically wrestled people out of the way to get one sandwich.

"Orochimaru did it." He lied casually, lying back down on his back. "Why would I do that for a ply-wood chested like you?"

A hand struck down on his stomach abruptly, leaving him gasping for air. Orochimaru was too stunned to even react when the credit was directly given to him. He didn't want the recognition Jiraiya was giving him - because he didn't earn it. But, somehow, he knew what he was doing. By infuriating Tsunade, he was letting her revert back into her feisty self. The price was too much, though. It costed him his chances with her.

"You egg-head!" Tsunade roared, blushing slightly, curling up and hugging her legs closed to her chest. "Honestly, why am I even friends with you?"

Jiraiya sat back up and leaned closer to her. "So you are admitting that we're friends now."

The smugness of his face and the irritating pitch that went along with it made her snap. She became flushed and instantly backed away from him, "I-I got to go, Father told me to get home as early as I can." She ran up the riverbank and collected her bike, waving at them as she cycled away furiously.

When she was a mere silhouette, Orochimaru watched him lie down with his arms folded behind his head. "You like Tsunade, don't you?"

"Eugh..." He grimaced - or tried to, the blushes that occupied his cheeks proved to be stronger. "Why, do you?"

"No," he answered straightly.

"Well, I won't confess to her if she remains a ply-wood." He childishly concluded, knowing well enough that he didn't mean it.

Orochimaru could have sworn he would have laughed at his face if he had the humour to do so. Was the boy blind? He saw Tsunade's mother just a day ago - and she was far from being a flat-chested woman. He knew Tsunade's family members well and has met a couple over the years of knowing her. Her grandmother, if he recalled correctly, also had quite a reasonable bust. He wasn't a pervert child, just analytical.

Putting all of those factors into play, he came to a conclusion that it is highly likely that Tsunade inherited the dominant allele to have a generous bust later on in life. If he were right, that is. He would draw a punnet square right then, but found that he forgot to bring his stationary along with him. He shrugged it off and remained silent, watching his friend lay quietly lay down on the grass, staring up.

"Tsunade-" Jiraiya bit his tongue back, his cheeks burned a deep rose hue.

"You don't have to say more. I already know." He said softly, not wishing to hear more.

"You damned snake..."

He smirked, "I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Tsunade arrived in their residence with haste, making sure her father's car wasn't yet parked in the garage. She hurried into her house and curtly greeted her mother who was preparing dinner. Her mother was crowned with brown chocolate hair with hazel eyes. Tsunade had always found herself admiring her mother, mainly because of her striking eyes and beautifully adorned face.

With a light smile, she bowed down. "Good evening, Mother."

"Tsunade-chan, you're earlier than usual." She chirped, taking a sip from the tomato soup she made. "Did something go wrong?"

Her voice was as sweet as honey and as soft as a pillow. Her mother was always a gentle being, unlike her callous father. She smiled brightly at her daughter and knelt down to get on the same level as her. She pinched her cheek cheekily and continued to smile. "What's with that frown, hm?"

"Is Father still angry at me?" Tsunade shakily asked, playing with her fingers nervously.

"No, darling. Forgive your Father. He's just having a hard time." She placed her hand softly on her head and kissed her on the forehead. "Go on. Get changed."

"Okay,"

With that Tsunade raced upstairs and rushed into her room. When she came into her own private premise she saw Nawaki, her brother, fiddling around with her toys on her playmat. He stared at her, frozen. With a look of adoration, she approached her little brother and grinned. "Boys shouldn't play with dolls, you know."

Nawaki looked at the doll in his hand and shook defiantly. "She's a marine officer!"

"It doesn't mean if she has a hat, she's a warrior." She said, mildly amused. "Why didn't you borrow the Prince instead for your war games?"

"He's a Prince," Nawaki said with an undertone of _'duh'._ "Princes don't go to war."

She chuckled and ruffled her brother's hair, hugging him and burying her nose into the crown of his head. Nawaki held his sister's forearm and pursed his lips. "Father hit you again, Sis?"

"...Nawaki,"

"I saw. Father is not a very nice man." He concluded under his breath. "I don't like him hurtin' you, Sis."

"It's fine. Father did not mean it. He was drunk."

Nawaki sniffed, but knew that wallowing in such a dark topic would prolong the dreadful atmosphere. So he took a breather and forced meekness past his crestfallen face. He pulled away from his elder sister with a grin plastered firmly on his lips. "Let's play, Sis!"

She frowned and placed one hand on her hip. "Haven't you been playing all day?"

"Not with you. C'mon, let's play hide and seek!"

"You're just going to hide in the attic upstairs."

He pouted childishly. "That's not fair, Sis!"

"Fine," she huffed. "I'll count to ten. Go and hide."

Nawaki's face lit up instantly and scurried out of the room, as Tsunade covered her eyes and began to steadily count.

* * *

"Guys, guys!" Tsunade jumped down to the landing of the stairs, dangerously missing six steps. She hugged both of her friends from behind, startling them to death. She blushed and exposed an aura of radiance from her. When the two boys turned around, rubbing the back of their heads, she stretched out two envelopes to them.

To which, Jiraiya came to his own deluded conclusions. "Oh, a love letter!"

Her eyebrows knitted together uncomfortably. "You wish, stupid."

Orochimaru swiftly took the envelope and opened it, reading its contents. He looked back up with big round eyes, his jaw dropped slightly. Jiraiya immediately ripped his envelope up like an animal, reading it hastily. When he reached the end of the paper he whacked the raven boy. "It's not that big of a deal! It's just Tsunade's birthday next week, why are you looking like it's the end of the world?"

The pale boy looked dulled out. "How could I forget?"

"Don't worry," Tsunade soothed. "As long as you're-"

"I'm supposed to have a sharp mind. Does that mean I'm having early symptoms of...!" His eyes widened at the pessimistic thought he suddenly had.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at him in an eerie way, not appreciating that he warped himself in his own world again. She sighed out in exasperation before she resumed to go down the stairs to distribute more invitations to her other friends. Jiraiya didn't know what to do with a frozen Orochimaru, so he pulled him by his ear and guided him outside where they could play basketball.

Yup, they were definitely the weirdest friendship group in school.

But it was most definitely better than being normal.


	49. Chapter 49

**Whisk of Innocence**

Puberty were starting to strike the self-dubbed Legendary Sannin and the early days of romance were starting to bloom. Orochimaru buried himself into a heap of books in the library, trying his utmost best to deflect - and become immune - to the exuding romantic aura coming at his direction. He flicked one crisp page, fully transfixed into his piece of literature, when the door was pushed wide open.

He grimaced when a sudden gust of naivete and over-confidence swept him off his feet, figuratively. He lowered his book slightly and stared at his beaming friend who had a wide grin that stretched from one ear to another. He took a seat hastily and offered three letters onto the table. "Look!" He showed the different coloured letters with a proud smirk. "Three love letters!"

Orochimaru pulled a face. "Why should you care for such things?"

"It shows that girls like me!" The teen was over Cloud Nine. His cheeks were burning so deeply that his natural skin hue was no longer recognizable. Quickly, he slipped his letters into his folder before he shoved it into his bag. "Have you received any, snake?"

"Does it look like that I care for such whimsical things?" He huffed back, trying to get back into the zone of his book. But he simply couldn't immerse himself back into his own world. Ever since he became attached with his two precious friends his own separate world began to dissipate against his will. Now, here he was, trying his best to grab a hold of it again - to no avail.

Jiraiya continued to look smug about the whole matter. He leaned over the table to try to further intervene with Orochimaru's matters. With an exasperated sigh, the prodigy pushed himself up and collected his books and attempted to saunter out of the library, to get out of Jiraiya's zestful attitude. As he stalked down the corridors the gallant, that now towered over him slightly, followed his footsteps with gaiety. His hops were mismatched with the pale boy's sluggish movements.

After they had meandered down the hallway to their lockers, Orochimaru unlocked his storage to fit all of his books in. Just as he twisted the locks free from the opening of his private storage space, dozens of letters decorated with glistening glitter spewed out like a thousand insects. Orochimaru side-stepped out of the way, mildly mortified at the objects that were left sprawled on the floor near his feet. Before he could react himself, his best friend was already jabbing his finger accusingly at him:

"You _are_ having a competition with me, aren't you?!"

* * *

Tsunade walked up the steps of the compound, eager to head up to the rooftops where they had arranged a meeting. When she pushed the emergency door that had cracked its grey paint coating, she saw Jiraiya sulking on the ground whilst Orochimaru was sat on the edge of the building, eating his sandwiches. She cocked her head at them briefly before she approached them cautiously. "What's up?" It was referred more to Jiraiya rather than the raven-haired boy himself.

So the teen decided to elaborate on the situation, like always. He finished his sandwich first and took a sip of his apple juice before he started to formulate words in his head, to summarize the dramatic scenario that unfolded thirty minutes prior. "I had more Valentine Letters than him."

She gave him a look of pity, kneeling down to give him some sort of support, but he was having none of it. He shrugged her off and curled tighter into the ball. With a defeated frown, she settled down beside him and leaned against him. "At least you had some, right? It's better than last year - when you had none."

Jiraiya lifted his head up. "That's a low blow coming from you, Tsunade. How can they resist me? I'm a once-in-a-lifetime handsome man!"

Orochimaru choked violently on his drink; and Tsunade began to burst of laughing without an ounce of care for her friend's fallen expression. As she laughed, she slapped him on the back playfully to cheer him up. "That's a good one, Jira!"

"I'm serious." He said evenly, folding his arms stubbornly like a child.

"I couldn't tell," said the raven teen. His eyes continued to linger on scrutinizing his friend for further answers. His curled form was lifeless and without meaning. His eyes were dulled out and jagged, its perverted sparkle long gone. From his short analysis of his friend's body language he came to a conclusion that he was in fact dejected. That wasn't good. Jiraiya was never in a bad mood. He was the glue that bonded the three of them together, and without that...

He cleared his throat uncomfortably. Since when did he rely on companions to make his life whole? Wretched social needs. They watched him rise from his form and shamefully walk down the stairs to wander aimlessly down the halls. It was then that Orochimaru jumped down from the ledge and joined Tsunade on the ground, leaning back further and using one hand to lean on.

"I've never seen him like that," he said softly, looking at her for answers. When it came to human emotions, he would turn to his friends. After all, they were more affected by it. They can detect various emotions in one click. Whereas with Orochimaru - it didn't come as naturally as with his natural prowess. Contrary to belief, he did have a weakness. A very petty weakness, but still...

Tsunade looked back at him, eyes drifting off immediately. "I guess we'll just have to do something about it, huh?"

"Like what?"

She scavenged into her bag for the answers she hoped to provide Orochimaru. She got out a pen and a wad of paper, scribbling nonsense on it as fast as she could. When she finished her scribbling she showed her friend and he immediately copied her actions and reworded the same cheesy sentences she constructed. As they messily decorated their made-up letters with love hearts and winky faces, he couldn't help but ask:

"How many did you get?"

Her hand's movements ceased slightly and she hummed momentarily. "Fifty?" She replied back, barely bothered by it.

"What did you do with it?"

"Bin it."

"Really?"

"What did you want me to do with it?" She asked sharply, folding that last letter she made up.

Orochimaru's lips curled upwards into a coy smirk. "Keep it as commemoration? But I get it. You're the most popular girl here, getting love letters must be a whole year-round thing, huh?" He pocketed his pen and passed the last letter he had written to her. She curtly took it off him and folded it promptly.

"Don't be silly." Tsunade's voice was quite hushed. "Boys are so annoying."

"Oh?" His interest was oddly piqued. "I know my hair length can be quite deceiving to both sexes, but I'd like to think that you would know my gender."

She giggled. "I don't mean you - or Jiraiya. I mean _them_. They spout all these things about being girlfriends and boyfriends, but they don't even have the slightest clue of what being in a monogamous relationship means."

"And you do?"

Blushes plagued across her cheeks, rendering her completely embarrassed. "I-I-I thi-think I do. I mean, I've watched and read a lot of romantic films."

"That makes you an expert on love?"

"Well-Well..." she fumbled and lost her train of thought, feeling an unbearable sensation of hotness in her ears. "I'm a girl, okay! Romance is what some girls think about when they have spare time."

"And supposedly that's all the time for you," he chuckled, gaining a soft blow on the arm.

"Not really, but hearing stories and seeing movies... one can't help but wonder." She smiled brightly that he found himself captivated by her features. It was a slightly precarious feeling, since he would often find himself devoid of such when it came to sexes and their appearance. Yet, here he was, caught by his own friend's charm.

He shook his head ferociously and tried to calm himself from the sudden heartbeats he felt. It was an out of the blue experience, for sure. He looked back at her, and thankfully found her immersed in her own world. "...What is your ideal love story?" he finally inquired, drawn to the idea of it. Love has become a fundamental aspect of people's lives - one will most likely experience it in their lives. It intrigued him in a way and geared his mind to think about the effects on love on the human brain. But that wasn't the issue.

"Hmm..." She thought long and hard. "I'd like to think that I would meet a smart and handsome man on the streets. You know, casual bump into each other and have an idle chit-chat about things and then he'll ask me out on a date." The pink hue that stained her cheeks deepened as she flushed at the idea. "Then we'll get married and have kids!"

"You want kids?" He repeated blandly like a parrot.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Three at most. If I were to have kids, I would make sure I'm not like my father. I won't drink and hit them. I'll love them and spend as much time as I can with them. Of course, my husband will have to take care of them too."

Orochimaru swallowed, "What if you don't have a husband? You know some relationships break off abruptly and people become single-parents."

"I'll have a husband, I'll make sure of it." She said strongly. "Why would I have kids if I'm not married? That's pretty stupid, isn't it? Marriage comes first then kids. Not the other way round."

"We've had sex-ed classes before. Surely you know about pre-marital sex." He casually said, not minding the fact that at their age such subject was held taboo. His mind wasn't like others - he wasn't childish. Sex was sex - it is essential to procreate. Without procreation, humanity would cease to exist. He didn't get the big fuss when those three letters were uttered out.

Tsunade hugged her knees closer to her maturing chest. "I know that, but I wouldn't want it to happen to me."

"It is a treacherous road."

"How about you?" She shifted the focus from her smoothly. "What's your ideal romance?"

"Why does it have to be planned?" Orochimaru asked back. "Can't it just happen naturally? It is not a set of graphs or scenarios that one can just foresee and plan ahead. It's not something people can record and publish to the world. Love is not a force exerted by one body onto another. It is the very fabric of those bodies. Love is that which carves the lines and grooves - the curvature of our desire." He paused for a moment.

Tsunade smiled slightly. "You really need to talk more, Oro. I'd like to know what goes on in that crazy little head of yours."

"Hn,"

"I'd really would like to know where my life would be in ten-fifteen years time." She mused onwards. "Will I be successful? Will I be married with children? There's so much mystery..."

"Isn't that the thrill of it?" He offered a kind expression. "To me, as long as you're happy then you know you didn't go wrong with life."

"Where do you think we'll be - the three of us?" She questioned.

"Happy."

Tsunade chuckled with disbelief of his input in their conversation. He was never one to say such things. She looked up at the blue inked sky and closed her eyes. No matter what the future held, she just hoped that the three of them will be together. Orochimaru was right, love cannot be planned nor predetermined. It will happen naturally, like some sort of wave. She just hoped... that she could stand against the force of it and not get swept away.

Orochimaru jumped back up on his feet and pulled her up along with him. They both swatted their clothes from the dirt and took the folded letters together. As they slowly descended back down into the building block, they just hoped that the plan they concocted would go their way.

During their Ethics class, they heard a bellow of overwhelming happiness of having a tsunami of love letters and the fact that he beat Orochimaru. Both friends shared a glance with each other along with a playful smirk. To which the teacher caught and hastily ordered Tsuande to stand up and answer the question he had just proposed.

"I-uhm... uhhh..." She fell in disarray in front of the glass, but no one laughed at her.

Orochimaru smirked from the back, enjoying her misery. He had the answer in his mind, but opted with the choice to leave her in the dust and focus on the cherry blossoms swaying side by side in a rhythmic manner outside.

* * *

Due to the harsh weathers outside of their school block, their P.E class was cancelled and all students were advised to stay in their homerooms. Orochimaru watched the hard pitter-patter against the glass paned windows with idleness, watching it cascade down in a slithery motion. On his other side, he heard the desks being pushed out of the way. His classmates then huddled up in a close circle and brought a plastic bottle into play.

"Oro!" Tsunade called out encouragingly. "Let's play Spin the Bottle!"

He felt twelve pairs of eyes pin-point on him instantly as if he were fresh meat and they were a pack of piranhas. Reluctantly and sluggishly he pushed himself off the chair joined the circle, adjacent to Tsunade. They looked at each other and faintly smiled before their eyes shifted elsewhere.

"Alright," one boy finally said, "since it's Valentine's Day, we'll have a romantic themed Spin the Bottle."

Soft pandemonium whispered in the darkened classroom which only had one light on in the far left of the room, setting a mood. There were eager nods of agreement and soft shrugs of carelessness. Then there were Tsunade and Orochimaru - indignantly trying to protest. However, their words fell on deaf ears and they already called "no backsies". Goddamn juvenile rules.

"If the bottle falls on you, you will have to spin the bottle again. Whoever the bottle falls on, you'll have to kiss." A boy lightly grinned, setting the bottle in the middle before he eagerly spun it. "Of course, if it's the same gender you won't kiss."

The bottle twirled and twirled before its motions eventually died down. The tip of the bottle narrowly missed Orochimaru and pointed at the girl beside him. She blushed expectedly, embarrassed of being picked, and spun the bottle around again. The bottle spun again and again and again. Orochimaru's keen eyes followed it closely, making predictions on who it would fall on.

It fell on a timid boy who fumbled with his tie. There were cheers and whistles, teasing and urging them to kiss. The student in control of the game, spun the spinner and announced: "You'll have to kiss for three seconds!"

As they kissed, Tsunade pulled a face at Orochimaru who smirked in response. They shifted back on their spot sheepishly, burning brightly. The bottle was spun several times and people got up and kissed. It was an odd game it play, but they were curious teens. The longest kiss was eight seconds, but it was done by two people notorious to not being _'innocent'._ Some people suffered the fate twice and they had to kiss another person.

Orochimaru became eased and quite lax that the bottle was skimming past him. But he soon found himself glowering down at the predicament when the tip of the bottle pointed at Tsunade. She squirmed or tried to, hands clenching at her skirt. There were a couple of grins from the young teens - they have known that Tsunade was without a boyfriend and couldn't have possibly kissed anyone out of the blue.

This was her first kiss.

To all damnation he hissed. The point arrowed adamantly at him. He grimaced and looked at Tsunade who was beginning to burn up even more. The spinner was spun and the time was set - _six seconds._

There were snickers in the circle when Tsunade came into the circle along with Orochimaru. She placed her palm forward and leaned in, confused whether she should lean left of right. He took her hand and perfectly drew into her, titling his head slightly. Upon the impact of the softness of her lips, he blushed and his hand on hers tightened, supporting her throughout the whole ordeal.

She drew away two seconds too early and so he cupped her face and reconnected their lips, accidentally letting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned to her bewilderment and many people _wooed_ them. His nose pressed against her face as he deepened the kiss, holding her in sweet caress. Upon parting he pecked her wet lips one more time and licked his lips.

"That was three seconds over, Oro." The boy announced with a smug face.

The snake brushed his fingers on his lips and looked at his bestfriend who was also lost in the matter. He sat back into the circle and reverted back to his poised attitude, watching the bottle get spun. But there was Tsunade - having butterflies and quickened heartbeats. She looked at him and found him back into the game, bored and beyond amused. She wetted her lips and blushed deeper at the thought that horrified her.

Orochimaru was her first kiss.

Unbeknownst to her:

She was also his first kiss.

* * *

When the bell rung to end the day, Orochimaru stayed behind in class because he was the Class Rep. Tsunade, being a Class Rep too,stayed behind with him to tidy up the classrooms and clean up the boards. As they wiped the blackboard clean, her motions stopped and she shyly looked at him. Not quite knowing what to do or how to act with him after their kiss.

"Oro..."

"Hm?" He lightly acknowledged.

"About the kiss..."

He shot a casual look at her without an ounce of bitterness. Instead it held reprimand in the realms of his golden eyes. He continued to brush against the board after their brief eye contact, removing the traces of chalk away.

"I liked it." She confessed. "But it was with you."

"It's wrong." He said bluntly, placing the eraser down. "Stupid game."

"Yeah, it was." She huffed out exasperatedly. "Ca-Can we...?"

"It's forgotten."

"Thank you..."

"If Jiraiya found out-" he bit tongue back.

She arched a questioning brow. "What about Jiraiya?"

"No-Nothing..." he shook his head and tried to shake off the sinking feeling. _He'd never look at me the same again._ Jiraiya didn't care if Tsunade dated and kissed other guys, but he would care if she kissed _him_. It was the fact that they were friends. Friends shouldn't betray each other. And that's what he just did. He betrayed his friend by kissing the girl he desperately likes. He felt disgusted by himself. Even more disgusted when he felt himself loving the sensation of her lips.

His stare levelled down to her lips again...

Damn it.

"Did I just hear my name?" The gallant rushed in suavely, hand on hip. "What's up guys?"

Orochimaru spun around, guilt written on his face. "Hey,"

"You'll never guess what happened today." He chimed happily.

"You got a billion more love letters," deadpanned Tsunade. "We heard you - people from across the world heard you."

Jiraiya didn't dare challenge her, because he knew that she would beat him. Tsunade was a popular girl in their school, after all. It was to be expected that she was very popular with the opposite sex. Also... she wasn't so flat chested now either.

"Why did you guys even volunteer to be the Class Rep? It's soo lame."

"We didn't volunteer; we were nominated, stupid." The snake bit back, trying his utmost best to be in character.

The gallant grinned highly. "Well, I heard a new ramen shop opened just down the road. After you guys are done, would you like to go there?"

"How much is it?" Orochimaru asked sharply. He was beyond broke.

"It's on me." He generously said, tucking his hands into his pockets.

* * *

When their other was noted down, they sat down in a leather booth and Orochimaru abruptly excused himself. He hurried to the toilets and he began to splash his face with cold water, specifically aiming at his pale lips. He wiped down the sensation lingered faintly on his lips and the touch that may have still lingered. His face was hung down low, his silken hair making a veil.

His lips trembled coldly. Finally, it was gone. Her warmth against his cold skin was gone.

The evidence was gone.

But the guilt lingered on.

* * *

That night Tsunade walked into her house and saw her father already waiting for. He had been gone for two months, but here he was again. She lowered her head in shame for no reason. It had become a habit for her - to bow down in shame without a particular reason. Instead of experiencing another hard slap across the face, a warm hand was placed on her head. She looked up, bemused. "...Father?"

The light ink in his blue eyes had returned. For once, in many years, her father was sober. He smiled and welcomed her into a tight hug. "I'm glad you're home, my darling."

"F-Fat-Father..." her eyes were brimmed with tears and she wrapped her arms around his masculine frame.

She had missed this father. He was so kind back then, the kindest man she could ever imagine. But when his father died, Hashirama, he fell into shambles and used alcohol as a gateway. Alcohol soon corroded his consciousness and he became abusive - to both her and her mother. He would strike them and degrade them, but Tsunade's mother always found a way to smile.

To finally see the father she adored so much, she couldn't help but express her tears.

"I'm all better now," he reassured softly, "and please believe me when I say this, Tsunade - my sweet daughter - I'm sorry. I'm sorry for striking you, for even laying a finger on you."

"...Father," she continued to cry, unable to articulate her words.

Nawaki pounced from behind and grinned. "Sis!"

"Let's go eat dinner now, huh?" Their father offered lightly, taking both of their hands to guide them into the dining room. When they arrived, they saw their beloved mother setting down the meal on the rich mahogany table. Both Nawaki and Tsunade sat down on their usual seats and keenly watched their father approach his wife to take the load off her hands, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. Her eyes averted elsewhere and there was stiffness in her body.

"Let's say grace now, shall we?" She said suddenly, sitting down on one end of the table whilst he sat on the other.

As they joined their hands together to thank the God for the food, Tsunade peeked at her father who eyed their mother. His eyes held something dark and deep in its hue. But she couldn't exactly pinpoint what it meant. His lips were pursed and his eyes were steadied and narrowed in suspicion. When their glances caught each other, his stern expression eased into the benevolent mask again.

Tsunade never caught what was happening.

...Not until she was older.


	50. Chapter 50

**Doll House**

 _Years ago..._

The Senju family were seen as the perfect family. They were prosperous, thriving and a healthy family. Their father - the son of Hashirama - inherited a multi-million business of a law firm. He was the epitome of being a man, the sole definition of it. He had sharp features and possessed a sharp tongue and a sharper mind. His eyes were alluring in its purest nature and his lips were devious in the darkest depths. Then there was their beloved mother - the woman he fell in love with in high school. They were blessed with two children - Tsunade and Nawaki Senju.

Tsunade had vague recollections of her father and mother when she was toddler. They were happy - her father was happy. He was not a drunk, he kept away from such things so he could direct all of his attention to their family. Tsunade was a daddy's girl growing up. He was always on her side, even though it was the wrong. But he insisted that they should stick together - father and daughter. His father was the kindest among all, kinder than her benevolent mother. His smile would never wane off and his cheery aura was infinite.

They were a happy family. But then...

At the age of five Tsunade remembered hearing the news that her grandpa had died due to a strong stroke. He died in the hospital before his son could reach him. That evening, Tsunade peeked into her father's study and saw him pull out a stash of alcohol from his safe and eye it for several minutes. He then yanked off the cap of the bottle and downed it without pouring it into a glass. She watched with big-doe eyes as her father drugged and poisoned himself with alcohol. When she saw him slowly stalk to the door, she scurried up the stairs and watched.

He walked into his bedroom and forgot to close the door properly. The blonde crept up to the door and peeked into the slot again. There she saw her kind father ask her mother for a favour, but she seemed to refuse it. What happened next was burned into her memory: her father slapped her mother sideways and forced her onto the bed. Once her mother submitted underneath him, he kissed her on the forehead. As he undid his tie, he walked over to the door that was slightly left ajar and locked it shut.

Tsunade tried to listen in, but heard nothing from the other side of the door. She slowly backed away and walked over to her bedroom, bewildered by what she had witnessed. Her father didn't used to drink; he wouldn't lay a hand on people. That wasn't her father. Her father was nice, was as pure as white and as gentle as a pillow. She closed her eyes shut and hugged her teddy bear, praying to the god she hoped existed to help her bring her father back.

Maybe tomorrow will be a better day she thought.

Maybe tomorrow it will all be the same again. They will be a happy family again.

If only, someone had told the naive girl that such hopes do not exist in the real world.

* * *

The next morning, Tsunade settled herself in comfortably on the table waiting for breakfast with her brother. When their mother walked into the room with their plates, they noticed something that wasn't hard to spot. Their mother had a cut lip and darkened eye. They didn't know what caused such thing, and their father didn't cross their mind once.

"Where's Daddy?" Nawaki inquired softly, gobbling up the honey lathered pancake their mother had especially prepared for them.

Their mother smiled crookedly. "He's asleep, love."

"I'll wake him!" Tsunade said excitedly. She always woke their dad up. It was fun pouncing up on him, seeing him pull a face to make her laugh and how he would pick her up onto his back and escort her down into the dining room. Just as she was about to hurry out from her seat, her mother shot her a stone-cold look that froze her into place.

"No, Tsunade," she said as soft as she could. "Don't go anywhere near your father today."

"Why not?" the blonde whined quietly. She didn't like it when she couldn't see her father. She wanted to play with him. But the look that her mother often shot when she was serious frightened her. Her mother was the rule in the household, when their father was not present. She couldn't comprehend the matters then and the seriousness it had. After all, she was a naive child who greatly loved her father.

Her mom fixed a softer expression. "Please, Tsuna-darling. For me, okay?"

"Okkkaayyy..."

"What happened to your eye, Mommy?" The auburn-haired boy innocently asked.

"I had an accident, love." She evenly answered with her voice still sounding as fine as honey and silk.

* * *

"Damned bastards," He cursed under his breath, taking a big gulp of whiskey with a wrinkled face. "Fuck!"

His wife closed their bedroom door gently after she had tucked in both of their children. She warily approached him and placed her hands on his stiffened shoulders, kissing the back of his head lovingly. "Put down the liquor, dear." she whispered, not as a command but a request. "Daiki... please,"

"Miyuki," he whispered back in a more calloused way, touching her hand with his spare. "Go to bed."

"Stop drinking. Our children are worrying. You never used to drink. So please stop - think about your family." She coaxed him in and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. "Think about Tsunade and Nawaki, Daiki."

He pushed himself from the warmth of her love and continued to drink from the bottle of whiskey, sharing a face of bitterness when he engulfed more than he expected. He licked his lips and placed the bottle down on the nearby desk. With a small smirk he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it over the wooden share, he then raised his head up at her silken robe, indicating that she remove it.

Miyuki touched the tie of her robe and bit her lower lip. Before she could reach a decision on refusing again for the third night, he took her and crashed his lips against her with fervent needs. He untied her robe by force and pushed it off her shoulders, forcing her to hobble past it as he slobbered her with hot kisses. She gasped when he grasped her face and turned it to the side, grazing his teeth on the skin of her neck.

"Turn." His breath reeked with the stench of alcohol and the aftertaste of it stained her tongue. She did as she was told and turned around, gasping when he gripped her chest in a carnal way, licking and kissing her neck in a sultry fashion. She threw her head back and placed her hands over his feeling the movement of his fingers as he caressed her.

This wasn't the way they made love before. It wasn't ignited by such animalistic desires, but passion. At the end of some nights they would find themselves in each other's arms, safe and sound from the world. But here, right now, she found herself more in danger in his arms than away from it. She sucked in the air and closed her eyes.

This was not her husband.

This was not the man she fell madly in love with.

This man...

"Do you like that?" He questioned, thrusting repeatedly under the sheets. "Answer me Miyuki."

... he was not..

"Yeah," she held onto his naked body and moaned softly in his ear to please him.

This man...

...she refused to believe that he was the same man she - and her children - loves.

* * *

Tsunade sat on the edge of her parent's bed, swinging her legs as she gaped in awe at her dolled-up mother. Her mother's hair was neatly done up in a milk maid braid. Her face was adorned with her hazel eyes that had a striking black smoked effect on the lids; her lips were painted with a deep maroon hue to contrast with her fair skin. As she placed her long diamond earrings in place, she noticed her daughter still staring at her with her mouth open.

Miyuki looked over her shoulder, "Tsuna-darling, you're starting to look like a fish with that face."

"You're so beautiful Mother!" She claimed loudly with disbelief. "Makeup looks fun to do too!"

She walked over to her daughter and knelt down in front of her, placing her hands on her lap. "You'll become more beautiful in the future, my darling."

"How would you know?"

"I'm your mother, I always know. You have me in you - and most important of all, you have your father's genes." She glowed and pinched her cheek teasingly. "You're already so beautiful now, Tsunade. In the future you can wear dresses like this, doll yourself up and make yourself feel like a princess."

The child cocked her head to the side with intrigue. "For a prince?"

"You can, yes. But you have to make sure that you make yourself feel and look beautiful first. Princes will come later."

"Father is your prince, isn't he?"

"He is, darling. He is."

Tsunade beamed with burning blushes, "I can't wait until I find mine too!"

She giggled and kissed her daughter on her cheek. "Ah, Tsuna. You really are a spitting image of your father and I. Strong and a romantic-enthusiast."

Miyuki straightened her form back up and patted down the creases on her fitted dress that reached the floor. She fixed the straps once more and stared at the mirror, scrutinizing her appearance before she validated it. Just as she was about to take Tsunade downstairs, the bedroom door opened and Daiki coolly walked in, scanning her head to toe.

"You look beautiful, love." He complimented whole-heartedly.

"Thank you," she demurely looked at him, noticing that he was sober. It didn't catch her off her guard, they were holding the fiftieth anniversary of his late father's company after all. If he were intoxicated, it will be a disaster. Her eyes watched him approach her, put his hands on her hips, press his lips on her cheek. "Daiki,"

"Tsunade, my princess, look at you!" He chimed, "You look really beautiful in that pink baroque dress."

"Thank you!"

"Now, let's get Nawaki and head out." He took his wife's hand lovingly and took his daughter's hand with the other.

* * *

"This is a grand anniversary, Daiki,"

He smirked and took a sip of his whiskey. "I'm just glad you came, Sakumo."

The silver-haired man scratched the back of his head and chuckled dryly. "I am quite notorious with having poor attendance at public gatherings, aren't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, I have a son. I can't let him grow up with both of his parents away from him. That's not fair." He surveyed the room for his wife, scanning for her through the cluster of finely and eloquently dressed guests standing on royal red carpet. When he failed to find her through the chandeliers, the mahogany staircase, the tables and the tall paned windows that led out to a balcony, he huffed out in defeat. "How are your children?"

"Great. They're growing up so fast. Tsunade is already six years old. I believe she's around the same age as your son." He spoke with a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

"Kakashi just turned seven." He took a seat and gestured for his companion to do the same. "He's a bright young man. Soon enough he'll be able to take over the company and run it into a new generation."

"I wish I could say the same about my daughter," he huffed. "She's smart, but has no interest in taking law. I guess I'll just have to depend on Nawaki to take on the company. I guess it works out, I'm giving it down to my male heir. It's only fitting, right?"

"Are you implying that women cannot run a multi-million company?"

"Women have other responsibilities. Tsunade, I know for sure, will have children when she grows up. She will need to take maternity leave. Then she will want to take care of them. All of these will make her side-track and lose sight of the company. I can't have that."

"I see..." Sakumo's voice was dialled down. "Well, I'm just glad that I have lawyers to rely on if I get sued."

Daiki raised his glass to him, "You can always count on me."

As they continued to take a sip of their beverages, wallowing in the soft melody of music playing in the background, the Senju siblings came scurrying past the thick crowd and pushed through to get to their father. Nawaki was first, toppling over and climbing onto his father's legs. Tsunade came later on, fiddling around with her dress, agitated by its puffiness. She looked up at her her father who had Nawaki safe in his arms and the silver-haired man who sat beside them.

Sakumo took great interest in the young blonde, leaning forward with a friendly smile. "Hey there, Tsunade-chan. Do you remember me?"

She shook her head, "No," and looked at her father for some sort of clarity. He gave her none. So she looked back at the other man, squinting her eyes slightly in hopes that she could somehow familiarise him.

"Ah, I wouldn't expect you to." He said lightly, mussing up her hair with a short laugh. "But you've really grown! You're starting to look like your mother! Isn't that a good thing? At least you won't look like your grumpy old father."

Tsunade grinned at his joke, whilst Daiku shot a sharp look at the man. Sakumo ushered Tsunade, and her father propped Nawaki back down on the ground, encouraging them to play by the stairs. When they were gone, the Hatake man rested his chin on his palm, bored and without anything to be amused about. His wife was still missing with Daiku's; he couldn't find an excuse to leave the Senju.

"I'd really like for your children to meet my kid." He said finally, initiating in a friendlier topic. "The age gap doesn't seem to be too daunting."

"I doubt Tsunade and Kakashi will get along."

"Oh?" He voiced with mild shock. "I think they'll get along just fine. They're perfect if anything."

* * *

Miyuki stepped out to the balcony and held herself to try and keep warm. As she took a breather of the cold air around her, she heard high-heels stepping closer and closer to her. She whipped around and saw Sakumo's wife, Sachi, in an elegant black dress. Their gazes met and almost immediately she felt inferior against the rising billionaire.

"It's been a long time, Sachi-san."

"Indeed."

"Never thought I would see both you and Sakumo here tonight." She received a frown, urging her to elaborate further. "I-I-I me-mean, because you're so busy. It's seldom we see you and Sakumo in the same gathering. Usually, only one would go."

"Ah yes, well tonight is an exception." She faintly smiled, approaching her further more. "How's your husband?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"A private photographer saw him in a bar, beyond drunk, with you. He struck you in the picture, Miyuki." Sachi placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of sympathy. "I told him to delete it, that our company wouldn't run a story to destroy your reputation. After all, you two are seen as the power couple here. You're the most beautiful woman, and Daiki is the sharpest man. You two together spell perfection."

"Thank you for that," she shyly said, "But I'd like to think of you and Sakumo to be the power couple. You started from the bottom and now you have an empire."

"I wouldn't go that far. We have a thriving company, but not exactly an empire. We're getting there, though." She shook her head, "That's not the issue here, Miyuki. Your husband just abused you. What are you going to do about it?"

"I-I don't know..." she fumbled with her fingers along with her words. "He's going through a lot, Sachi-san."

"It doesn't grant him the right to strike you. What if your children see this, huh? What if he strikes your children too!?"

"Daiki will never lay his hands on our children. He loves them!" She cried protectively, standing her ground. "And I love him. He's going to get better soon enough. He'll be the same again.."

Sachi gave her a disapproving look that was tainted with disappointment. The woman lacked a backbone. She was kind; and while that had its perks in terms of being liked, it also has its downfalls. Miyuki was getting exploited and she knows it. Her husband is treating her like an object, not like his wife. There is a fine line between arguments and physical abuse. And she wasn't going to have it - she was too young to fall apart.

"You better clear your naive mind," she warned in a low tone. "Stand up for once, Miyuki. What will you do if, hypothetically, he does strike your children? Will you stop him or will you stay quiet and pretend to be blind whilst your children screams in pain."

"Sachi... that's just too cruel!" She quivered uncomfortably, looking away at such thought.

The stronger woman grabbed a hold of her sides and shook her gently, just enough to make her snap back to reality; to stop her from hiking up in the clouds of ignorance. Her husband was a flight risk. He was hazardous to the children's safety. With disdain etching on her features, she drew her hand up and slapped the woman hard enough to make her flinch. "Get your head out of your ass. _Cruel?_ It's reality! Because he could potentially inflict damage on Tsunade or Nawaki."

Miyuki touched her reddened cheek with pursed lips. Somehow she knew that the other woman was in the right. Sachi had the iron-fist that she lacked. Between her and her husband, Sakumo is definitely the softer parent in their dynamic. The older woman doesn't like being crossed by anyone - be it male or female. She was strong both mentally and physically. In all honesty, the Senju woman envied her the most.

"Just think about it," Sachi said gentler this time. "It's for the good of your children."

* * *

That night, Tsunade hid under her sheets and listened closely to the doors banging in the house as her parents argued. She tried to cover her ears to muffle away the dreadful noise. Albeit it became muffled, it was still loud enough to penetrate through coherently. She bit her lower lip and continually murmured for them to stop, but the screams and shouts continued. This was the first time she's ever heard them argue and quite frankly, it was scary.

As she continued to try to drown out the sound, her bedroom door was opened and little Nawaki tottered in with his pillow. Immediately, Tsunade threw her duvet off from her and welcomed her brother into her bed. They snuggled together and Nawaki desperately pressed himself against Tsunade for strength and comfort, as he suckled on his thumb.

"Sis, I dun like this..." he muttered finally.

"Me neither."

Tsunade wrapped her arms around her brother to reel him in closer. She then nuzzled her nose into the crown of his head and sighed inwardly. There was a thump in the other room and a shout from their father then a scream of their mother. She was shouting at him, pleading for him to stop doing something. Tsunade couldn't really make out, but she knew it had to be their father's drinking. Their mother never liked their father drinking. It always put him in a foul mood.

"I won't be able to sleep, Sis. I'm too scared."

"I'm here," she reassured softly like their mother. "I'll be here for you, Nawaki."

* * *

 _Years later..._

After Tsunade had come home from school, she slung her coat over the hook near their door and hurried up the stairs to get her entrance form finished for her college choice. As she hurried into her room, she heard her mother giggling in her room. Odd. It's been years since she's heard her mother express such joy. Maybe her father _did_ change and now they're better than ever. She walked closer to her parent's door and peeked in, seeing nothing but a vacant used bed.

Slowly, she pushed the door open and walked into their room - confused to as of where her mother was. It wasn't until Miyuki emerged from their private bathroom that Tsunade finally pieced the scattered pieces together. She wasn't giggling because her father had changed. She was giggling with... a stranger - a man Tsunade has never seen in gatherings before.

"You naughty woman," he grinned. "Who would have thought?"

"Shh.." she placed her finger on his lips. "Keep that as a secret."

"Oh, it will be a secret all right. But you have to do that more often. Looks like you're better than I thought," he traced his finger around her mouth, running it around and around until he pushed his thumb into her mouth. "Your husband is really stupid to not be looking at you like this anymore."

"Mhm,"

"But it's because of his stupidity that we got to spend the last three years together."

Miyuki tugged at the towel around the man's waist, kissing him fully as he caressed her. He buried his face into the crook of her shoulder and opened the front of her robe, diving in to stimulate her again. She gasped and smiled, running her fingers through his strands, pushing his mouth further into her chest. Tsunade backed away slightly, back banging against the door. She stood frozen when her mother looked over her shoulder, mortified to find her daughter in the room.

"S-Sweetie... I-"

"M-Mother..." she stuttered out with brimmed eyes. "Wh-Who's this man?"

"Tsu-"

"Who is he?!" She shot a deathly glare at him and gestured for him to go. "Get out!" Her voice cracked like a sharp whip, indicating that she wasn't joking around. The man fumbled around, not quite sure whether he should heed the young woman's orders.

"Don't be rude!" Her mother shot back, "Tsunade, we'll-"

"Rude? I'm not being rude here, Mother. That man has no place to be in this room with you! - To be in that bed with you!"

"Listen-" the man tried to defend himself.

 _"Get out!"_

In a hurried motion, he grabbed his clothes and left with just the towel around his waist. He shared one last look with Miyuki before Tsunade slammed the bedroom door on his face. With a horrified expression, her mother couldn't voice her opinion on how bold she had just acted. Tsunade didn't know where she found the strength to shout, but when she saw the man's eyes come in direct contact with her she knew didn't like him one bit.

"Three years?" She began with disgust. "You've been having an affair for three years? Is that why last summer you disappeared for a month?"

"Tsuna-darling-"

"So you could just sleep with another man? How about father - and your marriage."

"I'd hardly call it a marriage," Miyuki plainly responded, settling down on the unmade bed. "Tsunade, it's been more than ten years. I've been in a loveless marriage for more than a decade. Your father has become worse - he's lost himself. Can you blame me for finding happiness elsewhere?"

She couldn't, because she had no right to.

"Why won't you get divorced then?"

"Because it sets a bad image on your father and his company. More importantly, I'll be parted with nothing. Your father has all the money and will get custody for the both of you."

Tsunade folded her arms and looked down. "How bad was it really, Mother? I know from my own experience that Father can be violent, but with you... I could only imagine."

"There are some nights when he's gentle and sweet. There are other times when..." She wiped her tears away and tried to remain composed. "He'll just want to hurt me, force me to do things I do not want to do..."

The blonde could feel herself gag, but couldn't quite bring herself to walk over and console her mother. She feared that she would simply break away in her hold. So she retained a respectful distance and remained quiet.

"Please... don't tell your father,"

"Why would I?" She asked. "I wasn't going to tell him anything."

"I wanted to keep on loving your father, Tsunade." Miyuki painfully confessed. "But through these years, my love for him has waned off."

She looked away to hide her tears. "I-I know," She cleared her throat and looked back at her, "Do you love that man?"

"I don't know... but he gives me happiness. I don't love him like I've loved your father. That's already spent - your father has already taken my heart." Her lips motioned to create a wry smile. "I'm sorry for being so pathetic. Sachi was right and I should have listened. I should have stopped being in the clouds, hoping for a miracle. Because look where it got us - you've been hit several times-"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, my sweet." She said with empathy. "It hurts. Not just physically, but emotionally. It hurts to think that someone you love can treat you like this. As if you're just trash they're kicking on the streets."

Tsunade bit her lower lip to stop it from trembling.

"I just hope that you'll find someone who'll treat you right, my dear. Who will love you." Miyuki approached her distraught daughter who was beginning to fall into shambles. When she was close enough, she welcomed her in for a hug and held her tightly. "A man who will never lay his hands on you abusively. A man who you truly deserve."

The blonde began to sob in the arms of her mother.

* * *

Nawaki stepped into his father's study room that night to find him drinking heavily as per usual. He stepped close and bowed down to show respect. "Father, you need to sleep. You have a case to fight for tomorrow." He attempted to slip the bottle from his father's calloused hands, to no avail.

"Wh-Whatcha think you're doing?" He spat, swatting his hand away. "Leave, boy. And close the door on your way out."

"You promised you'd stop drinking."

"Ah, and your whore of a mother promised her fidelity. I guess everyone breaks their promises, right?" He sluggishly said, "Think I don't know she's fucking my best lawyer? She's a good one too, the man is ten years younger than her. Ignorant shits, I know - I've always known. Their glances and those skittish moments doesn't fool anybody. I've seen them with my own eyes, kissing in his office before she went into mine like nothing happened, kissing me with those same damn lips."

The teen refused to believe the words that came out of his father's mouth, but he did so quietly. Slowly he outstretched his arm, gesturing for him to hand it over. "Please Father."

"Get well she said," he spat once more. "Go to rehab so we can restart our life. What did I do? I went to rehab for two months! I got better, came home to you and Tsunade, but what do I get when I get home from your mother? I get the news that she's shared my side of the bed with another man."

He rose from the chair and chuckled wickedly, running his hands through his locks. "What are you still standing there for, huh?!" He barked violently, shoving Nawaki to the side. When the teen refused to budge by even an inch, he glared at his audacity with menace. "Oh, you think you can measure up to me now, huh? What, are you upset to have found out that your mother isn't as much of a saint as you thought?"

"Father," he said back coolly. "You're intoxicated. Please hand me your drink. It's not good for you - chronic alcoholism isn't ideal for your health."

"Shut up!" For the first time, Daiki raised his hand and backhanded the boy so strong that he sent him down onto the floor. He looked at his son who tried to collect himself on the floor despite his bleeding nose leaking out profusely. "Wretched boy."

Just in that precise time, Tsunade had opened the door to witness her brother in agony due to the impact of their father's knuckles hitting him in the process. Immediately, she ran up to her brother's aid and checked his nose. Thankfully, it was only minor and that there were no broken bones. However, despite it not being a life-threatening injury, Tsunade felt a fire light up inside her. Pure rage frothed in her stomach before it spread like wildfire inside of her.

"How dare you lay your hands on my brother!" She vehemently shouted, disregarding the fact that he was her father - and that she should show an ounce of respect.

"Do you have any idea to who you are talking to, young lady? I am your father." His eyes narrowed at her disrespectful attitude and raised voice. No on in the family has ever raised their voice at him. Yet, here here she was doing it without care. His daughter may have inherited her mother's heavenly appearances and body, but her fiery attitude was certainly a direct parallel to his own.

Tsunade stood back up defiantly and became the wall between him and his own son. "You are not my father! Father's are supposed to take care of their families, not hurt them!" Her hands curled into fists and she began to thump it on his chest angrily. "You just used and abused us! You never ever loved any of us! I'd rather not have a father if that means that you're going to be mine!"

"Watch your tongue!" He took a hold of her wrists to stop her attacking him.

"I hate you..." She tearily claimed, feeling weak to the bone.

Daiki pushed his daughter away from him and slapped her with his dominant hand. "You disobedient woman!"

Nawaki swiftly caught his crying sister and comforted her with the warmth of his arms. His father took one step closer to them, reaching out specifically for her. Quickly, Nawaki stretched his arm out to keep him at bay. "Enough. Haven't you done enough?"

"I haven't disciplined her enough, no. Clearly, I've been too lenient on your sister that she's become stubborn." He unbuckled his belt and stretched it out. Nawaki's eyes widened at the sight of the leather belt in his hand. "Move out of the way."

"No." He sternly replied. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Move!"

"No!" Finally the Senju heir had broke and his patience hit its limit. "I am not _fucking_ moving!"

"Daiki, what are you doing to our children?!" Miyuki screeched, hurriedly coming in to defend her children. "You monster!"

His face contorted and scrunched up with disdain and bitterness.

"Pathetic." He spat, taking his alcohol with him out of the room.

* * *

 _Days later..._

"What a perfect family." Tsunade heard passersby say with complete and utter awe in the Poise party they attended to. If only they knew the truth. They were not a perfect family. They were the most fucked up family there was in the block. They sauntered into the hall where hundreds of guests filtered in. She walked confidently beside her mother, apparelled in a dark blue, strapless dress that shaped her developing body. Her mother opted to wear a white dress that also showcased her fine body.

They walked into the event of the year, courtesy of Sakumo dedicating the event to his late wife. The theme was a Masquerade and so the guests all brought their own masks for the evening. Tsunade put hers on and drifted deeper into the halls with her family. At the end of the hall, Sakumo stood on the balcony that overlooked them, wearing a silver detailed mask.

"Tonight ladies and gentlemen, leave your identities at the door and have fun!"

The lights in the dark-themed room dimmed and smooth jazz began to sensually play. Tsunade excused herself for a moment from her family and approached the ice sculpture that stood and absorbed the lights that flashed around the room. As she adored the coolness of the ice and how light seemed to bounce of it, another silhouette from the other side appeared. He stood, in his tuxedo, adjacent from her with his hand in his pocket.

They looked at each other through the ice, smiling with piqued interest. Tsunade coyly smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, stepping back slightly from the sculpture. When she gained a respectable distance, the man from the other side stepped to the side and revealed himself. He was a lean man and although his face was obscured by the mask, Tsunade could tell that he was extremely handsome.

"Hey," he said suddenly in a deep and masculine register.

"H-Hi..." Tsunade responded curtly, feeling somewhat jumpy in his presence. "Cool party, huh?"

"It is."

"Although, I could do without the darkness of the room."

"Ah, I agree." He said, smiling. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes, I would." She stepped closer to him and he led the way to the bar. He ordered for her and gave her the best champagne they had in the cooler. When she took it off his hand, she took a small sip of it. "This tastes great!" She immediately gasped, tasting more.

He chuckled and placed his hand on her hip, guiding her out of the bar. "What's your name?"

"It's going to take more than a glass of champagne for that." She teased. "It's a Masquerade; mystery is fun!"

"Alright..." He took her hand regardless. "Want to have some fun, Stranger?"

"Define fun."

"Dance with me."

Her eyelashes fluttered and she nodded, giggling wholeheartedly when he kissed the back of her hand. They rushed to the dance floor and held each other in the middle. His arms were around her waist whilst hers snaked around his neck. They stared at each other, loving the mysteriousness that shrouded around their identity. Her lips curled upwards in a foxy tone, but she remained mute.

"Tell me something about yourself." He asked. "Don't tell me you're actually a woman in her mid-twenties who's committed to someone else."

"No!" She laughed. "I'm graduating from high school in four months time."

"Ah,"

"How about you?"

"Same..." He said, "I'm actually from a high school in the city. We graduate earlier than you, I believe."

"Oh.. that's interesting." Tsunade leaned in slightly and propped her head on his shoulder, feeling his hands leave her waist and transfer to her back. She sighed. She never thought that she would be relaxed with a stranger, but something about him radiated with something alluring. His words were soft and gentle, and his hands were warm to the bone. "Tell me your name."

He chuckled. "Now that's unfair. You cannot have my name if I cannot have yours."

"What about this - find me in the garden at midnight and we'll unmask ourselves." She proposed, drawing back to look at him in the eyes. His porcelain mask that had cat-like eyes gave way to his dark eyes, staring straight at her like a hawk. "You'll tell me your name and I'll tell you mine."

"Then what?" He asked further, intrigued.

"We'll see..." She coyly smiled, parting from him. "It will be interesting, don't you think?"

"It certainly will."

Tsunade approached her family again and was forced to greet her parents' friends with a kind smile. Some people approached her and her family, shaking their hands and kissing them on the cheek.

"Look at you, a perfect family!" They praised.

To which Daiki responded with a chuckle, thanking them for the flattery. They were not a perfect family Tsunade reiterated. This was all a great big, _pathetic_ facade. Behind their perfect doll-like, pristine exterior, they were broken toys. Behind the curtains: her supposedly perfect father was an abusive drunk, her mother was a cheater, and they were abused children who were broken toys.

"Come on, let's take a photo of your family!" They encouraged, herding them together for a photo.

Daiki snaked his arm around his wife's waist, keeping her close in an affectionate manner; Tsunade and Nawaki took their places at the side, smiling faintly to hide their despair and hardship as a family.

The party continued to spiral and when the clock finally chimed for midnight, Tsunade hurried out of the building and into the garden. She sat down and waited patiently. When the same masked man appeared before her, she couldn't help but express her happiness in the midst of her sadness. However, before she could remove her mask, he gestured for her to keep it on.

"No, not now." He gently spoke, walking up to her. He took a seat next to her, but he faced the other way. His body was directed to the garden, whilst hers was directed towards the building. They couldn't see each other within their peripheral, but that was what he had intended. "Now we can stay hidden from each other."

"W-Why?"

"It's the thrill of it." He stared, placing his hand on the bench next to hers. "The unknown is the best."

"Right..."

"I watched you tonight, you seemed unhappy being with your family."

"Was it obvious?"

"Not really, but I'm good with body languages."

"I see..."

"Want to tell me what's wrong? I mean, it's fine because we don't know each other."

"My father is an abusive drunk." She said with a huff. "My family is not perfect. It is literally the shittest one could have."

"Ouch."

"How about you? Were you blessed with good parents?"

"Yes, I was. Sadly my mother died a few years ago."

"Oh, umm... I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

Their hands inched closer together.

"Tell me more about you," she requested.

"There's nothing much to say about me."

"What's your dream?"

"I can't say I have one."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"...No,"

"What are your hobbies?"

"Reading and writing mostly."

"W-"

"Wait, wait. I think it's my turn now. Since you're a girl, I'd like to ask this - what's your ideal relationship?"

She sighed. "I don't even know anymore. Ever since I witnessed how much pain it can bring, I've abandoned such things. It's too naive."

"Indeed." He paused, "You're really not like the other girls I've seen in this party. You're... _interesting_."

"Thank you."

"Now... let's say what we both think about each other. You know, boost each other's spirits up."

She laughed. "You just want your ego to heighten, don't you?"

"Alright, I'll go first." He began, ignoring her. "You're a very attractive woman - I wouldn't even think of you as a girl. You seem intelligent enough to be independent. Your smile is absolutely captivating. And your lips..." he licked his own at the thought. "I would very much like to kiss them."

Her cheeks lost its complexion and it reddened considerably, especially at the feeling of his breath tickling the back of her neck. She leaned over to him and accidentally placed her hand on top of his. When their hands touched, they looked at each other behind their masks and smiled. His fingers interlaced with hers, and he leaned in towards her. When she noticed what was happening, she mirrored his movement and also drew in.

He let out a little hum of approval as she rested her hands on his chest. Tsunade's fingers traced a path along his clean-shaven cheek as she nibbled on her bottom lip. He was handsome, she could tell clearer under the starry night.

"I want to kiss you..." She whispered, not quite knowing what she was saying then.

"Then kiss me. What will you have to lose? I'm just a stranger who will disappear at the end of this event."

Tsunade licked her lips to moisten it before leaning in tentatively to touch her lips to his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth on a sigh and she gripped his shirt desperately, wanting to feel a bit of warmth in her cold life. She could smell a gorgeous, rich cologne warmed by his body as their tongues stroked against each other. She ran her fingers through his hair and across his scalp as they kissed with enthusiasm. A lingering residue of sweet rum and lime from his cocktails at the bar still coated his lips.

When they reluctantly parted, he stroked the moistness of her lips off. "You're a good kisser."

"Than-Thanks...?"

He held her again and produced a coy smirk. "Close your eyes."

"W-W-Why?"

"Close your eyes and count to five. I'm going to kiss you again, but you must not open your eyes until the count of five."

She complied, playing along with his game. When she closed her eyes, she felt his lips on hers again. She counted in her head.

 _One..._

Tongue over tongue.

 _Two..._

His lips left hers.

 _Three..._

"It was very nice meeting you, Stranger."

 _Four..._

There was silence.

 _Five..._

Tsunade opened her eyes and found herself alone in the garden, as if he were just a figment of her imagination.

The man walked back into the party and was immediately pulled in by his father. There he was introduced to the Senju family, unbeknownst to him that they were the parents of the young woman he just kissed. As he shook their hands, his father said:

"Daiki, Miyuki, meet my son." He gestured to him.

"Pleased to meet you again," Daiki smiled. "You've grown."

"Ah, well..." he chuckled.

"Nawaki, meet this lovely boy!" Miyuki clutched at her son's forearm and gently forced him to meet the man clad in a tuxedo.

"Hello," the Senju heir began. "Nawaki Senju."

"Nice to meet you," He smiled.

"Introduce yourself." His father insisted.

"Right, where are my manners?" He chuckled, shaking his hand. "Kakashi Hatake."

* * *

A/N: Check out my second story - Origins! :D It will be so great! It's a collab between **E3** and I!

 **xox**


	51. Chapter 51

**Growing Up**

It was the last year of high school and Jiraiya - the notorious gallant capable of handling twenty men twice his size - sauntered through the corridors of his school with nonchalance. He slung his bag over his shoulder and chewed on his gum lazily. As he dragged his feet on the floor he immediately stopped at the sight of Tsunade skipping down the stairs before she was swarmed with eyes. Men mainly had a stake out in the corridor to catch a glimpse of her, to breathe the same air as her, but none dared to speak out because...

"Tsunade," a cold voice slithered. Orochimaru appeared from the corner with a book in his hand, approaching her casually. Everyone was scared of Orochimaru for obvious reasons - he was a bit of an odd teen, albeit a prodigy. No one knew what he was capable off, and many did not wish to know. Tsunade has had two boyfriends during her time in high school, both were lucky to even have her attention, but they proved to be damned when they broke her heart. It was not surprising when those two same boys transferred schools after facing his wrath of silent stares and glares.

She stopped and waited for him to reach her. "Oro! How was the Biology exam?"

He sighed sluggishly before he noticed the white-haired man on the other side of the corridor. "Jiraiya, want to come with us?"

The teen grinned and hastily caught up with them, locking his head immediately in his arm. "Is that even a question, huh, knucklehead?"

Tsunade giggled quietly beside them and their brotherly interaction. They proceeded to walk out to the quad to sit down next to the koi pond and relax. They settled down and got out their snacks, eating it in moderation. Jiraiya blushed when Tsunade leaned in slightly to her backpack to get her water bottle, her breasts were so well defined under the shirt. He found himself lost in the marvellous sight that he didn't even notice that his nose began to become a waterfall of blood.

For the first time, she didn't say anything about his perverted actions and instead rummaged through her bag again to yank out her crumpled acceptance form. "I got into Leaf's College, guys!" she grinned happily. "It's the best university for English Literature!"

Orochimaru took a small sip from his cold coffee. "So, you're going with Jiraiya then."

"Huh?" She looked at the pervert who managed to finally compose himself from the sudden lost of blood he experienced. "You're going to the same college as me?"

He scratched his cheek. "What do you think of me, Tsunade? I'm smart enough to get into a prestigious college too, you know. Besides, didn't I say that I'm going to be a writer?"

"I wouldn't class your porn stories as literature," her eyes narrowed. "It's filthy. You might as well be a director for those cheap adult films."

"Oh please," he snorted back, pulling a face. "Just because you're a virgin!"

Her eyes widened and her heart fell slightly in her chest. That was why she was dumped by her previous boyfriend - because she refused to give up her virginity. They were still teenagers for god's sake; she wasn't going to give up herself just because her lover told her to. He was a childish boy and she didn't even know why she was drawn to him. It may have been his confidence and appearance. It may have been his smile. But it didn't matter now, he was a childish boy who wanted sex.

"W-Well, it's a choice!" She fought back protectively. "I'm not giving it up until I'm married."

Jiraiya was about to snort again, but Orochimaru's steely glare caught his eyes. Then he remembered - the topic was very delicate to their dear friend. Being peer pressured into giving up virginity and all was popular at their given age. Everyone has been romancing and everyone is getting affected as if it were a plague. Tsunade was embarrassed that she kept her virginity and dignity, because most of her peers had given it up already with their paramour, describing it as a pleasuring feeling.

"Enough." He hissed protectively, finally voicing his thoughts.

The white-haired teen cleared his throat and curtly apologized. "Listen, we've discussed where we're going, but _you_ haven't yet."

Orochimaru reached out for his own slip in his bag and showed it to them. "I was going to wait, but I guess... since we're on the topic..."

Tsunade snatched the envelope from his fingers and read it along with Jiraiya. At the same time they looked at them with saucer-like eyes. "You're thinking of studying abroad?!" They both shrieked.

"Land of Wind has the best facilities for being a surgeon." He stated calmly, detached from the matter. Their widened eyes was not going to persuade him otherwsie. He has already made up his mind and it's final. "I leave in three months. After our Prom Night, I'm leaving."

"How come you never told us, you big jerk!" Tsunade snapped violently, shooting a death-glare at him filled with emotion. "This is not something you keep from your friends! This affects us too!" She continued to rant without withdrawal. She demanded to be heard, and dammnit she _will_ be heard.

Jiraiya nodded alongside her, letting her do all the violent works. "Why didn't you tell us, Orochimaru?" he asked casually. "Did you think that we wouldn't support you?"

"No," said Orochimaru flatly. "I just don't like confrontations."

"So you were just going to text us when you board the plane?"

"Basically..." he drawled, trying his hardest not to get punched by the blonde. She may be petite, but she packs a punch that could give anyone a dead-arm.

"I guess..." Jiraiya murmured monotone, "...we really are splitting up now, aren't we?"

"What are you talking about?" Orochimaru gently asked, "You're going to be with Tsunade."

"But without you." He concluded. "It's not going to be the same."

Tsunade hugged her legs and leaned her chin on top of it, biting her bottom lip.

"I hate growing up."

* * *

 _Three months later..._

Orochimaru looked at his girl-friend awkwardly when she entered his premises. He was sat on his bed, shifting slightly to look a little bit more comfortable, but honestly - who could be comfortable in her presence? Tsunade rushed into his bathroom and stayed there for a solid thirty minutes. During that course of time, he heard profanity and a few thumps. He raised a brow but stayed quiet. _Girls_ , he rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you get dressed in your own house again?" He asked, breaking the ice finally.

"My Father is home." She answered sharply from the other side. "Being under the same room as him is sickening."

"...Right."

"Alright, you better be honest about this, okay?" She said nervously. "Tell me if this dress doesn't suit me."

"It's just Prom Night, Tsunade. You don't have to look like the flipping queen."

The door was pulled open and Tsunade walked out of his bathroom door, apparelled in a full length black laced full-sleeves dress that dipped down on her back, showing a healthy portion of her pristine back. She smirked as she posed in front of her friend. "How is it?" She asked, twirling around playfully in front of him. "Oro... c'mon!"

He licked his lips and tried to look away, but couldn't find the strength to fight the temptation he felt in his stomach. He was beginning to burn. She was immaculate. The way the dress eloquently clung on her body to highlight her curves drove him wild. She was the epitome of natural beauty in the scope of his golden, analytical eyes. He's always thought so since he was a mere child. But right now, as a late teen, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of wickedness at the back of his mind. He knew it was wrong to look at her the way he did, so he shook his head and rattled the impure thoughts out.

"Good." He settled finally.

"Just good? Ugh, god. I've got to get changed."

Before she could rush back into the bathroom to slip off the delicate dress, Orochimaru reached out for her forearm and held her down. He spun her around to him and watched her gasp, placing the palm of her hand against his chest. They looked at each other, bodies pressing together slightly.

He blinked, not quite sure where he was going with his sudden action. "You're perfect," he spoke in a husky manner.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Or are you just saying that because we're friends?"

"No... you're perfect, and that's the truth."

He swept her bangs away from her face and placed a kiss on her forehead. However, instead of parting away fully he tilted her head up to him and leaned down. He'd often thought about kissing her lips again since the first time they did it. She was obviously more experience now. As he leaned in closer and closer, nearly closing the gap between their lips, his body locked in place and they stared at each other.

"...Oro?" She whispered, drawing away slightly from his reach.

"I'm sorry," he replied shamefully, bowing his head. "I-I... that was stupid. Forget about it."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." He sat back down on his bed, admiring her from afar in a safe distance. She looked at him with a frown before she slumped her shoulders forward, retreating back into the bathroom to doll herself up. When the door slammed shut between them, the snake-teen threw himself back on his sheets and muffled his groan of frustration. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ puberty! What the hell was that?! He didn't want to kiss her. Goddamnit. Whatever it was that tempted him to kiss his long-time fried somewhat petrified him.

He could have kissed her again.

... and progress further from it.

"Fucking testosterone."

* * *

When both Orochimaru and Tsunade exited the premises of his house, they saw a black limousine approach them casually. Jiraiya popped up through the roof of the car and smirked out widely, holding a bottle of champagne in his hand. "Surprise!" he yelled out, startling both of his friends. They stared at him, dumbfounded. "C'mon guys, we're going to be late!"

Tsunade hastily took Orochimaru's hand and tugged at him to tail behind her, as she hobbled down the steps with excitement. "Jiraiya, how the hell did you get this?!" She opened the door and jumped into the car; Orochimaru lagged behind. The blonde was in the middle of her friends and found it pretty cosy with them nearby. Jiraiya offered her champagne, coaxing her that it was the real deal. Orochimaru politely declined, but ended up accepting the offer when his friends branded him as a _goody-two-shoes._

He'll teach them who's a goody-two-shoes! Within a second, the champagne was drank in one go.

"It's not a shot, Oro." Jiraiya quietly said, irked out by his friend's expression upon drinking the whole lot. "Jesus Christ, man. Don't get drunk, we're not even there yet!"

"Drunk," he snorted. "I won't get _that_ drunk."

They arrived in the rendezvous and were immediately flashed with the colours that radiated out from the building, highlighting that it was the school's sixtieth prom night. Before Tsunade could exit from the car, Jiraiya tugged at her hand and kept in his hold, confusing her.

"Since you don't have a date," He slipped on a corsage onto her wrist. "Oro and I could be your date."

"Jiraiya!" She happily squirmed, throwing her arms around him. "You guys are the best!"

The gallant gave a thumbs up at the pale teen who placed one hand on Tsunade's back as a sign of affection. The three smirked at each other before they hopped out of the lavish limousine. Tsunade slipped her arm into Jiraiya's whilst Orochimaru sauntered close to them. When they entered the hot and bothered premises, they were greeted by hundreds of fellow students dressed up for the occasion.

"Let's make the most out of this, shall we?" The white-haired man happily announced.

Dozens - _hundreds_ \- of flashes shone throughout the darkened room that was filled with the heat of bodies interacting closely against each other. Non-alcoholic drinks were shared around along with laughs and finger-pointing of embarrassing stories. The final part of the evening was spent with people dancing with their prom date. Unfortunately for Tsunade she had two, and couldn't possibly split her body into two. Fortunately, Orochimaru retorted at the idea of dancing and stayed at the corner of the room, emitting anti-sociable aura.

Jiraiya took Tsunade hands and led her in the dancefloor. As they danced together, Jiraiya twirled her around and pressed her back against his chest, swaying side to side with her. "We're getting old now, aren't we?"

"Indeed."

"What do you plan on doing, hm?"

"I'll just go with the flow. I'll finish College and probably go into the publishing industry."

"You mean Poise?"

"That's the one."

He smirked. "You're not going to get into that company on a whim, you know. You'll need to gather some experience first."

"What about you?" She asked, drawing her arm up to interlace her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer to her, feeling the overdose of the intimate song playing languidly in the background. "Where will the Great Gallant go after his journey is finished?"

"I'm going to become an author. I'll travel around the world too, collecting materials and inspirations for my novels."

"Hm," she smiled. "That sounds busy, Jira."

"It is. I must say, I'm going to miss you and Orochimaru."

"I hate the fact that we're parting tomorrow morning." She whispered before she gasped out when he spun her back around. Their eyes locked in a fond and friendly way, feeling the sadness well up there and then. She drew herself into his arms and rested her head against his rock-hard chest. The man really had become a gallant. "It won't be the same without Orochimaru."

"I know, but we'll surely keep in touch."

"Long distance never works out in the end."

"Then we'll see to it that we make it work." He insisted gently. "I won't ever give up; that's the coward's way out."

"Let's get out of here," Tsunade suggested suddenly. "Let's go somewhere. Just the three of us."

"Are you sure?" He asked. "You might be crowned Prom Queen tonight!"

"Who cares about that? It's just a bloody crown, Jiraiya. And what will it get me? Nothing. I don't give a shit about crowns and being Queen of the night. You and Orochimaru matter more. I want this night to be special with the both of you."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said. Are you sure you're feeling alright? Maybe the champagne is taking a toll on you!"

"Idiot!" She spat, pulling him forcefully out of the dancefloor to approach their solitary friend.

Orochimaru looked at them, bemused to as of why they were already standing in front of him. "What?" He inquired, looking at the both of them repeatedly.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

The three giggled out of the convenience store, buying one bottle of Peach Sake. As the hobbled in the streets towards the riverbank they have familiarised themselves with, the two men took turns drinking from the bottle. After Orochimaru took one last gulp, he offered it to the petite blonde who was huddled up against him. She took it reluctantly with a frown etching across her face.

"Drink it. It may not be as lavish as your champagnes and all, but try it." Jiraiya encouraged plainly, wiping his wet lips with the sleeve of his shirt.

They propped themselves down on the wet grass beside the calm river shimmering under the dark night. Jiraiya laid his blazer down for Tsunade to sit on, whilst Orochimaru kept his on. They sat closely together, looking up at the dark hued sky swarmed with twinkle lights. Tsunade laid down completely on her back and took a sip from the Peach Sake.

As she relaxed her muscles, she felt the hot liquid languidly burn her the back of her throat with a bitter aftertaste. She grimaced before she took another sip of the bottle, relishing in the two contrasting tastes that ran wild in her system. She continued to drink the sake as her friends remained fixated up ahead, reminiscing in their memories spent in this very same spot.

A lot has happened in this very spot. This was where Orochimaru and Jiraiya first fought a bloody battle, fists and blood were exchanged, over a disagreement that was twisted by their classmates to pit them against each other. This was also the spot where Jiraiya confessed his love to her, attempting to kiss her on the lips. And this was the spot where she pushed him away before she ran away. She closed her eyes, feeling the breeze run through her body, caressing her skin seductively to allure her.

"Tsunade look! - A shooting star!" Jiraiya pointed out hastily. "Make a wish."

"I wish that we'll be together forever." She said instantly, looking up at the whizzing white flash with dimmed, alcohol-sedated eyes.

Orochimaru looked over the slope of his shoulder and glanced at her with guilt running through his veins. He reached out for her hand and held her before he submitted and laid down beside her. Jiraiya did the same, but refrained himself from holding his friend's hand. So Tsunade took the liberty and grabbed a hold of him, feigning ignorance to his sudden yelp of pain.

After a while they laid on their backs in silence, with Orochimaru burying his nose into her tresses as he kissed her on the head. Jiraiya watched the man's audacity and bold action. He watched as his pale fingers deftly played with her golden locks, his lips still lost in the midst of her hair. His closed eyes opened slightly, his demure gaze fixated on their blonde friend whose consciousness was growing faint due to the amount of sake she drank in one go.

"Mhm.." she groaned, tilting her face up to Orochimaru, half-smiling. "You're such a snake bastard,"

"Thank you," he grinned, finally taking notice of his white-haired bestfriend staring quietly in the background.

Naturally, he backed away and sat back up, hunched over lazily. Tsunade also propped herself up on her elbows and sighed. Jiraiya looked at the both of them accusingly. What the hell was that all about? He reached up and gripped Tsunade's shoulder gently, pushing himself up into a sitting position as well. His onyx pair scanned her from head to toe, noticing that her dress was hiked up to her thighs, crumpled towards her most secret part, but she didn't seem to mind it. Instead, her attention was given completely to Orochimaru.

He couldn't blame her. Orochimaru was leaving in a couple of hours.

Surprisingly Tsunade stood up and started to unzip her dress from the side, startling the two male beside her. Her dress fell in a heap of mess around her feet and she kicked it off. Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya fell bemused with the situation - Tsunade was half naked in front of them. She ran her hands through her hair and made sure that it was still silky.

"Are you just going to sit there?" She asked.

"Wh-Wh-Wh...H-...Tsunade...?" Orochimaru blushed furiously as his tongue tied itself together. "W-w-...Fuck!"

"What are you planning?" Jiraiya finished coolly, hiding his bleeding nose.

"Skinny dipping."

"Isn't that done _naked_?"

Tsunade unclasped her bra and discarded it, hugging her breasts together to keep it hidden. "Are you perverts just going to watch?" When she didn't get a reply other than blushes and nosebleeds, she shrugged them off and hurried into the calm river, jumping in straight away. She floated in the water, stroking backwards to gaze at her friends who still remained dumbfounded.

"Aw, fuck. We can't just let her go alone." Jiraiya grumbled, unbuttoning his shirt. As he unfastened his pants, he saw Orochimaru whiz past him with his boxers still on, and splashed in with the blonde. "Whose bright idea was it to give her the fucking sake!" He cursed, hobbling towards his friends with his boxers intact. There was no way in hell he was going to be stark naked in front of them! Tsunade wasn't - she still had her panties on. He fell into the water and swam towards the other two.

She giggled when he took her into his arms. "You crazy woman!"

"Oh c'mon, this is fun!"

Orochimaru floated adjacent to Tsunade, smirking at the toad gallant. "It is nice being in the water."

"Sadly it's not going to sober this troublemaker up."

After submerging themselves in the water, splashing and grabbing each other's ankles underwater, they swam back to the bank and hurried to collect their clothes. Jiraiya gave his blazer to clothe Tsunade's naked torso. She curtly took it and hid behind a tree, trying to slip back into her clothes. After they had slipped into their clothes, Jiraiya shook his head in disbelief at her.

"You're crazy."

"Sometimes people need to be."

Orochimaru buttoned his shirt up and shivered. "Never again, you hear."

"Oh shit." She cursed, "You're already all packed now, aren't you? Aw shit. You're going in two hours. And you're all wet!"

He grinned, running his hair back, smiling at the both of them coyly. "I guess it's a good thing that I'm not leaving, huh?"

 _"What?!"_ They both vociferated, completely stunned.

"I'm not going to the Land of Wind." He explained. "I'm going to the same college as you guys."

"Oh, you bastard!" Jiraiya huffed, cracking his knuckles. "You mean you got me to be your slave for the past few weeks with the knowledge that you're actually _not_ leaving?"

"Uhhmm... yes?"

"You are dead meat!"

"Oh, let me get the first strike first." Tsunade ominously spoke up with a darkened face.

"It'll be my pleasure." He wickedly grinned.

Orochimaru's already pale complexion paled even more. "W-Wait... g-guys! You're suppo-supposed to be happy!"

"Oh fuck that!" Tsunade snorted.

"We're going to fuck you up, you little serpent!"

Orochimaru didn't hesitate to bolt out of the scene without bothering to even button his pants up. As he ran his hand worked as well to keep his pants up from falling. Tsunade and Jiraiya ran after him, heaving in the cold. Finally, the blonde took one of her heels off and threw it at the pale prodigy. Upon impact he grunted and fell down on the ground.

"Go!"

Jiraiya jumped up on the man and pinned him down on the ground. He drew his hand up and lunged it down. Before the impact came, Orochimaru closed his eyes shut and waited for the bone-crushing strike from the bigger man. Instead he felt a shift, and the weight that pressed him down disappeared before a pair of warm lips pressed against his forehead. He re-opened his eyes and saw Tsunade looming over him, her chest brushing against him.

"You fucking fool." She whispered. "Do you even know how scared Jiraiya and I were?"

The gallant took both Tsunade and Orochimaru up on the feet and enveloped them both in a crushing hug. They gasped and rasped for air, pleading for him to stop trying to kill them both. However, the bear hug tightened and their squirms were rendered futile. Orochimaru submitted and fell silent, but Tsunade persisted to wriggle out from his hold.

"I...I can't breathe, idiot...!" Tsunade gasped.

After the life-threatening hug released them from its shackles, Orochimaru coughed up violently before he sucked in as much oxygen as he could. When he looked up, he was punched down on the head by the gallant.

"What are you going to do now?! You've just turned down the best opportunity for your education. Isn't the facility in the Land of Wind better than the Fire's?"

"Who cares?" He plainly spoke back. "I want to be with the both of you. This is not the end of my life, it's just the beginning. The college doesn't have the best facilities - so what? I can still learn and be on par with those monkey-brained people in the Wind."

"Are you sure about this?" Tsunade softly asked. "Oroch-"

"I am sure, and I'm not going to rethink this. It's already been decided."

"But why?" The gallant prodded on. "We're not worth it. You need to pursue your-"

"I love the both of you too much to leave you alone. Besides, where will you be without me?" He slanted his smile, his wet locks framing his masculine face.

"You're an ass." She retorted, eyes narrowing.

"I know."

"And a dick."

Mischief plagued the serpent's golden eyes. "At least I have a dick."

"Oh, I am going to kill for sure now!" He rolled up his sleeves. "Tsunade don't interfere."

"I won't." She said calmly, sitting down.

The night was spent with Orochimaru running back and forth of the riverbank, trying to evade Jiraiya wrath as Tsunade laughed herself to death in the sidelines. It all ended when Jiraiya wrestled all of the clothes out of the serpent before he kicked him into the river. Both he and Tsunade ran from the teen, leaving him in the dark and cold with nothing but a pair of boxers to clothe his dignity.

"At least I let him keep his underwear." Jiraiya smugly grinned.

* * *

 _Two months later..._

Before the college year officially started, students who opted to live in dorms were given a few days in advance to settle in the campus. Tsunade was assigned in one complex, and Orochimaru and Jiraiya were in another a few blocks away. Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru assisted Tsunade with the heavy lifting, because her dorm was on the fourth floor. A petite girl like her would be bound to be worn out in a minute.

As they walked up the stairs, Jiraiya initiated in a friendly chit-chat to fill the void, "Maybe you'll meet Mr Mysterious here."

"You mean the guy she randomly kissed in the Poise party?" Orochimaru asked, intrigued.

"That's highly unlikely." She replied.

"Didn't you say that he's in the city - _this_ city?"

"Yes, but-"

"What?"

"Even if I did see him, I wouldn't know! He was masked, remember?"

"What was his frame? His hair colour? Do you not remember anything?"

"Well..." she hummed. "He was pretty solid - his body was lean. As for the hair... I think it was a shade of silver."

"Is it that guy?" Jiraiya pointed at a bystander in the stairs who was preoccupied by his phone. The man was too scruffy to be the same person as the one she met.

"No."

"What about that guy?"

"He's blond."

"That person?"

"That's a girl."

"Jira," Orochimaru huffed, fulling exasperation by just listening to their conversation. "Enough of your stupidity."

"Well, what if you _do_ meet him again?"

"Then it would be fate." She smiled. "I wouldn't mind. He seemed sweet when I talked to him."

"You mean to say that you think he's handsome, don't you?" The raven-haired man pointed out almost accusingly.

"No-No!" She blushed. "W-Well... from what I saw, he seemed to be handsome. I wouldn't mind seeing his whole face..."

 _"Tsunade has a crush~!"_ Jiraiya swooned childishly.

"I do not! He was just a fluke. I wanted to have some fun and he was there. It didn't mean anything."

"Then why is his image imprinted in your brain?" The other man inquired with a raised brow.

"You're supposed to be on my side, Orochimaru!"

When they reached the final set of stairs, Tsunade lost her footing and found herself toppling over. Just as she was going to hit the floor along with her box, she fell against a stranger, her small box crushed between her and him. She looked up and saw striking silver hair crowning the light-skinned man. She immediately scurried away and curtly apologized, bowing down.

"S-S-Sorry!"

"It's alright." He replied, tipping his blacks shades up. "Are you guys from Leaf College?"

"Uhm... yeah," Jiraiya filled in the conversation. "Are you a tour-guide?"

"No, I'm afraid not. But this complex used to belong to a high school - Saga High. I'm here to collect all my things. So don't be alarmed if you see people moving things out of the dorm rooms."

"Thank you for telling us."

"Alright," He reached out to touch Tsunade's hand, making her look at him. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No-No..." she stuttered.

"Good. It would be a shame if you were." Just as he was about to ask them which dorm room they were headed, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He flipped it up and pressed it against his ear. "Hello?"

The three looked at each other awkwardly.

He gestured to them as a way of saying goodbye, as he rushed down the stairs. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you from my late father."

They stared at Tsunade who was glued to the ground, wide-eyed. She looked down the stairs and saw the strands of silver disappear from her scope. His scent was very similar to the one she met in the party, but clean from alcohol. His lips curled into the same smirk, and his hair was of the same shade. Was _that_ man the same one as the one she kissed?

"What's the matter?" Orochimaru asked. "Do you know him?"

"He... he just looked familiar." She replied, confused. "...Never mind. It's not important."

* * *

On Tsunade's last couple of boxes, both Orochimaru and Jiraiya were summoned to a presentation, leaving her all alone to do the lifting. As she stocked up the remaining boxes together, a random man took two boxes off her load with a loving smile. She couldn't quite voice her reaction, but she felt at ease with his cheery smile.

"Shall I carry these for you?" He asked. "They seem heavy."

"You don't need to!" She protested, half embarrassed. "I can do it by myself."

"Us first years are meant to help each other." He winked, leading the way into the complex and up the stairs. As they walked up the stairs, Tsunade couldn't help but scrutinize the Good Samaritan. He had long dark brown hair that cascaded down onto his shoulders, matched with light blue eyes. He was in a simple white shirt and black jeans. Overall from what Tsunade could tell from the man's laid back and mysterious exterior was... _nothing_.

"What's your name?" Tsunade asked finally.

"Ken. Kenji Akiyama." He stated simply. "And yours?"

"Tsunade Senju."

"Beautiful name. Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Are you related to Daiki Senju, the infamous lawyer of the Land of Fire?"

She bowed her head slightly. "..Yeah," her voice was lackluster and it didn't hold the pride he thought a daughter would have for her father. It was mundane and rather monotone, lifeless. Knowing the topic was icy and rather delicate, he didn't prod on.

"What are you studying?"

"English Literature."

"Same here!" He beamed. "I guess we're going to be classmates, huh?"

"Seems like it."

"If you have time to spare you could come over to my apartment and check out some of the books I have. I have _tons_. You can borrow anything you'd like. Knowing you, romantic genre is your favourite, right?" Kenji quickly speculated with a matching smile, but it waned off when she shook her head. "Oh... most girls like romance."

"Not me. I don't mind it, don't get me wrong. I just don't _crave_ for it."

"I see. That's interesting, Tsunade-san."

"I would love to borrow some books from you sometime though." Her lips curled upwards in a friendly manner. "Which floor are you on?"

"Actually..." he chuckled nervously. "I don't own a dorm here. I live with my brother who's a professor in this college, for some medical crap I don't care about."

"I guess that takes the burden of paying rent."

"Oh, I still have to pay my share - I have to cook, clean and do all the chores for him!" He roared out with tiredness of the repetitive chores. "It's like I've been enslaved."

Tsunade giggled at his childish reaction, appreciating the warm vibe he had exuding out of him. When they reached her dorm, she opened the door and led him to her bedroom where he could release all the boxes. She smiled at him then, thanking him with a matching smile. "You're a life saver!"

"No problem. Don't mention it." Kenji flashed a boyish grin. "I'll see you in class, Tsunade. Oh and here's my number." He clicked his pen and wrote on one of the boxes, placing a smiley face at the end of it. "Text me so I can add you to my contacts. And tell me that you're the girl I helped with the boxes. I'm terrible with names, and I'll probably forget your name after I walk out of this complex."

She was certainly charmed by his personality and looks. He was attractive, she wasn't going to lie. His attitude and vibrancy made him all the more appealing. She bit her lower lip before she smiled again. "Listen, there's this film showing tonight. It's an adaptation of the novel White Snow. My friends don't want to go, because they find it too boring and outdated."

"I'd be happy to accompany you. I can't believe they could say that about White Snow. It is the epitome of greatness about the revolution of our civilization."

"You've read it!" She gasped.

"Of course. What do you take me for?" He said with mirth. "Just text me tonight and I'll come pick you up, okay?"

"It's at seven thirty. Think you can make it?"

"It's a get-together." He winked. "If your roommate wants to come, you should also invite them."

"Actually, I haven't even met them yet."

"Oh..." He sucked air into his teeth. "Good luck then!"

"Thank you."

"See you tonight?"

"You shall."

"Great!"

After a couple of minutes being left alone in her door, the door was opened again but this time a feminine voice skipped through the bare seclusion. Tsunade poked her head out and saw a taller woman with darker features blink at her. "Are you my roommate?" she inquired, placing her bag down on the coffee table.

"I guess so..." Tsunade replied back. "I'm Tsunade. Your name is...?"

"Anko." She replied happily, pulling all her luggage into the living room. "I hope we can be friends!"

"Do you need help unpacking?" She kindly asked.

"If you wouldn't mind!"

As they unpacked Anko's things, the door was swung open again and the raven-haired prodigy casually waltzed in. "Tsunade, Jiraiya and I are going out for lunch. Do you want to come along?"

Anko's eyes were struck by the man's dark and striking features, especially his golden eyes. She looked at the blonde and then back at the stoic man. "Is he your friend?"

"Yup."

Her eyes twinkled with infatuation.

"We should be bestfriends, Tsunade~!" She leaped up unexpectedly at the blond.


	52. Chapter 52

**Daydreaming**

College life consisted for Tsunade consisted of: late nights reading and redrafting essays; eating the same kind of pot ramen over and over again; working part-time at a bar; running late to class, and trying to maintain a healthy social life. It was hectic, and six months has passed since she started college. Whilst freedom still smelt as sweet as it did before, she was on the verge of experiencing a mental meltdown.

Tsunade sluggishly walked through the halls of her campus, with a pair of glasses to hide her hangover. She grimaced as her face was hit by a sudden wave of pandemonium from a cluster of people having a laugh amongst themselves. She wished she could just hide in her dorm room and close all the blinds and relish in the humming silence. But she couldn't... She still had two more hours in the campus. Thank God for an hour long break.

"Wow, you sure party hard." An all too chirpy voice spoke, feet skipping beside her.

She forced herself to smile, as she leaned against his body slightly. "Kenji, you're too loud for my liking."

"Oh c'mon," He offered his water bottle to her. "Hydrate yourself. You'll feel much better then."

She gladly took his water bottle and drank it all in one go, sighing in relief as she felt a whitewash of coolness meander down her system. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck, resting it on her shoulder to reel her in. "Did Anko persuade you to come out again last night?"

"Mhm... afraid so." She murmured, "You know, you should stop putting your arm around me like that. I will throw up on you."

"Ugh," he grimaced bitterly, retreating his affection from her. "Jesus, Tsunade. I'm so glad you're not my girlfriend."

She dryly chuckled, trailing behind him in the same idle motion. Her fingers worked to massage her temple to ease the pain welling up in her brain. They made their way out of the inner campus and went out to the picnic area, slamming all of their books and portfolios down onto the table. Tsunade rested her cheek on her palm whilst Kenji worked to write in his book.

"What are you writing?" She asked, leaning in to get a better glimpse of his literature. However, he retreated just in time to protect his work from her baggy eyes. "Hey! I've read most of your work. Why won't you let me read this one?"

"Because it's special." He reasoned protectively. "It's the book I'm planning on publishing one day. It's still in its rough stages, so I can't show you it."

"Alright, alright." She huffed groggily, not wanting to get an entire speech from the enthusiastic man.

The only sound Tsunade heard were the scribbles and scratches from Kenji's pen on the notebook, as she began to feel lax and dreary. Her eyes closed and her body gave in unexpectedly. She slept soundly with her head pressed against her folded arm. Kenji, who was in the zone of his writing, glanced up and saw her without consciousness. He smiled fondly and continued to write his piece of literature.

Anko sauntered in the background to join them, with a cup of coffee in her hands. She gestured at the sleeping blonde to the man, to which he shrugged. She sat down quietly beside her newly-dubbed best friend and flicked through her notes from the literature class they just had. They glanced at each other ever once in a while to exchange a friendly smile. This was so that the environment wouldn't get too weird and odd. After all, they had only talked several times and they were mere fleeting moments.

"You got her all drunk again last night, you know," he said quietly with a playful smirk. "She walked into a wall today."

Anko bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing. Her friend was a social drinker, but she often goes overboard with her drinking. Due to numerous bets she would lose, she had to keep taking shots. That ultimately left her tipsy and out of the right mind. Of course, being the designated driver for the two, Anko took the liberty to get her home and tuck her into bed.

"Pity you weren't there," she said simply, making his eyebrow arch up. "Tsunade was saying all kinds of things about you."

"Oh?" He placed his pen down. "Like what?"

"How you're just a gentleman and a funny guy to be with. You know, average girl talk."

"I don't know average girl talk. Tell me more about what Tsunade said."

"She likes you." Anko stated without further sugar-coating the fact. "Can't you see that?"

He busied himself with his writing again. "Don't be ridiculous. We're friends. I like Tsunade and she likes me - but it's all platonic. I have no interest in her, and she certainly has no interest in me. Have you seen Tsunade? Jeez, she made a guy have an asthma attack in the library."

"Have you see yourself?" She asked back coyly. "Don't be modest, you're attractive - and you know it."

"I'm interested in someone else, alright!" He confessed with a nervous laugh. "So lay off, Anko. I don't like you setting Tsunade and I up. You're digging for something out of nothing. We went out together for a few days, so what? We've slept at each other places, so what? We were studying and it got late. I wasn't going to let Tsunade park in that shady place and walk one block to go all the way up to her dorm. Anything could happen."

"You've been stealing her off her own friends."

"Jiraiya and Orochimaru?" He retorted. "Jiraiya is in the other campus! And Orochimaru is studying to be a surgeon. They have separate lives right now. I'm not stealing anybody. Tsunade still sees them on the weekends, I know that much. She loves them too much to abandon them completely." His eyes narrowed. "What are you accusing me off so suddenly, Anko? What's your angle here?"

"I have no angle. I'm just curious. I'm going to be a journalist, I'm trained to know all the facts."

"Well, these are all the facts I have."

"You're not going to mention that time when you spent the night in Tsunade's dorm room?" She took a sip of her coffee. "Don't forget that I walked in the both of you."

He chuckled. "You mean Tsunade and I cuddling under the covers?"

"If that's what you call it."

"Your heating broke down that night, Anko. We were freezing."

"Wel-"

"Jesus Christ." Tsunade groaned grumpily. "Shut up the both of you."

"Tsunade-"

"Nothing is fucking going on between me and him. So quit prying." She snarled, not appreciating the fact that for the past five minutes her friend has been digging into certain affairs she isn't privy to. She rubbed her eyes and wore her glasses again. "Cuddling is not the same as sex now, is it? I've cuddled with Jiraiya and Orochimaru, I don't see the problem with it - hell, I've even done it with you Anko. I don't do it for affection or to engage in amorous activities. I just want a fucking body pillow!"

Anko's mouth was hanging quite low, whilst Kenji's face lit up with a bright idea:

"Do you want a body pillow for your birthday?"

Tsunade's lips cracked a smile. "You cheeky bastard. And for the record I would; it would save me from the accusations of having sex with every man I cuddle up with. It may not be the norm, but _fuck_ the norms." She gathered all of her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Just because you can't even produce two sentences with Orochimaru, doesn't mean you can pry into my business so intrusively with built up speculations."

Anko watched her friend trudge away from them with a dark aura radiating from her. "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Kenji curtly replied. "I don't think she meant it to be personal; she's never in a good mood when she's in her hangover period. But, seriously, rumours of Tsunade in this campus is like wildfire. She's getting tired of it, Anko. And to hear you build your own up must have gravely hurt her. You're her friend, you should understand her."

"It's just... I was curious. I guess I did overstep the boundaries."

"You think?" He repeated playfully. "I'm kidding. Listen, give her time to cool off. She'll talk to you again."

Before Anko could thank the man for his comfort, he nodded forward and grinned at her. "Look who's here."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Orochimaru stalking towards them with a drink and book in his hands. She blushed and looked back at Kenji. "How do I look?"

"Like you look every other day."

"Be serious here!"

"I am."

"Do I have anything on my face?"

"Do you want me to answer that sarcastically?"

"Forget it." She rolled her eyes and turned to the side when the man finally approached them. She patted on the vacant seat beside her to indicate that he should sit down. However, he shook his head and resumed to scope the area. "Tsunade went back inside." Her finger pointed the other way, showing him the doors into the buildings.

"Thank you,"

"Have you finished your lessons, Oro?" Kenji asked, pushing his notebook into his bag. "I need to meet up with my brother."

"Yes, we've finished for the day." He looked at his watch with a frown. "Mr Akiyama left his class thirty minutes ago; the same time as us."

"Oh, that little dick." He spat bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Is something the matter?"

"I'm supposed to meet him for lunch, but he seems to have other plans."

"He did mention about cutting an early break so he could visit this convention."

"Great." He pushed himself up on his feet and bolted it to the parking lot. "Thanks, Orochimaru!"

The remaining people at the table glanced at each other several times before they submitted to the undeniable scenario - they were alone together. Anko gazed up and smiled at him, trying to come up with an engaging start to put fuel over the dwindling flame. She fiddled with her fingers and chewed on her lower lips nervously. "H-Ho-how have you been?"

"The same." Orochimaru blandly replied. "Listen-"

"I can take that to Tsunade for you."

He looked at his watch again. He seemed to be in a hurry. "Would you?" He placed the bottle down and thanked her.

"What is it?" She asked, examining the content of the drink.

"I can't tell you, but I would appreciate it if you gave it to Tsunade."

"Of course!"

"Thank you." He smiled at her, making her heart leap and attempt to break through her ribcage.

"You-You're welcome!"

* * *

Tsunade, after excusing herself from class, buried herself under her duvet and tried her hardest to get sleep. As she began to drift off into REM state, her door was kicked open and her duvet was pulled down hastily. She looked at the intruder with sharpened eyes, animosity frothing from the edges of her mouth. She was going to kill someone today; it would soon be inevitable. "Anko, get out!"

"Orochimaru told me to give you this." She pushed the bottle straight to her face. "Drink it, he said."

The blonde's face immediately eased into a fond expression. She took the bottle with grace and opened the cap, pouring it into her mouth straight away. With a small smile, she placed the bottle on her side table and laid back on the bed, feeling relieved and less tensed.

Anko examined the object that made her friend's mood swoon. "What's in this?"

"I don't know..." she grumbled, cuddling with her pillow. "Orochimaru always makes it for Jiraiya and me, after we've partied. It's supposed to get your out of your hangover state. The man is smart. He probably grinds up some herbs and all that - I don't know."

"Tsunade..." Anko started shakily. "Sorry about intervening. I was just-"

"As long as you know that we're just friends, we're good. I know what people think about us. The rumours are as untrue as there being such a thing as colour black."

Her friend frowned. "Black is not a colour?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, grumbling, "And people say blondes are clueless. Didn't you learn this in elementary?"

She shook her head.

"Black is not a colour; a black object absorbs all the colours of the visible spectrum and reflects none of them to the eyes," She explained in a groggy state, placing one pillow over her face. "Now - _please -_ let me get some sleep. I swear, one more interruption and I will kill someone."

* * *

The bar where Tsunade worked was filtered with dry beer and faint cigarettes. As she wiped down the counter, a few more customers ordered a refill. She candidly followed their request and refilled their glasses, charging them curtly. When she passed the final beer glass to a conspicuous looking man, he grabbed a hold of her forearm and snidely grinned.

"Say, lady, when do you get off your next shift?"

She tried to yank her arm back, but the ruthless grip only tightened. Her eyes widened when he licked his lips and offered up a roll of money to her.

"This is enough, right?"

"Just who do you think I am?" She snapped, slipping her arm from his grip. Lithely, she took his hand and clenched into it; the pressure kept increasing until the man was left squealing. The man was rendered useless on the stool, groaning helplessly. Fortunately, it was karaoke night and his squirms were drowned out by their customer's sloppy and drunken singing. Tsunade ruthlessly twisted his wrist with narrowed eyes.

She pushed him off his stool and resumed her work with nonchalance, wiping the bar in a circular motion. Her eyelashes didn't bat when the man attempted to reach for her again. His arm was lacerated by another hand this time. The man glared up, half-petrified - ready to piss himself dry. A gallant towered over him with killing intent burning in his pupils.

"Just what are you doing, huh?" He inquired intimidatingly.

The man began to grow frantic, looking at both the blonde and the other barman. "I-I-I'm so-sorry!"

"You better be." He sharply responded. "Now, take your filth and get out."

"O-O-Okay!" He scurried out of the bar in a messy manner, taking his jacket without looking back.

When the door was closed shut, the man's rigid and petrifying facade fell into shambles and he took a breather to calm himself down. With a grin, he began to laugh highly. Tsunade could have sworn his nose grew three inches or so, as he began to think highly of himself. "Did you see that Tsunade, huh? That man wetted his pants! That's what you get. Hahaha!"

"Jiraiya," she softly scolded. "You scared away the customer."

"He paid for his drink. Don't worry about it." He waved dismissively. "Besides, his intent for you was too impure for my liking."

"I know," she whispered, resuming to wipe the bar.

Jiraiya worked his part and returned the dry glasses back into their compartments, humming to himself. Ever since they started working in late shifts, Jiraiya has noticed that Tsunade was constantly getting swarmed by lecherous men with their dark fantasies. They treat her as if she's a piece of meat they could just ravish. He's going to make sure that she remains untouched. That's the reason why he picks similar shifts to her.

She must have been immune to it by now. Besides, Tsunade was a strong woman. The intense sessions in the gym amount to something, surely. Now that he's noticed it, her body has been looking more shapely recently. She leaned over and wiped over the counter.

"I was wondering..." he scratched his cheek with uncertainty. "Is there something between you and Kenji?"

"Would you be jealous?" She arched a brow before her lips arched playfully. "Quit getting so defensive. You're just like Orochimaru. He's just a friend of mine."

"But what if he asked you out?" He asked, popping the cap off a beer bottle for a customer.

Her circular motion ceased. "Wouldn't that be nice? We have a lot in common, after all."

"So, you do like him."

"We're friends, Jira. But he if wanted to have a more intimate relationship, I certainly wouldn't condone it. He's really good looking and smart."

He smirked. "Just make sure that fool will not break your heart. If he does, well... just remember, you have two very overprotective guardians by your side. His pretty face will be beaten into a pulp within a second."

"Jiraiya!" She shrieked. "Kenji's nothing like that. You've met him several times, you even invited him to a strip club. That's like your friendship move."

"I invite _everyone_ to strip clubs!"

"Well, I'm just saying - play nice," She said softly. "He's a nice man. He even helped you with your essay, remember? You _owe_ him."

Jiraiya grumbled under his breath, before saying: "Well, Orochimaru doesn't like him."

"Oro doesn't like anyone else apart from the two of us."

"True. He's a weird little snake kid, isn't he?"

She giggled. "I second that."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"Nope. Have you?"

"He's like a ghost. We're dormmates, but he's always nowhere to be seen. I think he spends much of his time in the library."

"I wonder what he's up to..."

"His professor is Kenji's older brother, right?"

"Yup."

"I heard from him that if Orochimaru continues to accelerate, he will be able to graduate a year earlier."

"Really?!" She gasped. "That's Orochimaru for you; always ahead of us."

Tsunade placed the ordered drinks on top of a wooden serving plate. "We should visit him sometime," she smiled, walking from the bar to deliver the drinks to a group of girls who were having a night out.

He folded his arms and leaned back. "Time sure flies, huh?"

His eyes scanned Tsunade's body from afar, eyeing the way she laughed and curtly greeted the women she served. They were getting older, parting would soon be inevitable. They could no longer stick together, like the old times. They will never cycle home together anymore, they will never be able to just lay down in the riverside admiring the stars above. They were no longer naive children. Orochimaru was beginning to move on, trudging further and further from them. Soon enough, Tsunade will surely...

His felt a bitter feeling. Soon enough the friends he cherishes so much will be gone. The limited time he had with them was as delicate as fine sand pouring through the cracks of his hands. His book about them was coming to an end now, isn't it? He knew this outcome would be imminent, but it's ending sooner than he'd planned.

The Legendary Sannin...

 _"Oi, Jiraiya, eat your vegetables!"_

 _"They're yucky. No!"_

 _"How are you going to grow to be a gallant, then?" She grinned maliciously. "You'll just stay the way you are - tiny egg-head Jiraiya!"_

 _"I'll eat them all; watch me! Then I'll grow so much that women will throw themselves at me!"_

 _Orochimaru palmed his face, as he continued to drink his milk. "Stupid..."_

 _"What was that?!"_

He missed those times. The times where they had all the time in the world, to frolic about and daydream about their future. But now... their future was so close. His heart sank, as a matured Tsunade approached him back into the bar. She wasn't so young now. She possessed a womanly body that was far from the body she had before. Her eyes were not polluted with dreams and naive thinking, but practicality.

Orochimaru was no longer investing his time on them, correcting them, looking after them. The only image he could remember from his dear old friend was the slope of his back, as he continued to walk his own path of success. He, too, has lost the sparkle in his eyes.

His smile fell downcast.

The Legendary Sannin were already no more.

* * *

When Tsunade opened the door to her dorm, she saw Anko unwinding on the couch, flesh covered with glitter. Looks like she also had her own shift. "You look like shit, Anko," she casually remarked, scooting her over to sit down. "How was it?"

"Ugh. Lap dances for old men are the worst." She groaned out. "They just get grabby."

"Why do you continue to work in strip clubs?"

"It's good money. I mean, I earned a lot of money tonight. It's enough to cover three months of our rent!"

"No way!"

"I'm not fucking around. If you lure in the correct customer, you're bound to get a lot of dosh." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I mean if I had your body, I would probably be getting twice as much."

"Anko, please,"

"No, seriously, you should consider getting a week's shift!"

"No!" She shrieked. "I'm not going to dance around in a nylon g-string for men who throws money at me. I'm not an animal in an exhibition, you know."

"To each their own." She winked, "But I'm going to have a shopping spree this weekend."

Tsunade felt her heart crash. She's never lavished herself with a well-earned shopping spree in months. She bowed her head down in a depressed state and sluggishly walked over to her own room. She was in dire need of new clothes and shoes.

"I can buy some for you, too." Anko lightly offered.

"R-R-Really?!" Tsunade gasped out.

"Yup. That's what friends do for each other, right? We need to have each other's backs."

* * *

Tsunade hurried to Orochimaru's lecture class the following morning, hoping to catch up to him and pull him by force to the planned rendezvous. When she opened the door to the vast classroom, she saw nothing but empty seats. She looked to the left and saw Kenji's older brother, Misaki. Their eyes locked, his misty grey eyes allured her to come further in class.

"I-Is... Orochimaru still in the campus?" She asked quietly, averting her gaze from the older man.

He placed the chalk down and ran his fingers through his light brown tresses. "My class was dismissed an hour ago, Tsunade-chan."

"Oh..." Her mouth was gaped open, embarrassed to have even intervened with his preparations for his next lecture. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't apologize," Misaki kindly replied, taking a seat on the edge of his desk, smiling coyly at her. "I am in need of a break anyway. So humour me, Tsunade-chan. How is my dear brother doing in his class?"

"He sleeps a lot." She shrugged lazily, acting poised when - in fact - she felt inferior under his pressing presence. His keen gaze made her feel naked, flushed and uncomfortable. It may be the sharpness of his hue or the way he presented his cool character. One thing was for sure - he was a devilish man. His lips were sinfully crooked in a self-assured smirk.

"Figures." He sighed finally, releasing the tension. "That reckless boy, if our mother finds out..."

"Bu-But he's doing well - overall!" Tsunade added hastily. "He's the second highest in our class!"

"That's cute of you to say, Tsunade-chan," he responded with poison coating his syllables. "I'm guessing you're number one."

"Uhmmm..." she blushed considerably.

He pushed himself from his desk and stalked towards her, hands in his pockets. "Don't be modest now. I've heard a lot about your literature. I must say, that novella you produced gave me goosebumps. It was a very sensual and sinful novella, you know. I wonder..." his hands carefully caressed her arms, skimming up on her skin, feeling her straighten up, frozen. "...do you desire the same things as your protagonist?"

She reddened. "You-You read it?"

"The drafts. You left it in Kenji's room. Tell me, are you two together now?"

"No-No!"

"Hm..." he smirked. "That's good."

 _Good?_

She tried to distance herself, but she found herself too entranced by the colour of his eyes. His finger followed the buttons of her white dress shirt, whilst his spare hand held her by her back. She gasped when she felt his fingers wonder lower to her backside. This man was...

"Misaki-sama!" She pushed him upon instinct, keeping her palms on his chest to retain their distance. "I-I'm sorry..."

"You're shaking, Tsunade-chan..." he noted. "Perhaps, you're not too experience with this?"

She shook her head. "No-No... I'm not."

"That's a fine shame, but I understand." He grabbed her wrists and made them dropped, pulling her in close. "Your innocence is certainly attractive,"

Her phone started to ring in her pocket. She broke out of her trance and immediately answered her phone call. When her conversation ended, she tried to smile off the uncomfortable predicament she found herself in. "I-I have to go, Misaki-sama."

"Tsunade-chan," he grabbed again her in time, "Keep my brother in line, alright?"

"Of co-course..." Immediately, she rushed out of his lecture room and ran in the halls.

"She's very interesting," Misaki mused openly, looking back. "And innocent."

* * *

Tsunade ran her way into town, looking at her watch, running as fast as she could. Damn that Orochimaru. He altered their plans, and now it's her job to catch up to them. As adrenaline pumped through her veins, she meandered around the city, eager to get to the most taxi congested area. She crossed the road along with business-clad employees, hurrying into their own location.

She hurried to the corner of a lavish hotel. Just as she was about to pass the corner of the hotel, she bumped into a man which made her stagger backwards until she could no longer regain her balance. She fell back and watched the man outstretch his hand to her. It was futile, they both ended up falling over. The man managed to balance himself so he wouldn't fall on her completely. They looked at each other briefly, but it somewhat felt for eternity.

He shifted and got off her, taking her hand to pull her back up on her feet.

"I-I'm... I'm sorry." He said.

She patted her clothes down and to clean it from the debris. She tried to smile, but her short temper failed her. She didn't have for this nonsense, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were waiting for her. "Be more aware of your surroundings next time."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I know, I know." He paused for a moment, "If you'd give me your name, I could reimburse you for that ruined top of yours."

She glanced down at her stained shirt, a blotch of coffee was spread on the fabric. She groaned. "For goodness sake."

"What's your name?"

Her blonde hair came into a mess when she glared at him and his calm exterior. He looked oddly familiar, she was sure. But, again, she didn't have to wallow in such shit. "Why?"

"I can pay for that shirt I just ruined," He said simply.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

She snorted and pushed passed him, hurriedly making her way down the street to catch a cab. He looked as the distance between them began to lengthen. "At least, give me your first name!" He called out eagerly.

When she grabbed a cab, she looked back at him, smiling faintly.

"Tsunade."

* * *

Both Orochimaru and Jiraiya looked up at the same time when the cafe door rung open. They saw their dishevelled friend walk towards them, with a furrowed expression. "Woah," the pale man said suddenly, looking up from his newspaper. "Did you go to war to get here?"

"Shut up. There was this extremely careless bastard who spilt his cold coffee on me." She growled, trying to wipe it off with one of the napkins on the table. "The man had the audacity, too. Honestly, so full of himself, offering his cheque on the go. I've never met such a man."

"Mind describing this man who did just a heinous deed?" Jiraiya drawled sarcastically.

Tsunade took a seat and tried to get a breather. "He was handsome, I'll give him that, but his vibe was - _ugh!_ He was tall with silver hair and black, deep charcoal eyes."

"Do you mean this man?" Orochimaru asked, showing her a full page of the exact man in the article. "His name is Kakashi Hatake - the future CEO of Poise."

Her jaw dropped. "Oh my god! No. No. No!"

"I bet she's wanting to bite her tongue now," Jiraiya grinned at his best friend who mirrored his expression.

Tsunade slammed her face into the table. "Damn it, I missed my chance! If I could have talk to him... I would have had a chance to get into Poise!"

"But nooo, you had to care more about that flimsy top of yours." Orochimaru jokingly said, amused about her situation.

"I messed up," she groaned.

"How would you have panned it out?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Flirt, obviously!" Jiraiya rolled his eyes. He then continued to imitate their dear old friend in a girl tone. "Oh no, Kakashi-kun, it's no problem~! Keh~!" He blew a kiss in a mocking manner, continuing on. "Oh, my~ You're so handsome~! Me, pretty, stop it, you!" He then gasped dramatically, "A date? With you? Really? Aw, you player~!" He then flipped his hair to the side. "Okay, Kakashi-kun, I'll do anything you want. Kya~!"

Orochimaru was dying of laughter at his friend's parody of how Tsunade would have acted, whilst Tsunade's eyebrow twitched ominously. She cracked her knuckles and landed a direct hit on the gallant, sending him out of his chair and to the floor.

 _"I do not sound like that, you egg-head!"_


	53. Chapter 53

**The Man under the Sakura Blossoms**

Be more excited, Kenji!" Tsunade groaned, taking a sip from her chilled drink as they walked out of the convenience store. She saw him glance over his shoulder before he reached out for her spare hand, tugging her forward next to him. "I'm serious. We're getting an _awesome_ opportunity to go to the Poise Headquarters here. Tell me you'll come – you're the only one I know in my class."

"How about Anko?" He asked, pushing his hand back into his pocket, walking in line with her.

She took another drink. "She's not going. I hear that since she's been late with her hand-ins, she is liable to some sort of penalty. I think this is the penalty our lecturer told her about."

Kenji forfeited and slumped his shoulders forward, running his hair back in his sluggish motion. "Fine, fine. But you owe me, got it?" He looked down at his companion, taking into consideration that she was giving him an expression he hasn't seen before – sparkling eyes. So this was her way of showing gratitude.

Tsunade began to skip happily beside him. "So, what is it that you want in return?" she asked lightly, looking at him analytically to watch him stiffen up in response. He locked his gaze with her again, smiling crookedly, leaving her befuddled. "What is it?"

"Come to my apartment tonight. That should even us out."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Why?" Upon inquiry and his cheeks blushing, she drew a mischievous expression on her face. "Are you scared to be in your apartment – by yourself?" She giggled when his cheeks became more pigmented.

Finally, he protested as a strong as possible: "I am not!" His lips produced a pout and he shyly looked away. "…Am not,"

Tsunade looked at him with sympathy, her arm wrapped around his and she pulled him close to her. "Let's head there now. I have nothing better to do other than re-read the novels all over again. Talk about a boring life, eh?"

Kenji smiled appreciatively, "You're a great friend."

"And don't you forget that."

"I won't."

The sudden crispness in his voice alerted Tsunade. It had dipped into a more serious tone of notion, as if he wanted to say something else but left it to be implied by his tone instead. She didn't know what had compelled him to dial down his voice, and have his eyes ease into an expression she hasn't seen before, but she knew she felt a knot in her stomach when she saw that adoring face of his. She looked away and held his wrist, walking by his side.

Even though she's known Kenji for a long time, he's always been unpredictable in her eyes. Be it with women or his mood – he always found a way to surprise her.

* * *

Later that night, Tsunade lifted her head up from Kenji's bed and found him asleep next to her, with his back turned. She yawned and picked up the script he was acting out for her before she fell asleep from boredom. It surprised her that he also fell asleep – after he was so adamant that it was a work of art.

She shifted on the bed and pushed herself up. As she exited his bedroom, she fixed her dress down by running her hands against it to iron it down. Quickly, she meandered to the kitchen and poured herself a fresh glass of water. Just as she was about to relish the coolness of the water and the quietness of the apartment, a set of keys were deliberately dropped onto the kitchen tabletop.

Upon instinct, she flinched and gasped when she saw Kenji's brother on the opposite side of the kitchen. "Uh-Uh…" she began to grow frantic, not knowing what to do first or how to get her shit together. "…Ak-Akiyama-san! I'm so-sorry, I didn't hear you come home." She was flush red, she could feel the heat on her cheeks and on the back of her nape. She was turning into a tomato!

When he stepped closer with a bemused frown, she immediately retreated back. The sensations – the hotness of his hands down her body, and his breath – were still carved into her mind. For him to cross paths with her already…. _frightened_ her. How was she supposed to act? He was just fooling with her, obviously. But to her…. it was more than just fooling. He was Orochimaru's teacher, Kenji's brother, he was a man ten years older than her.

"Since when did you refer to me as _Akiyama_ - _sama_?" He questioned out loud, reaching out to touch her on her shoulder. "It's always been Misaki-sama, remember? What's the matter, Tsunade? Hm..? You can tell me."

"I… I-I'm sorry. Can you just tell Kenji that I went home earlier than expected?"

Just as she was about to slip past him he firmly held her by her arm, pulling her back to retrace her steps back to the corner of the kitchen. He folded his arms over each other and looked at her – deeply and with intent. "Is this because of what happened in my class two weeks ago?"

When she refused to respond Misaki's look transformed with intrigue – but not apologetic. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his hips, smiling coyly. "I'm sorry if I went too far. I wasn't going to do anything. You can say I like testing the waters, Tsunade. And I'm sorry that you were my source of entertainment."

She rubbed her arms that were covered with goosebumps, biting her lower lips subconsciously. When she looked up at him she saw him still smiling, his hand moved forward and ran down at her side. "Please, just stop playing with me. Rumours spread like wildfire in the campuses, Akiyama-sama. I'm very aware of what you do in your past time, and I'm not going to be on your list of conquests."

Tsunade managed to wriggle out of his loose confine and take a few steps towards the living until she was pressed against the centre marble kitchen table. Immediately she was spun around and Misaki seized her forcibly. His hands grabbed the sides of her face and rammed his lips against hers, claiming what wasn't his. He devoured her childish mewls and forced her mouth to open for her intrusion.

As he forced himself against her his hands skimmed down her breasts and grabbed a hold of her hips to keep her in place. "You are a fine woman," he whispered after drawing back to see her out of breath. He flicked the tears from her eyes and kissed her on the lips again. "This can be our little secret, Tsunade."

"Wh-W…" She wiped her lips dry and blinked hard to try and process what had just happened. Did Misaki just kiss her? Everything had happened too fast, she could no longer piece together the pieces coherently. He kissed her. Kenji's brother just _kissed_ her.

He tipped her face up to look at him. "You can't just keep waltzing into a man's apartment the way you do. Especially when you're _this_ attractive." His icy fingers made its way upwards before it clasped gently around her breast. "This body. That face. It makes it almost impossible to resist you. A man must act on it, you know. Or else we end up losing ourselves."

Tsunade threw her head back, gasping back when she felt him take the opportunity to ravish the expanse of her throat. "Ak-Akiyama-sama!" She couldn't retaliate. She knew she couldn't. He was a highly acclaimed lecturer on the campus – in the medical ward Orochimaru was in. Moreover, he was Kenji's brother. He would never believe her if she told him his brother made a pass on her. After all, Misaki held a reputable front in the public – he ruled with an iron fist and he was gentle and kind and smart. He was everything in a man Tsunade thought she wanted.

 _But this…._

"Oh, Tsunade…"

 _No…_

Without thinking about the repercussions, Tsunade pushed Misaki away from her and drew her hand up, slapping him sideways immediately. She held her mouth in shock of what she had done, but he didn't look too surprised. If anything, he looked as if he wanted to applaud her audacity. He grinned and chuckled lowly.

Her eyes narrowed, "What's so funny, Akiyama-sama?"

"Yeah," a voice interrupted lightly. "Can someone let me into the joke, too?"

"Kenji!" Tsunade gasped out loud, looking guilty already.

Misaki eased his distance from his brother's classmate with nonchalance. "Brother,"

"What's with the two of you?" He laughed, walking past them to reach the refrigerator. He opened himself a new box of apple juice and started to pour it into a fresh glass. "I'm glad you're making jokes with each other. That means you're getting along, huh."

"We're getting along just fine." Misaki smiled warmly, but Tsunade refrained from making eye contact with her friend.

"See," he gestured to his blonde friend, "I told you he wasn't half bad."

The teacher looked at the both of them in question, "You guys have been talking about me?"

"Yeah. She's been scared to talk to you ever since college started. I told her you were cool – she wouldn't believe me. Now, you're sharing inside jokes. See? We've hit progress." He smiled at Tsunade specifically, noticing her discomfort in the room. Before he could inquire what it was that was bothering her, she fled from the scene. "T-Tsuna!"

"Leave her."

"What?"

"I'll drive her home, okay? Don't you worry."

Kenji shook his head and downed his apple juice. "No, I'll take her back. Thanks anyways, brother."

"Anytime," his voice was as calm as water, but his face was scribbled with disappointment.

* * *

Once Tsunade was taken home she curtly said her goodbye and rushed up to her dorm room. She threw herself on her bed and curled up into a ball, wiping the back of her hand continuously against her lips in hopes that she would get rid of the sensation. Instead, she resorted to biting her lower lip until it bled slightly, shutting her eyes shut.

Softly, without Tsunade knowing, her door was pushed open and Anko tiptoed in with a cup of hot cocoa in her hands. She sat on the edge of the bed, tapped the blonde on the shoulder and silently offered her the warm beverage with a friendly smile, "I figured you needed it." She reasoned honestly, knowing she was off-mood and that something must have happened for her to be weeping like a baby in her room.

"T-Thank you," she whispered gratefully, pushing herself up into a sitting position before she took the cup off her hands. "Did I wake you?"

"Are you kidding?" Anko leaned back on the headboard of the bed and smiled, facing her. "I've been up all night typing up my play script that I need to direct before semester ends. It's one of our last units – and the biggest – so I need to work my butt off."

"I thought you only did that in that strip club you work in," Tsunade jokily jabbed with a faint grin, taking a sip of her cocoa.

Anko could only mirror her expression as she stretched out her hand to caress hers. "What happened to you, huh?" Her eyebrows knitted together at the sudden speculation that popped into her head. "Did Kenji do anything-!"

"No!" Tsunade immediately shrieked. "He would never!"

"Because I swear, I will find that man and make sure his dick won't function again!" She continued persistently with burning in her eyes. "So, please, don't lie if he did do anything, Tsunade."

"He didn't – Misaki did." Tsunade trembled, holding the cup as tightly as she could. "M-Misaki kissed me when I was in their apartment." She raised her head up and looked directly at her friend who was blinking several times as she processed all of the information in her head. "I know what you're going to say – it was just a dream. A man like Misaki doesn't look at students like us, he's too good for that. He's perfect in every single way… but I'm telling you…"

The darker-featured woman clenched her hand around Tsunade's, nodding to tell her that she believed her. Her eyes fell down and she pursed her lips in an unpleasant way, not knowing what to do exactly. "…I believe you," she said almost sourly. "Though I'm not entirely surprised that he kissed _you_. Have you seen yourself? – You don't exactly blend in with the crowd; you're too beautiful. For him to kiss you, isn't a surprise to me." She tried to smile, to lighten up the mood, to find the good in the bad that had just happened. "Hell, even _I_ would kiss you."

Tsunade giggled out in disbelief, but only for a moment. The lines of her gaiety dimmed and were replaced with the same mundane expression. Anko could not blame her, though, she had just faced a situation she was not accustomed to. Then again, who would be used to a person forcing themselves on you? She felt helpless beside her friend – and stupid for not knowing what to do or say. Should she show pity? No, she wouldn't appreciate it. No one wants pity at times like this.

So, instead, Anko wrapped her arms around her and drew her in for an embrace. "I'm sure he won't do it again. Maybe he was just seeing if you're like the other college girls who will drop their panties instantly. But now he knows you're not mildly interested in him – and is invested in his younger brother –" Tsunade tried to protest, but was instantly hushed, "– he will leave you alone. Misaki-sama is a lot of things, but a rapist isn't one of them, surely."

The blonde nodded and buried her face in the crook of her friend's shoulder, grateful for her support and the warmth of her body. With a small smile, she said: "I would kiss you too if I were a lesbian."

"But you're not," she feigned annoyance, "so don't get my hopes up."

They both chuckled and fell down on her bed, backs flat and they stared up at the whitewashed ceiling. Anko curled up next to her and gazed at her with reassurance staining the depths of her eyes. "He won't touch you again, I give you my word. If he does, tell me. For goodness sake, promise me you won't keep it in, okay?"

With pursed lips she nodded. "You're a good friend."

* * *

The long-awaited Saturday night broke out and plenty outrageous parties panned out down the block. It wasn't an outlandish occurrence for many people who lived close by; after all, it had become a tradition to hold a mind-blowing party every now and then. Anko, who was defined with a white short sequined dress, dragged in her sluggish blonde friend into a house party. She grinned mischievously, whilst Tsunade felt out of place in the presence of body glitter and raging sounds of trashy music. She squirmed when Anko eagerly dragged her deeper into the darkly-lit house.

"Orochimaru is here!" She announced sharply at her friend. "You said he doesn't attend house parties!"

"He doesn't," Tsunade snapped back, frowning. "At least, I don't think he does."

"You have to get us to at least hookup, Tsunade."

 _"At least?"_ She gasped, "Doesn't hookup mean…?"

"A girl needs to blow off some steam, you know." She bit her lower lip as she scanned him from head to toe, appreciating his lightly toned form through the black shirt he opted for. "He's such an eye candy!"

"You're not just going to hook up with him, Anko." She said protectively. "I'm not letting that happen. It's either you build a relationship with him or nothing."

"Geez, grandma." She drawled, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Look who crawled out of their boring gutter!" Another voice boomed next to them.

"Jiraiya!"

"Hey," he smirked choppily, downing his vodka shot. "What brings you here – in that banging dress, no less."

Tsunade unexpectedly blushed at his compliment. She stared down and tugged down her black cut-out panel bardot bodycon dress. She clicked on her heels and surveyed the area before she finally gave up and looked at Jiraiya. "Stop trying to undress me with your eyes, you pervert."

"Kenji's here, you know." He grinned. "Is that dress for him?"

"No, just shut up."

"I would pay to see his face right now." He raised his finger up to stop her from interjecting. "But first, you promised to play wing woman for me tonight. So…" he fixed his shaggy hair and took a deep breath, "Introduce me to that hot brunet near the bar."

"Jira…"

"C'mon, then I'll stop talking about you and Kenji secretly banging."

"You were the one who started those rumours!" She roared, slapping him on the arm. "You perverted shit."

"I'm hurt that you didn't notice my writing style, Tsunade! Who else could write such a well-constructed erotica." He winked, stating a self-proclaimed fact.

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya's target. She was definitely a curvy woman in the daring backless nude dress she wore. Her eyes were done up, especially her rouge lips. She was definitely looking for action tonight, she concluded in her mind. No one woman would doll up to that extent for a house party. Unless she was a man, of course. Almost immediately, she took Jiraiya by his wrist and left Anko in the crowd, dazed and rather confused.

When they were close to the bar, Tsunade approached the oblivious woman and tapped her on the shoulder, waiting for her to turn around, before she offered her angelic smile. "Heyyyy, have you met Jiraiya?" In a swift motion, she pushed Jiraiya forward and watched her look up at her gallant of a friend with interest.

"Hey," she offered her hand for a handshake. "I'm Reas Scarlet."

Instead of taking her hand for a friendly handshake, he daringly placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "Pleased to meet you," his eyes glimmered with playfulness, as she giggled.

Tsunade tiptoed on her toes and whispered in his ear, "Make sure you double wrap tonight. She seems like a woman who will take you into court."

He grinned. "Don't worry, the gallant has got this. Besides, should you be worrying about me when your Prince is here?" He gestured to the man who was leaning against the wall with an amused smile. "He's looking at you,"

"I-I can see that, stupid." She blushed. "Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

Tsunade rolled her eyes but continued to walk over to Kenji who was smirking at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked casually, pushing himself from the wall, to take her by the hand. "I thought you would be cooped up in your room, re-reading our assigned literature."

"I would be, but-"

"Anko?"

"Yes."

"You should be thankful you have someone like her in your life," he lightly noted. "She brings the fun out of you."

"Fun," she retorted. "It's not fun when I see drunk pictures of myself on social media."

"Still…" he playfully smirked. "At least, you have all your clothes on. I was butt naked in one party before; I was nearly suspended had it not been for my brother."

"He really saves your ass." She took a shot from the counter and downed it without thinking much of it.

"Let's have some fun, Tsunade." Kenji declared, gathering up shots and other forms of liquor to make use of the night. Jiraiya and his new found date, Orochimaru and Anko, and other friends gathered around a circle table and began to chug down.

Anko pressed herself against Orochimaru, luring him into the ground of seduction – to no avail. He happily chuckled and went with the crowd, downing another shot of vodka and drinking a can of beer on the side. She looked at Tsunade on the other side, who was silently cheering her on, as she shared conversations with Kenji. He leaned in and must have remarked a joke because Tsunade ended up laughing so hard that he had to support her to stop her from falling against Jiraiya's date.

With curiosity, she looked under the table, after pretending that she dropped something, and her speculations were right. Kenji's hand was stroking Tsunade's upper thigh, making slow progress upwards, without arousing any suspicion from anybody else in the table, apart from her. She knew he had always been attracted to her – it would take a blind person to not realize it. But she's never seen him act on it; it must have been the alcohol giving him the audacity to do certain acts he wouldn't dream to act on sober.

"Are you alright?" Orochimaru asked, dipping his head down under the table.

Anko hastily jolted up and banged the back of her head at the edge of the table. "Aw shit."

"W-Woah…" He held her with concern and looked at the back of her head. "Are you okay? You're not bleeding which is a relief, but… how do you feel?"

She blinked blankly at him, baffled at his sudden concern and softness. Their eyes met and stayed together for mere seconds, but felt like an eternity. Orochimaru licked his lips and his gaze wondered down. "…I'm fine," she flushed. "Thank you for asking."

"Anytime." He casually said, turning back around to pour himself another shot.

"Body shots!" Jiraiya suddenly suggested in an excited roar, raising a bottle of tequila. "Who's up to it?"

There was a wave of agreement from eager classmates – and there was Orochimaru and Tsunade, staring at each other like the way they did when they committed to playing Spin the bottle. She looked nervous and, quite frankly, so was he. Everything was set – and they couldn't back out. The group headed up to an empty bedroom and placed the tequila bottle, lime and salt on the glass table.

"Oh, isn't this fun!" Anko clapped, unzipping her dress to slip it right off. "Tsunade, you're the only one in your dress."

"I-I-I don't want to do this…" she cringed, looking at the walls that surrounded them and at Orochimaru was had removed his shirt. "I'm not removing anything."

"Don't tell me you're not wearing any panties!" She gasped. "Because let me tell you, from personal experience, that's not a good thing to do. At least, wear thongs, they feel like you're not wearing anything!"

"It's nothing like that, Anko. I'm nothing like you."

"Just loosen up and remove your dress."

"No!"

"Then hike it up so your belly button will be exposed."

"I don't-"

"Imagine if you get Kenji…. _Ohh_ , that will be a treat!"

"No, Anko, it won't."

"Don't think of me as a person who is blind, Tsunade. He was stroking your thigh under the table and you were literally falling into his arms. And may I add, his eyes has been glued onto your boobs all night."

"Lay down, Jiraiya!" They boomed, pouring salt onto his toned chest and tequila into his belly button, a slice of lime in between his mouth. Reas eagerly dipped and sucked the tequila from his belly button, swirling her tongue around the rim seductively before she kissed his stomach and progress upwards to the sea of salt on his chest. Jiraiya grinned, welcoming her lips to his as they battled for the lime in his mouth.

His grin widened when he rose up from his position, listening to Reas' words linger seductively for only him to hear. As they whispered to each other the bottle was spun once more. Its tipped landed on Tsunade, making Orochimaru curse under his breath.

Not this again.

Before the bottle was spun again, Kenji was suddenly nominated to do a body shot on her body. He didn't deny the challenge like Tsunade did; instead, he held her hand and assured her that he was a better choice than most people in the room. She was laid down on the floor and Kenji carefully slipped her out of her dress, unconsciously giving the people a show. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed when her dress came off, revealing her mismatched undergarments. He looked away and continued to drink his beer, silently questioning his role in this room.

The tequila was poured in along with the salt and Tsunade was given a slice of lime in her mouth. Kenji folded her dress and placed it gently on the floor, not breaking eye contact with her molten hazel eyes. He slotted in the middle of her parted legs and descended down, drinking the tequila from her belly button. She gasped when she felt the hotness of his breath and his saliva on her stomach, as he made his way up, licking her body sensually. His hands left her legs and ascended up to her sides, pinning her down to keep her from wriggling.

His closed eyes opened slightly, looking up at her demurely as he licked the middle of the valley of her breasts, sucking on the skin, taking in the salt, caressing her softly with one hand. Her breath was caught and she did her best to not show her flustered state. However, she could no longer keep it in when he began to kiss her on the neck, sucking and licking his way up to her lips. Once their eyes met, his lips brushed against hers as a tease, before he mashed his against hers, tongue intruding into her hot mouth to take the lime away from her.

Tsunade responded as eagerly as him, kissing him as much as she could, taking the lime back into her mouth, gasping when he pressed himself against her. Finally, the lime slipped past their mouths, but their lips interlocked with each other once more. Orochimaru and Jiraiya shared a look, debating whether they should interject and pull the man off her, but they hesitated when they saw Tsunade continue to kiss him after they parted, intoxicated by the sudden whitewash of lust and alcohol. They both sat up with blushes deeply burning in their cheeks, breaths laboured with unsated want. Kenji looked at her heaving chest, seeing the trail of saliva he left and how red her lips were. He smiled and leaned in, kissing her once more on the lips.

"Don't tell my brother," he whispered. "He would kill me if he found out I kissed you."

"….Wh-What?" She whispered, completely out of breath and hot and bothered.

"He has a thing for you, you see."

"Alright, alright!" Jiraiya groaned, breaking the tension up. "Get a room you two. And don't you dare lie, I know you want to. What the hell was that? It wasn't supposed to be a full on make-out session, sheesh." He looked at Orochimaru who seemed to be emitting some sort of killing intent in the room. "Next!" He wanted to move along before wrath breaks forth, knowing Orochimaru, he was deeply unsettled with what he had just seen. After all, he did just see Tsunade make out with her classmate.

As Tsunade slipped into her dress again, she saw Anko smirking at her. "Don't…" she tried, but it was no use.

"You liked it!" She chimed childishly in a sing-song tone. "I bet if we weren't all here, you would have done _it_ by now."

Before she could curtly respond to form her defence, Kenji placed his hand on her back and kissed her on the shoulder. "Can we talk outside?"

"S-Sure…"

When they exited the room, he led them to another vacant bedroom and shut the door behind them. He sighed and ruffled his hair, not quite knowing what to say. "Well…. I didn't know you were a good kisser, Tsunade." He began lightly, trying to form the words he really wanted to say in his head.

"Kenji, if this is going to make things weird-"

"I like you, Tsunade," he said quickly. "I mean, I _really_ like you. I do."

She blushed red again.

"I've been wanting to say this for a long time now. It's just really hard to do with Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Anko on my back all of the time. And I know it was only a game, but when I kissed you…"

"I like you, too." Tsunade weakly confessed. "I _really_ , _really_ like you."

"R-Really?" He took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Did you mean that?"

"I did." She met his eyes with a small smile. "I've liked you ever since I met you. I just didn't know how…. I've been denying it all this time…. But….. God, I really like you."

Kenji cupped her by her cheeks and looked at her endearingly. "My brother might kill me for this, but….. be my girlfriend, Tsunade. I'd like to think that you're the one I'm going to spend my life with. It's cheesy, I know-"

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She answered, cheeks burning up even more. "I also think you're the one."

"Oh, thank God," he said in relief, pulling her to kiss her. After Tsunade wrapped her arms around his neck, he pushed her against the wall and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist. As he lowered the straps of her dress again, she whimpered a moan at his member pressing against her inner thigh. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"Don't make me say it…" she whispered.

"I'll be gentle." He kissed her neck. "Just say the word and I'll take you."

Tsunade stared into the depths of his stunning eyes and his smile. His smile was infectious. Tsunade didn't know whether to laugh or cry, feel embarrassed or aroused, it was all so confusing. She couldn't help now but admire his physique. Kenji was in amazing shape. His body exuded the kind of gruff masculinity that makes women drool. She also loved the way his muscular torso had that gorgeous, concave 'V' shape from his hips, which dipped tantalisingly towards his crotch. What the hell is that called?

But most of all, she felt safe in his arms. This man was her secret and guilty crush. They have known each other for long enough to know each other's secrets. He knows her situation with her family, and she knows his. His mother has ovarian cancer but is battling through it with the help of his father. He knows that she was beaten as a child and that her family are all kinds of fucked up. They know so much about each other, they understood one another. And now, they were on a mutual level of attraction.

She liked him. She really liked him.

She liked his smile, his body, his humour… _Him_. She just really liked everything about him. He was the one, she told herself. He was the one who she was going to marry, going to have children with, going to grow old with.

"Tell me this first, are you just going to use me?"

"I would never do that," he softly spoke. "I like you so much. The only real reason I held back is because of my brother."

"What about your brother?"

"He's crazy about you." He kissed her on the cheek. "He's always asking about you: how you were if you were struggling and whatnot. He cares about you, but I'm glad that I got to you first."

"Okay…" she nodded, licking her lips before she forced herself to be put down.

"O-Okay?" He asked, stepping back slightly.

She nodded again, flushing further. Her dress came undone and she revealed her body to him. "I'm ready. I want you, Kenji."

On that night, Tsunade decided to give up herself for the man she was infatuated with.

* * *

Orochimaru ascended, wiping his lips and spitting out the lime from his mouth, before helping Anko up onto her feet. They both got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wonder where Tsunade is…" he openly mused, looking around to see if she had come back.

"Let her be. She's with Kenji, she's fine."

"I don't trust that man." He spoke lowered, straightening his black shirt down. "He's too….. _perfect_ for my liking."

"What kind of ridiculous analysis is that?"

"No one is that perfect unless their hiding their true self under a mask," he reason evenly. "There's something about him that always set me off."

"Well.." Anko began to look apprehensive as well, looking around. "Where do you think they are?"

"Can you help me look for them?" He asked softly.

"Of course. Of course, I'll help you."

They snuck out of the room, making Jiraiya smirk. After searching around in the garden, in the living room, the bar, they returned upstairs and checked the bathrooms then the bedrooms. On the last bedroom, they approached, they saw that it was locked and very preoccupied. Anko leaned her ear in and listened for the faintness of sounds. However, she got more than she bargained for. She heard moans and groans…. And Tsunade's voice at the other end.

"What do you hear?" Orochimaru asked, folding his arms.

She pressed her ear harder, listening to their conversation.

 _"Don't be too embarrassed, Tsunade."_

 _"Bu-But… I'm naked!"_

 _"It's fine…you look good naked."_

 _"S-Stop staring at me like that!"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Yo-You're making me nervous…."_

 _"I'm here, don't worry."_

 _"Ok-Okay… I trust you."_

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _"..Y-Yes…"_

A small cry and another elicited moan.

 _"Ha….Tsunade,"_ another groan of satisfaction, then a softer moan of adjustment.

"W-Wrong room." Anko stuttered. "She's not in here either."

* * *

He groaned, flattening his palm against her spine to bring her closer. His other hand closed around her breast and he took her nipple into his mouth. Tsunade clutched his hair and arched her back. He sucked on her firmly then flicked his tongue over her, kneading her breast with his palm. She sighed and looked down at him, watching his mouth work. "That feels, so… _ahh_. Please don't stop."

Kenji grasped the back of her neck and pulled her up, kissing her hard as he guided his cock inside her. He plunged into her with one deep thrust, his pelvis lifting to meet her downward glide.

She let out a strangled moan at the intrusion, overwhelmed by the thick heat of him, his fullness. Relief took hold now she finally had him inside her. He gripped her neck and clasped her hip, his mouth bruising hers as they kissed. He lost it completely but she loved it—all of it. Tsunade leaned into him, her breasts nudging his chest, her hands tangled in his hair. His passion left her reeling. He fucked with enough passion and with enough strength that she began to reach her climax already.

Tsunade pulled her mouth free and licked her lower lip. She dragged in air, trembling with pleasure as he groaned beside her cheek. His stubble rasped her skin, only adding to the sensation overload. He loosened his hold on the base of her neck and pushed her back from him with his firm grip. His fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her down hard against each thrust of his cock.

She moaned against him, still feeling the lingering tingles from her climax. Tsunade watched the changes in his expression, mesmerised by the intensity of his features. He'd been so laid-back and full of humour all night. Now his eyes were dark with arousal, his mouth open with the fast breaths coming from him. He looked her over, his gaze lingering on her breasts as they jolted in time with his thrusts. "Jesus, I can't—fuck, I can't hold back."

Pleasure rushed through her; she just wanted more and more. His hand slipped between her thighs and he gave her clit vigorous rubs that had her moaning deep in her throat.

She wanted to smile but she couldn't concentrate on anything other than coming. With her pussy still sensitive from the earlier attention it didn't take long to reach that point. She bucked her hips against him, chasing her release. It came on her in slow lazy pulses, at first, building to a rolling wave that crashed over her and sucked her under. Tsunade kept rubbing and finally cried out, shaking until she thought she'd collapse.

"Come here." Kenji gripped her elbows and dragged her against him, wrapping her up in a hug so tight she couldn't move. She rested her mouth against his throat and kissed him while she caught her breath.

He sank further into the bed for leverage and drove inside her. The forcefulness of his thrusts brought on aftershocks that left her whimpering. He kept going, plunging into her until she knew he couldn't last any longer. Finally, he clutched her body, held her hips against him and came with a groan so deep and guttural it sent shivers rushing over her.

Silence fell between them as the excitement passed. Kenji's body relaxed beneath her with a sigh, his fingers trailing sweeping caresses down her spine. Tsunade let out a long breath and tried to calm her senses. Their bodies meshed with the slick sheen of perspiration and she could still feel herself pulsing around him.

He pulled out of her and laid beside her, smirking boyishly. "I love you," he kissed her hand and eyed her for several seconds, seeing her blush.

"I love you too, Kenji." She cuddled up to him and rested her head on his chest. "I'm crazy about you."

"I didn't hurt you much, did I?" He asked worryingly, running soft strokes on her naked back.

"No…" she shook her head softly. "It was perfect. It didn't hurt at all. It's wasn't like how people described it. It wasn't awkward and it didn't hurt. I guess, if you're with the perfect person – you don't have to worry."

"You were incredible." He kissed her on the forehead. "For a virgin, you were pretty daring."

She blushed for the thousandth time, "You made me feel confident, that's all. You made me feel like a woman."

As they laid on the bed to gather their strength, Tsunade took notice of the faint red flashes coming from the bookshelf. When they got changed, she hurriedly inspected the bookshelf but found nothing between the two books. She looked at Kenji who hurriedly slipped into his shirt, buckling his belt again, in befuddlement.

"Hey… did you see some sort of red light in this bookshelf?" She asked, gesturing to where she had searched.

"No…" he innocently replied, zipping his pants up. "Why?"

"I-I…. don't know. I thought someone was just..."

"Videoing our love making?" He asked, drawing her in for a kiss. "Impossible." He trailed his finger down on her body. "Only I can see you naked, Tsunade."

"St-Stop it you!" She giggled, hugging him. "Thank you for tonight – for being gentle."

He swept her hair away and smiled.

* * *

When Monday swept by, Anko took note that Tsunade's mood was all rainbows and butterflies. She watched her make breakfast that morning, humming and dancing in the kitchen, smiling to herself. Ever since she came out with Kenji and proclaimed that they were, indeed, attracted to each other and that they were dating, she has been over the moon. She smirked to herself, half amused, so this is what Tsunade was like when she was in love.

"Off to see your boyfriend?" She finally asked teasingly, startling her suddenly.

"A-An-Anko…!" she placed the pan down and turned off the heat, putting the scrambled eggs on another plate. "Don't scare me like that."

"Oh please, your mood is quite repulsive, Tsunade. So in love – ugh." She almost gagged, grabbing the plate of scramble eggs and setting it on the table. "So, he was that good, huh?"

"I'm not discussing my first time with you," she laughed, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Anko took a forkful of eggs into her mouth and munched heavily, speaking simultaneously with her mouth full, "Has he contacted you since he banged you?"

"Of course…. well, I didn't hear from him yesterday. But that's understandable, he's probably visiting his sick mother."

"Right…" Anko said sceptically.

"Anyway," Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall adjacent to them, "I've gotta go."

"Where are you going?"

"We have that tour in Poise HQ, remember? Well, you're not invited because of your lack of submissions. So, have fun!"

* * *

Kenji didn't show up on the tour and Tsunade was left to trail behind her classmates, fumbling with her cellphone to text him. She looked over the blocks glass offices which held professional clad workers, typing away, conducting a meeting, calling a client on the phone – it was all very busy. She glanced at the incoming dark-haired man who had shaggy hair. He passed them swiftly and brushed past her slightly, skimming through the folder he had in his hand.

When their break came, Tsunade wandered deeper into the park just across from the Poise Headquarters with her phone pressed against her ear. She dialled Kenji for the last time, walking through the trial in the park that led to a group of swaying Cherry Blossoms. She flipped her phone closed in defeat, pushing it into her pockets, admiring her view.

When she sat down on a park bench she saw a man leaning on one Cherry Blossom tree, head hung down, hands in pockets, lips pursed in disdain. She decided to walk towards him, looking at him with worry. He was dressed in an expensive suit, his silver hair swaying side to side in sync with the halcyon. He was a rich man, by the looks of it.

But he wasn't a happy man.

His phone dropped to his side, as a tear meandered down his cheek. He closed his eyes and raised his head to the branches of the Cherry Blossom, and so did Tsunade. She felt calm when she did so, the soft breeze scooping her up and making her lax. When she looked back down, she smiled at the man who looked at her with his silver tresses obscuring his face.

"Hi," she said in a friendly manner.

Although his eyes were hidden from the distance, she could only assume that his eyes creased up with delight of having a soul to talk to in the lonely park. "Hello." His voice was dried up and it had a raspy tone to it. From the sound of it, he had been crying silently in the park by himself for quite some time.

They stood stagnant for quite some time, just looking at the petals that were spinning down to the ground. He held out his hand, taking one petal. Tsunade mirrored him and smiled when one perfect heart-shaped petal fell flat on her palm. Before she could ask him a question to engage conversation, her phone began to ring in her pocket. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Kenji dialling her.

She turned on her heels and answered the call, looking back at the distraught and lonely man. Her footsteps failed her and she found herself stuck on the ground, looking at the mysterious silver-haired man, wallowing in silence and the hushed winds that swept across the park.

She didn't know what it was that compelled her to shut the call from Kenji early to look back at him with pitiful eyes. Her mouth opened slightly as if she wanted to shout something out to him. He seemed to have felt her presence again, because he raised his head up slightly, parting his lips to say something, but he hesitated. Instead, he settled with a forced crooked smile.

She froze. The stranger considered her for a moment before reaching up a hand to remove his sunglasses in one smooth motion. His eyes were black and fathomless — _beautiful_. They held Tsunade's gaze prisoner for an immeasurable period — either a millisecond or an eternity — before he nodded once to her. "Thank you." He said simply.

Tsunade flinched at his sudden gratitude, not quite sure if she deserved his acknowledgement. However, she felt at ease to leave him there then. Little did she know that he was a rich but miserable man, drowned with sorrow and guilt for many things – a shattered man, deprived of true love and the true definition of it.

A gust of smooth wind made their clothes flutter sideways, along with the tresses of their hair, and she proceeded to walk back to her class' meeting place, looking back one last time.

In the midst of his broken porcelain outer mask, she saw a beautiful man who had already stolen her breath away. Her heart stopped beating and she stood still, feeling compelled to look back again, but when she did….

…he was already gone, like a ghost.

She didn't know the man, or what he was doing under the Blossom trees, but she knew one thing for sure –

He was in the same game as her.

Just on another level.

Dealing with the same Hell.

Just with different demons.

* * *

Jiraiya and Kakashi stalked through the terminal they were designated to, pulling their carry-ons with them. When they sank down on a metal bench, Kakashi laughed dryly, running his hand down his face. The gallant glanced down at him, questioning his sanity at that point.

"Looks like Tsunade's story is longer than I thought," he mused carelessly.

"….It's always been her." He whispered under his breath, catching the man's attention. "It's always been Tsunade."

"What do you mean?" He asked, raising a brow.

She was the angel he kissed at his father's masquerade party.

And she was the woman who he saw in the midst of the Cherry Blossoms, looking so beautiful from afar. She was so pure then – like an angel. He clenched his fist and buried his face in his other hand, biting his lip in frustration.

"It was Tsunade…"

Once upon a time, the devil crossed paths with the angel.

And she kissed him.

She kissed the devil.

She danced to his tune.

And now she has tattered wings.

A fallen and corrupted angel.

"….I ruined her," he shakily spoke. "…I-I ruined her…."

"No, you didn't," Jiraiya spoke back, patting him on the back. "You _mended_ her."

Kakashi stared, wide-eyed. "How could I have mended Tsunade?! Look at the hell I bought on her! She is burdened with my child, I ruined her dreams of having a happy family and I…"

"Kenji was the one who broke her." Jiraiya clarified. "You _fixed_ her several years later."

"….What?"

"You made her love again. Sadly, it was with you – a man who was too afraid to love someone back."

"What did he do to Tsunade?"

The man's eyes narrowed with bitterness.

"He used her."

* * *

A/N: I kinda missed writing so I quickly whipped this up for you guys. Also, a hiatus may set in because of another set of exams coming up.

Annnddd... Check out my new KakaTsu story! It's called **Origins** and it is written by me and **E3-FantasyandReality!** It may not seem like a KakaTsu, but it is! XD

xox


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Read with caution. Contains a disturbing scene.

 **To Bend and Break**

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru were sat on the lattice mat in the living room, looking in a daze at the beaming blonde who was happily munching on a chocolate bar. They grimaced at each other as they quietly sipped on their soda. Tsunade was too vibrant for their liking. They have seen her in relationships before, but it was never serious and it didn't exactly make her swoon like an idiot.

"Okay, seriously, are you _high?_ " Jiraiya tried with genuine concern.

Orochimaru began to casually chew on the straw, bored. "High on love."

"Ew," the gallant cringed. "Make sure you don't infect me with that. I don't want none of that. The gallant is a lone ranger - I _ride_ _alone_ , if you catch my drift."

Tsunade leaned back and eased herself into a more comfortable sitting position, crossing her legs over each other. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? I've been in relationships before!"

"Not like _this_ ," the serpent curtly added for her. "You're not acting skittish, you're not freaking out when your hands touch. You have had sex with this man already!" His eyes narrowed slightly and an ounce of protectiveness seeped into the colour of his golden eyes but it dissipated as quickly as it appeared. Finally, he shrugged and continued to chew on the straw. "I don't like him, that's all."

"Me neither." Jiraiya agreed, nodding. "He's..."

"Fake." Orochimaru coldly finished.

Tsunade's bubble burst and she cried out defensively: "Kenji isn't like that. You just don't know him."

"And _you_ know him?" They both raised a brow, asking the same question at the same time.

"Of course! I know nearly everything about him."

"When's his birthday?" Orochimaru challenged.

"March 3rd." She responded with a smile.

"Someone's getting laid soon," Jiraiya chuckled to himself, knowing that their raven-haired friend wasn't finding the topic to be amusing. When they found out about them and that they hooked up just in the next room Jiraiya could have sworn that he saw Hell in the man's eyes. Orochimaru was deadly man who was often protective of Tsunade; to hear that she allowed Kenji to take her in the other room repulsed him greatly. It was still evident that that night still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Tsunade's eyes were wide open, blushing heavily.

"I'm going to my room." Orochimaru rose from the ground and shuffled out of the living room.

"W-Why are you leaving so soon?" She asked, turning slightly to look at the slope of his back.

"Because talking about your boyfriend makes me sick," He reasoned truthfully, proceeding to his room.

Jiraiya folded his arms and tutted. "Forgive him, he's been stressed."

"Why does he oppose the idea of Kenji so much?"

"I do, too," Jiraiya whispered under his breath, hoping it would reach her ears. It never did.

Tsunade hugged her legs closed to her chest and she huffed out. "I really thought you guys would like him."

"If you're happy, then you have my support." He said gently, flashing his signature smile.

"Thank you, Jira..."

* * *

Anko, after she finished her last outstanding essay, made herself a cup of tea to relax herself. As she made herself a warm brew she saw Kenji come out from the toilet she shared with Tsunade. They made eye contact and she gave him a simple wave to be polite. Unfortunately, he took it as an invitation and joined her in the kitchen, pouring a glass of water while he was at it.

"Hey," he started casually.

"Are you spending the night?" She asked, putting in one tea bag into the mug.

He smirked. "Maybe. It's all down on Tsunade. We're brainstorming for the upcoming thesis we have to write. You know, early planning; that's how you keep afloat in this sea of coursework hell." The glass was placed down and it was filled up to the top again with water. "What about you? How are you doing with your coursework that was supposed to be submitted an eternity ago?"

"You're an ass," she joked. "And it's all finished, I've emailed it to our lecturer."

"Good. That means you'll still have a chance to pass the first year."

Anko rolled her eyes and walked back to her own room, biting her tongue from making as witty remark. Just as she was about to enter her room, she heard Tsunade's voice in the kitchen. She looked back and saw her heating water for the cup noodles she intended to eat as dinner. She giggled when Kenji hugged her from behind, kissing her on the neck and shoulder. She was turned around and lifted up on the kitchen counter before he pressed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. They both playfully grinned at each other upon parting.

"Stay for the night..." She heard Tsunade say.

"How can I refuse that offer?" He chuckled.

"But we're _sleeping_ , got it?"

"Of course." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "We'll still have plenty of time to sleep afterwards."

"Kenji,"

"Yes?" He teased.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and smiled. "I really like you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't want to have sex with you _this_ casually." She ran her fingers through his hair, entranced by the colour of his eyes. "I want it to be special."

He ran the back of his hand against her cheek, eyeing her with pleasure. "Alright, I'll wait, but that's only because you're worth it."

Anko continued to watch as the new couple exchanged several minutes of kissing passionately, hands moving around each other's body sensually. Tsunade flipped her hair to the side and proceeded to pull Kenji into an intense session of locking lips over and over again until they were out of breath.

"I love you." She licked her wet lips and looked at him meaningfully, pressing her forehead lightly against his. "Please tell me you feel the same way, and that I didn't imagine it."

Kenji wrapped his arms around her waist, reeling her in further. "I love you," he said whilst looking deep into her eyes. "I am _crazily_ in love with you."

Anko finally retreated back into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"I can't wait until this week is over," Jiraiya yawned, walking into the main campus with Tsunade, Kenji and Anko, "It's finally summer break!"

Kenji wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist and snuggled up next to her. "What do you have in mind, Tsunade?"

"I'm going back home to my family." She tried her hardest to smile, to feign happiness, but her expression failed her. "I'm thinking of staying there for a couple of weeks before I come back here."

"I'll be waiting for you." He whispered, kissing the crown of her head. "I have tickets for the live theatre play of The Mirror of Matsuyama. I was thinking that we could travel together and see this play."

Tsunade blushed, "I would love that."

Jiraiya folded his arms behind his head and refrained himself from snorting at the couple's oozing romantic aura. He looked away and trudged along behind them. He'd never imagine that Tsunade would be so head-over-heels over one guy, but here she was - melting in his arms. Has she even remembered that the three of them were meant to go to the exact same theatre play? Stupid puppy love, she has been consumed by his suave personality and perfect smile that she has forgotten about him and Orochimaru.

All because she has Knight and Shining next to her.

Honestly, Orochimaru was more right than he'd thought. This guy was _too_ artificial for his liking. No one was this perfect in real life, unless they have a hidden agenda or if they were a sociopath.

"I'm going ahead," he announced suddenly, taking big strides ahead of them.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade tried to rush after him, but he unexpectedly shot her a cold look that frozen her in her place.

"Walk with your boyfriend, I'm off to find us some seats in the lecture room."

* * *

 _Present day..._

"Looking back now, that was a jerk move." Jiraiya tried to laugh about it, but it came out as pathetic and weak. He clenched his hands together, looking down at his parted feet with an agonizing look. "We didn't see Tsunade at all during that summer break. In truth, we avoided her, because she would always have divided attention. If her boyfriend wasn't with her, they were texting each other. It was just an endless topic of Kenji - and it got pretty fucking annoying."

"What happened during the summer break?" Kakashi plainly asked through fatigued eyes.

"Orochimaru and I decided to travel to the Land of Wind over the summer, whilst Tsunade stayed with her boyfriend. I'm not really sure about the details, but I'm sure Tsunade and Kenji travelled together. There was one night when Tsunade called me, but it wasn't on purpose. Long story short: we heard her and Kenji over the phone, doing _it_. Oro was so pissed that he threw my phone out and ran over it with the motorcycle we rented." His mischievous smile materialised into nothingness the next minute.

"Tsunade blindly loved him." He spoke sullenly. "It was like a puppy love kind of love. She was too infatuated with him to tell him _'no'_ , that she wanted to remain celibate until marriage. She did everything to keep themselves together, to be happy, because she honestly thought that she was going to spend her life with him."

Kakashi's lips twisted into a scowl. "What did that bastard do?"

Jiraiya looked at him plainly, crestfallen.

* * *

Tsunade escaped from the lecture of her class which informed them of their coursework for the final year of college. She straightened her blouse and hurried out to the picnic grounds, trying to find a spot to get some fresh air without any disturbance. As she sauntered through the outside campus, she heard a group of chants and _woos_ ahead of her. So she leaned against the wall and decided to eavesdrop when she heard her name being mentioned. The man with the phone was laughing and looking smug among the crowd, whilst the rest were drooling at the screen he was showing them.

"Holy shit!"

"I told you, didn't I?" He grinned boyishly.

"And he did this in the summer holidays?"

"That's what he said."

"I never thought he would actually do it." Another person in the crowd gaped.

"A bet is a bet." He pressed on the replay button and allowed for it to loop back to the beginning again. "I guess we will have to pay him again."

"I never thought she would _actually_ put out." They laughed. "Five times over the period of two weeks. He's bagged himself a closet slut."

"Play the first video, the night he took her virginity!"

Tsunade peeked silently and her heart dropped.

 _"Kenji, don't stop... ahh!"_

What she saw set off a murderous rage inside her, and she dropped the contents of her hands. The pit of grass absorbed the impact of her books, yet nothing came out the 'O' of her mouth. She thought of the raging towards them to take and break the phone, but sanity quickly returned. Her hand that was holding the strap of her bag fell to her side and she stood on her spot, completely rigid and shocked beyond belief. They were watching her sleeping with Kenji - all six times of it. She held her mouth and closed her eyes to try to stop the tears from coming out.

"Oh man, look at that. What a gorgeous body, it's making me envious of him now. He's getting to sleep with her! Goddamnit."

"It's not like he loves her." They snorted, as they continued to watch the explicit video.

 _"I love you, Kenji..."_

 _"I love you too,"_

They jeered with disgust. "I love you too, my ass! He just loves being inside her."

"Women are so easy to fool, ha! Just say those three words and they'll be ready to get on their hands and knees."

Tsunade pressed her back against the wall even more, wishing that she could find the courage to run away, to drown out what she was hearing. Kenji wouldn't do this, surely. This had to be _their_ doing. Kenji was the most gentle man she had ever met, he would never do this to her. He would never humiliate her and sell her dignity. They loved each other.

"To think that helping her with her boxes on the first day of move-in day was enough for her to slip her panties off for him." They laughed, enjoying the clear action being projected on the screen. "Maybe I can do that to her, too. Hah, that would be so easy!"

"Loosen her, right?"

"You bet, ahaha!"

"And since I'm in the medical ward, I could ask her to help me with the oral examinations."

The boomed with laughter and chuckles of amusement.

Feeling repulsed, Tsunade bolted back and retraced her steps, heading straight to the parking lot so she could get into her car. As she ran helplessly down the stairs to the lobby of the main campus, she passed Anko and Orochimaru walking together. She shook her head and tried to free her eyes from the sting of the tears. As she fumbled with her keys, the man she didn't want to see appeared beside her car with a boyish smile.

"Hey!" He greeted, kissing her fully on the lips. "Mmm... those chapsticks you put on are really delicious. Makes me want to kiss them again." But he didn't, instead, he pulled out two sets of hard-back books from his bag. "These are-"

"Kenji..." she weakly whispered, wiping the tears off her eyes. "I trusted you."

He stood, stunned. "Wha-?"

"I gave everything to you," she cried. "And _this_ is what I get?"

"I'm not quite understanding you."

"You never loved me..." Her voice came out broken with sniffles. "You just wanted to win that bet with your friends."

"Tsuna-" he tried to reach out to her, but she slapped his hands away immediately without batting an eye. "Let me explain. Please!"

"No..."

"Tsunade-!" He tried to embrace her again.

 _"NO!"_ She roared violently, pushing him away from her. "Don't you fucking touch me!"

"I love you."

She glared at him with killing intent, eyes brimmed with redness and tears. "You even filmed the most intimate session I've ever had with anybody." Her lips trembled at the recollection of the men who watched their private love making, jeering and ridiculing her for wanting to sleep with him, branding her as a slut and degrading her status. "You _betrayed_ my trust - and what's worst - you actually made me divide away from the people who truly care for me."

"I care for you..." He gently spoke. "I do, really. I want you in my future - to do what we had dreamed off."

"You're delusional..." she bitterly replied through her teeth. "You used me as the source of your sick entertainment! I gave up my body for you. I let you into my life, because I trusted you. But you just wanted me to become vulnerable... to fall hopelessly into your arms because of your charms..."

"Please-"

"Get out of the way." She pushed past him and unlocked the door of her car, throwing her bag into the other seat. She slipped into her car and locked the door, looking at him next to her car. She wished she could run over him and drive him over a cliff. Maybe then he could feel the heavy feeling she was feeling in her heart. Her car screeched and raced off out of the parking lot, leaving only the marks of her tyres next to Kenji's feet.

* * *

Tsunade screamed desperately into the white veil, thrashing at the blank landscape with the least convincing punches she'd thrown in her life. The cold numbed and bit into her skin, forbidding her from forming feasible fists while her stiff, unwilling arms couldn't wait to hug her once more. She fought against the harsh weather and hurried up to her dorm, climbing up the stairs as fast as she could, simultaneously declining the calls from Kenji. When she reached her floor, she hurried through the corridor and saw Jiraiya leaning against her dorm door with nonchalance.

"You forgot to take our new schedule," he raised the brown envelope. "I thought to bring it to you."

In that very moment, Tsunade's breathing became hyperventilated and the tears she caged within began to pour out. Immediately, she ran into his arms and clutched around him desperately, crying on his chest. The pain of betrayal, of forged love, made her bleed inside. She was hurting all over, it was almost unbearable. "Jira..." she helplessly weeped, refusing to let go of his shirt. "He never loved me! H-He... never..." her sentences became incoherent and became drowned in tears and cries. "I'm so stupid!"

"What did he do, Tsunade?" He asked, wrapping his muscular arms around her. "Did he cheat on you?"

"He video-taped us sleeping together and distributed it to his friends." She cried harder against his chest, knees feeling weak. "I loved him, Jiraiya. I thought... I thought he was the one."

"Oh, Tsunade," he whispered with pity. "...It's going to be okay. Just hush. I'm here for you..." His hands curled and grabbed a handful of her locks and his expression darkened ominously, but his voice retained its softness for the sake of his friend. He could feel her breaking as she shook in his arms, crying hysterically, shedding every single pain she could shed.

"Please, Jira, don't do anything." She finally pleaded. "Don't hurt him."

"What?" He sharply sneered. "He humiliated you. The least he deserves is my fist to his face!"

"Don't!" She screeched. "I don't want anyone to hurt him."

"You're an idiot.." he said in a hushed voice, running his hands through the strands of her hair. "You're still in love with the man, aren't you?"

Tsunade resorted to biting her bottom lip, letting the void in their conversation answer his question. They both knew...

She was still hopelessly in love with the man who betrayed her.

* * *

Kenji knocked on Tsunade's dorm later that afternoon, hoping to patch up the deed he had done. When the door was swung open, he was greeted by Anko instead of his girlfriend - or _ex_ -girlfriend. She folded her arms and leaned on the door frame, raising a brow that silently inquired his presence where he knew he wasn't wanted. "Fuck off." she sharply said as a warning. "She is crying in her room right now like a broken recorder."

"I want to talk to her." He said coolly. "Please, Anko, let me have five minutes."

"You have ruined her enough, you selfish prick. And I swear, if you don't leave in two minutes time, Kenji, I will break every single bone in your body and kick you down the fucking stairs." Her eyes were laced with animosity and raging flames. "I've worked in a strip club, I know how to deal with forceful men."

"I'm not going to hurt her, I swear!" Finally, he raised his voice. "I love her, Anko. Let me fix things with her."

 _"Fix?!"_ She snapped, landing a deep punch into his abdomen, making him retreat back. "You cannot fix what you have taken away from her! You used her, Kenji. There's no way you can rectify that mistake."

"It was a stupid bet, I know, but I fell in love with her during it. I want to take it all back, I do. Listen, you wouldn't understand-"

"I wouldn't understand?" She snorted. "Of course, I wouldn't. I gave my virginity without an ounce of care. I did it, because everybody else were doing it. But Tsunade is different, she thought you were special. She thought you were the one; she thought you loved her! There is a reason why she chose you above the rest of the men she could have been with. Giving away your virginity may not matter much to you - or to some other people - but it did to her. And you abused that moment, fucking filmed it and distributed it to your sick friends."

"That night meant a lot to me too, Anko. It's everything to me..."

"Shut up. You _used_ for her money and her body. Must have been good, right? You're getting paid filming your sex exploit with a woman who thought that you actually cared for her." Her eyes narrowed further. "Don't you get it by now? She won't forgive you, Kenji. Not after what you've done, leaking your intimate moments together like it was some sort of cheap porn."

"Listen, my patience is running low, so please... get out of the way! Don't pretend like you know exactly how Tsunade is feeling. If you gave your virginity up like some kind of penny, then how would you know?"

"Who said giving up your virginity and being exploited for it, is the only degrading experience you could have?" She shot back. "You want to know why I know what Tsunade is going though? Because I've been there. Yup, slept with the wrong guy - or _guys_ , four." She gave a smile that was devoid of happiness. "Gang-rape. Tell me that that experience is not degrading. I was used by four men at the same time. So yeah, I do know what Tsunade is going through."

Kenji stood on his spot, awfully silent.

"I remember just trying to fight, trying to keep my dignity, but it was all futile." She wiped the incoming tear and steeled herself. "I just focused on the clock that ticked away, counting the seconds and predicting when it will all be over. That night changed my life. It took me six years to get over it. I work as a stripper, because it gives me back the power I lost that night. I dictate whether you can touch me or not. And you know what? - It feels fucking good to be in charge!"

"Just-"

"Being exploited is the worse feeling, Kenji. But, in a sense, Tsunade has it worse than me. She was used by the man she loves, whilst I was used by strangers. I didn't have any emotional connections with them, but she has with you. You may not have raped her, Kenji, but you might as well have. All those memories where she thought you were expressing each other's love and affection is now a nightmare. She will remember you on top of her, whispering those bullshit things into her ear, and cry. She'll cry, because of how much it hurt to love you, how much your betrayal killed her inside."

"That's why I want to make it right!"

"You _can't_ ," Anko spoke with a little bit of sympathy. "It's already too late. Now go, before she sees you. If you want to ease her pain, just go and give her some space."

Kenji reluctantly went down her block and walked home. As he walked home, he took the shortcut through the park to his apartment. He walked cautiously, knowing that a shadow loomed behind him, stalking him with precision. When he turned on his heels, his face eased into a smile, "Oh, it's just you."

However, his eyes widened in terror when the figure dashed up close and crashed his knuckles into his cheek, breaking bones in the process. He groaned and shifted on the ground, caressing the side of his face in pain. "W-W-Wait... ple-please!"

Twin eyes flashed dangerously before his foot stomped down into his stomach.

"This is for Tsunade, you ungrateful bastard."

* * *

The following day, pandemonium echoed through the campus of English Literature. Kenji walked in the halls with a busted lip, broken nose, fracture arm and a black eye. He limped towards his lecture class, adamant to still see Tsunade. Many people crowded him and examined his dishevelled and disfigured face. The girls who used to fawn over him now looked at him with disgust and pity. He blinked and continued to trudge on, stopping when he saw Jiraiya at the end of the hall approaching him.

Quickly, he rushed to the toilets and hid there, locking the cubicle to isolate himself.

Jiraiya rushed out of the campus and raced to his apartment complex, eager to share the news with Orochimaru. He pushed the door open and rushed into his friend's bedroom. "Hey, did you hear about what happened to Kenji?!" He blasted with happiness.

"Yes," he plainly spoke, pushing in his belongings into a brown box.

The other man frowned, "What are you doing?"

"I've been kicked out of college." He feigned a smile, taking the box into his arms. It was then that Jiraiya's eyes widened in disbelief. His pale knuckles were bruised and its skin was shed, showing dried up blood. His bottom lip was slightly cut and there was a prominent bruise on his cheek. His eyes were still wild from the other night, raging and burning with unfathomable fuel.

Jiraiya took two steps back, "You were the one who...!"

"I overheard you and Tsunade." He stated as plain as ever. "I couldn't let him get away with it."

"But look where this has gotten you! This is why Tsunade-"

"He deserved every single punch I gave him." His voice was coiled with bitterness, potent with darkness. "He was lucky I didn't beat him to death. I would do this again if I was given the same choice. I don't regret any of this, Jiraiya, so don't look at me like that."

The taller man's hands became limp at his sides, "You truly love her, don't you?"

"I love her as much as I love you." Orochimaru looked over his shoulder, "You're family to me. And I will do anything to protect those who are dear to me."

"...You're losing your chance to become a surgeon,"

"I would do it again," he reiterated. "There's always another opportunity. A year set back isn't much, Jiraiya."

"Maybe if we explain it to-"

"It's already been decided. Kenji's brother filed my termination in this college. It's not a surprise that it was a biased meeting, they always favour the man who has generated the most funds for the college."

"Tsunade won't be happy about this."

"She'll get over it." He clutched his shoulder, lips curling upwards faintly. "Take care of her, okay?"

"She might do something reckless, Oro.."

"Then stop her, for me."

* * *

Misaki was left startled when the petite blonde burst into lecture room with such audacity. He remained sat on the edge of his desk, arms crossed, features knitted together with intrigue. "Tsunade-san, you seem to be in the wrong department."

"I need to speak to you about Orochimaru. Don't kick him out!" She huffed, shutting the door behind her. "It's his final year, you can't just-"

"I can and I just _did_." He placed the chalk down and stood up from the desk, removing his glasses and running his hand over his hair. "Since when did you pack this kind of backbone, huh? You used to be so timid. Yet, here, when your friend is in trouble, you come in like a thousand soldiers, causing trouble and disturbance in _my_ workplace."

"Please, don't do this to him. He was just trying to protect me."

"And I'm just protecting my brother." He reasoned back languidly. "What's your point, Tsunade-san?"

"Please help him. I know you can admit his entry again, let him finish his final year to become a surgeon."

"I can, yes. You've been informed correctly." He reached out for Orochimaru's file, "He's not expelled yet, I haven't passed it through. He's receiving temporary suspension until further notice."

"But that would mean that he would miss his final exam taking place this semester." She fought back, "That exam is seventy percent. If he fails this, he fails the entire year!"

"Exactly." He said with poise, not even batting much of an eyelash. "He assaulted a student in this college, that's barbaric."

"What's barbaric is what your brother did to me!"

"And what did he do to you?" He asked curiously, taking one step further. "Dump you?"

"He..."

"What?"

"I'm not here to discuss that matter, but Orochimaru!" She took several strides towards him. "Please, just this once, help him out."

Misaki eyed the desperate student who was only a foot away from him. His hand glided over his desk and sensually touched her fingers whilst his other hand held her by her waist. He drew himself closer and looked down at her, smirking seductively. "My, my, where is all this power coming from?" He leaned in and brushed his nose against hers before he leaned his lips against her ear. "You want me to help you out?"

"...Yes,"

His grey eyes flickered with animalistic desire. "Then lock the door, Tsunade-san."

 _"What?"_

"Did you think that I would help you out without getting anything in return?"

When she didn't budge from her spot, he brushed past her and locked the door himself. Then, from behind, he ran his hand on the expanse of her back before he brushed her hair away, giving access to her neck. Immediately, he ravished her neck with licks and kisses, sucking on her skin to make it bruise, running his hands over her shirt, squeezing what she had to offer.

"Now, tell me that you want this." He huskily commanded, popping the buttons of her shirt off.

Tsunade closed her eyes and whimpered out: "I want this." All she had to think about was how she would be able to help Orochimaru out. He has done so much for her in the past, it was her turn to sacrifice herself for his sake. She loved him like family; he shouldn't go down for her mistakes and naivete.

"Louder!" He had already opened her shirt open, exposing her lace-clad chest. "Tell me you want me, Tsunade-san."

She trembled against him, knowing well where this was headed. After taking a deep breath, she gathered all the strength she could muster, "I want you, Mi-Misaki-sama!"

"Good girl." He breathed in her fresh scent, cherishing much of it as he could. With a little bit of a nudge he led her to his desk, bending her over abruptly. He pulled her shirt off of her and discarded it aimlessly in the classroom. He massaged her naked back and undid her bra, dipping down to place sultry kisses on her skin, admiring its pristine state. "Did Kenji kiss you like this?" She only whimpered out. "I guess not," he chuckled to himself.

He turned her around, revealing her bare chest, and unzipped her trousers. Before he yanked it off completely, he roughly pulled her close and pressured his lips against hers, leaving her swollen and gasping for air. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, earning a moan that sent tingles down his pants, as he watched through half-closed eyes. His hand coiled around her throat, keeping her in place as he ravished her mouth, savouring its warmth against his own.

They made brief eye contact before Misaki dove down to capture her nub into his mouth, sucking on it with intense fervour whilst simultaneously slipping his hand into her pants and panties. He grinned when Tsunade threw her head back as her legs involuntarily clamped around his body.

"You're so wet." He whispered, "I don't think I need lube to slip into you."

Tsunade buried her face into the crook of his neck, praying in her head and hoping that it would already end. "Orochimaru..." she said in her mind, feeling her pants being tugged. Her back was laid down and her legs were parted, showing her most intimate part - moist and aroused, against her will.

Misaki buried his face in the middle of her legs and licked her essence with eagerness, clutching around her breasts, twisting her taut nipples. Tsunade's legs trembled at the new sensation of his tongue intruding into her womanhood. She gasped and cried, hiding her face from his view, refusing to give him the satisfaction to see her come undone.

He leaned over to her ear saying, "I'm going to make sure you're going to feel new sensations, Tsunade."

Gazing into her eyes, he braced myself for a long moment, and then, with a single, hard thrust, he drove himself deeply into her wet and hungry channel. Tsunade's eyes grew wide and her mouth formed an erotic _'O'_ of pleasure as he forced her passage open. Their connection was deep, and their bodies heaved as we became one. He steadied himself on her shoulder and smirked, adjusting to her tightness before proceeding to saw in and out of her rhythmically.

"Yes, yes, yes." He breathed onto her neck. _"Yes...!"_

Tsunade's eyes dimmed and everything else became lulled and blurry. Her focus was on his clean writing on the blackboard, noticing that he had a feminine touch in his writing. Her body writhed, but she felt numbed from anything.

She focused on the faded white chalk letters.

Her eyes brimmed.

Her body ached.

But she focused on the letters.

The letters.

The letter.

Letter.

She counted the syllables in her head and bit her lower lip when she felt a new kind of penetration. _"Ahh...!"_ Her toes curled inwardly and her body rose up, chest heaving, pupils shaking with overwhelming pleasure of an unexpected orgasm.

But he wasn't done. He repositioned her, angled himself and discarded his pants completely with excitement. "Sweet young things are always the best." He stroked her back and entered into her again, thrusting in motion, biting into her skin to claim her his.

 _Sweet young things._

 _Things._

Has he done this before?

To who?

Tsunade's eyes grew lifeless like a fish as she tried to disconnect herself from the world she lived in.

She counted in her head and closed her eyes.

One...

Two...

Three...

 _Thrust._

Four...

 _Thrust._

Five...

 _Thrust, thrust, thrust..._

Six...

 _"Mi-Misaki-sama...!"_

 _"I'm coming, Tsunade. I'm coming, baby."_

Seven...

 _Thrust._

Eight...

Nine...

For Orochimaru, she told herself.

It doesn't matter what this man did to her body. As long as Orochimaru will be able to finish his degree, this doesn't matter. Only Orochimaru's future mattered. He protected her so many times. He loved her so much. This was the only way she could repay his kindness, by shouldering this pain for him, to push him to a better future, to heal all of his wounds, and to open new ones on herself.

 _"Bend over. Yes, look at this glorious ass."_

 _Thrust._

"O-Orochimaru..." she gritted her teeth and fought against the tears that smudged her makeup.

The clocked ticked and ticked and ticked.

Several minutes tumbled by.

But the torture ensued.

 _I'm so sorry..._

Ten...


	55. Chapter 55

**Semblance**

Tsunade attempted to slot all of her buttons in, grimacing hard to keep the tears in. She fixed the presentation of her outfit and zipped up her pants, making sure that any traces of engaging in an explicit nature with Misaki would be virtually non-existent. Her hands clawed through her matted hair and locked it up into a high ponytail. It was all about presenting a front - an act of a barrier - to keep people from guessing what she had just experienced, felt, and internally died about.

Misaki did his pants up and tucked in his shirt, as he smiled at her. He leaned over to her on the edge of his desk and did the last button left on her shirt. "Why are you shaking so much, huh?" He took her hand and kissed it in a sultry manner, knowing well that it only increased her nerves. "Oh, come on. Don't be like this, Tsunade. We had fun."

" _You_ had fun." She corrected with a bite, drawing back from him. "I trust that you'll keep your promise."

He sat back down on his chair and looked at Orochimaru's file, stashing it in his drawer. "I'll think about it."

"But you said-!"

"That I would help. I didn't necessarily say that I will _directly_ help you." He calmly interjected, seeing fire in her eyes. "What? Did you think offering me sex would be enough? Don't make me laugh, Tsunade-san." He leaned forward and jerked her hand towards him, catching her promptly to prop her on his lap. "Look at you, such a beaut." His hand stroked her golden bangs away, admiring and lusting. "I'll file it today, if..." he hushed her down immediately. "If you and I set up an arrangement."

"What kind?"

"Mhm... you _are_ determined." He almost laughed. "Orochimaru is a lucky lad to have a friend like you in his life. I am so damn curious to as of why you and Kenji broke up, leading for your dear friend to violently assault my baby brother. Will you tell me?"

"I'm not here to discuss that," she whispered, meeting his eyes. "What is your proposed arrangement?"

"After the exam that Orochimaru will take, you and I are going to revisit this moment in the location of my choosing." His hands strode up and down on her sides in a sickly hypnotic manner. "It's not often that I ask a woman whom I've fucked to fuck with me _again_. But you... well, I won't see another student like you in a long time." He locked her in place on his lap and bit into the rim of her ear before he resumed to kiss the side of her face and her neck. "So beautiful, so raw, so... _sexy_."

"What if I refuse?" She tried to challenge.

"Orochimaru will be allowed back into my lessons, but his failure in the upcoming exam will be inevitable." He paused, letting the matter-of-fact sink into the blonde. "You see, this is an internal exam. I am the God of the outcome of my students, before it gets sent off to be externally marked by another examiner. I can fail and pass anyone I want on a fly, and get away with it."

"So, that's how you've gotten many students to sleep with you." Her eyes narrowed. _Blackmail_. He _must_ have blackmailed them in order to pull their panties down. He was a man with a plentitude of faces, and she just had the pleasure to meet one of their faces he possessed: demonic. He was a walking devil in the corridors; a man who exuded with confidence in his stride, knowing he was a dominant man.

Surprisingly, he shook his head while drawing out a laugh. "Don't think of me as a man who blackmails my beloved students into having cheap sex. Contrary to belief, they _like_ having sex with me. I don't compel them, I don't tease them. Students here, Tsunade-san, aren't exactly innocent. And since all the girls - _women_ \- here are above legal age, what I do with them is not statutory rape. I need verbal consent, to make sure, as well."

"What a gentleman you are," her sneer dripped with potent sarcasm.

"You should be grateful that I have class in ten minutes, Tsunade-san; if I didn't, you would still be bent over my desk right now, shaking with pleasure." His eyes creased upwards with delight when he saw that he had rendered her completely speechless. "You liked it, don't you deny it."

Tsunade broke out of his hold and stood back up, retaining some distance to make sure he wouldn't touch her any longer. "I did it because you didn't give me another choice."

"Ah,"

"Don't flatter yourself into thinking that I like every second of it."

"Keep lying to yourself, Tsunade-san. I know the truth, the one you haven't misconstrued in your head. The fact that you wanted me to go _faster_ tells me that you wanted it." He licked his fingers that were previously drenched in her essence, grinning when it only brought fuel to the raging eyes in her pupils. "Are you going to accept my offer?"

"Do I have even have a choice," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You do." He curtly said. "A lot of choices, in fact. But it will lead to all sorts of outcomes that won't benefit your friend." Misaki rose from his chair and gestured for her to come closer. "Come here." When she remained stuck onto her spot, he forcefully pulled her and took hold of the back of her head. "Now, now, don't be such a defiant little bitch when I've given you what you wanted." He breathed her in and licked his lips. "Kiss me like you mean it."

Tsunade's hands remained on each side of his shoulders, pushing him desperately away. "You're just abusing your power over me now."

"Just imagine I'm Kenji, if that helps you." He trailed his finger on the fullness of her lips. "Kiss me, and Orochimaru will be able to attend my class _this_ afternoon."

"You can do it that fast?!"

"The Vice-Chancellor and I are on good terms. This can be seen as getting back the favour they owe me." He pushed himself against her. "Last chance, Tsunade-san, kiss me or have Orochimaru's life ruined. _Your_ choice."

Tsunade leaned over against his frame, placing one hand delicately on his firm chest and having her spare crawl at the back of his head. Their eye contact was brief before she plunged her lips against his. Everything about it felt sinful - his hands on her skin, their tongue engaging in such acts, their bodies rubbing against each other with fervent need. Misaki, for the first time, groaned into her mouth as their kiss intensely deepened. She was left gasping for air, but he didn't care, he was far too engaged with the tingling pleasure that crept up into his brain.

The blonde was forced against the blackboard before her leg was hiked up and forced to wrap around his waist. "I'll clear this up right away, Tsunade." he reassured huskily, burning with intense lust for her. "Just be a good girl for me." He caught her bottom lip and tugged at it playfully before he consumed her plump lips for the last time. "I'm not holding back on you the next time round, Tsunade-san. I'll this pent up sexual frustration will be released, and you will obey me on that night. Do you hear me?"

She shivered, feeling his fingers stroked her breast through her top, making it taut. "Y-Y-Yes..."

"You'll be mine for the night."

She could only nod.

He held her face and grinned. "That's my girl. Now go, I'll handle this."

Tsunade fixed herself up for the second time and unlocked the door. Just as she was about to exit the room, the fire exit door leading to the lecture room was opened. She stood, frozen. There was another door that led into the lecture room?! An extremely voluptuous woman in her mid-thirties waltzed into the room, swaying her hips side to side, leaving her dark tendrils to fall softly on her back. Her face was done up, and her chest was confidently revealed in a low V blouse.

"Misaki," she addressed casually. "Is this one of your students?"

That was when she remembered her. This was the Vice-Chancellor of the school! She's never seen her in real life, only in the picture that was left prominent in the entrance of their reception. She came down the steps and approached the desk, planting her hands on it firmly before she leaned down slightly, revealing more of her chest and the lining of her bra.

"No, no," he said coolly, smiling with such attraction. "She's my brother's friend. In fact, she's from the English Literature campus."

"I see." Her dark purple eyes scanned her with intense precision. "She's attractive."

"Is that so?" He chuckled, turning around to nod at her, permitting her leave. "You don't want to be late, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes... Misaki-sama."

"It's _Akiyama_ , girl." She corrected firmly. "Akiyama-sama, to _you_."

"Don't worry about it, Asuna," he lightly defended, referring to her by her first name. "Tsunade-san, go on. And don't worry, I'll take care of it."

The student nodded and immediately took her leave, rushing out in a frantic manner to escape the sexually charged room, to confide to the bathroom. She hurried into a vacant cubicle and sank down on her knees, head into the toilet seat, vomiting heavily with disgust. His essence still lingered in her mouth, along with the taste of the pad of his fingers that he used. She continued to keep her head in the toilet seat, crying at how low she had become.

"Take care of what?" Asuna asked with piqued interest. "Oh my, you've screwed her, haven't you?"

"Of course not, Asuna. In these bounds, no less?" He walked over the desk to lace his fingers with hers. "You know you're the only woman for me." His eyes were dimmed and seductive, inviting her in without any form of words. They drew in and shared a passionate lock before it intensified into something more raw and intense. "About a student of mine, my dear," he began after parting. "I want to withdraw his suspension file."

"And why is that?" She raised a brow. The answer quickly reached her before he could form another white lie. "It's because of that girl, isn't it?"

"W-W-Wait..."

"So you _have_ screwed her." She spat, wiping her lips with her sleeve. "That taste in your mouth... oh, you _foul_ man."

"She-"

"Spread her legs like every other student." Asuna folded her arms. "Misaki, I can't keep protecting you. You know that having sex with students is not ethical. I mean, in these grounds, it's not illegal because they are of legal age to decide for themselves, but..." Her face was crestfallen, "Listen, if other faculty members find out that you have screwed not _one_ , not _two_ \- but over _twenty_ students -!"

"I am already educated of the consequences," he deadpanned.

"Yet you still bury your mouth in the middle of their legs." She sighed with exasperation, rubbing her temple with frustration. "I know that we just fuck for fun, but what I can't have is you jeopardizing the school's reputation to just have some side _slut_. You know very well that I'm more than committed to fulfilling your - _our_ \- wants, right?" She took a hold of his tie. "I'm not withdrawing his suspension, if that means satisfying what _that_ girl wants."

Misaki pulled his tie back and walked around his desk. His deft hands skimmed up her tight pencil skirt and hiked it up, revealing that she was devoid of any fabric underneath. "Not even if I do this...?" He left her squirming and clutching onto the edge of the desk in no time, gasping out in pleasure. "Or this?" His pace quickened considerably, enough to render her useless from forming any coherent words. "I can do so much, Asuna. Do this for me and trust me... you'll become more satisfied with just these fingers." His rhythm stopped but his digits remained lodged inside her, feeling her excrete more wetness as a form of natural lubrication. "I expertise in biology, I can make you come in a blind second. So, now, I'm not going to give you that promised orgasm until you have Orochimaru's suspension destroyed."

"You sly man." She huffed, blushing. "You have class in approximately three minutes. Think you can get me off by then?"

He grinned and knelt down, pushing her legs apart.

"You're going to see stars by the time I'm finished with you."

* * *

 _That afternoon..._

Orochimaru rose from his desk and stepped down the steps after the bell had rung for recess. He approached Misaki who was revisiting a topic he had to discuss with the lower years. He waited until he lowered his spectacles to fully acknowledge his presence. "What changed your mind?" Finally, he asked the question that raged around his mind throughout the entire lecture. "I could have killed your brother, yet you give me a second chance without any care for the repercussions."

"I am aware," he responded formally. "But you're a talented student, Orochimaru. Undoubtedly the best I've had. I am not letting my brother's foolishness break your future. He must have stimulated this consequence on his behalf; he's a reckless man to begin with."

"S-So... th-that's it?"

"That's it." He closed the book and stood, uncurling from his compressed form on the chair. "You're free to go now, Orochimaru. I need this time to prep for my next class."

"Y-Yes..." he bowed slightly. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Akiyama-sama."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Orochimaru walked back to Misaki's lecture room to find his car keys. As he was about to knock on the fire exit door that overlooked the lecture room, the fibre of his being was frozen entirely. Tsunade was in the classroom with Misaki, talking casually despite having a rigid body language. They talked intensely for several minutes, dialogue ricocheting back and forth. Something that Misaki said made Tsunade smile in relief, something Orochimaru couldn't really hear. He crouched down and opened the door slightly to hear their words echo forth.

"I've cleared it up," Misaki said.

"I'm glad. Thank you, Misaki-sama." There was relief in her voice, and her body eased.

"You look cute when you smile like that."

Orochimaru's eyes widened at the sudden flirtation that was injected in the air. Just what kind of relationship did they have?

"Come here, baby," he pulled her in close. "I think an early payment is in order, don't you think?"

"But... this morning-!"

"Was all but a warm-up. To be honest with you, what I did with the Vice-Chancellor only made me erect. She left me to dry, you see. But I did it for you." He tickled the tip of her nose with his own. "Just give me a taster and remove that shirt. I'm not going to have sex with you, don't worry. That'll all wait until after Orochimaru's exams." He sat down on his seat and made her settle on his lap. "Good girl."

Orochimaru's eyes burned at the sight of Tsunade disrobing herself for the man.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Those were Misaki's last words before he buried his face into her chest, sucking and pleasing himself with what she had to offer. Orochimaru couldn't do anything but listen to Tsunade's laboured breathing and sudden hitched moans. In the middle of it, Misaki pulled Tsunade's face down and locked lips with her, enjoying the way her chest was rising and falling from his work.

"You may go, Tsunade-san." He released her. "Unless you _want_ to stay."

As the blonde got changed back into her shirt, Orochimaru subconsciously rose from his form and pushed the door completely open, half mortified of what he had just witnessed. "So _that's_ why you retracted my suspension form."

Tsunade's head snapped back and so did Misaki's.

"You said that it was because of my talent." His pale face became dangerously enraged as he took several paced steps down. "But, in reality, you just wanted my friend to...!"

"I'd think very carefully if I were you, Orochimaru." Misaki huffed, half-surprised. He already knew that he was lurking behind the fire door, his silhouette wasn't entirely blended in. That was the only reason why he asked Tsunade to undress, to provoke her dear old friend out of the shadows. "Lay a hand on me, and there goes your little career. Trust me, law suits work very well."

"I can also file a report of rape. You've taken Tsu-"

"She gave me her consent." He swiftly countered, coming closer. "Honestly, what is it with this generation's boys? You're acting on impulse right now, Orochimaru. Sit down and cool your head. Unless, you want all of Tsunade's hard work to go to the drain? Just this morning, she worked very hard to meet my satisfaction for your sake. Would you want that to all be in vain?"

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade who hid in the corner, ashamed. "She..."

"Did all for you." He said with an enlightened grin, "And she was pretty damn good, Orochimaru!"

The student fuelled his dominant hand with all the anger he had left inside him and went in to strike. However, the older man was quicker and sharper. He took his hand and swatted it away, giving a blow into his stomach. "My, are you even the Orochimaru I know?" he whispered, kicking him back to stumble over the steps. "I'll say this again, cool your head." He gestured to Tsunade, "Don't think about yourself, but your friend."

He pushed himself up from the ground and wiped his cheek.

Tsunade tried to approach, "I-I... am truly sorry, Oro. But I had to-!"

"I've got to go." He darkly spoke, avoiding her gaze. "I-I can't stand being here."

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Anko repeatedly knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Tsunade? Tsunade, you've been there for an hour now. Listen, it's time to come out. Tsunade?"

The knocking persisted, but it fell on deaf ears. Inside the bathroom, where the showerhead was on full blast, Tsunade was in a curled position, hugging her legs closely against her chest. Her forehead was against her legs, as the water continued to trickle over her naked body. She sobbed as quietly as she could, clutching desperately into her skin until it held an imprint of her fingers.

Orochimaru was never meant to find out.

She tightly closed her eyes. The disgust that clouded his eyes pained her far more than Misaki ever did. The twist in his lips, the furrowed eyebrows, the look of disdain and embarrassment for her was potent in his face. He was ashamed of her, to have known her.

Tsunade remained sat under the pouring water.

She contemplated.

And contemplated.

And contemplated.

Until there was nothing else to think about, but the blood from her arms that trickled down to the drain.

* * *

 _Several days later..._

"Orochimaru!" Jiraiya blasted with a cheery aura, "There's a barbecue hangout tonight; come out with us, Tsunade and Anko will be there."

The darker haired man slipped past his hold and continued to sluggishly proceed down to the parking lot, hands in pockets, head hung down low. "I'm going to pass on that." He dragged his feet like a sloth drags its arms on it sides.

The taller man stalked behind, retaining his flashy smile. "No need to hold back, because of us. Come on, it'll be fun. It's been quite a while since we've seen Tsunade, too!"

"I said I'm not going!" Orochimaru suddenly bellowed, stopping on his tracks - hands clenched together into a ball.

"What's wrong with you?" His face darkened and he continued to walk behind his friend, tracing the footsteps he left behind. "Hey, don't you think you're being too callous? Tsunade hasn't seen you in days. She's always asking for you. You're worrying her, Oro!" He halted, "After everything she's done for you, you suddenly ignore her? What happened, huh?"

Orochimaru's back remained turned. Jiraiya clicked his tongue with annoyance and forcefully turned him around, "Look at me, damn it!" As he twirled the lean man around, he ended up tumbling to the side, hitting his arm against the wall. Jiraiya looked, awfully surprised at how delicate his friend has become. He watched as he sank down onto the pavement, lifeless with shame raining down on his features. "H-Hey... Oro-Orochimaru..."

"Jiraiya..." he slowly murmured with pain, stunning the other man. Finally, his demeanour broke. The pale man buried his face into his hands, shaking his head weakly. "What am I supposed to do?" He cried weakly into his palms, as he continued to shake his head.

 _"She gave me her consent."_

That couldn't be true.

It had to be a lie.

It had to be a lie.

A lie.

 _Lie_.

 _"I-I... am truly sorry, Oro..."_

He can't see her anymore. Who was this tainted woman in his head? Who was this broken woman staring right at him? This wasn't Tsunade. Where was the zestful woman who had her head in the clouds? Where was the strong woman who had a soft heart? Who was the jagged woman staring at him?

Orochimaru buried his face deeper, trying to find solitude and peace in the midst of all the turmoil he experienced. "I couldn't say a word. What could I have said to her?" The calmness of his voice was broken and cracked with tears and sobs and nerves. He shook on the spot, holding himself tight as he projected his inner thoughts. "How should I act when I see her?"

Jiraiya was crouched in front of Orochimaru, silent but understanding, providing as much comfort as he could. "Listen, Orochimaru..." he slowly spoke in a dull voice. "This is just my opinion, but I do think you should see Tsunade after all." He stopped to grip the fabric of his trousers, pursing his lips, before he continued on with a faked smile, "Sure, if she was with me, I would do anything in the world. If it was for a girl I liked, I'd even drink the dirtiest water..."

His faked exterior deteriorated into something more solemn, as he watched his friend continue on the verge of hysteria. "But you know what, I think for Tsunade, I'm not the one, you know?" He placed his hand on his shoulder, trying his hardest to keep his jealousy in. "When she's always in dire need of help, or if she just wants someone to lean against, she always goes to you... Orochimaru." He gritted his own teeth momentarily to keep his own tears in. "It's _always_ _you_ she turns to."

 _"What's the matter, Tsunade?"_

 _"I-It's about... my father." She sniffed, looking away with a pout._

 _Orochimaru placed his hand over her head, patting her lightly. "I'm here for you."_

 _"Just... don't tell Jiraiya, okay?"_

 _"W-W-Why not?"_

 _"This stays between the two of us."_

Orochimaru leaned harder against the wall, "I just don't know what I will say to her."

"Don't sweat it." Jiraiya soothingly said. "A true man will always take the first step forward. You've got this, Orochimaru. You always do."

"But... for me... it-it's impossible." His voice shook and dismantled under pressure. "I-I can't face her anymore, Jiraiya..."

"Believe in yourself..." He said finally, clutching harder onto his shoulder. "It's the only thing you need to do. Tsunade will be there to listen, you know that."

* * *

 _Later that night..._

After everyone had gotten lifts home from the beach, Tsunade and Orochimaru stood adjacent from each other. The wind blew past them, settling in a chill in the environment around them. Tsunade's sundress fluttered smoothly along the halcyon, moving with elegance along with the loose strands of her hair. Whereas Orochimaru's jet black hair swayed harshly, as his eyes burned into a pure metal golden hue. His lips thinned just looking at her.

He no longer saw Tsunade.

She was just a faded silhouette filled with dozens of cracks and scratches.

"It's ugly, isn't it?" She spoke first, taking one step closer to him. "I see it everytime I look in the mirror, too. I just see a broken reflection staring back at me. It always makes me wonder if it is me staring right back." Her tone was light, but the emotions weighed like the world in her brimmed eyes. "But it is the harsh reality that I have to accept."

"...Tsunade,"

"I never thought I would be able to talk to you again, Orochimaru."

The night fell. The night fell. The night fell and fell and fell and fell until the glister of the sand dies and cold bites its viscera and sinks deep in the gritty flesh of the beach and howls from within the hollow throat of the world they lived in. It is quiet and calm, all the things that he isn't, despite what shows on his face.

"Can we just forget about what you saw and what happened?" She proposed lightly, smiling. "After all, what happened doesn't matter. I don't care what happens to me as long as you finish your course."

The glass on the twin golden eyes rounded in disbelief, as his mouth half-opened in astonishment.

 _What are you saying?_

 _It didn't matter?_

 _You don't care about..._

"Don't give me this nonsense!" Orochimaru bellowed, hanging his head down low as if to plead for her genuine emotion. "Why? _Why_ did you do this for _me?_ I am not worth it! You were... I was... I was the one supposed to be protecting you! So, _why?!_ Why go out of your way to sell yourself?!"

Tsunade stood, stricken. Her tears fell without her consent.

"You don't care what happens to yourself?!" He continued to shout. "Don't give me that bullshit! _Why-?!"_

Her lips pursed upwards. "Because..."

"You should have just let me accept the consequences of my actions!"

 _"I can't do that!_ " Tsunade finally wailed out. "Because if I do..." She turned to sniff, to contain her own sorrow that was involuntarily pouring out at the sight of him. "I did it to keep you - to keep the three of us together! Just like the old times..."

The lines on his face deepened as he became more and more downhearted. The moon continued to rise high into the darkened, grey clouds, its glittery shimmer shaded with darkness, as the snake's lips trembled with disbelief. Tsunade's beautiful hair continued to shine despite the lack of light from the moon shining downcast on them, her porcelain skin remained pristine and pure, despite what she had committed to.

Tsunade still retained the shadow of what she wholly was, despite the people who broke her.

 _Her father..._

 _Kenji..._

 _Misaki..._

One after the other, eating away at her patience and trust in this world; staining and tainting the perfect picture he had of her.

Her tears rolled down on the supple of her cheeks as she took deep breaths. "Don't you get it? You and Jiraiya are the only ones in my life that is complete! I can't have anyone breaking it all up, Orochimaru." She clenched her dress desperately, creating convulsive gasps. "I've already lost so much in my life, I can't bear to lose you as well!" Her strength finally left her and she fell helplessly on her knees, feeling her heart break through her ribcage, bleeding hysterically as she felt every single fibre in her being become drained.

Orochimaru sank down into the sand along with her, raising his head up to sky which lacked the light they both desperately wanted to see.

"I'm tired of losing my perceptions in life," she continued, wiping her face desperately to steer it clear from her tears. "If there is anything I want to perceive more than anything, it's my friendship with the both of you!"

His heart pounded in a sickening rhythm. For the first time in his life, he felt every bit of emotion that his heart carried. Every tinge of sadness and disfigurement his mind has hurdled past echoed in the thuds of his heart, crying it out, compelling him to release all of it out. His fingers traced through the fine sand, feeling it slip past his grasp. Life was just like fine sand: delicate and quick.

Will they have enough time to heal the wounds that they have opened?

Orochimaru crawled through the sand, wincing at his own incompetence. He stretched out his hand and reached for her.

 _That's right..._

 _I promised to always be there for you, didn't I?_

Tsunade's eyes snapped open when she felt a new source of warmth envelope around her shivering body, keeping the cold breeze away from her. She looked up and became entranced with two golden eyes which resembled that of a snake. The sharpness of the depth of his eyes were daunting but, at the same time, soothing. She could feel the tongues of flames from his eyes, feeding into her, sharing her sorrow and despair.

"Tsunade," his pale fingers interlaced with her golden locks, keeping her close. "I love you."

She could only smile before she buried her face into his chest. "I love you, too. That's why... I want you to finish you degree, Orochimaru. Be free and become the man you want to be. Don't worry about me.." her fingers dug into the darkness of his shirt. "Don't worry about me... just keep walking forward, don't look back."

"Don't..." he held her closer. "I won't allow this!"

"I promise... I'll still be walking behind you, walking in your footsteps."

"Tsunade..." he engulfed her with his arms, embracing her like never before, feeling her heartbeat sync up with his. It was just as he had thought - her heart was heavy and its beats were at a deafening pace. He can't break her anymore. If he were to rebel against her once more, she might break. He won't allow that. "...Thank you,"he submitted through gritted teeth and hot tears.

The breeze and the violent torrents of tides sloshing against the sand died down, and the moon began to illuminate on them again, tracing every single silver tear they had expressed. He looked up, still cradling his broken and precious beloved in his arms, praying for a hopeful morning.

 _This is the light we both need to see..._

 _To move forward..._

 _Can you see it?_

 _Can you see this light guiding us forward, Tsunade?_

 _Will it reach you?_

 _...Or are your eyes already too clouded with sadness in this world?_

* * *

 _Months later..._

After graduation broke, the three hurried to the airport to catch their flight. Orochimaru and Jiraiya hurried to check in for their own flights. Once their slips were checked, they were given the time of departure and the directions to their own terminal. They turned to Tsunade with a slanted smile. "This is it." Jiraiya spoke slowly. "We're not going to see each other for a while."

Tsunade pushed herself up from the bench and tiptoed to hug the both of them as tightly as she could. "Look at the two of you. My two heroes all grown up. Don't go breaking people's hearts when you're out finding yourselves a decent job, okay?"

Jiraiya laughed, "I can't promise that, Tsunade."

"Hn," the other merely smirked it off.

She parted from them and scrutinized their sharp appearances in suits. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll always have the years to look back on." The gallant jollily exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

"Good luck on your interview in Poise." Orochimaru continued on, "To think that a company would want you straight away."

"That's Tsunade for you." The white-haired man grinned. "Always so awesome!"

 _Flight for Land of the Wind boarding on 2:45._

"Oh," Orochimaru grabbed his bag. "That's me." He turned at the blonde one last time and hugged her. "Thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Just make sure you don't go around killing people now," she joked.

"I won't, unless they're Misaki and Kenji." The tone of his voice was far too serious to taken as a joke.

Jiraiya cringed in the background.

They both waved off the black-haired man until he was through the doors towards his terminal.

"And you," she softly spoke, "take care of yourself, alright? Don't stay up too late. Don't invest on women too much, because you'll become a hobo. Eat a sufficient amount of vegetables and fruits, you don't want to be nutrient deficient. And remember-"

"Tsunade-"

"that you don't write well if you're hungry, so learn how to cook."

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya persisted.

"What?"

"I love you."

 _Flight for Land of the Grass boarding on 3:00_

"That's my flight." He looked at his watch before he glanced at her. "I'm going to miss you, Tsuna." His lips touched her forehead for a brief moment. "Take care of yourself, you hear? And don't fall in love until Orochimaru and I have stalked the hell out of him, understood?"

She puffed her cheeks, "I don't think that will be happening any time soon, Jira."

"Well, just in case." He shrugged. "If you see a knight on a shining white horse, run! It will be like Kenji all over again."

"Don't worry about me." She stroked his arm. "I'll be waiting for you two."

He nodded and turned on his heels, waving at her without look back, slinging his back over his shoulder.

"Jiraiya!" She called out.

"What is it?"

"I love you, too, you pervert."

He grinned, "Don't be falling in love with me too hard while I'm away."

When Jiraiya also disappeared from the scope of her eyes, she turned around and walked out of the airport, feeling the sun's rays shining on her.

 _It was just the beginning for the three of them..._

* * *

Jiraiya glanced at the awestruck CEO beside him, knowing well that he couldn't blame him for being so speechless. "Tsunade is the kind who will protect those she loves to the best of her ability, no matter what the cost. You see, her heart is made of gold. She is far too trusting and too loving that she ends up being hurt."

Kakashi hunched forward, clenching his hands together, lips tightly sealed.

"I know why Tsunade fell in love with you, she told me everything." He took a sip from his can soda. "I know her side, but I don't know yours."

"I loved her." He stiffly spoke, bowing his head down further more to let his own tears meander down. "By all Gods, I loved her."

"Then why the torment? Why did you leave her high to dry?"

"Because... everyone I love dies." His voice shivered like the wind, dragging the syllables into the air to let it settle in. "My father, my mother, Rin... and even Obito. They all died. Everyone I care about, the ones I _truly_ _love_ , will eventually slip from my grasp. The pain, the grief... I could go on. After I lost Rin, I knew that was it for me. She was the end of the line. My last."

"Hm..."

"Tell me something, Jiraiya, you spout about a lot of different men loving Tsunade, but you've never told me about your own personal feelings about her. It's obvious that you love her, too."

"Ahahah," he highly laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "My love for Tsunade has since transformed from the romantic stage. I've come to acknowledge that I'm not the one for her. And for that, I'm grateful, because I know that I will be by her side for longer, because I won't do anything to break her heart for my own selfish desire." His smile faded. "It's better this way. So I can watch over her, see the man she marries, and give her the support she needs from there."

"You're a good man, Jiraiya."

"Now, tell me, do you still love her?"

Kakashi's pupils dilated at the sudden question, sending chills down his spine. "I-I have to make as phone call." He pulled his phone out and hurried to the quietest part of the terminal as quickly as he could. "Excuse me!"

"Sure thing." The man leaned against the bench and smirked. "Who would have thought...?"

* * *

Tsunade awoke from the sound of her ringtone setting off gently beside her. She shifted under her bed and slipped past Akihiko's arm. She answered the call and hurriedly made her way to her living-room, tying her bathrobe around her body. "Hello?"

"Hi,"

"Kakashi!" She looked at the time and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No-no... nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you calling early in the morning?" She settled down on the nearest chair.

"I ran into Jiraiya..."

"Is that so? Did he put you up to this?" There was something heavy about his voice. She couldn't exactly pinpoint where this sudden emotion was coming from since she has never experienced it. She bit her lower lip and listened closely to his breathing on the phone. "Talk to me."

"He told me your story, what you've been through."

Her heart dropped in an instant. "That little bastard with his big mouth!" She hissed through her teeth.

"No, I already knew some of it, anyway. Well, just about your parents."

"Don't lie to cover his ass up, Kakashi. I've never told you any of those things."

"But you did."

"When?"

"Do you remember the Poise Masquerade you attended when you were but a teen?"

"..Yeah," she swallowed, not quite sure where he was going with it.

"I was the Stranger you kissed that night, Tsunade. I was the one you told about your parents, your family."

"No..." she held her mouth in shock. "That's-!"

"We go back further than I thought."

"But..."

"What Jiraiya told me finally made me understand those nights with you. Those nights why you cried..."

"Kakashi..." she looked away, distancing her ear from the phone. "Please don't talk about it."

"There's one more thing I never told you."

Tsunade rubbed her fingers against her temple, fearing what he was about to say. "What is it?"

"That was the moment I knew I was in love with you."

Her breath was caught.

 _I truly fell in love with you, not because of your smiles or your beauty, but for the woman underneath all that._

 _The woman who was broken under that porcelain mask._

 _The woman who was abused and misused._

 _I fell in love with her._

 _For the first time in my life, I saw a reflection of myself._

 _We were both..._

 _Lost._

 _Without any light._

* * *

A/N: Two to three more chapters and we're back in the present! This was dedicated to **TheHollowWorld,** because is an awesome person who just made leaps and bounds in her life. I love you gurl! (in a platonic way!)

xox


	56. Chapter 56

**Chaos**

Shisui's head snapped up when he saw the new employee saunter into the lobby, wearing the standard attire expected of people working in business - a silken blouse tucked in a business skirt. Her blonde hair flowed in sync of her footsteps, and her eyes flashed with a shroud of mystery. He took a deep breath and approached her, feeling already entranced. "Tsunade Senju, yes?" he asked, drawing his hand out for a handshake.

"That's right." She shook his hand, lips curling slightly to form a kind gesture. "You must be Shisui Uchiha, the one I talked to on the phone?"

"Y-Y-Yes, that is I... I-I mean.. me." He grew flustered under her unyielding gaze. Something molten grew in her eyes, something far complex and intimidating. This woman wasn't an ordinary employee. Her presence holds such gravity, so down-to-earth, that he couldn't find the courage to form enough words on the go. He cleared his throat and loosened the tie that felt like a noose around his neck. "F-Follow me."

When they reached the main floor, Shisui began to reintroduce the facilities and the other employees to the blonde before he escorted her to her own box office. As they made their way through the open-floored office, dodging people and meandering out of the way, they managed to run into the most inconspicuous man in the office - the phantom-like CEO. He continued to stalk through the corridors, giving only a curt nod at Shisui before he proceeded into the meeting room he had to attend.

Tsunade traced the man's movements, catching a glimpse of his charcoal eyes making contact with hers. The aroma he left, the trace and identity of his scent, filtered the air as he moved past her, greeting her senses with a masculine perfume laced with a small hint of sweat. She stood, looking over her shoulder, trying to find the slope of the man's back as he moved further away from her.

Something about him made her heart leap out of familiarity.

She has seen him on the rooftop on her induction day, and on the streets when he spilt his coffee on her.

But where else has she seen him before?

She licked her lips upon feeling it tingle slightly.

"Tsunade," Shisui turned back, seeing that she hasn't moved an inch, "this way, please."

"I-I'm so-sorry!" She snapped, immediately tracing his footsteps.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

She didn't see the man again that day; it was as if he was just her imagination, easily extinguished and never again seen. Like a ghost. She opened the door to her shared-apartment and dropped the keys in the bowl that was propped on a table beside the entrance door. She slung her bag on the couch and undressed herself from her coat and heels.

"You're home late," a voice chimed from in kitchen.

Tsunade smiled, appreciating her friend's voice. "I've been stuck at work, learning the systematics, Anko." On lonely days like this, she was definitely glad that she agreed with this agreement - being flatmates again. She walked into the kitchen and saw that her friend was whipping up fresh sushi. "How did your interviews go?"

"I was given a proposition." Her chopping of the ingredients ceased and she turned around to look at her fully. "If I can get the story by Wednesday, I'm in. The problem is... the man is a recluse, it's a pain in the ass. Apparently he knows the scoop about this celebrity drama that I don't give two shits about. However, in order to land this job, I need to try and get him to talk."

The blonde approached her and began to massage her shoulders to ease away the tension. "You'll do it just fine," she whispered, slipping her hands away from her.

Anko continued to chop away, half-smiling. "How about you? Did you meet anyone worth mentioning?"

She leaned against the marble counter and looked away, recalling the encounter she had with the CEO of the company. At the recollection of his appearance, she began to feel flustered and bothered. His features were already registered in her mind, as if he was a man she's known in the previous life. She sipped from the water bottle she took from the fridge and remained silent.

"Ah," her flatmate almost sang. "It's like that, huh?"

"It's nothing," Tsunade began to walk out of the kitchen. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Tsunade,"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"You're blushing."

* * *

 _Present day..._

"W-What are you talking about?" Tsunade inquired, clutching at her silken robe. "Are you drunk?" She hoped he was. For God almighty, let him be drunk. This can't be happening right now. It was at the most importuned moment. She bowed her head when she could only hear his breath on the other line, he was breaking on the phone. She's heard this kind of ragged breathing before... - he was crying, wasn't he?

"I-I'm sorry for calling you like this..." he breathed, "I just couldn't _not_ call you. What happened to you with that man..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Kakashi." She gritted her teeth. "So please... don't let the unwanted memories resurface again."

"I can't help but wonder..." she could imagine him shutting his eyes tightly, contemplating what he should say. "...I can't help but wonder that I treated you the same way. I strung you along for the ride for a long time, not being entirely honest with you."

Tsunade clutched at the phone, feeling her heart throb inside her chest. "Then be honest with me now."

"Ever since we started our agreement, I've been in love with you." He paused again, taking in a deep breath. "I planned on telling you on the night Rin died. I planned on-"

"What stopped you from telling me on any other day?" She asked, trembling on her seat. This was cruel of him to do. Why _now_? Why? It's already impossible to revert back time, to revisit the past and re-do it. What was his motive behind this confession? "Talk to me, don't you dare go silent, Kakashi. You started this, so finish it."

"I was too traumatized," he spoke truthfully. "I couldn't love you the way I did, because I feared for the worse. I'd rather have these small moments with you and watch you fall in love with someone-"

"And how could I do that?" She snapped, unable to control her wrath. "How could I do that when I fell in love with you?"

"...You met Dan, didn't you?"

"But you were always on my mind." She leaned back on her chair and looked up to the ceiling, as if to think what to say next. "I slept with you when I was still with Dan, didn't I? That should speak volumes, Kakashi. I chose you - I would have always chosen you, you damn fool."

"...How about now?"

Her breath was caught once more.

 _What?_

"Would you choose me above Aki right now?"

* * *

"Moved to a bigger office in just two years being here," Shisui casually praised as he gave her a hand with her things. "Kakashi must really like your work, Tsunade. Well, that article you wrote about amorous activities to please a man was a bullseye for Valentines Day. Our magazine went like a blazing fire!" He moved onto her desk and helped set up her computer. "Tell me, do you have much experience about it? Or do you just read a lot of naughty novels?"

Tsunade looked through the filed documents she had lingering about, trying her hardest to not answer the question. How she knew was the worst memory she had in her head. Just thinking about it, she felt as if she was caged by the same ghostly hands of Misaki. The night after Orochimaru's exam... she bit her bottom lip, and her hands stroked her sides, trying to give herself as much comfort as she needed.

She still remembered it vividly. From the motel room, to the activities he subjected her to do. The night was as sickening as she could remember it. He took drugs to prolong his stamina and his length, to keep her from leaving for the night. He was calloused, forceful and nowhere near as gentle as he looked outwardly. He was the devil that came into her life.

 _"Stop crying now, baby,"_ Those words resonated through her. The chills it gave her, the pain it brought along with the syllables...

"Tsunade?" Shisui's words cut through her mind. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah.." Oddly stricken, she forced herself to shift from the corner of her office to rummage through her things. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're crying." He flatly pointed out.

She touched her wetted cheeks and to her surprise, she _was_ crying. She stood, astonished. How could she not have noticed? Before the Uchiha could get up and bring her the comfort she truly needed, her office door was opened and Kakashi walked in. When he stood in her office, the first thing he noted was the fact that Tsunade was crying quietly. It was predictable that he would raise his eyebrow at the man, thinking it was him who reduced her into tears.

"I'll take my leave," Shisui awkward said, feeling the pressure that grew in the room.

When they were left alone Kakashi made sure that the door was closed. He leaned against it and folded his arms. "What's the matter, Tsunade?" He gently asked.

She wiped the tears away and shook her head. "It's nothing."

He frowned but didn't challenge her response. Instead, he quietly approached her and took her hand off her face and wiped her tear with his own. "Talk to me when you're ready," his voice was as soft and smooth as velvet, and his stony-hued eyes were warm and inviting. "I'll be here for you."

Tsunade wiped her glassy eyes and sniffed, looking up at him. "K-Ka..."

In almost an instant, he welcomed her into a warm embrace and rocked her body back and forth like a baby. "Go on..." he whispered, as he stroked the back of her head. "Cry, Tsunade. I won't judge."

 _"N-No...! This wasn't part of the deal-!"_

 _"Get back down like a good girl."_

 _His calm eyes flickered and flames burned forth - animosity and danger._

 _"Fine. I'll make you!"_

 _"Mi-Misaki-sama! Stop-Stop this... No-!"_

Tsunade's hands that clasped a handful of material of Kakashi's shirt trembled with fear along with her lips. She buried her face into his chest and almost sank down against him, feeling the weight of her trauma come to light so suddenly, it reduced her to tears for everyone to see. Kakashi held her gently with pursed lips, agonizing on the fact that he could not do anything. His fingers tightened into the fabric of her shirt and into her skin, holding her upright. Every inch of her body shook with trauma and pain of the past - the past she desperately wanted to hide and fabricate in the dark.

"Please..." she pleaded wholly, abandoning her pride. "..Please, stay with me, Kakashi. Don't leave me."

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Kakashi, your meeting is about to start." It was Shisui.

 _"Please!"_ Her clasp tightened as her tears continued to flow. "Please don't leave me when I feel like I'm about to lose my heart..."

He sighed and continued to lazily stroke through the strands of her hair. "I wasn't planning on leaving you, Tsunade..." His voice was as calm as always, reassuring and soothing her all at the same time. He tipped her face up to look up at him using his forefinger on the underside of her chin. Their eyes met briefly before he leaned down and touched against her lips, bringing a familiar sensation - a budding feeling in her stomach, the heat that radiates around her body each and every time he would kiss her.

Her tears stopped as with her shaking, and her world that seemed to have crumbled down rebuilt itself in a blurred motion. His kiss was gentle but pressing, all at the same time. His eyes were only half-lidded, as he analysed her closely. Her eyes involuntarily fluttered closed, feeling the fullness of the sensation he gave her; her hands released its grip around his shirt, relaxing and devoid of any shakes from before.

Everything suddenly became so vibrant and... _bliss_.

His kiss was enough to make her problems come tumbling back down into their catacombs.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked upon pulling away slightly. "It's been a while since we've kissed."

"Ever since Rin's death, correct?" He spoke, agreeing with her indirectly. The back of his hand swept over her face, releasing her from her final tears. "You needed it."

"I..." the rest of her sentence drifted off and morphed into nothingness.

"...I'm sorry if I was too presumptuous. I didn't mean to be."

She shook her head instead of reprimanding him. "I needed it," she agreed. "Only you know how to calm me down in moments like this."

He smiled, half-relieved. "Will you be alright?" His hand dipped down for hers to give her more support. "Just tell me."

"Kiss me again." Her request was as sweet as the taste of her lips to Kakashi's ears. She tiptoed and placed one hand on his broad shoulder, helping herself balanced. Her lips enveloped his once more before she welcomed herself into the warmth of his mouth and tongue. She flushed when she felt his fingers creep up around the curves of her body, feeling what he used to touch.

"Oi, Kakashi-!" The door was busted open and Shisui bustled in, ready to raise Hell on Earth. However, he fell silent when he saw the two in each other's embrace, not heeding his intrusion. He watched Kakashi draw away to stare into her reddened eyes, admiring her beauty while giving her the support she needed. He cleared his throat, hoping they would stop and look at him. "Meeting room!" he growled through his teeth.

Tsunade took notice of the Uchiha and tried to gain her distance. However, Kakashi had another idea, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Go and do the meeting by yourself, Shisui." He ordered simply, glancing at him, keeping the blushing blonde firmly pressed against his body.

"Wha-!?" He almost fumed.

"I hear there's the hot new employee in that meeting room. I think she likes you, Shisui."

His flaring nostrils were replaced with disturbing swooning movements from left to right. "R-R-Really?"

"Yep."

"Alright! I'll do it!" Like a robot he began to happily skip off after closing the door behind him.

Kakashi shook his head, chuckling slightly. "That idiot. It's easy to make him swoon."

"There's no hot girl, is there?"

"Nope."

She giggled, leaning her head on his chest. "What a gullible man."

"At least we can be alone again."

"Kakashi,"

"What is it?"

"Thank you for not leaving me."

"You know I won't."

"...But I don't want us to be together in _that_ way again."

He smiled kindly, even though his eyes flashed with a contradicting mood. "I didn't expect us to, my dear."

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous," she snapped. "I'm not doing this with you, Kakashi."

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said finally, taking a deep breath. "It was an inappropriate question."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing lightly. "..You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I have _everything_ to be sorry for. I have only hurt you."

"That's not true,"

"It isn't?" He sceptically said aloud.

"You've cared for me, too."

"W-When?"

"Do you remember when you first met my father?"

* * *

When Tsunade opened the door that day, she didn't expect for her six-foot framed father to be towering behind it. She could only gasp and gawk up at him, half-petrified. She hasn't seen him ever since she had graduated - _two_ years ago. Upon instinct, she side-stepped out of the way to let him into the penthouse that Kakashi long bought her. She pulled the sleeves of her jumper forward and tried to get comfortable, despite her circumstance.

Daiki ruffled his blond locks and looked around her lavish home, scrutinizing every single crooks and crannies. From the cream walls and the contrasting furniture and the kitchen, he inspected them all upon arrival. Finally, he smirked ruggedly and placed gloved hands on his hips. "That's why you don't want to come back home," he turned to his daughter. "This is a very sophisticated home you've earned, Tsunade."

"Father..." she was already weary looking at him. "Please, don't start another argument."

"This is is approximately... what?" He looked around, removed his gloves and shoved them into his coat pocket. "...six million?" He stalked towards the large-panned windows that overlooked the busy city below. "And look at this view - it's gorgeous. You must be living like a queen here. Is that why you're not visiting your now-sick mother?"

She looked away in shame, chewing her bottom lip in anticipation of what he'll say next.

Daiki's lips twisted unpleasantly as he glared at his daughter. "Your line of work, Tsunade, will not grant you this kind of grand lifestyle. You cut off the inheritance you had the right to, to get off my wing. You cut off millions, Tsunade, and you still manage to acquire this kind of penthouse?" He raised his eyebrow. "You must be either doing ground-breaking work... or you're doing _another_ kind of work for the company."

Her eyes narrowed at his silent accusation. He needn't say more. "Don't you dare come to my house and accuse me of such thing."

"I'm not accusing you of anything, my darling." He said sweetly, but it was poison and bitter to her ears. "But it does raise suspicion that you're so defensive so suddenly. Why? Did I hit a sore spot, my dearest daughter?" His hand strode up on her black leather couch, tracing it delicately, as if seeing the deed of what she had done for Kakashi long ago. Could he possibly suspect that she used to engage in countless of amorous acts with the CEO of the largest company in the publishing industry? Could his calculative eyes see the marks of where her fingers dug into as Kakashi took her on that same spot he was stroking now?

Tsunade looked away, swallowing hard. "I'm not doing this dance with you, father. I'm no longer a child."

"I can see that," he said, amused and slightly proud. "You've turned into a fine woman. You're just like your mother - so breathtakingly beautiful. That's why I have no doubt in my mind that you're not alone in this penthouse. Are you seeing a man, perhaps?"

"No," she truthfully told. "I'm not seeing anyone - nor am I sleeping with anyone."

"Ahh..."

"Why are you here, father?" She finally cried out loud, exasperated of the run-around and the games. "Just tell me and get this over with."

"Come home, Tsunade." He didn't beg. It was more like an obligation rather than a request. "Your mother is sick with stage four cancer. And you haven't seen her since your graduation. She's bound in the hospital - she's become too weak."

"I have been visiting mother these past two years," she confessed suddenly. "I just visit when you weren't there."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see you!" Tsunade almost screamed, almost had the urge to rip her own hair out. How could he feign so much innocence?! Has he forgotten the countless nights he would abuse her mother? The alternative nights when he'll slap her instead? Has he forgotten the emotional wounds he's inflicted on his own family? The blonde leaned against the wall and huffed. "...You can't just show up and pretend that you didn't hurt me, father."

"Tsunade-darling-"

 _"No!"_ She exploded. "Don't call me by that name. You have long since lost the privilege long ago!"

"I am still your father, young woman." He reminded her curtly with a levelled voice. "I am the one who kept a roof on your head, kept you warm, fed and educated. _This_ is because of me. Don't you forget that."

Tsunade wiped her tears and forced a laughed. "It's always the same with you. This is the roundabout we also have. I'm tired of it."

"Why do-"

"Get out." She gestured to the door. "Get out and don't come back to my door, father."

"Are you kicking me out?" His eyes narrowed intimidatingly. "How dare you..."

"This is my home; I can do whatever I want." She continued to point at the door. "Get out!"

Daiki slung his shoulders back and trudged towards the door. "You ungrateful wrench." He slammed the door behind him and left his daughter hyperventilating in her room, afraid of what he could have done to her.

* * *

Kakashi was analysing the sales chart of Poise when suddenly, Tsunade came barging in on hot heels. He couldn't produce even two syllables when he saw her pace up to him, take the wad of statistics out of his hand, and grab him by the face before crashing her lips against his. He stared down at her, wildly bewildered; his hands were adrift, not quite certain on how to respond due to the shock that paralysed his being.

Tsunade continued to be forceful and pushed him against his desk, making him nearly topple over his computer. He broke a sweat. "A-Are you Tsunade's evil twin or...?" Even he couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Her behaviour was making him question her identity, and most importantly, his safety. His eyes bulged wide open when Tsunade grabbed a hold of his belt and used it to press him down against his desk. "W-What is going on here?"

She didn't reply. Instead, leaned down against him and bruised his lips with hers, going full-in with her mouth and tongue. "Kiss me please," she huffed against his wetted lips, smirking slightly. "Please... I'm losing my mind over here."

"I don't think I'll be able to stop if we go there..." he confessed truthfully, looking at her. "No... I can't."

She demurely fluttered her eyelashes up at him, "Who said I would want you to stop?"

"What is going on, Tsunade?"

"N-Nothing. Is it so odd that I want to have sex with you?" She tried to tease, as she unbuttoned his shirt. "C'mon... we've had sex... how many times? Far too many."

"Not like this.." he grabbed her hands and pushed it away from him. "You're being so convoluted. You told me that you didn't want to have a sexual relationship with me, and yet here you are... trying to tear my pants off. What the hell happened for you to act this way?"

"Why do you have to inquire so many things, huh?!" She grew agitated. "Just... please, do this for me."

"Having sex will do you what good?"

"Pleasure? Orgasm? Sexual release that's been pent up for two years?" She snorted, shrugging back. "I want this, I swear I do. So please... just give it to me."

Kakashi reached out and grabbed her from the back of her head and roughly intertwined his lips with hers in a sinfully beguiling manner. His eyes were half-open, watching her fall into the sea of pleasure and anticipation as he began to slowly stimulate her. His fingers dipped lower into her clothing until he could only feel the warmth and pressing heat between her legs. She gasped out a moan when his ghostly fingers slipped out of her underwear, leaving her hot and bothered for more contact. "You're not even wet." He commented, rubbing his dry fingers together.

"Because we haven't started yet!"

"Admit it, you're not really into the idea of having sex with me." He licked his fingers and found it to be stale of her essence and smell. "Not an inch moist. That's the first."

"Kakashi...!"

"I'm not having sex with you, if you don't truly want it." He tugged down at her dress to make it more presentable and less dishevelled. He folded his arms over his chest and raised a brow. "Why are you acting this way, huh?"

"Fine. If you're not going to have sex with me, I'll-"

He encircled his grip around her wrist, yanking her down to her spot. "Stop this now, Tsunade, and talk to me."

She only looked at him.

"You're never like this..." he elaborated worriedly.

"What? A woman can't engage in sexual activities first?"

"That's not my point!"

"Then what is?"

"Why won't you just talk to me?" He drew her in and slotted her between his legs, letting her feel their close proximity. "Don't leave me in the dark, Tsunade. You know I'll always help you. You know I'll always be here for you. So please... don't give me a false representation of what you actually want."

Tsunade shuffled out of his grasp and sat down on one of the client's seats adjacent to his desk, crossing her legs together, as she slumped down. "My father is in the city, it seems."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"He's a bastard. He's been everything but a loving father to me and Nawaki." She looked away and sniffed. "I'm sorry about that... I just... I didn't know what to do. I know I had to see you, because you always calm me down. Being close to you is enough to make my racing heart stop - make this whole world stop. I figured in order to get your attention... I would.."

"Have sex with me?"

"Yes..."

"You should know me by now." He didn't reprimand her. Instead, his voice remained even and without an ounce of anger. "I'm always here for you."

"I needed a distraction," she confessed, shutting her eyes tightly, afraid to see his crestfallen face.

Kakashi picked up his fallen jaw and composed himself. "So _I_ was your distraction?"

"D-Don't look at me like that," she pouted, almost. "Please... you're the only one I don't want looking at me like that."

He stalked towards her and knelt down to make eye-contact. He took her hand and kissed it delicately before he ascended to her forehead, repeating the same process again. "I'm not here to judge, honey."

"Thank you."

He cupped the side of her face before he kissed the tip of her nose in an endearing manner. "So, tell me, why did your father come to you?" He retreated, but his hands remained ontop of hers, rubbing small circles to give her the support she needed.

"He told me to come back home. But..."

"You don't want to, do you?"

"Not with him there, no."

Kakashi looked away, as if to think over what he had in his mind. Suddenly, his head snapped up. "I'll come with you."

Tsunade's heart skipped a beat. "W-W-What?!"

"I'll come with you..." he said further, leaning in. "I'll be there for you."

"Oh, Kakashi..."

"I'll be there to support you." He kissed her cheek. "Just say the word, honey. Say you want me there."

Tsunade played with his hair lazily before her lips formed a small smile. "I want you to be with me, Kakashi.."

He mirrored her smile and took her hand off her head and kissed her paled knuckles.

"Let's get brunch, honey, I'm starving."

* * *

 _One week later..._

They stopped at the hospital where Tsunade's mother was admitted to. Quickly, after asking in the reception, they rushed to her floor and looked for her hospital door. Upon arriving, Tsunade gripped onto Kakashi's hand, hoping for some kind of silent support to radiate inside her. He gripped her hand back before he pressed his lips softly on the crown of her hair. She smiled and leaned against his affection, liking the way his heat was aiding her cold and numb body.

"I'll be waiting here," he whispered, slipping away from her.

Quickly, Tsunade pulled him back and clasped the sides of his face, pulling him down to meet her lips. They messily kissed in an uncoordinated way, blindly driven by mad desire and attraction. He pulled away first, smiling at her, and she couldn't help but do the same. "Thank you for coming with me..." she finally expressed, taking his hand into hers so she could caress it. "It means a lot."

"Anytime, honey." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smirked. "You've got this."

"Thank you... _again_."

Tsunade headed into her mother's hospital room, ready to see her grey-face again. She propped herself on the nearby chair and took hold of her frail hand, running circles to feel the roughness of her once-smooth skin. "It's been a while... mother." Her hazel eyes glazed over the tubes that were lodged into her mother's skin and body, keeping her alive without actually being alive.

Miyuki turned her head slightly, breathing through the tubes in her nose. "Tsuna-darling." She weakly smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, mother." She leaned in and kissed her mother on her wrinkly forehead, clasping her eyes tight to keep her tears from falling. "How are you doing? What did the doctors say? Have they given you a prognosis as of late?"

"Must we talk about my condition so soon, my darling?" Miyuki swallowed harshly and diverted her gaze from her daughter, knowing that her daughter will not be pleased of the outcome. "Liver cancer, Tsunade... I know you're already aware of that. But... it's spread - or has started to." She tried to laugh it off, but her facade was too weak and she was reduced to tears. "Th-They won't t-tell me.. b-b-but... I can only fear for the worst..."

"No-no-no-no!" Tsunade's eyes widened with disbelief. "Don't say that. Of course there's still hope, mother!" She pursed her lips. "I-I've been working so hard to get you the treatments you need... and you're telling me that it's still not enough?! Are you kidding me? Mother, you have to fight this! You have to... you just can't..." She joined her hands together and pressed her face against it, sobbing hysterically. "I don't want you to lose hope..."

Miyuki reached out and took one of her hands off her face. "I'm too tired now, Tsunade. I'm tired of always fighting a losing battle."

"Don't say things like that!" She cried. "I know you will fight... you always fight."

"I'm just glad that you're with a fine young man now, my dear." Her lips crookedly smiled, initiating in a new topic. "For him to come with you here... he's a keeper, Tsunade. The way he looks at you is exactly how your father used to look at me - so much love."

Tsunade wiped her tears and forced a laugh. "He-He's not my boyfriend, mother."

"Then...?"

"I've made a mess of my life." She shook her head. "Does this make me a dirty person?"

Miyuki was rendered mute for a second. "You mean to say...?"

She nodded shamefully. "Do I disgust you?"

"No... no, darling, you don't." She stroked her hair as softly as she used to. "You may have started your relationship like this, but... the way you look at each other is genuine. The fire in your eyes is enough evidence that what you have is more than those fleeting nights. Trust me, I would know..."

"With the lawyer?" She asked, drying her tears. "What happened to him?"

"Your father happened." Miyuki grabbed a hold of the sheets. "He fired him when he found out that we were beginning to fall in love. I know it may sound daft - considering, he's like my boy toy - but... I swear, Tsunade, in the guise of those heated sessions together, we were falling into a more treacherous and more sinful area - _love_." Despite the grey-hue on her skin, the blush still managed to burn through. "I started falling in love with him. Are you not feeling that way with that young man?"

Tsunade looked over her shoulder and saw Kakashi in the waiting room, sitting down and catching up on lost sleep. "I don't know, mother. It's complicated."

"Love _always_ is."

"I care for him..." she whispered under her breath. "I would do anything for him."

"And I'm sure he feels the same way. If he didn't, he wouldn't be here with you." Miyuki smiled at her daughter who had seemed to just realise the stone-cold fact of Kakashi's emotion. "He kisses you so softly as if you're too delicate to kiss. He holds you as if you're some kind of precious jewellery. And he looks at you like you're the only woman he could see." Her lips arched upwards again. "Isn't that feeling great?"

"He's in love with someone else..." Tsunade solemnly revealed. "It's always been _someone_ else."

"Are you sure about that?" Miyuki's eyes darted straight at the door.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and saw a sleepy Kakashi leaning against the door frame, shamelessly revealing himself to her mother. He approached them and placed his hand on her shoulder, looking at Miyuki in particular. He looked at her weary state, taking note that she was bare from hair and sleep. (Her eyes were brimmed red and blood-shot). "I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm sorry for imposing, but... I thought-"

"Sakumo and Sachi's kid..." Miyuki said hastily. "You've grown so tall and handsome, Kakashi-kun."

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "T-T-Thank you...?"

"Miyuki." She filled in the blanked space for him.

"You knew my parents." It was not a question.

"I was good friends with your mother."

"I see..."

Tsunade held the hand that Kakashi had on her shoulder and leaned her head against his forearm. Kakashi dipped down and looked at her closely. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I can run down to a shop and buy us some."

"If you wouldn't mind..." she shyly replied, knowing that her mother was already coming up with speculations in her head.

"I'll buy us some muffins as well. Blueberries are your favourite, right?" He leaned in and planted a short kiss on the side of her mouth before he hurried out of the room, stopping suddenly when he realised what he had just done. Did he just kiss Tsunade in front of her mother? He palmed himself in agony and scolded at himself scornfully at his reckless behaviour. In a semi-flushed state, he trudged down the halls, swearing in his head repeatedly.

Tsunade's cheeks were tainted with streaks of pink.

"You may not have realised it, my dearest, but..."

Her heart twisted and bled.

"You two have already fallen in love with each other."

* * *

Tsunade played with the polystyrene lid of the coffee cup as they drank and ate their breakfast in the corridor leading to her mother's floor. "Kakashi," she slowly began, hesitating and immediately hating herself for speaking out loud. "What are we right now?"

"Aren't we back to normal?" He asked without making eye contact.

 _Back to just sex?_

 _Back to... sneaking around just to sleep together without the other employees knowing?_

 _Back to... lonely nights after sex?_

Instead of answering his question, she pushed herself against his front and hugged him as tightly as she could. He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around her upon instinct. "Ignore my question," she said quickly. "I'm just glad you're here with me."

Kakashi tipped her head up and leaned in, kissing her as much as he wanted to. His lips mashed against hers in an enticing way. Her hands slipped under his coat and gripped his sides as their kiss deepened from sensuality to sexually charged. His hand transferred to the back of her head, pushing her forward to further deepen the kiss. She sighed happily against his lips, daringly licking his lips before she bit onto his bottom one. He chuckled at her playful mood and hugged her close.

"I'm glad I came."

Tsunade smile waned off when she looked up and saw two very familiar men who brought hell in her life.

"Father?" She asked out loud, squinting to confirm the identity of the other man.

Kakashi looked behind him, twisting his lips in disdain. "That's your father?"

Tsunade then suddenly took a step backwards and placed her hand against her mouth, as she began to shake violently. Kakashi approached her and tried to calm her down, but she grew more frantic in his arms, causing a scene. "W-W-What's the matter?" he tried to inquire, looking straight into her widened eyes. In the pool of her hazel orbs, he saw nothing but inks of fear and trauma, sinking deep into the fibres of her body, embedding terror into her mind.

"No-no..." she battled, shaking in tears. "I-I nee-need to get out of here..."

"What's going on?"

Daiki looked at her from afar, burrowing his eyebrows together, taking in a mental note of the silver-haired man beside her. "S-Sakumo...?" he asked out loud, but saw that the resemblance also shared a spitting image of the late Sachi. "That's Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi managed to pull Tsunade back into his arms to calm her down from her frantic outburst. "Shh... calm down. Talk to me."

 _'Th-That's Misaki... He's Misaki... He's here.'_

* * *

A/N: I just had to post this chapter to inform you that I'm going on an indefinite hiatus, because RL is a pain in the arse atm. So... yeah.. this will be continued soon enough, but I don't know when. I didn't want to leave you in the dust, so I whipped this up.

xox


	57. Chapter 57

**Unsaid, Unseen, Untraced**

"Tsunade, darling," her father eagerly called out to coax her to his side. Despite seeing her clearly distressed, he gestured for her to pace next to him, heeding no attention to the man standing next to her. His eyes locked onto his daughter's hesitant movements as she took one step at a time. When she was within arm's length, he grabbed her and pulled her to his side. With a forced smile he pointed at Misaki, "Mr Akiyama wanted to ask you some questions. He said he were in the same college he used to work in."

She nodded stiffly as she fiddled with her hands, chewing on her bottom lip. Her eyes traced downwards and she tried to avert her gaze from him. "Y-Y-Yeah... he was..."

 _Momentarily shattered she lay there, Misaki's cock still punishing. "Good girl," he said. Then he slowed and withdrew as if suddenly it was over._

 _Was it? Was he nearly done with her? What a stupid fucking notion..._

Tears brimmed her hazel eyes again. "He..."

 _...Violated me._

 _"Take it!" Flecks of saliva from his filthy mouth were landing on her neck. He grabbed her hair and pulled her upper body into a tight curve, speaking directly into her ear as his cock anally ravaged her. "That's it. Right up inside you. Fuckin' feel my cock, my Tsunade, my fucking Tsunade. God-fuckin'-damn..."_

 _"My Tsunade..."_

It still rang fresh in her ears. She had been _his_ property. And she hated it.

Misaki smirked ruggedly, clear from sin. He checked for the list of patients he had to tend to on his clipboard before he dismissed it with a light shrug. "Tsunade was Orochimaru's friend. She made regular visits in my lecture room, didn't you?" He eyed her specifically with burning pleasure rising from the depths of his eyes. "And she was also my brother's girlfriend. It's great to bump into you, Tsunade, considering the circumstances."

He stretched out his hand towards Tsunade, hoping to swipe the back of his hand over her cheek, but she swiftly evaded his touch. However, she didn't move by herself entirely. His grey-hued eyes locked against a far fiercer set of eyes glowering straight at him. Kakashi had grabbed Tsunade by her arm and yanked her gently out of the way from his touch.

"Misaki Akiyama," he remarked calmly, keeping his hand on Tsunade's shoulder as he held her against him. "Vaunted surgeon and lecturer across the world. Said to be making some break-through with the new technology that's being introduced. I've read about you, so it's a pleasure to see you in the flesh."

Misaki was too caught off-guard by his audacity that his words were muted from his ears for a moment. He forced another smile and stretched out his hand. "I'm so glad that my work has been making some sort of impact that you would hear about it. Are you also a doctor?"

Kakashi took his hand and shook it, exchanging pleasantries with a faked smile. "Afraid not. I'm the CEO of Poise, a company in the publishing industry."

"And you're associated with this family... _how?_ " He curiously asked, finally taking note of how his hand was _still_ on Tsunade's shoulder. "Are you lovers with Tsunade?"

The blonde's cheeks instantly became pigmented in a salmon colour.

Without batting an eyelash, Kakashi smoothly responded, "I am."

"I see. So it's like that, huh?" He looked at Tsunade again, "Looks like some people never change."

 _"You filthy slut."_

Daiki's attention was immediately caught at the sudden revelation. However, before he could pitch in the matter, his phone began to buzz in his hand. He excused himself immediately and walked down the devoid corridor, pushing the double doors open to exit the ward.

Misaki slumped his shoulders back and let out a defeated sigh, knowing well that as long as Kakashi remained by her side, nothing was going to happen. "I've got to tend to some of my patients. See you around, Tsunade. It was lovely to see a familiar face around here." As he nonchalantly walked down the opposite way, he gave them a wave without looking back, "Give Orochimaru my regards."

When the man had disappeared behind the double doors, Tsunade completely released her rigid state and slumped against Kakashi. "Why did you lie? We're not..."

"In order to protect you." He tipped her head up and languidly interlaced his slim fingers into her locks. He dipped down and captured her upper lip, placing a soft kiss to radiate throughout her body, in order to calm her down. His spare hand cupped the side of her face affectionately as their kiss deepened. After parting by a millimetre he cradled her face with alluring eyes gazing at her. "Does it bother you?"

She blushed childishly, lose for words. "No-No... I-..."

"Of course it disgusts you. Being romantically associated with me is the last thing you need. I'm sorry; next time I will be more careful with my words." He parted from her, turning his back at her. Before he could head out to the reception, however, Tsunade grabbed a hold of his arm and kept him in place. He winced and looked over his shoulder with a questionable look.

Tsunade craned her neck and looked up at him, half-smiling, getting flustered. "You don't disgust me at all."

The heavy expression on his face lifted and he intertwined his fingers with hers. "I'm glad."

* * *

"You know, you can leave tonight," Tsunade lightly proposed as she slipped in her new set of clothes, listening to the sound of the shower pitter-pattering on the tiles. When the bathroom was devoid of a response, she merely sighed, knowing well that Kakashi disliked what she had just said. Instead of prodding on further - and pissing him off - she waited patiently for the shower to be turned off.

Kakashi walked in the room, mildly damp, towel around his waist, with a downcast look. "I'm not leaving after what had just happened." His voice as resolute as his posture - Tsunade already knew she had lost the nearing argument. He shook his head and dismissed the entirety of the conversation and turned around to his luggage, looking for a new set of boxers.

In order to alleviate the tensed atmosphere that cloaked around them, Tsunade tip-toed closer to the silver-haired man. "I know but-"

"It's final, Tsunade." He looked over his shoulder before he took a breather, removing the towel around him after he had slipped into his boxers. He reached out and pulled her close, scrutinizing the apparent discomfort in her eyes. "Whatever happened between you and that man is none of my business; if you don't want to talk about it, then I'll respect it."

"Thank you." She blushed mildly as she dared not to look up to see his lips curl upwards with satisfaction.

Kakashi smiled, patting Tsunade on the head jokingly before reaching a revelation: "Woah. You're short!"

The blonde's blush grew deeper - but this time, it was out of embarrassment. "S-S-Shut up!"

"I never knew you were _this_ short. You're barely up to my shoulder." He laughed, making the blonde puff her cheeks.

When the laughter didn't subside, Tsunade stomped over to her high-heels and eagerly slipped her feet into them. With an boost of four inches, she grinned mightily when she found that her height got her up to the tip of Kakashi's nose. "Who's short now?"

He still grinned childishly before he gently grabbed the back of her head and whispered - "You," - as he leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips could touch, Tsunade's phone began to ring on the bedside table. She groaned in frustration, but Kakashi was more understanding, "Answer it."

"It might just be Shisui."

"It might _not_ be Shisui."

Her eyes narrowed, "I hate it when you act like you're the better person."

"What are you talking about?" His ego grew, "I'm _always_ the better person."

Tsunade hastily answered the phone, unaware that Kakashi stood closer behind her. "Nawaki! What time would that be? Yeah, su-!" She gasped she felt his scoalding hands on her hips, as his lips glided over her neck. "I-Ill be...!" Kakashi turned her head and finally captured her lips, deepening it desperately.

 _"Sis? Listen, if you could pick me up from the airport at around 7:35, it would be great. Uhm... sis?"_

"What's this?" She whispered, completely rid of breath from the kiss, "I thought you're the better person."

"I am. Better doesn't necessarily mean I'm good."

 _"Sis!"_

Tsunade flinched and pressed the phone against her ear again. "Y-Yeah? Sure, sure. I'll be on my way. M-Me? N-No... no, I'm not with anyone," she casually lied, as she grabbed a nearby pillow and launched it at Kakashi's smug face. "No you're not intruding." This time, she buried her fist into his abdomen and watched him fall on the floor, gasping for air. "I'll see you there. Byee~"

"You're evil," he whizzed. "What was that for?"

"Don't think I didn't know what you were intending to do."

"What are you talking about?"

Tsunade ignored his question and hurried to the other side of the bed to get a hold of her brown coat. "Listen," she spoke, fixing her hair up into a high ponytail, "I need you to stay with my mother while I drive to the airport. Can you do that?"

"You want me to chat with your mother?" He asked, slipping into a black shirt and jeans. "Tsun..." he stopped halfway when she silenced him with her lips. They parted abruptly, but that didn't stop him from seeing the small smile on her lips. "What?"

"I can read you like a book, that's what." She handed him his jacket before she took a cheeky sultry kiss on his neck. "And for the record, I am wearing lace underneath. That's what you wanted to know, right?"

Kakashi's eyes creased upwards with delight. "You know lace is my weakness. Especially when they're a matching set."

"Who said I'm wearing a matching set?" She playfully said with a bite.

"You're not wearing lace panties?" He frowned.

"Who said I was wearing one at all?" She winked, turning on her heels to head out.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," he called out, hurriedly dashing after her out of their hotel room. "Are you or aren't you?"

Before Tsunade could slip into the closing doors of the elevator, Kakashi had tugged her back and pressed her against the wall. The lines of his face were devoid of wickedness or mischief - instead, it was occupied with protectiveness. But she didn't melt against his intensity. "Are you getting protective of me, honey?" she tilted her head with curiosity and satisfaction.

Kakashi blushed - for the first time. Even with his pale complexion, his cheeks managed to redden to such a deep hue. His grip around her wrist softened as his blush grew stronger. He was protective of her. That was because... He stiffened and his throat dried up instantly. He didn't want anyone else to look at Tsunade the way he looked at her. He wanted to call her _his_... but he knew their circumstances were different. "...Wear what you want," he softly spoke, backing away. "I need to go back to the hotel room and get my phone." His lips were pursed and his eyes were shadowed with an emotion Tsunade was not familiar with.

He was _jealous_.

"H-Hey," Tsunade squared her shoulders and walked behind him. "W-Wait!"

"Wha-?" The words became air on his lips as she swivelled him around and sealed a kiss. He grew more in shock when Tsunade took hold of his hand and boldly placed it on her ass cheek.

"Of course I'm wearing underwear, idiot." She smiled with relief when his face lit back up. "So stop pouting. At the end of the day..." her lips pressed against his cheek, "...I'm going to be at _your_ side."

His lips arched upwards with meekness; he liked the sound of the promise. "I love the sound of that."

"You do?" She sweetly rhetorically asked.

His hand clutched her backside cheekily. "I feel lace," he commented making _her_ blush this time. "Mhm, did you wear that for me?"

Tsunade looked down with a soft pout. "...Yes."

His ego inflated again. "I'm honoured," he tipped her head back up, kissing the tip of her nose before progressing down to her welcoming lips that practically beckoned him to give her a kiss. Their lips mashed with great intensity as their breaths grew heavier and heavier, laden with a substantial amount of lust. Tsunade moved first with her tongue and teasing; she drew back half an inch and tilted her head to the side and pulled back even more when Kakashi drew in.

"You tease," he whispered.

"Work for it."

Before their lips could touch the elevator doors slid back open and a handful of people walked out to the corridor. Daiki stepped out last, witnessing his daughter in the arms of the conspicuous man. He cleared his throat - a silent notion telling them to pull away from each other. "I don't appreciate you touching my daughter in such a lewd manner in a public area, Kakashi-san." He verbally expressed with steeled eyes, taking into account how affectionately placed his daughter's hand was on his chest.

"Daiki-sama," he dipped his head in both embarrassment and respect. "I didn't know Tsunade gave you the hotel we were staying in."

"I didn't," she sharply spoke, crossing her arms.

"Your mother told me. Is that a problem?" He inserted his hands into his pockets and braced himself for the thousandth dagger Tsunade stared into him. "Young man, leave me alone with my daughter." When Kakashi's feet didn't move an inch, his eyes tightened. "It wasn't a request. _Move_. I want to speak with my daughter - alone."

The fire inside Kakashi burst violently and his levelled his gaze at the older man, stepping forward and stretched his arm out to keep Tsunade from interjecting. "I believe it's up to Tsunade to decide whether or not I should leave. Your presence is not welcomed, Daiki-sama."

"How dare you speak to me like that!"

When the silver-haired man didn't bunch an inch, Tsunade knew that the tension was coiling up into an uncontrollable typhoon. If she doesn't act up anytime soon, things may get more tangled and difficult than they already are. "Please leave, Kakashi." Her hand came up and stroked his arm with reassurance. "Besides, my mother shouldn't be left alone in the hospital too long. So please hurry along there."

"Alright..." he looked back at the blond man and saw the burning hate in his eyes. "I'll go." He straightened his shirt and brushed past the man as he headed towards the opening elevator.

When the elevator closed, Tsunade gestured towards their hotel room, knowing well that they shouldn't cause a scene so publicly. Daiki curtly followed up to the entrance where he slammed the door shut. "No lover?" He spat out loud, repeating what she had told him before. "If he's not your lover...then you're just his whore." His eyes narrowed bitterly at the thought. What would happen if this got out? What will people think of his family's reputation when they find out that his daughter is nothing but a slut. "You dirty piece of shit!" His hand rose and struck her across the face before she could register.

His eyes scanned the dishevelled bed, as Tsunade held back her tears. "Filthy woman..." he commented. "Who would have thought that you would be reduced to someone's toy of pleasure. Though, I can see the pay-off is certainly worth while - he's given you status in the publishing and fashion industry, and he's given you wealth. I guess that's why you shamelessly spread your legs for him, right?" His temper rose when he didn't receive eye contact. "Right?!"

"Strike me again," she dangerously warned, "And I _will_ file a lawsuit against you. And we both know how you like keeping your image pristine; one lawsuit from your daughter will send controversy within your circle of friends and clients. Would you actually want that?" She watched him thin his lips with dismay. "I'm not a child anymore, you don't get to control me. I do what I want, I make my own money, I stand on my own two feet, and I _will fuck_ who I want. Kakashi is the man I love being with. Whether you like that or not is not my problem."

His breathing relaxed. "You really think your lawsuit will put a dent on me?"

"Oh trust me, it will. It will give me the publicity I need to expose more of your secrets. For example, how you only put on an act about being the loving husband, when you sleep with every single escort there is in the city. Don't think I didn't catch up with your affairs, father. And I will use it to bring down that shining image you have built."

"You wouldn't dare," he snarled lowly.

"Try me. You have no power over me. I'm not attached with the money you have made, I'm not under your household, and I'm of legal age to make my own decisions. And if my decision is to make the world see you for the filthy bastard you are, I will."

Daiki's darkened face lightened into a devilish accent. "I don't think you will."

"And why is that?"

"Because I also have my own set of leverage, but this is factual and not some baseless gossip. Unless you didn't know, Kakashi's late father was a client to my lawsuit company, and over the years he has cut a lot of corners to build his empire. I've won his cases, despite knowing he was guilty of his crimes. I was even able to get a counter-claim out of it, garnering Sakumo twenty million. This ' _false'_ accusation they filed was that Sakumo illegally plagiarised the prints of their company and published it before they could, setting them back thirty million that fashion season. This lawsuit was sixty-million, Tsunade. I fucking saved them from nearing to bankruptcy."

"If you use this case, you will be found liable for not submitting this information to the court. You smuggled money out of another company on false grounds!"

"Yes, however, when your circle of friends involves most of the judges in the Land of Fire, the odds will still be with you. I don't care about your shitty gossip getting to my social group, girl, I only care about my clients." He smirked, "So try... Tsunade, try tarnishing my image. You'll see your lover in rags - let's see if you'll still love him by then."

Tsunade glared

"You're messing with the wrong person, dear." He stroked her bruised cheek. "Now, cover that up. You don't want people seeing that."

* * *

Kakashi took a seat next to Miyuki's bed with an awkward smile. "...Hello," he started, hoping it was enough to fill the void. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't. They suffered under deafening silence for another five minutes.

"Did Tsunade send you?" She asked finally, making direct contact. She hated the fact that a young man was sent to babysit her on her own daughter's command more than the prodding emptiness. His body language provided her with the answer she needed - the constriction from his formerly slumped shoulders were all too telling. If she had the strength, she would have shredded a rambunctious laughter, but found that breathing alone was more than a pressing task for her to do. So, instead, she settled with a softened expression.

The silver-haired man straightened his posture and cross one leg over the other, sitting in such a masculine tone with ease. He cleared his throat before he found his strength to produce the words he had wanted to ask ever since he set foot in her room: "Realistically speaking, how long do you have to live?" he asked with more concern than he would have wanted to share. "Forgive my blunt question - it's entirely inappropriate. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she swatted his politeness away. "Realistically... I have less than six months. That's if the operation doesn't work."

"I see..." his voice dipped and he grew quiet again.

However, Miyuki wasn't having more awkwardness settle in. "Why did you come with my daughter?" Her question stung like a thousand bees. She knew she was prodding through a treacherous road consisting of secrets, yet she didn't seem to give a fuck about it. Her gaze was unyielding and pressuring for the man sitting by her side. When he couldn't form his answer straight away, she continued to test him. "Are you only here to try and get my daughter to owe you one? Or are you only here for sex?"

She raised a brow when he continued to stutter. Was this man actually Sakumo and Sachi's child?

"I've seen how many men look at my daughter - and it's not often filled with promises or a future. Their glances are always sinful and lustful; I can't help but notice that your gaze is similar. What is your angle with my daughter, Kakash-san?"

Kakashi dragged the palms of his hands against his jeans as he fought to compose himself.

"Your lack of response is not very promising. I think it's high time you leave my daughter alone if you're only going to play her about. She doesn't need-"

"I'm in love with your daughter, Miyuki-sama." He bowed his head down and bit down into his lower lip, cursing at his damning situation. When the silence stretched, he added: "She's more than sex. Everything with her is more than sex. I love her, Miyuki-sama. She's... _everything_ to me."

Miyuki was too far taken aback to even respond.

"I came with her because I didn't want her to be alone in this. I saw how frightened she was coming back. I couldn't just let her go like that." He finally found enough strength to raise his head back up. "I know I'm not worthy of your daughter-"

"You are." She smiled. "You are the right man for my daughter."

"Wha-?" He couldn't believe his ears.

"Take care of her, Kakashi-san. I won't tell her what you have just told me, I promise you that. Just make sure you make it your job to tell her yourself. I know you're afraid of commitments but the only way to hurdle past it is by accepting your feelings." Her gaunt fingers clutched around his hand to bring him some kind of comfort and strength. "Please... don't let my daughter fall into an unhappy life. She has suffered her entire life, and I want her to finally have someone who will make her happy. I truly believe that you're the man for that."

Kakashi held her hand in response, appreciatively. "I'll try."

"What are you guys talking about?" A sweet, inquisitive voice met his ears, making him burn up. Tsunade flipped her cellphone closed. "Nawaki's flight got delayed Mother. I guess, you'll have to wait until the morning."

"Oh," Miyuki shortly said. "That's a shame. Well, tomorrow is not far away."

Tsunade placed her hand on his shoulder and caressed him gently. "Did you guys get along?"

"We did." The older woman answered for him. "Secrets have also been shared," she winked.

The blonde laughed lightly. "Is that so? Well, will I be hearing these secrets any time soon?"

Kakashi feigned a chuckle as he stood back up from his seat. "I think I'm going to get a glass of water. Excuse me."

Tsunade frowned but her mother wore a saintly face.

"Don't look at me; the man may just be thirsty."

* * *

As Kakashi downed the fifth cup that night, Tsunade precariously approached him. "Honey-" she stopped suddenly when he flinched and gawked at her like a child who had just been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing... just thirsty." He gulped, crumpling the plastic cup and disposing it at the bin next to him. "What about you? How come you're wearing makeup all of a sudden?"

"This is nothing..." she quietly spoke.

He blinked, not quite sure to take it at face value but he did nonetheless. His arm slipped around her waist and her led her to the waiting room where they sat side by side on a cushioned bench. Tsunade leaned her head on the slope of his shoulder and nestled up against him. Kakashi leaned away and took his coat off along with his scarf. He folded the scarf and placed it neatly on his lap. "Come here," he patted, encouraging Tsunade to lie her head on his makeshift pillow. When the blonde complied, he enshrouded her body with his coat. "You must be tired."

"Very..." she whispered. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." His fingers played with her splayed golden strands with laziness as he accessed his phone with one hand. "Get some sleep."

"How about you?" She asked, raising her head back up.

"Don't worry about me," he replied back kindly, brushing her lips with his. "Now, get some rest."

* * *

During that night, Miyuki managed to persuade one of the nurses to get her on a wheelchair to get some fresh air. As she was being rolled around in the hospital, she caught a glimpse of the unsaid-couple comfortably snuggled up against each other in the waiting room. Tsunade's face nestled into Kakashi's neck as his head lobbed sideways; her arm encircled around his body in the same manner his did around hers. They held each other closely with only the feeling of their breathing and warmth keeping them content.

Just as she was about to pass completely by, Kakashi began to stir from his nap. He wearily glanced at Tsunade before his lips formed a crooked but loving smile. He kissed her forehead before he nestled his nose into the crown of her head. Tsunade shifted in return but she remained entranced by sleep.

"They're quite a couple," the nurse commented, half-swooning.

"There are indeed." Miyuki agreed.

"Kakashi." Tsunade's breath ghosted over the pulse of his warm skin, shallow and fatigue-laden, her hand skimming on his stomach.

He drew her in closer, arm coiling around her tighter. "I'm here," he murmured. "I'll always be here for you..."

The dimmed lights in the waiting room flickered.

"I love you, Tsunade." He tried whispering into her ear, practising on how to confess but finding himself completely light-headed upon doing so.

 _Kak-Kakashi..._

"Rin..." he closed her eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

Two years had already past, yet she still haunted his memories.

* * *

 _Present day..._

"...but you made it into a habit," she whispered, comparing the events that had transpired between him and other women with what had occurred between them.

 _You made sex into a habit... I was just your habit._

"No."

His low voice held a throaty nuance as if he had struggled to speak the words, yet it still had a sense of reassurance. "I _needed_ then, yes – I won't deny this, but I didn't _want_."

Tsunade's heart dipped slightly.

"You were the only one I truly wanted, Tsunade."

* * *

A/N: Because I'm not used to not updating for like a month. Sorry for the mistakes, I made this in a single sitting (because my goddamn laptop was formatted and I lost the original chapter).

Skeletons will come out eventually! Muahahaha

 **xox**


	58. Chapter 58

**Misplaced, Mismatched, Misdirected**

Tsunade awoke stiffly on the hospital couch, groaning groggily as she sat herself back up, noticing the lack of Kakashi's presence. Although his scarf and coat remained around her, he was not present in the room. She massaged her head and looked around, scanning the room that was devoid of visitors, as she slipped into her heels. As she stalked towards the water fountain, she was approached by another man. Quickly, and still deeply perturbed, she whipped around with narrowed eyes. However, she captured the features of her baby brother, rather than the tyrant that walked through the walls of the hospital.

"Nawaki!" She gasped, pulling him in for a hug. "Oh my god, you've grown so much! Look at you!" Her hands pulled onto his cheeks, noting that it no longer had its baby fat. Playfully, she smacked him on the back and teased him about having a girlfriend hidden away in the city.

To which, the brown-haired Senju sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Come on, Sis," he said awkwardly, seeing her grow more smug - dangerously _too_ smug. In order to change the trajectory of the topic from his personal life, he slipped his arm around her neck and mirrored her grin. "How about you, whose coat is that on that couch? You know, the one you were sleeping under. Who's _your_ boyfriend?"

Her cheeks deepened into three darker shades of pink, as she felt her nape rupture with a melting sensation of embarrassment. She gripped onto the plastic cup, half-smiling at her brother. "So, how's law, huh?" she suddenly asked, making Nawaki laugh out loud knowing that he had won. Tsunade drank her water and settled down on the couch with Kakashi's coat, inhaling his masculine and minty scent. "It's complicated," she said finally, gazing up at him.

"Ah," His reaction was as bland as her beverage. "So, where is he now?"

"I'm not entirely sure..."

* * *

Kakashi stood still, gazing down, lips thinned and eyes sorrowfully tightened. "Rin," he breathed out, gripping the bouquet of flowers he had purchased for her. "I still can't let you go." His teeth gritted together in agony as he forced himself to look away, with a bitter look tainting his features. "I am still in love with you, Rin. And it's hard to move on, when I know my devotion for you far exceeds my feelings for Tsunade..."

The silver-haired man knelt down and placed the flowers neatly down on her grave, sighing grimly before he leaned his forehead against the gravestone. "Please, my dear, give me the strength to move on. Give me a sign, please help me. Tell me what to do, Rin..." He bowed his head slightly and emitted a cracked sob filled with all of the pent up emotion he had selfishly contained inside. "You always know what's best for me... and now, I'm asking you to give me a sign!"

 _Should I love Tsunade... and forget about you?_

 _Should I forget about Tsunade, and remain loyal to you?_

"Please... _tell me!"_

As the wind sharply rustled back like a thousand birds around him, his eyes widened and he looked up at the sky, seeing the rays of the sun pigment the mundane blue sky. "Horizon..." he whispered, "...Our horizon." He dried his tears and took a deep breath, half-smiling. "Is this your answer for me, Rin?"

 _Then I refuse to forget about you._

 _No matter what..._

* * *

The two met back up in their hotel room, where Kakashi had just gotten changed in a fresh set of his suit. He was more quiet than usual, Tsunade worriedly concluded in her mind as she strapped on her bra. After she covered her skin with a silken robe, courtesy of the hotel, she approached Kakashi and neatened up his tie with a soft smile. "Look at you, so handsome," she remarked, gazing up at his fathomless eyes. "What's the matter?" Her hand touched his cheek, caressing him gently. "You've been awfully quiet since I got here."

"It's nothing," he drew away and buckled his belt on. "I've got to return to the city, in order to make it for this afternoon's meeting. You'll be fine here, right?"

"Y-Yeah," she stood stricken at his sudden cold exterior. "Kakashi..." In pure haste and desperation, she grappled onto his forearm and yanked him back to look at her. "Did I do something wrong? If so... please talk to me about it." She gazed longingly into his eyes, desperate to find an answer in the depths of his scope - but found nothing substantial.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." He cupped her cheek and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the lips without the same warmth as he gave her the day before. They parted, without satisfaction, but they remained quiet. His eyes narrowed before he drew her in again, pressing his lips deeper, this time, seeking for her validation to let him take the reigns. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, in response to his sensual pleasing. "You can never do anything wrong to me," he whispered icily, drawing back with his mouth still partly opened. "Tsunade I..."

 _Rin._

 _Rin._

 _Don't forget about Rin._

 _What are you doing?_

 _Don't say it..._

 _Don't._

 _DON'T!_

He closed his mouth and remained hushed. "I wish you the best of luck," he lied bitterly through his teeth. "Take as long as you need; you have a month's holiday with pay already saved up, anyway."

"Kakashi," she leaned in closer, shifting her hand's placement onto his chest to feel his heartbeats. "Your heart is beating very fast." When his dumbfounded expression remained, she pursed her lips and tried to think of something else to say. "Something is wrong; I'm not stupid." Kakashi turned his head slightly to the side but she redirected his gaze back onto hers. _"Don't,_ " she said shakily. "Please don't act like this so suddenly. You're the only person who is giving me the strength right now. So, please, I beg you... don't look at me with contempt."

His mouth opened slightly, and his pupils dilated with a crestfallen shade. "You're not the problem, Tsunade." His confession sounded bitter, and his ribcage suddenly felt as if it crushed around his heart, threatening to burst it if he talked further. He can't tell her, he thought. If he allowed her entry in his broken heart – in the melange of his dark mess – his ultimatum will definitely fall into shambles. He didn't want that. _Please don't make this more difficult for me_ , he wanted to plead out loud. He hung his head down low, "I'm the problem..."

Her eyes sharpened with a hint of scepticism and confusion. "What are you talking about?" She settled her hand on his broad shoulder and soothed him quietly, looking away when she knew she wasn't going to emit much of a response from him. "What do you want me to do?" She moved her hand upwards to cup his cheek lovingly, imploring him to answer her. "For fuck's sake, Kakashi..."

The tone of her voice grew snappy and sharp, akin to an agitated voice. The strangest thing was, it wasn't for him but for herself. She was frustrated with her own limited abilities to make him feel comfortable enough to confide in her - to make him tell her his _true_ feelings behind his protective and suave persona. She wanted to know more about him - what laid behind that metaphorical mask that disconnected them from each other. What were those misty clouds of sorrow proliferating in his obsidian orbs? Who was he looking at, actually? Because she knew it wasn't her - he was seeing her, but he wasn't _looking_ at her.

"You'll do anything?" He asked finally, gaining a nod.

 _Don't fall in love with me._

He outstretched his limb and patted her softly on the crown of her head before he leaned his forehead against hers, relishing her sweet scent. He despised sweet things - but she was _always_ an exception. He closed his eyes and pressed her against his body, locking her in a passionate embrace that spoke a thousand words he wanted to express but couldn't. As his eyes slowly pried itself open, he mouthed: _I love you_ into the curve of her ear before he retreated away. "Tell your mother that I'm sorry," he offered lightly, stepping to the bed to zip up his luggage.

"For what?" She cocked her head to the side.

He looked over his shoulder, smiling pathetically. "She'll know what I mean."

"Alright," she settled calmly, sitting down at the edge of the bed, looking directly at his eyes while he did the opposite, dodging her completely. "Before you go," she tugged at his sleeve, "look at me in the eyes, just this once."

He did, showing the wilderness in his eyes. Instantly, the blonde knew why he was acting the way he was. "Forgive me. It's just..."

"It's _Rin_ , isn't it?" She pursed her lips, casting her eyes elsewhere. "It's always been Rin."

He dropped his luggage, huffing out in frustration at how easy she was able to decipher him. Damn this woman, she knew him too well. He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her lap, stroking her skin in a torturous motion. Slowly, he leaned in and gripped her by her side, slipping his hand under her robe to feel her skin, breathing heavily. He closed the gap between them and fiercely intertwined their lips together in a sinful lock. Tongues lapped in act of dominance, as his swarthy eyes observed her attentively through half-closed lids.

Tsunade forcefully yanked him by his tie to deepen the sensation, not wanting to part away. As they kissed, she moved in and straddled his lap, opening her robe boldly for him and letting it slip off her curvaceous body. "Stay a while longer," she breathlessly requested, holding his face on each side. "I want you...Kakashi," she lowly spoke with a purr, fuelled with seductiveness. She nipped at his jawline before her hot tongue sizzled down his neck's skin, burning her lust into him.

"You want me _this_ badly?"

It came out teasing but she could tell he was serious, wasn't playing games this time. A lash of urgency licked her spine. Wetness seethed and flowed in that cleft between her thighs, like blood in swollen veins. Kakashi would give her what she wanted but she wanted it now.

"Kakashi…" Sibilance, feral and dripping with voracity. Tsunade lifted herself up, and inched from him, lithe, feline movement. Kakashi merely watched her undress herself from her silken robe, that grin turning into a smirk, spurring her on, but when she pounced on him, linked her arms around his neck and rubbed herself all over him, he moved – hands smoothing up her thighs, grasping her hips and moulding her to his body.

 _"Sassy."_ He smeared that word on her lips, edgier, raspier, and she gasped, tightened her arms. His tongue plunged inside, tangled and clashed with hers. He clasped her buttocks, squeezed with just the right amount of pressure. Tsunade moaned into his mouth, gave a light yelp when Kakashi lifted her up, nipples stiff and scraping on his skin, nails raking his shoulder blades at the sudden action. Elbows and knees and ankles twisted, bent and interlocked around him. His tongue left hers, carved a hot trail across her cheekbone, sucking and nipping at that sensitive spot behind her ear.

He rammed her against the wall and proceeded to ravage her mouth, leaving her without enough time to regain her breaths. It's _supposed_ to be like _this_ \- carnal and without affection, rough sex without passion. She wanted to be ravaged, and he was going to complete his duty. Tsunade shouldn't have become a significant part of his life, he should have never affiliated himself with her. Because now... things are getting _complicated_.

Sex was sex for Kakashi.

He fucked the women he found sexually attractive. It didn't matter what their body was - slender, curvy, voluptuous-, as long as they appealed to him. After he was done with them, he was gone. He didn't care about communication in bed, he just wanted to dominate someone weaker than him. He just wanted the warmth of a woman's body guiding him into a sinful but pleasurable oblivion.

It was so simple then. Fuck and leave.

But now... with Tsunade...

"Honey-"

 _RING. RING._

"-fuck..." he bitterly snapped, releasing her back onto the ground to answer his phone. Irritably, he pressed the phone against his ear and proceeded to talk to Itachi. Tsunade could only guess that it was about the impending request on the double page of model, Ino. After all, since she - the Executive Editor - was currently missing in action, she cannot supervise the material that's about to be published. As he continued to formally talk to his subordinate, she reached over and pushed her legs into the slots of her light brown khaki pants, and buttoned on a black long-sleeved shirt before she slipped into a pair of black high heels.

"I'll sort it out..." Kakashi massaged his temple. "Yes. Yes. No, I'll handle it. Yeah, I'll see you there." He pocketed his phone and turned around to see that she was already dressed and ready to head back to the hospital. He smiled and took her hand, "I'll drive you to the hospital before I leave."

* * *

They parked across the street from the hospital and Kakashi insistently walked Tsunade up the steps of the hospital. At the entrance, he could see Daiki behind the glass doors talking to a younger man with brown hair. Was that Tsunade's brother, perhaps? It didn't matter for now. He stroked her cheek whilst his other arm coiled around her waist, reeling her in. "Take care, you hear?" He said with too much concern. "I expect you to come back to the office." _To me._

"Of course. I don't want to lose my job." She tried to lighten up the atmosphere but found that she only increased the wildness in his eyes. "Kakashi, honey, stop worrying. I will be back, and I'll be just fine here. Stop having that look in your eyes, it's unsettling and beyond disturbing." She tiptoed slightly on her heels and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

With wide eyes, he finally reciprocated the kiss, slowly closing his eyes to indulge in the sensation. "God I'll miss you..." He embraced her as tightly as he could, like a snake would around its prey, trying hard not to let go. "Call me if anything happens, okay? Promise me that. I want to hear your voice, Tsunade."

"I will," she promised evenly. "I'll call you if anything happens."

"Thank you."

"Now go," she urged him, slipping from his grip. "You'll miss your meeting."

"Right..." he wore his shades and placed a finally nip on her forehead.

Tsunade drew in closer and held the back of his hand that cupped her cheek. "Wait for me," she whispered. _Please don't start sleeping with other women again._ Their eyes met in a molten lock, melting and hot - _untouchable_. "I have to tell you something, Kakashi. But I can't tell you here. So please, wait for me until then."

The way his lips crookedly arched upwards told her everything she needed to know - he wasn't going to wait.

"Goodbye, honey." He hands left her and he turned around without a moment's hesitation, walking over to his car across the street, his coat flapping along with the gentle breeze. He stopped suddenly and looked over his shoulder. Their gazes met briefly before he wearily looked on.

Tsunade looked back into the hospital and pushed the door open.

Good grief. Just what kind of man did she get involved with?

* * *

 _One month later…._

Tsunade was forced to return to the city when her holiday was all used up. She returned to an autumn-ridden city – all golden and crisp, on the verge on dying off before starting anew in spring. She got off the train and pulled her luggage behind. The heels of her boots met the soft ' _crunch'_ as she trudged through the park that led up to her penthouse, filling up the empty void in her mind.

She clutched at her scarf appreciatively and continued on. When she arrived in her home, she threw her keys into her bowl and unpacked at a leisurely pace. As she hung her clothes back up in her wardrobe, she noticed something off with her bedroom.

A new vase with rose was neatly placed on her bedside table with an unopened envelope. She approached it and opened the card.

 _Welcome back, honey._

It read simply. She smiled and smelt the roses. They were still fresh, and since it's tall-stemmed, it must have cost a fortune, especially during this season. She took one rose out from the bunch and softly pressed it against her nose, inhaling its fresh scent. She smiled demurely and continued to unpack her things.

It won't be long till she sees him again. After all, she has to attend the after-party of the vaunted Autumn Catwalk. Maybe she could drop by and surprise him during the show; she still has a VIP pass, after all.

* * *

Dressed in a flattering long dress, Tsunade strolled slowly through the classy marble and tiled mosaic atrium area of the venue's inner courtyard. She took in every detail of the opulent building as she made her way across the terrace. The lavish decorations, the mosaics, even the antique scroll-work mouldings; the place was more akin to a palace than a regular venue. Then again, this is Kakashi she's talking about. The man knew class above all.

Large, extraordinarily complex crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling of the bar in a classic touch of elegant refinement. Rich, crimson brocade drapes with golden tassels framed the tall, goth-like windows. Deep, chestnut coloured leather armchairs sat in front of marble-topped mahogany tables, each sporting a small lamp which created a soft, warm glow around the room. As Tsunade sauntered to the open bar, she admired the panorama of scenes from ages past transformed the bar into an art gallery.

She then glanced at the guests that swarmed around her. Everyone was so elegantly dressed with the most expensive fabrics and jewellery money could buy. Despite her attentive gaze roaming the room, she didn't see Kakashi's frame in the midst of the busy crowd. After she took her champagne, she came in direct contact with the most mischievous Uchiha.

"Long time no see, Tsunade-chan!" Shisui greeted heartily.

She gave a weary smile, "Good evening, Shisui…"

"I didn't think you would be back so soon!" His dirty vodka was pushed towards him. He swirled his beverage lightly before he took a sip. "How's your mother?"

"Still worsening." Her response was matter-of-fact, and more sharp than Shisui would have wanted. It would be best if he didn't pry further. After all, the blonde hasn't been in a good mental state for months now.

He nodded and looked back at his drink. "Kakashi is upstairs, if you'd like to talk to him. He's in the right wing balcony." He drank again, wincing this time at its potency. "The two of you have a lot of catching up to do. He's missed you dearly, Tsunade. You have no idea how much he-"

"Occupied himself with other women?" She finished for him coldly, meeting his gaze before feigning a smile. "I guess Kakashi will always be Kakashi, huh?"

Shisui mirrored her faked smile. "Yeah…. He'll never change." He couldn't bring himself to tear the blonde's façade. After all, he could tell how much she's already putting on a show to be in this gathering. With the sharpness of his eyes, he could already peel off the layers of deception in her eyes. She was hurting. Was this because of how they left things a month ago?

"So," she initiated in another topic, "who's your conquest for the night?"

The shaggy-haired Uchiha smirked mightily and chuckled. "Nine o'clock. Those two hot swimsuit models." His eyes developed a twinkle. "They'll keep me occupied for the night, don't you think?"

She laughed – genuinely. "How are you going to persuade them, huh?"

"Easy," he said quickly. "Alcohol and bad decisions."

"Oh god…" she palmed herself on the face. "Do you really think that will work, Shisui?"

"Kakashi allowed me to borrow his car and summer house. Those two women will go putty in my hands when they see the car, and that I'm going to drive them to a mansion near the beach. Don't get me wrong, I'm not calling them easy…."

"You are." Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You could add gold-digger, too."

He finished his drink and pushed it back. "Well, I have to fulfill my conquest." He looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder, clutching it with a firm but reassuring grip. "You should go upstairs to Kakashi. You never know, another woman might be in his arms tonight."

"You're crazy," she retorted harshly.

"Maybe so. But, c'mon….. you have already lost him to Rin once. You don't want to lose him to another woman, do you?" He watched her lips purse with dismay. "You love the man, I can tell. And it kills you to know that he continually hurts you like this. Although you may not be exclusive, I can tell that it's your desire to be with him. The same cannot be said for Kakashi – for now – though.

So c'mon, get your sexy-self upstairs and talk to him. You'll regret it, if you won't. I mean, if I were Kakashi you would not be waiting in this bar alone." He tipped her face, forcing her to look at him straight in the eyes. "It's a shame that I'm his wingman. I would have loved to have you as my woman." He shrugged and payed for his drink. "One can't wallow in their losses though. Now, wish me luck."

Her lips quirked upwards. "Good luck, you cheeky bastard."

Shisui waved goodbye and approached the two women at the end of the bar.

Tsunade propped her chin on her hand and sighed wearily. Why did she even agree to come here? She's just going to sit in the bar for the rest of the evening. As much as she wants to talk to Kakashi, she simply cannot muster up the strength to look at him in the eyes. She was scared. But what was she scared of? That's right… his ferocious gaze was what intimidated her. That sorrowful look.

"What's with that frown, Tsunade-san?" Itachi politely inquired as he approached her, taking the seat Shisui had previously sat on. "Are you not enjoying it here?"

"Not really. It's just a repetitive cycle, that's all. After working for Poise for a few years, you can get weary of things, you know."

Itachi nodded understandably. "Why won't you find Kakashi?"

Tsunade blushed again. "You're exactly like your cousin."

He scratched the back of his head shyly. "I-Is that so?" He blinked out of surprise when he saw Shisui pull his tongue out that him, as he left the room with the two models he had been fawning over. He sighed. "Speaking of, there he goes again – with two women this time. How can he have the energy to do that?"

"It's Shisui," she offered. "He knows no limits when it comes to sex."

Itachi rose an eyebrow. "And how do you know that, Tsunade-san?"

She jerked back at his implication. "N-No, it-it's nothing like that! That's disgusting, Itachi! I would never do _that_ with Shisui. I'd rather die an agonizing death than to have him in the same bed as me."

The young Uchiha chuckled lowly, appreciating her apparent disgust. "You're the first to say that, Tsunade-san. My cousin normally gets every single woman he wants. You give me enough reassurance to know that this generation still has hope."

Tsunade finished her second glass of champagne and hastily ordered for a third.

"Are you sure you want to be drinking that much?" He asked. "You still have to talk to Kakashi, don't you? I don't think your conversation will be effective if you're too drunk."

"Do you really think Kakashi will want to talk to me when he sees me?" She snorted and continued to drink. "It never really goes that way, Itachi. It always ends with me being pushed in the way he wants." She offered a sympathetic smile to herself. "It doesn't really matter if I'm drunk or not. When I come contact with Kakashi, he will always find a way to coax me into taking my clothes off for him."

Itachi felt his mouth run dry.

"It's _not_ rape." She clarified. "So shake that from your mind, Itachi. It's just the way we are. We have sex and that's it; Kakashi goes home and I'm left to sleep in an empty bed."

"Surely your relationship is more than that. Kakashi-he…."

"There has been an emotional connection between him and I. Although I sometimes suspect that he does that out of pity. Kakashi can be a kind man, but with that blackened heart – he's almost too ruthless. He loves Rin. He's _always_ loved Rin. As long as he's enamoured with her, he'll never look at me with sincerity and love, he'll continue to see me as…."

"You're wrong about that," Itachi interjected quickly. "You're worth more to Kakashi than you think. He may not be expressive, but he constantly thinks about your well-being. He does love you, Tsunade, I'm sure of it."

"Well, I'm not. Besides….. he's here with _another_ woman."

Itachi looked over his shoulder and saw Kakashi with his arm around a familiar looking woman. A model. Kakashi approached the bar and ordered his drinks for himself and his woman. As he watched the older gentleman begin to pour the whiskey, sweet vermouth and Angostura bitters into a cocktail shaker, he caught sight of Itachi and Tsunade sitting together, confiding in each other. After making a lame excuse to slip from his date, he sauntered towards them.

"Good evening," he huskily greeted, specifically for Tsunade. His molten gaze held her in her seat, sinfully captivating her with his eyes of oblivion. They stared into each other's eyes longingly, to search for the missing month they spent away from each other. "You look stunning, as always," his eyes trailed down from her face to her body, undressing her slowly with heated pleasure.

"Kakashi-kun!" The model linked her arm back with his and offered him his gin and tonic. "Let's head over there, where there's fresh air."

"Sure….." He replied reluctantly, following her.

"Why did you freeze like that, Tsunade? You made it seem like you two were strangers…."

"What did you want me to do?"

"Go up to him and steal him away from that girl."

"I can't do that!" She shrieked. "What kind of person will that make me?"

"An honest one." He answered sharply. "Don't wallow in this bar and intoxicate yourself because of your own incompetence, Tsunade-san. Do you want to know the real reason why Kakashi still loves Rin? Because you are too scared to try – to get out of this boundary. You think by giving him sex, you'll let him open up. But you're not doing anything. You never speak out. You just give. And that's stupid."

Itachi met her eyes. "Tell me, have you ever told him that you loved him?"

"N-No… but that's because I already know the answer!"

 _"Do you?"_ He asked again. "Do you truly know the answer?"

"I do. He'll never love anyone else apart from Rin."

"Is that what you're choosing to believe?" He pointed at Kakashi. "Can't you see the difference between how Kakashi acts with you with this woman?"

"…No…"

"He's not holding her hand. He's refraining from showing affection. He's not kissing her on the cheek, whispering into her ear to burn her up. No, he's looking at her like a piece of meat." He twirled his finger as he continued. "I've seen you with Kakashi. I've seen the way Kakashi becomes invested in you; the way he would kiss you behind the scenes, and say that you're beautiful in your ear. I've seen them all. Most importantly, he always looks at you when he's not with you."

Tsunade looked over her shoulder and saw Kakashi immediately redirect his attention elsewhere. So, he _was_ looking at her. That's not the matter in hand, however. The fact that Itachi was able to see all this, scared her. He's far too intricate for his own good; he even has enough time to indulge in scrutinising her interaction with Kakashi.

"Approach him Tsunade, if you don't want to lose him."

"Alright…." She huffed. "I just need to go to the bathroom first."

* * *

After Tsunade had finished washing up, she exited the bathroom and composed herself. She just needs to approach Kakashi, that's all. Just as she prepped herself up, her wrist was gripped and she was led deeper into the shadowed corridor. She struggled until she was pressured against the wall. Her lips was sealed with their own, and her arms were pinned against the wall.

"I've missed you," he ruggedly whispered. "I didn't think you'd come here looking so beautiful, honey."

"Kakashi…!" she said out in surprise before he pressed against her again. They kissed passionately as Tsunade lost herself in the moment, unsure of what it meant yet wishing it to last forever. Her tongue slid into his mouth on a sigh, so deliciously warm and sensual. When they eventually parted, Tsunade couldn't bring herself to release Kakashi's lapels for fear of falling from her unsteady legs. She felt wild and feral, guilty as if their kiss had been a criminal act. His smile tempered her fire and made her smile as well.

She embraced him tightly, burying her face into his chest. "I've missed you, too."

"How's your mother?" He asked quietly, running his hand down her loosely curled tendrils. "I tried calling the hospital twice but she was always resting."

"She's still the same. Her operation is due three weeks from now."

"Did that man – Misaki – try anything with you again?"

She shook her head. "No…."

"That's good to hear. I would have never forgave myself if he tried to hurt you again."

"You didn't wait for me," she whispered with growing contempt.

His eyes shamefully fell downcast. "I'm sorry."

"What did I even expect from a bastard like you?" She rhetorically proposed before laughing pathetically to fill the void in between them.

"Tsunade, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Her heart stopped.

 _I love you, that's what, you bastard._

 _I fucking love you._

"I forgot." She lied dimly. "It's nothing significant anyway."

"Alright, then."

"I'm going back to the bar, I haven't finished my drink."

He took hold of her wrist again. "Come home with me tonight, honey."

"I don't know about that…." she whispered back.

"Why?"

"We both know why…." Tsunade slipped her wrist from his grip. "We're just going to have sex and I'm going to go home afterwards, and sleep in my empty bed, feeling like shit, because I'm not next to you at the end of the night. But I do it, because I love being with you. That being said, the emotional pain that comes after is too agonising to bear right now, Kakashi. On any other night, I would bear through it, but not tonight."

She turned to walk away, but was hastily stopped when Kakashi hugged her from behind. His breath stained her skin, and his arms locked securely around her. "Then stay with me tonight. You don't have to go home alone. You can stay with me."

Her eyes teared. "Are you _that_ desperate to have sex with me?" she tried to say jokingly, but it came out too harsh to be considered as one.

"I also want you to spend the night in my arms. I need to know that you're not a hallucination. It's only been a month, yet it's driven me mad, not seeing you, touching you." His arm snaked down and possessed her by her waist whilst his other arm remained on her upper torso. "Nothing makes me happier than being with you. No other woman can replace you."

 _Except Rin…._ Tsunade thought darkly at the back of her mind. "Liar…."

"I'm not lying."

"You are, I know you are Kakashi. Sex is what you've always wanted, and I know that you'll do anything to get what you want. Even if that means telling me what I want to hear. You know how I feel about you, surely."

"How you feel…?" he whispered in trance.

"Fucking dense man." Did he really think that she would still let him have sex with her if she didn't have any feelings for him? Their trysts may have started upon impulse, but she would have never let it continue had she not had a crush on him, that soon sprouted to this obsessive kind of love.

"Is it bad to want you this strongly, honey?" He nipped the curve of her ear. "If you genuinely oppose this idea, then….. I release you." His limbs retreated from her body but he stood behind her, perhaps waiting for her to take the first step.

Tsunade turned on her heels and showed the red brims around her eyes. "Look at what you've done, you bastard. My makeup has ran."

He chuckled and wiped her tear away with his thumb. "You still look beautiful."

"You flatterer," she laughed.

As he continued to dry her tears, she could feel her heart quicken as her legs proceeded to become jelly.

 _I really hate that I love you, Kakashi._

He took this opportunity of vulnerability to kiss her again, to melt her into his arms.

"Let's go, Kakashi…. Let's go to your place."

He smiled. "Are you sure about this, Tsunade?"

"I am.."

* * *

They lay on the bed kissing, lips and tongues exchanging affection in the dark. Kakashi reached down and ran his warm hand slowly up the length of her smooth, slender leg. Every inch of calf he touched brought goosebumps to her quivering flesh. With a relaxed calmness, his fingertips crept up, over the bottom of the dress and slowly over her thigh. As Tsunade watched him, one arm resting languorously above her head on the soft pillow, the silver-haired stranger traced his fingers ever higher over her fabric wrapped body. Deft fingers followed the natural contours of her body, each swell and valley of flesh receiving his gentle touch.

"You are perfection, my dearest honey." He seductively spoke.

Tsunade's skin sizzled with delicious agony as she arched her back, her fingers travelling up the back of his neck and stroking through his soft hair. He took rigid nipple into his mouth and began to hungrily suck, as his other deft hand pinched and toyed with her other breast.

"I can't wait fully undress you," he murmured against her porcelain skin.

* * *

"Stand up," she whispered, completely ridden with forfeit from his tongue's work.

Without any hesitation, Kakashi stood on the bed in front of her. With her left hand she wrapped her fingers around his hot, tight flesh and lifted it to his stomach. She licked along the underside of his length, savouring the moment when she heard him sigh his appreciation. Each stroke of her tongue caused his balls to twitch inside his sack.

A tightness in her stomach only emphasised her condition as she saw a drop of pre-cum glistening on the tip. Tsunade licked her lips in anticipation of tasting him. She took him in her hand and with an unknown hunger, began to circle his firm head with her tongue. Every crease and ridge of his stiff member felt the sultry, wet pressure of Tsunade's affection. A pleasure only exceeded by the mind-blowing thrill of her lips slipping slowly down his shaft, and engulfing him in her deliciously hot mouth.

Tsunade held him in her mouth as she snaked her slender arms around his waist and wrapped them lazily above his buttocks. Casually worshipping his cock with her mouth, she began to suck as Kakashi's hips involuntarily rocked back and forth. His delicious manhood glistened in the darkness with the slippery shimmer of her saliva. Each time she leant forward to take a little more of him into her mouth, Tsunade took in the musky scent of masculinity. It was intoxicating and utterly arousing at the same time.

The rhythmic friction of her mouth and attentive tongue soon had her lover gripping her hair in his fists. Tsunade had never really been one for rough sex, but at that moment, she couldn't think of anything more thrilling than having her face fucked. To passively resigning her body to his total, and complete sexual gratification.

She was _his_ for the night.

His strong hand held the back of her head as he inched further and further into her mouth with each thrust. Kakashi threw his head back and grunted as she gripped tightly to his hips. With her tongue stroking along the underside of his thick shaft with each rock forward, she glanced upward over his torso and marvelled at the sight. His muscular abs rippled under his smooth skin, as the warm light flooding through the windows caressed him in high contrast. She had to touch him, just to make sure he was real. She felt the lithe skin under her fingertips and traced it down, under his navel.

Each time she swallowed his erection, her nose nestled into his skin. Each time he pulled back, she gasped for breath before once again feeling overwhelmed as his cock pressed against the back of her throat. When Tsunade couldn't stand to wait any longer for him, she gripped his throbbing shaft and eased him from her mouth.

"So perfect. You really are marvellous," he whispered, tracing his fingers through her golden laces. "My beautiful honey."

Without a single word spoken, Kakashi pushed her onto her back and knelt down between her legs. Tsunade watched him anxiously as he teased the head of his cock between her slick folds. With a single thrust, he sank his full length into her hot, aching depths. The sensation was unlike anything she'd ever felt before, it was a searing fullness and sense of completion. He pulled back almost to the tip before thrusting into her once more. A rhythm started to build as perspiration specked their flushed skin. The heat of his powerful body rolling on top of her was so intense.

As if he knew she was ready, he began to pummel her with vicious strokes. Tsunade had never been this sexually stimulated before. Kakashi was rougher than he had been before. She never knew anything could be this vivid and utterly fulfilling. Every single muscle in her body contracted and relaxed in time with his punishment. Every single nerve ending sizzled with electric pleasure.

Tsunade watched breathlessly as Kakashi lifted himself on his muscular arms, and knelt before her like a moisture-dappled statue. He smiled and ran his fingers through his mop of hair before saying quietly, "Turn over."

He didn't have to ask twice, whatever he wanted was his. Her muscles already ached but she rolled onto her stomach and rose up onto her knees. Kakashi's hands caressed the soft skin of her bottom as she arched her back and rested on her elbows. Without him inside of her, she felt empty, incomplete. A feeling quickly dispelled as he unceremoniously speared his way back into her pouting pussy.

Tsunade's knuckles turned white as she gripped the sheets so tight her fingers went numb. She wanted this to last forever, yet at the same time, to end this very second in an explosion of sexual release. The heat of his hands as they gripped her hips was scalding. As she bit into the fresh linen to keep from bruising her bottom lip, Tsunade crossed her ankles between his legs and clenched tight around his thick, engorged length. He grunted as he withdrew after each agonisingly delicious thrust into her depths. His moans punctuated his pleasure of her slow massage, the languorous milking of his cock by her most intimate of intimates.

She squeezed tighter as he thrust harder, both of them trembling with the strain of keeping up the pace. Tsunade was now whimpering unintelligibly as they pleasured each other to the brink of orgasmic oblivion. Before she could grasp and embrace her ever approaching climax, Kakashi pulled out, enclosed her waist with his arms and flipped her roughly onto her back. All she could do to hold him close was wrap her legs around his waist as he began to fuck her into submission. Her hips lifted from the bed with each retraction, and were savagely slammed back into the mattress with each relentless thrust.

"K-Kaka-Kakashi!" She dug her nails into his back and forced herself to kiss him as hard as she could. Her sight grew hazy as pleasure overcame her mind and body. Her body shivered uncontrollably as she came deliciously, quenched from sexual desire.

Kakashi groaned out loud, unable to keep himself from coming. "G-Goddamn it…." He swore against her skin, releasing himself inside her. "Fuck me, Tsunade…." He collapsed onto her and heaved with satisfaction. He soon pulled out of her and settled beside her, staring up to the ceiling with weary and sated eyes.

Tsunade's breaths continued to be laboured and irregular, and her legs continued to tremble. Kakashi eyed the way her body still revelled in her orgasm, at how her breasts and body glistened with sweat. It was such a gorgeous sight to behold, so modestly erotic.

"You seem to have gotten it good, Tsunade." He smirked, running his hand down her stomach. "Look at you….."

"I think my body just missed you…" she wanted to laugh, but her face contorted into another pleasurable expression. "F-F-Fuck…"

Kakashi forced himself up to kiss her. "Are you hungry?"

This time, she laughed. "What a question to ask after sex."

"We can still order pizza. What do you say?"

"I'm going to take a bath first," she breathed, finally calming her body down.

"Alright. I'm going to get some fresh sheets. We made quite a mess."

"And whose fault is that?" She snapped jokingly.

"I wasn't the one that had a multiple orgasm, Tsunade." He deadpanned.

* * *

After Kakashi had finished cleaning up his bed, he accompanied Tsunade in the bath. She was the first one to get out of the bath, whilst Kakashi decided to relish in its warmth for a bit longer. As she looked into his wardrobe for any clothing she could borrow, she quirked her eyebrow up when she saw her lingerie underneath all of his shirts.

"Kakashi?" She called out, receiving a groan as an answer. "Why are my clothes with you?"

The silver-haired man came out of the bathroom, already dressed in his boxers. "You left it here, remember?" He huffed when she only frowned at him. "Rin came by, remember….. And you pushed your lingerie under my bed and rushed out with nothing but your raincoat on."

"Oh," she looked at the thin lace fabric. "You only washed this, right?"

"Of course I tried it on first, but then decided it looks sexier on you…." He joked with a childish smirk. "Yes, Tsunade, I only washed it and put it inside."

Tsunade slipped back into the lingerie, seeing that her other underwear was ruined thanks to Kakashi's impulsiveness. She then retrieved one of his silken long-sleeved shirts to put over her lingerie.

"I have over a hundred shirts, and you just had to pick my most _expensive_ shirt." He ruffled his wet hair and approached her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Oh well… You look better in it than I do."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be the pizza delivery." Kakashi remarked. "Let me get changed, and I'll-"

"I'll go get it," Tsunade said.

"What if the person is male?"

"So what?"

"I don't want him eye groping you! Especially when you're only wearing my shirt, Tsunade."

"Don't be silly,"

She went out of the bedroom and welcomed the pizza deliverer inside as she went to her purse. As she searched for where her purse was thrown to, she could feel the young girl's enamoured stare around the room. It must have been her first time to be in such an expensive house. Tsunade couldn't blame her for being so beguiled by the lavish expanse. This was a multi-million penthouse, after all.

"You didn't get lost getting up here, did you?" Kakashi finally came out from his bedroom, with only a pair of navy pyjama pants, blatantly revealing his muscled torso to the young woman. He took the pizza from her and offered her his payment. "There's some extra there. Go get something to eat, and go home, okay?" He looked at the clock. "It's getting late. Young girls like you shouldn't be delivering pizzas so carelessly."

Tsunade noticed her the girl's eyes never left Kakashi's body.

Kakashi looked at her name tag. "Have a good night, Kaori-chan."

"Y-Y-Yes, thank you!" She blushed openly, still heavily poisoned by the older man's appearance. However, her glance was stolen when she saw Tsunade, who was donned in his shirt, at the corner of the room, kindly staring at her. Her head suddenly felt hot as she pieced together what they had just done, due their lack of clothing. "Uh, uh…. Thank you for the tip!" She bowed thankfully, feeling her own blushes betray her.

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi smiled, guiding her back out.

As he was about to close the door on her, she said something that made his composition turn into ice: "You are such a beautiful couple!"

"A-Ah…" he nervously laughed. "Is that so? Well, thank you."

When Kakashi made it back into his living room, he saw Tsunade coming back with two beer bottles in her hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to the bedroom, where she had placed the pizza.

"Did she give you her number?" She lightly asked, lying down on the bed.

He turned on the television and nestled beside her, taking a slice of pizza. "No, she thinks we're a couple."

"You sound disappointed about that."

"Ah," he shook his head. "She's too young and inexperienced for my taste. I go for women like you." He gazed at her and stroked her hair away from her eye, and the pad of his thumb circled the fullness of her lips, thinking back to how she was knelt in front of him, taking him fully. "You really are a piece of work." He whispered, kissing her.

Tsunade parted away reluctantly and grabbed a slice for herself. "What do you want to watch?" she asked, dispelling the sexual mist around them.

Kakashi smiled contently and uncapped the beer bottles for them. "Anything you want, honey."

"Oh! There's this good chick-flick film!" She instantly lit up.

"Then let's watch that." He pulled her into his arms and cuddled with her. "As long as you'll stay beside me, I don't care what we'll watch."

They watched and watched different films until dawn. Until…. they stopped watching. After all the remaining pizza had ran cold, and their beer had become flat, Kakashi unbuttoned the shirt around Tsunade, and proceeded to kiss her to the bone.

When their misted eyes came into contact, Tsunade saw a glint of light that was different in Kakashi's eyes. She closed her eyes and welcomed him back into her arms. He must be thinking about Rin again…..

It really does hurt loving this man.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi!" Shisui boomed, walking into his penthouse early that morning. "Thanks for lending me your-" he opened his bedroom door, and was welcomed with the sight of Tsunade in the arms of Kakashi, her face buried into his chest, as they peacefully slept together. He rubbed the back of his head. "Good grief."

Kakashi's stirred from his sleep and saw a silhouette by his door. Instantly, he grew protective and fully covered Tsunade's body with the bedsheets. "Fucking hell, Shisui! Why didn't you knock, huh?!"

"Well…" he scratched his cheek. "I had your key… soo…"

"That doesn't permit you to use it at will, you moron!"

Tsunade rubbed her eyes and sat up, unaware at how the sheets were slowly dropping from the curve of her breasts. Shisui's nose immediately began to have a nosebleed as he saw more and more of her breasts being revealed. However, Kakashi was faster. He grabbed the sheet and reeled Tsunade into his arms.

"You fucking pervert, go outside so we can get changed!" Kakashi roared.

Tsunade finally registered to the situation. _"Shisui!"_

"Good morning, Tsunade-chan! You look extremely lovely today. You should opt being naked more often!"

"Shisui…." Kakashi dangerously warned.

"Hai, Hai!" He chimed, prancing out of the bedroom. "Don't have a quickie while I sit in the living room now, lovebirds."

* * *

"I guess that you had a pleasant morning," Shisui said gleefully to Tsunade, when they were alone in the kitchen. "I told you that it will all turn out well. So, well, did you guys talk?"

"We had sex…" she answered simply, proceeding to make breakfast. "That's it. I couldn't tell him. There's something in his mind, and I know he will never really hear my confession."

"That doesn't mean you should keep your feelings bottled up inside. You love him, don't you?" He prodded further. "Then tell him!"

"No," she whispered. "I've had enough. I'm going to end things with Kakashi. The next time will be the last time. I don't want to keep hurting like this anymore. I give and give, but I always see this look in Kakashi's eyes when he's with me. It's as if he's imaging Rin when he's with me."

"You're just imaging things," Shisui swatted her speculations away with a hand gesture.

"Really? So are you going to tell me that I misheard him say Rin's name to me last night?" She took the toast and placed in on a plate. "I know what I heard Shisui. He said Rin's name instead of mine. He was using me to imagine her…"

"You're fucking kidding…." He ghastly said in a hush tone. "He wouldn't….."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Kakashi," Shisui sternly interrupted. "Can I talk to you outside?"

He looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"Not yet."

"Shisui," Tsunade tried to say.

"It's fine, Tsunade-chan…" His lips curved into a foxy grin. "I just need to fill Kakashi in with my threesome last night."

Kakashi ruffled his hair and reluctantly followed Shisui out of the kitchen. "You don't have to tell me each and every conquest, Shisui…."

"Oh come on, this one is special."

"Everything you do is special to you…"

* * *

When they stepped out of the balcony, instead of receiving the same old gushing from Shisui, Kakashi was welcomed with a stinging sensation on the cheek when Shisui backhanded his face. "W-W-What…?"

"That's for not confessing to Tsunade. And this –" his fist dug into his gut, "–is for saying Rin's name when you slept with Tsunade last night. How can you still love that woman, huh? She's dead and she just used you."

"S-S-Shut up, Shisui…." he gasped for air. "You don't know anything!"

"I know that you have a woman who loves you to death! Who is always there for you!" He punched him again in the stomach, winding him this time. "Tsunade, Kakashi, is hurting. You're manipulating her, Kakashi. Stop leading her own if you're never going to confess your love to her! This is hurting her too much. She may give you her consent, but only does this because she wants to be with you! But here you are, imaging Rin!"

"Are you done?" Kakashi wiped his cheek. "Good. I'm going back in." He turned and opened the balcony door again.

Shisui clicked his tongue irritably. "Bastard."

* * *

"And the following week, you ended things with me…" Kakashi spoke on the phone. "I knew – at the back of my mind – I speculated that you had grown tired of me. But I never thought that you would actually leave me, without a moment's hesitation."

Tsunade massaged her temple and bit her lower lip, bidding time to concoct a response. "Why are you reminiscing now, Kakashi? The past is the past. Yes, we had a shallow relationship. I get that. What's your point?"

"I don't really know…" he spoke truthfully. "But I guess, while I'm reminiscing, I should tell you about something else – a secret I've been hiding for years now."

"Just how many fucking secrets do you have?" She growled over the phone, losing patience.

"It's about Anko…" Kakashi spoke suddenly. "I never told you what happened between Anko and I."

Tsunade instantly felt light-headed. "You… and….. Anko?"

"Yeah. It happened in the Christmas party in our floor; it was the year you started dating Dan."

"Don't you fucking lie to me, Kakashi!"

"….So she never told you either, huh…"

* * *

"What about Tsunade?"

She placed her finger on his lips. "Forget about her."

"Would you like to have some fun?"

Anko nodded before leaning in tentatively to touch her lips to his. Her tongue slipped into his mouth on a sigh as his hands reached around and clasped her firm bottom. She could smell a gorgeous, rich cologne warmed by his body as their tongues stroked against each other. The subtle hints of amber and lemon made her want to tear his clothes off and devour him right there. She ran her fingers through his hair and across his scalp as they kissed with enthusiasm. A lingering residue of sweet rum and lime from her cocktails still coated her lips.

Anko took a deep breath as his fingertips stroked up her back and caressed her shoulders. In one slow movement, he slipped off the thin straps and peeled her dress all the way down to her waist. Her nipples were puckered and achingly firm. She wanted so badly for him to take them into his warm mouth and suck on them.

"Kakashi…."

"What is it?"

"You're fucking gorgeous…"

He ruggedly smiled. "So are you."

She pushed him against his desk and enthusiastically unbuckled his belt, deliberately palming his hardening member. "I can see why many women love sleeping with you…" she smirked demurely. She leaned in closer and licked his lips before she kissed him. "And I can see why Tsunade loved sleeping with you."

He intertwined his fingers into her hair and groaned. "Is that so?"

"I've always been attracted to you, ever since I first saw you…" she began to unbutton his shirt. "I've always wanted to be in this kind of situation with you." Their messy exchange of saliva continued, as Kakashi squeezed her buttocks with intense need. "Do you want to punish me for being a bad friend to Tsunade?"

He grinned against her skin and nodded. Anko yelped when he smacked her ass and clutched it with fervent need, as he bit into the skin of her breast. Anko took his face and raised it up. "Call me honey, Kakashi, call me the name you call Tsunade."

Had she been more attentive, she would have seen the silver-haired man's eyes widen with blazing anger.

As she leaned in to kiss him again, he immediately pushed her away from him. His eyes glazed with regret and repulsion. _"I can't do this!"_ He wiped his lips with the sleeve of his shirt. "Goddamn it, you're her friend for crying out loud. What was I thinking?"

"Oh come on, it's not like she's ever going to know." She approached him again but he slapped her hands away. "What's the matter with you?!"

"You're _not_ Tsunade," he darkly spoke under his breath. "The woman I love is Tsunade. I shouldn't be hurting her like this, just because she's with Dan."

"You mean to say…"

"Yes, I was just using you for my enjoyment – for my revenge – on Tsunade. Ever since she's been with that ridiculous architect, I've seen her express a smile I've never seen, and it wasn't for me, it was for Dan. I thought by sleeping with you, her bestfriend, I would feel better. But… I just can't do it." He looked at his trembled hands with deep sorrow. "I can't bring myself to hurt Tsunade, not like this. After all, it was not her fault… it was mine."

"Then let's just use each other…" she proceeded to unbutton his shirt. "Come on, I'll make you feel so good."

Kakashi took her wrists and pushed her hands away from him. "Don't you get what I just said?! Jesus Christ, I thought you were better than this, but it turns out you don't even give two shits about Tsunade."

"And you do? Last time I heard, you just strung her along. Yeah, that's loving."

"At least I feel remorse, unlike you." He murmured, dishevelling his hair. "It's now obvious that you're ridden with jealousy for Tsunade. Although, I can't pinpoint why…. Is it because she attracts the men you want? Or is it because she's just a better person than you."

"I'm not jealous of her!" She indignantly claimed.

"So why did you want me to address you the exact same way you know I call Tsunade? I know you know, since I never made us a secret from you." He tidied up his shirt and sleeked back his hair. "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad I didn't go through with this mistake." He unlocked the door and looked back at her. "You are an attractive woman, Anko, I'll give you that, but you're not Tsunade. You lack what she has. You don't have a heart, like she has." His eyes softened. "And you never will."

Once Kakashi returned back to the open-panned office, he saw Tsunade slipping into her coat in her office. His face lit up – she was alone. Finally, he can talk to her. However, his smile crumbled when he saw Dan hand her gloves to her before cheekily placing a mistletoe above them. He watched her smile before she kissed him lightly.

"That smile," he mused. Tsunade has never smiled at him like that before. He forced himself to look away when they exited her office.

"Kakashi-san!" Dan politely called out. "We're leaving, if that's fine with you."

He forced a smile and waved at them. "Sure thing, Dan. Have fun, the both of you."

Tsunade took Dan's hand and walked with him to the elevator.

Kakashi slumped back and looked at the mistletoe that was still in his office. He should have kissed her back then. Not that it would change their outcome now; he would have still broken her heart.

* * *

"You're lying. You-you _must_ be lying!" Tsunade cried frantically over the phone. "Anko would never do that to me. She's always been by my side! Kakashi, tell me you're lying; tell me you're just joking because you're drunk, and you're only messing with me! Tell me none of this conversation is true!"

"It's all true…." He spoke dully. "Everything I told you, everything I felt, the events the occurred without your knowledge, is all true."

"And why…. Why are you telling me this just _now?!_ On the fucking phone nonetheless!"

"It's because… Tsunade I lo-"

 _"No!"_ She almost shouted. "Don't say it, Kakashi. I don't want to hear it! I like the way we are now, so don't screw things over! We're closer than ever, and I'm not afraid of being hurt by you now. So please….. _don't_ say it. Don't say those words." She clamped her eyes shut in bitterness. "You're married for God's sake, Kakashi."

"…Tsunade,"

"This will benefit our family, because we have a son, but can you really hurt Mei like this?" She asked. "Because if you can, then you really haven't changed. We've both moved on Kakashi. I have Akihiko and you have Mei. We cannot undo our lives for each other, because we'll be hurting the people in our lives. You're a father to Hiroki, Kakashi, and that's enough for me. Seeing each other on a monthly basis should be enough for us."

"But…."

"But _nothing_." She snapped. "Do you not remember how toxic our relationship became? Kakashi, I cannot go back to that. I'm done with that. I don't want to be in the same position again. Please understand that."

Kakashi hung his head down and pressed it against the phone booth. "Ah, I understand."

"And about Anko…. I don't even know what to do with her. But it's been such a long time since then. I cannot wallow in the past, I guess."

"…I got it."

"Take care of yourself, Kakashi." She softly said over the phone. "Don't do anything stupid now."

"I won't."

"I've got to go." She looked at the clock, noticing that they had been talking for three hours nonstop. "Isn't your flight due yet?"

"It's been delayed…" he solemnly spoke.

"Alright," she turned to hang up. "Goodbye…"

"Talk soon," Kakashi hung the phone up and sank on a nearby bench, burying his face into his hands. "Goddamn it…. _Goddamn it!"_

Jiraiya approached the distressed man with a nonchalant look on his face. "Hey, what's the matter, huh?"

After Kakashi had explained the situation, the gallant propped himself beside him and hummed softly. "She didn't really turn you down, you know," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"She said that you had Mei; she never really said that she was in a relationship with Akihiko. Maybe she's contemplating whether she still wants to be Akihiko. Although, I won't be surprised if she's already questioning his worth." He cupped his chin. "After all, she only became involved with him because she was desperate for Hiroki to have a father figure. Apart from that, from what Tsunade's told me, he's very unpredictable."

Kakashi took his suitcase and stood up from the bench. "It doesn't matter now."

Jiraiya looked up and saw his shadowed face, covered with immense grief. "O-Oi, K-K-Kakashi! Why are you giving up now? If I were you…."

"It's not my decision to make, it's Tsunade's. I've already ruined her relationship with Dan, I cannot bring myself to do it again. I know that if I persist, I will get what I want, because I know Tsunade's weakness. I've always known how to make her vulnerable, and I'm guilty to say that I've used it more than once to get what I want." He began to darkly chuckle at his own recollection, eyes brimming dangerously. "I'm really a terrible man….. I even played with my son's mother for my own pleasure."

The gallant shivered at the man's presence leaking throughout the room. He had a sinister aura around him, almost. "K-Kakashi…."

"Tsunade probably made the wisest decision." He slouched and casually made his way to the other lobby to buy a drink. "After all, she's safer with Akihiko than with me."

"H-Hey, what do you mean by that?!" The other man jolted up from his seat.

Kakashi looked back, showing his tainted eyes, blurred with underlying intent Jiraiya couldn't fathom, drugged with possessiveness. "It's best if you don't find out, Jiraiya…." He stopped the trembling of his dominant hand, as he grimaced and continued to stalk further down the lobby.

"Well, that's that. I have no other choice but to accept her decision." Kakashi waved at the gallant without looking back, disappearing within the shrouds of people dashing off to the toilet.

* * *

Tsunade got up from her seat and heated herself some coffee. She whipped around when Akihiko emerged from her bedroom door. "Good morning, love," she chirped, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Do you want some tea?" she asked.

He shook his head and made himself some protein shake instead. "I'm going out to jog for a bit. Do you mind?"

"Of course not," she smiled, pouring the boiling water into her favourite mug.

"Good. Are you alright taking Hiroko shopping for his school supplies alone?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I didn't think I should be worried." He smiled. "By the way, who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Kakashi." She stirred her drink and purposely evaded his scrutiny.

"For _that_ long?"

"Yeahhh…"

"What did he want?" His inquiry was as sharp as a samurai's katana, and as protective as a guard dog. Was he that jealous?

"He just wanted to know if Hiroki will need anything for his schooling – you know, private tutoring, clothes and supplies." She lied casually. After all, she was not going confess that they spent three hours digging up their feelings for each other. "When it comes to Hiroki, Kakashi tends to get a little bit overboard."

"That sounds exactly like Kakashi," he chuckled. "Well, I've got to run. I'll be back soon."

Akihiko turned to leave, but Tsunade turned him back around and pushed him against the kitchen wall. Before he could muster up the strength to ask her what she was up to, she tiptoed and kissed him desperately on the lips. When they parted, he stood captivated at her half-lidded eyes and reddened lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stroking her side.

Tsunade touched her lips and forced a smile. "N-N-Nothing… Have a good run."

"Alright then." He kissed her on the cheek, and proceeded to exit her apartment.

Tsunade sat down with her cup of coffee, still in shock at how raw her lips felt. She didn't feel anything from the kiss. There was no sensation, no tingling, nothing to make her heart race. It was unlike the feelings she would feel when she would touch Kakashi's lips.

She closed her robe further and held herself tight.

Kakashi just created a massive typhoon in her heart, and now things aren't as they were. There are rifts and doubts. She took a sip from her coffee and looked out of her kitchen window.

Should she have told Kakashi?

That her heart still beats for him…..

….and only him.

Her love had just been Misplaced, Mismatched and Misdirected….

But she's found it again.

And she's scared…. of accepting it.

"Mommy?" Hiroki yawned, rubbing his eyes lazily. "What's for breakfast?"

She smiled softly and took her little boy into his arms. "Good morning, Hiro-kun."

"M-Mommy?" He blinked several times, noticing how desperate his mother's hold was around him. "Daddy was on the phone, right?" he asked directly.

"Mhm. How did you know?"

"Because your heart is beating really fast and hard, Mommy." Hiroki looked at his mother's eyes. "Just like at the beach and stuff. You're like this when Daddy is close..."

Damn it perceptive child, she wanted to scold out loud. She smiled lovingly instead. He was really just like his father.

And she didn't know whether to praise it or fear it.

* * *

A/N: Back from the dead, and ready to go forward in the present! I made a rather long chapter to make up for my absence. So I'm sorry for many errors, I'm not a good author to begin with. XD So, I'm sorry! And I promise to be on a lookout for more mistakes as I looked through this and the previous chapters.

Also, I hope his cheers you up, **TheHollowWorld.** ;)

Tell me your thoughts and predictions, and just overall opinion. Much is appreciated!

 **xox**


	59. Chapter 59

**Naked Filth**

Early that morning, Tsunade took Hiroki to the shops to get him ready for school. After she had finished buying him new clothes and shoes, they went to the grocery store. Hiroki, being the indignant independent three year old, took a tiny stroller and protested he wanted to shop for his own food. Tsunade took a basket and held her son's hand, leading him around the shop, and letting him scurry off to the aisles he was interested in.

"What would you like for your bento tomorrow, Hiro-kun?" She sweetly asked, kneeling beside him as he picked out the sweets he wanted. "You're going to be a big boy tomorrow. Make sure that you'll be on your best behaviour, okay?"

Hiroki nodded and grinned. "I promised Daddy I would! And Daddy said a man would not break their word. I'm a man now, aren't I, Mommy?"

Tsunade ruffled his golden hair and approved with a cheeky smile. "Mhm. The strongest there is, honey."

"There's Daddy," he mused out loud. "So, that means I'm second! Daddy is really, really strong!"

"Well, you'll have to grow up even more then."

"When I'm five, I'll be stronger than Daddy!"

She giggled as she patted him on his shoulder. "You'll have to drink a lot of milk, and eat your vegetables, Hiroki."

He pulled his tongue out in apparent disgust. "I hate vegetables, Mommy!"

"Then," she cupped her chin, "I don't think you'll ever be stronger than your Daddy. After all, your Daddy likes eating his greens."

His eyes began to twinkle brightly. "R-R-Really?!"

"Yup."

He dropped his sweets back. "M-Mommy, can you buy more veggies, _pleasseee_!"

"What's this? I thought you don't like eating your greens?"

"I do, I do!"

"Alright," she smirked. "Let's go back to the vegetable section, and pick out some vegetables for your bento box."

"Haiiii!" He chirped happily.

As instructed, Hiroki happily skipped off to the vegetable section and picked out the ones he wanted to eat. Tsunade watched from afar as she contemplated what she was going to cook later that day. She placed some potatoes in a plastic bag and weighed them before she placed them into her basket. She resumed to pick out some ingredients, while occasionally looking out for Hiroki.

As she reached out for a piece of garlic, her hand was intercepted by another and they ending up touching hands. She jolted back and quickly said her apologies. "I-I didn't mean to get in your way. Please, have the first pick."

"No need for such politeness." The masculine voice rang vividly in her ear. It felt like a tumour in her ear. She raised her head up slightly, and her eyes widened upon impulse as she drank his appearance in. There was no doubt about it. _That_ voice, _that_ face, and most importantly... _that_ fabricated senile smile.

She took a step back, as she felt her legs tremble with fear. Perspiration speckled on her skin, and her heart began to thump loudly in her hollow chest. Her hands trembled with both rage and fear at the sight of the man. "M-M-Misaki...san..."

He finally took notice of her, and instantly registered her appearance. "Tsunade..." he grimly grinned, placing his hand on his hip. "Your eyes still haven't changed." He huffed and continued to place pieces of garlic into a plastic bag. "Are you still scared of me, Tsunade?" his glance sliced through her, and numbed her frozen cold.

Misaki reached out and held her by her arm. "You have nothing to be scared of, Tsunade. That was such a long time ago. You couldn't possibly still remember it, right?"

But she could.

Every single moment of it.

Every single word he breathed into her skin.

Every action he used to violate her.

She remembered them all.

He tipped her head up slightly, in an angle, before he traced her lower lip, relishing and reliving every single sensation. From the looks of it, she was still chained down by her own fears. The only thing she could do was stare at him with fear, like a trapped fawn begging for release from its capture. Her alabaster skin was still as pristine and smooth as before, and her lips were still so inviting. But those eyes... as beautiful as they were, he could only see fear in them. And that's what Misaki loved the most, the tainted expression he imprinted into the depths of her golden orbs.

"Can you still remember the night we had?"

She wanted to run; to take her son out of this store and just drive as fast and as far as she could. Why was he here?! Shouldn't he be in another country?! What is his business in the Land of Lightning?! Goddamn it. Why did she have to see him again? Her body was betraying her again, and no matter how loud she screamed in her head for her body to move, they simply denied her wishes.

"You're still so modestly sexy, Tsunade. Too bad time has aged you. Had you been younger..." His eyes creased upwards. "We-"

"Get off my Mommy!" Hiroki roared from below, pushing the man abruptly, making him stagger back a bit.

"H-H-Hiroki!" Tsunade snapped out of her nightmare, and registered back to the real world. She quickly put her arm around him to stop him from doing anything impulsive.

Misaki looked down at the puny boy who had his hands balled into tight fists, with his eyes burned with raw anger. A strip of shiver slithered down his spine as his greyed eyes locked with those obsidian orbs. Had he seen them before? Of course. That man, he gasped in his head. This boy possessed the same ferocious eyes as that man - Kakashi Hatake.

"D-Daddy told me to protect Mommy." The boy continued bravely. He extended his finger at the man. "I don't like you!"

"A son?" Misaki chuckled amongst himself. "I'm somewhat surprised that you have one, Tsunade. Who would have thought? And I don't even need a DNA test to know whose child this is - it's that man from the hospital, am I right?" He eyed her, and saw how her lips thinned at his speculation. "I thought as much. I didn't think he was the committed type..." her eyes softened sadly. "Don't tell me...!" He grinned maliciously. "He knocked you up and left you, didn't he?"

"Daddy didn't leave Mommy, you _dumbass_!" Hiroki continued to fight in the stead of his mother.

"Hiroki!" She snapped. "Don't use those words."

"Spoken like a true mother." He chuckled.

"What are you doing in this country, Misaki-san?" She finally asked, keeping her son as far as possible from his gaze.

He placed the plastic bag in his own basket. "My brother just got a job here, and I'm here to make sure he settles alright."

"A job?"

"Yes, in the same industry as you, I believe. You're in the publishing industry, right?" He shrugged back. "I don't care such things, there's nothing revolutionary about it. It's not like the medical field - where real progress is made for the future of humanity." He huffed out and looked down at Hiroki who was behind his mother's leg. "Time really flies, Tsunade..." He looked back at her. "You've grown since the last time I saw you. Seeing you here makes me miss the times in the college; the times with those sweet young girls." He licked his lips. "The inexperienced are always the best, because you have so much to teach them. I taught you a lot, didn't I?"

"You're still as disgusting as ever." She spat lowly. "All of these sins you've committed, don't you feel like you need to atone for any?"

"Sins?" He retorted. "I didn't commit adultery, nor did I rape anyone. I guess the only sin I've only committed is not taking your vir-"

"Don't say such vulgar things in front of my son!"

"Did I also trigger some unwanted memories there, Tsunade?" He cocked his head to the side. "Because, wasn't my brother your first?"

She curled her fingers into a first, to contain her fury. "Don't say anything more, Misaki-san. That's all in the past, I couldn't care less about your brother."

"Sure, sure." He placed his hands into his pockets and turned to leave. "Shall I tell him that you sent him your regards?"

Her lips twisted with dismay.

"I'll take that as a no?" He ruggedly smirked. "Well, that's too bad, he would have loved it."

"...I don't care."

"That's harsh, Tsunade! My baby brother was sobbing like a baby when you dumped him!" Misaki leaned against the stall. "Well then, would you like to send your regards to Orochimaru? After all, we're working in the same ward."

"O-Oro..?"

"Mhm. He's become quite the perfectionist. He's a vaunted surgeon across the world, the finest worker there is. I work closely with him, but his killing intent is almost too unbelievable, Tsunade. I know he can never kill me, but... he's become quite a man." He turned to leave and waved at her. "I've got to go. It was nice seeing you again, my dearest _Baita_."

Tsunade's eyes widened with disgust, but Hiroki's hold on her leg kept her from wanting to slap him across the face.

"Mommy, Mommy," Hiroki persistently tugged at her dress. "Who was that man?"

"He's uncle Orochimaru's old teacher." She feigned a smile. "Now, let's hurry so we can go to the park, okay?"

"Okkkkaaayyy!" Hiroki beamed happily.

Tsunade looked over her shoulder.

Was Kenji really in the area?

* * *

"How was your day, Hiroki?" Akihiko keenly asked, patting the young boy, as they played with building blocks on his playmat.

Hiroki gave his signature vibrant grin, as he continued to build a tall tower across his mat. "Mommy took me to the park, and we got ice-cream! It was really, really, fun, you know!" He looked into the kitchen where Tsunade was having an intimate conversation with Anko. "Mommy! Mommy! Can I call Daddy yet?"

Tsunade gently looked at her soon from across the room, shaking her head softly.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "No fair. I miss Daddy!"

"He's tired from travelling, Hiroki. You can call again tomorrow." Akihiko smoothly comforted the brooding boy, and offered him the final piece for his wall. "Are you excited to go to school, Hiroki?"

"Yeah! I want to make friends!" He beamed enthusiastically. "School is gonna be lots and lots of fun!"

"It sure will be, bud." He shook his sunkiss hair. "Just don't get a girlfriend too soon, alright?"

The blond child pouted in confusion. "Girl...friend?" He then stuck his tongue out before he grimaced. "I don't like girls! They're so loud!"

"Atta, boy!" Akihiko laughed. "This makes sure that your mom won't have to worry about you in school." He wrapped his arm around the boy to reel him in, before he whispered into his ear: "But you know, Hiroki, you're gonna find girls to not be that bad in school. You might even like one, and end up dating them."

 _"Yuck!"_ Hiroki's face continued to contort unpleasantly. "Nu-uh!"

"I mean, I'm dating your mom right now, and she's a girl. It's a natural part of life, Hiroki."

"But that's because uhm... Mommy is special!" The strength and protectiveness in the child's unrefined voice bolstered.

Akihiko continued to laugh, especially at the sight of the child's puffed cheeks and big puppy eyes. "She is, isn't she? You got that right!"

"That's why Daddy said he loves Mommy loads and loads!" He stretched his arms out to make the adult visualise the magnitude of his father's love for his mother. "This much!" He blushed when he noticed that his arms were not as long as Kakashi's. "Much, much bigger than this!"

Tsunade stopped her conversation with Anko immediately, and looked in to see Akihiko's livid expression. Although his facial expression was quick to fade away into a more benevolent exterior, Tsunade could still see the darkness in his eyes. After all this time she's reassured him that her relationship with Kakashi is entirely platonic, and vice versa, _this_ happens. Honestly, her son doesn't think much about the repercussions...

"Hiro-chan~" Anko chimed in, just in time. "Help me out with the dishes please! I need someone really, really strong!"

"Haiiii!" The child was quick to bolt back up on his feet to lend a hand in the kitchen.

"Here you go," Anko dipped down the first dish onto the child's hands. "Don't drop it now..."

During that moment, Tsunade dared herself to look up at Akihiko's gaze, feeling the intensity behind it. When their eyes finally met, she saw him rise from his position and walk out to the balcony to get some fresh air. As she was about to dry her hands, to catch up to him, Anko stopped her on her tracks and reassured her that it would be better if she talked to him instead.

Anko handed the last plate to Hiroki, and quickly stalked towards the small balcony looking over the streets. "What's with this sinister aura? You could cut someone dead, Aki."

"What do you want, Anko?"

"To get you to calm down." She placed her hands on his arm, comforting him delicately. "What Hiroki said-"

"Is the truth," he interjected. "Kakashi is such a piece of work. I knew I should have never trusted that bastard." He pulled out a pack of his cigarettes and pulled out a stick. "Tsk. He always gets everything he wants, no matter what. But this time, I won't let him. He's always one step ahead of me, he always has something I've always wanted. Not this time. I won't let him."

"Aki..." Anko pressed herself to his side and hugged him, blushing at her own boldness. "It's not worth it. After all, they do have a child together."

He immediately drew back from her embrace. "What the hell are you thinking? What if Tsunade sees us?!"

"I'm just consoling you. Besides, she's preoccupied with Hiroki." She leaned against the banister. "We still haven't talked about it, Aki... You know, what happened between us when Tsunade was gone."

"You never quit." He shook his head. "So, what of it?"

"I was wondering if we can take a step forward from this..."

He crackled out a twisted laugh. "Are you asking me to choose you as my girlfriend? Oh, Anko..." he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Did you really think that I would replace Tsunade for you? You make me laugh." He pocketed his hands and shrugged. "We only had sex, Anko. Did you really think that it would mean a lot to me?"

She stood stagnant, not moving, not speaking.

He walked past her.

"Give it up, Anko. I will _never_ choose you."

He closed the door behind him, leaving her out in the cold.

* * *

They say the eyes are the windows to our souls and if that's the case then Akihiko could see straight into the very depths of Tsunade's. She was rooted to the spot; unable to stop what she knew shouldn't be happening, all because she didn't know how to stop him. The dark green of his irises were barely visible as his pupils grew to capture enough light in the dimly lit bedroom. After all this time she's slept with the man, she didn't think she'd ever been caught in such an intense, lustful stare.

His lips were everywhere, touching, kissing, biting, and licking all over her. She almost couldn't keep up with how he moved. He forcefully opened her legs for him, and pushed her underwear to the side, impatient to pull it off. He sank down and impaled her deepest depths with potent want and lust. He gripped her neck tightly and forced her to look at him, into his eyes.

He wanted her to see him. To make her see the man on top of her. To make her realise that Kakashi was no longer in the picture. No. It was him. She was with him. With him only. No one else.

He began to thrust, to create a rhythm before he allowed his lustful counterpart to fully take reigns. He began to pound her with desperate need, to see her in deep ecstasy for him, to see her lose herself, and to make her whimper his name in the midst of pleasure. He clamped his eyes shut and continued to pump into her, grunting per stroke as he felt her clamp around his member. He lost his balance and buried his face into the crook of her neck, licking and kissing her skin in a sultry manner.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

Tsunade held him closely, but remained quiet. Her half-lidded eyes wandered to the ceiling, and continued to bear his violent thrusts, waiting for him to come to finish this. She wrapped her legs around his waists, as she allowed him to kiss her forcefully. Once in a while, she had to remind herself to moan, to make it as if she was also enjoying herself, to feign pleasure.

She closed her eyes and drifted elsewhere.

 _"Oh,"_ Akihiko groaned, drawing Tsunade back to reality. "B-Baby!" Her clasped her hair and growled against her ear, as he released his seed inside her. His body slumped on top of her before he slipped out and settled beside her. "F-Fuck..." He wiped his wet locks back and looked up at the ceiling, feeling proud of himself, and feeling fatigue stir inside him. "Did you enjoy that, lovely?" he looked to his side and ran his fingers on her breasts. "Hm... It's a good thing Anko went home early. We had time to do this." He came closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Turn the lights off, baby. So we can sleep."

Tsunade reached for her bedside lamp and turned it off, welcoming the dark.

As Akihiko's breathing became heavier, she slowly slipped from his arm's hold, and turned the light on again. She unclasped her bra, that was lowered below her breasts, and removed her underwear. She entered the shower to wash everything off. To remove the traces of Akihiko's drunken wet kisses and touches. To remove anything substantial from what had just happened. The whole act was dubious.

She stepped out of the shower and slipped on a fresh set of clothes. From there, she crept into her son's room and laid beside him. She wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, like a snake, refusing to uncoil until she reached certainty. Until she was certain she knew that everything she's done was the best choice for her son.

In truth, she no longer knew what she was doing. Everything was spiralling out of her control. She didn't know what to do anymore. She's done things - stupid things - because she thought it would benefit her son, but now... she's not so sure. And Kakashi's sudden outburst of emotion didn't help her sanity either. Everything had crumbled apart in her life again, just as it once had with Dan. He's making her question everything again. He's making her doubt her decisions...

... and her devotion to Akihiko.

"Mommy loves you, Hiroki..." she lovingly confessed, kissing the crown of his head. "I hope you know that."

Her son continued to sleep amidst everything, oblivious to her presence.

She tucked him properly under his blanket, and crept back out. She slipped back under Akihiko's arm and closed her eyes.

Tsunade laid in her bed that night. Her beloved breathing deeply beside her; his slow, even breaths a constant reminder of his trust, and she dreamt of _him_.

She dreamt the painful reminder of _him_.

Her body froze, but inside she is pulsating, only a torturous instant from completion.

Tsunade's heart thunders in her ears as she turn her head slowly on her pillow to watch her beloved stir in his sleep. A single tear streaks down the curve of her cheek as she felt Akihiko murmur something unintelligible in his sleep. She gripped the sheets around her, and bit her lower lip, before falling utterly defeated, whispering, "I love you."

What's her filthy, little secret?

 _Him._

She _still_ craves him.

That's her filthy, little secret.

 _Kakashi._

* * *

Kakashi idly walked into his shared penthouse with Mei, and dropped his luggage at the door. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water before he continued to saunter into the bedroom. There, he saw Mei, wrapped in a dangerously hot red dress. "Are you going somewhere?" he asked, approaching her.

She smiled faintly. "A charity ball. Would you like to accompany me?"

He shook his head, and retained his distance from her. "Mei, I think we need to talk right now."

Mei busied herself by applying more mascara and blush on her face. As she placed the mascara tube back down on the vanity, she took a seat and marvelled at her flawless reflection. "Can't it wait until after the party?" She asked, hooking her ruby earrings in place.

Kakashi stood behind her, but he didn't touch her like he always did. Instead, he pulled out his wedding ring and placed it beside her mascara tube. "We need to reevaluate our marriage, Mei."


	60. Chapter 60

**Confusion**

"W-What are you saying, Kakashi?" Mei tried to articulate her words carefully. Despite her sudden shock, she couldn't shake the probing feeling as to who would have compelled him to reach this sudden ultimatum. That being said, she was not ready to give up yet. No.. They have been through so much in the last three years, she has finally made him smile, and there's no way she'd allow him to smile for somebody else but her.

The silver-haired man took a step back and sat down on their bed, stricken with his own inner grief. "We're just not made for each other, Mei..." He clasped his shaking hands together, and took a short breather. "I care for you Mei, I do. But, I just don't love you the same way you love me."

"I don't care about that!" She selfishly claimed. "So what if my feelings are stronger than yours? Isn't that only natural? I've been in love with you since we were kids! I've loved you for twenty years, Kakashi! That's why my love for you is much stronger."

"What if I told that I have been having impure thoughts ever since Tsunade came back into my life?" He whispered, rising from the bed, face still ominously shadowed. "Would you still confidently say that you love me?" He took her by her wrist, and slowly raised his head back up. "Would you still love me, if I told you that I was tempted to kiss Tsunade several times?" He took a step forward, and she stepped aback. "How about if I told you that I wouldn't have thought twice about sleeping with her had she let me. Would you still love me?"

Every ounce of Mei's living fibre shook with both fear and boiling rage. Kakashi had been slipping from her hands ever since, and she didn't even heed the apparent signs of his sudden withdrawal. She decided to look away, instead. She began to thump at his chest with her free hand, crying hysterically at the sudden revelation. "I know what you're doing Kakashi! You're just trying to hurt me, so I will give you up without a fight. Well, I refuse! And that's because you never kissed her nor did you sleep with her. Doesn't that mean I still have some worth in your heart? The fact that you questioned your fidelity, and stuck with your vows, shows me that you also love me!"

"I..."

"So, why are you pushing me away?!" She vehemently inquired. "You can never make me hate you! You're the first person to have ever accepted me for what I truly am! Do you really think my love for you will be overcome with this petty fight?"

"How can you say such things, Mei?" He softly asked. "You don't even know yourself anymore..."

Her breathing froze dead. "W...W-What?"

"You've changed so much, I don't even know who you are anymore..." He released her wrist. "You've buried yourself behind that artificial mask of yours; you've become selfish and narcissistic." His obsidian eyes softened for her tear-streaked face. "Mei, you've become like your mother's own doll. She changed you. She made you hallucinate these imperfections you never even had. And this blackened your heart."

His hand gently stroked her tears away with empathy. "You hid behind that mask for far too long that you can no longer distinguish your true self from your facade. You've become a prize for your mother to fawn over, you've become nothing but a trophy on her shelf. You know this, yet you continue to bat your lashes the other way. I cannot love a person who's so lost in themselves, Mei. You need to find yourself. Me being-"

 _"Don't give me that bullshit!"_ She cried hoarsely. "You make it sound as if you're doing this for my benefit! But this is for your own! You don't care how much you hurt me, as long as you're with that fucking bitch! What's so perfect about her, Kakashi?! I've done everything in my power to seem more desirable to you! All these countless surgeries just to keep myself perfect for you! And yet... I'm still not good enough?! Why, huh?! Why do you always choose her?!"

Her hair came in disarray, as did her makeup and false lashes. Her mask was starting to shatter, and her perfection began to disintegrate. Her emerald eyes brimmed with her hot tears, unyielding and burning with animosity.

"Can you not tell how much I love you? I'm willing to do anything for you, Kakashi!" She hid her face, as everything began to melt away. "Fine, if you leave me, Kakashi, don't be surprised to find me in the tabloids the next day!"

"He-Hey, what-!"

"I'll kill myself, if I have to. I'll do it, to prove my love for you. Unlike her, I'm willing to give you my own life."

"Stop talking recklessly, Mei!" Kakashi roared. "This is getting out of hand! I may no longer be your husband, but I'll always be here for you as your-"

 _"Friend?!"_ Mei cackled grimly and then smiled mirthlessly. "I don't want you to be my friend, Kakashi. Can you not understand me?!"

"Mei..."

"Give me a chance, Kakashi! Let me show you... _please_." The strength in her legs finally caved, and she was left without any support. She came crashing down onto her knees, her makeup smudged and ruined. She held onto her vanity and turned her head away slightly from Kakashi's gaze. "If Rin were still alive, you would ask her the same question, would you not? To give you a chance, I mean. You would have loved it if she had given you a chance, wouldn't you?"

Kakashi balled his hand tightly to keep his composure. "...I would."

"Because, after all, Rin will be the only one you'll only love. Your feelings for me - heck, even Tsunade - pales in comparison to the magnitude you felt for Rin; the transition of innocent love to something more profound, more heartfelt, more sincere, is the purest love there is." She touched her chest to feel her beating heart still pounding away inside her ribcage. "I'm in the same position, Kakashi. You're the only one I will ever accept to love. So, please... give me a chance. I'm begging you, open yourself up to me, and give me a chance to be your _wife_."

He knelt down beside her, and welcomed her into his warm embrace. "...Alright, Mei. You win. You have my attention." His hand stroked her back to give her the comfort she required to regain stabilisation. "Just stop crying. You know how I hate to see you cry..." He helped her wipe her tears away. "Mei... you know that you're already precious to me, don't you?"

"But I want to be the one to claim your heart." She whispered back, more calm. "I know it's selfish of me, Kakashi. But... I'm sure that you understand my feelings more than anybody else. Had you been in this same predicament as Rin, you would have also grovelled on your feet to ask for a chance like this, wouldn't you?"

"I would have been prepared to die for Rin..." he confessed weakly.

"And I feel the same for you."

"...You're such a fool, Mei."

"I don't care. I'll remain a fool for you." She wrapped her arms around him. "And one day, you'll hopefully tell me the three words I want to hear."

"Three...?"

"I love you, Kakashi. And this time, I will make my feelings will knock you down to the ground."

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up!" Hiroki shook his mother repeatedly before he decided to jump up and down on the bed. "Wake up!"

"Hi-Hiroki, stop. Stop, honey, I'm already awake." She groaned, sitting up slowly. When she looked at her hyperactive son, she noticed that he had already taken a bath and that he was already dressed for school. "Did you do that yourself, honey?" She asked, deeply disorientated, as she silently noted how smart her son looked.

"No. Akihiko-san helped me a bit." He smiled cheekily, sitting down on the bed. "I've eaten, too!"

"Have you?" She asked again, somewhat surprised.

"Sleepyhead," Akihiko chimed in a sing-song tone, "It's already 6:30, love. You're going to be late."

Tsunade immediately sprang from the bed and hurriedly collected her clothes. "Shit, shit!" She groaned, zipping her dress up, and slipping in a pair of nude high heels. "Fuck, I forgot to make Hiroki's bento!" She panicked, stepping into the kitchen, moving like a programmed war soldier hurdling through a war zone.

However, her sudden jolt and ampt attitude was subdued when Akihiko snaked his arms around her from behind. "Jeez, calm down and take a breather, woman. Watching you go makes my head spin." He kissed her on the cheek. "I've already made Hiroki's bento, I've cleaned the house, I've already hung up the clothes on the washing liner, and I've already made you breakfast."

"W-W-What?" She turned on her heels to face her lover. "Since when?"

"I woke up pretty early this morning. And, well, I felt pretty shitty with the way I acted last night." He scratched his cheek with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for being such a pompous bastard last night, love. I just felt overwhelmed with everything I've heard about Kakashi from Hiroki. But I should know to trust you, to know that you would never let him touch you in an unlawful manner." He drew out a stem of rose from his back pocket, smirking ruggedly. "I love you, Tsunade."

Her cheeks subconsciously became pigmented at his sudden confession. "I-I-..."

"Here," he reached out and passed her cup of coffee, and plate of breakfast. "Eat up. You need your strength to be able to work, love." He sat her down on her seat and pecked her lightly on the cheek again. "I'm going to take a shower; all this cooking has made me stink a bit." He removed the apron around his waist. "You and Hiroki can go ahead. After all, this is for parents and their child only. This day is a special day for you, Tsunade."

"But I want you to come too, Akihiko-san!" Hiroki abruptly spoke out.

"Eh?" The older man staggered back. "But-But... Hiroki, I'm not your father."

"You are," he puffed his cheeks. "You're my second dad, aren't you? You're my family, too, you know!"

An unknown source of warmth set ablaze in Akihiko's heart. He didn't know what it was, but his lips tugged upwards with raw mirth. Judging by the way this child looked up at him, he had finally welcomed him in. He looked over his shoulder and saw Tsunade lost for words at the sudden advancement in their relationship. If anything, it looked as if her heart had just been set to confusion once more.

"Do you mean that, Hiroki-kun?" He asked, crouching in front of him. "Do you want me to be there?"

The blond boy nodded. "Yup. Dads should also go!"

AKihiko laughed wholeheartedly, welcoming the boy into his arms. "Okay, okay. I'll be there with your mom." He held the boy in his arms with enough delicacy that he would have been mistaken for a precious jewel in the rough. As he pressed Hiroki against his chest, his bright smile faded. Was this the feeling of having someone dear? He had never thought that this boy would actually mean something to him. But this boy was special... His kind nature and welcoming spirit must have melted his heart without him consciously knowing.

Tsunade forced herself to look away. This just complicated her predicament.

"Don't you still have to shower, Aki?" She asked, breaking their connection instantly. "Go on. Hiroki and I will wait here."

"Alright..." he smiled, ruffling the child's hair one more time. "I'll be quick."

When the two were alone, Tsunade patted on her lap and Hiroki quickly climbed over and sat on it. He looked up to his mother with confusion, surprised at her sudden emotional state. "M-Mommy?" he placed his significantly smaller hand on her face to cup her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"How would you feel if Akihiko will no longer be with us, Hiroki?"

The way the glow disappeared in Hiroki's eyes told Tsunade everything she needed to know. "I don't want to lose, Akihiko-san!" he protested loudly. "Bec-Because, he said that he's my second Daddy! I like Akihiko-san, Mommy!"

"I see... That settles it, then." She hugged her son as tightly as she could.

"Mommy..."

"Hm?"

"You love Akihiko-san, right?"

"I... don't even know anymore, Hiroki..."

* * *

"I'll pick you up in a couple of hours, okay?" Tsunade said gently, tugging at his yellow cap. "Come and give Mommy a kiss."

Hiroki leaned forward and pecked his mom on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy!"

"Off you go, Hiroki." Akihiko smiled, offering the boy his small backpack. "Don't forget this for your adventures now."

"Thank you!" He grinned, taking the bag and swiftly running up to the cluster of children. "Bye-bye!" He waved at the two adults before he proceeded to mesh in with the other children.

Akihiko laced his fingers with Tsunade's, and slowly led her back to his car. "He's growing up quickly, isn't he?" He looked down and saw that she just silently nodded. "Listen, Tsunade, I know something's wrong. Don't leave me in the dark, and tell me what's clouding your mind. I know you, baby. I know when something's not right. And something has never been right ever since you came back." He held onto her hand tighter. "So tell me what's eating you."

"Why do you love me, Akihiko?" She asked quietly. "I just don't get it. We're not compatible in any way. I mean, we don't even know how we got this far into our relationship! You always say you love me, but have you noticed that I never fully reciprocated? Why are we continuing to fool ourselves?"

"I love you because I do." He offered simply. "I don't need a reason to say why I love you, I just do. You cannot hope to say what precisely compelled you to fall in love with that person. We've certainly had an odd start in our relationship, but Tsunade... that doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you because you're you. That's all there is to it."

"But... I never..."

"And that's why I'm jealous of Kakashi. While you never told me you love me fully, you were willing to tell him several times before. Am I wrong?" He unlocked his car, and sighed. "But, you know, you're wasting your time loving him, right? He's married to Mei, the most beautiful woman there is in this world. You'll just end up chasing him, and he may just string you along, like last time. I don't what happened between the two of you, but I can tell, Tsunade... that your feelings for him has been reawakened."

She shamefully looked away.

"And I won't blame you if you take action." He smiled falsely, almost painfully. "I won't be surprised if you end up with Kakashi eventually. But what if his tendencies come back? What if he will change his mind about you? Like he will for Mei? He's going to play you until he grows bored of you, Tsunade." He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked at his lover. "It's common knowledge to know that Rin is his one true love."

"...I already know that."

"So, you can choose Kakashi, and I will accept it, no matter how difficult. But know this, I know he _will_ break your heart." He stalked towards her, placing his hand on her head. "But if you choose me, Tsunade... I will never leave you and Hiroki, no matter what. And that's what you truly want, right?" He angled her face slightly. "I know what it is you truly desire. You just want a stable father for Hiroki, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"And do you think Kakashi - a notorious mentally unstable man - will provide you that in the long haul?"

"...I don't know."

"But I can." His fingers matted with her golden strands at the back of her head, pushing her slowly towards him. "I can teach Hiroki how to ride a bike, how to swim, how to get his first girlfriend. And I'll always be around. Kakashi, on the other hand, may redeem himself for a couple of months before he withdraws in his depression again. Who knows, he may even hurt Hiroki..."

She couldn't speak, because at the back of her head she also knew how unstable Kakashi was. She was scared. She didn't know what to do, because she knew what Kakashi was capable of. She's seen it before, in the hotel where he threw her wall to wall, absolutely absorbed in fury. What if Hiroki saw that possessive side of Kakashi, too? No. She wanted to protect her precious little boy from that danger. What would her son think if he knew how he was conceived? It wasn't the ordinary... he was not made out of love, but spite and lust.

As she grew weaker, Akihiko leaned in closer and closer.

"Kiss me, Tsunade." He whispered against her lips. "Tell me that you'll still be mine."

She sealed the distance from their lips almost instantly. Why was she doing this to herself? Goddamn it. She bit into his lower lip forcefully, drawing enough blood to slither from his lip, as her tears carelessly voiced out her weakness. Why, goddamn it! It shouldn't be this hard. But she was scared; scared and confused. Akihiko's eyes creased upwards with delight, and his hands scalded into her clothes, as he locked her into place, kissing more of her.

"I'll wait until you'll also love me, Tsunade."

 _...I'll make sure you'll love_ _me._

* * *

Kakashi was in Mei's arms, between her legs, and buried deep inside her. Their faces were so close that their breath was one, and their bodies slid against each other in glints of sweat. Mei's breasts rubbed against his muscled chest as he continued pull in and out. Their bodies melded together like two pieces of a puzzle - perfectly connected without any gaps to separate them from each other. For the first time, Kakashi saw Mei truly naked before him - all her honesty, all her imperfections truly exposed.

He stroked her hair away and looked into the depths of her striking eyes. There was a light glint of the old Mei he used to know, used to adore, when he was but a child. He smiled and continued to find their pleasure by continuously rocking against each other. She moaned sweetly into his ear as she wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping him close, as if she was afraid to let him go.

In truth, this was their true consummation of their marriage.

This was the first time he ever felt genuine connection with Mei.

She was like a broken toy learning to trust for the first time.

She really was just like his reflection. He pitied her.

"Mei..." he took her hand and gripped it softly.

* * *

He had always known Mei since they were innocent children. She was the awkward girl who never even had enough confidence to look at herself in the mirror. She was often unkempt, because of her adventurous tendencies of wandering around the forest by herself. But she was a kind girl, always giving and generous. It wasn't long until Kakashi bonded with her and created this impregnable fortress around them. It was always just the two of them, together, always together.

Mei didn't know how to accept the budding sensation in her heart, but she knew it was because of him and his generosity. He was the first person to ever look at her in the eyes without disgust or repulsion. She often saw the same expression in her own mother's eyes, and she grew bewildered as to why her own mother would look at her with such contempt. But not Kakashi... _never_ him. He treated her as an equal individual, and was more than willing to skip his private tutoring classes to cheer her up.

She thought it would always be just the two of them, enjoying each other's company, but... she was wrong. Obito soon came into the picture, then Rin. And almost instantly, she felt Kakashi feel more distant from her. There were other people who also found Kakashi to be very special; she wasn't the only one anymore. She was never the type of girl to confront her fears directly (without Kakashi), and so, she remained distant, just observing and feigning her feelings for the boy.

As the weeks, months and years went by, that was reality. It was as inevitable as the sunrise, and as fresh, sparkling and succulent as a springtime morning. But time cast its shadow. The morning of childish fervour gave way to the impending evening of teenage life, and darkness loomed on the horizon.

Mei had smiled and shared Kakashi's excitement as he readied himself for middle school, but as the date of him leaving bore down, the pain grew. They told each other they would always be together, that they would still forever be the same, that they would share every moment. She knew it was a lie.

Oh, she wanted it to be true. She wanted that fort of theirs to stand strong against the siege of inevitability, but Mei saw cracks forming even before school started. She didn't want things to change, but Kakashi wanted nothing more than to spread his wings. And now almost a year had gone by, and the baying hordes of severance had stormed their walls and were pillaging their citadel.

She no longer had Kakashi to herself.

With the lost of innocence, and heightened morbid curiosity, Kakashi discovered his own passion and want. And she knew that it wasn't for her... but for another.

Blackness reigned and, when she thought of him, the skies were no longer blue. Instead they were befouled with jealously, and scorched by ire and loneliness. Mei sensed he no longer needed her, not like he had, and the pain cut like a razor.

...She still needed him.

And it was more painful to only have the chance to stare at the slope of his back as he continued to walk farther and farther away from her.

 _"Don't go!"_ She wanted to cry.

She wanted to plead.

She wanted to beg.

She wanted to do anything to make him stay.

But he grew unfathomable.

So, she turned to her mother, the cure to her problems. She masked her pain and insecurities away under a fabricated mask of makeup. She felt more empowered and self-righteous. Surely, this would catch Kakashi's attention. He'll love her, because she now looks like those models in the magazines she's read about. She'll stop eating so she could be skinny, she'll go through surgeries so she can have the perfect oval face and straight nose.

 _"No boy likes ugly girls, Mei-chan."_ Her mother would always tell her. _"Look at yourself, so ugly. You'll never get Kakashi-kun's attention that way."_

 _"Yes, mama."_ She would often reply, as she stared at herself in the mirror, contemplating the next imperfection she should _fix._

* * *

"Mei!" Kakashi lifted himself up slightly and witnessed her streaks streaming onto the contours of her face. His heart throbbed for her, and his eyes softened. "Mei..." _Just like a broken doll._ He lifted her up from her back and hugged her lovingly. "You've been so lonely, haven't you?"

She concealed her face in the crook of his shoulder and resumed to cry uncontrollably.

His teeth gritted together unpleasantly. How could he not have seen this? She's been suffering for perfection for his sake...

"I'm sorry, Mei." He whispered, voice breaking, as he rocked her like a baby. "I'm so sorry."

 _...I can't leave her now, not like this._

* * *

Tsunade settled in her office that morning, finally. She reclined back against her chair and looked at the picture of Hiroki on her desk. Would it have been better if she gave her beloved son up for adoption? Would he be living with two stable and loving parents today? She reached for the picture and closed her eyes. Had she failed as a mother? Why can't she feel content with what she's provided to her son? There was something missing in the midst of all of this, and that was a father.

While Kakashi was the biological father, she couldn't help but agree with Akihiko. Kakashi may still be unstable, and he can be prone to quick anger. She didn't want her son to be exposed to such violent behaviour, especially from the role model he loved so much. And then, there was Akihiko... What about Aki, she wanted to ask. Each and every time she thought of him, she was numbed.

"Tsunade-san," one secretary knocked at her door. "Akihiko-san wants you to come to his office."

"Is it urgent?" She asked quite irritably.

"Y-Yes, it is, Tsunade-san."

"I'll be on my way now." Tsunade fixed her creased dress and hurried down the corridor to Akihiko's. When she entered his office, she was stopped cold on her tracks. There was another man sitting in one of the client's chairs, adjacent to his desk. She cleared her throat and continued to walk forward, trying hard to not heed the other man's presence. "What is it, Akihiko-san?" she formally asked.

Akihiko swivelled on his chair to face her, gesturing to the seat man in front of him. "I want you to meet the newest addition to your editorial team. I hired him during your holiday with Hiroki at the beach. He's every talented and he's had several experiences working in a myriad of other companies."

The man stood up and turned around to her with his hand offered out.

"His name his Kenji Akiyama." Akihiko introduced evenly, not catching the immediate tension in the room.

Tsunade bitterly looked up directly into his eyes and shook his hand, withdrawing as quickly as physically possible. "Great. I'm Tsunade Senju, the Executive Editor for this company. Since you're going to be working under me, I'd like to think that you can work fast and efficiently, understood?"

Kenji looked away, feeling her wrath with the intensity of her gaze. "Y-Yes... Tsunade."

"It's Tsunade-sama to you, Kenji-san. You'll be working for me, so get used to the honorific." She took his portfolio from Akihiko's desk and dismissed herself hastily, gesturing that the newbie followed her. As she explained each and every single station in the floor, she didn't dare to let him speak to her, to let him look at her with a written apology in his face. She didn't need to see any of it!

She didn't need to remember how naive she was to trust him. She didn't need to remember all those empty promises they made. She didn't need to remember his existence!

"This will be your working box," she stopped at the station, and dropped his portfolio on his new desk. "If you have any further questions, ask your acquaintances. If you need validation, or if you're unsure, come to my office and I'll be sure to guide you through it." she placed one hand on her hip and quirked an eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to ask, Kenji-san?"

He shook his head quickly. "N-N-No... there isn't, Tsunade-sama."

"Good." She quickly paced past him and headed towards her office. "Get settled quickly."

As soon as she shut the door behind her, she slumped onto the floor, her faked strength left her as her adrenaline slowly dissipated. She hugged her knees to her chest and quickly sighed out. So, Misaki wasn't lying when he said that Kenji was in the area, but she didn't think that he would land a job in the same company as her, to be in her team, nonetheless.

This world was too fucking small for its own good.


	61. Chapter 61

**Complication**

"It's my break, Akihiko-san..." Tsunade huffed, stepping dangerously into his office. "I want to spend it in my own office, if you wouldn't mind."

Akihiko closed the door behind them. "Come on, love. Stop the formalities..." his hand dragged down on her dress' zipper line, languidly and laden with dark mystic intent. He pulled her in close and kissed her neck tenderly. "We're both alone now, so you don't need to keep up that facade."

Tsunade quickly shuffled away from his molten hold, and took several steps towards the couch in his office. "We're at work, Akihiko-san. Grow up and stop toying with me whenever you feel like it. I want this workplace to be a place of professionalism, not for some sleazy quickie with my fucking boss!" She took a seat on his couch and massaged her temple, trying to leash down her increasing ire.

"Why are you so angry?" He softly inquired, knowing well that she wasn't in the right mood. He inserted his hands into his pockets and cautiously approached her, purposely sitting on the adjacent couch from her, to give her the space she warranted. "Babe-"

 _"Stop!"_

"Alright, alright." He pinched his nose and sighed, trying to suppress his own agitation at her sudden coldness. "Tsunade, what's wrong? Talk to me, and don't you dare look away. Look at me, Tsunade." The tone of his voice immediately evened and grew more serious by the second. "Ever since this morning, you have been in a different mood. Why? If you want to be so professional, Tsunade, stop acting like this, and do your job. Whatever problem you have, we'll sort it when we get home."

"That's the thing..." she whispered, looking away. "I don't want you to spend the night tonight."

"W-Why not? Listen, if you don't want to have sex, that's fine. But you don't have to kick me out entirely from your apartment!" He leaned closer and clasped his hands together. "Look at me Tsunade." When her gaze didn't leave the large glass pane window, his own self-control snapped. "Goddamn it. Look at me. _Look at me!_ "

She glared heated holes at him. "I just want to be alone, alright! I need my space with my son. Just understand what I want for once, Akihiko! Throughout this entire relationship, you have been demanding for my time, when you know I want to spend some time with my own son! Whenever you want to have sex, I submit. I have spent an entire weekend with you, fucking around! What more time do you want with me?!"

"I also want to spend some time with your son!" He roared. "You have been so insistent, and now that I've grown fond of the idea, you kick me out? What has gotten into you, huh?!" He ruggedly ruffled his hair and buried his face into his hands. "Ever since I introduced you to Kenji, you have acted so out of character. Tell me, is he involved in this?"

He has _everything_ to do with this.

She held herself tighter. "Of course not. He's just a new employee."

His grey eyes steeled at her blatant lie, but he couldn't bring himself to prod for more answers, because he knew he will only receive more questions - than answers - to ponder on. He clicked his tongue in irritation, and got up from the couch, approaching her without any care. "Come here," he gestured for her to get up, but she refused to move from her spot. "You stubborn woman," he almost snarled.

Before Tsunade could protest, she was forcefully pulled up on her feet and kissed in a callous manner. When she tried to pull away, to indignantly claim that this was unprofessional, his arms coiled around her with the same force as a vicious snake. "W-What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm kissing you - _my_ girlfriend." With one hand, he locked her hands in one grip, to stop her from pushing him away. With the tip of his nose, he rubbed it against hers, as his lips touched against hers. "I don't know why you want to keep our relationship a secret, Tsunade. Most people know that we're fucking." He watched her wild eyes widen in horror. "Don't be so surprised. Some have seen you get into my car after work, others have also seen us kiss in the parking lot. They're just keeping their mouths shut because of me."

"What's your point?"

"For one of my father's employees to walk in here to see us kissing shouldn't be a surprise. After all, I've made it quite known that I'm crazy for my Executive Editor." He leaned his forehead against her. "So stop trying to fabricate something that's already been made know. It's futile."

"I don't see where you're going with this," she retaliated sharply, taking aback from his tight grip. "Le-Let me go, Akihiko."

"I'm just making a point that formality in the realms of my office is not needed. That's it." He released her and settled on her spot on the couch. "I still don't know why you're acting like this, Tsunade. But I will respect your space, because I can tell that you're hurt. If my presence will make it harder for you to recover from this turmoil, then I will make myself scarce."

Suddenly, Tsunade felt at ease. "Thank you, Akihiko..."

"I love you, Tsuande," he said in a sincere tone. "And I'm sorry for breaching your comfort zone. I will respect the boundaries you want in this place of work, because you're right: we should keep our professional life separate from our love life."

"Exactly." And she just wanted enough space to contain her bottled rage since seeing Kenji. Ever since she saw him, her heart felt excruciatingly heavy and painful. It's as if she had just been stabbed in the chest by the sharpest katana ever moulded. Pursing her lips slightly, she touched her chest. Her heart was still pounding away, but not out of her flustered state, but anger and frustration. Why did Kenji have to morph back into her life?

Arousing further suspicion from Akihiko is the last thing she needs. Given his overly suspicious and possessive attitude, he will conclude that she was having an affair with him, or something ridiculous like that. And explaining her history with Kenji was the last thing she needs; reliving the experience was her Hell. She didn't need to picture it again.

"Promise me that you will _someday_ explain everything to me, Tsunade..." Akihiko said suddenly, craning his head up to engage in an emotional eye contact with his lover. He took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. "I don't want to be kept in the dark, you know that."

"I got it..."

"Good. That's my girl."

"Akihiko..." she warned for the last time.

"I know, I know."

"I need to leave. I want to spend my remaining lunch by myself."

"Sure... Sure." He smiled without mirth. "Go ahead, Tsunade."

As Tsunade was about to step out of his office, she turned on her heels with an apologetic look across her face. "Listen, I'm sorry for the way I acted, Akihiko. I didn't mean to act so brash. I just..."

"I know, Tsunade."

"R-Right... I've got to go."

As Tsunade hurried back to her own office, whilst simultaneously trying to iron out her dress, she was suddenly shadowed by Kenji. In a lithe motion, she stepped past him and continued on towards her office. "I'm guessing you're not stalking me to ask about your job?" she rhetorically spoke, glancing back once, before proceeding down the corridor.

"T-Tsunade, please!" Kenji pleaded out loud. "Let me talk to you. I never had to the chance to talk to you back in college!" He continued to pace his strides in order to match her blatantly obvious desperate steps.

"That's too bad."

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"

In that very moment, everything in Tsunade - every fragile fibre in her body - shattered in millions of already broken pieces. She whipped her body back and pushed Kenji against the fire exit door and forced him into the flight of emergency stairs. She hastily closed the door behind them and forced him against the wall. "How dare you!" In a clear second, Tsunade slapped Kenji's face sideways before she took a step back. "You don't get to do this... _you don't get to fucking do this!_ "

"Tsu-"

"I've moved on! I have been through hell trying to move on, Kenji!" Tsunade immediately wiped away the hot tears that threatened to show her weakness. "And you cannot just come here and make my work all in vain. Okay? You can't just fucking do that! It's unfair... it's just so _fucking_ unfair!"

"Listen..."

"I will _not_ listen! Not to what you're going to say! No, no, no!" Her tears broke through the dam and created a pent up flood. She kept stepping back until her back was pressed against the adjacent wall. She held herself tight while shaking her head defiantly. "Why did you have to come back into my life, you fucking asshole. I hate you. And I will never forgive you!"

"I understand..." He hung his head down shamefully.

"No, you don't. If you did, you would have done something about it! You should have stopped the distribution of those filthy sex tapes!" Tsunade retaliated vehemently. "It wasn't one, Kenji - there were six fucking tapes of me! Six! All of them were copied to several students! In each of those stupid tapes, I was in the most humiliating position! Had it not been for your brother... I would have lost my chance to graduate! You could have derailed my life, you bastard!"

Kenji stepped forward but immediately stopped when he saw the fear in her eyes. The same fear he saw when she came out of his brother's room that night... all those years ago.

"You saw him again, didn't you?" This time Kenji didn't hesitate to take those risky steps towards Tsunade. "You saw my brother again, didn't you?" His tone was no longer questioning the unknown, but confirming the fact. "Tsu-"

"I did! Yes, I did!"

"What did he do to you?"

She retorted. "Don't act like you care..."

"I do! When it comes to you and my brother, I do care for you. Tsunade, I swear, I didn't know my brother was capable of doing what he did to you. I didn't know by helping you, he would be asking it with a price. Had I known... that he would..." The word could not coherently piece itself on the tip of his tongue. The mental pictures he had were already too much to bear.

"Go ahead." She suddenly said. "Say it, Kenji. Just say it..."

"Tsu-"

"Your brother raped me, that's what really happened. I..." It was so sudden that she didn't have the time nor the reflexes to react, but Kenji had immediately hugged her and started to sob. "Kenji... stop. I..."

 _I don't need your pity._

 _I don't need to know that you're hurt._

 _I don't need to know that..._

 _...just stop._

 _Please._

"I gave my consent the first time, but those other times... in that motel room, in his own fucking classroom, in his bedroom - with you in the apartment - I tried to..." Her voice cracked, as did her will. "I-I need to..." she pried his hands off her and hurried out of the stairwell.

As she quickly ran past her colleagues, she wiped her tears away and tried to remove the warm sensation of Kenji's hands on her arms. She slammed her door behind her and closed all of the blinds, to stop her fellow people from looking in. After gaining her privacy, Tsunade paced up and down the length of her office and continued to protest against her mind's unwilling cooperation to heed her words.

She relived everything in her head again. Those scary nights. With that man.

She needed to calm down. She needed _someone_ to calm her down.

Subconsciously, her body moved on its own and dialled the number on the top of her head. As the other line began to ring, Tsunade nervously chewed on her nail. She needed him to pick up his phone. She needed to hear his voice in order to calm her rampant heart.

 _"This is Kakashi. You know what to do."_

 _Beep..._

Tsunade dropped the phone on her desk and resumed to cry...

...cry like her used to.

Weak, petty and vulnerable. And most of all... _alone_.

Like always.

* * *

"Who was that?" Mei asked keenly, shifting under the white silken covers.

Kakashi slipped into his trousers and looked at his phone, mildly concerned to as of why Tsunade was calling in the middle of the day. However, he dismissed it and pocketed the phone instead. He crawled back on the bed and kissed his wife on her cheek. "It was nobody important," he spoke, almost painfully, kissing her again. He feigned a smile as he ran his thumb on her bottom lip. "Let's get away somewhere. What do you say?"

Mei unexpectedly blushed. "W-W-What?"

"Rest from your modelling career, Mei. You got what you wanted - you're on top. Rest, sweetie. I don't want you to be so engulfed with so much stress." He searched for an answer when she provided none. "Listen, we'll get away. We'll take time off and invest it in ourselves. Like you said, we never had the chance to actually become a husband and wife."

"But my mama-"

"Forget about her!" Kakashi's voice grew sterner than he had thought. "We'll go back to our hometown. And I'll talk to your mother, Mei." He cradled her face softly and looked deep into her eyes. "You asked for a chance, Mei. I'm giving you one. I'm all yours. So please, invest some time in me, too."

"I'd love to," she wrapped her arms around his neck and reeled him back into bed.

As they both shuffled back under the covers, Kakashi's phone starting vibrating in his pocket. Without hesitation, or bothering to check the caller's ID, he turned his phone off and threw it to the other side of the bed.

"Go pack a bag." He smirked. "I'll ready us my private plane."

"But you never use..."

"I don't want to wait. I want to give us a chance - right now."

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy!" Hiroki excitedly screeched, running as fast as he could into his mother's welcoming arms. "I miss you, Mommy!"

Tsunade lifted her son up, faking her vibrant smile. "I missed you too, Hiro-kun." As she carried him to the parking lot, Hiroki enthusiastically explained all the activities they did in school, and the friends he has made in one day. Her son continued his tails of adventure through the school's sandpit throughout their journey home, and while Tsunade was preoccupied with her own problems, she always found a way to create a motherly figure for her son.

"And then, my teacher gave us milk and cookies!" Hiroki finally ended his story with a satisfied smile tugging at his lips.

"That's great, honey." Tsunade parked the car and looked over her seat. "Since you have been a good boy, I got you a present."

"R-R-Really?!"

Hiroki quickly unbuckled the straps of his booster seat and let himself loose. Tsunade intercepted him and carried him into their apartment. The little boy then scurried quickly into his bedroom and saw a big wrapped box on his playmat. Almost instantly, the wrapping was in shreds and the ribbon was yanked out, revealing a set of racing cars and a racing course that needs to be constructed.

"M-Mommy..." the boy's eyes gleamed with happiness. Before Tsunade could say anything, her dashed up into her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Mommy!"

"Did you like my surprise?" She sweetly asked, rubbing his back gently. "We can build it together and you can race your cars around the track."

"You'll play, Mommy?" He gasped, obviously taken aback with shock. "R-Really?!"

"Really." she reassured. "I want to spend time with my favourite little man."

"I can't wait to tell Daddy this!" Hiroki chimed with mirth. "Can I call him yet?"

She stroked his hair lovingly. "We'll call daddy before dinner, okay, honey?"

"Okkkaayy!"

* * *

After their flight, Kakashi rushed them into the woods close to his old home. Mei lagged behind, as she was being tugged by her husband. Her feet shuffled through the silken weaves of grass and fields of daffodils. As they strolled through the sycamore-filled forest, they crossed a small stream and proceeded to journey northwards. By the time they reached their destination, the sun was already setting.

"What is this?" Mei finally asked, staring up at the bare tree. There were knots on the trunk. The bark on the trunk is rough and crumbly like the underside of a tandoori roti, and it smells a little like one too. The gash in the trunk, with sap oozing out. The sap smells and feels like sticky caramel toffee when it's fresh and the dried drops are like little misshapen glass marbles.

Kakashi gripped her hand, smiling softly. "Don't you remember coming here when we were little?"

"Not really..."

Kakashi looked at his watch and glanced back up at the barren tree. "Any moment now..." he claimed with anticipation.

In that same moment, the naked tree started to softly glow a golden hue colour. The gaudy looking branches became enshrouded by the luminescent lights, creating a mirage of pure gold, crisp leaves in the autumn. The lights began to softly glow and flicker in sync, illuminating its bare surroundings with an incandescent touch. Under the darkened swarthy sky, and the plain surrounding around them, the tree was the jewel in the rough, shining ever so brightly in a deprived area in the forest.

"It's so beautiful!" Mei gaped, completely awestruck.

"Isn't it?" Kakashi stretched out his hand and one of the lights flew onto his finger. "Fireflies often gather on this tree at this time of day. It's absolutely breathtaking how nature can be so cruel and beautiful all at the same time..."

His fingers laced around hers even tighter, as they gazed up, completely enamoured by the hollow tree's shining appearance. Mei leaned against his arm, keeping her body close to his, to feel his warmth, freely expressing her gaiety.

Kakashi drew away and cupped the side of her face. "I haven't seen you smile this beautifully in decades, Mei."

What surprised Mei was not the fact that Kakashi had just wholeheartedly complimented her, but that he was blushing. Kakashi was blushing _for_ her. Her lips tugged upwards further, and her growing mirth could no longer be contained nor restrained.

"I love this side of yours, Mei." He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek. "I want to see this more often."

She looked away. "I..."

"As your husband, I ask you to show me your true self. I know you're not a cruel person, Mei; you never were one."

"But... what if people won't like me anymore?"

"Won't my affection for you be enough?" he murmured delicately. "If I do truly love you in the future, will that feeling still be inadequate to quench your want for attention?"

Mei suddenly felt weak-kneed at his close proximity and growing heat. The one person she wanted to be loved by was looking into her eyes, stripping her down emotionally, and clawing at her heart. How does one respond in situations like this? How can she even articulate her response now? Her mind was completely frazzled and beyond bewildered.

"Are you truly giving me a chance, Kakashi?" She asked back, overwhelmed with fear that he was just pretending. "Will you actually forget Tsunade for me?"

He flinched back then averted from her gaze, showing a bitter look. "Yes." He said simply, the pain in his eyes striking for a second. "I am."

 _In order to salvage you._

 _In order to make sure that you will still live, Mei._

 _...I'm done letting the people around me die._

 _I'm sick of it._

"I love you, Kakashi."

"I know..."

Their lips finally seized each other and they hastily engaged in an amorous mess of undiscovered passion. As they became warped in their own hungry wants, Kakashi's phone began to vibrate in his coat pocket again, but he was too engulfed by Mei's oozing sadness and pain to even realise the urgency behind that phonecall.

* * *

"Daddy is still not answering the phone, Mommy!" Hiroki whined, putting the phone back into its dock. "I want to tell him 'bout my school!"

"Maybe daddy is still busy, Hiro-kun. Give him a chance to get back to you; I'm sure it will be pretty soon." Tsunade said sympathetically, not quite sure what to say to soothe her son. When it came with Kakashi, her son wanted his attention without fail. That was to be expected since, considering the circumstances, Hiroki has only seen his father twice in the last few months of knowing his existence. So, it was to be expected that due to the deprived nature of their relationship, her son was quite needy.

He pouted and crossed his arms. "Daddy promised me, though!"

"I know, honey. I know." She continued to stroke his back languidly. "Maybe daddy will call when he sees the video of you. I'm sure he'll be proud of you."

"...Yeah."

Before Tsunade could cheer her son up, the sudden knocks on her door made her jolt up. When she opened the door, she saw Akihiko with a bouquet of flowers. "W-W-What are you doing here?" Especially when she asked for her own personal space for the time being. "I thought I sai-"

"I know what you said, Tsunade. And I wanted to respect it, but you can't expect me to not be concerned when half of my employees claimed that you were emotionally broken in your office. They told me how you were crying your eyes out, Tsunade. So I rushed out as soon as I could to give you these, and to make sure that you were alright."

She took the flowers into her arms. "Thank you for the kind thought, Aki."

"I'm just glad you're okay now." He smiled that handsome smile of his. "I should get going, it's quite late."

"You should," Tsunade agreed. "And-"

"Akihiko-san!" Hiroki wailed, jumping straight into the man's arms. "Are you sleeping here?"

"No, squirt, I'm not. I'm very busy at work, so I can't stay over."

"That's not faiiir!"

"I know. Life isn't fair, Hiroki."

"But I really want to tell you 'bout school! Please stay. Pretty please!" Hiroki looked at his mother. "Mommy, pleaseee!"

She rolled her eyes in defeat and opened the door fully, welcoming Akihiko into her apartment. "Akihiko can stay for a while, but he's not sleeping in."

"Yay!"

Tsunade keenly observed their interaction and discussion as they played with the new racing circuit. After she offered Akihiko his tea, Tsunade made a swift exit and allowed them their privacy. Before she closed her son's bedroom door, she saw him smiling so brightly as Akihiko praised him for his efforts for his first day in school. She smiled and closed the door behind her.

After several hours of waiting for Kakashi to call back, Tsunade noticed that it was already very late. She crept back into Hiroki's bedroom and saw Akihiko tucking in her sleepy son into bed, kissing him on the forehead and calling him a _'champ'_ for his first day.

"I think I should also turn in." Akihiko slung his blazer over his shoulder and headed out.

Tsunade tugged at his shirt to stop him in his tracks. "...Don't leave, Aki."

"But... I thought..."

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I understand..." He placed his hand on her head and pulled her against him. "I'll stay for you."

"And also... thank you for taking Hiroki's mind off of Kakashi's lack of presence."

"What do you mean?"

"He hasn't called since he left."

 _Since our talk._

"Ah," he began to stroke her hair. "He might just be busy."

"Yeah..." Or he could be avoiding her, she wanted to say. "I'm actually glad you decided to drop by."

"Oh?" He cheekily grinned. "I'm starting to get flustered, Tsunade!"

She chuckled, hugging him tighter. "I'm sorry for everything, Aki. I didn't mean to say those things to you."

"No, you were entitled to, babe. I have been an asshole for the past few months. I've undeniably been too stubborn and uncooperative with your circumstance."

"...Hiroki is not a circumstance, Aki."

"R-Right... sorry."

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Will you stay?"

"Of course I will stay. You don't need to ask, Tsunade."

"Thank you, Akihiko."

* * *

Early that morning, after they dropped Hiroki off at school, they parked in the company's private parking lot at an early time to make sure they had time for themselves. Before Tsunade could even contemplate the idea, her back was already pressured against Akihiko's car, and her lips were sealed with his. She gasped but he didn't yield his desire to kiss her.

Her hands bunched up at the lapels of his coat, whilst his hand languidly stroked the curve of her ass. He smirked at her given fervour to respond to his demands for the first time. His other hand left the side of her face to feel her breast through her silken blouse, he groaned against her lips before he engaged into another episode of messy saliva exchange with his lover.

"Mhm. And people wonder why I'm so attracted to you." He pecked her swollen lips, and slowly released her from his shackles. "You have never kissed me like that before, Tsunade." He remarked out loud, feeling proud of himself. "And it was pretty damn good as well. That tongue thing you did was incredibly sexy, too."

"Aki!"

"Oh come on," he grabbed her by her hip. "You know that you're sexy."

Her cheeks became awfully pigmented with the rose pink colour.

"The next time you kiss me like that, we'll have to make sure we have privacy." He winked and smirked seductively at his lover. "I want to see what more you can do with that pretty mouth of yours."

"S-Stop being so inappropriate, you idiot!" She finally hit him with her bag, shuffling past him in quick succession. "Jesus Christ. I only kiss you once, and you lose your shit."

"It wasn't a normal kiss, baby. Come on, I'm all hot and bothered now."

"If you're suggesting to do it in the parking lot, Aki..." she shot him down with a deathly glare.

"Fine... if you're so shy... we can do it at the backseat of my car."

"Oh, grow up!" She said in disgust, pressing the button for the elevator to descend.

As she waited for the doors to open, Akihiko took the open opportunity to seize her from behind, purposely wrapping his arms around her curvy chest. "I'm joking, baby. You know I am. I'm just trying to wind you up... to make you laugh again. Had I been serious, do you really think that you would still be walking right now?" He nuzzled close to her ear, to make sure what he was about to say would only be heard by her. "You would be in my car, on top of me, while I..." he bit softly into her ear. "You know the rest. After all, we have already done it in my car."

"Yes, because of poor judgement and the influence of alcohol."

"Still, it was very good."

Tsunade pressed the button again. "What's taking so long?" she asked with potent agitation to steer away from their sexual conversation.

"I think this is a sign."

Before Tsunade could even register again, Akihiko already had his tongue in her mouth, and his hands were already all over her body. She soon succumbed and reciprocated his kiss, eventually heating her body against his. At first, her mind still registered to the rings the elevator made as it descended down on the floors, but she was soon overwhelmed by the heat Akihiko was radiating.

Had she still kept her mind on the elevator, she would have been able to push him off just in time. But since she was also too self-indulged in the kiss, she didn't notice the elevator doors slide open.

"It's great to see you again, Akihiko." A deep voice greeted courtly, dismissing the fact that they were still kissing.

Tsunade immediately pushed Akihiko away and bowed. "I-I'm so..."

"Father," Akihiko said casually, ironing out his clothing. "I didn't think you would be..."

"Of course you didn't. Not while you were so engaged with this beautiful lady."

Tsunade shyly looked up at the older man, taking note of his striking presence. Despite time ageing his appearance, his rugged handsomeness still remain, albeit quite jagged, he still retained his sharp features. His eyes were pure dark blue, and his hair had an ageing white tint to it. While he had prominent wrinkles, especially in his eyes, he still remained prominent looking.

"Tsunade Senju," he said suddenly, voice deep and sultry. "I didn't think I would see you in my son's arms."

She grew flustered and tongue tied, as she felt the magnitude of his poise and self-righteousness.

Finally, he eased a kind smile. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners, indeed. My name is Juzo King. Your father is a very close friend of mine." He felt the sudden need to further elaborate when he was met with a befuddled expression. "Through your mother, we met. Your mother, after all, was a model for our company. You are a spitting image of your mother, Tsunade."

"I-I see..."

"Yes. So I'm quite astonished that you're here." He dipped his head suddenly. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"L-Likewise, Juzo-san."

"Please," he swatted her formalities away. "Drop the honorific, I hate those things. Just call me Juzo."

"R-Right."

"So, Father, what are you doing here?" Akihiko asked with nonchalance.

"It's my business, is it not?" He retaliated back. "I came here to talk to you. To tell you that your mother and I are holding our anniversary party this weekend. I'd like you to attend this time, Akihiko."

"Yes, Father." He replied curtly.

"Good. And while we're at it, I'd like to invite your girlfriend too."

Tsunade immediately wanted to protest...

"Sure thing, Father."

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to her alone, Aki."

Akihiko smiled and nodded before he kissed her on the cheek. "Just don't pester her, Father." he warned, stepping into the elevator. "Tsunade may not look like it, but she can pack on hell of a punch," he further said jokingly.

When the doors closed shut, Juzo leaned against one of the concrete pillars and crossed his arms. "I'd like you to be there especially, Tsunade."

"I-I don't..."

"Please. This will give you the chance to meet the family."

"I need to check my schedule first. You-You see... I have a three year old son."

Juzo's eyes widened slightly. "A son?"

"Y-Yes."

He cleared his throat. "To be clear, this isn't my grandson, right?"

She laughed his confusion off. "N-No... no, it's not your son's. We have only been dating for nearly a year."

"Ah." He pocketed his hands. "Well, I won't blame you if you feel uncomfortable. Considering that you have only started to know my son intimately, I wouldn't want to rush your relationship's progress."

"Th-Thank you."

"But, you see... I want to talk to you." He leaned off the wall and touched her shoulder. "It's important, if you wish to proceed with this relationship."

"What?"

"You need to know the truth about my son."

"The truth?"

"In due time, Tsunade, I will explain. But now is not the time nor the place." His hand left her shoulder. "So please, come to our anniversary party. We would love to have you."

"...Juzo, tell me this please, is it something incredibly terrible?"

"Not terrible, Tsunade. Don't worry, I'm not about to tell you that my son is a serial killer or a man who escaped the asylum." He took a breather. "You just need to know why he's the way he is."

But she thought she already knew. It was because of that woman, and Akihiko explicitly said that his parents never knew about any of that.

"Give me something, Juzo."

"I've always believed this, Tsunade... ever since I saw how Akihiko moulded his ambitions and dreams..."

"What is it?"

He looked at her solemnly.

"Just come, Tsunade. And I will explain everything there, when we're alone."


	62. Chapter 62

**Crash and Burn**

 _2 days later….._

"Oh my god," Akihiko sighed, slumping onto his office chair, defeated by exhaustion of running a branch of his father's company, and dealing with the postponed anniversary celebration. He looked at the time, noting that many of his employees had already left.

In that exact moment, Tsunade peeked into his office with his coat already slung over her arm. "Are you spending a late night again?" she asked softly, stepping into his premise with the same caution as a hunter in deadly quarters. Knowing Akihiko, he will cease this moment between them to make it something…. _more_. And that _something_ was what Tsunade had been trying to avoid. Unbeknownst to her partner, sex had been wiped clean from the table in her mind.

He ruffled his hair and stood up. "Y-Yeah. It's just my mother keeps pushing the date for the celebration back, because the ornaments aren't – apparently – _perfect_. It's driving me crazy, Tsunade! One moment she wants over three hundred lilies, then the next she's changed her mind to go for these exotic flowers – that _no_ _one_ has ever heard about!"

As she watched him pace up and down his rather lengthy office, she felt obligated to approach him. "Hey," she successfully gripped him down with a gentle look. "Take a deep breath, Aki. And let's go home, huh? It's getting late, and the sitter is probably eager to go home now."

"S-Sure…." He took his coat from her and slipped into it hastily. "Of course, Hiroki must be tired of waiting." He opened his office door for them and let Tsunade step out first. As they walked to the elevator, he took her hand and expected a scolding from her. Probably something about breaking professionalism in the place of work – all that crap.

Instead, she squeezed his hand tighter and led him into the elevator without uttering a single word. He smiled to himself, focusing on the heat her hand was radiating into his bones. With his thumb, he ran circles on the back of her hand, deepening their contact in any way he could. "Tsunade…" he suddenly spoke, unable to stop his urge.

"What is it?" she looked up at him, making his backbone melt into a messy puddle.

"Can I spend the night? I really want to spend more time with you and Hiroki."

"Sure." She smiled. "I don't see why not."

"Has Kakashi called Hiroki yet?" He asked, finally. Not that Tsunade was doubting the goodness of his heart, but she knew that he had been dying to ask that question since she stepped into his office. Again, he was not to blame, since Kakashi's lack of presence gave him a window of opening with her and, well, Hiroki.

She shook her head. "No."

"S-Should I follow up on him? – To see if he's alright?" He added quickly, showing his concern as best as he could. While he did genuinely care for Kakashi – somewhat – the fact the he was Hiroki's father was enough for him to worry.

The poor boy has been waiting by the landline phone every night for his father's call. But, for some odd reason, Kakashi neglected his job as a father to pick up the phone to check up on his son. He could be preoccupied with work… or something must have happened between him and Tsunade to make him cower away.

"There's no need for that. It's quite obvious that Kakashi is just being a childish man, that's all."

Immediately, Akihiko knew she was speaking in between the lines. He quirked a brow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Kakashi talked to me after he landed in his stop." She crossed her arms and leaned against the walls of the elevator, contemplating whether she should actually tell Akihiko about his confession. That Kakashi was close to uttering the words she has been craving for so long. "And he was just a mess." Not exactly a lie, but she couldn't afford to tell him – to intensify his jealousy further.

"Annndddd….?"

"I shouted at him for being a mess, calling him immature and just reckless." Not a lie, either. While she never actually said those words to Kakashi, that's what she wanted to say. He was married, and he was talking about loving her instead. That was too selfish for her taste. Whether she liked Mei or not was not part of the context, it was the fact that Kakashi was already married to her.

"And that's why Kakashi is not calling?" His voice sounded as sceptical as he actually was.

"I don't know…" she bit back, feeling nervous at the intensity of his scepticism. "It's Kakashi."

"Exactly, it's Kakashi. He's the father of your child, and the two of you have this history, too."

"Akihiko…"

"No, it's true. And if Kakashi truly disconnected from you, it's because of something bigger, Tsunade. I know you're hiding it from me." He unlaced his hand from hers. "I hate that you're still not opening to me…"

The doors slid open and Akihiko went a separate way from her.

"I thought you were spending the night?" She pointed to her car.

He falsely smiled at her. "Raincheck. I remembered that I needed to tend to some things back at home. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

"Great." Akihiko slipped into his car and turned on the engine without looking up at her, driving off as coldly as his heart became at the thought of the secret she was keeping from him.

Tsunade's squared shoulders deteriorated into a slumped form, as regret seeped deep inside her. As she unlocked her own car, she heard incoming footsteps in the parking lot. Immediately, with her guard up, she saw Kabuto slowly – but fucking surely – approaching her.

"Ah, good evening, Tsunade." He dipped his head slightly, still heading in the direction of his car. "Where's Akihiko?"

"He's already driven off," she answered curtly, twisting the key in the hole of her car, unlocking the door. _Thankfully_. "Well, I've got to go, too."

"Are you happy with him?" He inquired out of the blue, so suddenly that Tsunade was almost blown away. "You have been dating for ten months, Tsunade, you surely must know whether you're content being with him."

"Please, Kabuto, humour yourself some other time." She opened her door, trying to get seated as fast as possible to avoid further confrontation from anyone.

"I'm asking this now, because Akihiko just stripped me from my promotion. You can tell me that I'm bitter, and you're not entirely wrong, but I'm also having these guilty thoughts. Of, you know, messing with you….."

"Just stop. Now is not a good time."

"Akihiko is not entirely candid to you either, Tsunade."

Before Tsunade could slip into the safety of her car, she stopped. "What are you talking about?"

"He's been keeping secrets from you – big ones, too."

"O-Okay… just shut up. I don't have the time for this, I need to go home to my son. Have a good night, Kabuto."

Kabuto stepped in front of her car and tipped his glasses up. "Ask him, Tsunade. Ask him for his secrets. And you'll see just how much of a twisted man he is – more twisted than me, I'd say."

"Get out of the way, Kabuto. I'm not in a forgiving mood to not run your ass over." Tsunade sternly warned, gripping at the steering wheel, hoping her sanity would keep itself together.

"Just think about asking him." With that, he stepped to the side and allowed her to aggressively drive away.

* * *

When Tsunade got home, she saw Hiroki lazily colouring in his book with thick crayons in the living room. Instantly, her heart felt warm and filled with love, and she immediately cradled him into her arms, lavishing him with kisses. "What are you doing past your bedtime, huh?"

Hiroki pouted. "I was waitin' for Daddy!"

As fast as her heart warmed, it shattered in broken pieces. "Oh…."

"Is Daddy mad?"

She rocked him in her arms, gently guiding them into his bedroom. "No, sweetheart."

"Did I make Daddy upset?"

"No! It's nothing like that, Hiro-kun, okay? Daddy will never be upset with you, my darling." She slowly tucked him into bed. "Just to be clear, little man, did you brush your teeth?"

The little boy showed his pearly white teeth with gaiety. "Yup!"

"That's my boy!" Tsunade kissed him on his forehead and handed him his favourite stuffed toy. "Now, go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay! And tomorrow Daddy might call!"

"Let's hope…." She stroked his sunkiss hair back with a loving smile before she pecked him one last time on the cheek. "Mommy has an early morning tomorrow, so I need my rest, okay? I love you, honey."

"Love you, Mommy!" Hiroki chirped back. "Tell Daddy I love him, too!"

"I will do, honey. Now, close your eyes and go to sleep."

Instead of doing his mother's instructions to the exact T, Hiroki shifted on the bed and reached out for the book Kakashi didn't finish reading to him. "Plleeaasssee!" Since his request was aided with the cutest smile Tsunade has ever seen, she yielded and sat on the edge of his bed, taking the book from him.

"Alright, but you're going to sleep after this."

"Promise!"

"Okay." She shifted on the bed to get comfy. "Let's start from the very beginning…."

* * *

"Wow…." Mei laughed out loud, turning on her side to face her husband. Very languidly in a teasing motion, she ran her hand down the contours of his muscular torso, biting her bottom lip while doing so. "You are such a sexy husband, Kakashi."

He took her wandering hand and kissed her knuckles. "I try to not fall behind your stature." He pulled her closer until she had her head laid on his chest. "After all, you are the biggest runway model this decade, Mei. I can't let go of myself while you become…. well, more radiant than the year before."

She chuckled her response.

"What?"

"Radiant?" she parroted back. "You're the first man who's didn't use the words _: 'sexy'_ , _'hot'_ , _'fuckable'_. You know, objectifying terms that portrays me as a sexual object." Mei looked up and placed sultry kissed along his collarbone, gradually leading up to his neck. "But, with you, I wouldn't mind hearing you calling me _'fuckable'_."

"Oh?" Kakashi's scalding hands ran down the curves of her body, finally resting on her buttocks, clenching them softly, pushing her towards his welcoming lips. When they finally touched, he removed one hand and transferred it to the side of her face. "While I would love to call you that, Mei, you're my wife, not my whore. I didn't marry you because I had some sexual frustration I need you to tend to…"

"Why did you marry me?" she asked, deep with curiosity. "I know it's not because of the money, that's for sure."

"I married you because I was lonely. I was scared of dying alone. That's the truth."

And it was much harder to swallow. When they gazed into each other's eyes, she forced herself to be strong and to not avert her eyes elsewhere, somewhere where she could not see Kakashi's expression. This was the first time – in a very long time – that Kakashi had looked so rueful in front of her. He was finally feeling some kind of remorse for his neglect as a husband. And it seems to be working effectively, since he still hasn't picked up the phone to call Hiroki or Tsunade.

"You know what I'd like to do?" she said, purposely pivoting to another direction. "I know you'll protest against this, but-"

"What is it?" he interrupted abruptly, morbidly curious. "Tell me!"

"Skinny dipping." Her eyes twinkled with mischief – the usual glint in her depths.

Whether it was the slight tinge of scotch still in Kakashi's system or the effect of their recent sexual session, he couldn't think of a single reason why they shouldn't. Apart from the fact that they were no longer young adults, experimenting.

"Sounds adventurous."

"Great! There's this lake….."

"Hold on." Kakashi reached out for his phone on the nightstand. "I need to call Hiroki, to see how he's doing in school. He's probably dying to hear my voice."

Before he could grab a hold of his phone, Mei grabbed him and pushed him down the bed. "No, no, mister. This room is restricted of phones. Call some other time."

"But-" His voice jolted and his eyes widened with pleasure as he felt rhythmic strokes on his member, pulling him back into action. "Oh god…" he groaned, trying to keep his sanity, but found it to be futile when Mei descended down and disappeared under the bed sheets. "Mei…. Mei, stop."

"Do you _really_ want me to stop?"

He pushed her head down. "No, no… god no. Shit." He looked back at his phone, but his body was too transfixed with the opportunity to have a release of overwhelming pleasure. The heat of her mouth enveloping his member was enough to make him stifle a shiver. "That's good. God, you feel good. Stay there, honey. F-Fu-Fuck!"

Kakashi pulled down the sheets, revealing his wife titillating him wide awake. Her alluring gaze was enough to make him catch his breath, and her welcoming mouth was already careening him over the edge. He gripped into her hair and dictated the pace of how fast she engulfed his member, deep throating him with gusto.

"Honey?" Mei asked with zest. "That's the first time you've called me that without being practically forced to, Kakashi."

"R-R-Really?" he wiped down his face and tried to hold back the urge to put her mouth back to work. "Well….."

"Let's fuck." Mei climbed on top of him and pushed him flat on his back. After she flipped her hair to the side, she dipped down to engage in a sensual act of lip locking with her husband, relishing in every minute he was looking at her – only thinking about her. "It can be harder than before….."

"Are you sure?" he asked, running his fingers through her tresses.

"I like it rough, babe. You know that."

"Trust me, I haven't forgotten how you like to be fucked."

"Good." She expressed a foxy grin dripping with sexual implications. "Then you won't disappoint me."

"Is that a challenge?"

"So what if it is?" Her coy grin transitioned into a haughty smirk. "Come on, big guy; show me what you got."

While Kakashi became preoccupied with satisfying her needs, she stretched out her free arm and pressed down on the button of his phone to put it on silent. That way they won't be disturbed until later on, after they were finished.

For now, Kakashi was playing in her hands.

* * *

 _The next night….._

When Tsunade came home, she didn't expect there to be tea-light candles scattered in her living room, leading up to the kitchen, with rose petals sprinkled all over the floor. She dropped both her bags on the floor and removed her coat, still confused to what was happening.

"Aki?" she asked out loud, stepping further into the kitchen, removing her shoes as she walked closer. As she entered in the kitchen, she was suddenly intercepted with another bouquet of flowers from Akihiko.

She shrieked and jumped back out of fright, not quite sure how to perceive the situation. While it was a very romantic gesture – she was simply not in the mood. Well, she hasn't been in the mood for a couple of days now. With Kakashi's childish attitude, the small whispers about Akihiko's secrets, and the stressful life she had, one couldn't blame her.

"W-W-What is this?" she gasped out, pressing her back against the wall. "Aren't you supposed to be helping your mother with planning their anniversary party?"

"I asked you out on a date, and you said that you couldn't afford to be out of the house." Akihiko placed the bouquet down on the kitchen table and took her hand. "So I brought our date to you. And before you say anything, Hiroki has already taken a bath and is currently drawing in his room."

"I don't know…." she hesitated, trying to resist his tugs towards the balcony.

"Come on." He encouraged with a sweet voice. "We haven't been on a proper date in _ages_! It's the full moon, it's a beautiful night outside. We should make the best out of it."

"Alright." Tsunade forfeited, letting him whisk her away to her small balcony outside where a table with their dinner was already prepared.

She was sat down by Akihiko before he took the adjacent seat from her. "I hope you like takeout," he laughed. "I knew you were coming home early, so I didn't have time to cook."

"It's fine, Aki." She slid her hand on top of his on the table. "This is an amazing thing you've done for me. Thank you so much."

"Of course," he smirked. "Anything for you."

After they finished their dinner over a lengthy friendly chat, Akihiko went to blow out all of the candles while Tsunade stayed outside, admiring the swarthy cloaked sky. As she warped herself in her own world, a warm cloth covered her naked flesh before Akihiko's body enshrouded around her from behind.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling slightly. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"

"It is…." She agreed, placing her hand on top of his. "Thank you again, Aki…."

"It's my pleasure." His hands wandered down and wrapped around her waist, reeling her in further. "I love you, Tsunade. I'm in fact… so crazily into you, it's almost unbelievable. Everything is moving so fast, but fast is good… right?"

"We're in a good place," was all she could muster up to say.

He turned her round gently before he cupped her by her cheek, captivated by her softened hazel eyes under the whitened moon. Akihiko kissed her on the forehead then on her cheek, gradually working his way down to her lips.

When they finally interlocked, Akihiko captured her upper lip before he caught her by surprise by using his tongue into play, making her gasp and moan quietly. "Goddamn it. Tsunade, can I…?" he began to unzip her dress from behind. "Please…." Their faces were so close that their breaths were almost palpable and visible to each other. "Let me make love to you tonight."

Tsunade gazed up to his seductive eyes, feeling the green pigment of his eyes entranced her sinfully – so enticing. Her heart skipped a beat, but it was out of fear. She was scared of what she might find out about him – this man she's welcomed. What was he hiding? What were those eyes of his trying to tell her?

"You're just so…." He looked at her up and down, scanning every inch of her body to his content, stripping her with his eyes, burning the shield she held in between them. His lips brushed against her wet ones, further intensifying the lustful flame. "You're so beautiful, I can't hold back."

"….I can't…" she uttered out. "No… not tonight."

"Why not?" He persisted. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't. It's just…."

"What is it?"

"Is there something you're hiding from me, Akihiko?" she asked strongly, looking up to lock with his eyes, broken but unyielding. "Just tell me the truth."

"Of course not," he snorted back, as if what she had just said was nonsense. But the answer was too quick for Tsunade's taste.

"Please…. Just tell me now, Aki. I don't want to find out through someone else. I want to trust you, to love you as much as you love me, but I cannot do that if our relationship is on a rocky foundation."

"I'll tell you everything you want… if you tell me what is happening between you and Kakashi."

Tsunade drew back from his embrace. "W-What do you mean?"

"There is something going on with the both of you, Tsunade." He pushed his hands back into his pockets and took two steps back from her. "Don't you see how desperate I am getting, to make sure you won't leave me for that man?"

"What? I won't-"

"Don't lie, Tsunade. I've seen the way you look at him, how you talk to him, open up to him. You're still having unresolved feelings for him, aren't you?"

"Aki…"

"And the only reason why you decided to go out with me was because you didn't want a repeat, right? You didn't want to feel like a whore again, because we started out the same way you and Kakashi started out."

"E-Excuse me?!"

"I know, Tsunade. Goddamn it, I can't stop thinking about it. The amount of times you slept with Kakashi is always on my fucking mind! I always wonder if…. you think about him when we have sex."

"O-Of course not! Akihiko…."

"I want you to myself, Tsunade. Just you. No one else." Akihiko held her face adoringly. "But each time I look at you, you're always away…. you're never present. Why? Is Kakashi that much of a good lover?"

"S-Stop! This has nothing to do with sex. Or who's better in bed, Akihiko!" Tsunade pushed past him and closed the balcony door behind her, making sure it was locked too. "Kakashi and I have had a lot of history together, okay? Yes, we had sex at a regular basis. Yes, I was his whore – as you said…"

"I didn't…."

She wiped her tears away. "No, no. You meant it, I know you did. But that's not a problem…. because I was. There's no other term to put it. I love Kakashi, Akihiko…. It was a drunken mistake at first. We slept together in seek of comfort, of whatever solace we can provide. But, from there, it spiralled out of control. We became each other's drug and there was no rehab for that.

Throughout my life you can say that I have had issues with relationships… with men. My father, the man I idolised as a little girl, became a monster, and he casted me out like garbage. He would slap me, beat me – sometimes….. I just felt like shit. I felt unwanted. And I always sought for some sort of gratification. To know that I was worth something…. _anything_. I wanted that.

My first serious lover happened in college, at the end of my first year. I gave up my virginity to him, because I thought he was special. But he used me – like my father disposed me – for his own sexual needs. He… uhm… filmed everything we did in the bedroom. And he then distributed it to his friends for some extra money. The feeling of the betrayal was indescribable, Aki. I was madly – so fucking blindly – in love with him…. that the thought of such a thing never crossed my mind. But he hurt me like my father did.

Then…. came this other man – his older brother. He was ten years older than me – a suave man who knew his way in the world, when I knew nothing. At the first meeting I felt uneasy with him… but I didn't really know why…"

Tsunade choked back and took a second to compose herself, trying so hard to not break down in front of Akihiko. "That man, Aki, had sex with me several times without consent….. until I graduated. For a fucking year, Akihiko. That heinous man dictated the amount of freedom I had. He'd pull me out of lectures, call me into his office…" Her tears streamed freely down her rosy cheeks. "I can still remember everything, Akihiko. The time, the amount of times I cried and begged him to stop….."

Within a millisecond of her tears dropping on the ground, Akihiko reached out and held her hand. "Stop already…."

"I thought you wanted to know everything, Akihiko. Everything that happened with Kakashi has stemmed from my past."

"I didn't think…."

"I'm more messed up than you think. I'm not perfect like you say. I'm fucked up, so fucked up. I've been like this for eight years now, Akihiko. I never felt safe after graduation, I didn't think I could withstand another relationship with a man. I held off sex, I refused to bare myself naked under another man, because if I did… I'd see _him_ on top of me. Just _him_. I just wanted someone to make me feel safe. I wanted to feel freedom with them.

Kakashi gave me that. He looked at me with tenderness but with raw want – a feeling I've never felt from anyone, not even my past partners. He wanted me. He protected me. Don't you understand why I'm so rooted to Kakashi? He was the first man in my life to make me feel the sensations I was robbed from!

He was the first man I opened up to. He comforted me, respected me, desired me. In this twisted life of mine, he was the definition of perfect! I had a lot of fuckups, but he was not one of them. Kakashi was the first man to be gentle to me without any hidden agenda. He was there because he truly wanted to protect me. For the first time in my life, I had my guard down, Akihiko. Kakashi made me forget about the scars I have.

That's why I feel so strongly for him. I cannot just forget about the man who shone light in my life. In all honesty…. if I hadn't met Kakashi, I would have gave up long ago. While I do not look it, I have contemplated several times about suicide. I do not believe in therapists, I do not want people to look at me with pity, I especially do not want to be just a statistic on charts for people to analyse. I kept strong, developed a strong skin and an impregnable front… so people can't see through and know that I'm beyond help."

"Tsunade… I didn't know…." he whispered solemnly. "I thought…"

"That's why I'm not perfect. Fuck, I'm far from perfect! Nor am I beautiful, Akihiko…. I am scarred, and that's not beautiful. I am just a walking bomb, waiting to be ticked off. But I know I can't, and that I have to stay strong, because of my son! He's everything to me, Akihiko. I want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt as much as I did growing up!"

Tsunade covered her face with her hands and cried. The sobs punched through, ripping through her muscles, bones, and guts. She pressed her forehead against her shaking hands and began to let her heart yank in and out of her chest. It pulled back in like a yoyo. Over and over. In and out. She was hollow.

"But I'm scared, Akihiko…. I'm scared of you. I've grown to be frightened of the secrets you've been hiding from me. I don't want to be hurt again _. I can't_. So please…. If you are going to hurt me, just go now. For my son's sake…. He's already lost one functional parent, he can't lose me."

Akihiko braced himself on his spot, deeply wounded by her shattered image. She was not like the woman he expected her to be. Tsunade was not like a glamourous cover-girl – perfect, beautiful, perfectly moulded. No, she was broken over and over again. It was to the point that she was shattered too many times that she was no longer repairable. Instead, she was just a heap of glass, divided, bleeding and…. _incomplete_.

What could he tell her? If she knew what he's done to her over the past months they have dated, she would certainly not forgive him. No matter what the justification, she would be too hurt to even consider forgiving him.

"I promise you, Tsunade…. I have nothing to hide." He placed his hand on her head and hugged her as tightly as he could. "I love you, that's all you need to know."

"Don't say things you'll regret…."

"What are you talking about? I still love you, no matter how broken you are. I'll be here for you." He buried his nose into the crown of her head, inhaling her sweet scent in. "I will cherish you, Tsunade, until you love me."

"Will you wait?" she asked between sobs.

"Wait?" he said back, confused.

"Wait for me to reciprocate your feelings….."

"I will… I'll wait."

"Even if I told you that I am still in love with Kakashi?"

Akihiko felt his own heart crash into a thousand pieces before it was shattered from its blood supply. He felt numb for a second, like he couldn't breathe. His ribcage tightened strongly around his chest, so sickly he couldn't think right.

But, before he knew it, he was comforting her and drying her tears away.

"I'll think about it."

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you, but I also couldn't work out my own feelings. I've been so confused, Akihiko. And I just…."

"Don't say anything else…." He painfully spoke. "You love Kakashi; that's the reality I have to deal with."

"I'm so sorry…."

"So am I…."

"We need to take a break, Akihiko."

"I know…."

* * *

When Anko opened her door, she didn't expect to be choked and pushed against her living room wall by brute force. She choked against the forceful grip around her neck to the point she was left hopeless.

"Did you tell Tsunade something about us?" He inquired sharply, tears falling from his eyes. "Did you tell her that we slept together, huh?!"

"N-No!" she coughed out. "I never told Tsunade anything!"

"Liar! You're the only one with the motive to try to break us apart!"

"I swear, I didn't! So please, let me go!"

He released her and pushed her against the wall. "You better be telling the truth."

"Why would I lie to you?"

"Oh please, drop the innocent act." Akihiko sat down on her wooden centre table and allowed his tears to continue falling. "Tsunade…. told me everything – about her past, Kakashi – and that she was afraid of me, and my secrets. We're taking a break to think things over…. if we should proceed. I don't want to end things with her; I want to be with her for longer. I love her so much…."

Anko knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his lap. "Do you want a drink? To edge things off a bit?"

"I want Tsunade."

She eased herself in between his legs and clasped the sides of his face. "I know this isn't what you want, but…" her lips pressed against his, tasting the saltiness of his tears on his lips. When they parted slightly, she opened her robe. "One more time, Akihiko. I know you don't want to go home alone tonight."

"I can't…."

"Just one more time. She doesn't need to know."

"Anko," he tried to protest, but his heart sought for comfort.

She unzipped his pants and dipped her head down. "I'll make you feel good."

"W-Why are you…?"

"For the same reason why you're still holding onto Tsunade."

* * *

In the moment of emptiness, the landline phone started to ring in the living room. Tsunade answered the call swiftly. "Hello?"

"Hey, Tsunade," Kakashi greeted civilly over the phone. "I know it's-"

" _Late?"_ she retorted. "You have completed missed the first week of your son's school! You didn't even bother to congratulate him!"

"For what?"

"You don't even fucking know?! Your son received a certificate, alright? Not that you would care because you're with your rich wife! I'm so sorry that having a son is such a burden, Kakashi, but remember that you are at fault here!"

"Woah, woah. Tsunade, I never said anything like that! I am grateful for Hiroki, I am."

"Really? Because you don't sound like it! You have denied his calls! He's called you dozens of times, and you left him heartbroken each time. It's gotten to the point that he doesn't even wait for your calls anymore!"

"Listen… I'm sorry, but I didn't even get our son's calls!"

"Sorry is not enough, Kakashi! You cannot just disappear and casually apologize! And don't bullshit! Are you telling me that my son didn't dial you correctly?!"

" _Our_ son, Tsunade."

"He's _mine_ , Kakashi. Because you have not been acting like a father to him as of late. What kind of father disappears like a fucking child because you didn't get the response you wanted from me?!"

"W-Wait. You think _that's_ the reason why I disappeared?"

"What could be the other reason?"

"I had to deal with Mei's problems, Tsunade. She's been-"

"She's manipulating you, Kakashi! Wake up and smell the fucking flowers! Mei is so great with controlling you, seriously. What did it take this time?"

"What?"

"A blowjob? Sexual favours? A small chocolate box?"

"Don't you dare talk about Mei like that!" Kakashi suddenly roared from the other line. "She is going through something you cannot begin to understand! You do not know her, Tsunade, so don't you dare begin to judge her as a person! She's hurt, alright?"

"You can't seriously invest in that bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit! She's my wife, and I will care for her. Don't meddle in things you don't understand. Just because you've been screwing up with your life decisions and throwing yourself to random men!"

"Oh, you didn't just say that!" Tsunade bellowed, her ire burning uncontrollably. "How dare you implement that!"

"No, no… Tsunade, I didn't-"

"You _did_. I can't believe how cruel you're being. Fine, fine, you know what, fuck you!" She cried, heart heavy with regret as she impulsively expressed her jagged feelings. "You were the last person I ever thought would say that, but I guess I was wrong about you…."

"Tsunade, I'm-"

"Go back to your wife, and don't call me again."

"Tsunade, wait, wait, wait, please! Give me a second chance."

"You've had too many chances now, Kakashi. This is the last line you cross."

"Don't. Tsunade, please! Let-Let's work through this."

"I just need to be alone. I can't do this with you right now."

"What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Go back to Mei, I'm sure she's dying for your attention."

"Don't be so heartless, Tsunade. She's been through a lot."

"And you think I haven't? All I ask if for you to maintain your relationship with my son. And you don't even seem to care all that much. I'm sorry that your wife is having problems, okay? But the fact that she's keeping you from our son is fucking out of bounds!"

"Mei would not do such a thing."

"Are you trying to tell me that our son is a liar?! Because he has called you numerous times!"

"No!"

"I've got to go…"

"Wai-Wait, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe fuck my life up even more and throw myself to men!"

"I didn't mean to say that…"

"I don't care what you meant to say, because you said it either way."

"I'm so sorry…."

"I am too, because I thought you understood me."

"Please..."

"Clearly you don't."

"Tsunade-"

"Don't bother calling me anymore."

* * *

Kakashi threw his phone to the couch in frustration. It was at that same moment that Mei walked out of the shower, only donned in a fluffy robe. "Mei," he said quickly. "Tell me the truth, and don't you fucking lie, did you keep my son from getting in touch from me? Did you delete all the missed calls from my phone's log to keep me from noticing?"

"O-Of course not!"

"You better not be lying to me, Mei, because I just stood by you."

"Why would I lie?"

"I just hurt Tsunade for _your_ sake. You better be telling the truth, or I swear to God… I will not hesitate to end everything between us. While it has been going great, if I find out that you have done something to keep me from my family, I will _never_ forgive you."

"Calm down, Kakashi. Don't let that woman get into your head. She's obviously not in a good mood, and she's lashing out on you. It's a woman's defence mechanism."

"…Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

In the scope of a three year old's eyes, in the midst of this midnight feud, only one thing was clear: his mom was hurt. But he didn't know what to do apart from hide behind his bedroom door and watch his mom through the crack of the door drinking her pain away.

Tsunade broke out a bottle of whiskey and took shots before she started to drink directly from the casing. She sat down on the couch, drinking everything she could fine to ease her growing pain. She would grimace at the taste of alcohol, but she didn't stop. She kept on drinking, progressively getting more and more intoxicated in unhealthy doses.

She began to slur out her thoughts as she drank the remaining wine in her stash. Hiroki continued to quietly watched, feeling the grief and heavy burden his mother was feeling. She was sinking into depression, and he was beyond helpless to stop her. So he watched.

" _Just because you've been screwing up with your life decisions and throwing yourself to random men!"_

She shook her head in disbelief before she continued to chug down on the alcohol like it was water.

Hiroki clenched at the door, not liking how his mother was laughing by herself in the living room. Her laugh was filled with self-pity and it soon spiralled into quiet cries of helplessness, as she held herself tight in despair.

"Mo-Mommy!" he finally called out, scurrying to the living room, and successfully climbing up onto the couch to clutch around his mother. "It's okay, Mommy! Don't cry!"

"H-Hiroki…." She slurred out. "Sleep, hon. Go back to your own room."

"No… I want to stay!"

"Go, Hiroki…. I'm not going to ask again."

He shook his head.

" _GO!"_ Tsunade vehemently cried, eyes burning with raw anger – an emotion Hiroki couldn't familiarise himself with, with his mom.

"No! No! _NO!_ " He fought back for the first time. "I'm staying."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I'm not sleepin'."

"Why not, huh?"

"You're hurtin', Mommy! Cuz you and Daddy had a fight….."

"Don't worry, Hiroki. It's nothing."

"Liar…" he grumbled, pouting slightly. "Mommy is lying!"

"Come here…" she rested his head on her lap, and she began combing through his golden strands, as she hummed his favourite lullaby. "I just want to protect you, Hiroki. Do you understand?"

He nodded.

"Do you know why?"

"Love?"

"Yes. Because I love you so very much, Hiroki. And no one is ever going to change that."

* * *

Kakashi stayed awake that night, rewinding back to where he blatantly called Tsunade a slut. He should have held his tongue and quick temper in. He didn't mean those words; he never perceived her as one, too. What came over him was certainly a surprise. He didn't mean to be overprotective of Mei, to the point that he would lash out on the woman he loves.

He sat up on the bed and leaned against the headrest. "I'm such a fool…."

In that exact moment, his phone began to vibrate. He answered the call. "Yes? Kakashi Hatake speaking."

"Daddy?"

He immediately jolted out of his bed. "Hiroki? Is that you?"

"Mhm…."

"Listen, Hiroki, Daddy is very sorry-"

"I hate you…"

"Wha-?"

"You made Mommy cry!"

"Woah, woah. Hiroki… put your Mommy on."

"She's sleeping." Hiroki turned to his mother who had passed out on the couch, her tears still evident on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry….. Daddy didn't mean it, promise!"

The boy shook his head while tears and snot flooded out uncontrollably as he wailed out his cry.

"Hiroki…."

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

" _Please_ don't say that, Hiroki." Kakashi pleaded, feeling his heart bleeding profusely. This can't be happening, his son was growing distant from his grasp. His family was crashing before his eyes. First, Tsunade. Now, his beloved son.

"You made Mommy cry! You _promised_ you won't let Mommy cry!"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, Hiroki, I love your Mommy."

"Liar! Liar!"

"Lis-"

"Mommies and Daddies don't hurt each other! And you hurt Mommy!"

Hiroki then abruptly cut the line off.

The young Senju threw the phone to the other couch and climbed on the one his mother was sleeping on. He threw his tiny arms over her body and painfully closed his eyes. While his mother promised to protect him…. he felt that it was his duty to save her.

Hiroki didn't want to his mother cry like this….

….to drink herself to sleep.

Because he was scared. Up until this moment, he didn't know that his mother had a violent streak. And he didn't want to see that again. He didn't want his mother to lose sight of herself, of her image – to self-destruct with alcohol.

His mother was happy and benevolent – always kind and forgiving. That's what he grew up to believe.

She was not a monster. And he refused to see her become one.


	63. Chapter 63

**Entropy**

"No, no. Anko, stop!" Akihiko pried her overly-enthusiastic hands off his shirt before he jumped back up on his feet. "I can't do this. If I do – I'll be hurting Tsunade. I've hurt her enough, I don't want to do it again."

"She won't find out," Anko tried to persuade.

"That's not the point."

She folded her arms and arched up an eyebrow. "Then what is the point?"

"You're not Tsunade, and you never will be! Can't you understand? I want Tsunade, not you. I only slept with you because I was drunk and I figured that you were easy! It doesn't mean I am remotely attracted to you in the way you think…."

"I am not easy! If anything, that's Tsunade. She's the one who slept with you on your first date! It goes to show how desperate she is."

"Just what kind of friend are you?!" He sharply snarled, buttoning up his shirt. "You're the lowest, Anko. I never would have figured you as a person who would turn on the one person who's supported you!"

"How dar-"

"You're just a jealous bitch. You just want what's Tsunade's. It's like you can't stop yourself from experiencing what Tsunade has. Just like a snake, you're truly the root of evil." Akihiko buckled his belt and took his phone from her coffee table. "So pathetic. First Kakashi, then me."

Her eyes widened. "H-H-How did you know that?!"

He smirked. "I have my sources. Frankly, I knew Kakashi would never succumb to you. Damn it, I should have also known better. He's always the better one, it seems."

"Get out of my house!" Anko suddenly shouted, tears angrily brimming her redden eyes. "Get. Out. Now."

"With pleasure." Akihiko took a mocking bow before he opened the door. "I hope Tsunade realizes how trashy of a friend you are soon enough."

"And I hope she also wakes up and sees that you're just an asshole!"

* * *

 _The next day…._

"Where's Tsunade, Akihiko?" Juzo kindly asked as they strolled through his mansion's garden. The sudden appearance of his son was a surprise in itself, but to hear that he wants to stay in their residence for a while was astonishing.

Akihiko dipped his head. "We're taking a break from each other." Saying it out loud was a huge wake up call for him, but it didn't spare his heart from twisting sickly at the thought of it. Instead of raising his head back up, he continued to trail his attention on the newly done pavement. "It's for the best, for now…." he added.

The older man looked over his shoulder. "She has Miyuki's genes inside her, son." He chuckled momentarily before he settled on the wooden bench under the shade of an oak tree. "Trust me, Miyuki was in a league of her own, too."

"Did you really have a history with Tsunade's parents?" Akihiko accompanied him on the bench. "How come I never heard about them up until then?"

"Well… she chose Daiki." He offered simply. "No one can outshine someone's first love. And hers was Daiki Senju – one hell of a successful man. He deserved her in every single aspect. Obviously, I had to keep my head up high and accept that she didn't choose me. Then again, she continuously rejected me. Miyuki is a kind-hearted soul, a beautiful woman."

"So do you have regrets being with mother?"

"No, of course not. I love your mother more than Miyuki. She is a world apart from her. Your mother is my special woman – no amount of wealth will make me love your mother less. She's my first love. That's what I learnt. I was infatuated with Miyuki, but I realized that I didn't love her; I lusted for her. But, could you blame me? She was a breath-taking model."

"How were you able to do it?" Akihiko looked at his father with a thousand questions filtering his mind and soul. "How were you able to distinguish your sense of lust and love for a woman?"

"Why? Is this the inner conflict you're having with Tsunade?"

"Yes."

"I don't know… You just feel it in your heart and bones. With Miyuki, well…. I was just in awe of her personality and looks. But, with your mother, I couldn't stop my heart beating at such a rate. She made me grow weak to the bone." Juzo – an experience man – blushed a light pink tinge. "That's how I was able to distinguish it."

"I see…."

"What do you feel when you see Tsunade?"

"Everything you described, father. But….."

"What is it?"

"It's pathetic."

"Tell me, son. I might be able to help."

"No… it's not normal."

"You're just exaggerating. I doubt it's that bad. I'm your father Akihiko, you can tell me anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

* * *

After an extensive weekend at his parents' house, getting substantial support and exerting a lot of effort with planning the postponed party, Akihiko arrived back in his own apartment, just in time for his work.

The morning happened like a repeat of any other normal day: he showered, changed, and ate breakfast. As he parked in the company's private parking lot, he noticed that most of his employees had yet to arrive in the area. So he took his ample time to prepare for his presentation.

As he took some calls, he saw his workers come through the elevator – one by one. However, he didn't see Tsunade traipsing past his office to get to her own. When he noticed that she was late by an hour, he began to call her worriedly.

" _This is Tsunade. Please leave a message, and I promise I'll get back to you."_

 _Beep._

"Text me back as soon as you get this. I need to know what's happened, Tsunade. Alright, I'll be waiting."

He rolled his chair from the desk and ascended, already prepared for his planned presentation. As he straightened out his tailored black suit, his assistant came into his office and announced that it was time to pitch the presentation. He curtly followed her out of his office and into the corridor.

"At one o'clock, you have to meet Ai-sama for lunch."

"Always a pleasure…"

"At three o'clock, you asked me to remind you that you have a _thing_ to do."

"Thing?" He asked back. "What _thing_?"

"I don't know…." she reluctantly said. "You refused to tell me. You just instructed me to remind you about your _thing_ today."

"Right. Okay. What else?"

"Your mother told me to tell you that she loves you, and that she has finally decided the theme of the anniversary party."

Akihiko huffed. "Text my mom back, and tell her that I'd like to have lunch with her tomorrow. We need to discuss further with the seating arrangements, and the overall size of the venue."

"Yes, sir."

"Is that all?"

"Yup."

"Thank you."

"Anytime," she smiled, pressing the clipboard against her bosom. "I'll go back to my station now."

"S-Sure."

Just as Akihiko was about to take a turn around the corner to the meeting room, he was confronted by Kenji. He immediately took a step back in shock, making sure that he retained his distance from his new employee. "Y-Yes?"

"I need to speak with you, Akihiko-sama."

"Regarding what?" He looked at his watch. "Now is not really a good time; I have to pitch in for a presentation. Can I call you back to my office in thirty?"

Surprisingly, Kenji gripped his forearm. "I don't think it can wait."

"What is this about? Tell me and I'll decide for myself whether it is important or not."

"Tsunade is drunk in the parking lot."

"What?" Akihiko gasped. "Well, I cannot abandon my presentation, Kenji." He looked back at his watch with a more irritable expression. "Shit. I don't have enough time to go to Tsunade."

"I'll handle your presentation for you." Kenji offered lightly and decided to expand on his generous offer when he was faced with nothing but scepticism. "I know your presentation inside out because I was the one who suggested the idea in the first place. Of course, not line for line, but a decent amount to get through with the presentation. _Please_. Tsunade needs you there."

"A-Alright. I owe you one, Kenji."

* * *

When the doors of the elevator slid open, Akihiko was welcomed by the scent of potent liquor proliferating the air. He grimaced and looked head on at the source of the scent – Tsunade. She gave him a quirky smile as she stumbled back to get her balance.

"A-Aki. Hey! I-I was just about to go up. I'm sorry if I'm a little-"

"You're late by _two_ hours, Tsunade." He sharply intervened, stepping out of the elevator. "What were you thinking, huh?"

"W-What?" She hiccupped. "I'm fine! Now, if you excuse me, I work have to do." Her sentence was slurred and disorientated, without regular structure, to the point that Akihiko was left scratching his head a bit.

Before Tsunade could drunkenly walk past Akihiko, he quickly held her back by her hips and allowed her to lean on him for support. "You're clearly not fine, Tsunade. You can't even speak properly."

"Woah," she quietly said. "You're gettin' a bit too handsy, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to support your weight."

"Sure you are…."

"T-Tsunade, this is why I don't want you to go up there to work today. You need to go home and recover." He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her in close as he fiddled for his keys in his pocket. "I'll be the one to pick up Hiroki today too. You cannot afford to drive while you're like this."

"We're on a break, remember? Jesus, I can do this myself."

"No, you can't. Tsunade, you're drunk. You reek of alcohol." He guided her strictly to the passenger seat of his car. "I need to get you home, so you can rest." He latched on the seatbelt around her and quickly hopped into the driver's seat.

Once they arrived in Tsunade's apartment, Akihiko used his own key to get in. From there, he carefully laid Tsunade down on her bed before he started to gently pull her coat off her body, revealing her standard work clothes underneath. He proceeded down to take her heels off before he caught glimpse of the lace at the end of her stocking, leading up to her matching suspenders.

After clearing his throat, and bleaching his mind from the lewd thought, he pulled her slightly ridden up wrap skirt back down. "I'm going to get you a glass of water, okay? You need to hydrate yourself as much as possible. It will save you from the impending hangover you'll have."

Tsunade sat up in a coy position, cat-like eyes alluring beyond resistance.

"I'll get you your water," he loosened his tie and headed to the kitchen.

After he made sure Tsunade had taken a drink, he sat down beside her and wearily smiled. "Get some rest, okay? I'll be back after I pick up Hiroki, and I'll stay for a while to check up on you."

The words that came out of Tsunade's mouth next was enough to make Akihiko's heart stop beating:

"Do you want to have sex, Aki?"

 _Yes. I do._

 _I badly want to._

"You're drunk," he replied disappointedly, peeling her hands off him. "You're going to regret it afterwards. And you're going to feel hurt. I don't want you to go through all of that feeling of regret just because I didn't prevent it."

"Oh come on. I know you want to." She inched closer, her movements lithe like a feline ready to pounce. When her nose touched his skin, she edged closer until her mouth was pressing against the corner of his. "Isn't this why you wanted me to be your girlfriend? For all the sex."

His arm subconsciously wrapped around her waist, as he made a fierce, unyielding eye contact with her drunken eyes. "Not just for the sex, Tsunade. I like you – _everything_ about you."

"What a liar," she drunkenly sneered. "Every man I've ever met just wanted my body. Kenji, Kakashi and you. All of you just wanted to fuck me. The only man who didn't was Dan… but I cheated on him, like a stupid, stupid whore."

"Kenji?" He said aloud, beyond shocked at the revelation she pieced him with. "You were involved with Kenji?!"

"My first love. Mhm. What a stupid notion."

Tsunade began to unbutton her shirt. After she reached the last button, she shrugged off her shirt and boldly revealed her tightly clothed breasts. "What's the matter, Aki? Don't you like what you see?" She took his hand and forcefully placed it on top of her right breast, watching him groan. "See? You _do_ want me."

"I do…." Akihiko painfully confessed, clutching her bosom with fervent need. "I want you so badly, Tsunade. Goddamn it, I've always wanted you." He pulled her in close and kissed her lustfully, not giving her ample time to get enough air before he would assault her mouth. "I wanted you for such a long time."

"Oh yeah?" she smirked.

"Yessss," he hissed, propping her on his lap where she began to grind on him. "Oh god. I want to give it to you hard, Tsunade. I want to hear you scream my name." His hand felt the curves of her confined breasts. "I swear, you're too hot and sexy. You have such an amazing body, and a beautiful face. You're the full package."

"Fuck me, Akihiko King." Her tongue sizzled on the skin of his neck as she licked him up and down, further intensifying his lust for her. "Make me yours. That's what you've always wanted, right?"

He nodded, deep and lost in the lustful cloud Tsunade had enshrouded him with.

"So take me."

 _Take me from the shackles that bind me to Kakashi._

With movement faster than lightning, Tsunade was pushed back onto her back and her legs were immediately spread open, her skirt already bunched around her hips, showing her suspenders and silken white underwear.

Akihiko wanted to slowly run his fingers along her most intimate part, to feel the growing heat and wetness of her groin. But he remained stagnant above her, not moving, not wanting to move. "I can't do this…." He suddenly retreated away from her, leaving her befuddled at his sudden reluctance.

"What's the matter, babe?" she asked, running her dominant hand down the curves of her body in a seductive motion.

"You're drunk." He stopped the movement of her hand and straddled her. "You would have never tried to seduce me like this if you were sober. I want you, Tsunade, I really do. It's almost an obsession. But I don't want you like _this_ – drunk beyond comprehension."

Akihiko reached for her discarded shirt and covered her breasts with it. "Put your shirt back on. Because, I swear, I can't hold back my urge to take advantage of you right now. That's how much of a selfish person I am. I'm willing to have sex with you, knowing it will hurt you later on."

" _Just because you've been screwing up with your life decisions and throwing yourself to random men!"_

The fiery hue behind Tsunade's hazel eyes dimmed before it dwindled away all together. As she sat up to clothe herself, Akihiko pulled away from her and remained on the edge of the bed.

"Aki…." She whispered, buttoning the last on her shirt. "What am I to you?"

"What do you mean? You're my girlfriend, of course."

"Do you think I'm a whore?"

Akihiko's face contorted with confusion before he softened up. "No…. No! Having sex doesn't make you a whore, Tsunade." He brushed through her hair. "Me desiring you and you succumbing doesn't make you one either."

"How about _now_?"

"No, Tsunade."

"Are you just obligated to say that?"

"This is how I truly feel!" He clenched his hands together. "Don't call yourself a whore again. You're nothing like that. You do not sleep around, nor do you do it on a whim. Tsunade-" he held her hand "you're far from that."

"Does it change anything if I say that I feel like one?" She crookedly smiled.

"Tsunade….."

"Hiroki's father is not even present in his life! He was an accident; I didn't want Hiroki, Aki! And I hate myself for thinking about having Hiroki aborted then, because he's the best that's happened in my life. But that doesn't change the fact that he came from lust and carelessness, and not love."

"That doesn't make you a lesser person." He shamefully looked away. "If anything, it's my fault for you feeling like this. I pressured you into having sex with me so many times. I'm sorry, I just don't know how to truly handle a relationship. I've always had _'friends with benefits'_ , and all that kind of things. I was never committed to one person."

"Why were you so insistent on committing to me?"

Akihiko's smile waned as he leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "I'll answer your question when you're sober enough to know."

"W-Wait…" she gripped his shirt. "Don't go. Not yet."

"I have to. I still have my work to get back to." He touched her cheek softly. "And I need to learn how to retain my distance from you, because we're on a break, remember?"

"But I don't want to be alone…."

"You're not alone. If you'd like, I can call Kakashi up for you."

"No, don't. It's fine…."

Feeling relieved and quite happy by her answer, he drew back from her bed and ironed out his clothes. "Before I go, I'm going to empty your stash from alcohol. And I'm not taking _'no'_ for an answer, Tsunade. You need to stop drinking before you develop an unhealthy habit."

"R-Right…."

"Now, get some sleep."

She rested her head on her pillow, feeling drowsy. "…Okay…."

* * *

 _Four days later…._

" _Tsunade, it's Kakashi. Please pick up the phone; let's talk civilly. I didn't mean to call you what I did. I just lost my temper, and I owe you an apology. So please, call me back. I don't want to do this with you. Don't shut me out. I miss you, Tsunade."_

 _Beep!_

" _You have ten more messages."_

All from Kakashi, she figured.

Tsunade turned off the machine and continued to brew her coffee. As she stirred her beverage, a tousle of blond tresses peeked out behind the kitchen door. With a kind smile, she looked over her shoulder. "Is there something you want, Hiroki?"

The child shook his head.

"So why are you hiding behind that door?"

"Is Mommy okay now?" Hiroki asked. "I didn't like mean Mommy. She was not nice."

She stopped stirring and approached her son before she knelt in front of him. "The real Mommy is here now, Hiroki. I'm sorry for scaring you; Mommy really just needed a drink to ease the pain away, Hiroki."

"Are you dying, Mommy?"

"No, Hiro-kun…" she ruffled his hair up until it was matted with each other, feeling his doubt. "No, sweetie. I'm not. I promise. I've been having a hard time, that's all. Mommy is very confused, sweetie." She forced her benevolent mask on. "But, with you by my side, I'm all better! Because you always make Mommy feel better!"

He gave a toothy grin. "Hehe..."

"Now, get your backpack. We don't want to be late for school."

"Okayyy!"

As her son scurried off to retrieve his bag, she walked to her voicemail machine and played another message from Kakashi.

" _Tsunade, I know that you're angry. I wish I could take back what I said. It's a pathetic thing to say, I know. But Anko told me how drunk you've become. I hope I'm not the reason for that, honey. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Please, let's just talk. I want us to be like before – anything for you to be still in my life. And please tell Hiroki for that I'm also sorry, and that he was right."_

 _Beep!_

" _You have nine more messages."_

"I'm ready, Mommy!"

"Hiroki…." Tsunade placed one hand on her hip. "What did you say to your father?"

The three year old shrugged. "Nothin'…"

"Hiro…."

"I got really, really mad at Daddy for making Mommy cry. And…" he began fumbling with his fingers. "…I said to Daddy that I hate him. I don't mean it! But… I was mad – Daddy was bad!"

"Regardless…." Tsunade wanted to snap at her son, but refrained herself because she knew it came from the goodness of his heart. "Hiroki, you shouldn't say things like that. Whatever happens between your Daddy and I, I don't want you to say nasty things."

"'Kayy….." He gripped the lapels of his backpack. "But-But, you said nasty things too, Mommy."

"I know, honey. And I regret saying those things. But this is an adult argument, okay? You will soon understand when you're older. For now, please keep out of this, alright?"

He nodded.

Tsunade took his hand. "Let's go and take you to school!"

* * *

Mei casually sauntered into their bedroom, watching her husband leave another voicemail for Tsunade. She watched as his shoulders rolled forward with exertion before he turned around. Their gazes met but Kakashi failed to hold the intensity as he quickly looked away.

"You shouldn't be trying so hard," she said, trying to laden her voice with softness to feign sympathy on the matter. When, in fact, she was indulging in this heartbreaking situation. Tsunade and Kakashi were no longer together and they were now on bitter terms.

Things couldn't get better for the brunette.

Kakashi neatened up his tie. "I need to make up with Tsunade. It's my fault why this is all happening, I talked too impulsively – so full of anger. All because she couldn't understand your side of the story, Mei. That being said, I shouldn't have said what I said. Tsunade didn't deserve it. She's been through a lot, and I should have known better…."

"Hey," she took his tie in her own hands, amending it to perfection. "You're doing the best you can. If she doesn't want to talk to you, it's her lost. She's being selfish, that's what's happening here. I mean-"

"Stop, Mei. Stop saying such things about Tsunade." He held her wrists together, stopping her from touching him. "Don't talk ill about her, too. I won't have it. She is the mother of my son, and a woman I hold precious in my heart. I won't let you two bad mouth each other."

"Still…."

"Stop." He sternly warned. "That's the end of this conversation."

Kakashi slipped into his obsidian hued blazer and checked his phone one last time. It has been nearly a week since they last talked – or went down each other's throats. And, quite surprisingly, Tsunade has refrained from reaching out to him. Normally, this matter would be resolved by now, but that's not the case this time…..

"My mother invited us for dinner, Kakashi." Mei suddenly announced to lift the tension off.

"When?"

"It's up to you to decide she said."

"Right. I'll try to find an appropriate date for it."

"Okay."

"Right. I've got to go."

Kakashi pecked Mei on the cheek and hurried out of the door.

* * *

For the first time in four days, Akihiko and Tsunade were in the same room. _Alone_. As he had predicted, Tsunade didn't seem to recall anything from that drunken day she had in work. He concluded this when she acted normally in his office – and since she was never a good actress to begin with, he knew this was her _genuine_ self.

"Akihiko-san." Tsunade clicked her fingers at his face. "Are you listening?"

He flinched from his inner musings and craned his neck up, seeing that he was sitting down and she was leaning forward against the desk. "Y-Yeah. Proceed."

"This is the fresh print for this season's cover." She handed over the sealed brown envelop to him before she sat down on the client's seat. "I figured that it would be best to put that picture of Ino on the front cover. It's very…. _Her_. She has been airbrushed a bit, but the colour palette – I think – is very attractive. The headlines around it is also intriguing. In this day, everyone is more interested about drama in the fashion industry."

"It looks good."

"Good?" She nearly choked. "Akihiko-san, it has to be more than _good_ in order to beat the Poise's sales! Ever since Mei Terumi signed that contract with the company, their sales have been sky rocketing. She is the ' _it'_ girl in the fashion catwalk! Everyone wants to be her, to have her, to hear about her life. We need something – _anything_ – to edge things back in our favour; to narrow the gap between our sales."

"Didn't Kenji already pitch his thoughts about this concern?"

"Yes, but we need more than one suggestion. More importantly, we need your opinion too." She stood back up and went around his table, bending over beside him to turn the pages of the book. "What do you think about the overall presentation? Does it speak to you? Do you have any suggestions that may put this company at an advantage?"

"Well, it's a good thing that Mei is on hiatus." Was all Akihiko was able to say.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear? Kakashi made Mei to take a break from her modelling career. He's been worried about her physical and mental health. Apparently she's been deteriorating over the past few years. Of course, it hasn't come to public knowledge yet-"

"That's it!" Tsunade said suddenly. "We can release this information to the public!"

"What?"

"The press always wants a good scoop, and the public has always been hungry for public drama and dispute. Since this has not come to anyone else's knowledge, we can utilise this opportunity to get the headlines running. That way, we will be attracting moths to the fire!"

Akihiko reclined back on his office chair. "While that's a good idea, Tsunade, I cannot risk it. Law suits can be filed against this, and if they win, we lose millions of money and readers. We'll get bad press." He flicked back through the fresh copy. "We'll need to keep this competition as clean as possible. My father would also not want this kind of method to be handed out, Tsunade."

"R-Right. I'm sorry for even suggesting such a thing."

In a flurry of motion, Tsunade collected the rough edition and slotted it back in the envelope. But before she could exit from his office, he delicately placed his hand on top of hers.

"Don't get drunk now," he said jokingly. "It wasn't easy getting you up those flight of stairs, you know."

"Thank you," she replied, trying hard not to laugh. "I owe you one. And don't worry, it won't happen ever again. It was a rough day for me, Akihiko-san. I'm sorry you were at the end of the brunt of it. I…"

"How much do you remember?" He hastily asked. "From that day, I mean."

"Well, I remember going to work – or stumbling in the parking lot. I remember seeing you drive me home. But the rest is blurry. All I know is that I saw you leaving with some of my alcohol in your hands."

"Ah… I had to dispose them, you know. I couldn't risk letting you drink more."

"Thank you."

"So you don't remember what happened in between the events you remember?"

Tsunade gave an uncomfortable smile. "Am I supposed to?"

"N-No… Well, yes."

"Tell me! I have a tendency of making a fool out of myself. So I need to know, Akihiko!"

"Getting informal now, are we?"

"This matter does not involve the company's affairs! I think it's appropriate."

"Alright. Alright. You were drooling everywhere Tsunade. It was quite unsightly for a woman, honestly."

"I was not!" Tsunade laughed. "That's impossible!"

"How can you know when you told me you don't even remember?" He smirked. "See? Checkmate, _drooler_. I know the _real_ you now, Tsunade."

"Oh my god…" Tsunade face palmed herself. "So you're not joking?"

"That you were drooling like a baby? Nope." He laughed when she lightly slapped his arm. "What? You asked for it. So I told you."

"That's so embarrassing!" She shrieked. "I can't believe I did that."

"I can't either! I mean, do remember when we were in bed-" He stopped abruptly, noticing that he had shifted the tone of the conversation by mentioning their relationship. "I-I'm sorry."

"N-No… don't be. We will have talk about it sometime, right? We cannot keep this up forever. But for now, we still need to have our space. Of course, it's harder when we work together, but we have been making it work, right?"

"Yes, we have."

"That's the only thing that matters, then." She smiled. "Y-You can continue, if you'd like."

"N-No…" he shook his head. "Listen, Tsunade, I'd like you to still be my plus one in my parents' anniversary party. Not only are my parents excited to see you, but I feel as if that's the most appropriate time to talk about her relationship."

"I'll think about it."

"Take your time. It's not until a month."

"Okay…." She leaned off the edge of the desk. "I think I need to head back to my office."

"Y-Yes, yes you should." He pressed down on his intercom. "Can you please call Kenji to my office?"

" _Yes, sir."_

"Good." He looked up at his lover. "We're going to go over some of the issues regarding this magazine. If you wouldn't mind… that would be great." He gestured to the door where Tsunade hurriedly made her exit.

Akihiko slumped back against his chair.

"So, she doesn't really remember."

* * *

"Ah, there you are!" Shisui smoothly intercepted Kakashi in his office, pushing a wad of paper against his chest. "The divorce papers arrived today. If you'd still like to go through with it is your decision to make. But are you really sure about this?"

Kakashi took the papers and thumped it on his desk. "I'm not getting a divorce. At least… not yet. I want to see how things go with Mei. So far, I'm seeing a more genuine person. And I like that side of hers, it's adoring. I want to see more of this side of hers."

"But you don't love her." The Uchiha pointed out. "Or did you perhaps change your mind?"

"No. I still feel nothing to that degree. All I know is…. she's a flight risk. If I leave her now, I'll be signing myself to her bloodstain on my hands."

"So, she's blackmailing you."

"She was desperate."

"No. She's a _psycho_ , Kakashi."

"Maybe…."

"Not maybe, she is! I mean, she's the reason why you missed three years of your son's life, and why you're not with Tsunade right now!"

"What did you just say, Shisui?" Kakashi stiffly asked. His voice was shaking and strained with anger slowly surfacing, as his eyes became grim. "Is there something you know that you're not telling me?"

"I'm speaking hypothetically right now. I find it too convenient that Tsunade was unable to contact you when Mei started to live with you. Moreover, I will take Tsunade's word over Mei's any day."

"That's biased, don't you think?"

"Tsunade is sane. Mei is _insane_. I think I have my priorities straight for once." He crossed his arms behind his head. "Not to mention, Tsunade is more attractive." He glanced at the corner of his eye and saw the protective aura around Kakashi. But he decided to play. "She's natural! She could even become a model if she wanted to. She has the face, the body – oh, don't even get me started on her!"

"Shisui…." Kakashi snarled. "That's enough."

"See how protective you become? You're like a dog – so faithful."

He quirked a brow. "Did you _really_ just compare me to a dog?"

"Not the point," he quickly dodged the question. "My point is, you love Tsunade. I know you do. In fact, I knew you loved her before you even knew yourself! Jesus. I mean, it was so obvious. The glances, the kisses, the mysterious flowers in her office, your getaways. You were like a couple!"

Kakashi massaged his temple. "Why are you not helping me with my marriage? Instead, you're pitting me against another woman."

"Who you're crazy about!" He noted with a nod. "I mean, are you actually satisfied with the way things are? Are you willing to watch Tsunade with another man?"

"Of course not-"

"Exactly."

"But she's with Akihiko. I've known him for a long time, and I know he's a good man. A bit competitive, but he's kind-hearted."

"Right, because he'll help you someone get laid with Tsunade."

"Relationships aren't always about sex, Shisui. The physical is good to have, but you need to have the emotional values in it, as well. Without that, it's just a one-night stand. You fuck so you can get off. You don't do it to feel connection. The woman you're with is just an object."

"Did you ever feel that way with Mei?"

"Of course. But that was back when I had problems with controlling myself."

"How about Tsunade?"

That's when a pause in the air settled frostily.

"No."

Kakashi looked away, not wanting to see Shisui's reaction.

"Tsunade….. she's special." He crookedly smiled. "I loved just being there with her. Even though I was afraid to confess my feelings, just being close to her was enough for me. Her weird sense of humour, her laugh….. her smile…." Kakashi felt himself warped in the memories he'd accumulated with the blonde, feeling his heart swell and throb dramatically. "I love everything about her – the good and the bad."

"So be with her!"

"You don't understand, I can't leave Mei like this. No matter what, she will always be that girl I befriended long ago. I've lost so many people already, Shisui. I don't want a repeat while knowing that I could have done something to prevent it."

"But you're not going to be happy!"

"…I will be."

"You cannot force yourself. Just admit it: you are still into Tsunade, aren't you?"

"Yes, goddamn it." He said exhaustedly. "I love Tsunade, alright? I cannot stop thinking about her, because I'm _that_ infatuated! How I feel about her far exceeds the way I felt about Rin, because I know we have a chance…. I know that she can choose me. That being said-"

"There are no buts with the way you feel, Kakashi."

"I guess not." He grew fond with the burning sensation bursting in his heart. "I love her."

There was a sudden shuffle behind his door. Shisui whipped his head back and smirked. It was more convenient that Kakashi failed to notice the sudden scurry due to his idle musings.

"Well, I've got to go Romeo." Shisui said with a salute. "Go and get your Juliet. Just don't be stupid to kill yourselves. Because remember, the afterlife doesn't let you have sex."

"What the fuck, Shisui?"

"What? Don't you want to get some action when you get back together with Tsunade? I know the two of you will be like a bunch of bunnies humping day and night."

"Stop." He chuckled, blushing at the thought. "You childish moron, this is why you're still single."

"It's by choice, asshole." The Uchiha said with pride. "I have yet to find my awesome princess."

After Shisui exited from Kakashi's office he saw the person behind the silhouette on Kakashi's door earlier in the closing elevator. Quickly, he sprinted down the emergency staircase to the parking lot. From there, he waited for the elevator doors to open.

 _Ding._

The doors finally opened and revealed the perpetrator.

"Mei," Shisui said smugly. "Why didn't you stay in the office? I mean, Kakashi and I were just finished discussing about Tsunade."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He latched onto her arm and pushed her against the concrete wall. "Whatever dirty secret you have, I will find out. I'm not going to let myself watch Kakashi get dragged into this hell you've created for him. As I promised his late father, I am going to make sure that I'm going to protect his best interests no matter what."

"Good to know. I don't have to hide anything, because I'm clean. Now, get your filthy hands off me, Shisui."

"Kakashi is in love with Tsunade, Mei. You're just clinging on in vain. He will soon take action and follow his heart. Kakashi is not good at ignoring his inner desires, you know that. He lusts for her, loves her, more than you can ever imagine. And he will leave you."

"S-S-Shut up! He will never do that because he _will_ love me! He will learn to love me – and _only_ me! No one else. Not even his fucking son! We're going to have a family of our own, I swear it!" She screamed manically. "And who cares if I did keep Tsunade's pregnancy from Kakashi? He will never listen to you!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

Shisui grinned as he withdrew his phone out, showing her that he was recording their conversation. "I think Kakashi will love this hear this."

Mei's eyes widened with fright. "N-No wait! Shisui, wait, please!"

"So you do know your manners. I was beginning to doubt you."

"I'll do anything! Just please, don't show that to Kakashi!" She pleaded, clenching around his arms to keep him from moving. "What do you want? I'll sleep with you, if that's what you'd like."

He licked his lips. "Wow, you're straight to the point. Sleeping with the hottest woman in the world is certainly an honour." Shisui inched closer and kissed her cheek before he bit into her earlobe. "You are certainly fucking attractive."

She shivered. "I'll do anything."

"How about you get on your knees?" He traced her lips. "I want to shut you up for once. I'm sure you're good at giving blowjobs, Mei. You're just so mouthy and self-righteous. If experience has taught me right, they're the best people to put your dick into."

"Just don't tell Kakashi."

"Of course not."

Mei reluctantly got on her knees and unbuckled his belt. However, before she could unzip his pants, Shisui took three steps back as he began to laugh childishly.

"What?" she sharply asked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Did you _really_ think that I'd want to sleep with you? That my loyalty for Kakashi will be bought by your body? I'm not desperate to get laid, Mei. I can have sex anytime I want, but I won't be able to get Kakashi's trust me after I break it."

"Were you just trying to shame me?!"

"I put you down to your place." He approached her and took her by her chin. "While you're beautiful Mei, it's not enough if you have a blackened heart. Kakashi is trying very hard to love you, he's sacrificing everything to make sure you'll stay alive. Don't take advantage of his charity, because I'll make sure to degrade you worse than this."

"How dare you!"

"I am your worst nightmare right now, Mei. Come clean to Kakashi or I swear, I will _make_ you come clean to him."

* * *

As Tsunade tidied after Hiroki's mess with the Legos, there was a sudden knock on the door. She hurriedly answered the door, not quite sure who would come to visit her during the day. When she opened the door, her mouth almost dropped to the floor.

"Sis!" Nawaki chimed, embracing her. "It's been a while."

"Uncle!" Hiroki wailed from below, grinning as brightly as he could.

"Hey there!"

Before Nawaki could scoop up his nephew into his arms, the kid pointed upwards to his companion who he conned into coming. "Who's that?"

Tsunade's eyes followed Hiroki's finger and saw the last man she thought she would ever see again. While his hair was shorter now, his movie-star smile stilled remained.

"Dan?"

* * *

"In my defence, I didn't expect this." Dan said lightly, settling down on one of the dining chairs. "Nawaki told me that he wanted to renovate his place, and that he wanted an architect's perspective. I didn't think that he would lead me to…. _you_."

Tsunade glared at her little brother who shamelessly used her child as a shield from her menace. "Would you like a cup of coffee?" she asked, trying to lift the mood.

"While you do make a killer coffee, I'll pass." He kindly smiled, leaning in slightly. "I don't know what your brother is up to, but I don't like that mischievous glint in his eyes. I think he's trying to set us up."

"Oh come on," she laughed. "I doubt it."

"No, you don't understand. Just a few months ago, he tracked me down, apologising. After that, he started promoting you to me like a salesman."

"You're joking!"

"No, no. I mean it." He said sincerely. "But, in a way, I'm actually glad that he led me to you. I can finally see the famous Hiroki Senju. He looks like you, Tsunade."

"Really? I think he's more like his father."

"Kakashi…." Dan said suddenly, just remembering that he was the father. "Is he involved now?"

"Sort of. It's quite complicated."

"I see….." His tone was a less bit cheerful. "You must have been struggling with this…. I'm sorry for giving you that burden."

"You're not one to apologise! I cheated on you, it's my fault."

"Still, I should have stayed with you. For the sake of the child. Regardless of him not being mine, he doesn't deserve only having a part-time dad."

"Why are you goddamn nice? I've never met a man like you. I…."

"H-Hold it right there, Tsunade." Dan blushed. "I have a fiancé, so…."

"Oh." She wanted to tease him for his sudden defence mechanism, but decided it was best to not get comfy with his presence. "I-I didn't want to give off the wrong impression, but I just wanted to apologise."

Dan's blushes shattered and he was left sitting there awkwardly. "O-O-Of course. I knew you were! It's just…. I just wanted to share with you some news, you know."

"Okay…."

"An-And I'm not lying-"

"I believe you."

"I swear!"

"Dan…." Tsunade held his hand. "I said I believe you, alright."

* * *

After Tsunade's ex-lover made a shameful exit, Nawaki wanted to flee with him but was chained by Tsunade's ironclad grip. A sweat ran down his temple. "I-I guess I should explain?"

"You were setting us up?" She said back, somewhat not surprised. "Can you not understand how we ended? I cheated on him. I can't rebound back to him because I'm having problems, okay? Besides... he said he already has a fiancé."

Nawaki's face of repentance suddenly shifted as he burst out into tears. "He said that to you?"

"Yes. Why?"

"He's not getting married! He's still _single_ , Sis!" He ruffled his hair. "Wow. He's such a coward."

"Well, I don't blame him for acting out. We don't want to be back together, Nawaki. Understand that. We're basically strangers now. And it's better like that, because we're slowly moving on with our lives."

"But…"

"No, Nawaki. Dan and I are over. There's no going back. I hurt him once before, and I don't want to do it again. He's a good man; he deserves the best woman there is in this world. That's not me."

"You're struggling as a mother, Sis."

"It doesn't mean I need you to be setting me up."

"But I'm getting worried. You haven't flown back to visit us in Konoha. Don't you think that Hiroki deserves to see his grandparents? Mother has been recovering since her surgery all those years ago, and father has been lowkey, Tsunade."

"I'm not letting father touch – or _see_ – Hiroki!"

"I understand…. But you owe it to mother, Sis…"

"I know…."

"So come back home." Nawaki took her hands. "I miss you. You don't belong in this country. I can book you and Hiroki a ticket gusto. Relocate back in Konoha."

"I can't, I've built a life here."

"You're just saying that because you're trying to avoid the confrontation you might face."

"I can't leave…."

"Why not?"

"I still have matters to sort here, Nawaki."

"I see….."

"I appreciate that you're being such a good little brother to me, but…."

"The offer will still stand until you reject it."

"I'll think about it." Tsunade said finally.

"Take your time, Sis."

* * *

" _Don't stop, Kakashi. No, don't. You fuck so good!"_

Akihiko lodged the disc back out and snapped it into two before he repeated the same demise on the rest of the discs Kabuto distributed to him. He then collected the broken pieces of the discs and threw it in the bin.

He exhaled haggardly and banged his head against the large window of his office. "How can I explain this to Tsunade?"

"So this is what you were talking about."

Akihiko quickly whipped around and saw his father standing by the door. "F-Father….How much did you hear?"

"Enough provocative things to know that your girlfriend in that tape was not exactly engaged in a friendly conversation." Juzo locked the door behind him and continued to walk closer to his petrified son. "You need help, Aki."

"I told you I was sick….." he replied back.

"And now I fully understand."

"Don't just say that."

"I'm not. I do understand." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Regardless, you need therapy for this obsession."

His son snorted back at the idea.

"You don't love Tsunade."

"You don't know what you're talking about, father!" Akihiko snapped back protectively, almost too violent for his father's taste. "You don't know how I feel-"

"You love the idea of having what Kakashi wants, Akihiko. You're just too blind to see it. You were always so competitive with Kakashi, even back when you were children, when he would visit over the summer. You were so enamoured by him, you began to idolise him as your role model."

"The past does not have anything to do with this! We are not close anymore father. So stop trying to bring up things from the past."

"I just noticed a pattern with the women you have been involved with. First, that girl who supposedly was Kakashi's first, then Mei….and now Tsunade." He crossed his arms. "Don't tell me that this is all a coincidence."

"Well, it is."

"Don't fool yourself."

"I love Tsunade!"

"And if you do, you know what's best for her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let her go, Akihiko. Free Tsunade. Stop hurting her. And get help. Please, my son, I don't want you to lose yourself in this turmoil. Your desire to over-dominate women is not _normal_ – as you said – but it is curable. And if Tsunade is the one for you, she will wait for you."

"She won't…."

"Why is that?"

"Because she's in love with Kakashi, father," he sobbed out. "It's always him! He's always the reason."

"Son….."

"I don't want to let her go…."

"But you know you have to." Juzo looked at their reflection on the window. "You have my blood in yourself, so I know you'll do the right thing; like my son would. You're not a cruel person, Akihiko. You're just so lost and confused that you don't know what to do anymore."

"Will you still accept me as your son?"

"No matter what you do – no matter how heinous – I will still love you as my son. As your father, that is my role. My love for you will be unconditional, son. That being said, as your father it's also my role to stop you from inflicting pain on others, and lead you to the right direction."

"Thank you, father….."

"I know you will do what you think is right. And I'll support it."

* * *

"What is this about, Kakashi?" Shisui asked as he entered the office. "What's so important that-" his voice was immediately stolen when he saw Mei in tears in Kakashi's arms. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Mei told me what you tried to do…." Kakashi solemnly spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"W-Wait…"

"You were accusing her left and right in the most barbaric way!"

"They aren't accusations when they're the truth!" Shisui reached for his phone. "I've got proof!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kakashi growled. "Mei told me how you manipulated her into saying it! So cut the bullshit, Shisui!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are you seriously going to take her word over mine?! Kakashi, she's poison! She's manipulating you, making you think irrationally to overlook the glaring truth!"

"S-See?" Mei sobbed. "He's trying to turn you against me!"

"Oh, you slut!"

" _Enough!"_ The silver-haired man vehemently roared. "I won't let you talk to my wife like that! Just take your leave, Shisui. And don't come close to Mei ever again. If I see you even remotely close to her, I swear….."

"What? You'll beat me to death?" He rolled his sleeves up. "Maybe I should do that to you right now. Maybe after that you'll listen to reason!"

"K-Kakashi!" Mei shrieked when her husband rose from his seat.

Shisui's eyes flashed ominously for the brunette. "Stay out of this you manipulative harlot! You know that Kakashi loves Tsunade, and you're doing everything to prevent them from coming closer! You don't even give a shit about his son, do you?!"

"I do!" she fought back. "Anything that's important to Kakashi is also important to me!"

"Oh, you are a piece of work!"

"You're fired, Shisui."

"W-What?" He was left flabbergasted. "A-Are you serious?"

"I am. Take your things and leave this building."

"You're making a big mistake, Kakashi. These are her words not yours! I have been with you through thick and thin! Do you really think that I would go through lengths to sabotage you from what you truly want?! Kakashi, you know I'm nothing like that!"

"Just leave before I call security, Shisui."

The Uchiha stepped back to the door. "F-Fine, I'll leave. But I swear Kakashi, your wife is playing with your broken emotions! She's thriving off it to get what she wants!"

" _Leave!"_

"This is not your wisest decision, Kakashi."

Shisui aimed his glare directly at the lecherous woman, seeing a satisfied look on her face.

"Touché, you bitch."


	64. Chapter 64

**Toxicity**

"Lift me up again, Uncle!" Hiroki enthusiastically boomed as he raised his arms up high. He giggled when Nawaki obliged and lifted him up as high as he could, imitating a plane as he did so. "Again! Again!"

Tsunade leaned on the door frame with a soft expression. "It's bedtime for you, Hiro-kun. Remember to brush your teeth, too."

"I dun want to go to sleep yet!" the almighty child protested.

"Big boys go to sleep early, you know." Nawaki encouragingly said, propping him back down. "You're going to be a big boy, aren't you? To become a giant, you need lots and lots of sleep, little man!"

"I'm not _little_!" He puffed his cheeks.

"Well, you can get a _lot_ bigger if you hop into your bed and sleep."

"Is that true, Mommy?"

"Oh yes, it is." She replied back to keep the flow of deceit going. "Would Uncle-Nawaki ever lie to you, kiddo?"

"Nooo…." He said in a frumpy – and rather disappointed tone. "But I want to play more with Uncle!"

"And we'll play more tomorrow morning. I'm here to stay for a while, bud."

"You are?!" Tsunade gasped, sounding far too displeased than she initially wanted to sound. She cleared her throat. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Go to bed," Nawaki gently slapped Hiroki on the butt to get him going before he stood back up to face Tsunade. "I'm sorry, is my presence unwanted here, Sis?"

"N-No… it's nothing like that. I just thought that you have other matters to tend to, that's all. Since you never told me any details about your stay, I could only presume that this was a one-night stay."

"Right. I'm sorry for that. I just wanted to surprise you."

"And you did – and then some by bringing my ex-fiancé. I'm glad that you can stay for a couple more days, Nawaki. I've missed you too, my _little_ brother." She went and hugged him, tiptoeing slightly. "You've really grown really tall, you know."

"You're just short, Sis."

"Excuse me?" she chuckled. "Just because I didn't get the good gene for the height in the gene pool doesn't mean you can pick on me. I'm still older than you."

"That means you'll get wrinkles before me."

She gasped at his retaliation. He knew that she was fragile with the topic of growing old – she's always hated the thought of greying hair and wrinkles on skin. "That's cheeky of you to say!"

"Oh, lighten up." He mussed up her hair. "Everyone is going to get old someday. Even little Hiroki will start to grow up. You know, go to college, meet his special someone, get married and have kids. It's the cycle of life, Sis."

"I just hope Hiroki will grow up to be a good father…."

"And he will. With you as his role model, he's going to grow up terrifically."

"I'm just scared that he'll grow up to be like Kakashi. I don't want him to follow his father's footsteps of womanising, being so careless and oblivious. I want Hiroki to lead a normal life, be his own person. It's for the best for him, I think."

"From what I'm seeing, I don't see a tinge of Kakashi's personality in Hiroki's. It's you all over, Tsunade. Apart from that protective stance he has – that's Kakashi. I think that's the only good personality he has that Hiroki inherited. You should be thankful."

"I do have a great son….."

"A hell of a good one! Cute as a button." He smirked.

"Do you think I'm being paranoid?"

"Yes. And, you know, research shows that being paranoid causes premature ageing?" Nawaki ran his hand through her hair. "Woah, Sis, is this white hair I see?" he playfully joked.

Her eyes widened.

"S-S-Shut up!"

* * *

As Kakashi fumbled for his car keys in the parking lot, his iota of alertness was aroused when he heard soft footsteps approaching. He didn't need to turn around to know that it was Shisui behind those delicate steps. "I thought you left already."

"I'm not leaving until you listen to reason, Kakashi. Your father entrusted you to me to make sure you wouldn't do anything stupid. And, damn it, Kakashi, this is fucking insane! You know she's lying, you're not blind!"

"Shisui….."

"Listen to me: she's going to eat you alive. You should follow your guts instincts, as you always have up until now. She's manipulating you, making you think things you know is irrational." He approached him. "You're like a little brother to me. I won't let that woman hurt you! I've seen it so many times – with Rin."

"Why won't you just shut up?" He growled, eyes glinting with ire reaching new heights. "And quit mentioning Rin's name when it's most convenient. I know your ploy, you're using Rin's name to soften me up. It's not going to work!"

"Aren't you listening to me?! _Leave_ Mei. Sign those fucking divorce papers! You're not happy with her, I know you aren't. She's-"

"What? A slut? A whore? A bitch? A devil?" He retorted. "You're all the same. None of you understand what she's gone through! You, Itachi and even Tsunade are too presumptuous, thinking you're pristine and therefore have the right to condemn Mei for the things she's done! I'm the only one who listens to her – I'm the only one on her side!"

"And what good will that lead to?!" Shisui roared back. "I know you're trying to do the right thing here, Kakashi. But you're only stroking her ego, making her destructive because she thinks she has a shot with you. She will not hesitate to ruin your family if that means securing you as hers."

Kakashi balled his dominant hand into a fist. "You're wrong! She's nothing like you describe her. Mei is hurt! Because of me, she has been hurting! Don't you understand?! I'm the reason behind this mess. I need to do something about it. I don't care whether she is in the right or wrong, I just don't want anybody else to die!"

"I understand your turmoil; you don't want to be held responsible, I know. But when will you stop succumbing to her demands of manipulation?! When she hurts Tsunade? Or even your son?" Shisui stretched his arm out and offered a USB to him. "Here. Just listen to it, Kakashi. I know you don't want to hurt Mei, but you should also understand by protecting her you're hurting other people around you….."

Kakashi took the object from him and quietly nodded.

"Maybe after this, you'll realize the truth. Even if it's only the tip of the ice berg. If you truly want the whole picture, you'll have to ask Mei yourself."

"….Yeah…"

"You know, I can file a hefty lawsuit against this company for unlawful termination?" Shisui casually pointed out, gaining a menacing glare from the CEO. "But I'm not…."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, I owe this life to your late father – it's my second duty to look out for you. This place has done so much for me over the past ten years. I'm not a traitor. But I'd gladly walk away from it if it means not seeing your serpent of a wife."

Kakashi tugged at his arm just in time when he was about to leave. "Wait. You're right, what I did was unlawful – it's beyond disgraceful. I've been letting my emotions rule my intuition lately." He withdrew his grip, still looking down at the pavement. "That's why, you're not going to be in the office for a month."

"Wait… a suspension?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it will still be with pay. Just…. I want the tension between you and Mei to simmer. I don't want to choose sides-"

"You'll have to soon, you know."

"Yeah… I'm aware."

"The divorce papers are still on your desk if you change your mind."

"...Thanks."

* * *

"When are you going to sleep?" Mei gently asked, leaning against their bedroom door. She had been aware that Kakashi was quietly drinking by himself in the living room while he simultaneously tackled his own office work, purposely avoiding contact with her. "Kakashi-"

"I'm working," he coldly interrupted without batting an eyelash her way.

She took a delicate step out of their bedroom, still clutching her robe. "I can see that. I think you need a break. It's not good to overwork-"

"I _need_ to finish this, Mei," Kakashi growled with sheer annoyance. "Since Shisui is no longer in action, I have a bigger workload to do, okay? Understand me and go to sleep." He took his glass of whiskey and downed it like a shot, grimacing at the burning sensation. "I want to be alone."

The persistent woman settled on the leather sofa beside him, touching his shoulder before she guided her hand southwards, as she pressed her bare lips on the skin of his jawline. "Come to bed with me. Please. I want you there."

Kakashi dropped his glass beside his laptop, and sighed exasperatedly. "I have given you everything you wanted for the past few weeks! I need my space right now, Mei. Just respect that – for once, do what _I_ want."

She rolled her eyes in response and slipped from him. "Fine. Do your boring work. I'm going to sleep alone." As she strolled further and further from her husband, she realized that he didn't show an ounce of regret for sending her off so coldly. If anything, he looked relieved.

When the bedroom door was angrily closed, he leaned forward and refilled his glass with whiskey. As he swirled the liquor in a hypnotic manner, he glanced over to the brown envelope where the divorce papers laid. He couldn't help but rethink the instances where people have warned him about Mei – and her corrupt nature. But he didn't want to think about the bad in her, because the Mei he remembered was humble, quirky, shy and naturally beautiful.

And the Mei he married was nothing but a shattered reflection which held little to no similarity to what he once knew.

But that was because of him, he reminded himself. He was to blame for her unsightly transition as a person. Had he paid more attention to her in middle school and high school, this situation may had been evaded. She would have remained unspoiled.

This was his fault.

 _Drink._

He should have prevented this from happening.

 _Drink._

He should have never used her for his own personal relief.

 _Refill. Drink. Refill. Drink. Refill. Drink._

Kakashi continued to chug down the whiskey like it was water, not wishing to waste time to let rationality tell him that drinking like this was self-destructive. All he wanted was a pain relief – to have everything dulled down: his guilt for Mei, his love for Tsunade.

After two hours of finishing his workload, ten shots of whiskey, lost tie and shirt, Kakashi slowly stood up off the couch and drunkenly made his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. After hydrating himself, he daringly shot another glass of whiskey into his system and sunk back down on the couch.

Just as he was about to close his laptop, a webcam call request popped up on the screen. He drowsily lifted himself upright and clicked to accept. He shook his head to look more 'awake' and sat properly on the couch.

He gave a slanted smile and said, "Aki, why are you calling at this time of hour?"

Akihiko – a far more looking sophisticated man on the other screen – looked at him worryingly but continued on casually. "I don't know if you have had the invitation, but my parents would like you to be present in their anniversary party. I thought it would be more appropriate if you had a personal invite – given our family's relationship."

Kakashi leaned his chin on the back of his hand and slowly nodded. "I'll be there. Just email me the date, the place and the time."

"I already have." The other man looked at his watch and removed his blazer. "It's two in the morning there, right?"

"Sure is….." he slurred. "And since you're four hours behind, it's still ten there."

Akihiko chuckled. "Even when drunk, you can still do math. You have my respect, Kashi."

"Please, _you're_ just a bad drunk." He reached out for his nearly empty bottle and took his twelfth shot. "I still remember how wasted you became on your twenty-first birthday. Did you really have to go on stage and take the stripper pole?"

The brown-haired man nearly choked on his water at the sudden recollection of their youth. "Stop bringing that up! At that time, it seemed like a good idea…"

"Is that what you thought when you were grinding on that female cop you thought was a stripper? You were kept in a confinement for twelve hours after that."

"I had my charms," he winked. "Because what happened after I was released from jail?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. You had sex with that cop."

"And that's when I found out she _also_ liked being handcuffed, if you know what I mean."

He snickered as he shook his head. "Should you really be speaking like this when your girlfriend is in the same apartment as you?"

"No, it's fine. Tsunade is not here. We're uhmm… taking a break, you see."

"I'm sorry to hear that….."

"Yeah, I don't think you are. After all, you never liked that I was beginning to hit on her when she started working for me. Of course, I never meant it to be serious, but she would never involve herself with another man if it wasn't serious, considering that she had a son. And before I knew it, I kinda started liking this committed relationship with her. When men like you – the ones with history with Tsunade – come around, I cannot help but feel perturbed. It's as if, you're only trying to take her away."

"I didn't mind you two being together. Trust me. I was glad that it was you, and not a random man she met on a dating website or in a shady bar. Tsunade was never good with her liquor in the first place; once she gets wasted, she becomes another person…. She becomes so flirty, so coy, so….. seductive."

"You see, I wish I got that memo earlier."

"Why?"

"That happened a few days ago. I didn't know what to do. I wanted but at the same time my mind resisted." He looked up at the screen. "What would you have done?"

"It depends, Aki. Had it been me from several years ago, I with have exploited the situation and gotten myself laid. But now… I would make sure that she was safe and fast asleep." He leaned back on the couch. "Thank you, Aki."

"For what?" He frowned. "Don't get sentimental on me! I know you're quite drunk – and you're an emotional drunk – so don't you dare start pouring your emotions on me."

"For not taking advantage of Tsunade. Thank you." He said evenly. "That's the last thing she needs in her life. With everything she's going through, she doesn't need to have drunken sex with _anybody_. She's a prideful woman, this will only wound her. Not being able to remember, to muster up the strength, it makes her feel hopeless and just powerless. You would have driven her into a dark corner."

"Wow," Akihiko said in awe. "You really do know a lot about Tsunade, don't you? I'm quite envious, Kashi. You know her so well, and even though I'm her boyfriend, I only know a portion about her. I was too focused on the physical that I forgot to invest a lot of time to getting to know her properly."

Kakashi replied with: "I only know so much about her because she worked for me for five years. In those years, we worked closely together. It was inevitable that we would get derailed and talk about our personal life. You've only dated her for a couple of months, whereas I was with her for years."

"…Right."

"It isn't over yet, is it?"

"I don't want it to be over."

"Good. Keep fighting for her, then."

Akihiko smirked. "Are you really cheering me on? Please. I can read you – you're black and white, Kakashi. There is not an in-between with your feelings. I've known you for over a decade. I was even your wingman with that girl you lost your virginity to!"

"You mean, the girl you started dating a few months later?"

"What?" He quickly said. "She was pretty. But that's not the point…. Tell me how you truly feel about Tsunade, Kashi."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am."

Kakashi fiercely looked directly at the webcam, lips pursed slightly. "I love Tsunade, Aki. This is not a personal matter wherein I'm only doing this to hurt you. I _genuinely_ do love Tsunade…. It just took a matter of time for me to clearly realise it."

Akihiko arched a brow. "And when did you realise this?"

"…In the airport, just as I was about to take off. Leaving her and our son, seeing their backs fade as they walked further and further away from me was excruciatingly tough." He knitted his hands together and neatly placed it on his lap. "Don't worry, nothing is ever going to happen. Tsunade blatantly made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with me….."

The other man turned his head slightly as his lips twisted unsightly, deeply plagued with jealousy. However, he was able to direct his gaze back to the cam with a feigned smile. "That's not exactly true, Kashi…."

This time, it was the drunken – yet surprisingly composed – Kakashi who didn't understand what the other man was talking about; the dumbfounded look on his face could attest to his confusion. "What are you talking about, Aki?"

"You win, like always." He laughed in a petty tone, savouring the bitter taste on the tip of his tongue as he wallowed at the glaring truth: Tsunade will never change her mind about Kakashi. No matter how rough things will get, no matter how much she'll claim that she hates the man, there will be a place in her heart which will still bleed and love him to death. There was no point in denying this fact anymore, he cried internally.

"….She loves you, Kashi. Tsunade is not lost to you yet. That's why we're in this predicament, because she's been feeling off with her feelings for me. _You're_ the reason for that rift."

"I-I'm…."

"Don't say you're sorry. At least, not until I've fully lost her…" he whispered, hanging his head back down. "I'm going to fight, you know. I'm not giving up yet. And since you're still married, I still have a chance."

Kakashi nodded. "….Yeah."

"Will you ever get a divorce?"

The silver-haired man looked back at the brown envelope beside his laptop. "….Maybe. I'm still considering it."

"Don't stall for too long, friend. Because I don't play fair."

He smirked ruggedly. "I already know. You never did play fair….. you always found a way to dirty your hands, in order to win. But you know, Tsunade is not some sort of prize we're competing for. She's a person we want admiration from…."

"Yeah…."

"Do you truly love her, Aki? Or is this the same old story of owning what's mine?"

There was a fast glint that shone past the man's eyes, suggesting his true nature behind everything. "A bit of both."

"You never change."

"Neither do you…"

* * *

When Nawaki opened the door of his sister's apartment that next morning, he didn't expect to receive such a cold, flesh-cutting stare by a man clad in an expensive black suit. The presence the man carried with him – the confidence, the poise – was enough to make Nawaki shaky in his slippers; the feeling of inferiority felt odd in his shoes, because he also held great status in the industry. That being said, the ire that spoilt the man's eyes and the chiselled expression struck a chord in Nawaki.

"C-Can I help you?" He shakily asked, hoping that his sister was not associated with the mafia.

"Is Tsunade home?"

A sweat trickled down Nawaki's temple. "Uh… y-yes…"

"I need-"

Tsunade bustled into the scene, casually crashing her brother out of the doorway. "Akihiko!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to collect the watch my mother gave me." He gestured to his bare wrist. "I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't pack my things out of your apartment properly. Am I bothering you?"

Tsunade stepped to the side and allowed him entrance into her apartment. "No, it's fine. I think your watch is on my nightstand. You just have a habit of leaving it there."

Akihiko flashed a kinder smile than before.

Nawaki cleared his throat. "Who is this?"

She snapped back and fumbled her words, since she forgot to formally introduce the two men to each other. "Nawaki, meet Akihiko, my…."

"Boyfriend. It's complicated." The man quipped in quickly.

"R-Right. Akihiko this is Nawaki, my little brother."

It was then that the animosity around the man's presence dissipated – and the atmosphere became as clear as day. "Oh! _You're_ Tsunade's brother?"

He rubbed the back of his side, looking sideways to his sister. "Y-Yeah…."

The older man grabbed a hold of his hand and shook him vigorously. "The lawyer, yes? Wow. I've heard so much about you in the grapevine! I didn't think I would meet you so soon. What made you come here?"

"B-Business."

"Ah. I think we should have a drink some time."

Nawaki gave an uneasy smile. "S-Sure…."

"Great! I'll swing by soon," he said with gaiety before he happily skipped to Tsunade's bedroom to retrieve his precious watch.

"Sis…. who the hell is he?"

Streaks of red showed on the blonde's face. "My…. boss."

"What the hell?!" The other Senju involuntarily roared. "Haven't you learnt from the last boss you…. had _business_ with?!"

"Okay, maybe not my boss – but he technically is…." she fought through her own words.

"You're confusing me."

"His father's the CEO of the company, but Akihiko is leading one of the branches in the Land of Lightning. His father calls the shots in HQ, Akihiko just helped broaden the spectrum of the company, made it more known, nationally. And I happen to work in one of the branches of the company."

"Jesus Christ, and here I thought that man was part of some psychotic cult when I saw him. Seriously, if looks could kill, he would have stabbed me a billion times!"

"Don't be ridiculous," she chided quietly.

"I'm not!"

"Tsunade, it's not on your dresser, love." Akihiko said from the other room.

"Love?" Nawaki retorted. "I thought you didn't like cheesy nicknames."

"One moment!" She said back before she punched her brother on his bicep. "Just…. quit being annoying and make sure Hiroki has gotten changed."

Tsunade quickly paced to her bedroom and helped Akihiko find his watch, only to realise that it was in her jewellery box. "Here," she offered, slotting his hand into it and strapping it together. "So… I'll see you at work?"

"Your dress is still not zipped up right, love." He said fondly, eyes softening for her out of familiarity. "Turn. I'll do it for you." Just as she was about to protest, he touched her arm affectionately. "I'm not going to bite, Tsunade. Besides, how hard can it be to zip a dress?"

She reluctantly turned and gathered all of her hair on one shoulder, feeling his hands on her back. She bit her bottom lip as his breath drew closer and closer, making her feel more and more of him at close proximity. "Aki…." She breathed, looking over her shoulder demurely. "You don't expect me to buy that you came here for _that_ watch, do you?"

"I figured you wouldn't, but I just had to see you in a scenery besides my office." His lips traced her neck. "Come with me to my father's anniversary party. We'll talk about everything then."

"….Okay."

His cold lips pressed against her cheek as his arms coiled around her waist. "Thank you." He lingered a bit longer until she locked gazes with him. "You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks…."

As he drew dangerously closer, so did she. With her hand on his chest, and his on her hips, their lips lightly touched each other, sharing the same amount of missed affection.

She whispered, "You should go," while drawing away.

"Y-Yeah…. I'll see you at the office."

She stepped back and leaned against the wall, nodding quietly. "Sure…"

* * *

Despite his persistent hangover from the night before, Kakashi soldiered on with packing his clothes into a small luggage, and his documents into his suitcase. As to be expected, he was interrupted midway with his preparation by his peevish wife.

"Leaving again to see her?" Mei said in a snappy voice, daringly stepping in between Kakashi and his luggage.

"Not Tsunade, no. I'm off to see Juzo King for a meeting, Mei. If Shisui was still in the company, I wouldn't have to go back to the Land of Lightning." He side-stepped and placed his last item of clothing into the bag. "Besides, this is perfect timing. The anniversary is nearing now. I can stay there till the celebration."

Her painted lips curled foxily. "Great. I'll accompany you to the Land of Lightning."

"What?"

"I was planning on telling you tonight that I've decided to continue with my career. After all, I'm making millions off it." She flipped her auburn hair back. "I'm going to do the swimwear catwalk in the capital of the Land of Lightning."

Kakashi closed everything shut and proceeded to drink his bottle of water, to either calm down his shattering headache, or the headache that's taken the form of a human. "Do whatever you please, Mei. The uber will be here in an hour; if you'd like to come with me, you better hurry."

"Great," she chirped.

* * *

 _The next day…._

In the high afternoon, Tsunade looked through her office's large glass-paned window and looked out at the azure sky, contemplating at how clear and limitless it looked. The sun brimmed boldly up high, scorching and naked from the clouds, spreading a golden tinge into the plain sky.

She smiled appreciatively at the view; it was times like this where she felt at peace. The quiet hum of chatter outside of her office filled with the social void of her own break, and her cold coffee was enough to soothe her in this particularly humid day.

As she seated herself down, she took a wad of paper and began to fan herself out of desperation. She sighed and closed her eyes, savouring the short wisps of cool air running across her face. However, she may have indulged in it too much as she didn't notice her door open.

The person cleared there throat and deliberately closed the door heavily to catch her attention. "Tsunade."

The blonde snapped back right. "Ak-Akihiko!"

He frowned. "Why won't you turn on your air conditioning?"

Tsunade tried to retain her shy blush, but found that she couldn't hide her embarrassment. "I don't know how to work it."

Akihiko unexpectedly chuckled. "Why didn't ask for my help? These are a newer model, but they are as simple as last year's model."

"I beg to differ," she said back. "I can turn it on, but it's on full blast. I want a cool breeze, and not a recreation of the South Pole."

After he reprogrammed her air conditioning, he got back down from the chair and tied on his shoes again. "Simple instructions, Tsunade. I can't believe how dense you can be with technology. It's like you're an old woman."

As he said that, Nawaki morphed into her imagination with his cheeky grin.

 _"I did say you're like an old hag now, Sis."_

Tsunade furiously shook her head to get the mental image of her smug younger brother out of her head, resulting to Akihiko blink blankly at her.

"Are you okay?"

"W-What… ye-yeah…" she flushed, clasping her hands together.

Akihiko carefully repositioned himself on the edge of her desk, crossing one leg over the other. "Since we're on our break, I'd like to talk about something not work related. If that's alright with you."

"It's fine, go ahead."

He cleared his throat. "About that kiss…."

"From the other day?"

"Yes…." he scratched his cheek, not quite sure where he's going with it. "…I liked it. It felt different from the other times we kissed, and to be honest, I preferred that kiss – albeit it was short and teasing."

She softly smiled. "I…. liked it too, Aki."

His hand dipped down and latched around hers. "So is there still a chance for me?" He leaned forward, running soft circles on the back of her hand.

Tsunade used her spare hand to cup Akihiko's face. "There is." she sat rose slightly from her seat and captured his upper lip as she dipped in to kiss him. With a soft sigh, her tongue lapped against his, teasing him subtly before she parted to draw her breath.

"Wow…."

Before he could expand his sentence, their lips were already mashed together with urgent need, the hot weather feeding into their delirious mood. Tsunade grabbed his tie and yanked him forward, further intensifying their connection. Her tongue intruded into his mouth, causing his eyes to widen.

When Tsunade's chest pressed against his body, and the heat of her hands scalded into the fabric of his shirt, his hands grabbed into her flesh, and his mind scrambled with anticipation. Will this act go further to more than kissing? Tsunade seemed to be eager, more than he's ever seen.

Was she missing him?

Did she finally realize that she also loved him?

Before he could further the sinful act, the heat of her body dissipated and the touch of her mouth left his. He opened his eyes and he saw her licking her wetted lips as she coyly made eye contact with him.

"You're teasing me…." He whispered, brushing the pad of his thumb on her lips.

"I got carried away, that's all."

"You're not drunk, are you?" He wanted to clarify, to see if this was genuine attraction he was feeling.

"Sober," she reassured. "Why? Would you pounce this time?"

His mind drew a blank. How did she…?"

She laughed. "Memories started piecing itself as the days went by. I don't need the whole picture of what happened, because I think I already know what happened. Regardless, thank you, Akihiko. You made me feel…. _safe_."

"Is this why you….?"

"Partly," she admitted. "But I was also looking for a spark."

"Did you feel it?"

"…..No…" she truthfully told, sitting back on her seat.

Akihiko's lips thinned with disappointment since he thought he felt a whole fireworks show in his mind. "Well, my therapist told me patience is the key to improvement."

"Therapist?"

"Yeah, my father recommended this therapist to me, and I genuinely feel comfortable with her. She listens to me, gives reasonable advice, and provides alternative scenarios for me to work on. It's been helping me control myself, and to make sure I stay in check."

"That's why you have been leaving the office earlier than usual."

He nodded. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was ashamed to admit that there's something psychologically wrong with me."

"Why?"

"I was afraid that you would think of me lesser than Kakashi," he confessed. "I just wanted to feel like I stood a chance. My father told me how first love trumps all…"

"Kakashi was not my first…"

"He was the first man you opened yourself up to again. That still counts as something. It's just like what you told me, he's the man who shone light into your miserable life; he made you feel special and secure."

"Aki…."

"And I can't compete with a man like that, especially when I'm handicapped like _this_!"

"Stop it," she snapped. "At least you acknowledge your faults, you genuinely want to become better. To be honest with you, I find that more admirable than what Kakashi has done recently. He's too much of a coward to realise his mistakes, and he blindly follows like an idiot."

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"…You can say that."

"You'll eventually overcome it – you always do." He cheekily grinned. "And my therapist said, the best way to figure things out during a break in the relationship is to experiment, to do things you never thought you would do. To see other potential suitors, to see if your chemistry with them is better than with your current partner."

"Just what are you trying to get at?" she sharply asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Akihiko folded his arms. "In order to find out how we truly fit into one another, we need to figure out ourselves first."

"Yeah, I get that, but are you also implying that we should start seeing other people as well?"

"…Yes. Listen-"

"Have you _already_ seen other women, Aki?"

"No!" he quickly denied. "Oh god, no!"

"Then why are you bringing this up?"

"She told me that this will consolidate whether we still want to be together. Listen, it may happen in the future, and we may – or may not – end up in situations with other people. Apparently, this is like a test of our relationship."

"So, you're basically telling me that we should have this open relationship with other people?"

"…..That's what she said."

"Aki…."

"I know, it's bizarre, I thought so too. But I think that it's a good idea."

She looked at him with disgust. "To get your dick wet by another woman is a good idea to you?" Tsunade stood up and leaned against the window-pane. "So, you're telling me you're okay with another man sleeping with me?"

He didn't really think of it that way, Akihiko realized.

"Touching me, kissing me, fucking me. You're okay with that?" she said further, knowing well she was pressing his buttons. "You're fine with that… _are_ _you_?"

"If it gives us a chance to reconcile with a stronger bond, yes." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I know it's weird, but Tsunade….. if you find somebody else you're more compatible with, isn't that a good thing? Regardless with what happens during this break, we'll confess them all on the day of my father's anniversary."

"I don't know….." she whispered. "This is going to complicate everything!"

"No, it won't," he soothingly said. "If anything, it will make our feelings for each other clearer. I'm going to get better, I'm going to experiment, I'm going to do everything in my power to see this through. And if by the end of this, we still have a bond – a connection – then…. isn't that worth fighting for?"

"I'm just not comfortable with thinking you with other women….. Or me with another man! No matter how rocky our relationship is, we are still a couple! To see other people and potentially sleep with them….. Aki, I…"

He understood her position, her doubts about the system. But he also trusted his therapist and the possibility that this will reward them in the future, and hopefully lead them to something stronger. "What about Kakashi, Tsunade? If he asked you to go on a date with him, and it escalates to you being in his hotel room, will it still feel wrong to you?"

"Of course it will! Not only that, he's marrie-"

"Forget about _that_ fact. Imagine, you're both single, and he asks you to this overly romantic night, walks with you along the beach, kisses you and asks you back to his place, you comply. Will you still protest against it because you're technically still with me, and you find it abhorrent?"

Tsunade was lost for words.

"Or will you go through with it, because you're curious whether or not your feelings for him is real. You claim to love him, Tsunade. And he loves you too. What's stopping you to take your clothes off for him again? Me? Your obligation as _my_ lover?"

"I don't like this….."

"I think you _will_ go through with it," he concluded. "You will sleep with him, and confirm your feelings. But, you see, I'm not going to judge you. We're on a break, we're trying to find ourselves and our standing in this relationship. It makes sense to also indulge in your darkest wants, love."

"…..I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I'll understand, since I'm the one who proposed this. Let's give it a shot. It won't be until three weeks till my father's anniversary. We'll have plenty of time to think about this." He kissed her cheek. "And with this remaining time, we also should refrain from showing romantic affection to one another."

"…Right."

"So, I'll say this now: I love you Tsunade."

"Akihiko…."

"Don't worry-"

The door suddenly opened slightly. "Tsunade-sama – uhh…. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Akihiko casually spoke, kissing Tsunade for the last time on the forehead. "We were done here."

"I-I'm tr-truly sorry, Tsunade-sama!" the employee stuttered, bowing down a dozen times.

"Don't worry about it," she forced a laugh. "What is it?"

"It's time to interview Ai-san and Darui-san, remember? You said you were going to interview them today."

"Oh, shoot. I need to go!" Tsunade scrambled for her handbag and sprinted out of the room.

After leaving her employee in the dust, Kenji approached the poor woman with a scrunched up look. "What's up with Tsunade-sama?"

The woman was blushing heavily. She saw something she shouldn't have.

"Nakima-chan?" Kenji leaned forward and clicked at her face. "Oi, Nakima-chan!"

No response.

"What the hell?" Kenji huffed under his breath, leaving the broken employee.

* * *

As Tsunade hurriedly shuffled past the crowd in the main lobby, her mind was preoccupied with several questions she desperately wanted answered. Was Akihiko truly fine with the idea that another stranger would be warming up his side of the bed? Does he truly have the stomach to see someone else romantically involved with her?

She knew what the answer was at her end. She would hate to see another woman by his side, kissing him, touching him, when they aren't officially over. To initiate in this kind of relationship was new to Tsunade, and it was understandable that she would feel that this system was stupid. But, nonetheless, she accepted it.

As Tsunade continued to manoeuvre past a cluster of incoming employees, she saw Juzo suavely walk towards the entrance of the building, perhaps to meet someone outside. Before she could greet the older man, he quickly jogged to the door and greeted the person he was waiting for.

"Kakashi, my boy! It has been so long since I've seen you!" The older man laughed, taking a good look at the silver-haired man. "Have you grown an inch or two? My, you have aged really well."

The man sheepishly took his compliment with a toothy smile that resembled Hiroki's own childish smile. "It's nice to see you too, Juzo-san. I see time has been kind to you also."

"Wealth has it ways to keep your youth," Juzo joked, leading him further into the building. "So, how is the Land of Lightning treating you?"

"I've only arrived last night, but it's been the same for the most part."

"Well, that's because you haven't been to the rural part of this beautiful land. Come to our residence some time, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you. During your stay, we can also venture into the wild and experience Mother Nature at her finest."

Kakashi politely accepted his invitation with a boyish smirk. "I would love to, Juzo-san."

"Please, stop it with the honorifics. You are like a son to me, Kakashi. There's no need for such formalities. When you visit us this weekend, we are neither rival CEO's or _'enemies'_ , but father and son. I'm sure Akihiko would love to use this opportunity to have another rivalry competition with you."

"He never changes," he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Tsunade looked left and right, debating which way she should take, but her legs refused to move even after deciding that she should dash the opposite way. Her legs felt mechanical, as if the bolts in her limbs were rusted and therefore hindered her from moving. It wasn't until Kakashi caught sight of her that her breath was taken away, and the tension in her legs turned into jelly.

 _Don't come any closer._

 _Please._

 _Oh god, no._

"Tsunade," Kakashi lightly acknowledge, pushing his hand into his pocket. "Hey…"

"Hello."

"I tried reachi-"

Her mind exploded, and her adrenaline forced her to run from his incoming touch. "I-I'm sorry, I need to go. I'm already late!"

"What was that all about?" Juzo said out loud for Kakashi, still quite dumbfounded at how Tsunade managed to run at full-speed in four-inched heels without tripping. "Are you guys alright?"

"Shall we continue, Juzo?" Kakashi turned, keeping his cheery façade.

* * *

After work was done, and everything was already prepared for the next morning, Tsunade packed up her things and gingerly made her way to the elevator. To all screaming Gods, as she approached the supposedly empty elevator, she saw Kenji rush in unexpectedly before he held the door open for her.

She complied and let herself walk into the small confine, reassuring herself that if she just remained quiet, he would too. What a stupid way to think….

"So…. Are you heading home, Tsunade-sama?" Kenji asked gently.

"I'm off to see Anko," she said back, refusing to make eye contact.

"Ah. You're still friends, huh."

"Yup."

"I-I saw that you have a son – h-his picture was on your desk, I couldn't help but take notice," he quickly justified. "Doesn't this work suck the time you have with your son?"

Tsunade took a breather. "Yes, it does. But…. I've always managed."

"How?"

"I really don't know," she said in a quiet and fragile tone. "I've known how to make the best out of scarce resources ever since I was a little girl. I've learnt to adapt, to accept whatever comes my way."

Kenji pursed his lips as he listened to the explanation of a jaded woman. Her scope of life and how her experiences have defined her into _this_ woman. Tsunade was a monotone woman, without vibrant colour painting her presence. Instead, he could feel her fragile form which have been battered and bruised continuously by the people she's loved and trusted.

His eyes were filtered with her bruises, her scars, her tears…

….her own cuts and blood.

He did this, he told himself. He was the first cut in her heart. The first of many.

"Tsu-"

"But…. sometimes, I just want to end it all."

Kenji's eyes dramatically widened.

 _WHAT?_

 _Ding!_

The doors rolled open, and Tsunade's mask came back on with a smile. "I was joking."

As the parking lot echoed with the rhythmic _click_ of Tsunade's heels, Kenji continued to watch from afar, still frozen by what she had said. She was _not_ joking. Even if they have been apart for nearly a decade, he still knew her better than most people.

She was _not_ joking…

….does she really want to….?

"Tsunade!" He called.

She turned her head, "Yes?"

"Don't do anything reckless."

Her painted lips tugged a small smile. "Caring for me is too late now, Kenji." She waved goodbye and got into her car, driving out of the underground as swiftly as possible.

Kenji's hand balled into a tight fist, shaking with anger at himself.

She _really_ meant it.

Tsunade wants to…..

…. _die_.

* * *

"How was your day, huh?" Nawaki curtly asked, taking his sister's coat from her, "The interview went well, right?"

"It went great," Tsunade moaned with exasperation, fainting on the couch. "Where's Hiroki?"

"Already asleep."

"I see…."

The younger Senju took Tsunade's heels off her feet and placed them back into the shoe rack at the entrance of the apartment. He then sat on the other end of the couch and allowed her feet to rest on his lap. "Don't worry, he's been well fed and everything. I even made sure he brushed his teeth until they were squeaky clean."

Tsunade stifled an amused laugh. "Thank you, Nawaki."

"You seem tired. Perhaps, you should go take a shower and call it a night too."

"Maybe…."

There was a sudden rapping on the door.

"I'll get it," Tsunade stiffly spoke, shuffling up on her feet.

It was probably Kakashi confronting her about all the missed calls and voicemails he's left her for the past few weeks. When Tsunade unlocked the door and opened it wide open, her face contorted in a harsh way.

"What are _you_ doing here?!"

"Now, that's not the way to welcome a guest to your home is it, Tsunade?"

"How did you know that I lived here?"

"When you're rich, you have a lot of connections, Tsunade." Their lips curved into a cynical smile. "Not that you would know how it feels like being rich, right? Wait a minute, you do…. But how many rich men do you have to sleep with to attain great wealth?"

Tsunade's patience snapped. "You have some nerve showing up here."

"I didn't want to come to this filth, trust me. But I had to…. to make this a personal matter, and not something you can cower away like a pitiful woman you are." They snidely spat, leaning closer, taking a hold of her face. "Stay away from my husband. I know your games. And it's not going to work this time."

"Just what are you talking about, Mei?!"

"Don't play dumb."

Tsunade reached for the door. "I don't have the energy for your stupid arguments, Mei. Go home."

"How much do you want to stay away?"

"What?"

"I've paid you before-"

"And I returned your petty money," Tsunade interjected. "I don't want to be a part of this."

"But you are! You chose to be a part of it again. You're getting in the way with me and Kakashi. And I'm not letting you have him! I don't care what it takes, but just distance yourself! I don't want to see the two of you together again."

"You're just so childish. Do you honestly think that's possible when we have a child together?"

"Why do you even want Kakashi to still be in your son's life?! For the insurance, right? To make sure your child gets a portion of my husband's wealth."

"I couldn't care less about Kakashi's prosperous lifestyle! I want my son to know his father, that's why. There's nothing more to this. Why are you blowing this out of proportion? If you're jealous, you should talk to Kakashi about this, and not come here like a barbarian at the middle of the night."

Mei scoffed. "So you're trying to look like the better person. I don't even know how people are attracted to such filth. You sound like you're on the high horse – that you're always right – when you're just a dirty person deep down."

Her honey-hued eyes narrowed dangerously. "Just what are you getting at?"

"I mean, should your son really have a whore-of-a-mother as his role model? You what, slept with a professor while you were dating his brother? Then, you became my husband's sexual relief to get a promotion. And now you're exploiting him for money because you have his child." She made a haughty smile at the blonde. "That sums it up, right? Hadn't it been for the money, you would have aborted that bastard."

That was the final blow that Tsunade needed to hear before her fist came crashing down into Mei's face. "How fucking dare you come here and make such twisted accusations about my life when you are nothing but an ignorant bitch!"

Mei staggered back from the punch, feeling a distinct sting on her cheek. "And you're a mother? I truly pity your son. Not only are you a terrible person, you can't even be a good mother to your own son. What kind of example are you trying to set, huh?"

"Mommy….?"

Hiroki's voice was enough to make all of Tsunade's pent up anger turn into regret. She turned and apologetically looked at her son who was kept back by Nawaki. "Hiro-"

"What a cute boy," Mei remarked with a matching smile.

"Get. Out." Tsunade stiffly warned. "Go before I do something I regret."

The brunette cocked her head to the side a little. "Has there been something you have _never_ regretted?" she mocked. "All of your mistakes show, Tsunade. And it didn't take a long time digging to see into your past. You're such a broken girl. First your father…."

"Be quiet."

"Then your first lover."

"You don't know anything!"

"After that, his older brother. Before finally making it to Kakashi. Does the truth hurt, Tsunade? It's so weird that nearly every single men you've opened up to have exploited you and hurt you. I guess, that's how dispensable you truly are. Even Kakashi kicked you to the curb when he grew tired of you."

"….And is that why Kakashi nearly kissed me so many times during our time alone with Hiroki? If you want to be petty like that, go ahead. You don't know my past at all, Mei, so don't misconstrue it. You're just making yourself a desperate fool."

Mei's own ire came into boiling point. "You bitch!"

"Just leave us alone," Tsunade pleaded. "You've had your fun. Just what do you want?"

"I want you to stay away, you hear?!

"Mei….?" Another voice said with confusion. "W-What…."

Tsunade redirected her wrath on the incoming person. "Kakashi…."

The silver-haired man who had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a wrapped present in the other halted in his spot, befuddled by the presented predicament. "W-What's going on?"

Mei's heart stung with a deep scorching sensation at the realisation that Kakashi was all made up, neatly dressed, with romantic gestures in his hands. "A-Are those flowers for her?!" she spat. "Are you seriously giving her to _this_ _whore_?!" she looked back and forth at the two. "Are you two already fucking?!"

"Goddamn it." Kakashi ruffled his hair with agitation. "No, we're not. I'm here to apologise. This present is for Hiroki, and these flowers are for Tsunade – there's no denying that. But I'm strictly here for platonic reasons."

He continued to approach before he purposely stood in between the women. "Tsunade-"

"Leave," she said dismissively.

"Listen-"

"Just. _Leave!_ " Tsunade vehemently roared. "I don't want to see the both of you."

"No… wait! We _need_ to talk."

"Your wife has done _all_ the talking, and to be frank, I have nothing else to say to either of you."

"Tsuna-!"

"I really wish you weren't Hiroki's father, because I don't want to see you again." She turned to shut the door behind her. "We're _done_ , Kakashi."

"Please-" he begged falling onto his kness, but the door slammed in front of him.

"Let's go back to our hotel…" Mei's hand stopped adrift Kakashi's shoulder. "Kak-"

Kakashi's eyes were a knife in Mei's ribs, the sharp point digging deeper. Where there had been fondness was emptiness, but not in any vulnerable sense. Uncomfortable with the void, he had filled it with an emotion he was more at ease with - _raw_ anger. The unmoving gaze was accompanied by deliberate slow breathing, like he was fighting something back….

…and losing.

* * *

Tsunade shut all of the blinds to stop her curious son from peering through. With a huff, she placed one hand on her hip and looked at her younger brother. "You're a lawyer, right?"

"Y-Yeah…. Well, training under father."

"But you've fought your fair share of cases, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Tell me, from experience, do you think it will be hard for me to win full custody of Hiroki?"

"You mean to say…"

"I don't want Kakashi in Hiroki's life anymore. I don't want my son exposed to such a toxic environment."

"B-But….. are you sure about this? You're going to war with them!"

"Are you stunted because of Kakashi's sheer wealth?"

"Not only that, you're _still_ in love with him!"

"The wellbeing of my son is my _main_ priority! You've seen how things ended; at how toxic Mei is as a person! I don't want my son to be exposed to such behaviour. I have spent the last three years teaching Hiroki good values, I don't want Mei tainting him."

"We'll speak about this fully tomorrow, Sis. You need to get some sleep."

"….Yeah."

"M-Mommy," Hiroki crept out of his room again. "Daddy is still outside, right?"

"Probably. Why?"

"It's cold outside…."

"Daddy is a big boy, Hiro-kun. He'll manage."

Like her, Kakashi always finds a way to manage.

With each stride her mind became clearer, more resolute, as if the growing physical distance between them had now become an emotional chasm. As the nascent moonlight caressed her skin, promising a new dawn, a new beginning, she entombed her memories of him in thick walled ice. Then, abruptly pausing to close her eyes and take in a deep breath of the air, she steeled herself to only think of her future from hereon in. A future she would mould, build, direct. Then with each stride after that she felt more in charge, in command of her own mind, body and soul.

While she tells herself this, the pain in her heart didn't ebb…

…. it multiplied.

* * *

A/N: The final stretch of chapters now. ;) And holy crap, this story is reaching/over 300k words! *gasp* Huge WTF on my part. XD

 _Mistakes are my fault._

xox


	65. Chapter 65

**Futility**

"How dare you," Kakashi finally snarled when they reached their hotel room, glaring intently at his wife. "Just what were you thinking going over there?! What was going on with that head of yours, huh?"

Since he was quiet throughout their ride home, Mei expected him to become explosive, but to feel such magnitude from his aura was unexpected. She didn't think that it could become this palpable, not to mention, this _dangerous_. The scowl on his face only deepened when she failed to give a response in time.

Kakashi grappled Mei by her forearm and hurled her to the nearest wall, watching her bounce off it dramatically. He approached slowly, shadowing over her limped body on the floor. "If you think you're the only one who can get ugly in this relationship, you're wrong." He dipped down and grabbed Mei by her chin, forcefully making her look up. "If you try and go back there to harass Tsunade, I swear to God…. I _will_ hurt you."

He felt cold, Mei grimly thought whilst being forced to look at his fathomless black-beaded eyes. The terror his eyes held sent chills down her spine, numbing her defiance and instilling fear into her bones. Her lips quivered a response to calm his agitation, his growing dark intent, but her voice was caught, and she couldn't say anything.

"I've sacrificed many things for you, Mei. I was prepared to turn on those who I fully trusted for you, for the hope that you will wake up from this fucking mess of yours. But…. I can see clearly that you're _never_ going to change – not now, not ever." He knelt down in front of her and drew his hand away as his eyes softened, with the black flames behind his pupils taming down. "I tried to love you, Mei. I did. I tried to forget about Tsunade _for_ _you_. But…. after this, what you did to her, I cannot bring myself to look the other way and remain ignorant."

She tried to stutter out but was hushed.

"You hurt Tsunade, Mei, and I cannot forgive you for that. At least, not tonight – or anytime soon." He gently cupped her cheek and drew her in. "You're beautiful, there's no doubt about that. But you have a blackened heart that cannot be ignored. You had every intention to emotionally wound Tsunade, to set her ablaze, to further tip the balance against her favour. I can't love a woman like you, Mei…"

"Please….!" she tried to beg. " _Don't_ , Kakashi! I know I overstepped the boundaries, and I promise to never do it again. Please. Don't leave me; I love you!" She gripped the lapels of his coat with so much desperation, Kakashi pitied her. "I love you more than _anyone_ else will _ever_ love you! Why can't you see that?!"

"I love someone else, that's why." He said evenly. "This marriage has been as good as dead when we said our vows. You were just for amusement, Mei. And now, I've become bored of you." He swiped the smudged lipstick off her skin and leaned in closer. "It hurts to know the truth, I know, but it's the truth. My intentions were never pure towards you. I only desired to have you, to toy with you."

" _You're lying!"_

"Believe what you want to believe, Mei. The only truth you need to know is that I love Tsunade. I want to be with her more than anyone else in this world. That's why, after your medication ends, Mei, I'm filing for divorce."

"What?!"

"There's no point being together in a one-sided situation." He rested his hand on her fragile shoulder. "You deserve someone who will also appreciate you, and that person is not me. Like what you have said, I'm stuck in the past, and that's why I stuck around for this long. I was hoping that the girl I once met would come back to life."

"But I love you!" Mei screamed frantically. "You're the _only_ _one_ I love, who I will love! Please don't end things with us! I will no longer have a purpose to keep on! You're my reason of living, Kakashi! If you go….. I don't know what will become of me!"

"You're better off without me," Kakashi calmly replied. "It's because of me that you've become this toxic. You went to such lengths for me, and I refuse to let myself watch you drift off into darkness any further, Mei." His frown finally eased and his thinned lips managed to tug a small but genuine kind smile. "No matter what you've done, I still do care for you. Your life is also important to me, because…"

 _You were that girl….._

… _.I swore I would always be with._

 _But I broke that promise._

 _This is the best I can do right now, Mei._

Before Mei had realized it, Kakashi's forehead was leaning against hers. "Stop hurting yourself, Mei. And begin to love yourself – your body, your spirit. Only then can you truly move on as a better person."

The tears streaked down her face.

 _Love myself?_

 _How can I love someone this… undesirable._

"Mother always told me," Mei began to whisper, feeling her mother's voice morph in her head as she quoted her: _"The ugly do not deserve love."_

Kakashi held the sides of her face and brought her face back up. "You're not ugly, Mei. You're impeccably beautiful."

"Don't just say that!" She cried, slapping his hands out of the way before she curled into a ball. "If you truly believe that, then why are you choosing Tsunade over me?! It's because she's more beautiful than me, right?! I don't have natural beauty, like she does! I don't have the confidence, like she does! I'm nothing and she's everything! That's why you love her, right?!"

His obsidian pair softened and his body became limp. "Is that why you detest Tsunade so much? Do you truly think that I'm in love with her, because she has the qualities you _claim_ to lack?" He laughed quietly before his hand propped on top of her head. "You stupid woman. If my judgement was solely based on appearance, you and I wouldn't be having this problem. You're the most beautiful woman I've met. That being said, you truly do not understand me as a person, Mei."

"What?"

"While appearances are the first thing I notice, it's not the factor that captures my heart. Tsunade is also attractive, that goes without saying, but I didn't fall in love with her because of that."

"Then what made you fall in love with her?!" Mei asked impatiently.

Kakashi gave a saddened smile. "She completes me; it's when I'm with Tsunade I feel at my best. She makes me happy. That's all there is to it."

* * *

"Holy shit," Akihiko involuntarily spat when he opened the front door of his parent's house. To see Kakashi outside with a suitcase in one hand was stunning enough, but to see him with reddened eyes was another thing. "Is that really you in the flesh, Kashi?"

The older man gave a rugged smirk before he stepped into Juzo's residence. "It's like you've seen a ghost, Aki. Your father invited me to stay in his residence during my stay; I was supposed to visit this weekend, but things have changed…." He looked around the surprisingly void house. "Where is everyone?"

Akihiko closed the door behind him and folded his arms behind his head. "Mother and father are on a wine tasting gathering, and I'm left to house-sit for them." He sighed groggily. "Boy, aren't I glad to see you here, Kakashi. We haven't talked properly in years; let's open some beer cans and catch up outside on the porch, shall we?"

Kakashi placed his suitcase down and let one of their housemaids to take it to a spare room. He rolled his sleeves up and placed his hands on his hips. "Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

"So that's what happened between you guys," Akihiko mused out loud, mildly surprised by their sudden meltdown as husband and wife. "I thought you guys were doing really well. The photos from the media shows that you're very content with your lifestyle, Kashi." He ruffled his hair and took a sip from his beer can. "I guess, it's all about perception. With everything that Mei told me, I thought you were finally moving on… away from _that_ dead girl."

Kakashi grimaced at his label of Rin, deeply displeased about it. "That _'dead girl'_ has a name, and it's Rin Nohara. I can't believe she's been dead for five years. Time has gone so fast, I didn't even have enough time to digest the fact that I'm now a father."

The brown-haired man smirked and crumpled the empty can before shooting it into the bin. "I can never imagine myself being a father, you know. I mean, having a biological child, and a wife. It's not me. I'm glad you became one before me. Though, I can't help but envy you when I see how happy you are with Hiroki. You look like you just hit the jackpot."

The tip of the can didn't touch Kakashi's pale lips, instead the object was lowered back down on the table in between them. "Then why did you enter in a monogamous relationship with Tsunade? If this kind of lifestyle is the last thing you desire, why did you affiliate yourself with someone who wants all of those things?!"

Akihiko figured that he would rouse the protective flame that resides inside Kakashi. If anything, he deliberately touched upon the subject knowing he would get this vigorous reaction from the silver-haired man. He sighed, he truly is just black and white – nothing in between. What he would say next could very well determine his fate: if he was going to see the next sunset or not. Kakashi was a dangerous man, he always reminded himself. He was not a stranger to violence; he was prone to such approach, actually.

"Initially….." he uncapped another can, "….she was _just_ for fun. Tsunade was an employee I flirted with on a daily basis at work; I was not quite sure whether I should try to seduce her to my bed. It was a fleeting thing, our flirting – I knew she also didn't think much of it. She was almost just being polite, but I was keen on seeing what was hiding behind those clothes of hers. So, I persisted….."

He chugged the beer halfway through, wiping the droplets off his lips before letting out a satisfied sigh. "Then, on one night, I saw that she was working late, and approached her. By the look in her eyes, I could tell that she was going through some emotional turmoil; something I could exploit to my advantage. I invited her back to my office, got her to talk, before I kissed her and tried to have sex with her on my desk. While I wasn't entirely surprised that she stopped halfway through, the way her eyes widened with this wild look caught me off guard.

It's as if she saw something – or _someone_ – in the midst of it all. I always thought that it was _you_ who she saw, when I kissed her. I mean, it only makes sense since you two were _associated_ with each other. But looking back now, I know that it wasn't you. Judging by my brute strength and persistence to bed her, the memories of her with that _detestable_ _man_ flashed before her eyes."

"Did she tell you about him?"

"Just recently," he answered, leaning forward from his chair. "I knew I had to up my game in order to stand a chance with Tsunade; so I concocted a plan where I baited her by offering her everything she wanted, a lover who would listen to her and a man who will act as a substitute dad. Soon enough, she succumbed and agreed to go to this wine tasting with me. As expected, Tsunade still refused to have sex with me, but I eased her into it by slipping a drug into her drink…"

Just as streaks of anger flashed in Kakashi's eyes, Akihiko halted him.

"Tsunade gave me her consent, alright? I didn't rape her. It's just, midway she began crying – because of you. She told me how you hurt her, scarred her and left her and her bastard of a son. She wanted to have sex with me, but became afraid of having a repeat. In order to calm her nerves, I put a drug into her drink and eased it into her.

After that, the plan was to fuck her and ignore her the day after. But…. after sleeping with her, I knew I couldn't just _destroy_ her like that. She was already broken when I met her; I wouldn't have been able to sleep at night knowing that she may have been tipped over her limit. So…. I asked her to be my girlfriend – which now brings us to this ugly place."

Kakashi crunched his can and lobbed it into the bin before he slouched forward. "Why are you still with her now? From what you have told me, you're with Tsunade because you don't want to dirty your conscience."

"That, and…. she made me into a better man. Tsunade is the first woman I've ever been in a committed relationship with. And to be frank, I didn't know what to do. I just want to fuck and fuck, but she wanted to talk, to spend time together, to invest in each other. It wasn't until recently that I've grown grateful for these interactions because it's made me realise how inhumane I've been handling relationships. Upon realising this, I realised just how important Tsunade is to me."

"I see….."

"We have not exactly lived the pristine life, Kakashi. We resented the idea of monogamy, of having only one woman. But now…. I've become fond of the idea. I can see that you've also grown up to like it."

"Hn."

"It's a shame that we're eyeing the same woman."

"Don't you mean awkward?"

"That too, maybe." Akihiko developed a small smirk that disappeared as fast as it surfaced. "I also love Tsunade, you know. Don't think that you're the only one thinking of it. With all this therapy, night-outs and different girls, it's only helping me consolidate that I want to be with Tsunade. Every single night I'm out in a club, and I know she's at home with Hiroki, I feel guilty for even looking at a woman – let alone sleep with her."

"Are you guys having an open relationship?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"N-Nothing…." Kakashi stuttered before eyeing the dark misty sky. "In a few months from now, I'm going to divorce Mei."

It may have been because of the shocking revelation or that because his gag reflex somehow broke for a second, but Akihiko found himself gagging on his beer before he realized it. He thumped at his chest and exhaled outwards deeply, silently thanking the Gods.

"If I don't divorce her soon, I know I will end up hurting her. We have an unhappy marriage wherein we become the worst part of ourselves in order to maintain the balance of the relationship. It's not right – not for her, and not for me. She deserves someone who will love her at the same magnitude she loves me."

Akihiko propped his chin on the back of his hand and hummed quietly for a second, thinking of what to say in situations like this. "It's going to be risky, Kakashi. After all, when Mei and I were a _thing_ , she always told me that she was in love with someone else – that _we_ were just business. I mean, it didn't hurt my feelings since I was still getting laid. But….. I knew it was wrong of me to take advantage of her when she was still enamoured by you."

"….She claims to have loved me since we were children."

"Yeah, she told me the same thing. I believe her, you know. The only time I know she's telling the truth is when she talks about you. She would often light up, become giddy and excited. It was unlike I've ever seen from her."

"Why did you involve yourself with Mei?"

The younger man sank back against his chair and tucked one arm behind his head. "Why, indeed…." he openly mused. "She was beautiful, for one. But for the most part, I wanted to know how good she was in bed." He spilled out an ill-timed snicker to show his amusement. "Like I told you, I only appreciate the female body. Is it disgraceful? Yes, it is. But do I regret sleeping with Mei? No. Why? Because I shaped her career; I'm the reason why she's able to surround herself with designer clothes and shoes."

"But you never took advantage of Mei, right?"

"I know I'm not the best man in this world, Kashi, but I would _never_ rape a woman. Contrary to belief, I'm not a complete sadist when it comes to rough sex. Yes, I like to dominate, but I will never strip a woman off her dignity as I get off. Isn't that too twisted for anyone's taste?" He glanced away for a second. "I mean, even _you_ wouldn't do that, and you're fucked up in the head, Kakashi. With everything you've seen and done, it's safe to say that you're far from a saint."

"Amen to that."

Akihiko suddenly flinched. "W-Wait… you're not offended?"

A questionable look surfaced on Kakashi's face. "Why would I be?"

"I thought you would have punched me by now…"

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "You coward."

A sweat dropped on his temple as he gave a sigh of relief. "Can you blame me? You battered and put me in a headlock when we were kids, remember? That shit traumatised me."

"Don't think I'll hesitate to do that again…."

Akihiko narrowed his eyes. "I'm taller than you now, you know."

"Then, let's put your hypothesis to the test, shall we?" He cracked his knuckles. "You claim that I won't be able to headlock you because you're _taller_."

A fright showed on the other man's eyes. "N-NO! I didn't consent to this!"

It was needless to say that when Juzo and his wife got back home that night, they saw their own son struggling to get out of Kakashi's merciless headlock.

* * *

"So….?" Tsunade approached her brother and sat herself down adjacent to him, folding her arms underneath her breasts. "Have you thought about what we discussed last night?"

"I have," he nodded.

"And….?"

"You're going to lose, Sis."

"What?" She gasped, eyes wide with shock. "W-Why?!"

Nawaki shuffled his hands together and pushed a piece of paper towards her. "With me as your lawyer, it's _almost_ definite that you will lose this case. However, if father can take your case, you can almost guarantee your win."

"Are you crazy?!" she snarled back. "Father?! You want me to ask a favour from our _father_?!"

"Sis, I know it's not easy for you. But seriously, our father is one of the – if not _the_ _best_ – in this field. In the decades he's worked as a lawyer, you can count his loses with _one_ hand! Father is that good. I can't take up Shikaku Nara, Tsunade. He is a man in father's league!" He took a pen and twirled it in his hand. "Knowing Kakashi's line of lawyers, Shikaku will be the one who will represent him in court. And trust me, if _that_ happens, it's bad news. I cannot outsmart that man, not the way I am now, anyway. I still need more experience."

"Then this will be your time to get _more_ experience!" Tsunade argued back. "I don't care how good father is in court, because I will _never_ turn to him for support or help! He's one of the last man I want to be indebted to. I love you and all Nawaki, but for you to recommend him is…."

"I'm sorry, okay? I just can't help but think for the worst. If you do press on with this."

"Not _'if'_ but _'when'_."

Nawaki looked at his sister evenly, lips thinning with dismay. "You're acting too brash, Tsunade. This brashness is premature and it will lead to your demise. Cool your head for now, and rethink your options with Kakashi. Please! I don't want to see you hurt because of this. I-"

"If you're not going to support me in court, Nawaki, I will just pay someone else who will." Tsunade rose from her seat. "Whether you choose the latter or not, I will still push towards full custody with or without you. I don't want him or his psychotic wife in my life anymore. I've had it! I'm at my boiling point right now!"

"Wait," he called out. "There is a way to tip things on your favour, though."

Tsunade turned on her heels. "I'm listening….."

"The custody battle is concluded by the judge after they have decided who can provide the best living standard for the child – emotionally and financially." Nawaki began to tap the pen on the table. "If we play the cards correctly, and offer enough evidence against Kakashi and his incapability as a loving parent, we can settle with a 109A Protective Order."

"What is that?"

"Well, it's a civil case wherein the district attorney doesn't get involved. Kakashi will not be arrested, but instead he will have to be kept away from Hiroki."

"How can we do that?"

"Prove that Kakashi is an abusive man. Set him up. I mean, he _has_ had his abusive streaks, right? If this comes to light in court, Kakashi will be deemed unfit to have full custody of Hiroki, putting the advantage to you."

"I-I-I cannot do that! Because Kakashi is…"

Nawaki arched a brow up. "See? You _do_ have faith in him as a parent. Why are you continuing with this?"

"While I no longer want Hiroki to be in contact with his father, I do not want to taint Kakashi as a monster!" Tsunade held onto the chair for balance. "I need to do this before Kakashi flies back to Konoha, because he can just avoid this."

"No. We can subpoena him to court. I doubt we will have to, though. If Kakashi truly cares for Hiroki, he will go to this willingly."

"So does this mean that you'll be my lawyer, Nawaki?"

Her little brother smiled. "What would Grandfather say if he found out that I refused to help you in your time of need?"

"He would kill you." Tsunade laughed. "After all, I was his _favourite_ grandchild."

"Favourite, my ass! You were the only one who hopped along with his gambling games!" Nawaki massaged his temple. "And you've got a gambling streak yourself – to be doing all of this."

* * *

"Mommy," Hiroki began softly as he skipped alongside Tsunade through the park. It wasn't until when she looked down at him that he was sure that it was his cue to continue. "Why do you and Daddy fight? It makes me….. sad." He puffed his cheeks and let himself be tugged by his mother.

Tsunade tried her best to smile. "Mommies and Daddies fight all the time, Hiro-kun."

"But….. they don't stay angry forever! I feel bad hurtin' Daddy like 'hat….." His round eyes owlishly looked up at the older blonde, hoping for a benevolent reaction, but found none. "Mommy still loves Daddy, right?"

"Of course," she chirped with false gaiety. "Mommies and Daddies will _always_ love each other."

"Then…. where's Daddy? I miss Daddy!" He began to pull at her dress. "Mommy! Can we see Daddy now? Plllleeeeassssseee! Pretty pleaseee!"

" _Hiroki!"_ Tsunade finally snapped, albeit unintentionally.

The little boy pouted defiantly, eyes stinging with tears. "You're _really_ mean now, Mommy. My real Mommy doesn' shout. She's always nice and smiley."

Tsunade stopped walking and knelt in front of her son, swiping locks of hair from his face to see his eyebrows knitted together. "I'm sorry….. I didn't mean it, Hiroki. Mommy is just going through something right now." She pulled him in for an embrace. "But I love you, Hiro-kun. You're very precious to Mommy, okay? I will always love you…"

"M-Mommy…..?" Hiroki murmured, thoroughly confused. "Daddy can make you laugh, Mommy! Li-Like in the beach and stuff, you were really, really, _really_ happy, Mommy! We need Daddy! Call Daddy, Mommy!"

"I'll think about it, squirt."

Hiroki nodded and ran ahead of Tsunade with exuberance. "You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise….."

* * *

Later that night, Tsunade drove back to her office place and dashed up to her already barren floor. As she traipsed past Akihiko's office, she saw that his lights were already turned off and that he had already left. With a relieved sigh, she walked deeper down the corridor until she saw a spot of light glowing in the dark room.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Kenji jolted up off his seat and bowed his head slightly. "I thought you had already gone home."

Tsunade unlocked her office door. "I did, but I forgot to get my portfolio. I need to finish it tonight." It only took a minute until she came back out of her office, empty handed with befuddlement. "Kenji-san, did you see a black portfolio in the meeting room this afternoon? I think I may have left it there."

Kenji softly shook his head before he showed her that her portfolio was in his possession. "I took it while you were out with your son." Before she could mince him up with her harsh words, he interrupted her, not wishing to get brash language shot at him. "I thought that I would finish it tonight, for you. You know, so you can spend more time with your son."

The blonde seated herself close to him with a sceptical look scribbled on her face. "Why are you suddenly caring about my wellbeing, Kenji? What is your motive from all of these _selfless_ acts you're doing for me? What strings are attached to these favours, huh?"

He cleared his throat and seated himself down too, feeling the brunt of her heated glare that was directed at him. "….Is it truly too late to try to right my wrong, Tsuna? What I did was juvenile – but that's not an excuse. There is _no_ excuse for what I did. And every day I see you, it just brings me back to our days in college. It pains me to recall what I did to you, and the predicament that befell on you. This still haunts me, Tsuna. I'm simply just trying to help you as much as I can…"

"To right your wrong?" She retorted sharply, voice sneering with disgust and doubt. "We're approaching thirties, Kenji. We're twenty-eight years old now! What you're talking about happened eight years ago! It's in the past; you can't change it, no matter what you do."

"But I can at least do something in the present." He clasped his hands together with regret. "Believe me when I say that I _genuinely_ loved you. I don't expect you to forgive me for the sins I've done towards you, but I do ask that you forgive _yourself_ for what happened afterwards."

Tsunade began to wear a scowl. "This is ridiculous, I'm going home." She slung her bag and got off the chair, but was spun back around by her free arm. _"Kenji!"_

"You blamed yourself for what happened after that. With Orochimaru, I mean. You carelessly decided that it was _your_ burden to bear, that you were the reason behind it. That if you hadn't dated me, Orochimaru wouldn't have punched me and therefore didn't need to be suspended until further notice. And that's why you let my brother….. do _those_ _things_ to you."

She tugged her arm back defiantly. "Tell me, why did you even distribute those tapes, Ken? What benefit did it give you apart from the money you received from it?"

That was when Kenji distanced himself from her, wearing a forlorn expression he had never displayed before. "I can't tell you the reason, Tsuna."

"After everything that's happened, all the years that's passed, you still refuse to tell me the purpose of that distribution?!" She snarled, deeply agitated. "You claim to know me so well, but you're forgetting how much I also know you, Ken! You would never do anything like this…. unless it was for a cause you loved more. For _someone_ you loved more." She took a step back and held herself tight. "For the past eight years, I have been trying and trying to see this through, to figure out why you did this. And that's the only reason I can think off: that you did it for someone else…."

Kenji held his forearm tightly as he gritted his teeth for a second, refusing to speak any further. "…I wish I could tell you," he succumbed. "But I really can't, Tsuna. I'm sorry. Seeing you in pain is the worst thing I can go through, but I've already promised that I wouldn't say another word."

She wiped her incoming tears and faked a senile smile. "Ah. So you _can_ be committed, after all. It's just, you couldn't be committed to me….."

"Tsuna…."

"No. It's fine. We need to move past this, if we want to work proficiently with each other." She shook her tears and composed herself with a shaky sigh. "From now on, we're going to forget about this incident. It's done. It's buried." She tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and turned to run away. "I should have just buried this a long time ago. Had I let it go earlier….. this wouldn't be making my heart ache now."

Kenji pursed his lips.

"Goodnight, Ken."

"Tsunade!" He grabbed her by her shoulder, surprising even himself.

She looked over her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Be honest with me, how do you perceive your life right now?"

"W-What?" she grew flabbergasted. "Where is this coming from?"

"Just… _answer_ me." Kenji's hand wandered lower to her right forearm, making her wince. "Is…. the scar still here, Tsuna? Is the cut you inflicted on yourself still visible?"

Immediately, Tsunade yanked her arm away. _"Don't!"_

"I'm worried for you; I just don't want you to do anything stupid – _again_." He gripped her by her shoulders and gently shook her, hoping it would help her come to her senses. "Had Anko not found you in that bathtub….."

She looked away, obviously ashamed. "…The scar is barely visible," she said instead, answering his proposed question. "No one notices. No one pays that much attention, that's why," she cryptically spoke.

"Tsunade! Talk to me! I know that I have no right, but…. tell me how you feel. Get it all out."

The paleness of her complexity grew more vivid under the fluorescent light, as her honey-hued eyes dimmed lifelessly. Her lips parted and she inhaled lightly, but kept her gaze focused elsewhere. "I don't know how I'm feeling," she solemnly expression in a languid tone. "I'm not happy. I know that. But I'm not sad, either. I'm caught in this void – an inbetween – where I've just grown numb." Her lips pursed tightly, as if she was debating whether she should elaborate further.

The light flickered and for a moment Kenji saw Tsunade's vulnerability – her weakness. Such a fragile woman, he thought. Her tears were on the verge of falling, and her lips were trying their utmost best to stop quivering. Nonetheless, it was all futile. She was an open book.

After contemplating for a while, she opened her mouth again. "My entire life has been about battling these demons. It's funny, because my Grandfather always told me that monsters only lived under the bed." Tsunade laughed a petty tone. "I grew up to find out that demons were everywhere, they were just disguised. And that there were plenty of demons inside of my mind. That night, when Anko found me, I lost the battle and forfeited. I didn't think I would be freed again, to try once more.

But….." she cracked a sickly smile. "You probably won't understand. Most people don't, so it's okay. You can never know how much depression and self-hatred it takes for someone to grab a razor and lash their skin with it. While the pain in my skin hurt, the pain in my mind was much worse. It was enough to act as an aesthetic; the cut paled in comparison to how I felt back then."

Knowing that she probably would push him away if he hugged her, Kenji placed his hand on the crown of her head, instead, before he pulled her in close.

Surprisingly, Tsunade _allowed_ him get this close as she continued to weep.

"…But lately, what I've been crying about the most is myself: the person I was in the past, and lost; the person I am now in the present who…. has no vision of the future – not even with my fucking son!" She pressed her face into her hands with frustration, her hot tears melting the vestige of her composure. _"Why can't I envision a future with Hiroki?! I'm his mother for god's sake!_ And yet….. I don't see myself spending much time with him anymore….."

The sobbing ensued for another minute before Tsunade finally leaned back with her head hanging low. She turned away and silently walked away.

"Don't you want to talk some more?" Kenji asked, not wanting her to leave like that.

Tsunade stopped, but didn't turn around. "Right now, I really don't see the reason for trying or for talking. I'm done, Kenji."

As he watched her disappear into the blackness of the building, he could feel his heart begin punching out of his chest, his ribs cracking at the knowledge that he cannot do anything for her, anymore. She wouldn't trust him, to let him in the dark mist she enshrouded herself with.

He gripped his hand together. "Tsunade….."

She was getting better….. but then, she remembered what she was trying to get away from, she remembered the things that were tearing her apart. Now, she's back at the start, where her demons laid dormant for years.

* * *

The _'clink'_ of Tsunade's high heels became a painful, repetitive melody that echoed in her emptied mind, as she wandered aimlessly in the lobby, casually brushing past the nightguard on duty. She quietly dragged herself out of the building, desperate to be freed from the confines of the building.

Her heart was wrenching itself from her chest in the most sickly anti-clockwise motion, and her breathing was begin to become laboured while her vision became blurred. Tsunade gripped her shirt and grimaced, feeling her heart violently _'thump'_ in her chest, demanding to be torn out. She sucked in air through her teeth and continued to internally cry at the astounding pain she was beginning to feel zap through her body.

The pain.

The guilt.

The heartbreak.

The lies.

The deceit.

It was all compiling into one, finally overcoming her will to fight it off.

She was alone. Like always. With no one to-

"Tsunade,"

Her eyes snapped open, and she saw a silhouette adjacent to her, the shadows of the moon disfiguring his identity. However, as he slowly sauntered towards her, the clouds which enshrouded the moon drifted in the swarthy sky, revealing more of his complexion.

Her frantic heart stopped beating, and her inner turmoil disappeared in his presence. It's as if the world had stopped moving around them. The violent currents of the wind that harshly whispered throughout the city calmed, and the polluted sky cleared for the night.

"Kaka…shi…" she managed to voice.

"Nawaki told me that you'd be here….."

"You were at my apartment?" she asked.

"Just out of the door. Nawaki wouldn't let me in."

"This is borderline stalking, you know…." she remarked with soft amusement.

Instead of chuckling along with her, like he always did, he walked towards her and reached out. Before she could flinch back to evade his touch, he had already swept her last tear away.

"You're hurt," he said with worry.

"I-I'm fine….."

It was then that she saw Kakashi's lips thin with dismay. "You can't lie to me, honey." Again, had she reacted quicker, she could have easily avoided him. That being said, even with the ample time he gave her, she still couldn't muster up the strength to sidestep out of the way.

It's as if her body craved for his touch; that's why she didn't move.

In mere seconds, Tsunade found herself locked in his arms: the cold void melting against his body's heat; her quivering soothed by his even breathing; her heart tamed by his touch. Everything was perfectly moulded together, even their souls.

Tsunade buried her face into the crook of his neck and breathed his scent in, forfeiting to her mind's desires. Then, reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist, inside his coat. "Kakashi…" she murmured, feeling the sweetness roll out of her tongue.

"How long are we going to keep going with this charade, Tsunade?" Kakashi inquired smoothly, without contempt in his voice, despite being restricted to see his own son. "We're back at this state again. I'm tired, so very weary with how we're destroying ourselves over the same petty things. You're pushing me away again, with the same conviction. I've hurt you, I know. But…. we can just work it out _civilly_."

"Maybe _we_ can work it out, but not if Mei is going to continue to be in the equation. Kakashi, do you _really_ think that I'm willing to let Hiroki stay with you, when Mei's there? You've seen what she's like!"

"I know…."

"Then you should understand me!"

Kakashi brushed the side of her face with his hand, watching her daringly crane her head up. "I'm going to try and get a divorce settled, Tsunade. I cannot leave Mei whilst she's on her medication. She's mentally unbalanced with things. That's why….. I can't just forget my role as her husband, no matter how viscous she's become."

Tsunade pursed her lips tight.

"Come and have a drink with me, honey." He suggested, keeping her warm in the cool night. "We _need_ to talk."

Her arms that were coiled around him tightened when he tried to distance himself again. "Not yet," she pleaded quietly. "Let me…. compose myself."

It was almost a goddamn miracle.

All her awakened demons had been tamed in Kakashi's presence.

How can he do this on a whim?

Why does it have to be him?

What is she thinking?

Where is this going to lead?

…..How can her heart still beat in his presence?

The answer was simple, but she ignored it.

 _She was in love with him._

"I ca-can't do tonight," she stuttered. "I-I'm not feeling….. well."

"Then, tomorrow night. I'll wait for you here. Until then, save all your anger and bottle it up inside. Be prepared to throw it all out on me tomorrow." Kakashi tipped her head slightly and kissed her on her cheek, purposely brushing the corner of her lip with his own. "You'll come, won't you?"

Why is it that he had so much authority over her? Why is it that no matter how many times she's tried….. he always finds a way back in.

"….I'll think about it."

He smiled earnestly. "We ought to stop fighting each other, Tsunade. In the end, we always end up in the same conflict…. And it's needless to say that it's futile revisiting something we've already buried." He tucked his hands into his coat's pockets. "I know something's wrong with you right now, but I won't pry. That's probably why we've ended up in this situation. But know this, you're better letting me in than keeping me out, Tsunade. Lashing out at me may be your defence mechanism, but you're only isolating yourself and it's got to stop….."

"You don't know what I'm going through….."

"Because you're shutting me out without reason. Some people may be prepared to do as you say and ignore the obvious signs, but I'm not like everyone else you meet, Tsunade." He turned to leave but stopped upon taking one step down. "I won't lose you – not now, not ever. And if you're going to continue to be stubborn, I _will_ force myself in."

Tsunade looked away, as the tendrils of her hair splayed out with the wind. At the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi look over his shoulder, his eyes showing determination and ultimatum.

He was never going to leave, and she can't ever close a door in front of him.

"Why are you still persisting? Why are you still so nice to me? I've done nothing but shut you out these past weeks! Even after all of that, you won't show me contempt. What have I done to deserve your kindness?"

"I have never been so scared of losing something in my entire life," he confessed, his hand gripping the material of his coat. Before he could even form the next sentence, his mouth ran dry and a pang shot through his chest. Regardless of his hesitation, he trudged forward. "There's something about you that I'm afraid to lose….. and I don't want to ever find out what it is. I just want to know that you and Hiroki will always be in my life. _Forever_. That's all that matters."

"Ka-"

"We'll talk about this in an appropriate location, Tsunade." He looked up at the night sky. "This is not the time nor the place…."

After Kakashi had driven off, Tsunade touched her chest to feel her heart still fluttering like a love bird dancing in the melody of a song. One touch from him was enough to light a candle in the darkest depths of her heart, keeping the monsters at bay….

…..for now.


	66. Chapter 66

_Disclaimer: From hereon in, this story is not for the light-hearted. Not like it ever was. But it's about to get more explicit._

 **Undress Me**

The room was dark and impeccably small with only flickering red fluorescent lightbulbs illuminating in the room, showing lacking furniture apart from an unmade bed and a jagged-black couch. Just stepping into the premise alone was enough for the potent stench of booze, weed and sex to filter in her senses. The windows were barely covered, with only a flimsy curtain hanging low to stop onlookers from seeing what devious activities were happening in the room. The walls were bare from wallpaper, and was only plastered with white paint that had started to fade into a sickening grey hue, crumbling slightly at the top. The room was dank and derelict, apart from the time where lecherous activities occur. At the corner of the dark room, was an explicit poster of a seductive, naked porn star. Albeit it being slightly torn and overused, it was preserved in the room. Her eyes were alluring whilst sucking a candy in the most sexual way; her fake breasts were spilling out of her yellow bra, while her spare hand was deeply buried in her womanhood. A sinful picture to have in an equally sinful room.

Once she blinked, the empty bed revealed a silhouette of a man sitting on the edge, staring at her with oozing pleasure. His lips widened in a predatory and unamused way, and his eyes focused intensely at her, waiting for her to take another step into the room. For a moment, in a flicker of the lights, his lips moved, and her body was compelled to come closer into the room. The surrounding was unusually hot, the air conditioning overpowered by the sticky humidity.

The lights were dim and his face had an ominous red tinge, dangerously shadowing his eye and a portion of his lips. "Come closer," he gestured with one finger. When she didn't find the strength in herself to obey, the twisted delight on his face formed a menacing scowl. "I said, _come_ _closer_. I want to see that sexy body of yours."

"N-No…." she murmured, knowing she has only enraged him.

What happened a second later was a giant mess of turmoil for both of them. He grabbed her, yanked her roughly and pushed her body against the thin glass window. The angle of her pinned body was provocative enough to stir something sinful in the man before he pressed his hardness against her ass. He snarled into her ear before his teeth sank into the cartilage of it – too rough to even be considered playful. His calloused hands squeezed her bountiful jugs and forcefully tore down the lingerie she didn't notice she was donned in, exposing her milky flesh to people walking on by.

"Part your legs," he commanded. "That's a good girl."

His hand moved the damp blonde hair from the back of her neck before he nuzzled closely. Tsunade clamped her eyes shut as she felt the warmth of his breath against her skin, each inhale and exhale, knowing his adrenaline was beginning to surge. He bent her over just slightly at the waist, forcing both her hands against the window in order to brace herself. Then, he whacked hard slaps on her ass as his spare hand continued to squeeze her giving breast. She winced, feeling the burn spreading like a fast flame in her body, his hand scalding her skin.

"Ah," she involuntarily moaned when his tongue trailed up her neck.

He grinned and his grip became more animalistic. "You slut. I bet you're begging to be fucked here, so people can watch from below." His tongue licked her ear in a torturous motion. "Your naked body on for show; isn't that how you liked it?"

"Misaki…." She whispered, moaning suddenly when he bit into her shoulder. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as he forcefully rubbed her rear against his growing hardness, feeling him grow per second. Her voice cracked and her body grew warmer and warmer with dread. His jeans came undone before he continued to grind against her plump ass. "Mn…"

Misaki grabbed her by the wrist and turned her around to face him, quickly backing her up against the window, her ass cheeks harshly pressed against the cold glass. He flicked her nipples; his eager hand moved around her to sink into the flesh of her ass as his mouth descended on one nipple, angrily sucking the sensitive taut peak before sliding over to torment the other one. Tsunade whimpered as she felt his teeth graze her numb with harshness.

"There's the whore I know," he spat, his gaze briefly meeting hers to assess her reaction before his mouth proceeded to engulf her nipple, sucking relentlessly. With his other hand, he slapped her sensitive breasts before grabbing a handful of them and repeating the act again, until her chest was red and ultra-sensitive. "Fuck, your tits are big, Tsunade. What are you? A DD?" He unclasped the bra that had been ridden just below her chest, observing the tag with amusement. "Just about a double D. Mnm. You sexy bitch."

As he feasted on her breast over and over again, she tried to twist away from him but found that she couldn't, that she was caught in his hold like a vise. He pulled away with a wilder look in his eyes, more profound hunger tainting his wolfish grin. His taste for lust was growing, and his advances were becoming more violent.

"It's time to have fun with that fuckable body of yours," he said, hauling her, with one hand in her hair. She was stumbling in a fucked delirium through the trashy motel room, unable to protest against his harshness.

Her back nestled nicely on the cold sheets of the bed before Misaki shadowed over her, clawing every fabric of clothing she had on her off, apart from the suspenders and stockings he forced her to wear. Tsunade tried to stop his grabby hands from tearing her sheer underwear, but one slap across the face was enough to stun her, to give him enough time to shred the tiny material in half, showing him her womanhood. He licked his fingers, lubricating them with his sickening saliva before he rubbed them sensually on her pussy lips.

"Yeessss…." he sneered. "Get wetter, Tsunade. Let this _young_ _cunt_ get wetter for me."

"G-Get off me! I don't want this. No! No! No!" She cried, kicking him away from her so she could flee. However, he was faster, and before she could crawl over the bed, he had already straddled her from behind. "No! Misaki… no…!" Her voice lost its ultimatum as fear sank into her bones, wounding her chances of ever having a steady ground.

"So you want it from behind, eh?" Misaki said, amused, and parted her legs. "I wouldn't mind…."

" _Get the fuck off me!"_ Tsunade roared, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she kicked him in his genitals. Again, what seemed to be a success turned into failure. Misaki flipped her back around and backhanded her before stealing a deep and disgusting kiss to settle her down. But her movements grew more frantic, more helpless. _"You lecherous man!"_ She growled, biting down his lip, making damn sure it bled. _"I don't want you! This has gone on for far too long! Get. Away. From me!"_

Misaki grimly laughed, licking his wound clean. "I don't care what you want. You will be mine. And only mine."

His brute strength grew stronger, to the point Tsuande couldn't fight back. She used any strategy that came to the top of her head: scratching, slapping, punching and screaming. But it grew futile. His lapped his tongue across her face like a dog before forcefully grabbing her for another kiss.

She screamed.

Her hands began to claw into flesh.

And she continued to struggle under Misaki.

"No! Get off me!" She cried, shuffling her feet underneath. "Help! Somebody please…. help me!"

Misaki muffled her pleas. "No one is going to help you, Tsunade." He slammed her down on the bed, completely livid. "So shut up!"

 _No one._

* * *

When Nawaki had ran into Tsunade's room, he saw her screaming, and scratching herself frantically, all the while asleep. "Sis!" he called, climbing on the bed to stop her shuffling around on the bed helplessly. "Wake up!"

"Get off me! Get off me! I don't want you touching me! S-Stop!" She cried helplessly, her nails finally puncturing her skin on her arms. She began to gurgle out her petty cries. "You fucking bastard!" Her hand swiped upwards, scratching Nawaki across his left cheek. _"Get the fuck off me!"_

The younger Senju wiped the blood off his skin and proceeded to shake her. "Wake up! Tsunade!" After several more seconds of shaking his sister, her eyes snapped open with fright plaguing her vision.

" _STOP!"_

Tsunade came awake panting and thrashing, drenched in cold sweat and shivers. Her face nestled in her clammy hands, chest falling and rising, heart pulsing in an erratic tempo, tremors creeping down her spine. It was nothing but a sensation, dread convulsing inside, suffusing veins and arteries, blood poisoned and chill, orphan of memory and origin. She was afraid, so very -

"You're safe," he quickly said. "It's me."

It took a while for Tsunade to blink again, to finally see that she was, indeed, _safe_. Her broken composure snapped and she reached out to her brother, crying frantically on his shoulder. _"I'm scared!"_ she screamed. "I don't know what to do anymore, Nawaki! I just want to run away…. to get away from here. But… I'm afraid…. because I can't escape! H-He's everywhere…."

That dream was the most vivid one she has gotten throughout the week. The previous visions were vague and less violent. But _this_ … what had just happened, was a trigger her mind did to reawaken one of her memories. It wasn't a random nightmare, she figured out. That _happened_ to her. That dream was about the night that happened before her Graduation day. Misaki choked her down on the bed, and had his way with her.

Her whimpers spilled through her lips, and she held her brother closer.

"Shhh…." He soothed, rubbing her back. "I'm here now, Sis. No one is going to hurt you."

The way her hands clenched into his shirt, and how her heartbeats still rang, showed that Tsunade didn't believe a word he hoped to comfort her with. She was completely bewitched by fear to even hear his voice. His sister was lost in a void, and he was only holding her fragile body, while her spirit was fighting off her own inner turmoil. In frustration, Nawaki gritted his teeth and hugged Tsunade even tighter. Still, she was still numb from his affection.

Unbeknownst to the two adults in the room, Hiroki was standing by the doorway, completely mortified by what he had just saw.

* * *

As Akihiko strolled through the office, he noticed how Tsunade's office laid untouched for the entire morning. He took the initiative to detour from his office, to find out why her presence has been lacking in the office, without notice nonetheless. He approached Kenji's desk and leaned against his work station. "Have you seen Tsunade lately? I think I must have missed her this morning…."

Kenji thinned his lips and shook his head. "She hasn't turned up today, Akihiko-sama. If you'd like, I can…"

"No, no. That's fine. Thank you." The man curtly excused himself with a polite smile, straightening his blazer as he walked back to his office, his bright smile now downcast with worry. He reached for his phone and scrolled down his contacts, tempted to call his lover but resisted. Instead, he slotted his phone back and closed the door behind him.

As he slouched on his office chair, his door was abruptly opened by his father. Immediately, Akihiko straightened his posture and stood up to greet him. "What an impromptu visit, father. Is this matter that urgent, that a simple webcam call isn't sufficient?" He made his way to the glass of whiskey and filled a glass for his father. "What is this about?"

"Can't I visit my son on informal grounds?"

"Perhaps. But it depends on what grounds, exactly. This business isn't going to run itself, and I may be busy…."

"Right now, the business is thriving, son." Juzo finished his beverage in one big gulp. "I know you can spare a couple of minutes for your dear old father."

Akihiko folded his arms. "What is it, father?"

"Your progress file from your therapist," he threw the folder on his desk, having his records spew messily on the mahogany. "Some of the things you spoke about with your therapist is certainly _disturbing_ , Aki. But the worst one was from your latest session….." Juzo showed unfolded the paper from his pocket and began to read from the document. "During his childhood, he recalled a very distressing event wherein he was molested by an older woman from within the family's circle of contacts. He went into further detail of how this ensued through his teenage life, up until he was seventeen where he explicitly described how he took great pleasure in punishing the perpetrator." He crumpled the paper in his hand. "What the hell is this supposed to mean? You were being molested under our noses? For how many years? How come you have never told me?!"

Akihiko stiffly swallowed. "Those files are confidential. You were not supposed to see those! That's it, I'm suing that wretched woman!"

"You have signed her contract. And if you have read her contract thoroughly, you would have read that family members are given privy when information like _this_ is said! You were given a legal binding; you were just careless to not read through it properly. It's for your own good, Aki. She believes this is where your countless amount of….. _sadistic_ exploits started." Juzo began to pace up and down the office. "The great detail those documents have of the way you had sex with those women are ghastly! You even said, for the record, that you enjoyed it. You also go on to confess that you slept with countless employees, and models from our company. And don't get me started with your erotic liaisons with Mei Terumi."

The younger man held his growing temper in by taking a deep breath. "Like I told you, this is _my_ burden to bear. I do not need another person in my life judging my past actions; of how I handled my situation. And before you accuse me father, I did _not_ rape any of those women. Yes, I hurt them but only to the extent they could manage." He ruffled his hair with growing agitation when his father's face dropped further. "I like BDSM, alright? There. I _fucking_ said it. I like bondage, whipping. _Everything_. I like feeling dominant, father. That's all there is to it. I'm sorry if I – your prized son – disappointed you, but this is what I am."

Juzo shook his head. "Ashamed? Of you?" He looked down at his feet, ashamed. "I can never be ashamed of you. I should be ashamed of myself, and my incompetence of a father for failing to see this. You were my little boy, and yet I didn't know that you were being abused behind closed doors. I figured, as you grew up, that you were just going through a faze…. I guess not."

"Father….."

"Who did this to you?"

His shoulders squared with trepidation. "I-I can't tell you."

"Are we still in contact with this woman, son?"

This time, it was Akihiko's turn to look away. "…Yes."

Juzo's face contorted with disgust. "Do you still…..?"

"Oh god no!" He roared upon impulse. "Jesus."

"I will find out who did this to you," Juzo reassured. "And I will _destroy_ that person."

"No, I don't want you to." Akihiko said, surprisingly. "Because it's in the past. We all need to move on."

" _Move on?!"_ The older man repeated with animosity. "How can you just say that?!"

"I'm _this_ close in getting a fresh start, father. And this past of mine will stay buried along with the identity I'm trying to remove." He straightened his tie and pushed his hands into his pockets. "Now, if you don't mind, we'll continue this discussion later. Preferably, not in our workplaces."

After his persistent father left, he took the folder and stored it into his top desk drawer, making sure it was locked and secure. With an exasperated sigh, he slammed his hands down on the desk, deeply frustrated, and started to take deep breaths whilst counting to ten. Then, he began grinding his teeth into some peppermint mints, to calm his nerves down.

"Fuck it," he growled, taking a shot of whiskey.

Today was just another normal afternoon, he said in his head.

* * *

"Do you want anything to drink or to eat?" Nawaki asked gently, running his hand along his sister's back. "Sis, you need to get up from this bed and take a walk. What do you say?"

Tsunade continued to hold the bed sheets tightly around her, as she hugged her legs closer to her chest, refusing to get up. She buried her face against her knees and shook her head. "I don't want to go anywhere yet. I just…. want to be alone, Nawaki. So, _please_ , just shut the door behind you."

He kissed her on the crown of her head and quietly complied, leaving her alone as instructed. As he closed the door, he observed Tsunade as she looked at her half-opened window with hallowed eyes. Her face, once naked from makeup, showed that it was ridden with fatigue and stress. Small dark circles hugged her tired eyes, her lips were cracked, and her cheerful persona dwindled away to this…. carcass-esque composure. Nevertheless, Nawaki respected her privacy and softly closed the door behind him.

Tsunade remained in her tight sitting foetal position, her eyes desperately clamped shut and her teeth gritted together in agony. The dream felt real, she contemplated. She couldn't shake the realism in the void – the fear, the tears, every single emotion she felt was too palpable for it to be seen as a mere dream. She subconsciously relived it. And that's what scared her the most, the fact that her mind was starting to replay all of her worst memories.

She was starting to feel more and more empty as the days flew by. Her life, what she thought she had built in the past eight years, was slowly beginning to crumble down because of the same fear that paralysed her when she was a naïve girl. She knows better now. So why was this still affecting her? Shouldn't have time licked all of her wounds by now?

So, why did it still hurt?

Her nails dug deeply into her previously punctured skin, making it redden even more until it was a deep scarlet hue. Her toes curled and combed through the messy sheets whilst her knuckles whitened like snow when she gripped her arms. Her hazel eyes stung with tears from both anger – at her weakness – and fear for Misaki. The fact that man can walk around the street with nonchalance was enough to make her sick. Where was his remorse in all of this? Does he even have a heart? Well, from part experiences with him, she could only conclude that his heart was made out of ashes and dirt by now.

Nawaki was right, she did need to get up from this pitiful mess. But where? Back to work? How can she work proficiently with Kenji around? She gave a shaky sigh and laid on her side with the same foetal position, sobbing at her own helplessness to pick herself back up. Should she get up? Her mind debated back and forth like an impressive rally between two formidable tennis players. Finally, she clutched around herself and shook her head.

It was better to stay out of reality.

* * *

On the other side of the door was the other Senju. His own lips were pursed with dismay at his own incompetence to do anything for his beloved sister. His inner musing snapped when his phone started to vigorously vibrate in his pocket. Hastily, he answered the call and stepped away from the door. "Father," he lightly acknowledged, walking straight to the balcony to get some privacy. After shutting the glass door behind him, he leaned against the balcony and listened to his parent. "I know, I know. That's the thing, Sis won't come home." He combed through his tresses as he patiently listened to his father. "She's going through something right now, father. Yes. It's terrible."

He massaged his temples, listening intently. "She was screaming and scratching herself, father. I've never seen anything like it. She was shaking for hours after that. Right now? She's refusing to get out of her bed. I know. I'll try, father." He sighed. "You know, if you truly wanted to reach out, you should have flown here years ago. Yes. Yes. I will take care of Tsunade. Talk soon, father."

When he looked at his watch, his eyes widened and he hurriedly went back inside to grab his car keys. "Shoot. I need to pick up Hiroki!"

* * *

Upon picking up the normally-overly-zealous child, Nawaki was welcomed with a cold acknowledgement by Hiroki before the three-year old continued to walk in front of him. The older man held his hand and walked at his pace, trying hard to think of something to potentially break the ice. "How was your school, Hiroki?" he asked, grinning childishly. "Did you guys go on another adventure in the school's garden?"

The boy shook his head quietly. "School was boring."

"What's with the frown, young man? Do you want to age fast?" Nawaki grumbled.

Again, the reaction was flat. Hiroki just continued to walk leisurely.

By now, the boy would surely be sharing his tales about school all the while jumping up and down with joy. Instead, he was dragging his feet along for the sake of reaching Nawaki's car. If there had been an inch of vibrant life in the boy this morning, it had been long used up by now.

"Do you wanna get ice-cream?" Surely that would work. The boy was a suckler for these cold rewards. Maybe that would cheer him up, nudge him back to his old self again.

"No…."

"Well, do you want to visit the park?"

Another shake.

Nawaki cupped his chin and hummed. He was beginning to run out of options. "Oh, I know! Hiroki, do you want to come along with me to the toy store? And if you're good, I can buy you one or two presents – as long as you don't tell your Mommy."

Hiroki glanced up. "I want to go home."

"Is that all you want?" he asked.

The boy nodded.

"Alright then," he huffed, twirling his keys. "Let's head home."

As soon as Nawaki unlocked the door, the young boy bolted into the apartment like a missile and sprang into his mother's room. Hiroki scrambled on the bed and threw himself onto his mother's curled form. "M-Mommy?" he asked softly. "I'm home…"

"Hiro…." She murmured with a fake smile.

He pouted. "You're not fine, Mommy."

"Just… leave me for now, honey."

"You said you'll call Daddy…." He clutched around her arm. "Why haven't you called yet?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and pushed Hiroki gently off her arm. "Please not now. Mommy is not feeling well."

"You're breakin' your promise again, Mommy….." Hiroki grumbled frumpily. "I miss-"

" _I get it!"_ She sneered bitterly, rising from her form with blazing eyes. "You miss your father, I get it, Hiroki! How many times do you have to tell me that?! Over _and_ over again, you're driving me insane! If you want to go to your beloved father so much, go and live with him!"

Upon experiencing his mother's vexed incessant lashing, Hiroki could feel his tiny heart begin to break. "M-Mo…mmy. Why are you mad?"

"Jesus Christ," she groaned. "You're a kid, Hiroki, you will _not_ understand me. There is no need to tell you!"

"Tsunade!" Nawaki raged, grabbing Hiroki off her bed. "What the hell are you saying to your own son?!" He gestured to the boy who was trying his best to hold back his tears. "For the love of God, what are you?! If you think I will still support you to get custody on Hiroki, you are beyond mad! After what I just saw, you're clearly a monster! He's been worried sick about you! And this is how you're going to answer him?! Jesus, Tsunade, just how wicked have you become?!"

As if she had been possessed before, Tsunade finally snapped from her anger and covered her mouth with apparent disgust. "I didn't–Hiroki, I….." her voice broke midway as she tried to collect her composure to look at her torn up son. "Mommy didn't mean it, I swear."

"You always swear! You always say sorry!" Hiroki howled, fists balling tight. _"You're not Mommy! You're not Mommy! You're not Mommy!"_ He stopped his feet and broke down into tears before he was scooped up into Nawaki's arms. _"I want my Mommy back!"_ he wailed frantically, tears rolling down his cheeks like shiny marbles.

Tsunade looked away, her own tears staining her cheeks.

Nawaki shook his head. "Maybe _this_ will make you pick yourself up from this filth."

* * *

"Oi, Kenji!"

Kenji stopped mid-step and looked over his shoulder, seeing his brother waving at him by the reception area. He huffed and approached him with a gentle smirk. "Brother, wha-what are you doing here? I thought you were going to fly back this afternoon."

Misaki slanted a grin, neatening up his tie. "I was, but I decided to prolong my stay for a bit. Besides, I'm going to be asked to change stations in a month's time, back to Konoha. I might as well enjoy some more days in this glorious city." He cleared his throat and made sure his hair was neat and representable. "That, and I think I just caught a big fish, Ken."

He frowned, but as soon as he saw that poisonous glint in Misaki's eyes, he immediately knew what he was talking about. "You can't do that, not in my workplace! Brother, please, pick somewhere else to pick up women. They know we're brothers, okay?"

"Oh, you're shy?" He teased, still scouting the area for a particular person. "You should see this woman, Ken, she's fucking beautiful with big tits – and, most importantly, she's _young_." His tongue snaked out from his mouth as he licked his lower lip, just like a predator waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. "And you know how I like women with slim yet curvaceous bodies. She's ticked every single box."

Kenji leaned against the counter, rolling his eyes. "I know all too well, brother. So, have you been serenading her all this time? Is that why you're always in the reception area, staking her out?"

"Now, you make me sound like a stalker, Ken," he chuckled lowly, amusement falling on the curve of his lips. "We talked for a while and really hit things off. I want to see where this leads. Who knows, right? Right now, I'm just focused on getting some serious meat around here, and she's been teasing me all week. Trust me, when things go down…. things will get undoubtedly _wild_."

"Ugh," his younger brother groaned.

To which, Misaki nudged him by his arm. "Loosen up, and chat some of these fine employees up. There are loads of women here who are insanely attractive; you're beginning to miss the fun, you know." When he didn't get a response back, he wrapped his arm around his brother's neck and pressed his lips against his ear. "Or, are you hoping to see how experienced Tsunade has become?"

Almost immediately, Misaki was pushed away by a force he's never seen before. Kenji's complexion paled with horror and sudden anger, and his eyes were wide with disgust. "Don't," he firmly warned, face twisting into a more foul expression. "Quit toying with her. You don't know what you're doing! So stop. Little do you know, you still have an influence in her life, and she's always so scared and fragile, brother. And that's because of _you_. As my brother, I ask you, to never speak about Tsunade in such a derogatory way again."

"Don't blame me for everything," Misaki coolly said, putting his hand on his hip. "You were the one who distributed your exploits with naïve-Tsunade to your friends. I mean, you caused such a wildfire within the campus, it was unbelievable. You're completely forgetting who saved your girlfriend from getting kicked out of the campus, too, Kenji."

"But you didn't do it out of the kindest of your heart. You did it to exploit her, to begin to use her. I knew what you were doing to her, but it wasn't like you were discrete about it, right? You were flaunting it by taking her into your bedroom, making damn well she was heard." The tone in his voice grew more aggressive than he had thought, but he continued. "You never acknowledged her as my girlfriend. You just waited for the perfect time to strike, and when you did, you never let her go."

Misaki rolled his shoulders back as he sighed, looking away momentarily. "Again, you were the one who filmed your sessions. I merely swooped in after you broke up. I may not have given her the comfort she wanted, but I did give her a great _experience_ , little brother."

Kenji balled his hand into a fist. "You know exactly why I did what I did! Those bastards were rich and filthy, and it was obvious that they wanted to see some action from the college girls, specifically Tsunade. It wasn't a secret that she's the daughter of the highly acclaimed Daiki Senju – a multi-millionaire – but she was also the innocent and studious type people wanted to see roughened up. You know how much the bet was per tape, and how it was important to me."

"So, you betrayed your girlfriend."

"At least, I did something to try and salvage the life of our foster mother. I can't say the same about you. Even though you became a doctor, you still couldn't do shit to save her. I didn't spend the money on meaningless hook-ups, I spent it on her medications and surgery. What about you, huh? Instead of doing something, you decide to fuck my girlfriend!"

For the first time, in a very long time, Kenji saw his brother's lips thinned with raw, perplexed anger, and unlike before, this anger was directly aimed at him. "Dear little brother," he growled, gripping him harshly by his forearm with intense force, Kenji could feel his bones become weak and broken. "You do not know how I protected you from that whore-of-a-woman you call _'mother'_. I didn't do anything, because I _didn't_ want to, that bitch _deserved_ to die. She nearly killed you several times when you were a little boy, and you would have been dead had it not been for me. Your memories have been manipulated by that deceitful woman, and you do not know the truth."

In deep fright and sudden confusion, Kenji couldn't find it in himself to form a coherent response to his brother's anger.

"You chose that vile woman over me, dear brother. You were the one person I trusted, after our father abandoned us." His grip grew more aggressive, almost bone-crushing. "And you _betrayed_ me. So, yes, I took what you held precious and used her. It's only fair, right? An eye for an eye. And let me tell you something," he grabbed his head in close, and whispered in a hush tone: "Fucking her while she begged, knowing you would be hearing her, was the most satisfying moments in my life. I could care less about Tsunade. It was about hurting the one who left me for the demon I risked my life saving you from. All that pent up anger, yes, your girlfriend felt the full brunt of it. It couldn't be helped, Kenji. You bought this upon yourself – and that poor woman who was _your_ collateral damage."

"Why her? Why drag her into this?!" he snarled, albeit afraid.

"Because she was close to your heart." With that, he pushed him away, grinning crookedly. "Now, you know that there are no spared secrets between us, Ken."

Before their conversation became more heated, they were suddenly interrupted by a peppy woman. "Misaki, there you are! I was looking for you!" she latched her arm around his and snuggled closely.

Misaki immediately swallowed his burning hatred and forced a smile. "Kenji, meet Samui. Samui, meet Kenji…." there was an intense pause, as he stared dead into his eyes _. "…my sweet brother."_

Samui smiled fondly. "I didn't know you two were related!"

Kenji played along and smirked back. "Yeah, we're very…. _close_."

"Well, would you mind if I stole your adorable brother for lunch?" she asked, already ready to whisk Misaki away.

The younger Akiyama chuckled and gestured for them to go. "No, I don't mind. Take him away."

Before they could take three steps away, Misaki halted and turned around. "You and I are going to _finish_ this conversatio, Ken."

"Right," he curtly spoke, turning his back to him. "Can't wait."

* * *

"You know, when you said that you'll find a new place, I never thought your _'new place'_ would be dubbed as my penthouse, Kashi." Akihiko dropped his suitcase beside the door and slung his blazer of the cream couch before he approached the man on the laptop. He leaned in and frowned. "Why are you looking at restaurant reviews?"

Kakashi glanced at his side. "I forgot to tell you, but…. I asked Tsunade to have dinner with me tonight. Now, before you hit me, it's going to be mostly about Hiroki and our circumstance as separate parents. I get it if you're mad-"

"Have fun," Akihiko dully said as he walked off. "Just don't go to Bistro's, because Tsunade hates it there."

The silver-haired man nervously looked at his list and crossed off the restaurant that was on top of his list. "T-Thanks…?" he said back too late, thoroughly confused by the way Akihiko acted so nonchalant about the entire thing. By now, he expected to be giving off a speech to him, to reassure him that nothing was going to happen. "What the hell has happened to that man?" he whispered to himself, continuing to browse the web.

However, behind the dark corner, Akihiko was softly banging the back of his head on the wall in frustration, his hand ball the fabric of his pants, and his teeth gritted together. After counting up to ten, Akihiko took a deep breath and continued his way to the bathroom, hoping that by taking a shower his sudden spiked jealousy would die down.

As Akihiko undressed himself, his phone started to ring and vibrate on his bedside table, and when he answered the call, to say that he was surprised was an understatement. He flinched upon recognising the tone of the alluring voice from the other line. "Mei," he greeted on the phone, a cold sweat running down his temple.

" _Aki, is there a chance we could meet? I've been feeling really lonely…."_

From the other line, Akihiko could hear the vulnerability in her voice: the delicacy and coyness coating her tone. Instead of biting her bait, he simply took a breather to collect his thoughts. "Mei," he began strictly, "do you _really_ think I will take you up on your offer? If you truly want to fix your marriage with Kakashi, give him more time and space. You haven't completely lost him, but by trying to be desperate, you might as well give him up. Infidelity doesn't look good on anyone…." What was he saying? Now, he's just being a hypocrite.

" _I can't be sure that he's giving me the same courtesy of being faithful….."_

"Kakashi?" he questioned, almost laughing. "Do you really think that I'll let him sleep with Tsunade? No matter how open our relationship has become, hooking up with a married man – like Kakashi – is prohibited." He sat on the edge of his bed and hunched forward. "Seriously, have you gone mad? You never call unless you have a hidden agenda, and I am damn sure that you had one."

" _Can't we just talk?"_

"I can't, Mei….." he politely declined, look at the time. "I have an appointment with my therapist."

" _Therapist? Since when did you do those things?"_

"Just recently, actually. It's helping me work through some things I have going on." Akihiko leaned back on his bed, sighing again. "Maybe you should also reconsider getting a therapist, Mei. You know, to solve your problems. Or, better yet, a couple counsellor. Saying your problems out loud is very beneficial. It's like you're letting go of your burdens; having someone attentively listen to you also helps, because you know their sole purpose is to help and not to judge."

" _Are you their sponsor or something, Aki? What makes you think that I need such a thing?"_

"Well, I guess, close-minded people are very hard to persuade to change. But if you truly wish to salvage what you have with Kakashi, you must be willing to change – not only for the sake of making the relationship work, but to obtain a healthier understanding. Going to therapy doesn't make you a bad person; you're just admitting that you need help to get better. Isn't that a feasible option if that meant being with the one you love?"

" _I'm assuming we're talking about you now….."_

"Perhaps," he admitted. "But, I know that you understand what I'm talking about."

" _Going won't guarantee anything."_

"Maybe…. but you'll never know unless you try."

"… _I'll think about it. Thanks for the pep talk."_

"Any time…." He smiled. "Take good care of yourself, Mei."

" _You too."_

The line went dead.

"Hey, Kashi," Akihiko walked out of his room and into the living room. "Mei just called."

"Oh, really?" The silver-haired man turned his head. "What did she-" he froze after he cringed at the sight.

Akihiko frowned cluelessly. "What the hell is wrong with your face?" He looked around for anything bizarre that would warrant such a reaction from the man, but found none until he looked down at himself. A sweat dropped, and he suddenly felt cold-feet. "I-I…."

" _Put on some pants, you moron!"_ Kakashi roared, throwing a pillow at him from the couch.

"Well, get out of my apartment! It's not my fault that I've developed a _habit_ walking like _this_ around my own home!" Akihiko roared back, pressing the pillow. "You're living here for free because you're seeking refuge away from your own wife!"

Kakashi continued to grimace. "Jesus, make sure you wash and bathe that throw pillow in Holy water before burning it. One touch is enough to contract one billion HIV from you."

A vein popped in Akihiko's forehead. "Says the one who's slept with a lot of women!"

"So have you, stupid. You even brag about it."

"W-Well…. that's different! I use protection."

"So do I!" Kakashi exhaled haggardly in defeat. "L-Let's drop this. Aki. I don't think we'll get anywhere with this conversation."

Akihiko also sighed. "How did we get on this topic, anyway?"

"Beats me."

* * *

"Please, Akihiko-san, take a seat," his therapist gestured to the leather chair in the centre of the room, with a welcoming smile. She seated herself adjacent to him, crossing one leg over the other, while she opened her file of him, scanning his profile. "Alright, shall we start our session?"

"Before we start, I'd like to ask why you distributed the explicit details you gained in our sessions to my father." He sat up slightly from his seat, glancing straight at the woman who he had at the verge of her seat. "I know that your sessions are not clad by confidentiality, but the fact that you shared what I entrusted you with is wounding to my trust. Why did my father had to know about everything? I'm an adult, not a child who's in danger. So, what was your motive?"

She took off her glasses, placing them neatly on top of his file. "Mr. Akiyama, your father distinctly instructed me to inform him of any disturbing information which warrants his undivided attention. From what we have been through, Akihiko-san, your life has been beyond disturbing. Your father needed to hear it, so that you two can begin to have a deeper connection – without secrets. This is so that he knows what's happened to you, and that you know it's okay to trust your father with-"

"I _do_ trust my father," he curtly interrupted in an icy tone.

"…But not enough to tell him about your scars," she spoke evenly, still languid and smooth.

"It's-"

"It _is_ your father's business to know. He's your parent, Akihiko-san. I apologise if the way I operate is not to your liking, but there is the door to your left if you want to leave. My motive is pure and is not characterised by what my patients' have told me. Trust me, if that were the case – that my judgement is geared by prejudice and speculation – I wouldn't make a good therapist. Hell, I wouldn't have been able to build my own business that solely helps people in distress, like you, Akihiko-san." She reopened his file and rested her glasses back on the bridge of her nose. "Now, will you still like to proceed?"

Akihiko loosened his tie and laid back down, nodding quietly. "…I would."

"Right. Start by telling me more about Kakashi Hatake. What was he like to you like? How do you perceive him as? And more importantly, what does he mean to you?"

As he answered her question, she began to take notes of the important details which may indicate any signs that intertwines with his behaviour. She smiled when he recalled the happiest moments he could recollect, and she would frown when he told her sensitive information about their relationship, while still writing on her clipboard.

With the same attentive attitude, as she started telling him the possible reasons of why he feels the way he does, Akihiko leaned in and appreciated the smoothness in her voice – and the way it was devoid of judgement. There were some occasions wherein his gaze and attention wandered off, and he began to subconsciously admire her straight auburn hair, her thick lips which were filled in with a daring velvet colour, her alluring dark blue eyes, and her womanly form. However, he would immediately snap out of his moment of admiration when she would clear her throat and look at him with concern.

"Are you listening, Akihiko-san?" she asked, meeting his gaze.

He flinched and nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "S-Sorry…."

"This concludes our session, Akihiko-san."

He looked at the clock and saw that an hour and thirty minutes had already flown by.

"Thank you," he went and shook her hand, exchanging a fleeting smile. "I'll see you soon, I hope."

"I'll be here," she reassured. "If you have any urgent matters, just call me."

"I will. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

Instead of driving back to his penthouse, Akihiko took the opposite route, to his parent's residence. He greeted the guards with a short nod before he entered the house. "Mother?" he called, neatening up the presentation of his suit. "I thought you wanted to see-" As he turned around the corner of their house, he saw a small and semi-formal gathering between his mother's friends. As per usual, they were chattering about their prosperous and pampered life over a hot cup of coffee. He politely interrupted when he peeked through, making sure they noticed his presence.

"Darling!" His mother enthusiastically said, embracing him tightly. "I'm sorry, I must have forgot about our…."

"It's fine, mother." He looked around the area. "Where's father?"

"Still stuck in the office," she replied as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the old man needs to relax." Her arm slipped around his and she ushered him deeper into the gathering. "I'm sure you remember them."

"Of course," he smirked, scanning all of the guests with a keen eye as they looked at him from head to toe. "How can I forget about them?"

"Akihiko!"

His mother turned with a wide smile. "Ah! And you must absolutely remember your God Mother, Fuka Kain, right?" Her arm slipped from his as she tugged the younger woman closer to her own son.

Fuka's lips curled kindly. "Aki, it's so nice to see you. It's been too long!" She extended her hand for a polite handshake, but yelped when Akihiko wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her softly. "I see you're still a sweet child."

"It's been too long," he said back with poison lacing his words, stepping away again. "I'd like to catch up but I need to run. See-"

"Nonsense!" his mother howled back. "You two need to catch up! Tell her about your accomplishments! You have no idea how Fuka-chan has been worried about you."

His eyes narrowed. "Worried, huh?"

"O-Of course, I was! The last time I saw you was when you were a little boy."

"You mean, when I was _seventeen_ , Fuka-san." The depths of his eyes shone darkness, his lips tugging a wicked smile, as he observed her ageing face. Albeit the wrinkles were kept minimum, with the help of botox and facelift, her frame wasn't as youthful looking as it did before. Her bright blue eyes had also become jagged, and her dirty blonde hair had lost its silky texture, personifying her true age behind her deceitful mask.

Fuka kept her composure. "Ah… yes. I remember."

"I _know_ you do," he gave one last look at her before he slightly bowed his head to his mom. "While I'd like to stay, I have some business to attend to at home, mother. Besides, I see that you have already preoccupied yourself with fellow companions; it saves me from worrying."

His mother warmed at his concern. "I'll see you this weekend, alright?"

Akihiko kissed her on the cheek. "Expect me there."

"I'll see you around, Aki." Fuka waved whilst giving him a look he knew all too well.

He dismissed her coyness by batting his eyes away. "I know we will, Fuka-san."

* * *

When Nawaki opened the door, he didn't expect to be towered over by a silver-haired man who also dressed as sharply as that other guy who looked like a mafia. He squinted his eyes, quickly seeing the whole picture. "K-Kakashi-san!" he gasped, blinking a couple of times in awe. In all the times he's seen the man in television and magazines, he didn't think his stature would be like this. After all, he didn't look as half intimidating as he did in person, especially since he was wearing a cold demeanour.

"I'm here for Tsunade. We have a planned dinner tonight," he politely said, looking at his watch for a bit, indicating that he was either in a hurry or that he was checking whether he was late or too early.

Nawaki's befuddlement increased. "I thought she was _already_ with you."

"Wh-What?" Kakashi began patting on his pockets for his phone. "I messaged her that I was picking her up tonight. There's no way that there had been a miscommunication."

The Senju allowed him to set foot in the apartment. "Sis was all made up when she left. To be frank, I was quite surprised, since she didn't get up throughout the day, not even to go to work."

"Shit." Was all Kakashi muttered, ruffling his hair. "Where the hell did she go?"

"Kakashi-san, did you know that my sister has been acting odd recently?"

The moment the silver-haired man frowned was the moment Nawaki already knew his answer. "No," he quickly said. "W-Why, what's wrong?"

As Nawaki explained all the events where he noticed Tsunade's behaviour and demeanour start to change, he noticed that Kakashi's face began to get grimmer and grimmer. It was until his lips were thinned and his eyes were blazing with both worry and anger that tension coiled between them. Nawaki flinched back on the couch, feeling the suffocating presence Kakashi was emitting. To say that he was livid was an understatement, he was _fucking_ _pissed_.

"Why didn't she tell me?!" he growled, making Nawaki gulp nervously. "Goddamn Tsunade, thinking she can always cope by herself." Kakashi looked directly at Hiroki's room, noticing that the door was shut. "I want to see my son." It wasn't a soft request, but a command.

"Be my guest."

"Thank you."

Kakashi carefully opened the door and looked inside the dark room. He sauntered towards Hiroki's bed and fondly looked at his sleeping son with a matching smile. In a loving motion, he swiped his golden locks away and kissed his forehead. "I miss you, Hiroki…." he whispered into his ear, kissing him again and wrapping one arm around him. "Sweet dreams, son."

From the background, Nawaki attentively watched, feeling his eyes reflect the sadness his heart was experiencing. In all of his childhood, he doesn't remember his own father tucking him in his bed, let alone him whispering how much he loved him at night. To think that Hiroki was lucky enough to get a loving father made Nawaki's conscience feel heavy. He had contemplated of taking Hiroki away from Kakashi just a day ago, but he can see how foolish he was now.

The person who needs to be kept away from Hiroki, as of now, is Tsunade.

He gritted his teeth bitterly. Little does his sister knows, she was turning into their father. While she hasn't raised her hand at Hiroki _yet_ , her detached persona as well as her tendency to drown her sorrows in alcohol was a spitting image to their father's beginning downfall.

"Do you know where Tsunade may have went?" Kakashi asked, closing Hiroki's bedroom door behind him.

Nawaki shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm still not quite familiar around this city. I can't say that I'll be any good at giving directions or locations."

Kakashi nodded understandably. "It's fine. Have a good night, Nawaki."

"P-Please, when you see my sister, bring her home safe."

"I promise."

With that, he bid his farewell and went on his way to look for Tsunade.

* * *

As Tsunade sauntered to the bar, she admired the beautifully hang golden chandeliers which were intricately engraved in a gothic pattern, the bevelled glass, and the frescoed walls. She placed her clutch bag on the polish bar-top and settled into a comfy stool. Alone in a bar at this time of night, dressed in a small black number, meant she could be attracting some unwanted attraction. That being said, she _really_ needed a drink without being nagged by her younger brother.

"Your order," the bartender lightly asked.

"Martini with extra olives, please."

"Right away."

That was when she caught the man's gaze who was at the corner of the bar. While she was embarrassed to admit it, her eyes were drawn to the muscular, tanned stranger who was dressed in an impeccably expensive black suit. He boldly looked back at her, giving a roguish smile before taking a sip of his whiskey. He also seemed to linger for a bit, raking slowly down on her body. Tsunade broke their connection when her drink was gently pushed on the bar-top.

After she finished her first drink, she took the pick with olives and slowly ate it before ordering another glass. All the while, the stranger was starting to take interest in her. It wasn't until Tsunade had started to feel tipsy on her third glass that she started to rummage inside her clutch bag for her debit card. However, she paused when another glass was pushed towards her.

"N-No, I didn't order…"

"The gentleman at the corner did." The bartender said calmly before walking away to assist another customer.

Tsunade looked at the corner of her eye and saw that he was slowly nearing her.

"I'm Hanabusa," he formally introduced, voice deep but smooth like silk.

She gave a small smile. "I'm leaving."

"That's a unique name," he joked, taking a seat next to her, watching her pull out her debit card out of her purse. He touched her hand to stop her from taking her card out entirely. "The night is still young…."

"Perhaps, but I have to head home soon."

"Soon, but not yet," he cleverly said. "Have a few drinks with me. Please. I'm not a fan of martini, and I don't want this to go to waste. Besides, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't go home alone."

After she had been persuaded, she put her purse back inside her clutch bag and smiled.

"More olives for the lady please," he ordered, glancing at her. "It's hard to not notice you. And so, I took the liberty to know how you like your drink."

"Here you go, sir."

Tsunade looked at the clock on the wall. "I guess, I can stay for another fifteen minutes….."

"Fifteen?" he smirked. "That's not long enough."

"Oh, yeah?" She took one olive in her mouth whilst giving a seductive tone in her eyes. "For what, exactly?"

He drew in closer and stroked her thigh. "You tell me."

Tsunade remained silent, discreetly drinking in his appearance. They weren't boyish good looks, but rather a rugged, masculine allure that wound around the taut strands of lust within her chest and squeezed. A hot flutter ran through her pricked skin as he smiled. A cocktail of chemicals surged through her body causing effects she was powerless to prevent. The delicate flush of her cheeks, her rapid heartbeat, a sudden unquenchable thirst. He released her thigh and took a sip from the glass of red wine that had been placed in front of him.

"Let's start with you telling me your name."

"Tsunade." She took another olive.

"Now we're getting somewhere," he laughed. "Tell me more about why you're here tonight, huh."

"I'm looking to get spontaneous."

"Spontaneous, huh?" He chuckled. "I can be spontaneous."

"Oh?"

"For you, I can be as spontaneous as you'd like."

"Careful, I might take you up on that offer."

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I wouldn't mind."

* * *

After rallying back and forth with casual conversation for half an hour, Tsunade placed her empty glass down and paid her share before she glanced back at Hanabusa, watching him slowly tail her to the darkest and quietest corner of the bar. Once her back leaned against the wall, she felt his hands creep around her waist before she was pressed further against the wall. He leaned in, breathing heavy with lust, whilst his hand touched the hem of her dress, gradually bringing it up.

Tsunade knew where this would soon lead if she doesn't put an end to it, but the whitewash of aching need of having a warm body against hers was dominating her rational mindset. Did Kakashi also feel this way, she wondered. She looked up at Hanabusa, feeling her heart race with a rush of adrenaline. If she kissed him now…. there would be no going back.

But she didn't want to be alone tonight.

"Kiss me," she whispered, feeling weak-kneed.

Hanabusa leaned in to kiss her sensuous lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth shamelessly and hiking her dress around her waist, boldly showing her underwear underneath. Before she could gasp, he covered her lips with his own, silencing her surprise and making her blush when kissed her even deeper. Her legs parted as she welcomed him in between them, feeling his own hardness against her womanhood.

"My hotel room is upstairs," he said seductively, leaving kiss-trails on her neck as he jingled his card in front of her. "Do you wanna…..?"

Tsunade pushed her dress back down before she wiped her lips. "…Yes."

"Are you sure?" he asked, almost too teasingly.

"Bring me to your room, Hanabusa."

The moment the elevator doors shut behind them, their carnal desires blazed with sheer intensity. Tsunade was hurled to the mirror of the elevator, her hands planting on the mirror to keep her face from bashing into the mirror, before she was turned back around and forcefully kissed. Their tongues lapped against each other in a messy duel of dominance, furthering their growing sexual desire that demanded to be quenched. Hanabusa tilted his head slightly and sucked onto Tsunade's tongue, surprising her, before he proceeded to French kiss her, his hands clenching her breasts, and his member touching the heat of her pussy.

He pushed the red button and the elevator stopped moving.

Tsunade smirked before she eagerly unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his pants as he ran his hands all over her body, worshipping it earnestly. His fingertips slipped under the thin strap at her right shoulder and with a desperate slowness, peeled the soft satin to one side exposing her heaving bosom. The puckered nipple of her right breast, which had been straining against delicate black fabric, was now freed and aching for his touch.

A soft moan escaped her parted lips as he descended and kissed her feminine swells. Tracing the edge of her dress, Hanabusa covered every inch of her exposed flesh in a feverish motion. Her skin was rich, like double cream, so smooth and so irresistible. The only sound in the room was the moist contact of his lips on her bosom, and the clatter of each heel and she slipped off her shoes and let them drop to the hardwood floor.

"A-Are we doing this…. in the elevator?" she heaved, pushing his head further into her breast, feeling his tongue lap back and forth on her taut nipple. "H-Hanabusa….. you're so…." He bit into her nipple, making her wince, before he sucked onto it vigorously, his other deft hand still eagerly fondling her other breast. "Oh, god…." She moaned, forfeiting to his animal desires.

Hanabusa pressed the red button again and the elevator began to ascend once more.

"W-Wait… we're…"

"It's alright. When the elevator door opens, I'm going to run into my room. It's the first door you see." He gathered their things before he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. "I just couldn't help touching you….."

 _Ding!_

In a flurry, Hanabusa swiped his keycard and ran into his hotel room, and dropped everything else on the floor apart from Tsunade. He kissed her warmly before he rammed her against the wall. He let her legs drop so she could gain her own balance, and he enthusiastically clenched her buttocks with gusto. "Wow…." He murmured into her ear, clenching some more. "Are you ready, you dirty little whore?" he asked, lowering the straps of her dress and ripped her bra out, ignoring her wince, not at what he'd done, but what he'd said. He instantly regretted it.

"I'm sorry, Tsu-"

She silenced him with a hard kiss, her tongue pushing past his lips, her hands pressing against his hips as she fumbled at his zipper, yanking it down and then shoving his jeans past his hips as he dipped down to finish the job.

"Fuck me, Hanabusa."

When Hanabusa grabbed both of her ass cheeks in his hands and started a rhythmic grinding, she tilted her pelvis upward, feeling a surprisingly long, thick cock snake between her thighs and nestle against the flushed lips of her pussy. Her wet underwear had been pushed aside and she wrapped both hands around his neck for leverage and moved until she was able to hook a leg over his hip. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest against her body and was pleased that with his imposing physical size, he was able to cup her slender body against him rather effortlessly. She felt like she was on a ride, fuelled by adrenaline and anticipation, the knob of his cock slowly pushing up into her pussy. She felt a low guttural moan escape her throat.

The thickness of his cock had filled her completely. She could feel her pussy stretched tightly around him. She pushed shamelessly against him, keeping her leg hooked over his hip to ease their movement as the wetness of juices along the inside of her thighs continued to spread. Her hand was on the back of his neck and she pulled his face toward hers and kissed him hotly. The salty sweetness of their tongues coming together seemed like exactly the right kind of wrong in that moment.

"Deeper." He groaned, sliding out of her slowly. "I want you deeper."

He needn't say more.

Hanabusa pinned her against the wall until her cheek was pressed against the smooth wall. He pushed the material of her dress up over her ass, groaning as he smacked each cheek. The sound of his hand hitting her flesh filled the silence of the open space.

He pinned her wrists above her head, restraining her and breathing hotly into her ear calling her dirty names that fuelled the intensity between them. She cried out as he spanked her again hard, leaving red angry prints on her skin. Defiantly she arched her back and pushed her ass out for him, spreading her legs and taunting him. He smacked her one more time before he buried his throbbing cock deep into her wet pussy, making sure his entire member was pushed into her.

He used one hand to hold her shoulder for leverage whilst his other hand grabbed a fistful of her wavy blonde locks. Without warning, he pounded her against the wall, his member sawing in and out in great speed, not leaving her with enough time to draw her breath. He went faster and faster and faster until her pants were rid into uncontrollable moans and screams of pleasure. He pulled her hair back and made her arched her back. He then grabbed her breasts and pulled her back upwards until her back touched his muscular chest, his hands gripping her breasts with intensity, his cock still burying inside her depths.

"Ha-Hana…." Tsunade screamed instead when he hit her most sensitive spot, nearing her to an orgasm.

Before she could feel her incoming climax, he withdrew from her swollen pussy and hurled her onto his bed, stripping her completely from her clothes and parting her numbed legs for him. Slowly, he descended and enter her welcoming hole again, fucking her deeply in a missionary position.

Throughout the night, Tsunade could only remember pieces of what they did. Her nails raked down his back as she reached her first orgasm, and his proceeded to take her in different positions for a short while until he reached his own limit. Before he came inside her, he pulled out and released his seed on her stomach, with some landing on her breasts. He wiped some off her skin and pushed his fingers into her mouth, feeling her tongue lick his essence off.

"Do you like it?" he asked, heaving but still aroused by the woman. "God, you're such a turn-on."

She smiled before she took his shirt and used it to wipe his cum off her body. "What time is it?" she asked, settling back down on his bed.

"Stay here for some more," he insisted, smiling. "I want to talk to you…."

"Shouldn't the talking be before the sex?" she asked, half-jokingly.

"Listen, about what I said earlier – about you being a whore – I didn't mean it. I was just… caught up in the moment." He sheepishly rubbed his cheek, blushing deeply. "The truth is…. I don't do one-night stands. I-I just got divorced a week ago, and as you could tell, was getting desperate for some company." He took her hand and kissed her palm delicately. "I'm glad I found a woman like you, though."

"You're not the first to call me a whore," she replied back, slipping her hand away from his lips. "So don't worry about it."

"W-What about you?" He regained her interest when she looked back at him. "What was your real reason to be in the bar tonight?"

"I wanted to forget…" she offered simply, looking back up at the plain ceiling, seeing the silhouette of the chandelier in the dark. "That's all there is to it."

"Forget what?" he asked, interest piqued, but was only greeted by silence. "I didn't mean to pry….."

She huffed and then turned back at him. "What was the reason behind your divorce?"

"We became distant; I had my work, she had hers, and we never got to connect again, because of our careers. We found out that we were unhealthy together, so we put an end to it before we could get any children. Children always makes things complicated."

Tsunade suddenly shuffled out of bed and began to look for her clothes, piecing them back together before she slipped into her shoes. "I need to go," she quietly said, collecting all of her hair and putting it up into a high ponytail. "It's already late, as well."

"I-I hope… I helped in some way….." he stuttered almost shyly. "I'm sure you'll get back all of these obstacles you're currently going through, Tsunade."

"Maybe….." was all she said as she made it to the door. "Goodbye, Hanabusa."

"W-Wait… I forgot to ask for your num-"

The door had already been closed.

He sank back on his bed. "Sheesh."

* * *

When Tsunade reached the lobby, she walked back to the bar and ordered another martini as she walked to the coat hanger for her own coat. By the time she slipped into her black coat, her drink was already ready for her. She undid her ponytail and let her wild hair loose, her curly waves adding to her adventurous mood. She took a drink to cleanse the taste of the man's seed from her mouth, taking an olive to add sweetness back into her taste palette.

"Another?" the new bartender offered.

"Fill it up," she slurred, combing her hair back.

"Wild night?" he asked, pushing her refilled glass.

She smirked, taking a sip. "You have no idea."

As the warm intensity of alcohol began to burn in her throat, the ebbing pain in her heart started to become numb completely. She smiled pitifully to herself as she swirled her drink around in her glass, contemplating at how she was following Kakashi's footsteps in dealing with heartache. While it seemed animalistic, it was the quickest antidote she could find that night. And to say that she had any regrets was a white lie. She has never felt this relieved in days.

However, a bitter feeling started welling up in her chest – a deep void that remained empty despite her efforts of filling it up with cheap sex. She clutched her shoulder and gritted her teeth before she chugged her martini. She then signalled for the waiter. "Give me the strongest one you have."

He curtly nodded and quickly poured her a shot.

Even after three shots of the hardest alcohol she could find, Tsunade still felt empty and cynical. What was this ebb that she just can't heal?! She paid for her drinks and clumsily walked to her car that was parked just across the street. When she sat in her car, she locked her doors and buried her face into the palms of her hands, crying hysterically.

She hugged her herself and her hands clawed back into her arms.

Why did she still feel empty?

What was this gnawing depression she can't get away from?

The more she caved, the more the darkness enshrouded around her frail body.

And she was scared.

No one will be able to hear her from there.

And there's no guarantee that she will come back once it engulfs around her.

"I'm scared….." she hugged herself tighter, as her voice cracked into soft sobs. "I'm scared-"

There was a sudden knock on her window.

"Tsunade!"

She turned and gasped out. "Akihiko!" she cried and opened her door.

He hastily hugged her and kissed the crown of her head. "Jesus. So I was right. Thank God…." He murmured. "I was so worried, love. Come on, let's get you home." He took her car keys from her and locked her car before he guided her to his own vehicle. "You can't drive like this, you know that."

When Tsuande was propped on the passenger seat, Akihiko flipped his phone open. "Kakashi, it's me…. There's no need to worry. I found Tsuande. Yes, yes. I'll make sure she gets home safe. So get some sleep, Kakashi."

" _Alright…."_

* * *

The same room. The same dread. The same dream. The same man.

Tsunade jolted up from her sleep, clutching her sheets around her tightly with desperation. Sweat trickled down her neck and crystal tears streamed freely on her face without her knowing. She clenched around her white shirt and tried to keep her composure intact but her throbbing heart and laboured breaths proved her efforts to be futile. Her hands balled around the sheets, and her lips tightened bitterly, tears still flowing.

She felt dirty with regret. And she felt haunted by her old trauma.

"I can't do this anymore….." she whispered.

With dulled eyes, she traced the light scar on her wrist.

 _Maybe this time…_

* * *

A/N: This is the _longest_ chapter! Ta-dah! We are nearing to the end now. I think there's only ten more chapters left (it depends on the length of my future chapters). And we're also close to the climax of the story, it's starting to get there. So yay! Finally, I can see the end of the tunnel of this story. Hahaha. There's still more things to go through, and I hope to deliver things right!

Thank you readers and reviewers!

xox


	67. Chapter 67

**The Devil's Kiss**

Later that morning, when Tsunade was able to push herself out of her bed, she tip-toed out to the corridor and listened closely to Nawaki's voice. He seemed to be in a conversation with someone, but it wasn't on the phone, rather, he was speaking to someone personally. She peeked out and saw a tousle of silver hair, and that's all she needed to see to make her heart drop. Kakashi's face was paler than usual, his eyes were tainted with fatigue, and his expression was blank. Could it be that Nawaki was telling him everything in explicit detail?

"Sis has been going through a lot, Kakashi-san. And it exceeds her ability to trust and let me in. It pains me to say this but…. I've never been of help to my sister; she's always fighting her battles by herself, because she thinks it's just _her_ burden to bear. That it doesn't concern anyone else….." Nawaki held his hands together. "It's like she can't see how many people she's hurt by shutting them out. Even Hiroki's become inflicted because of this…. But please, don't be harsh on my sister. What she's done she doesn't mean."

Kakashi took a sip from the chilled soda bottle before he leaned back on the sofa, contemplating on what to say. He clicked his tongue and directed his attention elsewhere, looking as agitated as ever. The deeper he thought, the sterner his facial expression grew, and the sight wasn't entirely welcomed by the Senju either. "How can you expect me to do as you say, when she hurt my child? After all of this lecturing about her protecting Hiroki from danger, she's the one that harms him." He snorted and tightened his grip around his bottle. "What a hypocrite."

"Kakashi-san!" Nawaki gasped, deeply wounded by the harshness of his words. "Please, keep your voice down. My sister is still sleeping, and if she hears you…. well, I don't think it will help her." He nervously looked down at his feet, ashamed, as he knew that Kakashi was in the right to be mad. As a parent, he's also come to possess the instincts of one. His unrivalled love for his son far exceeds his infatuation for his sister. He understood, but….. "Don't you love my sister, Kakashi-san?"

Almost immediately he saw his fiery expression disintegrate. The silver-haired man bowed his head and chewed on his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. "My feelings for Tsunade will not hinder me from seeing the undeniable truth, that she's become unstable as a mother. No matter how profound my feelings are for her, I refuse to let it make me blind." He got up and retrieved his coat off the arm of the couch and slowly made his way out. "I can't help Tsunade. You know that. Only she can help herself by admitting herself into a psychiatric ward."

"W-Where are you going?" Nawaki scampered on his feet and tried to intercept Kakashi by the hallway, but staggered when their eyes met.

"I haven't gotten an hour of sleep since I drove around the city looking for your sister. I'm going back home to regain my strength and, hopefully, some sanity after all of this."

After the door had closed, Tsunade walked out from the shadows and over to the living room, where she found Nawaki sunken on his knees. To say he was distraught was an understatement, the man seemed to have forfeited from all of this: from her condition, to the endless conflict that's revolving around them.

Tsunade carefully knelt beside her brother and pulled him into her arms. "Thank you for everything, Nawaki." She began to stroke his hair to calm his emotions, just like a mother would to soothe her child.

"Did you hear us?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I did," she whispered. "And he's not wrong, Nawaki."

"Still," he persisted bitterly, "for him to say those things about you! It's beyond insensitive."

Tsunade softly shook her head. "No. It's the truth we can't deny. Kakashi's right and I'm wrong," she spoke with distaste, grimacing at herself. "I should have met up with him last night, instead of turning the other way to confide in alcohol. Kakashi has always been a fair and honest man, but he also has a short fuse. And I'm afraid, I just set him off. He knows what I did last night…. and he's disgusted by it. I could see it in his eyes when he look at me just then. He knew I was listening so he said some sharpened words to hurt me, like I have hurt him….."

"And what did you do last night, Sis?" Nawaki asked, not sure whether he wanted to know the answer.

The blonde's gentle strokes stopped and she drew away from him. With a false smile she confessed: "I slept with a stranger I met in a random hotel's bar. It wasn't my intention – at first – but my guilty pleasure got the better of me and I…." she swallowed thickly, feeling a hot burn in her nape as embarrassment crawled into her conscience. "….I let him do things you're supposed to do only with your lover." Her hand languidly trailed down the trail of her neck, casually making its way down on her breast, reminiscing about the night where she laid with a stranger. "When Hiroki wakes up, can you give him his breakfast?"

Nawaki broke through his frozen state and managed to nod slowly. "Sure thing, Sis."

"Good. And do me a favour, if Hiroki wants to, bring him to his father. I'm sure Kakashi is dying to see his son." She rose and slowly made her way to her bedroom, shutting the door quite loudly to send a sort of message that she was not to be disturbed by anyone else.

Once she locked her bedroom door behind her, she stripped herself from her clothes and headed towards the bathroom. In there, she filled the bathtub with ice cold water, making sure the water was threatening to spill over the tub before she submerged herself in it. Her arms were well propped on each side of the tub as she reclined back, moaning a relaxed breath when she closed her eyes and freed her inhibition into the water. As time also drifted by, her heavy eyelids forced darkness onto her and pushed her into a sleep with a myriad of dreams.

In that series of dreams, none of them had a happy ending.

Tsunade was awoken by the soft rifts in the water hitting her breasts, soft pants escaping her lips while a dull ache lingered in her womanhood. She hissed at the chafing in between her legs, the consequence of having a session of heavy wild fucking. In a stiff motion, she pushed herself out of the tub and dried herself before she slipped into her slicken bathrobe. Then, languidly, she moisturised her creamy skin, whilst smiling to herself at the sensation of her warm hands bringing heat back into her body. Her sacred depth still seared hotly, reminding her of her sinful deed. The pain ebbed per stride she took, per undergarment she slipped into.

Just as she was about to choose her outfit for the day, her door knob was rattled before three soft knocks rang in the devoid room. She straightened and quickly clothed her half-stark skin with her robe, quickly fastening it closed. She unlocked her bedroom door and peeked out to see who had just disrupted her peace. Tsunade had to crane her neck up to make eye contact with the man. "Aki…" she addressed softly, stepping out of her bedroom to discover that her apartment was empty of both Nawaki and Hiroki. She looked at him questionably. "How…?"

He twirled her emergency key. "I had to use it last night. I was going to return this key quietly, but I just had to see you." Akihiko walked to the living room and placed the key on the coffee table. "I didn't want to leave so early last night, but I thought that it would be inappropriate to stay."

"I'm sorry, I don't even remember….."

He chuckled. "Of course. You were drunk beyond belief."

"If you're just going to judge-"

"Who said I was?" he questioned back, twice as sharp as her accusation, whilst he silently stalked towards her, eyes blazing with emotions Tsunade has never witnessed in his character. He took her hand and pulled her along with him towards the balcony. He closed the glass door behind them and leaned against it. "How can I judge you when I've done the exact same thing? I have derailed myself several times, drunk myself to death more than you can count, became mischievous like a little boy, and disregarded my life's worth like a worthless penny."

Tsunade hugged herself and kept her distance. "Why are you here?"

"I told you already, I wanted to see you." He walked over to the balcony and rested his hands on it, feeling the cool air dance over his skin through his white t-shirt. Akihiko looked back at his lover and ruggedly smirked. "I've been to countless amount of therapy, and I feel that I've changed a bit. But, despite receiving all of those sessions, one thing still remains clear to me."

A knot tied in her stomach. "And what would that be?"

He reached out and held her hand. " _You_ , Tsunade. I've missed you. And I-" he walked over to her and dipped down slightly, enough to be able to kiss her there and then. He looked closely into her hazel eyes, analysing how sullied her once bright eyes were. They were dampened by fear and tears, removing the striking hue she once possessed. He tipped her chin with his index finger and angled his face a little bit, whilst his other hand rested nicely on the curve of her ass. "I love you, Tsunade."

Just as his lips were about to capture her own, she hastily back away.

"I can't. Or rather, I shouldn't kiss you."

"Why?"

"Because…. I slept with another man last night."

There was a short pause in the air before it was disrupted by an outburst of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tsunade snapped, taking a step forward to her lover. "Can't you see how-"

His second attempt was successful this time. Akihiko's lips pressed against hers and he didn't yield until his tongue met hers. He kissed her over and over again, gradually losing his sanity to let her go. His hands groped her ass cheeks with fervour as their messy make-out session spiralled out of control. Tsunade tried to put space back between them by using one hand to push him away, but instead, she found her other hand gripping around the metal railings.

"I don't care if you slept with another man," he murmured against her swollen lips. "That just gives me an excuse to kiss you where he did, touch you where he touched you, lick you where he put his filthy mouth on you, and fuck you harder and _better_ than he did." He looked back down on her parted lips and tugged onto her bottom lip before crashing his lips back against hers. This time, he loosened the knot of her robe to widen its opening, revealing her a bit of her undergarment. "I tried so hard Tsunade. But I've missed you. I can't just keep putting barriers between us when I know I can't keep it. You're what I've always wanted."

"You knew, didn't you….." she said back, keeping her hand pressed against his chest. "You knew from the night you found me that I slept with another man. And so did Kakashi…"

"I did… yes. The stench alone was enough for me to know. The smell of sex, Tsunade, is much more palpable than you think. And when you came into my car, I could almost taste it." He closed her robe and stepped back. "You did it more than once. I could hazard a guess-"

"Two times," she answered, quickly looking away.

"Why are you looking away, Tsunade?"

"Because I don't want to see the same disgust in your eyes. From the moment I saw Kakashi this morning, I saw sourness in his face, and repulsion on his lips. He hated the fact that I slept with another man…."

"Well, you won't find that in my eyes."

"Stop lying…." she muttered. "Once a woman lies with another man in a meaningless but lustful affair, we get shamed. Like I care…. Some men lie with a new woman every night, and they get praised for it. They're called the chick-magnet, the hotshot, the man who can have any pussy he wants, when he wants." Tsunade redirected her attention back at her lover, still keeping a respectable distance between them. "Shouldn't you be repulsed by the fact that I loved being with a stranger, spreading my legs like a whore, whereas I always showed defiance in bed with you. Aren't you offended by the fact that your own lover cried in sheer ecstasy with another? The type of ecstasy I've never let you see….."

Akihiko's lips pursed and his eyebrows furrowed together. "Is that your best shot at trying to push me away, Tsunade? For me to somehow discredit you as a human being and perceive you in the same scope you see yourself?" He reached out, grappled her by her wrist and threw her against the sliding glass door. "I don't care about any of that, because we're in an open relationship. You get to sleep with the men you want, and I get to sleep with the women I desire." He held her softly by the throat to keep her pressured against the glass. "As long as you're Tsunade, I will still love you. I don't care if you loved the moment you shared with that bastard, because I know at the end of the day, you will be plagued by regrets. That's enough to tell me that you have feelings for me…."

"Akihiko…."

"He may have had your body for a couple of minutes, but I have a piece of your heart. And as long as I have that, I will not be jealous by the man whom you'll share my side of the bed…."

"Not even if it's Kakashi?"

Akihiko's throat ran dry. "I won't let him get that far with you…." he cupped the sides of her face and kissed her forehead. "I want to be with you, Tsunade…. it's unbearable. But I know you have your own troubles to deal with. I just want you to know that even if everyone else stops appreciating you, I will still look at you like you're my Queen. I will love all your scars, your tears, your guilt, your imperfections, and I will love you more than any man has ever loved you." He looked at her dead in the eyes. "More than Kakashi will _ever_ love you."

She took his left hand and kissed it tenderly before she took his middle finger and sucked on it, all the while gazing up at him with alluring eyes. She watched him get hot and heavy as she swirled her tongue on the pad of his finger. With a distinct _'pop'_ she released his finger from her mouth. Akihiko ran his hand through her hair and joined their lips together, groaning when her tongue slipped into his mouth and her heaving breasts brushed against his torso.

In a smooth motion, without breaking their connection, Tsunade rolled off her bathrobe as her tears streaked down her face.

"No. Don't." Akihiko murmured, drawing her robe back up. "I don't want you like _this_. The next time we'll lay in the same bed, I want us to make love. I want the moment to be perfect, where there's no one else you'd rather be with but me. Where Kakashi is no longer in your heart. Where…. I'm also free from my own restraints." He closed his eyes and smiled warmly. "There's something we both must do first, Tsunade. And until then, we cannot do this. I'm not letting this moment be a fleeting thing. I want to make love with you a hundred more times after the next time we have sex. I want the possibility where I can be a father to Hiroki and…. maybe…. to our own children."

Tsunade laughed pitifully, wiping her tears. "I don't want any more children, Akihiko."

"Not yet." He said back. "But when things go back to normal, and we are somehow still together, I want to have a family with you. I want to marry you, to put a ring on your finger. I want you to be my wife, the only woman I'll cherish with my life, the one I'll grow old with. I want all the things I didn't want before I met you."

"Don't make such tasteful fantasies, Akihiko, because they never do come true."

"I'll make it a reality, just you wait." He raised her hand and kissed the back of it. "I love you, Tsunade Senju."

"You fool…." She chastised.

"I'll be a fool for you, my love. I'll be the _most_ naïve fool a thousand times over, if that means that you'll be mine someday."

* * *

"Daddy!"

In a clear instant, Nawaki felt Hiroki yank his hand out of his grasp and run into his father's welcoming arms. He watched as Kakashi swooped his son up with gaiety, and immediately felt a gnawing pain in his heart. The sight alone was heart-breaking – Nawaki was almost driven to pure jealousy of his own nephew. Hiroki has a loving father – the kind that he lacked throughout his entire childhood. What he had was a drunk father, a beaten mother, and a strong sister. That's what his early life comprised of. He hid behind his sister's back, believing that she will _always_ be a strong wall. But he was stupid to see that even strong walls break…. _eventually_. With a substantial amount of damage and cracks, even the greatest walls crumble down to the ground when their weakness are utilised to the fullest extent.

He gave a small smile at Kakashi, waving at him.

Kakashi kept Hiroki in his arms as he nodded back at the Senju. He looked down at his son who was comfortably cradled in his hold, frowning at how quiet he was, and how desperate his clutches at his clothes were. "What's wrong, Hiroki?"

The boy shook his head and pushed his face further against his black coat. Kakashi looked at the other Senju but received a befuddled expression. He shook it off and carried his son to the nearest ice cream stand in the park. When they were close enough, Hiroki raised his head up to his father, looking up at him to silently ask if it was okay if he could have a cone. To which, his father smiled warmly at him.

"What would you like, hm?" he gently asked, using one arm for him to sit on whilst he used his spare to point at the myriad of flavours available to his choosing. "You can have anything you like, Hiroki. Just point and Daddy will buy."

"Mommy likes mango ice cream," he suddenly spoke, eyeing the flavour in particular. "I want mango, Daddy…."

"Of course," he smiled, paying his share for one small cone of mango ice cream. Kakashi then looked at Nawaki. "Would you like one too, Nawaki-san?"

He politely declined and then looked at his watch. "I have some matters to attend to, Kakashi-san. I trust that Hiroki will be safe in your hands, right?"

"Without a doubt," Kakashi reassured.

As Nawaki traced his footsteps back to the parking lot, he looked back and watched Hiroki skip beside his father, telling him tales he would have loved to tell his own mother had she invested some time to listen. Kakashi held Hiroki's hand and smiled at his stories, warming the boy's wounded heart with his benevolence act as a father. With a small tug, Nawaki's lips arched upwards and he continued to make his way back to his car.

"And what did your Mommy say about this story of yours?"

Hiroki's skipping stopped and he stood on his spot. "Mommy hates me now….."

For a moment Kakashi frowned. "That's not true. You're her son; she loves you _very_ much, Hiroki." He knelt in front of the boy and combed through his golden hair before using his thumb to wipe a bit of the ice cream from the corner of his mouth. "Mommy loves you more than Daddy can ever love you. That's because a mother's love is the _biggest_ of all, Hiroki….. Mommy doesn't hate you."

"She does, too!" he protested strongly. "Mommy is mean! Mommy shouts at me a lot. Mommy doesn't listen no more….." He pouted away, keeping his own emotions intact. "Mommy doesn't love me…."

"That's _not_ true," Kakashi softly said with a matching smile. "Believe me. Your Mommy loves you very, very much." He spread his arms out to show a visual for his son. "Bigger than this, Hiro. She told me so last night." He ruffled his neat blond locks with a playful smirk, making him giggle slightly. "So don't worry. Things will be back to normal again."

Hiroki grinned widely, trusting every word his father fed him with.

"Come on. You said you wanted to feed the ducks, right?"

"Yup!"

After scoffing down the rest of his cone, Hiroki hurried to his father's side and happily walked alongside him. Kakashi held his hand again and guided him through the park, relieved that he was able to restore the bright shimmer in his eyes. The promising hue Tsunade unknowingly stole from their own son. The zest was back in the boy's personality, and the return of his hyper attitude relieved Kakashi, to know that Hiroki's colourful outlook wasn't permanently broken.

However, under the cloak of relief, Kakashi felt a great sense of anger towards Tsunade and her audacity to claim that it was _his_ poisonous attitude that will hurt their son. When, in fact, it was her own demons that hurt Hiroki. After everything she's said, she was the one to emotionally wound his son. She promised she wouldn't, that his future was much brighter with her because she was emotionally stable, unlike him. But the truth was….. she was more of a flight-risk than anyone would have thought. She's beginning to lose sight of everything. She's starting to lose faith in herself as a competent mother, and as a human being.

He's known Tsunade for a long time, and he knows that she'd rather isolate herself than let anyone else in and bear her burden. Tsunade was a selfless woman, but it was this selflessness and habit of alienating everyone else from her affair that was ruining her. It was because of this that she's become more susceptible to breaking down, to being exposed to a torrent of depression. But instead of doing something about her situation and seeking help, she remained quiet whilst hoping that her nightmares would eventually fade.

"Daddy….?"

He snapped from his thoughts and paused.

Hiroki looked at him, doe-eyed. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"N-Nothing…." He murmured, resuming to walk down the path.

"Liar…." Hiroki grumbled. "Mommy always said that!"

"I-I'm sorry…. but it's very complicated, Hiroki. When you're older, I'll tell you…."

"Promisee?"

"Yes," he sincerely spoke. "I'll tell you everything when you're older."

* * *

With a feigned stride of confidence, Tsunade sauntered through the lobby of her workplace, greeting those who passed by with a polite nod or a smile. As she was about to swipe her card to enter the section only privy to workers, she was bumped into by an equally curvaceous woman. Tsunade's coffee spilled and a wad of paper spewed on the marble floor.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama!" Samui shrieked, helping her get back up on her feet before she scurried to retrieve the pieces of her papers.

Tsunade knelt down with her and assisted her. "What's the rush, Samui-san?"

The other blonde's face reddened instantly. "I-I have…. a date."

She smirked as she handed the rest of her papers back to her. "That's the first time I've seen you blush so earnestly. Who's the lucky fella?"

Another voice interrupted them, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Samui!"

She turned on her heels and beamed. "Misaki-san! I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would arrive so early…"

"I was excited to meet you." He pecked her on the lips with a mischievous grin.

Tsunade quickly stepped away and turned her back towards them, hoping they would not notice her taking her leave. However, due to her hasty behaviour of being evasive, she ended up losing her balance because of the wet floor. She yelped and was sure that her face would smack on the stone cold floor, but she remained far from it. A familiar touch saved her from falling. An arm was snaked snuggly under her breasts, keeping her from hitting the ground.

"Be careful," Misaki whispered in her ear, drawing her back on her feet.

"I'll get the cleaner to dry that mess right away, Tsunade-sama!"

Misaki looked ahead as Samui paced passed the crowd. He then turned back around to Tsunade, looking particularly at her ankle. "You didn't seem to twist it. My guess is that you're just clumsy."

"Why are you here? There are other places to pick up women. You know, women who are more than willing to give into your sick fantasies. Why are you leading young and naïve girls around?"

"Because they're young and naïve," he answered simply. "You give them what they think they want, and they'll give you what you _truly_ lust for. She's young, but she's already very experience – much to my surprise. She may be young and relatively naïve, but her interests align with mine, which is a rare thing to have." He looked back, trying see if Samui was already heading back their way. "You can say that I've become interested in her."

"And you'll just throw her away once you've become bored…."

"Perhaps. I haven't decided on that yet…" Misaki glanced at her with burning intensity, his eyes alone made her feel uneasy. "When I'm done with her, would you like to take her place? I'm not really for women who're reaching their thirties, but you still look as beautiful as I remember." He paused when she grimaced at his offer. "I'll treat you good, Tsunade. I'll fuck you even better."

"Stop it, you lecherous man," she snarled in a hushed tone.

"Ah… I haven't heard anyone call me that in years. You used to spit those words when I entered your wet cunt. I guess some things never do change. But you've got to stop playing the victim here, Tsunade. My brother has recently turned on me because of you. He claimed how you were still scarred by it – by me." He took a step closer to her. "You must have told him that I raped you. That you didn't want it. While that may have been true, it's not the entire truth now, is it?"

"I-I've got to get to work," She swiped her card, but was held back when he gripped her by her shoulder.

"You agreed to it. That was the deal. Or did you just forget about it?"

"That doesn't change that fact that I didn't want it."

"I kept my end of the deal, and you had to keep yours. Your body was the price I asked for, and you needed to keep your end as well." He took her behind one of the titanic marbled pillar and pushed her against it. "You understood very well how I lusted for this body of yours…..and that I would do a lot of things to have it." His fingers brushed on her breast, feeling the details on her bra through her shirt. "I see your tits are still as soft as ever." Misaki forced her to look his way. "Look at me closely, Tsunade. If you want to know how it truly feels like being raped, I can show you."

She shivered and her voice was muted.

"At the end of it, I swear, you'll know the difference."

"You disgusting piece of shit!" she cried, slapping him across the face. "How dare you make light of this! You do not know how it feels to be forcibly pinned down on the bed or against the wall, feeling that person take your body ruthlessly, and objectify you as a sexual object. You don't know-"

"You gave your word. And I took what I deserved." When he pushed himself further into her comfort zone, she kneed him and pushed him away. He groaned at first but then started to chuckle derisively. "It's almost delicious at how you've matured." Misaki cupped her face by her chin. "Maybe one day I'll see what's underneath those work clothes of yours."

"Don't come close to me ever again, Misaki…." She stuttered, taking steps back out of the shadow and away from the sinister man. "Please…. I'm begging you. You've had your fun. Now leave me be."

"I wish I could, but you just keep coming back into my life. Maybe it's a sign. It wasn't my choice to have you come back into my world and come between me and my brother. Contrary to what you think, you're just one of the many girls I've slept with over the years, you're nothing significant to me. You were above average, maybe, but still stale. The only remarkable thing is how you still look at me with fear in your eyes, like I'm still a hungry predator. Like I said, I've moved on, Tsunade, but you're making it excruciatingly hard for me."

"And you don't think that I've tried to move on too?"

"You've never moved on. Had you moved on, you wouldn't be looking at me with that expression right now." He said with a poised attitude. "I've been messing with you all along. It's just so amusing to see you get so frightened. I'm no rapist, Tsunade. You were mine and it was your stubbornness that drove me to be increasingly rough on you, because I had to discipline you. To show you that promises aren't meant to be broken."

"You _promised_ it was only going to happen _twice_ ….. but you didn't keep that end of the deal!"

"Yes. Well, I took the initiative to ask for more since I saved you from getting kicked out."

"By doing what? Getting yourself laid with the Vice-Chancellor?"

"However you look at it, you still owed me."

"And because of that you took me against my own free will – that's the definition of rape, Misaki."

"I would ask for your proof, but that's long dead." He smirked, pocketing his hands and shrugging away. However, his nonchalance was quickly replaced by a darker tone. "That being said, I'll hold you responsible if things get sour with Kenji. And I won't hold mercy on you."

Tsunade felt her feet run cold.

"I hope you're just making idle threats, Misaki-san," Kakashi coolly spoke as he walked closer to the two, his voice lacing with a protective bite.

"Mommy!" Hiroki eagerly shouted, running up to her and hugging her legs. Much to his surprise, his mother smiled and picked him up from the ground, carrying him in a loving fashion. "Daddy missed you Mommy…."

Kakashi smirked for a moment before the delight on his face twisted into something far more threatening for the older man. He stepped in between the two, creating a barricade for Tsunade from the loathsome man. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. What brings you by?"

Misaki was by far too amused to even respond. Even though the silver-haired man was wearing a polite persona, his eyes were staring right through him like a pair of daggers, taunting him to take the bait. That protective gaze was far more ferocious than the last, as if he was afraid to lose the ones he was protecting. He had to commend the man, not only does he show up in the most convenient times, he can also assess the situation in a blink of an eye. While Kakashi was becoming of age, he was still as sharp and fast as ever.

"Pleasure," Misaki finally answered, his voice dripping with a sinful tone. "I'm sure you know what I mean."

"I'm so sorry, Misaki-san! The cleaner was on the fifth floor." Samui ran into the tense scene, inevitably breaking the ice.

"It's quite alright…." He kindly smiled, ushering her from the scene before turning around. "I'll see you around, Kakashi."

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Tsunade suddenly asked, approaching him.

"Hiroki was worried about you. All he thought about was you…" Kakashi replied matter-of-factly. He stepped closer and took his son back on his arm. "Nawaki told us you'd be here, so… here we are." With his spare hand, he intertwined his fingers together with hers and pulled her along with him. "As luck would have it, you're on your lunch break. Let's all eat together."

"K-Kaka-"

"Please, Tsunade, don't try to make an excuse to push me away….." he merely whispered, making her flinch back with guilt. He smiled when she started to obediently walk alongside him, especially when she held onto his hand tighter.

"Where are we going?"

"To that café across the street."

* * *

"What do you think?"

Akihiko gave an exasperated sigh as he felt the urge to face-palm himself. How did he end up being at the end of this brunt? This day was supposed to be spent in his office, working his share and coming home content with his productive day. He wasn't supposed to be clothes shopping and doing some flower selection on the side with his mother. What's worse is that he's in a group of old women, and being the son of Juzo King meant that they were constantly teasing him in the streets. He just wanted to die already…..

"Aki. Hi. Ko!" His mother flicked him on the forehead to wake him up from his dazed state. "Which one?"

He grimaced and pointed at the first dress he saw. "That one."

"He seems exhausted, Yuki," Fuka teased, massaging his shoulder delicately with an innocent smile.

Akihiko cringed and he immediately jolted out from his seat. He shook off the sensation of her warm hand on his shoulder, but couldn't quite extinguish it, especially when she was looking right at him. He walked to the farthest wall and leaned against it while trying to avoid her keen gaze. He noticed that his mother seemed to be ignorant of Fuka's persistent flirting, but he couldn't blame her as she had her head in the clouds.

"I'll buy this." Yuki declared, rushing out of the large changing room.

"I'll come with you."

Just as Akihiko was about to follow his mother, Fuka intercepted him and pushed him back against the wall. He watched the door close behind his overly excited mother, and knew that he was very much alone in this predicament. He swallowed thickly and looked at the older woman before his eyes betrayed him and looked down at her hour-glass body, analysing how smooth her skin was despite her age, and how her curves still looked as youthful as before. He quickly shook his head upon realizing what he was doing.

"You've grown," Fuka said with admiration, tracing her hand down on his torso, feeling his muscles through his shirt. "I don't remember you having a six pack, Aki-kun…"

 _Aki-kun…._

Her voice alone was enough to repulse him.

"Can I see it?" She lifted his shirt and drank in the satisfaction of seeing his matured form. Her fingers slid down on his body in a torturous motion, and her sickening smile only widened with sheer pleasure. "What a manly body you've got now, Aki-kun. Let's see where you've also grown…" Before he could utter his protest, her hand was already inside his pants and his member was already in the grasp of her eager hand. "My!" she gasped, deeply impressed. "Wow… that's big."

"Please," he rasped, clenching his hand. "Stop."

"Oh come on. Let's have fun. I mean, your cock certainly likes what I'm doing. I guess it's missed me, huh?"

As if something had triggered him, he forcefully grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall. It wasn't his brutally that shocked him, but the fact that hot tears were running down on his cheeks when he didn't even feel it. Was this his younger self that was crying? That's right. She's toyed with him long enough. He wasn't going to stand by this. "Don't touch me again," he deeply warned, his eyes possessed with intense hatred and anger. "Or I will snap your neck." When she smiled, he gripped her neck tighter to the point where he deprived her of oxygen. "I will not let you do those things to me anymore! I'd rather kill you than let you touch me again."

Instead of seeing the product of fear on her face, he saw sheer delight in her eyes whilst her cheeks became taint in a rose hue. "You're so rough, Aki-kun," she giggled, reaching out to fondle his face. "You can't kill me, you don't have the guts to do it. Had you wanted to kill me, you would have done it when I was tied up to your bed. But the truth is…. you liked it, didn't you? You liked the whipping, the bondage, the toys…." She grinned when his grip around her neck loosened. "See? You can't do it."

Akihiko threw her on the floor and sank down on the nearest chair.

Fuka got back on her feet and straightened her tight dress out, feeling his eyes on her. "You claim you don't want it, but you're an awful liar. You liked every second of inflicting that pain on my body, because per whip, you received a reaction. That sheer pleasure you would have on your face when I moaned for you, screamed for you, was blissful to see. I let you have sex with me when you were seventeen, and you sure took me for everything I got." She carefully took several steps towards the brown-haired man. "Do you hate me for showing you pleasure when you were younger?"

"You disgust me."

"Is that what you're going to go with?" She yanked him up from his seat by his collar. "I expected better from you." Her poisonous lips crashed with his, kissing him with such intensity that he was left entirely breathless. She sucked on his tongue before she stuck hers into his mouth, sealing their connection again. Fuka giggled when she felt his hand creep behind her ass. "You haven't changed, Aki-kun."

He groaned, half-drunk with the lust she injected into his system. "S-Stop, Fuka. N-No…" His hands gripped her wrists together before he shoved her back. With ample time and enough space, he pushed himself up from his seat and rushed out of the changing room.

Fuka laughed. He was still such a boy.

* * *

Lunch unexpectedly went smoother than Tsunade had expected, albeit not as lithe as she would have wanted. Hiroki was quieter than usual, and he refused to make eye contact with her. Instead he was propped on his father's lap as he munched on his white chocolate chip cookie. And although Tsunade didn't know when their hands had reached out to each other across the table, she appreciated the warmth of his hand on hers. It was the kind of comfort she needed in this kind of situation. She thought he would have been lashing at her by now, but Kakashi just quietly listened to what she had to say.

"Are you free tonight?" he asked, running circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

"W-Why?"

"I want to take you out," he said honestly. "Will you go out with me tonight?"

Tsunade unexpectedly blushed at his request. She looked at her son who was in a world of his own. "What do you think, Hiro-kun?" she unexpectedly asked in the velvet tone her son was accustomed to.

It was evident that the boy was shocked at her sudden inquiry, because he just gawked at his her. It was obvious that he was still scared to say anything, because he didn't want his mother shouting at him. He looked at his father and saw him wink at him, and he smiled, unknowingly making Tsunade jealous of their relationship. Even though Kakashi hasn't spent as much time as she has with Hiroki, it was obvious that Hiroki was far more comfortable with his father now. It's not like she could blame him – she has been nothing but unappreciative of his efforts as of late.

"Yup!" Hiroki answered cheerily with a toothy grin.

Tsunade rested her cheek against the palm of her hand as she gazed up at Kakashi. "I'll see you tonight, then."

He pulled her hand up and tenderly kissed the back of it. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Sounds perfect," she smiled coyly, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Great." He smirked back before hugging his son closer to his chest. "Isn't that great, Hiroki?"

The boy nodded. "Does-does that mean you're coming home with Mommy after, Daddy?" he innocently asked.

It took precisely three seconds for Kakashi's pale complexion to redden with embarrassment and for Tsunade to choke on her cappuccino. They both looked at each other and cracked a small snigger as they lost their composure. Tsunade looked away and continued to feel her cheeks burn up at the thought of it. Kakashi settled with a small smile as he kissed his son on the crown of his head.

"Why? Would you like me to come home with Mommy?" he asked in a cheeky tone, knowing the blonde would look at him in a horrified way.

Hiroki enthusiastically nodded. "Yeah!"

"Hiro…" Tsunade sighed in defeat whilst Kakashi laughed heartily.

"I want to play with Daddy!" the child revealed his hidden agenda so proudly. "Uncle gave me toys and stuff!"

"Well… I wouldn't mind coming home with your Mommy tonight." He whispered into his son's ear, and Tsunade immediately knew he wasn't referring to the innocent deed his son was talking about. That mischievous glint in his eyes showed that he wouldn't mind coming home with her – in the _adult_ sense of it. The glint vanished from his eyes as soon as it appeared and he met her intense glare. "I'm joking!" he carefully evaded her wrath. "You know I am…"

"You better be…" she huffed, taking another sip from her drink.

After having an intense back-and-forth bickering on who should pay for the entire meal, they both settled to pay for half of the meal. To say that the waitress was relieved after they reached their conclusion was an understatement. Watching Tsunade insist on paying the whole bill and Kakashi persisting that it's his to pay was too frustrating to watch. After settling their payment, the waitress walked out while muttering that they were like an old married couple.

Kakashi helped Tsunade slip into her coat and opened the door for her. After they crossed the street and headed closer and closer to her workplace, Tsunade stopped at the entrance and knelt down in front of her son. "I'll see you tonight, Hiro-kun." She pinched his cheek and kissed him on his forehead. "Have fun with Daddy, okay? But make sure you behave well."

"Prommissee…." He reassured, earning another smile from his mother.

Kakashi welcomed Tsunade in for a hug before he kissed her on the cheek. "Don't run out on me tonight, Tsunade." He said half-jokingly as he cupped the side of her face. "I can't wait to see you. I'm sure you'll be as ravishing."

"I'll see you tonight, Kakashi."

After they parted ways, Tsunade rushed into the building and hastily entered in the closest elevator. As it began to ascend, Tsunade began to contemplate about her situation. This would have been easy had Akihiko stayed the way he was before, but he's beginning to change. Tsunade could see that. Kakashi was the father of her child, and he deserved a chance. But he's married, she curtly reminded herself. How could she even think about having an intimate dinner with the man when he's married? Although things have become rocky between him and Mei, they were not in a session of getting a divorce. It meant that, by law, they were still man and wife. She clicked her tongue irritably.

She should have just denied his invitation.

That being said, she couldn't muster up to reject him. Not when he looked at her the way he did. The way he had always looked at her. The yearning look he wore that made her weak on her knees. He always knew how to shake her core, to make her putty in his hands, to make her not trust her better judgement. Kakashi was the man who had the power to make her do things she thought she would never do, to feel things she never thought she yearned, and to ease her trust to a man like him. He was the sole definition of unrequited. While she gave him everything, he only gave her a portion of the truth, and a whole other lies.

So what was he doing now? What is his gain in all of this? Has he truly changed, or is he only pulling her delicate strings, knowing that she would be left vulnerable by his touch. She didn't want to know just yet. Not yet. Kakashi has changed, she'll give him that, but there's one thing that's never changed. His heart is still as black as ever, and he'll do anything to get what he desires. Even if that meant manipulating the person who trusts him the most.

It's that twisted sense that he possessed that made Tsunade wary. Was this just all a ploy for his own humour? She was never sure with him.

When she reached her floor, she shook her head to erase all of her pessimistic thoughts, and confidently walked to her station.

* * *

As the city became enshrouded by the night and the blaring lights of a myriad of vehicles passing through junctions under the city lights, Kenji unlocked his apartment door and entered the premise. After he was close enough to the bedroom doors he could distinctly hear soft moans on the other side of the wall. Moans that soon spiralled into an uncontrolled scream. He stood perturbed outside of his brother's room, wondering if he was hallucinating or if his brother did, in fact, bring a girl to his home.

On the other side of the door was Misaki and Samui. Her palms were firmly planted on the wall whilst Misaki's hands were imbedded into her waist's flesh, gripping her for what she's got, and fucking her with feral intensity. Misaki then held her by her shoulders and forcefully rammed her down his length, making her aching womanhood engulf all of his erection. Samui tearfully screamed, no longer sure if she was hurting or radiating with an overload of pleasure. He pulled out of her and grabbed her breasts, bringing her left nipple into his eager mouth. As his teeth sank in, she mewled her response.

"These titties of yours are so glorious, Samui," he grinned, suddenly throwing her onto his bed.

Misaki spread her legs and exposed her red womanhood, not taking in account that it was already chafing because of his powerful and unforgiving thrusts for the past forty minutes. He sleeked his sweat-laced hair back and stroked his manhood. All while he watched her pant and huff. "Spread your legs wider for me."

"Tonight was supposed to be date-night, Misak-"

"What? Do I need to buy you dinner for you to spread your legs for me?" He inserted two fingers into her depths and pumped into her harshly. When he pulled his fingers out, he didn't give her ample time to breathe when he jabbed his cock into her wet cavern. "Tonight _is_ date-night, Samui." He stroked her face and grinned. "We're having fun, aren't we?"

He didn't wait for her to respond. He just thrusted inside her pussy and grinded his hips down to penetrate her deeply, careening her over her own limits. "Yes. _Yes!_ " he groaned into her ear. "That's it, you delicious slut."

"M-Mi-Misaki, I'm-" within a second, her eyes rolled back and her body spasmed as a wave of intense euphoria rushed over her body. Her toes curled and her hands balled into the sheets, as Misaki watched with ecstasy warming his smug face.

When her wave of pleasure washed away, Misaki climbed onto her torso and slid his wet cock in between her breasts. She obeyed his silent order and held her breasts together and watched him fuck them, as she occasionally opened her mouth to welcome the tip of his cock. Before she knew it, his gentle strokes through her breasts stopped and he buried himself into her mouth, gagging her with it.

"That's it," he slowly spoke in a smooth tone. " _Oh!_ That's a nice mouth."

Samui pulled his member out of her mouth and gasped for air before she took it in again. This time, she bobbed her head up and down as she swirled her tongue around it. Her hand then began stroking the rest of his length as she focused on his sensitive tip.

"Keep doing that."

She took his member and licked the underside of it before engulfing it with her hot mouth again. In an unexpected wave, Misaki jerked back and released his seed onto her face, splattering her with his white cum. With a satisfied expression, he growled closer to her face and kissed her with the remaining strength he had. "Mhm. Do you like my cum on your pretty face?"

She blushed.

"Now, let's head to the shower room." He grinned. "Let me eat you out there."

"Misaki!"

"You didn't seem to mind when I did it in your workplace."

"Y-Yes, but…!"

"I'll make you come so fast you wouldn't even know what hit you."

* * *

"How about this one?" Anko asked, grabbing a black dress from Tsunade's wardrobe. "It exudes class, but it also hints a bit of naughtiness with this slit. And let us not forget that your _'twins'_ will be given the front stage tonight with this on. Come on, a generous bust view, a tease with your leg, and accentuation of your curvy body. This dress is a killer!"

Tsunade pulled a face. "You do know that Kakashi has already seen me naked, right? Teasing him with dresses isn't going to work, and I don't want to seem as if I-"

"Want him in between your legs at the end of the night?" Anko attempted to finish.

"No! I don't want him to get the wrong impression. I don't want to seem like I'm trying so hard for this, because it just seems desperate." She laid on her bed and groaned out her frustration. "Why did I even say yes? He's married! And I've got Aki…." Her eyes softened for a moment at the recollection of Akihiko's promises, unbeknownst to her Anko's heart had squeezed tightly at the moment she said her lover's name with such fondness. "I think I should just tell Kakashi I changed my mind…"

" _No!"_ Anko yelled upon impulse, shocking even herself. "Listen, just see how this works out. Didn't you say that you love Kakashi? Why are you hesitating now? This is your chance to take your leap of faith. And since he's chasing you like you're his tail, it shows how crazy he's become over you."

Tsunade couldn't help but display her intrigue. "Why are you trying so hard to push me towards Kakashi?"

"I just think that he's a better choice, that's all." Anko looked away and bit her lip, stopping herself from trembling from the bold white lie. Tsunade could have Kakashi – hell, she could have any other man in this world. Just not Akihiko. She remembered their night together like it was yesterday. He was everything she's wanted – soft, and rough when the time called for it.

Orochimaru was also an ideal man back in college, but he didn't pay her any intimate attention. His keen gaze was always plastered on Tsunade; no other woman compared to the blonde in his eyes, she was a precious jewel to the man, an irreplaceable item in his possession. And he even expressed his dismay towards her presence near him; he didn't want her, but was just too polite to Tsunade to say anything to her. Moreover, Anko found out that he lacked sexual desires – even for Tsunade. He was asexual.

He was a man without desire. It was the power of knowledge that enticed his mind. Orochimaru was a weird man, she thought in her head. Yet she still loved him through the period of two years. It would have helped if he also returned her feelings or displayed an ounce of genuine attraction, but he did neither of those things. The moments she did have with him was orchestrated by Tsunade. Knowing that, Anko felt unsatisfied.

Tsunade always got what she wanted. And now, there are two suitors for her. One of them being the man Anko has started to feel profound feelings for. Kakashi was once a man she took interest in, but after seeing the dark look in his eyes, she decided that it was best to leave him to Tsunade.

Those wicked flames in his eyes were dangerous.

"T-Then again, it's your choice, right?" she shakily spoke, still averting her eyes from her friend. "Lucky you, being able to choose between two studs!"

The blonde shrugged the matter off and took her long, simple red cross-black rib dress from her wardrobe. "I'll just wear this."

"But that's too plain!" Anko cried, turning back around.

"Exactly." She smiled, untying her robe.

"What are you doing? This is Kakashi we're talking about! You won't impress him with that kind of dress."

Her robe hugged her feet and she slipped into the dress with ease. She then fixed her loosely curled hair and straightened her dress down. When she looked over her shoulder she felt judgement in Anko's eyes. "What?" she inquired with a raised brow. "If he finds it too plain, then it's his problem. I'm not going to bend over backwards for this, especially not for a married man!"

"Why did he marry her anyway?" Anko mused loosely. "I mean, yeah, she's beautiful and rich – okay, I get why he married her now. Don't worry Tsunade, you have nothing to be worried about – as long as you don't stand next to her."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm not intimidated by her."

"That's the spirit! Now say that one hundred more times."

After several more minutes of applying light makeup and a subtle hint of perfume, and preparing her things in her clutch bag whilst refusing to pack the condoms Anko tried to force on her, the door was unlocked and the familiar scampering of a certain child filled the living room outside. Tsunade panicked and quickly slotted her feet into her black strappy stilettos.

Anko nervously popped into the living room and saw Kakashi donned in a white shirt, which had the first three buttons unbuttoned, under a slim-fit grey suit. His silver hair was neatened up a bit, and his face seemed fresh from a recent shave. She skittishly approached the man and greeted him with a simple smile.

"Hello." He responded kindly. "Is Tsunade ready?"

"S-She'll be out in a minute…" she stuttered.

"Anko-san!" Hiroki beamed from below. "Look at my face!" he grinned childishly as Anko complimented the clown face paint on him. "D-Daddy took me to rides and stuff! I ate a loads and loads of sweets!"

"Shhhhhh…." Kakashi whispered into his son's ear. "If your Mommy found out, she'll be very angry. So it will be our secret, you hear? No one else can know."

"But Anko-san already knows….." Hiroki grumbled.

Kakashi smiled and mussed up his hair. "Apart from Anko, then."

The boy then offered his pinky to his father, emitting a state of confusion from the older man. "Pinky swear!" he reassured, sucking on his lollipop.

He chuckled and sealed it with his own pinky. "Alright. Pinky swear…"

"I'm sorry, I hope we're not running late!" Tsunade nervously paced into the living room, but all of her emotions ran dry when she saw Kakashi breathlessly look at her from head to toe. His eyes were raking every inch of her body, and his cheeks grew as red as her dress' hue. Even she was surprised by his sleek appearance, and how fitted his suit was for his build. She swallowed carefully and sauntered towards him.

"So, curfew is at eleven, kids." Anko jokingly said to break the ice.

"What's that?" Hiroki asked.

Tsunade crouched down and kissed him on the forehead. "Did you have fun with Daddy today?"

"Yup! Daddy took me to rides, clowns, and the sea! I even saw a shark, Mommy!"

"He meant the aquarium," Kakashi softly corrected.

Hiroki looked up at his dad. "Aqeerum?"

Tsunade laughed as she hugged her son. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Kakashi then took her hand and escorted her out of her apartment. As they walked down the stairs there was a persistent silence in between them. A gnawing cloud of awkward quietness that they couldn't shake off. Finally, Kakashi wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped down to her ear.

"You look so beautiful, Tsunade."

She froze for a bit before she started to panic. "S-So do you!" she stuttered.

"I'm beautiful?" he teased with a handsome slanted smile.

"I-I meant…. you look…. good."

"Thank you, Tsunade." He opened the passenger door for her and helped her into his car before he quickly hopped onto the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

He placed his hand on her thigh and kept his eyes on the busy road. "It's a secret."

"I don't like surprises, Kakashi…."

"I figured you would say that." He smirked at her. "But do you trust me?"

"I…. don't know."

"Tonight will be about you, Tsunade."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

They reached a stop light and Kakashi looked back at her with an earnest look. "Because I want to sweep you off your feet."

His hand retreated from her thigh and gripped onto the wheel, and that's when Tsunade noticed it. She glanced over at him, clearly flabbergasted, but she couldn't muster up the words. She forced herself to admire the buildings they passed by instead, feeling her heart kick rapidly in the confine of her ribcage.

He no longer had his wedding ring on.

* * *

"What's with that look, brother?" Misaki asked after he spent an additional thirty minutes in the shower. He stepped into the living room whilst still donned in a fresh set of clothes, waiting for Kenji's response about the whole matter. "She's gone now, okay? So, quit being such a stoic man. You'll eventually just scare her off, you know."

Kenji stirred the tea bag in his mug and kept quiet for a few more seconds. Finally, with a huff, he opened his mouth, "Good. That saves me the effort of kicking out your personal whore from my own apartment." His words were as bitter as before, as lethal as a razor sharp blade, and as hateful as the flames in the Seven Hells. "I don't want to hear your exploits ever again, you hear? I'm sick and tired of hearing you push these women to the point where they can only scream."

Misaki sniggered as he was deeply amused. "Are you jealous that I'm banging a twenty-two year old? If you'd like, you can join in too. After all, she has enough wet holes to satisfy us with." He grinned when his brother showed disgust. He sat down on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. "It's late enough," he said quietly, looking up at the clock on the adjacent wall. "Do you want to hit the strip club with me? It's only four miles from here; we should get there fast."

"No, I'm good here."

"You need to get laid, Ken. That dick of yours is pleading for some hot pussy to give it a warm embrace. Why are you denying it from the only pleasure it knows?" He nodded at his bland drink, "Are you serious? Since when did you brew tea instead of pouring yourself whiskey?"

Kenji removed the bag and placed it on the porcelain saucer before taking a sip from his tea. "If you want to get wasted while throwing paper bills at naked women dancing on poles, be my guest. Just don't drag me into it. I've had enough of going to those sickening clubs, seeing men lick their lips as they literally jack off to those women all the while wearing a wedding ring. But you don't have a sense of morality to feel it, do you?" he stared icily, lips pursed.

Misaki chuckled, finally getting why his brother was being so harsh with his voice. "You still haven't forgiven me for saying those things about Tsunade, have you?" He rubbed the back of his head and sighed with exasperation. "What do you want me to say, huh? That I regret it? That, maybe, I was just hiding my scars and hurt behind her body?"

" _I just want you to say that it's not true!"_ He bellowed, face red-stricken with antagonism, hands shaking with intense unleashed ire, and his eyes stung with hot tears. "I want you to say that you never raped my girlfriend…. That it's all bullshit! That you're still my fucking _loving_ brother! The man who wouldn't hurt anyone!" He wiped his stingy tears when he didn't see an ounce of emotion from Misaki. "I love you, brother! I would have killed for you. I fucking hailed you as a god, because I idolised your strength as the main pillar of the roof on our heads! I…." he bowed his head as the tears overwhelmed him. "….I just want to wake up from this dream. Back to when you were still the brother I knew, when Tsunade had yet to know me."

The older man's smug expression was wiped into a sterner one. "You naïve fool," he murmured harshly. "Do you _really_ think that we would have survived had I remained like that idiot? You want me to be your _'loving brother'?_ The man who wouldn't hurt anyone…." His amusement spilled from his lips and a ruckus of his laugh screeched through the entire apartment. "You stupid fool! Had I not changed, do you really think that you'd be here right now? Alive, no less." He spat into his drink before he rammed Kenji into his seat, keeping his neck craned up so he wouldn't look away. "I like what I've become, Ken. I can have anything I want. I'm very good at my profession, and I'm a better fucker for all these prancing whores on the streets. I'm well respected and feared at the same time, it's _everything_ I've wanted."

In an unexpected motion of struggle, Kenji grabbed him by his collar and bashed him into the coffee table, splintering the wood and making it cave whilst the cup of tea spilled on the deep mahogany. He looked at him deeply in his eyes, trying to find a sign of softness in the depths of his green eyes, but finding only twisted pleasure of a tainted man. He scowled and latched onto his throat even harsher. "I want you to pack your things and get out of my sight."

Misaki's mouth opened, mildly surprised. "Are you turning your back on me again, brother?"

He gritted his teeth as the lines in his face deepened. "….Yes."

"So, you refuse to accept me for my true colours."

" _YES!"_

"You do know what happened the last time you turned your back on me, right?" He menacingly reminded, grappling his wrist, trying to find his own answer in his little brother's eyes. "Our mother should have never died for a lowlife like you," he sneered, pushing him off his body. "A weakling like you should have died!" His knuckles dug violently in Kenji's abdomen before his other hand jabbed him in the face, sending him back on his seat, deeply disoriented. Misaki approached him and grabbed him by his face. "This is the last time you'll ever turn your back on me, brother."

"You're not my brother….." Kenji gasped, half-bloodied. "He's dead."

Misaki took a deep breath and acknowledge his brother's decision with a heavy heart. "I also loved you, you know. You were the only man I truly trusted in this twisted world…."

"But you then became twisted yourself…." He weakly spoke, holding his bruised stomach.

His lips twisted into a snarl as he tried to keep his wrath on a leash. After spitting again, his eyes narrowed at his brother who was in deep pain, and oddly enough he still felt a heavy sensation as he watched him gasp for air through his bloodied nose. He clicked his tongue and grabbed Kenji by his hair, yanking him high enough to have their eyes meet.

"You know nothing, Kenji."

* * *

The moment they drove through the titanic golden gates and parked in front of _the_ Hyogo Opera House, Tsunade's jaw dropped at her feet. She was far too infatuated by the grand cream building shimmering in the night to even notice Kakashi's hand waiting for her. Gently, she was pulled out of the car and the keys were given to the valet man. Tsunade almost tripped on her long dress, but managed to find her footing before Kakashi could catch her.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a small smile.

Tsunade was still in deep awe of the intricate architecture. "You never told me that we were going to…."

"You love the opera, though." He offered his arm for her to wrap around before they proceeded to walk towards the grand entrance. "I wanted to surprise you with some VIP tickets to the Rashomon the Mad Hatter."

Her eyes gaped even more. "That's-!"

"Your favourite, I know. That's why I chose this – because _you_ loved it. Moreover, you've never personally seen it, Tsunade. You've read the script during your recess and fell in love with the plot, but never had the chance it see this story come to life. I wanted to treat you out tonight."

"But… I'm not appropriately dressed for this," Tsunade huffed, regretting not picking the black dress Anko had suggested. "You should have at least hinted about this, Kakashi…."

"You look beautiful," he lithely complimented, opening the door for her. "So don't worry about it."

As Kakashi handed in his tickets, he looked back at Tsunade and smiled as he drank her appearance in with apparent thirst.

Her red dress elegantly trailed behind her as she effortlessly strutted on her open toe heels. Tsunade was wearing the most sunning dress that evening. Her cream skin was absolutely glowing, her eye makeup was darker than usual, and instead of brushing on the typical nude gloss she applied before work, she had decided on a daring, lustrous red that evening. Her hair was free from her standard ponytail into loose curls which added a feisty look to her eyes.

Tsunade's hourglass figure looked so eye fetching, so alluring he almost forgot about the man who had stamped on the tickets. The dress was darted near the bodice, tightly accentuating her waist and fishtailing near the hem. There was plenty of cleavage going on, more than what she was normally comfortable with, but almost every women around her was flaunting plunging necklines and revealing more skin than fabric, so it seemed.

Tsunade was a vision of beauty, an artist's dream. No painting would have done her justice, even the most talented of artists would not have been able to possess the fine skill to capture the rose that she was and make her blossom on canvas. Her breath taking allure was only to be experienced in person that night by every man and woman who was lucky enough to gaze and admire the work of art that she was.

Soft music was playing in the background, echoing off the walls of the old theatre. Tsunade recognized the song. Ever since she was ten, her father always played it on his vinyl in his office as he drank himself to death. The irony that came from this song was almost laughable. The chords were sweet and uplifting, but it was plagued by a dark memory Tsunade had of her father. The sound of the orchestral strings were heart crushingly beautiful. She had to close her eyes for a moment and breathe, so that her fleeting emotions would not get the best of her. It was as if the melody was a symbolic prelude to a promise; a promise that Tsunade's evening would be one of the most emotionally romantic nights in all her twenty-eight years of life.

Four crystal chandeliers were regally hanging off the high ceiling. She stood by the marble balustrade and watched the colourful gowns and tuxedos below, admiring their expensive tailor. She was only yanked out of her world when Kakashi offered her approved golden ticket. "You're twice more beautiful than those people below," he said in a sultry voice, filled with genuinely and a dark mystery he always clouded himself with.

It was as if she had travelled back in time, and she was back in Konoha when she, in a sense, _belonged_ to him. She could almost lose herself in the moment of reminiscing.

"Come," he offered his arm again.

Tsunade took his offer and faintly smiled, still in a daze.

As they made their way to the room, Kakashi pulled out a golden opera glasses which had a detailed pattern of roses and thorns engraved into it. "You'll need this for where we're going to watch."

"Where are our seats?"

"In a private box – the best seats in the house."

"W-Wha-?"

"I want to give you the best experience one has to offer," he reassured gently. "I'm done holding back."

They only had ten minutes left until the curtains would open, and the opera would commence, so Kakashi hurried them to their seats.

Tsunade was taken aback by how much privacy they had. It was only the two of them in that boxed area; intimate and secluded. She sat down first, and then Kakashi. His arm brushed against hers. The distance between their chairs was next to nonexistent, but at least the seats were comfortable.

"How many times have you been to the opera, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked to create conversation as they waited for the show to start.

He leaned on his seat and tried to think about it. "Three times – all of them was with you."

Before she could say anything else the lights dimmed as a bright spotlight followed the maestro to his waiting orchestra. The crowd began to applaud when he bowed politely, and then turned to face his musicians.

Tsunade raised her opera glasses and peered through the lenses. Kakashi smiled faintly. His eyes were mostly on Tsunade through the first few minutes of the show. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her as his heart pounded in his chest. He gave up on his awestruck faze and looked ahead, raising his own opera glasses.

* * *

Once halfway through the fifth scene in Ganzo Hibichi's ballroom, Kakashi began to reflect on his life. In some ways he could relate to the sex hungry Ganzo. He too had a licentious appetite, and he rarely went to bed alone. There was always a warm body next to him, but these women were never able to melt his frozen heart.

The orchestra was now performing in G Minor, a soul riveting ensemble of violins that were soon accompanied by cellos. A skilled Soprano began to sing with such powerful emotion with the heartbreaking music. Tsunade felt each note plucking at her heart strings, as if her most vital organ were a harp.

In all his years of experience, Kakashi had never really experienced a moment where he took the time to admire a woman's body without sexualizing her in his mind. His eyes caressed Tsunade's silken hair down to her neck, noticing her captivating femininity. Her skin looked so soft, so kissable; he wanted to reach out and touch. He wanted to do so much more.

Overcome with undeniable feelings, all Kakashi desired was to take her sweet face in his hands and kiss her softly. Perhaps in that instance, he was only possessed by the Rashomon the Mad Hatter. Thus, his transitory passion—he didn't know and decided not to rationalize it.

Tsunade's heart achingly swelled while she fought back tears because the music was just too emotional. She didn't want to cry, not while Kakashi was sitting next to her. It had been such a difficult year, and everything was catching up to her.

When the scene was finally over, a tear rolled down Tsunade's cheek, as the ceiling lights slowly glowed to life again. The audience applauded, and now it was a twenty minute intermission before the second act would begin.

"That was beautiful," she teared.

Kakashi wiped her tear away and helped her back up on her feet. "Come on, let's get something to drink."

* * *

The most melancholy overture of violin strings echoed from Akihiko King's luxurious living room. It was a song composed by history's Classical genius, Mozart. A choir of Soprano voices began to sing Lacrimosa in unison; their voices heightening to a crescendo.

Akihiko stood by his floor to ceiling window, drink in hand, watching the nightlife in meditative thought. He closed his eyes for a brief moment. The only time he was able to feel anything so deeply was when he was listening to music. It was his sanctuary in a way. As depressing as this song was, it gave him an odd sense of comfort.

He finished his drink and sauntered toward the kitchen. Just as he was pouring himself a glass of sprinkled water his door was opened without permission. He frowned at the odd intrusion but soon found that it was his father behind it. Akihiko raised his glass to him as a greeting. "Father."

"Akihiko," he dipped his head. "Your mother told me how you ran out of your planned lunch date. Do you mind telling me what on earth happening for you to run – and I quote – ' _like a scared little boy without any pants'_?"

The other man chuckled. "Mother sure has her way with words."

"Indeed she does." Juzo helped himself to a cold beer in the fridge and uncapped it. "But back to the question: may I ask why?"

"I was blindsided by over a dozen fifty year old women who were touching me up like a doll. It was suffocating, father. Had you been there, you would have ran with me." He shook his head from the memory of a certain grabby fifty year old woman, Fuka. He tried his best to hide his revulsion from his father by gulping a glass of water. "Anyway," he wiped his lips dry, "tell mother I am sorry, and I'll make it up to her this weekend."

"You better. We both know how sensitive your mother is." Juzo began to scan the penthouse with keen eyes, realizing that his son was deeply alone in such a vast space. "Where's Tsunade? I would have loved to see her again."

Akihiko swirled the water in his glass. "She's with Kakashi."

"What?!" His father began to cough out his beer. "Are you alright with this?"

He sat himself down and shook his head.

"Then why did you agree to it?"

"Because…." he gritted his teeth momentarily. "I want Tsunade to reach her clarity. I know by doing this, I may be uncovering unrequited passion but… I can't stand being selfish anymore. I love her. She deserves to be happy, and if she feels that Kakashi can provide that then… I'll have to find a way to be okay with it."

"And you'll get the answer on our anniversary party?"

"Yes."

"That's only a couple of days from now…."

"I know."

"Are you ready for it?"

"I don't know." He sniffed and buried his face into his hand.

"Here," his father offered him his beer. "You need it more than me."

* * *

After the opera, Kakashi managed to coax Tsunade into wearing a blindfold, despite her initial protest. He carefully drove out of the urban sensation of the city and headed to a rural area, where he planned their late night dinner. He drove through the terrain and parked where the pathway started. He took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him so she wouldn't trip. Tsunade nervously obeyed each soft order Kakashi gave her until they reached the destination.

Kakashi unravelled the blindfold and revealed to her a private dinner place for the two of them under a bare oak tree which was decorated with three dozen paper lanterns dropping low from its branches, illuminating the dark wildlife. Their table was set up directly underneath all of the myriad of lights, with the food already prepared and hot.

"Did you….?" she wanted to say, but was too captivated by the mesh of the moon's light and the golden hue of the lanterns. The contrast of the cool silver light and the warm flames seemed to harmonise in the most romantic way, creating a scenery Tsunade had never experienced. The dimmed fluorescent lights, and the natural pigment from the moon set the more ideal dinner she would have ever imagined.

Before she knew it, Kakashi had approached her with a bouquet of flowers. But it wasn't any random set of flowers. No. "Kakashi, this is-"

"Over a dozen Double Delight roses," He smirked, offering it to her. "I believe this is your favourite flower, Tsunade."

"It is….." she confessed, lost in the creamy white petals kissed with a trim of a cherry red edge. As she inhaled its gorgeous scent, a question suddenly hit her like a truck. "How did you remember?"

He only smiled, as he led her to their table.

As soon as they sat down, they were approached by a hired waiter and a bottle of wine was gently poured into their glasses. Tsunade was the first one to take a sip of the wine. It ran smoothly in her throat, leaving the all-too-familiar drying sensation after, but she was surprised by the natural harmony of all the natural elements. There were well-balanced, and the fruity taste didn't dominate the platter, instead it melded perfectly well.

"How is it?" Kakashi smirked, putting his glass down.

She took another sip. "Opulent."

"As it should be, this is a Chateau Margaux."

Tsunade almost spat out the wine. "W-What?! You mean this is…."

"Yes. This wine alone is worth more than most people will make in a life time."

"Holy shit…." She blurted subconsciously, immediately regretting it.

He laughed and reached out for her hand, adoring her uncontrolled personality. "Like I said… I'm not holding back anymore."

"What's next, huh? A platter of edible gold and diamonds?" She said sarcastically.

"If you look at your food, Tsunade, you'll like it." He gestured with his knife at her plate. "I hope you don't mind that we skipped straight to the main course."

"Of course not. I don't really care for starters anyway." She looked down at her plate and tried to hide her delight. "Massaman curry…." She whispered, looking up at him. "How do you remember all of these intricate details?"

Kakashi stopped cutting up his steak and looked at her. "I remember a lot of things with you. I know your favourite flower, cuisine, dessert, music, place to visit, musician, opera show and animal." He winked at her and took the first bite of his dinner. "I paid great attention to you, Tsunade. During our time together, I wasn't just stringing you along whilst pretending to listen. I did truly appreciate your presence in my life. Without you…. I don't think I'll still be here today."

"Kakashi….." This time, it was her who held his hand. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I don't care about that. I'm just happy that you're here with me. Like I said, this night is about you, honey."

He raised his glass up high. "A toast: to you, honey. For being the strongest woman I know."

She sheepishly clinked her glass with his with a blush. "Thank you…."

* * *

"I don't know what to do anymore, mother…." Mei cried hysterically on the floor, surrounding by scattered pieces of the divorce papers she found on her nightstand along with Kakashi's wedding ring. Her heart was completely shattered, and it hurt more than she could ever imagine. It was like a .50 cal bullet just tore through her chest, but she was still alive to feel the excruciating pain of having her organs and flesh rip from her body. She was bleeding on the floor, and her eyes were brimmed with redness from all the tears she had shed. In her foetal positon, she gently rocked herself hoping it would bring her comfort.

Her mother, who took an early flight to the Land of Lightning, was sat on the couch. She watched as her pathetic daughter fell into shambles by unexpected divorce papers that were on her night stand when Kakashi took his leave without saying a word. Finally, after deciding that she's seen enough of this petty show, she sank down on the floor.

"I think I should just sign it, right?" Mei hiccupped, clearly tired from crying. "If it will make Kakashi happy, then I-"

"Oh shut up, you stupid girl!" Her mother snapped, snatching the pen away from her. "You're _not_ signing anything. And what bullshit are you saying? Who cares about Kakashi's happiness right now; he clearly doesn't care about yours since he's out with that blonde whore."

"But…"

" _I didn't raise a loser of a daughter!"_ Her voice cracked like a sharp whip. "I raised you to be the kind of woman who gets what she wants! You want him, don't you? _Don't you?!"_

"Yes!" she cried, on the verge of weeping again.

However, before her tear could drop, her mother slapped her across the face. "Wake yourself up, then! Quit complaining and whining! Kakashi belongs to you, do you understand? He's _yours_." She lit a cigar and puffed out clouds of smoke. "Without him you'll become nothing. Sure, you're still the _'it'_ girl, but that will soon fade when someone younger will step into the picture. And you'll be cast away as the old hag – the past item of fashion. When that happens, you'll disappear into nothingness. But with Kakashi, you'll forever have wealth and status. Isn't that great?"

"I don't want wealth or status!"

"I know. You want your fucking Kakashi!"

"But he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore…" Mei bitterly confessed. "I want to stop hurting, mother. I don't want this anymore. I just want it to stop. Kakashi is so ruthless…. I don't think my heart is beating anymore."

Her mother cradled her face. "Listen to me, Mei, if you can't have Kakashi then no one else should."

"W-What are you saying?"

"My darling daughter," she spoke softly as she neatened up her hair. "If Kakashi still wants to part ways with you, you just need to stop him…. _permanently_."

* * *

After finishing dinner, Kakashi and Tsunade went on an evening stroll in the woods. Kakashi led the way with a lantern in his hand, strictly following the paved path through the enshrouded area which was heavily populated with sycamore trees. When Tsunade started falling behind, due to her cautious attitude to not ruin her dress whilst cursing the length of it, Kakashi waited for her.

He removed his blazer and curtly put it around her. "You'll catch a cold, Tsunade." Then, before Tsunade had realised, Kakashi had his arm around her shoulder and reeled her in for additional warmth. "Listen, Tsunade…." he spoke in an uncertain tone. "I know that you're going through a lot right now, but know that you don't have to go through it alone. The people around you, who deeply love you, are worried for you – _I'm_ worried for you."

"I was wondering when you'll encroach this topic." She slipped from his arm and walked a little bit faster, keeping his blazer close against her shivering body. "How can I confide in my loved ones if they do not know what I'm going through?"

"If you try confiding in us…"

" _It's useless, Kakashi!"_ She spat, instantly regretting her brashness. "You haven't been through what I have. You don't know what it feels like when you close your eyes and you have to relive all of those wretched memories in a loop! And the worst part is when you do not even know that it's just a dream because everything feels so real! The fear, the pain, and his touches."

"Tsunade…." He tried to reach out to touch her but she rejected his comfort.

"Every single _fucking_ night it's the same!" She screamed. "He's always there. And no matter how hard I try to run, to fight, he always finds a way to get the better of me. He'll pin me down, and whisper in my ear, ' _There's a good little whore'_ , before he claws my clothes off. It doesn't matter how loud I scream for him to stop or for help, there's no one else to listen. It's only him. And I'm helpless underneath him! It's never-ending! One moment I think it'll end, but it never does…." She sobbed, finally losing her composure, and breaking out of character. "It carries on, to the point I just lose my mind. His tongue, his hands, his entire body burning mine while he would repeat obscene things to me. I would always hear him say, ' _If I knew you would feel this good, I would have fucked you long ago.'_ "

"Hey…" Kakashi sauntered towards her, reaching out once more. "Tsunade-"

"I didn't want it! I never wanted him!" Tsunade continued to hoarsely cry. "I…. didn't I swear! Kakashi, you have to believe me! I tried-I tried so hard to stop him!"

Kakashi dropped the lantern and wrapped his arms around her, tightly embracing her. "Shhh…. I know, honey. It wasn't your fault." He proceeded to stroke her hair as he kissed the crown of her head. "Shhh…. Breathe, my dear," he told her when her ragged breaths continued to rise. "I'm here. I'm here. No one is going to hurt you whilst I'm with you. I'll protect you."

Tsunade clawed into his shirt and sobbed. "I hate myself for being so weak, for letting myself get tortured like this. I feel so dirty, and I can't scrub it off – no matter how hard I try! I can still feel his hands on my skin. I don't know what to do anymore….." Tsunade felt herself squeeze against him again. She debated whether she should say the words that came next, but found that her mouth moved before her mind cried 'no'. "I just want to sleep. A coma would be nice. Or amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in my mind. Did he rape my mind, too?"

It was the last straw Kakashi needed to hear before he grabbed her by her shoulders. "Don't say those things! I won't have it. I don't want to lose you too, Tsunade." He affectionately touched her face. "You know that I'll always be with you and that I'm willing to take your burden from you, but I can't help you here. This is your battle, and it's up to you to decide whether you'll choose life or death." Kakashi softened for her. "I was at this crossroad too, remember? But you gave me the strength to pick myself up and choose to live. I had to make the decision for myself, and you do, too. But that's why I'd like for you to seek for help."

"It's not that easy…."

"It's never easy," he steadily said. "I know it isn't, but I'm not about to lose you, because…."

Under the midnight sky, the shrouded darkness and the soft melody of the fireflies plaguing the area, Kakashi cupped her face and earnestly looked into her petrified eyes and shed his own flame into her body.

"I love you Tsunade."

Kakashi's heartbeat began to speed up.

 _Luh dub-luh dub-luh dub…_

Time seemed to have frozen in his mind because time and space did not matter anymore. Everything around him had disappeared and all he could see was the vision of a divine goddess, a broken one whose wings were plucked out. Although her mascara had smeared down on her skin, she still looked magnificent. Needless to say, she was still enough to captivate his heart and squeeze it dry from all of its locked emotions that it yearned to confess years ago.

"…What?" She blinked owlishly behind her wet lashes.

Kakashi leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, as he held her tightly against his warm skin. "I love you so much, Tsunade. I've always loved you, but I was just a coward with the idea of falling in love. But I'm not going to make the same mistake again, and let you slip from my fingers and not confess." He opened his eyes and looked into her alluring pair. "You're the only woman I want to be with, and the only one I can imagine myself spending the rest of my life with."

"Don't…." She suddenly grew afraid.

He angled her face slightly and gave her ample time to draw back, but she didn't. His lips passionately touched hers, filled with fire and unrivalled love for her.

Tsunade let out a little whimper. Despite the cold night air, she could already feel a prickling heat spreading through her body. She felt light-headed as though all the oxygen was being sucked out of the enclosed space. Time seemed to stop as the heated embrace consumed them both. He was powerful, and full of fire, Tsunade's mind was a blur of motions and emotions as the crispy night evaporated around the heat of their passion

Kakashi bent his head and placed a soft, lingering kiss on her cheek. The heat of her flushed, blushing skin against his lips was the only tell of her tumescent glow concealed by the darkness. Every minute in his arms seemed to last a lifetime, a moment she could lose herself in, but in reality, was but his face touching hers for one delicious second.

"I've wanted to kiss you for such a long time, honey," He rasped into her ear before sultrily kissing her along her jawline. "I love you. I love you so much. You're the most precious woman to me. And I'm not going to lose you, because losing you would also mean losing myself."

Tsunade began to tear again but this time, it was out of innate happiness. "Say it again, Kakashi. So I know I'm not dreaming this."

Kakashi laughed. His voice cracked as his own tears streamed down his face. His heart ached profoundly in his chest, but Tsunade was worth every single pain he felt, he concluded. First, he kissed her forehead then the tip of her nose before he looked square into her eyes. His expression dripped with all the emotions he's kept hidden from her for years, with the words he's wanted to confess and with the actions he's wanted to do for a long time.

Tsunade looked at his hands and noticed how much they shook with fright. She took his right hand and kissed his palm. "You're shaking..."

"Because I'm scared..." he painfully confessed in tears. "But I no longer care. My feelings for you far outweighs my childish fear. With you, I am able to forget my fears because my heart is too busy beating so fast when you're close to me. You, Tsunade. Just you. You're the only one who can make me so convoluted with myself... You're the only woman I ever want."

With a gentle smile, he pulled her in close.

"I love you to death, honey."

Their lips closed the gap in between, and they fell into a shamble of adulterated chaos of forbidden love.

Kissing Kakashi only proved that she was a hypocrite and not as saintly as she believed she was. Tsunade Senju now belonged to the eternally flawed human race, driven to sin by nature. The realization had depressed her, but there was nothing she could do to change it.

Not when an equally sinful man had blinded her heart and mind with his iniquitous words.

* * *

A/N: Okay, holy shit. This is an insanely long chapter (16k) so please forgive my mistakes (as you have for the past chapters XD), but after re-reading this for at least 5 times, my eyes have just grown accustomed to everything and I can no longer spot any mistakes. Even though I know they're still lingering there. So, yeah, I am eternally sorry!

Anyway, big thanks to **E3-FantasyandReality** for giving a helping hand with some of the scenes. And for personally writing some of the scenes from the other chapter, too! TT_TT I owe you so much already. Hahaa

Please check out his one-shot! It's well-written and awesome. ;)

 _ **Stress Relief** \- _ Sometimes having company and a bottle of Peach Sake is the best way to de-stress. Especially, for the Fifth and Sixth Hokage. [Rated M for obvious reasons]

Okay. I hope you somewhat liked this chapter... :D I do hope to update some more before September!

 **xox**


	68. Chapter 68

**Thank You's and Goodbye's**

"One moment, Kakashi…." Tsunade murmured as she drew back from his affection. She simply gazed into his eyes with trepidation of what was to come from this act. Can't he see the obstacles that hindered them from the ending that they desire? A part of her wanted this, but the other refuted the idea of being involved when there were many unresolved issues.

And she knew the latter was right.

Kakashi kept her at an arm's distance and worriedly looked at her. "What is it, honey?" he asked tenderly, in a tone she wasn't quite familiar with.

It was painful to part like this. Not when everything felt like a dream. His lips were as tender as she remembered, and his touch was as enchanting as before. But this time, an enigma was subtly laced within their interaction: raw love. She could feel it in her bones as they drew each other for a kiss. Why did he have to confess at a time like this? She wasn't ready for it…. And she isn't in the position to readily reciprocate.

Tsunade placed her hand on his chest feeling the way his heart was pounding in his chest, as she mustered up her strength to answer him with her ultimatum. "We can't happen like this, not when we have loved ones. You're married with Mei, and I'm in a relationship with Akihiko. They both love us, you know. We can't just break everything off so hastily because we found each other again." She took a step closer. "We cannot break the people who helped us back up."

The disappointment in his face was evident, but he nodded respectively. "You're right…."

"You need to talk to Mei properly and get your divorce papers sorted. I need to figure out what my relationship with Akihiko is." She noticed Kakashi frown at her. "Akihiko is going through a lot right now, Kakashi. I can't just abandon him – not like this. Not when I know I have feelings for him. It's complicated, I know! Believe me, it's driving me crazy, too! But you see-"

Just as Tsunade was about to fall into a ramble, Kakashi kissed her on the forehead and hugged her as tightly as he could like a child would around their precious toy. As he combed through her soft hair he gave a soft smile of content. Just having her close was enough for him, he thought. The warmth that radiated from her body was enough to make him burn up despite the chilly night. Her tight flesh didn't help his composure, either.

He wanted her.

But not in the same sense as before. Kakashi was no longer shackled by carnal desires for the blonde: he didn't just want to have long fuck sessions with her. No. The thought, while it did elapse in his consciousness, was overwhelmed by the new sensations he was feeling in his entire body. The feeling was an enigma to him, and to feel the full brunt of it was beyond striking. He felt sick to the stomach but that was because of all of the butterflies floating inside him. His heart wouldn't stop leaping up and down, and his gaiety had forced him to look lovestruck for the past five minutes.

His emotions were running wild, and were out of his control. Despite that, when he felt Tsunade's arms wrap around his bigger frame, he felt… _made_. She calmed the storm in his mind and body, and put him in a state of mind. There was no doubt about it, Tsunade truly completed him.

Like two lost jigsaw puzzles, their pieces were made for each other. The gaps are non-existent, and together, they complete a picture.

Kakashi sighed as he envisioned it in his head. Unbeknownst to him, he was smiling like a goof.

"I've fallen in love with you, honey." He delicately cradled her cheek on his palm as he earnestly lost himself in the depths of her tantalising golden eyes. "And I'm never going to get back up. I want to feel lost, confused and overwhelmed with sensations I'm not familiar with." Kakashi gave his signature boyish grin, but this time his cheeks had streaks of pink to show his embarrassment. "I'll wait for you, I promise. I'll wait until you're ready to reply to my feelings." He took a step back and rubbed his cheek, growing more flustered by the second. "I-I mean I have stood you up for years…. so it's only right that I don't rush you…."

Tsunade approached him with intrigue. "You're blushing, honey," she noted with a cheeky smirk edging at the corners of her lips. In a gentle motion, she took his hand and interlaced their fingers together as she pressed her body against his again. "You have one hell of a timing, you fool. Had you said this four years ago, we would have been able to avoid these problems: you wouldn't have been married to Mei and I wouldn't have dated Akihiko. But it must have been difficult for you, right? To confess like you did." She craned her head up and made eye contact with him. "Thank you, Kakashi."

He smiled softly. "I wish I would have told you this sooner. Trust me, I had tried to tell you about my feelings for years, but miserably failed. I was overcome with fear, and I let that cloud my judgement and my desire for you and I to escalate to something greater. The other women meant nothing to me, Tsunade, I swear. You were the only one who was on my mind, honey." His arms encircled around her waist but he didn't reel her in further. "I do _truly_ love you."

"I know," she said gently. "You're not a good liar to begin with. So I'll take the things you've said at face value. And since we're being honest right now, I have to tell you something…."

"What is it?" Had Kakashi not had been so absorbed into his profound feelings for Tsunade, he would have noticed how the chill in the air spiked up as the moon became enshrouded by the clouds.

The words she formed with a faked smile was enough to compel Kakashi to embrace her again, but this time, with greater meaning than the last. Tsunade was too in shock to even respond to his affection and her gnawing darkness which was stealing her identity one by one. She can be happy one moment, and a mess the next.

She didn't know which emotion was real, anymore.

Who was she becoming, really?

Before she could become entranced by her own problems, something cold speckled down on her skin. At first she thought it was the rain, but when she looked up, her own heart froze in the wintery night. Kakashi was freely crying as he held her close. Her doe-like eyes calmed and she leaned her face against the slope of his shoulder, listening intently to his wild heartbeats.

Why was she so dense? She shouldn't have said what she said on a whim. Not when Kakashi has lost everyone he's ever loved. For him to confess to her, to feel the warm ache of love, only to have the brink of coldness she hid in her heart was soul crushing. However, if she didn't tell him this now, she would end up never telling him anything. She can feign meekness with everybody else, but not with Kakashi. Never with him. He knows her more than most people. She was almost like an open book to him.

Tsunade unexpectedly yelped when his fingers dug into the fabric of his blazer and into her own bare skin under it. It was just like the other times when he felt hopeless and very much alone. His touch was as desperate as those times, she thought, but this time it wasn't for him, but for her own sake.

"Please don't…" he murmured into her flesh, engraving it into her weak soul. "I don't think I can handle another loss. Not now. Not when….." _I'm finally moving on from Rin._ If he were to lose the woman he's confessed to, there's no telling to what might become of him. On top of that, what will happen to their son? If they both became overwhelmed by their inner demons, how will Hiroki cope with two dysfunctional parents? He might just end up being like his own father. No. That can't happen. His son has a bright future ahead of him, and Kakashi wasn't just about to steal it from him.

Tsunade wrapped her left arm around his neck and hugged him back. "I don't want to _leave_ , either. That's why I'll take your advice and go into a psychiatric ward. I'll try my best, Kakashi. So please… don't give up on me yet."

"Don't be stupid," he muttered softly. "I'll never give up on you."

* * *

By the time Kakashi escorted Tsunade back to her apartment, it was already quarter past twelve. Anko was asleep on the couch but Hiroki was still as hyper as ever. He enthusiastically crushed his dinosaur toy with a big remote-controlled car, making special sounds of the poor dinosaur as the vehicle trampled over it. However, the moment he saw his father walk through the door, he dropped his controller and rushed into his arms.

"Why aren't you still asleep, little man?" Kakashi asked, propping him onto his forearm.

"I want to play with you, Daddy!"

"P-Play?" He looked back at Tsunade who was slipping out of her heels. "Isn't it past his bedtime, honey?"

Tsunade looked at her son who was desperately clinging onto his father, and sighed. "This is the only time, Hiroki. Go on, go to your room and play with Daddy there."

"Yayy!" He celebrated. "Let's play, Daddy!"

Kakashi chuckled and headed to his bedroom. "Alright, squirt. Let's play."

Tsunade was left to tidy up the scattered toys in the living room. After she tidied up the room, she got out a blanket from the closet and threw it over Anko's form. She then walked to her own bedroom and undressed herself from the dress, deeply relieved when she slipped into an oversized shirt and a pair of loose shorts. After she cleaned her face from makeup and brushed her teeth, Tsunade peeked into her son's room and listened in.

Hiroki eagerly built up a tower of blocks for the buildings whilst Kakashi languidly constructed the 'roads' with some spare blocks lying around. The young boy then scurried over to his treasure box full of toys that has since accumulated over the years, and excitedly yanked out a couple of toy cars of various sizes. Tsunade watched as her son hobbled side to side on his short legs, trying his hardest to keep all of the toys cradled on his arms.

"Daddy…." He murmured, dropping all of the cars next to the tower building he had built. "Are you leavin' again soon?"

Kakashi's motion stopped and he could only gaze at his son's own pair of obsidian eyes. He was rendered speechless and, frankly, frozen in his tracks. It shouldn't be a surprise that his son was attentive enough to notice how scarce his visitations were – after all, it wasn't that hard to notice – but it was the way Hiroki looked at him that frightened him.

There's no doubt about it, this kid was his son. Those eyes said it all. While Hiroki softly asked the question, his eyes already burned with the answer he was trying to deny: Kakashi was going to leave him and his mother all alone again.

"We'll see, Hiro," Kakashi finally answered, slotting the two blocks together to complete the circuit of the roads.

"Can-Can you stay over?" The hopeful child asked, his tiny voice laced with desperation. "Y-You always go, Daddy. _Always_." Hiroki fumbled with his shirt, unable to intricately say what he wanted to say without being too much or too incoherent. He wanted to say so much to his father, do a lot of the things he's seen his classmates do with their dads, and see him actually be with his mother – like all dads should.

Before Kakashi could concoct an excuse, Tsunade walked into the bedroom and placed on delicate kiss on Hiroki's head before she handed a sealed toothbrush to Kakashi. "Here. It's quite small, but I think you'll make do with it. That's if you want to stay, that is."

The silver-haired man bit back his laughter at the childish design of his toothbrush for the night. "A dinosaur one, huh?" he mused loosely. "I've never had one of these in decades…."

"It's the only one unused," said Tsunade.

"Does that mean I get to stay?" He asked.

"I'll get you some extra blankets and pillows."

"Is Daddy staying?!" Hiroki yelped, eyes beaming with stars.

"He can if he wants to."

" _Yeeeesssss!"_ Hiroki then turned to his very surprised father. "You'll stay, right?!"

Kakashi fumbled for a second but fell from the social pressure. With a defeated sigh, he smiled and nodded.

"I'll go get everything you need."

"I'll come with you; I need to brush my teeth."

"Alright…."

"You'll be alright here, right, Hiroki?"

"Yup!"

Kakashi followed Tsunade out of their child's bedroom and respected the space she silently put in between them. He knew that he had just confused her feelings yet again, and that she needed the space to contemplate about this decision – about him. However, as Tsunade showed him the direction of their toilet, he reached out and touched her delicately on the slope of her shoulder.

Her eyes met his in the most alluring way. "What is it?"

"I…. uhm…" he sighed with exasperation, completely unable to express his own inner turmoil. "Tsunade…. I….. Damn it."

Tsunade approached him and pressed her lips on his cheek as her palms rested against his chest. "We'll talk about this tomorrow morning," she whispered and curtly drew away.

When her bedroom door closed shut, Kakashi's stiffened body melted and he leaned against the bathroom door, completely frazzled with budding emotions.

* * *

After Akihiko's father left him to his own vices, he dialled his therapist's number several times, to only have her mechanic voice mail answer him. He pondered for a few more minutes by walking back and forth in his penthouse before he finally grabbed his keys to drive to his therapist's office, instead.

He parked in front of her workplace and sauntered into its premise, half-confused to as of why the door was still unlocked at this hour. He would have expected her to lock up by now. No matter, he subconsciously thought as he continued towards her office. If she was open, then she would be more than willing to accommodate him.

Akihiko pulled the door of her office open with the mind set of spilling his emotions. However, instead of seeing the sophisticated woman behind the desk, he saw her naked back facing him instead.

He swallowed, unable to look away.

Her back arched further and it became evident as to why she was in sheer ecstasy, and her nimble fingers clenched into a fist before she let out a small whimper. The man who was in between her legs finally revealed himself to Akihiko, surprising him even more. They shared an intense eye contact.

"Did you invite anyone, Airi?" He asked deeply, nodding at Akihiko.

She looked over her shoulder, still panting and flushed. Her horny bubble had burst when she saw her client standing guiltily behind her, and she immediately clawed her shirt back on before she started ironing her skirt back down. "A-Akihiko-san!" she gasped, fixing her hair back into place.

"I-I-I'm sorry… I shouldn't have… I..." He laughed awkwardly to either soothe the numbing awkwardness in the air or to ease off the muscular man's eyes from his gaze.

"No-No…. it's fine," Airi began to push her lover out to the door.

The man struggled and grabbed her by her wrists. "Are you kicking me out? You were the one who hit me up!"

"I've got a client right now."

"Client? Or another fuck buddy?" He sharply inquired, standing solidly by the door.

"A client, you dumbass. Jesus, if you want to bone, hit me up some other time."

He snorted. "No thanks. I'm done with women like you."

"Well then, goodbye! Thanks for the good fuck." She slammed her door in his face and leaned against it. She groaned exasperatedly and looked up at her client with disbelief. She knew she should have locked the front doors or, at least, her office door.

Akihiko stood awkwardly in her room, trying his best to hide his burnt up cheeks.

"I'm sorry…." she finally spoke. "You see, I don't get clients swinging by at midnight, Akihiko-san."

He snapped out of his tranced state and grew flustered again. "O-Oh… yeah… uhm… it's my fault. I shouldn't have…."

"No, no. You're my client, and I did say that you could contact me at any time." She sat at the edge of her desk and proceeded to fix her auburn hair. "A woman has to blow steam sometimes, you know. The single life doesn't really entail in having a regular sexual partner – especially when you have this kind of profession."

"O-Of course…."

"Again, I'm sorry you had to see that, Akihiko-san. It was entirely unprofessional of me, regardless the time of day. I shouldn't have opted he come here into my office."

Akihiko cleared his throat again and seated himself on the client's chair, hesitantly at first. "It's about my girlfriend," he began, letting his words dissipate in the cold air around them. "Well… actually, it's about our relationship – if you'd even call it that. You see, I started this stupid – absolutely stupid – thing where we can engage in an open relationship. You know wher-"

"I'm aware of what an open relationship is, Akihiko-san." She interrupted lightly. "I was the one who suggested it to you."

"Right. Right." He slouched forward and clasped her hands together. "Anyway, I'm having regrets about that decision, because now she's out with another man. I-I mean… I wouldn't mind if it was a random fucker she would never want to see again, but this is the father of her son."

"Kakashi, right?"

"Right." He confirmed. "He's in love with her, and she may be in love with him. And knowing that, just knowing that they're together right now, doing god-knows-what makes me paranoid. And I can't stop these feelings in my chest pounding away, and it's driving me insane…. And I…. and…" He started to palpitate.

"Akihiko-san…?"

"I-I mean… what would you do if you had a partner who might be fucking another person they have feelings for? Hm?"

"Alright…." She pushed herself off her desk and pulled Akihiko up, unexpectedly letting him topple over her form. "Akihiko-san…" she murmured when his arms coiled around her body. "If you think anything is going to happen between us…."

"I just need someone to calm me down right now…." he quietly replied.

"Come on…." She encouraged, reaching back for her purse. "I'll drive us to the nearest bar. We can talk there."

"But… wouldn't that be unprofessional?"

"Screw professionalism; you have just seen me half naked. I think that nullifies that agreement. Besides, you're not the only one feeling shit tonight."

* * *

"Come on, let's drink the pain away!" Airi shouted at the top of her lungs amidst to the fanatical cheers of basketball fans in the corner.

Akihiko took the shot glass and raised it up slightly with a half-smile. Their glasses clinked together and they eagerly shot the alcohol down into their throats. He laughed at the strong punch of the shot as he ordered for another one.

"You know, you're the most messed up client I've ever had…" Airi suddenly said, downing her second shot. "You have a morbid childhood, a messed up relationship with your supposed-girlfriend, and a jealous-complex towards Kakashi. Tell me, is there anything about you that's normal?"

"Not one inch," he smirked.

"Why do you still persist with this woman if she doesn't even appreciate your sacrifices, huh?"

"Because…." He said simply, voice laced with more alcohol. "….She stuck with me when I was just an arrogant asshole who cared nothing but fucking her. She made me realize that there's more than just petty sex. Something better... more profound."

Airi looked away from her client and gazed at her liquor, swirling it around the glass. "You really do love her…" she commented endearingly.

"In the sickest way."

"Then you must be prepared to let her go, Akihiko."

Upon hearing that come from someone else, he looked deep at his reflection at the whiskey and quietly acknowledged what he had to do.

"I know."

* * *

It was around the time when the sun was barely getting through the thick grey clouds, when the streets were empty and quiet, and when most buildings were still asleep, that Kakashi awoke from the ruckus being caused by the room next door. He swiftly shifted from his son's sleeping form and stepped into the quiet apartment, quickly noting that Anko's presence had already disappeared.

He precisely located the source of the sound, and walked to Tsunade's bedroom. When he didn't get a reply after knocking twice, he slowly swung the door open and welcomed himself in. His eyes scanned past the dishevelled sheets of the empty bed to the traces of the nimbus of smoke coming from the corner of the room.

He walked in fully and saw Tsunade propped on the window sill with a cigarette in between her slender fingers. She peacefully gazed out through the icy glass with her weary eyes. "I didn't know you smoked…." Kakashi stiffly spoke, taking one step towards her.

"I started last week." Her attention still remained on the window, particularly at the beaded water trailing downwards. "It helps calm my nerves in the morning." She sucked onto the cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke.

"I see…."

"You should go back to bed, Kakashi."

"I was already awake anyway…." He was now leaning against the wall next to her.

"Liar," she huffed.

"You shouldn't develop a habit of smoking, you know." He took the lit cigarette and crumpled it in his hand, but still didn't emit much of a reaction from the blonde. There must be only one explanation for her sudden icy personality, he thought. "What did you dream about this time, Tsunade."

She subconsciously balled up and had her nails claw into her arms as her toes curled in. "I don't want to talk about it. Besides, you must already have an idea."

"I do…" He sat on the other side of the window sill before he scooted closer to her, gliding his hand on her leg sensually as he leaned in. "Talk to me."

Tsunade looked at him with a hollow expression. "You wouldn't be able to understand…"

"Try me."

She chewed at her bottom lip for a few seconds in contemplation.

"Let me in, Tsunade….." he said further in a soothing tone.

"Please just leave me alone," she pleaded weakly, eyes already staining with tears. "I just need this morning to be alone. So when Hiroki wakes up, I can be normal again. I don't want my son to see me like that again. I don't want to see my precious baby hurt as I uncontrollably unleash all of my frustration on him. I don't want him to hate me."

Kakashi stood beside her and pulled her in until her nose buried against his stomach. He stroked her hair calmly before he cupped her cheek, making her crane her neck upwards to meet his unyielding gaze. "You're not alone. Remember that."

"I know…."

"Good." He bent down and kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, honey."

Whether it was his sweet words or warm touch, it was enough to make Tsunade stand up on her feet to embrace him as wholly as she could. She teared and clutched at his shirt that still held the scent of last night – of their kiss.

"Is it okay if you held me like this for some more?" she asked shakily.

He smiled and pulled her in close. "It's more than okay, honey."

* * *

It wasn't until Tsunade's alarm clock started blaring that Hiroki was awoken from his slumber and rushed to get ready for his little session in school. Hiroki munched his cereals in a drunken fashion, eyelids still heavy with fatigue, and head lobbing side to side. He was completely intoxicated with tiredness.

Tsunade ruffled her son's hair and kissed him on the top of his head. "Come on honey, you'll be late."

"I'm tired Mommy…" he whined with tears almost welling up in his eyes. "I wanna sleep!"

"That's why I told you not to stay up too late with your daddy..."

"But I don't see Daddy much…" he pouted.

Tsunade gave her son a look of sympathy before she gazed behind her, quietly noting that Kakashi was still in the shower. She began to stroke his hair lovingly as she spoon-fed him his cereals. "C'mon, just two more spoonfuls and we'll be done, Hiro-kun."

After Hiroki had munched on his breakfast and had eaten his yoghurt, he gawked up at Tsunade with intrigue. "Mommy, when is Aki-san coming back?" He asked innocently, slipping into his yellow cap and red backpack.

Tsunade had stopped washing the dishes and she looked at her son in contemplation. "Why?" she said back, resuming lightly to finish off her chore. "Aren't you happy being with your daddy?"

"I am!" He confessed curtly. "Daddy is loads of fun. And Aki-san is, too! And I miss him, Mommy."

"Well….." she sighed in defeat. "Hiroki, one day, you'll only have one daddy."

The child cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Tsunade finished washing up and she dried her hands before she knelt in front of her son. She pinched his cheek playfully and feigned a smile. "You are a curious boy, aren't you." She stroked his blond locks back. "Because Mommy can only be with one," she said simply, hoping it would be enough for the innocent boy.

"But _why_?" Hiroki prodded further. "Mommy can be with Daddy _and_ Aki-san, right?"

She shook her head softly. "No, Hiro-kun, Mommy can't."

The boy hummed for a short period. "Daddy is my daddy, and so is Aki-san." He seemed to have started a debate amongst himself. "Daddy always get me ice-cream, but Aki-san does too. Aki-san is really fun, too! Aki-san lets me play this game on his phone and stuff! Daddy doesn't do that." He paused again, trying to remember what he had wanted to say. "Oh! Aki-san tells me lots and lots of secrets, Mommy. Daddy never tells me anything."

"And what secrets are those?" She asked cheekily, leaning in slightly.

Hiroki giggled and pushed Tsunade's face back. "It's a secret, Mommy!"

"Oh, really? I'm your mommy; you're supposed to tell me _everything_."

"Na-uh!" The boy said back. "Aki-san said this was a secret."

"Alright, alright. Keep your mommy in the dark, then."

Hiroki grinned. "But I love you more Mommy. Promiiiseeee!"

Tsunade lifted Hiroki up and kissed him on his cheek. "You're such a charmer."

As Tsunade carried Hiroki to her bedroom, he continued his debate. "Aki-san is always here, but Daddy is never here. He _always_ leaves. Daddies are meant to be here _all_ the time. Daddy is my daddy, but he always goes, Mommy. Miss. Uzumaki said that they aren't real daddies if they always go."

"So you wouldn't like it if Aki-san were to leave?"

His lips pursed at the thought. "He's my daddy, too!"

"And you like that?"

He nodded. "Aki-san is my second daddy! He's _always_ here to play with me!"

"What about your _real_ daddy, Hiro-kun? Would you not like him to be with you more often?"

He shook his head. "Daddy will never stay."

Hearing those words manifest in her own child's mouth surprised her. But, in a sense, Hiroki was right. Kakashi has and will always leave. He claims to love her, but he can't fully commit to this family of theirs whilst married to Mei. Tsunade knows that a divorce settlement will never really be an option for Mei; she loves Kakashi too much to give him up.

She doesn't want to wait anymore.

And neither does Hiroki.

"When will I see Aki-san, Mommy?"

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Soon, honey. Soon."

This changes things.

Tsunade had always thought that Hiroki would always favour Kakashi over Akihiko. But it's obvious that the boy's heart has been swayed by Akihiko. Kakashi's lacking presence was now evident in Hiroki's eyes, and that wounds the boy. The fact that he's spent more time with Akihiko means he's better acquainted with the man than with his own father.

Tsunade placed Hiroki on her bed and began to straighten up him. She combed his hair through and neatened it up before she re-buttoned his lopsided shirt. Hiroki watched his mother clean up his presentation, keeping as still as possible.

"I like Aki-san more," he finally concluded. "Aki-san likes staying here. Daddy always leave!"

Kakashi had entered into her room in that moment, half stark naked. He took his shirt from behind her chair and hastily buttoned it on. As he fixed his tie, he shared a rugged look with Tsunade as he eyed her from head to toe. "Morning, hon'." He smirked when she deeply blushed, approaching her smoothly. He kissed her on her cheek before he did the same to their son. "Are you ready to go to school, little man?"

Hiroki shook his head defiantly.

"He's a real sleepyhead right now," Tsunade elaborated, picking Hiroki back up and letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

When they reached the living room, she let Hiroki down on the couch and tailed Kakashi back into the kitchen. She placed her hand on his back and leaned against him. "How much did you hear?" she asked, not really wishing to hear the answer.

Kakashi forced a smile when he caught Hiroki's gaze at the corner of his eye. He did not wish for Hiroki see his dismay, so he retained his cheerful façade. "About your debate on who's the better father? I've heard enough to know what my son thinks." When he tried to side-step from Tsunade, she held him down by his arm and forced him to direct his attention down at her. "Don't even begin to say that you think otherwise, because that will be a white lie. It's true, Akihiko has always been here, and I haven't. You can't really blame me when I'm situated in another country, can you?"

"I'm not blaming you," she said back, pulling him towards her, allowing him to pin her against the marble worktop. "I'm not," she repeated gently, caressing his cheek. She leaned closer to his frame and tip-toed up to his lips, hoping he'd reciprocate and just kiss her already. But she was left to feel the cold breeze in the room when Kakashi slipped from her. "Kakashi…." She tried again.

"I've got to go." Kakashi fixed himself into his blazer.

"But I thought that we were supposed to drop Hiroki off?"

He looked over his shoulder, unintentionally giving her an icy glare. "Perhaps Hiroki would like Akihiko instead of me."

Tsunade looked defeated. "Please don't be like this."

"I'm not being anything, Tsunade," he stubbornly spoke.

Hiroki looked up when he saw his father approach him. "Are you leavin' again?" he grumbled.

"Yeah." Kakashi simply ruffled his boy's hair before he let himself out from her apartment.

Hiroki slumped back on the couch. He didn't even get a kiss goodbye, a soft grin or anything from his father. Normally, even his Aki-san would muster up enough strength to wish him luck and to kiss him goodbye. He pouted on his seat, clearly disappointed.

Tsunade sighed, baffled to as of what she was supposed to do. She took a breather and hurriedly retrieved her car keys. "Come on, squirt. We're going to school."

Hiroki hopped off the couch and nodded. As his mother locked their home, he clutched at the lapels of his bag and looked down at his feet. "Daddy is mad, Mommy."

"Come on." Tsunade cradled him into her arms and paced down the apartment complex.

"Is he mad, Mommy?" Hiroki encircled his arms around her neck and silently moped.

"No, Hiro," Tsunade reassured. "He's not. Daddy is just….." She didn't know what to say about him. Kakashi could be the sweetest man she's ever met one moment, then he'll be the cruellest man the next. "Daddy is just tired, honey. Like you, he's sleepy."

"Oh! Daddies get sleepy too?" He asked.

Tsunade smiled when she felt the sigh of relief from her son. "They do, sweetheart. So quit pouting, aright?"

* * *

After dropping her son off, Tsunade quickly drove to her workplace and hurried up to her floor. Tsunade briskly sauntered through the marbled reception area and swiped her card into the machine before she entered the elevator with several other employees.

The entire morning went as it always had: she worked for hours behind her desk to finish her evaluation of the manuscripts for the editors, and she would occasionally stalk through the work station to supervise the other employees. She also had to consult with editors, designers, and publishing managers about the content early in an ill-timed meeting.

When the afternoon rolled in, Tsunade had sank back on her office chair with a cup of coffee in her hand. She sighed and flicked her eyes back to her computer's monitor screen, tracing every single letter she had typed.

Today was going to be a long day.

Just as she rolled her chair back into the desk, she glanced at her phone and saw that Kakashi had not called her yet. Considering how aloof he was during their departure, Tsunade didn't think that he'd confide in her in such a short time. On the other hand, she didn't want him to come with a brooding attitude. She has enough on her plate as it is; she didn't want another problem.

Tsunade reclined on her chair and closed her eyes. She thought that things would be easier after Kakashi confessed. But she was naïve to think so. Things were not simpler; they were more complicated. Especially since Hiroki has grown far too attached with Akihiko. It would have helped if Kakashi dropped their son off with her, kissed her again, and reassured her that he was going to become a better father and that he'll resolve the issue Hiroki has been having.

It would have reassured her that he was the one. But instead, he threw a tantrum and walked away.

Before she could begin to finish up her work, a knock tapped on her door before it was slowly pushed opened. "Tsunade."

It was Akihiko.

She looked up, already feeling uneasy. "A-Akihiko-san…" she formally addressed. "What is this impromptu visit about?"

He closed the door behind him and leaned against it. "Please drop the formalities – just this once."

She rolled her shoulders back, huffing slightly. Well, there goes her shield from keeping this conversation relatively awkward. "We have work to do, Aki. We can always discuss this outside our workplace."

"It can't wait," he sharply insisted. "I can't get it off my mind."

"Get what off your mind?" She raised a brow.

Akihiko approached and leaned on the edge of the desk, right beside where she sat. "Did you and Kakashi…?"

"Have sex?" she finished for him, not batting an eyelash. "No, Aki. We didn't."

The relief which softened his features were all too telling for her to see that he was relieved. It was as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. He tried to hide his soft smile, but he wasn't quite successful – especially when his heart was pounding with happiness.

"I need to get back to work, Aki…" Tsunade quietly said, placing her hand on his lap. "Let's not talk about this here, okay?"

He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. "Does that mean that I can swing by your place tonight?" he daringly asked, half-knowing what the answer would be.

"Sure. Come by tonight; Hiroki would love to see you."

That was when Akihiko began to blink blankly. He was expecting her to deny his request and leave him begging for more. But, instead, she didn't even think twice in agreeing. "A-Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked back. "Besides-"

Akihiko had already stolen her breath away when his lips quickly sealed her parted pair. His hand cupped her cheek and he leaned in closer, pressing in with deeper need. Tsunade seemed to have hesitated at first, but then succumbed to his touch and allowed herself to kiss him back.

To say that the kiss was bliss for him was an understatement.

He felt Tsunade's fingers comb through his hair as she also craned her neck upwards, allowing him to kiss more of her. After they parted slightly, Akihiko leaned his forehead against hers and smirked. "I thought you didn't like me kissing you in the realm of this office?"

She chuckled. "You kissed me first, you idiot. I didn't have the time to react."

"And you didn't push me away," he noted cheekily.

"Is it wrong that I didn't want to push you away?" Tsunade moved her head slightly and rubbed the tip of her nose against his before she lightly kissed him again. "I'll see you tonight, Aki."

The gaiety on the man's face was absolutely priceless. He looked like a smitten child. "You shall!"

When her office door closed shut, it took a while for Tsunade palm herself and lightly groan out in frustration. There was another inner turmoil causing a rift in her heart, and it's stopping her from choosing which man she should fully give herself to.

"Fuck," she muttered irritably under her breath.

She had always been crazy about Kakashi for as long as she could remember. But her admiration isn't as childish as it was before. The years have made her feelings more callous, and this has refined her feelings for the man. She felt something powerful for him, no doubt, but it doesn't change their differences – and the fact that he's still married.

As for Akihiko, little by little, he was beginning to steal more and more of her affection, tearing down her walls with his sweet smiles and charming personality. As the days went by, she could see his personality becoming less toxic. He was trying so hard to change, and she cannot just discredit that.

Then there was the fact that her son had just explicitly told her that he believed Akihiko was more of a father than Kakashi.

She sighed and leaned back on her office chair again.

Today was going to be a long day, indeed.

* * *

"You shouldn't have come here, Misaki!" Samui blushed, gawking at the dozen tall-stemmed roses he personally delivered to her desk. She eyelashes fluttered before she looked up at him, feeling feeble in his domineering presence. When she cleared her throat, and regained her confidence, she smiled. "It's my lunch in the next hour. How about I meet you at that nearby café?"

Misaki leaned on the counter, smirking so seductively. "I was thinking of heading to the hotel two blocks from here." He winked when she didn't seem to register. "C'mon. You have an hour to spare. We can surely set up an arrangement within that hour. Just us. What do you say?"

She began to stammer, clearly hesitant to agree to his offer.

He reached out and held her hand. "Come on, babe. I'd love to get a third round to do such indescribable things to your body. You'll have fun, too. It's a win-win for the both of us." His façade faded when Samui was still reduced to a stammering teenager. "You know what, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow night, Samui."

When he turned to leave, the sleeve of his shirt was tugged on, and he grinned. It was truly like baiting a stupid animal into a hole. "You should get back to work, Samui. I'm sure you're very busy," he said, feigning annoyance. But underneath his deceit, was an excited man who knew he had just lured his prey into his lair.

"N-No… I… I'll go with you this afternoon," she weakly agreed.

Misaki looked over his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"I-I am…"

"I'll see you in an hour then, babe." He leaned back across the counter and kissed her with overwhelming lust and animalistic desires. To say that this was beyond unprofessional was an understatement, considering she worked at the front desk area. "I hope you brought spare panties with you." He smirked against her lips before her captured her upper lip once more.

Just as their bliss heightened, they were interrupted by a loud cough.

Misaki flinched back and made eye contact with a fairly muscular man donned in a sophisticated suit. His brown tresses outlining his defined features as his eyes daunting looked through him.

Samui was the first one to squeak, completely flustered by the situation. But it wasn't because a man actually approached them during their kiss, but because that man looming ever so closely against her desk, was her boss. "A-Akihiko-sama!" she timidly addressed, completely befuddled on how to approach the situation.

Akihiko just gave her a friendly smile. "Save your romance till _after_ your shift, Samui-san." He eyed the vase of roses appreciatively before turning back to her lover. "Did you come to drop these off?"

"I did," Misaki responded, eyeing him from head to toe. "The name is Misaki," he said finally whilst offering a handshake.

"Akihiko," he responded politely, shaking his hand. The further he subconsciously thought about it, the more the name 'Misaki' rang familiarly in his mind. He was sure he'd heard that name before. Then, that's when it hit him, Tsunade had mentioned this name to him a couple of weeks ago.

This name belonged to the man who…!

His eyes widened at his revelation, but he immediately composed himself. "M-May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What's your surname?"

"Akiyama…" he replied casually, not feeling the tightening aura.

This was _the_ man Tsunade was crying about. He wouldn't have imagined that this world would bring him to this lecherous man. This was truly a small world.

The pleasantry that was present before had been frozen into oblivion as he felt his own blood boil with intensity. The smug expression Misaki wore didn't help alleviate Akihiko's irrational side, either. Nothing appeased Akihiko more than to break the man's bones until he was begging for forgiveness. Hadn't it been for the dense amount of workers shuffling in and out of the lobby, he would have certainly released his pent up anger and released it onto the man, without any regrets.

He would pummel his pretty face in until there was nothing left but a bleeding piece of meat.

"Well, Misaki-san, I'd have to ask you to excuse yourself out of the building." Akihiko tried his hardest to sound polite, and not blood-thirsty for his life. He even put up a crooked smile for the heck of it, to make himself believe that his pending outburst was nothing but a figment of his imagination.

Misaki nodded understandably. "I understand. Thank you for being so courteous." He dipped his head slightly and kissed Samui on the cheek before he started to slip his scarf around his neck.

Just as the dubious man was about to take his leave, an unexpected appearance from Tsunade happened. She casually sauntered to the front desk, sunglasses already over her eyes, and collected the note left by her brother from another receptionist. All the while oblivious about her close proximity to the man she loathed the most.

"Your brother also said that he's the one who's going to pick up your son, Tsunade-sama," the woman spoke.

She looked up from the note and smiled. "Thank you."

Misaki halted as he was inserting his hand into his leather glove, deeply amused at how Akihiko was completely entranced by the blonde's sudden entry. He smirked and placed his hand on his shoulder, clutching it slightly. "She's a delicious piece of ass, right?" he whispered into his ear, quick enough to swiftly draw away, before Akihiko could turn around.

"She's my girlfriend," Akihiko snarled, his eyes now narrowed with maliciousness.

It was notable that Misaki didn't seem fazed about his sudden flare. If anything, he was enjoying his anger. "That's even better, you don't have to pay to get laid." Before those words even registered in Akihiko's mind Misaki had already walked to the entrance of the building, slipping past many incoming employees.

He had to bite into his lower lip and clench his hands really hard to stop his urge of having a violent outburst in the middle of the lobby. That man, that audacity, was just enough to make him want to commit a murder. How dare he use that language. How dare he, Akihiko thought, breathing visibly disturbed.

Unbeknownst to him, Tsunade was cautiously approaching him. "Akihiko?" she addressed, turning him around. "What's wrong?"

In that split minute, he wondered whether he should tell her how the Devil himself walked into the doors of his company. But he decided against it, knowing it will only perturb his lover.

Instead, he shook his head and forced a meek expression. "It-It's nothing, Tsunade."

It was clear that she didn't trust him, but she still decided to go along with his white lie. "Alright."

"Tsunade, wait," he said quickly, stopping her from attempting to walk away from him. "Can we get lunch together?"

She looked defeated.

"It's just lunch, I swear. We can even split the bill, so you know it's nothing but platonic."

The blonde rolled her eyes and carried on walking. "I'm driving," she then announced without looking back.

"S-S-Sure!"

Lunch with Tsunade should calm him down, surely.

* * *

" _I swear, if I see that bastard step into this building again – I'll kill him!"_

Maybe not.

Akihiko glared at the man who was supposed to be listening to him. "Aren't you paying attention, Kakashi?!" The composed man who was reclined on one of the leather sofas remained eerily calm. "That lecherous man was in _this_ building – and God knows how many times he's been here!"

The silver-haired man simply looked at him. "He was here yesterday."

"What?!" He growled even more, kicking down the bin that was next to his desk. "Do you have any idea how dangerous this man is? How he's Tsunade's kryptonite?!" When he didn't get much of a response, he snorted. "I expected you to show more care, Kakashi. Don't you value Tsunade's safety, huh?"

Kakashi gave him an equality icy glare. "What do you want me to do, Akihiko?" He paused for a second before he bit back with a sarcastic inquisition, "Kill the man?"

"It would help if you expressed like the woman we love's safety matters! You're sitting there like this man is nothing but an old friend, but he's not! He's the same person who assaulted her, Kakashi." Akihiko sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms. "What happened between you and Tsunade?" he asked in a calmer voice, knowing well that his time together with Tsunade must be a constituent to his silence.

"What?" he retorted.

"Something happened." His eyes narrowed. " _What_."

Kakashi huffed and chuckled. "I liked you better when you were nothing but an imbecile who only cared about getting into women's skirts."

"Kakashi…." Akihiko frowned.

"My own son has outright claimed that he preferred _you_ as his father," Kakashi finally confessed with bitterness frothing at each side of his mouth. "He only calls me _'Daddy'_ because I'm his biological father, but he doesn't really acknowledge me as his dad." He rose him the couch and ruffled his hair. "My own son, Akihiko. My own son said that!"

"Hiroki probably didn't mean it…."

"Oh, he meant it!" Kakashi sneered. "Hiroki meant every single word he said. I'm nothing but this man who he has to accept because of genetics. I'm not his father at all, I'm nothing but an obligation." He placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "I… I thought I was being a good father, Aki. I thought that I was finally making amends with my son. But… I'm not." His heavy breathing turned into weak sniffles. "I don't know how to take care of my boy. I don't know how to be a parent!" He sat back down on the couch and buried his face into his hands. "I've never known how to fully love another person in my life… And that just shows my incompetence."

"Hey-"

"You might as well marry Tsunade, Akihiko. You've won." He sniggered. "You might as well. I'm a piece of trash as a father, and I'm not a competent husband – Mei can attest to that. What right do I have to steal Tsunade's dream of having a fully functional family?"

"She wouldn't want to hear this…"

Kakashi laughed derisively. "This makes her life easier! She no longer has two men forcing her to look their way, to make her feel confused. If anything, I'm doing Tsunade a favour."

"There's another way to this."

"What? A polyamorous marriage?" He said sarcastically. "Not only do I not like the idea of having a woman in the middle of two men, I don't think it will work. Two men competing for her affection, wanting to have sex, is not functional. Unless a threesome is in play, and I doubt Tsunade is fond of that."

"Stop acting like an asshole, Kakashi. I'm not suggesting any of that. I'm just saying, there's a way to fix your relationship with Hiroki."

"How?"

"Move here and get a joint custody of him."

Kakashi seemed to contemplate about the idea before he huffed. "My life is in Konoha, Aki. Besides, I cannot take a portion of Tsunade's rights off. She raised Hiroki alone; I cannot just jump in now and steal her rights as his legal guardian. It-It's not right."

"Then how do you propose you'll overcome this obstacle with Hiroki?"

"I don't know…." he whispered. "I guess I won't. You'll just have to make sure that you do a better job than me. And, trust me, it's not hard."

"Kakashi, look-"

"I appreciate your concern about my relationship with my son. But, the truth is, I was never qualified in being his father, anyway. I don't know how to take care of myself; how am I supposed to support and guide my son into something great?" He paused for a moment, to collect his thoughts. "I might even hurt him." His eyes softened at the thought. "And I might even end up making Tsuande cry again."

"You won't."

"And what guarantee do you have that I won't treat Tsunade like I treat Mei in three years' time?"

The answer was simple in Akihiko's mind. He wondered if it was for Kakashi's, too.

"Because you love her. Just as much as I do. And that's why we have to help and protect her, Kakashi." He then shrugged. "And who knows who she'll pick? What's important is making sure that both Hiroki and Tsunade are safe."

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah."

"Also…"

"What is it?"

Akihiko took a step closer towards the other man. "Consider talking to Mei."

"Why? What happened?"

"Her mother has come back into the picture."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "…What?"

"I know you're more invested in Tsunade now, but don't let Mei keep hurting like this. Who knows what will happen to her." He turned back to his desk to pour himself a drink. "She's a very fragile girl, you know that. In fact, you should know that more than anyone else." He drank his drink in one go and let the silence dawn. "I believe her, you know – that she's in love with you. If anything, that's the only thing that's genuine in her life. And without you, she's nothing."

The silver-haired man hung his head down. "Is that so?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Fix this." Kakashi collected his blazer and slung it over his shoulder. "Thank you for the talk, Akihiko. And trust me, Misaki will be dealing with me if he were to do anything dubious."

Akihiko smirked. "Don't go killing anyone."

"I can't guarantee that," Kakashi said with such confidence. "Anyway, I need to be on my way."

"Alright."

"And Akihiko," he suddenly said when he reached the door, "if Tsunade does choose you, know that I will be happy for the both of you. I may not show it, but I'm glad you're in her life, because I know that you do truly care for her. And that's enough for me."

"Thanks."

"See you around."

* * *

Kakashi waltzed to the hotel room he shared with Mei, and slotted his key-card into the slot and pushed the door open. He wasn't remotely surprised to see a set of designer brand bags in the hallway of the room, marking the return of Mei's mother into their lives.

He sighed and walked into the living room. "Mei?" he called out to the empty hotel room, somewhat surprised that she hasn't gone out crying into his arms, begging for him to take her back. He removed his gloves and left them on the coffee table, and proceeded to look for his wife. "Mei? We need to talk."

Just as he was about to turn towards the bedroom, he saw Mei in her silken bathrobe. She approached him slowly, each step fuelled with comprehension. "Mei…" he whispered, looking at her darkened eyes and her fatigued face. "I-I…."

She dropped the divorce papers next to his gloves with a thump. "I'm not signing it, Kakashi. If you think that I'm going to cave, you're going to have to think harder about that. You will not just cast me away like some trashy property because you've found your way back to Tsunade."

"I didn't come here to discuss that," he gently said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Mei. Look at me," he pleaded when she refused to make eye contact with him. "Don't be like this, Mei."

"Don't be like what? Huh? Stubborn?" she snarled. "I get to be as stubborn as I like, Kakashi! You had the audacity to take another woman on a date whilst still being married to me. You didn't even care when you threw these divorce papers at my face. All you cared about was being with _her_. You don't care about me. You _never_ did."

"That's not entirely true."

"So it is partially true!" she spat, pushing him away when he tried to come closer. "Don't come closer to me! I was nothing but a filler for the hole Tsunade left in your heart. But now that she's come back, you have just discarded me. It doesn't matter if I tell you that I love you, because you'll never listen. The only person you'll heed is Tsunade."

Kakashi reached out to her. "You're mad. I get it. But don't let your mother dictate your actions, Mei."

"My mother is the only one who's been by my side! She's the only person I can count on. And you have the gall to tell me not to trust her?!"

"Mei-"

Before he could justify himself his wife had already struck his way. He blinked, completely caught off-guard by her slap. He never thought she was capable of such a thing.

Surprisingly, even Mei was left horrified by her actions. "Kakashi, I…."

"Did that get your anger off your chest?" he asked, touching his throbbing cheek without contempt. "If not, do it again. Slap me."

"No… I…"

He shadowed over her, urging her to do it again. "Slap me. I'm sure you have been wanting to do that for a long time. With all the times I've discarded you like trash, slept with you whilst fantasising about another woman, and toyed with you in the past three years, I'm sure you have some frustration to vent."

"I can't…" she stuttered, staggering back.

"You. Just. _Did_."

"But…"

" _Slap me!"_ Kakashi roared.

It was as if Kakashi's voice caused tremors into her skin and shook her through the core. She grimaced and slapped him for the second time for all the things he had said.

And then the third time for his constant betrayal and hurtful words.

She then resorted to thumping at his chest instead, as her eyes began to sting with tears. "You lied to me! You said that you didn't feel anything for her. But you always did. Yet you proceeded to lead me on – you made me think that I had a chance with you! But I never did. You always looked for Tsunade, you always longed for her." Her hands crumpled a fistful of his shirt as she sobbed pathetically in his arms, shaking her head in denial. "There was always another woman in your life that stopped you from _seeing_ me. And it's gotten to a point where I'm here, crying for pitifully, begging for you not to leave me."

He softly grabbed her wrists and dried her tears away. "I'm truly sorry, Mei." His voice was tender, and Mei knew it was because he didn't want to make her pain worse. He didn't want to seem fully empathetic to her situation – and make her cry even more.

"Why can't you love me instead?" She asked, pressing up against his lean body. "She's already with Akihiko. They're already in a committed relationship. Why can't you just move on with me?"

"I can't do that. I can't force myself to feel something I don't. I've said this before, and I'll say it again, you're dear to me. But I do not love you." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. "I wish I could make myself love you, but I can't. I'm tired of living my life of lies. I'm tired to depriving myself of what I truly want." He closed his eyes tightly and pulled her in closer. "I just want to be happy, Mei. And I know you do, too."

Mei buried her face into the crook of his shoulder, savouring his minty scent, not saying anything more.

" _We_ both deserve to be happy," he clarified strongly.

"I can't fight any longer. I'm too tired."

"So am I…." he confessed, drawing away slightly so he can swipe away her dishevelled hair from her face. Kakashi then combed his slender fingers through her hair and nodded understandably, still taking note that her mother was nowhere to be found. "Where's your mother?"

"She went out."

"I see…."

"She's not the enemy here, Kakashi. _Please_ understand that. My mother just wants the best for me."

"I know, Mei. I know. But she has been manipulating you since you were a child, making you hallucinate these imperfections you did not have. She turned you into her living doll. And I hated seeing you become so influence by the spell she cast over you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, but you never listened. You always thought I was just patronising you."

She smiled at her own stupidity, and nuzzled into his neck to breathe his scent in one last time. How could she possibly hurt the only man who supported her for the person she was? Kakashi was the only one who gave her the attention she secretly craved. He was the one who tolerated her and befriended her. A man this kind doesn't deserve what her mother told her to do. She can't hurt the man she loved with all of her life.

No. She'd rather take her own life than to even dream of attempting to take Kakashi's.

"I'll sign the divorce papers after the Anniversary Party." She paused for a few seconds, pondering on the question whether she actually had the strength to let the man that she loved the most go. "We'll spare ourselves the drama in such a big reception. And we'll settle things privately."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing to her terms. "Alright."

"And if, during our divorce, you and Tsunade reconcile your romantic relationship, can I ask that you wait until our papers have been finalised?" She sniffed and tried to keep her tears at bay, as she imagined what her future would look like without Kakashi. "I don't want the whole _'affair'_ rumours coming into play. It will just construe a lot of things and spiral out of hand in the media." She feigned a chuckle. "You never know; they might accuse of the both of us cheating simultaneously during our marriage. You know how it is, the media concocts whatever sells."

Kakashi chuckled back. "Yeah. I understand."

"I love you, Kakashi," she whispered. "And that's the truth."

He pulled her in closer and closed his eyes as he embraced her. "I know…." he replied with guilt lingering in the tone of his voice. "Thank you, Mei, for loving me."

She smiled and kept her arms prominently around his neck, relishing their close proximity, "I'll favour you over my mother – just this once. Because you're right…. We have become toxic. And Akihiko told me something last night – something I'll never forget…"

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that people don't drown by falling into the water. They drown by staying in it. And I couldn't help but connect it back to our relationship, and how suffocating it has become."

"That man…." He chuckled.

"I hate myself, for what I've become. I did things I never thought I would ever do. I even hurt the woman you love. I kept you two apart, because my selfishness clouded my better judgement. This was never me." She cupped his face and forced him to look down at her. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness here, Kakashi. I need to stop being so delusional."

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Mei. We have both done things we're not proud of. But that is what makes us human." He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "Thank you…. Mei."

It was the tone of Kakashi's voice that made Mei blush so earnestly. His voice was as soft as velvet, laced with more affection than he's ever given her throughout their marriage. The tinge of zest he held was a rarity to hear, and it made Mei's heart throb even more. This was what she truly wanted.

She just wanted Kakashi to be happy.

"Can you…. kiss me for the last time?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

Kakashi didn't hesitate to snake his arm around her waist to reel her in as his spare hand held her face so delicately. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of her neck. Mei's body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook her body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within her once more. Mei was breathless with delight as he showered her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Mei gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He drew back again and spent a moment studying her face.

She felt her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Kakashi gazed at her, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her, his lips demanding. Mei felt a smouldering heat deep within her as Kakashi's grip tightened, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss.

Unfortunately, when she leaned in for more, he drew back and settled one final peck on her cheek.

"Goodbye, Mei."

She looked down at her feet for a moment before she finally looked up.

She forced herself to smile for his sake – to spare him from feeling guiltier about this whole ordeal. Parting away from him wounded her gravely in the heart, definitely. But seeing him smile like that was enough to numb her pain. Kakashi was finally walking the path he wanted, and she couldn't see herself opposing him any longer.

"Thank you for the three years you've given me to be by your side. It truly made me happy."

Kakashi reached out for her hand and reciprocated a small smile before he turned around for his gloves. "I'll see you around, Mei."

She watched him turn his back on her, for the thousandth time, and slowly walk away. How many times has she gazed at the slope of his shoulders as he became more and more distant from her? Each and every time she would see his back turned at her, she would run after him – and try to stay by his side.

But this time, she'll let him disappear from her sight.

She will not run after him anymore.

It was time to let him go.

Her eyes let her tears stream down from her cheeks, but her lips curved into a saddened smile.

 _Thank you, Kakashi._

* * *

"So, have you chosen which man you'll want?" Anko asked as she set the plates down on Tsunade's dining table.

Tsunade stopped putting the cutleries down and frowned at her closest friend. "You make it sound like I'm choosing a dog."

"It's not far from it. They're smitten over you, and are pursuing you like a desperate _dog_." She smiled when Tsunade shook her head. "You know it's true! And I bet it feels good to have them in the bag. I know _I_ would be swooning right now."

Tsunade proceeded to set the table, keeping her eyes cast down at the plates instead of making eye contact. "It's more complicated than you think."

"Why?" Anko set the last plate down and placed her hand on her hip. "Don't tell me you're also sleeping with the both of them!" She gasped dramatically. "You are, aren't you!"

Tsunade's complexion darkened ten shades redder at the thought, not fully registering. The thought alone was repulsive. It took a couple more seconds for reality to settle back into the blonde. "Anko!" she squeaked. "I'm not that kind of woman!"

"Alright. Geez," Anko spoke in a sarcastic tone. "One can't be curious, you know. You have two men who have large appetites for sex, and you're claiming that you haven't shared any physical contact with either of them recently?"

The blonde removed the apron over her grey work-dress. "That's exactly what I'm saying," she coolly responded, receiving an eye-roll from her companion. "I can't Anko, okay? Sleeping with either of them is an indication of something far more profound than sex. It will mean that I have chosen them!"

"You overthink things," she drawled lazily as she propped her chin on the palm of her hand.

"Well, one of us has to remain rational," Tsunade lightly shot back before she started rearranging her long blonde locks in place.

Anko watched appreciatively. "So, which hunk is going to be eating with us tonight?"

"Akihiko."

The thought of seeing Akihiko and Tsunade inevitably kiss during this night was heart-wrenching, to say the least. But Anko knew she had to keep her façade, for Tsunade's sake. She'll just have to bear and grin their affection, and be the shoulder she'll lean on when their relationship ends or be the one standing near the aisle when they get married.

She just hoped it wasn't the latter she'll have to experience.

Tsunade turned to see her friend spaced out in her own world. "Are you alright? You look like you have been possessed."

Anko flinched and blinked. "N-No… I was just thinking about something."

"If you say so…."

As Tsunade was about to check up on Hiroki, Anko jolted up on her feet and stepped towards her. "Tell me, do you even love either of these men?"

The blonde's step stopped mid-drift and she took several steps back before she turned to Anko. "What are you trying to imply?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "This is not a game for me, Anko. I do not enjoy this whole ordeal of being in the middle." The tone of Tsunade's voice was sharp and protective, the kind that Anko didn't dream of hearing. "I care for both Kakashi and Akihiko. But love – that's a delicate matter. So if you're implying that I'm only doing this for fun or that I'm just whoring for attention-"

"Neither of those things," the other quickly denied, knowing well she had just dug herself into a hole of the blonde's wrath. "It's just, you must know that you love one more than the other, right? I mean, I'd always thought you were so crazy about Kakashi that you would drop Akihiko straight off the bat. Just like what you did with Dan."

Tsunade felt her body stiffen as she tried to contain her ire from bursting so violently. She bitterly looked away as she felt her hand ball into a fist. "I didn't _just_ drop things with Dan, Anko. I begged for him, alright. I begged for him to stay. But he didn't. He was too repulsed with the fact that I…." She huffed and raised her hands up when she a heard a knock on the door. "I can't talk about this now."

Anko tried to quickly make amends, but before she could voice her apology Tsunade had already walked towards the door.

"Aki!" Tsunade feigned a smile as she welcomed him into her home.

"Am I late?" He inquired as he slipped off his coat.

She took his coat from him and hung it up on the wooden coat stand. "Nope. You're right on time."

Akihiko eased a soft grin before he encircled his arms around his lover, startling her from behind. He nuzzled into her neck and sighed. "You smell nice. Are you wearing a new perfume?"

Tsunade turned her head slightly and kissed him on his cheek. "I'm surprised you noticed." She gazed up at him as he pulled away slightly. "Are you hungry? Because dinner won't be until-"

"Dinner can wait," he said softly before he ran the back of his hand against her cheek, making her burn up like a teenager. When he drew closer, he felt her take a few steps backwards until her back was pressed up against the wall. "Where's Hiro?" he asked, warranting her the space she wanted.

Tsunade's stiffened body eased and she gestured that her son was in another room.

"Can I… see him?" he hesitantly asked.

"Of course!" She took his hand to lead him out from the hallway. "To be honest with you, Hiroki has been asking for you, too."

"Oh?" He asked, somewhat surprised by that. "I didn't think he'd notice my disappearance since Kakashi came by."

"He acknowledges you as one of his fathers, Aki." Tsunade turned to look at him. "In his short time of knowing you, he's seem to have attached to you. I think he loves you as much as he loves Kakashi."

"And what do you think about all this, Tsunade? Do you approve?"

"My son's happiness is all I want, Aki. That's it."

In that very moment, Hiroki's door was opened the little boy pounced towards Akihiko with a beaming expression on his face. "Aki-san!" he excitedly shouted, diving straight into the man's arms so he could be lifted up into the air. "Where did you go?" He frowned and squished his face by his cheeks, urging for a reply.

"Hiro…." Tsunade was about to softly scold him, but Akihko stopped her.

"Well, little man, I had to find a way to get better." He answered simply for the child to understand.

Hiroki frowned. "Are you sick?"

In a way he was, but he couldn't really divulge in intricate details with this child. Instead, he wore a benevolent exterior and chuckled. "You could say that, yes. I was quite unwell."

The child pressed his tiny palm onto his forehead, frowning. "You're not hot. You're sick when you're all hot and stuff."

"Well… this is a different kind of sickness, Hiro."

Tsunade huffed and pulled Hiroki back into her arms. "Come on, Detective. It's time to eat soon; go and wash your hands."

Hiroki groaned. "But I still wanna play!"

"C'mon, don't be hard-headed. You need to eat your veggies first, and then I'll let you go."

"But mommy-!"

"No buts."

Hiroki pulled a face and pushed his face into her neck, defeated.

* * *

Dinner was quick and brief. Idle chatter was shared between the three adults, sharing small talk to pass the time and to ease the small rift present in between them. Tsunade was seated beside Hiroki, so she could encourage him to eat. Anko purposely positioned herself close to Akihiko on the other side of the table, subtly sharing glances with him every now and then without alerting the blonde.

After dinner, Tsunade stationed herself at the sink and washed the dishes whilst Anko and Akihiko cleared the table. Hiroki tried his best at helping out by passing the glasses to Anko, and by arranging the place mats on the centre of the dining table before hopping off the chair.

"Aki-san, wanna play?" He eagerly asked, clutching at his pants.

Akihiko crouched down to his level. "What do you have in mind, hm?"

"I got lots and lots of toys," Hiroki absently spoke. "We can play with all of those."

The adult hummed teasingly and looked at Tsunade. "What do you think, Tsunade?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said back, going with his flow of winding her boy up.

"Mommy!" Hiroki whined.

"What's the magic word, Hiro-kun?" She asked whilst drying the dishes.

"Pleeeeassseeee."

"See? That wasn't hard." She smiled and nodded. "Go on, play with Akihiko. Just don't create a big mess in your room, alright?"

"Promise!"

"Off you go, then."

Akihiko approached Tsunade and pulled her in close until her backside was firmly pressed against him. "I'll talk to you later," he whispered in her ear.

Tsunade tilted her head slightly as he flowered her neck with delicate kisses. "Alright…" she said back in a hushed manner.

"Aki-san!" Hiroki impatiently called.

"Go..." she urged, peeling his hands off her body. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not," he joked, drawing back from her. He then scooped Hiroki from the floor and propped him on his shoulder. "So, what do you want to do, little man?"

"Fight dragons!" Hiroki exclaimed excitedly.

Akihiko laughed wholeheartedly and proceeded to walk to his bedroom. "We'll play with dragons, then."

Anko giggled. "They're quite the pair, don't you think?"

"Indeed." Tsunade said fondly.

"Tsunade, about earlier – I'm sorry for sounding so… judgemental."

"It's fine, Anko."

"It's not fine, at all. You're my friend and I've seen what you have gone through. I know how much you're hurting underneath this façade. I shouldn't have said what I did. So, I'm sorry, Tsunade."

"Apology accepted."

Anko frowned at the blonde's cold response. "You obviously don't think my apology is sincere."

"I-I do…" Tsunade placed the last plate back into its cupboard and huffed. "Anko, we have known each other for a long time. And I just thought that you'd be more sincere about your feelings to me. Instead of fabricating your thoughts, you know that you can just approach me, right?"

"W-What are you talking about, Tsunade?" Anko pursed her lips and her eyebrows were still knitted together in confusion.

Tsunade leaned against the table top and sighed. "I know," she said simply.

"Know about what?" Anko could feel her heart in her throat, throbbing away with gnawing guilt. How could she know about her and Akihiko? The possibility of Akihiko telling Tsunade about their one-night stand was unfathomable, because that would affect his relationship with Tsunade, too.

"About you and Kakashi," Tsunade finished. "I know how you nearly slept together. And I-I just can't understand why you're so adamant in me choosing Kakashi when you clearly have feelings for the man. Are you imposing some sort of reverse psychology on me?"

"N-No…. it's not that!" Anko replied. "I don't have any feelings for Kakashi, and I never will. What happened that night was…. a drunken mistake." A small pause. "It's just… I do think he'll make you happier than Akihiko can. You guys know each other so well and it's almost too endearing to see you two together. I mean, I've been in the background during your relationship with Kakashi. You were so infatuated with each other – and I knew the two of you had already fallen in love."

Tsunade hesitated to speak and so she crossed her arms under her breasts. "I….."

"What is it?" Anko asked worriedly as she immediately abandoned the cloth she had to pull the blonde into her arms. "You can always talk to me, you know. What is it?"

"I'm just so scared, that's all."

"Oh, come on. Leaving the single-life officially is amazing. Well, technically, you're not single, but still…. You're not really exclusive with anyone either. So just cheer up, huh? Life is greener on the other side."

Tsunade fell silent as she continued to wrap her arms around her friend for comfort. "It's not about that. It's about me. I'm afraid that I'll burden them with my problems and draw them away from me. Misaki is here, Anko. And I don't even know why he's still insists on bothering me so much. It's gotten to a point where everything has come rushing back – all the memories."

Anko grimaced as she kept Tsunade close. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"There's nothing you can do about it, Anko."

"I know, but…." She closed her eyes tightly in frustration. "This is just cruel. You have been through enough with that man. So why the hell did the Gods of fate bring him back to you?!"

"….I don't know."

Anko pushed her at arms distance so she could look into her eyes. "H-Has he done anything to you? And don't you dare lie, Tsunade. If he has, then-!"

"N-Nothing…." Tsunade lied, knowing well that if she told Anko that he's touched her, she'd undoubtedly go on an uncontrollable rampage of wanting to castrate him. "He's just approached me on several occasions."

"But he hasn't touched you, right?"

"…N-No, he hasn't." Another blatant lie. But she just couldn't draw out her inner strength to confide in her friend. Because she was afraid. Even though Misaki wasn't physically present, his existence still existed at the back of her mind – and knowing that alone frightened her.

"But how do you feel?" Anko had started to shake her a little now.

Tsunade could feel the fright morph in the tone of her voice, and she could tell that even the likes of Anko was afraid of what a man like Misaki could do. "I feel really shaken up by everything." She caressed the light scar on her wrist, alarming Anko even more. "At night, it's as if this scar is throbbing in pain, as if it's…."

"Don't be stupid! You cannot do that again!" Anko's voice was now frantic and desperate. "You have a son now, Tsunade. Think about your son!" She reached out for her scarred forearm and ran the pad of her thumb along the scar. "I was lucky to have found you the last time. I don't think I'll be as lucky this time. Had I been a second late, you would have died, Tsunade!"

"Anko….."

"You don't get to be selfish anymore, because you're not only responsible for your life, but Hiroki's too. Imagine what he'd feel if he lost you. He loves you more than anyone else in this world, Tsunade. That boy is the sole reason why you must never give up." She placed her hand on her cheek and gave a smile of encouragement. "Live for your son."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Anko. Contrary to belief, I'm not an entirely selfish person."

"Good," Anko managed to chuckle in relief. She hastily pulled Tsunade back into her arms, relieved that Tsunade hasn't committed anything too rash. "Don't scare me like that again, alright?"

"I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"Oh, shut up! You're not being anything." Anko wiped her incoming tears for her and smirked. "I hate you so much, you know. Even though you're crying, you still look picture perfect. I mean, you have to be fair to other women who aren't as lucky to have your annoyingly beautiful face, you know."

Tsuande weakly chuckled. "I don't know if you're complimenting me or insulting me."

"A bit of both," she joked back cheekily.

Her lips arched up a small smile of amusement. "Thank you, Anko. For always being here…."

"Always," reassured Anko.

"Ladies, what are you gossiping about?" Akihiko keenly asked as he entered the kitchen, catching Tsunade drying her tears hastily. He immediately eyed Anko for answers, but found that she refused to provide him with any. He, instead, came into his lover's aid and coiled his arm around her. "What's the matter, hm?"

"I'll look over Hiroki while you guys talk." Anko swiftly excused herself after taking one glance at the couple. Not once – not even once – did Akihiko share a glimpse with her. His attention was clearly fixated on Tsunade. And in a way, she was relieved to see that he had the heart to fully care for someone else other than himself.

"I-I'm fine." Tsunade escaped his touch and forced a cheery façade. "Anko has helped me."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah…" she reassured. "I thought you were playing with dragons with Hiroki?"

Akihiko leaned against the counter and folded his arms. "I was until my mother gave me a ring."

"What did she want?" asked Tsunade as she prepared herself a hot drink.

"To do the final floral arrangements." He paused when he found himself adoring his lover from behind before he eventually snapped out from his imagination. He shook his head and recollected his thoughts. "Will it be too much if I asked you to come with me tomorrow?"

Tsunade clearly stiffened at his proposition. She looked over her shoulder and frowned. "W-What?"

"I need someone there. Especially since Fuka will be there."

She suddenly jolted back in shock, whipping back around to look at him. "Akihiko-"

"I know," he quickly spoke, not wanting to hear the end of her sentence. "The bitch is like a leech."

Tsunade abandoned her brewing tea and walked up to her lover, wrapping her arms around his waist and drawing him closer. She craned her neck up and looked up at him. "I'll check my schedule for tomorrow, alright? But for as much as possible, I will make sure you won't be alone tomorrow." She caressed her cheek softly. "I know how you feel. Trust me."

"Thank you, love." He smiled appreciatively for her warmth.

"Aki-san!" Hiroki chirped as he came into the kitchen full-throttle with his toys in his hands. "You promised to play with me!" He pouted when the man just chuckled whilst rubbing the back of his head. "You can play with Mommy later!" With that, the defiant little boy grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him out of the kitchen.

Tsunade followed the two into Hiroki's bedroom, but remained by the door. She watched as Hiroki enthusiastically described the scenario to Akihiko, seeing stars in her son's eyes as he discussed about the impending battle between his two favourite dragons. Additionally, she couldn't help but smile when Akihiko absorbed all the information and acted like an ecstatic child to match Hiroki's enthusiasm.

Akihiko took one dragon and Hiroki took the other. With a series of childish sound effects and giggling from the two, Akihiko smoothly gave the victory to Hiroki at the end, making the boy beam with bigger happiness. As they continued to manoeuvre back and forth between different toys, Akihiko would whisper things into Hiroki's ears that would make him giggle before he'd whisper something else back.

"That's a secret, alright?" Tsunade heard Akihiko say. To which, Hiroki grinned that big grin of his and shared a pinky-promise with the man.

"Promise!"

"Not even your mommy can know," Akihiko said out loud so the doting mother could also hear clearly.

Tsunade pulled a face. "That's not fair!"

"Is too!" Hiroki said back. "Aki-san says so."

She raised a brow at her lover who fell into a fit of stammers. "You're a bad influence to my little boy, Aki."

* * *

At the end of the night, Tsunade saw Akihiko resting on the couch, writing so deeply in a small notebook. She approached him with two glasses of wine in her hands. She set one on the centre table for him and sat close beside him. "What is that?" she asked, intrigued that Akihiko was actually penning down his feelings.

"I promised my therapist that I would keep a diary of positive emotions. It's like a positive therapy." He finished his last sentence and closed the book when Tsunade tried to lean in. "I'm sorry, but this is off limits even for you, my dear. Only my therapist can read this."

She puffed her cheeks for a moment before she reclined back against the couch. "I see," she murmured, taking a sip of her wine.

Akihiko smirked with curiosity. "Are you… jealous?"

"Of course not! She's your therapist; it's her job to do this. Besides, I didn't want to read it anyway."

"Ah." Akihiko reached for his wine. "Even though I have written a section about you?"

She flinched and looked back at him. "What?"

"Ah…" He mused, smirking at his victory. "You _are_ interested."

"Because it's about me."

Akihiko grinned boyishly before he snaked his arm around Tsunade's neck, reeling her in beside him. "There's nothing to worry about. I'm only doing this because it clears my mind – and it's actually proving to be effective."

Tsunade placed her hand on his chest and took a breather. "How are you holding up?" she asked. "I haven't asked because… I didn't know if you'd want to talk about the topic."

"I'm doing better now." He answered matter-of-factly. "She's helping me a lot, making me see past every negative emotion I used to harbour. And, to be completely honest, I feel free. And I haven't felt this way for many years." He glanced down at his lover with a frown, seeing that she was gawking at him all doe-eyed. "What?" He inquired, completely baffled by the way she was looking at him.

She nuzzled closer to him and smiled. "N-Nothing. It's just nice seeing you like this, Aki. You look more relaxed, more content." Her arm draped over his torso, and she shifted him a little bit closer to her. "You're beginning to really steal me away, Akihiko," she confessed, much to her initial dismay. "And it's both petrifying and infuriating. I thought I had made my mind up, but after seeing you with Hiroki, seeing you like this, I can't help but…"

Akihiko hushed her softly by pressing his finger against her lips. His lips curled into a loving smile. "You're making me blush, Tsunade," he spoke huskily as he cradled her cheek with delicacy. "Is this your way of saying that you might be falling in love with me?" He chuckled briefly, but found that her stricken expression was not something to be laughed at, but to be marvelled by.

His eyes softened and his whole demeanour changed. "Oh, Tsunade, oh sweetheart." He kissed her skin wholeheartedly. "You're utterly breath-taking when you look at me like that. I never thought you'd ever give me this expression. But now that you have, I want so much more." He pushed her against his side, until her breasts were pressing against him. "I truly am I greedy man. Especially if it concerns you, my dear."

Unexpectedly, it was Tsunade who made the first move. She grabbed him by his collar and capture his lips with her own, desperation and need coating her lip stained lips. Her hands drew up and held each side of his face, entrancing him into her kiss. Before she could pull away, she felt his hand grip her by the back of her head, not wanting to end their steamy exchange of passion. Tsunade resigned and allowed Akihiko to kiss her upper lip before biting onto her lower lip. He tugged at it for a bit before he mashed his lips with hers again.

He made a faint sound of surprise in the back of his throat, tightening his arm around her and deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips and lapping it against her own. Tsunade sighed as warmth trickled through her veins, and Akihiko guided her back to lie down on the couch, sinking along with her. Their tongues of fire intensified as they explored each other's body like curious teenagers.

Tsunade lost herself in her immersive kisses and touch, gentle and reverent. His hands moved over her body, cupping and feeling her tender skin with rising fervour. His hand stroked the length of her leg, gradually hiking her dress up until he felt the intricate detailing of her stockings and suspenders. He smirked against her lips when she gasped at him.

"I'm a bit of a pervert," he whispered, resuming to kiss her.

Akihiko loosened her dress from the back, unzipping it lithely so he could tear her dress down from the front. He then dove back down and placed soft, wet kisses along her neck and clavicle, pulling at her dress to reveal her bra-clad breasts. He growled at the sight of her, kissing each orb with lustful intent to just rip the clothing off so he could suck on her tits. But he settled with burying her face in between her valley as he used his spare hand to fondle her breast. Tsunade's hands scalded through his clothing as they roamed down on his sculpted back.

Tsunade strained back her moan, knowing well that Akihiko was starting to get all hot and bothered to even heed his counterpart who was pleading for him to stop. She pulled him back up to meet her lips, groaning at his erection pressing against her thigh. "Akihiko…." She kept him a mere breath's away as she gathered her momentum. She pushed him back up and straddled him on the couch. Her palms rested on each side of his face before she leaned in to kiss him.

Akihiko gladly reciprocated, already high on euphoria as their physical got much more intense. He let out a soft groan when his member rubbed against the flesh of her inner thigh. "We can't…." he whispered in between kisses, still completely entranced by her raw power and beauty. "But I really, badly, want to. Damn you, Tsunade, you're such a vixen."

Tsunade raised his face by his chin, smiling slightly. "You shouldn't have started tugging at my clothes, then." She worked to fix her dress back up so she could conceal her chest from her ogling lover. "You're such a boy."

"People do say I'm young at heart," he wittingly spoke, keeping his hands on her waist.

She giggled and leaned forward, close enough to unlock the Pandora's box and kiss him again. But she knew, if she did, Akihiko wouldn't be able to control himself anymore. Given their current position, and that Hiroki was now asleep in the next room, he might utilise it to his advantage and have his way with her on the couch. And she couldn't have that. So, she refrained herself from kissing him on the lips. Instead, she stroked his hair and whispered. "I want to come with you tomorrow afternoon."

Akihiko's laboured breathing calmed and his senses came back to him. His face beamed and his lips arched a big smile. "A-Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am. You need me there, don't you?" Her lips tugged upwards. "So I'll be there for you."

Akihiko kept her on top of him, hugging as much of her as he could whilst he tried to remove his previous intention from his mind. They remained on the couch, completely content with their unsaid connection and unquenched lust for sex. But, even more so, Akihiko felt as though he was able to attain something more valuable than petty sex.

And that was a portion of her unrivalled love.

"I love you, Tsunade."

She didn't say anything, and settled with kissing him on the top of his head and hugging him in close.

She may not verbally express her feelings, but she was falling in love with him. He was _sure_ of it. Her foolish attachments to Kakashi was beginning to break, and she was finally able to see the grim future she'll have in store. Kakashi was a caring man, no doubt, but his heart is incapable to give Tsunade and Hiroki the love they truly deserve. He has lost so many lives along the way, and each one of those deaths have taken a piece of his heart.

No doubt, Rin took the final piece of it.

Kakashi will, forever be, fixated on the past – on Rin. Even if he does deny it, he will no doubt come to face the truth, and see that Tsunade isn't what he wanted all along. And when – not if – that happens, Tsunade will be in for a reckoning, competing for his love and complete affection against a corpse whom he has loved for many years.

He pushed himself from her saying, "I need to head back. It's getting quite late."

Tsunade zipped her dress back up, nodding quietly. "I'll walk you down, Aki."

"That's not necessary."

"I want to see you off." She shuffled off his lap, took a sip from her wine and slipped into her brown coat.

Akihiko chugged down his wine like a pint of beer, and began to collect his belongings.

* * *

When they reached his car, he turned around and gave Tsunade a peck on the cheek. "You should head back up now, dear. It's quite cold." He glanced at her, eyeing her meticulously from head to toe. He stepped closer and hugged her. "Thank you for letting me in tonight, Tsunade. For giving me a chance."

She slowly drew away, smiling softly up at him. "Drive safe, Aki. Goodnight."

He opened his door and hopped in his car. "Goodnight, dear."

Tsunade stayed and waved him off as he drove off into the dreary and wet night. When his vehicle was nowhere in sight anymore, she hugged herself and walked back to her apartment. As she walked down her street, she saw a silhouette up ahead who seemed to walk up her apartment complex before quickly shuffling back to their car.

When she was close enough to the conspicuous person, she recognised the flare of silver hair shining under the lamp post's shine. She halted, and so did he. They looked at each other, flabbergasted. She didn't expect to see him tonight, and he didn't expect for her to see him. At least, not in this confused mess he was in.

"K-Kakashi?" She asked, stepping closer. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

He turned to fully face her with shame. "I just had to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This morning….." he weakly spoke. "I heard what Hiroki said – about me as a father, as an incompetent one. And I'm sorry for acting to brash that morning, going out like I did without justifying myself, and not calling you soon after." He pushed his gloved hands into his pockets and hung his head down. "This past afternoon, I've just been thinking and thinking."

"Kakashi-"

"Mei and I are finally filing for a divorce, Tsunade." He gave a mirthless smile. "She has finally signed the papers, and we're going public about it after the Anniversary party." Kakashi suddenly had a bitter look on his face. "But, in order to get to this stage, I saw how much I hurt her. And I couldn't help but think about how I've got many to apologize for. Not only to Mei, but to you – and to our son."

Tsunade placed her hand on his arm. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry…." he began, looking straight into her eyes.

"Listen, it's fine. Hiroki still loves you, Kakashi. And I know that hearing what he said was a shock – I mean, I was also surprised –"

Kakashi shook his head. "Not just for this morning," he clarified. "I'm sorry about _everything_."

"E-Everything…?" Tsunade stuttered out.

Kakashi looked drunk with emotions. The way he was looking at her was more profound than last night, and Tsunade felt stricken. Kakashi was never one to confess his feelings about anything. To hear him even wanting to apologise, Tsunade had to admit that she felt bewildered.

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did all those years ago." Kakashi pursed his lips and took a small breather before he softly gazed at her again. "I'm sorry for treating you like property. I'm sorry for hurting you every time I left you after we had sex." He drew his gloved hands out and clasped her hands. "I'm sorry for not telling you I loved you when I knew I did. I'm sorry for not staying with you at that hotel room three years ago." He sniffed and blinked hard to keep his tears at bay. "And, most importantly, I'm sorry for not being able to be the father you want me to be for Hiroki."

Tsunade opened her mouth to speak, but she was rendered mute. To hear him become remorseful about his actions was surprising, to say the least. She slipped hers hands from his grasp and she cradled his face, spreading the heat of her skin onto his frozen flesh. "Thank you, Kakashi," she cried with a tinge of happiness, acknowledging the effort he had to give to even utter those words out. "A part of me needed to hear that."

"You're a great mother, Tsunade. You were able to raise Hiroki despite the predicament you found yourself in. You fought hard to raise him. But I just lived ignorantly about his existence, about your struggle. I'm really pathetic." He endearingly cupped her hand that was still on his cheek. "A man like me doesn't deserve a woman like you. I don't even know what you found in me, Tsunade. I still can't fathom as of why you were so in love with a broken man like me." His eyes softened when she paled at him. "But that's not the case anymore, is it?" he asked.

Tsunade blinked at him, not quite sure what he was trying to say.

"You don't love me anymore," he clarified without contempt. "Not like you did before, anyway."

"Kaka-"

"And it's alright. Because I've made my mind up to move on from you." His hand left hers and he took a step back. "I thought long and hard about how I could improve my relationship with Hiroki. And that's when I realized that I need to start prioritising him first. For the past few weeks, I have been helplessly chasing for your affection instead of my son's. And that's where I went wrong.

My son needs me. And I want to be there for him, most of the time. And, most of all, if I'm able to retain a healthy relationship with you, things will be much easier. We'll all be happy around each other. But if we become exclusive, and it goes sour, it will not only strain our relationship, but also with my relationship with Hiroki."

Kakashi looked up at the night sky, chuckling pathetically. "Last night was one of the happiest days of my life. I was able to confess to the woman I've loved for so long. I didn't think that exactly twenty-four hours after confessing, I'd be doing this. But, you have to understand, I've got to do this."

Tsunade lips thinned and fell downcast. "Kakashi, you're being selfish again."

"W-What?"

"By running away, you're being so selfish. We're not even in a relationship, and you're already foreseeing the worst of it. Have you ever thought about the better alternative: that we'll stay together? Kakashi, you don't get to decide about this anymore. You said you love me, but you're just going to leave?"

"You have Akihiko," he reasoned.

"But it's different when I'm with you!" She cried, clutching at the lapels of his coat. "You know I hate doing this. I hate having to be in the middle. Akihiko has been winning my affection, but that's because you have been distancing yourself ever since this morning! Kakashi, how can I choose with a clear head when you're giving me mixed signals?"

"Tsu-"

"Do you love me?" She firmly asked.

Kakashi nodded in defeat. "I do. You know I do."

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I believed you last night. But right now, as things stand, I don't even know if I should listen to you."

"I'm trying to do the right thing, Tsunade." He bitterly averted his gaze away, gritting his teeth together for a moment. "I don't want to hurt you, Tsunade. This is my way of doing right by you."

"But you're not. Not like this, anyway."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked desperately. "Because I don't know what to do anymore."

"I can't always tell you what to do, Kakashi." Her hands left his coat and she slowly started to walk back to the entrance of her apartment complex. "Do you want to know why I still don't know who to choose?"

Kakashi swallowed, not quite sure if he did want to know.

"I would have chosen you in a heartbeat, Kakashi. But that's since changed, because everything is uncertain with you. I need something substantial, something certain. And I feel that I can have that with Akihiko, but…." She rolled her shoulders back upon sighing. "But I don't love him as much as I love you." She looked at her feet before she looked up at him. "It has always been you, Kakashi. I've always loved you. I don't know why my heart chose you, but it did. And now, it refuses to beat purely for another unless that someone is _you_."

"Tsunade…."

"But you're pushing me away again. You're finding excuses again. And you're beginning to lose me, Kakashi."

His heart sunk dramatically in his chest that he felt it skip a beat. His breath was caught and his nerves were shaken. "I….."

"Knowing is better than wondering, even the biggest failure is better than not trying." Tsunade steeled herself for her own betrayal – the final nail to the coffin. "And I'm tired of wondering what life will be like with a family. I want a lot of things in life, as selfish as that sounds. And I'm not getting any younger."

Kakashi hung his head down slightly. "I'm sorry."

"I know I want a fantasy, but I can't help but feel envious for the people who have this lifestyle: a significant other they can indulge in emotionally and romantically, and children who are given what they deserve." Tsunade's eyes softened as she imagined her ideal world. "I've never experienced having a functional family, and that's what I want to provide my son. A happy home, above all else."

"How can you be so sure that I can provide you with all of that? I don't even know what to do anymore. Sooner or later, I'll just show my dirty colours to you and Hiroki - and inevitably hurt the both of you. I don't want that possibility of ever materialising into reality." His shoulders slumped forward upon sighing. "Tsunade…. I'm a mess."

Tsunade stood quiet for a while, letting the cold breeze sink into their barren conversation.

"It's all up to you, Kakashi. If you truly love me, then you'll take the risk with me. Yes, we'll have some rough patches along the way, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try to fight for what we have. But…. I'm not going to argue with you. If you truly feel what you're doing is the best decision, then I won't say otherwise."

Kakashi directed his gaze elsewhere and looked at the crystal fog which escaped his lips and drifted into the night sky. He was at a loss to what to do from here on in. But, at the back of his mind, he knew Tsunade was right. Love was meant to be gambled on.

Tsunade huffed before she finally gave her ultimatum:

"But know that I will not wait anymore – not even for you, Kakashi."

He silently agreed with a nod.

"I don't think you deserve to wait any longer, honey."

Had Tsunade shown a broken expression Kakashi wouldn't have known, because she composed herself as quickly as possibly. Her lips trembled and she had to sink her teeth into her bottom lip to leash her emotions.

"This is what I think is right, honey. I'm doing this because I love you."

Tsunade forced herself to turn her back to Kakashi. "Goodbye, Kakashi."

He pushed his hands into his pockets and pursed his lips as he turned his own back at her.

"Goodbye, honey."

* * *

A/N: Erm? I'm not dead. I'm surprised university hasn't eaten me alive yet. But hello! It's nearly 2017! So I wish you all a Happy New Year! To be honest, I am unhappy with the product of this chapter, but this is how it pieced itself together through the long journey of the past four months. This chapter is calmer then the previous ones, and I know some were expecting like a whole new set of drama. Like murder and cat-fights and some fist fights. Nope. Hahaha. It might come later, though. Lol. I'm teasing. ;P

No, but seriously, this chapter is leading up to the ending. Which is close. Like up-your-door-step close. I keep saying that, but I can know conceptualise the ending. This chapter is just putting some characters to rest, and resolving some loose ends.

I know it's odd for Kakashi to confess one moment and to suddenly back off the next. But with everything that has happened, from Hiroki blurting out the honest truth, to seeing how Akihiko was becoming a better person, and to seeing his own flaws with Tsunade and his son, Kakashi was bound to become wary of himself. He has hurt Tsunade in the past, and has hurt other people dear to him, and that is what he fears he'll do again further down the path. And he fears that this possibility will further draw him away from his son. So what does he do? He does what he thinks will benefit both him and Tsunade.

Tsunade wants some functional, and between him and Akihiko, Kakashi genuinely feels that Akihiko could give that future to Tsunade. The main reason that Kakashi feels that he can't is because, as stated back in his scene with Akihiko, he feels unable to love someone as wholly as he could. This means he will always be somewhat detached from Tsunade and Hiroki. This is not want Tsunade wants; she wants a man who is emotionally available. And Kakashi is aware of this, and knows that he cannot always give this to her. On the other hand, Akihiko can, and has shown that he can.

In the end, Kakashi does what he does out of his love for Tsunade and Hiroki. He doesn't do it out of his own selfish nature, like before. He's not abandoning them. He's simply trying to help Tsunade reach what she has longed for in so long. And by doing this, giving Hiroki a better future.

I may have explained that so shitty, so feel free to PM me. And I'll be able to whip up a more intricate response for y'all.

Anyways, Happy New Year! Hope this whopping 18k chapter was enough to fill in my lack of updates as of late.

xox


	69. Chapter 69

_This chapter is dedicated to my Writing Sister (you know who you are). :)_

 **Breathe**

"Breathe in…"

A slight pause.

"Breathe out…."

An exhalation of relief, followed by dead silence.

"Focus on your breathing," she softly spoke. "If you sense yourself being less focused, draw yourself back to your breathing…." Her eyes traced the way Akihiko's chest expanded slightly upon breathing in, and she smiled faintly at his calm demeanour. "Breathe in..."

Akihiko did.

"Breathe out."

His breath came out in one smooth streak of relief before his eyes slowly fluttered open. He winced at the sunrays blaring straight at him, but soon found his composure when he stood back up. He grabbed his coat and hastily slipped into it. "Thank you for that," he smiled kindly. "It really calmed me down."

Airi promptly approached him to neaten up the presentation of his tie. "I don't want your father thinking that you've been through a hell house," she reasoned evenly, retying the knot of his tie. "Meditation is a technique that can be done anywhere. Now that you've learnt how to effectively meditate, you don't have to keep coming here – at unwarranted times – for me to perform it for you."

Akihiko chuckled in shyness, knowing well that he has overstepped her boundaries. "Have I been high maintenance lately?"

"You sometimes bite more than you can chew, yes." Airi straightened out his tie and drew back, feigning annoyance by looking at her watch and clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Now, you better hurry out of here, my client is about to come. They're as high maintenance as you'd expect from a pensioner, so I wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"Of course," he said understandably. "I'll get out of your hair. For now."

She quirked her eyebrow up. "For _now_?" she quoted sharply as she met his cheeky smirk. "You have already ruined my spare time in life –– for at least a good month –– and now you're wanting to take my sleep too?"

Akihiko chuckled as he straightened out his coat. "I'm only joking, Airi-san. I'm truly grateful for what you've done for me." He placed his hand on her shoulder in a delicate manner, a warm expression painting his touch. "You have saved me in more ways than one. Thank you."

Airi couldn't help but stagger back slightly. She didn't expect to hear him say such words so wholeheartedly. Yet, here he was –– smiling so carelessly like a fool. Her cheeks warmed and she felt her stomach dip. But, being the stubborn woman that she was, she shook off her infatuation and regained her composure, without arousing much attention from Akihiko.

"And I'll be sure to stay out of your way," he reassured softly. "For now." Akihiko couldn't help but add again, with a wink.

"Thank you." She turned her back to her client, to silently tell him to take his leave. But, as he began to walk to her door, she hastily turned on her heels and halted his leave. "Wait!" she called, unknowingly reaching out for his wrist. "A tip, Akihiko –– from a woman who lives off sappy romance films –– if you want to win that woman over, and it is going to be obvious, but don't hold back. Tell her what's truly in your heart, make her feel what you're feeling, because trying to be the picture-perfect man isn't always the best way to go."

Akihiko frowned. "…What?"

"Make her _feel_ and not see. Even if that means revealing all of your flaws to her."

 _Make her feel, huh…._ Akihiko aimlessly mused as he sauntered down the street to his car. His eyes tightened at the thought, not quite sure how to interpret it. How could he possibly tear through her shields? Tsunade may not consciously know it, but she has never exposed herself to him. Sure, he's seen the entirety of her body, the sins and lust that entrapped her, but he's never seen the layer underneath that – underneath her façade, underneath her corrupt soul.

He wants to see her.

To touch her.

To claim her.

Akihiko stopped abruptly when he caught wind of what he was rampantly chanting in his mind, eyes wide and throat strained. He ruffled through his hair and inwardly groaned in frustration. He was doing it again. He was lusting for something out of his reach. But the desire was more than he could normally handle, it was pushing him over and making him lose his mind. He shoved his hands into his pockets and bit into his lower lip, to try to leash in his thoughts. It may have been wise if he had meditated more.

He continued to walk towards his car, with his hands buried deep in the swells of his pockets. By the time Akihiko sat behind the wheel, he buried his face into his palms and began to count out loud. The more he counted, the calmer the energy around him became, and the more relieved he felt. _Breathe…_ he told himself. "Calm yourself, Akihiko," he murmured wearily, clutching at the leather-clad wheel. _"And breathe…"_

Akihiko glanced at his rear-view mirror and realised the wild look in his eyes. The unyielding flame that refused to be tamed by his better conscience. He pursed his lips bitterly at the sight and took another deep breath. "You're better than this…." He whispered to himself as he tightened his clutches around the wheel.

After taking further short breaths, Akihiko finally regained his composure. He then looked back up to his reflection, and saw that the hue of his eyes had calmed.

"...Make her see my flaws, huh?"

* * *

Tsunade sat in front of her vanity, languidly brushing her hair free from its knots, her mind preoccupied with a plethora of endless musings and thoughts. Thoughts and decisions that have since accumulated from the events from the earlier weeks. She paused when she heard a soft scuffle outside of her door, already aware of the source of the noise. "Hiro-kun," she called softly, glancing sideways to see her son enter her bedroom, with weary eyes. "You should still be asleep, darling."

Hiroki dragged himself to his mother's knees and waited for her to pull him up onto her lap. "Don't go, Mommy," he pouted as he buried his face into her chest. "Please?" He clutched at the silken material of her blouse as he waited for her response.

Tsunade sighed before she began to comb through her son's hair with her own fingers. "Mommy will be back by tonight, Hiroki. Alright? Just give mommy a couple of days and, I swear, I'll spend time with you as much as you want." Her lips edged a small, but warm, smile for her son. "I love you, Hiroki…" She held him closer to her chest as her arms encased around him protectively. "Now, go back to sleep. Your uncle will be here soon. He'll look after you for the day."

Hiroki nodded, but did not move. "Mommy…." He spoke reluctantly, as if he was afraid of what he was about to say. But when he heard his mother hum in acknowledgement, Hiroki took it as his cue to continue. "Will Daddy stop coming if you choose Aki-san as my new daddy?"

Hadn't it only been for a split second, then Hiroki would have seen the pain that lingered in his mother's features, but Tsunade concealed her dismay well. She kissed her son on the forehead and remained awfully quiet, much to the child's disappointment of not receiving an answer.

"M-Mommy…?" Hiroki was abruptly disrupted when Tsunade squeezed him.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Tsunade ushered Hiroki gently off her lap. "Mommy has to get ready to go to work."

"O-Okay…." Hiroki reluctantly obliged and waddled back into his own room.

"I love you, squirt." Tsunade repeated, just as gentle as before, but with more meaning.

Hiroki turned back around with a beaming smile. "I love you too, Mommy."

By the time Tsunade heard the soft creak of her son's door, her feigned benevolence cracked and she bowed her head low, contemplation still lingered like the plague. Today was the day where she'll accompany Akihiko to his parent's (so much for taking things slow) and she needed to look collected, at least in front of Akihiko's parents. She needn't play in front of Akihiko, because he was already aware of her problems.

Her eyes traced her scar –– a scar she jaggedly made with a dull razor. The complexion of the scar's skin may have started to blend with her natural tone, but she could still see the ugliness of it. To think that none of her lovers has even noticed this scar. Maybe it's because people don't normally pay attention to other details, other than their partner's sweet spots, during intimate moments. It's probably because it's her own doting personality that she can still see the scar she inflicted on herself.

 _Maybe…._ Was all she thought.

Tsunade opened her jewellery box and grabbed a golden band bracelet to help conceal the scar from herself. She then tilted her other arm which also possessed a scar, albeit a smaller one.

She remembered that night.

She didn't have the will to slash another wound open, because, even then –– even when she thought that she had wanted to end it all –– her hand was trembling with fright. At the last moment, when her other wrist had already been slashed, she decided she had wanted to live.

To live through this ugly world.

Even if that meant living with this mark which reminded her that she had her chance….

.…her chance to flee.

Tsunade clenched at her wrist for a moment before she sighed out. After she had applied her mascara, Tsunade slipped into her coat and grabbed her handbag.

* * *

Kakashi awoke, severely disorientated. His head hurt, he groaned. It may have been the alcohol from last night –– ah, who was he kidding? It was obviously from the alcohol he had. He blinked several times up at the pale ceiling before he pushed himself up.

He gazed down at the bottle of vodka on the floor then at the half-drank whiskey on his bedside table. He definitely doesn't remember drinking whiskey last night, but it's not like he has the most accurate recollection right now. He was dehydrated and dizzy –– so _fucking_ dizzy.

Kakashi palmed his face with a grunt when his phone began to ring beside him. _"Shit…"_ He cursed bitterly. His ringtone sounded like a bomb had just set off right beside him –– and it hurt his head. "Shut up…" he swiftly declined the phone call, without even looking at the caller ID, and he forced himself up from his bed.

In a disorientated manner, Kakashi slipped off his long-sleeved shirt and kicked his pants off from his ankles. He pushed himself into the glass cubicle in the and drowned his thoughts with a cold shower. Kakashi pushed his silver locks back and closed his eyes, relishing in his peaceful surroundings, clear from thought.

His hand then grasped at the ring that was threaded through a silver chain, tugging at it slightly, with a rueful expression.

* * *

Kakashi sauntered out of the hotel in his usual black suit. His cologne filtered the soft scent of alcohol that still clung on his skin, and his sunglasses blocked out the rays of sunlight from his vision. As he waited for his car to be delivered, a conspicuous man came into his peripheral. He flinched back and turned his attention towards the man. _Misaki!_ He internally growled.

The brown-haired man seemed to have not taken notice of his own presence, Kakashi realised. Rather, he had far more important things to do than to acknowledge his presence. He settled himself on one of the tables arranged outside of a restaurant, adjacent to the hotel Kakashi signed in.

As per usual, Misaki's usual demeanour was shrouded in mystery as he gave his order to the waiter. But, from where Kakashi was standing, and judging by the way he is shaking his leg, Kakashi knew that he was nervous about something.

Although Kakashi wasn't familiar with Misaki, he was aware that his current mannerism was of that of a man under pressure. Kakashi lowered his glasses slightly when Misaki's head seemed to snap up as a response. He followed the direction of Misaki's gaze and locked onto an aged couple –– well into their fifties –– who greeted back.

"W-Who on earth are they….?" He whispered. _Parents, perhaps?_ No, that couldn't be. Jiraiya had told him that Misaki and Kenji have both been fostered at an early age – and that Misaki never reunited with his birth parent after gaining independency.

Misaki rushed to them both and bowed slightly. They seemed to exchange conversation for a while, with Misaki occasionally giving a sheepish smile when they seemed to compliment him. After several minutes of, what Kakashi could make out as, persuasion for the couple to join him for lunch, they presented him a present of some sort. To which he gladly accepted.

Misaki parted from the two and sat back down in his table. He looked like he was contemplating something for a moment, before he opened the packaged he was given. It took only a second – and Kakashi couldn't believe it – but Misaki buried his face into his hands and cried.

Whatever was given to him must be precious, Kakashi thought. But still…. He never thought that a man like him – a man who's as corrupt as people say he is – could even shed this kind of emotion. Kakashi's eyes softened, he is human after all….

"Hatake-san," the valet boy quietly spoke, "you-your car is ready. I'm sorry for the wait."

Kakashi took his keys and dismissed the valet. "Don't worry about it."

As he took one last glance at the man, his eyes tightened. Misaki truly reminded him of –– Kakashi shook the thought from his mind. He _really_ shouldn't think about obscene comparisons.

* * *

"J-Juzo-sama, you have a visitor in your office." His assistant informed nervously as he walked on past. "I-I told her that she couldn't just come in without permission – that you're not available for any visitors."

Juzo's step halted mid-way and he looked over his shoulder. "A woman?"

"Y-Yes, she said that you used to work together. O-Or something along those lines, sir."

He huffed in exasperation and his shoulders slumped forward in defeat. "This better not be a reporter," he warned her. "Next time, what _I_ say goes, you hear? I do not care if they claim that they are the Grand Majesty – do not let anyone into my office without notifying me first."

Her posture stiffened up as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Y-Yes, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"Now, what is with that rigid expression on your face, Juzo?" A coy feminine voice teased just a few feet from him. "It's scaring that young lady," she continued.

Juzo averted his attention to the origin of the voice and locked eyes with the vixen woman's alluring golden eyes – he knew those features all too damn well. He grinned ruggedly at the sight of her, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief and intrigue. "Miyuki _bloody_ Senju!" He exclaimed with mirth. "How many years has it been?" he mused as he approached the woman.

Miyuki placed a kiss on his cheek and reciprocated a short embrace. "Thirty years, if I'm not mistaken."

"It's been far too long…." He then allowed for his eyes to discretely wander from her ageless face down to her curvaceous body that was clothed with a tight cream dress. Even if it was only for a moment, he suddenly felt like a _boy_ in her intoxicating presence. "But you have matured like fine wine, Miyuki…." He candidly complimented before he opened his office door for her.

"J-J-Juzo-san!" His assistant called out.

He turned slightly, eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"Please don't forget that you have a planned lunch date with your wife this afternoon."

"I won't," he responded, closing the door behind him.

Miyuki settled down on the white leather couch and crossed one leg over the other. She combed her chocolate hair back as she locked eyes with Juzo. "To think that your previous office was twice smaller than this…." She openly mused with a small smile. "You've really moved up in the ranks."

He inserted his hands into his pockets and chuckled. "It has been _thirty_ years; you can't expect me to remain stagnant in that time frame. But I doubt that you came here to talk about my business, Miyu…" He took a step forward towards her but hesitated to come any further. "The last time I saw you was before you hastily married Daiki…."

"I came to see you because you're about to celebrate your anniversary," she told honestly. "Did you really think that I wouldn't attend this spectacle after _you_ invited me? You should know me by now, Juzo; I wouldn't miss _this_ for the world."

"If you're here then Daiki is here too, am I right?"

Surprisingly, she shook her head. "He has a case to focus on right now; he's trying to maximise this man's imprisonment for extortion and murder. But his case against the man is weak – I don't even know if he can win this trial…"

Juzo sat beside her and slouched forward towards the glass table before he turned his head to her. "Do you think the man is guilty?" he asked, eyeing her features like a hawk.

"No doubt about it. But without substantial evidence, regardless of what I think – or what Daiki thinks – the man won't be liable for those crimes; he'll get away unscathed. It's how the law always worked, and that's why I couldn't stand being a lawyer any longer…." The regret in her expression lightened as she forced a smile. "But never mind that, I want to know more about you."

He recoiled unexpectedly. "M-Me…?"

"Does it look like I'm talking to anyone else?" she laughed. "Yes, you…."

"Well…." He rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know where to start…."

"You can start with your wife," she suggested. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting her personally…"

"Ana and I met through our mutual friends. We had a blind date without even knowing it; we both thought that our friends would accompany us soon, and that we were just early." Juzo chuckled fondly at the memory. "Unsurprisingly, they left us both high to dry. But, _surprisingly,_ Ana and I managed to get into conversation. One thing led to another and by the end of the night, we had exchanged phone numbers. And –"

"The rest is history…." She finished in a soft voice.

"I-I guess…." He smiled.

"You sound like you _really_ love her."

It wasn't hard to read Juzo since he was like an open book – he would often let his emotions get the best of him. The way he spoke about his wife made both her chest warm and her heart sink down. He was _absolutely_ smitten about her, and he talked about her as if she was also in the room. For the past thirty odd years, Miyuki contemplated, Daiki has never adored her like Juzo did about his own wife.

"I do…." He whispered back. "But, come on, you're just as in love with Daiki!"

"I don't think I even know what that feels like," she replied with blunt honesty. "I _did._ I know that there was a day where I loved him with my entire being. But, now, as I think back, I know that I made a mistake…."

"What was…?"

Miyuki stifled a snort, knowing well that the man just wanted her to say the words he told her thirty-odd years ago. Still, she wanted to indulge him. "Marrying Daiki so haphazardly was a mistake – we were still children at heart and we didn't know what _'through sickness and in health'_ truly meant." She shifted and the couch to turn to him. "You were right, Juzo…"

She could have sworn that she saw his ego inflate before her eyes, because he was beaming like a complete idiot. "C-Can you repeat that again, Miyu?" he teased, leaning forward into her comfort zone. "I might also want to record this moment."

She giggled as he patted at his blazer pockets for his phone. "Never in your lifetime, you idiot."

"Oh, come on," he whined as he revealed his phone. "Just one more go! It can be your present for me."

"Too bad that I've already decided what your present is…."

Juzo feigned dismay and fainted back onto the couch, a little bit too dramatic for the woman's taste. "You wound me, Miyu! And here I thought that the years would make you nicer."

"You still have your childish antics," she sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised."

He grinned softly. "My exterior may be ageing but, trust me, my soul is still as young the sun."

"You do know that the sun is _billions_ of years old, right?" Miyuki deadpanned. "You really need to work on your synonyms."

"You just can't let me off the hook, can you…"

"I'm afraid not, especially since I have a daughter who has a degree in creative writing. As a mother, I'd like to pride myself to think that her talents came from my genes." She claimed with oozing confidence.

"Mhm… your daughter has done a fair job in this company. I have read her works, and I have no doubt that her calibre is nothing but exceptional." His eyes then darted at his companion without the playful tone. "Say, did you know that my son is in a relationship with your daughter?"

The lack of surprise in the woman's features answered his question before she even opened her mouth. "Nawaki informed me of it," she replied. "Tsunade and I haven't communicated since my recovery from cancer."

He raised his brow in inquiry. "And why is that?"

"Because I tried too hard to mend her relationship with her father. I didn't think that it would become the mess that it did. Had I known, I wouldn't have let Daiki a foot closer to Tsunade…." Her expression grew unpleasant as she became plagued with guilty. "Tsunade despises Daiki, more so than I ever thought. And when I tried to meddle into their strained relationship, Tsunade was humiliated by her own father…." She paused. "Tsunade blamed me for it, thinking that I favoured Daiki over her."

"I hardly think that that's good excuse to shut you out of her life…" Juzo protested strongly. "You were just trying to –"

"No," she interjected. "If only you knew what Tsunade has experienced, you would understand why she would shut me out like that. I forced something on her that she didn't want – I hurt my baby girl and pushed her away from me…"

"So, these past few years, you didn't know what your daughter's life became?"

"I thought that she was marrying this architect, Dan, but news of their cancelled wedding caught on like wildfire in our family. I tried to reach out to her back then, but she changed her cell number. Nawaki told me that she didn't want me to know her whereabouts, because she suspected that I would give her information to Daiki. As much as possible, Tsunade wanted to distance herself from her father – and from myself – and she never came back to the Leaf…."

"And what about her son…?" He asked. "Did you know about him?"

"I didn't until much later. I also didn't know who the father was until Nawaki told me a couple of days ago!" Her hands clung onto her dress as she fought to compose herself. "I-I couldn't believe it, you know…. I couldn't believe that my daughter was _stupid_ enough to let herself get pregnant with Sakumo's son's child." Her eyebrows burrowed together in disdain. "He _lied_ to my face and told me that he _loved_ my daughter, that he saw a future with her. Where is that future now? He _left_ his bastard child with my daughter – and is now prancing with that model."

"Miyu…."

"And I couldn't comfort my daughter…." Miyuki painfully confessed, filled with the utmost regret and guilt. "She was all alone during her pregnancy, Juzo. My sweet, sweet daughter was here… _suffering_ – and I couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

Juzo understood Miyuki's pain: as a parent, you try your best to shelter your children from potential harm, no matter what the cost. He knew that Miyuki felt like a failure as a parent, and that is a natural reflex to have – to place all the blame on herself. After all, it is the parent's job to protect their children; being unable to do so is one of the most painful experiences a parent could ever feel. He wanted to say that he also knew the feeling, but he knew that pity wasn't what she needed from him.

"It's not your fault, Miyu…" His arm curled around her neck as he reeled her into him. Her body pressed against his with familiarity as her face leaned against the crook of his neck. _She still smelt as sweet as before,_ he thought as her scent filtered his senses. Before he could draw back slightly, her fingers threaded through his greying locks and she forced him to look down at her. "What is it?" he asked, just mere inches from her face.

"Don't they remind you of us?" She spoke cryptically with pain in her eyes.

"They do…" he agreed softly.

"I just hope that Tsunade won't regret her decision like I did…"

"We're too old for regrets, Miyu…" His thumb traced the contour of her cheek before he pressed his lips on the crown of her head. "But I won't lie: I sometimes think of the alternative route…."

"So do I…" she sincerely confessed. "But, as you've said, our time has since passed."

"Juzo." A knock on his door caused the two to jump away from each other. The door knob twisted, and the door was a pushed open. "I thought that –" Her breath caught at the sight of Miyuki and her husband in close proximity.

Juzo shot up on his feet and intercepted a kiss from his wife. "Ana, this is Miyu–Miyuki…" He then gestured at the Senju woman. "Miyuki, this is Ana. My _wife_."

"And I was just talking about meeting you!" Miyuki cheerily claimed as she sauntered towards the woman. She enthusiastically shook Ana's hand with a wide smile. "I'm looking forward to your celebration; I hear that it's one of the biggest event this year! Oh, and I _can't wait_ to see what designer dress you'll be wearing!" She continued to ramble like a child. "Oh, I'm sorry… I'm going off course. But, you know, this is only once in a lifetime!"

"Miyu-"

"I-I mean, it can happen twice, but who would want for it to happen _twice._ That would be humiliating, if anything. Anyway, I must ask –"

"I'm sorry, darling," Juzo bowed his head down as he forcefully pulled the exuberant Miyuki away from his wife.

"N-No… it's fine… really….." Ana responded in disbelief. How fast can this woman speak, she thought.

"Oh, look at that," Miyuki looked at her watch before she gave the couple a peck on the cheek. "I've got to run. It was nice seeing you, Juzo." She then caught Ana off-guard by pulling her into a tight squeeze. "And it was lovely to finally see _you_ in person, Ana!"

"S-Sure…."

"Do you want me to walk you out?" Juzo asked, half concerned for the woman's sanity.

"N-No… Please, your wife has come to see you. I don't want to impose."

"Y-You really wouldn't be…"

"Juzo, it's _fine..._ " In the briefest second, even before his wife caught a glimpse of their connection, Juzo finally understood the real emotion behind her façade. Miyuki was trying to conceal her dismay that their reunion was cut short, by his wife nonetheless. She was trying to be…. _Fine._

He bowed his head slightly, respecting her wishes. "I'll see you at the Anniversary."

"Of course…" She spoke with lightness in her tone, despite having a doleful expression. "I'll catch you guys around?"

"You will," Ana responded politely. "Drive safely, Miyuki-san."

* * *

" _Mei, what have you done?!"_ Her mother screamed horrifically as she rushed over to her daughter.

"What?" Mei asked back as she adored her reflection in the mirror. "Don't you like it, mother?" she rhetorically asked, knowing well that she was seething right now. She ran her fingers through her now-short auburn hair with a small smirk. Having her hair at shoulder length felt emotionally liberating – and she felt pretty _damn_ good.

"And who said that you could get your hair cut to that atrocity?!" She continued to wail. "What will the agents think when they see your transformation?! Your long hair was your selling point; it was what made you unique from the others!" She grabbed her daughter by her shoulders and shook her with all her might. _"You stupid, stupid girl!"_

Mei shoved her mother back away from her with a darkened expression. "All you worry about is the industry, mother. Have you ever considered about how _I felt?_ " She turned back around to her vanity's mirror and grabbed a makeup wipe.

"I don't want to wear a mask, mother…." She confessed as she dissolved her artificial identity away. Makeup isn't different from clothes or accessories – they are embellishments on your face. They refine who you are as a person – who you want to be. They are the extension of your personality.

But _this_ wasn't for her, Mei realised.

She felt suffocated, almost suicidal, under the farce of perfectionism. The notion of being _perfect_ in the public eye was demanding and oppressive – and she no longer wants anything with it.

What she wants…

What she has always wanted….

" _What are you doing, Mei?!"_

"I'm sorry, mother. But I have to start living for myself from now on. I don't want to be living for others, anymore…" _Not for the public. Not for the industry. Not for Kakashi. And certainly not for you._

Her false eyelashes came undone and she stood bare-faced with tear-streaked cheeks.

"I want to have short hair. I want to come out without having to worry about every inch of my face being _'perfect'._ I want to eat without having to obsess about my calories and if it's going to affect my career." Mei slammed her hands down on her vanity and choked out a cry from her teenager-self. "I want to know what it feels like to _truly live…"_

"Don't be stupid, girl." The jaded woman snarled. " _This_ your reality. You're _beautiful_ now!" She cradled her daughter's face in her palms and expressed a crooked smile. "Look at you: men want you and women want to be like you! Isn't that what you've wanted?"

"Don't you know me at all, mother?" Mei cried exasperatedly, pulling away from her. "It was _you_ who wanted those things!"

"What you want doesn't matter! You have wealth now, isn't that the best thing in the world?!"

"No, it's not!" She roared. "Money _cannot_ buy happiness or satisfaction. It's the source of the endless loop of unsatisfaction! I don't want this life anymore! I could care less about these materialistic things, they –"

Her voice was stolen from her when her mother slapped her face to the side. Mei's eyes were wide with shock whilst her mother's were narrowed with rage.

" _You ungrateful girl! When will you start listening to me?!"_

Mei wiped the smidgen of blood from her lip before she grabbed her coat.

"I've always listened to you, mother. It's about time that I start listening to myself…"

" _Mei! Come back here!"_

* * *

After the hustling and bustling through offices and meetings, Tsunade finally collapsed on her desk chair, completely drenched in fatigue – and rain, from all the sprinting down the block. She kicked her high heels off and massaged her feet; her feet felt sore, and were already showing symptoms of incoming blisters. She internally sighed, they were the bane of her life.

As she softly massaged her tortured foot, she simultaneously scrolled down her documents for the files that she has yet to proof read – sighing again at her workload. She doesn't get paid enough for this, she concluded in her mind, as she quickly skimmed over each document, already half-spent and weary.

Just half way through the article, Tsunade felt herself mentally throw in the towel. She has to finish evaluating the manuscript so that the editors could do their job, but she was at a time restraint that pressured her against the wall. She had exactly 3 hours to finish her work, just before her planned lunch-date with Akihiko and his parents.

While Tsunade was tempted to forward the documents in preamble – placing good faith that the author has done their job with their grammar, and had minimalised the chance of plagiarism – she knew she couldn't jeopardise her reputation as one of the leading employees in the company.

She prided herself as an excellent asset in the workforce, as well as being an adequate mother, and these aspects of her life are what keeps her mind intact and focused. She has a stable job that provided necessities for her to sustain her lifestyle, and she has a son who was healthy and cared for.

Surely that would be enough.

But she craved for something _more._ She wanted that picturesque portrait of a family – a _complete_ family unit. She wanted more children, in the near future, with a _husband._ Although it was a selfish and traditional desire, that was her dream. She wants to give a future, that she could only dream of before, to her son.

"This is insane," she muttered to herself, knowing well that she has placed herself in a difficult predicament with the most territorial men she has ever met. Kakashi is overly-protective; if you even look like you have bad intentions, his presence alone will become rigid. Akihiko, on the other hand, is possessive. Tsunade has always noticed how his personality would change in the presence of potential competition, becoming too handsy or overly-affectionate to establish that she was _his_.

She has always hated Akihiko's possessiveness, because it applied great pressure around her actions. Deep inside, she has always worried about what his reaction would be when she becomes too _friendly_ with another man, and if he'll be able to refrain from doing anything drastic.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was more carefree with her actions, because he _trusts_ her enough to let her interact with anyone and everyone, as long as he felt that she was _safe_ in the other's presence. If he was jealous, Tsunade would know before no one else would. And while that rarely happened back when they were together – whether it was because he was confident that she would never choose anyone else above him, or if he truly trusted her – it was truly frightening to feel the brunt of his jealousy (not for her, but for the unfortunate man who thinks they can whisk her off away from him).

But now… ever since last night….

" _Goodbye, honey."_

Didn't that mean that Kakashi has given his wishes for her and Akihiko to be together?

Tsunade's lips thinned at the recollection of her and Kakashi's heartfelt exchange; they parted ways in a calm manner, but something made her feel uneasy about the entire ordeal. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she could feel her heart deep into a bowl of wariness. Kakashi's recent behaviour has made her ponder of what he was _truly_ feeling.

She hasn't seen him like that before – dishevelled with a blank expression as he said goodbye.

If only –

A sudden knock on the door prompted the blonde to push her idle musing aside for a moment. "C-Come in," she calmly spoke, perking up slightly in anticipation.

"I didn't think that you would be overseeing such a big team, Tsuna-darling."

The sweetness of her tone made Tsunade turn rigid upon recognition. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw her mother walk into her office with nonchalance, and she could almost feel her blood start to boil in her presence.

While Miyuki sat herself down on the nearest chair, Tsunade got up from hers and stepped away from her mother, gaining as much distance as possible. "W-What are you doing here, mother?" She asked, caustic.

"I came to see you," she replied simply with a small smile. "I must say, darling, you didn't make it easy for me to find you. I mean, I had to ask a lot of employees if they knew which floor you were on. Much to my surprise, most people did!"

Tsunade folded her arms and snorted in derision. "While this has been fun and all, mother, I think you should go; I have work I need to attend to."

Miyuki looked defeated at her daughter's cold persona. "I would have dropped by at a more appropriate time had you given me your home address."

"So you can give it to father?" Her gaze was ice cold and pointed straight at the older woman. "You know, get him to come over here and belittle me again? Like he always does."

"You can't possibly think that I would do that intentionally," Miyuki defensively spoke, immediately receiving a scoff from her daughter. "I _wanted_ to fix your relationship with your father. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Tsunade glowered at her mother and her lips thinned in bitterness; she didn't want to relive the humiliation she endured from her own father, in front of their family friends and colleagues. He blatantly shamed her for being affiliated with the likes of Kakashi – a notorious womanizer – and falsely labelled her motives, claiming that she did it for promotions and a boost in her career. She was forced to sit throughout the entirety of it, and she remembered how her mother didn't have the backbone to protect her from her vicious father's streak.

"You could have told father to stop, because you _knew_ that what he was perpetuating was false! You knew that I was in love with Kakashi – and I couldn't give a damn about promotions. But you just _sat_ there and drank all the bullshit father was spewing." Tsunade grabbed a fistful of the fabric of her shirt and huffed. "Do you have any idea of what that felt like?"

"Tsuna-"

"That same night, father's friends tried to _negotiate_ with me. Money. Cars. Luxury. Whatever materialistic thing they could offer to me, so I would sleep with them. Because _"isn't that what you do?"_ they would say as they sneered. Even then, neither of you tried to stop them!"

Miyuki felt a lump in her throat as she witnessed her daughter's rage. "Did they…?"

"Of course not! They would never touch me like that, without my consent, because I was father's _daughter._ But if father wasn't half the man he was, there is no doubt in my mind…." Her eyebrows knitted together as her eyes narrowed. "I have never felt so humiliated in my life…. To see father's friends – men who have watched me grow up – look at me in the way that they did sickened me! But did you ever step up? Did you ever use your voice to protect me – your _'beloved'_ daughter?! No, you didn't! It was Kakashi – the man you loathe so much – who went out of his way to be with me, to ensure my safety."

She watched her mother's lips tremble, possibly out of rage or weakness, but she couldn't care less. It was too late. The deed was done; there's no coming back from it. _"Leave."_ Tsunade sharply instructed as she turned from her parent.

"Please… we need to talk, darling. I-I know I have so much to apologise for…. But…"

"Get. Out. Now." Tsunade sternly spoke. _"Get out!"_

Miyuki was visibly taken aback by her daughter's rage, it was as if her wounds from the event was still fresh, and she stood back up. "If you change your mind – and I hope you will, Tsunade – this is where I'm staying for the week." She wrote in her small diary and tore out the page which detailed her hotel name, floor and number, as well as her phone number. "I've hurt you, I know. If you want to hate me, go ahead…. But I'll always be your mother, Tsunade. I can't change the past, I wish I could…." Her head dipped when Tsunade clicked her tongue in exasperation. "Please find it in your heart to talk with me, darling."

After Miyuki had taken her leave, Tsunade took the slip of paper and tossed it in the bin. There was no point in thinking things through when she had already made her ultimatum. As she sat herself down again, a stomping of feet hurried towards her door before it was forcefully pushed open.

"Tsunade, are you alright?" Kenji worriedly asked, eyes wide open as if he was anticipating a fight. "I heard you shout and I thought…." His eyes trailed around her office and found it in pristine condition – not even a piece of paper on the floor to suggest an argument – and his face paled.

She reclined back on her seat and raised a brow. "What is your problem, Kenji-san?"

He slowly shook his head. "I'm s-sorry… I must be hearing something…."

Tsunade wasn't even inclined to bat her eyes his way as she gestured for him to get out. Kenji's mouth was left hanging, hesitant, but he did as he was instructed and closed the door behind him.

As Tsunade tried to finish her task for the day, her attention couldn't help but divert itself to the crumpled paper in the bin. After several minutes of trying to focus on her task at hand – and failing sourly – Tsunade relented and fished the paper out from the trash, and contemplated about whether she should take up her mother's offer.

She fixed a longing stare on the paper, honey eyes blinking and dark, and her lips fell downcast. If she did come, she would knowingly do so with open wounds from the past. And she doesn't think that she could bear more burden for the time being. So much has happened, and is _still_ happening, in her life; she just can't find the mental strength to emotionally connect with her mother.

As she was about to discard the note back into the bin, she paused upon seeing the picture she had of herself and Hiroki. At that moment, she wondered how excruciating it must feel to have Hiroki loathe her every existence, to the point he would want to permanently cut his ties with her. A part of her told her the truth – that she wouldn't be able to bear it – but the other told lies so she wouldn't have to confront her mother.

At last, Tsunade decided to hold onto the piece of paper.

* * *

"Kakashi-san! I-I mean…. Kakashi-sama!"

The silver-haired man frowned deeply, too flabbergasted to even warrant the younger man's reaction with a response. He, instead, shrugged it off and leaned against the doorframe of Tsunade's apartment. "Is it alright if I visit Hiroki for a couple of minutes?" he asked, softer than Nawaki could anticipate.

He stiffened for a moment, completely stricken by the older man's presence. "S-Sure…" he stepped away from the door to let him in, albeit clumsily because he was too hastily. "I-I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anybody…"

Kakashi paused by the doorframe and bowed his head a bit. "I should be the one who should be sorry; I forgot to tell Tsunade that I was planning on dropping by." He dipped down and removed his shoes before casting it away at the entrance door.

Nawaki could have sworn that he felt his jaw drop on the floor upon hearing the man's soft apology. "I-I'm pretty sure that Sister would have let you visit Hiroki – regardless." He then stepped closer to the man and took his coat off him. "I was thinking of buying some food for lunch. Please, make yourself at home with Hiroki, and I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Kakashi nodded understandably with a soft smile. "Thank you, Nawaki-san."

"P-Please… just say Nawaki…" He bashfully protested, flustered. "I'm-I'm not good with formalities…"

"Then drop the _-sama_ from my name, Nawaki. Like you, I hate formalities."

"S-Sure thing… K-Ka…" a lump formed in her throat, preventing him from finishing his sentence. Perhaps their 'friendship' was progressing faster than he thought (if he could even call their dynamic as friendly). "Kakashi…" he finished, meeting with the man's piercing onyx eyes.

At that inopportune moment of locking eyes with the matured man, Nawaki was starting to understand why women, including his sister, could fall with such infatuation for the man; his presence alone melted his confidence away into a pool of nervousness and uncertainty. The sharpness his eyes possessed were so alluring that Nawaki felt entrapped by them. The man's poise and mysterious aura oozed with enigma, and Nawaki couldn't help but fall into the trap of infatuation.

Kakashi swiftly brushed past him and walked over to the living room, where Hiroki was busy fussing around with his toys. Nawaki heard Kakashi sigh upon laying his eyes on his beloved son, being the three-year old he is. "C-Can I get you something to drink?" he asked after he had shaken himself from his tranced state. Honestly, he was _straight_ , but he practically drooled over the man.

"I'm good," he said.

"Al-alright…. W-Well, I'll be in the kitchen. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

The silver-haired man quietly turned down his offer before he steadily walked towards his son. "Hey, little man." He greeted with gaiety.

Hiroki's big black eyes blinked at him and he pouted. "You leavin' again?" he murmured, half-expecting for his father to nod and give him the standard _"I'll be back soon. Look after your mommy for me, okay?"_ talk. But, surprisingly, his father knelt down on his playmat and shook his head. Extremely bemused by this, Hiroki dropped his toys and placed his tiny palms on each side of his father's face. "Is Daddy ill?" he asked.

Kakashi stifled a chuckled. "No, Hiro… Daddy is not. But Daddy _is_ sorry for yesterday." He leaned in closer and pressed his lips on Hiroki's golden crown. "Daddy didn't mean to be mean to you and your Mommy. "

"Mommy said you were sleepy….."

 _So, she lied to cover my back….._ Kakashi thought. "And Daddy is awake now. That's why I'm visiting you, Hiro." He brushed his fine golden hair back before he pulled him into a loose embrace. "Tell Daddy how he can make you happy, Hiro… What would you like to do?"

"We always play…." Hiroki muttered, deep in contemplation. He looked up at his father whose eyes were hugged with big black circles, with his fine porcelain skin beginning to show signs of stress and fatigue. "Can you read to me?" he finally requested.

Kakashi nodded. "Of course, I can."

"Mommy says that when you were a kid, you always read." Hiroki cocked his head to the side. "Was Mommy lyin'?"

"No, Hiro…" he whispered. A small spark in his eyes ignited upon recollecting the faded memories of him having the time to relish in the alternate universes the novels provided him with, along with having Rin and Obito by his side. He remembers it clearly – Obito was their private jester, and Rin was their moral compass, and he was…..

His lips thinned.

…. he was what ruined them.

"Mommy was not lying."

"T-Then…. You will read me a story?" Hiroko eagerly asked, practically pouncing on his father.

"I will, if you'd like!" he chirped, albeit forced.

"Did you write stories, too?"

"I used to write a lot of stories," Kakashi admitted. "But I had to stop writing."

"Why?" Again, Hiroki wore a quizzical expression.

"My Dad and Mom wanted me to work in their company, and I didn't have the time to write anymore." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice, but he didn't let it hinder him from creating a stable façade in front of his son.

"Did you become sad that you couldn't write no more?"

"Very….." He bowed his head slightly. In essence, he gave up everything he was the moment he threw his manuscript into the wind. He moved away, away from Rin and Obito, and finished the empire his parents were building. Now, here he was, eleven years down the road, empty and filled with regrets.

"Why won't you write now?"

"Daddy is too busy, Hiro."

"With that?"

"With a lot of boring adult things," Kakashi lightly replied as he mussed up his son's locks.

"So, being an adult is not fun?"

"Not if you're doing what you love, Hiro…."

"Does that mean you're not doing what you love, Daddy?"

Another negative. "I'll let you into a small secret: I sometimes still wish to be a writer. But I haven't written in a long while now…. I don't think I'll be any good."

"You are, too!" Hiroki protested. "Daddy is my daddy, so he's good at anything!"

Kakashi chuckled sincerely as he ruffled his son's hair. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, yeah!" He nodded firmly.

Upon seeing a silver necklace poke out of Kakashi's shirt, Hiroki grabbed it with a frown. "What's that?" he inquired as he inspected the silver jewellery around his dad's neck, tugging at it with curiosity.

"This?" Kakashi held it in his palm and his eyebrows eased into a soften expression. "I gave this to a friend of mine long, long ago. And when… she…. passed away, this necklace was returned to me."

"Where did she go?"

"A better place….." Kakashi falsely smiled. "Somewhere better than this place."

"Do you miss her, Daddy?"

His onyx eyes brimmed with incoming tears but, with enough strength, he choked his tears back and nodded in agreement. "I do… very, very much."

Hiroki shuffled towards his dad and encircled his short around his neck. "Daddy is sad…" he grumbled.

"No, don't worry about daddy, Hiro." He reassured with a smile. "Daddy is fine when he's with you."

He smiled, pure and filled with love at his father's words. "I won't go nowhere, Daddy…" he promised sincerely as his grip around his father's neck tightened.

Kakashi kissed the crown of his son's head as he took him into his arms. He couldn't believe how naturally his heart opened up to his son. Not even the likes of Tsunade can easily open his heart to be so earnest. Yet, for his son, he did so without much thought or care; not because Hiroki was naïve or young to understand his troubles, but because he trusted him implicitly. He was _his_ son, his flesh and blood.

"Daddy…"

"Hm…?"

"Why won't you stay?" he grumbled. "You never stay; I want to talk to you more…."

"I'm sorry…." Kakashi sincerely said. "Daddy lives in another place, Hiro. And I need to be there to work, that's why I can't be with you all of the time."

Hiroki pouted, visibly hurt. "'Kay….."

Kakashi lifted Hiroki and propped him on his forearm. "That's why Daddy is going to spend as much time with you, Hiro."

"But… but…. It's not the same!"

Kakashi looked bemused. "What is not the same?"

"Like Aki-san – Aki-san always stays with me and Mommy!"

Dejected, Kakashi's shoulders slumped forward. "Hiroki…. I can't be like Aki-san. I will always need to leave and work. I want to stay here with you and Mommy, I swear, but I just can't." He stroked Hiroki's blond locks back again. "I love you and your Mommy very much, and I'm working hard to give what's best for the both of you."

Hiroki nodded understandably, albeit with a grumble of disappointment. "Why can't you take us with you, then?"

"That would make my dream come true, Hiroki. But your Mommy also has her work here, you also have your friends here. Wouldn't you miss Aki-san, too?"

"I would," Hiroki agreed. "But, Daddy, I miss you _more_. We never ever, ever play for a long time. I want to play with you, Daddy."

"Why won't we do that now?"

"Because you'll leave when Mommy comes home…." He responded. "You say you love Mommy, but why aren't you with her?"

Kakashi was inclined with inhale deeply at his son's interrogation. "It's not that simple…"

"Why?"

"Because your Mommy also loves Aki-san; we can't…. _share_ your Mommy, Hiroki."

"Yeah, Mommy said that…."

"So, you know why I can't just take you and your Mommy with me."

"I want a proper daddy. I like Aki-san more than you Daddy, but that's because you're barely here. It makes me sad – you always make me sad, that's why I like Aki-san more. Aki-san stays and talks to me, and doesn't leave for days. He's _here._ But you, Daddy, you _always_ go somewhere else and I don't get to see you for a long time."

"If I do stay, Hiroki, will you be okay with me being your _only_ daddy?"

He quickly nodded.

Kakashi stuttered back and slouched. "What about Aki-san?"

"Aki-san will always be Aki-san." Hiroki replied simply. "Mommy likes Aki-san, but Mommy is strange with you, Daddy."

"How's that?"

"Mommy gets red and Mommy gets really happy. Mommy is a better mommy when she's with you, Daddy."

An unexpected smile creeped onto Kakashi's features as he contemplated about what Hiroki had confided in him. "And what is mommy like with Aki-san, Hiro?"

"Different. I dun' know, Mommy acts _different…._ "

"Act different in what?" A sudden voice asked.

"Mommy!" Hiroki was quick to scamper onto his feet. As expected, she lifted him up in her arms and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Daddy is here!"

Kakashi turned his head to the side and saw her leaning against the doorframe. "T-Tsunade…."

"I didn't think that you would be here, Kakashi. You could have called me," she frowned.

"I-I know, I'm sorry. My plans changed today, so I thought that I would visit Hiroki for a short while. I mean, if that's okay with you."

"S-Sure, yeah. I-I just need to re-apply my makeup for-"

"Lunch with Akihiko's parents."

"Y-Yeah. How did you know about that?"

"I was invited."

"B-But you're not coming?" she asked as she set Hiroki back down on the ground.

"No," he said.

Just as she was about to ask why he wasn't attending, he rose from the playmat and approached her with swiftness. He took her hand and caressed it gently as he collected his thoughts from his broken mind. "C-Can we talk for a bit?"

"S-Sure…." She looked at their son who was practically gawking at them with his big black eyes. "Will you be okay here, Hiro?"

"I'm going to Uncle," he replied as he took his teddy bear with him to the kitchen.

"Let's talk on the balcony," Kakashi proposed.

Upon closing the glass doors behind them, Tsunade folded her arms under her breasts and uncomfortably retained their distance. "I didn't expect to see you this soon. Not when you practically ended things between us – and whatever it was we had – last night."

"Me neither."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I came here solely for our son. I did. I meant it when I said that I wanted to spend more time with him." He leaned against the balcony and sighed. "He's is more articulate than we thought, you know. He has an understanding of what's happening between the three of us, about how we're practically vying over you."

"I thought you were done with that, Kakashi."

He gazed at her, almost as if he was wounded by her words. "I will never be over fighting for you, honey. Everything I've told you, about us, is real. I _do_ love you. I love you, and that's why I'm doing this. I know I'm not giving you what you want, but I'm giving you what's best for you – for our son."

"And what would that be?"

"Akihiko is a better person than me, Tsunade. I know that you see that. And he's going to be a better father than me for Hiroki. He's the one you're looking for, not me. I'm fighting for you to get what you want, _because_ I love you." He pushed himself from the balcony and cupped her cheeks. Her hazel eyes fiercely locked eyes with his, and he leaned closer until his breath was against her skin. "Talk to me and tell me what you want."

Tsunade slung her arm over his neck and pressed herself close to him. "Do you still love Rin?" she asked quietly as she touched the necklace that adorned his chest. "Is that why you're still wearing this?"

"Tsuna…"

"You can tell me, Kakashi. Tell me the truth. Do you _still_ love her?"

"Rin will always have a place in my heart, you know that. But _love?_ Tsunade, you're the only one who's plaguing my heart with such emotion."

She drew away from Kakashi's hold and walked over to the railings of her balcony. She gripped around the cold metal and released her shaky breath. "I want to believe you, because that's what I've wanted to hear from you for such a long time – that you love me more than Rin. But that's not true; Rin doesn't have a _place_ in your heart, because she _has_ your heart. I have a place in your heart, because I've wormed myself in there. You want to be here with me, because you feel responsible for Hiroki. You're not here for _me,_ because if you were then…. you wouldn't care whether or not Akihiko is _'better'_ for me. You take what you want, Kakashi, that's who you are."

"I'm considering your feelings, Tsunade. I'm not going to that lunch date, because I know that my jealously will get the better of me. I don't want Akihiko to be with you, of course not! Do you think I enjoy seeing him kiss you? I want you with me, to be _with_ _me_ ; I want to be the only man to kiss you, to hold you, to have sex with you." He grabbed her by her arm and held her by her hips, with his left hand cradling her face. "I'm selfish, like you said. And I've been selfish with you before; when you were with Dan, I ruined you by forcing _my_ feelings onto you. And what did that lead to? To _this._ I don't want to happen again, Tsunade. You were meant to be happy, but I ruined it by _taking_ what I wanted."

"Kakashi…."

"If I didn't truly love you, Tsunade, then I would not have cared about what my actions would cause you. I would have persuaded you to let me in between your legs, and I would not care if that ruined your opportunity with Akihiko. But I do love you, trust me. That's why I'm not forcing my feelings onto you. I'm putting you as my priority, because you're dear to me, honey."

Her hand brushed up his chest and worked upwards to thread her fingers into his silver hair. She nodded understandably. "Listen –" a sudden vibration from her coat pocket interrupted their conversation. She quickly answered her call. "H-Hello?"

"I'm close to your block, Tsunade. Are you ready?"

"A-Aki!" she gasped, quickly looking at her watch. "Y-Yeah, I'm ready. I'll meet you outside."

"Great! I'll see you soon."

"See you…"

"Looks like you have to go," Kakashi said to dispel the tension around them.

"I-I'll see you around?" Tsunade asked in a hopeful tone.

"You will."

"O-Okay..."

"Tsunade,"

"Hm?"

"If Akihiko's mom asks you if whether or not you think 'less is more', just agree and nod along. She likes asking that question to people who work in the fashion industry."

"W-wait, is she going to interrogate me?"

"Good luck." He ruggedly smiled as he opened the door.

Tsunade rolled her eyes; she knew that she was going into the Devil's lair, but she wasn't doing anything to stop it. Any sane person would find an excuse to not meet the parents at this stage of relationships, so _why_ was she putting herself into this position again? "Do I really need to go?" she mused.

"Akihiko is probably waiting for you outside, Tsunade." Kakashi gently reminded.

"R-Right! I-umm…"

"Just go," he laughed. "I assure you, Ana-san is a delightful woman. You'll love her."

* * *

 _Delightful woman_ , sure. Tsunade wish she could agree with Kakashi on that one; ever since she stepped into Akihiko's parent's mansion of a house, Ana's been staring at her appraisingly like she was some sort of meat. She understood that Ana was probably just trying to see what Akihiko saw in her – like all mothers would – but she couldn't understand why she hasn't bothered to _ask_ her any questions.

Akihiko gripped her hand and forced a smile. "Are you just going to stare, mom?" he asked nervously.

Ana shook off her fixation and finally extended her hand to Tsunade. "I-I'm sorry, where are my manners, indeed. I'm Ana, and you must be the woman my son is smitten about." Her eyes followed Tsunade's body until they made eye contact. "I can see why; you have the most beautiful taste in fashion, Tsunade." She touched her silken blouse and appreciated the fabric. "You certainly like simplicity, don't you?"

"I do think less is more," Tsunade responded.

"Hm," Ana nodded in silent agreement. "I like the way you think."

Akihiko tugged at her hand as they followed his mother into the living room. "You're doing great," he whispered to her before he took the opportunity to kiss the rim of her ear.

"Do I look like I'm about to faint?" Tsunade quietly asked. "Because I think I am about to faint."

Akihiko encircled his arm around her waist and chuckled. "I've got you, don't worry. I mean, you fainting is not a bad idea. That way, we'll have an excuse to get away from here."

"And do what for the rest of the day?"

"We could continue from last night," he cheekily proposed.

"I swear, you have a one-track mind."

"Ah, Fuka, come and meet my son's girlfriend!" Ana eagerly said upon reaching the living room where her bestfriend and husband remained.

Fuka shuffled out of her seat and hurried to Tsunade. "You're _gorgeous_!" she gasped. "You got yourself a catch here, Aki-kun…" she teased the man who rejected any of her advances. Her feigned smiled waned and she placed both hands on Tsunade's shoulders. "You look exactly like Aki-kun's type. After all, he's always preferred _fuller_ women, haven't you?"

Akihiko tugged at Tsunade and successfully wrenched her away from the poisonous woman. "I'm famished," he claimed with false delight.

Juzo rose from his seat to pull out the seat for his wife. Akihiko did the same for Tsunade before he sat at the chair closest to his father's. "I thought that Kakashi would be coming today?" Juzo asked with a small frown.

"H-He umm… he bailed on the last moment," Akihiko curtly answered. "He said that he had a meeting to attend to, but that he's definitely going to see you guys at your Anniversary."

"Well, he better," Ana said as she took a sip from her tea. "I've missed that boy, and he hasn't even bothered to come and see me."

"Honestly, you treat Kakashi as if he were your son." Akihiko lightly commented.

"He is family," Juzo replied on his wife's behalf. "But enough about our lost guest; how have you been, Tsunade?" His attention caught the blonde off-guard that she nearly spluttered her coffee. Honestly, she was fine with being in the background.

"W-Well….. I-I've been…."

Ana's eyes narrowed her way and she froze. "You look familiar, Tsunade-san…." She finally said. "I can't put my finger on it, but it's like we've met before."

"I-I doubt that we have, m-ma'am…"

Juzo guffawed upon realising why his wife was so befuddled by the blonde's presence. "Tsunade is Miyu's daughter, my dear," he finally relieved, hoping that it would put his wife at ease.

 _Miyu?_ Tsunade caught the playful tone Juzo ringed around her mother's name, as if they have been close in the past. Well, he did confide in her about them being close friends in the past, but something about the tone of his voice teased something _more_ than that _._ Upon looking at Juzo's wife, she realised that she wasn't the only one who picked up on Juzo's fondness for her mother, because Ana was now _glaring_ at her.

"I see…." Ana finally said before she looked at her watch. "When is the food going to be ready? This is getting embarrassing."

"Well, we did say that they should have everything ready by quarter to; they still have twenty minutes, love. They may just be putting the final touches."

Underneath the table, Akihiko placed his hand on Tsunade's thigh as a form of comfort. He looked at her and leaned into her ear. "Just tell me if you're feeling uncomfortable, okay? You don't have to sit through this if you don't want to." Tsunade nodded and placed her hand on top of his.

"Care what you're whispering about, lovebirds?" Fuka keenly asked with a grin.

"I-It's no-nothing!" Tsunade stuttered.

"She's cute," Fuka told Akihiko, but he responded with a cold glare.

Between the Ana's intensity and Fuka's prying personality, and their cook's tardiness, Juzo couldn't think what was worse. It's clear that his wife was still caught off-guard by this morning's events, especially since she walked in on him and Miyuki being in such close proximity. It was even clearer that her dismay was taking a form that's being taken out on Tsunade.

He reached for his wife's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Come on, love. Don't look so grim."

Ana pulled her hand away and ignored his comfort. "So, Tsunade, after this I was thinking if you'd like to stay for the night. We're having more guests over, and it would be an absolute delight if you could meet them. You know, have you personally meet Aki's other relatives."

Tsunade's breath caught and her heart jumped into her throat. If she couldn't handle _her_ presence, how could she handle a dozen more relatives of Akihiko in one day? And why did her request feel like a demand more than anything? "I-I can't, I'm sorry."

"Oh?" Ana raised a brow. "Do you have better plans for tonight?"

"It's just I can't stay out late."

"Do you have curfew?" she said almost mockingly.

"Y-You can say that," she agreed. "I need to be home quite early, because I have a three-year-old son waiting for me." Well, that cat's out of the bag now, she internally groaned. The look on the older woman's face – a mix of total disbelief and utter confusion – almost made Tsunade wish she kept her mouth shut. She shouldn't have dropped such a bombshell, she realized. _Oh, shit_.

"Y-You have a child?" Ana stuttered after she took a prolonged sip from her cup.

"Y-Yes…."

"You could have told us the news, Aki-kun," Fuka chimed.

"He's not mine,"

"If you don't mind me asking, where is the father?" Ana asked.

Tsunade's eyes widened at her question, and she felt Akihiko's hand squeeze her own. For goodness sake, this is going to turn into a witch hunt. There's no going back now, however. Judging by the woman's burning scrutiny, she wasn't going to let her off the hook anytime soon. "He-He's around…"

"Did you have any plans of getting married before having this child?"

"N-No…"

"Ah, so your child was an accident."

"Mom!" Akihiko growled.

"I'm only trying to get to know your girlfriend, Aki-darling."

"You're making her uncomfortable, my love." Juzo quietly said.

"Does the father of your child have a sustainable job to, you know, contribute to the child's life?" Ana proceeded to ask.

"Of course."

"And despite this you're still seeing my son?"

"I don't see why having a child should bind me to the father of my child," Tsunade replied with an underlying bite. If Ana has thrown social courtesy out of the table, then so be it. But she wasn't going to sit through her mocking her life choices.

Ana seemed to look impress with her daring flare. "That's true, but having _loose_ respect for yourself can lead to you having a problem in the future."

"And what problem would that be?" _Say it_ , Tsunade dared.

"Worse case scenario?" she seemed to propose. "Well, that's easy to calculate – you with bastards of children with different fathers. Considering that you've already had one unfortunate accident –"

" _Ana!"_ Juzo instinctively stood from his seat with his face painted bright red in anger. "Can we talk privately?"

* * *

When they reached his study, he forcefully pulled his wife and locked the door behind them. "Honestly, what are you doing to that poor girl?"

"I'm just trying to see if she's the right woman for our boy! I mean, it's quite obvious that she isn't! She's with a child and she's just trying to trap our son for money. What else is she after?"

"You're ridiculous. She's not a gold-digger. Have you seen which family she belongs to?" Juzo ruffled his hair back in frustration. "I know that you're angry, Ana. But I can assure you that Miyuki and I don't have anything going on. So, don't misplace your anger on her daughter."

"You and your son have the same taste in women."

"Ana…"

"You know how I feel about that Miyuki woman."

"You've never met her until today! How can you judge her, when you don't even know her!"

"I think the past speaks for its self, Juzo! Do I need to bring it up? About how you nearly left me – your _pregnant fiancé –_ at the altar, because you thought you still had a chance with Miyuki? Just because she was in the city for a case?"

"But I didn't leave you. I didn't leave, because I love you more than Miyuki. I loved you more then, and I love you more now. Ever since that day, you just keep concocting fantasies that I'm going behind your back to cheat on you. But I've been _here_ by your side, proving myself for _thirty_ years that I love you!"

Ana bit her bottom lip and clenched her hand into a fist. "I… I don't want to talk about this right now." She leaned against his ebony desk and sighed. "I can definitely see what our son sees in that Tsunade-girl, but it's all for the wrong reasons. If he wanted company like that, he's better off with he an escort. At least after it all, they won't cling around for more money."

Juzo's jaw tensed. "You are being harsh, Ana. It's quite obvious that our boy loves her, and you're breaking her apart in front of him."

"It needs to be done, so Akihiko can see that she is a fraud who just wants his money. Didn't you hear her? She's with a kid from a man who's probably working minimum wage and most likely skips out on child support. Can't you imagine it? I can. With a woman with that kind of body, she's an easy trap for men. And she's using it to get our son, so she can taste luxury once again."

"Enough…"

"Think about it, she's-"

" _Enough!"_ He shouted. "Just who do you think Tsunade is? She's not a woman from the streets. She has every bit of class as our family does, but you're treating her like garbage because you feel inferior to her mother."

" _What_ did you just say?" Ana's eyes narrowed.

He placed his hands on his hips and took a breather. "I mean to say, is that you're being too protective of our son over a woman who means no harm."

"I'm looking out for our son; I'm doing the job that you're not doing. She –"

"How could she want our son's money when she's already making a lot of money in the company? By her associating herself with our son doesn't mean that she's trying to steal money from him. She's not here to whore in for money, Ana. She's here because she's genuinely interested in our son. So _please_ , stop terrorising her."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Akihiko asked as he caressed her cheek.

She pushed his hand away and nodded. "I-I'm fine…"

"Oh, darling, you don't have to lie." Fuka said in a sympathetic tone. "I mean, you look like you're about to cry."

"I'm fine," she reiterated forcefully. "So, please, don't worry about me."

"Don't you worry, I'm not."

Akihiko shot another glare at the woman, and she gave him a coy smile. His teeth clenched together as he tried to lease his emotions from blazing wild. She truly knew how to tug at his buttons and piss him off. "If you don't have anything good to say, then please keep your mouth shut."

"I'm just messing with her, Aki!" Fuka laughed. "You're okay with it, aren't you, Tsunade-chan?"

"Y-Yeah…" she responded robotically, as if she has just resorted with saying anything that appeased those around her.

Akihiko kissed her on the cheek and slipped his arm around her waist, giving her as much comfort as he could through this unexpected ordeal. "Just say the word and we'll go. I don't know what has gotten into my mother to talk like that. I swear on my life that she's normally not like that, Tsunade."

"It's fine…."

"It's _not_ fine, Tsunade. That was rude of her, and I'm sorry for not speaking up. I should have, I know. And I will if my mother does it again."

"N-No, I don't want to cause a scene," she protested quickly. "Listen, I'll be fine. Okay? I mean, what else could go wrong during lunch?"

A lot, Tsunade would soon find out. A _lot_ can go wrong during lunch.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe that my first chapter for Haphazard in 2017 is at the _end_ of 2017. (I miss the days when I could update with 2 chapters in one day). Well, truth be told, I've kinda lost interest in this premise, and I have forgotten some of the plot plans I had. But, do not fret, I will finish this story to the best of my ability! It may just be me losing touch with this story, being away for 11 months and all.

I'm sorry if there are so many typos. Having read over 12k words in the time I have, I don't have the luxury to take my time with it. It was a now or never situation with this story, so I chose _now_.

There are still some things I want to cover before the ending. :)

Many thanks!


End file.
